


Olhos cegos e mãos suaves

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Romance, Torture, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 446,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: A última batalha contra Voldemort, fará que algumas pessoas percam algo muito valioso em suas vidas. Agora, a cada qual terá que lutar para recuperar aquilo que perdeu... ou aprender a viver sem isso. Slash Severus/Harry e outros casais.





	1. Uma doce melodia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ojos ciegos, manos suaves. ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456545) by K kinomoto. 



 

Severus Snape, professor de Poções do Colégio de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, encontrava-se sentado com as costas repousando contra uma frondosa árvore. Observava com deleite as nuvens felpudas que em caprichosas formas, se perfilavam contra o azul do céu de meio dia de verão.

— Curioso... — dizia-se enquanto contemplava com atenção. — Essa nuvem tem a forma da cabeça de Trelawney. — acomodou-se até ficar recostado sobre o verde pasto, fresco pela ligeira brisa que provia do lago situado em frente a ele, e seguiu com suas observações. — E esta outra parece a barba de Albus...

Estava tão ensimesmado em sua contemplação das nuvens, que não se deu conta que uns metros mais atrás, três pessoas o examinavam a ele com atenção.

— É muito raro ver nesse estado de placidez total, não o crês Harry? — Perguntou Hermione, uma das três pessoas que observam ao professor. — Parece que fosse outra pessoa...

Harry não pôs muita atenção às palavras que sua amiga lhe dirigia. Fixava sua mirada no que conhecia como um adusto homem, e lhe surpreendeu de maneira grata a visão que se encontrava ante ele. O professor acabava de mudar de posição, e agora se achava estendido por completo sobre o pasto com os braços embaixo de sua cabeça. Sinal inequívoco de que se encontrava muito cômodo.

Harry pôde advertir como os negros olhos do homem escudrinhavam o céu como em busca de algo em particular, e olhou para acima para saber que era o que seu alguma vez odiado professor buscava. Mas depois de uns momentos de exploração não pôde o adivinhar. Voltou a ver a seus amigos, que depois desse pequeno comentário tinham deixado de pôr atenção ao que o professor Snape fazia.

Em vez disso, sacavam de seus bolsos as últimas compras realizadas em Hogsmeade. Acabavam de regressar da que seria sua última saída como estudantes de Hogwarts. Era o último fim de semana que desfrutariam os três em mútua companhia em frente ao lago, como vinham o fazendo desde que cursavam no quinto ano.

Por essa razão tinham decidido que, regressando de seu passeio, se iriam almoçar a esse lugar tão tranquilo que costumavam frequentar, e assim aproveitariam para se mostrar uns a outros os que acabavam de comprar.

— Ron, achei que tinhas-me dito que tua túnica seria de cor azul turquesa — Hermione levantou a contraluz a túnica recém adquirida de seu namorado, para analisar melhor a cor, e depois a guardou novamente em sua caixa.

— Sei que te tinha prometido, Hermione... — respondeu-lhe Ron enquanto retirava a envoltura de um chocolate. — Mas quando cheguei, a túnica já tinha sido vendida e não me ficou de outra que a conseguir em cor escarlate.

— A mim me parece bonita. — Harry, quem não tinha intervindo na conversa até esse momento, notou como o rosto de Hermione se contraía em um beicinho de frustração.

— A cor é bonita, Harry. Não o nego, é só que... — a garota suspirou, derrotada— . Resulta que minha túnica é da mesma cor.

Ao escutar a confissão de sua namorada, Ron quase se engasga com o chocolate.

— Oh... sinto-o Hermione, mas não o sabia — se acercou a sua namorada e a abraçou pelos ombros. — Buscarei outra cor, prometo.

— Não te moleste, Ron. Já não dá tempo da mudar. — Hermione passou uma mão pelo alborotado cabelo do ruivo e lhe dedicou um doce sorriso. — Acho que poderemos arranjá-lo. Conheço um feitiço para mudar a cor das coisas. Só deverei ter cuidado para que funcione o tempo suficiente.

— És um amor, Hermione. — o rapaz beijou com leveza a bochecha da jovem. — Estou seguro de que tua túnica se verá igual de formosa em cor azul turquesa.

A moça esboçou um sorriso travessa.

— Dirás melhor vermelha escarlate, porque a dizer verdade querido... é tua túnica a que penso enfeitiçar.

Harry, que desde a última vez que falasse se tinha limitado a escutar a conversa do casal, não pôde evitar soltar a gargalhada.

Desde seu lugar baixo a frondosa árvore, Severus Snape abriu os olhos ao escutar um riso melodioso, proveniente de alguém situado a uns metros dele. Levantou a cabeça para averiguar de onde provia esse riso, se encontrando de cheio com os olhos esmeralda de quem agora considerava um de seus melhores alunos.

O rapaz de alborotados cabelos tratava de recobrar a compostura. Sentindo-se observado, girou sua mirada por instinto para o lugar onde se encontrava o professor Snape, e o tempo se deteve nesse momento para os dois. Hermione, Ron e as nuvens deixaram de existir para Harry ante a intensidade dos profundos olhos negros, que pareciam querer lhe dizer muitas coisas.

Harry não pôde se escapar dessa escura mirada sem evitar que suas bochechas se coloriram de um encantador rubor, se vendo fascinante segundo a silenciosa opinião do professor. Este moveu a cabeça em um gesto de saúdo enquanto esboçava um sorriso mal perceptível, que fez que Harry quase lhe provocasse um infarto.

— Que formoso sorriso tem...

—  Dizias?

— Não... nada.

— Será melhor que almocemos de uma vez, Harry. Está-se fazendo tarde e devemos reportar-nos com a professora McGonagall.

— Tens razão, Ron. Será melhor dar-nos pressa. — Harry dirigiu outra vez sua mirada para seu professor, mas este já não estava. "É a primeira vez que o vejo sorrir." Pensou enquanto dava uma mordida a sua tostada.

Harry Potter conhecia por fim o sorriso de Severus Snape, e descobriu que gostava. E muito.

"Só espero que não seja a última." Disse-se a si mesmo antes de continuar com seu almoço.

Nick Quase decapitado saudou com cortesia ao professor de Poções, quando este se dirigia para o Grande Salão. Após corresponder ao saúdo do fantasma com um movimento de cabeça, o catedrático deteve-se um momento para ver ao longe ao trio de ouro, o qual acabava de regressar de seu passeio pelo lago.

"Vês-lhe tão maduro..." Pensou o adusto professor. Através do enorme janela, seguiu com a vista aos três rapazes até que se perderam em uma esquina do extenso pátio. "Não aparenta a curta idade que ainda tem... Quem diria que esse jovem tão ingênuo chegaria a ser um dos magos mais poderosos? Ou o experiente em Oclumência no que agora se converteu?"

Depois que Dumbledore o elegesse a ele para lhe dar essas aulas ao rapaz, muitas dores de cabeça acompanharam ao escuro professor desde então. Foi desesperante ver como conseguia entrar com tanta facilidade em sua mente, e descobrir todos e a cada um dos pequenos e grandes segredos que o rapaz guardava.

E se em um princípio sentia irritação ao ser — contra sua própria vontade— , partícipe da cada um de suas lembranças, com o decorrer do tempo se deu conta que o rapaz tinha um passado carregado de infortúnios. A incomodidade que sentia se converteu pouco a pouco em uma espécie de tipificação com o passado que ele alguma vez viveu. De uma hora para outra e de uma maneira estranha, terminou sentindo-se identificado com aquele impetuoso jovem de cabelos emaranhados.

Mas o que fez que o professor descobrisse os sentimentos puros que pese a tudo ainda conservava o garoto, foi uma muito particular e dolorosa classe na que sem querer, o rapaz reviveu um pesadelo recente com seu maestro como protagonista. Nela, Voldemort lhe reclamava a seu antigo servidor sua traição conjurando vários feitiços martirizantes sobre sua pessoa.

Percebeu nesse momento o sentimento de ira e desespero no "menino que viveu", enquanto observava como era torturado o que considerava seu melhor professor, sem ter possibilidade alguma de ajudar. E comoveu-lhe descobrir que apesar de todos os anos de maus tratos por sua vez, o rapaz não albergava sentimentos de rancor contra ele.

Isso o fez considerar lhe ter mais paciência, o que ajudou ao jovem a se concentrar até que já não teve possibilidade alguma de penetrar em sua mente.

E foi bem como, quase em um ano após ter começado com as aulas, Severus Snape outorgou notas satisfatórias a Harry Potter no concernente à matéria de Oclumência. E se não fez menção que o rapaz superou as expectativas, não foi porque não o merecesse, senão porque isso tivesse significado ir contra sua própria natureza.

Mas muito dentro dele, se sentiu satisfeito pelo objetivo atingido. E muito a seu pesar, orgulhoso de quem a partir de então considerava como um de seus melhores estudantes.

Interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos ao advertir que se tinha ficado só no corredor. Com uma última mirada para onde distinguisse por última vez ao jovem de olhos verdes, continuou seu caminho para o salão.

Era segunda-feira da última semana de classes, e os corredores encontravam-se abarrotados de estudantes preparando para seus exames finais. Demasiado ocupados em tratar de render, Slytherin e Gryffindor mantinham uma tácita trégua em suas diferenças para poder apresentar seus exames em relativa acalma.

— Hoje tem exame de Transfigurações com McGonagall e História da magia com Binns. — comentou Hermione sem descolar sua vista de um enorme livro. — E amanhã o exame de Defesa com o professor Lupin e Adivinhação com Trelawney. Na quarta-feira Criaturas mágicas, com Hagrid e Astronomia na noite...

— E Poções na quinta-feira, com Snape. — Ron não pôde evitar um pequeno estremecimento ao o mencionar.

— E na sexta-feira Feitiços. E ademais tem... Harry, estás ouvindo o que estamos dizendo?

—  Eh? — Harry enfocou sua atenção para sua amiga. — Ah, sim Hermione. Transfigurações e Feitiços.

— História, Harry. E depois Defesa. — Hermione fechou o livro que tinha entre suas mãos. — Há algo que te preocupa? Gostarias de contar-nos?

O jovem de cabelos escuros deteve seus passos e dirigiu-se para uma pequena banca, onde se sentou antes de depositar seus livros a um lado.

—  Já têm pensado que farão ao sair de Hogwarts?

— Sim, Harry. Tenho decidido que quero me ir a Itália a estudar Magia Antiga. — Hermione foi a primeira em responder.

—  A Itália? — Ron quase colou um brinco ao escutar a sua noiva. — Mas, Hermione… por que não me tinhas dito?

— Comentei-te faz em uns dias, Ron. Mas tu estavas demasiado ocupado contestando o questionário da revista de Quidditch como para me escutar.

— Eu ainda não sei que quero fazer. — ao ver que se vinha outra discussão entre o casal, Harry decidiu intervir. — Estou pensando se ir-me a França a estudar para Auror ou tomar-me em um ano sabático para planejar meu futuro com mais acalma.

— Ficarias sem estudar em um ano, Harry. — Ron tomou assento junto a seu colega. —  E enquanto, que farás?

— Não o sei… talvez consiga que Dumbledore me deixe ser auxiliar do professor Snape nas aulas de Duelo. Isso me ajudaria a decidir se ser Auror é o que quero em realidade, ou se for o caso, professor.

— Mas... com o professor Snape? — Outro escalafrio por parte de Ron. — E não poderia ser melhor como auxiliar de Lupin em Defesa?

— Ron, o que Harry decida estará bem. O que tu lhe tenhas aversão ao professor Snape não significa que ele também.

— E falando do Rei de Roma...

Os três amigos interromperam sua conversa ao ver ao longe a figura inconfundível de seu professor de poções. Sua longa túnica negra ondulava por trás dele enquanto o professor se acercava a eles. Retardando a velocidade de sua andar e saudou a Harry com a mirada. Este lhe correspondeu o gesto com um tímido sorriso e um pequeno corar, que a sua amiga não lhe passou inadvertido.

Após isso, o professor retomou a vivacidade de seus passos e se dirigiu para as masmorras, onde o grupo de sétimo de Ravenclaw já o esperava para apresentar seu exame final.

— Esse homem inspira-me medo... — disse Rum enquanto acercava-se a abraçar a sua namorada.

— Pois a mim me inspira respeito. — respondeu Hermione, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a ver a seu amigo— . E a ti Harry, que te inspira?

O corar de seu amigo intensificou-se, o que fez que a afiada mirada de sua amiga flashes em um deixo de satisfação pela revelação.

— Acho que será melhor que nos vamos. — respondeu o jovem de olhos verdes enquanto se punha de pé e recolhia suas coisas.— A hora do exame acerca-se e não quisesse chegar tarde.

— E diga-me, Severus... tudo bom vão teus alunos com os exames? Melhoraram neste ano ou seguem igual? — Albus Dumbledore sentou-se em seu habitual lugar no Grande Salão enquanto o professor de poções seguia-o.

— São umas cabeças ocas, Albus. Eu diria que pioram a cada ano que passa. — o professor percorreu com a vista todo o lugar enquanto continuava. — A este passo me terei que ver obrigado a mudar de trabalho.

— Não sejas demasiado exigente contigo, meu rapaz. — o idoso terminou de acomodar sua longa barba depois da mesa, não fora a sofrer algum pequeno acidente com a comida como já lhe tinha ocorrido outras tantas vezes. — Deves entender que tua matéria é uma das mais difíceis. Muito poucos são os magos que nascem com o dom de compreender em todo seu significado.

— Poções não é uma matéria que se deva compreender Albus, senão a amar. De nada serve que os alunos tratem de se aprender para que serve a cada coisa ou memoriem a cada um dos ingredientes que uma poção leva, se não sabem com que sentido ou baixo que critério a utilizar.

Seguiram conversando um momento mais enquanto observavam a chegada dos alunos que, pouco a pouco, iam enchendo as quatro mesas de suas correspondentes casas.

— E falando do amor às poções, já lhe propuseste a Draco ser teu auxiliar no próximo ano? — Dumbledore fez um sinal com a mão aos elfos encarregados de servir as mesas.

— Não tenho tido oportunidade de falar com ele. Tem estado muito ocupado nestes últimos dias estudando para seus exames, e não quisesse distrair de suas obrigações.

— A última vez que falei com ele me deixou entrever que gostaria de dedicar-se às poções, e me comentou que nada gostaria mais que aprender de primeira mão. — o Diretor enfatizou enquanto rebuscava em seus bolsos. — Não me surpreenderia se ele mesmo te pedisse.

— A mim também não, Albus. Tenho visto muito poucos alunos com sua disposição para aprender poções a sério.

—  Um caramelo de limão? — E ante a mirada cáustica do professor sentado a seu lado. — Vamos Severus, só um. Te abrirá o apetite.

Com um soprar, o professor dispôs-se a tomar o caramelo que o Diretor lhe oferecia, quando sentiu uma mirada sobre ele. Percorreu com a vista o salão para averiguar quem o olhava dessa forma tão intensa, e se encontrou de novo com os olhos verdes de Harry o observando com ardor. O rapaz se ruborizou com intensidade quando se viu descoberto e desviou a mirada para seus colegas.

"Por que se ruborizará a cada vez que me vê? Talvez...? Não, isso não é possível. Seria demasiado perfeito para ser real..." Moveu a cabeça, negando-se a seus próprios pensamentos. "Só é minha imaginação." Suspirou.

Absorto em suas próprias cavilações não se deu conta que o sábio diretor, conhecedor de cada um dos gestos do que considerava quase como a um filho, tinha seguido todos seus movimentos.

Harry acabava de sair de seu exame de História da Magia e dirigia-se para sua sala comunal, quando no caminho se encontrou a um grupo de rapazes do primeiro ano que pareciam estar fugindo de algo.

—  Que terá ocorrido? — perguntou-se o jovem sem decolar a vista dos meninos até perdê-los de vista em uma esquina. Nesse momento escutou-se o riso inconfundível de Peeves. — Já me imagino...

Ao dar volta à esquina atingiu a ver a Filch recolhendo do andar os resíduos do que parecia uma broma feita por Peeves a uns alunos de primeiro de Hufflepuff. Os mesmos com os que segundos antes se tinha topado. Mas isso não foi o que lhe chamou a atenção a Harry, senão o fato de que, cerca dele, se encontrava o diretor Dumbledore conversando muito animado com o professor Snape.

Estava decidido a seguir seu caminho, intencionalmente que teria que encontrar sem remédio com eles e os saudar. E isso não lhe preocupava em absoluto com respeito a seu Diretor, mas quanto a Snape... essa era outra questão.

Quando já se acercava a ambos professores, viu a Dumbledore chamando a atenção de Severus. Este se agachou a sua altura para poder o escutar. O idoso lhe sussurrou algo ao ouvido que fez que seu professor de poções se endereçasse de sua anterior posição enquanto soltava uma sonora gargalhada.

Harry Potter não podia dar crédito ao que seus olhos viam. O professor Severus Snape acabava de rir-se sem inibições por algo que o diretor lhe tinha comentado. Impressionado ante semelhante visão, só ele conseguiu permanecer quieto no lugar onde se encontrava.

O riso do professor suavizou-se até converter-se em um amplo sorriso. Harry permaneceu impressionado o tempo suficiente até que um dos livros que sustentava em suas mãos foi a dar a solo, o que fez que ambos professores advertissem sua presença.

— Harry rapaz, não te tínhamos visto . — Dumbledore deu um passo para o aludido. — Tudo bom vão os exames?

— Bem, professor Dumbledore. — ainda sem sair por completo de sua impressão, o jovem se agachou para recolher o livro de solo. — Bem... obrigado.

— Alegro-me muito, Harry. Por verdadeiro... — o idoso diretor dirigiu sua mirada para o professor de poções a seu lado, em claro sinal de querer incluir na conversa. — Já tens decidido o que farás quando te gradues?

— Eh... não senhor, ainda não — o rapaz dirigiu sua mirada verde para seu Diretor. — Estou-o pensando.

— Pois se precisas apoio sobre orientação vocacional não duvides em nos o pedir, o professor Snape e eu estaremos encantados de te ajudar. Não é assim, Severus?

— Se não há outra opção… — respondeu o citado professor enquanto observava com intensidade ao rapaz, contradizendo com esse ato suas próprias palavras. — Tenho alguns livros sobre o tema que poderiam te servir, Potter.

— Se... agradeço-lhe muito, professor. — respondeu um trémulo Harry— . O... o tomarei em conta. A...adeus...

O jovem saiu correndo para sua Torre, vermelho até as orelhas.

— Hum... tens notado a este rapaz muito raro nos últimos dias? Severus, escutas-me?

—  Eh? Ah... sim, Albus. Eu também penso que a todos os estudantes de último ano lhes conviria esse curso... dê que te estás rindo?

Enquanto na Torre, sentindo-se a salvo de intensas miradas negras capazes de roubar o fôlego, Harry perguntou-se que lhe teria dito Dumbledore ao professor Snape que o fizesse rir desse modo. Agradecia-lhe muito, já que por fim tinha podido conhecer o riso aberto de seu professor de poções. E se ao conhecer seu sorriso pensou que era formosa, agora sabia que seu riso era em verdade maravilhosa.

Essa mesma noite Harry Potter dormiu-se sonhando com essa doce melodia.

— De modo que este verão deixarás aos Dursley...

O professor Remus Lupin achava-se sentado na orla de seu escritório conversando com Harry. Estava esperando ao resto de seus alunos, para aplicar-lhes seu exame.

— Sim, Remus .— Harry jogava com um pequeno relógio muggle que enfeitava o escritório do homem lobo. — Sirius pediu-me que me fosse viver com ele. E por suposto, aceitei.

— Alegro-me muito por ti. Já vai sendo hora de que passes verões mais agradáveis — o professor de Defesa se levantou de sua mesa e se dirigiu para uma banca próxima. — E disseste-lhe sobre tuas intenções de ficar-te em um ano mais em Hogwarts?

— Comentei-lhe algo ao respeito — o rapaz se removeu, incómodo. — Mas sobre o de ser auxiliar do professor Snape ainda não lhe tenho dito.

— Pois não acho que a ideia lhe vá gostar muito. Já sabes o ódio mútuo que esses dois se têm. — o professor revisou a consciência as bancas próximas a ele. Ao ver a mirada interrogante de Harry só se encolheu de ombros. — Acordeões. Já sabes...

— Ah, já... estará muito difícil teu exame?

— Nada que não se tenha visto em classe.

Nesse momento começaram a chegar os alunos e Harry dirigiu-se a seu lugar depois de que o professor lhe desejasse boa sorte. Depois de entregar-lhes o pergaminho do primeiro exame e dar as devidas instruções, o catedrático regressou a seu lugar em sua mesa. O silêncio que seguiu a esses momentos serviu ao homem lobo para perder em seus pensamentos.

"Harry tem muita sorte de poder ir-se a viver com Sirius..." Suspirou. "Oxalá eu tivesse essa mesma sorte."

Desde que Sirius fosse resgatado do Véu do Departamento de Mistérios, e depois de comprovar-se sua inocência ante o Ministério, o animago tinha regressado a sua casa de Grimmauld Place. Mal terminou de se estabelecer, lhe propôs a seu afilhado se ir a viver com ele quando saísse do colégio.

Harry mostrou-se entusiasmado com a proposição. Comentou-lhe a Remus, quem alegrou-se ao saber que o rapaz já não teria que voltar à casa de seus tios em Privet Drive. Mas durante uma conversa entre Sirius e o Diretor, este lhe tinha dito que não teria nenhum problema desde que Voldemort não se manifestasse ainda como um perigo próximo. De ser assim, o rapaz teria que ficar no Castelo.

Decidiram não lhe comentar nada a Harry pelo momento, já que não tinha caso lhe arruinar a ilusão ao garoto. Mas o Diretor tinha-lhes dito que tinha a Severus ao pendente de qualquer mudança de rumo que tivesse o instável comportamento do Senhor Escuro. E que em dado caso, o professor trataria de lhes dar o aviso oportuno.

Por outro lado, Remus sentia-se abatido. Seu sonho de estar em algum dia com Sirius era algo a cada vez mais longínquo. Estava apaixonado pelo animago desde sua época de juventude, mas jamais se permitiu lhe demonstrar por temor a uma rejeição. Anos atrás, tinha conseguido reunir o valor para confessar-lhe seus sentimentos, mas algo sucedeu que o fez mudar de ideia.

Melodiando pelos corredores de Hogwarts durante sua época de estudantes, encontraram-se ocultos na semipenumbra a um casal de Ravenclaw de quinto ano, beijando-se com paixão. O detalhe foi que ambos eram varões, pelo que Sirius teve intenção de molestar. Remus conseguiu convencê-lo de que os deixasse em paz, e se retiraram do lugar sem fazer escândalo.

— Eu jamais me apaixonaria de outro homem. É algo antinatural — lhe tinha comentado o animago de regresso a sua Torre.

Foi quando Remus se deu conta que nunca poderia lhe confessar seus sentimentos, e muito menos ter algo com ele. Preferiu guardar silêncio. Em vez disso, decidiu lhe dar o sim a um dos garotos mais cotados de Hogwarts: o Slytherin Lucius Malfoy, quem desde fazia algum tempo tinha tentado apaixoná-lo.

Ambos sustentaram apaixonados encontros durante o último ano que estiveram no colégio. Depois disso se frequentaram algum tempo mais até que suas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes, depois do qual nunca voltaram a se ver. Os dois estavam conscientes que jamais ninguém devia conhecer a história dessa relação, e por acordo mútuo decidiram a manter em segredo.

Lucius, porque considerou que lhe demonstrar a Remus seus verdadeiros sentimentos não era digno de um Malfoy, e sustentar uma relação com um Gryffindor a plena luz do dia não era próprio de um bom Slytherin. Remus também teve suas próprias razões, uma delas era que não amava ao Slytherin, ainda que devia reconhecer que durante o tempo que estiveram juntos sua relação lhe deixou muito belas lembranças.

Outra razão eram seus amigos. Se eles se inteiravam dessa relação com toda segurança não a aceitariam. E a razão mais importante: Sirius jamais devia se inteirar que seu melhor amigo era homossexual. Ainda que ele já se tinha resignado a ter a Sirius só como um amigo, a dor lacerava seu coração ao o ter tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Não soube quanto tempo mais permaneceu o homem lobo perdido em suas lembranças, até que o timbre do pequeno relógio muggle lhe indicou que já era hora de recolher os exames.

— Acabou-se, rapazes — o professor levantou-se de sua mesa. — Entreguem-me seus exames. Têm dez minutos para esticar-se e após isso passaremos ao exame prático.

Remus afastou de sua mente as memórias e as ilusões do passado para concentrar-se em seu presente que, ainda que doloroso e triste, era razoavelmente real.

—  Já estás pronto para o exame da quinta-feira com Snape, Ron?

— Eu jamais estarei pronto para nenhum exame com Snape, Harry. Toca-te mover.

Ron e Harry encontravam-se sozinhos na sala comunal jogando uma partida de xadrez. Eram mais das onze da noite e seus colegas fazia um bom momento que se tinham retirado a seus dormitórios.

— Ainda bem que é até a tarde. Assim me dará tempo de dar um último repasso. — Harry buscou uma melhor postura no andar enquanto continuava— . Toca-te...

— Isso estará bem. Só não o faças adiante de Hermione ou te lançará um discurso sobre algo bem como: "Harry, não vais aprender em uma sozinha manhã o que não aprendeste em todo o curso..." — imitando o tom de sua noiva— . Xeque...

— Tens razão. Toca-te...

— Xeque... Mate. –Ron jogou-se para atrás no sofá. — Tens estado muito distraído nos últimos dias. Tenho-te estado ganhando com muita facilidade, há algo que te preocupa?

— Em realidade não. — o rapaz se pôs de pé e se sentou no outro extremo do sofá onde seu amigo se encontrava. — Só é pelos exames, já sabes... — tratou de mudar de tema. — E, como te foi com Hermione? Vai em sério o de ir-se a Itália?

— Sim, Harry. — A cara do ruivo contraiu-se em um gesto de incerteza.

—  Que pensa em fazer? — Harry sabia que seu amigo ainda não tinha decidido que carreira seguir, e estava seguro que a decisão tomada por sua namorada o tinha feito se sentir pressionado.

— Não o sei… sabes? Faz momento falei com ela. E disse-me algo que me deixou muito surpreendido. Bom, em realidade não me disse de forma direta, mas me insinuou. — o ruivo se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro. — Disse-me que se eu queria, podia eleger uma carreira para estudar na mesma escola que ela. E então...

— E então, que?

— Disse-me que assim poderíamos nos apoiar o um ao outro. Que ambos trabalharíamos e nos dividiríamos as despesas da casa... entendes?

—  Estás-me querendo dizer que... propôs-te casamento? — Harry saltou do sofá, entusiasmado. — Vá, Ron! Isso sim é incrível. E daí respondeste-lhe?

— Pois... nada.

—  Como que nada?

— É que quando me dei conta de para onde ia todo o assunto pois... preferi mudar o tema.

— Ah... vá. — Harry acercou-se a seu amigo e tomou-o pelos ombros para sentá-lo novamente a seu lado no sofá. — Imagino-me que Hermione não se terá mostrado muito comprazida com tua resposta.

— E que o digas... — o moreno dirigiu-se para uma das mesas e tomou um copo com água para oferecer-lhe a seu amigo, que não duvidou um segundo no tomar. — Parece que se deu conta que estava tratando de evadir o tema e já não fez questão do assunto, mas... acho que decepcionei-a.

Um momento de silêncio seguiu a este último comentário.

— Ron, que é o que te impede estar com ela? — Harry acomodou-se até ficar em frente a seu amigo. — Estás seguro que só é porque não sabes que carreira eleger?

— Não o sei, Harry. A verdade é que... estou confundido — Ron deixou a um lado o copo que seu amigo lhe oferecesse, e se esfregou o rosto com frustração. — Verás... por um lado sim quero estar com ela e sei que na Itália há muitas carreiras de onde eleger. Mas também quisesse me dedicar a estudar alguma criatura mítica.

A Harry tivesse gostado de gostado ajudar a seu amigo nesses momentos, mas quanto ao assunto da carreira sua situação não era muito diferente da dele. Ele também não estava seguro sobre que fazer quando se graduara, e vendo que sua ajuda poderia o confundir mais decidiu deixar limpado o tema.

— O que passa é que gostaste muito das aranhas gigantes do Bosque Proibido e agora queres as estudar, verdade? — caçoou o moreno tratando de sacar a seu amigo do poço de incerteza onde se encontrava. E conseguiu-o, junto com um longo escalafrio por parte do de olhos cinzas.

E tendo deixado o tema do casal e carreira a um lado, falaram durante um momento mais sobre diversos temas, até que o relógio da torre indicou que já era meia noite. Ron retirou-se a seu dormitório, deixando a Harry um momento mais na solidão da sala comunal.

Já metido entre as cobertas, Ron meditava sobre sua conversa com Hermione.

Estava surpreendido que ela tivesse dado esse grande passo, e ainda que por um lado se sentia lisonjeado, pelo outro achava que primeiro deviam aclarar muitas dúvidas respeito do que ambos queriam para o futuro. Ele estava seguro de a amar, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida. A verdadeira pergunta radicava em se era o correto casar-se tão jovens. Ele queria conhecer primeiro o mundo, viajar.

Proveniente de uma família numerosa na que as decisões. — importantes ou não. — , se tomavam entre todos, Ron nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de decidir por si só. Era por essa razão que se lhe fazia tão difícil eleger uma carreira. Inclusive até tinha-se abstido de comentar a sua família as opções que tinha, a risco de que se convocasse a uma junta familiar e terminassem decidindo entre todos, que carreira devia eleger.

E com seu casal passaria o mesmo. Se tão só a Hermione ou a ele se lhes ocorria mencionar em algum momento. Ele queria estar só por um tempo para assim poder experimentar a liberdade, e achava que ao se casar com Hermione, essa liberdade ficaria limitada de forma drástica.

Ele mesmo tinha visto como, durante seus anos de estudante, ela era a que tomava as decisões mais importantes. Harry e ele nunca lhe discutiram esse ponto, já que consideravam à rapariga como a mais madura e inteligente dos três. Jamais tinham posto em injunção a capacidade e a maturidade de sua amiga.

Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Eles já não só eram amigos, senão noivos. E se tinham pensado casar-se, ele devia estar disposto a tomar decisões importantes tanto como ela, sem se sentir nenhum dos dois relegados a um segundo plano. Sentia que se não aprendia a tomar decisões só, sempre estaria dependendo de sua esposa para as tomar, e isso era algo que em realidade lhe aterrorizava.

Ele não queria ter liberdade para abusar dela, senão para madurar. Queria essa classe de liberdade que dá responsabilidades e ensina que as decisões que um tomada ao longo de sua vida, são as que nos levam a cometer os erros mais desastrosos, mas também os acertos maiores.

"Amanhã falarei com Hermione." Ron acomodou-se acima em sua fofa cama. "Não posso permitir que pense que não a amo, ou que não quero me casar com ela."

Acomodou-se baixo das cobertas, disposto a dormir. Dantes de fechar os olhos, atingiu a ver uma aranha patona descendo com lenta parcimônia à altura de seu nariz, o que fez que Ron a visse bem mais grande do que em realidade era, e colasse um aterrador grito.

Uma chuva de objetos de diferentes formas e tamanhos — enfeitiçados para castigar a quem atrevesse-se a interromper o sonho de seus proprietários— , caiu em cima de Ron. Este aproveitou a tomar um sapato que tinha caído perto e o usou como arma para matar à intrusa que se atreveu a perturbar por completo uma, já deu por si, perturbadora noite para ele.

"Como ódeio às aranhas..." Ron terminou de acomodar para ao fim poder conciliar o sono. Precisava estar lúcido para enfrentar a Hermione ao dia seguinte. Preocupava lhe sua reação quando falasse com ela, mas era o mais conveniente.

Dantes de ficar dormido perguntou-se se não seria melhor se enfrentar ao mesmíssimo Aragog que a sua inteligente e bela, mas temperamental apaixonada.

— Já falta muito pouco... não me vás falhar...

Severus Snape encontrava-se absorto por completo em uma poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe tinha pedido que lhe perfeccionara. Levava em vários dias tentando-o, mas por um ou outro motivo, sempre devia começar de novo.

Por sorte, essa mesma noite tinha conseguido dar com o ingrediente que lhe estava dando problemas. E após analisar a quantidade exata, esperava que a poção que nesses momentos se alinhava em seu velho caldeirão por fim fosse a definitiva.

Após verificar que a poção se mantivesse pelo caminho correto, o professor pôde dar o luxo de descansar uns minutos enquanto a vigiava. Ao mesmo tempo, dispôs-se a terminar de preparar o exame que à manhã seguinte a primeira hora, apresentariam os alunos de último ano de sua Casa.

A cada ano tentava que os exames para a cada Casa fossem diferentes. Em anos anteriores, com outras matérias, tinha-se dado o caso de alunos de casas diferentes passando informação sobre o visto no exame, o que provocou que muitos deles obtivessem máximas qualificações sem o merecer.

Após ter elegido as perguntas correspondentes ao exame teórico, o professor dispôs-se a eleger a poção que os alunos elaborariam em seu exame prático.

"Tem que ser uma poção complicada, mas que sua elaboração não seja demasiado demorada, já que terão o tempo contado." Após analisar algumas poções, por fim elegeu a que lhe pareceu a mais indicada. "Esta poção é de sétimo ano, já lhes ensinei em teoria. Agora lhes pedirei que a elaborem."

Recordou que seu afilhado já tinha elaborado essa poção antes, durante as aulas extras que o professor lhe dava. Decidiu dar-lhe outra poção diferente à de seus colegas. Devia ser bem mais difícil, e teria que a elaborar à perfeição para passar o exame. Só então lhe ofereceria o posto de ajudante que tanto queria.

Nesse momento voltou a ver seu caldeirão para verificar se sua poção tinha resultado. Tinha a consistência e o cheiro adequados, e uma cor verde jade que de imediato lhe fez recordar certos olhos de um jovem Gryffindor. Deixou o pensamento a um lado e dedicou-se a terminar de envasar a poção. Uns minutos depois, o professor sustentava em sua mão um frasco com a poção perfeiçoada.

"Tivesse gostado que Draco me ajudasse." Pensou o professor enquanto depositava a poção sobre sua mesa. Sustentou o pergaminho com os ingredientes e as instruções para elaborá-la. "Estou seguro que se teria alegrado tanto como eu do ter conseguido."

Após observar uns momentos mais o pergaminho, deu-se conta que a poção já perfeiçoada era bem mais complicada que dantes, e então se decidiu.

— Esta será a poção que Draco deverá elaborar manhã.

Após enrolar o longo pergaminho e guardá-lo junto aos demais, Snape dispôs-se a dar sua rodada noturna pelos corredores. Tinha vontade de castigar a algum Gryffindor que se atrevesse a romper o toque de recolher. "E de passagem, talvez me encontre de casualidade com ele..." Pensou Severus enquanto apanhava sua capa e saía de seu escritório para dirigir para a Torre Gryffindor.

A essa mesma hora, Blaise Zabini dava-se pressa em não ser descoberto enquanto se dirigia à sala dos mestres. Tinha-se-lhe feito tarde e não queria ter problemas com seu adorado loiro, que com toda segurança já o estava esperando. Voltou para ambos lados para se assegurar que não o tivessem seguido e abriu a porta para se encontrar em uma pequena saleta, muito acolhedora e decorada com as cores de sua Casa.

— Demoraste muito. — reclamou-lhe a pessoa que, sentada no sofá muito a gosto, o esperava com duas copas de vinho.

—  Sabes que está proibido beber no colégio, Draco? — o loiro pôs-se de pé e ofereceu-lhe um copo ao recém chegado, que não duvidou em tomar. — Levas muito tempo esperando-me?

— O suficiente para impacientar-me . — respondeu-lhe Draco Malfoy enquanto abraçava-o pelas costas e recargava por completo seu corpo contra o seu. — Achei que não virias, como soube que tinhas detenção com McGonagall.

— Foi uma jogada suja desses Gryffindor. — o jovem estremeceu-se quando o loiro mordiscou sua orelha. — Mas não quero falar disso agora...

— Então vêem aqui... — o jovem de olhos cinzas tomou pela cintura a seu colega e o beiju com paixão. — Sabes que me molesta não poder te ver o tempo todo que queira?

— Mas se vemo-nos todos os dias. — Blaise começou a perder consciência de seu ao redor, ao sentir como seu loiro o acariciava acima da roupa.

— Refiro-me às noites... — Draco dirigiu seus lábios ao pescoço de seu acompanhante enquanto desabrochava sua camisa.

— Sabes bem que o dormitório não é um lugar muito privado. Ademais, gosto de ver-te assim... ansioso...

— És um malvado, sabia-lo? — Draco tomou a mão de seu casal e guiou-o através da habitação para uma ampla cama, coberta de finas folhas de seda verde, onde o empurrou com lentidão enquanto o beijava.

O beijo devorador de Draco arrancou suspiros em seu colega, que não foi capaz de seguir raciocino e se decidiu a corresponder a seus caricias. Enquanto o loiro percorria com seus lábios a fina pele de seu pescoço, o outro dedicava-se a enredar seus dedos entre seus dourados cabelos, despenando-os.

—  Tens ideia de quanto te amo, Draco?

— Eu também te amo, Blaise. Eu também . — lhe respondeu o loiro enquanto terminava de desvesti-lo.

Momentos depois, dois jovens nus por completo davam rédea solta a sua paixão.

Lucius Malfoy entrou pela porta principal de sua mansão, e sem deter em nenhum momento dirigiu-se para seus aposentos. Mudou-se de roupa com um feitiço e acercou-se em completo silêncio na cama. Tratando de não acordar a sua esposa, se deslizou com sigilo entre as cobertas. Não bem teve posto suas costas sobre o colchão, emitiu um profundo choramingo, o que fez que sua mulher acordasse.

—  Que horas são, Lucius? — Perguntou a mulher, emergindo devagar das brumas do sono. — Já amanheceu?

— Ainda não, Narcisa. Segue dormindo. — ,mas ao tratar de acomodar-se entre as cobertas, outro choramingo, mais forte ainda, saiu de seus lábios sem que o loiro pudesse o evitar.

—  Encontras-te bem? — Com um feitiço, a mulher fez alumiar a habitação— . Por Merlín, Lucius!— exclamou azorrada ao observar a seu marido a plena luz. — Que te ocorreu?

A pálida pele do homem, desde seu rosto até onde a roupa ocultava, se encontrava coberta de golpes e hematomas. Um fio se sangue, já seca, partia desde sua orelha e se perdia em um vermelho caminho para seu pescoço. Narcisa Malfoy conjurou um feitiço que deixou a seu esposo nu por inteiro. E o que viu a impressionou bem mais.

Os trabalhados músculos do mago, aderidos e tensos, indicavam que o homem tinha sido vítima de poderosos cruciatus. E as marcas em seu pescoço, pulsos e tornozelos, faziam ver que o homem tinha estado sujeito a uma parede com grilhões. Ao olhar seu torso, a mulher atingiu a distinguir o que pareciam ser arranhões que partiam desde os custados e se perdiam em suas costas, pelo que adivinhou que se tratavam de chutes.

Tratando de manter acalma-a e tendo-se evaporado por completo os últimos rastros de sonho, a esposa de Lucius Malfoy pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para o criado-mudo. Depois da palpitação um pouco, ao final sacou um pequeno frasco do que parecia ser uma poção.

— Toma-te isto, Lucius. Te acalmará a dor — a mulher lhe estendeu o frasco a seu marido, que ele tomou com mãos trémulas. — Chamarei a Severus para que me ajude a...

— Não, Narcisa. Não molestes a Severus agora. É tarde. Ademais... ele não deve o saber.

— Mas, Lucius... — a senhora Malfoy sentou-se a um lado do ferido. — Não é a primeira vez que isto passa. Deveríamos dizer-lhe.

—  E arriscá-lo a ele também? — o loiro negou de forma categórica. — Não, Narcisa. Não esqueças que ele é nossa única esperança. Tratarei de ser mais prudente a próxima vez.

—  A próxima vez? Por todos os céus Lucius, te olha! A próxima vez te matará! — a mulher levou-se as mãos ao rosto, abatida. — A hora acerca-se, Lucius. Não podemos seguir atrasando o inevitável.

— Poderemos, Narcisa. — o homem acariciou com ternura os suaves cabelos de sua mulher. — Ainda há tempo, enquanto tratarei de encontrar uma solução para o evitar.

A mulher pôs-se de pé outra vez e mandou chamar a um elfo doméstico. Deu-lhe uma série de instruções, depois do qual o servente desapareceu. Dois minutos depois, o elfo regressou com uma indeterminada quantidade de frascos de diferentes poções.

— Já pensaremos em algo depois — voltou ao lado de seu esposo— . Pelo cedo deixa-me curar-te as feridas — a mulher suspirou, entristecida. — Limparei primeiro as mais profundas e tratarei de fechá-las. Também te porei uma pomada para que não te fiquem cicatrizes...

Enquanto sua mulher começava com as curas, Lucius permitiu-se recordar as circunstâncias pelas que agora sua esposa e ele, se encontravam nessa terrível situação.

Tudo começou três meses atrás. Voldemort tinha chamado a alguns de seus fiéis, para lhes comunicar que já era hora de ir preparando a seus filhos em seu labor de futuros servidores. Após isso, lhe tinha pedido ao loiro que o acompanhasse a seus aposentos para lhe explicar os planos que tinha para seu filho Draco.

Lucius sempre tratou de fazer a seu filho a um lado, não o envolvendo em nada que tivesse que ver com sua condição de mortífero. Mas nesse dia deu-se conta que o Senhor Escuro não tinha passado por alto a existência de seu filho. O Lord confiou-lhe que seu confronto com Potter estava muito próximo, e que ainda que não tinha nada que desejasse mais no mundo que acabar com ele, também queria assegurar seu futuro unindo sua vida à de um mago de sangue puro.

— E ninguém melhor que teu filho Draco, meu querido Lucius, para me dar um herdeiro. — lhe tinha dito seu Senhor. — Pelo que te sugiro que tu e Narcisa vão o preparando todo para dentro de quatro meses. Que será quando o tome como meu.

E Lucius Malfoy não tinha podido fazer nada, mais que inclinar sua cabeça ante o Lord em sinal de submissão e se retirar do lugar, com seu peito afogado em uma grande angústia. Semanas após aquela reunião, o Senhor Escuro mandou-o a chamar. Perguntou-lhe como iam os preparativos para a incursão de seu filho a suas filas e sua próxima união.

Malfoy se desculpou dizendo que não tinha podido ter contato com Draco, devido a que Dumbledore tinha modificado o regulamento de visitas. Os pais que quisessem visitar a seus filhos no colégio, podiam o fazer com a única condição que o diretor ou alguma outra autoridade do plantel estivesse presente.

E conquanto o loiro não tinha enganado a seu Senhor a esse respeito, também estava consciente que como membro ativo da Junta Escolar, ele tivesse podido fazer algo para impedir essa nova disposição. No entanto, não tinha feito nada em absoluto para evitá-lo. Só esperava que seu Mestre fosse tolerante com ele, se tratando de um mortífago que além de ter sido todos estes anos seu mais fiel servidor, era também considerado como seu braço direito.

E pôde dizer então que seu Senhor foi em verdade considerado com ele, tomando em conta que o que o escuro mago chamou como "um ato de simples descuido" só lhe custou um par de poderosos cruciatus. E pôde-se considerar afortunado.

Conforme passava o tempo, a hora de que seu Senhor voltasse a solicitar sua presença se acercava. A segunda vez que o chamou, Lucius não teve desculpa alguma. Desta vez não só lhe choveu os cruciatus. Voldemort castigou-o em um dia inteiro encerrado como um prisioneiro mais em suas masmorras.

— A próxima vez quero que me tragas notícias de teu filho. — lhe repreendeu com fúria o Lord.— Ou tudo o que te fiz até agora, meu querido Lucius, não se comparará com o que te farei então...

E desde esse momento, nos dias de Lucius Malfoy converteram-se em um pesadelo. Ao ver que a situação lhe escapava das mãos, e vendo que sua esposa estava a cada vez mais preocupada, optou por lhe contar a verdade que até então lhe tinha mantido oculta. E a reação de sua esposa não se fez esperar.

—  Não devemos o permitir, Lucius! — A mulher tinha estalado em pranto, presa de um profundo pânico. — Nosso filho não deve cair em suas mãos! Ele tem um futuro brilhante! Devemos protegê-lo!

E Lucius Malfoy só tinha podido estreita-la entre seus braços. Tratando de tranquilizá-la, tinha-lhe noivo que, passasse o que passasse, seu filho jamais pertenceria ao Lord.

O mortífago voltou ao presente ao sentir as mãos de sua esposa massageando a cada um de seus músculos, lastimados por tantos feitiços torturadores.

— Já quase termino... — disse-lhe ao ouvido sua mulher. — Depois te darei uma poção para que possas dormir tranquilo.

O loiro não contestou. Só se acomodou um pouco mais para facilitar o labor de sua esposa, e seguiu com seus pensamentos.

Desde então Voldemort não tinha voltado ao convocar, até essa noite.

Ao olhar aos olhos do que considerava como um de seus mais fiéis servidores, além de Severus, o Lord pôde adivinhar que não obteria notícias do herdeiro Malfoy. E não teve mais remédio que cumprir a promessa que lhe fizesse a última vez.

E ainda que o Lord assegurou-lhe enquanto castigava-o com mais cruciatus, golpes e chutes, que aquilo lhe doía mais a ele, Lucius pôde ter jurado que seu Senhor em realidade o tinha estado desfrutando. E muito.

—  Como te sentes? — Sua esposa já tinha terminado de curar suas feridas. — Queres jantar algo?

— Obrigado, Narcisa. Mas não tenho fome. — o homem tomou da mão a sua esposa e a fez recostar-se junto a ele. — Descansa tu também, já quase é de dia.

Narcisa Malfoy tomou a mão de seu esposo entre as suas, e antes de dormir lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

— Sem importar qual seja a decisão que tomes, eu te apoiarei em todo momento, Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy ficou acordado um momento mais, meditando nas últimas palavras de sua esposa.

— Não te preocupes, querida Narcisa. Contanto que nosso filho não caia em suas mãos, sou capaz de qualquer coisa. — cobriu com as cobertas seu corpo ainda dolorido. — O que seja...

E com este último pensamento conseguiu dormir.


	2. Decisões importantes

Harry permanecia recostado no sofá da sala comunal, onde tinha ficado acordado após que Ron lhe desse as boas noites. Com a mirada fixa no teto, não deixava de pensar na situação na que se encontrava seu melhor amigo.

Se até fazia uns momentos ele achava que seu problema para eleger que fazer ao graduar se era algo de que se preocupar, ao conhecer o problema de Ron se deu conta que se afogava em um copo com água. Ron sim que tinha sérios problemas.

Pelo menos o não tinha que se preocupar de quando ou baixo que circunstâncias uniria sua vida a alguém. Ao menos não pelo momento.

"Talvez nunca me case..." Pensou enquanto levantava-se do sofá. "Não acho que tivesse alguém que quisesse unir sua vida com a minha."

Percorreu a sala comunal e se entretido jogando uns momentos com uma figura de cristal com a forma de um leão. "Não acho que ninguém queira arriscar sua vida vivendo comigo."

Sabia que por ser quem era, o bem-estar das pessoas que o rodeavam sempre estava cheio de riscos por culpa daquele que desde que nascesse tinha sido como um karma em sua vida.

"Tem arruinado as vidas de tanta gente. De tantos seres queridos... Quando acabará tudo isto?"

Pensou em Severus, na dupla vida que o homem tinha tido que levar a custas, em seu sofrimento e as circunstâncias que o levassem a ser parte da escuridão por tantos anos. Deu graças a Dumbledore em silêncio por ter crer em ele e lhe ter dado a oportunidade de emendar todos seus erros. De não ter sido assim, Severus Snape tivesse continuado sendo um comensal e então Harry não tivesse tido a oportunidade de lhe conhecer e lhe tratar, e de lhe amar...

Ao chegar a essa parte de seus pensamentos o moreno se deteve em seco.

Não era verdade, ele não amava ao professor Snape. Só era agradecimento para o homem que –apesar da forma em que o tratava-, tinha sido como seu anjo guardião todos os anos que passou lhe salvando a vida.

Era verdadeiro que a últimas datas lhe tinha demonstrado mais paciência, como nas aulas de Oclumência. Mas em poções seguia sendo exigente com ele e seguia lhe tirando pontos por qualquer motivo.

"E é tímido o tempo todo. Ainda que nos últimos dias saúda-me e até sorrri-me. E tenho visto que brilham seus olhos. Esses olhos com longas pestanhas e negros. Muito negros e formosos como a mais formosa noite fechada e..."

-Por Merlin... acho que estou apaixonado por Severus Snape...

-Já era hora de que te desses conta, Harry.

Hermione, que acabava de chegar de sua rodada, atingiu a escutar o último pensamento que o jovem, sem se dar conta, tinha expressado em voz alta.

-Por todos os céus, que susto me deste! –O moreno tratou de recobrar a compostura enquanto dirigia-se para sua amiga. –Quanto tempo levas aí?

-O tempo suficiente para escutar-te. –A rapariga sentou-se no sofá, fazendo-lhe senhas para que se sentasse junto a ela. –E diga me, estás seguro do que sentes?

-Acho que sim, Hermione... –O jovem suspirou. –Mas não tem caso falar disso. Afinal de contas duvido muito que ele sinta algo por mim.

-Eu não estaria tão segura. –Hermione tomou uma das peças do xadrez mágico e brincou com ela. –Sabes ? Tenho visto como se olham, e acho que não lhe és indiferente.

-Tu crês? –Os olhos esmeralda brilhou durante um segundo, para depois voltar a apagar-se. –Não sei... acho que são suposições tuas.

-Pois eu sei o que tenho visto, Harry. –A garota deixou a peça em seu lugar. –Tens pensado em falar com ele?

-Estás caçoando? –Harry olhou a sua amiga como se nunca a tivesse visto. –Tens ideia do que me perguntas?

-E daí tem de mau? –A jovem cruzou-se de braços. –Não perderias nada ao tentar.

-Não, claro que não. –Contestou Harry, irônico. –Só os pontos que temos acumulado até agora.

-Exagerado.

-Não sei... –O rapaz deitou a cabeça, pensativo. –Se ao menos tivesse um sinal. Algo que me indicasse que tenho alguma possibilidade com ele, então... talvez.

-Pois vete preparando, porque tenho o pressentimento de que assim é.

Ambos ficaram calados durante uns momentos, a cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que a jovem decidiu romper o silêncio.

-Harry... –O rapaz voltou a ver a sua amiga. –Ron não tem falado contigo?

-Pois... sim. –O moreno soube a que se referia a castanha. –Faz uns momentos.

-Sabes? Acho que as coisas com Ron já não são como antes. Isto é... –A jovem fechou os olhos, tratando de concentrar-se em ordenar seus pensamentos. –É só que... acho que ele já não sente o mesmo.

-Não digas isso, Hermione. –Harry tomou a mão de sua amiga entre as suas. –Não duvides que Ron te ama. É só que... há certas dúvidas que ele tem e precisa aclara-las para poder tomar uma decisão.

-Que classe de dúvidas? Talvez duvida sobre o que sente por mim?

-Não, Hermione. –Harry tratou de ser mais claro. –Não é nada relacionado com o que sente por ti. Disso não tem nenhuma dúvida. É mais bem sobre... Como o dizer? Verás... acho que tem que ver com tua decisão de te ir a Itália.

-Isso te disse? Talvez não quer que me vá? –Hermione pôs-se de pé. –Sinto Harry, mas é uma decisão que já tomei, e não a penso mudar. Me irei a Itália em setembro.

-Também não é isso. Escuta... –O jovem de rebeldes cabelos tratou de explicar de outro modo. –Ele ainda não tem decidido que carreira elegerá. E de alguma forma sente-se pressionado ao ver que tu já decidiste teu futuro profissional e ele ainda não.

-Já vejo... –A garota ficou pensando uns momentos. –Estás seguro que é só por isso?

-Sabes? Essa mesma pergunta lhe fiz eu.

-E? Que te disse? –A garota voltou a tomar assento junto a ele. –Tem que ver com o de viver juntos, verdade?

-Pois com respeito a isso... não me disse nada com exatidão. –Harry já não quis dizer nada, não fora a enredar mais as coisas. –Mas acho que está confundido. Acho que deverias falar com ele e que os dois deixem em claro que é o que em realidade esperam o um do outro.

-Tu achas que me precipitei?

-Não o sei.

-Não quero o obrigar a tomar uma decisão apressada. O melhor que posso fazer é lhe dar o tempo que precisa. –A jovem levantou-se do sofá, decidida. –Falarei com ele com respeito ao de sua carreira, mas quanto ao outro, não penso voltar a lhe tocar o tema até que ele seja o que o mencione.

Após dizer isto último a garota se acercou ao moreno e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Obrigado por escutar-me, Harry, és um bom amigo. –Depois do qual se dirigiu às escadas que conduziam aos dormitórios das garotas. –Já não fiques tanto tempo acordado, que amanhã temos exame. Ah! Por verdadeiro... quando vinha de regresso de minha rodada me pareceu ver ao professor Snape. Ainda que não sê que estaria fazendo por aqui, quando se supõe que deveria estar vigiando a Slytherin. Mas bom... que tenhas boas noites.

-Até manhã, Hermione. –Quando a jovem se teve marchado, o jovem de olhos esmeralda comandado para seu dormitório. Mas a último momento mudou de parecer e dirigiu-se para a saída.

"Sei que me arrisco a perder pontos se me encontra, mas... ao menos terei a satisfação de tê-lo visto..."

E dizendo isto atravessou o retrato para se perder entre os escuros corredores da Torre.

Após percorrer por última vez os corredores da Torre Gryffindor, Severus dispunha-se a tomar o caminho que o conduziria de regresso para as masmorras.

Quando estava por dobrar em uma esquina, atingiu a distinguir pelo canto do olho o que parecia ser o resplendor de um "Lumus". Intrigado, apagou com um "Nox" o feitiço de iluminação da dele, e se dispôs a esperar a que a outra varinha alumiasse o rosto de seu portador. Qual foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que o dono de dito objeto era nem mais nem menos que a pessoa a quem pensava que já não voltaria a ver essa noite. Esperou, refugiado nessa esquina, a que Harry se acercasse o suficiente para poder o interceptar.

-Mas que surpresa, senhor Potter... –O aparecimento tão repentino do mago maior fez que o rapaz quase deixasse cair ao solo a varinha que sustentava. –Pode-se saber que faz por aqui a estas horas da noite?

O professor teve que esperar quase um minuto a que seu aluno se recobrasse do susto inicial.

-Tenho problemas para dormir, professor. –Respondeu o jovem quando ao fim pôde repor da impressão.

-Talvez tem pesadelos? –Por um momento o professor preocupou-se de que o rapaz estivesse recebendo visões de Voldemort.

-Não, professor. Nada disso. –Ao ver o rosto de preocupação que o mago maior não tinha podido dissimular, o rapaz se apressou a sacar de seu erro. –É só que não posso dormir.

-Precisa alguma poção para poder conciliar o sono? –Ao obter uma resposta afirmativa do jovem, continuou. –Tenho uma poção em meus aposentos que poderá lhe ajudar, mas não espere a que acorde a meu corvo para lhe enviar. Terá que me acompanhar.

-Sim, professor. –Respondeu em aparência, mas em seu interior feliz pela oportunidade que se lhe apresentava de estar cerca do dono de seu coração.

Dirigiram-se em silêncio para as masmorras, o professor adiante de Harry, quem não perdeu oportunidade para observar a suas largas costas cobertas pela negra capa de seu querido professor, e se imaginando com detalhe as formas que baixo ela se ocultavam. Quando chegaram ao aposento o mestre murmurou a senha e o convidou a passar.

-Espere aqui um momento. –Ordenou-lhe enquanto dirigia-se para um das estantes, de onde extraiu um pequeno frasco com um líquido de cor azul-. –Aqui, beba tudo.

O rapaz obedeceu, enquanto o professor observava-o sem perder detalhe algum de sua silhueta que, esbelta e altiva, se oferecia ante seus olhos como uma harmoniosa imagem. Quando teve terminado o jovem lhe estendeu o frasco a seu professor, e ao o fazer, seus dedos se tocaram com macieza, o que provocou que o rapaz se corasse, o que ao homem não lhe passou por alto.

-Muito obrigado, professor. –Suas bochechas ainda tingidas de um tênue rubor. –Acho que é hora de que me retire.

-Será melhor que o acompanhe. –Severus adiantou-se para abrir a porta. –Não vá ser que fique dormido a meio caminho.

O regresso à Torre Gryffindor foi igual de silencioso, mas esta vez o percorreram um ao lado do outro. Só voltaram a se ver de vez em quando enquanto se olhavam como tratando de adivinhar o que o outro pensava. E assim foi até que chegaram em frente ao retrato.

-Obrigado de novo pela poção, senhor. –Disse o Gryffindor, cujos olhos já delatavam sinais de sono. –Desculpe por tê-lo molestado.

-De nada, senhor Potter. –Respondeu o professor, enquanto acercava-se demasiado a ele e lhe sussurrava ao ouvido-. Foi todo um prazer...

Preso ao sono que começava a embargar ao rapaz, este não pôde evitar um estremecimento ao sentir a seu professor tão cerca dele, falando dessa forma.

-Por que treme, senhor Potter? –Perguntou-lhe Severus enquanto o encurralava entre a parede e seu corpo, com os braços à cada lado do rapaz. –Talvez me tem medo?

-Professor...

Nesse momento a Dama do retrato acordou e após os saudar lhes pediu a senha, pelo que o professor teve que separar de seu aluno enquanto este murmurava a senha com voz trémula. Ao abrir-se o retrato entrou com rapidez.

Mas dantes de que o retrato se fechasse, o jovem voltou a ver a seu mestre enquanto lhe murmurava:

-Não é a você a quem lhe temo.

-Então, a que lhe tem medo? –Perguntou-lhe Severus enquanto o garoto colocava uma mão no marco para evitar que o quadro se fechasse.

-Temo-lhe ao que sinto por você, professor.

E o retrato fechou-se deixando a Severus Snape com a surpresa desenhada no rosto.

Após uns segundos o professor reagiu. E depois de despedir-se com educação da Dama que o observava com olhos inquisitivos, se dirigiu de novo às masmorras.

Todo o caminho de regresso o sentiu decorrer como em um sonho. E enquanto recordava a palidez de uns olhos verdes, umas palavras não deixavam de rondar em sua mente.

"Eu também lhe temo ao que sinto, Harry..."

Enquanto, do outro lado do quadro, um jovem de verdes olhos permanecia recargado com a mão sobre seu peito, pensando em certos olhos negros enquanto tratava de normalizar, em vão, as desbocadas batidas de seu coração.

Hermione Granger não podia conciliar o sono. Dava voltadas sobre seu leito pensando na situação que estava vivendo com Ron.

Desde a morte de seus pais –ocorreu em um ano antes em um acidente automobilístico, os laços de amizade que a uniam a Ron se estreitaram bem mais. Mas não foi senão até o Natal, quando a família Weasley lhe propôs passar as férias na Toca, que se decidiram a iniciar uma relação.

Desde então as coisas marchavam bem entre eles. Tinham discussões e desacordos como todos os casais, mas qualquer que os visse podia se dar conta do amor que se professavam.

A rapariga saiu dentre as cobertas e dirigiu-se para uma janela, onde se sentou no largo saliente enquanto contemplava a noite, clara e estrelada, como a maior parte das noites de verão.

Talvez se tinha equivocado ao achar que Ron desejava o mesmo que ela: Casar-se, formar uma família e estar juntos sempre. Talvez seu namorado não se sentia preparado para enfrentar uma responsabilidade tão grande.

Ou quiçá fosse que, como filho de uma família numerosa, não sentisse a necessidade de ter uma família própria. Todo o contrário dela, que tinha sido filha única.

Ela não tinha querido lhe contar que tinha medo de voltar a sua casa e a encontrar vazia por completo. Talvez por essa mesma razão lhe tinha insinuado a seu namorado suas intenções de se casar. Ela não queria se marchar a Itália sabendo que lá não tinha a ninguém em absoluto. Nem muito menos queria estar sozinha em um país por demais desconhecido, sem alguém a seu lado com quem apagar sua solidão.

E conquanto no mundo mágico era fácil ligar-se com alguém por meio da Rede Flú, ou dos trasladadores, ela em realidade o que não queria era viver sozinha.

A jovem levantou-se e dirigiu-se para seu criado-mudo, de onde extraiu um caderno, em cuja capa se podia distinguir o número treze em grandes caracteres de cor carmesim.

Sentou-se em sua mesa e sacou pena e tinta. A garota abriu o caderno e começou a escrever nela. Decorreu mais de uma hora antes de que a jovem deixasse de escrever, depois do qual guardou tinta e pena e depositou o caderno de novo na gaveta.

A jovem bocejou cansada e dirigiu-se a sua cama, onde momentos depois dormiu.

Na intimide de seus aposentos localizados nas masmorras, Severus Snape achava-se sentado em seu cadeirão com um copo na mão. O melancólico professor tinha a mirada perdida nas sombras dançarinas dos objetos que, ao calor do fogo da lareira, se refletiam trémulos sobres as cinzas paredes da habitação.

"Temo-lhe ao que sinto por você, professor..."

Aquelas palavras que o rapaz lhe dissesse antes de desaparecer por trás do retrato, se repetiam uma e outra vez na mente do professor.

Durante várias horas desde que o homem regressasse de sua rodada, tinha estado pensando em todas as coisas que acontecessem em torno dele e a esse jovem de enormes olhos verdes que, conquanto alguma vez tinha chegado a aborrecer, a últimas datas ocupava a maior parte de seus pensamentos.

Tratava de analisar que era aquilo tão desconcertante que –sem sequer lhe ter proposto, começava a encher sua apagada existência de uma sublime emoção que lhe tinha feito sentir como seu coração batia com muita mais força, enquanto se ia enchendo de um formoso calor como nunca o tinha sentido antes em toda sua triste vida.

O taciturno homem pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para um pequeno bar em uma esquina da habitação, onde encheu seu copo por segunda vez na noite, antes de regressar a seu lugar no cômodo cadeirão.

O que alguma vez fosse um temido comensal não podia recordar em que momento foi que começou a sentir que o nome de Harry Potter já não lhe era em nenhum modo hostil. Nem sequer sabia como tinha chegado a essa conclusão.

O único que podia recordar era que de uma hora para outra se tinha surpreendido a si mesmo lhe observando com insistência. Buscando alguma desculpa, por mínima que fosse, para poder contemplar com total deleite aquelas dois grandes esmeraldas cheias de luz e vitalidade que o rapaz possuía. E poder estar o bastante cerca dele para poder admirar a suavidade de alabastro de sua pele e esses carnosos lábios que tantos desejos de beijar lhe provocavam.

Mas o que mais tinha intrigado ao escuro professor era a forma em que, durante os últimos dias, o rapaz se tinha estado comportando com ele. E sobre todas as coisas, a maneira em que seu aluno o olhava.

Ele era um homem com a suficiente experiência como para se dar conta da classe de miradas que o rapaz lhe dirigia. Experiente em decifrar toda classe de gestos não tinha passado por alto as vezes que o jovem se corava a cada vez que o via. Inclusive tinha sido tão óbvio algumas vezes, que não duvidava que até seus melhores amigos o tivessem notado já.

"Quase o beijei..." Pensou o homem enquanto recordava o ocorrido fazia umas horas. "Se não tivesse sido pela dama do retrato... Em que estava pensando?"

Levou-se uma mão para a têmpora, que começava a bater em sinal de uma iminente dor de cabeça, e começou a massageá-la em movimentos circulares enquanto prosseguia com seus pensamentos.

Se ao menos não tivesse sido um estudante, ou muito menor que ele. Ou se ao menos não tivesse existido possibilidade alguma de ser correspondido, então o professor não tivesse achado problema algum em esquecer o assunto enterrando no mais profundo de seu ser os sentimentos recém nascidos em seu coração, e então se tivesse permitido seguir adiante com sua escura e miserável existência...

Mas o tivesse não existe, e por desgraça o adusto professor se encontrava ante a realidade de que seu amor lhe era total e plenamente correspondido. O valor que o jovem Gryffindor tinha tido essa noite para lhe soltar de repente que sentia algo por ele, tinha sido uma clara mostra disso.

E agora estava consciente que as coisas tinham mudado por completo entre os dois. E que o jovem de revoltos cabelos com segurança estaria esperando uma resposta igual de parte de seu professor.

O homem pôs-se de pé de novo e serviu-se uma terceiro copo.

Não acharia problema algum ao querer falar com ele. Estava seguro de seus sentimentos e já não temia expor. E não duvidava na reação positiva de Harry.

O que o inquietava em realidade, era o fato de que se ambos terminavam aceitando o que sentiam, teriam que se enfrentar a um sem fim de dificuldades para poder estar juntos. E não sabia se seriam o bastante fortes para lutar contra isso.

Ao ser professor e aluno romperiam alguns regulamentos de Hogwarts. E ainda que Harry estava por cumprir a maioria de idade, seguiria sendo bem mais jovem que ele. E estava o pior dos problemas: Sirius Black, quem não permitiria, em nenhuma circunstância, que sua afilhado tivesse uma relação sentimental com seu tão odiado inimigo de toda a vida.

Suspirou enquanto olhava o copo que sustentava em sua mão, e o líquido ambarino que dançava nela lhe presenteou uma imagem de si mesmo, que não gostou.

"Mas é tão diferente a mim. É tão jovem e inexperiente. Quem sou eu para querer estar com alguém como ele? Ele merece a alguém de sua idade. Com sonhos e ilusões e com um longo futuro por diante. E não alguém como eu, velho, amargurado e cheio de ressentimentos..."

Apressou o conteúdo de seu copo de um longo gole deixando-a vazia, para não seguir vendo seu rosto refletido nela. No entanto não o conseguiu. O copo, ainda vazio, seguiu refletindo sua imagem como em um espelho.

-Mas preciso-o tanto...

E em um gesto de rebeldia, arrojou o copo para a lareira, onde se rompeu em mil pedaços junto com sua imagem refletida nela.

-Amanhã mesmo falarei com ele.

E após observar durante uns momentos mais como os restos do copo se perdiam entre os fogos da lareira, o professor se dirigiu a sua habitação, disposto a aproveitar as poucas horas de sonho que ainda lhe ficavam.

Na sala precisa, Draco Malfoy acordou-se com o calor de um corpo a seu lado. Tomou a coberta, que jazia esquecida a seus pés e cobriu a seu casal com ela. Depois dedicou-se a observá-lo por um longo momento, enquanto iam a sua mente as circunstâncias nas que terminassem se apaixonando.

Conquanto quando iniciaram o colégio ambos simpatizaram, não foi até o sexto ano que começaram a se observar com diferentes olhos. E ainda que Draco a maior parte do tempo passava-lhe em companhia de seus dois guarda-costas -Goyle e Crabbe, encontrou a forma de escapulir deles de vez em quando, para passar uns momentos em companhia da pessoa que lhe provocava sensações diferentes às que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Ao princípio só os movia o interesse de uma boa amizade. Ambos compartilhavam o gosto pelas mesmas coisas, tinham muitos interesses em comum e gostava mutuamente, ainda que de nenhum dos dois se animava a dar o primeiro passo. Mas conforme decorria o sexto curso, tratar de dissimular o que sentia a cada um começou a ser mais difícil para eles ao grau de que, ao finalizar esse ano, se decidiram.

Sucedeu durante a graduação dos alunos de último curso. Divertiram-se junto com o resto de seus colegas, dançaram com suas colegas e brindaram por que no seguinte ano fossem eles os que se graduaram. Após isso a cada um tomou a seu casal e se foram retirando, escapando para lugares mais discretos.

E ainda que eles dois não eram um casal, igualaram a atitude de seus colegas e se perderam entre os corredores do colégio, desertos a essas horas da noite. Até que acharam a Sala precisa, onde entraram e transformaram o ambiente a gosto de ambos.

Passaram a maior parte do tempo sentados no sofá da sala que ambos arranjassem falando de Quidditch, criticando as cores extravagantes dos trajes de gala dos Gryffindor, se rindo de alguns chistes subidos de tom, e assim, até que os temas se esgotaram.

De repente e sem prévio aviso, Draco tomou entre suas mãos o rosto de Blaise e o beijou com doçura, com temor. Mas suas dúvidas foram erradicadas de sua mente ao sentir como os braços de Blaise de fechavam com firmeza ao redor de seu pescoço e respondia ao beijo com paixão e deleite.

Blaise confessou-lhe a Draco que o amava, este se pôs de pé e se parou em uma esquina da habitação, onde com um conjuro fez aparecer uma elegante cama com dossel de fino tapizo. Blaise, ao sentir que o loiro se afastava dele, achou que este o recusava e seus olhos se escureceram em sinal de desencanto, para voltar a brilhar quando viu o que o loiro fazia.

Draco regressou a seu lado e estendeu-lhe a mão, que seu colega tomou sem o pensar, e entre beijos o foi despindo enquanto lhe dizia que também o amava.

Voltou ao presente ao sentir que Blaise se revolvia entre sonhos. Se acercou o mais perto que pôde tratando de não interromper seu descanso, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

Aquela primeira noite tinha ocorrido como um sonho. Draco permitiu-se deixar a um lado o orgulho e altivez que o tinham distinguido toda sua vida e foi terno e apaixonado. E Blaise deixou-se levar por esse torvelino loiro de paixão e ternura ao que se entregou sem reservas nem condições.

Draco regressou de suas lembranças, e enquanto percorria o rosto amado com a ponta de seus dedos, acariciando-o, deixou sair um pensamento que tinha escondido no mais profundo de sua alma, sem o saber.

-Amo-te tanto, Blaise, que se alguma vez me faltasses tomaria tudo aquilo que alguma vez foi teu, e o faria meu, para o cuidar e o amar e o guardar no mais profundo de meu coração...

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, permitindo-se absorver o aroma da única pessoa que amava, enquanto voltava a ficar dormido.

-Em um mês. Só deverei esperar em um mês e então...

Lord Voldemort encontrava-se ansioso porque nesse mês decorresse muito rápido. E é que o primeiro de agosto era a data que o Mago Escuro tinha eleito para unir sua vida ao herdeiro Malfoy.

Sentia-se em verdade frustrado ao não ter podido, até o momento, ter acesso ao garoto que tantos desejos lhe provocava. E é que desde que lhe teve avisado de seus planos a seu pai, este tinha posto mil e uma objeções para não apresentar a seu filho com ele. E se ao princípio tinha-lhe perdoando-a sua maneira, suas desplantes, não estava disposto a deixar passar nem um mais.

Imaginava muitos planos para eles dois, enquanto se passeava de um lado a outro de sua escura habitação. Tão escura e sinistra como ele e seus pensamentos.

-Meu senhor...

Um homem com uma voz chilena, vestido de negro e escondido baixo uma máscara, apresentou-se de repente ante o Lord, interrompendo suas cavilações.

-Fez-se-te tarde, McEwan. –O homem empalideceu baixo a máscara, seguro de receber um castigo por sua impontualidade. –Perdoo-te porque estou de bom humor esta noite. E porque quero que faças algo por mim.

-Você dirá, meu senhor.

-Sei que tens conexões muito importantes dentro do Ministério, e que também há alguns ministros que estão envolvidos de forma ativa na ditosa Ordem do Fénix do velho Dumbledore... e que há alguns outros que confiam em ti.

-Assim é meu Lord. Ainda que... –O comensal duvidou. –A última data a situação tem mudado um pouco. O velho voltou-se muito desconfiado e agora são muito contados os que têm acesso a informação concernente às atividades da Ordem.

-Isso já o sei, McEwan. Tenho um espião dentro da Ordem no que confio plenamente, e já se encarregou de me informar ao respeito. –O mago escuro passeou-se ao redor de seu lacaio, produzindo-lhe escalafrios. –O que quero que faças por mim não é algo relacionado exatamente com a Ordem, senão mais bem algo concernente a uns documentos legais que quero que elabores. Mas por desgraça precisarei a assinatura de algumas pessoas dentro do Ministério, e quero que tu te encarregues das conseguir, sem que a Ordem do Fénix se inteire. Nem sequer meu espião. Está claro?

-Sim, meu senhor. –O comensal acercou-se com lentidão para seu amo. –Dê que papéis se trata?

-São uns papéis relacionados com uma tutela. –Neste ponto o mago se esfregou as mãos, conspirador. –Mas os detalhes te darei amanhã. Neste momento espero outra visita e teu tempo se esgotou. Espero-te ao meio dia. E mais vale-te ser pontual.

-Sim, meu senhor. Aqui estarei. –O comensal inclinou-se em sinal de reverência e saiu da habitação.

Instantes depois aparecia ante ele a pessoa que estava esperando.

-Mandou-me chamar, meu Lord?

-Assim é, Peter. Acerca-te. –O comensal conhecido como Rabicho obedeceu. –Tu tens sido em todos estes anos um de meus mais fiéis servidores. De modo que por essa razão tenho-te um trabalho, que sei que te agradará cumprir.

-Você dirá em que posso lhe servir, meu senhor...

-Verás... durante os últimos meses um de meus mais antigos e fiéis assistentes me deu mostras de já não o ser tanto. E começaram-me a surgir certas dúvidas sobre seu papel como meu servidor. –Voldemort guardou silêncio uns instantes, comprovando se seu servente escutava-o com atenção. –Não sei se estará fazendo por sua vontade ou influenciado por sua mulher, de quem também estou começando a duvidar.

-Que deseja que faça ao respeito?

-Quero que tomes tua forma de animago e te mudes a viver com eles durante algum tempo. –Voldemort adiantou-se a qualquer dúvida de Rabicho. –Não te preocupes, com um feitiço me encarregarei de que suas barreiras de proteção não te detectem.

-De acordo, meu senhor.

-Quero que vigies todos e a cada um de seus movimentos. Escuta suas conversas e tome nota de todo o que te pareça interessante. Depois vêem a mim a cada noite, quando se tenham dormido, e me informa com detalhe de todas suas atividades dentro da casa.

-Sim meu senhor. Mas... tenho uma dúvida. –Voldemort esperou a pergunta. –Deverei segui-los também quando saiam?

-Não, Peter. Não será necessário. –O Lord sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, enquanto continuava. –Eles não acostumam limpar suas diferenças nem resolver seus problemas em público. São pessoas muito preocupadas por sua imagem como para a arriscar. Mas de qualquer maneira, disporei de alguém mais para informar de seus passos quando se apresentem em determinados lugares... mas isso é algo que já não te consciente.

-Entendo, senhor. –O comensal dirigiu-se a seu amo, interrogante. –E a quem deverei espiar, meu mestre?

-A Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Peter Pettigrew surpreendeu-se ao escutar os nomes das pessoas a quem invadiria em sua privacidade. Mas conseguiu recuperar-se antes de dirigir a seu Mestre para assegurar-lhe que não lhe falharia, depois do qual se retirou após receber o consentimento do Lord.

Quando o comensal se marchou, Voldemort se permitiu voltar no ponto onde se tinha ficado antes de ser interrompido por seus serventes.

Se não tivesse tido tantas proteções o Castelo de Hogwarts, fazia já muito que tivesse tido contato com o jovem Malfoy. Mas por desgraça tinha que apegar se às circunstâncias e esperar a que seus pais tivessem contato com ele.

Aguardaria com paciência a informação proporcionada por Rabicho. Esperava que a atitude de Lucius Malfoy estivesse sendo influenciada por sua esposa Narcisa. De ser assim não acharia inconveniente algum em tirar do caminho.

Mas se dava-se o caso de que fosse ele –ou ambos-, quem não estivessem de acordo com sua proposição de emparentar, então ele teria que tomar medidas bem mais drásticas.

Lucius e Narcisa tinham-lhe demonstrado lealdade sempre, e queria lhes dar a oportunidade de seguir o fazendo. Mas não estava disposto a permitir que o rapaz se lhe escapasse das mãos, baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Sinto muito, meu querido Lucius. Mas melhor será que me entregues a teu filho por bem, ou me verei obrigado ao tomar... a minha maneira.

Draco acordou-se com uma estranha sensação no peito. Ao princípio sentiu-se desorientado ao não reconhecer o lugar como seu dormitório, mas de imediato se tranquilizou ao ver à pessoa que dormia a seu lado.

"Que estranho... sinto como se tivesse sonhado com alguém, mas não sei quem." O loiro sentou-se e esfregou-se os olhos, tratando de acordar-se, fazendo que a coberta que o cobria se deslizasse para sua cintura. "Bom, já o recordarei depois. Por agora será melhor que acorde a Blaise, não se nos vá a fazer tarde para o exame de Poções. Que poção nos pedirá meu padrinho que elaboremos?"

O loiro se recostou de novo e passou seus braços por embaixo de sua cabeça. "Tem que ser uma que eu não tenha elaborado antes. Com toda segurança lhe terá custado decidir qual." Um sorriso malicioso cruzou por seu rosto depois desse último pensamento. "Sim. Talvez após o exame fale com ele para lhe pedir que me deixe ser seu auxiliar no próximo ano. Estou seguro que não se negará. Ele sabe que amo as poções tanto como ele."

Suspirou enquanto recordava aquilo que o tinha motivado a eleger a mesma carreira que sua padrinho.

Devido a que seus pais estavam fora de casa a maior parte do tempo, ele tinha crescido praticamente só nessa grande mansão dos Malfoy. No dia de seu aniversário número seis, estando seus pais ausentes, Severus Snape chegou e tomou-o entre seus braços para levar ao castelo com ele.

Após dar-lhe um pequeno obsequio de aniversário, e oferecer-lhe desculpas em nome de seus pais por não ter podido estar com ele nesse dia, Severus o convidou a percorrer o castelo em companhia de um elfo. Quando regressou de seu passeio, cansado e aborrecido por ter visto só corredores e mais corredores, Draco desejou ver a seu padrinho e se dirigiu a seu escritório.

Buscou-o por todas partes, mas seu padrinho não estava à vista. Em isso escutou um riso proveniente de um pequeno quarto dissimulado por uns estantes entreabertos, e quando entrou viu algo que o deixou surpreendido.

Seu padrinho sustentava entre suas mãos um pequeno frasco de cor vermelho, enquanto sorria com ar triunfal. Suas negras roupas estavam manchadas de diferentes cores e a sua ao redor tinha caldeirões fumegantes e coisas de diferentes tamanhos, cheiros e formas, que deixaram ao menino com a boca aberta.

Ele conhecia a seu padrinho de sempre, e sabia que tinha muito poucas coisas no mundo que o fizessem sorrir e o fazer sentir contente. Mas nesse dia descobriu que aquilo que Severus fazia, seu trabalho, era o que o fazia ditoso. E então pensou que aquilo que era capaz de provocar esses sentimentos em seu padrinho também o faria feliz a ele.

E assim foi que decidiu ocupar seu tempo livre que era muito, em ver e aprender tudo o que seu padrinho fazia.

E conquanto em um princípio seus pais e seu padrinho não aceitaram com muito entusiasmo a ideia, o rosto cheio de ilusão do menino os fez desistir. Os Malfoy aceitaram que seu filho aprendesse com Severus, porque era a pessoa na que mais confiavam se é que confiavam em alguém, e porque de alguma maneira achavam que deviam recompensar a seu filho pelo tempo todo que não tinham podido lhe dedicar.

E Severus, por outro lado, sentiu-se muito satisfeito de que ao fim tivesse alguém disposto a aprender por gosto, e não por obrigação aquilo que a ele tanto gostava.

E assim foi como Draco descobriu que aquilo que tanto apaixonava a seu padrinho, também lhe apaixonava a ele. E decidiu então que trataria de aprender tudo o que pudesse sua mente assimilar sobre tão formosa profissão.

"Pergunto-me se de casualidade meu padrinho pensará em retirar-se em algum dia. Não é que esteja velho, é só que precisa um descanso. De uns dez anos." Cruzou uma perna sobre a outra enquanto balançava-a de atrás para diante. "Já me imagino a mim mesmo como professor de poções em Hogwarts..." Seus olhos cinzas entornando-se sonhadores.

"Serei tão estrito ou mais que ele. E lhe baixarei pontos a Gryffindor o tempo todo como o faz ele. E porei os exames tão difíceis como os faz ele e..."

E falando de exames...

-Maldição! –Draco levantou-se da cama como impulsionado por um ressorte. –Blaise acorda... Acorda!

Um minuto depois dois despenados rapazes corriam apressados para as masmorras, desejando chegar a tempo.

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se perdido entre os livros de sua enorme biblioteca. Não sabia que era o que buscava com exatidão, mas sabia que tinha que ser algo que pudesse o ajudar a evitar que seu filho tivesse o destino que Voldemort tinha planejado para ele.

Mal vista a luz do novo dia através da janela da habitação que compartilhava com sua esposa, o loiro se tinha posto de pé tratando de não a molestar. E após pedir-lhe a um elfo doméstico que lhe preparasse o café da manhã tinha indo em direção à grande biblioteca de sua mansão.

Tomou um gol de chá que um elfo lhe ofereceu e deixou o livro que antes folheara no lugar onde o encontrou, para depois repassar com o dedo índice os lombos dos demais livros a seu ao redor, buscando aquele que lhe desse a solução a seu problema.

Mas por desgraça não encontrou nenhum que pudesse lhe ajudar se for o caso. E depois de lançar longe o último livro que tinha em suas mãos se sentou em seu cadeirão. Recargo seus cotovelos em seus joelhos e cobriu-se o rosto enquanto lançava um longo suspiro mistura de desespero e derrota. E assim o encontrou sua mulher momentos depois.

-Como te sentes, Lucius? –Narcisa Malfoy acercou-se a seu esposo, preocupada-. Queres que te traga outra poção para a dor?

-Não, Narcisa. Estou bem. –Lucius levantou-se de seu cadeirão e pôs-se a dar voltas por toda a habitação. –Estava buscando a forma de eludir nosso compromisso. Mas por desgraça não encontrei nada que pudesse nos ajudar.

A Sra. Malfoy acercou-se a seu esposo e abraçou-o pelas costas.

-Não te preocupes, encontraremos a solução. –Deu-lhe um suave beijo. –Tenho que sair.

-Aonde vais?

-Vou ao Colégio. –A mulher chamou a um elfo e após dar-lhe instruções este se retirou. –Tenho que falar com alguém.

-Irás falar com Draco? –Lucius tomou-a dos ombros e olhou-a com apreensão. –Não devemos mortifica-lo agora, Narcisa. Está em plena semana de exames e...

-Não, Lucius. Não é a ele a quem irei ver. –E ante a mirada confusa de Lucius, agregou. –É alguém que estou segura que poderá nos ajudar.

-Com quem pensas falar, então? -O loiro acercou-se a sua mulher, preocupado. –Tem muito cuidado, Narcisa. Sabes que não devemos confiar em qualquer...

-Não te preocupes, querido... –A mulher ia agregar algo mais quando o mesmo elfo que dantes tinha mandado chamar apareceu ante eles. –Agora devo me marchar.

E antes de que o loiro pudesse fazer algo a mulher tinha saído da biblioteca, junto com seu elfo.

Lucius Malfoy ficou parado no meio da habitação durante uns momentos mais, e depois chamou a seu elfo doméstico.

-Quero que prepares minha carruagem. –Disse-lhe quando o pequeno ser teve aparecido ante ele. –Preciso sair agora mesmo...

E após isso saiu da estância. O elfo estralou seus dedos e desapareceu ao instante para cumprir com as ordens de seu amo.

Mas a biblioteca não ficou sozinha. Uma enorme e velha rata cinza, escondida em uma esquina, cheirou tudo a sua ao redor com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

O professor Snape entrou a sua aula e saudou aos alunos da casa que dirigia. Após retirar com elegância a capa que cobria seus ombros, se dirigiu para os rapazes.

Com um movimento de varinha fez aparecer uns pergaminhos sobre a mesa da cada um.

-Espero que tenham estudado, porque a poção que elaborarão não admite erros. –Depois do qual se dirigiu a dois estudantes que nesse momento entravam. –Senhores Zabini e Malfoy...

-Perdão por chegar tarde, professor. –Draco Malfoy adiantou-se para seu carrancudo padrinho e disse-lhe baixinho. –Sinto, não voltará a ocorrer.

-Por suposto que não, Sr. Malfoy. Esta será sua última aula comigo...

A forma de dizer-lhe fez-lhe pensar ao loiro que seu padrinho já não voltaria a lhe dar aulas nunca mais, pelo que seu sentimento se traduziu em uma mirada de profunda tristeza.

–Ao menos não como estudante de Hogwarts... –Terminou de dizer o professor a tempo para evitar que duas lágrimas brotassem dos olhos cinzas de sua afilhado. Este ao se dar conta que só tinha sido um mal entendido respirou aliviado. –Sr. Zabini, tome assento que já começou o exame.

-Sim, professor.

Blaise dirigiu-se a seu lugar, e quando era seguido por Draco o professor o deteve.

-Você, Sr. Malfoy, vinha comigo.

O jovem de cabelos loiros seguiu a seu padrinho, intrigado. O professor entrou a sua área de trabalho por trás do armário e indicou-lhe ao jovem que entrasse com ele.

-Esta é uma poção que perfeiçoei. Tomou-me bastante tempo consegui-la. –Disse-lhe enquanto oferecia-lhe ao rapaz o pergaminho da noite anterior. –E quero que agora você a elabores.

O rapaz tomou o pergaminho que o professor lhe oferecia e o abriu com cuidado.

-Mas padrinho... –O rapaz sustentou o pergaminho em suas mãos. –Estes são os ingredientes para uma poção...

-Sim, sim... –O professor interrompeu-o. –Madame Pomfrey pediu-me para uns pacientes que está tratando. E quero que a elabores sobre a base dos ingredientes que lhe agreguei. E quero que a faças à perfeição.

-É uma poção bastante complicada. –O loiro dirigiu-se a seu padrinho com olhos brilhantes. –Este será meu exame?

-Assim é. Tem que ter a cor e a consistência exata a esta. –Disse-lhe enquanto mostrava-lhe o frasco com a poção que ele elaborasse a noite anterior. –E não só isso. Lhe entregarei a Madame Pomfrey a poção que tu elabores, e ela me terá que informar se funcionou. E de ser assim então...

-Então, que, padrinho? –Perguntou-lhe o jovem de olhos cinzas, já impaciente.

-Então te darei o posto de meu auxiliar para o ano que vem.

O rosto de Draco Malfoy jamais tinha mostrado tanta emoção como nesse momento. E ao vê-lo, o professor soube que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

-E bem? Pensas ficar-te aí parado todo o dia? –Perguntou-lhe divertido. –O tempo corre...

O rapaz acordou de seu sonho e depois lançou-se a abraçar a seu padrinho, quem não pôde menos que corresponder ao abraço daquele jovem a quem queria como a um filho. E após isso saiu do quarto a toda pressa.

Quando chegou a sua mesa, o rapaz sustentava contra seu peito o pergaminho como tratando de evitar que algo pudesse dana-lo. E após pôr suas coisas em ordem abriu-o com o mesmo cuidado de antes e estudou-o com minuciosidade.

-Será uma poção difícil de elaborar. Mas a farei com o maior cuidado do mundo.

E dispôs-se a fazer seu trabalho.

Duas horas e meia depois, quando todos os demais já tinham entregado seus poções, Draco Malfoy sustentava entre seus dedos um pequeno frasco com uma poção de cor verde jade. Dirigiu-se a ele com solenidade, como se o verde líquido pudesse lhe escutar.

-Será melhor que funções à perfeição. Meu futuro e a realização de todos meus sonhos dependem disso.

O que o rapaz não imaginava, era até que grau estas últimas palavras pronunciadas chegariam a ser tão verdadeiras... e tão dolorosas.

Albus Dumbledore encontrava-se em seu escritório estudando uns documentos quando escutou que alguém chamava a sua porta.

-Adiante. –O idoso de longa barba pôs-se de pé para receber a seu visitante, enquanto Fawkes gorjeava, curioso, em seu percha.

-Bons dias, professor Dumbledore. –A pessoa recém chegada saudou com cortesia ao Diretor enquanto traspassava a ombreira. –Espero que não seja demasiado temporão para o molestar.

-Não se preocupe. –O Diretor fez-lhe uma senha para que tomasse assento em frente a ele. –Se tem chegado a esta hora é porque deve ser algo muito importante.

-E o é, Professor Dumbledore.

-Pois bem, você dirá em que posso lhe servir, Sra. Malfoy...

A recém chegada respirou com força umas quantas vezes, dantes de começar.

-Primeiro que nada quisesse saber se isto que falemos ficará só entre nós. –A mulher olhou sua ao redor, observando com certa apreensão os quadros pendurados na parede.

-Não se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy. –E com um movimento de varinha invocou um feitiço silenciador. –Adiante.

Já mais tranquila, a mulher começou a falar.

-Verá, este assunto é algo relacionado com... –E neste ponto a mulher baixou a voz, apesar de saber que ninguém mais a escutava. –Você já sabe quem...

-Voldemort? –Albus Dumbledore não teve conserto em dizer o nome. A mulher assentiu. –Que ocorre com ele?

-É algo relacionado com ele e com meu filho.

-Com Draco? –O idoso endireitou-se em sua cadeira. Tudo relacionado com seus alunos lhe interessava. –Que sucede?

A esposa de Lucius Malfoy levantou-se de seu assento, não se achava cómoda sentada. E tratando de não parecer demasiado ansiosa se acercou à ave Fénix e a acariciou enquanto respondia.

-Faz em alguns meses "Ele", convocou a alguns de seus servidores. Em específico a pais de família... –Voltou a ver ao professor, quem escutava-a com atenção. –E ordenou-lhes que fossem preparando a seus respectivos filhos para converter a seu serviço.

-Escuto-a. Faz favor, prossiga...

-Meu esposo... –A mulher duvidou. Não sabia se estava fazendo o correto, mas mesmo assim continuou. –Ele também foi convocado, mas... essa pessoa não só lhe disse o mesmo que aos demais, senão que... queria algo mais.

Albus Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para onde estava a mulher. Invocou um serviço de chá e ofereceu-lhe uma caneca, que a mulher aceitou, duvidosa.

Após beber um gole a mulher pareceu mais acalmada. Era evidente que o idoso tinha misturado alguma classe de tranquilizante, o que em seu interior lhe agradeceu.

-Continue, faz favor. –O professor manteve-se de pé, junto a ela.

-Ele lhe informou que a guerra está muito próxima. E que apesar de que seu objetivo é acabar com Harry Potter e submeter ao mundo mágico, também quer... tomar a um colega de sangue puro e procriar um herdeiro com ele.

Neste ponto a mulher levou-se uma mão ao rosto. Albus Dumbledore não precisou escutar o nome da pessoa que Voldemort tinha elegido.

-Que diz seu esposo a este respeito? –Albus Dumbledore esperava que Narcisa lhe dissesse que Lucius tinha aceitado, ou algo pelo estilo. Mas o que a mulher parada em frente a ele lhe respondeu não foi em realidade o que se imaginou.

-Lucius aceitou no momento, pois não teve opção. –A mulher suspirou, abatida. –Mas nunca permitiria que nosso filho caísse em suas mãos. Verá... desde aquele dia meu esposo tem sido convocado outras vezes mais. E Lucius tem posto objeções tratando de atrasar o encontro entre eles, mas... as coisas põem-se a cada vez mais difíceis.

A Sra. Malfoy deixou seu lugar a um lado da ave e passeou-se nervosa pelo escritório.

-Ontem à noite convocou-o de novo. Mas Lucius já não teve pretexto que lhe dar. Regressou muito malferido. Ele... torturou-o até o cansaço.

Dumbledore guardou silêncio por uns instantes, dando oportunidade a que a mulher prosseguisse.

-Temo muito professor, que a próxima vez que o chame e se apresente sem nosso filho...

-Tranquila Sra. Malfoy. –O idoso tomou-a do braço e obrigou-a a tomar assento.

A mulher guardou um prolongado silêncio após sua confissão. Silêncio que Dumbledore aproveitou para pôr em ordem certas ideias.

-Sra. Malfoy... –Albus acercou-se a ela e a olhou aos olhos. –Como posso saber que me diz a verdade? Quem me garante que isto não é uma armadilha de Lucius? Ou do mesmo Voldemort? Como posso lhe crer?

-Meu esposo não sabe que estou falando com você. Conheço-o e sei que prefere morrer antes que solicitar seu apoio. –Narcisa Malfoy correspondeu à mirada do Diretor. –Se tem dúvidas sobre o que lhe digo então leia minha mente.

-Isso não me garante nada. –O diretor seguiu duvidando. –As lembranças podem-se manipular a conveniência.

-Só se é experiente em Oclumência. E por desgraça... nem meu esposo nem eu o somos. Praticamo-la, mas não a dominamos.

-Se é assim, então... Por que Voldemort não os descobriu? Não se supõe que ao convocar a seu esposo deveu lhe ler a mente desde um princípio?

-Lucius e eu nos perguntámos o mesmo muitas vezes. –A mulher levantou o rosto para dirigir sua mirada para o homem em frente a ela. –Escute professor. Ele confia em nós. Talvez por isso não tem crido necessário entrar em nossos pensamentos. Mas... não acho que a sorte nos dure muito tempo.

Albus Dumbledore observou por um longo momento à mulher parada em frente a ele. Parecia que dizia a verdade. Mas não querendo se arriscar, decidiu que falaria antes com Severus. Talvez ele poderia lhe confirmar se a informação dada por ela era verdadeira, ou não.

Mas de ser assim, ele teria que ir pavimentando o caminho para que seu aluno não corresse nenhum perigo. E em um arranque de relativa confiança decidiu dar-lhe aos Malfoy uma oportunidade.

-Supondo que o que acaba de me contar fosse verdadeiro, com exatidão... Que é o que quer que faça por vocês?

Narcisa Malfoy olhou-o com firmeza enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Por meu esposo e por mim, nada. –O orgulho Malfoy refletindo em seus olhos. –Mas quanto a nosso filho... –E neste ponto a Sra. Malfoy mudou sua expressão. –Sua permissão para que permaneça no castelo o tempo necessário após que se gradue. Baixo a proteção de você... e da Ordem do Fénix.

Remus Lupin observava detidamente a cada um dos quadros pendurados na parede da antiga Mansão dos Black, em Grimmauld Place. Ataviado com um singelo traje casual baixo sua desgastada capa de cor mel que ressaltava o dourado brilho de seus olhos, o licántropo esperava com certa impaciência que seu amigo aparecesse na estância de uma hora para outra.

Tinha-lhe chegado uma mensagem essa mesma manhã, via coruja, para o convidar ao café da manhã. O animago recém regressava da França, em uma viagem de prazer o qual tinha aproveitado para visitar algumas universidades que pudessem lhe convir a Harry. E assim que o homem lobo recebeu a carta, deixou de lado tudo o que fazia nesses momentos para se marchar a toda pressa à mansão de seu amigo.

Tinham-se-lhe fato eternos os dois longos meses que não o tinha podido ver, nem falar com ele. Estava ansioso porque Sirius contasse-lhe sobre todos os lugares que tinha visitado, queria saber se seu amigo se tinha divertido esquecendo assim, em parte, todos os anos que permaneceu encerrado em Azkaban, sendo inocente.

"Terá recuperado o brilho de seus olhos?" Perguntava-se o licántropo ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão depositava-se em seu ombro. Remus voltou, sobressaltado, para encontrar-se de cheio com uns belos e intensos olhos azuis que o olhavam com diversão. De imediato, uns fortes braços o estreitaram, afável, enquanto escutava a voz de seu amigo bem perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe estremecer.

-Que gosto me dá voltar a te ver, Remus. –Sirius saudou-o com toda naturalidade, ignorando as sensações que estes gestos inocentes acordavam em seu melhor amigo. –Agradeço-te que tenhas aceitado meu convite.

-Ao invés, sou eu quem te agradece. –Remus tratou de dissimular o ligeiro tremor que se apoderava de seu corpo a cada vez que Sirius estava perto. –E diga-me, tudo bom a viagem?

-Maravilhoso, meu querido amigo. –Sirius tomou com cortesia o braço do licántropo e conduziu-o para a sala. –Paris é uma cidade muito formosa. Mas conta-me, Como têm estado as coisas por aqui? Harry está bem?

-Têm estado tranquilas. –Remus seguiu com a vista os movimentos de seu amigo, quem nesse momento tomava assento junto a ele. –Harry está em época de exames finais. No sábado se gradua.

-É verdade... vá, o tempo sim que se vai voando. –Sirius adotou uma melancólica atitude. –Se parece que foi ontem quando James e Lily nos deram a feliz notícia de sua espera. E olha-o agora, a ponto de se converter em todo um homem. Estou seguro que desde onde estão devem se sentir muito orgulhosos dele.

-Não o duvides. Harry resultou ser um excelente rapaz. –O licántropo viu brilhar com orgulho os olhos de seu melhor amigo. –Suponho que não faltarás a sua graduação.

-Por suposto que não. –O animago pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para uma repisa sobre a lareira de onde tomou três caixas, para depois regressar onde seu amigo. –Comprei-lhe em Paris um traje de gala que poderá usar para esse dia. –Disse-lhe enquanto abria uma das caixas. –Que te parece?

Sirius sacou da caixa o traje em questão. Estava composto por um calça de fina teia em cor negro, uma camisa de cor verde jade que ao a olhar, parecia lançar flashes prateados, e um colete e saco da mesma cor e teia que o calça, bem como uma gravata, também negro. O animago estendeu com cuidado a capa que complementava o traje. Era longa e de um delicado veludo, também em cor negro, com extraordinária filigrana de ouro branco nas orlas.

-É precioso. –A simples vista a fina capa via-se suave em extremo, e Remus não pôde evitar passar uma mão sobre sua superfície, a acariciando. –É tão suave e delicada como se vê. Deveu custar-te uma fortuna.

-Nada que não pudesse aproveitar. –Sirius dobrou com cuidado o traje e guardou-o em seu lugar. –Ademais, meu menino merece-se isso e bem mais.

Após isso abriu a segunda caixa e lhe mostrou um jogo de roupa interior, também negra, junto com uns sapatos de couro de uma marca reconhecida. E um par de elegantes abotoaduras de ouro branco com incrustações de opala negra.

-Céus, este rapaz sim que se vai luzir. –Remus esboçou um sorriso. De alguma forma sentiu como se o rapaz estivesse a ponto de viver uma noite de conto de fadas, com Sirius como seu padrinho. Remus de repente imaginou-se a seu melhor amigo com um longo e vaporoso vestido branco e uma tiara na cabeça, e em lugar de sua varinha negra, uma de cor branca com uma brilhante estrela na ponta. Começou a rir-se.

Sirius não pôde adivinhar o porque do riso do licántropo. Mas enquanto Remus tratava de tranquilizar-se observou-o detidamente. Fazia muito tempo que não o via rir dessa maneira e pensou que o riso lhe tirava anos de em cima. De repente viu-se a si mesmo e a seu amigo na época dos marotos, quando não tinha coisas importantes pelas que se preocupar, nem guerras, nem mortes de entes queridos que os pudessem entristecer, e apagar seus sorrisos e lhes roubar em seus anos ditosos de juventude.

E em um arranque de dita, daquelas que são capazes de contagiar a qualquer um que pudesse ser testemunha dela, Sirius se acercou a seu amigo e o estreitou entre seus fortes braços, misturando nesse carinhoso gesto toda a ternura e o afeto que seu amigo acordava nele.

Ao sentir-se estreitado dessa forma entre os braços do homem que tinha amado durante a maior parte de sua vida, Remus deixou de rir e se tensou, para depois relaxar e se deixar estreitar por esses fortes braços que o embalava com um carinho e aprecio como o que nunca, em seus tristes anos de solidão desde que o perdesse, tinha voltado a sentir.

-Não sei qual foi a razão para que te risses, e espero que em algum dia me contes. –Lhe sussurrou seu amigo, sem soltá-lo de seu estreito abraço. –Mas quero que saibas que enquanto viva, me encarregarei de que não seja a última vez que sorrias dessa maneira.

E Remus não respondeu. Só suspirou enquanto refugiava seu rosto no forte pescoço de seu melhor amigo, aspirando com fruição seu delicioso perfume francês, para depois fechar seus dourados olhos e perder no tempo que durasse o cálido abraço... tão ansiado e ao mesmo tempo tão temido pela infinidade de sentimentos que lhe provocava.


	3. Planos para um futuro incerto

Pensava que nunca chegaria. Jamais, em todos os anos que levava vivendo no Castelo se lhe tinha feito tão eterno o trajeto de seu escritório ao despacho do Diretor.

Severus chegou ante a gárgula do escritório de Albus Dumbledore. Após pronunciar a senha tocou ante a enorme porta, e sem esperar resposta entrou de forma precipitada.

-Albus... –O professor Snape plantou-se em frente ao Diretor, quem nesses momentos folheava um grande livro. –Tem ocorrido algo de soma importância que devo saber?

-Posso imaginar-me de que se trata... -O diretor deixou a um lado o livro que lia. A pergunta seria, Como te inteiraste?

-Lucius Malfoy foi a meu escritório. –Depois de dizer estas palavras o abatido professor se sentou cansado na cadeira que sempre ocupava quando entrava a esse escritório. –Não sei se estejamos falando da mesma coisa, de modo que te suplicar me digas que é o que sabes e como.

-Narcisa Malfoy veio a ver-me faz umas horas. –À menção do nome, a Severus não lhe ficou outra alternativa mais que assentir. –Então trata-se do mesmo.

-Que vamos fazer, Albus? –Severus passou as mãos pelo longo cabelo negro enquanto continuava. –Não podemos permitir que meu afilhado caia em suas mãos.

-Nem ele, nem ninguém mais, Severus. –O idoso de longa barba acercou-se àquele a quem tanto conhecia. –Achas que dizem a verdade? Não achas que poderia ser uma armadilha?

-Isso mesmo foi o que pensei. Mas após ver em sua mente soube que era verdade. Lucius não domina a Oclumancia, de modo que pude o ler como se fosse um livro aberto.

-Então pelo que vejo, Lucius Malfoy confia plenamente em ti.

-Devem confiar em mim. Após tudo me elegeram como padrinho de seu único filho. Sem importar de que lado me encontre.

-Entendo...

-O que não consigo entender é como foi que não me inteirei. Em realidade não o compreendo, Albus. Supõe-se que eu sou um de seus servidores a mais... confiança. –E ao dizer isto desenhou umas citações imaginarias com seus dedos.

-Voldemort sabe que és o padrinho do garoto?

-Não, Albus. –O homem vestido de negro suspirou. –Encarregamos nos de que ninguém o soubesse. Já sabes, para sua proteção.

-É lógico que a razão pela qual não estavas inteirado é porque a noite em que Voldemort convocou a Lucius, só o fez com aqueles que eram pais de família. –O idoso observou a Severus. –Imagino-me que isso também não o sabias.

-Parece que já não desfruto muito de sua confiança. –Severus pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro com as mãos cruzadas por trás de suas costas. –Pergunto-me se isso será bom ou não.

-Por agora o importante é averiguar que podemos fazer para evitar o que Voldemort planeja. –O Diretor fez-lhe senhas ao professor para que voltasse a tomar assento. –Achas que os Malfoy encontrem-se em perigo de morte?

Severus guardou silêncio uns instantes, tratando de assimilar a pergunta que o idoso lhe fizesse

-É muito provável. E não só isso... –Severus mordeu-se o lábio inferior, tratando de comparar seus pensamentos com os que Voldemort teria, se for o caso. –Estou seguro que se não tem lido suas mentes talvez os mandou a espiar.

-Queres dizer que alguém tem estado seguindo seus passos?

-Não me surpreenderia. –Ambos se puseram de pé ao mesmo tempo. –Há que lhes avisar que tenham cuidado. O mais seguro é que nestes momentos tenha alguém em sua casa os observando.

-Tens modo de comunicar-te com ele?

-Preciso tua lareira, Albus.

-Tens que ser discreto, Severus. Se em realidade estão-nos escutando...

-Sei-o. –Severus tomou um punhado de pó de flú e lançou-os à lareira, e após mencionar o destino, desapareceu entre os verdes fogos. Momentos depois encontrava-se em frente à estância da mansão Malfoy. E depois de sacudir-se o pó de suas negras roupas, invocou a presença de um elfo doméstico.

-Senhor Snape, professor. –O elfo apressou-se a atender ao visitante. –Em que posso lhe servir, senhor?

-Encontram-se teus amos? –Enquanto fazia essa pergunta, Severus percorreu o lugar com a mirada, buscando com discrição algum indício de estar sendo observado. Mas não conseguiu perceber nada fora do comum.

-O senhor encontra-se na biblioteca nestes momentos, senhor. –O elfo dirigiu-se para lá, convidando com cortesia a que o professor lhe seguisse. –Mas a senhora ainda não regressa.

-Então, chama-o. –Severus absteve-se de seguir ao elfo. Se Lucius estava só na biblioteca, com segurança quem o estivesse espiando estaria com ele. –Diga lhe que tem visitas, mas não lhe digas quem é.

-Como ordene o senhor. –O elfo desapareceu e em momentos Lucius Malfoy saía da biblioteca. Sua mirada foi de absoluta surpresa ao ver em frente a ele à pessoa com quem falasse fazia mal umas horas.

-Que fazes aqui, Severus? –O homem mostrou genuína preocupação. –Sucedeu lhe algo a Draco?

Severus, que até o momento não tinha pensado em uma desculpa razoável para sacar a Malfoy da casa, lhe agradeceu em seu interior a ideia.

-Em realidade sim, Lucius. –Mas dantes de que o homem dissesse nada-. Foi um pequeno incidente com... Potter. –Mencionou o apelido como se o cuspisse. –O diretor tem-o em detenção e precisa que vás falar com ele, para avisar sobre o castigo que lhe imporá.

-Que foi o que passou?

-Coisas de meninos, tu entendes. Esses dois sempre se odiaram. –E antes de que o loiro pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra o tomou com firmeza do braço e o dirigiu para a lareira. –Vai tu primeiro.

Lançou uma porção de pós e após que o loiro se marchasse foi seu turno de lhe seguir.

Harry e seus amigos regressavam da cabana de Hagrid. Acabavam de apresentar o exame de Criaturas mágicas e agora de dirigiam para sua Sala Comunal.

Desde que Ron e Hermione vissem-se essa mesma manhã não tinham falado sobre aquele assunto que tinham pendente. Esperavam –a cada um por seu lado, poder o fazer com acalma ao finalizar no dia.

No concernente ao ocorrido a noite anterior com o professor Snape, Harry –quem recebesse no novo dia na Sala Comunal tendido aos pés do retrato da Dama, não parecia acusar senhas do recordar. Só sabia que tinha ocorrido algo relacionado com seu adorado professor de poções que tinha feito que seu coração batesse desbocado. Todo o demais o via brumoso, como se tivesse decorrido dentro de um sonho que se negava a ser recordado.

Caminhavam os três em completo silêncio pelos corredores adjacentes ao Grande Salão, a cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. A dobrar uma esquina se toparam com Crabbe e Goyle, quem ao vê-los trataram de impedir-lhes o passo.

Nenhum deles respondeu a sua provocação, sumidos como estavam em seus próprios assuntos se permitiram os ignorar por completo e seguiram seu caminho. Os dois gorilas, ao ver o desdém com que tinham sido tratados tentaram lhes enviar algum feitiço para os molestar, mas a voz de Draco Malfoy impediu que conseguissem seu objetivo.

Após ordenar-lhes que se marchassem, Draco se acercou a Harry e lhe ofereceu uma desculpa. O moreno deteve seu andar e girou-se para saudar a quem outrora fosse seu inimigo. Fez-lhes senhas a seus colegas de que seguissem adiante e após despedir com um movimento de mãos, Ron e sua noiva enfiaram para a Sala Comunal.

-Fazia um bom momento que não te via, Draco. –O jovem de olhos verdes se recargou em uma das paredes, seus livros sustentados contra seu peito. –Como te foi nos exames?

-Bem. Hoje tive exame com Snape. –E ao escutar isso, Harry se viu a si mesmo recargado na parede com alguém em frente a ele, como Draco nesse momento, só que bem mais perto. –Sentes-te bem?

-Eh... sim, estou bem. Só que... sinto como se isto já o tivesse vivido dantes. Ou sonhado. Não o sei.

-Às vezes ocorre. –O loiro se recargou na mesma parede, a um lado de seu colega. –Que exame tiveste?

-Criaturas mágicas. Foi-me bem.

-Harry... –O loiro voltou para ambos lados, cuidando de que não o escutasse ninguém mais. –Tu tens tido sonhos estes últimos dias? Com já sabes quem...

O moreno franziu o cenho, surpreendido pela pergunta. Mas mesmo assim respondeu.

-Não ultimamente. Parece que as coisas estão tranquilas. –O rapaz acomodou-se de forma que ficou olhando de em frente ao loiro. –Por que a pergunta?

-É que quando mencionaste o do sonho, pois... cri recordar um que tive ontem à noite.

-Que foi o que sonhaste?

-Não o recordo com exatidão. –O jovem Malfoy removeu-se, inquieto. –Verás... vi muitas pessoas encapuzadas e eu estava no centro de um grande círculo, rodeado de velas negras e sentia muito medo... é tudo o que recordo.

-Tens-lhe mencionado a alguém?

-Não. Já te disse que mal acabo do recordar.

-Bom, se tivesse-o sonhado eu talvez significaria algo, já que às vezes meus sonhos com ele são premonitórios. Mas o mais seguro é que em teu caso só se trate de um sonho. –O rapaz de cabelos alborotados tratou de tranquilizar a seu amigo. –Não te preocupes, não acho que sejas o único em sonhar com pessoas encapuzadas. É época de guerra iminente e estou seguro que a maioria sonha com isso.

-Tens razão. Talvez me estou sugestionando. –O loiro tratou de mudar o tema. –Já falaste com o professor Snape para o posto de auxiliar que querias?

-Não, Draco. Ainda o estou pensando.

-Pois não o penses demasiado, não seja que se te adiantem. –O jovem de olhos cinzas declinou com o dedo uma pequena gruta na parede, e agregou. –Tu sempre foste bom nas aulas de Defesa e Duelo. Estou seguro que lhe serias de uma grande ajuda. Sabes? Ofereceu-me ser seu auxiliar em poções para o ano que vem.

-Em sério? –O moreno alegrou-se por seu amigo. –Felicito-te. Sempre quiseste esse posto. Dá-me muito gosto que ao fim o obtenhas.

-Obrigado.

Teve um breve momento de silêncio, que o jovem de olhos verdes rompeu.

-Draco... Achas que o professor Snape aceite que seja seu auxiliar em aulas de Duelo?

-Por que não teria de fazer? –O loiro estava concentrado em arrancar uma pedrita que sobressaía do muro. –A ele lhe convém ter auxiliares, assim o bônus de trabalho se alivia um pouco. Não sei... talvez seu mau gênio se deva em grande parte ao excesso de trabalho.

-Tens razão. –O moreno suspirou. –Talvez se descansasse um pouco o caráter se lhe dulcificaria.

-Por que não falas de uma vez com ele? –O loiro deixou a pedra do muro em paz e plantou-se a metade do corredor. Nestes momentos deve estar em seu escritório.

-Não o sei... –O rapaz de cabelo negro duvidou. –E se diz-me que não?

-Não perdes nada com lhe perguntar. –E a modo de repto agregou. –Ou que? Talvez lhe tens medo?

Ao instante de escutar ao loiro, umas palavras voltaram com nitidez a sua memória.

"Talvez me tem medo?"

-Por Merlín... –Harry teve que sustentar do muro para não cair. –Que foi o que fiz?

-Sentes-te bem? –Draco acercou-se a seu colega, preocupado.

-Sim, estou bem... creio. –E antes de que o Slytherin pudesse fazer mais perguntas, se despediu com cortesia, tratando de evitar que o loiro descobrisse o crescente rubor que se apoderava pouco a pouco de suas bochechas. –Sabes ? Tenho que me ir...

-Mas...

-Te verei depois. Sorte com os demais exames. Adeus.

-Adeus. –O loiro ficou parado um instante mais no meio do corredor, e depois encolheu-se de ombros e marchou-se para sua Sala Comunal. –Esse Gryffindor... Que nunca se pode estar quieto?

Já na Sala Comunal, Harry Potter não achava lugar em onde esconder sua vergonha. "Que foi o que fiz?" Perguntava-se uma e outra vez após que, durante o caminho, terminasse de recordar o sucedido a noite anterior com seu professor de poções. "Foi culpa da poção. Estava mais dormindo que acordado. Sim, isso foi..."

Mas já não teve tempo de seguir pensando em nada mais. Nesse momento Ron e Hermione acercaram-se e sentaram-se junto a ele, um à cada lado.

-Que queria esse loiro desabrido? –Ron não pôde ocultar a antipatia natural que sentia para o Slytherin. –Cobrar-te o que lhe deves?

-Não fales assim, Ron. –Hermione o repreendeu. –Acho que Harry estará de acordo comigo em que o que Malfoy fez por ele não tem preço.

-Hermione tem razão. –Harry voltou a ver a seu melhor amigo. –Com nada poderia lhe pagar o ter salvado minha vida.

Ambos sabiam que Harry se referia a um acontecimento ocorrido no final do ano anterior.

Acabavam de começar as festividades natalinas, e como sempre, Harry tinha sido o único Gryffindor em ficar no Castelo. Aborrecido de fazer o mesmo a cada fim de ano, tinha combinado com Hagrid em acompanhar ao bosque proibido a recolher algumas plantas que o professor Snape precisava para elaborar seus poções.

Mas quando chegou à cabana se encontrou com a surpresa de que não seria o único no acompanhar. Draco Malfoy encontrava-se parado junto à janela contemplando a branca neve. Parecia estar bastante perdido em seus próprios assuntos, já que não reparou da presença do moreno até que Hagrid o saudou com carinho.

-Que faz ele aqui, Hagrid? –Tinha-lhe inquirido o "menino que viveu", mas o guarda bosque só se tinha encolhido de ombros e após lhe dizer que depois lhe explicaria lhes ordenou que o seguissem.

Após caminhar durante um bom momento, e quando os dois jovens já revelavam sinais de cansaço, chegaram a uma extensa área do bosque que de forma estranha não estava coberta de neve. Hagrid explicou-lhes que estava enfeitiçada para evitar que a neve danara as plantas que semeava nessa zona.

A seguir deu uma mostra à cada um das plantas que precisava, junto com as instruções sobre como as arrancar de raiz sem as estragar, lhes pediu que se separassem a uma distância não maior de cento cinquenta metros. Após isso a cada um se dedicou a cumprir com seu trabalho.

Para esses momentos, Harry estava em verdade intrigado de que seu mais acérrimo inimigo dentro do Colégio não tivesse o tentar lhe molestar, ou responder a suas provocações. Esteve observando-o detidamente para ver se encontrava algum sinal que lhe indicasse que esse não era o verdadeiro Malfoy, senão uma imitação.

Mas por estar tratando de descobrir o fio negro não se deu conta que cerca dele tinha um enorme buraco de cinco metros de profundidade recém escavado por caçadores furtivos, camuflado por um montão de ramos encimadas, e com enormes estacas de madeira fincadas no fundo.

O rapaz calcou a orla do enorme buraco e de repente sentiu que perdia andar. Em um ato reflito conseguiu sustentar-se de uma bruta raiz que sobressaía da orla enquanto lançava uma exclamação.

Justo nesse momento Draco girava sua cabeça para onde se encontrava o moreno, a tempo para ver como o Gryffindor desaparecia de repente enquanto gritava. Olhou para o lugar onde se supunha que Hagrid estaria, mas não pôde o distinguir, pelo que supôs que o semi gigante se tinha afastado mais da conta. E sem pensá-lo duas vezes correu a distância que o separava do moreno e se apressou a chegar a seu encontro.

Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver como o jovem de lentes -agora sem eles, pois estes tinham caído ao fundo do poço coberto de estacas, se despedaçando, lutava com todas suas forças por se sustentar com as duas mãos da precária raiz que o separava de uma morte horrenda.

Quando ao fim conseguiu reagir, dirigiu sua mão para o cinto onde guardava seu varinha, mas se deu conta que esta se lhe tinha caído ao jogar a correr. Viu com desespero os cento cinquenta metros cobertos de musgo e folhas e deu-se conta de que lhe seria impossível a encontrar.

Tratando de conservar calma, disse-lhe a Harry que tentasse tomar sua varinha, mas ao querer o fazer, a única mão que ficou sustentando todo seu peso escorregou de forma perigosa, pelo que o moreno desistiu da ideia. Então, sem pensá-lo duas vezes, o loiro agachou-se cerca da orla e estendeu sua mão até que conseguiu a fechar ao redor da mão de Harry, quem ao se ver aliviado de seu próprio peso, se impulsionou com a ponta dos pés, fazendo que o labor de Draco se facilitasse.

Minutos depois, quando Hagrid regressava de seu passeio, se encontrou com dois rapazes cobertos de terra, sentados um junto ao outro em um estado próximo ao choque. Após tranquilizá-los e fazer que lhe contassem o sucedido, resgatou as lentes de Harry e os consertou, e depois se dedicou a tampar o enorme buraco com consideráveis quantidades de terra e troncos.

De regresso à cabana lhes explicaria que essa armadilha clandestina era para matar algum Unicórnio, já que, como eles bem sabiam, seu cabelo e cornos têm multidão de usos mágicos. Após prometer-lhes que seria mais cuidadoso a próxima vez, lhes ofereceu a ambos uma bebida de chocolate, que os rapazes não duvidaram em tomar. Mas ambos decidiram se retirar a tempo para evitar comer as bolachas que o guarda bosque sacava de seu armário.

Regressaram juntos para o Castelo. Caminhavam em silêncio, a cada um recordando o recém vivido. Então, antes de chegar à entrada do Colégio, Harry deteve-se em seco e de repente, o loiro encontrou-se envolvido entre os braços daquele ao que dizia odiar tanto.

O abraço não durou muito tempo, só o suficiente para que Harry pudesse dizer ao ouvido "obrigado". O loiro seguiu seu caminho enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Não me deves nada.

-Devo-te a vida. –O Gryffindor não deixou que o loiro o deixasse falando sozinho. –Escuta, Draco. Sei que nunca nos levámos bem, mas me crê o que te digo. –E neste ponto plantou-se em frente a ele e com voz solene. –Sei que não há nada no mundo que possa fazer para te pagar o que fizeste por mim, exceto te oferecer minha amizade. Não te obrigarei, mas quero que saibas que se em algum dia precisas de um amigo, podes contar comigo.

E dizendo isto se encaminhou para o Castelo.

Draco ficou parado uns momentos, observando ao moreno enquanto afastava-se. E antes de que o Gryffindor desaparecesse de sua vista, o loiro se apressou ao atingir.

-Então não acho que tenhas inconveniente algum em aceitar uma correria de vassouras contra mim...

-Pode-se saber que significa isto, Severus?

O professor de poções acabava de arribar pela lareira do escritório de Dumbledore.

-O que vês, Lucius. –Após sacudir-se a roupa com clara impaciência, sinal de que viajar por lareiras não era o seu gosto, Severus se dirigiu a seu interlocutor. –Menti-te. Draco não está aqui.

-Mas... Porque?

-Verás, Lucius... -Albus Dumbledore tomou a palavra-. Estou inteirado de todo o que está passando com respeito a Voldemort e teu filho. –Lucius Malfoy voltou a ver a seu ex parceiro de colégio com muito má cara-. Não o olhes a ele. Em realidade foi tua esposa quem contou-me.

-Narcisa esteve aqui? –Então o loiro compreendeu-o. –Já vejo...

-Isso quer dizer que não tens falado com ela. –O Diretor fez aparecer um serviço de café e chá, e convidou-os a sentar-se. –Melhor assim, porque existe a possibilidade de que os estejam espiando.

Lucius endereçou-se em seu assento, visivelmente molesto.

-Que te fez pensar que qualquer um pode ir a minha casa e espiar-me sem que eu me dê conta? Talvez achas que minha mansão não conta com os feitiços de proteção adequados? –O loiro estava a cada vez mais molesto. –Que classe de mago de qualidade inferior pensas que sou?

-Acalma-te, Lucius. –Severus intercedeu pelo Diretor. –Não estamos falando de qualquer pessoa. Sabes bem que quando ele lhe propõe é capaz de qualquer coisa. Ademais, Não te parece suspeito que não tenha lido suas mentes ainda?

Lucius Malfoy teve que guardar silêncio ante as palavras de Severus. Ele se sabia um mago competente, o suficiente para ser capaz de proteger sua própria casa. Mas também estava consciente que quando Voldemort lhe propunha, podia romper qualquer barreira de proteção que qualquer mago competente utilizasse.

-E a quem achas que pôde enviar a espiar-nos?

-Não o sei. –Snape fez um repasso mental. –O único que se me vem à mente é Peter Pettigrew. É animago e adota a forma de um rato. E um rato pode esconder em qualquer parte.

-De ser assim, terá que averiguar desde quando têm visitas sem o saber. –O diretor pôs-se de pé.

-Não acho que seja de muito tempo. Segundo contaste-me, ontem à noite foste convocado. –Severus passou uma mão pela barba, pensativo. –O que quer dizer que o Lord esperava notícias tuas. Pelo que duvido que tenha estado espiando-os antes de hoje.

-O que significa que quem nos espião escutou a conversa que Narcisa e eu tivemos esta amanhã. –O loiro levantou-se inesperadamente da cadeira que ocupava. –E deve seguir na casa.

-Achas que Narcisa já tenha voltado?

-Não o sei, Severus. –O loiro acercou-se à lareira. Mas vou a averiguá-lo.

Momentos depois, Lucius entrava por sua própria lareira. Voltou a ver a ambos lados, desconfiado, e se dirigiu à habitação que compartilhava com sua esposa. Ao chegar viu-a em frente a seu escritório, onde guardava seus documentos mais importantes. Ela estava parada junto ao janela, enquanto terminava de sacar um documento e o levantava para a luz. Lucius pôde distinguir a forma do selo do Ministério, pelo que supôs que se tratava de um papel importante.

Vencendo a tentação de perguntar-lhe que coisa era o que fazia, a risco de ser escutado, se acercou com sigilo para sua esposa e a tomou da cintura. Ela se sobressaltou, e antes de que pudesse lhe dizer nada ele o beijo. Após isso permaneceu a abraçando um momento mais enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

-Guarda silêncio Narcisa. –A mulher ficou tensa. –Acho que nos espiam.

Ao escutar a última frase pronunciada por seu marido, a mulher empalideceu. E ante a óbvia pergunta em seus olhos, ele não pôde fazer mais que mover a cabeça em negação. Após isso a soltou, e com dissimulo, tomou o papel que a mulher sustentava entre seus trémulos dedos. E ao observá-lo detidamente deu-se conta de que se tratava da ata de nascimento de seu filho.

Voltou a vê-la com mirada interrogante. Então ela sacou seu varinha e enfeitiçou o ambiente com música, enquanto abraçava a seu esposo e o incitava a dançar com ela. O loiro compreendeu suas intenções e seguiu o ritmo da música, enquanto Narcisa falava-lhe ao ouvido.

-Fui ao Colégio a falar com...

-Sei-o, Narcisa. –Lucius interrompeu-a para evitar que dissesse nomes. –Acabo de regressar de vê-los.

-Como sabes que nos escutam?

-Não é algo cem por cento seguro, mas seu padrinho deduziu que poderia estar ocorrendo. –O loiro apertou mais seu abraço. –Para que queres a ata?

-Se algo nos chegasse a passar... –A mulher guardou silêncio uns instantes, e depois prosseguiu. –Não quero que caia em suas mãos. Ainda é menor de idade e enquanto precisará proteção.

-E a quem propões como seu tutor?

-Ambos sabemos quem é a pessoa adequada, Lucius. –Ela acariciou o longo e sedoso cabelo de seu marido. –Ele o ama como a um filho, e não o desamparará. Ademais, falei com o diretor e solicitei sua proteção.

Lucius suspirou. Jamais em toda sua vida se tivesse imaginado que precisaria a ajuda do velho Dumbledore. Era mais que conhecida a antipatia mútua que existia entre os dois, e ainda que tinha que reconhecer que o mago maior era uma boa pessoa, o só feito de ter que depender dele para proteger às pessoas que amava lhe lastimava demasiado o orgulho.

-Quanto mais cedo, melhor. –O loiro tomou a sua esposa do braço e em um gesto de cavalheirismo conduziu-a fora da habitação enquanto seguia falando ao ouvido. –A lareira está ligada com a direção. Adianta-te enquanto subo o volume da música para que não escutem a onde te diriges. Eu me irei no carruagem e te atingirei.

A mulher assentiu, e após dar um último beijo a seu marido dirigiu-se à lareira. Quando esteve em frente a ela, ouviu o volume da música bem mais alto e então aproveitou para lançar um punhado de pós Flú e mencionar seu destino.

Enquanto na habitação, Lucius Malfoy extraía uns papéis de seu escritório e guardava-os em seu porta documentos junto com a ata de seu filho. Depois enfeitiçou a pasta para que ninguém mais que os Malfoy pudessem a abrir, e a guardou no bolso interior de sua capa. Desfez o feitiço de som e dirigiu-se à lareira, à que desligou da Rede Flú. Depois comandou rumo à saída da mansão, onde um elfo já o esperava com seu carruagem pronto para o levar a Hogwarts.

-Não sei por que o exame tem que ser tão tarde. –Replicava um sempre inconformado Ron Weasley enquanto entravam no Grande Salão. –Não o considero necessário, em verdade.

-Pois o é, Ron. –Hermione sentou-se junto a seu noivo e deixou espaço para que Harry se sentasse junto a ela-. Astronomia é uma matéria que se deve dar na noite, caso contrário, não poderíamos observar os astros.

-E não podem fazer o mesmo que aqui? –Perguntou enquanto assinalava ao céu noturno que fazia de teto do lugar onde se encontravam.

-Isso é um feitiço, Ron. E não, não é o mesmo. Ademais, não será tão tarde. Mal anoiteceu.

Ron ia replicar algo mais quando atingiu a ver a Seamus Finnigan que entrava ao salão com um livro de Quidditch nas mãos. O ruivo lhe acenou para que se sentasse junto a ele. Hermione só suspirou ao ver que seu noivo se enfrascava em uma conversa sobre seu esporte favorito com seu colega. E após observar durante uns instantes mais, girou-se a sua direita para ver a Harry, quem parecia dar senhas de estar em qualquer parte menos aí.

-Teu padrinho já deveu voltar da França, não é assim, Harry?

-Sim, Hermione. Sirius disse-me que estaria por lá uns dois meses. –O moreno brincava com suas lentes. –E nestes dias se cumprem.

-Não pareces estar muito feliz.

-Não é isso... –O rapaz suspirou. –O que passa é que terei que falar com ele sobre o da carreira. E estou seguro de que quando lhe comente o que penso fazer, não lhe vai gostar muito a ideia.

-Isso quer dizer que sempre sim lhe pedirás ao professor Snape que te aceite como seu auxiliar.

-Assim é. Mas não lhe direi nada a meu padrinho até que tenha falado com ele. –Pôs-se as lentes após aplicar-lhe um feitiço de limpeza. –Mas isso não é algo seguro. A verdade é que estou começando a duvidar que o professor me aceite.

-Que te faz pensar isso? –Perguntou-lhe sua amiga enquanto assegurava-se que Ron seguisse interessado no Quidditch. –A últimas datas levas-te melhor com ele, de modo que não vejo inconveniente em que te admita.

-Eu não estaria tão seguro. Verás... –O rapaz retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso. –Acho que ontem à noite fiz algo muito mau.

A jovem franziu o cenho, preocupada.

-Que foi o que fizeste? –E após meditá-lo um momento, compreendeu. –Saístes da Torre após despedir-nos, Verdade?

-Assim é...

-Viste-o? –A garota mudou seu rosto de preocupação por um de curiosidade. –E ? Que passou?

-Para ser-te honesto, este não é um bom lugar para te contar. –O rapaz voltou para todos lados. –O único que te posso dizer é que a próxima vez que o veja tratarei de me esconder.

-Tão mau foi-te?

-Não com exatidão, Sabes? –O rapaz acercou-se a ela e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.- Declarei me.

-Que tu que!? –A rapariga de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se enrijecer ao ver que todo o Salão fixava sua atenção neles. –Sinto... será melhor que me contes depois.

Nesse momento apareceram os alimentos e os rapazes dispuseram-se a almoçar. Harry sentia a mirada de Hermione sobre sua pessoa, e quando já estava começando ao pôr bastante nervoso, voltou à ver.

-Te contarei depois. De modo que já não me sigas vendo assim, Queres?

-Pelo menos contesta-me uma pergunta. –Hermione acercou-se em modo confidencial-. Corresponde-te?

-Não sei, Hermione. –E ao ver o rosto de decepção de sua colega. –Para valer, não sei. Estava mais dormindo que acordado, de modo que não o recordo...

A rapariga preferiu já não seguir perguntando. E em vez disso, tomou um prato de ouro e pronunciou um feitiço.

-Ao menos não te descontou pontos. –Disse-lhe a seu colega enquanto assinalava com a vista o contador, que aparecia refletido no dourado fundo do prato.

-Como fizeste isso? –Perguntou-lhe o moreno quando pôde contemplar em frente a ele o mencionado contador, o qual registrava mais pontos que no dia anterior.

-Depois te ensinarei.

Harry só assentiu. Isso era um bom sinal, pois significava que seu professor de poções não estava furioso. De ter sido assim, teria deixado sua Casa sem pontos. Mas isso não o deixava tranquilo. Que estaria pensando Severus dele? Como devia atuar ante sua presença? Deveria deixar que as coisas ficassem assim? O professor estaria pensando em corresponder-lhe?

Todas essas perguntas e muitas mais se atropelava na mente do rapaz, quem não se deu conta que a pessoa em quem pensava ia chegando nesses momentos, até que Hermione lhe deu um cotovelada. O professor Snape passou de longo por onde estava Harry, sem voltear ao ver e se dirigiu para Draco Malfoy. Lhe sussurrou umas palavras a seu aluno e o rapaz pôs-se de pé e caminhou pelo corredor do Grande Salão, por trás do professor.

O moreno seguiu com a vista a seu mestre enquanto passava de novo em frente a ele, esperando que o volteara a ver, mas em vez disso, Severus apressou o passo para sair a toda pressa do lugar.

Harry ficou vendo a silhueta do professor afastar-se com rapidez, até que saiu do salão. Um desolado suspiro brotou de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos se umedeciam, tristes. E ao notar que sua amiga o observava com atenção, tratou de lhe sorrir. Sorriso que só pôde se trocar em uma triste careta de dor.

-Que está sucedendo, padrinho? –Perguntava um preocupado Draco, enquanto dirigiam-se a toda pressa para o escritório do Diretor. –Não recordo ter feito nada mau.

-Não te preocupes, não é nada que tenhas feito. –Severus pronunciou a senha e entraram. Grande foi a surpresa do rapaz ao ver quem encontravam-se aí. Mas bem mais grande foi quando Narcisa Malfoy, sem o pensar duas vezes, se acercou a seu filho e o abraçou com todas suas forças.

Draco só pôde lhe corresponder, aturdido, enquanto volteava a ver a seu pai, quem ao advertir a mirada interrogante de seu filho só inclinou a cabeça em sinal de saúdo, para depois voltear para outra parte.

Quando o rapaz se viu livre do abraço de sua mãe o diretor falou.

-O motivo desta reunião, Draco, é para te contar certas coisas muito importantes que têm estado ocorrendo. –O idoso assinalou lhe uma cadeira, entre ambos Malfoy, onde o rapaz se sentou, dubitativo. –É um assunto relacionado contigo e com... Voldemort.

Ao escutar o nome, o loiro não pôde evitar sentir um escalafrio. De alguma maneira pressentiu que se tratava de algo muito grave. Voltou a ver a seu professor, quem nesse momento observava-o com intensa preocupação. Todos os demais que escutou de lábios do Diretor, de seu padrinho e de seus próprios pais, foi como em câmera lenta. Quando tiveram terminado de lhe informar, o rapaz estava mais pálido e trémulo do que nunca o tinha estado em sua vida.

-Vão entregar-me a ele. –Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira enquanto enfrentava a seus pais, rogando que suas trémulas pernas pudessem o sustentar em pé. –Para isso me vieram a buscar... Verdade?

-Tranquiliza-te, Draco. –Severus acercou-se ao rapaz e sustentou-o pelos ombros antes de que colapsara, para depois o conduzir de novo a seu lugar, entre seus pais. –Eles estão aqui porque têm decidido que não deves ser entregue.

-Mas, Como é possível? Isto é, vocês são... –O loiro preferiu calar, tratando de não enfrentar a mirada de seu pai. Mas este decidiu romper o silêncio que guardava até o momento.

-Sim, Draco. Isso é verdade. –O loiro pôs-se de pé e parou-se em frente a seu filho. –Servimos-lhe durante muito anos. Inclusive muito antes de que tu nascesses. E crê-nos, fizemos todo o possível por que passasses inadvertido para ele. –O comensal respirou com força. –Mas por desgraça, não foi assim.

-Que pensam fazer então? –Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o filho olhou a seu pai aos olhos. –Porque se estão-se negando quer dizer que... estão-no traindo. E se traem-no, então ele...

Mas ante a visão de sua própria afirmação, o rapaz cobriu-se a cara com as mãos e só se pôde escutar na habitação um suave silencio. Vai matá-los...

Narcisa acercou-se e abraçou de novo a seu filho. Lucius Malfoy observou com firmeza a cena. Sua esposa e seu único filho, a quem muito a seu pesar devia admiti-lo, amava com todas suas forças, ambos abraçados choravam em frente a ele. Uma lembrança veio lhe então à memória. Um acontecido fazia mais de oito anos. Sua esposa, seu filho e ele, jogando no meio da estância e uma voz muito conhecida e temida, atravessando sua mente.

"É muito formoso, Lucius. Esperaremos a que cresça..."

Dirigiu-se para o Diretor.

-Narcisa e eu queremos nos assegurar que Draco fique em boas mãos. E por essa razão temos decidido designar-lhe um tutor... em caso que chegássemos-lhe a faltar.

Teve um silêncio incomodo, o qual ninguém quis romper, até que a voz de Draco se deixou escutar.

-Vocês não vão morrer, não vou permitir.

Mas Lucius não o deixou continuar.

-E por isso temos trazido os documentos necessários para lhe designar um. –Estendeu-lhes ao diretor, o qual os observou detidamente. –Há alguma possibilidade de que o trâmite se efetue hoje mesmo?

-Severus, chame a Minerva e a Remus e diga que vinham. Também quero que localizes a Arthur e a Molly Weasley. –O professor Dumbledore acercou-se à lareira e lançou um punhado de pós. –Ao escritório de Cornelius Fudge, no Ministério... –Após isso desapareceu através dos fogos.

Mal se teve marchado o diretor, Severus chamou através da lareira aos Weasley, quem apareceram instantes depois pela mesma. Depois de uma breve explicação ao casal da presença dos Malfoy, e após convidar-lhes a que tomassem assento, o professor de poções saiu do escritório. Vários minutos depois regressou, só.

-Minerva e Remus vêm para cá. –Sem dirigir-se a ninguém em particular.

Momentos depois a porta abriu-se e a Professora McGonagall entrou apressada, e por trás dela entrou Remus Lupin.

-Desculpa a tardança Severus... –A animaga calou ao ver quem se encontravam aí. Após saudar ao casal Weasley voltou a ver a Severus, quem passeava-se de um lado a outro, impaciente.

Remus Lupin não falou. Só se concretou a saudar a ambos casais com uma inclinação de cabeça e depois voltou a ver a Lucius. Mas ao encontrar-se com os azuis olhos de quem alguma vez fosse seu amante olhando-o fixamente e com intensidade, desviou a mirada, perturbado.

Após uns minutos mais de incómodo soluço originado, por óbvias razões, pela inexplicável presença dos Malfoy, a professora McGonagall acercou-se ao professor de poções.

-Me poderias dizer que está ocorrendo?

-O saberás em uns momentos, Minerva. –E antes de que Severus pudesse agregar algo mais, Albus Dumbledore apareceu outra vez pela lareira. Instantes depois entrou Cornelius Fudge por trás dele.

-Muito bem, damas e cavalheiros. –O professor Dumbledore convocou algumas cadeiras mais, e após que todos os presentes se tivessem sentado. –O motivo pelo qual os mandei chamar é porque o Sr. Fudge, aqui presente, levará a cabo os trâmites necessários para designar um tutor para o Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Todos voltaram a um tempo para ver ao rapaz, quem não pôde menos que levantar o rosto, irado.

-E para isso se requererá da assinatura de duas testemunhas pela cada uma das partes. Agora bem, no que respeita aos Sres. Malfoy, pareceu-me prudente que os Sres. Weasley figurem na ata como testemunhas. Claro, se não existe algum inconveniente por sua vez.

Os recém mencionados olharam-se um ao outro, e depois assentiram à solicitação do diretor, depois do qual prosseguiu.

-E pela outra parte tenho designado a Minerva e Remus, aqui presentes. –O idoso dirigiu-se de forma amável a eles. –Por suposto, se também não existe impedimento.

Ambos professores moveram a cabeça em sinal afirmativa, ao que o idoso diretor sorriu, satisfeito.

-Bem, pois então Sr. Fudge, Procedemos?

-Por suposto, professor Dumbledore.

O Ministro sacou uns documentos de seu pasta e estendeu-os sobre a mesa. Depois escreveu os nomes dantes mencionados nos espaços correspondentes, deixando só um espaço em alvo.

-Muito bem. Uma das partes e suas testemunhas já estão inscritas na ata. Mas... –O Chefe do Ministério voltou a ver aos Malfoy. –Ainda não tenho o nome da pessoa à que querem designar como tutor do rapaz.

Lucius Malfoy voltou a ver a sua esposa, e depois de receber uma mirada de apoio de sua parte, respondeu.

-Temos decidido que o tutor de nosso filho, seja Severus Snape.

Ao escutar seu nome, o professor de poções se endireitou em seu assento, surpreendido.

-Lucius, Estás seguro de que isso é o que queres?

-És seu padrinho, Severus. –Narcisa interveio. –Tu sempre te encarregaste de suprir nossas ausências. Ademais... –Voltou a ver a seu filho. –Sabemos que ele te guarda muito respeito.

Severus dirigiu sua mirada para o herdeiro Malfoy, e o que viu em seus olhos foi algo bem mais profundo que o respeito do que Narcisa falava. O rapaz olhava-o com admiração e carinho.

-Será uma grande honra para mim ser sua tutor, Narcisa. –Respondeu sem decolar os olhos de seu afilhado.

-Uma coisa mais... –Interveio Lucius. –Gostaríamos que do nome de Severus permanecesse em segredo. Ninguém deve saber que ele será o tutor de Draco, até que chegue o momento.

-Também não é conveniente que se conheçam os nomes das testemunhas. –Recalcou o diretor. –Voldemort sabe quem são a cada um deles e se daria conta da manobra.

-Muito bem. Nesse caso, continuemos. –Cornelius Fudge terminou de encher os espaços em alvo, deixando o nome de Severus e as testemunhas baixo um feitiço de restrição. Momentos depois tinha prontos os documentos para ser assinados.

Uns minutos mais tarde todos os envolvidos tinham assinado os papéis da custodia de Draco Malfoy concedida a Severus Snape. Após que o Chefe do Ministério se marchasse alegando a urgência de cadastrar os documentos nos arquivos ministeriais, Albus Dumbledore se dirigiu aos presentes.

-Bom senhores, acho que já não há nada mais que fazer, que proceder à petição da Sra. Malfoy, de pôr ao jovem Draco baixo a proteção da Ordem da Fénix...

Arthur Weasley quem até o momento, ao igual que as demais testemunhas, só se tinha concretado a escutar com atenção, decidiu intervir.

-Parece-me Albus, que seria bom saber que está sucedendo. –Voltou a ver a sua esposa, quem nesse momento assentia às palavras ditas pelo diretor. –Porque se a Ordem da Fénix estará envolvida precisamos saber a que devemos nos ater.

Apesar de que Remus queria ficar para se inteirar com todo detalhe do que ocorria, não pôde o fazer, já que recordou que devia aplicar o exame final de Defesa aos de último ano da Casa de Severus.

-Senhores... –O licántropo decidiu despedir-se dantes de que começassem as explicações aos Weasley. –Se desculpam-me devo retirar-me. Tenho um exame que aplicar. –Ao receber a autorização do diretor, prosseguiu. –Draco, se não te encontras em disposição de apresentar o exame...

Mas o rapaz interrompeu ao licántropo enquanto levantava-se de seu assento.

-Irei apresentar o exame. –Dirigindo ao diretor. –Se desculpa-me...

-Adiante, Draco.

E o Slytherin saiu do escritório sem despedir-se de ninguém.

Remus despediu-se dos presentes e marchou por trás do loiro. Mas ao sair da gárgula que ligava com os corredores, viu que o rapaz já não estava. Pensando que talvez seu estudante se tinha marchado correndo para não chegar tarde ao exame, o professor de olhos dourados se encolheu de ombros e se dirigiu a seu escritório.

O que o licántropo não advertiu foi que, escondido por trás de uma coluna, Draco Malfoy se achava encolhido, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas e abraçando seus joelhos, enquanto se mordia tratando de não deixar escapar um só soluço de seus trémulos lábios.

-Estes são todos os documentos que te pedi, McEwan?

Lord Voldemort encontrava-se parado no meio de sua estância. Não pôde evitar um maligno sorriso de triunfo quando revisou a detalhe os papéis que essa mesma manhã lhe pedisse a sua comensal.

-Só falta sua assinatura para que o documento seja cadastrado, meu senhor. –McEwan tinha movido céu e terra para conseguir a assinatura de alguns ministros que confiavam nele, e só precisava que Voldemort assinasse para cadastrar no Ministério.

-Alguém se inteirou destes movimentos? –Voldemort assinou todos e a cada um dos documentos que McEwan lhe apresentou.

-Não, meu Lord. –O comensal duvidou uns instantes. –No entanto... informaram-me que hoje a meio dia Albus Dumbledore visitou a Cornelius Fudge em seu escritório.

Voldemort deixou de lado o que fazia para voltar sua atenção a sua comensal.

-Continua...

-Pois verá... –McEwan se aclarou a garganta. –Meu informante comentou-me que se encontrava no escritório do Ministro quando o Diretor de Hogwarts chegou pela lareira. Após isso lhe pediram que saísse, já que deviam tratar um assunto confidencial.

-Isso é tudo?

-Não, senhor. Segundo inteirei-me, o ministro não saiu a comer, pelo que supus que se tinha ausentado. Perguntei-lhe a meu informante se tinha saído pela porta, e disse-me que não.

-O que significa que pôde ter ido a Hogwarts.

-Assim é, meu senhor.

-Muito bem, McEwan. –Voldemort devolveu-lhe os documentos, já assinados. –regressa ao Ministério e dá-te pressa em cadastrá-los. Hoje mesmo.

-Como você ordene, meu Lord. –E dantes de retirar-se, perguntou. –Quer que averigue o motivo da visita de Dumbledore ao Ministério?

-Não, McEwan. –O mago escuro olhou com firmeza a seu vassalo, quem estremeceu-se. –Meu espião se encarregará de me dizer se Fudge se apresentou em Hogwarts. E de ser assim, ele me informará do porque. Podes retirar-te.

Após que McEwan se retirou, Voldemort se dirigiu para um das janelas que dava ao cemitério, de cujo solo emanavam fétidos vapores provenientes das sepulturas que aí se encontravam e que, baixo a avermelhada luz do entardecer, davam uma lúgubre imagem à vista.

"Já quase será de noite." Pensou o Dark Lord enquanto observava a por de sol através da janela. "Rabicho não demorará em chegar, e então saberei que fazer com os Malfoy."

O mago escuro levantou sua mão direita e observou detidamente o anel que portava no dedo médio. "Não falta muito para que quem porte este anel, seja meu colega pelo resto de sua existência..."

E levantando ambos braços para o céu, gritou com uma voz tenebrosa que fez que as aves de rapina que se encontravam assaltando o cemitério levantassem o vôo, assustadas.

-No dia está muito próximo, querido Draco, e não terá nada nem ninguém que possa impedir que sejas meu!

Um atrativo jovem, alto e de suave tez morena dirigia-se a toda pressa para suas habitações.

Fazia já quase em um ano desde que Oliver Wood terminasse seus estudos no colégio de Hogwarts, mas desejando ser Medimago, quis primeiro averiguar se era o suficiente apto para estudar uma carreira que não só era muito exigente, senão que ademais, requeria ser o bastante temperado para poder suportar longas jornadas rodeado de pessoas, a maioria das vezes cobertas de sangue ou com algum membro rompido ou vísceras expostas.

E ainda que estava seguro que como ajudante de Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria, muito rara vez se apresentaria com um panorama dessa natureza, ao menos lhe serviria para saber se tinha a suficiente força de vontade para resistir a uma rebanho de meninos de primeiro queimados com alguma poção mau elaborada, ou algum estudante de último curso ferido por algum feitiço mau dirigido.

De modo que com essa intenção se dirigiu, ao dia seguinte de seu graduação, com o Diretor Dumbledore para lhe solicitar o posto como ajudante de Madame Pomfrey, lhe expondo as razões de sua decisão de permanecer no mínimo, em um ano mais na instituição.

O que Dumbledore tomou como uma excelente ideia, já que nesse tempo Madame Pomfrey não fazia mais que se queixar do pouco apoio que se lhe brindava, já que por ser Severus um dos professores que mais a apoiava, este tinha tido que a deixar abandonada para não só atender suas aulas, senão também as aulas extras de Duelo, que se vinham aplicando desde princípios desse ano, em preparação dada aos alunos de último curso por qualquer eventualidade que chegasse a ocorrer ante o temido ataque de Voldemort.

O que tinha provocado, como consequência, que as visitas dos alunos de último ano à enfermaria se incrementassem de forma considerável, pelo que o diretor e a encarregada da enfermaria não tiveram nenhum conserto no admitir, nesse ano e todos os anos que o rapaz quisesse.

-Só será um ano. –Tinha aclarado o rapaz antes de que o entusiasmo do diretor e a enfermeira se elevassem a níveis cósmicos.

E assim tinha decorrido quase todo um ano desde que o garoto decidisse ser medimago. Agora, mais que nesse então, sabia que a carreira que tinha eleito era a correta. Tanto assim, que já tinha feito os trâmites para entrar à universidade ao seguinte ano, e estava levando desde fazia dois meses um curso de preparação. Pelo que tinha negociado com Madame Pomfrey o turno vespertino, de maneira que as manhãs lhe ficavam livres para poder assistir ao curso.

Deteve seus passos ao encontrar em frente a seus aposentos, e contendo o fôlego pela antecipação abriu a porta e traspassou a ombreira. Mas o ex capitão da equipe de Gryffindor levou-se uma surpresa ao encontrar-se só na habitação onde se supunha que o estariam esperando.

"Que estranho..." Pensou enquanto encaminhava-se para o centro da habitação. "Ele nunca falta a nossas citas."

E dirigia-se para seu quarto quando se realizou de uma pequena nota que jazia no solo, junto à porta, e que ao chegar não tinha podido perceber. Levantou-a do solo e dispôs-se a lê-la. Mal a teve aberto quando reconheceu em seguida a letra de quem a enviava.

" _Querido Oliver:_

_Sinto muito ter faltado a nossa cita de hoje. Tem surgido um problema e é-me impossível ver-te esta noite. Prometo-te que amanhã a esta mesma hora te recompensarei._

_Quem ama-te."_

-Lástima... e eu que pensei que nos veríamos hoje.

O Gryffindor guardou a carta em uma gaveta de seu criado-mudo e dispôs-se a descansar.

-Amanhã farei que me recompense com cresces. –Disse-se dantes de ficar dormido.

Desde a janela de sua habitação, Remus Lupin contemplava a lua crescente.

"Em uns dias mas terei que ir ao bosque de novo." Pensou enquanto passava sua pálida mão sobre uma de tantas cicatrizes localizadas em seu corpo.

Não obstante que Severus, com seu poção Mata lobos tinha conseguido que as transformações de Remus fossem menos perigosas, não tinha podido eliminar a terrível dor e as sequelas que a cada transformação deixava em seu cansado corpo.

E apesar de que muito poucos eram os que sabiam de seu licantropía, nos dias anteriores e posteriores à Lua Cheia o humilde professor de Defesa se sentia susceptível à presença de qualquer pessoa, pelo que o licántropo preferia perder da vista de todo mundo até que dias depois reaparecia desfigurado, pálido e com novas cicatrizes.

"Ao menos Sirius ofereceu-me fazer-me companhia durante esses dias." Essa mesma manhã, durante o café da manhã, o tema da licantropía de Remus tinha saído a colação uma vez mais.

Sirius tinha-lhe perguntado se estava-se tomando a poção Mata lobos. Ante a resposta afirmativa de seu melhor amigo o animago desculpou-se por não ter estado com ele durante suas duas últimas transformações. E de passagem, também por não o ter feito durante os dez anos que esteve preso em Azkaban.

-Só não se te ocorra te desculpar também pelo tempo que permaneceste no veu. –Tinha-lhe respondido o licántropo, ao que Sirius só sorriu dando por terminado o assunto das desculpas.

Remus deixou o lugar que ocupava junto a sua janela e se dirigiu para sua cama, de onde tomou uma caixa que manteve sustentada um momento entre suas mãos. Essa caixa era a terça que Sirius tomasse da repisa sobre sua lareira. Ao princípio Remus pensou que se tratava de um presente de Sirius a seu afilhado, como as duas caixas anteriores.

Mas qual tinha sido sua surpresa quando, em vez da abrir, o animago a estendeu para ele.

-Toma, é um presente para ti. –Tinha-lhe dito enquanto entregava-lhe a caixa. –Espero que gostes.

Remus voltou ao presente enquanto contemplava a elegante capa em um escuro e formosa cor chocolate, com uma filigrana nas orlas tão fina e extraordinária como a da capa de Harry, só que em ouro amarelo.

O licántropo passou a fina teia ao longo de sua bochecha, sentindo sua macieza e calidez. "Será assim de suave sua pele?" Perguntou-se enquanto voltava a dobrar a capa e guardava-a de novo em sua caixa. "Não. Sua pele deve ser bem mais suave..."

Guardou a caixa na parte superior de seu closet enquanto analisava-o detidamente. "Terei que me conseguir um traje que seja adequado a esta capa." Disse-se enquanto se desvestia com lentidão para só se combinar com um cômodo boxer azul.

Meteu-se entre as cobertas e pôs-se a repassar os acontecimentos desse dia. Do agradável encontro com seu melhor amigo essa amanhã, seus pensamentos se dirigiram para o acontecido mais tarde no escritório do Diretor.

"Tivesse gostado de saber que está ocorrendo com os Malfoy." O licántropo suspirou. "Com toda segurança deve ser algo muito grave como para que a Ordem do Fénix tenha que proteger a seu filho."

De repente recordou seu reencontro com o que alguma vez tinha compartilhado sua intimidade. E apesar de que aquilo tinha ocorrido fazia já muitos anos, não pôde evitar sentir algo especial ao voltar ao ver após tanto tempo.

"Segue sendo igual de altivo que antes. Só que menos jovem, ao igual que eu. Mas segue conservando um grande atrativo. E sua mirada segue sendo igual de enigmática e seus olhos seguem sendo muito belos..."

Deu-se a volta baixo a coberta, molesto consigo mesmo pelo rumo que acabavam de tomar seus pensamentos. "Mas agora está casado, tem família e poder, e ademais é um comensal. Nada pode já ficar do que alguma vez ocorreu entre os dois. Nem sequer as cinzas."

O licántropo suspirou, desalentado. "Ao menos ele tem uma família que o ama e que o respeita. E é um homem normal, sem problemas como os que eu tenho."

-Oxalá eu tivesse a alguém que me amasse... –Murmurou com uma voz tão tênue que mal conseguiu se escutar ele mesmo. Fechou os olhos e se relaxou para receber ao sono, que já começava ao invadir.

O licántropo deixou-se arrulhar pelos braços de Morfeu, enquanto permitia-se o luxo de sonhar com que Sirius o amava, com que ele não era um Homem Lobo, e com que já nunca mais se encontraria miseravelmente só.


	4. O que guarda o coração

Já era quase meia noite quando os alunos de sétimo da Casa de Gryffindor saíram do exame de Astronomia. Os colegas de Harry tinham-se posto de acordo para armar uma pequena festa na Sala Comum, para celebrar nos últimos dias de exames e despedir do Colégio.

Mas Ron e Hermione viram a oportunidade de escapulir-se e dirigiram-se para o quarto das vassouras, de onde tomaram as suas e saíram a dar um passeio para além das Torres.

E agora se encontravam um junto ao outro, contemplando a mesma lua que Remus observasse dantes de se dormir.

Tinham enfeitiçado suas vassouras com o conjuro do amortecedor, pelo que a vassoura de Ron lhes servia de assento, enquanto a de Hermione se achava detrás, lhes servindo de respaldo, de maneira que ainda que a simples vista parecia que de uma hora para outra cairiam, em realidade se encontravam bastante cômodos.

-Sabes, Hermione? –Ron teve a iniciativa de começar a tratar o tema que tinham deixado pendente. –Estive pensando muito sobre o que praticamos a última vez. E verás, eu... acho que fui bastante grosseiro quando decidi mudar o tema dessa maneira, e por isso quero começar te oferecendo uma desculpa.

-Não te preocupes por isso, Ron. –Hermione tomou a mão de seu noivo. –Se achas que ainda não estás pronto para dar este grande passo, não te vou pressionar.

-Não é isso em realidade. –Interrompendo-a. –Claro que quero me casar e todo isso, mas... há algumas coisas que quero deixar em claro antes de tomar uma decisão desta natureza.

-Queres estar seguro se em realidade amas-me?

-Claro que te amo, Hermione. –Ron acercou-a com lentidão para ele e a abraçou de forma protetora. –Amo-te mais do que possas sequer imaginar. Posso-te assegurar que minha vida não teria nenhuma razão de ser se me chegasses a faltar.

-Então, Que é o que está impedindo que te decidas?

-Isso com exatidão, Hermione. –A rapariga olhou-o sem compreender. –É a dificuldade que tenho para tomar decisões.

Hermione só franziu o cenho ante a explicação de Ron. Sentia, de alguma maneira, que podia entender algo do que lhe dizia. No entanto, não podia deixar de advertir que algo se lhe estava escapando de seu entendimento.

Ao ver o gesto de sua noiva, metade entendimento e metade confusão, decidiu tratar de explicar-se melhor.

-Verás... –O ruivo tomou ar, esta ia ser uma muito longa explicação. –Tu sabes que eu pertenço a uma família muito numerosa. E que ademais, sou o penúltimo de todos meus irmãos.

-Assim é.

-E também recordarás como é minha família. Meus irmãos maiores sempre têm sido pessoas muito empreendedoras e a verdade é que à idade que tenho, eles já eram independentes. –O rapaz suspirou. –Não posso evitar pensar que algo me faltou, que tem feito que não possa sobressair como eles o fizeram.

-Ron. –Hermione voltou o rosto de seu apaixonado para que a visse aos olhos. –Eles são muito diferentes entre si. Tu és diferente a eles. E eu te amo porque és diferente aos demais.

-Mas não sou todo o que quisesse ser. –O rapaz desviou o rosto para outro lado. –Tens notado que de nós três a que sempre toma as decisões importantes és tu?

A jovem castanha guardou silêncio uns instantes, tratando de assimilar a pergunta de seu noivo.

-Isso é verdadeiro, Ron, mas... –Agora foi o turno dela para voltear o rosto para outro lado. –Vocês são os que têm pedido sempre minha opinião. Nunca achei que tomassem minhas resoluções de forma imperativa.

Ron deu-se conta de que a rapariga se tinha ofendido.

-E nunca as temos menosprezado, Hermione. Tu és a mais inteligente e preparada de três, e sempre temos respeitado tuas decisões, bem como tu o fizeste conosco. Jamais tivéssemos posto em dúvida tua capacidade, nem muito menos teu interesse em nosso bem-estar. De fato, se em todos estes anos que Harry e eu nos metemos em problemas, não tivesses estado tu aí conosco, simplesmente não tivéssemos chegado ao segundo ano.

Tomou-a dos ombros enquanto prosseguia.

-E não o digo só pelas vezes que nos salvaste a vida, senão por todas as ocasiões em que te desvelaste conosco para nos explicar as matérias que não compreendíamos. Hermione, és e tens sido sempre uma pessoa inestimável para nós. De modo que não penses que te consideramos como uma intrometida, como estou seguro que deves estar pensando.

-Conheces-me demasiado. –Hermione só atino a sorrir ante a explicação de seu noivo. –Mas então, que é o que tratas de me dizer? Porque até onde estou entendendo, estás falando sobre tomar decisões e todo isso...

-Exato. Verás... –O ruivo passou uma mão pelo rosto, tratando de ordenar suas ideias. –No caso de minha família, sempre têm sido eles os que tomam as decisões por mim. E eu o permiti durante tanto tempo, que agora a sozinha ideia de ter que tomar uma decisão por minha própria conta e risco simplesmente me aterroriza.

-É por essa razão que ainda não tens podido decidir que carreira tomar? –O rapaz guardou silêncio, dando a entender a sua noiva que ia pelo caminho correto. –Isso, e porque tens medo de que, se nos casamos, eu seja a única que tome as decisões importantes, ainda passando por sobre tuas opiniões.

O rapaz baixou o rosto, envergonhado. Essas mesmas palavras que antes pensasse em seus momentos de solidão, agora nos lábios de sua noiva se escutavam ridículas em verdade.

-Sou um estúpido, não é?

Agora foi o turno de Hermione de guardar silêncio, dando a entender que seu noivo tinha razão. Era um estúpido.

-A dizer verdade, não o és tanto. –Após que a rapariga recapacitara sobre seu último pensamento. –Acho que todo o que me disseste até agora tem muito sentido.

Hermione acomodou-se entre os cálidos braços de seu noivo, enquanto continuava com seu raciocino.

-Acho que a ti te passou todo o contrário que a mim. –Neste ponto a rapariga fechou os olhos, tratando de que a lembrança de seus pais mortos não a afetasse. –Eu fui filha única, e quando meus pais se inteiraram de meus poderes mágicos, de alguma maneira, ainda que eles jamais quiseram o admitir, me apartaram. De maneira que eu fiquei praticamente sozinha em um mundo no que nunca encaixei.

O ruivo não disse nada, só a estreitou o abraço no que tinha envolvido à jovem.

-Por isso, desde muito pequena aprendi a me valer por mim mesma em muitos aspectos. Ainda que sempre fui dependente de meus pais em alguns sentidos, em outros casos tratei de não estar tão sujeita a eles. Assim foi como me acostumei a tomar minhas próprias decisões. –Levantou o rosto para seu noivo, enquanto olhava-o aos olhos. –Por isso a ideia de me casar não me assustou. A dizer verdade, eu... sabia que quando a escola terminasse teria que voltar à que alguma vez foi a casa de meus pais. E a verdade é que não quero regressar e a encontrar vazia, sem eles.

A rapariga respirou com força, tratando de conter as lágrimas.

-Por isso foi que decidi me ir a Itália. Sei muito bem a carreira que quero cursar, e sei também o que farei quando me encontre lá. É só que... não me agrada a ideia de estar sozinha.

-Jamais estarás sozinha, meu amor... –Ron passou suas mãos por sua alborotado cabelo, acariciando-o com ternura. –O que não cheguemos a estudar na mesma escola não significa que não voltemos a nos ver. Ademais... ainda não tenho visto todas as opções de carreira que tenho. Pode que talvez a carreira que eleja seja no mesmo país.

-Para valer? –Uma faísca de alegria se vislumbrou nos olhos castanhos. –Quere dizer que também te irias a Itália?

-Bom... se encontro uma carreira atraente, não o sei. Talvez. –O rapaz de olhos cinzas agregou. –Quando saiamos de Hogwarts averiguarei que carreiras posso cursar lá. Talvez encontre algo interessante.

-Parece-me uma boa ideia. –A rapariga olhou-o, emocionada. –Vês ? Não é tão difícil tomar decisões.

-É verdadeiro. Não me custou muito trabalho. -Os rapazes guardaram silêncio uns momentos. –Sabes ? Pode que em um dia destes também me decida a te pedir em casamento.

-Só espero que não te demores muitos anos. Quero que seja Albus Dumbledore quem nos case. –Ambos riram. –Quantos filhos gostarias que tivéssemos?

-Três. –O rapaz suspirou. –Têm que ser meninas, todas com o cabelo alborotado e sorrisos pizpiretas. E muito inteligentes, como tu.

-Pois eu quero que sejam varões. Com os olhos cinzas...

-Mas que não tenham pecas.

-E que sejam ruivos, como tu...

-Está bem... -O rapaz suspirou. –Que sejam ruivos.

Harry tinha conseguido escapar da Sala Comunal após ter visto sair seus dois melhores amigos. Não tinha intenção dos seguir, pois sabia muito bem que ambos tinham assuntos pendentes que tratar. De modo que enquanto desejava-lhes boa sorte, dirigiu-se de novo para a Torre de Astronomia, pois sabia que a essa hora estaria vazia por completo.

Sentado no olhador com as costas apoiadas contra um dos telescópios, o rapaz de olhos como esmeraldas, contemplava o firmamento tachonado de estrelas, perdido em seus pensamentos. Por mais que tentava apagar de sua memória o acontecido a noite anterior, a lembrança das palavras que lhe confessasse a seu professor voltava uma e outra vez a sua mente, junto com a mirada de uns intensos olhos que se fincavam em sua alma como fiadas adagas negras.

Sentia uma grande opressão no peito. Desde que visse-o essa mesma tarde no salão, um enorme pesar o embargava ao recordar que o homem que tanto ansiava tinha passado de longo em frente a ele sem se tomar a moléstia do olhar sequer.

"Não existo para ele..." Pensou com tristeza enquanto uma solitária lágrima corria por sua bochecha. "O melhor será arrancar de meu coração."

O rapaz exalou um longo suspiro enquanto sussurrava o nome da pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos, e que o suave vento da cálida noite de verão se encarregou de se levar, junto com sua exalação.

-Não se supõe que seu exame já terminou, senhor Potter?

O jovem de negros cabelos alborotados, tão alborotados como seu coração nesses momentos, secou com rapidez a lágrima que corria por sua pele enquanto se punha de pé.

-Sinto-o, professor. –O rapaz fez o amago de retirar-se. –Até amanhã.

-Ao menos não pensa me dizer que faz aqui a estas horas? –O professor tomou um dos ombros de seu aluno, impedindo sua retirada. –Terá que ser uma boa explicação, se não quer perder pontos.

-Queria estar sozinho. –E como a noite anterior, o Gryffindor sentiu um estremecimento quando advertiu a mão de seu professor sobre ele.

Severus aproveitou o momento para fazer que o rapaz se recargara contra um dos telescópios, enquanto ele voltava a encurralo com seu corpo. O tremor de Harry aumentou.

-Está seguro que deseja estar sozinho? –O fôlego do professor pastavam no rosto do moreno, quem não pôde evitar fechar seus verdes olhos. –Porque se é assim, serei eu quem se retire. Já sabe... para não seguir lhe molestando.

-Não... –O jovem sentia o corpo de seu mestre tão perto, que estava seguro de que se dava um passo para diante chocaria com ele.

-Não, que? –Severus fez-lhe esta pergunta com seus lábios colados ao ouvido do rapaz, fazendo que um suave gemido escapasse de seus jovens lábios.

-Quero dizer... não se vá. –Harry deu um passo para diante enquanto levantava ambas mãos e as posava com timidez sobre os ombros de seu professor. –Esta-se tão bem assim...

E ante a surpresa do adusto professor, "o menino que viveu" recargou com macieza sua cabeça sobre seu peito, enquanto fechava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Severus, enquanto Harry levantava seu rosto e olhava-o aos olhos, para depois escondê-lo, ruborizado, entre as dobras de sua negra capa.

Passaram vários minutos antes de que algum dos dois se atrevesse a dizer ou fazer algo mais, até que Severus fechou seus braços ao redor de seu cintura, para o acercar mais a ele.

-Professor...

-Sim?

-Que perfume usa?

Severus separou-se um pouco do rapaz para olhar aos olhos, incrédulo.

-É que... gosto de muito. –Tratou de justificar-se Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que as cores subiam de novo a seu rosto o qual voltou a ocultar, tímido, entre suas roupas.

-É um perfume que eu mesmo elaboro. –O professor suspirou. –Não encontrarás a mesma essência em outro lado.

O rapaz levantou sua vista para Severus enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Não penso a buscar em nenhuma outra parte, professor.

Severus correspondeu ao doce olhar que o rapaz lhe dirigia, e enquanto o tomava com mais firmeza pela cintura, com uma mão acariciava o suave rosto do jovem que lhe cativava.

-Posso elaborar uma essência especial para você, senhor Potter. –Disse-lhe enquanto tratava de adotar, em vão, uma atitude profissional. –Só precisarei algo seu.

-Algo meu? –O jovem tratou de aparentar uma tática parecida à de seu professor, em uma clara atitude de profissionalismo. –Como que?

-Pois... –Severus olhou para a lonjura, pensativo. –Poderiam ser umas gotas de seu suor ou... de suas lágrimas. Como a que se secou quando se deu conta de minha presença.

Nesse momento Harry caiu na conta de que seu professor levava mais tempo aí do que se supunha.

-Sabe uma coisa, Senhor Potter? –Severus levantou o rosto de seu pupilo para fazer que o olhasse aos olhos. –Para ser-lhe franco, prefiro mais seu suor a suas lágrimas...

O rapaz se ruborizou com intensidade ante a clara insinuação de seu professor. Mas antes de que pudesse lhe responder algo mais, sentiu uns suaves e cálidos lábios se posar sobre os seus, em uma sutil caricia, tão ligeira e rápida como a palpitação de uma borboleta.

E Harry tivesse achar que tinha sido só imaginação sua, se não tivesse escutado as palavras de seu professor, tão sugestivas e sensual como as mãos que acariciavam suas costas.

-Mas prefiro bem mais seus beijos...

E voltou a beija-lo. Esta vez com todo o desejo e a paixão reprimida por tanto tempo, fazendo que Harry não pudesse fazer mais que lhe corresponder com toda a intensidade que seu jovem corpo era capaz de lhe expressar.

Foi um beijo longo, interminável, cheio de toda classe de sentimentos. Um beijo no que ambos entregaram tudo o que guardavam no mais profundo de seus corações e que, até essa noite, nenhum dos dois tinha tido o valor de expressar.

-E não te imaginas o gosto que me deu quando o professor Dumbledore me informou que nosso filho foi o melhor na matéria de poções...

Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy encontravam-se na sala de sua mansão. Ela se passeava de um lado a outro, contando a seu esposo sobre sua visita a Hogwarts, enquanto o loiro se achava sentado em um cadeirão em frente à lareira com um livro nas mãos.

Seguros de que estariam sendo escutados, o casal se tinha posto de acordo sobre que tipo de conversa entrariam quando regressassem a casa. Pelo que a conversa que nesse momento sustentavam era só uma atuação.

-Alegro-me por Draco. –Respondeu Lucius sem decolar a vista de seu livro. –Só espero que não se lhe vá a ocorrer se converter em professor de Poções, como Severus.

Narcisa calou. Ela não lhe tinha dito nada a Lucius para evitar uma reação dessa natureza, já que sabia que em realidade se dedicar às poções era o sonho de seu filho. E em vez de seguir com a conversa, decidiu dar por terminado o assunto. Bocejou fingindo cansaço.

Após dar-lhe as boas noites a sua mulher, Lucius ficou um momento mais na sala, lendo. O livro que sustentava em suas mãos levava por título "Magia negra. Como a combater." E o loiro parecia bastante interessado na leitura.

Peter Pettigrew, em sua forma de animago, permanecia escondido em uma esquina da habitação, pendente da conversa que o casal sustentava. Quando a mulher se retirou a descansar o rato respirou, aliviado. O superficial tagarelice da mulher desde sua chegada à mansão não tinha feito mais que aborrecer lhe.

"Pergunto-me que livro será esse que lê..." perguntou-se enquanto rodava seus brilhantes olhos de uma esquina a outra, alerta.

Nesse momento, Lucius bocejou e seguiu com sua leitura, até que pouco a pouco o sono o venceu. A mão que sustentava o livro foi caindo com pesada lentidão para um custado do mago enquanto o livro caía ao solo, esquecido.

Rabicho, quem não tinha perdido detalhe do ocorrido, se acercou com sigilo para o lugar onde o livro tinha caído, e começou a ler as páginas que tinha a seu alcance.

-Desmaius.

O rato caiu sobre o livro aberto, surpreendida pelo feitiço que Lucius lhe lançasse. Ao estar inconsciente, Peter Pettigrew não pôde seguir mantendo sua forma de animago, pelo que Malfoy pôde ver como o rato adiante dele se convertia no comensal conhecido como Rabicho.

Com a varinha ainda em sua mão, Lucius chamou a um elfo, quem em segundos apareceu na habitação onde Narcisa descansava.

-Perdoe senhora... –Desculpou-se o elfo. –O senhor a espera na sala. Diz que é urgente.

Narcisa Malfoy deixou a um lado o livro que lia e se apressou a chegar onde seu esposo. Não se surpreendeu ao ver a quem apontava o loiro com seu varinha.

-Severus tinha razão. –A mulher parou-se a um custado de seu esposo. –Terá que o fazer falar.

-Por desgraça não contamos com Veritaserum em casa. –O loiro tomou um punhado de pós e lançou-o à lareira. –Severus, Estás aí?

Mas após um momento mais de estar chamando a seu ex parceiro, e vendo que não tinha modo do localizar, decidiram se comunicar com Albus Dumbledore, quem respondeu através de seu lareira ao primeiro chamado.

-Temos a Rabicho. –Disse o loiro quando obtiveram resposta do diretor. –Queremos fazê-lo falar, mas não temos aqui o soro da verdade. E não podemos localizar a Severus.

-Não há problema. Tragam-no para cá, nós nos encarregaremos de lhe fornecer o soro –Depois do qual agregou. –Quanto a Severus eu me encarregarei do localizar.

Quando a cabeça de Dumbledore desapareceu entre os fogos, Lucius mandou a chamar a um elfo, quem levantou o corpo inerte do espião e lhe pôs sobre o ombro como se fosse um costal de papas. Lançou um punhado de pó e após mencionar o destino, o elfo desapareceu com seu ônus pela lareira. Momentos depois Lucius e Narcisa partiam por trás dele.

-Então, você acha que devemos estar em alerta?

-Assim é. E Harry, atua-me.

-Sinto-o...

Harry e Severus continuavam na Torre de Astronomia. O professor achava-se sentado no lugar que antes ocupasse seu aluno, de maneira que ficava recargado sobre o telescópio e Harry se tinha acomodado de costas a ele, entre suas pernas, de maneira que ambos tinham a mesma vista desde o olhador.

-Como sabes que Voldemort está próximo de atacar? –Durante todo o momento que levavam nessa posição, Severus não tinha perdido o tempo e lhe tinha passado beijando suas orelhas, sua nuca, seu pescoço e seus lábios, tantas vezes que já nem sequer levava a conta. –Tem-te estado convocando?

-Por sorte não, Harry. –Severus aproveitou que o rapaz voltou ao ver para beijar de novo. –Mas têm estado ocorrendo certas coisas que me fazem supor que a guerra está mais cerca do que qualquer se imagina.

-Que coisas têm ocorrido? –Harry fechou os olhos por enésima vez ao sentir um estremecimento causado por um pequeno mordisco em seu pescoço.

-Não posso te dizer, mas sim te vou advertir que uma pessoa próxima a nós corre um grave perigo.

Harry endireitou-se da posição na que se encontrava para ver a seu professor de frente.

-Talvez falas de algum de meus amigos? –O rapaz mostrou verdadeira preocupação. –Talvez é Ron ou Hermione?

-Não, tranquilo. Não se trata deles. –Severus desviou seus negros olhos para o horizonte, incapaz de seguir respondendo às perguntas de Harry. –Mas sim é alguém próximo.

-Não estarás falando de Draco, não é? –E ao não receber contestação-. É ele?

Severus instou a seu aluno a que voltasse ao lugar onde se achava dantes, enquanto lhe respondia.

-Sim, Harry. Mas não deves te preocupar. –O professor de poções acariciou o alborotado cabelo do jovem-. Já se estão fazendo os movimentos necessários para o proteger.

-Sabes? –Harry recargou sua cabeça no pescoço do professor, enquanto recordava-. Draco me contou de um sonho que teve ontem à noite.

-Um sonho? –O professor prestou toda sua atenção. –Que foi o que sonhou?

-Disse-me que tinha sonhado com velas negras e um círculo. Tinha homens encapuzados e ele estava no centro.

-Isso é tudo?

-Ao menos o que pôde recordar. –O rapaz suspirou no pescoço de seu professor. –Também me disse que tinha sentido muito medo.

Severus ficou calado ante o relato de Harry. Não quis o assustar, de modo que se guardou o pensamento para si.

Segundo tinha entendido, esse sonho de Draco era algo parecido à magia negra que se utilizava em certas ocasiões para consolidar uma união mágica entre um mago escuro e um mago de sangue puro. E tanto Voldemort como Draco cobriam ambos requisitos.

Severus estava seguro de que essa seria a forma em que Voldemort se uniria a Draco em caso que chegasse ao capturar, pelo que não teve duvida alguma em que o sonho de seu afilhado tinha sido premonitório.

"Terei que falar com Albus sobre isto. Se é necessário reforçaremos a vigilância sobre Draco..."

-Em que pensas? –A voz de Harry sussurrando lhe ao ouvido fazer voltar à realidade.

-Sinto-o. Perdi-me por um momento.

-Que classe de perigo corre Draco? –Harry seguiu insistindo sobre o tema-. Sabes? Voltamo-nos bons amigos, e em verdade estou preocupado por ele.

O professor de poções suspirou.

-Sinto-o, Harry. Mas isso é algo que não está em minhas mãos te contar. –Abraçou-o pela cintura enquanto brincava com seu nariz em seu cabelo. –Mas prometo-te que se é necessário que o saibas, eu mesmo me encarregarei de te informar de tudo o que ocorra.

-Prometes-me?

-Por suposto... –E ato seguido tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o beijou com paixão.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo de seu professor da mesma maneira, ao mesmo tempo em que dava-se volta para ficar sentado sobre suas pernas de em frente a ele. As mãos do jovem vagaram pelo peito de Severus, quem estremeceu-se ao sentir que uma delas tinha traspassou a barreira da roupa, o que fez que o mago maior aprofundasse com mais força o beijo.

-Ejem... Ejem!

O tossir que ambos escutaram praticamente os fez saltar. Severus separou-se de imediato de seu aluno, quem mal teve tempo de sacar sua mão de onde a tinha metida. E entretanto faziam-se uma bagunça para pôr-se de pé sem pisar nas capas mutuamente, não consertaram na divertida mirada de seu espectador, quem não pôde menos que ocultar uma travessa sorriso por embaixo de sua longa barba.

-Enervate.

Peter Pettigrew voltou em si com lentidão. Ao princípio achou que achava-se em frente a seu mestre, mas ao recuperar-se por completo adquiriu consciência do lugar onde se encontrava. Tratou de levantar-se, mas a ponta de uma negra varinha sobre seu pescoço instou-lhe a ficar no mesmo lugar.

-Lucius, Severus... traidores. –Rabicho dirigiu com desprezo sua mirada de um ao outro enquanto pronunciava estas palavras. –Quando o mestre se inteire...

-Não fales de traidores, Rabicho. –Albus interveio. –E também não se inteirará Voldemort, disso nos encarregaremos nós.

E ato seguido, Lucius levantou com pouca delicadeza o insignificante corpo do animago e obrigou-o a ficar quieto, enquanto Severus acercava-se a ele com um pequeno copo com um líquido transparente que o traidor reconheceu em seguida como Veritaserum.

-Não te atrevas a... glup! –Severus aproveitou que Rabicho abriu a boca para lhe esvaziar o conteúdo de um sozinho golpe.

-Não pensei que fosse tão estúpido. –O professor de poções cedeu seu lugar ao Diretor.

-Peter... Escutas-me?

-Perfeitamente. –Respondeu o aludido de forma automática.

-Tenho muitas perguntas que te fazer. De modo que quero que respondas. –O diretor se aclarou a garganta antes de começar. –Que estavas fazendo na mansão dos Malfoy?

-Estava espiando a Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

-Por que motivo o fazias?

-Fui enviado por meu mestre.

-Por que motivo foste enviado por teu mestre? –Os presentes lançaram um longo suspiro, pelo que o idoso se prometeu que as seguintes perguntas seriam mais extensas.

-Fui enviado porque meu senhor tem dúvidas sobre a fidelidade dos Malfoy.

-Que motivos te deu de suas dúvidas, e daí era o que esperava que averiguaras?

-Ele pensa que Narcisa Malfoy está influindo em suas decisões. E quer que averigue se é assim, ou se os dois estão em conspiração para desobedecer lhe.

-Tinha alguém mais com vocês? De que falavam?

-Quando falamos não tinha ninguém mais. Mas quando ia chegando vi que McEwan se retirava.

-Como soubeste que era McEwan? –Interveio Severus-. Talvez não trazia máscara?

-Sim trazia. Mas pude reconhecer sua voz chilena.

-Isso quer dizer que quando chegou, eles ainda falavam. –O diretor esfregou-se as mãos, pronto para outra banda de perguntas. –Escutaste que McEwan falava com teu senhor? De que falavam?

-Não soube de que falavam. Mas atingi a escutar as palavras Ministério e espião.

-McEwan é um espião de Voldemort no Ministério. –Severus dirigiu-se para o Diretor. –Mas não me surpreenderia que tivesse outros espiões.

-Que interesse pode ter Voldemort com os assuntos do Ministério? –Albus se riscou sua longa barba, pensativo, para depois dirigir-se aos Malfoy. –Talvez suspeitaria de seus planos de amparar legalmente a Draco?

-Não o creio. –Narcisa Malfoy interveio. –Lucius e eu não falamos nunca desse assunto, até esta amanhã.

-Peter, Saístes em algum momento da Mansão enquanto espiavas aos Malfoy? E se assim foi, A onde te dirigiste?

-Não. Não saí a nenhum lugar.

-Há algum outro espião para os Malfoy na Mansão, ou em algum outro lugar?

-Na Mansão só estava eu. Mas meu senhor disse-me que outros informantes os seguiriam quando saíssem.

-Então Voldemort deve saber que estivemos aqui. –A Sra. Malfoy retorceu-se as mãos, nervosa.

-Mas não sabe da chegada de Severus por nossa lareira, nem de nossas saídas pelo mesmo meio. –Lucius tomou a mão de sua esposa para tranquilizá-la. –Ademais, não sabe o motivo de nossas visitas. Pode pensar que só fomos a ver a Draco.

-Quanto tempo levas espiando aos Malfoy? –Perguntou o Diretor.

-Desde esta amanhã.

-Bem, agora sabemos que Voldemort não está inteirado de nada do que ocorreu na Mansão. Peter, Quais foram as ordens específicas que te deu?

-Estaria com os Malfoy desde o amanhecer até o anoitecer, quando se dormissem. Então me apresentaria ante o Lord para lhe render meus relatórios. Após isso regressaria à mansão, antes de que eles acordassem.

-Isso significa que Voldemort deve estar o esperando nestes momentos. –Severus passeou-se de um lado a outro. –Seguro que se demora um pouco mais o convocará por meio da Marca.

-Esse será seu problema, não nosso.

-Não o creias, Lucius. Se não acha a seu informante se dirigirá diretamente à fonte.

Ambos Malfoy guardaram silêncio ante o último comentário de Severus.

-Voltando ao do Ministério... –Albus Dumbledore interveio. –Severus, Conheces a alguém aparte de McEwan, que possa ser um espião?

Severus ficou pensando uns momentos. Depois moveu sua cabeça em sinal de negação.

-Não. –Foi também a resposta de Pettigrew quando o Diretor lhe fez a mesma pergunta.

-Talvez deveríamos tomar nossas precauções. –O Diretor acercou-se a sua Ave Fénix, para verificar que estivesse dormindo tranquila-. Precisamos averiguar que assunto se traz Voldemort com o Ministério.

Após assegurar-se que a ave estivesse bem, regressou a seu lugar em frente a Peter.

-Severus, que não te surpreenda se te convoca um destes dias. –E ante a mirada de estranheza dos Malfoy. –Quererá averiguar que vieram a fazer vocês aqui.

-Devemos pôr-nos de acordo todos, já que pode ser que os chame a vocês também. –Severus rodeou a Rabicho, enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias. –Se pergunta-me, lhe direi que quiseram ver a Draco sozinhos, mas que o Diretor lhes proibiu devido ao novo regulamento. Já sabem, o das visitas.

-Assim se fará verossímil minha versão de que não tenho podido ter contato com ele. –Lucius voltou a ver a Severus. –Como evitarás que leia tua mente e o descubra tudo?

-Não te preocupes por isso. Domino a Oclumência.

-Já vejo.

Lucius Malfoy compreendeu então, que o verdadeiro trabalho de Severus como espião estava do lado da Luz, e não de Voldemort, como ele mesmo cria. Apreciou em seu interior a situação, já que isso lhe garantia o bem-estar de seu filho. Nesse momento, mais que nunca, agradeceu a sua esposa a ideia do deixar baixo seu custodia.

-O verdadeiro problema... –O diretor interrompeu os pensamentos do loiro-. Será quando os chame a vocês, já que, como me disse a Sra. Malfoy, não dominam essa habilidade.

Todos guardaram silêncio uns instantes, até que Severus falou.

-Poderiam depositar suas lembranças mais comprometedores em um penseira. Assim, quando Voldemort leia suas mentes, não poderá obter muito proveito. –Todos assentiram ante a ideia do professor de poções. –Albus, está reagindo.

Peter Pettigrew moveu-se enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado a outro, surpreendido. Quando pôde enfocar sua vista se encontrou com quatro pares de olhos que o observavam com ressentimento.

-Não deveram fazer isso... glup! –O comensal conhecido como Rabicho, voltou a ficar em trance baixo os efeitos da poção que Severus voltou a lhe fornecer.

-Estúpido, Escutas-me?

-Perfeitamente.

-Que farás quanto te libertemos? –Os três voltaram a ver a Severus, incrédulos, mas ele lhes fez um sinal de que não se preocupassem.

-Irei ver a meu mestre. E lhe contarei a verdade.

-Que lhe contarás? –Os outros três olhavam-no, preocupados.

-Lhe contarei que Lucius e tu são uns traidores. Também lhe falarei sobre o que eles falaram na Mansão. E também...

-Estás consciente que se Voldemort se dá conta que foste descoberto, se molestará muito contigo?

-Sim.

O professor de poções passeou-se adiante do comensal, analisando-o.

-Sabes que lhe falhaste, Verdade? e acho que sabes muito bem o que lhe ocorre a quem lhe falham...

Peter Pettigrew não disse nada. Então Albus tomou o lugar de Severus em frente o rato.

-Peter, és um fugitivo da justiça. Tens sido perseguido por assassinar a todas as pessoas pelas que inculparam a Sirius Black. –O Diretor fez uma pausa, esperando que sua ouvinte assimilasse o que dizia. –Sabes que com muito gosto te enviaria a Azkaban?

-Sim, sei-o.

-Então... –Severus Snape falou de novo. –Tens duas opções. A primeira, entregar à justiça, para que sejas julgado por teus crimes, com pena de passar o resto de tua vida na prisão ou... apresentar-te ante Voldemort, para que após que te torture, te amaldiçoe e te volte a torturar, te mate no meio do mais cruel das dores.

-Não podemos o deixar ir. –Narcisa Malfoy interveio, pálida em extremo. –Lhe contará tudo...

-Não te preocupes, Narcisa. –O diretor tratou de tranquilizá-la. –Severus não tem nenhuma intenção de deixar ir. Não é assim, Severus?

-Verdadeiro. Mas... –O professor de poções acercou-se a Albus. –Também não podemos enviá-lo a Azkaban com tudo o que sabe. Falaria e então nos descobriria não só ante Voldemort, senão ante qualquer.

-Não há nada de que se preocupar. Apagarei sua memória de todo o que recorde desde esta amanhã, de maneira que não poderá dizer em absoluto nada do acontecido na Mansão e aqui. –O idoso de longa barba consultou seu relógio. –São mais das três da manhã. O melhor que podemos fazer é nos retirar a descansar. Amanhã muito cedo avisarei ao Ministério para que vinham por ele. Enquanto, o manterei inconsciente e baixo rigorosa custodia, para que não represente perigo algum.

-Como manejarás isto ante os meios?

-Falarei manhã a primeira hora com o editor do Profeta. Mudarei um pouco a versão dos fatos para não os envolver a vocês. –Voltou a ver a Rabicho-. Dantes de que passe de novo o efeito, Alguém quisesse lhe fazer alguma outra pergunta?

-Sim, eu. –O professor de poções plantou-se ante Pettigrew-. Escuta, quero que me respondas uma pergunta, e quero que o contes tudo com luxo de detalhes. Verdade que vocês foram os que rechearam os pescados com picante para que quando eu os lançasse ao lago o Lula gigante se voltasse louco?

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados um junto ao outro no sofá da Sala Comunal. Estavam a ponto de despedir-se quando o retrato se abriu deixando entrar a Harry.

-Harry? –Ron olhou-o, surpreendido-. Pensávamos que já estarias dormindo, como todos os demais.

-Já são quase as duas da manhã. –Hermione deixou seu lugar ao lado de seu noivo para saudar ao moreno-. Onde estavas?

-Fui a dar um passeio. –O rapaz permaneceu de pé em frente a eles. –Não podia dormir.

-Mas... –Hermione ia dizer algo mais quando lhe pareceu ver, quase escondida entre a teia da camisa de seu amigo, o que parecia ser uma marca vermelha em seu pescoço. Olhou-o aos olhos, perspicaz.

Ante a mirada de sua amiga, o moreno desviou a sua. E após desculpar-se com eles por não poder ficar a falar, se dirigiu para o dormitório.

-Não o notaste algo raro? –O ruivo não decolou a vista de seu amigo até que teve desaparecido. –Algo bem como... agitado.

-Com segurança está cansado. –Hermione acercou-se a seu noivo e deu-lhe um beijo. –Eu também o estou, de modo que me retiro.

-Sairemos a passear manhã?

-Por suposto. –Enquanto subia os degraus que conduziam ao dormitório. –Após café da manhã.

Ron ficou um momento mais na Sala Comunal, pensando na estranha atitude de seu colega.

Desde que tinha-se feito noivo de Hermione, o rapaz tinha estado observando detidamente a forma em que sua noiva analisava às pessoas que se encontravam perto. Foi bem como aprendeu a distinguir quando o estado de ânimo de seus colegas era alegre ou triste, ou como no caso de seu melhor amigo, errante.

Assim foi como desde fazia algum tempo o tinha vindo notando. Harry atuava às vezes muito estranho. Só bastava com o observar um momento para se dar conta de seu estado de ânimo. E ainda que ninguém lhe imaginasse, tinha descoberto que suas atitudes e mudanças de humor em general ocorriam quando uma pessoa em particular estava perto. Ou quando se falava dela.

"Acho que já vai sendo hora de que Harry se sincero comigo, como eu o fiz com ele. Não quero que pense em nenhum momento que não sou capaz do compreender."

E com estes pensamentos subiu com rapidez os degraus que o conduziam a seu dormitório. Quando chegou se dirigiu para a cama de Harry. Estava deitado e coberto com as cobertas, tinha os olhos fechados, mas Ron negou-se a achar que estivesse dormido.

-Harry... –O ruivo sussurrou ao ouvido de seu colega. –Sei que estás acordado, devemos falar.

Mas não recebeu resposta.

O rapaz não se deu por vencido e se sentou junto a ele. Acercou de novo seus lábios a seu ouvido e seguiu falando-lhe.

-Não sei onde estiveste, e também não o que fazias, mas acho que sei ao menos em quem pensavas...

As últimas palavras pronunciadas por Ron surtiram efeito, pois as duas esmeraldas que o rapaz tinha por olhos se abriram de imediato.

-Sabia-o!

-Silêncio... –O moreno tampou lhe a boca. –Vais acordar a todo mundo.

-Sinto-o... –O ruivo acomodou-se na cama junto a seu amigo, quem teve que fazer a um lado para que ambos coubessem. –E ? Vais contar-me o?

-Contar-te? –Harry fez-se o louco. –Que teria que te contar?

-Vamos, Harry, Talvez achas que estou cego? Achas que não me dou conta da forma em que o olhas?

-Hermione disse-te, Verdade? –Harry recargou sua cabeça sobre uma de suas mãos enquanto olhava a seu amigo.

-Hermione? –O ruivo se ressentiu-. Estás-me dizendo que já lhe contaste coisas a ela que a mim não me contaste?

-Não, Ron. Bom... algo assim. –O moreno mudou sua posição para ficar deitado bruços, com as mãos embaixo de seu queixo. –Ela se deu conta. E já a conheces, quando quer se inteirar de algo...

-E bem? Vais contar-me o ou não?

O rapaz de olhos verdes suspirou. Sabia que se ficava calado era capaz de que lhes amanhecesse, e a dizer verdade, estava muito cansado.

-Está bem, Ron. Mas a verdade não há muito que contar. –Olhou-o com sagacidade. –Ademais, não me disseste de quem estamos falando.

-Vamos, Harry, Tenho que mencionar seu nome?

-Como sei que não é só um truque teu para que fale?

Ron não pôde evitar sorrir ante a sagacidade de seu melhor amigo.

-Sabes? Acho que já te juntaste muito com ele. Se até estás-te voltando igual de agudo e desconfiado.

-Ron... Dás-te conta de que estamos falando de um varão? Isto é... –O moreno duvidou um momento. –Não te importas com o fato de que seja...?

-Gay? –O ruivo encolheu-se de ombros em um gesto que indicava que não se importava em absoluto. –É meu melhor amigo, quase como um irmão. Isso tem mais importância para mim que qualquer outra coisa. Ademais, eu sempre o soube.

-Como? –Harry endereçou-se de sua posição e ficou vendo de em frente a seu amigo. –Não recordo te ter dito nunca.

-Não foi necessário. Bastou-me com uns comentários que me fizeste.

-Com uns...? –Harry estava a cada vez mais intrigado. –Que comentários?

-Bom, uma vez comentaste-me que... –O ruivo pôs-se colorado. –Oliver Wood tinha uns olhos muito bonitos.

-Isso disse? –Agora foi o turno de Harry de se pôr vermelho. –Não o recordo.

-Claro que não. Foi durante uma visita a Hogsmeade, e paramos em três vassouras. –O rapaz de olhos cinzas fez um esforço para seguir recordando. –Também me disseste que não eram tão bonitos como os do professor Snape. Eu não podia achar que me estivesses dizendo isso. E passei-te porque tinhas alguns copos de rum de groselha a mais. Mas estou seguro que de ter estado em teus cinco sentidos o tivesses pensado duas vezes dantes de dizer semelhantes disparates.

-Sabes uma coisa, Ron? –Harry sentou-se, enquanto recargava suas costas contra a cabeceira. –Agora estou em cinco sentidos. E deixa-me dizer-te que não tenho conhecido outros olhos mais belos que os do professor Snape.

-Não sei porque, mas tinha o pressentimento de que me dirias algo como isso. –Ron acomodou-se na cama da mesma forma em que Harry o fizesse. –Com exatidão, que é o que sentes por ele?

-Amo-o.

O ruivo se rascou a cabeça, desconcertado.

-E não pôde ter sido outro? Não sei... Lupin, talvez?

-Ron...

-Ou o mesmo Wood?

-Ron...

-É que... não o sei... o professor Snape...

-Ron!

-Já, já... está bem. –O ruivo cruzou-se de braços. –Caracoles. Olha que dizer que tem olhos belos. Só falta que digas que é a ternura personificada...

-Isso também. –O moreno lançou um longo suspiro. –Ademais, é maravilhoso beijando...

-...!

-Vamos, Severus. Isso foi faz vinte anos, Não poderias o esquecer já?

-Não, Albus. Não é algo que se esqueça com facilidade. –O ex pupilo enfrentou a seu ex professor. –Ou talvez já esqueceste que por essa travessura mal passei em uma semana inteira aventando pescado fresco ao animal para que voltasse a confiar no que a gente lhe dava? Sabes que até o dia de hoje detesto o cheiro do pescado cru? E ainda te ris? Se agora que o recordo, tu foste quem me impôs esse castigo...

-Já, já... –O idoso tentava deixar de rir, em vão. –Não esqueças que eu também fui enganado. Esses marotos sim que lhes arranjavam para sair airosos de seus travessuras. Ah, que tempos aqueles...

-Não me recordes, Albus. –O ex comensal suspirou. –Foi uma das épocas mais terríveis de minha vida.

Severus se recargou na parede junto à lareira. A só lembrança de tudo o que viveu nesses desagradáveis anos ainda lastimava sua alma e seu coração, no ponto de sentir que todo seu ser voltava a se encher de uma intensa amargura.

Albus levantou-se de seu assento e acercou-se com lentidão ao homem recargado na parede, cuja vidrosa mirada perdia-se na busca de coisas invisíveis através do fogo que crepitava, como se buscasse que os fogos pudessem converter em cinzas todas essas lembranças que tanto o atormentavam.

-Lamento-o, Severus... –O idoso posou com macieza uma mão no ombro de quem amava como a um filho. –Perdoa se tudo isto não fez mais que acordar essas lembranças que tanto te empenhaste em enterrar.

-Tentei-o, Albus. –O homem vestido de negro apertou os punhos com força, enquanto os estrelava contra a parede com tanta fúria que suas juntas começaram a sangrar. –Diabos! Sabes que tenho tentado esquecer! Sabes que a cada dia que tem passado desde que me deste aquela oportunidade não tenho feito mais que tratar de percorrer passo a passo o caminho que me leve à redenção!

O atormentado homem ocultou seu rosto entre suas mãos, enquanto umas pequenas gotas de sangue manavam delas, manchando o andar sobre o que se encontrava parado.

-Mas a cada vez que dou um passo... algo ocorre que faz que retroceda tudo o que já tenho andado. E... meu ser volta a encher-se de amargura e ressentimento. E quanto mais me esforço por avançar, mais sinto que retrocedo. Albus, eu já não posso mais... sinto que as forças se me estão acabando.

Severus voltou seu rosto para olhar de cheio àquele homem que era como um pai para ele. E sentiu-se miserável ao ver que os sempre brilhantes e alegres olhos como o mesmo mar, derramavam lágrimas que se deslizavam com lentidão sobre as bochechas do idoso mago.

-Olha-te Albus... –Severus secou com uma de suas trémulas mãos uma das tantas lágrimas do velho. –Tu é a única pessoa que em realidade se preocupou por mim. Tu tens sido quem me ensinou o caminho do bem. Sei que minha vida seria pior que o lixo de não ter recebido tua ajuda quando mais te precisei. E olha como te pago... fazendo-te chorar. E agora me olha a mim. –Severus passou suas pálidas mãos sobre seus secos olhos. –Estou vazio por dentro. Tão seco que não posso ser capaz de chorar, quando precisamente em um mesmo dia, tenho visto se derramar as lágrimas das três pessoas que mais amo neste mundo.

Albus Dumbledore tomou entre as suas as mãos de seu protegido. E enquanto acariciava-as com ternura conjurou um feitiço que as sanou de imediato.

-Sabes, Severus? –O mago maior tomou o rosto do professor entre suas mãos. –Oxalá bem como pude curar as feridas de tuas mãos, pudesse curar também as feridas de teu coração. Mas por desgraça não é assim. E crê-me quando te digo que, no momento em que mais afundado te sintas, sempre terá alguém junto a ti, para te ajudar a sair a flutue.

-Estarás sempre comigo?

-Estarei sempre contigo, Severus. –E o idoso acrescentou. –Ademais, tens a teu afilhado que te adora. E... se meu coração não me engana, há um jovem Gryffindor de olhos verdes que acho que também faria qualquer coisa por ti...

Severus Snape olhou-o, ruborizado por completo.

-Albus, o que viste na Torre...

-O que vi na Torre foi uma maravilhosa mostra do que duas pessoas maravilhosas como vocês podem ser capazes de fazer se estão juntas. –Albus palmeou as costas de Severus, em um amigável gesto. –Sabes ? Já me estava perguntando por que se estavam demorando tanto...

-Escuta... –Severus tomou uma pluma de Fawkes, que se encontrava na mesa do Diretor. –Não temos... isto é, só o tenho beijado. Não quero que penses que...

-Sei-o, Severus. –O idoso olhou-o, divertido. –Talvez achas que não me inteiro de todo o que passa em meu Colégio? Mas diga me uma coisa... Já lhe disseste que o amas? –Severus guardou silêncio ante a pergunta do idoso. –Não, pelo que vejo.

-Amo-o, Albus. É só que... –Severus titubeou. –Acho que ele não se merece que o ate a mim. Isto é, a alguém como eu.

-Não achas que isso é algo que deve decidir ele? –Albus Dumbledore olhou com firmeza aos olhos de seu amigo. E depois agregou.

-A ninguém se lhe diz o que deve ou não fazer. Essa é a essência do livre arbítrio do que os seres humanos tanto nos jatamos. O coração de Harry elegeu-te a ti, e teu coração o elegeu a ele. Ninguém tem direito a obrigar a ninguém a permanecer a seu lado. Mas acho que também não devemos negar-nos a liberdade de amar e ser amados, com todos nossos defeitos e todas nossas virtudes. Harry viu algo em ti que o fez te amar. Bem como tu descobriste nele a razão para o amar.

Severus baixou o rosto, pensativo. Tratando de assimilar todas e a cada uma das palavras que seu mentor lhe dizia.

-Não vou dizer o que deves ou não fazer, Severus, essa é só decisão tua. Mas ao menos peço-te que tomes em conta o que te digo. Não deixes passar a oportunidade de amar e te deixar amar. Pode ser então que o caminho à redenção que tão difícil se te faz percorrer só, não seja tão doloroso se alguém o caminha junto a ti.

De regresso às masmorras, Severus Snape recordava a cada uma das palavras que seu velho amigo lhe dissesse. E enquanto preparava-se para dormir, dirigiu seu pensamento para a que agora considerava sua maior razão para não se dar por vencido.

Uns verdes olhos como esmeraldas e uns lábios vermelhos e doces, como cerejas, foram as imagens que, junto com as sábias palavras de seu melhor amigo e mestre, Severus guardou no mais profundo de seu coração.

"Pode ser então que o caminho à redenção que tão difícil se te faz percorrer só, não seja tão doloroso se alguém o caminha junto a ti."


	5. Destinos Marcados Parte I

Os tênues raios de sol do novo dia se filtraram através da janela do dormitório onde Harry descansava. Os verdes olhos abriram-se pouco a pouco ao sentir a pulsante moléstia da luz sobre suas sensíveis pálpebras fechadas.

Lançou um prolongado bocejo enquanto sentava-se na orla da cama, mareado ainda pelos restos do sono de tão poucas horas que tinha podido desfrutar. Talhou-se os olhos com força para terminar de espantar os rastros da modorra e levantou-se para dirigir ao banho.

Olhou-se uns momentos no espelho enquanto deixava que a água da regadeira terminasse de se temperar. Sentia uma estranha alegria, dessas das que têm sido tão intensas, que ainda após muito tempo das ter experimentado, deixam uma sensação de cócegas na barriga.

Franziu o cenho tratando de recordar a que podia se dever semelhante sensação de felicidade. De repente creu notar uma estranha marca em seu pescoço, que não tinha visto no dia anterior. Meio cego, pois não tinha postos as lentes, teve que colar o nariz no espelho para poder distinguir com clareza de que se tratava.

Um intenso rubor cobriu suas facções quando soube que coisa era, e em forma automática as lembranças da noite anterior se aglomerou em sua mente. Um enorme sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do jovem de cabelos alborotados ao recordar os momentos passados na Torre de Astronomia com seu professor de poções.

Meteu-se à banheira, e enquanto deixava que a água quente entibiara seu corpo se pôs a recordar, uma a uma, as coisas que sucederam. O jovem de olhos verdes jamais se imaginou que sua noite terminaria dessa forma, compartilhando um beijo mais que apaixonado com o homem que amava, e sua mão metida entre suas roupas, acariciando o suave peito de seu professor.

Riu de maneira tonta, ao recordar também a forma em que tinham sido interrompidos. Professor e aluno não achavam onde meter seu rosto quando viram ao Diretor em frente a eles, ao que parece bastante pasmado como para pronunciar palavra alguma.

Após que ao fim tinham podido desenredar se e se pôr de pé, ambos se tinham parado em frente ao idoso, e antes de que algum deles pudesse dizer algo, Albus Dumbledore se tinha desculpado por lhes ter interrompido, mas tinha que tratar algo muito importante com Severus. Pelo que após dar as boas noites ao rapaz tinha permitido que este se marchasse a sua Torre demasiado confundido pela reação de seu Diretor.

"Que lhe terá dito a Severus?"

-Severus... –Ainda a menção do nome de seu professor lhe fazia sentir cócegas. Parecia-lhe tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Era como se estivesse tratando a alguém que conhecesse de toda a vida, mas após não lhe ter visto durante muitos anos.

Terminou de banhar se e se enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Dirigiu-se a seu dormitório e sacou a roupa que se poria esse dia.

-Bons dias, Harry.

-Bons dias, Ron. –Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver a Ron vestido e pronto para baixar à Sala Comunal, pois quando se levantou o ruivo ainda seguia dormindo. –Mas... Como?

-Demoraste-te tanto no banho que achei que já nunca sairias. –O rapaz de olhos cinzas olhou-o com astúcia. –Que tanto era o que fazias?

-Nada que tua mente atarracada pense. –Harry colocou-se a roupa interior e depois as meias. Era estranho, mas desde que eles dois se conhecessem sempre se vestiam adiante do outro sem sentir nenhuma classe de vergonha, coisa que não ocorria com o resto de seus colegas.

-Que isso que tens aí?

-Que coisa?– O rapaz olhou-se a si mesmo, sem se encontrar nada estranho. –Onde?

-No pescoço. –Harry tratou de pôr-se a t-shirt a toda pressa, mas tarde. O ruivo tinha-se dado conta. –Mas... Que não é um...?

-Deixa. –Harry retirou a mão de seu colega, a qual se dirigia para a marca.

-Vá... esse homem sim que é agressivo. –Seu amigo começou a rir-se. –Já sei porque te demoraste tanto. Severus... ah... Severus.

-Ron! –O rapaz de verdes olhos não achava como aplacar a seu colega. –Não fiz nada do que pensas.

-Ah, não? –Rum sentou-se na orla da cama enquanto cruzava os braços. –Eu te escutei mencionar seu nome.

-Estavas-me espiando?

-Por suposto que não! –O ruivo mostrou-se ofendido. –Eu jamais faria uma coisa como essa.

-Então Como sabes...?

-Meti-me à banheira do lado. Ouvi-te quando passava, por acaso.

-Vejo... –O moreno terminou de pôr-se a camisa. –Mas não fiz nada do que pensas. Só recordava...

-Sim, sim, como digas...

Ron esperou a que Harry terminasse de se vestir, e após importunar outro momento mais, se dispuseram a baixar à Sala, onde Hermione já os estava esperando.

-Vá, achei que nunca baixariam. –A rapariga deixou a um lado o livro que lia. –Estava a ponto de ir-me sozinha ao salão.

-Sinto-o muito, Hermione. –Harry adiantou-se para o retrato. –Foi por minha culpa.

-Levantaste-te tarde, Harry?

-Não. –Respondeu o ruivo. –Demorou-se muito no banho.

-Já deixa isso, Ron. –Harry começou a pôr-se vermelho.

-Mas se não estou dizendo nada.

-Pode-se saber de que falam?

-Bons dias, Severus. Como amanheceste?

-Bons dias, Albus. Bem, obrigado.

O professor de poções sentou-se em seu lugar habitual no Grande Salão. E depois de dar um longo sorvo de seu café dirigiu-se para o Diretor.

-Chamaste aos do Ministério?

-Assim é, Severus. –O idoso percorreu o comedor com a vista. –Chegaram pouco antes do amanhecer.

-Então, Já está preso em Azkaban?

-Ainda não. –Albus Dumbledore entrelaçou suas mãos baixo sua barba enquanto colocava seus cotovelos sobre a mesa. –Nestes momentos devem estar em julgamento. Se meus cálculos não me falham no mais tardar a meio dia estará em Azkaban.

-Achas que vão chamar a testemunhas?

-Ao único que chamariam em um momento dado, seria a Sirius. –O idoso olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor, onde observou que Harry ainda não chegava. –Não esqueças que foi a ele a quem se lhe envolveu de maneira injusta em tudo.

-E já que foi declarado inocente e seu nome limpo, seu depoimento será de grande peso para condená-lo.

-Exato. Severus... Achas que seria conveniente dizer-lhe antes de que se inteire pelos meios?

-A quem? –O professor voltou para onde a vista do diretor assinalava. Harry ia entrando nesses momentos.- Acho que seria o mais conveniente. Por verdadeiro, Que foi o que arranjaste com O Profeta?

O diretor acomodou-se em seu assento enquanto levantava sua caneca de chá.

-Já te inteirarás, Severus. Pelo cedo deixa-me dizer-te que tive que tergiversar alguns fatos. Por verdadeiro, pedi-lhe ao editor que publicasse o artigo até amanhã.

-Por que?

-Porque não é conveniente que Voldemort se inteire de nada, até que Rabicho se encontre em Azkaban. Isso reduziria as probabilidades de tentar um escape.

-Entendo. –O professor tomou uma cereja do pote e levou-lhe à boca. "Os lábios de Harry sabem melhor." Pensou enquanto olhava-o com firmeza.

Ao longe, o Gryffindor de repente sentiu uma mirada sobre sua pessoa. E voltou para a mesa do diretor, a seu lado Severus observava-o com intensidade. O rapaz não pôde evitar ruborizar se ante o ardor de sua mirada.

-Céus, Harry. Pareces um tomate maduro. –Ron, que não tinha perdido detalhe do ocorrido não pôde evitar o incomodar. –Tenta não te cair, não vá ser que reverentes como um.

-Já basta, Ron. –Voltou a ver a seus colegas, para ver se alguém mais se tinha dado conta. –Sabes que lhe passa a Neville?

-Não o sei, Harry. –Ron tomou um troço de crepitante e meteu-lhe à boca. –Desde que chegamos notei-o assim.

De fato, qualquer um que estivesse a uma curta distância de Neville Longbottom, se daria conta de que o bochechudo rapaz estava tão pálido e desfigurado, que parecia que em qualquer momento colapsaria.

Harry dirigiu-se para seu colega, tratando de ser discreto.

-Neville... –O rapaz levantou sua apagada mirada para quem chamava-lhe. –Sentes-te bem?

Mas em vez de responder-lhe, Neville só se encolheu de ombros, para depois seguir brincando com a comida.

-O que passa é que... –Seamus Finnigan, quem estava sentado junto a ele, respondeu por seu afligido colega. –Encontra-se assim pelo exame de hoje.

À menção do assunto, Longbottom não pôde evitar um profundo escalafrio, que não passou desapercebido para o resto de seus colegas.

-É verdade... –Harry piscou um par de vezes, assentindo. –Hoje temos o exame de poções com Seve... o professor Snape.

-Exato. –Seamus passou sua mão pelo cabelo revolto de seu colega ao lado, tratando de tranquilizá-lo. –E já sabem o que sucede quando Neville tem que apresentar um exame com ele.

-Neville... –Hermione, quem até o momento só se tinha concretado a escutar, decidiu intervir. –Não tens porque te preocupar. Pensa que é o último exame que apresentas com ele. Trata de dominar teu medo e repete-o. "É meu último exame com ele".

O assustado rapaz tomou ar e dispôs-se a seguir o conselho de sua colega.

-É meu último exame com ele...

-Isso é. –Seamus aplaudiu lhe, emocionado. –Repete-o outra vez.

-É meu último exame com ele.

-Exato. –Ron também tratou do animar. –Outra vez.

-É meu último exame com ele!

-Sim...!

Albus Dumbledore e o resto dos professores voltaram para a mesa de Gryffindor para identificar aos berros.

-Basta, basta. –Hermione teve que os tranquilizar. –Acho que com isso é suficiente. Neville, Sente-te melhor agora?

-Acho que sim. –O rapaz suspirou, já mais acalmado, a cor voltando pouco a pouco a seu rosto. -Obrigado rapazes.

-De nada, Neville. Para isso são os amigos. Ou não?

-Por suposto. –Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

-E para demonstrar que já não há nada de que se preocupar, façamos um pequeno experimento. –Seamus tomou um copo vazio de um colega e pô-la adiante de Neville, quem olhou-o intrigado. Depois tomou outro copo e depois de enchê-la com água entregou-lhe a seu estranhado amigo.

-Isto é o que faremos. –Seamus olhou a seu colega, assegurando-se que tivesse toda sua atenção. –Quero que fecham os olhos por um momento e penses que o lugar onde agora te encontras é o laboratório de poções.

O rapaz assentiu.

-Bem. Agora imagina que estamos apresentando o exame e que isto... –Assinalando a copo vazio. –É teu caldeirão. E esta... –Assinalando o copo cheio. –É o ingrediente para elaborar uma poção. Compreendes?

-Acho que sim.

-Bem. Agora... –Seamus tomou a mão de seu colega, ocupada com o copo cheio, e dirigiu-a sobre o copo vazio. –Imagina que tens que verter com muita delicadeza o ingrediente da poção dentro do caldeirão. Pelo que deves ter muito cuidado de que não se te escape uma sozinha gota. De acordo?

-De acordo.

-Não esqueças que terás ao professor Snape por trás de ti em qualquer momento. Deves estar alerta. Fato?

-Fato.

-Adiante.

A estas alturas, a maior parte da mesa estava pendente do que ocorria. Pelo que se tinha formado um círculo ao redor dos rapazes, quem esperavam que Neville começasse.

O rapaz tomou ar várias vezes e dispôs-se a verter o líquido dentro do copo. Fazia-o com o maior dos cuidados. Todos guardaram silêncio ao ver o estado de concentração no que o moreno se encontrava.

-Longbottom!

A voz de Seamus Finnigan, imitando à perfeição a voz de seu professor de poções, fez que o pobre rapaz saltasse de seu lugar, assustado, enquanto o copo que sustentava lhe soltava das mãos, fazendo que a água se esparramara por todos lados.

Todos os presentes lançaram um longo suspiro de decepção, enquanto Hermione tratava de tranquilizar a Neville lhe oferecendo um copo com água, que o rapaz se bebeu de um gole.

-Desastre total... –Augurou Seamus Finnigan, resignado, enquanto todos os demais ocupavam de nova conta seu lugar.

Enquanto, na mesa dos professores, Severus Snape tinha levantado a vista, assombrado. Ao que parece tinha escutado sua própria voz em alguma parte do Grande Salão.

Os alunos de sétimo da Casa de Hufflepuff saíam pouco a pouco do aula de Defesa, onde o professor Lupin acabava de lhes aplicar seu exame final. Enquanto o salão esvaziava-se, o licántropo concentrava-se em tratar de imaginar qual tinha sido a verdadeira razão da visita dos Malfoy no dia anterior.

"Estou seguro que a assinatura dos documentos que assinalam a Severus como tutor do rapaz é só a ponta do iceberg. Acho que Lucius deveu ter uma razão muito importante para fazer algo como isso. Não o sei. Tenho a impressão de que estava algo... desesperado. Estará em problemas?"

-Professor Lupin...

-Sim, senhorita Olsen?

-Perdoe meu atrevimento, professor mas... –A rapariga encontrava-se algo ruborizada. –Perguntava-me se de casualidade gostaria de sair a jantar este fim de semana.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando-se surpreendido.

-Jantar? Com você?

-Sim, professor.

-Eh... pois verá, senhorita Olsen... –Remus não achava a forma de se negar. –O que passa é que... não acostumo sair com meus estudantes.

A rapariga esboçou um travesso sorriso.

-Pois por isso não se preocupe, professor. –Acercou-se com lentidão ao licántropo, quem teve que retroceder um passo. –Não esqueça que a partir do domingo eu já não serei sua aluna.

-Pois... isso é verdade, mas...

-Que lhe parece se o pensa? –A rapariga deu-se a média volta e dispôs-se a sair. –No sábado, na graduação esperarei sua resposta. Que tenha bom dia.

E saiu do aula de Defesa, deixando a seu professor sem palavras. Tiveram que passar alguns momentos para que o licántropo se recuperasse da surpresa. Se rascou a cabeça, pensativo.

"Céus, essa rapariga deveria ter ido a Slytherin. Não se terá equivocado o chapéu Seletor?"

-De modo que passas-te conquistando alunas em teus momentos de lazer. –Sirius Black encontrava-se de pé apoiado na ombreira, enquanto olhava-o de forma divertida. –E parecias bastante serio eh, pícaro...

Remus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de passar por alto o comentário de seu amigo. Acercou-se a ele para o saudar, mas se viu surpreendido outra vez quando foi estreitado por seus fortes braços.

-Vá, parece que me estranhaste. –Remus correspondeu ao abraço com a mesma efetividade. –Mas se vemo-nos mal ontem...

-Sei-o, Remus. É só que... –Sirius olhou com firmeza aos dourados olhos de seu amigo. –Hoje há uma razão especial para celebrar.

-Ah, sim? –Remus convidou ao animago a entrar a sala, depois do qual a fechou, lançando um feitiço silenciador. –E pode-se saber que é o que há que celebrar?

-Imagino-me que ainda não te inteiraste...

Remus olhou-o com interesse.

-De que deveria estar inteirado?

-Hoje mesmo pela manhã, Peter Pettigrew foi submetido a julgamento. –E ante a mirada de incredulidade de seu amigo. –É em sério, Remus. Eu mesmo assisti como testemunha para o Promotor.

-Faz favor, Sirius... –A dourada mirada do licántropo se cristalizou. –Faz favor diga-me que se demonstrou seu culpabilidade.

-E não só isso... –Sirius tomou entre suas mãos as de seu grande amigo de juventude-. Foi condenado a corrente perpétua em Azkaban. Eu mesmo fiquei no portal vendo quando o ingressavam.

Voltaram-se a abraçar, muito emocionados.

-Dás-te conta, Sirius? –Sussurrou ao ouvido de seu amigo. –Ao fim está-se fazendo justiça.

-Isto o tem que saber Harry. –Separou-se do licántropo. –Estou seguro que se alegrará muito ao saber a notícia.

-Espera, espera... –Remus deteve-o tomando do braço. –Não achas que esta é uma notícia que deve se dar com verdadeira calma?

-Pois sim, mas...

-Sirius, Harry tem um exame muito importante esta tarde. E não podemos permitir que se desconcentre.

-Que exame tem?

-Poções, com Snape.

-Snivellius? –Sirius não pôde evitar o comentário respectivo. –O bom é que está por sair do Colégio. Já não terá que ver nunca mais seu macilento rosto.

-Faz favor, Sirius... –Remus suspirou, esgotado-. Quantas vezes mais terei que te pedir que deixes esses comentários? Não podes seguir te comportando como um menino.

-Sento-o, Remus, mas não posso o evitar. –Sirius acercou uma banca a mesa e sentou-se. –Molestar a Snivellius tem sido uns dos motivos que têm regido minha vida.

-Sim. Sei-o. –Remus tomou assento em sua mesa. –E odiar-te tem sido um dos principais motivos dele. Diga-me... Tens pensado em que talvez Harry decida não se ir a França, e em vez disso, ficar em Hogwarts?

-Por que dizes isso? –Sirius endireitou-se em seu assento, receoso. –Talvez te disse algo?

-Pois... –Remus tratou de soar neutro. –Verás... nos últimos anos, alguns graduados têm decidido ficar em um ano mais em Hogwarts enquanto decidem por que carreiras optar. Não te surpreenda se Harry decide fazer o mesmo.

-Pois eu espero que não. –Sirius removeu-se inquieto em seu assento. –Enquanto estive em Paris visitei várias universidades. Algumas delas dão a carreira de Auror. Inclusive trouxe folhetos para que Harry possa escolher entre as que mais lhe interessem. Sabes que há algumas que são impressionantes?

-Sirius...

-Não te imaginas as matérias que dão. Algumas têm professores especializados que se encarregam de...

Remus preferiu guardar silêncio e permitir que seu amigo se desafogara em planos para seu afilhado. Devia compreendê-lo. Harry era o único parecido a uma família que lhe ficava ao animago, e não podia se permitir o luxo de romper seu coração lhe revelando que uma das intenções de sua afilhado era a de ficar em um ano mais em Hogwarts.

E muito menos seria ele quem lhe dissesse que Harry queria ser auxiliar, precisamente, do homem que Sirius mais odiava após Voldemort e Rabicho: Severus Snape.

-Draco contou-me ontem que lhe ofereceste o posto de teu auxiliar em poções.

-Assim é. Não tens ideia do feliz que se pôs.

-Alegro-me muito.

Severus e Harry encontravam-se nas habitações do professor. Essa mesma manhã, quando só ficavam uns quantos alunos de Gryffindor no comedor, entre eles Harry, o professor se tinha acercado a ele e lhe tinha entregado um pequeno pergaminho, e depois tinha seguido seu caminho para a saída. O rapaz abriu-o com dissimulo e quando o leu esboçou um grande sorriso. De imediato pôs-se de pé e saiu do comedor, em direção para as masmorras. No pergaminho dizia que o professor o esperava em suas habitações.

E agora se encontravam os dois sentados no cadeirão favorito de Severus, onde precisamente duas noites atrás o professor se debatia entre seus próprios sentimentos. O cadeirão era de duas praças, pelo que ambos se achavam sentados um bem perto do outro. Harry estava recargado sobre seu peito, enquanto o professor abraçava-o da mesma maneira que a noite anterior. O rapaz sustentava seu livro de apontes enquanto repassava alguns conceitos de poções, pelo que Severus se encarregava de lhe corrigir e aclarar suas dúvidas.

-Sabes? –Harry cabeceou sobre o pescoço de seu namorado. –Fiquei pensando na reação do professor Dumbledore quando nos viu.

-Não te preocupes. –Severus acariciou os alborotados cabelos de seu aluno. –Não está molesto nem nada disso.

-Mas... –Harry voltou o rosto para olhá-lo aos negros olhos. –Deveu comentar-te algo. Isto é... não acho que com tudo o que viu se tenha ficado calado.

-Claro que não, Harry. –O professor suspirou, recordando com melancolia o sucedido a noite anterior, e com isso, as judiciosas palavras que lhe dirigiu. –O único que te posso dizer é que ele nos tem em muito alta estima, e pensa que nossa relação tem sido o melhor que nos pôde passar.

-Isso te disse?

-Não exatamente com essas palavras, mas assim foi. –Severus acariciou com ternura o rosto como de alabastro de Harry, quem fechou seus olhos enquanto se deixava fazer. –Fica-te tranquilo. Temos sua bênção.

O rapaz sorriu enquanto voltava a recostar sobre seu professor. De repente sentiu algo de frio e seu corpo o exteriorizou com um leve temperatura.

-Queres que acenda a lareira? –O professor sacou seu varinha e acendeu-a com um feitiço. –Melhor ?

Harry só assentiu enquanto se aconchegava mais cerca do corpo de seu mestre, quem o abraçou de forma protetora.

-Severus...

-Diga-me.

-Tenho entendido que precisas um auxiliar para as aulas de Duelo. –Ante a resposta afirmativa de seu namorado. –Tenho estado pensando e... acho que já tomei uma decisão sobre o que quero fazer ao graduar me.

-Que é o que desejas?

-Quero ser teu auxiliar. –O moreno brincou com uma das mangas da camisa de Severus. –Claro, se tu me permites.

-Estás seguro disso, Harry? –O professor instou ao rapaz para que se sentasse direito e o olhou com firmeza. –Eu não sou um professor muito condescendente. Conheces-me. Serei muito exigente contigo, até o cansaço. Bem como fui-o com Draco, durante todos estes anos.

-Estou consciente disso, Severus.

-Ademais... –Severus acariciou o queixo de seu pupilo. –Só poderás ser meu auxiliar durante um ano. Depois Que farás?

-Para então já saberei o que quero ser em realidade. Auror, ou professor.

O professor Snape guardou em silêncio uns momentos, pensativo.

-Já lhe comentaste a teu padrinho de tuas intenções?

-Comentei-lhe que quero ser Auror, mas com total honestidade, não lhe disse sobre o outro.

-E quando pensas o fazer? –E ante o silêncio de seu aluno. –Não é por te pressionar, mas... oficialmente as aulas terminam amanhã, e se tu queres ser meu auxiliar no ano que vem, temos que falar com Dumbledore e deixar estabelecido tudo por escrito. Não esqueças que já não estarás no colégio como estudante, senão como ajudante, portanto deverás portar uma permissão especial.

-E só tenho até manhã para fazer tudo isso?

-Não é a grande coisa, Harry. –Severus voltou a abraçá-lo. –Só é questão de falar com Albus, e o demais é automático. Só que há um pequeno detalhe.

-Qual?

-Que ainda és menor de idade, e para isso precisarás a autorização de tua tutor. E se mau não lembrança...

-Meu tutor agora é Sirius... –O rapaz de olhos verdes suspirou, abatido. –Então só tenho dois dias para falar com ele...

-Não só isso, Harry... –Severus olhou em direção a seus verdes olhos. –Tu achas que Sirius dará sua autorização para que tu sejas meu auxiliar? Tu sabes que ele e eu não nos levamos bem, e não acho que goste muito da ideia de que renuncies a teus estudos como Auror, para terminar sendo só meu ajudante. E precisamente meu, que é o pior.

Harry encostou a cabeça, confundido.

-Mas... –Seus olhos alumiaram-se por um momento ante uma ideia. –E se melhor espero a cumprir a maioria de idade? Cumpro-os a fins do mês, de modo que para então não precisarei sua autorização por escrito. Não poderíamos pedir ao professor Dumbledore que me aguente os trâmites até então?

-Estou seguro que com ele não terá problema. –Severus olhou-o com insistência. –Mas... ainda sabendo que para então teu padrinho não pudesse fazer nada ao respeito, das decisões que tu chegues a tomar por tua conta... Estarias disposto a desobedecer lhe? A enfrentar-te a ele só para poder estar comigo?

Harry endireitou-se em seu lugar, e tomando entre suas mãos o rosto do homem que amava, lhe respondeu com voz firme.

-Com tal de estar contigo, Severus, sou capaz de me enfrentar a ele... ou ao mesmíssimo Voldemort.

-...e lembras-te quando o Professor Lupin nos ensinou a enfrentar ao Boggart?

-Sim, essa foi uma das classes mais divertidas que temos tido.

Ron e Hermione encontravam-se sentados na orla do lago, embaixo de uma árvore que lhes proporcionava boa sombra. Mal terminaram o café da manhã, se desculparam com seu amigo e se foram passear. Queriam aproveitar o tempo o mais que pudessem antes de que chegasse a hora do exame de poções.

-Sim, lembro-me quando Neville invocou ao professor Snape. E depois, quando pronunciou o feitiço para ridiculizar lo...

-Via-se muito gracioso vestido como sua avó. –Ron não pôde evitar soltar a gargalhada.

-Recordas o que apareceu quando lhe tocou o turno a Harry?

-Como o esquecer? –Rum sentiu um escalafrio ao recordá-lo. –Para então não sabíamos a que era o que mais temia, mas tivesse preferido não o saber...

-Sim... –Hermione acariciou a mão de seu noivo, a qual se encontrava rodeando sua estreita cintura. –Não quisesse nunca ter que me enfrentar a algum...

-Nem eu. –Ron franziu o cenho, preocupado. –Os Dementadores são os seres mais horríveis que possam existir. Roubam-se as mais belas lembranças da gente e deixam-nos loucos de por vida...

-Sabes que penso, Ron? –Hermione brincou com uma flor que tinha caído junto a eles. –Que aquelas pessoas que são beijadas por um deles ainda podem ter esperança.

-Que te faz pensar isso? –Ron voltou a ver a sua noiva, surpreendido ante sua declaração. –Todos sabemos bem que ninguém se pôde recuperar nunca de um beijo de Dementador.

-Como podes estar seguro disso? –A rapariga olhou-o, interrogante. –Nunca temos tido contato com alguma pessoa beijada por um deles. De modo que, Como podemos estar seguros de que não há alguém que pudesse se recuperar?

-Não o sei... talvez porque se assim fora, já tivesse saído nas notícias, não o cries?

-Pois não sei se te deste conta, Ron, mas os diários se interessam mais por mal notícias e as coisas terríveis que ocorrem. Mas a maior parte das vezes esquecem-se que também existem as boas novas. Nenhum diário que se respeite gastará tinta e papel em dar a conhecer uma boa notícia. Não vende.

-Nem sequer quando se trata de algum avanço médico?

-Para isso existem as revistas e os artigos médicos. –A rapariga sentou-se firme, adotando sua atitude de estudante aplicada. –Faz algum tempo estive lendo...

-Ouve, olha... –Rum teve-a que interromper. –Que não são esses Remus e Sirius?

-Onde?

-Remus! Sirius! Aqui...! –Ron levantou uma mão e chamou aos dois homens, quem voltaram para onde os rapazes se encontravam. Ambos se dirigiram para lá.

-Olá rapazes. –Sirius sentou-se junto a Hermione. –Como têm estado?

-Muito bem, obrigado. –Hermione respondeu ao saúdo do animago. –Quando voltaste?

-Faz dois dias. –Fez-lhe senhas a Remus para que se sentasse junto a ele, coisa que o licántropo não pensou duas vezes. –Estava-lhe comentando a Remus que visitei algumas universidades para Harry...

-Sirius... –Remus interrompeu-o. –Em que tínhamos ficado?

A razão pela que os dois homens se encontravam de passeio, se devia a que Remus viu a Sirius tão entusiasmado falando das universidades, que creu conveniente o sacar a tomar pouco de ar, alegando que devia relaxar se e deixar o assunto da carreira de Harry por uns momentos, até que pudesse ver a seu afilhado e tratar o assunto com ele.

E ante a insistência de Sirius de ver a Harry nesse momento, Remus teve que o convencer de que o deixasse tranquilo, pelo menos até que o rapaz terminasse seu exame desse dia, e que após isso poderia falar com o de todo o que quisesse.

-Por verdadeiro... –Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos de seu amigo-. Em onde está meu afilhado? Por que não está com vocês?

Ron e Hermione olharam-se por um instante, sem saber que dizer.

-Pois verás... –Foi Rum quem decidiu responder. –A última vez que o vimos foi no Grande Salão. Com segurança deve estar na sala comunal, estudando.

-Sim, isso. –Secundou sua noiva, desejando que Sirius deixasse em paz o assunto.

-Se, pode ser. –O animago olhou a um e outro enquanto cruzava os braços. –Já soube que hoje tem exame com esse...

-Sirius...

-Está bem... deixo-o. –Ambos rapazes suspiraram, aliviados. A nenhum deles tivesse gostado que Sirius se inteirasse do que seu afilhado devia estar fazendo nesses momentos, e muito menos com quem.

-Sabes, Sirius? –Ron decidiu reiniciar o tema que deixasse com sua noiva-. Hermione e eu precisamente estávamos discutindo sobre as probabilidades que uma pessoa beijada por um Dementador tem de se recuperar.

-Em sério? –Sirius e Remus prestaram muita atenção aos rapazes. –Parece-me um tema muito interessante.

-Sim, sobretudo porque hoje em dia não deixamos de nos perguntar como foi que pudeste fugir de Azkaban, estando rodeado por todos eles.

-Bom... -Sirius se no queixo, enquanto pensava em uma resposta. –O que passa é que, se lhes sou honesto nem eu mesmo o sei. Só sei que muito dentro de mim, desejava com todas minhas forças minha liberdade, e me sentia tão desejoso dela que acho que emanou uma espécie de aura, que em vez dos atrair, os afugentou.

-Algo bem como um Patronus? –Perguntou Remus.

-Acho que sim, mas... não o invoquei nunca, de modo que não foi com exatidão um.

-Então foi como um Patronus mental. –Agora foi o turno de Hermione. –Suponho que tua mente imaginou com tanta força o desejo de liberdade, que tua aura foi tão forte como a luz que brota da varinha de quem realiza o Patronus.

-Poderia ser... –Remus interveio. –Todos sabemos que os Dementadores são cegos e se guiam das emanações mentais. Tua emanação mental deveu ser tão forte que a confundiram com um Patronus.

-No entanto... –Ron não quis se combinar com a dúvida. –Tenho entendido que são precisamente as emoções positivas as que eles absorvem, de modo que Não é uma contradição?

-Pudesse ser que essas mesmas emoções atuassem contra os Dementadores, bem como um veneno atua como antídoto contra ele mesmo.

-Que queres dizer com isso, Hermione?

-Tomemos como exemplo o antídoto contra o veneno de uma serpente. –Todos puseram atenção à rapariga. –Todos sabemos que para criar um antídoto se começa por capturar à serpente, e depois se lhe ordenhar o veneno de forma periódica...

-Assim é...

-E depois toma-se a algum animal mamífero, a maioria das vezes um cavalo, para injetar lhe o veneno em dose pequenas, de maneira que à longa cria-lhe uma espécie de vício. O cavalo terá que receber dose a cada vez maiores, até que se volta por completo imune ao veneno dessa serpente.

-Exato...

-Agora bem. Quando o cavalo já é imune ao veneno, se extrai seu sangu que se utiliza para criar o antídoto. Estamos? Então... tomando o caso de Sirius...

-Faz favor, Hermione... –Remus interrompeu-a, emocionado. –Deixa-me explicá-lo para ver se entendi tua analogia.

Hermione estendeu sua mão para o professor, assentindo. –Faz favor...

-No caso de Sirius... –Remus tomou ar, tratando de ser o mais claro possível-. O veneno seriam seus pensamentos positivos, os quais guiariam aos Dementadores em direção para ele. Mas Sirius teve dez longos anos para alimentar esses pensamentos até fazê-los tão fortes, que suas emanações mentais resultaram o equivalente a um Patronus. Todos sabemos que para invocar um Patronus devemos nos concentrar naquilo que nos faz muito felizes, pelo que ao escapar, Sirius se concentrou tanto em seu desejo de liberdade, que era o que o fazia feliz, que se converteu ele mesmo em um Patronus contra os Dementadores.

-Exato.

-Todo isso está muito claro. –Disse Ron. –Agora bem, como poderia isso ajudar em algum momento a uma pessoa que já foi beijada, e à que se lhe extraíram todas as emoções positivas?

Todos ficaram em silêncio uns instantes, enquanto tratavam de pensar uma resposta.

–Sabemos que as emoções positivas têm que ver com as lembranças que uma pessoa guarda em sua mente. –Agora foi o turno de Sirius. –Isto é, são as lembranças felizes da gente os que fazem positivas suas emoções. É por isso que quando o beijo do Dementador as absorve, deixa à pessoa em um grave estado de depressão, que o pode conduzir à loucura.

-Assim é. –Remus assentiu às palavras do animago. –Mas acho que também nos estamos esquecendo de algo muito importante. As lembranças são regidas por nossa mente, mas nossas emoções são regidas por nossa alma. E o beijo do Dementador também se rouba a alma da vítima, a deixando reduzida a um zumbi. De modo que um Dementador pode apagar de nossa mente nossas lembranças, bem como apagar as emoções de nossa alma. Mas quando um Dementador está beijando a sua vítima, e de repente é afugentado com um Patronus, em ocasiões o Dementador não tem tempo de dar o beijo completo, pelo que às vezes só se rouba as lembranças, mas não as emoções.

-Como me ocorreu quando ainda era um fugitivo, e Harry os afugentou com seu Patronus?

-Ou quando Harry foi atacado na vassoura. –Respondeu Remus. –E durante a partida de Quidditch. Mas em todos estes casos, o Dementador não teve tempo nem sequer de lhes roubar suas lembranças, muito menos suas almas. Agora estamos falando de uma vítima à que se lhe absorvem todas suas lembranças.

-Estás falando de que poderíamos recuperar nossas lembranças perdidas, e voltar a implantar em nossas mentes? –Perguntou outra vez o animago.

-Só no caso em que o Dementador tenha absorvido nossas lembranças, não nossa alma. Quando se absorve a alma, já não há possibilidades de recuperação.

-Mas... Como saber quando ocorre uma coisa ou a outra?

-Fácil, Ron. –Contestou Hermione. –Há que observar o estado da pessoa. Se é depressivo, é que não conseguiu absorver sua alma, mas se é um zumbi, então o fez.

–Mas... –Sirius observou a Remus com profundo interesse. –É nossa mente a que armazena todas as lembranças. A alma resume-se só ao sentimento. De maneira que para que uma pessoa possa se recuperar, deverá recordar com detalhe o vivido, para poder assimilar com a mente e com a alma ao mesmo tempo. E... Como recordar algo que nos foi arrebatado por completo? Como voltar a plantar algo que nos foi arrancado de raiz?

-Talvez não seja de todo assim. –Todos voltaram a ver a Hermione. –Talvez em realidade não são arrancados de raiz. Todos sabemos que ao longo de nossa vida guardamos em nossa memória todas nossas experiências, boas e más. Mas o beijo de um Dementador só se leva as experiências boas, de modo que as experiências más que nos ficam, são as que originam a depressão. Se um Dementador absorvesse todas as lembranças boas e maus, não nos deprimiríamos. Em vez disso nossa mente ficaria vazia por completo, nos deixando mortos em vida, como quando se rouba nossa alma.

-Então... –Remus tentava compreender as palavras de sua aluna. –Se as más lembranças ficam em nossa mente, poderia dizer-se que nos fica uma base sobre a qual recomeçar. Ficariam em nossa memória os lugares, coisas e pessoas que alguma vez conhecemos, mas das quais só guardaríamos as más lembranças. De maneira que se poderiam criar boas lembranças sobre a base das lembranças já existentes.

-Mas estaríamos falando de implantar lembranças falsas. Já que ninguém sabe mais que um mesmo o que em realidade há, ou se for o caso, teve em nossa mente.

Guardaram silêncio uns momentos, meditando nas últimas palavras ditas por Rum.

-Pode ser, mas... –Remus decidiu romper o silêncio-. Que é melhor? Fazer que uma pessoa recorde coisas felizes que a saquem da depressão e a levem à recuperação, ainda que essas lembranças sejam falsas? Ou... –E neste ponto olhou aos olhos à cada um. –Permitir que essa pessoa permaneça submetida à depressão e à loucura pelo que lhe reste de vida?

Severus caminhava depressa pelos corredores que conduziam à enfermaria. Levava em seu porta poções, colocado no cinto, o encarrego que madame Pomfrey lhe fizesse.

Ainda levava em seus lábios o sabor dos lábios e a pele de Harry. Esse sabor doce e ao mesmo tempo salgado que lhe roubava os sentidos. Ainda não sabia como tinha podido reunir toda sua força de vontade para não lhe fazer o amor aí mesmo, no sofá.

E é que o rapaz emanava paixão na cada fibra de sua ser. Até ao fechar seus verdes olhos o Gryffindor destilava sensualidade na cada um de seus poros. E ainda que ele estava disposto a não fazer seu ao garoto de revoltos cabelos, até que cumprisse a idade da responsabilidade legal, parecia que Harry tinha outras intenções em sua alborotada cabeça... e muitos hormônios igual de alborotadas.

Podia sentir a dor latente em seu baixo ventre enquanto caminhava. Estava fazendo-lhe perguntas sobre suas apontes quando de repente Harry lhe arrebatou o livro. Depois levantou seu varinha e com um feitiço parecido ao "incêndio", uma pequena chama tinha surgido dela, que o rapaz colocou sobre o caderno enquanto escrevia algo nele. De repente e sem prévio aviso, o tinha beijado com ânsias enquanto abraçava-se à cintura de seu professor, que assombrado, só conseguiu corresponder ao beijo de seu aluno.

Mas isso não era o que tinha posto ao adusto professor nesse estado de excitação. Enquanto o beijava, Harry tinha-se deslizado com lentidão de seu lugar e tinha-se montado sobre as pernas de seu mestre, sem importar-lhe que seu livro de apontes caísse ao solo, acariciando de passagem seu peito e percorrendo seu abdômen até chegar a seus músculos. Tinha-os acariciado acima da roupa e deslizando suas travessas mãos, tinha ousado apertar o que atingia dos glúteos do maior, quem para então pensava em sério tomar entre seus braços e levar para sua habitação.

E assim tivesse sido de não ser porque a cabeça de Madame Pomfrey apareceu na lareira, o chamando, e fazendo que ambos tivessem que interromper o que faziam.

Severus dobrou uma esquina e respondeu ao saúdo de um catedrático, ao qual não lhe estranhou que o adusto professor levasse em cima uma mirada de frustração. Ele sempre tinha essa mirada, ainda sem ter uma razão. Mas nesse momento as razões lhe sobravam.

-Madame...

-Ah, Severus. –Madame Pomfrey encontrava-se em seu escritório, sacando várias poções de sua gaveta. –Desculpa que te tenha molestado, mas amanhã a meio dia terei a cita com os pacientes que estou tratando, e preciso lhes levar a poção.

-Não há problema. –Severus extraiu de seu cinto a poção de cor verde jade que Draco elaborasse. –Precisarei que me avises se a poção funcionou.

-Por suposto, Severus. Por verdadeiro... –A mulher olhou o frasco por todos lados, sem encontrar nenhuma etiqueta que indicasse o que era. -Que nomeie lhe puseste à poção?

Severus franziu o cenho, não se lhe tinha ocorrido nenhum nome.

-Poderias chamar-lhe Vitaserum. –A mulher decidiu por ele. –Que te parece?

-É um bom nome. Está bem. –E dantes de retirar-se. –Não se te esqueça lhe pôr a etiqueta com o nome.

-Não te preocupes, assim que a encontre entre todo este desastre, lhe porei.

-Não tem chegado teu auxiliar?

-Não demorará em chegar. –A enfermeira seguiu sacando frascos da gaveta. –Toca-lhe o turno das duas da tarde até a meia-noite. Já encontraste aos auxiliares que precisarás para o próximo ano?

-Assim é. –Severus encaminhou-se à saída. –Um deles já está confirmado. O outro ainda está por confirmar.

-Alegro-me muito por ti. Já era hora de que pudesses descansar um pouco.

O professor levantou uma mão em sinal de despedida e saiu da enfermaria. Instantes depois Oliver Wood chegou e após saudar Madame Pomfrey pôs-se sua bata branca e acercou-se para ver em que podia a ajudar.

-Chegaste mais temporão. –A enfermeira olhou-o detidamente-. Sentes-te bem?

-Sim, Madame, não se preocupe. É só uma pequena dor de cabeça. –O jovem tomou assento em frente a ela. –Já se me passará. Em que deseja que lhe ajude?

-Estou fazendo limpeza da gaveta. –A mulher cedeu seu lugar ao rapaz. –Mas vou aproveitar que chegaste cedo. Tenho que ir à direção a arranjar uns assuntos com o Diretor, e já não regressarei até manhã. Poderias terminar de limpá-la?

-Por suposto. –O rapaz começou com a lida. –Quer que faça alguma outra coisa quando termine?

-O mesmo de sempre. –A mulher tirou-se bata branca e pendurou-a em um cabideiro. –Atender aos infortunados estudantes de poções, e coisas pelo estilo. Até amanhã. –E antes de que a mulher se retirasse voltou a ver a sua auxiliar. –E se a dor de cabeça persiste, há uma poção telefonema Cefalserum. É de cor verde. Não se te esqueça.

-Obrigado Madame, o tomarei em conta.

-Ah, esquecias-me... –A mulher regressou a sua mesa e tomou uma etiqueta. Após escrever algo nela, a colou no frasco que o professor de poções lhe entregasse, e o deixou junto aos demais. –Após que limpes a gaveta, guarda outra vez as poções em seu lugar.

-Assim o farei, Madame.

Mal teve saído a enfermeira, o rapaz se concentrou em seu trabalho enquanto as horas passavam. Quando chegou a hora de comer, o rapaz deixou o que fazia e se dirigiu ao Grande Salão.

-É meu último exame com ele... é meu último exame com ele... é meu último...

-Neville...

-Sim, Seamus?

-Poderias calar-te de uma boa vez? –Neville pôs-se vermelho. –Estás-me pondo nervoso.

-Sinto-o.

Encontravam-se sentados em suas respectivas mesas, com seus caldeirões a um lado, esperando a chegada do professor Snape. Hermione verificava que seus instrumentos de trabalho se encontrassem em ordem, enquanto Ron e Harry mantinham uma conversa para relaxar se.

-Que Sirius já está aqui? –Harry não cabia em si da emoção. –Então, Por que não tem vindo a falar comigo?

-Com toda segurança foi porque Remus não lhe permitiu. –Ron terminou de acomodar seu caldeirão sobre sua mesa de trabalho-. Sabes que estivemos falando um bom momento os quatro no lago?

-Ah, sim? –Harry voltou a ver a seu colega. –De que falaram?

-De muitas coisas. Falamos de como pôde ter sido que fugiu de Azkaban sem que o atacassem os Dementadores. –E ao ver o estremecimento de seu amigo. –Sinto-o. Também falamos de outras coisas. Harry, Sirius comentou-nos que visitou várias universidades na França...

-Isso disse? –Harry retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso. –Sabes, Ron? Já lhe pedi a Severus que me deixe ser seu auxiliar.

-Em sério? –Rum se recargou sobre a mesa de seu amigo. –Que te respondeu?

-Disse-me que sim. Mas que devo cumprir certos requisitos. –O rapaz suspirou, abatido. –E um deles é a autorização de meu tutor.

-Sirius é teu tutor. Harry... Achas que vá dar sua autorização para que sejas auxiliar do professor?

-Não o sei, Ron. Tu sabes quanto se detestam esses dois. –O moreno sentou-se em seu lugar enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto. –Estou preocupado, Sabes? Acho que Sirius já dá por sentado que este mesmo ano começarei meus estudos como Auror.

-Mas tu mesmo me disseste que não sabias se querias o ser. Também disseste que querias ser professor.

-Exato. Tens ideia de como se porá quando lhe diga que não só quero ser auxiliar de Severus, senão que ademais não estou seguro de que carreira elegerei?

-Harry... –Ron moveu-se do lugar onde se encontrava e se agachou à altura de seu amigo para olhar aos olhos. –Eu acho que não deverias te preocupar por nenhuma dessas coisas. Preocupa-te... quando tenhas que contar sobre a relação que manténs com ele.

Harry sentiu que a alma se lhe ia aos pés. Não tinha pensado em isso e a ideia de lhe dizer a Sirius que amava a Severus, simplesmente o aterrorizava.

-Ou pensas manter tua relação com ele em segredo?

-Por suposto que não, Ron. –Harry voltou a ver a seu professor, que chegava nesses momentos. –Não tenho motivos para me esconder, e muito menos para ocultar o que sinto por ele. E se para poder estar com Severus sem ocultar-me tenho que lhe confessar a Sirius, então o farei.

-Pois então desejo-te muita sorte, Harry. Vais precisá-la. –E dizendo isto, Ron se foi sentar a seu lugar para começar o exame.

-Espero que tenham estudado, porque a poção que elaborarão não admite erros.

A voz do Professor Snape fez que todo mundo guardasse silêncio, e enquanto se dispunha a repartir os pergaminhos para o exame, Harry não deixava de pensar nas últimas palavras de seu amigo. "Em definitiva precisarei muita sorte para que Sirius aceite a Severus como meu namorado."

Então uma mão branca e de longos dedos posou-se sobre sua mesa enquanto deixava o pergaminho do exame. Harry alçou à vista para encontrar-se com os profundos olhos negros de seu professor, quem ao olhá-lo lhe piscou um olho com dissimulo enquanto lhe sussurrava devagar "boa sorte".

O rapaz sorriu com alegria enquanto começava a responder as perguntas do exame. Nesse momento teve o pressentimento de que se tinha que se enfrentar a Sirius para sustentar sua relação com Severus, não estaria de todo sozinho, e essa única ideia o fez se sentir mais tranquilo.

O tempo foi decorrendo no recinto, até que chegou o turno de elaborar a poção. Tudo ia em completa calma até que se escutou um estrondo.

-Longbottom!

Todos voltaram a ver ao rapaz, quem sustentava em sua mão um pedaço de pau do que antes tinha sido uma colher e olhava ao professor com cara de profundo terror. Suas roupas estavam furadas por todos lados, suas mãos cobertas do que parecia ser carvão e resíduos da explosão pintavam sua cara e seu cabelo, antes macio, agora por completo em ponta e com todas as cores do arco íris.

-Longbottom... Longbottom... Longbottom... –O professor de poções não fazia mais que repetir o apelido do infortunado rapaz como se fosse um Mantra. –Quantos anos leva como meu aluno? Responda!

-Se... sete...

-Sete anos. Sete... E quantas vezes conseguiu fazer de forma correta uma poção?

-Não... não o sei, senhor.

-Nunca! Nunca em toda sua inútil vida neste Colégio tem conseguido fazer algo bem!

O professor de poções ia agregar algo mais, quando percebeu com o canto do olho que alguém o olhava com insistência. Voltou seu rosto para ver quem era, e se topou com Harry, quem lhe olhava com uma profunda tristeza desenhada em suas claras facções, enquanto seus verdes olhos brilhavam como se de uma hora para outra fossem derramar lágrimas.

A fúria que o professor sentia se desvaneceu com rapidez, ao se dar conta de que seu arranque de ira não só tinha assustado a seu incorrigível aluno, senão também ao resto da classe, e o mais importante, ao rapaz que tanto queria.

Severus respirou várias vezes, tratando de controlar o volume de sua voz enquanto dirigia-se para o causante de tantos estropícios.

-Vá de imediato à enfermaria para que lhe atendam. Tem vinte minutos para ir e regressar. Tentará elaborar outra vez a poção. E mais vale-lhe que esta vez lhe saia bem, ou terei que o reprovar e então me verei obrigado a lhe dar aulas de recuperação pelo que reste do verão.

À menção destas palavras, o bochechudo rapaz multicolor saiu disparado para a enfermaria, enquanto o professor voltava a ver de novo a seu namorado, quem esta vez o olhava com olhos brilhantes e um enorme sorriso que ao professor lhe pareceu encantadora.


	6. Destinos marcados parte II

— Ai...

— Tens que te ficar quieto se não queres que te doa mais...

Oliver Wood encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira, junto a uma das tantas camas que enchiam a enfermaria, a maioria delas ocupadas por meninos de primeiro ano das Casas de Gryffindor e Slytherin.

O motivo pelo qual o ex capitão da equipe de Gryffindor se encontrava tão ocupado, se devia que, ao terminar o exame de Criaturas mágicas, Hagrid tinha dado a instrução de que se dirigissem de imediato a suas respectivas Casas. Mas durante o caminho, um dos alunos de Gryffindor tinha encontrado uma espécie de planta composta por centos de espinhas.

Movidos pela curiosidade, os meninos de ambas Casas se congregaram ao redor da planta, e um deles tratou de arrancar com a intenção de lhe a levar à professora Sprout. Mas grande foi sua surpresa ao dar-se conta que não se tratava de uma planta, senão de uma das novas mascotes de Hagrid, quem ao se ver ameaçada, lançou suas pequenas espinhas para todas direções, dando na mosca da maioria dos meninos que se encontravam aí.

Ao escutar os gritos, o guarda bosque tinha saído de imediato para ver o que ocorria, e após tomar com muito cuidado ao animalito e devolver a seu lugar em uma esquina de sua cabana, tinha tomado a dois dos meninos, e tinha corrido à enfermaria fazendo que todos os demais meninos o seguissem também.

E após hora e meia de estar arrancando espinhos de braços, pernas e músculos dos inquietos meninos, o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos marrons sentia que a cabeça lhe estalaria de uma hora para outra. E ainda lhe faltavam alguns quantos mais para terminar, quando de repente Neville Longbottom fez seu aparecimento correndo desesperado e se plantou em frente a ele.

-Neville? –O aspirante a medimago olhou a seu ex parceiro da cabeça aos pés. –Voltou a moda Punk? ha, ha, ha...

-Ha, ha... que gracioso... –O rapaz de cabelos, agora iridescentes, o tomou pelos ombros e o fez se levantar. –Preciso que me atendas, é urgente.

-Pode-se saber que te ocorreu? Não, não me digas. Poções.

-Faz favor Oliver. –O rapaz mostrava-se desesperado. –Só me ficam quinze minutos para voltar, ou se não me reprovará... Estás bem?

Neville fez esta pergunta ao notar como o rapaz se levava as mãos à cabeça e se massageava nas têmporas.

-É este maldita dor de cabeça. Achei que se me tiraria, mas já vi que não...

-Ouve... –O bochechudo rapaz de cabelos parados o repreendeu. –Há meninos...

-Sinto-o.

-Se queres posso-te ajudar. Conheço um feitiço que minha vó me ensinou...

-Não! –E ao ver o rosto abatido de seu colega-. Isto é... não te molestes, não é necessário. Madame Pomfrey recomendou-me uma poção que me tirará com rapidez.

-Ouve, ouve... –Neville voltou a ver seu relógio. –Antes que nada faz favor, me dá a poção para as queimaduras e depois e a porei. Agora tenho que me ir.

-Não podes te ir assim. –Oliver conduziu-o para uma das camas desocupadas. –Preciso examinar-te com a varinha para ver se não sofreste outras lesões e...

-Senhor Wood... –Um dos pequenos o interrompeu. –Dói-me muito. Poderia tirar-me a espinha de uma vez?

Nesse momento os cinco meninos que faltavam por ser atendidos começaram a chorar, pedindo o mesmo.

-Já, já... –O rapaz respirou, tratando de manter acalma-a. –Tranquilos, os atenderei em um momento. –Voltou a massagear se a têmpora. –Esta dor...

-Se queres diga me o nome da poção e trago-te. –O rapaz levantou-se da cama. –Enquanto tira-lhe a espinha a esse menino para que já deixem de chorar.

-Chama-se Cefalserum, e é de cor verde... Neville?

-Cefalserum. Verde. Cefalserum... –Canturreaba o rapaz de roupas desbaratadas enquanto dirigia-se para a gaveta-. Cefalserum... Cefalserum... Verde Aqui está!

E dantes de um minuto Neville estava de volta com a poção na mão.

-Disseste-me Cefalserum, Verdadeiro?

-Sim, Neville. É verde? –Perguntou o rapaz, enquanto concentrava-se em sacar a espinha do menino Slytherin. –Pequeno, tens que te ficar quieto. Isso é... assim está melhor. Pronto, já te podes ir.

-Toma, aqui está. –Neville estendeu o frasco para seu ex parceiro quem após examiná-lo bebeu-lhe de um longo gole.

-Ugh... está muito amarga.

-Já te sentes melhor? –Perguntou Neville após uns momentos.

-Sim. –O rapaz voltou a conduzir à cama a Neville-. Acosta-te para que possa te examinar.

Oliver tomou seu varinha e mencionou um feitiço, que lhe permitiu ver se seu colega tinha alguma ferida de consideração.

-Estás bem. –Após examiná-lo. –Só tens queimaduras leves nas mãos.

E após aplicar-lhe a pomada para as queimaduras, e arranjar-lhe a roupa e os cabelos com um "conserto", deixou-o ir. Neville foi-se correndo para as masmorras enquanto o jovem continuava atendendo aos meninos que ficavam.

Severus Snape observava um a um, aos rapazes de Gryffindor enquanto estes iam depositando sua poção resultante sobre sua mesa.

-Aqui tem minha poção, professor... –Neville Longbottom depositou seu frasquinho sobre a mesa. O professor Snape só lhe dirigiu uma inexorável mirada, o que fez que o rapaz saísse quase correndo do recinto. Severus só moveu sua cabeça. Nunca entendeu porque esse rapaz lhe teve tanto medo.

-Ainda bem que é seu último exame comigo. –Expressou entre dentes, enquanto via que uma suave mão depositava um pequeno frasco. E soube em seguida de quem se tratava.

-Preciso que fiques um momento mais. –Disse-lhe em voz muito baixa, para que ninguém mais o escutasse. –Há algo muito importante que deves saber.

-De que se trata? –Perguntou o jovem de verdes olhos.

-Não te posso dizer. –O professor guardou silêncio enquanto o último aluno entregava-lhe seu poção. –Não me corresponde a mim. Ajudas-me a guardar as poções? As qualificarei mais tarde.

-Por suposto. –O rapaz olhou-o intrigado, mas decidiu não fazer mais perguntas e se dedicou a ajudar a Severus. Quando terminaram, Severus fechou a gaveta com um feitiço e após lhe dar um beijo, saíram de seu escritório.

Harry caminhou por trás do professor enquanto dirigiam-se para a Direção. Apesar de que a curiosidade o matava, não se atreveu a fazer perguntas, nem muito menos a caminhar junto a Severus, já que durante o caminho se toparam com muitos estudantes que, ao igual que ele, terminavam de apresentar seus exames.

Chegaram à gárgula e após que o professor pronunciou a senha, subiram com acalma pelas escadas movediças de caracol. Harry estava a ponto de falar quando ele se lhe adiantou.

-Já pensaste muito bem o de querer ser meu auxiliar? –O rapaz moveu a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. –Pergunto-te porque esse vai ser um dos temas a tratar com Albus.

-Estou seguro, Severus. –O jovem ia agregar algo mais, mas nesse momento chegaram à porta do despacho, e entraram. Não bem teve traspassado a ombreira, quando uns fortes braços o estreitaram com muita força. Tanta, que o rapaz sentiu que se asfixiaria.

-Harry... –Sirius permaneceu abraçado a seu afilhado uns momentos mais. –Que gosto me dá te ver. Como tens estado?

-Bem... Sirius... poderias...

-Sim?

-Soltar-me faz favor... estás-me asfixiando...

-Oh, sinto-o. –O animago soltou ao rapaz, quem teve que aspirar ar muitas vezes para recuperar a cor.

-Harry... –Albus Dumbledore tomou a palavra. –Pedi-lhe a Severus que te trouxesse, porque temos algo muito importante que te contar. Faz favor, tomem assento.

Enquanto Harry sentava-se na cadeira que o diretor lhe assinalou, conseguiu divisar com o canto do olho as miradas intensas de ódio que sua padrinho e seu namorado se dirigiram. Sirius estava a ponto de soltar umas palavras, quando Remus, quem também se encontrava no escritório, se lhe adiantou e o tomou do braço, o obrigando a tomar assento.

Severus dirigiu-se para Albus e ficou parado a seu lado, de maneira que seu ângulo de visão atingia a cobrir às três pessoas em frente a ele.

-Harry, o motivo pelo qual te pedi que viesses, é que tem ocorrido algo de soma importância, e é necessário que o saibas, antes de que os meios o publiquem.

-De que se trata, professor?

Sirius tomou a mão de sua afilhado enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Esta mesma manhã, Peter Petrigrew foi julgado, e condenado a corrente perpétua em Azkaban.

O jovem Gryffindor não disse nada. Só se levantou de seu lugar e se dirigiu para um rincão, com os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas que, pouco a pouco, começaram a percorrer suas bochechas.

Remus e Sirius também se puseram de pé, e ambos se acercaram ao rapaz, quem, ao sentir a cercania dos dois melhores amigos de seus falecidos pais, não pôde evitar se abraçar a eles, enquanto continuava chorando em silêncio.

Severus Snape, quem não se tinha movido de seu lugar, só pôde apertar os punhos com força, enquanto tratava de controlar as vontades que tinha de ir e o abraçar com todo o amor que era capaz de professar-lhe. Mas não podia o fazer, e isso provocou que o professor franzisse o rosto em uma inequívoca mostra de dor.

Albus Dumbledore tomou com macieza o braço do professor parado junto a ele, o que fez que Severus volteara ao olhar, se tranquilizando ante os transparentes olhos de seu mentor.

Passaram uns minutos mais, onde o silêncio só foi interrompido por algum leve soluço do rapaz, quem mais tranquilo, se soltou do abraço do que era preso e se dirigiu de novo a seu lugar, em frente ao diretor.

-Como ocorreu? –Harry terminou de secar suas lágrimas enquanto dirigia-se para o idoso mago. –Isto é... Como puderam o atracar?

Albus voltou a ver a Severus e este lhe dirigiu uma mirada afirmativa.

-Verás, Harry. –O diretor pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro. –É uma longa história e, como Sirius e Remus são parte da Ordem do Fénix, me parece conveniente que também estejam inteirados do assunto. Começarei por dizer-lhes que o que sairá publicado amanhã no Profeta é só uma, digamos... manipulação dos verdadeiros fatos e que, ainda que a primeira vista pareça uma mentira, em realidade foi feito para proteger a identidade de algumas pessoas, cuja vida perigaria se a verdadeira informação chegasse a ouvidos de Voldemort.

Harry voltou a ver a Severus, quem desde que o rapaz sentasse-se, não tinha deixado de observar em nenhum momento. Este adivinhou a pergunta muda do rapaz e assentiu.

-Voldemort teve que ver com que atracassem a Rabicho? –Perguntou o animago.

-Algo assim. –Albus tomou assento de novo. –Em concreto, as pessoas que atracaram a Rabicho, foram Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Sirius, Harry e Remus olharam-se uns a outros, incrédulos. Todos dirigiram suas assombradas miradas para o diretor e o professor, de forma alternada. E ante a óbvia seriedade de ambos, não lhes ficou mais remédio que o crer.

Harry compreendeu então ao que seu namorado se tinha referido a noite anterior com respeito a que Draco corria perigo. E estava seguro que o que tinham feito os Malfoy tinha muito que ver com isso.

Remus, por sua vez, aclarava uma de tantas dúvidas que tinha com respeito à visita dos Malfoy no dia anterior, ainda que ainda lhe ficavam algumas outras. Pelo que endireitou em seu assento, disposto a se inteirar de todo o que o diretor lhes contasse, detalhe a detalhe.

Nas habitações do professor Snape, Draco Malfoy encontrava-se corseando por aqui e por lá.

Acabava de chegar de sua Casa, com a maior parte de suas coisas empacotadas. Essa mesma tarde, o Diretor o tinha mandado a chamar para lhe informar que a partir dessa noite, o Slytherin se mudaria às habitações de sua padrinho. E ante as perguntas que o loiro lhe lançou, o mago só se concretou a responder que era por razões de segurança.

Draco suspirou. Após que Blaise o ajudasse a empacotar, este lhe tinha dado um beijo lhe dizendo que o ia estranhar. Draco tinha-lhe dito que seria só até que se soubesse que sua segurança não estava em risco e que, ademais, só faltava em um dia para que se graduaram, depois do qual poderia então o visitar no Castelo quantas vezes quisesse.

Não tinha querido se comprometer lhe prometendo que se encontrariam em outros lugares, já que dada a situação que estava vivendo, via muito difícil que Severus lhe desse sua autorização para pôr um pé que fosse do Colégio.

-Agora entendo a posição de Harry. –Meditava o loiro, enquanto se recostava no sofá preferido de seu padrinho. –E eu que pensava que exagerava a cada vez que se queixava de que não podia ir a nenhum lugar que se lhe antojara, e tudo porque não lhe passasse nada.

O loiro concentrou-se em apagar uma pequena mancha de tinta que se deixava ver em um dos lados do cadeirão. Mas após um momento deixou a mancha em paz e seguiu com seus pensamentos enquanto dirigia sua olhar cinza para a lareira.

"A que horas irá a regressar meu padrinho? Quero saber a razão exata pela qual estou aqui. Não me convenceu a resposta do velhinho."

E estava a ponto de levantar-se do sofá, quando um objeto que sobressaía embaixo dele chamou sua atenção.

-Que é isto? –O loiro meteu a mão embaixo e conseguiu sacar por completo o que parecia ser um caderno. Grande foi sua surpresa quando leu na massa o nome de seu proprietário.

-Que está fazendo aqui uma livro de Harry? –Perguntou-se o loiro enquanto examinava-a por detrás e por diante. –E por que estará queimada? –Então abriu-a-. Mas... Que demônios...?

Dentro do livro, na cada uma das folhas em limpo que ainda lhe ficavam, se encontrava escrito em letra de seu próprio dono e com marca de fogo de cor café, um coração com os nomes de "Harry e Severus" no centro.

-Vá, vá... –Dizia Sirius Black, ainda assombrado quando terminou de escutar a história completa que o diretor lhes contasse. –Jamais me imaginei que os Malfoy fossem fazer algo assim. Tu que cries, Remus?

-Com toda honestidade a mim não me surpreende, Sirius. –Respondeu o licántropo com mirada ausente. –Acho que se eu também tivesse um filho, faria o que fosse para lhe proteger.

-Remus tem razão. –Harry pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se a Fawkes, quem gorjeou contente ao ser acariciado por seu amigo. –Acho que todos faríamos o que fosse para proteger aquilo que amamos.

E dizendo isto, voltou a ver a Severus, quem só fechou os olhos lhe dando a entender que o tinha compreendido.

-É verdade, Harry. –Dumbledore também se pôs de pé e se dirigiu ao rapaz. –Sem importar se é-se um filho, um amigo, um irmão ou nosso par, não podemos nos ficar de braços cruzados vendo como lhe fazem dano aos que amamos. É por isso que devemos estar preparados em todo momento, para que possamos os proteger quando se faça necessário.

-Sim. E já que falamos de preparação... –Sirius interrompeu ao diretor enquanto sacava de sua camada uns papéis. Remus suspirou. –Estive visitando algumas universidades na França, para que elejas em qual delas queres estudar a carreira de Auror.

Um pesado momento de silêncio seguiu às palavras do animago. Harry deixou de acariciar a Fawkes e acercou-se com lentidão a sua padrinho, enquanto este continuava falando de seus planos de estudo para ele.

-Sirius...

-... E nesta outra dão também a matéria de Forças Escuras Avançadas. Só que esta se encontra em um lugar chamado...

-Sirius... escuta. –Harry tomou do braço a seu padrinho, fazendo que o animago deixasse o que fazia e lhe prestasse atenção. –Verás, eu... não entrarei este ano à universidade.

-Como dizes? –Sirius deixou os folhetos sobre a mesa do diretor. –Isso significa que te tomarás em um ano de descanso? Isso está bem porque assim nos dará tempo das visitar em pessoa e...

-Não, padrinho. –Harry caminhou com firmeza para seu casal enquanto continuava. –Tenho decidido ficar-me em um ano mais em Hogwarts.

-Ficar-te aqui? –Sirius pôs-se de pé e Severus em guarda. Remus levantou-se e colocou-se por trás do animago, pois suspeitou o que viria. –E pode-se saber que pensas fazer todo um ano aqui?

-Serei auxiliar na matéria de Duelo. –Harry começou a sentir que as mãos lhe suavam.

-Auxiliar na matéria... –O animago voltou a ver a Remus, sem entendê-lo do tudo. –Não dirás Defesa?

-Não, Sirius. Duelo.

-E... Pode-se saber que professor dá essa ditosa matéria, que não pode só com ela?

-Sou eu... Black. –Severus, quem até o momento só se tinha concretado a escutar, se adiantou à resposta de seu par e respondeu com desprezo palpável na cada uma de suas palavras.

Por uns longos momentos ninguém disse nada, em absoluto. Remus acercou-se mais por trás de seu amigo, enquanto Harry, quem tinha ficado por trás de Severus, colocou-se então a seu lado.

-É verdadeiro isso, Harry? –Sirius olhou de forma alternada a aluno e professor, para assegurar-se de que as palavras ditas por Snape fossem verdadeiras. Harry só baixou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento. O animago começou a passear-se de aqui para lá, como um leão enjaulado. –E não pôde ter sido outro?

-Outro? –Harry olhou-o sem entender.

-Sim, outro. Isto é... –Voltou a ver a seu amigo. –Remus, por exemplo.

De alguma maneira que o rapaz não compreendeu, sentiu como se isso já a tivesse vivido dantes.

-Parece-me que o senhor Potter já está o bastante grandinho como decidir que é o que quer sem que seu cão guardião esteja por trás dele em todo momento. –O professor de poções não se pôde guardar o comentário.

-Mas, Que...?

-Ademais, eu não preciso um auxiliar em Defesa. –Respondeu Remus antes de que o animago se lançasse para o professor.

-Obrigado por ajudar-me, Não? –O licántropo só levantou ambas mãos enquanto lhes dava as costas e se situava ao lado do diretor. Já tinha fato suficiente. Pôs-se a jogar com Fawkes.

-E pode-se saber para que precisas a Harry de teu auxiliar? –Dirigindo-se a Severus-. Pudeste ter elegido a outro.

-Não foi assim, Sirius. –Harry interveio. –Fui eu quem se ofereceu a ser seu auxiliar. O professor dá duas matérias e ademais tem um labor como membro da Ordem, que é a de proporcionar informação sobre Voldemort. E ademais...

-Sim, sim, sim... –Sirius não o deixou terminar-. Já te entendi. Agora a pergunta é... Por que tu, que tanto dizes o odiar, agora queres auxiliar lhe em sua matéria?

-Porque quero saber se estou capacitado para dá-la... –Harry voltou a ver a Severus enquanto terminava de falar. –Como professor.

-Estás-me dizendo que deixarás a um lado teus planos de estudar para Auror, para te converter em professor? –O animago estava perdendo a paciência. –A que estamos jogando então, Harry?

-Não estou jogando, Sirius. –Harry cruzou-se de braços, tratando de aparentar ante seu padrinho um aprumo que estava bem longe de sentir. –A verdade, é que não estou muito seguro de querer ser Auror, ou professor. Isso é o que passa. Por isso quero me ficar em um ano mais aqui. Quero saber se o ensino é o meu. E se não é assim, então me irei a França e estudarei para Auror.

Sirius olhou-o de forma tentativa, tratando de analisar as palavras ditas pelo rapaz.

-De acordo. –O animago sentou-se em seu lugar, resignado-. Ficarás aqui no ano que vem. Mas... –E neste ponto assinalou em direção a Severus-. Será tua responsabilidade que a minha afilhado não lhe passe nada mau, está claro?

-Essa sempre tem sido minha responsabilidade, Black. –Respondeu Severus com ironia enquanto cruzava-se de braços e volteava para outro lado. –Se não estiveste aqui para o ver não é meu problema.

Albus Dumbledore, quem já tinha visto e ouvido demasiado sem abrir a boca, decidiu que já era suficiente e resolveu dar por terminado o assunto.

-Bem, bem. –O idoso mago ajustou-se as lentes e tomou um papel de sua gaveta. –Como Harry é ainda menor de idade, precisarei que firmes este documento, no qual dás tua autorização para que Harry seja auxiliar do professor Severus Snape, na matéria de Duelo, durante todo o ano escolar que se aproxima.

Sirius tomou em sua mão a pena de Fawkes que o idoso lhe ofereceu e assinou, não sem antes lhe dirigir uma mirada assassina ao professor de poções. Este a sua vez voltou a ver a Harry, quem não pôde menos que corresponder à mirada de seu mestre com um sorriso triunfal.

-Após tudo não foi tão difícil como pensávamos. –Dizia Harry a seu par enquanto dirigiam-se à Torre de Gryffindor.

-Assim é. –Severus tomou com dissimulo a mão de seu aluno, para depois soltá-la. –Teve um momento em que pensei que se me jogaria em cima.

-Sim... eu também. –O rapaz deteve-se de repente e empurrou-o até ficar por trás de uma coluna, onde o beijou com paixão.

O professor contestou ao beijo do jovem enquanto este o apertava com força entre a coluna e seu corpo, fazendo que seus quadris se roçarem. Ambos gemeram.

-Por favor, Harry...

-Que coisa? –O rapaz não rompeu o beijo, e em mudança, o aprofundou bem mais.

-Não faças isso... ou não poderei me controlar.

-Pois não quero que te controles... –Harry meteu sua mão baixo o cinto e acariciou seu abdômen por embaixo de sua roupa. Severus estremeceu-se ao frio contato da mão de seu atrevido estudante.

-Espera... –Severus deteve sua mão. –Aqui não. Poderiam ver-nos.

-Então vamos a outro lugar.

Severus tomou ambas mãos de seu casal e o olhou aos olhos.

-Harry, não podemos o fazer.

-Talvez não me desejas? –Harry baixou sua mirada, cheia de pesar.

-Claro que te desejo. Talvez não o notaste? –Respondeu o homem enquanto voltava a roçar se contra ele, fazendo que o rapaz sentisse sua dureza contra a sua. Harry fechou os olhos. –Não se trata disso.

-Então? –Harry sacou suas mãos dentre as de Severus e acariciou com lentidão seu peito. –Qual é o problema?

-O problema é que ainda és meu estudante.

-Deixarei de sê-lo dentro de dois dias. –O rapaz lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Ainda então... –Severus voltou a estremecer-se. –Seguirás sendo menor de idade.

-E isso que?

-Como que "e isso que"? –Severus tomou o queixo do rapaz e fez que o olhasse aos olhos. –Harry, isto não é nenhum jogo de meninos para mim. Sei que não te tenho dito e agora te direi. Amo-te. Amo-te e respeito-te, e não quero que por um arranque de paixão terminemos metidos em problemas legais ou algo pelo estilo. Ademais, não quero nem imaginar o que te faria teu padrinho se se chegasse a inteirar de que te tomei sendo mal um menino. Já bastante teremos com que se inteire do nosso.

-Não sou um menino.

-Legalmente é-lo. –O rapaz suspirou, enquanto assentia às palavras de seu professor-. Por isso não quero chegar a estes extremos contigo, até que tu também estejas preparado. E... –Dantes de que Harry o interrompesse-. Não me refiro a que teu corpo não esteja pronto, porque estou seguro de que já o estás. Acho que já sabes a que me refiro.

-Sim. Acho que sim. –Harry separou-se de seu professor, quem sentiu frio de repente. –Estou deixando-me levar por meus hormônios. E acho que se quero estar contigo, devo estar consciente do que isso implica.

-Exato. –Severus tomou o rosto de seu aluno e o beijou na frente. –Alegra-me que o entendas.

-Sim, entendo-o, mas... –O jovem de olhos verdes suspirou-. Isso não faz que deixe de te desejar.

-Nem eu a ti.

Abraçaram-se por um longo momento, a cada um desfrutando da cercania daquele que amavam. Até que Harry rompeu o abraço para olhar aos olhos.

-Sabes? –Acariciou seu rosto com ternura-. Eu também te amo. –O beijou com intensidade. –Acompanhas-me a minha Casa?

-Será um prazer.

E após beijar uma vez mais, o professor adiantou seus passos fazendo que seu aluno o seguisse. Quando chegaram em frente ao retrato,

Severus voltou a beija-lo antes de que a Dama acordasse, depois do qual se despediu para dirigir para as masmorras.

Severus pronunciou a senha primeiramente a seus aposentos, após passar despojou-se de sua capa e deixou-a sobre uma cadeira. Serviu-se um copo e sentou-se em seu cadeirão, em frente à lareira.

Acabava de deixar a Harry na entrada da Torre, e após despedir com um beijo, o professor tinha-se dirigido direito às masmorras. Estava cansado, e agora o único que queria fazer era dormir.

"Amanhã qualificarei os exames." Pensou enquanto dava um sorvo da sua bebida. "Agora o único que desejo é me dar um longo banho e dormir."

Mas, Quando os desejos de um simples mortal se viram elogios em sua totalidade?

Draco apareceu por trás dele e lhe tocou o ombro, o que fez que o professor, quem não esperava a ninguém, se levantasse de seu cadeirão se pondo em guarda.

-Tranquilo, padrinho, sou eu. –Draco levantou as mãos em defensiva ante a varinha do professor. –Poderias guardá-la já, faz favor?

-Pode-se saber que fazes aqui? –Perguntou o professor enquanto guardava seu varinha em seu lugar. –Não deverias estar em tua Casa?

-Talvez não estás inteirado?

-De que devo estar inteirado?

-O Professor Dumbledore pediu-me que fora a ver a seu escritório. Disse-me que por razões de segurança devia permanecer aqui.

Severus franziu o cenho durante uns momentos, de repente recordou sua conversa sustentada essa mesma tarde com o diretor, e então entendeu o que passava.

-Disse-lhe que suspeitava que poderias correr perigo nas imediações do Colégio, mas não lhe disse que devias vir aqui. Com toda segurança pensou que em minhas habitações estarias mais seguro.

-E? Então não o estou?

-Por suposto que sim. –Severus sentou-se de novo em seu cadeirão.

-Padrinho... –O loiro rodeou o cadeirão para sentar-se junto a ele. –Com exatidão por que tenho que estar aqui? Por que o velho... perdão, o professor Dumbledore não me quis explicar.

Severus voltou a ver a seu afilhado, e durante uns momentos observou-o. Quantos anos tinha? A idade de Harry? Uns quantos meses menos que ele. Mas a diferença de seu casal, seu afilhado tinha uma mirada avezada que dava a entender que não se lhe podia enganar com tanta facilidade.

-Alguém... –O professor não quis aprofundar. –Disse-me que poderias estar tendo pesadelos com Voldemort. E ainda que teus sonhos nunca têm sido premonitórios, não quisemos nos arriscar.

-Alguém? Pode-se saber quem?

-Talvez importa? –Severus tratou de restar-lhe importância ao assunto, e bebeu outro gole mais.

-Não terá sido Potter, Verdade?

Severus pôs-se de pé e deixou seu copo no bar.

-Acho que é hora de dormir. Tens um exame amanhã cedo, Não é assim?

-Assim é. –Draco também se pôs de pé. –Mas antes de que me vá dormir, há algo que quisesse saber.

-Que é?

-Desde quando estão juntos?

-Como dizes? –Severus deteve seu andar para sua habitação ao escutar a pergunta de sua afilhado.

-Acho que sabes ao que me refiro...

-Pois não. Não o sei.

-Então suponho que também não sabes... –E enquanto sacava dentre suas roupas a livro de Harry. –Como é que veio a dar isto aqui. –E enquanto abria-a. –E também me dirás que não foi ele quem fez isto.

-De onde a sacaste? –Severus apressou-se a tomar a livro de mãos de sua afilhado.

-Encontrei-a atirada embaixo do sofá. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro enquanto assinalava o lugar. –Que significa isto, padrinho?

-Em realidade queres que te diga? –O professor revisou a livro de Harry, enquanto via com resignação que já não podia fazer nada para negar o óbvio. –Porque acho que és demasiado pronto como para ter sacado já tuas próprias conclusões.

-Isso é indiscutível. –Draco acercou-se com tranquilidade a sua padrinho, quem ao ver ao rapaz perto, preferiu regressar ao bar e servir-se outro copo. –Não estás bebendo demasiado?

-Esta é a segunda. E ademais, preciso-a. –Bebeu-lhe de um gole. –Bem. Com toda certeza, que é o que queres saber?

-Já te perguntei. –Draco cruzou-se de braços enquanto observava a seu padrinho. –Desde quando?

-Desde ontem à noite.

-Ama-lo? Não, não me digas. –Assinalando o livro que o professor ainda sustentava, agora contra seu peito. –É mais que inegável que assim é. Mas diga-me... Ele te ama?

-Sim, Draco. –Severus colocou o livro em uma esquina do bar. –Tanto como eu a ele.

-Alguém mais o sabe?

-Albus. Ninguém mais.

-Os amigos de Harry não o sabem?

Severus ficou pensativo uns instantes.

-Não o sei. Mas não me surpreenderia que o soubessem. Considera-os a eles também.

-Sim, claro. –Draco brincou com seu cachecol cor verde e cinza. –Uma pessoa mais que o saiba e já se inteirou todo o Colégio.

-Nem diga-lo... –Severus deixou a copa em seu lugar. –Onde Black se chegue a inteirar...

-Talvez pensas o manter em segredo?

Severus olhou com firmeza a sua afilhado, sua mirada revelando indignação.

-Por quem me estás tomando? Talvez achas que vou ter a Harry escondido só para que esse cão não o chegue a saber? –Tomou ar várias vezes para controlar-se. –Pelo momento é preferível não lhe dizer nada. Harry ainda é menor de idade. Mas quando cumpra a maioria de idade e decida lhe dizer a sua padrinho, eu serei o primeiro em lhe apoiar.

Draco já não disse nada mais. E em vez disso palmeou o ombro de seu padrinho.

-Será melhor que me retire a descansar. –Enquanto dirigia-se a sua habitação. –Amanhã terei exame de transformações e não quero chegar tarde.

-Como quando tiveste exame comigo? –Severus esperou a que seu afilhado o volteara a ver-. Não deves te preocupar por isso. Se vejo que já é tarde eu mesmo te acordarei. Ademais, estarás em minhas habitações... não na Sala Precisa.

Ante as últimas palavras de sua padrinho, o rapaz empalideceu por uns instantes.

-Como sabes...? Severus... Estás bem? –Perguntou Draco ao ver que seu padrinho torcia o rosto em uma careta de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que se tocava o braço esquerdo.

-Tranquilo... estou bem. –Severus endereçou-se tratando de manter-se sereno, enquanto empurrava a seu afilhado para sua habitação. –Será melhor que te vás dormir. Já é tarde.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Vá dormir e não te quero ver rondando por aqui.

Quando o rapaz se retirou, Severus foi para sua gaveta e extraiu dois poções. Depois tomou sua capa e saiu direto para as periferias do Castelo. Quando localizou o limite das barreiras de proteção sacou um dos frascos e o bebeu, enquanto o outro o escondia em seu cinto. Instantes depois desapareceu.

-Meu Lord...

-Passa, Severus. –Voldemort fez-lhe um sinal com a mão para que se acercasse. –Como tens estado?

-Bem, meu senhor. –Severus fez uma reverência quando se encontrou em frente a ele. –Em que posso te servir?

-Em realidade, sempre me serviste de muito. –O mago escuro entrelaçou os dedos das mãos enquanto olhava-o com firmeza. –Sem dúvida hoje não me defraudarás.

-Tu dirás, meu Lord...

-Como estou seguro que não te inteiraste, te direi em umas quantas palavras. Tenho decidido incorporar novos elementos a minhas filas para quando se graduem da escola do velho Dumbledore. Já falei com seus respectivos pais e tudo vai muito bem. Salvo uma exceção.

Severus conteve o fôlego. Sabia o que viria.

-Diga-me uma coisa, Severus... –O Dark Lord levantou-se de seu assento e começou a caminhar ao redor dele. –De casualidade os Malfoy têm estado de visita no Colégio nestes dias?

-Sim, meu Lord. –Respondeu Severus baixo a máscara que cobria seu rosto. –Ontem mesmo na manhã.

-Que foram a tratar e com quem falaram?

-Narcisa Malfoy chegou primeiro. –Severus fez uma pausa. –Esteve falando com seu filho.

-De que falaram?

-Falaram sobre seus estudos.

-E Lucius?

-Chegou um pouco mais tarde. Também pediu falar com Draco. Os dois estiveram falando com seu filho no escritório de Dumbledore.

-Falaram com ele em algum momento?

-Não, meu Lord. –Severus decidiu pôr em marcha o plano da noite anterior. –O novo regulamento de visitas impede que os pais falem com seus filhos, se uma autoridade do plantel não está presente.

-Já vejo... –Voldemort voltou a tomar assento, o que fez que Severus se sentisse mais tranquilo. –Então... A que hora se retiraram?

-Não saberia te dizer, senhor. –Severus rogou em seu interior porque o mago cresse-lhe. –Dumbledore enviou-me a umas diligências, e quando cheguei, eles se tinham retirado.

-Entendo. –O mago escuro acariciou a sua serpente Nagini, quem tinha saído embaixo do cadeirão do Lord. –Tenho entendido que o velho visitou o Ministério.

Severus guardou silêncio. Não sabia até onde tinha conhecimento do fato o escuro mago, e preferiu deixar que seguisse falando.

-Sabes se Cornelius Fudge esteve em Hogwarts?

-Não, meu Lord. –Severus conteve o fôlego. –Jamais vi a Fudge nas instalações do Colégio.

-No entanto... –E neste ponto o Lord deixou de acariciar a sua serpente. –O que tu não lhe tenhas visto não significa que não tenha estado aí.

-Deseja meu Lord que averigue se foi assim?

-Por suposto, Severus. –O Dark Lord deixou que seu mascota se trepasse por seu braço. Severus não pôde evitar um escalafrio ao a ver. –E ademais, quero que pesquises qualquer conexão que tenha entre Dumbledore, Fudge e os Malfoy. Tenho o pressentimento que há algo bem mais profundo em tudo isto que uma simples reunião familiar.

-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta, meu senhor?

-Adiante...

-Posso saber o motivo pelo qual tens decidido pesquisar aos Malfoy?

-Pensei que nunca me perguntarias. –Nagini terminou de enroscar se ao redor do pescoço de seu dono. –Verás... tenho decidido unir minha vida a um mago de sangue puro e procriar um herdeiro. E para isso tenho elegido ao filho dos Malfoy.

Severus contraiu uma careta de raiva, que o Lord não pôde distinguir graças à máscara que o cobria.

-Mas dá a casualidade de que Lucius me tem estado dando longas no assunto. Mas o tempo acaba-se, bem como também minha paciência. Enviei a um dos nossos para que me informasse dos movimentos do casal dentro da Mansão, mas por desgraça não se reportou comigo.

-Desejas que faça algo ao respeito, meu Lord?

-Não, nada disso. –Voldemort pôs-se de pé enquanto Nagini cheirava ao professor com total descaro. –Eu mesmo me encarregarei, mas ainda não é o momento. Podes retirar-te.

-Sim, meu Lord.

-Que te pareceu, Nagini? –Quando Severus saiu, o mago escuro acariciou a cabeça de sua mascote enquanto lhe falava em parsel. –Achas que disse-me a verdade?

-Meu senhor, eu não pude cheirar algum sinal de que mentisse. –Sibilou a serpente.

-Quando a lua deixe de estar cheia, Draco Malfoy será meu. E então, minha querida Nagini, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy passarão a ser parte de suas lembranças.

Severus suspirou, cansado. Tirou-se de novo a capa e arrojou-a esta vez sobre o cadeirão. Dirigiu-se ao bar e serviu-se a terceiro copo da noite. Esteve tentado a deixá-la, mas deu-se conta de que suas mãos tremiam, pelo que decidiu lhe beber de um longo gole.

-É a terça da noite, padrinho. –Draco encontrava-se por trás dele, trazia posta seu pijama. –Que foi o que te disse?

-Não sei de que me falas. –Severus sentou-se no cadeirão e cobriu-se a cara com as mãos. –Não deverias estar dormido?

-Estava-o. –Draco tirou-lhe o copo da mão e colocou-a de novo no bar. –Sei que te chamou. Por favor, diga-me que foi o que te disse.

-Escuta... –Severus tomou-o do braço e fazer sentar-se junto a ele. –Agora não posso te dizer nada. É tarde e estou muito cansado.

-É algo relacionado comigo?

-Vá dormir, Draco. Não tem caso que te durmas tarde. –Severus pôs-se de pé. –Amanhã falaremos. Que não se diga mais.

-Mas...

-Draco...

-Está bem... até amanhã.

-Que descanses.

-Por verdadeiro, tiveste visitas.

Severus levantou a vista para sua afilhado, mostrando-se preocupado.

-Não te assustes. –Draco tomou-o do ombro para tranquilizá-lo. –Não é ninguém de temer. A dizer verdade... ainda está aqui.

Severus voltou para todos lados, mas não viu a ninguém. Draco começou a rir-se.

-Escuta, Draco... –Severus pôs-se de pé e sustentou-se da repisa sobre a lareira. Sentia-se algo mareado. –Não estou de humor para teus jogos. Diga-me de uma boa vez quem esteve aqui ou...

-Harry.

-Como?

-Disse que sonhou com ele... e contigo. –Draco situou-se ao lado de seu padrinho. –Por que não me disseste que te estava chamando?

-Que tivesses ganhado com o saber? –Severus passou uma mão trémula pelo negro cabelo. –Que mais te disse?

-Estava muito preocupado. Achava que tinha-te convocado para fazer-te dano. Diz que percebeu teu sentimento e isso o assustou muito.

-Dizes que ainda esta aqui?

-Queria retirar a sua Torre após que consegui o tranquilizar um pouco. Mas disse-lhe que tu me matarias se te inteiravas de que o tinha deixado se marchar só a estas horas da noite. Eu o tivesse acompanhado, mas acho que tivesse sido pior.

-Fizeste bem. –Severus dirigiu-se a sua gaveta e guardou a poção que lhe tinha sobrado. –E onde está?

-Em tua habitação.

-Em minha habitação?

-Querias que o deixasse dormir incómodo neste cadeirão?

O professor guardou silêncio uns instantes.

-O acompanharei a sua Casa. –Severus dirigiu-se a seu quarto.

-O acordarás? –Draco adiantou-se lhe. –Por que não o deixas dormir aqui? Que tem de mau?

-Não é correto.

-Vamos, padrinho. –O loiro olhou-o de forma pícara. –Ainda que quisessem fazer algo incorreto não poderiam, eu estarei na habitação da o lado. A não ser que...

-Nem mencione-lo.

-Bom... lá tu. –O rapaz encaminhou-se a sua habitação. –Até amanhã.

-Até manhã. E... Draco...

-Sim?

-Não te preocupes. Tudo vai sair bem.

O rapaz sorriu a seu padrinho dantes de desaparecer pela porta de sua habitação. Severus permaneceu uns momentos mais na sala, e depois dirigiu-se a seu quarto. Quando entrou, o recebeu a imagem mais terna e ao mesmo tempo sedutora que tivesse visto em toda sua vida.

Harry encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, sua pijama da cor de sua casa contrastava à perfeição com as cobertas de seda negra que a cobriam. Achava-se deitado de lado abraçando uma almofada, com seu nariz perdido nela, como se se tivesse dormido aspirando seu aroma. Estava encolhido em posição fetal, com outra almofada entre as pernas.

Severus acercou-se muito devagar e acariciou com sua mão os cabelos desordenados que se esparramavam, travessos, sobre o travesseiro. Depois dirigiu-a para seu rosto, onde se embriagou com suavidade. E os verdes olhos abriram-se com macieza, para deleite de seu espectador.

-Severus... –Harry deixou a almofada que abraçava para lançar aos braços do professor. –Estás bem?

-Tranquilo... –Severus também o abraçou, tratando de serena-lo. –Não passa nada.

-Sonhei contigo. –O rapaz sentou-se e atraiu para si a seu par. –Pude sentir o que estavas sentindo.

-Que foi o que sentiste? –O professor permaneceu abraçado a ele, ao mesmo tempo em que com uma mão acariciava seu rosto.

-Ao princípio foi temor. –Harry fechou os olhos tratando de recordar-. Depois senti ira. Como se quisesse matar a alguém...

Severus deu-se conta de que Harry descrevia com exatidão seus sentimentos enquanto esteve com Voldemort.

-Teremos que falar disto com Albus manhã. –Pôs-se de pé. –Por agora é melhor que te leve a tua Casa, para que descanses.

-Mas... –Harry baixou a cabeça, contrariado. –Achei que me deixarias me ficar aqui, contigo.

-Harry... –Severus olhou-o com apreensão. –Em que tínhamos ficado?

-Não faremos nada. –O rapaz cobriu-se com a coberta enquanto fazia-se a um lado para deixar espaço. –Só quero dormir a teu lado. Para valer.

Ante a firme promessa do rapaz, Severus não pôde se seguir negando.

-Mas que conste que só dormiremos.

-De acordo.

Severus perdeu-se um momento e quando apareceu trazia posto um pijama negro. Quando o viu vir, Harry fez a um lado a coberta e o professor se deslizou dentro dela.

-Severus...

-Diga-me.

-Todas tuas roupas são negras?

-Sim. –O professor acomodou-se de lado, ficando de em frente a ele-. Não te agradam?

-Por suposto que sim. –Harry se aconchegou mais perto. –Não te posso imaginar com outra cor que não seja esse. Ainda que suponho que também devem te ficar outras cores.

-Como quais?

-Azul, por exemplo.

-Poderia ser. –Bocejou. –Até manhã, Harry.

-Até manhã, Severus.

Harry acomodou-se mais cerca de seu professor e passou um braço sobre seu peito, enquanto Severus rodeava sua cintura. Uns minutos depois ambos dormiam profundamente.

Eram as três e meia da manhã, dentro de quatro paredes pintadas de cores claros com fotografias de estilo muggle que as enfeitavam, únicas testemunhas do que ocorria dentro da habitação.

Um jovem de olhos acetinados saboreava centímetro a centímetro a pele de quem encontrava-se embaixo. Os olhos marrons fechados, com longas pestanhas que, trémulas pela paixão, presenteavam ao autor das caricias a viva imagem do desejo.

Oliver sussurrava o nome de seu amante entre a cada gemido, enquanto este percorria com lentidão seus lábios pela cada um dos rincões que o faziam se estremecer. O jovem dominante bebia com fruição a cada uma das gotas de suor que o outro emanava, embriagando-se com seu sabor.

O rapaz de negros cabelos não se quis ficar atrás. Girou-se sobre si mesmo e o outro ficou embaixo. O beijou com intensidade enquanto com suas mãos acariciava seu peito. Lambeu seus mamilos fazendo-o estremecer. Beijo seu estômago e se entreveu em seu umbigo, provocando-lhe suaves cócegas que o acenderam mais.

Meteu a ereção à boca e o outro gemeu com urgência em resposta, enquanto com seus dedos preparava o caminho que o levaria à glória. Sentiu-o duro e regressou a sua boca, para presentear-lhe outro apaixonado beijo enquanto montava-se a sobre ele, atendendo a seus desejos.

Seu amante já não quis esperar mais. Tomou os quadris do ex capitão e instou-o a que ele mesmo se empalara. Oliver fechou os olhos enquanto sentia-se invadido com macieza e cheio por completo. Como a primeira vez. Como todas as demais vezes em que ambos tinham podido achar um espaço em seus horários e em suas vidas para poder estar juntos.

Se balançava sobre seu amante com placidez, de atrás para a diante, de um lado ao outro, tratando de encontrar ele mesmo o ponto onde ao ser tocado se estremecia. Ao encontrá-lo aumentou a velocidade de suas vai vem fazendo que o outro gemesse em resposta, enquanto com uma mão acariciava sua ereção e com a outra sustentava seus quadris, vermelhas pela força com que o mantinha colado a ele.

Oliver já não pôde mais. Gritou o nome de seu amante enquanto deixava que o êxtase o atingisse com total intensidade. Seu colega deixou de respirar por uns segundos enquanto deixava-se levar pelo mesmo caminho, junto a ele.

Momentos depois ambos descansavam, Oliver sobre o peito da pessoa que amava.

-Estranhei-te. –Disse-lhe enquanto beijava com doçura a comissura de seus lábios.

-E eu a ti. –O outro correspondeu ao beijo e abraçou-o com estrinches, como não querendo o deixar ir nunca mais-. Tens estado incansável toda a noite. Já o fizemos três vezes.

-Já te cansaste? –Oliver voltou a ver a seu colega, enquanto com seus dedos retirava os suaves cabelos que estorvavam sua visão-. Porque ainda quero mais.

-Jamais me cansarei de ti. –O outro tomou-o da cintura e o beijou com fogosidade. –Não o esqueças. Nunca me cansarei de te amar, Oliver.

-Nem eu também não. –O moreno sentiu reacender sua paixão quando o outro começou a percorrer de novo seu saboroso corpo. –Amas-me?

-Amo-te com toda minha alma, Oliver.

-Eu também te amo, Blaise. Eu também.


	7. Protegendo o que se ama

Blaise abriu com leveza seus olhos quando a clareza do dia se fez presente através da janela da habitação de Oliver. Endireitou-se com ligeireza enquanto sustentava-se sobre um de seus cotovelos, observando ao jovem que dormia junto a ele.

"É tão formoso..." Pensou enquanto passava uma de suas mãos por seu negro cabelo, tentando não o molestar. Delineou com macieza sua boca enquanto suspirava. "Tão formoso como Draco... mas com uma beleza tão diferente".

Respirou com força enquanto tratava de recordar a forma em como tinha terminado se apaixonando de Oliver. Foi durante uma partida de Quidditch, em um ano e meio atrás, quando Oliver era o capitão da equipe em seu último ano como estudante do Colégio.

Recordou que esse dia estavam jogando uma das partidas mais difíceis que recordasse. Era inverno e nevava. Draco e Potter tinham-lhe passado perseguindo à snitch dourada a maior parte do tempo, sem sucesso algum, pelo que a partida corria em tempo normal. A visão era tão pouca que em muitas ocasiões tinham chocado inclusive, contra seus mesmos colegas.

De repente, Blaise sentiu que chocava com força contra alguém, ao grau de perder o controle de sua vassoura. Perdeu o equilíbrio e tivesse caído de não ter sido porque uma morna mão, forte e suave, tinha sustentado a sua a tempo para evitar que caísse.

Levantou a vista para ver quem tinha sido o colega que o tinha salvado de uma queda segura. Mas surpreendeu-se quando através do espesso manto de neve, distinguiu as cores da Casa de Gryffindor. Tratou de enfocar ao dono do uniforme e conseguiu distinguir uns formosos olhos marrons que o olhavam de forma vivaz.

Mas também se preocupou quando descobriu um filete de sangue que manava do nariz de seu oponente e salvador. E se ruborizou com intensidade quando descobriu que em todo esse tempo, o Gryffindor não tinha soltado sua mão em nenhum momento.

Blaise voltou ao presente enquanto levantava-se com cuidado, para não acordar a seu par. Cobriu-o com a coberta e dirigiu-se ao banho. Enquanto a água percorria seu corpo seguiu recordando.

Esse mesmo dia, ao concluir a partida, Blaise se dirigiu para a enfermaria. Queria saber se a ferida do Gryffindor não era de consideração. Quando chegou o encontrou sentado sobre uma das camas enquanto esperava a que Madame Pomfrey o assistisse. Escondeu-se por trás de uma gaveta para poder vê-lo sem ser descoberto.

Observou durante uns momentos ao rapaz, pois queria saber que tanto o tinha lastimado ao chocar contra ele. Mas tranquilizou-se ao ver que o Gryffindor parecia estar bem. Estava a ponto de retirar-se quando escutou um choramingo na cama contigua à do moreno, enquanto via como o jovem se levantava para ir ver que passava.

Escondido por trás da gaveta, Blaise observou quando Oliver se acercava a um menino de segundo ano que parecia estar muito doente, lhe colocava a mão na frente e parecia comprovar que tinha febre. Então o Gryffindor tomou uma compressa que estava junto à cama do doente e a molhou em água fria, para depois lhe pôr sobre sua frente.

Blaise não quis mover do lugar em onde estava. Seguiu observando enquanto o Gryffindor repetia uma e outra vez a operação, até que notou que a febre baixava. O moreno puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se junto à cama do doente, tomou sua mão e começou a cantar-lhe muito devagar.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos permaneceu parado por trás da gaveta, escutando o harmonioso canto do rapaz de negros cabelos. Fechou os olhos enquanto deixava-se arrulhar por essa voz tão bem afinada que o rapaz possuía. Quando Oliver deixou de cantar e notou que o menino já se tinha dormido, se pôs de pé e se dirigiu para o escritório da enfermeira.

Blaise, quem não tinha querido se mover de por trás da gaveta até que o Gryffindor deixasse de cantar, aproveitou para emergir de seu esconderijo e sair da enfermaria. No caminho para sua Casa, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez-se a firme promessa de voltar a ver esses formosos olhos cafés e escutar essa melodiosa voz, que tinha ficado gravada a fogo em seu coração.

Blaise saiu da ducha e começou a vestir-se devagar. Oliver ainda dormia. Quando terminou, o jovem se sentou na orla da cama enquanto o observava com seus olhos acetinados cheios de um infinito amor. Tão grande e poderoso como o mesmo que sentia por seu loiro de cinzas olhos.

Após aquele dia na enfermaria, o Slytherin não tinha perdido oportunidade para se encontrar "de casualidade" com o moreno. Lhe coqueteava com descaro quando tinha oportunidade, o que conseguia sacar um que outro rubor no Gryffindor. Seus encontros com ele se voltaram mais frequentes até que, ao terminar esse ano escolar, estava seguro que sentia algo por ele.

Mas, também naquele então, sua relação de amizade com seu colega Draco Malfoy se estava voltando algo bem mais profundo. E o jovem de cabelos castanhos estava muito confundido com respeito a seus sentimentos.

A noite da graduação de Oliver, Blaise estava brindando com seus colegas quando Draco o convidou a passear. Blaise desejava estar com o loiro, porque queria assegurar-se que aquilo que estava sentindo fosse real.

Aquela noite com Draco, Blaise a recordaria como uma das mais formosas de toda sua vida. E enquanto o loiro fazia-o seu com a ternura e paixão que Blaise tanto amava dele, se fez a firme ideia de que era a ele a quem amava, e que o que sentia por Oliver Wood era produto de uma simples atração, que com o tempo esqueceria.

Mas com o que o castanho não tinha contado, era com que Oliver Wood regressaria ao ano seguinte como auxiliar na enfermaria e que, quando Blaise voltasse ao ver, sentiria reacender nele aquele sentimento que tinha pensado que poderia eliminar com facilidade de seu coração.

Desde então, Blaise tinha dividido sua vida e sua alma em dois pedaços, iguais de importantes para ele. Draco Malfoy: um loiro Slytherin de caráter indomável, vaidoso e arrogante. Apaixonado e dominante. Exigente e calculador. E Oliver Wood: um moreno Gryffindor de caráter doce, singelo e paciente. Amoroso e submisso. Tolerante e generoso.

Em definitiva, dois polos opostos. Dois seres por completo alheios o um do outro com uma sozinha coisa em comum: o amor de Blaise Zabini.

(********** )skoaksoakso

Severus foi acordando pouco a pouco quando seu relógio biológico lhe indicou que já era a hora. Pôs-se de pé e despojou-se do negro pijama que o cobria, ficando somente em um ajustado boxer da mesma cor. Esticou-se com leveza e abriu a porta do banho para dar-se sua ducha matutina.

Acabava de entrar e fechar a porta, quando viu com surpresa que alguém se tinha adiantado a seus planos. Por trás da cortina podia escutar-se o ruído da água caindo, pôde perceber com clareza o aroma de seu shampoo enquanto uma ligeira nuvem vaporosa se condensava por todo o lugar.

De forma instintiva levou sua mão para o lugar onde sempre portava seu varinha, mas recordou que só trazia posta sua roupa interior. Tratando de não fazer ruído, o professor se acercou com lentidão para a cortina que dividia a ducha do resto do ambiente e se assomou com muito cuidado. Enorme foi seu assombro quando pôde distinguir através do vapor, à pessoa que se encontrava aí.

Harry ensaboou a consciência seu cabelo da cor do jato, enquanto deixava que a água corresse por todo seu delgado e níveo corpo. Com seus verdes olhos fechados para não os irritar, tateou a parede da ducha até que deu com a barra de sabão, a qual começou a deslizar com graça por seus suaves braços.

A essas alturas, Severus já tinha cobrado consciência da razão pela qual seu namorado se encontrava aí. E tendo-se recobrado da surpresa inicial dedicou-se a analisar a descaro o perfeito e sinuoso corpo que sem o saber, se oferecia completo ante sua visão. E o que viu lhe causou uma muito grata e excitante impressão.

O jovem embaixo da ducha passeou suas brancas mãos ao redor de sua cintura enquanto se ensaboava com uma tranquilidade que a Severus lhe pareceu muito atraente. Seus longos e finos dedos percorreram com lentidão seus suaves peitoral, coroados por dois rosados mamilos que ao contato com as mãos do moreno, pareceram se voltar de pedra.

Por puro instinto, Severus levantou sua mão direita e posou-a sobre seu peito, acariciando-o da mesma forma em que seu namorado o fizesse, enquanto Harry, alheio por completo ao escrutínio do que era objeto, deslizava sua mão para seu abdômen, roçando seu umbigo e se posando sobre sua intimidade, a qual esfregou com firmeza para terminar de limar. O professor mordeu-se os lábios para reprimir um gemido.

Lavou com habilidade suas extremidades, percorrendo de acima para abaixo e vice-versa a longitude de suas ágeis pernas, que a seu namorado lhe pareceram muito belas. Ao agachar-se para esfregar seus tornozelos e pés, o rapaz obsequiou-lhe a seu espião a mais sugestiva imagem de sua pequena e virgem entrada, que a primeira vista parecia suave e em extremo delicada, e que fez que Severus quase perdesse a consciência.

Fechou os olhos enquanto tratava de manter-se sobre suas duas trémulas pernas. Quando decidiu que já tinha invadido sua privacidade o suficiente, se deu a meia volta para sair, mas voltou a seu lugar quando lhe pareceu escutar que o jovem gemia com macieza.

Vencendo a seus escrúpulos, o homem voltou a entreabrir a cortina que o separava do objeto de seus desejos, e o que presenciou o encheu de grande excitação. Harry acabava de tomar uma generosa porção do shampoo de seu casal e agora o embarrava sobre sua nascente ereção. Severus conteve a respiração.

O Gryffindor acariciou com voluptuosidade a delicada zona que acabava de ungir com o shampoo e emitiu um profundo gemido que a Severus lhe arrepiou os pelos de todo o corpo, e fez que de forma involuntária levasse sua mão em direção para sua própria virilha, a qual começou a acariciar acima de sua roupa interior.

O rapaz recargo sua mão esquerda contra a parede enquanto com sua outra mão tentava-se prazer. Tinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração acelerada saía entrecortada de seus carnosos e trémulos lábios. Severus não podia decolar seus olhos da formosa visão ante ele. Harry decolou a mão da parede e embarro seus dedos com o excesso do shampoo, para dirigir para sua entrada. Severus abriu suas pernas também.

O dedo mais longo do jovem tateou a virginal entrada, para achar caminho dentro dela até que conseguiu introduzir a metade. Gemeu com dor ante sua própria intromissão, mas longe de deter-se, o moreno deu passo a um segundo dedo. Severus meteu a mão baixo sua roupa interior.

Os delgados dedos do rapaz entravam e saíam até onde seu dono podia, enquanto com a outra mão atendia sua dolorosa ereção. Severus movia sua mão ao mesmo ritmo que o de seu namorado, enquanto enfocava sua vista para sua pequena entrada, a qual batia trémula, sinal de que o rapaz estava bem perto.

Harry emitiu um profundo gemido, e depois uns quantos mais, enquanto repetia uma e outra vez o nome de Severus com a voz entrecortada e sua essência salpicava seu abdômen e sua mão. Severus gemeu em silêncio enquanto libertava-se por embaixo de sua ajustada cueca.

O rapaz caiu de joelhos quando suas pernas já não puderam o sustentar mais, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava que a água limpasse seu corpo. Severus tinha tido que sustentar do marco que suportava a cortina. Quando o jovem se recuperou, se levantou e então seu namorado aproveitou para sair do banho, fechando com lentidão a porta depois dele.

Severus ficou um momento mais recargado contra a porta, enquanto terminava de recuperar a respiração. Após isso localizou sua varinha e realizou um feitiço de limpeza sobre sua pessoa. Mudou-se de roupa de imediato e antes que o rapaz terminasse de banhar se, saiu da habitação.

Enquanto no banho, e parado em frente ao espelho, Harry não deixava de se perguntar como tinha podido se conter dessa maneira. Em verdade seu maravilhoso namorado era um homem com uma admirável força de vontade.

(********** )ksoaksokao

Draco acabava de deixar as habitações do professor Snape e dirigia-se para o Grande Salão, quando no caminho se encontrou com seus dois guarda-costas.

-Draco, espera... –Goyle correu por trás do loiro para atingí-lo, já que este tinha fugido com presteza ao ver se acercar a Crabbe. Desde que teve-se inteirado do problema entre Voldemort e seus pais, não tinha querido ter contato algum com nenhum filho de comensal.

-Olá Goyle... Crabbe. –O rapaz tratou de aparentar sua frialdade de sempre, enquanto buscava com a vista alguma possível via de escape, por se as dúvidas. –Que há?

-Isso é com exatidão o que queremos saber. –Crabbe caminhou até situar-se junto ao chamado príncipe de Slytherin. –Ontem à noite não estiveste na Casa, nem também não dormiste aí, por que?

-Sim, é verdade. –Goyle segundou a seu colega enquanto localizava-se do outro lado do loiro. –Estivemos perguntando a alguns colegas se sabiam a razão, mas ninguém nos pôde dizer nada.

-E pode-se saber quando lhes dei minha permissão para que me estejam pesquisando? –O loiro dobrou por um dos corredores. –Não acham que deveriam melhor se pôr a estudar e não se estar metendo onde não lhes chamam?

-Nós só queríamos saber se te encontravas bem. –Goyle sacou um pastel dentre suas roupas e pôs-se a mordisca-lo. –Ademais... ñam, ñam... não foste o único que não dormiu na Casa... ñam...

-E isso que? –Draco entrou ao Comedor e dirigiu-se a seu lugar. –Talvez pensam que me importo com quem durma e quem não nas habitações?

-Só o dizíamos porque a últimas datas, quando tu não dormes na Casa, essa pessoa também não o faz.- Crabbe tirou-lhe um pedaço de pastel a seu colega.

Draco, quem nesse momento via entrar a Ron e Hermione, dirigiu toda sua atenção para seu colega.

-De quem estás falando?

-De Zabini.

Draco sentiu uma pulsada em seu coração, no entanto, seu rosto seguiu tão imperturbável como sempre.

-Dizes que não chegou a dormir?

-Esteve um momento praticando com alguns colegas. –Goyle picotou a comida, que já estava servida. –Mas ao redor da meia noite despediu-se. Pensei que subiria para o dormitório, mas em vez disso saiu da Casa, e já não regressou.

Draco ficou calado enquanto seus colegas lançavam-se para os diferentes pratos que enchiam a mesa. Dirigiu sua vista para o lugar onde seu namorado costumava a se sentar, mas não estava. Percorreu com a mirada todo o Salão, mas não tinha sinais dele.

"Onde se terá metido?" Perguntou-se o mortificado loiro enquanto brincava com a comida. "Terás que me dar uma muito boa explicação, Blaise Zabini..."

((********** ))skoksoaks

-Estás seguro que não suspeitou nada?

-Assim é, Albus. Tomei a poção inibidora dantes de apresentar-me ante ele.

Severus encontrava-se no escritório do diretor. Acabava de deixar a Harry cerca do Grande Salão após que, com ajuda de Dobby, o rapaz conseguisse seu uniforme e suas coisas para não ter que ir até a Torre. E agora se encontrava em frente a um preocupado Dumbledore, depois de lhe contar o ocorrido a noite anterior com Voldemort.

A poção à que Severus se referia, tinha sido elaborada por ele mesmo para quando fosse convocado pelo mago escuro, e tivesse o risco de que seu mascote, Nagini, se encontrasse presente. Dita poção inibia a secreção de certa classe de substâncias químicas que o corpo despedia quando uma pessoa se encontrava em situação comprometida, como no caso de que estivesse mentindo. Substância que o fino olfato de muitos animais, entre eles os ofidios, podiam detectar com muita facilidade.

-Dizes que te pediu que averiguaras sobre Fudge?

-Assim é. –Severus sentou-se em frente ao diretor enquanto cruzava os pés. –Relacionou a visita dos Malfoy a Hogwarts com a tua ao Ministério, e suspeita que teve algo mais que uma entrevista familiar.

-Hum... –O diretor acariciou sua barba, pensativo. –Se já te chamou, não me surpreenderia que em um dia destes também convocasse aos Malfoy.

-Assim é. Ele disse que se encarregaria deles quando chegasse o momento.

-O momento de que?

-Suponho que se referia ao mesmo tempo em que falta para o dia que tem planejado se unir a Draco. –Severus suspirou, preocupado. –E não falta muito para isso.

-Quanto tempo fica para esse dia?

-Lucius informou-me que o tem todo planejado para o primeiro de agosto.

-Isso só nos dá três semanas. –O idoso mago se recostou a barba, pensativo. –Considerando que esta semana praticamente já se foi. Severus... –Albus Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e plantou-se em frente ao professor. –Acho que já vai sendo hora de que toda a Ordem do Fénix esteja ao tanto pronta. Precisaremos reforçar a vigilância sobre o Colégio e sobre Draco, e estar preparados para um ataque que se pode dar em qualquer momento. Por fortuna as aulas terminam hoje, amanhã será a graduação e no domingo a escola ficará vazia. Tens bem localizados aos alunos de sétimo que estão dispostos a apoiar na luta?

-Assim é. A maioria são filhos de Aurores, que querem o ser também. –Negou com a cabeça. –Não a lembrança a todos, mas te farei uma lista após que fale com eles.

-Terás que os reunir amanhã muito temporão. E deves tentar que não tenha futuros comensais entre eles. Não quero que Voldemort saiba antes de tempo que nos estamos preparando.

-Não te preocupes, eu me encarregarei. –Severus observou a seu mentor com o cenho franzido. –Achas que Voldemort seja capaz de atacar-nos para obter a Draco, e não só o sequestrar e já?

-Se tivesse tido a autorização de Lucius e Narcisa desde um princípio, nem sequer estaríamos inteirados. Sem lugar a dúvidas esse era o primeiro plano de Voldemort. Mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Com toda segurança quando leia o diário e se dê conta de que perdeu a um dos seus, suspeitará que temos as mãos metidas nisto. Se dará conta que Draco não será seu com tanta facilidade, e recorrerá a outros métodos. Também terá que estar ao tanto dos sonhos premonitórios de Harry.

-Por verdadeiro... –O professor de poções recordou de repente. –Ontem à noite Harry teve um pesadelo. Sonhou com o momento em que eu me encontrava em frente a Voldemort.

-Então suponho que viu todo o ocorrido.

-Não com exatidão... –Severus esforçou-se por recordar as palavras de seu casal. –Disse-me que seu sonho não se tinha enfocado nas ações de Voldemort, senão nos sentimentos pelos que eu estava atravessando nesses momentos.

-Que queres dizer?

-Verás... quando estava em frente a ele, ao princípio senti preocupação por que não sabia o motivo pelo qual me tinha chamado. –Voltou a ver a seu diretor. –Sempre me passa, desde que decidi ser espião para o lado da Luz. É o temor natural que sinto a cada vez que penso que posso ser descoberto.

-Entendo...

-Depois, enquanto interrogava-me, apareceu Nagini. –Severus esfregou-se os braços-. A cada vez que a vejo sento escalafrios. Esteve cheirando-me, pelo que supus que pesquisava se estava mentindo.

-Ainda bem que te tomaste a poção.

-E quando Voldemort me informou sobre seus planos com Draco, senti uma grande ira inundar minhas veias, e umas intensas vontades do matar.

-Já vejo... –Dumbledore acercou-se ao professor. –Então todas essas emoções que sentiste, Harry as viveu também em seu sonho?

-Assim é.

-Hum... –O idoso acercou-se a seu livreiro e sacou um exemplar, bastante velho e amarelado, e abriu-o localizando uma página. –Com segurança o que está sucedendo é que, devido à relação tão próxima que tem surgido entre vocês, Harry tem... Como o dizer? Ligado, de alguma maneira, seus sentimentos com os teus.

-Explica-te.

-Sabes que Harry sempre tem sido um mago muito especial. O só feito de que tenha sobrevivido à maldição imperdoável o prova. –O diretor tomou assento enquanto colocava o livro sobre sua mesa. –Pelo que não me surpreenderia que tivesse o dom da empatia.

-O dom da empatia?

-As pessoas que possuem este dom, são aquelas que conseguem captar as emoções dos demais como próprias. Algumas ocasiões o dom é tão grande, que podem perceber os sentimentos de qualquer que se encontre cerca deles. –O mago percorreu com seus dedos uma linha da página. –Mas em alguns outros casos, e este poderia ser o de Harry, só se reduz ao círculo de pessoas com os que tem maior contato. Isto é, amigos, familiares, amantes... e inclusive até inimigos.

-Essa poderia ser uma razão pela que em seus pesadelos com Voldemort se liga com ele? –Perguntou Severus com genuíno interesse.

-Isso... e o fato de que compartilha algumas coisas suas, as quais lhe passou ao momento de lhe lançar a maldição. Como o falar parsel, por exemplo.

-Entendo. –Severus levantou-se de seu lugar e colocou-se a um lado do diretor, para estudar o antigo escrito. –Achas que só lhe ocorra com Voldemort e comigo? E somente quando sonha com algum de nós?

-Poderia ser. –O diretor meditou-o uns instantes. –Voldemort é a pessoa à que ele mas odeia. E tu a pessoa à que mais ama. Ainda que não me surpreenderia se também chegasse a intuir os sentimentos de Ron ou de Hermione... e não é necessário que tenha que sonhar com vocês. Conforme o tempo passe, poderia chegar a ser que estando acordado intua os sentimentos dos demais.

–O que não entendo é... Por que não se tinha manifestado essa empatia com anterioridade?

-Harry deveu ter nascido com esse dom. Mas não se manifestou até agora, com toda certeza porque precisava um disparador. Neste caso foste tu.

-Por que eu?

-Porque talvez nunca antes tinha experimentado um sentimento tão forte. –O idoso tratou de explicá-lo. –Verás, para que uma pessoa desenvolva verdadeiro grau de empatia, se precisa que ao longo de sua vida possa reconhecer as três emoções que o ser humano possui de forma inata. A Ira, o Medo e o Amor. No caso de Harry, ele já tinha conhecido os dois anteriores, A ira para Voldemort e o medo aos Dementadores, mas não o último. Até agora.

-Mas... –Severus tratava de compreender o que o idoso lhe explicava. –Se estás-me dizendo que só precisava de um disparador, então o medo ou a ira deveram ser suficientes para disparar seu dom.

-No entanto não foi assim. –Albus sorriu por embaixo de sua barba. –O fato de que seu dom não se tenha manifestado antes, meu querido amigo, se deve a que nem a ira nem o medo puderam ser demasiado fortes como para o detonar. E o fato de que tenha ocorrido até agora, só pode significar uma coisa. Que o amor que Harry sente por ti é bem mais forte que o ódio e o medo que alguma vez tenha sentido.

Severus tratou de assimilar as palavras do idoso. Como era possível que o amor que seu namorado sentia por ele fosse assim de grande? Que tinha feito ele para se merecer esse amor? De que forma podia ele, um homem tão parco e seco, corresponder a esse amor da mesma maneira?

-Já vejo... –O professor de poções dirigiu-se para a porta. O diretor também se pôs de pé. –Terei que lhe explicar. Espero que possa o entender.

-O entenderá, não te preocupes por isso.

O diretor retomou o tema anterior enquanto dirigiam-se para o Grande Salão.

-Severus... terás que lhe informar também sobre o risco de um confronto com Voldemort nos próximos dias.

–Albus, sabes que... existe a possibilidade de que este seja seu último combate contra ele. O decisivo e mais perigoso.

-Assim é, meu querido Severus. –O mago maior tomou com macieza o ombro de seu pupilo. –Mas não deves te preocupar por isso. Harry está mais que preparado para o enfrentar.

Severus guardou silêncio uns momentos.

-Tens razão, Albus. –Respondeu enquanto caminhavam para o Grande Salão. –Ademais... ele não estará só nisso. Eu estarei aí para o proteger, se é necessário, com minha própria vida.

((********** ))skaoksoak

-Bons dias...

-Olá, Harry. –Ron fez-se a um lado para dar cabida a seu colega-. Pode-se saber onde te tinhas metido?

-Estava nas habitações de Severus. –O moreno tomou um sorvo de suco de abobora e começou a encher seu prato. –Aí dormi ontem à noite.

Ron quase afogou-se ao escutar as palavras de seu amigo. Após umas quantas palmadas nas costas que lhe propinou o "menino que viveu", pôde voltar a falar.

-Vá parceiro... –O ruivo serviu-se mais toicinho. –Vocês dois vão mas que voam...

-Nada disso... –O menino de ouro suspirou com languidez. –Que mais quisesse eu.

-Estás-me dizendo que dormiste nas... habitações de teu professor...? –Isto último o disse em voz muito baixa, enquanto volteava a ver a Hermione, a qual se encontrava enfrascada em uma conversa com uma colega sobre os peinados e maquilagens que usariam ao dia seguinte para a graduação, pelo que o ruivo supôs que por única ocasião, sua noiva não meteria sua colher na conversa com seu amigo. –E não fizeram nada de nada?

-Exato.

-Não me digas que é... –Rum baixou ainda mais a voz. –Isto é... que não pode...

-Que não pode, que?

-Pois... tu sabes... isso.

-Claro que pode! –Harry pôs-se muito vermelho. –Já o acho que pode. É só que... não quer.

-Não lhe atrais o suficiente?

-Por suposto que lhe atraio. –O jovem de olhos verdes começou a fazer-lhe buracos ao pão com o garfo. –O que passa é que ele pensa que é algo incorreto, pelo fato de que sou seu estudante e porque sou menor de idade.

-Hum... –O ruivo meditou-o por uns instantes. –Por um lado dou-lhe a razão. Imagino-me que para ele já deve ser bastante o estar com alguém muito menor. Quebrantaram um que outro regulamento de Hogwarts. Suponho que não tem de querer quebrantar também a lei.

Guardaram silêncio durante um momento, o qual dedicaram a ingerir seu café da manhã. Nesse momento começaram a chegar as corujasas trazendo o correio.

Harry apressou-se a tomar o exemplar do Profeta, o qual tinha caído justo em frente a ele. Tirou o laço que atava o rolar e tremendo de antecipação o abriu. Na primeira página pôde apreciar a notícia em grandes letras negras.

"PETER PETTIGREW CONDENADO A CORRENTE PERPÉTUA EM AZKABAN"

E em letras mais pequenas.

"O comensal e fugitivo conhecido como Rabicho, foi julgado ontem pelo Ministério. Mais informação na Pág. 18".

-Harry... –Hermione mostrou ao moreno o exemplar do diário que tinha em sua mão. –Está-lo lendo?

-Sim, Hermione. –Harry apressou-se a buscar a página 18, e quando a encontrou leu com avidez.

-"O fugitivo Peter Pettigrew foi julgado ontem pela manhã no Ministério, por seu cumplicidade em uma série de assassinatos ocorridos faz dezesseis anos. O comensal conhecido como Rabicho se ocultou da lei durante o tempo todo que Sirius Black, inculpado por ditos homicídios, permaneceu encerrado em Azkaban até sua fugida. Segundo fontes confiáveis, o comensal permaneceu o tempo todo oculto em sua forma de animago até que foi descoberto no seio de uma família, da qual se têm omitido os nomes para proteger suas intimidades..." Ron, referem-se a tua família.

-Sim, Harry. Segue lendo...

-"A fonte que nos deu a informação, só se concretou a dizer que o comensal tinha sido encontrado inconsciente por dois Aurores no beco Knocktum. Após ser reconhecido como o fugitivo buscado pela lei, foi transladado ao Ministério. Durante os interrogatórios de rigor, o comensal não pôde recordar como chegou ao beco, nem também não o que tinha ocorrido durante esse dia. Suspeita-se que pôde ter sido vítima de um "obliviate", dado que todo o ocorrido antes o recordou à perfeição. Tratou-se de reverter dito feitiço, mas ao que parece o mago que o realizou é muito poderoso, já que todas as tentativas pelo anular foram infrutuosos..."

"Por suposto que não puderam. –Pensou Harry-. Se foi Dumbledore quem fez-lhe".

-"Durante o julgamento, Pettigrew não quis contratar a um advogado, pelo que se lhe outorgou um do mesmo julgado, respeitando seus direitos. A promotoria chamou a Sirius Black, cujo depoimento foi crucial, enquanto a defesa não chamou a nenhuma testemunha. O julgamento só durou umas horas, pelo que a meio dia lhe foi ditada a sentença de prisão em Azkaban, onde o comensal passará o resto de seus dias."

"Tivesse gostado de gostado presente. –O rapaz apertou o diário entre suas mãos. –Tivesse gostado de gostado seu feio rosto quando se lhe ditou a sentença..."

-Harry... –Ron interrompeu seus pensamentos. –Continua.

-É tudo, Ron. –Harry fechou devagar o diário. –Acabou-se.

Seus dois melhores amigos entenderam muito bem a alusão, e só guardaram silêncio enquanto Ron passava um braço sobre seus ombros e Hermione o tomava da mão.

Harry voltou para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore sustentava também um exemplar do diário, enquanto movia sua cabeça para o rapaz em sinal de saúdo. Olhou a Severus, o qual só fechou os olhos e suspirou. Harry entendeu que essa era uma silenciosa promessa de que mais tarde o abraçaria com todas suas forças.

((********** ))skaoksoak

-Estúpido Rabicho!

O exemplar do Profeta que Lord Voldemort sustentava em sua mão foi parar para a lareira, ardendo de imediato. Nagini, que se encontrava a seu lado, preferiu ir a enroscar se ao outro lado da habitação.

-Disse-lhe que tivesse cuidado. –O dark lord passeava-se de um lado a outro, furioso em extremo. –Disse-lhe que o feitiço o protegia de não ser detectado pelas barreiras de Lucius, não para que não fosse descoberto. Maldição!

Sem dar-se conta tinha falado em parsel, de maneira que Nagini o tinha entendido à perfeição. Ainda ela, acostumada a lhe escutar falar em sua linguagem, não pôde evitar sentir um escalafrio. Qualquer que tivesse escutado ao mago nesse momento teria sentido o mesmo.

-Não me creio nada isso de que o encontraram no beco. –Acercou-se com lentidão a sua serpente, a qual se enroscou sobre si mesma, por instinto. –Não creio no absoluto nada do que dizem aí. Estou seguro que o velho Dumbledore teve que ver com isto.

Acariciou a cabeça da serpente, a qual sibilou em resposta, o que pouco a pouco foi acalmando ao mago escuro.

-Mas, Sabes, Nagini? –A serpente voltou a sibilar, dando a entender a seu amo que o estava escutando. –Não me importo muito o que passe na Mansão. Minha decisão de fazer meu ao herdeiro Malfoy já está tomada. E nem Lucius nem Narcisa serão um problema para mim à hora de tomar. Só deverei esperar a que Draco saia de Hogwarts e regresse à casa paterna, e então me levarei daí sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Nagini levantou a cabeça e colocou-a sobre o braço do mago, que aceitou que o animal começasse a reptar por seu corpo.

-No que respeita a Rabicho... –E neste ponto a serpente voltou a se pôr em guarda. –Não farei nenhuma tentativa pelo sacar de Azkabán. Ficará encerrado aí pelo resto de sua inútil existência. O mataria, mas só lhe estaria fazendo um favor. Esse será seu castigo por me ter falhado. E quanto a Albus Dumbledore... –Os purpúreos olhos do maligno ser se entrecerraram até converter-se em duas pequenas aberturas, semelhantes a duas linhas de uma ardente cor carmesim. –Pagará o ter-me provocado. Não descansarei até que esse idoso e seu menino de ouro jazam mortos a meus pés... assim tenha que perder a todos meus comensais para o conseguir.

O Lord escuro caminhou de pressa para seus aposentos. Era hora de tomar-se a poção que preparava com base no veneno de Nagini, e que lhe permitia seguir se mantendo com "vida" dentro daquilo ao que com muitas reservas podia se considerar como um corpo.

"Deverei esperar a encontrar-me o bastante forte para enfrentá-los". Pensava enquanto bebia-se a poção. "Não poderei tomar ao filho dos Malfoy se não tenho os poderes suficientes, e para obter esses poderes tenho que matar primeiro a Harry Potter. Devo reunir a todos os comensais que sejam necessários, bem como aos Dementadores que sempre me serviram. A batalha está bem perto, e esta vez não terá nada que possa deter o momento em que o filho dos Potter e eu nos voltemos a ver as caras. E esta vez, serei eu o vencedor".

Pouco a pouco, Lord Voldemort ficou dormindo, enquanto Nagini vigiava seu sono. A fiel servidora do escuro mago sabia que devia lutar com ele para o proteger. E estava a todas luzes consciente de até onde seria capaz de chegar para o conseguir.

((***********))sjaijsiajso

-Onde está?

O escritório de Madame Pomfrey estava cheio de frascos de diferentes poções com suas respectivas etiquetas, que a enfermeira lia uma depois de outra por enésima vez.

-Oliver deveu guardá-la aqui. –A encarregada da enfermaria buscava por aqui e por lá, mas não conseguia encontrar a poção que Severus lhe entregasse no dia anterior. –E o pior é que não regressará até dentro de três horas, e se me faz tarde para minha cita com meus pacientes.

Resignada a não a encontrar, e dado que Oliver estava nesses momentos em seu curso, teve que recorrer de novo conta ao professor de poções. Tomou um punhado de pós Flu, e meteu a cabeça dentro da lareira enquanto chamava-o.

-Sim, Poppy?

-Severus, desculpa que te moleste mas... –A enfermeira cruzou os dedos. –De casualidade não terás outra poção de Vitaserum entre tuas reservas?

-E a poção que te dei ontem?

-Verás... –Poppy teve que ser sincera. –A verdade é que não sei onde a deixou meu auxiliar e já se me está fazendo tarde para minha cita.

-Dá-me um minuto... –Severus desapareceu da rádio de audição da enfermeira, para regressar um minuto depois. –Faz a um lado, vou para lá.

Madame Pomfrey obedeceu e uns segundos depois Severus saía pela lareira da enfermaria.

-Onde está teu auxiliar?

-Está na universidade. Toma um curso de preparação pelas manhãs.

-E se vais sair a teu cita, Quem vai ficar na enfermaria? –Severus extraiu de seu cinto a poção que tinha de reserva, a que ele mesmo elaborasse a noite em que decidiu examinar a Draco com ela.

Poppy levou-se uma mão à cabeça, preocupada.

-Oh... não tinha pensado em isso. –Olhou ao professor em frente a ela, com cara de súplica. –Se não estás muito ocupado... Poderias cuidar a enfermaria por mim?

-Tens ideia da bagunça em que me metes? –Severus cruzou-se de braços. –Estou qualificando exames.

-Faz favor, Severus, prometo-te que não demorarei nada.

-O faria com muito gosto. Mas o caso é que... –Se rascou a cabeça com negligencia. –Esta mesma tarde tinha planejada uma visita a Hogsmeade. Estava pensado em comprar-me uma túnica nova. Já sabes... para manhã.

-Oh... já vejo. –A enfermeira baixou a cabeça, resignada.

-No entanto... –O professor começou a bisbilhotar os diferentes frascos vazios que se encontravam no lavabo da enfermaria. –Se para esta mesma tarde não estás ocupada e me acompanhas a escolher uma túnica, pois então poderia, mas arranjar para qualificar os exames e vigiar a enfermaria ao mesmo tempo.

-Para valer? –O rosto da enfermeira alumiou-se. –Por suposto, Severus. Será um grande prazer para mim. Conheço um lugar onde vendem umas túnicas que...

-Poppy... –A enfermeira não escutou que o professor a chamava, e seguiu falando.

-...Também há algumas de cores muito bonitos, poderias te comprar uma que não fosse negra e...

-Poppy... Poppy!

-Sim?

-Que é isto? –O professor ensinou-lhe um frasco vazio que tinha na mão, e que tinha encontrado no lavabo que bisbilhotava.

A enfermeira tomou o frasco e leu a etiqueta.

-É Cefalserum. –Olhou-o intrigada. –Por que?

-Estás segura? –O professor examinou o frasco com cuidado. –Porque segundo lembrança, a cor do soro para a dor de cabeça é de cor verde água.

-Assim é. –Poppy começou a fazer memória. –Agora que o recordo, ontem Oliver me disse que tinha dor de cabeça. Eu lhe disse que se a dor persistisse, que tomasse Cefalserum.

-Quer dizer que teu auxiliar se bebeu este frasco?

-Com toda segurança. –A enfermeira começou a pôr-se nervosa. –Severus, Que está ocorrendo?

-Observa bem este frasco. –A enfermeira fazer. –De que cor é o resíduo no fundo?

Madame Pomfrey sentiu que as pernas se lhe afrouxavam, enquanto com a voz avariada pela preocupação respondia.

-É verde... jade.

-Exato. Mas... Por que diz Cefalserum?

-Por Merlín... –Levou-se uma mão à boca. –Severus, acho que cometi um grave erro. Equivoquei-me ao etiquetar o frasco. –Observou-o de novo detidamente. –Verde jade. Severus... Oliver tomou-se o Vitaserum.

O professor franziu o cenho enquanto deixava o frasco em seu lugar.

-Não deves te preocupar, Poppy. –Severus esfregou-se o queixo, pensativo. –Se a poção não surte o efeito desejado, com segurança se diluirá em seu organismo sem lhe fazer dano.

-Ufa, que alívio...

-No entanto... –E neste ponto foi o turno de Severus de cruzar os dedos. –Será melhor que roguemos porque teu auxiliar não tenha noivo. Porque ontem à noite não tenha mantido relações com ele e porque não tenha sido o passivo da relação... ou teremos que lhe explicar que muito cedo estará esperando um bebê.

((********** ))slaplspa

-Não achas que deverias deixar isso já?

-Mas é que... Por que tem que ser com ele? Por que não tu? Ou McConagall ou...

Remus não fazia mais que observar como seu amigo ia e vinha dentro de seu próprio escritório. Tinha recebido sua visita fazia uma hora e desde que o animago chegasse, não tinha deixado de discurso retorico na contramão do professor de poções e da decisão que sua afilhado tomasse a noite anterior.

-Sirius... –Ao licántropo já lhe estava começando a doer a cabeça. –Se estás tão na contramão disso, por que deste então tua autorização a Harry para que o fizesse?

-Não o recordas? –Sirius deteve-se em frente a seu amigo enquanto assinalava-o. –Eu era o único que estava em seu contra. Ninguém me apoiou, nem sequer tu. Dumbledore não disse nada, mas ele jamais se oporia a uma decisão de Harry. E Snivellius, esse... lhe fará a vida impossível, como lhe fez durante todos estes anos. Não, não, não... Harry não sabe no que se mete.

Remus suspirou. Já era suficiente.

-De acordo. –Levantou-se de seu assento. –Tiveste a oportunidade de negar-te e não o fizeste. Já assinaste, agora te aguenta. Harry já é o bastante maior para saber que é o que mais lhe convém. E acho que ninguém tem o direito de decidir por ele.

-Sei-o, Remus. É só que... –Sirius tomou um giz da lousa e sentou-se na cadeira que seu amigo ocupasse. Começou a rabiscar sobre a mesa do licántropo. –Sabes que quero a Harry como se fosse meu próprio filho. Eu só quero o melhor para ele. Quero que tenha um futuro seguro, uma vida tranquila. Quero que tenha uma esposa, muitos filhos e uma vida plena e feliz.

-Sirius... –O licántropo colocou-se a suas costas, enquanto tomava-o pelos ombros-. Todos os que amamos a alguém queremos o melhor para essa pessoa. Mas às vezes, desejar-lhe o melhor não significa lhe impor o que um ache que o fará feliz, senão deixar que a pessoa eleja aquilo que o faça feliz.

-Sabes? Não me oponho a que Harry eleja a carreira que queira. –Sirius deixou o giz a um lado e sacudiu-se as mãos. Remus tomou assento em frente a ele. –É só que... não me parece bem que esteja cerca de Snivellius.

-Snape, Sirius. –Corrigiu-o o licántropo. –E pode-se saber por que não queres que Harry esteja cerca dele?

-É necessário que te diga? –O animago recorreu ao óbvio. –Trata-se de... Snape. Um... Slytherin.

-E...?

-E...? –Sirius olhou a seu amigo como se não entendesse. –É uma serpente.

-E...?

-Como que "e"? –O animago estava perdendo a paciência. –Remus, Harry é um Gryffindor, e Snape um Slytherin. O que significa que esses não deveriam se levar bem. Nem sequer deveriam dirigir-se a palavra.

-As coisas já não são assim, Sirius. –O licántropo se recostou no assento, para estar mais cômodo. –Em nossa época talvez, mas durante as últimas gerações, as quatro Casas têm tratado de manter uma melhor relação entre elas. E ainda que Gryffindor e Slytherin seguem tendo suas diferenças, agora há muitos que têm preferido fazer a um lado em aras de uma boa amizade.

-Não me digas... –Sirius pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro. –Agora me vais dizer que esses dois se voltaram amigos.

-Bom... tanto como amigos, não. Mas... –O licántropo tomou um dos exames e começou ao revisar. –Nos últimos meses têm tratado de não se fazer a vida impossível. Até me atreveria a pensar que se esforçaram por se levar melhor.

-Estou seguro que Snivellius trama algo. –Sentenciou o animago, receoso.

-Não sejas tão desconfiado, Sirius. Não lhe vejo nada de mau que se levem melhor. Após tudo estarão juntos durante todo um ano escolar, trabalharão ombro com ombro. E será necessário que para isso mantenham uma boa relação.

-Se, sim, sim... –O animago levantou ambas mãos, dando a entender que deixava o assunto pela paz, ao menos pelo momento. –E falando de relação, diga me... Que há entre essa garota de sétimo e tu?

-Que garota?

-A garota com a que te vi ontem. A que te convidou a jantar. –Remus só moveu a cabeça. –Vamos, conta-me. Há algo entre vocês?

-Não.

-Em sério? –Sirius parou-se a um lado do licántropo enquanto arrebatava-lhe o pergaminho que qualificava. –Pois não te creio.

-Não há nada entre essa rapariga e eu. –Tomou outro pergaminho e seguiu com seu trabalho. –Nem sequer conheço-a.

-Sabes, Remus? –O animago brincou com o papel que tinha na mão. –Em todos os anos que tenho de te conhecer, jamais tenho visto que saias com alguém. Diga-me, É que talvez nunca te apaixonaste?

O licántropo deixou o que estava fazendo, e lhe contestou a seu amigo sem levantar a mirada do exame.

-Sim, Sirius. Uma vez.

-Nunca o soube. –Sirius sentou-se de novo em frente ao licántropo, disposto a inteirar-se de tudo. –Talvez era Gryffindor?

Remus, quem até então não tinha levantado a vista, decidiu enfrentar a mirada do homem em frente a ele.

-Sim, era Gryffindor. –E enquanto fixava seus dourados olhos nos azuis de Sirius prosseguiu. –E ainda sigo lhe amando.

-Sabes uma coisa? –Sirius tomou a mão de seu querido amigo enquanto colocava nela o pergaminho que lhe tinha tirado dantes. –Essa pessoa deve ser muito afortunada.

-Não o creio, Sirius. –Remus rogou porque o animago jamais retirasse sua mão da sua. –Nem sequer sabe-o.

-Pois então deverias dizer-lhe. Total, não perdes nada. –Sirius pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para a porta. –Nos veremos depois.

Remus ficou só em seu escritório com o pergaminho na mão, na que ainda podia sentir o calor da mão de Sirius.

-Talvez o faça... –O licántropo baixou a vista para o exame. –E então perderei o mais valioso que tenho... a ti.

((********** ))skoaksoak

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se parado junto a uma grande janela que dava para o jardim de sua mansão, enquanto observava a sua esposa esquinando diferentes classes de plantas.

Ele mesmo lhe tinha aconselhado que se ocupasse de seu jardim como uma distração para não seguir pensando em Voldemort e os problemas que tinham. Não tinham querido apresentar em nenhum lugar público desde que visitassem a seu filho. Os dois pressentiam que de uma hora para outra lhes atacariam, de modo que tinham preferido ficar em sua mansão em onde ambos se sentiam um pouco mais seguros.

Por uma parte, Lucius estava tranquilo ao saber que, no caso de que a eles dois lhes ocorresse algo, seu filho estaria seguro em mãos de Severus. Mas por outro lado não podia evitar sentir preocupação ao pensar que, de ser convocados pelo Dark Lord, ele ia poder fazer muito pouco ou nada pelo bem-estar de sua esposa. E o pensamento fazia que umas linhas de intensa preocupação surcaram sua, a maior parte do tempo, imperturbável rosto.

Levantou uma mão em saúdo ao ver que sua esposa o observava desde o lugar onde se encontrava, enquanto esboçava um sorriso.

Vê-la sorrir era muito estranho. Narcisa Malfoy era uma mulher vaidosa e de um caráter muito pouco afável, exceto com aquelas pessoas próximas a ela, como seu esposo e seu filho, sem excetuar a Severus, a quem, desde que o conhecesse, lhe tinha tido em grande estima. Dela tinha sido a ideia do nomear como padrinho de seu filho.

Ainda após tantos anos de casamento, a Lucius lhe era ainda difícil acostumar aos estados de ânimo da mulher com a que compartilhava sua vida. Em um dia podia encontrá-la alegre e vivaz, cheia de energia, e outras ocasiões não tinha maneira de sacar de sua habitação, onde se encerrava por horas pedindo não ser molestada. Era uma mulher muito volúvel. Mas, mesmo assim como era, tinha chegado à respeitar e a amar.

"Nunca pensei que apesar de nos casar tão jovens, chegaríamos a sustentar nosso casamento. Ainda quando em um princípio só foi uma farsa".

Ainda recordava quando seus pais o tinham apresentado com a família de Narcisa e com ela, lhes tinham informado que em dois meses se casariam. Tanto Narcisa como Lucius tinham fingido estar de acordo com a decisão de seus pais, porque sabiam que nenhum deles admitiria uma negativa de sua parte.

Mas desde o primeiro momento em que puderam se encontrar a sozinhas, durante um passeio no que Lucius devia lhe mostrar a mansão na que cedo teriam que viver, Narcisa tinha sido clara com ele, e lhe tinha dito que não o amava.

-Mas se tu estás disposto a permitir que nos conheçamos, estando já casados, e decidisses que vale a pena o tentar, então não terei inconveniente algum em me esforçar porque as coisas marchem bem. –Tinha-lhe dito a que nesse então já era sua noiva.

-Te direi a verdade, Narcisa. –Lucius tratou de ser tão sincero como tinha sido ela. –Há uma pessoa com a que me vejo, mas definitivamente não penso sacar à luz essa relação, pelo que estou de acordo contigo no tentar. Deixarei de ver-lhe. Não voltarei a ter um encontro com ele, e quando nos casemos, te serei sempre fiel. Só espero o mesmo de tua parte.

-Então, é um trato. –Narcisa tinha tomado sua mão e tinha-o acercado para ela para lhe dar um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. A Lucius gostou da iniciativa dela, pois isso significava que em verdade estava interessada em que as coisas resultassem bem.

Ninguém se inteirou do acordo daquele dia, e ninguém suspeitou jamais que se casavam sem se amar, pois no dia de seu casamento ambos luziram radiantes e felizes, como dois noivos que em realidade se quisessem.

Lucius voltou ao presente enquanto via a sua mulher regando suas flores. Cercou-se a seu escritório e com um feitiço, uma gaveta pequena apareceu em uma de suas orlas. Lucius passou seus dedos sobre ele e o gaveteiro se abriu. O loiro duvidou uns instantes, mas após pensá-lo, introduziu sua mão e sacou o único objeto que tinha guardado dentro dele.

"Mas apesar de tudo não tenho deixado de te amar, Remus. Ainda após muitos anos não tenho conseguido esquecer a suavidade de tua pele e o sabor de teus lábios..."

Fechou os olhos para evocar a última vez que o viu, no escritório de Dumbledore. Como bateu com rapidez seu coração quando Severus o mencionou. E como foi que não pôde decolar sua azulina mirada de sua pessoa quando o viu chegar.

"Tem algumas canas e vê-se algo cansado. Deve ser por seu licantropía. Mas seus olhos seguem sendo como o ouro puro, brilhantes e formosos. E sua pele, seguirá sendo igual de tersa? E seus lábios... por Merlín, não sei como pude me conter para não beija-lo aí mesmo".

Acariciou a fotografia mágica do jovem de dourados olhos que tinha em frente a ele, percorrendo com delicadeza a cada uma das linhas de seu rosto. O retrato pareceu responder-lhe, já que um formoso sorriso desenhou-se nas facções de quem alguma vez fosse seu amante.

-Oxalá tivesses-me amado como eu a ti, Remus. E então talvez tivesse encontrado o valor suficiente para te proteger de minha própria família, e lutar por nosso amor.

((********** ))skaoskoa

Draco deixou seus livros sobre a cama da habitação que agora ocupava. Tirou-se a capa e se recostou enquanto observava detidamente o lustre antigo que pendia do teto. Acabava de regressar de um passeio pelo lago com Blaise, após sair do exame de transformações com a professora McConnagall.

Essa mesma manhã, quando terminou de tomar o café da manha, tinha saído com presteza para o salão com a esperança de que Blaise já se encontrasse aí. E não se equivocou. Seu namorado era o único estudante que se encontrava no aula, de modo que quando este o viu vir, se levantou de seu assento e o beijou com paixão.

Após o beijo, o loiro interrogou-o sobre o por que de sua ausência no dormitório a noite anterior. E ainda que no momento Blaise pareceu surpreender pela pergunta não esperada, em seguida se repôs, e lhe comentou que só tinha passado a noite estudando na Sala Precisa, já que tinha demasiado escândalo na Sala Comunal e não podia se concentrar.

Draco mostrou-se conforme com a explicação de seu namorado e cedo esqueceu o assunto, praticaram um momento mais e quando a Chefa da Casa dos leões chegou, tomou assento para apresentar o exame, sem se dar conta da mirada de imensa culpabilidade que surcava o rosto do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

"A escola termina hoje. E após manhã já poderemos nos ver tão seguido". Pensou o loiro enquanto suspirava. "Mas vou tentar conseguir a autorização de meu padrinho para que ele possa vir a visitar durante as férias".

Levantou-se da cama e saiu para a sala. Navegou no bar as garrafas de conhaque que sua padrinho guardava, e após comprovar em primeira pessoa que eram de uma grande qualidade, se dirigiu a sua habitação para recolher sua camada. Mas antes de chegar, a porta primeiramente abriu-se.

-Harry? –Draco acercou-se ao Gryffindor enquanto cruzava-se de braços. –Não sabia que já tivesses a senha das habitações de Severus. Pelo que vejo as coisas entre vocês vão em sério.

-Olá, Draco. –O jovem de olhos verdes respondeu ao saúdo do loiro, enquanto deixava suas coisas sobre o sofá. –E Severus?

-Não o sei. –O Slytherin encolheu-se de ombros. –Pensei que estava contigo.

Harry negou com a cabeça enquanto dirigia-se para o cadeirão em frente à lareira.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou-lhe o loiro enquanto Harry tomava um pedacinho de pergaminho, que estava colado no pequeno pote onde Severus guardava os pós Flu.

-Parece ser um recado de Severus. –O moreno abriu-o. –Diz que estará na enfermaria fornecendo a Madame Poppy por umas horas. E que não te tomes seu conhaque.

O Slytherin pôs-se vermelho enquanto dirigia-se para sua habitação para, momentos depois, sair dela com sua capa posta.

-Já te vais? –Perguntou-lhe o moreno enquanto deixava o pequeno pergamino em seu lugar. –Não o vais esperar?

-Já tenho fome. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro de olhos cinzas enquanto dirigia-se para a porta. –Ademais... não quero estorvar.

Agora foi o turno do moreno de se pôr vermelho.

-Não te molesta? –O loiro olhou-o, intrigado. –Refiro-me ao nosso.

-Não. –Draco acercou-se ao moreno enquanto prosseguia. –Ele tem feito muito por mim. Não tenho nenhum direito a me opor a nenhuma de suas decisões. Só uma coisa sim te advirto. Não o lastimes, porque se o fazes, então conhecerás minha ira.

-Não te preocupes, Draco. –Harry despojou-se de sua capa e deixou-a sobre o sofá. –Jamais lhe faria dano à pessoa que mais amo neste mundo.

O loiro só assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da habitação para se dirigir para o Salão. Harry ficou sentado um momento mais em frente à lareira. Não tinha intenções de se apresentar no Grande Salão, pois tinha outros planos em mente para eles dois.

((********** ))ldpalspalsp

Severus deixou a um lado a pena, já sem tinta, enquanto se esticava sobre a cadeira na que se achava sentado. Voltou a ver o relógio pendurado na parede, a sua esquerda, que lhe indicava, ao igual que seu estômago, que já era a hora de comer.

De repente sentiu duas suaves mãos posando sobre seus ombros enquanto obsequiavam-lhe uma delicada massagem, que em momentos o relaxou. Harry deu-lhe um fugaz beijo na bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que com uma de suas mãos acariciava seu peito.

-Como soubeste que estava aqui? –Severus sentiu um estremecimento quando a língua travessa do moreno se passeou com lentidão por toda sua orelha.

-Estive em teus aposentos. –Harry deixou o que fazia para sentar nos joelhos do professor e rodear com seus braços. –Vi o pequeno recado que deixaste na lareira.

-Já vejo... –Severus passeou seus destros dedos ao longo de um dos músculos de seu estudante, fazendo que este soltasse um gemido. –Acompanhas-me ao Salão?

-Tenho uma melhor ideia... –Respondeu-lhe enquanto punha-se de pé e dirigia-se de novo para a lareira. –Quando termines te estarei esperando em tuas habitações. Quisesse que comêssemos juntos.

-De acordo. –Quando Harry desapareceu, Severus voltou a tomar a pena e a molhou na tinta para seguir qualificando os exames. Esperaria uns momentos mais a que Poppy ou seu auxiliar chegassem, e depois se iria a suas habitações para comer a gosto com seu namorado.

O professor estava no meio desses pensamentos quando escutou que a porta do escritório se abria, deixando passar a uma apressada Madame Poppy.

-Desculpa a tardança, Severus. –Se desculpou a enfermeira enquanto despojava-se de sua capa e pendurava-a em umacremalheira, para depois colocar-se bata-a branca. –Não tem chegado Oliver?

Severus ia responder quando se ouviu outra vez a porta. Ambos se olharam, sabendo que a pergunta tinha sido respondida.

-Boas tardes, Madame. –Saudou o rapaz enquanto entrava ao escritório. E ao ver a Severus. –Professor...

O professor de poções moveu a cabeça em sinal de saúdo, enquanto punha-se de pé. Madame Poppy olhou a um e a outro, e se dispôs a falar.

-Oliver... –O Gryffindor, quem nesse momento se estava colocando sua bata branca voltou ao escutar seu nome. –Creio... que há algo que é necessário que saibas. E é preciso que nos respondas umas quantas perguntas.

-Claro, Madame. –O jovem observou com atenção aos dois adultos em frente a ele.

-Senhor Wood... –Severus adiantou-se. –Tem namorado?

A pergunta tomou-o tão de surpresa, que o jovem só atinou a observar ao professor como se de repente lhe tivessem saído antenas.

-Perdão... Como diz? –Voltou a ver à enfermeira. –Madame...?

-Tranquilo, Oliver. –Poppy voltou a ver ao professor com o cenho franzido. –Não podes ser mais... sutil?

-Devemos ir ao grão, Poppy. –O professor só se cruzou de braços enquanto continuava. –Ademais, já tenho fome.

Poppy só lançou um soprar em resposta, enquanto Oliver, recém saído de seu assombro, se dirigia a ela.

-Madame... Que está sucedendo?

-Verás... –A enfermeira instou ao rapaz a que tomasse assento enquanto tratava de lhe explicar. –Lembras-te quando ontem me comentaste que te doía a cabeça?

-Assim é.

-Tomaste a poção que te recomendei? –O rapaz assentiu. –Recordas de que cor te disse que era?

-Sim, Madame. –O rapaz fez memória. –Disse-me que era verde. –Ficou pensando uns momentos. –Disse que se chamava Cefalserum. Não é assim?

-Isso é correto, Oliver. Mas... –Poppy acercou-se ao lavabo, onde Severus encontrasse o frasco essa mesma manhã. –Não notaste algo estranho?

-Pois... não. –O rapaz se recostou, pensativo. –A poção que eu me tomei se chamava Cefalserum. E era verde, tal e como você me disse.

-Verde água?

-Não, professor... –Oliver olhou-o com suspeita. –Era mais escura.

-Verde jade?

-Exato. –O rapaz removeu-se, incómodo. –Que está sucedendo?

-Volto a perguntar-lhe. –Severus insistiu. –Você tem namorado?

-Responde, Oliver. –Pediu-lhe Poppy.

-Pois... –Ao ver o semblante sério de ambos professores, não teve mais remédio que responder. –Sim. Tenho namorado.

-Tem tido você relações com ele nas últimas horas?

-Sim, senhor. –Oliver pôs-se muito vermelho, mas não teve mais remédio que contestar. –Ontem à noite.

-E diga-me... –Continuou o professor de poções. –Você foi o ativo, ou o passivo da relação?

Oliver abriu grandes seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que volteava a ver a Poppy, quem a sua vez olhou-o com profunda seriedade, enquanto com um gesto pedia-lhe que respondesse a pergunta.

-Fui... o passivo.

Poppy e Severus ficaram um momento em silêncio. Ambos tinham desejado que não existisse tal casualidade, mas por desgraça a tinha. Agora teriam que enfrentar as consequências de um simples descuido.

-Algum de vocês poderia me explicar a que se deve este escrutínio a minha intimidade? –Perguntou o jovem Gryffindor, bastante mosqueado pelo interrogatório tão pessoal ao que tinha sido submetido.

-Verá, senhor Wood... –Severus foi quem decidiu tomar a palavra, ao observar a palidez de seu colega. –A poção que você se bebeu não era em realidade Cefalserum.

-Que não era...? –Oliver sentiu que as pernas se lhe afrouxavam. –Que coisa foi então o que me tomei?

-Uma poção que eu mesmo perfeiçoe, e que Madame Poppy teve o tino de lhe chamar Vitaserum.

-E isso que é? –O moreno pôs-se pálido. –Talvez me vou morrer?

-Claro que não, Oliver. –Madame Poppy acercou-se ao rapaz e tomou-o pelos ombros.

-Você não. –Disse Severus baixinho. –Mas seu namorado sim... quando se inteire.

-Severus!

-Que quer dizer com isso? –Oliver estava a cada vez mais pálido e agora tremia.

-Não lhe faça caso, rapaz. –A enfermeira convocou um copo com água e ofereceu-lhe ao trémulo jovem. –Nada disso ocorrerá.

-Então? –O moreno tomou o copo de mãos da enfermeira, mas não bebeu nada.

-Verá, senhor Wood. –Severus decidiu ir ao grão. –A poção que você bebeu ontem, se chama Vitaserum. E como seu nome o indica, é uma poção de fertilidade.

Severus mal teve tempo de sustentar o copo que nesse momento caía das mãos do rapaz, enquanto Poppy o obrigava a tomar assento de novo. Após uns minutos de silêncio que a ambos colegas lhes pareceu eterno, o rapaz se atreveu a balbuciar.

-Que possibilidades...? –Engoliu saliva. –Isto é...

-Perfeiçoe a poção com um noventa e oito por cento de efetividade. –Respondeu o professor à pergunta que adivinhava, sairia dos lábios de seu ex aluno.

O rapaz pôs-se de pé e começou a passear-se por todo o escritório.

-Não estava em meus planos, sabem? –Sustentou-se da orla do escritório enquanto agachava a cabeça. –Não estava nos planos de nenhum dos dois.

Madame Pomfrey não disse nada. Só se concretou a depositar uma mão sobre o ombro de seu auxiliar.

-Em quanto tempo o saberei? –Perguntou o jovem enquanto seguia sustentando-se do escritório.

-Em uma semana. –Respondeu o professor de poções. –No mais tardar.

-É demasiado tempo.

-Demasiado tempo? –Severus olhou-o, estranhado.

-Sim... –Oliver voltou a ver a ambos adultos, os quais se surpreenderam sobremaneira quando puderam distinguir uma radiante sorriso no rosto do rapaz.

-Mas... –A enfermeira balbuciou, assombrada. –Achávamos que esta notícia te sentaria mau.

-Está caçoando? –Respondeu o Gryffindor enquanto colocava suas mãos de forma protetora sobre seu plano abdômen. –Não nego que me impressionou, e muito. Mas a verdade é que esta é a notícia mais maravilhosa que tenho recebido em toda minha vida. Já quero ver a cara de meu namorado quando se inteire de que cedo estaremos esperando um bebê.

Em um arranque de alegria, Oliver abraçou à enfermeira, quem correspondeu ao abraço do emocionado jovem enquanto felicitava-o com antecipação por seu futuro feliz gravidez. O professor só moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, com talante aborrecido, enquanto se dava a volta e desaparecia pela lareira.

((********** ))skaoksoak

Draco Malfoy tomou assento em seu lugar acostumado no Grande Salão. Goyle e Crabble fizeram o mesmo, um à cada lado do loiro, quem ao os ver só suspirou, mortificado. Era agradável saber-se o líder de seu pequeno grupo, mas o fato de que seus guarda-costas andassem colados a ele como sanguessugas o tempo todo estava começando ao incomodar.

Blaise chegou nesse momento e aqui a atenção do loiro quem, esquecendo-se por completo de seus guarda-costas, dirigiu-lhe uma mirada sedutora que fez que o castanho se corar ao instante. Zabini tomou assento em frente a Draco e após umas quantas miradas mais dispuseram-se a almoçar.

Tinham decorrido alguns minutos, quando Oliver Wood fez entrada no comedor. Blaise, quem nesse momento viu-o chegar, não pôde deixar de notar um brilho muito especial em seus olhos quando seu outro namorado passou justo em frente a ele, o que fez que o seguisse com a mirada até que o Gryffindor tomou assento na mesa dos professores, junto a Madame Poppy.

Mas o castanho não se deu conta que sua mirada tinha sido estudada o tempo todo por Draco, quem teve que se girar para ver a quem observava seu noivo com tanta insistência. Franziu o cenho quando descobriu que a suas costas acabava de passar o ex capitão dos leões. Voltou a ver outra vez a Blaise, e não pôde evitar sentir uma pulsada de fitas-cola ao ver que seu colega não tinha deixado do observar até que o auxiliar da enfermaria se teve sentado.

O loiro seguiu com seu almoço como se nada tivesse passado. Mas no fundo ficou-se lhe fincada a espinha, e nesse momento prometeu-se que trataria de averiguar a que se devia essa inquietante sensação de suspeita.

O almoço decorria com tranquilidade. A maior parte do tempo os estudantes dedicaram-se a falar do que a cada um tinha pensado fazer após graduar se. Draco escutou que muitos de seus colegas ainda não sabiam o que fariam, e se sentiu orgulhoso de que se for o caso ele sim soubesse que era o que queria em realidade.

Durante todo esse tempo, o loiro tinha estado observando as ocasionas miradas que seu noivo dirigia para a mesa dos professores, pelo que não podia evitar voltear ele também, atracando em muitas ocasiões ao moreno enquanto correspondia às miradas de seu namorado, situação que já o tinha bastante molesto. Mas como todo bom Slytherin, simulou que nada passava e seguiu comendo com aparente indiferença.

De repente, o loiro advertiu quando o ex capitão se levantou e se dispôs a sair do salão. Observou de novo a Blaise e com verdadeiro desgosto deu-se conta que nada do ocorrido com anterioridade tinha sido sua imaginação. Mas o que mais acrescentou suas suspeitas foi o fato de que, pouco tempo após que o rapaz saísse, Blaise se levantou também e sem se despedir dele, saiu com rapidez do lugar.

Draco não o pensou duas vezes e se levantou por trás de seu namorado. A semente da incerteza que essa mesma manhã fosse semeada estava começando a jogar raízes, e o loiro não pensava se combinar com a dúvida.


	8. Grandes ilusões, profundos desejos

Oliver Wood entrou ao escritório da enfermaria e, como sempre, se pôs sua bata branca para começar com seu guarda. Esperava que esse dia fosse mais tranquilo que o anterior, já que queria dedicar um pouco mais de tempo a estudar seus apontes do curso de introdução à medimagia que tomava pelas manhãs. De modo que com essa intenção, tirou seu caderno dentre suas coisas e se dispôs a repassar suas apontes.

Mas após uns minutos de tentar concentrar em sua leitura em vão, fechou os olhos enquanto fazia memória do ocorrido umas horas dantes nesse mesmo lugar, quando entre Madame Poppy e o professor Snape, se tinham encarregado de lhe dar a maravilhosa notícia de que cedo estaria esperando um bebê.

"O professor disse-me que a poção tinha um noventa e oito por cento de efetividade". Pensava o moreno, sem poder evitar entusiasmar-se. "O que significa quase o cem por cento de possibilidades de que engravide..." Suspirou, ilusionado. "Já quero ver a cara de Blaise quando lhe dê a notícia. Com toda segurança se desmaiará".

Sorriu com diversão ao imaginar-se a cara que seu namorado poria quando chegasse a se inteirar. "Mas não devo me precipitar, terei que esperar a que seja algo seguro. Não quisesse me fazer ilusões demasiado cedo".

Deixou de lado seus pensamentos para concentrar-se de novo em seus apontes. De repente, alguém chegou por detrás e tampou seus olhos. Oliver sorriu ao reconhecer o aroma de Blaise. Tomou as mãos do castanho entre as suas e após beijar lhe girou sua cabeça para beija-lo a ele também.

Blaise correspondeu-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que acomodava-se de forma que ficou sentado sobre a mesa, em frente ao moreno, quem aproveitou para o abraçar pela cintura, enquanto aprofundava o beijo e começava a percorrer com macieza o peito e o torso do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

-Não tiveste suficiente com o de ontem à noite, verdade? –Perguntou-lhe seu namorado enquanto gemia com deleite dentro do beijo.

-Nunca terei suficiente contigo, Blaise... –Respondeu-lhe o Gryffindor enquanto voltava a beija-lo.

Quando se separaram, Blaise levantou um instante o rosto por sobre a cabeça de Oliver, quando lhe pareceu distinguir de lateralmente uma cabeleira loira. Sobressaltado, levantou de novo a cabeça para descobrir com enorme surpresa que Draco Malfoy se encontrava parado na porta do escritório, olhando com seus íris cinzas refulgindo em ira. Pôs-se de pé de imediato.

Mas dantes de que pudesse fazer nada mais, Draco girou sobre seus calcanhares e, tão rápido como lhe foi possível saiu do escritório e da enfermaria, deixando atrás um Blaise demasiado preocupado.

-Sucede algo, Blaise? –Oliver surpreendeu-se ante a reação de seu namorado. Voltou para a porta para ver se alguém os tinha descoberto, mas não viu nada. –Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe, preocupado, ao ver a crescente palidez no rosto do castanho.

-Sabes? Tenho que me ir... –Blaise dirigiu-se para a porta.

-Mas...

-Te verei depois está bem? –Disse-lhe com voz trémula enquanto afastava-se.

-Está bem. –Oliver encolheu-se de ombros ante a atitude de seu namorado, mas deixou de dar-lhe importância e após uns momentos mais dispôs-se a prosseguir com sua leitura.

Afora, Blaise Zabini atingia correndo o corredor principal que ligava à enfermaria com o resto do Castelo. Olhou para um e outro lado, tratando de adivinhar para onde se tinha ido o loiro. Mas após correr de um corredor a outro, se deu conta que lhe seria impossível dar com ele.

Sem pensá-lo duas vezes, dirigiu-se para as habitações do professor Snape, com a esperança de que ao loiro se lhe ocorresse ir parar aí. E enquanto caminhava rumo às masmorras, não podia deixar de pensar na mirada que seu namorado lhe dirigisse ao o descobrir, e sabia que estava em extremo furioso.

Mas o que mais lhe preocupava de tudo aquilo, era o fato de que o conhecia tão bem, que estava seguro que essa mirada de ira só estava ocultando um sentimento bem mais doloroso. E o só feito de saber que ele era o causante dessa dor fazia que seu coração se encolhesse até o ponto de lhe dificultar a respiração.

((********* ))skaoksoakso

Draco Malfoy corria com todas suas forças pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Nem sequer sabia para onde se dirigia, só estava consciente de que precisava correr e se afastar o mais cedo possível da cena que momentos antes tinha tido o infortúnio de presenciar.

Sentia a cada vez mais forte em seu peito a dificuldade para respirar, mas mesmo assim não se deteve, até que as pernas lhe falharam e caiu de bruços sobre o frio andar de pedra do que lhe pareceu era um lugar que jamais tinha visto antes.

Pôs-se de pé com dificuldade e tratou de enfocar sua nublada vista a seu ao redor, encontrando no meio de uma habitação que ao que parece tinha muitos anos de não ser visitada. Caminhou trambaleando-se pelo mareio que lhe provocava a penumbra do lugar e quando se pôde deter sem tropeçar tomou sua varinha e convocou um "Lumus".

A estância alumiou-se um pouco mais, descobrindo ante os olhos de Draco uma habitação do todo vazia, a exceção de um enorme objeto que abarcava quase toda a parede do fundo, e coberto por uma grande coberta que alguma vez tinha sido branca.

Draco acercou-se com precaução ao objeto e com soma cautela levantou uma das esquinas inferiores da coberta, deixando à vista um grande espelho com um bruto marco em ouro puro. Abriu muito grandes seus olhos, surpreendido pela descoberta.

-Mas se é o Espelho de Ojesed! –O loiro tampou de imediato a esquina do espelho que acabava de descobrir. –Achei que Dumbledore tinha-o escondido muito bem.

O rapaz deu a média volta para a saída, disposto a informar ao diretor de seu achado, mas uma faísca de curiosidade fazer voltar sobre seus passos.

-Só quisesse saber que será capaz de refletir se eu... –Desculpando-se a si mesmo por seu atrevimento, o rapaz terminou de tirar toda a coberta que cobria o grande espelho, fazendo que ao cair ao andar a suja teia levantasse uma pequena nuvem de pó.

Draco sacudiu-se a roupa e as mãos para livrar do pó aderido a elas, quando levantou sua vista e viu algo que fez que seu coração se acelerasse sem remédio.

A costas de seu próprio reflito, alçava-se uma encantadora campina. Uma construção no meio dela, pequena, mas pintada de alegres cores e rodeada por um extenso e verde jardim coberto de formosas flores de todas as variedades.

Abriu a boca pela impressão, enquanto observava detidamente sua própria imagem refletida no enorme espelho. Ele vestia uma elegante túnica de cor cinza clara, com grandes botões de prata e em sua mão levava um objeto que não pôde reconhecer no instante.

Tentou enfocar seu fascinada vista sobre o objeto que seu reflito sustentava, mas de repente apareceu alguém que o tomou pela cintura enquanto o abraçava com ternura. Blaise Zabini tinha posta uma túnica branca por completo. Tão branca que seu reflexo lhe lastimava a vista. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu-lhe enquanto lhe sussurrava palavras ao ouvido. A imagem do loiro esboçou um sorriso de felicidade.

Draco fechou os olhos e quando voltou aos abrir, se viu na escura habitação em lugar da formosa campina. O que seu reflexo parecia sustentar em sua mão não era mais que sua varinha alumiando tudo a sua ao redor. Ele levava seu uniforme de Slytherin em vez da elegante capa cinza. E Blaise...

Blaise não estava por trás dele abraçando suas costas. Blaise encontrava-se nesses momentos abraçando outro corpo que não era o seu e beijando outros lábios que não eram os seus.

Caiu de joelhos, seus cinzas olhos anegados em mornas lágrimas que escorregaram por suas suaves bochechas, empapando-as. Abraçou-se a si mesmo com a esperança de sentir, como em seu reflexo, a calidez dos braços do rapaz que apesar de tudo seguia sendo o dono de seu agora destroçado coração.

-Por que, Blaise? Ah... Por que?

Perguntou enquanto se recostava no frio e duro andar, fazendo-se uma bola em frente ao espelho que com ironia seguia refletindo a imagem que seu profundo desejo invocasse. E fechando os olhos pouco a pouco deixou-se levar pelo cansaço, enquanto pronunciava entre soluços a mesma pergunta e tratava de fechar sua mente e seu coração para não sentir a intensa dor que sua triste realidade lhe provocava.

((********* ))skaoskoa

-Então, te irás de aqui?

-Sim, Severus. Sirius pediu-me que me fosse viver com ele. E aceitei.

-Entendo...

Harry e Severus encontravam-se no quarto de trabalho do professor. Terminando de almoçar tinha-lhe pedido que o acompanhasse a qualificar as poções que os de sua Casa elaborassem no exame do dia anterior. E agora Harry se achava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a ele, enquanto via como o professor aplicava diferentes substâncias a umas mostras tomadas dos frascos que seus alunos lhe entregassem.

-Para que são essas coisas? –Perguntou-lhe o rapaz, sem poder resistir a curiosidade.

-Essas coisas... –Respondeu-lhe o professor enquanto continuava com seu trabalho. –Chamam-se fermentos e servem para verificar a reação das poções. Se aplico-lhe umas gotas a uma poção, esta terá uma reação que me dirá se está elaborada corretamente.

-Mas... Não se supõe que a primeira vista se vê se está bem feita?

-A primeira vista só se pode ver se sua cor, cheiro e consistência são as corretas. Mas há muitas poções que podem ser fisicamente idênticas. E os fermentos servem para verificar que cumpram o propósito para a qual foram elaboradas.

-Isto é... –Harry franziu o cenho, tratando de entendê-lo. –Que com estes fermentos tu te asseguras que ao beber a poção, a pessoa obtenha os resultados esperados.

-Assim é.

-Achei que a poção só se tomava, e já. –Harry recargou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, interessado no que seu namorado lhe dizia.

-Só se a elaboras no momento, e à perfeição. –Severus tomou um pergaminho e fez umas anotações. –Eu não beberia uma poção elaborada por ninguém mais, a não ser que antes comprovasse que foi elaborada com eficácia.

-Já vejo. Mas... –Harry ainda não o entendia de tudo. –Não se supõe que quando um se equivoca em um ingrediente ou algo pelo estilo, o caldeirão explode e já?

-Tens ideia de quantos ingredientes existem no mundo? –Harry só assentiu. –Considera todas as possibilidades que podem se dar de que um ingrediente equivocado não provoque uma explosão e quem elabore a poção não note a diferença.

-É verdade...

-Ademais... –Severus deixou a um lado o pergaminho e seguiu com seu trabalho. –Eu manejo demasiadas poções. Tenho minhas gavetas repletas de frascos. Muitos deles parecem idênticos, mas em realidade não o são. De modo que devo ter cuidado ao classificá-los e etiquetá-los.

-E isso... –O jovem brincou com um dos frascos que estavam sobre a mesa. –Também o vimos em aula?

Severus ficou vendo a seu aluno de uma forma que lhe fez recordar velhos tempos.

-Não, senhor Potter. Esta é uma matéria de estudo aparte e só se vê em Poções Superiores. Ademais... –E enquanto tirava-lhe o frasco da mão. –Duvido muito que se o tivesse ensinado em classe, você fosse capaz de recordar. Se minha memória não me falha, durante minhas lições você tinha sua alborotada cabeça em outra parte, menos no que eu lhe ensinava.

-Ups... –Harry se ruborizou por completo.

-Isso é todo o que tem que dizer? Ups? –Severus seguiu mostrando sua atitude de professor odioso, o que fez que o rapaz se corar mais.

-Sinto... –Harry pôs-se de pé e acercou-se a Severus. –Tenho sido um menino muito mau... acho que mereço um castigo... –E dizendo isto tomou sua varinha e lhe estendeu ao professor, o qual não soube por que a tomou. E ato seguido o rapaz deu-lhe as costas enquanto inclinava-se sobre a cadeira e levantava-se a capa, ao mesmo tempo que alçava o traseiro. –Estou a sua disposição para o castigo que você mereça pertinente, professor.

O rosto de Severus mudou de cor em matéria de segundos, enquanto assimilava o que seu namorado lhe propunha. Mas com o que Harry não contava era que a Severus Snape não se lhe fazia corar sem pagar o preço. E o professor levantou a mão com a varinha nela, disposto a lhe dar seu merecido castigo.

E tivesse-o feito, de não ter sido porque nesse preciso instante alguém tocou à porta. O professor deteve-se a meio caminho, enquanto Harry endireitava-se de seu lugar e regressava a seu lugar no escritório.

-Fica-te aqui. –Ordenou-lhe o professor enquanto devolvia-lhe sua varinha. –Não saias baixo nenhuma circunstância, e não toques nada.

Harry só assentiu enquanto guardava sua varinha no cinto. Severus saiu do laboratório e dirigiu-se à porta.

-Professor Snape... –Blaise Zabini encontrava-se parado no marco da porta, seu rosto colorado por ter corrido tanto. –De casualidade encontra-se Draco por aqui?

-Não, senhor Zabini.

-Oh... –Blaise secou-se uma gota de suor da frente enquanto volteava a ver a seu professor. –Se de casualidade chegasse, Poderia dizer-lhe faz favor que estou o buscando?

-É muito importante? –O professor cruzou-se de braços enquanto olhava com firmeza aos olhos cor azeitona de seu aluno. –Porque a não ser que trate-se de uma questão de vida ou morte, não penso servir de recadeiro de ninguém.

-Sinto muito, professor... –Blaise tentou acomodar-se a descarregada capa. –Em realidade não é nada de vida ou morte, mas sim é algo importante.

-Bem. Lhe darei seu recado. –O professor fechou a porta deixando a seu aluno com a palavra na boca.

-Mas se não falo com ele, talvez então morrerei... –Balbuciou o abatido rapaz enquanto retirava-se com tristeza dos aposentos de seu Chefe de Casa.

-Quem era? –Perguntou Harry quando viu chegar a seu namorado.

-Zabini. Um aluno de minha casa. –O professor tomou outra mostra enquanto prosseguia com seu trabalho. –Queria falar com Draco. –E em tom confidencial. –Sabias que são namorados?

-Em sério? –Harry surpreendeu-se ante a confissão de seu namorado. –Jamais me tivesse imaginado.

-Nem eu. Soube-o por acaso. Uma noite encontrei-nos na Sala Precisa. Ambos dormiam juntos, e o único que tinham em cima era uma coberta muito delgada.

-Ah, vá... –O moreno não pôde evitar lisonjear se ante a imagem dele e Severus nessas mesmas condições.

-Só não lhe digas que eu te disse. –Severus assinalou-o com o dedo índice em sinal de advertência. –Não quero que pense que sou um fofoqueiro.

-Prometo-o. –Harry levantou sua mão direita para dar-lhe mais acento a sua promessa.

O moreno ficou em silêncio enquanto observava trabalhar a seu namorado. O professor estava concentrado em seu trabalho e o rapaz não pôde evitar pensar no muito que tinha mudado em todos esses meses.

"Já não se vê tão amargurado. E apesar de que segue sendo uma pessoa de caráter difícil, parece que agora desfruta bem mais fazendo as coisas. Bom, acho que sempre gostou de seu trabalho, é só que eu não me tinha dado conta... como tivesse gostado de tê-lo conhecido com mais profundidade desde muito antes. Não tivéssemos perdido tanto tempo em brigas e discussões sem sentido".

Observou detidamente a seu namorado enquanto prosseguia com seus pensamentos.

"Está tão abstraído em seu trabalho, que acho que nem se tem de lembrar que estou aqui. Ah... Severus... como gosto quando tem desse gesto de concentração. Entrecerra seus olhos e isso faz que se vêem mais longas seus negras cílios. E franze os lábios de uma forma que me dão vontades de beija-os. Isso me recorda a quando o vi no sábado no lago..."

-Severus... Posso perguntar-te algo?

-Hum...? –O professor contestou sem levantar a vista do que fazia. –Que passa?

-No sábado passado, no lago... –Severus levantou sua vista para o rapaz. –Que era o que fazias?

O professor franziu o cenho enquanto processava a pergunta de seu namorado. Pelo que Harry decidiu ser mais concreto.

-O que passa é que quando meus amigos e eu chegamos, tu estavas recostado no pasto. E vi que olhavas com insistência para o céu.

-Ah, isso... –Severus recordou de repente. –Não estava fazendo nada. Em realidade só observava as nuvens.

-Observava...? –Harry mostrou-se em verdade surpreendido ante a resposta do professor. –Buscava algo em particular?

-Não. –O professor fez algumas anotações enquanto respondia. –Só tratava de lhes encontrar forma. Já sabes... formas específicas.

-Ah... não sabia que gostasses de fazer isso.

-Vi-o fazendo desde faz em alguns meses. –Severus deixou a um lado o que fazia e se sentou em uma esquina de sua mesa. –Em realidade foi por recomendação de Albus. Ele pensa que estou demasiado tenso e me recomendou alguns exercícios de relaxação. Observar as nuvens recostado na grama em completa solidão foi uma das coisas que mais me recomendou.

-Já vejo. –Harry apoiou-se com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. –E resultou-te?

-Não sei. –Respondeu o professor enquanto punha-se de pé e acercava-se a seu namorado. –Tu que crê?

-Pois... eu acho que sim. –Harry também se levantou e o abraçou, enquanto Severus acercava seu rosto ao seu para beija-lo. –Ainda que devo admitir que estranho um pouco tua faceta sarcástica.

-Bom... porta-te mau e a voltarás a ver. –Severus sentou-se na cadeira enquanto atraía a Harry para fazê-lo sentar-se sobre ele. –Acho que temos um castigo pendente... Harry, Estás bem?

O rapaz levou-se a mão ao peito enquanto puxava ar com dificuldade. Sem saber por que, sentiu um grande pesar em seu coração, e não pôde evitar derramar algumas lágrimas.

-Que me passa?

O professor, quem só lhe tinha limitado ao observar, acercou o rosto do rapaz ao seu enquanto o olhava aos olhos.

-Que te sucede, Harry? –Perguntou enquanto secava algumas lágrimas do rapaz. –Por favor, dize-me.

-Sinto... uma grande tristeza em meu coração. Como se estivesse sofrendo muito por... não sei que. –Olhou a Severus, assustado. –Não sei por que me sinto assim.

-Tranquilo... –O professor conduziu ao rapaz para a sala e fazer sentar-se no sofá. –Fecha os olhos e trata de concentrar-te.

-Concentrar-me? –Harry levantou a vista para seu mestre, intrigado. –Concentrar-me para que?

-Trata de averiguar a origem dessa emoção. Pensa nas pessoas que são próximas a ti e trata de ver se o sentimento aumenta ao pensar em uma pessoa em particular.

-Por que me estás pedindo isso?

-Só o faz, quer? Após o explicarei.

Harry só assentiu e fechou os olhos enquanto repassava em sua mente a imagem das pessoas que conhecia, e que considerava próximas a ele. De repente uma pessoa veio lhe à mente e Harry sentiu aumentar sua tristeza de forma considerável.

-Draco...

-Draco?

-Sim... –Harry pôs-se de pé. –Algo lhe passa a Draco. Sinto... que minha tristeza aumenta ao pensar nele.

-Está em perigo? –Severus também se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu para a porta. –Acha que é Voldemort?

-Não sei... –Harry seguiu a seu professor pelos corredores do colégio. –Não me parece que esteja em perigo. Só... sinto como se estivesse muito triste.

Ambos se dirigiram a toda pressa à Casa das Serpentes, com a esperança do encontrar aí. Quando chegaram, Harry preferiu ficar afora esperando ao professor, quem após pronunciar a senha entrou de maneira precipitada. Minutos depois, Severus saía com uma intensa cara de preocupação.

-Não está na Casa. E ninguém o viu desde a hora do almoço.

-E Zabini?

-Também não está. Perguntei por ele, mas ninguém o viu desde essa mesma hora.

-Tu acha que Zabini esteja com ele? –Harry caminhou a grandes avanços para ir simultaneamente de seu namorado.

-Disse-me que queria falar com ele, que era algo importante. –Severus comandou para o escritório do Diretor. –O que quer dizer que não estão juntos. Será necessário mobilizar-nos para buscá-lo por todo o colégio. E roguemos porque Voldemort não tenha nada que ver com seu desaparecimento.

((********* ))skaoksoak

-Muito bem, então colocaremos a vinte Aurores nas imediações do Colégio, para vigiar que as barreiras de proteção não sejam traspassadas. Arthur, Poderias encarregar-te de designar aos mais adequados?

Albus Dumbledore tinha visitas em seu escritório. Alastor Moody, Amos Diggory, Cornelius Fudge, Mafalda Hopkirk, Peasegood, Percy Weasley e alguns outros membros do Ministério. Também estavam presentes Arthur e Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Rubeus Hagrid, bem como alguns outros Aurores dos mais importantes dentro da Ordem do Fénix. Desde muito temporã hora, tinham estado planejando com detalhe a nova estratégia de defesa contra Voldemort.

-Também será necessário vigiar o Expresso. Não queremos surpresas desagradáveis à hora em que os alunos regressem a suas casas. –Recalcou o diretor. –Senhor Peasegood, confio em que você poderá apoiar neste caso.

-Por suposto, professor Dumbledore. –Respondeu o Chefe do Ministério de Acidentes. –Tenho à gente apropriada para vigiar a segurança do comboio antes, durante e após a viagem.

-Hagrid... –O idoso dirigiu-se ao guarda bosque. –Terás que vigiar com muita atenção os limites do Bosque Proibido. Sobretudo aqueles lugares que servem para praticar aparecimentos.

-Sim, professor. –O encarregado do Cuidado de Criaturas inflou o peito, orgulhoso pela missão à que tinha sido encomendado.

-Bem, senhores... –O diretor pôs-se de pé. –Acho que isso é tudo por agora. Lhes pedirei que informem a Arthur e Molly sobre qualquer coisa que ocorra durante estes dias. Voldemort manifestou-se e atacará de uma hora para outra, pelo que lhes peço que estejam preparados para isso.

Um a um os presentes se foram retirando pela lareira, até que somente ficaram Remus, Sirius e Minerva.

-Bem, como já lhes expliquei com anterioridade, a segurança dos alunos Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy é primordial, de modo que deverão estar muito pendentes de que nenhum deles inflija as regras de segurança deste Colégio. –Dirigindo-se à subdirectora. –Minerva, te pedirei que vigies a estes dois rapazes desde agora. Ambos terão que ficar no Castelo, pelo que terão que seguir cumprindo com as regras ainda que estejam em férias de verão...

-Um momento... –Sirius Black interveio. –Albus, tudo isto da segurança no Castelo me parece bem, mas... prometi-lhe a Harry que se iria a Grimmauld Place comigo quando se graduara. Como lhe vou sair agora se vai ter que ficar aqui?

-Não acho que a Harry lhe moleste demasiado ter que ficar. –Albus acomodou-se seus óculos em meia lua sobre o nariz. –Ademais, não ficará sozinho. Terá a companhia de Draco e poderás vir a visitá-lo a cada vez que queiras.

-Mas... –O animago tratou de objetar. –Também minha casa é um lugar seguro. Inclusive tu mesmo acabas da atribuir como quartel geral para a Ordem do Fénix.

-Por esse mesmo motivo, Sirius. –Em idoso mago tratou de fazer entrar em razão ao animago. –Em tua casa será onde se concentrem a maior parte dos Aurores que lutarão contra Voldemort. Se chegasse a ter alguma fuga de informação, esse será o primeiro lugar onde Voldemort poderia nos atacar por surpresa. As defesas do Castelo são bem mais fortes, estou seguro que Harry estará mais protegido aqui, que em Grimmauld Place.

-Acho que Albus tem razão, Sirius. –Remus decidiu intervir. –Tens que entender que Harry não poderá sair do Castelo. De modo que, como poderás ter em tua casa, a sabendas de que não poderás o levar a nenhum outro lugar? Ou pensas tê-lo encerrado durante todo o verão, como o fizeram os Dursley durante todos estes anos?

-Por suposto que não! –Sirius mostrou-se ofendido. –Jamais lhe faria a meu afilhado algo como isso.

-Ao menos aqui poderá distrair-se. –Minerva apoiou a Remus. –Terão minha autorização para que explorem certas zonas do Castelo que ainda não conhecem e que não considero perigosas. Se entreter tanto que não verão correr o tempo.

Sirius ficou uns momentos pensando nas últimas palavras da animaga. Por uma parte tinham razão. Não podia arriscar a Harry a um ataque supressivo a sua casa. Apesar de estar bem protegida, não contava com defesas tão poderosas como as de Hogwarts. Também não podia tê-lo encerrado todo o dia. Harry era um rapaz ao que não gostava de ficar quieto em um lugar, e só de imaginar que teria que o obrigar ao fazer, lhe fazia sentir em realidade miserável.

-Está bem. –Sirius teve que admitir que tinha tudo na contramão. –Harry ficará aqui, mas só com uma condição. Que se me permita viajar por pós Flu para vir ao ver as vezes que eu queira.

-Bem, assim será. –O professor Dumbledore tomou a palavra. –Remus, Terás algum inconveniente em utilizar tua lareira para tal propósito?

-Por suposto que não. –O coração do licántropo saltou de alegria. –Será um prazer para mim receber tua visita a cada vez que queiras, Sirius.

-Obrigado, Remus. –Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro de seu amigo, em sinal de agradecimento.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se dando passo ao professor de poções e a Harry, que vinha por trás dele.

-Sucede algo, Severus? –Perguntou o diretor ao reconhecer a cara de preocupação de seu amigo.

-É Draco. –Severus tratou de soar o mais normal possível. –O senhor Potter acha que sucedeu-lhe algo.

-Harry? –Sirius acercou-se a seu afilhado. –Como podes saber algo como isso?

O rapaz não disse nada. Só se encolheu de ombros fazendo entender a seu padrinho que ele também não o sabia.

-Acho que isso poderemos o discutir depois. –Albus acercou-se a Severus. –Já buscaram a Draco?

-Perguntamos por ele em sua Casa, mas não o viram desde a hora do almoço. Sugiro uma busca imediata por todo o Castelo.

-Por suposto que sim, Severus. –O idoso dirigiu-se aos presentes. –Minerva, Poderia buscar na zona Norte do Castelo?

A animaga assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia-se para a porta.

-Eu o buscarei no lado leste. –Remus saiu por trás da subdirectora.

-Sirius, me farias o favor...?

-Sim, Albus. –O animago comandou para a saída. –Eu o buscarei nos porões.

-Não te preocupes, Severus. Já aparecerá. –O diretor dirigiu-se ao jovem Gryffindor. –Harry, que foi o que sentiste?

-Uma grande tristeza. –O rapaz moveu a cabeça, negando. –Não acho que esteja em perigo. Mais bem sinto como se estivesse sofrendo por alguma razão.

-Já vejo...

-Professor, podem-me explicar que está passando?

-Por suposto, Harry. –Severus tomou-o do braço enquanto guiava-o para a saída. –Mas primeiro tu te irás a tua Torre, e quando seja o momento então te explicarei tudo, de acordo?

-Mas... –Harry mostrou-se relutante a ir-se. –Eu também quero o buscar.

-Nada disso. –O professor mostrou-se inflexível. –Não quero que depois tenhamos que buscar aos dois. A tua Torre. E que não se diga mais.

Após que o rapaz partiu relutantemente, Severus se pôs de acordo com o diretor e pouco depois se dirigia para o lado Oeste do castelo, desejando com todo seu coração que uma das três pessoas às que mais amava se encontrasse bem.

((********* ))skaoksoak

Remus Lupin levava quase três horas percorrendo os corredores, e entrando e saindo de cada habitação e pequeno resquício que se encontrava em seu caminho, ao longo e largo da asa Este. Com um "Nox" apagou seu varinha e se recargou sobre uma das paredes para descansar um momento.

-Onde se terá metido esse rapaz? –Perguntou-se enquanto voltava a acender sua varinha e endereçava-se para continuar com sua busca. De repente, um pequeno resplendor ao longe chamou a atenção do licántropo, quem a grandes passos dirigiu-se para o lugar de onde provia a luz. O mago viu como se adentrava pouco a pouco para um lugar que se lhe fez desconhecido.

"Que lugar tão gelado..." Pensou enquanto recuperava-se de um escalafrio. De repente achou-se em frente ao tênue resplendor e abriu grandes os olhos ao descobrir a Draco Malfoy feito uma bola no frio andar, com seu varinha em sua mão, ainda acendida.

-Mas, que...? –O licántropo acercou-se com rapidez ao corpo inerte do rapaz e inclinando-se sobre ele alumiou seu rosto com sua varinha. A primeira vista o jovem parecia inconsciente e seu pálido corpo sacudia-se por leves tremores.

O professor apoiou seus dedos sobre a jugular do loiro, e viu com alívio que ainda respirava. Sacudiu-o com macieza e o rapaz emitiu um leve murmuro, o que lhe fez se dar conta que em realidade não estava desmaiado, senão mais bem dormindo.

"Ainda bem..." Pensou enquanto sacudia seu corpo com mais firmeza para terminar de acordá-lo. "Está tremendo de frio..." O mago de olhos dourados invocou um "Lumus Solem" e o lugar alumiou-se por completo enquanto sentia-se bem mais cálido. De repente, o licántropo viu de lateralmente que tinha alguém mais na habitação. Se sobresaltó quando alçou a vista e se viu a si mesmo no espelho em frente a ele.

-Mas se é o Espelho dos Desejos! –Exclamou enquanto punha-se de pé para observar o marco com mais detenimento. –Pensei que Albus se tinha desfeito dele.

Voltou a ver a seu ao redor para descobrir que era o único objeto em toda a habitação.

-Imagino-me que o tentou. Mas em definitiva não pôde desfazer desta coisa endiabradas...

E antes de sucumbir ante o destrutivo objeto, como pensou que com segurança lhe tinha ocorrido ao Slytherin, levantou a coberta cheia de pó e com algo de trabalho conseguiu o tampar de novo.

Suspirou, aliviado, enquanto cerca dele escutava um leve gemido, proveniente dos lábios do rapaz deitado no andar. Apressou-se a agachar-se para ajudá-lo a acordar.

-Hum... –Draco abriu com lentidão seus olhos, ainda inchados por tanto pranto, enquanto tratava de enfocar sua vista para o rosto da pessoa em frente a ele. –Blaise?

-Não, Draco. –Remus sentiu-se mais tranquilo quando viu que o rapaz parecia não estar ferido. –Sou o professor Lupin. Encontras-te bem?

-Onde estou? –O loiro olhou a seu ao redor, ao que parece ainda aturdido e no meio dos nevoeiros do sonho.

-Em alguma parte do Castelo, ao Leste. –Remus tomou-o do braço para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Depois anulou o "Lumus Solem" e convocou um "Lumus". –Que estavas fazendo aqui?

-Pois... não sei. –O rapaz levou-se a mão à cabeça, aturdido. –Não o recordo.

-Então será melhor que saiamos daqui e te leve direito à enfermaria.

-A enfermaria? –O rapaz recordou de repente. –Não! Não irei a esse lugar nunca mais!

-Mas... –Remus teve que correr por trás do loiro, quem tinha saído fugindo mal o teve escutado. –Espera!

Quando ao fim conseguiu ao atingir o deteve do braço para que não voltasse a se escapar.

-Tens ideia de quantas pessoas te buscam neste momento? –Perguntou-lhe o licántropo, bastante molesto pela atitude de seu aluno.

-Não me importo! –O loiro soltou-se do braço do professor e seguiu seu caminho. –Jamais voltarei a pôr um pé nesse lugar!

-Se não queres ir à enfermaria não vás... –Remus tratou de tranquilizar-se. Não queria utilizar a força na contramão do loiro. –Mas então terei que levar ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Draco deteve-se de repente enquanto volteava de um lado a outro, desorientado, o que fez que Remus se desse conta que o rapaz não sabia o caminho de regresso.

-Te conduzirei para a saída.

O Slytherin não disse nada. Só levantou a cabeça, orgulhoso, enquanto deixava que o licántropo se adiantasse para o guiar.

-Mas não irei à enfermaria. –Disse-lhe enquanto caminhava por trás do professor. –Nem também não ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Remus não tinha ideia do porque não desejava ir à enfermaria, mas sim sabia que o rapaz não tinha pensado dar nenhuma explicação, e que por essa razão não queria enfrentar ao diretor.

-Te proporei desta maneira... –Disse-lhe o professor enquanto seguia caminhando. –Se não queres ir à enfermaria e também não com o diretor, então terás que ir a tua Casa e esperar a que Dumbledore e teu Chefe de Casa te vão buscar até lá. E crê-me, nenhum dos dois vai estar muito contente após te ter buscado durante tantas horas.

O loiro guardou silêncio depois do comentário do professor. Em realidade não lhe convinha regressar a sua Casa, já que com toda segurança teria que ver a Blaise, e ainda não se sentia preparado para isso. Sem considerar que ademais teria que enfrentar à ira de sua padrinho, a quem o mais provável fosse que não se importasse pôr em seu lugar ainda adiante do resto de seus colegas. Teve-se que resignar.

-Está bem... –Engolindo-se seu orgulho. –Iremos com Dumbledore.

E dizendo este último, ambos apressaram seus passos rumo ao escritório do diretor.

Enquanto, Draco tratava de pensar em alguma desculpa convincente para evitar ter que contar toda a verdade. Que tinha sido enganado pela pessoa à que mais amava, que tinha derramado lágrimas por essa razão, e que aquele espelho lhe tinha mostrado uma ilusão que, agora estava seguro, jamais se faria realidade.

-Encontraram-no?

-Não, Albus. –Minerva McGonagall sentou-se em uma cadeira, visivelmente cansada. –Percorri todo o lugar e não encontrei sinais dele.

-Eu também não. –Interveio Sirius. –Ainda em minha forma de animago não consegui achar nem um só rastro do rapaz. Só encontrei coisas e mais coisas, a maioria delas inservível. Esses porões precisam uma boa limpeza.

-Hum... –Albus se recostou a barba, pensativo. –Esperemos notícias dos demais. Não esqueçam que ainda há dois professores o buscando. No que a mim respeita, também não pude achar nada que pudesse me guiar para ele. Nem Filch viu-o jamais nos corredores que frequenta, nem Hagrid o viu rondando pelos terrenos. E não pôde ter saído nem caminhando nem voando, caso contrário as defesas se tivessem ativado no momento. Não cabe dúvida de que segue no Castelo.

A porta abriu-se nesse instante deixando ver a um pálido e, bastante cansado, professor de poções, o qual se sentou na primeira cadeira que encontrou enquanto olhava aos demais de forma alternativa. Moveu a cabeça em negaão ao encontrar com os olhos do diretor.

-Bem, ainda falta Remus. –Acercou-se a Severus enquanto depositava uma mão sobre seu ombro. –Estou seguro que ele nos trará boas notícias.

Acabava de dizer isso, quando a porta se abriu de repente deixando passar ao professor de Defesa.

-Encontraste-o? –Perguntou o animago, ao mesmo tempo em que o licántropo assentia com a cabeça. Todos respiraram, aliviados.

-Onde está? –Demandou o professor de poções enquanto punha-se de pé.

Por trás da capa do professor deixou-se ver a delgada figura do loiro, quem ao ver o rosto de genuína preocupação dos presentes, sentiu-se bastante envergonhado.

Severus acercou-se com rapidez para seu protegido, enquanto continha as vontades de abraçá-lo e golpeá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

-Está você bem, senhor Malfoy? –Perguntou-lhe tratando de comportar-se o mais frio possível. O rapaz só assentiu enquanto baixava a cabeça em frente a seu Chefe de Casa. Sabia o que viria e considerou muito em sério o se ir preparando para isso.

-Bem, senhores... –Albus considerou pertinente que não tivesse tanta gente presente, pois também suspeitava o que se vinha. –Agradeço-lhes muito seu apoio, e minhas mais sinceras desculpas se roubei-lhes seu valioso tempo.

-Não há problema, Albus. –Respondeu a professora de Transformações. Os demais assentiram enquanto dirigiam-se para a porta. –Se precisas-me para algo mais não duvides em me avisar.

-Obrigado, Minerva. Remus, Sirius... –Após que os mencionados se retiraram, o professor Dumbledore se dirigiu para Severus e Draco, enquanto lhes fazia um sinal de que tomassem assento.

-Sr. Malfoy... –Lhe espetou o diretor. –Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para justificar seu desaparecimento, e o fato de que todos estivéssemos tão preocupados por seu bem-estar.

-Não a tenho, professor Dumbledore. –Respondeu o loiro com a mirada fixa para algum ponto por trás do diretor. –Estava explorando alguns locais do Castelo e perdi-me. Isso é tudo.

Ambos professores se deram conta que o rapaz estava lhes ocultando algo.

-Por verdadeiro... –O loiro preferiu desviar a atenção dos dois adultos sobre sua pessoa. –Encontrei o espelho de Ojesed.

Ambos professores se olharam, surpreendidos.

-Estiveste nas câmeras da ala leste? –Perguntou-lhe Severus enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e continha de nova conta as vontades de golpeá-lo. –Pode-se saber que fazias aí, quando sabes bem que está proibido rondar esse local?

-Acalma-te, Severus. –O diretor também se pôs de pé. –Estou seguro que o rapaz tem uma boa explicação, não é assim, senhor Malfoy?

Draco ficou calado, sinal de que não ia dizer nada mais.

-Bem. –Ao ver que já não lhe iam sacar mais informação, o diretor decidiu deixar a situação em mãos do professor de poções. –Severus, será melhor que leves a Draco a teus aposentos. Precisa um descanso e depois, como Chefe de sua Casa, terás que lhe aplicar o castigo que corresponda de acordo à falta cometida. Senhor Malfoy, deverá entender que transgrediu algumas regras de segurança e arriscou sua vida.

-Estou consciente disso, professor. –Draco preferiu aceitar o castigo que lhe correspondia, antes de permitir que soubessem que a verdadeira razão pela que tinha terminado nesse lugar, tinha sido por que atravessava por um momento de debilidade.

-Por verdadeiro... –O diretor dirigiu-se a Severus. –Acabo de ter uma junta com alguns membros do ministério e da Ordem de Fénix. Te darei os detalhes amanhã cedo.

-Por suposto.

Momentos depois, professor e aluno saíam do escritório do diretor rumo às masmorras. Severus não lhe falou durante todo o caminho, o que o rapaz interpretou como um sinal de que ainda faltava muito para que nesse terrível dia terminasse.

((********* ))skaoskao

-Como pensas que foi a parar aí?

-Não o sei, Sirius. Quando cheguei estava dormindo em frente ao espelho.

Após que saíssem do escritório do diretor, Remus tinha convidado a Sirius a suas habitações enquanto esperavam a chegada de Harry, a quem lhe tinham mandado a avisar com Dobby que seu padrinho estava nos aposentos do professor de Defesa. E agora se encontravam os dois magos sentados na pequena mesa do licántropo enquanto este servia um copo ao animago.

-Não sê como pôde crer Dumbledore que poderia ocultar esse espelho em um lugar tão óbvio. –Comentou Remus. –Se agora que o recordo, a habitação não tinha nenhuma fechadura. É mais, nem sequer era uma habitação, mais bem era como uma câmera sem portas nem nada.

-Se mau não lembra, é uma das zonas proibidas para os estudantes. –O animago tratou de recordar. –Se minha memória não me falha, alguma vez estivemos maroteando por esses lugares. Mas sempre tivemos cuidado de não ser pegos.

-É verdade. –Remus não pôde evitar sorrir ao recordar essa época. –Ainda sigo sem saber como foi que pudemos fazer tantas coisas e não ser descobertos.

-Éramos garotos prontos. –Respondeu Sirius, ufano.

-Éramos imaturos. –Recalcou Remus. –Tivemos sorte de que não nos ocorresse algo mau.

Nesse momento tocaram à porta e Remus apressou-se a abrir. Harry entrou depois de saudar a seu professor de Defesa, enquanto Sirius fazia-lhe um lugar na mesa para que se sentasse junto a ele.

-Encontraram a Draco? –Perguntou Harry após tomar assento na mesa. –Passa bem?

-Sim, Harry. –Remus acercou-lhe um copo de suco de abobora. –O rapaz está bem, mas parece que terá que dar muitas explicações.

-Quem o encontrou? –Harry bebeu um pouco de suco enquanto observava a ambos adultos. Foi Remus quem respondeu.

-Eu o encontrei. Estava dormindo em uma câmera da ala leste.

-Mas... –Harry olhou-o, surpreendido. –É uma zona proibida, que estava fazendo aí?

-Isso mesmo nos estávamos perguntando. De fato, Remus estava-me comentando que o encontrou dormido ao pé do Espelho de Ojesed.

-O Espelho dos Desejos?

-Exato.

-Hum... o professor Dumbledore disse-me que se desfaria dele. –Replicou o jovem Gryffindor. –Parece que não existe um esconderijo bastante bom para o ocultar, após tudo.

-Pergunto-me que poderia ser capaz de refletir se me parasse em frente a ele... –Disse o animago, seus azuis olhos refugiando em curiosidade. –Diz-se que esse objeto reflete nossos mais profundos desejos.

-Exato. –Harry decidiu baixar da nuvem. –Mas o diretor explicou-me que o que o espelho reflete não significa que se vá cumprir. De modo que há muitas pessoas que se obsedam pensando em que seu desejo se realizará, quando às vezes não é assim.

-A mim me parece que não é necessário refletir nesse espelho para saber nossos mais profundos desejos. –Interveio Remus. –Basta apenas que estejamos conscientes deles.

-Pode ser... –Sirius brincou com seu copo enquanto observava a seu afilhado e a seu melhor amigo. –Harry, qual é teu maior desejo no mundo?

O rapaz quase afogou-se com o suco. A pergunta de seu padrinho tinha-o tomado por surpresa.

-Pois... –Após que se repôs. –Em realidade tenho muitos desejos, Sirius.

-Pois faz uma lista e ordena-os por prioridades. –Insistiu-lhe o animago.

O rapaz ficou calado um longo momento enquanto fazia um reconto mental de todos seus desejos.

Em primeiro lugar, estava sua relação com Severus. Ainda que parecesse a primeira vista algo puramente hormonal, em definitiva seu desejo mais profundo era lhe fazer o amor a seu namorado.

Por outra parte, estava seu desejo de derrotar a Voldemort, e sobreviver no processo. Até antes de saber que amava a Severus, esse tinha sido um de seus maiores desejos, mas não estava seguro se era o mais importante.

Pois estava o desejo que sempre teve desde menino, e que alguma vez se refletisse em frente ao Espelho. Que seus pais estivessem com ele. Mas esse era um desejo que jamais se lhe faria realidade. De modo que decidiu descartá-lo.

Por outro lado existiam melhore-los desejos para as pessoas que apreciava, como seus amigos e professores que o estimavam, como Ron e sua família, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid e a professora McGonagall. Mas isso não entrava em seus desejos pessoais. De modo que também os descartou.

Então só lhe ficava lhe fazer o amor a Severus e derrotar a Voldemort. Sim, esses eram seus desejos mais importantes e com segurança ocupavam um espaço prioritário em sua vida. E estava disposto a realizá-los a como desse lugar. Sobretudo o primeiro. E sem dúvida alguma não pensava lhe dizer a sua padrinho que seu maior desejo era fazer o amor com um de seus mais odiados inimigos.

-Então? –Perguntou-lhe um impaciente Sirius, quem tinha começado a achar que o rapaz tinha-se ficado dormindo com os olhos abertos.

-Pois... derrotar a Voldemort. –Respondeu-lhe o moreno enquanto punha-se de pé e dirigia-se para a porta. –Sim, esse. Por verdadeiro devo ir-me, tenho algo que fazer. Ah, e obrigado pelo presente, encantou-me a túnica. E as abotoaduras, e os sapatos... adeus.

E após que o rapaz se despediu com certa urgência de fazer realidade seu primeiro desejo, Remus e Sirius ficaram vendo o um ao outro.

-E o teu?

-O meu, que?

-Teu desejo, Remus. –Perguntou o animago, cheio de curiosidade. –Qual é teu maior desejo no mundo?

Remus guardou silêncio uns instantes enquanto olhava detidamente os intensos olhos do animago.

-Acho que conheces-me o suficiente como para saber qual é meu maior desejo, Sirius. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto enchia-lhe outra vez o copo.

-Por suposto que sim, Remus. –O animago correspondeu à mirada dourada de seu amigo. –E espero que em algum dia encontres o remédio que possa curar sua licantropía.

Remus não lhe disse nada. Só sorriu com ligeireza ante a resposta de seu amigo. Conquanto era verdadeiro que deixar de ser um homem lobo era um de seus maiores desejos desde que se convertesse em um, o licántropo não o considerava o mais importante. A maior parte de sua vida tinha carregado com essa cruz, e se poderia dizer que após tantos anos se tinha voltado um costume.

"Não desejo que me correspondas, Sirius. Seria demasiado pedir..."

Pensou o professor enquanto observava a seu amigo beber de seu copo em pequenos sorvos, desejando nesses momentos converter nesse copo para poder conhecer o sabor de seus lábios.

"Só desejo um pouco de valor para te confessar o que sinto, e que não tenha que te perder por isso".

((********* ))skaosoak

Severus Snape entrou a suas habitações seguido de perto por Draco. Este permaneceu parado no meio da habitação enquanto observava a sua padrinho quem, após se despojar de sua pesada capa, dirigiu sua mirada para sua afilhado.

Por um instante, o loiro achou que seu padrinho o golpearia. Tal era a mirada de fúria que refulgia nos negros olhos do professor de poções. Mas este se acercou com lentidão enquanto o loiro dava dois passos atrás, por segurança.

-Vou perguntar-te o uma última vez... –Lançou lhe enquanto olhava com firmeza as cinzas olhos do rapaz. –Que fazias nesse lugar, quando sabes muito bem que não está permitido que os estudantes rondem por aí?

-Já te disse. –O rapaz fez questão de sua anterior desculpa. –Estava explorando e perdi-me. Não sê como cheguei...

-Não me mintas! –O loiro brincou em seu lugar, sobressaltado. –Talvez achas que não me dei conta que nos estavas enganando? Acha que por ser maiores também o é nossa estupidez?

-Não, padrinho...

-Três horas! –Severus não se apartou de seu lugar, enquanto exigia a seu estudante que não desviasse sua vista da sua. –Cinco pessoas estiveram-te buscando durante três horas sem descansar, e sem contar com as horas que estiveste desaparecido antes de que nos déssemos conta!

O professor passou uma mão por seu negro cabelo, tratando de tranquilizar-se.

-Já quase é de noite. Tens ideia do preocupado que estava?

Draco baixou a vista, nublada pelas vontades de chorar.

-Sinto muito...

-Sente muito? Isso é todo o que tens que dizer? –Severus apertou os punhos com fúria enquanto prosseguia. –Pensei que te tinham sequestrado. Pensei que Voldemort ao fim tinha conseguido seu propósito...

-Talvez... –A tristeza de Draco não o deixava pensar. –Seria melhor isso que...

Plaf!

O loiro não viu de onde veio a bofetada. Por instinto cobriu sua lastimada bochecha enquanto via a sua padrinho com a mão levantada.

-Padrinho... –O rapaz permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, enquanto suas lágrimas formavam sulcos úmidos por todo seu rosto, molhando também sua trémula mão. –Por que...?

-Nunca... nunca mais voltes a dizer isso. –Severus deu-lhe as costas enquanto apertava com força os punhos. –Jamais voltes a dizer que preferes estar com ele. Tu não sabes... o que ele faz àqueles que caem em suas mãos. Tu não tens visto o que eu... e jamais o verias nem em seus mais horríveis pesadelos. De modo que nunca mais voltes a dizer algo como isso.

Teve um silêncio pesado, onde só podiam se escutar os soluços entrecortados do rapaz.

-Vá tua habitação. –O professor seguiu dando-lhe as costas. –Depois falaremos sobre o castigo que te imporei. Lhe pedirei a um elfo que te traga o jantar, não sairás até amanhã. Para então já terei decidido teu castigo.

Draco não disse uma palavra. Com a mão ainda em sua dolorida bochecha, se deu a volta enquanto se dirigia com lentidão para sua habitação.

Severus escutou a porta fechar-se e permaneceu uns momentos mais parado no mesmo lugar. Depois acercou-se à lareira e agachou-se em frente a ela enquanto apertava em um punho a mão com a que dantes golpeasse o rosto de seu afilhado. E sem pensá-lo duas vezes estendeu-a em direção aos lumes enquanto fechava os olhos.

Esperava sentir o ardor enquanto o fogo feria sua pele. Mas em vez disso sentiu a suavidade de uma mão que cobria a sua enquanto o calor se afastava. Abriu os negros olhos para descobrir os verdes olhos de Harry, banhados em lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz ajudava-o a pôr-se de pé.

O jovem não lhe disse nada, só se abraçou a ele enquanto o professor o estreitava com todas suas forças. Ele pôde sentir como seu namorado se estremecia enquanto soluçava com tristeza entre seus braços. Sentiu-se culpado porque sabia que a dor que nesse momento ele sentia, também Harry o estava sentindo, com a única diferença que o rapaz sim podia o expressar com lágrimas. Muito em seu interior invejou-o por isso.

Passaram longos minutos antes de que o professor pudesse se tranquilizar, tempo que o Gryffindor permaneceu abraçado a ele sem querer se separar. Quando ao fim puderam o fazer o professor conduziu a Harry para o cadeirão e depois se sentou junto a ele.

-Não te ouvi chegar... –Disse-lhe enquanto perdia sua mirada escura entre os lumes. –Viste-o tudo?

Harry só assentiu em resposta. Ele tinha chegado pouco depois, e antes de que eles se percebendo de sua presença, o rapaz tinha preferido passar ao escritório para os deixar falarem sozinhos. Mas ao final, a dor que sentia no peito pela empatia para ambos pôde mais que sua discrição. Ele não tinha escutado nada, mas sim tinha atingido a ver quando o professor o tinha bofeteado. E tinha sentido as emoções de ambos.

-Nunca o tinha golpeado... –Confessou-lhe o professor, bastante molesto consigo mesmo. –Não sei que me ocorreu. –Olhou detidamente suas mãos enquanto abria-as e fechava-as, uma e outra vez. –Tenho lastimado a tanta gente. Tenho feito tanto dano com estas mãos...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry tomou as mãos de seu namorado entre as suas, enquanto fechava seus verdes olhos e guiava-as com lentidão por todo seu rosto e seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que com voz fica lhe murmurava:

-Não me importo o que estas mãos tenham feito no passado. –Acariciou-as com ternura e beijou a cada um de seus longos e pálidos dedos enquanto o olhava aos negros olhos. –Para mim, Severus, são as mãos mais suaves que tenho conhecido em minha vida...

O professor não disse nada. Só tomou o rosto de seu aluno e o acercou ao seu para beija-lo com desespero.

((********* ))skaokso

Em outra parte do Castelo, em uma habitação decorada com as cores de Slytherin, um jovem de cabelos castanhos achava-se recostado sobre o cadeirão da saleta que muitas noites compartilhasse com seu namorado no Salão Precisa.

Blaise Zabini sustentava entre seus dedos uma corrente de ouro com um disse, o qual refulgia com flashes dourados à luz das velas acendidas a sua ao redor. Era o presente que tinha planejado lhe entregar a noite seguinte, após a graduação.

"Amanhã cumpriríamos em um ano..." Pensava com tristeza enquanto fechava os olhos recordando a cada um dos gestos de seu adorado loiro quando faziam o amor. "Eu tive a culpa. Se desde um princípio não os tivesse enganado..."

Recordou o número de vezes que esteve tentado a lhes dizer a verdade. Ele tinha a ilusão dos apresentar e ir deixando que se conhecessem pouco a pouco. Trataria de envolvê-los subtilmente até que conseguisse fazer que se apaixonassem. Depois lhes confessaria a ambos que os amava e se eles assim o queriam, se envolveria em suas vidas.

O rapaz secou uma lágrima que corria por sua bochecha, lhe doía o coração ao saber que a metade dele, que a metade de sua vida, tinha saído lastimado por sua causa.

"Deve estar sofrendo..." Pensou enquanto abraçava-se a um travesseiro, fechando os olhos e imaginando que esse era o suave corpo de Draco. "Deve achar que agora estou com Oliver..."

Um escalafrio de preocupação percorreu sua coluna ao imaginar que Draco poderia lhe dizer algo. Que ele se tivesse inteirado e o perder o lastimava demasiado. Mas o só feito de pensar nos perder aos dois fazia que seu coração se paralisasse de temor.

-Eles são minha vida inteira. –Disse com voz fica entre soluços. –Não posso viver sem eles...

Levantou-se do cadeirão e dirigiu-se para a porta. Não sabia o que faria nem como o conseguiria, mas lutaria com todas suas forças por recuperar o amor e a confiança de uma das duas pessoas às que tanto amava.

"Talvez me dê uma oportunidade..." Pensou enquanto dirigia-se às masmorras, seu coração batendo depressa e cheio de ilusão. "Talvez se eu lhe explicasse quanto o amo..."

Apressou o passo para seu destino enquanto sustentava com força o presente entre seus dedos. Um disse com a forma da metade de um coração com seu nome e o de Draco, juntos.

((********* ))kaooakso

-Como dizes que se chama?

-Empatia, Harry.

-Hum... com razão pude saber o que Draco e tu sentiam. E diz que só me ocorrerá com as pessoas mais próximas a mim?

-Segundo Albus, sim.

O professor acabava de contar-lhe a Harry sobre seu novo dom, e após explicar-lhe com luxo de detalhes o que horas antes o diretor lhe explicasse a ele, Severus se deu conta que o rapaz o tinha tomado com mais tranquilidade da que esperava.

-Agora poderei saber quando Ron ou Hermione se encontrem tristes. Ou felizes.

-Exato.

-Mas... –Harry voltou a ver a seu professor, enquanto brincava com uma garrafa de brandy em miniatura que enfeitava o bar. –Também saberei o que sinta o professor Dumbledore... e Hagrid, e Sirius e Remus, e os Weasley e... oh céus... Imaginas-te? Vou voltar-me louco...

-Tranquilo, Harry. –O professor levantou-se do sofá enquanto acercava-se a seu namorado. –Não terás que sentir por necessidade todas suas emoções, nem muito menos as sentirás ao mesmo tempo.

-Então? –O rapaz deixou a pequena garrafa em seu lugar enquanto acariciava o peito do professor.

-Só sentirás aquelas emoções que sejam o bastante intensas como para que possas perceber no momento.

-Como a tristeza de Draco?

-Assim é.

-Já entendo... –O rapaz respirou, aliviado. –Não quisesse imaginar o que sucederia se todos eles experimentassem uma emoção intensa ao mesmo tempo.

-Não acho que exista essa possibilidade, Harry. –Severus abraçou-o mintas continuava. –Ademais, a cada vez que sintas uma emoção terás que pensar nas pessoas que conheces e assim saberás de quem provem o sentimento. Suponho que ao princípio te custará trabalho, mas com o tempo irás adquirindo prática. E assim, quando vejas a uma pessoa, poderás intuir seu estado de ânimo sem permitir que te afete diretamente.

-Isso espero. –Harry corou. –Não gosto disso de estar chorando o tempo todo.

-Imagino-me.

-Sabes? –O rapaz fechou os olhos enquanto pensava no homem que se encontrava em frente a ele. –Creio saber o que sentes agora.

-Em sério? –Severus olhou-o enquanto concentrava-se no sentimento que lhe provocava. –Que estou sentindo agora?

-Umas intensas vontades de beijar me...

-Não acha que é bastante presuntuoso de sua parte, senhor Potter? –Reclamou-lhe o professor enquanto reprimia um sorriso.

-O é?

O professor apertou mais contra sim o delgado corpo do rapaz enquanto acercava seus lábios aos seus.

-Não... – E o beijou com ardor enquanto apertava seu corpo com mais força, o que fez que Harry gemesse dentro do beijo. –Mas suponho que não era o único que o queria. –Disse-lhe após romper o contato.

-Em realidade... –Harry acariciou ao professor acima da roupa enquanto colava-se mais a ele. –Eu quero bem mais que um beijo.

E ato seguido voltou a beija-lo enquanto sustentava o rosto do professor entre suas mãos. O beijou com força, mordiscando seu lábio inferior enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Esta vez foi o professor quem gemeu.

Harry não quis perder mais tempo. Sabia que lhe tinha prometido a Severus que esperaria, mas em realidade tanta espera já o tinha terminado de impacientar. De modo que sem pensá-lo duas vezes acariciou de maneira íntima a seu namorado, quem se tensou no instante, e antes que o professor pudesse lhe replicar nada, o rapaz colou seu corpo contra o seu para fazer que Severus se excitara mais.

Severus conduziu a Harry para o sofá enquanto começava a acariciá-lo, fazendo que seu namorado se tendesse de costas com o professor sobre ele. O rapaz gemeu em resposta quando o homem beijou seu pescoço enquanto com a outra mão tratava de desabotoar lhe a camisa.

Ele aproveitou para seguir acariciando sobre a calça do professor. Abriu o fechamento e introduziu sua mão até que encontrou a suave pele, cálida e úmida, o que fez que Severus suspirasse com intensidade ao sentir a fria mão de Harry nesse sensível lugar.

-Severus... –Uma voz feminina proveniente da lareira fez que ambos se detivessem no ato. –Estás aí? Severus?

-Não lhe respondas... –Harry tratou de continuar com o que faziam, mas o professor se levantou fazendo que o rapaz bufara de frustração.

-Sim, Poppy? –Severus acomodou-se a roupa e subiu-se o fechamento da calça. –Oferecesse-te algo?

-Estive-te chamando faz umas horas, mas ao que parece não te encontravas. –O rosto da enfermeira se vislumbrava através dos fogos. –Irás sempre a Hogsmeade?

-É verdade... –O professor levou-se uma mão à em frente ao tempo que tratava de se acomodar o cabelo, alborotado pelos dedos de Harry. –Tinha-o esquecido por completo. Vou para lá.

Quando o rosto da enfermeira desapareceu se dirigiu a Harry, o qual se encontrava ainda recostado sobre o cadeirão, o olhando com seus verdes olhos ardendo de desejo.

-Sinto muito. –Severus tomou sua capa e pôs lhe. Depois acercou-se ao rapaz para dar-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. –Combinei com Poppy para umas diligências em Hogsmeade. Tinha-o esquecido.

-Te irás? –Harry sentou-se no cadeirão enquanto observava a Severus tomar um punhado de pós. –Me deixarás assim?

-Harry... –O professor olhou-o com seriedade. –Nem sequer devemos ter começado.

-Sei. –O rapaz suspirou, pesaroso. –Mas é que... desejo-te tanto.

-E eu a ti. –Severus agachou-se para ficar em frente a ele enquanto com a mão livre acariciava seus negros cabelos. –Mas não devemos permitir que o desejo nos nuble outra vez. Já te expliquei nossa situação...

-Mas... –Um ligeiro corar refletiu-se em seu rosto alabastrado enquanto respondia. –Dói-me. Já sabes... ficar-me assim.

-A mim também. –Severus tratou de sorrir pese à dolorosa moléstia que sentia. –E estou pior que tu, me crê.

-Então deixa-me ajudar-te.

–Harry...

-Está bem. –Harry levantou-se do sofá e se abotoou os botões da camisa. –Posso esperar-te aqui?

-Por suposto, não demorarei muito. Assim poderás estar pendente de Draco até que volte.

-Sim, claro. –Deu-lhe um suave beijo e deu um passo atrás. –Cuide-se.

-Bem. –O professor parou-se em frente à lareira e lançou os pós para ir à enfermaria.

Harry ficou uns momentos mais parado em frente ao lugar onde seu namorado desaparecesse, e com um longo suspiro de resignação se dirigiu para a habitação de Draco. Entrou sem fazer ruído, só para distinguir que o loiro estava deitado em sua cama, sumido em um sonho muito profundo.

-Que lhe terá ocorrido? –Perguntou-se enquanto observava-o dormir, seu rosto ainda úmido pelas lágrimas que derramasse. Saiu de forma tão silenciosa como entrasse e quando se dirigia à habitação de Severus, alguém tocou à porta.

-Quem será? –Perguntou-se o Gryffindor enquanto acercava-se para abrir.

-Potter? –Blaise Zabini surpreendeu-se quando viu a quem lhe abriu a porta. –Que fazes nas habitações do Chefe de minha Casa?

-Eh... pois... –Harry se repreendeu em seu interior pelo descuido, mas conseguiu repor-se. –Oferecesse-te algo?

-Está o professor? –Perguntou o castanho restando-lhe interesse ao assunto, pois tinha coisas bem mais importantes em que se ocupar.

-Não. –Harry agradeceu por dentro que o Slytherin em frente a ele não insistisse.

-E... Draco?

-Sim, mas está dormindo.

-Preciso falar com ele.

Harry recordou que Severus lhe tinha comentado que eles dois eram um casal, pelo que não achou inconveniente algum no deixar passar.

-Está bem. –Fez-se a um lado e o castanho entrou. –Mas não tem permissão sair daqui.

-Entendo. –Zabini pensou que Harry se referia a questões de segurança, pelo que não fez mais perguntas. E em vez disso se dirigiu para a porta que o moreno lhe assinalou, com o coração encolhido pela incerteza.

Após que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos entrou e fechou a porta, Harry ficou pensativo uns momentos mais. Encolheu-se de ombros e entrou à habitação de Severus, e depois de pôr-lhe um feitiço silenciador dirigiu-se para a cama. Ainda tinha uma grande dor em seu baixo ventre e precisava de alívio.

((********* ))klkopjokpljp

Narcisa Malfoy olhava-se ao espelho enquanto provava-se o vestido novo que usaria na graduação de seu filho. Após tudo, ao final Lucius e ela tinham decidido sair à luz. Ambos estranhavam os lugares que frequentavam, e ainda que não pudessem estar o tempo todo onde eles quisessem, ao menos se tinham dado a liberdade de visitar algumas lojas de roupa para eleger o vestuário que usariam ao dia seguinte.

Lucius entrou à habitação e não pôde dissimular uma mirada de assombro ao ver a beleza de sua mulher. Tinha que reconhecer que apesar de que já não era tão jovem, ainda conservava um elegante atrativo que ao passo dos anos, se acentuava bem mais.

-Como me vejo? –Perguntou-lhe sua esposa enquanto dava uma volta completa, consciente da boa impressão que lhe tinha causado a seu esposo. –Gostas?

-Vês-te formosa, Narcisa. –O loiro acercou-se a sua esposa enquanto abraçava-a pela cintura. –És a mulher mais bela e elegante que tenho conhecido em minha vida.

Ela agradeceu com coquetearia o elogio, com um ligeiro beijo em sua bochecha. Depois tirou-se o vestido vermelho com lentidão enquanto Lucius não a perdia de vista. Sabia os pontos débeis de seu marido, e um deles era que ele gostava muito a observar enquanto se mudava de roupa.

Quando teve terminado, se sentou na cama junto a ele enquanto o abraçava.

-Achas que tudo sairá bem? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto acariciava suas longas mechas loiras.

-Espero que sim, Narcisa. –Lucius percorreu com sua mão o rosto de sua esposa enquanto respondia-lhe. –Draco estará seguro em Hogwarts. Sempre o tem estado.

-Então... Por que sento esta opressão no peito que não me deixa respirar? -Seu esposo abraçou-a ao escutar seu confissão. –Lucius, tenho muito medo.

-Tranquila, Narcisa.

O homem suspirou. Sabia que o temor de sua esposa era justificado. Eles conheciam à perfeição a maneira em como pagava um infiel a Voldemort, e estavam conscientes que, desde o momento em que decidiram proteger a seu filho dele, se tinham convertido em traidores.

-Tratemos de esquecer-nos de tudo por agora. Não tem caso que vivamos temerosos o tempo todo. Quando chegue o momento de lhe render contas o enfrentaremos. Tudo vai sair bem, já o verás. E quando tudo isto acabe, te prometo que nos iremos passar o verão a nossa casa em Berna.

-E levaremos a Draco conosco.

-Por suposto. Ademais, gostaria que visitasse da Universidade, para que vá pensando na carreira que elegerá.

-Lucius... –Narcisa deu-se conta de que era o momento de falar. –Há algo que deves saber. Verás... Draco já elegeu a carreira que estudará.

-Em sério? –Lucius mostrou-se comprazido. –Qual foi a carreira que elegeu?

-Estudará Poções Superiores.

O loiro guardou silêncio uns instantes.

-Supunha-me. E imagino-me que quererá que Severus o apoie no desenvolvimento de sua carreira.

-Assim é. Ademais... tem decidido ficar em um ano mais em Hogwarts como seu auxiliar. Ele pensa que pode estudar e apoiar a Severus ao mesmo tempo. Sabes? Acho que Draco em realidade quer ocupar um posto como professor de poções.

-Mas... –Lucius Malfoy não se mostrou muito comprazido a esse respeito. –Por que tem que ser professor? Existem muitas outras áreas onde um experiente em poções se pode desempenhar. Poderia... não o sei, pôr um laboratório ou um negócio ou...

-Mas não podemos o obrigar, Lucius. –Narcisa pôs-se de pé enquanto passeava-se pela habitação. –Faltámos-lhe muitos anos. Não temos sido em realidade uns pais exemplares para ele. E acho que nenhum dos dois temos o direito de lhe exigir nada, quando não temos sido capazes de lhe dar tudo o que ele tem precisado de nós.

Lucius aproximou-se a sua esposa enquanto abraçava-a pelas costas.

-Talvez tenhas razão, Narcisa. Às vezes penso que Draco quer mais a Severus.

-E não o culpo. –Narcisa deixou escapar um profundo suspiro enquanto enfrentava a seu esposo. –Não temos sido o que ele tem esperado, enquanto Severus se esforçou todos estes anos por suprirmos. Seria o mais lógico que o quisesse a ele mais que a nós.

Lucius acercou a sua esposa a seu corpo e abraçou-a por um longo momento.

-Mas todo isso vai mudar, Narcisa. Se tudo sai bem e conseguimos resolver nossos problemas, nos encarregaremos de que Draco recupere sua confiança em nós.

-Isso espero, Lucius.

O loiro beijou com total deleite a sua mulher enquanto a recostava sobre a cama.

-Poderíamos esquecer-nos por agora dos problemas? –Acariciou com macieza os tersos braços de sua esposa enquanto deslizava os delgados tirantes do camisola de seda de cor borgonha que ela acabava de se pôr. –A noite é longa...

Narcisa só fechou os olhos quando sentiu as hábeis mãos de seu esposo roçando com delicadeza a pele do pescoço, enquanto terminava de baixar o camisola. Ela se estremeceu ao sentir seus cálidos lábios sobre sua fria pele, ao mesmo tempo em que enredava seus dedos entre as longas fibras loiras. Ele foi percorrendo com úmidos beijos a cada centímetro até chegar a seus seios, onde beijou e lambeu enquanto apertava com deleite a cada um deles, fazendo que sua esposa gemesse em aprovação.

As mãos de seu esposo acariciavam com habilidade a cada parte de seu corpo. Seus lábios faziam outro tanto e Narcisa percorria com a ponta de seus dedos sua cálida pele. O loiro desceu pouco a pouco até localizar entre suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que perdia sua cabeça entre elas.

Narcisa deixou atrás todo rastro de temor enquanto se entregava às caricias de Lucius, quem agora saboreava com deleite o azedo sabor de seu sexo, demasiado conhecido por ele após tantos anos de casamento. Ela abriu mais as pernas, solícita, para lhe permitir mais acesso. O loiro introduziu dois de seus longos dedos em seu interior enquanto tentava lhe prazer com a língua. Ela só fechou os olhos enquanto se deixava levar pelas ondas de prazer que a envolviam.

Seu esposo deu-se conta que ela estava próxima a sua orgasmo e aumentou seus movimentos. Narcisa apertou a cabeça de seu esposo entre suas pernas em um ato reflexo, o que fez que Lucius intensificasse a fricção de sua língua sobre sua zona mais sensível. Ela só gemeu com intensidade em resposta ao mesmo tempo em que tudo em seu interior se estremecia.

Lucius seguiu acariciando a sua esposa enquanto ela tratava de recuperar pouco a pouco a respiração. E antes de que terminasse de reagir a girou até a deixar de bruços e se colocou entre seus torneadas pernas, para se introduzir dentro dela com macieza e de uma investida. Narcisa sustentou-se sobre a cama com braços trémulos, resistindo os embates de seu esposo sem deixar de estremecer-se.

Ela gostava que de seu esposo lhe fizesse o amor dessa maneira, sem lhe deixar um instante para respirar. Ele entrava e saía de seu interior com a experiência própria de seus anos vividos. Ela nunca tinha querido averiguar onde tinha aprendido Lucius a amar dessa forma, mas em seu interior lhe agradecia à pessoa que lhe tinha ajudado a obter essa experiência, e que agora ela desfrutava com o que era seu marido.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos se encontravam exaustos, um junto ao outro. Lucius sentia-se melhor por ter feito esquecer a sua esposa sua preocupação, ainda que fosse só por uns momentos. Ela se mantinha abraçada a ele enquanto acariciava seu amplo peito. Nenhum dos dois falava, a cada um deles se encontrava submergido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Narcisa não queria lhe dizer nada a seu esposo, mas ainda após ter feito o amor ainda sentia essa opressão no peito que fazia que se lhe dificultasse respirar. E ainda que tratava de fechar sua mente e afastar o temor, este tinha feito ninho em seu coração, lhe fazendo sentir demasiado vulnerável. Como jamais em sua vida se tinha sentido dantes.

E é que estava muito consciente de que eles eram comensais que tinham ousado trair a Voldemort, e sabia muito bem que suas horas estavam contadas.


	9. Sangue suor e lágrimas parte I

Blaise Zabini entrou com muito sigilo à habitação que o Gryffindor lhe assinalou. Fechou a porta com um silencioso movimento e acercou-se com lentidão para a cama. Draco ainda dormia. Na escuridão a médias, o jovem de cabelos castanhos ficou parado um momento observando a seu namorado.

Apertou a corrente com mais força entre seus dedos e agachou-se à altura do rosto do loiro. Acercou com acalma seus lábios e lhe beijou na frente. Draco franziu o cenho enquanto movia-se com macieza para mudar de posição. Blaise aproveitou para acariciar suas fibras douradas e terminar de acordá-lo.

Draco abriu pouco a pouco seus olhos enquanto acostumava-se à luz que alumiava com sutileza sua habitação. Em um princípio achou que seguia sonhando, pois, o primeiro que atingiu a ver foram os olhos acetinados da pessoa que amava. Mas quando a lucidez inundou sua mente se endereçou com rapidez, fazendo que Blaise desse um passo atrás para evitar qualquer reação violenta do loiro.

-Que fazes aqui? –Foi a primeira pergunta que brotou de seus lábios enquanto terminava de se pôr de pé. –Como entraste?

Blaise ficou parado no mesmo lugar junto à cama, enquanto Draco dirigia-se para a porta e abria-a.

-Draco, temos que falar...

-Tu e eu não temos nada de que falar. –O loiro permaneceu com a mão na porta, já aberta, enquanto lhe fazia sinais de que saísse.

-Não me vou ir até que falemos. –Longe de retirar-se, Zabini sentou-se na orla da cama. Após um minuto, Draco fechou de novo a porta e sentou-se junto a ele.

Teve um momento de tenso silêncio. Foi o loiro quem decidiu rompê-lo. Tinha tantas coisas que queria saber.

-Desde quando?

Blaise emitiu um longo suspiro, duvidoso ante a pergunta de seu namorado.

-Desde que começou o curso. –Brincou com a jóia, vias-lhe muito nervoso. –Eu te amo, Draco.

-Como... como pudeste o ver todo esse tempo sem que eu me desse conta? –O loiro olhava com firmeza para a frente, evitando a mirada da pessoa a seu lado. –Dize-me. Mereço sabê-lo.

-Ele e eu... tratávamos de ver-nos a cada vez que algum dos dois podíamos. –Negou com a cabeça, não queria lastima-lo mais. –Draco...

-Por que? –O rapaz de olhos prateados voltou a ver a seu colega, sem decolar seus olhos dos que até fazia umas horas tinha crido seu fiel namorado. –Talvez não te era suficiente todo o que eu te dava?

-Draco faz favor, escuta-me, eu...

Mas Draco pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado ao outro. Buscava no mais recôndito de sua mente algum momento no que ele pudesse lhe ter falhado. Algo que pudesse lhe indicar que ele era o único responsável por todo o que estava passando.

-Que foi o que fiz mau? –Blaise levantou-se e acercou-se a ele, tratando de tomar entre seus braços. Mas com um movimento o loiro recusou-o. –Dize-me Blaise, Em que parte de nossa relação me equivoquei?

Os olhos cor azeitona encheram-se de lágrimas. Era doloroso o reconhecer como tinha destroçado o coração da pessoa que amava. E ademais ver como essa pessoa buscava um motivo para se declarar responsável, quando ele sabia à perfeição que o único culpado de todo tinha sido ele.

-Tu não... –Blaise secou uma lágrima que já escorregava por sua bochecha. –Escuta-me faz favor. Amei-te sempre. Jamais o duvides, o que sinto por ti é real. Amo-te... amo-te.

-E a ele? –Draco engoliu com intensa dor uma lágrima que tinha atravessada na garganta. Não queria chorar em frente a ele. Já tinha chorado bastante por um dia. –Que é o que sentes por ele?

Blaise ficou calado uns instantes. A cada segundo que ele permaneceu em silêncio, era outra lágrima mais que se acumulava na garganta do loiro.

-A ele... também. –Draco fechou seus olhos ao escutar a resposta do rapaz castanho. –O amo aos dois.

-Não podes... –Draco moveu a cabeça, negando-se a crer o que acabava de escutar. –Ninguém pode amar a duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. É impossível.

-O é. –Blaise acercou-se a seu namorado pelas costas e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. O loiro se sobressaltou, mas não fez amago de se mover. –O amo aos dois. De uma forma que jamais pensei que chegaria a amar a ninguém.

-Não é verdadeiro. –Draco seguiu movendo a cabeça em negação. Era-lhe impossível assimilar tudo o que escutava de lábios da pessoa na que tinha posto alguma vez toda sua confiança. –Não posso te crer. Não é possível.

-Amo-te... porque és rebelde e orgulhoso, porque és formoso e altivo. Porque és impetuoso e apaixonado e...

-E a ele? -O loiro deu-se a volta e enfrentou a mirada de quem tinha considerado alguma vez seu namorado. Queria saber se teria o valor suficiente de dizer-lhe em sua cara. –Que é o que amas dele?

Blaise ficou em silêncio. Cabisbaixo, retirou a mão que tocava o ombro do loiro, o qual sentiu um frio repentino. Draco acercou-se com lentidão à porta e abriu-a.

-Perdoa-me, faz favor... –Blaise seguiu chorando enquanto observava como o loiro se afastava passo a passo de seu lado. –Eu não posso estar sem ti.

-Se alguma vez encontras o valor para dizer-me por que o amas... talvez então eu encontre um motivo para te perdoar. Será melhor que para quando o professor Snape regresse, tu já te tenhas marchado de aqui.

E dizendo isto o loiro desapareceu pela porta aberta. Blaise ficou uns momentos mais, e após secar suas lágrimas com a manga de sua túnica, deixou a corrente com o disse sobre o criado-mudo do loiro. Beijou com ternura o retrato que aí tinha e saiu do lugar em completo silêncio.

Draco, quem tinha-se refugiado no despacho de seu padrinho, saiu quando escutou a porta principal se fechar. Entrou de novo a sua habitação e sentou-se na cama, descoraçoando. De repente viu o pequeno obsequio que Blaise lhe deixasse em seu mesinha.

-Amanhã cumpriríamos em um ano... –Sussurrou enquanto sacava de sua gaveta um estuche de veludo verde, o qual abriu para deixar ver uma escrava de ouro com o nome de Blaise e o seu, entrelaçados.

Deixou o estuche a um lado da corrente e se recostou outra vez enquanto deixava que a tristeza voltasse a embarga-lo de novo.

Ninguém o estava vendo, de modo que se deu a liberdade de chorar todas as lágrimas acumuladas em seu coração. Lágrimas que não tinha podido, por orgulho, deixar correr em presença da pessoa que apesar de tudo, ainda amava com toda sua alma.

-Que estás dizendo, McEwan?

-Os... documentos não foram aceites... meu Lord.

McEwan encontrava-se parado com as pernas trémulas adiante de Voldemort. Vinha do Ministério, pois tinham-lhe notificado da rejeição dos documentos que acabava de cadastrar. E mal se teve inteirado, tinha decidido se apresentar ante seu senhor, ainda sabendo o que ao comensal lhe esperava.

-E pode-se saber... –Voldemort passeou-se com soma lentidão ao redor de seu servente, quem estremeceu-se de pés a cabeça. –Por que razão foram recusados?

-A pessoa encarregada dos Arquivos Ministeriais... informou-me que os Malfoy interpuseram uma solicitação. –O comensal respirou várias vezes, sem fôlego. –E essa solicitação ingressou umas horas antes que a sua, meu Lord.

-Não é possível! –Lord Voldemort levantou seu varinha e sem pensá-lo duas vezes lançou um cruciatus para o comensal em frente a ele, o qual se retorceu enquanto gritava, presa de uma profunda dor. –É que talvez não te dei ordens claras de que tivesses prontos esses documentos o antes possível!?

-Sim, meu Lord, mas... –O comensal pôde responder quando se repôs do enfeitiço torturador. –Os Malfoy adiantaram-se. Eles... já tinham tramitado sua solicitação desde cedo esse mesmo dia. De fato, à hora em que eu me apresentei ante você, eles já deviam estar realizando todos esses trâmites.

-Isso significa que Cornelius Fudge sim esteve em Hogwarts. –Voldemort começou a passear de um lado a outro, molesto como nunca dantes. –E o motivo da visita de Lucius ao Colégio não foi para ver a seu filho, senão para o pôr baixo a proteção de Dumbledore.

Deteve-se de repente. Até aí tudo estava muito claro, mas ainda lhe ficava uma dúvida.

-A quem designou Lucius Malfoy como tutor do garoto?

O comensal engoliu saliva. O que estava por responder lhe faria se ganhar outro cruciatus.

-Não... sei-o, meu Lord. Os documentos só revelam aos Malfoy. Mas quanto às testemunhas e ao tutor, estão baixo um feitiço de reserva.

-Queres dizer que se mantém em segredo? –Voldemort voltou a levantar a varinha. O comensal encolheu-se quando o Lord lhe apontou com ela. –Baixo que circunstâncias podem ser revelados os nomes?

-De duas maneiras... quando se faça válida a tutela, que é no caso em que os Malfoy decidam renunciar à Pátria Potestade de seu filho ou... que faleçam.

O senhor escuro baixou a mão com a que apontava ao comensal, e enquanto Nagini aparecia se arrastando com pesada lentidão em direção a seu dono, Lord Voldemort tomou uma decisão.

-Bem, bem, bem... –Disse-se enquanto acariciava a cabeça da enorme serpente, a qual sibilou em resposta. –Dei-lhe a Lucius a oportunidade de ser-me fiel, e não me cumpriu. Por outro lado quisesse saber quem tem sido o valente que tem aceitado ser o tutor de meu noivo. Talvez consiga negociar um bom trato com ele.

E girando-se para seu comensal, ordenou-lhe enquanto voltava a apontá-lo com a varinha.

-Quero que tu e Bellatrix vão à Mansão Malfoy, e tragam a Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy a minha presença, esta mesma noite.

-Sim, meu Lord. –O comensal fez uma reverência e saiu da habitação.

-Sabes, minha querida Nagini? –A serpente assobiou, pondo toda sua atenção. –Acho que cedo conhecerei a resistência dos Malfoy a todos meus métodos de tortura.

E com uma última caricia à cabeça do reptil, o mago tenebroso comandou para seu lugar preferido: a janela que dava ao cemitério.

Severus Snape entrou a seus aposentos e chamou a Harry. Mas ao não receber resposta se retirou sua capa e chamou a um elfo doméstico. Após entregar-lhe seu túnica nova e ordenar-lhe que a tivesse pronta para o dia seguinte, se dirigiu à habitação de Draco, onde entrou com muito sigilo. O rapaz estava dormindo e Severus acercou-se para observá-lo uns momentos. Franziu o cenho, mortificado, ao recordar o golpe que lhe desse umas horas dantes.

Voltou a ver o criado-mudo e se realizado dos objetos que estavam sobre ela. Tomou o estuche de veludo verde e contemplou a escrava por uns momentos. Depois deixou-a em seu lugar enquanto tomava entre seus dedos a corrente com o disse em forma da metade de um coração. Após ler os mesmos nomes em um e em outro, deixou o objeto em seu lugar e se acercou ao rapaz.

Contemplou durante uns momentos mais o rosto dormido de seu afilhado, onde ainda podia se apreciar em uma ligeira sombra rosa, a impressão de sua mão. Acariciou devagar a zona que ele mesmo tinha lastimado enquanto suspirava.

-Perdoa-me... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto acomodava uma fibra loira que estava fora de seu lugar. –Sabes que nunca quis lastimar-te. Sabes que só quero te proteger. É só que às vezes... não penso antes de fazer as coisas.

O rapaz se revolveu entre sonhos. Severus deixou que seguisse dormindo e saiu da habitação para se dirigir à sua. Quando entrou se sentou na cama e de deixou ir sobre ela para relaxar-se. Mas ao fazê-lo sua cabeça chocou contra algo, se pôs de pé de imediato e se surpreendeu quando entre as trevas de sua habitação distinguiu um delgada protuberância que jazia nela.

Acendeu um candelabro que enfeitava uma das paredes e não lhe assombrou ver que a protuberância que se aconchegava sobre a cama era nem mais nem menos que Harry. O rapaz estava imerso em um sonho muito profundo, seu corpo nu enredado entre as cobertas negras. Uma de suas mãos descansava baixo sua cabeça, enquanto a outra perdia-se em seu abdômen, onde a coberta atingia a cobrir só o necessário.

Severus não teve que ser mago para adivinhar o que seu namorado tinha feito em sua ausência. O rosto quase sempre pálido de Harry se encontrava coberto de um tênue rubor e algumas gotas de suor, que o delatavam. Moveu a cabeça, divertido, enquanto sacava de sua closet um de suas pijamas. Com um feitiço conseguiu que o rapaz ficasse vestido. Olhou as cobertas e suspirou, lhes faria falta uma boa lavada.

Deu meia volta para dirigir ao banho, pois deu-se conta que precisava uma ducha fria. Mas algo se lhe veio de repente à mente, fazendo que o professor saísse da habitação e se dirigisse para seu laboratório. Extraiu um pequeno frasco, vazio e limpo de um de seus estantes bem como uma lamina plana de plástico, para depois regressar a sua habitação.

Com muita cautela acercou-se ao rapaz para não o acordar enquanto sustentava em suas mãos os dois pequenos objetos. Sentou-se na cabeceira e acercou suas mãos ao rosto de seu namorado. Colocou a colher de plástico na frente do rapaz e rastreou com muito cuidado até que as gotas de suor treparam por ela, para depois colocar a colher na boca do frasco e escorregar o suor acumulado.

Repetiu com diligência a operação em todo o rosto e pescoço do "menino que viveu", tentando não tocar partes que poderiam se considerar sensíveis, pois não queria que se acordasse. Quando teve reunido a quantidade suficiente de suor, deixou a colher a um lado e tampou com cuidado o frasco. Depois guardou-o em uma gaveta de sua mesinha e dirigiu-se ao banho para dar-se sua ducha.

Quando Severus terminou de banhar se, se vestiu com um abrigador pijama enquanto observava que Harry ainda seguia dormido. Avivou o fogo da lareira para que não tivesse frio e após sacar de sua gaveta o frasquinho e a colher, lhe deu um beijo ligeiro na frente e se dirigiu então para seu laboratório.

Harry acordou pouco a pouco enquanto esticava-se entre as delgadas cobertas. Talhou-se os olhos com leveza e sorriu de maneira sedutora ao dar-se conta que estava vestido com um pijama de seu namorado. Abraçou-se a si mesmo enquanto aspirava o perfume de Severus, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava seus verdes olhos e fantasiava com que essa teia era a pele de seu adorado professor.

Voltou a sua direita para ver se Severus encontrava-se na cama com ele, como no dia anterior. Mas em vez de seu namorado, tinha um frasco com um líquido ambarino e junto a ele uma nota escrita por seu punho e letra, que o rapaz não duvidou nem um instante em tomar entre seus dedos. Após lê-la esboçou um sorriso enquanto punha-se colorado e então apanhou o frasco e abriu-o, aspirando o perfume que seu namorado lhe tinha obsequiado.

-Como soube que este é meu aroma favorito? –Perguntou-se enquanto levantava-se para dar-se um banho. Na nota, Severus desejava-lhe que tivesse em um bom dia e o felicitava porque em umas horas seria sua graduação, e ele já não seria mais seu professor, senão só seu namorado. Pedia-lhe que usasse essa noite o perfume que lhe tinha elaborado e lhe agradecia as gotinhas de suor que lhe roubasse a noite anterior.

Pouco depois o rapaz encontrava-se vestido com seu uniforme limpo. Devia ir a sua Casa a mudar-se, pois era sábado e não tinha razão para se apresentar uniformado no Salão. Guardou o perfume no bolso de seu túnica e emergiu da habitação de seu casal e imaginou que Draco já não estava, de modo que saiu dos aposentos tratando de ser discreto, pois não lhe convinha topar se a essas horas da manhã com nenhum Slytherin.

Quando chegou à Sala Comunal, se dirigiu para os dormitórios e com rapidez se pôs uma calça de brim e uma camisola. Já não tinha ninguém mais, pelo que se imaginou que já era bastante tarde. De modo que sem permitir-se alguma outra distração terminou de arranjar-se, guardou seu perfume em seu baú e encaminhou-se sem dilação para o Grande Salão. Ao chegar dirigiu-se a seu lugar habitual enquanto saudava a seu melhor amigo.

-Olá, Harry. –O ruivo ofereceu-lhe um copo com suco de abobora. –Dormiste?

-Sim. –O jovem de olhos verdes agradeceu o gesto de seu amigo com um sorriso, enquanto respondia a sua pergunta dupla intencionada. –Ainda que tivesse preferido não o fazer. –Depois lhe piscou um olho.

-Vá, esse homem é demasiado inflexível. –Ron mordeu uma tostada untada com paté. –É a segunda noite consecutiva que dormes em sua mesma cama, e não te tocou.

-Para que vejas... –De repente o moreno sentiu-se orgulhoso de seu namorado. Outro, nessas mesmas circunstâncias, não o tivesse pensado e já o teria tomado, sem lhe importar os futuros envolvimentos. Devia admitir que apesar de que suas negativas de fazer o amor às vezes o desesperavam, o professor pensava com a cabeça. E não precisamente com a que a maioria dos homens o faziam, inclusive ele.

A voz autoritária de Albus Dumbledore deixou-se escutar por todo o recinto, interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno.

-Como todos vocês sabem, esta noite será a graduação dos alunos de sétimo curso. Pelo que os felicito com toda sinceridade, já que a partir de amanhã passarão a ser parte da história deste Colégio, e com seus lucros, orgulho de todos nós...

-Sabes uma coisa, Harry? –Sussurrou Ron a seu amigo enquanto o diretor prosseguia com seu discurso. –Todos estes anos tem dito sempre o mesmo. Tanto, que já começava a aborrecer-me. –Harry assentiu às palavras de seu amigo. –Mas agora que eu sou um dos que se graduam, sinto algo muito especial ao lhe escutar.

-Eu também, Ron. –Harry voltou a ver ao diretor enquanto prosseguia. –Acho que nenhum estudante consegue achar-lhe sentido a suas palavras até que lhe são dirigidas a ele.

-Exato. –Ambos calaram para seguir escutando ao professor Dumbledore, o qual já tinha terminado com seu discurso e tratava outros temas importantes.

-...Pelo que não se lhe permitirá a nenhum estudante, se retire do Grande Salão para marotear pelos corredores, como nos anos anteriores. –Ao escutar os suspiros de decepção dos estudantes. –Sinto-o, mas é por sua segurança. Pelo que se lhes rogará que no momento em que decidam abandonar a festa, se dirijam de imediato a suas Casas. Se lhes sancionará àqueles estudantes, incluindo aos graduandos, se esta regra chegasse a se romper.

-Lástima... –Declarou Ron após escutá-lo. –E eu que queria me escapar com Hermione.

-Sim, bom... –Harry tinha pensado escapar para as habitações de seu professor. Após tudo seria sua última noite no Castelo, e merecia uma boa despedida. Ainda que não fora em realidade da classe que ele desejava. –Eu também não poderei estar com Severus como o tinha planejado.

-Harry...

-Sim?

-Para valer pensas obedecer ao diretor?

Um sorriso travessa desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Pois... do dito ao fato...

-Há muito trecho.

-Exato.

-...Por outro lado, solicito a todos os estudantes de sétimo, sem exceção, que em ponto das onze da manhã se apresentem com o professor Snape, quem os estará esperando na aula de Duelo. Asseguro-lhes que é algo de vital importância, pelo que lhes sugiro que sejam pontuas.

Após que os múrmuros dos intrigados estudantes de último ano se acalmaram, o diretor prosseguiu.

-Assim também, as carruagens que partem para a estação do comboio, sairão em ponto das onze do dia de amanhã. Pelo que lhes recomendo que vão empacando suas coisas desde temporão, para que não lhes agarrem as pressas. Aquele estudante que não atinja seu carruagem no momento indicado fará perder pontos a sua Casa.

Um cochicho de desaprovação deixou-se escutar por todo o Salão. O diretor levantou ambas mãos para acalma-los, enquanto prosseguia.

-Os convites aos pais de família dos estudantes que se graduam já foram repartidas e estas a sua vez, confirmadas. Se alguém tem dúvidas sobre se seus pais se apresentarão, favor de consultar com a professora McGonagall. A entrega de documentos será em ponto das sete da tarde. Mais tarde será o jantar de gala neste mesmo recinto e ao final a festa. Pelo momento é tudo. Se lhes informará de qualquer mudança em decorrência do dia. Desfrutem seu café da manhã.

-Harry... –Hermione acercou seu rosto para entrar no ângulo de visão de seu amigo-. De casualidade sabes que é o que o professor Snape quer tratar na aula de Duelo?

-Não o sei. –Harry se recostou ao queixo, pensativo. –Não me disse nada. Mas suponho que deve se tratar de algo relacionado com Voldemort.

-Tu achas que... já sabes quem... tenha pensado atacar?

A pergunta de Ron fez que Harry se desse conta de que seus amigos não estavam inteirados de nada.

-Sabem? –Voltou para todos lados, evitando que alguém mais o escutasse. –Há algo muito importante que devo lhes dizer. Mas... não lhes posso contar aqui.

-E daí estamos esperando? –A rapariga levantou-se, fazendo que seu noivo e seu amigo se levantassem a sua vez. –Vamos dar um passeio.

-Esperem... –Harry deteve-se inesperadamente. –Não acho que seja conveniente.

-Por que?

-Alguém poderia nos escutar. –Harry tomou um atalho em um dos corredores. –Sigam-me, conheço uma sala vazia. Ninguém nos molestará.

Quando chegaram, Harry fechou a porta e lhe aplicou um feitiço silenciador. Depois dirigiu-se a seus colegas.

-Quero que me prometam que o que lhes contarei, não deve sair de aqui. –Seus amigos assentiram. –O primeiro que lhes direi, é que há dois comensais que têm decidido trair a Voldemort...

-Quem são? –Perguntou Hermione, enquanto terminava de sentar-se em uma banca próxima a janela.

-Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry esperou uns momentos a que seus amigos conseguissem recuperar da impressão, e então decidiu prosseguir com seu relato.

Lucius Malfoy recuperou pouco a pouco a consciência enquanto seus azuis olhos abriam-se com dolorosa lentidão. Durante toda a noite tinha acordado e perdido o sentido em várias ocasiões. Após permanecer acordado mais tempo que as últimas vezes quis saber onde se encontrava, mas a completa escuridão a seu redor não lhe ajudou em nada. Respirou com dificuldade e em seguida arrependeu-se quando a suas fossas nasales lhe chegou um fedor insuportável. Uma mistura de sangue putrefata e excrementos, e soube em seguida que se encontrava em uma das celas de castigo de Voldemort.

Tratou de mover-se para percorrer o lugar, mas uma intensa dor na cada rincão de seu corpo o fez fechar os olhos com força, enquanto mordia-se os lábios para não gritar. Quando as pulsadas de dor remeteram se deu conta que se encontrava colado contra a parede, seu ferido corpo nu e sustentado por uns grilões atados a suas mãos e tornozelos. Suspirou enquanto se revolvia com desespero tratando de soltar-se.

Após vários minutos deu-se por vencido. Sentiu um frio repentino e soube que se encontrava na parte mais profunda do porão dos castigos, como seu senhor acostumava lhe chamar. Estremeceu-se ao recordar que esse era seu lugar favorito para castigar àqueles que ousavam o fazer enfurecer para valer. Abriu a boca para falar, mas de seus lábios ressecos só saiu um tênue balbucio que de imediato se perdeu na úmida oca do lugar.

Fechou de novo os olhos enquanto recordava como tinha terminado nesse lugar.

Narcisa e ele estavam dormindo um junto ao outro, abraçados, quando de repente sentiram que as defesas de sua mansão eram profanadas. Mal tiveram tempo de se pôr de pé quando dois comensais irromperam em suas habitações e lhes lançaram um desmaius.

Quando Lucius e sua esposa acordaram, se encontravam nas habitações do Lord, quem sem o pensar duas vezes se introduziu em suas mentes tratando de obter deles todos seus pensamentos. Mas o senhor escuro não contava com que os Malfoy se tinham preparado para enfrentar uma situação desta natureza, e tinham seguido o conselho de Severus, de esvaziar seus pensamentos mais comprometedores em uma penseira.

De modo que o que Voldemort viu em suas mentes, não foi mais que a intenção de Lucius e Narcisa de proteger a seu filho de seu senhor, junto com outras lembranças que não significavam nada para o mago escuro. Mas sobre o acontecido no colégio com Dumbledore, e a eleição de Severus como tutor de seu filho, não tinha encontrado nada.

O que tinha terminado por enfurecer mais ao mago tenebroso, quem lhes lançou uma série de cruciatus que os desvaneceram a ambos na escuridão.

-Será melhor que me digas que foi o que fizeste, querido Lucius, ou o que lhes farei a tua mulher e a ti será algo que nem em teus mais escuros pesadelos te poderias ter imaginado.

E o loiro tinha atingido a escutá-lo dantes de perder o sentido.

E agora se encontrava por completo vulnerável e a graça do que Voldemort quisesse lhe fazer. Mas o que mais preocupado o tinha, era que Narcisa não estava a seu lado.

"Quanto tempo tem decorrido? Onde estará ela?" Perguntou-se enquanto tratava de controlar as náuseas que de repente o inundavam. Sentia um grande temor ao pensar no que esse monstro pudesse lhe estar fazendo a sua esposa.

Sabia que uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer ao Lord quando castigava a alguém, era o isolar por completo na escuridão e sem nenhuma possibilidade de escape. Podia abandonar durante várias horas, e inclusive dias, a um prisioneiro até derrubar seus defesas mentais. Gostava de ver o rosto aterrorizado e emagrecido de seu cativo após ter sido submetido à solidão, a fome, o frio e o mais terrível, a incerteza sobre seu destino em mãos do mago mais terrível da história.

Lucius fechou os olhos e voltou a abrí-los tratando de proporcionar sua vista à escuridão do lugar. Mas por mais que o tentava, a negrura a seu redor era tal, que por um momento o mago achou que de não estar colado à parede com grilhões, poderia cair de uma hora para outra em um poço negro sem fundo.

Um novo acesso de dor apoderou-se outra vez de seu corpo. O loiro sentiu como se lhe estivessem fincando agulhas candentes na cada um de seus poros. Após um interminável momento de intenso sofrimento, o mago não pôde mais e voltou a se desvanecer na inconsciência.

-E por isso foi que soubemos que algo lhe tinha passado a Draco.

-Então... Tudo o que teus amigos sintam, tu o sentirás também?

-Sim, Hermione. –Harry deixo-se escorregar no assento enquanto respondia. –Isso foi o que Severus me explicou.

-Vá amigo... –Ron levantou-se e deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro a seu amigo. –Não sei se te felicitar ou compadecer-te.

-É um dom muito especial o que tu tens. E a verdade não me estranha, sempre tens sido um mago muito surpreendente.

-Obrigado, Hermione... creio.

-O que ainda não posso crer é o que nos contaste sobre os Malfoy. –Ron cruzou-se de braços. –Devem estar bastante preocupados só de pensar que... já sabes quem... descubra-os.

-Por isso não deve o saber ninguém mais. Quem sabe o que Voldemort poderia lhes fazer se se inteira que têm posto a seu filho baixo a proteção de Dumbledore.

Ron sentiu que um escalafrio o percorria de pés a cabeça.

-Agora menos que nunca gostaria de estar nos sapatos de Malfoy.

-Não quero nem imaginar o que esse louco deve ter preparado para ele. –Hermione olhou através da janela para um dos pátios. –Quando dizes que tem pensado atacar?

Harry pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro.

-Severus disse-me que ao final do mês já deverá ter a Draco como seu cativo.

-Isso não nos deixa nada de tempo. –Hermione também se levantou. –Sabes que para poder conseguir uma união com um mago de sangue puro, precisará de um grande poder?

-Que queres dizer com isso, Hermione?

-Verão... –A rapariga acercou-se a Harry, quem deixou de caminhar para pôr-lhe toda sua atenção. –Voldemort não poderá se unir a Draco assim nada mais. Se não tem o poder suficiente para o fazer poderia se desvanecer só ao o tentar.

-Pois nos faria um grande favor.

-Não é tão singelo, Ron. –Hermione suspirou enquanto tomava a Harry do ombro. –Sabemos que a única maneira de obter o poder que sempre tem ansiado, é se desfazendo de ti.

Harry olhou aos olhos a sua amiga e compreendeu em um instante o que isso significava.

-Só me ficam três semanas. –O moreno suspirou enquanto posava sua verde mirada em seus dois melhores amigos. –Para quando chegue meu aniversário número dezoito, eu terei destruído a Voldemort ou...

-O farás, Harry. –Ron e Hermione abraçaram a seu amigo ao mesmo tempo. –E nós estaremos contigo até o último momento.

Harry agradeceu o gesto de seus amigos e correspondeu a seu abraço, enquanto perguntava-se se teria a força suficiente para enfrentar a seu pior inimigo quando chegasse o momento.

Mas de algo estava muito seguro. Que passasse o que passasse, ele jamais estaria só nessa luta. Tinha a seus dois melhores amigos junto a ele. Tinha a Sirius, Remus e o professor Dumbledore, bem como a toda a Ordem do Fénix.

E o mais importante de tudo. Tinha a seu lado à pessoa que mais amava no mundo. A pessoa pela que ele seria capaz de se enfrentar a Voldemort e a quem fosse, até as últimas consequências.

Às onze em ponto da manhã, o professor Snape entrou ao aula de duelo e viu que todos os jovens de último grau já estavam presentes. Parou-se no meio do andaime, onde seus alunos praticavam seus confrontos e com voz autoritária se dirigiu a eles.

-O motivo pelo que se lhes tem citado aqui, é porque temos recebido notícias de que Voldemort atracará de uma hora para outra.

A reação dos estudantes não se fez esperar. Severus pôde observar como muitos deles tomavam a notícia com grande preocupação. Alguns outros viam a situação com total indiferença, enquanto outros –de sua mesma Casa, para desencanto do professor-, recebiam o anúncio com júbilo mau dissimulado.

-Como todos vocês sabem, se lhes deu este curso de Duelo durante todo este tempo, com o objetivo de preparar para o momento que se acerca.

Um tenso silêncio apoderou-se do salão, enquanto o professor analisava a consciência a cada um dos gestos dos rapazes em frente a ele.

-Isso não significa que o que o tenham tomado, os obrigue a participar nesta luta. –Teve suspiros de alívio. –Mas devem saber que se espera de sua participação voluntária. Agora bem, lhes vou pedir àqueles que estejam dispostos a apoiar na guerra contra Voldemort, subam no andaime, comigo.

Harry, quem era o que mais perto se localizava do professor, foi o primeiro em subir à plataforma de duelo. Ambos tiveram que conter as vontades de beijar. Para surpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy foi o seguinte em subir e, por trás dele, Blaise Zabini. Rum e Hermione subiram depois deles. Momentos depois Neville Longbottom e Seamus Finnigan seguiram ao trío de ouro e quando Harry pôde se dar conta, quase todos seus colegas estavam na plataforma, junto ao professor.

Das demais Casas, teve muitos de Ravenclaw que também subiram e a maioria dos estudantes de Hufflepuff. Severus observou que vários de sua Casa também subiam, e torceu o gesto em desgosto quando viu que vários deles eram filhos de comensais, e com toda segurança, futuros comensais também. Mas não lhes disse nada.

Um dos estudantes de Gryffindor que não tinha subido à tarima levantou a mão timidamente.

-Sim, senhor Sanders?

-Professor, eu também quisesse participar mas... –O tímido jovem se ruborizou. –Não acho que meus pais me deem sua permissão.

Teve um coro de risos que se calou de imediato quando o professor voltou para o lugar de onde proviam, perfurando aos alunos com sua negra mirada.

-Suba à aqui, senhor Sanders.

O rapaz obedeceu de imediato.

-Sei que há vários de vocês que, como o senhor Sanders, ainda não cumprem a maioria de idade. –Alguns assentiram. –Pelo que se lhes enviará uma coruja a seus pais solicitando seu consentimento e também sua participação. Mas se para valer querem apoiar na luta, será labor de vocês a dos convencer. Recordo-lhes que não estamos jogando. Isto vai muito em sério, de modo que ainda estão a tempo de se jogar para atrás e regressar a seus lugares.

Teve um momento de silêncio. Severus viu com agrado que nenhum dos alunos que tinha subido à tarima com ele tinha intenções de se baixar.

-Bem. Senhor Malfoy... –O loiro deu um passo para ele-. Conduza aos estudantes que não têm aceitado ao salão do lado e me espere com eles.

-Sim, professor. –O Slytherin baixou com elegância do andaime e fez que os demais o seguissem. Quando desapareceram da vista do professor, este se dirigiu aos estudantes que se encontravam com ele.

-Sei que alguns dos que estão aqui, têm sido convocados por Voldemort para ser seus futuros servidores. –Olhou a um e outro rosto, lhes reconhecendo. –Advirto-lhes que antes de ser aceites na Ordem, terão que passar pela prova da verdade.

-Que quer dizer, professor?

-O que quero dizer, senhor Potter... –O professor de poções não teve conserto em ser direto. –É que precisamos saber que nenhum de vocês nos vai trair, pelo que se lhes dará Veritaserum, isto com a finalidade de não deixar que se infiltrem pessoas não gratas... de modo que aqueles que tinham pensado ficar só para averiguar nossos planos de defesa e nos delatar, será melhor que baixem do andaime neste mesmo instante.

O professor não teve necessidade de repetir a ordem. Dois de Gryffindor, três de Ravenclaw, um de Hufflepuff e sete de Slytherin baixaram do andaime.

-Vocês esperem aqui e não saiam até que eu volte. –Dirigindo-se aos que ficavam. Todos assentiram. –Senhor Potter, encarregue do grupo até que regresse. Senhores... –Levando-se aos que acabavam de renunciar. –Vinham comigo.

O professor de poções abandonou o aula e dirigiu-se ao salão da o lado, onde Draco já o esperava, junto com os demais alunos.

-Senhor Malfoy, regresse à aula de Duelo com os demais. –Draco saiu, obedecendo a ordem de seu professor.

-Quero que lhes fique claro que não lhes farei dano. –Disse-lhes enquanto levantava a varinha para seus alunos, quem por instinto dirigiram suas mãos para o cinto onde portavam suas armas. Mas antes de que pudessem sacar seus varinhas de seus cintos, o professor lhes aplicou um poderoso "obliviate".

Pouco depois a cada um deles saía, algo confundido, do salão para se dirigir a suas respectivas Casas por ordens explícitas de seu professor de poções. Passaria bastante tempo dantes de que pudessem sequer recordar o que tinha sucedido aí. Nem sequer souberam como tinham ido todos a parar a esse lugar.

-Não sei, Albus. Eu não estou muito conforme assim os estudantes subam ao Expresso. Tudo bom se a esse louco ocorresse-lhe atacar o comboio? Não acho que os homens de Peasegood sejam capazes de resistir nem sequer um ataque indireto.

-Talvez tenhas razão, Severus. Mas... –O idoso se riscou a barba, pensativo. –Não vejo outro meio razoável para transladar a seus lares a todos os estudantes. Deves ter em conta que são demasiados. Não estamos falando de um grau, ou uma sozinha Casa, senão de todo o Colégio.

-Não seria mais seguro os separar?

-Pensei nessa possibilidade. –O professor Dumbledore negou com a cabeça. –Mas dado o tempo que nos fica, não nos daria tempo de avisar aos pais. A maioria deles já devem estar em caminho para King Cross. Se chegasse o comboio e descobrissem que seus filhos não chegaram só conseguiríamos que espalharia o pânico.

Severus suspirou. O idoso tinha razão. E utilizar outros meios como a Rede Flú só semearia o medo entre os estudantes, sobretudo os mais pequenos. Sem contar com que um erro, por mínimo que fora, faria que muitos deles se perdessem no caminho. E pensar em trasladadores a essas alturas era uma tolice. Ainda que todos os professores se avocaram à tarefa, nunca terminariam de transladar a tal quantidade de alunos.

Estava muito claro que Hogwarts era o responsável pela segurança de seus estudantes, desde o momento em que abordavam o comboio para dirigir ao Colégio, até o momento em que baixavam dele para regressar a suas casas.

-Pois não nos fica mais que confiar na eficiência do Ministro de acidentes. –Não muito convencido do tudo. –De qualquer forma, se Voldemort desejasse atacar o comboio, teria que me convocar para que lhe informasse sobre as condições em que partirá.

-Esperemos que nada disso chegue a ocorrer.

-Por sorte Harry já não terá que voltar com seus tios. –Contraiu o rosto em um gesto de desgosto. –Ainda que não me tem muito feliz o que se vá com o cão de Black.

-Por verdadeiro... –Albus esboçou um sorriso. –Harry não se irá com Sirius.

-Que estás dizendo? –Severus observou surpreendido a seu diretor. –Talvez regressará com os Dursley?

-Também não. –O idoso saboreou a cada uma de suas palavras, consciente de que a notícia lhe alegraria a tarde a seu amigo. –Ficará no Castelo. Ele e Draco estarão baixo a supervisão de Minerva. E da tua, por suposto.

-Que disse Black ao respeto?

-Ao princípio não gostou muito da ideia. Mas entre Remus, Minerva e eu conseguimos o convencer.

-Que argumento lhe apresentaste?

-Disse-lhe que Harry estaria mais seguro aqui que em Grimmauld Place. Por suposto que ele objetou que sua casa tanto faz de segura, mas então eu lhe adverti que devido a que será utilizada para as reuniões da Ordem, existia o risco de um ataque.

-Já vejo... –Severus tratou de dissimular o gosto que lhe tinha produzido a notícia. –Ficará a dormir na Torre?

-Tens alguma outra sugestão?

-Pois...

-Só me deixa te advertir que autorizei a Sirius para que pudesse visitar a Harry por meio da lareira de Remus. –O idoso olhou-o com picardia. –De modo que se tens planos especiais com teu namorado, será melhor que tenham muito cuidado.

-Obrigado por teu conselho, Albus. O tomarei em conta. –Ficou calado uns momentos, enquanto pensava na infinidade de coisas que poderia fazer no Castelo com Harry, sozinhos. Sem o cão de por meio. –Mudando de tema, aqui está a lista que me pediste. A dos estudantes de último curso.

-Ah, sim... –O diretor estendeu o pergaminho que Severus lhe entregou. –Verificaste que não tivesse possíveis traidores? –O idoso revisou a lista a consciência. Suspirou ao ver que a maioria dos estudantes tinham aceitado.

-Assim é. –O homem vestido de negro observou detidamente a expressão do mago maior. –Há algum problema?

-Sabes, Severus? –O idoso acomodou-se suas lentes em media lua. –Não me sinto muito entusiasmado. De fato, penso que esta lista não deveria existir.

Severus guardou silêncio uns instantes. Sabia com certeza o que o diretor queria dizer com isso. Essa lista não significava outra coisa mais que um exército de jovens- demasiado jovens para seu gosto, que tinham aceitado oferecer suas vidas para lutar por uma causa que talvez nem sequer lhes concernia.

E ainda que na lista estivessem Harry, Draco, Longbottom e alguns outros que tinham motivos muito pessoais para se enfrentar a Voldemort, isso não evitava que deixasse de ver como aos demais. Como cordeiros que eram conduzidos, por sua própria vontade, direto ao sacrifício.

-Acho que compreendo o que queres dizer. –O homem passou uma mão por sua negra cabeleira. –Nem eu mesmo quisesse ter que me enfrentar a ele. Muito menos que Harry o fizesse.

-A isso me refiro. –Albus brincou com o pergaminho que ainda sustentava entre suas mãos. –O dano que Voldemort tem feito não só nos afetou a nós, senão também às novas gerações. Como Harry, por exemplo. Acho que de todos ele tem sido o que mais prejudicado tem saído. Não só perdeu a seus pais, senão que também foi eleito pela profecia como aquele destinado ao matar ou morrer em suas mãos.

-Se eu pudesse tomaria seu lugar.

-Sei-o, Severus. –O idoso pôs-se de pé e acercou-se a seu protegido. –Eu também o faria. Mas se fizéssemo-lo o único que conseguiríamos seria perder mais vidas. Já temos perdido demasiadas.

-Não quero perder a Harry. –Severus levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro. –É a primeira vez em minha vida que posso me dar o luxo de fazer planos e ter ilusões. Ambos temos perdido muito. Só... acho que é justo que ambos tenhamos uma oportunidade de ser felizes.

-E o serão. –Albus tomou do braço ao professor enquanto olhava-o aos olhos. –Tudo vai sair bem. E quando tudo isto acabe, Harry e tu verão todo o passado como um mau sonho do que já terão acordado.

Severus assentiu às palavras de seu amigo sem saber, nenhum dos dois, que tão longe da verdade estava o respeitável idoso.

-Não achas que foi uma exageração isso do Veritaserum?

-Não o creio, Ron. Severus sabe mais que ninguém o risco que corremos todos se Voldemort descobre nossos planos de defesa.

Harry e Ron encontravam-se no dormitório dos varões, terminando de arranjar-se. Faltavam poucos minutos para que começasse a entrega de documentos, pelo que já estavam quase prontos.

-Achas que o feitiço que Hermione lhe pôs a minha túnica dure o tempo suficiente? –O ruivo olhou-se ao espelho enquanto terminava de abotoar se prenda-a, que nesse momento luzia em cor azul turquesa.

-Suponho que sim. –Harry terminou de colocar-se a jaqueta negra sobre sua camisa verde. –Hermione é boa em transformações. Asseguro-te que durará várias horas com esse cor.

-Isso espero. Não gostaria que minha túnica passasse de ser de azul a vermelha em só segundos. –O ruivo viu como seu amigo lutava por fazer o laço de sua gravata. –Queres que te ajude?

-Sabes fazê-lo?

-Não muito bem, mas... acho que posso fazê-lo melhor que tu. A ver... isto vai deste lado... não, por aqui... espera... sim. Assim é. Pronto.

-Obrigado, Ron. –O moreno pôs-se o saco ainda por cima a capa. Enquanto enganchava o broche de ouro branco em seu vinculador não pôde evitar reconhecer que se via bastante bem.

-Vá, colega. Está matador. –O moreno voltou a vê-lo com cara interrogante. –Não me olhes assim, é só uma lisonja. Estás pronto?

-Sim, Ron. –Colocou-se as abotoaduras e depois de um último olhar a sua imagem saíram do dormitório para a Sala Comunal.

-Espera... –Harry deteve-se de repente. –Esqueceste-me algo.

Regressou ao dormitório e sacou de seu baú o perfume que Severus lhe presenteasse. Após pôr-lhe guardou-o de novo conta e regressou à Sala Comunal para atingir a seu amigo.

Minutos depois Hermione baixava os degraus que ligavam com o dormitório das garotas. Ela tinha posto um formoso vestido de seda cor pérola, longo e com uma coquete abertura na parte esquerda, que a fazia luzir umas bem torneadas pernas. Ron não pôde evitar abrir a boca, impressionado com a beleza de sua noiva.

A longa capa em cor vermelha escarlate de corte singelo, mas delicado, fazia um formoso contraste com seu elegante vestido. Tinha seu longo cabelo recolhido e alguns cachos travessos dançavam por sua bochecha e pescoço, o qual luzia um colar de pérolas que fazia jogo com seus brincos e a fina diadema que sujeitava seu cabelo.

Ron acercou-se ao pé da escada e tomou-a da mão para ajudá-la.

-Vês-te preciosa, Hermione... –Disse-lhe enquanto depositava um suave beijo na mão da rapariga, que se ruborizou quando viu que todos os observavam.

Sorriu com timidez a seu amigo, e após felicitá-los pelo bem que luziam, tomou o braço de seu noivo e os três se dirigiram ao Grande Salão.

-Já tens pronto teu baú para manhã, Harry?

-Sim, Hermione. –O moreno observou divertido a seu amigo, quem não deixava de lançar olhadas assassinas a quem se atreviam a olhar a sua noiva. –Mal veja a Sirius lhe perguntarei a que horas passará por mim.

-Estás muito ilusionado, Verdade?

-Claro que sim. –Harry suspirou, emocionado. –Já não terei que voltar com meus tios. Imaginas-te? Será o primeiro verão de minha vida que não terei que os suportar.

-Suportaste-os porque quiseste, Harry. –Lhe censurou seu amigo. –Muitas vezes convidamos-te a passar o verão na Toca conosco, e nunca aceitaste. Só passavas nos últimos dias. E para então chegavas tão esgotado por seus maltrato, que já não tinha modo de fazer que te recuperasses antes de regressar a aulas.

-Sinto-o, Ron. –Desculpou-se o moreno. –Mas quero que entendas que não era porque não quisesse, senão por segurança. Não esqueças que sempre tenho tido a ameaça de Voldemort sobre minha cabeça. Para que os expor também a vocês? Pelo menos no Londres Muggle não tinha modo de que me localizasse.

-Poderíamos esquecer-nos de Voldemort ao menos por esta noite? –Hermione tomou do braço a ambos rapazes e entraram os três juntos ao Grande Salão. –Esta noite é especial, não devemos permitir que sua sombra a eclipse.

-Tens razão, Hermione... –Harry percorreu o Grande Salão com a mirada e surpreendeu-se do bem arranjado que estava. Do lado onde eles se encontravam tinham acondicionado uma longa mesa para os convidados. As quatro mesas das Casas tinham sido acomodadas de forma que duas delas, as de Gryffindor e Slytherin, ficavam uma ao lado da outra, formando uma grande mesa. Harry pôde observar que tinham tido que ampliar com magia o lugar para que ambas mesas coubessem juntas.

Em frente a essas mesas e da mesma forma, mas do outro lado do salão, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff compartilhavam o espaço. As bandeiras da cada Casa ondeavam sobre sua mesa correspondente, enquanto a mesa dos professores permanecia no mesmo lugar de sempre.

A pessoa encarregada da decoração tinha feito um excelente trabalho. Uma elegante lâmpada de óleo alumiava a parte central do Salão, acondicionada como pista de dança. No centro da pista, encontrava-se uma formosa fonte de mármore com um anjo sustentando um jarro, do qual brotava água aromática e que lhe dava a todo o lugar uma aparência refrescante.

Na cada esquina do salão, tinham colocado bases de ferro forjado com arranjos florais que mediam quase dois metros de alto, a cada um deles com diferentes classes de flores recém cortadas.

Harry pôde advertir que na mesa dos convidados os lugares estavam reservados. Buscou o cartão com o nome de seu padrinho e encontrou-a no extremo da direita. Após observar durante um momento mais a decoração do lugar dirigiram-se para os lugares que lhes correspondiam.

Seguiram conversando durante uns momentos mais, até que o salão terminou de se encher. Pouco depois o diretor e os professores fizeram ato de presença.

Após dar as boas-vindas aos convidados e felicitar aos estudantes que se graduavam, o professor Dumbledore fez menção de começar com a entrega dos documentos.

A cada um dos estudantes foram passando para a mesa principal conforme escutavam seu nome. O diretor entregava-lhes seu diploma e depois deviam saudar à cada um dos professores, os quais se encontravam de pé.

Quando tocou o turno a Harry, este se levantou de seu assento e se acercou para a mesa dos professores. Após receber seu diploma de mãos do diretor, foi saudando à cada um deles até chegar onde seu namorado se encontrava. E quando o viu quase se foi de costas.

Severus vestia um impecável trouxe de cor azul marinho com raias cinzas, tão tênues que mal podiam se distinguir. E sobre ele, uma túnica de veludo da mesma cor que seu traje. Uma corrente de prata com botões do mesmo metal servia para sustentar sobre seus ombros.

O rapaz viu-se tentado a tomar ao professor pela corrente e atraí-lo para ele para beija-lo. Mas uma mirada de advertência de seu namorado, que tinha adivinhado suas intenções, o fez desistir.

Com um gesto de menino ao que se lhe tem negado uma saborosa doce, o rapaz se resignou a apertar a mão de seu professor ao mesmo tempo que a acariciava. Depois lhe piscou um olho, fazendo-lhe entender que não ficaria com as vontades, e regressou a seu lugar na mesa.

A entrega de documentos e reconhecimentos a melhore-los estudantes, continuou até passadas as nove da noite. Hora na qual o diretor reiterou sua felicitação aos alunos e ordenou que começasse o banquete.

Sirius Black, quem não tinha perdido de vista a seu afilhado desde o momento em que chegasse, lhe dirigiu um saúdo desde seu lugar na mesa, que o rapaz correspondeu.

O banquete decorreu ao todo tranquilidade. De vez em quando, Harry dirigia sua mirada para a mesa dos professores, se encontrando sempre com os negros olhos de seu namorado, quem não deixava de lhe observar com intensidade até conseguir arrancar um corar do rapaz, o qual só baixava a mirada para continuar com seu jantar.

O tempo passou com rapidez entre conversas e demais, até que chegou a hora do dança. A luz do candelabro que alumiava o centro do salão, se atenuou até o deixar quase na escuridão. A fonte de mármore alumiou-se de repente com luzes de cores que se viram refletidas através da água, lhe dando uma aparência multicolor.

Vários estudantes e alguns convidados sacaram a dançar a seus casais às primeiras notas de uma canção romântica. Ron e Hermione foram os primeiros em deixar a mesa dos leões para ir ao centro da pista. Harry observou-os dançar durante um momento enquanto suspirava imaginando entre os braços de Severus, nesse mesmo lugar.

Alguns professores também se levantaram e saíram a dançar. O diretor falou uns momentos mais com Severus, e depois convidou à professora McGonagall à pista. Instantes depois o professor de poções pôs-se de pé e saiu do salão. Harry, quem não tinha perdido de vista a seu casal, se desculpou com Seamus e com dissimulo saiu do salão depois dele.

Sirius dirigiu-se para um solitário Remus Lupin, o qual observava com mirada sonhadora aos casais enquanto dançavam. Este viu se acercar a seu melhor amigo e não pôde decolar sua vista dele.

-Pensas ficar-te aí sentado toda a noite? –Perguntou-lhe o animago enquanto sentava-se junto a ele-. Vês a essas garotas de lá? Pois uma delas não te tira a mirada de em cima.

Mas Remus não olhou para onde seu amigo lhe assinalava. Seguiu observando-o a ele.

O animago vestia um traje cinza escura, em definitiva de muito bom gosto. Sua extensa capa era também cinza, mas mais clara. Tinha uma longa série de botões forrados com a mesma teia que partiam desde a solapa até as orlas. E tinha o longo cabelo atado em uma coleta com um varonil amarre também de cor cinza.

Remus não pôde evitar pensar quanto tempo poderia lhe levar desfazer a cada um desses botões, e soltar esse cabelo que tinha tantas vontades de acariciar. Mas de novo a voz de seu amigo fazer voltar à realidade.

-Então? Animas-te?

-Desculpa? –O licántropo estava tão ensimesmado que não escutou o que seu amigo lhe dizia.

-Professor Lupin...

Remus voltou para o lugar de onde provia essa voz e se encontrou de repente com uma estudante à que reconheceu como a jovem que o convidasse a sair em uns dias dantes.

-Sim, senhorita Olsen? –O professor levantou-se com educação para atender à jovem. –Oferecesse-lhe algo?

A estudante de Hufflepuff volteó a ver a Sirius, quem sorriu-lhe com coquetearia. A rapariga se ruborizou.

-Gostaria de dançar esta peça comigo? –Perguntou-lhe a Remus, quem não pôde menos que se surpreender ante a petição de sua aluna.

-Pois, verá... eu...

-Anda, Remus... –Sirius deu-lhe um cotovelada com mau dissimulo enquanto animava-o. –Cuido-te teu lugar.

O licántropo olhou-o com olhos de assassino enquanto a rapariga esperava por uma resposta. Suspirou enquanto estendia-lhe de maneira cortês seu braço, que a rapariga não duvidou em tomar. Sirius levantou o polegar desejando-lhe sorte enquanto bebia-se o copo de seu amigo. Segundos depois convidava a uma jovem a dançar com ele.


	10. Sangue suor e lágrimas parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertência: Ainda que tenho classificado esta história desde o princípio como NC-17, não está a mais lhes advertir que este capítulo contém cenas de masturbação, violação, sadismo e tortura. Se alguém é sensível a esta classe de temas, lhe rogo se abstenha de ler ditas cenas.

Harry caminhava com lentidão por um dos corredores próximos ao Grande Salão, desejando que Severus não andasse bem longe. Acabava de passar junto a uma bruta coluna quando sentiu que dois fortes braços o aprisionavam, enquanto o arrastavam para ela. Sentiu o sabor conhecido de uns suaves lábios, aos que mordiscou, brincalhão, ao mesmo tempo em que se abraçava ao forte corpo de seu professor.

-Sabia que me seguirias... –Disse-lhe sem deixar de beijar a boca adolescente, que se entregava por completo a ele. –Hum... cheiras delicioso. Por verdadeiro, Potter... menos dez pontos.

-E agora por que? –Perguntou o rapaz sem decolar seu corpo do seu.

-Porque não deveria ter saído do Salão. –O professor tirou-lhe as lentes e guardou-os no bolso de sua túnica. Acariciou com macieza suas costas por embaixo de sua negra capa. –Ou já esqueceu a ordem do diretor?

-Provoca-me ainda por cima faz-me pagar? –Lhe reprovou com graça o jovem enquanto colava-se mais a ele.

-Pode-se saber em que momento lhe provoquei?

-Tem ideia do que me excita essa corrente em seu pescoço? –Disse-lhe enquanto puxava a corrente para ele, fazendo que seus lábios voltassem a se unir.

O professor abandonou-se ao excitante beijo do que até faz umas horas tinha sido seu estudante, enquanto Harry percorria o esbelto corpo do maior com suas inquietas mãos.

-Deixa-me ensinar-te o que podemos fazer com essa corrente, tu e eu... sozinhos. –Os verdes olhos do Gryffindor centelhavam de paixão.

-Harry...

O jovem colou com total descaro seu delgado corpo contra o de seu namorado, provocando-o. Sua úmida língua introduziu-se em seu ouvido.

-Desejo-te tanto...

-Ah... também eu, mas... ainda que já não sejas meu estudante...

-Ao diabo com minha idade... –Deslizou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Severus, quem fechou seus negros olhos quando o mais longo deles profanado sua boca. Lambeu devagar, fazendo que Harry soltasse um longo gemido ao sentir sua cálida língua o envolvendo.

-Não aguento mais, Severus... faz favor, toca-me... agora.

Harry não teve que o repetir. Com um longo suspiro em que se misturava a vacilação e o desejo o professor levantou sua mão e acariciou o rosto de seu namorado. Foi-a deslizando com lentidão por todo seu pescoço, lhe fazendo sentir escalafrios.

Harry suspirou enquanto Severus seguia succionando seu dedo, o qual não tinha deixado de acariciar com sua língua em nenhum momento, o que provocava que Harry sentisse a mesma sensação em sua forquilha.

O homem seguiu deslizando sua mão pelo corpo do rapaz, por embaixo do terno e o colete que ele levava postos. Quando chegou a seu peito desfez com destreza dois botões de sua camisa, e introduziu seus longos dedos até dar com um de seus mamilos, o qual beliscou com macieza.

Harry sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade que fluía desde o lugar em que Severus o tinha tocado, e que percorria todo seu corpo o fazendo se estremecer.

Severus sentiu o espasmo de seu namorado e já não quis o fazer esperar mais. Terminou de percorrer seu peito e apoiou ambas mãos sobre seus quadris enquanto o atraía para ele, fazendo que suas ereções se roçarem. Harry afogou um gemido no pescoço do professor. Ondulou com fogosidade seu corpo para esfregar-se contra ele conseguindo que a respiração de ambos se acelerasse.

A mão de Severus chegou por fim à forquilha do rapaz, a qual acariciou com deleite acima da calça. Harry voltou a gemer de forma suave enquanto fechava seus verdes olhos desejando sentir sua pele. O homem baixou com calma o fechamento da calça negra e sem duvidá-lo mais introduziu sua mão até que pôde achar a cálida zona que ao sentiu já úmida, o fez excitar se mais.

O rapaz voltou a estremecer-se enquanto escondia seu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Gostas? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que seguia acariciando-o com macieza.

-Mais... –Pediu-lhe com a voz entrecortada. O professor acedeu e enquanto continuava sentiu que a mão de Harry se posava sobre ele, o acariciando da mesma forma.

O rapaz abriu o fechamento e deslizou sua mão para encontrá-lo. Quando o fez, o professor suspirou, excitado. Estiveram uns momentos mais com esse jogo, até que ao rapaz se lhe ocorreu uma ideia.

Tomou a ereção do professor e colou-a à sua, enquanto fazia que Severus envolvesse com sua mão as duas ao mesmo tempo. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a de seu namorado e fez que seguissem um suave ritmo. Severus compreendeu o que ele queria e apertou ainda mais. Ambos gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

Ao longo do escuro e deserto corredor só atingiam a se escutar suaves múrmuros e excitados gemidos, que não se sabia de onde proviam. Severus e Harry tinham suadas frentes unidas, enquanto olhavam-se com firmeza aos olhos, conscientes do prazer que se brindavam.

Não tinha vergonha, nem timidez. Não tinha porque as ter. Só eram um casal de apaixonados que se desejavam e que davam rédea solta a um momento de paixão em um escuro rincão, sozinhos por completo.

Severus o beijou com total arrebato enquanto Harry perdia-se nas ondas de prazer que o assaltaram. O professor deixou que seus gemidos se perdessem em sua boca, saboreando-os ao mesmo tempo que ele terminava também. O rapaz sustentou-se com força do estremecido corpo de seu namorado, enquanto Severus colocava uma mão contra a coluna, evitando de modo que ambos caíssem.

Ficaram uns momentos mais, unidos dessa forma, até que ambos puderam se tranquilizar. Harry escorregou com languidez sua mão da de Severus, quem a sua vez retirou a sua, dando-se um merecido descanso. Instantes depois o professor tomou sua varinha e limpou a seu namorado e a ele mesmo.

Nenhum disse nada. Severus abraçou com ternura a Harry, o qual rodeou sua cintura enquanto descansava sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu casal.

-Arrependes-te? –Perguntou-lhe o rapaz após um longo momento de silêncio.

-Por suposto que não. –O professor levantou o queixo do jovem enquanto olhava-o aos olhos. –Encantou-me.

-A mim também. –Harry beijou os doces lábios enquanto se aconchegava mais contra ele. Severus abraçou-o com mais força e colou-o contra seu peito enquanto aspirava seu perfume com deleite.

-Escutaste?

-Que? Que ocorre? –Harry olhou ao professor, quem com um sinal ordenou-lhe que guardasse silêncio. Ouviram-se uns passos. Ambos se separaram e se deram pressa em se acomodar a roupa. Severus saiu de por trás da coluna e olhou para um lado e outro do corredor. Não se via a ninguém por aí, e os passos tinham deixado de se escutar.

Voltou para onde Harry se encontrava e lhe fez senhas de que já podia sair. O rapaz obedeceu enquanto o professor seguia vigiando o corredor.

-Quem achas que era? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de acomodar-se o pescoço da camisa. –Achas que viram-nos?

-Não o sei... –Severus seguia examinando a cada extremo do corredor. –Quem queira que tenha sido, deveu passar por aqui.

-Isso quer dizer...

-Não é totalmente possível. –O homem tratou de restar-lhe importância-. Pode que só tenha passado pelos corredores laterais, e os passos que escutamos só fossem o eco.

-Acho que seria melhor que regressássemos ao Salão. –Harry tratou de peinar seus indomáveis cabelos com a mão. –Sirius está aqui e não gostaria de ter que explicar sobre meu desaparecimento. Ademais, preciso perguntar-lhe a que horas virá manhã por mim.

-Ainda não o sabes? –O jovem olhou a seu namorado com estranheza. –Achei que esse idiota já te tinha dito.

-Dizer-me? Que?

Severus sacou as lentes de sua túnica e colocou-lhes a Harry, para depois beija-lo com ardor. Caminharam para o Grande Salão enquanto explicava-lhe o que o diretor lhe tinha comentado.

Quando desapareceram em uma esquina do corredor, uma sombra emergiu dentre uns pilares próximos a onde dantes se encontravam. Permaneceu parada uns minutos mais, e depois comandou pelo mesmo caminho que eles acabavam de tomar.

-Quantas vezes terei que te dizer que não? Não quero ir a nenhum lado contigo.

Era a enésima vez na noite que Draco esquivava uma aproximação de Blaise. Mas este não pensava se dar por vencido. Após seguir até a zona onde se achava a mesa dos convidados, o castanho o atingiu e o tomou com firmeza do braço.

-Faz favor, Draco. –Blaise seguiu insistindo. –Temos que falar.

-Já temos falado o suficiente. –O loiro soltou-se de seu agarre. –Por que melhor não te vais com teu "outro noivo" e me deixas em paz?

-Draco, faz favor...

-Ah, olha... –Disse o loiro assinalando com a mirada para a mesa dos professores. –Lá está teu outro noivo...

-Onde? –Blaise seguiu com a vista para onde Draco assinalava, mas não viu a Oliver por nenhuma parte. –Draco, eu... Draco?

Blaise voltou para onde supunha que seguia o Slytherin, mas viu com surpresa que este tinha desaparecido. Percorreu com sua vista o Salão e atingiu a ver ao loiro enquanto acercava-se a outro colega e começavam uma conversa.

Bufando de frustração, caminhou para onde eles se encontravam. Era a última noite que estaria no Castelo. Ao dia seguinte teria que partir como todos os demais, pelo que não tinha planejado deixar pendente o assunto com Draco. Pensava levar-lhe daí ainda que fosse à força.

Estava por interromper aos dois colegas quando uma voz por trás dele, que reconheceu de imediato como a de Oliver, impediu que conseguisse seu objetivo. Saudou a seu namorado, quem abraçou-o com carinho enquanto felicitava-o. Blaise agradeceu-lhe o gesto e permaneceu abraçado a ele uns momentos mais, desfrutando do calor que o Gryffindor emanava.

-Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe o moreno enquanto acomodava-lhe um dos mechas castanhas que se encontravam fora de seu lugar. –Notei-te ausente.

-Estou bem, Oliver. –Blaise suspirou enquanto volteava para onde o loiro se encontrava-. É tudo isto. Já sabes... –Disse-lhe enquanto assinalava tudo a seu ao redor com uma mão.

-Entendo-te muito bem. Eu também vivi o mesmo que tu faz em um ano. –Dirigiu sua mirada marrom para o centro da pista, onde muitos casais ainda continuavam dançando. –Queres dançar?

Blaise ficou pensando uns momentos. Se dizia-lhe que sim, Draco os veria e toda sua esperança do recuperar se iria ao lixo. Mas se dizia-lhe que não, feriria os sentimentos de seu namorado. Suspirou.

-Mas se não queres... –O Slytherin divisou uma sombra de tristeza nesses formosos olhos.

-Por suposto que quero. –Tomou-o da mão para dirigir para a pista. O castaño tomou-o da cintura enquanto o Gryffindor rodeava seu pescoço com seus braços e colava sua bochecha à sua.

-A que horas chegaste? –Perguntou Blaise ao ouvido de seu casal. –Não te vi durante a entrega de documentos, nem durante o jantar.

-Tivesse gostado de gostado aqui a essa hora, mas não esqueças que tenho que cobrir a guarda na enfermaria. –Oliver recargou seu queixo no ombro do rapaz. –Jantei o mesmo que tu, mas no escritório de Madame.

-Hum... pensei que te daria permissão para ausentar-te.

-Para ser-te honesto, nem sequer pedi-lhe. Primeiro, porque sei que a ela não gosta de deixar sozinha a enfermaria. E segundo, porque penso que um medimago sempre tem que estar disponível durante alguma emergência. E ainda que eu ainda não o sou, devo começar a fazer à ideia.

-Achas que esta noite ocorra alguma? –O castanho olhou nas profundidades desses belos olhos e não pôde evitar se perder nelas.

-Bom... com uma emergência nunca se sabe. Esperemos que não. –Suspirou. –Mas não quero falar disso agora. Fica-me pouco tempo para que volte a meu guarda. Só aproveitei que Madame Pomfrey se deu uma volta por aí para poder me escapar.

-Então não falaremos mais.

Blaise apertou com mais força o corpo que dançava colado a ele, enquanto ambos se deixavam levar pelas notas da suave melodia. Nenhum deles se deu conta que três pares de olhos os observavam.

Umas cinzas que revelavam flashes prateados, enquanto seu dono tratava de conter as lágrimas que pugnavam por sair deles.

Uns verdes que, interrogantes, só atinavam a observar a um e outro tratando de encontrar uma explicação razoável ao que estava vendo.

E uns negros cujo dono, surpreendido por completo, se negava a achar que aquilo que sua mente ágil e perspicaz estava imaginando nesses momentos, pudesse ser verdade.

-Estás bem, Draco?

Harry fez esta pergunta após observar quando Oliver e Blaise se despediram na porta do Grande Salão, depois dos ter visto dançar todo esse momento.

-Vês-me cara de está-lo? –O Slytherin não obteve resposta. Nem sequer esperava-a a intencionalmente que era só uma pergunta retórica. –Harry...

-Diga-me...

-Já passa da meia noite.

-Assim é. –O Gryffindor olhou-o com suspeita. –A que se deve tua brilhante observação? Te converterás em abobora?

O loiro suspirou enquanto olhava aos verdes olhos do moreno.

-É só que... não sei se já te deste conta mas... meus pais não se apresentaram.

Harry dirigiu sua mirada à mesa dos convidados.

-É verdade... –Voltou a ver ao loiro. –Já lhe perguntaste à professora McGonagall se confirmaram sua presença?

-Não. –O Slytherin negou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que continuava. –Mas sei bem que eles jamais se perderiam de um evento como este.

-Queres que eu lhe pergunte?

-Não, está bem. Lhe perguntarei eu.

Draco deixou a um lado o copo que sustentava e se dirigiu à mesa dos professores. Harry caminhou por trás dele.

-Professora...

-Sim, senhor Malfoy? –A subdirectora interrompeu a conversa que sustentava com a professora Sprout, para atender ao rapaz. –Oferecesse-lhe algo?

-Só quero saber se meus pais confirmaram sua presença para esta noite.

-Hum... os Malfoy... –A professora fez um gesto como tratando do recordar. –Sim, senhor Malfoy. Seus pais enviaram uma carta confirmando sua assistência. –A mulher viu o gesto de preocupação de seus dois alunos, já que a essas alturas Harry já se encontrava com eles. –Sucede algo?

Esta vez foi Harry quem falou.

-O que passa é que... –Volteó a ver ao Slytherin. –Os Malfoy ainda não chegam. E... estamos algo preocupados.

-Já vejo... –A subdirectora compreendeu a que se referia o rapaz. Pôs-se de pé e após desculpar com a professora Sprout dirigiu-se para o diretor, quem nesses momentos trocava algumas palavras com o professor de poções. Os rapazes permaneceram a uns metros de distância.

Eles viram como o gesto de ambos homens ia mudando conforme a mulher falava. Momentos depois puseram-se de pé e dirigiram-se para eles.

-Estão seguros de que não têm chegado? –Perguntou-lhes o diretor. –Não será que estão em alguma parte do castelo e vocês não os viram?

-Não o creio, professor Dumbledore. –O moreno interveio. –Eu fui dos primeiros em entrar ao Salão. Se tivessem chegado os teria visto, sem dúvida.

-Hum... já vejo. –O idoso dirigiu-se ao professor-. Severus, Poderias ir a meu escritório e tratar de comunicar-te com eles por meio da lareira?

-Por suposto.

Severus deu-se a volta para dirigir para o escritório do diretor. Pouco depois chegou Sirius, quem tinha-os estado observando enquanto dançava. Acercou-se a eles e tomou a Harry do braço ao mesmo tempo em que o apartava do pequeno grupo.

-Que sucede? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto observava aos demais.

-Os Malfoy não têm chegado. –O rapaz passou uma mão por seus rebeldes cabelos-. Tememos que tenham sido descobertos.

-Tu o cries?

-Draco diz que não faltariam a um evento como este. –O jovem não perdia de vista a entrada, esperando que Severus reaparecera de uma hora para outra. –Mas confiemos em que só seja um atraso.

-Um atraso? –O animago voltou a ver seu relógio. –De seis horas?

-É muito tempo, Verdade? –O rapaz começava a preocupar-se. –Não acho que seja conveniente fazer este comentário adiante de Draco. Só conseguiríamos que se preocupasse mais.

-Desde quando te preocupa o que lhe passe? –O animago cruzou-se de braços esperando uma resposta-. Talvez vocês dois são amigos?

-Sim, Sirius. –Harry olhou aos olhos do mago. –É uma longa história.

O homem ia replicar algo mais quando atingiu a ver a Severus, que já regressava. Ambos se dirigiram uma dura mirada.

-Severus... –O diretor apareceu dantes de que algum deles falasse. –Averiguaste algo?

O professor de poções viu que Draco e os demais esperavam sua resposta. Com os olhos fez uma senha mal perceptível para o idoso, quem se dirigiu à subdirectora.

-Minerva... Poderias fazer-me o favor de conduzir aos senhores Malfoy e Potter a meu escritório e esperar-me aí?

-Claro que sim, Albus. –A professora voltou a ver aos rapazes. –Acompanhem-me.

-Mas eu quero me ficar. –O loiro negou-se a retirar-se sem dantes escutar a seu padrinho. –Que está sucedendo?

-Obedece, Draco. –Ordenou-lhe o professor. Ao ver que o rapaz se negava a se ir subiu o tom de sua voz. –Agora.

Draco só suspirou enquanto se afastava com a professora e Harry, quem voltou a ver a seu namorado. Não gostou o que viu em de os negros olhos do homem que amava.

Quando os adolescentes desapareceram da vista dos magos, estes voltaram a ver a Severus, esperando sua resposta.

-E bem? –Perguntou o diretor, impaciente. –Conseguiste comunicar-te com eles?

-Consegui entrar a sua Mansão por médio da lareira. Um dos elfos domésticos que me atendeu me disse que não têm visto a seus amos desde ontem à noite.

-Desde ontem à noite?

-Estão preocupados porque sabiam que hoje assistiriam à graduação de seu filho. De fato, um deles me informou que os acompanhou ontem mesmo a várias lojas de roupa. Disse-me que ele tinha comprado uma túnica cinza e ela se tinha comprado um vestido vermelho.

-Puderam ter ido a algum outro lugar. –Interveio Sirius. –Talvez decidiram se escapar juntos e divertir em outro lado.

-Eu também pensei isso, Black. –Severus seguiu com seu relato. –Mas entrei a sua habitação e as coisas que compraram estavam aí. De fato, os elfos que fizeram a limpeza me disseram que não notaram nada estranho nela. Por outro lado... dizem que sentiram uma alteração da energia mágica.

-Que classe de alteração? –Perguntou o professor Dumbledore.

-Não souberam me explicar.

-Achas que puderam ter sido suas barreiras de proteção? –Perguntou o idoso-. Será que Voldemort teve que ver com isso?

-Não o sei, Albus. –Severus olhou-o com a preocupação refletida em seu rosto. –Se ele é quem os tem...

-Sirius... Serias tão amável de ir buscar a Arthur e Molly e dizer-lhes que os espero em meu escritório? Ah, e também a Remus.

-Sim, Albus. –O animago retirou-se para ir buscar aos Aurores e ao professor de defesa.

-Severus... –O idoso olhou com insistência às órbitas negras de seu protegido. –Estás consciente do risco que corres se Voldemort os chegasse a ter?

-Por suposto, Albus. –O professor de poções suspirou. –Só espero que tenham utilizado um penseira, como lhes sugeri.

-Eu também o espero, Severus. –O mago maior insistiu-. Mas isso não nos garante que não te descubra de alguma outra forma.

-Se descobre-me me matará... com toda segurança.

-Pois não devemos o permitir. –O diretor tomou o braço do professor e fez que o acompanhasse em seu trajeto a seu escritório. –Teria algum modo de evadir lhe se convocasse-te?

-Não, Albus. Se nego-me a sua petição de apresentar-me, me torturará através da Marca. –Negou com a cabeça. –Não posso o fazer. Com segurança meu braço sangraria através dela até dessangrar me. O que me preocupa agora é como lhe dizer a Draco que existe a possibilidade de que seus pais tenham sido descobertos.

Nem o diretor nem o professor disseram nada mais. Terminaram de percorrer o caminho que conduzia ao escritório, a cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando chegaram e o diretor pronunciou a senha em frente à gárgula não consertou no gesto de dor do professor de poções, o qual teve que recargar se nela para não cair.

-Talvez se lhe disséssemos... Severus...? –O idoso acercou-se a seu protegido com a preocupação desenhada no rosto. –Estás bem?

-É ele... –Severus sujeitou-se o braço esquerdo com força enquanto apertava os dentes para evitar gemer. –Está-me chamando e... acho que está furioso.

O idoso olhou ao professor com seus azuis olhos cheios de inquietude.

-Não te preocupes, Albus. –O ex comensal endireitou-se com esforço enquanto continuava sujeitando-se o braço. –Já, mas arranjarei para que não me ocorra nada. De passagem averiguarei sobre os Malfoy.

-Te irás agora?

-Não tenho opção. –O professor deu a média volta para marchar a seus aposentos. –Diga lhes a Draco e a Harry que não se alarmem. Estarei bem.

O idoso observou como a silhueta do professor se perdia entre os corredores que conduziam às masmorras. Por um momento esteve tentado a impedir-lhe partir com algum feitiço, mas compreendeu que quanto mais se negasse a se apresentar, mais perigo correria sua vida. Deixou-o marchar sentindo uma pulsada de angústia em seu cansado peito.

-Por que demoram tanto?

-Tranquiliza-te, Draco. –Harry estava começando a ressentir a preocupação do loiro, e já começava a se passear de aqui para lá, ao igual que ele. Minerva McGonagall só olhava a um e a outro jovem enquanto esperava com paciência a chegada do diretor.

Nesse instante a porta do escritório abriu-se e o idoso de longa barba entrou. Harry e Draco acercaram-se de imediato a ele, enquanto este continuava pensando na forma de lhes contar o que estava sucedendo.

-Onde está Severus? –Perguntou o Slytherin em um tom que não admitia demora.

-Primeiro que nada devem se sentar e se tranquilizar. –O idoso não se deixou intimidar pelo tom de voz de seu ex aluno. –Se não se sentam não lhes direi nada.

O loiro bufou, mas mesmo assim tomou assento como o diretor lhe ordenasse. Harry sentou-se junto a ele.

-Escuta... –O professor Dumbledore parou-se em frente a eles enquanto prosseguia. –Teus pais estão desaparecidos desde ontem à noite... não sabemos nada deles. –Esperou a que o loiro fosse assimilando a notícia pouco a pouco. –Seus elfos informaram-nos que teve uma alteração na magia do lugar.

-Ele os tem... Verdade? –Draco olhou aos azuis olhos do diretor, rogando-lhe que fosse o mais sincero possível. –Descobriu-os?

-Não o sei, Draco. –O mago olhou a um e outro enquanto continuava. –Não há modo do saber. O único que podemos fazer é esperar.

-Esperar? –O loiro levantou-se de seu assento para enfrentar ao idoso. –Esperar que? Que ele os mate?

-Não. –O diretor suspirou enquanto olhava a Harry- -Esperar a Severus.

-Que queres dizer com isso, Albus? –A professora McGonagall colocou-se junto ao diretor mintas o Gryffindor punha-se também de pé.

-Severus acaba de marchar-se. –Sem decolar a mirada do moreno. –Tem sido chamado por Voldemort.

Nenhum dos presentes disse nada. Draco se desmoronou na cadeira, enquanto a professora McGonagall cobria-se a boca para evitar lançar uma exclamação. Harry olhou com firmeza aos olhos do diretor.

-Foi-se? –O idoso assentiu à pergunta do Gryffindor. –E você o deixou se ir assim nada mais?

-Tivesse gostado de gostado evitá-lo, Harry. Mas acho que sabes tão bem como eu que isso não é possível.

-Que passará com ele? –Os verdes olhos do moreno revelavam uma grande angústia. –E se Voldemort já se inteirou de tudo? Só Merlín sabe o que esse monstro poderia lhe fazer...

-Tranquilize-se, senhor Potter. –Minerva acercou-se a seu ex aluno. –O professor Snape sabe cuidar-se muito bem.

-Severus... –O rosto do jovem encheu-se de lágrimas. Dirigiu-se à porta e sem dizer nada saiu correndo do lugar.

-Mas... –A professora estava surpreendida pela reação do rapaz. –Que lhe passa?

-Tranquila, Minerva. –Albus deixou escapar um profundo suspiro enquanto olhava o lugar por onde o moreno tinha saído. –Ele estará bem.

Voltou a ver ao loiro, o qual permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar. Seu rosto não revelava emoção alguma. Mas isso não enganou ao idoso, quem intuiu em seguida o mau que o rapaz devia o estar passando.

Enquanto, Harry corria com desespero para as masmorras, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para poder chegar dantes de que seu casal se marchasse. Quando chegou aos aposentos do professor, pronunciou a senha e entrou a toda pressa.

-Severus! –O moreno percorreu o lugar buscando a seu namorado. –Severus!

Entrou ao escritório e só encontrou seu gabinete das poções, entreaberto. Mas não tinha sinais de Severus por nenhum lado.

Dirigiu-se para a habitação que as duas últimas noites tinha compartilhado com ele. Viu sobre a cama a túnica nova que o professor se tinha tirado. Levantou-a e dobrou-a com muito cuidado.

Permaneceu sentado na cama um momento mais, seus verdes olhos observando com insistência para a porta, desejando que o homem que tanto amava aparecesse por ela e lhe dissesse que tudo estava bem.

-Severus... não me deixes, por favor...

Se recostou com lentidão sobre a enorme cama e seguiu chorando enquanto continuava abraçando a túnica, que ainda conservava o aroma de Severus misturado com o seu. Após um momento mais o sono começou a vencê-lo e pouco a pouco, entre soliços, conseguiu ficar dormindo.

Severus Snape apresentou-se ante Lord Voldemort com o amargor da poção inibidora ainda em sua paladar. A máscara que portava evitava que qualquer visse seu rosto e lhe reconhecesse.

-Meu lord...

O mago escuro fez senhas aos demais comensais para que se retirassem.

–Demoraste mais que outras vezes em vir. Quantos anos tens a meu serviço, Severus? –Voldemort levantou-se de seu cômodo cadeirão e começou a passear de um lado a outro.

-Tantos que já não o recordo, senhor. –Severus tratou de soar o mais tranquilo possível. Agradeceu a todos os deuses que a horrível serpente não estivesse presente.

-Mais de vinte anos... Não é assim?

-Assim é.

-Sabes? Quando alguém tem tanto tempo a meu serviço, chego a achar que me será sempre fiel. Penso que essa pessoa pode ser meus olhos e ouvidos onde eu não esteja. E deposito minha confiança nela porque penso que após tanto tempo, não terá motivos para me enganar.

À cada palavra que o mago escuro pronunciava, Severus se sentia a cada vez mais vulnerável.

-Por isso quando me inteiro que alguém com tantos anos a meu serviço me trai, me sinto para valer decepcionado. Sobretudo se tem sido das pessoas às que mais lhe confiei meus assuntos. Em especial minhas questões de índole pessoal.

Severus guardou silêncio, esperando de uma hora para outra conhecer em primeira pessoa a ira do Lord.

-Hoje estou muito decepcionado, meu querido Severus. –Plantou-lhe o Lord enquanto seus purpúreos olhos posavam-se nos negros do professor. Severus sentiu um escalafrio enquanto fechava sua mente. –Dois de meus servidores nos que mais confiava me traíram.

Por puro instinto pôs-se em guarda temendo o pior.

-E por isso te pedi que viesses. –O mago escuro caminhou para uma porta enquanto fazia-lhe senhas de que o seguisse. –Quero que vejas por ti mesmo o que lhe sucede a quem se atreve a me trair.

Severus respirou várias vezes enquanto caminhava por trás de Voldemort. Desceram por uma longa escada em espiral, que ao professor lhe pareceu interminável.

-Imagino-me que deve te surpreender este lugar. –Severus não disse nada. –Em realidade nunca te tinha mostrado porque só uma pessoa aparte de mim o conhece.

Após o que a Severus lhe pareceu uma eternidade, chegaram a uma espécie de porão, alumiado mal por umas quantas tochas que se localizavam à cada lado do longo corredor.

O primeiro que o ex comensal pôde sentir ao começar seu percurso pelo lugar, foi o acre cheiro a umidade e putrefaciente que quase não o deixava respirar. Por uns momentos esteve tentado a dar a meia volta e sair desse lugar.

O mago escuro deteve-se de repente. Dobrou à esquerda em uma esquina do corredor e Severus viu-se de repente em frente a uma espécie de cela. Tratou de acostumar sua vista à escuridão do lugar que, a diferença do corredor, estava desproveste de alguma tocha que o alumiasse.

Não teve que fazer o esforço demasiado tempo. Com um poderoso "Lumus Solem", o Lord alumiou a cela. Severus fechou seus negros olhos por um segundo, cegado pela poderosa luz. Quando os abriu de novo e se acostumou a ela fixou sua vista e teve que afogar uma exclamação ao ver o que se achava em frente a ele.

O que alguma vez tinha sido o arrogante comensal conhecido como Lucius Malfoy, se encontrava colado à parede do fundo da pequena cela de mal dois metros quadrados. A seus pés podia-se apreciar uma enorme mancha escura, que Severus identificou de imediato como sangue.

O que dantes era uma pele longa e nívea se encontrava agora coberta de escuros cardeais. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam enredados e sujos. As impressões de vários cruciatus podiam adivinhar devido à posição dos lastimados ossos. Não tinha nenhuma parte de seu ferido corpo que não tivesse impressões de chutes.

Severus tratou de encontrar entre todo esse desastre de ser humano alguma parte que pudesse se considerar a salvo das torturas do Lord, mas por mais que buscou não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma. Desejou em seu interior que ao menos suas costas, que não estava à vista, não estivesse tão lastimada.

Voldemort pronunciou um feitiço e o prisioneiro foi acordando pouco a pouco. Abriu os azuis olhos com pânico quando viu ao mago escuro em frente a ele. Sacudiu-se com violência tratando de livrar das correntes que o mantinham preso, mas sua luta só durou uns segundos. Estava por perder o sentido outra vez, não obstante o demônio de olhos vermelhos impediu-lhe mantendo-o acordo com o feitiço.

-Vês ao que me refiro, Severus? –Perguntou-lhe o Dark Lord enquanto torturava a Lucius. –Isto é o que lhe faço a quem se atreve a me trair...

Durante todos os anos que lhe tinha servido a Voldemort, Severus tinha sido testemunha de todas as barbaridades que esse louco era capaz de fazer. E inclusive tinha participado muitas vezes nelas, lembranças que até esse dia não tinham deixado de lhe torturar.

Mas desde que passou do lado da Luz, tinha-se proposto não ser testemunha nem partícipe voluntário das atrocidades do Dark Lord. Evitava em toda ocasião estar presente quando se aplicavam os castigos, e de alguma maneira que não se explicava, Voldemort não se tinha tomado a moléstia do questionar e o tinha deixado ser.

Mas o que o homem tinha em frente a si, era a prova mais firme de que Voldemort estava a cada vez mais louco. Sentiu um terrível escalafrio quando a imagem de Narcisa Malfoy passou por sua mente. Só Merlin sabia as atrocidades que os demais comensais pudessem lhe estar fazendo nesses momentos.

Enquanto Voldemort sustentava seu varinha em frente ao loiro, Severus dirigiu suas mãos para o cinto onde se encontrava sua arma. Não sabia do que podia ser capaz, mas sim estava seguro que não permitiria que o seguisse lastimando. O que esse homem encadeado à parede devia estar sofrendo era indizível, e não lhe desejava nem a seu pior inimigo.

Deu um passo atrás e levantou seu varinha contra Voldemort, quem seguia ocupado torturando ao homem. Estava por pronunciar um feitiço quando lhe pareceu ver que Lucius o observava. Enfocou sua vista para seu rosto lastimado e surpreendeu-lhe ver que o ferido o olhava com insistência através de suas lágrimas.

Distinguiu com total clareza quando Lucius lhe disse que não, enquanto movia a cabeça com dissimulo enfatizando sua rogo. Severus viu-se a si mesmo apontando com seu varinha ao Lord e de imediato a guardou em seu cinto. Voltou a ver outra vez a Lucius, quem entrecerrou os olhos assentindo a sua decisão.

Apertou os punhos com força enquanto sua máscara ocultava seu rosto, que nesse momento expressava o maior dos ódios para o terrível monstro em frente a ele. Fechou os olhos por um momento para recusar a imagem que tinha enfrente. Mas teve que os abrir quando a voz do Lord se deixou escutar como um retumbo no meio do vazio.

-Acho que não me diverti tanto em anos. Que propões, querido Severus? –O Dark Lord apartou sua varinha e dirigiu-se a ela. –Esta é só uma pequena mostra do que lhe faço aos traidores. –Severus engoliu saliva. –Gostarias de participar?

Os punhos do homem quase voltaram-se alvos pela força com que os apertou. Tratou de controlar-se para evitar que a voz lhe tremesse.

-Ninguém melhor que tu para estas genialidades, meu senhor. –Disse-lhe enquanto olhava ao solo aparentando humildade. –Quem sou eu para te roubar a diversão?

-Vejo que tu segues sendo o fiel servidor de sempre. –O Dark Lord assinalou com sua varinha o corpo de Lucius, já inconsciente, enquanto pronunciava outro feitiço.

Por um momento, Severus pensou que lhe lançaria o Kedavra, mas com surpresa viu que o corpo desmaiado do traidor se soltava ao ser liberto das correntes. Com um som seco caiu ficando imóvel no frio e úmido solo. Severus então pôde ver bem suas costas e não pôde evitar pensar que talvez o Kedavra tivesse sido o mais próximo à misericórdia para ele.

-Recolhe-o e segue-me. –Ordenou-lhe o mago escuro enquanto dirigia-se à saída-. Ainda falta a melhor parte.

Severus ia tomá-lo entre seus braços, mas intendo que o lastimaria mais, decidiu levita-lo. Respirou tranquilo quando viu que a Voldemort não se importava o que ele fizesse com o corpo.

Caminharam durante outra eternidade para o professor, que à cada segundo que passava sentia que ao homem que levitava junto a ele se lhe escapava a vida. Regressaram ao mesmo salão onde antes estivessem. O Lord voltou a tomar assento em seu cadeirão enquanto fazia-lhe senhas a Severus para que ficasse parado junto a ele.

Voldemort invocou uma espécie de tabela que ficou flutuando junto a seu cadeirão e ordenou a Severus que soltasse a Lucius. Ao momento de fazê-lo, o mago escuro pronunciou outro feitiço e o loiro ficou na mesma posição em que Severus o encontrasse em sua cela. O professor fechou os olhos. Não queria nem se imaginar o que vinha.

O mago escuro voltou a acordar a Lucius, cujos índigos olhos, acostumados à completa escuridão, se lastimaram ao receber a luz da habitação. Mostrou-se desconcertado por uns breves momentos, até que no meio da lucidez e a inconsciência reconheceu o lugar onde se achava.

Não passou nem um minuto antes de que Voldemort chamasse a um de seus servidores.

-Sim, meu Lord?

-Tragam a Narcisa Malfoy, agora. E quero que a preparem para a noite de diversão que lhes prometi.

Apesar de que o homem trazia posta a máscara, Severus pôde distinguir nos olhos do comensal, que este parecia desfrutar com a ideia.

O homem retirou-se e momentos depois aparecia ele mesmo acompanhado por outro, com o corpo inconsciente de Narcisa. Lucius tratou de dizer algo, mas só surgiu um balbucio ininteligível de seus lastimados lábios.

Severus pôde distinguir que a mulher só levava posta uma puída e suja túnica, baixo seu corpo nu. Tremeu contra sua vontade ao dar-se conta do que lhe esperava. Voltou a ver a Voldemort, quem com a respiração agitada apressava a seus servidores para começar de uma vez.

Olhou a Lucius acima da cabeça do Dark Lord. Seu pálido rosto estava desencasado. Supôs que ele já tinha sido testemunha do que passaria nessa sala de torturas. Por segunda vez na noite, o ex comensal pensou que o Kedavra tivesse sido o mais misericordioso para o infortunado casal.

Um rouco grito de Narcisa fez que o homem deixasse de observar ao loiro e dirigisse sua vista para a mulher. E o que viu o fez desejar não estar aí. Se ao ver o corpo de Lucius achou que ninguém poderia ser ferido de forma mais cruel, estava equivocado.

Em frente a eles se encontrava o corpo nu do que dantes tinha sido uma formosa mulher, por completo ferido e com sinais de ter sido violado uma e outra vez. Todo ele estava cheio de chutes e suas mãos e tornozelos sangravam por estar cingidos a cortantes grilhões.

A um sinal de Voldemort, os comensais tomaram o corpo quase inconsciente de Narcisa e depositaram-no de bruços sobre o que parecia um ferro de metal com duas argolas, uma na cada extremo, por onde tinham feito passar umas correntes que os comensais travaram nos grilhões que a mulher tinha postos.

Severus fechou seus negros olhos, proibindo-se a si mesmo ver. Mas não pôde evitar escutar os inúteis movimentos que a mulher fazia para tentar soltar alguma das correntes que a sujeitavam, mas estas eram demasiado curtas e se via obrigada a permanecer a gatas sobre o ferro com uma mínima margem de movimento.

Os dois comensais situaram-se a ambos lados da mulher, ficando esta ajoelhada entre eles. Depois de uns instantes mais, um deles se agachou em frente ao rosto de Narcisa e a agarrou o cabelo com força, lhe dando vários empurrões que fizeram que a cabeça da mulher se movesse com brusquidão de acima para abaixo enquanto o outro comensal a agarrava por detrás e começava a dedilhar com evidente brusquidão.

Ela começou a lutar com os grilhões tentando escapar de seus captores. Movia os pés e as mãos até onde as correntes lhe permitiam. Mas por mais que o tentava não tinha forma de libertar suas lastimadas extremidades e estava a total graça dos dois homens.

Severus, sensoriamento quiçá o que ocorreria a seguir, voltou à mirada para outra parte. Depois dirigiu sua vista para Lucius e encontrou-o como hipnotizado com a vista fixa à frente e um semblante de total impotência ante a cena que estava contemplando.

O professor olhava a cada vez mais alarmado como a situação de Narcisa se agravava por momentos. Um dos comensais já não se conformava com dedilhar e a maltratar lhe dando de empurrões no cabelo, senão que agora também se dedicava a lhe sujeitar com firmeza a cabeça enquanto ele movia seus quadris de forma circular lhe esfregando sua intimidade por toda a cara. Voldemort contemplava a cena com expressão sádica.

O outro dos comensais tinha estado observando os abusos que seu colega cometia contra Narcisa se rindo a gargalhada limpa. De tanto em tanto uma de suas mãos perdia-se entre as pernas da mulher para violar com os dedos. Ela tentava com desespero afastar da mão que a lastimava, mas só conseguia que seu rosto cheio de lágrimas ficasse colado contra a intimidade do comensal que tinha enfrente.

O loiro movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro desesperado, vendo o trance em que se encontrava sua esposa. Apertou os lábios com raiva ao ver que o comensal em frente a ela desabrochava o fechamento de sua calça.

A partir desse momento Narcisa já não teve trégua. Ambos comensais se dedicaram a viola-la enquanto a golpeavam com a ponta de suas varinhas, as quais deixavam novas marcas no lastimado corpo da mulher, que não podia fazer nada mais que soluçar.

No meio de tanta dor, Narcisa Malfoy fechou seus olhos tratando de escapar da dolorosa realidade que estava vivendo. Lágrimas de humilhação corriam sobre suas feridas bochechas. Ela teve forças para levantar a cabeça e olhar em direção para onde seu esposo se encontrava.

Viu-o igual de lastimado que ela. E isso fez que chorasse ainda com mais força, o que provocou que um dos comensais lhe golpeasse as costas com sua varinha, com evidente fúria. Ela gritou. Lucius gritou também.

Severus continha a duras penas as vontades de sacar sua varinha e matar aos dois homens que tinha enfrente. Mas o só recordo que Draco e Harry o estavam esperando, o fazia desistir. Ele teve que compreender que o que estava presenciando era o sacrifício de uns pais por seu filho, e ele não seria a pessoa que fizesse que o sacrifício fora em vão.

Narcisa ronqueou de tanto gritar, até o ponto em que teve que deixar de fazer. Enquanto os dois homens faziam com seu corpo o que se lhes parecia, ela deixou de pensar no presente que estava vivendo, e sua mente viajou para a noite anterior, em sua habitação com Lucius.

Evocou a cada um dos beijos e caricias que seu esposo lhe dedicou enquanto lhe fazia o amor com doçura. Ela amou mais que nunca esses instantes que sabia que já não voltariam. Agora compreendia a ciência verdadeira essa opressão em seu peito. Era seu fim, e preferiu seguir com os olhos fechados recordando a cada uma das noites que seu esposo a amou e que ela se lhe entregou sem reservas.

Jamais se arrependeria de ter tomado a decisão de se casar com ele ainda sem o ter amado. Olhando as coisas em retrospectiva, eles se tinham ganhado a pulso o amor do outro. Tinham-no plantado, regado e mantido vivo e exuberante como se faz com um belo jardim. E tinham coletado juntos o fruto mais formoso que ela jamais tinha sonhado: Seu filho Draco. E pelo que agora ela suportava, estoica, o terrível inferno que estava vivendo.

Após violá-la e torturar até o cansaço, os dois comensais deixaram-na inconsciente. Voldemort ordenou-lhes que se retirassem. Ambos se marcharam, satisfeitos, enquanto o Dark Lord mandava a chamar ao resto de seus comensais. Lucius fazia momento que tinha voltado a perder a consciência.

Minutos depois a sala encontrava-se cheia. Alguns deles olhavam com firmeza à mulher desmaiada, ainda atada de mãos e pés, enquanto outros desviavam a vista para outra parte, evitando ver o que ficava dela.

-Mandei-os a chamar porque quero que vejam com detalhe o que lhe faço àqueles que se atrevem a me enganar... –Os olhos cor escarlata brilhavam com malignidade. Severus teve que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não devolver todo o que tinha jantado. –Vejam-nos bem. Porque quero que fique bem gravado em suas mentes, que o que lhes sucedeu a eles, não é nada comparado com o que lhe sucederá ao seguinte que ouse me trair.

Após seu discurso, Voldemort ordenou-lhes que se retirassem. Quando se tiveram marchado, mandou a chamar a Bellatrix.

A comensal apareceu ante seu Lord. Severus não pôde ver seu rosto, mas por seu ligeiro estremecimento pôde adivinhar a impressão tão grande que a mulher se levou ao observar aos Malfoy nessa situação. Mas como a comensal que era, pareceu não dar mostras disso enquanto fazia uma reverência ante seu senhor.

-Alegra-me que estejas aqui, Bellatrix. –O mago escuro olhou-a de pés a cabeça. –Porque quero-te conceder a honra de acabar o trabalho por mim.

-Que desejas que faça por ti, meu senhor? –Perguntou a mulher, ainda que no fundo suspeitava o que ele lhe pediria.

-Sei que sempre estiveste apaixonada de Lucius. E que sempre invejaste a Narcisa por ter conseguido o que tu não. –Um sorriso torcido assomou aos lábios do Ser Escuro. –Pois bem, é teu turno de te vingar. Mata a Narcisa Malfoy.

A mulher deu meia volta e dirigiu-se sem duvidá-lo para Narcisa. Sacou seu varinha dentre suas roupas e sem pensá-lo duas vezes lançou lhe o Kedavra. Severus fechou os olhos e por enésima vez na noite desejou não estar aí. Quando os abriu outra vez, Voldemort tinha lançado um feitiço e o corpo da que alguma vez fosse a esposa de Lucius Malfoy se libertou de suas correntes.

-Que mais desejas que faça, meu Lord? –Perguntou-lhe a mulher enquanto guardava de novo seu varinha.

-Quero que lhes digas a Thomas e a Arnold que recolham o corpo de Narcisa e que lhe levem. Quero que se desfaçam dela.

-Aonde queres que lhe levem, meu senhor?

Voldemort pensou-o durante um instante, depois do qual respondeu.

-Que vão e a atirem no Bosque... mas não em qualquer parte. –O mago escuro esfregou-se as mãos. –Quero que a deixem nos limites com o Castelo de Hogwarts. Cerca das barreiras de proteção. Quero que Dumbledore e seus Aurores saibam que com Lord Voldemort ninguém joga.

A mulher fez uma reverência enquanto observava a figura negra de Severus, tratando de reconhecer-lhe. Quando saiu do lugar para cumprir a ordem de seu senhor, este se voltou para ele enquanto se punha de pé.

-Desfrutaste o espetáculo, querido Severus?

-Muito, meu Lord... –Enquanto apertava com força seus dentes. –Mas acho que não tanto como tu.

-Tens toda a razão. –O Dark Lord parou-se em frente ao corpo, ainda inconsciente, de Lucius. Após um feitiço o corpo caiu ao andar, como a vez anterior. Severus conteve o fôlego. –Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha uma festa como esta. Já quero ver o rosto de meu querido Lucius quando acorde e lhe dê a notícia de que já é viúvo.

Severus sentiu que uma pequena parte de sua alma voltava a ele, pois isso significava que Voldemort não tinha pensado lhe ordenar o mesmo que a Bellatrix. O só feito de pensar que teria que lhe lançar o Kedavra ao pai de seu afilhado, fazia que seu corpo se enchesse de profundos escalafrios.

-Estou cansado. Tem sido um dia muito longo. –O mago escuro caminhou com lentidão para a porta. –Regressa a sua cela e acorda-o. Quando recupere o sentido lhe dá vinte chutes à frente e outros vinte nas costas. Diga lhe que é um saúdo de minha parte. Mas não lhe digas nada mais.

-Sim... meu Lord.

O tenebroso ser caminhou com passos lentos em direção a sua habitação. Quando teve desaparecido, Severus se agachou para examinar o corpo do loiro. Franziu o cenho em grande preocupação. Se tinha pensado sacá-lo daí tinha que ser o quanto antes, pois a respiração do homem era tão irregular que mal podia a sentir.

Levitou com extremo cuidado o corpo lastimado e encaminhou-se para a porta que dava com as escadas. Desceu-as com rapidez enquanto sua mente ágil planejava alguma estratégia para resgatá-lo ainda com vida. Quando chegou à cela, em vez de encadear à parede o depositou com macieza no solo. O "Lumus Solem" que Voldemort invocasse ainda permanecia, pelo que Severus não teve que usar seu varinha para alumiar o lugar.

-Enervate...

O homem começou a abrir com peso seus azuis olhos. Piscou um par de vezes e enfocou sua vista no homem vestido de negro em frente a ele. Tratou de lutar ao achar que tratava-se de outro comensal. Severus retirou-se por um momento a máscara que trazia e lhe deixou ver seu rosto, o que tranquilizou ao loiro.

-Sev...

-Tranqüilo... –O ex comensal sacou uma poção de seu cinto e deu-lhe a beber. –É uma poção coagulante. Deterá as hemorragias, tens perdido muito sangue.

O loiro bebeu com muito esforço. Severus teve que levantar um pouco sua cabeça para que não se afogasse, o que provocou outro espasmo de dor no ferido.

-Narci... sa?

-Não fales mais. –O professor evitou responder a pergunta. –Estás muito débil e deves guardar forças para sair de aqui. Ademais, ele pode estar escutando. Tenho uma ideia para poder escapar, mas precisarei que me ajudes.

-Que...?

-Primeiro... –Severus sacou sua varinha e enfeitiçou a cela, de modo que a parede do fundo converteu-se em uma espécie de massa informe. Depois converteu seu varinha em um chicote. Os olhos de Lucius mostraram terror. –Não temas, não te lastime.

E ato seguido, começou a dar de chicotadas contra a parede do fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava imitando a voz do loiro. Contou vinte. Deixou passar uns momentos e seguiu dando chicotadas ao mesmo lugar, mas só lhe deu treze. Lucius observava-o com sua mirada cheia de entendimento.

Regressou seu varinha a sua antiga forma e dirigiu-se para a parede, a qual com outro conjuro do professor ficou como estava dantes. Acercou-se ao loiro e colocou seu varinha sobre ele. Com outro feitiço, vinte feridas de chicotes que já tinha voltaram a se abrir.

Se Lucius tivesse tido mais voz, teria podido gritar pela dor que este simples ato lhe provocou. Mas a intenção do que Severus se propunha, permitiu que este o colocasse de bruços e voltasse a lhe abrir treze das feridas que tinha nas costas.

-Escuta-me com atenção. –Disse-lhe quando voltou ao colocar boca acima-. Terei que te lançar o "Feitiço do Dormente." Não temas... –Sacou outra poção que guardava no cinto. –Bebe-a. Te servirá para que teus pulmões não se queimem pela falta de oxigênio.

Lucius fez o que o professor lhe pedia e a bebeu toda.

-Quero que me olhes com firmeza e mantenhas teus olhos abertos.

O loiro obedeceu. Severus suspirou e convocou o feitiço. Lucius caiu dormido ao instante com os olhos abertos. Ao momento deixo de respirar. Severus confiou em que a poção durasse o tempo suficiente.

Ato seguido, correu pelo longo corredor e subiu as escadas de quatro em quatro. Dirigiu-se à habitação de Voldemort. Temia acordá-lo, mas estava seguro que o Lord não se molestaria tratando da morte de Lucius.

-Meu Lord...

-Que ocorre, Severus? –O mago escuro encontrava-se de pé contemplando o cemitério através da janela. Severus agradeceu em seu interior não ter tido que o acordar.

-Verás... –O mago aparentou estar muito ansioso. –Lucius Malfoy não sobreviveu aos saúdo que lhe enviaste.

O Lord girou-se com lentidão enquanto olhava fixamente aos negros olhos. Severus voltou a fechar sua mente, deixando-lhe acesso só ao que ele queria que visse. O mago escuro saiu da habitação e percorreu a pressa o caminho para a cela. Severus caminhou por trás dele.

Quando chegou, se encontrou o corpo de Lucius na mesma posição em que Severus o deixasse. O Lord estendeu sua mão e passou-a sobre as feridas de seu corpo. Sangue fresco aderiu-se a ela. Contemplou-o por um instante mais dantes de dirigir-se a quem cria seu fiel servidor.

-Tens feito um trabalho muito digno, Severus. –O professor não disse nada. –É uma pena que não tenha aguentado todos os chicotes que te ordenei que lhe desses. Quantos levavas? Trinta e três?

-Assim é, meu Lord. Quando vi que deixou de se mover, soube que já não eram necessários os demais.

-Fizeste muito bem. –O Dark Lord converteu seu varinha em um chicote. –Onde te fizeram falta?

Severus franziu o cenho, compreendendo o que o outro insinuava. Reprimindo um suspiro de frustração, voltou de novo ao loiro de bruços e assinalou lhe as costas.

Durante um curto tempo, que ao professor lhe pareceu eterno, Lord Voldemort se dedicou a deixar cair os sete chicotadas que ele não lhe tinha dado. Desejou por dentro ter aparentado trinta e nove em vez dos trinta e três que a aberração em frente a ele contasse com tanta exatidão.

-Pronto... –O Lord guardou seu varinha em seu cinto. –Leva-te daqui.

-Aonde desejas que o leve, meu Lord?

-Ao mesmo lugar que à ingrata de sua mulher. Ao Bosque. Deixa que os animais se encarreguem dele. –Deu-se a volta enquanto dirigia-se à saída. –É o menos que merece por me ter traído. Ah... e uma coisa mais...

-Sim, meu Lord?

-Albus Dumbledore confia por completo em ti. E terá que aproveitar essa confiança para me fazer do poder que tanto tenho desejado.

Antes de que Severus pudesse perguntar, o Lord concluiu.

-Quero que estejas muito ao pendente dos passos de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. – Severus teve que reprimir as vontades de matar. –Porque a próxima vez que te convoque, terás que os trazer contigo.

O ser escuro dirigiu-se de novo a suas habitações. Severus ficou um momento mais pensando nas últimas palavras do tenebroso mago. Tirou-se sua negra capa e cobriu o corpo dormindo de Lucius. Depois tomou-o com delicadeza entre seus braços e saiu da Mansão.

Ao deixar as barreiras de proteção desfez o "Feitiço do Dormente" e os pulmões do loiro voltaram a funcionar. Abraçou com força seu corpo lastimado enquanto desaparecia. Segundos depois aparecia de novo, seu precioso ônus intacto e a sombra do Colégio de Hogwarts que se alçava, imponente e salvadora, em frente a ele.

E enquanto Severus contemplava o magnífico Castelo ao todo êxtase, chegou à humilde conclusão de que nunca jamais poderia voltar ao ver, tão majestoso e protetor, como aquela sangrenta noite de pesadelo.


	11. Deixe me chorar por ti parte I

Rubeus Hagrid caminhava a grandes e seguros passos pelos limites do Bosque Proibido. Era sua rodada noturna e após ter desfrutado de uma opípara jantar no Grande Salão, tinha-se despedido de alguns professores para seguir cumprindo com suas obrigações. Depois de ter levado sua respectiva razão à cada um dos Aurores que estavam de guarda nas periferias do Castelo, e falar com alguns deles, agora regressava a seu posto habitual como vigilante.

Deu um último olhar para o lado leste do espesso bosque e deu-se a volta para continuar seu caminho, quando lhe pareceu escutar ruídos que proviam do lugar que acabava de observar. Deteve seus passos enquanto punha atenção. Ele conhecia a cada um dos estranhos ruídos noturnos que proviam da negra espessura e soube em seguida que não se tratava de algum animal. Tomando sua varinha acercou-se com lentidão ao mesmo tempo em que escutava que os ruídos se iam convertendo em múrmuros.

-Quem está aí? –Perguntou o guarda bosque, varinha em mãos. Um pesado silêncio respondeu a sua pergunta.

Protegeu-se depois do tronco de um enorme salgueiro e convocou um "Lumus". A luz de sua varinha atingiu a alumiar a figura de duas pessoas, as quais pareciam levar um corpo. Hagrid enfocó sua vista para eles e conseguiu distinguir que levavam máscaras. Antes de que pudesse romper o "Lumus" e os atacar, as sombras deixaram cair o corpo que sustentavam e desapareceram de imediato.

Deixou passar um minuto antes de acercar-se com muito sigilo para o lugar onde se achava atirado o objeto. Alumiou-o de novo com sua varinha e ao fazê-lo, deixou sair uma pesada exalação de sua boca. O que parecia ser uma coisa, em realidade era um corpo envolvido em uma capa negra e coberto com uma máscara, que o semi-gigante reconheceu em seguida como as que eram utilizadas por comensais.

Hagrid teve que reprimir as vontades de levantar a máscara para tratar de ver seu rosto. Sabia que se tratando de comensais podia ser uma armadilha. De modo que após ocultar o corpo com alguns ramos, correu com todas suas forças até o escritório do diretor. Mal teve chegado, pronunciou a senha e esperou com visível impaciência a que a gárgula lhe desse acesso. Subiu com espantosa rapidez as escadas de caracol e sem chamar irrompeu de forma precipitada na estância.

-Professor Dumbledore, há alguém...!

Não pôde dissimular um gesto de surpresa quando viu que o diretor não se encontrava só. De um rápido olhar pôde comprovar que a subdirectora e o professor de Defesa, bem como Sirius e o casal Weasley estavam presentes. Uma cabeleira loira em uma cadeira na esquina revelou-lhe a Draco Malfoy.

-Sucede algo, Hagrid? –Perguntou o idoso de maneira amável, ainda que o guarda bosque pôde distinguir certa apreensão nos azuis olhos refugiados depois das gafas em media lua.

-Há... algo que devo lhe mostrar... agora. –O professor de Trato de criaturas respondeu à mirada do diretor com uma parecida. O idoso pôs-se de pé e levou-o a um rincão.

-Que ocorre? –Perguntou-lhe baixinho.

-Nos limites... parece que uns comensais deixaram um cadáver atirado.

Ainda que ninguém pôde escutar o que o semi-gigante dizia, todos puderam advertir a crescente palidez no cansado rosto do diretor. Draco Malfoy adiantou-se às perguntas dos demais.

-Que está passando? –O jovem pôs-se de pé e acercou-se a eles. Sua voz refletia sua profunda preocupação. –Diga-me!

-Tranquiliza-te, Draco. –O diretor tratou de acalmar ao rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia-se para Arthur. –Preciso que venhas comigo.

-Por suposto. –O senhor Weasley voltou a ver a sua esposa e não pôde deixar de observar a preocupação latente em sua inquieta mirada. Entrecerrou seus olhos para acalmá-la.

-Será melhor que os demais esperem aqui. –A professora McGonagall assentiu às palavras dirigidas a ela.

Mal saíram do escritório, Draco se dirigiu para a porta.

-Senhor Malfoy... –A subdirectora não teve tempo do deter.

-Irei com eles. –Draco fez amago de abrí-la, mas Remus deteve-o pelos ombros, impedindo-lhe. –Solte-me!

-Sinto-o, Draco. –O licántropo mostrou-se inflexível. –Será melhor que tomes assento ou me verei obrigado a te atar a ele.

-Você não pode fazer isso! –O rapaz debatia-se com impulso entre as fortes mãos do homem lobo. –Ninguém pode o fazer! É contra o regulamento!

-Se não te acalmas eu o farei, menino. –A rouca voz de Sirius deixou-se ouvir entre os gritos do loiro, quem voltou a ver com suas cinzas olhos brilhando de fúria. –Eu não sou professor de modo que não romperei nenhum regulamento.

O jovem sacudiu-se uma vez mais tratando de livrar-se de Remus, quem ao ver que o rapaz cedia o soltou. Draco suspirou com peso ao ver que tinha a batalha perdida. Sabia que os professores não o obrigariam, mas se tratando do animago estava seguro que não o pensaria duas vezes antes de deixar amarrado a uma coluna. Voltou a tomar assento no rincão enquanto tratava de recuperar a respiração e parte de sua dignidade perdida.

Após isso teve um pesado silêncio no escritório, às vezes rompido por algum tênue gorjeio proveniente de Fawkes. O loiro contemplou por longo momento à majestosa ave que de vez em quando picotava suas plumas, as acomodando. E então desejou com todas suas forças ter asas para poder levantar o vôo e escapar.

-Estás seguro do que viste, Hagrid?

-Sim, professor. –O guarda bosque tratava de diminuir seus grandes passos para dar tempo a que o diretor o atingisse. Arthur Weasley não tinha problema algum em lhe levar o ritmo, mas mesmo assim caminhava à mesma velocidade que o mago maior. –Dois homens encapuzados deixaram um corpo e desapareceram. Não quis o tocar porque pensei que poderia ser uma armadilha.

-Fizeste bem. Onde está?

O rosto do idoso mago não deixava de mostrar uma imensa preocupação. Uma enorme inquietude tinha-se instalado em seu peito e não deixava de rezar porque o corpo encontrado pelo semi-gigante não fosse o de Severus. Minutos mais tarde Hagrid detinha-se cerca do grande salgueiro, enquanto assinalava lhes o lugar onde se encontrava o cadáver que minutos antes tinha coberto com ramos.

Instantes depois os três encontravam-se parados junto a ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Albus Dumbledore sentiu que as pernas lhe fraquechavam. Fechou os olhos enquanto acercava a varinha para detectar qualquer feitiço que pudesse ter ao redor, mas não tinha nada.

Arthur, quem não tinha deixado de observar ao diretor, soube o trance pelo que passava e decidiu intervir quando viu que o idoso se inclinava para retirar a máscara branca que cobria seu rosto.

-Deixa-me fazê-lo, Albus. –O homem adiantou-se enquanto o diretor e Hagrid esperavam com impaciência. Arthur agachou-se e com pesada lentidão retirou a máscara. Um longo suspiro brotou de seus lábios enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, pesaroso, e terminava de descobrir o corpo.

-E bem? –Perguntou o idoso, cujos nervos crispados estavam a ponto de lhe jogar uma má passada. –Quem é, Arthur? É Severus?

-Não, Albus. –O idoso não pôde evitar deixar escapar o ar contido. Mas em seguida franziu o cenho quando escutou a resposta. –É Narcisa Malfoy... ou ao menos o que fica dela.

O Auror fez-se a um lado para deixar passo ao idoso, quem não pôde evitar uma exclamação ao ver o corpo sem vida da Senhora Malfoy. Hagrid não emitiu som algum, impressionado pela visão do corpo torturado da que tinha sido uma formosa e orgulhosa mulher.

Após uns segundos mais, durante os quais os três magos permaneceram o bastante perturbados para reagir, Albus levantou a vista para Hagrid.

-Preciso que vás ao Salão e localizes a Poppy. –O guarda bosque assentiu. –Diga-lhe que nos espere na enfermaria, e que se prepare para receber um corpo. E faz favor, seja discreto.

-Sim, professor.

O semi gigante desapareceu a toda pressa pelo caminho para o Castelo. Os magos que o viram se marchar se olharam o um ao outro, conscientes do que a presença da Senhora Malfoy significava.

-Ele o sabe tudo, Arthur.

O Auror não pôde evitar sentir um escalafrio ao pensar no que o idoso tratava de lhe dizer.

-Sim mas... Que tanto é o que sabe? –O idoso mago moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto escutava. –Estará Severus em perigo? E se "isto" foi o que lhe fez a Narcisa Malfoy, Que pôde ser capaz de lhes fazer a eles?

-Não, Arthur. –O diretor sacudiu a cabeça com energia, negando-se a essa terrível possibilidade. –Nego-me a achar que algo lhe passe a Severus. Ele sabe se cuidar, estou seguro...

-Albus...

-Não lhe passou nada, Entendes? –O rosto do idoso era uma máscara de desespero. Arthur esteve tentado a lançar-lhe um feitiço para tranquilizá-lo. –Ele está bem. Ele está bem...

Arthur já não disse nada. Só calou deixando que as palavras do diretor fizessem eco em seus lábios uma e outra vez, como se o idoso tratasse do convencer e se convencer a si mesmo de sua afirmação. Repetiu-as durante uns momentos mais como um rogo em voz alta para que alguém no céu o escutasse.

Arthur Weasley agachou-se de novo para o corpo de Narcisa e voltou a cobrir com a capa negra e a máscara branca. Durante a manobra não pôde ver que Albus Dumbledore olhava perdido para a espessura do bosque enquanto lágrimas transparentes brotavam com lentidão de seus fatigados olhos.

-Ele está bem...

-Albus... –O idoso secou suas lágrimas e voltou para onde o Auror se encontrava. –Será melhor que me leve o corpo à enfermaria.

Enquanto o diretor assentia tomou o corpo da mulher entre seus braços e quando se sentiu cômodo para a levar se dirigiu de novo a ele.

-Tomarei o atalho que me leva direto, assim evitarei me encontrar com alguém. –Afastou-se uns passos. –Vens?

-Não, Arthur. Adianta-te. –O professor Dumbledore percorreu com a vista o espesso Bosque. –Ficarei um momento mais. Talvez Severus esteja em caminho.

O Auror só assentiu às últimas palavras do velho mago. E enquanto afastava-se pelo mesmo caminho que minutos antes Hagrid tomasse, desejou em seu interior que o diretor não estivesse equivocado.

-Não devi o deixar ir...

O idoso permaneceu um momento mais parado no mesmo lugar. Estava por reprender o caminho de regresso quando pôde escutar um ruído que parecia provir de uma das barreiras de proteção. O diretor acercou-se com rapidez para o lugar e então pôde distinguir a inconfundível silhueta do professor de poções.

Incapaz de reagir, o mago de longa barba ficou parado observando por uns instantes a seu protegido, o qual se encontrava fincado no solo e sustentando entre seus braços um corpo, enquanto observava o Castelo com uma mirada que o idoso jamais lhe tinha visto.

-Severus! –Foi a primeira palavra que brotou de seus lábios quando ao fim pôde se recuperar, enquanto se acercava com rapidez para ele. –Estás bem?

Severus então reagiu e o primeiro que fez foi se pôr de pé com o corpo de Lucius ainda em seus braços.

-Estou bem, Albus... –Ainda na escuridão do lugar o professor pôde distinguir o rosto cheio de preocupação de seu mentor. –É Lucius... precisa atenção médica urgente.

-Devemos levá-lo rápido a San Mungo...

-Não podemos... –Severus encaminhou-se pelo caminho, com o mago por trás dele. –Ele pensa que está morto. Devemos ocultá-lo.

-Como é possível?

-Não posso te explicar agora. –O professor de poções tomou o mesmo caminho que Arthur. –Já encontraram a Narcisa?

-Sim, Severus. Ela está...

-Sei-o, Albus. Sei-o. –Deteve-se de repente a escassos metros da enfermaria. –Draco?

-Está em meu escritório. Ainda não o sabe. –O idoso tomou-o do braço. –Queres que lhe avise?

-Ainda não. –Severus continuou seu caminho. –Primeiro há que atender a Lucius e pode que Poppy precise toda minha ajuda. Ademais... não é conveniente que veja a sua mãe nessas condições.

-Tens razão.

Nesse momento entraram à enfermaria. Madame Poppy encontrava-se examinando com sua varinha o corpo de Narcisa, seu rosto expressava uma grande contrariedade. Hagrid e Arthur estavam em uma esquina, tratando de não estorvar enquanto esperavam a chegada do diretor. Oliver permanecia junto à enfermeira, seu rosto pálido, mas o bastante inteiro enquanto fazia algumas anotações que a enfermeira lhe ditava.

-Por Merlín! Que tem ocorrido? -Perguntou ao ver chegar a Severus com outro corpo em braços. –Quem é?

Dantes de que pudesse formular outra pergunta, o corpo de Lucius foi depositado em uma cama e Severus lhe tirou a capa, lhe deixando ver seu rosto.

-Mas... –Poppy voltou a ver ao professor. –Está...?

-Não, Poppy. –O ex comensal tirou-se a cara e se enrolou a camisa enquanto continuava. –Mas o estará muito cedo se não nos damos pressa.

Ante estas palavras, Madame Pomfrey voltou a cobrir o corpo de Narcisa e se apressou a examinar a Lucius. Franziu o cenho, preocupada, enquanto via a cada uma das feridas em seu corpo.

-Oliver... preciso que me tragas todas as poções que temos em existência. –O rapaz assentiu e dirigiu-se à gaveta. –Este homem está muito mau. Há muitas coisas que teremos que curar.

-Sei-o, Poppy. –O professor olhou-a com apreensão. –Poderás fazê-lo sozinha, ou precisas minha ajuda?

-As curas, sim. Oliver está capacitado para ajudar-me. –Respondeu a enfermeira enquanto passava a varinha sobre o ferido. –Mas talvez requeira algumas poções que não tenho. Precisarei que, mas proporciones.

-De acordo.

Quando Oliver voltou já Poppy sabia que eram as feridas a mais gravidade. Severus acercou-se com lentidão a Albus e a Arthur, para deixar espaço a que a enfermeira e seu auxiliar fizessem seu trabalho. Hagrid já se tinha retirado para seguir com sua rodada noturna, lhe ficando dito de antemão que não devia comentar nada ao respeito, até que se tivesse controle da situação.

-Estás bem, Severus? -O professor olhou ao diretor de forma interrogante. –Tens sangue em tua roupa. –Disse-lhe enquanto assinalava sua camisa branca, com algumas manchas de sangue que tinham conseguido traspassar o saco.

-Não é minha. –Enquanto negava com a cabeça. –É de Lucius.

-Que foi o que ocorreu? –Perguntou Arthur ao mesmo tempo em que o diretor conduzia ao professor para uma das camas enquanto seguiam observando a Poppy.

-Descobriu-os. –Severus sentou-se na orla da cama enquanto talhava-se com força o braço esquerdo. Albus sentou-se junto a ele. –Não sei com exatidão que foi o que averiguou, mas segundo parece não me delataram. A prova disso é que pude sair inteiro daí.

-É verdade... –O idoso depositou uma mão sobre o ombro de seu professor de poções. –Como lhe dirás a Draco?

-Não o sei, Albus. –Severus suspirou. –Terá que arranjar primeiro o corpo de Narcisa. Está tão torturado que é quase irreconhecível. Não quisesse que Draco a recordasse assim.

-Tens razão.

-Também devemos esperar a que Poppy nos diga que possibilidades tem Lucius de se recuperar. Não quero ter que lhe dizer a Draco algo sobre o que não esteja por completo seguro.

-Então terá que esperar. –O idoso pôs-se de pé. –Chamarei a Minerva para que me ajude com Narcisa. Arthur...

-Sim, Albus?

-Pode ser que Minerva precise ajuda. E como verás, Poppy...

-Não te preocupes. –O Auror interrompeu-o. –Estou seguro que Molly não terá inconveniente na ajudar.

Arthur dirigiu-se à lareira para chamar às duas mulheres. Severus pôs-se de pé e o diretor seguiu-o.

-Harry também está em teu escritório?

-Não, Severus. Verás... –O professor Dumbledore duvidou-. Quando soube que te tinhas marchado saiu correndo do escritório. Suponho que foi a buscar a tuas habitações.

-Irei para lá. Posso pedir-te um favor? –Perguntou ao velho mago enquanto recolhia seu saco e sua camada. –Se Poppy precisasse alguma poção de minha gaveta, Me avisarias pela lareira de meu quarto? Também quisesse saber a condição de Lucius mal termine com ele.

-Por suposto. –O diretor acompanhou-o enquanto esperavam a que as duas mulheres arribaran pelo mesmo conduto. –Trata de descansar. Amanhã terminarás de contar-me.

-O mais provável é que esta mesma noite te inteires de tudo. –Olhou com firmeza ao diretor. –Não posso deixar passar mais tempo antes de lhe dizer a verdade a Draco.

-Queres que o leve a teus aposentos?

-Não, Albus. Preferiria que ficasse contigo. Irei por ele assim que saiba algo de Lucius. –Caminhou para a lareira. –Primeiro preciso saber em que condições se encontra Harry. Não esqueças que seu empatia pôde fazer que sentisse algumas das coisas que eu senti... ou pior ainda, que Voldemort sentiu.

-Não pensei nisso. Não devia deixar que se marchasse sozinho.

-Está bem, não te preocupes. –Respondeu enquanto observavam a chegada de Minerva e Molly. –O mais provável é que ainda me esteja esperando.

-Severus, Encontras-te bem? –Foi a pergunta da professora mal teve arribado. O professor assentiu.

-Que tem ocorrido? –Perguntou Molly dirigindo a seu esposo. –Para que nos chamaram?

Severus tomou um punhado de pós e dirigiu-se para suas habitações. Enquanto viajava conseguiu escutar depois de si uma série de múrmuros e exclamações, e supôs que ambas mulheres já estavam sendo postas ao tanto da situação. Momentos depois o esgotado professor emergia de sua própria lareira.

Em um elegante banho forrado com azulejos de cor verde água, Harry encontrava-se de erva-doce com a cabeça inclinada sobre o banheiro de cor negro. Com as poucas forças que lhe ficavam, o rapaz tratava de sustentar da orla da caneca para não cair ao andar. Levava mais em media hora devolvendo o jantar que tinha ingerido horas dantes.

Sentia-se atontado e tudo girava a seu ao redor. De vez em quando chegavam a sua memória as imagens do sonho do que recém acordasse. Respirou com fruição tratando de fazer entrar um pouco de ar a seus pulmões. Mas a só lembrança de alguns fragmentos do sonho fez que tivesse outra arcada e se inclinasse de novo para a porcelana. Tinha vomitado tantas vezes que agora só saíam de seu estômago seus próprios sucos gástricos.

Sem poder aguentar mais, o jovem soltou-se tratando de incorporar-se, mas o único que conseguiu foi se ir de lado em direção para o frio andar. Esteve aponto de chocar sua cabeça contra os azulejos, mas uns braços cálidos conseguiram sustentá-lo enquanto Severus se fincava no andar junto a ele.

Afrouxou seu corpo enquanto tentava que o mareio se fosse. Sentiu o calor de outro corpo sustentando-o e entreabriu seus nublados olhos tratando de distinguir à pessoa que estava com ele. Não tinha postas as gafas, mas mesmo assim pôde reconhecer o rosto de seu namorado, que o olhava com intensa preocupação.

-Se... verus. –O rapaz tentou levantar-se, mas outro ataque de vómito fez que Severus voltasse ao sustentar enquanto acariciava com macieza seus rebeldes cabelos, empapados de suor. Quando tudo passou permaneceram um momento mais nessa posição.

-Sente-te melhor? –O rapaz assentiu com peso.

Severus levantou-se e ajudou a seu namorado a pôr-se de pé. Abraçou-o enquanto levava-o para o lavabo e molhava lhe o rosto. O rapaz levantou a vista e viu-se a si mesmo no espelho. Luzia umas profundas olheiras, negras com manchas azuladas. Harry moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de afugentar o molesto mareio. Sentiu-se melhor quando Severus pôs uma mão úmida sobre seu cabelo enquanto lhe refrescava a cabeça.

-Saca-me de aqui... por favor. –Pediu-lhe com a voz enrouquecida.

O professor fechou a chave da água e tomou uma toalha para secar o rosto e cabelo de seu namorado. Tomou-o pela cintura para ajudá-lo a manter o equilíbrio. Pouco depois depositava-o com macieza sobre a fofa cama. O jovem permaneceu deitado de lado com os olhos fechados, momento que Severus aproveitou para, com um feitiço, lhe mudar a roupa que tinha e lhe pôr um de seus pijamas.

-Obrigado... –Lhe sussurrou seu namorado enquanto permanecia com seus verdes olhos ainda fechados.

-Agora volto...

-Te irás outra vez? –Severus pôde distinguir o alarme em sua voz. –Não, por favor...

-Tranquilo... –Acercou-se de novo para beija-lo com ligeireza. –Só me irei dar um banho.

Harry não disse nada. Severus deu-se uma ducha rápida e momentos depois saía com o cabelo úmido e uma toalha na cintura. Tratou de deixar sua camisa, manchada de sangue, longe da vista do jovem mago. Quando terminou de se vestir com seu pijama, puxou as cobertas e tampou a ambos com elas. Pouco depois voltava a abraçá-lo.

-Como te sentes? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto o estreitava com mais força.

-Mau... –O rapaz acercou seu rosto ao de Severus. –Mas não acho que tão mau como te sentes tu.

-Faz favor, Harry... –O professor olhou-o com súplica aos verdes olhos. –Diga-me que não viste nada.

-Vi-o tudo, Severus. –O homem abraçou-o ainda com mais força-. Senti-o tudo...

-Lamento-o tanto, Harry. –Severus acariciou seu rosto. –Não tivesse querido que soubesses os detalhes. Sabes? Tivesse gostado de gostado algo por ela. Não reclamarei a Draco se me culpa de sua morte.

-Tu não foste o responsável. Tu não foste quem a matou. –Olhou de em frente aos negros olhos de quem alguma vez fosse um comensal. –Foram eles. Voldemort e Bellatrix. Eles e os que... –Tratou de controlar as náuseas. –São os únicos culpados.

-Mas eu estava lá! –O homem apertou os punhos com força. –Devia fazer algo para o impedir... estava lá e não fiz nada em absoluto. Vi como a ultrajavam e a matavam e... não intervim... só... estive-a vendo...

-Não tivesses podido fazer nada. –O jovem endireitou-se para olhá-lo por sobre seu rosto. –Tivessem-te descoberto e então tu também...

Mas já não pôde dizer nada mais. A garganta fechou-se-lhe enquanto seus olhos deixavam escapar lágrimas pelo que sabia era a frustración que Severus estava sentindo.

-Não chores, Harry... por favor. Não vês que me fazes sentir pior?

-Não estou chorando por mim... –O jovem refugiou seu rosto no peito de seu casal, quem não pôde mais que continuar o abraçando. –É pelo que tu estás sentindo.

-Harry, eu não...

-Por que não choras? –O rapaz levantou sua vista nublada pelas lágrimas para o rosto em aparência impávido de seu casal. –Sei que desejas o fazer. Sei que queres chorar... estou-o sentindo.

-Não posso, Harry. –Severus acariciou o rosto do rapaz enquanto lhe susurrava. –Faz tanto tempo que não o faço, que agora por mais que o deseje já não posso...

-Por que?

-Não o sei... –O professor suspirou, seu coração encolhido. –Talvez porque chorei demasiado em algum momento de minha vida. Tanto, que já não tenho mais lágrimas para seguir o fazendo.

-Então... –A voz do rapaz terminou de avariar-se enquanto se aconchegava mais contra ele e voltava a refugiar seu rosto em seu forte peito. –Deixa que chore por ti...

Severus guardou silêncio enquanto escutava os soluços do jovem que se apertava a ele em um estremecido abraço. Fechou os olhos ao sentir as lágrimas do rapaz que tanto amava molhar com lentidão seu peito. E essa noite desejou mais que nunca, que essas mornas lágrimas que o rapaz derramava, em realidade fossem suas.

-Remus... ficou-se dormido. Que fazemos com ele?

-O mais prudente seria acordá-lo e enviar a suas habitações. Mas não podemos fazer nada até que saibamos algo mais.

-Fabuloso... –O animago mostrou-se incómodo. –O magnífico Sirius Black, de babá de um Malfoy...

-Basta, Sirius...

Remus e Sirius ainda permaneciam no escritório de Dumbledore. Minerva e Molly tinham mais de dez minutos de ter-se marchado e tanto o licántropo como o animago se tinham ficado a vigiar que Draco não escapasse para a enfermaria. Desde que Arthur chamasse a sua esposa e à professora desde o lugar de trabalho de Madame Pomfrey, Draco tinha tratado de escapar várias vezes pela lareira, mas em todas as ocasiões que o tentou, eles lhe tinham impedido.

O rapaz tinha-se cansado de lutar tanto com os dois magos, que ao final tinha caído dormido em sua cadeira no rincão.

Remus acercou-se com lentidão ao rapaz dormido e observou-o detidamente. De alguma maneira sentiu que via algo da rebeldia e orgulho de Lucius. E um parecido físico extraordinário. Não pôde evitar suspirar de preocupação quando recordou que ainda não sabia nada dele nem de sua esposa.

-Tens ideia de porque Arthur chamou a Minerva e a Molly?

-Não o sei, Sirius. Mas suponho que deve ter notícias dos Malfoy. –No fundo, Remus desejou estar equivocado-. Devemos esperar. Ajudas-me?

-Que queres fazer?

-Não podemos o deixar dormir aí, é demasiado incómodo. –Remus levitou ao rapaz dormido, o qual não se deu conta de nada. –Poderias converter a cadeira em algo mais cômodo?

O animago sacou sua varinha e após meditá-lo um pouco, converteu a cadeira em uma cama individual com dossel. Remus colocou ao rapaz com cuidado para não o acordar e quando se assegurou que estava cômodo fechou os dossel para o deixar dormir tranquilo.

Remus tomou assento junto à cama do rapaz e Sirius permaneceu cerca da lareira. O silêncio apoderou-se da habitação até que Sirius decidiu o romper.

-Achas que tenha terminado já a festa?

-É muito provável. –O licántropo olhou seu relógio. –Faltam umas quantas horas para que amanheça.

-Sabes? –O animago dirigiu-se à porta. –Albus não deixou a ninguém a cargo. Será melhor que vá ver. De passagem aproveitarei para falar com Harry, não lhe disse nada sobre a decisão de Albus de ficar no Castelo.

-Pensei que já lhe tinhas dito.

-Tinha pensado fazê-lo hoje mesmo, mas com tudo isto já nem tempo tive. –Dirigiu sua mirada para o licántropo. –Achas que já se retirou a descansar?

-Pois... suponho que sim. –Remus suspirou enquanto seguia observando a Draco dormir. –Albus deu a ordem de que todos se fossem a suas Casas mal saíssem da festa.

-Então não acho que tenha inconveniente se o vou ver a sua Casa.

-Eu te sugeriria que esperasses até manhã. –O homem lobo mostrou-se insistente. –Não acho que seja prudente que te afastes demasiado. Albus poderia precisar-nos.

-Tu o cries?

-Por algo nos pediu que ficássemos.

-Remus... –Sirius acercou-se seu melhor amigo para falar-lhe baixinho. –Achas que todo este assunto dos Malfoy tenha sido descoberto? E de ser assim, Achas que Snivellius também foi chamado para render contas?

-Já te disse que não lhe chames assim. –Remus franziu o cenho, em parte molesto pela atitude do animago, e em parte preocupado pela situação-. Espero que não, Sirius... pelo bem de algumas pessoas.

-De quem?

-De Albus, para começar. –O licántropo entreabriu o dossel para verificar que o rapaz seguisse dormido. –Ambos sabemos muito bem o carinho que lhe tem. E se algo lhe ocorresse duvido muito que o idoso chegasse a se recuperar. Severus é como um filho para ele. Por outro lado, seria o único que lhe ficaria a Draco se seus pais... já sabes.

-Entendo. –Sirius suspirou. –Não é por lástima, mas... Snape não tem a muitas pessoas que se preocupem por ele. Mal a eles dois, e para te ser sincero, duvido que alguém mais lhe guarde alguma estima.

-Eu o estimo, Sirius. –Replicou o licántropo.

-Já sabes a que me refiro. –O animago se alisou capa-a cinza enquanto continuava-. Ademais, tu estimas a todo mundo. De modo que não contas.

-Que queres dizer com isso?

-Refiro-me a que é fácil que te apegar com qualquer pessoa que conheças. Teu caráter é doce por natureza.

-Isso foi um elogio ou um insulto?

-Um elogio, Remus. Não te esponjes. –Sirius levantou sua mão direita em sinal de paz.

-Pois ainda que não o creias, Severus é muito querido por todos os alunos de sua Casa. –Respondeu-lhe o licántropo enquanto via com firmeza aos azuis olhos de seu amigo.

-Só porque é o Chefe e lhes obsequia pontos à cada momento.

-Não é verdade. –Remus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, em desacordo. –Ele tem sabido se ganhar o respeito de todos eles, bem como das outras Casas e de todos os professores. E sei muito bem que tem sacrificado muito para conseguir tudo isso.

-Não sei por que o defendes tanto. –Sirius começava a enfadar-se. –Nós também temos perdido muito. Talvez já o esqueceste?

-Por suposto que não, Sirius. –Remus suspirou enquanto baixava o tom de sua voz. –O único que quero é que entendas que Severus não tem sido sempre o mau da história. Ele também é um ser humano e me parece justo que tenha a alguém que o queira. Que tem isso de mau?

-Não vejo nada de mau em que alguém o queira. –Sirius deu meia volta para voltar à porta. –Para ser-te honesto nem sequer interessa-me. O que estou tratando de dizer, é que duvido muito que alguém mais que Albus e esse menino possam chegar ao querer. E não me refiro a que o estimem. Muitos podem estimá-lo. Eu me refiro ao amar para valer.

-Por que não?

-Porque se precisaria estar o bastante cego para chegar a sentir por ele algo como isso. –O animago abriu a porta e antes de sair voltou a ver a seu amigo. –Se precisam-me estarei no Grande Salão.

-Não... açoites a porta. Maldição!

Remus levantou-se de sua cadeira disposto a sair por trás do animago e dizer-lhe umas quantas verdades em sua cara. Mas recordou que não devia deixar a Draco sozinho, de modo que se engolindo sua coragem começou a passear de um lado a outro da habitação.

-De modo que não achas que tenha alguém que o ame... –Remus não pôde reprimir um sorriso irônico. –Pois prepara-te velho amigo, porque sim há alguém o bastante cego para o amar. E não te imaginas quem é.

-Severus... Estás aí? –A cabeça do diretor assomou-se entre os lumes da lareira. O professor levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar a Harry enquanto se colocava uma bata.

-Sim, Albus. Que ocorre?

-Poppy precisa que lhe mandes mais pomada cicatrizante. A sua já se terminou.

-Espera um minuto...

Severus saiu para regressar momentos depois com um frasco da pomada. Colocou-se sua capa em cima e tomou um punhado de pós. Dantes de entrar à lareira voltou a ver a Harry. O rapaz seguia dormindo após que Severus lhe desse uma poção para que pudesse dormir sem sonhar. Instantes mais tarde saía pela lareira da enfermaria. Entregou-lhe o frasco a Oliver, quem já o esperava. O rapaz deu-lhe as obrigado e regressou com a enfermeira.

-Como está?

-Já quase terminam. –O professor Dumbledore tomou do braço a Severus e convidou-o a sentar-se junto a ele. –Poppy diz que está grave, mas estável. Ainda que já tratou as feridas de maior importância, ainda lhe falta curar algumas outras.

O professor de poções dirigiu sua vista para onde estava o corpo de Narcisa, coberto com uma coberta branca. Fechou os olhos quando recordou as condições em que se encontrava.

-Minerva e Molly? Terminaram?

-Assim é. Estavam muito impressionadas, e não é para menos. Mas entre as duas puderam arranjá-la bem. Arthur e Molly foram descansar-se, já não tinha caso que seguissem aqui. Minerva foi a verificar que todo estivesse em ordem no Grande Salão, e depois se retirou. –Albus pôs-se de pé e acercou-se ao corpo. Severus fez o mesmo. –Que opinas? Arranjaram-na de forma que seu corpo permaneça em bom estado até que possa ser sepultada.

O diretor levantou um pouco a coberta branca para deixar ver o rosto da senhora Malfoy. A Severus não lhe coube dúvida de que ambas mulheres se tinham esmerado na arranjar. As feridas de seu corpo eram quase invisíveis e estava limpo e perfumado. Seu cabelo estava escovado com cuidado e caía à cada lado de seu rosto, o qual tinha sido maquilado também com muito esmero. De não saber que estava morta, o professor teria pensado que só estava dormindo. Via-se muito formosa.

-Fizeram um bom trabalho. –Suspirou. –Não tivesse gostado que Draco a visse como estava antes. Recorda-me que lhes dê as obrigado por este detalhe.

-Não é necessário, amigo meu. –O mago de longa barba voltou a cobrir o rosto de Narcisa. –Já lhes dei as obrigado por ti. Só falta o assunto da roupa. As raparigas queriam pôr-lhe um vestido branco, mas... preferi consultá-lo primeiro contigo.

-Por mim não há inconveniente. Mas penso que devemos lhe deixar a Lucius essa decisão. Após tudo ele é seu esposo.

-Tens razão.

-Severus... -O professor voltou ao escutar seu nome de lábios da enfermeira. Pôde observar um deixo de preocupação através de seus olhos cansados.

-Sucede algo? –Professor e diretor acercaram-se de imediato a eles. Oliver estava juntando todos os frascos vazios enquanto Poppy terminava de levitar o corpo em uma das camas privadas. Ambos se viam muito esgotados.

-Temos terminado. –Poppy tampou a Lucius com uma coberta e assegurou-se que ficasse o bastante cômodo. Depois tirou-se bata-a e acercou-se enquanto continuava. –Devemos deixá-lo descansar. Com toda certeza não acordará até dentro de várias horas. Escutem...

Terminou de lavar-se as mãos e acercou-se a ambos homens.

-As lesões mais graves localizam-se em suas costas. –Eles a olharam com atenção. –Não se trata dos chicotadas e demais feridas superficiais. Já lhe apliquei unguentos para o ajudar a cicatrizar mais rápido. Trata-se dos cruciatus. Algum deles deveu se prolongar o tempo suficiente para atrofia lhe alguns ossos da coluna.

Severus e Albus franziram o cenho ao escutar as últimas palavras da enfermeira.

-Se recuperará?

-Com terapia há probabilidades, Severus. Mas... –E neste ponto os olhou com firmeza aos olhos. –Vou ser-lhes franca. Terá que ser muito perseverante, só assim poderá voltar a caminhar. E quanto mais cedo comece será melhor.

-Entendo. –Severus passou ambas mãos por seu negro cabelo. –Será melhor que fale de uma vez com Draco.

Antes de que algum dos dois se retirasse, o diretor voltou a ver a Poppy.

-Precisas que te envie a alguém para que te ajude a fazer guarda?

-Obrigado, mas não será necessário. –A enfermeira tocou seu ombro de maneira afectuosa. –Oliver e eu nos turnaremos até que acorde.

-Obrigado por tudo, Poppy. –O diretor carraspeó, incómodo. –Como já te imaginarás, ninguém deve saber nada.

-Não te preocupes. Manterei esta habitação como privada e ninguém saberá que está aqui.

-De acordo. –Albus dispôs-se a seguir a Severus, quem já se tinha retirado pela lareira. –Te verei mas tarde.

Quando o diretor se retirou, a enfermeira ficou um momento mais parada em frente à lareira.

-Que terá sucedido para que ninguém deva saber que está aqui?

-Madame... –Oliver interrompeu seus pensamentos enquanto oferecia-lhe um copo com água-. Se deseja-o posso ficar-me até que o senhor Malfoy acorde.

-Não te molestes, Oliver. –A mulher bebeu um sorvo e continuou. –Já tens tido bastante trabalho por um dia.

-Não é moléstia. Tomei-me a poção revitalizadora e sento-me como novo. Ademais, com todo o ocorrido duvido muito que possa conciliar o sono. E para ser-lhe honesto, não gosto da ideia de tomar poções para dormir.

A enfermeira observou a seu auxiliar durante um instante. Apesar de ser tão jovem pôde distinguir um traço de maturidade que em muito poucos jovens de sua idade tinha chegado a conhecer. Recordou a seriedade e diligência com que a assistiu durante as últimas horas e então pensou que o rapaz não se tinha equivocado ao eleger a carreira de medimago.

-Está bem. –Cedeu ao fim. –Mas só ficarás até a hora do café da manhã. Para então já terei descansado o suficiente para continuar com a guarda. Te verei mais tarde.

-De acordo, Madame.

Poppy jogou um último olhar ao homem dormindo. Após verificar que se encontrasse estável saiu da enfermaria para suas habitações. Oliver ficou um momento mais, observando-o.

Suspirou e dirigiu-se para a gaveta. Após analisá-la chegou à conclusão de que faria falta repor várias poções. Tomou pergaminho e pena e dispôs-se a escrever, sempre pendente de qualquer som que proviesse da habitação contigua.

-Vais seguir molesto comigo?

-Não estou molesto contigo.

Sirius passeava-se de um lado a outro em frente à cadeira onde estava sentado Remus. O licántropo tinha seus braços cruzados e o cenho franzido em clara moléstia. O animago acabava de regressar do Grande Salão. Quando chegou viu que a festa já tinha terminado, de modo que sabendo que já não tinha nada por fazer decidiu voltar ao escritório do diretor. Quando regressou achou a Remus na mesma posição na que agora se encontrava.

-Então por que estás assim?

-Assim, como?

O animago suspirou, derrotado. Conhecia bastante bem a Remus e sabia que quando se punha nesse plano, podia lhes amanhecer sem que pudesse conseguir lhe sacar mais que umas quantas respostas evasivas.

-Remus...

-Espera... –O licántropo interrompeu-o. –Alguém vai entrar pela lareira...

Acabava de terminar de dizê-lo, quando a figura do professor de poções atravessou a ombreira. Remus levantou-se de imediato e acercou-se a ele.

-Severus... Encontras-te bem? –Os olhos dourados do licántropo olharam-no detidamente.

O professor assentiu enquanto sacudia-se a roupa. Fez-se a um lado para esperar ao diretor. Sirius acercou-se a ambos homens no momento que Albus chegava.

-Onde está Draco? –Perguntou Dumbledore ao ver que não tinha sinais do rapaz.

-Ficou dormindo e preferimos deixá-lo lá. –Remus assinalou lhe o rincão e então viram a cama.

-Que tem ocorrido? –Sirius caminhou junto ao diretor enquanto acercavam-se a onde o Slytherin dormia.

-Algo terrível, meu rapaz... –Albus parou-se junto à cama e deixou que Severus se acercasse para o acordar. Remus não pôde evitar um estremecimento. –Já te inteirarás.

Severus abriu os dosséis. Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto sentava-se na orla e inclinava-se para falar ao ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia um de seus ombros com macieza.

-Draco... acorda.

Draco moveu-se com lentidão entre sonhos e entreabriu com macieza seus olhos. Terminou de acordar quando sua mirada se topou de cheio com os negros olhos de seu padrinho.

-Severus! –O Slytherin incorporou-se de imediato e voltou para todos lados ao ver em uma cama. Por um momento sentiu-se desorientado, mas compreendeu o que passava quando por trás do professor atingiu a ver aos demais.

-Será melhor que te levantes, temos que falar... –Severus pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para o centro da habitação. Draco saiu da cama e acomodou-se a roupa enquanto acercava-se a sua padrinho. Os demais ficaram no mesmo lugar.

-Tem ocorrido algo que deves saber. –Severus olhou com firmeza aos olhos do rapaz enquanto continuava. –A razão pela que teus pais não se apresentaram esta noite, foi porque... Voldemort levou-lhes. Ele... descobriu-os e acusou-os de traição.

Um longo silêncio fez-se no recinto. Silêncio que foi rompido pela pergunta obrigada do rapaz.

-Eles estão...?

-Teu pai está na enfermaria. –Severus acercou-se com lentidão a sua afilhado. –Está... convalescente. Precisará terapia de reabilitação.

-Terapia de...? –O rapaz pareceu não compreender-. Que queres dizer? Para que precisará terapia?

-Verás... ele foi torturado. Tanto que... não poderá voltar a caminhar. A não ser que submeta-se a um tratamento o mais cedo possível.

O rapaz não disse uma palavra. Parecia que de repente já não tivesse nada que dizer. Agachou a cabeça enquanto alguns mechas loiros se esparramavam por seu cenho. Severus pensou que se alteraria. Ver nessas condições preocupou lhe bem mais.

-Minha mãe... –O Slytherin levantou de novo seu olhar cinza para sua padrinho. –Onde está minha mãe?

Severus não teve mais voz para falar. Albus foi-se acercando a eles.

-Onde está!? Por que não me respondes!? –O rapaz se aferrou à capa do professor, quem só pôde sustentar suas mãos com força.

-Sinto-o muito, Draco... –Severus ao fim pôde falar. O jovem olhou-o com os olhos muito abertos enquanto escutava-o. –Não pude fazer nada por ela.

-Não é verdade... -Draco moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, se negando à terrível realidade de que acabava de perder a sua mãe. –Não é verdade! Diga-me que não é verdade!

Severus quis acercar ao rapaz para abraçá-lo. Os dois tinham esquecido por completo às demais pessoas que estavam no mesmo lugar. Sirius com a vista fixa em um objeto longínquo e Remus o bastante impactado para conseguir reagir.

Mas quando quis rodear com seus braços Draco se afastou dele como se seu corpo lhe queimasse.

-Estiveste lá, Verdade? –O professor guardou silêncio, dando-lhe a entender que sim. –Viste-o tudo? Estiveste presente e não fizeste nada? Mas como pudeste...!?

A dor que o rapaz estava sentindo se trucó de um instante a outro em profunda ira. Suas pálidas mãos fecharam-se em um punho. Começou a golpear a Severus enquanto gritava com a voz avariada pelas lágrimas que, apesar de tudo, se negavam a sair.

-Estiveste lá! Deixaste-a morrer! –Severus não fez nada para se defender. Já se sentia o bastante culpado e pensava que se merecia esses golpes. –Tu me prometeste que tudo sairia bem! Tu me prometeste!

Remus acercou-se para separar ao rapaz de Severus, mas este estava tão alterado que por mais que o tentou não pôde o controlar. Sirius estava a ponto de intervir quando Albus, quem até o momento se tinha mantido à margem da situação, já não pôde aguentar mais. Levantou seu varinha e lançou lhe a Draco um feitiço.

O rapaz fechou os olhos e seu corpo se afrouxou. Remus sustentou-o para que não caísse ao andar.

-Sinto-o, Severus. Mas era necessário. –Desculpou-se o diretor enquanto acercava-se a ele. –Só dorme. Estás bem?

-Não te preocupes. –O professor tomou dentre os braços de Remus o corpo dormindo de seu afilhado, sem importar-lhe que algumas gotas de sangue escorreram de seu nariz e de sua boca pelos golpes que Draco lhe desse. –Mereço.

-Não digas isso. –Albus posou uma confortadora mão sobre seu ombro. –O garoto está alterado e não sabe o que diz. Já verás que quando reaja se dará conta de seu erro e te pedirá perdão.

-Não espero seu perdão, Albus. Não, quando nem eu mesmo posso me perdoar. –Respirou fundo enquanto seguia sustentando o corpo do rapaz e dirigia-se para a lareira. –O único que espero é que seja o bastante forte para suportar tudo isto. Será melhor que o leve a descansar. Já amanheceu e precisará repor energias para poder ver a seus pais.

-Queres que te ajude ao levar? –Remus adiantou-se e parou-se junto a ele. Severus atingiu a ver uma profunda tristeza em seus dourados olhos, mas pensou que era seu imaginação, aunada ao cansaço.

-Não é necessário. Posso com ele. –Girou-se para o diretor. –Albus, quero pedir-te um grande favor. –O diretor assentiu. –Preciso que localizes a Cornelius Fudge o quanto antes. Tenho o pressentimento de que tudo isto tem que ver com o assunto da tutela.

-Não há problema, Severus. Agora mesmo lhe enviarei a Fawkes.

Quando Severus desapareceu pela lareira, Albus se dirigiu para Remus e o animago.

-Lamento que tenham tido que presenciar tudo. –Ambos moveram as mãos, lhe dando a entender que não se fixasse. –Lhes agradecerei muito que ninguém se inteire disto. Severus tem enganado a Voldemort ao fazer-lhe achar que Lucius está morto, e deverá seguir crendo-o.

-Não há problema, Albus. –Remus dirigiu-se à porta e Sirius caminhou por trás dele. –Se precisas-me estarei em meus aposentos.

Após que os dois homens saíram do escritório, o diretor se sentou em sua mesa. Molhou em tinta negra a pena de Fawkes e começou a escrever em um pergaminho. Tinha algo com relação à tutela que não acabava de convencer. E era o fato de que, segundo o contrato, só podiam ser revelados os nomes do tutor e as testemunhas em caso que ambos pais assim o decidissem, ou se for o caso, morressem. Era óbvio que Voldemort deveu o saber. Daí sua intenção de desfazer-se de ambos.

O que lhe preocupava ao velho mago era que, se para a segunda-feira muito temporão não se revelavam os nomes, Voldemort se daria conta que Lucius ainda seguia vivo. Então chegaria à conclusão de que Severus o tinha enganado em seus próprios narizes.

E se o idoso mago já tinha visto nos corpos de Lucius e Narcisa, a forma em como um traidor pagava a Voldemort, não queria nem se imaginar o que seria capaz de lhe fazer a seu protegido por se ter debochado dele.

-Sim que lhe caiu mau a notícia...

-Que outra coisa esperavas? Sua mãe morreu e seu pai não poderá caminhar.

Remus e seu amigo estavam sentados no sofá da pequena sala do licántropo, tomando-se um copo. Nenhum dos dois tinha sono e tinham preferido esperar juntos até a hora do café da manhã. Sirius tinha-lhe dito que se retirava, mas Remus fez questão de que ficasse. Tinha certa necessidade por parte do homem lobo de ter perto a seu melhor amigo, pois sentia que em sua presença podia controlar a enorme tristeza que de repente o embargava.

-Vais dizer-me por que segues molesto comigo?

Remus suspirou enquanto movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro. Já começava ao incomodar.

-Quantas vezes terei que te dizer que não estou molesto contigo? –O licántropo pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro.

-Se não é comigo, então é por outra razão. –O animago não deixou de insistir, o que provocou um bufar por parte de seu melhor amigo. –Me dirás que te passa?

Remus baixou o rosto. Apesar de tantos anos de separação, o animago ainda podia reconhecer seus estados de ânimo. Isso o fez se sentir vulnerável, o que provocou que se sentisse mais molesto ainda.

-Estou... cansado. Isso é tudo. –Remus serviu-se outro copo enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias. Sentia muito ter que lhe mentir ao animago, porque em realidade sim estava molesto. E por muitas razões.

A primeira razão era que ainda não tinha reunido o valor para lhe confessar a seu melhor amigo o que sentia. Voltou a vê-lo. O animago estava concentrado em brincar com o copo enquanto deixava que o licor formasse ondas. Suspirou. Ainda que ambos já eram uns homens maduros, seu amigo não deixava de mostrar essa parte desobediente que acabasse o apaixonando. No fundo Sirius Black ainda seguia sendo o jovem imaturo que anos antes conhecesse. Razão a mais para seguir amando-o. Razão a mais para seguir calando o que sentia.

A segunda razão era que aquela jovem de Hufflepuff não tinha tirado o dedo da linha com respeito a seu convite a jantar. Enquanto dançava aquela peça com ela, obrigado pelo mesmo Sirius, tinha fazer questão de que saísse com ele. Remus teve que ser sincero ao lhe dizer que não estava interessado em aprofundar relação alguma, nem com ela nem com nenhuma outra jovem. A mirada de profunda decepção que a rapariga lhe dirigiu o tinha feito se sentir mau.

A terceira razão de sua moléstia, tinha sido a dolorosa pulsada de fitas-cola que o tinha embargado ao distinguir ao longe a Sirius, dançando com uma garota e lhe sorrindo, ao que parece muito a gosto enquanto lhe coqueteava com total descaro. Isso tinha feito que Remus se desculpasse com a jovem ao sentir uma repentina necessidade de se dirigir para eles e tomar do braço para lhe levar longe, e lhe demonstrar que não precisava de nenhuma mulher para a passar bem.

Mas enquanto caminhava para seu melhor amigo, as fitas-cola deram lugar à razão. Dando-se meia volta dirigiu-se para a saída do Grande Salão. Precisava um longo passeio para acalmar todas suas emoções antes de que o fizessem cometer uma loucura.

Loucura, como a que essas duas estavam cometendo quando ao dobrar por um dos corredores os descobriu escondidos por trás de uma coluna.

Ao princípio não sabia quem eram. Tinha escutado sussurros e sons estranhos conforme ia-se aproximando. Quando esteve o bastante perto se deu conta que era um casal de varões a que se encontrava aí. Pensando que poderiam ser alunos faltando ao regulamento estava disposto a se acercar a eles e lhes chamar a atenção.

Mas absteve-se quando pensou que não seria nada agradável nem para ele, nem para eles, ser interrompidos de forma tão brusca. Pelo que apressou seus passos e se ocultou entre uns pilares a esperar a que terminassem de fazer o que fosse que estivessem fazendo. Esperaria a que saíssem e então procederia aos sancionar.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa quando viu sair por trás do muro ao professor de poções. Incapaz de reagir, manteve-se oculto enquanto tratava de imaginar quem poderia ser a outra pessoa que estava com ele. Não teve que esperar muito tempo.

O licántropo viu quando o professor lhe fazia senhas a alguém e de imediato se deixou ver a figura de um jovem a quem reconheceu de imediato. Se não tivesse estado sustentado do pilar teria caído ao solo pela impressão.

Incapaz de assimilar o que momentos dantes se tinha imaginado, o homem lobo tratou de buscar uma desculpa razoável para que esses duas estivessem juntos dessa maneira. Mas qualquer dúvida que tivesse se desvaneceu quando Severus sacou dentre suas roupas as óculos do rapaz e lhes colocou em um gesto que jamais lhe tinha conhecido, enquanto Harry terminava de se acomodar a roupa e tratava de arranjar suas despenados cabelos, para depois beijar se com paixão.

Instantes mais tarde via-os partir, ao que parece de regresso para o Salão. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar uns minutos mais, tratando de assimilar o que acabava de ver. Quando ao fim pôde repor da surpresa, tomou o mesmo caminho que eles.

Essa era a quarta razão de sua moléstia. Ele tinha visto a mudança gradual na forma em como esses dois se tratavam. E tinha chegado a pensar que sua relação tinha melhorado, coisa que agradecia já que nunca gostou da hostilidade que tinha entre eles. E estava disposto a apoiar qualquer relação de amizade que pudesse se gerar.

Mas daí a imaginar-se que tivesse entre eles uma relação mais profunda, era algo que não terminava de digerir. Eles tinham conseguido os enganar a todos quem sabe desde faz quanto, e o só pensar que ele tinha sido um dos tantos enganados o irritava.

Mas mais que qualquer coisa, estava preocupado. Não pelo fato de que Severus e Harry fossem varões, coisa que não se importava estando ele mesmo apaixonado de outro homem. Ou professor e aluno, situação que também não vinha ao caso, pois já não o eram. Se sequer a minoria de idade de Harry, já que em uns quantos dias deixaria de sê-lo.

Nem sequer preocupava lhe se sua relação estava baseada no amor ou só era uma aventura passageira. Esse era assunto deles, e só a eles devia lhes importar.

O que lhe preocupava, era a reação de Sirius se chegava a se inteirar de tudo. Não sabia se Harry estava o bastante consciente do que fazia como para calcular a reação de sua padrinho. Tão só a pequena conversa-discussão que sustentasse com o animago horas antes no escritório do diretor, lhe fazia ver que o conceito que seu amigo tinha sobre aquela pessoa que se apaixonasse de Severus, era em realidade bastante decepcionante. Tinha que falar o mais cedo possível com Harry.

Remus apressou seu copo de um longo gole e voltou a ver a seu melhor amigo. Sirius tinha-se ficado dormindo no cadeirão. O licántropo acercou-se com sigilo e retirou o copo vazio de sua mão. Tratando de não o acordar subiu suas pernas ao cadeirão e lhe tirou os sapatos para que estivesse mais cômodo.

Dirigiu-se para a lareira para avivar o fogo, mas ao vê-la ficou parado um momento enquanto duvidava. O diretor acabava de conceder-lhe a permissão para habilitar na Rede, pelo que pensou na facilidade com que podia apresentar na enfermaria nesse instante.

Queria ver a Lucius. Queria saber em que condições se encontrava. Queria dizer-lhe que sentia muito o ocorrido. Queria falar com ele de tantas coisas.

Queria perguntar-lhe se tinha sido feliz durante todos os anos que esteve casado com Narcisa. Queria saber se tinha conseguido cumprir seus sonhos. Queria dizer-lhe que sempre encontraria nele a um amigo e que podia contar com seu apoio para sua recuperação.

Queria dizer-lhe que se precisava chorar, que o fizesse em seu ombro. Como aquela última noite, anos atrás quando ainda eram jovens e ele lhe disse adeus para não voltar ao ver mais.

Mas em vez disso, deu a meia volta e ficou observando a figura do homem que amava desde fazia muitos anos. Agachou-se em frente a ele e se inclinou para seu rosto. Seu fôlego chocou contra sua cara enquanto fechava seus dourados olhos. Juntou com lentidão seus lábios com os do animago em uma caricia trémula. Foi um beijo tão subtil que ele mesmo mal pôde o sentir.

Levantou-se e suspirou. Passou uma mão entre seus longos e negros cabelos enquanto sentia que seu corpo tremia. E após avivar o fogo da lareira dirigiu-se a sua habitação para dar-se um longo banho.


	12. Deixe me chorar por ti parte II

Severus saiu do banho com as impressões dos golpes ainda em seu rosto. Acabava de deixar a Draco em sua habitação, depois de assegurar-se que o rapaz dormisse tranquilo. Após isso lhe tinha entregado sua roupa a um elfo doméstico para que lhe lavasse. Curou o mais que pôde as feridas que os punhos de Draco lhe deixassem e agora se deslizava com sigilo entre as cobertas tentando não acordar a seu namorado.

Após acomodar-se o melhor possível abraçou com macieza o corpo delgado de seu ex aluno e suspirou. Absorveu o aroma de seus cabelos despenados, esparramados com extraordinário descuido sobre a almofada. Jamais se cansaria de cheirar essa fragrância que acordava seus instintos mais primitivos. Tinha sido um grande atino a eleição desse perfume.

Moveu sua mão para posá-la sobre sua cintura, e quando se sentiu mais cômodo fechou os olhos. Trataria de dormir umas quantas horas. Harry sentiu o peso da mão de Severus sobre ele e acordou pouco a pouco, seus verdes olhos se abrindo e se encontrando com os profundos olhos negros de quem até essa noite fosse seu professor de poções.

-Que horas são? –Perguntou o jovem enquanto terminava de acordar-se.

-Acaba de amanhecer... –Severus acariciou a longa pele de seu rosto. –Segue dormindo.

Nesse instante Harry viu os golpes na cara de Severus.

-Que te ocorreu? –Perguntou-lhe alarmado enquanto sentava-se e observava-o detidamente, buscando alguma ferida de consideração.

-Não é nada, não te preocupes.

-Como te fizeste esses golpes?

-Foi Draco. –Harry franziu o cenho em clara moléstia. –Não lhe sentou bem a notícia. Já sabes...

-Já vejo... –Harry acariciou a cada um dos golpes no maduro rosto. –Mas isso não lhe dá direito a te golpear. Por que o fez?

-Está desconsolado, Harry. E muito molesto comigo. Ele sabe que eu estive lá e... bom...

-Não me digas que te culpou pelo ocorrido... –Harry moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, bastante molesto. –Isso não é justo. Tu não és responsável pela morte de sua mãe. Mas vai escutar-me...

-Não farás nada disso, Harry. –Severus tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos enquanto continuava. –Deves compreender que está passando por um momento muito doloroso. Acaba de perder a sua mãe. E seu pai... um cruciatus provocou-lhe que não possa voltar a caminhar.

-Sento-o... –O rapaz sentiu-se apenado. –Não o sabia.

-Por suposto que não. Poppy deu-nos a notícia quando terminou do atender. Disse que talvez possa voltar ao fazer, mas que precisará muita atenção e perseverança.

-Então há esperanças?

-Suponho que sim.

-Onde está Draco?

-Em sua habitação, dormindo. Albus teve que lhe lançar um feitiço. –Suspirou enquanto recordava o ocorrido. –Estava muito alterado. Espero que mais tarde esteja melhor, para que possa ver a seus pais.

Harry voltou a recostar se entre os braços de Severus enquanto este bocejava, bastante cansado.

-Por que não tratas de descansar um pouco? –Harry o vestiu com a coberta o mais que pôde. –Não tens dormido nada em várias horas.

-Gostaria... –Severus moveu-se ficando Harry mais unido a ele. –Mas acho que a teu lado o que menos me apetece é dormir.

Harry sorriu com ligeireza enquanto permitia que os lábios de Severus se guardaram pose dos seus, em um beijo profundo e cheio de sentimentos que o subjugaram. Gemeu com macieza quando sentiu as hábeis mãos percorrer todo seu corpo acima de seu pijama.

O jovem correspondeu posando suas mãos sobre seus ombros e deslizando-as com lentidão por seus braços, sentindo sua firmeza baixo a macieza da teia que os cobria. Suspirou quando os lábios maduros provaram o sabor de seu pescoço e percorreram de forma travessa a parte embaixo de seu queixo, lhe produzindo deliciosas cócegas.

Harry riu com macieza no ouvido do professor, o que provocou que o outro suspirasse e se apertasse mais a ele. O rapaz desfez os botões de seu pijama e introduziu suas mãos enquanto abria-a por completo, deixando-lhe ver seu peito, pálido e com alguns pelos escuros que começavam em seus mamilos e se perdiam na parte baixa de sua estreita cintura.

Tremendo pela visão tão extraordinária que se lhe apresentava, Harry acercou seus lábios e beijou a cada centímetro dessa pele que palpitava, cálida e suave, baixo suas caricias. Sentiu os dedos de Severus enredando se em seus cabelos enquanto ele provava pela primeira vez o sabor dessa pele clara e deliciosa. Severus suspirou, estremecido, quando um de seus mamilos foi absorvido e mordiscado, para depois ser humedecido e beijado com deleite. Fechou seus negros olhos quando seu outro mamilo começou a receber o mesmo trato.

Harry deu-se o luxo de perder por um momento na macieza de seu estômago. Subindo até o palpitante pescoço e beijando outra vez essa deliciosa boca. Observou-o por um breve instante, querendo perder-se na negrura de seus belos olhos. Severus seguia com os olhos fechados. A Harry lhe fascinou a visão desse homem, com frequência parco e sério, com o rosto sereno e corado e um suave sorriso em seus lábios.

Voltou a beija-lo, desejando sentir sua língua cálida e firme explorando a cada rincão de sua boca. Mas não sucedeu. Harry voltou a tentá-lo, mas Severus não se moveu.

-Severus? –Harry esperou uma resposta por parte de seu namorado, mas com genuína surpresa viu que se tinha dormido. –Não pode ser... não pode ser...

Recargou seu rosto sobre seu peito e sentiu a respiração, suave e pausada, do homem que tanto amava. Separou-se dele e abotoou de novo os botões de seu pijama enquanto suspirava. Terminou de abrigá-lo com a coberta e acomodou-se junto a ele.

-Está bem... –Disse-lhe em um sussurro. –Temos o tempo todo do mundo para isto.

Terminou de tampar-se com a coberta e deu-lhe um último beijo dantes de aconchegar o mais perto possível, sentindo seu calor.

-Mas a próxima vez me assegurarei que tenhas dormido pelo menos uma noite inteira...

Ron abriu seus olhos cinzas quando sentiu o calor do sol tocando seu rosto. Esticou-se, enquanto se espreguiçava, e voltou a ver à pessoa a seu lado. Hermione achava-se dormindo junto a ele, sua cabeça recargada sobre seu ombro e uma de suas mãos sobre o peito do rapaz.

Durante o dance da noite anterior decidiram romper as regras por última vez e escapar-se. Tinham encontrado meses atrás uma sala oculta por trás da prefeitura. Desde então tinham-na adotado e acondicionado como sua, e muitas vezes tinham recebido a luz do dia nessa que já consideravam como sua habitação privada.

Eles sabiam que a partir do momento em que regressassem à Toca, muito poucas vezes iam ter a oportunidade de estar sozinhos. De modo que tinham decidido aproveitar o tempo e estiveram fazendo o amor durante toda a noite, até que caíram rendidos.

A rapariga começou a acordar ao sentir que a mão de seu noivo acariciava seu rosto. Após o beijo de bons dias ela se esticou como uma gata e ao o fazer ficou à vista do rapaz seu, já bem formado, corpo de mulher. Ele suspirou ao se sentir afortunado de ter entre seus braços.

Contemplaram a clareza do dia através da janela, em completo silêncio, a cada um desfrutando da companhia do outro. Até que a voz dele se deixou escutar no silêncio da habitação.

-Achas que já se terá servido o café da manhã?

Hermione sorriu. Seu noivo nunca mudaria.

-Não sei que horas são. –Acercou-se mais a ele para refugiar seu rosto em seu pescoço. –Queres que já nos vamos?

-Claro que não. Encanta-me estar assim. –Ron envolveu a estreita cintura e acercou-a mais a ele. –É só que quero falar com Harry. Não esqueças que nossa carruagem sairá dentro de umas horas e ainda não sabemos que vai passar com ele.

-É verdade... não o vimos desde ontem à noite.

-Talvez se foi dormir às masmorras. –Deixou ir um pequeno riso enquanto continuava. –Com toda segurança que já se lhe fez com Snape...

-Tu cries? –Hermione não pôde evitar rir com ele.

-Sabes? Nunca me imaginei que o professor se fizesse tanto de rogar. Olha que sendo tão feio e Harry como um bobo por ele...

-Isso não é verdade . –Hermione decidiu contradizer a seu noivo. –Snape não é feio. A mim me parece que é um homem interessante. Tem uma personalidade muito forte e atraente. Tem um... algo, que faz que as miradas se dirijam a ele a seu passo.

-Já, já... –O rapaz estava-se pondo zeloso. –De quando cá lhe pões tanta atenção?

-Deixemo-lo assim, Queres? –Hermione passou um dedo pelos lábios de seu noivo. Não queria prolongar uma discussão que não vinha ao caso. Conquanto era verdadeiro que a ela, como a muitas outras jovens do Colégio, o professor Snape lhe parecia um homem muito interessante, isso não significava que tivesse que lhe gostar. Ela gostava do jovem que agora estava a seu lado e não tinha pensado o mudar por ninguém.

E mais quando o jovem nesses momentos acariciava sua pele como só ele sabia o fazer. Hermione suspirou enquanto entregava-se a seus caricias e permitiu que uma vez mais a fizesse sua. Quem sabe quando voltariam a estar assim, e queria lhe demonstrar que o amava, da mesma forma em que ele agora lhe demonstrava.

A partir desse momento a nenhum dos dois importaram com a hora. Ron esqueceu-se do café da manhã e de Harry, enquanto ela se esquecia até de seu próprio nome.

Blaise Zabini caminhava pelos corredores do Colégio. Essa amanhã se tinha levantado muito temporão com a intenção de ir ver a Oliver a suas habitações, antes de se apresentar ao café da manhã. Não tinham falado sobre onde se veriam após que ele se fosse. E não queria se marchar sem deixar o assunto resolvido.

Mas ao chegar à habitação de seu namorado, tinha-se encontrado com a surpresa de que não estava. Pensando que talvez ainda seguisse na enfermaria, desviou seu caminho e se dirigiu para lá. Quando chegou se encaminhou para o escritório de Madame Pomfrey. Encontrou-o muito concentrado lendo um livro. Acercou-se a ele e o beijou na bochecha, o surpreendendo.

-Olá... –Lhe beijou o moreno enquanto fechava o livro que lia. –Que fazes aqui? Fazia-te no Grande Salão.

-Fui a buscar a tua habitação. –Blaise sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente a ele e começou a folhear o livro que o outro acabava de deixar. –Queria pôr-me de acordo contigo para nos ver após que me vá. Buscarás apartamento ou voltarás a tua casa?

-Não posso voltar a casa. Meu padrasto segue vivendo nela.

-Não podes o correr ainda?

-Posso fazer mediante uma demanda ante o Ministério... mas teria que me enfrentar a ele em um julgamento. –Negou com a cabeça-. Não quero ter nenhum contato com ele. Quanto menos cruzemo-nos no caminho, melhor. –Suspirou. –Falei com o diretor e autorizou-me ficar durante as férias até que encontre um apartamento.

-Quando o encontres não te esqueças de me enviar uma coruja. Quero conhecê-lo.

-Conta com isso. Blaise...

-Sim?

-Não... nada. –Oliver preferiu calar. Tivesse gostado muito poder dizer-lhe o de seu filho, mas ainda não era algo seguro e decidiu que lhe diria quando fosse o momento. Ademais, ele queria lhe pedir que se mudasse com ele quando encontrasse apartamento. Blaise vivia só e Oliver não queria que seguisse o fazendo. E também não ele queria viver sozinho.

Se acompanhariam o um ao outro e, se Blaise assim o queria, esperariam juntos a seu filho e formariam a família que sempre tinha sonhado. Ele sabia que Blaise o amava e que não poria objeção alguma em se ir a viver com ele. E muito menos quando se inteirasse que teriam um filho.

"Mas isso será depois. Ainda faltam uns quantos dias para saber se a poção funcionou, ou não. Não lhe direi nada até então..."

-E diga-me... Pode-se saber que fazes aqui ainda? –Lhe repreendeu Blaise com macieza enquanto acercava seu rosto ao de seu namorado, afastando de seus pensamentos. –Não achas que Poppy está abusando demasiado de tua boa vontade?

-Tranquilo... –Oliver olhou-o aos olhos cor azeitona-. Estou aqui porque sucedeu algo na madrugada.

-Ah, sim? –Blaise franziu o cenho, a mirada interrogante. –Algo grave?

-Bastante. Escuta... –Oliver pôs-se de pé e fechou a porta do escritório. –O que te direi é algo muito confidencial e não deve sair de aqui.

-De que se trata? –Perguntou o jovem de cabelo castanho, enquanto endireitava-se em seu assento, pondo toda sua atenção.

-Verás, ontem à noite... trouxeram o corpo de uma mulher. Tinha sido torturado e depois parece que lhe lançaram o Kedavra.

-Conhecia-la?

-Só de vista. E acho que tu também. –Ante a mirada interrogante de seu namorado. –Era a mãe de um de teus colegas.

-Quem? –Blaise sentiu que algo se atorava em sua garganta. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

-A senhora Malfoy.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, aturdido, enquanto seguia escutando a voz de Oliver, que a cada vez lhe parecia mais longínqua.

-Trouxeram-na envolvida em uma capa e com uma máscara branca, a que usam o comensais... Madame Poppy estava-a examinando quando nesse momento chegou o professor Snape. Tinha outro corpo em seus braços. –Blaise seguia escutando. –Estava coberto por uma capa. Achávamos que também estava morto. Mas o professor Snape disse que estava muito ferido. Quando lhe tirou a capa vimos que era o senhor Malfoy...

-Dizes... que o senhor Malfoy... –Blaise sacudiu a cabeça, bastante turbado pela notícia. –Ele também morreu?

-Não. Madame e eu pudemos curar suas feridas. Mas... sofreu um trauma muito sério nas costas e parece que não poderá caminhar... ao menos durante um bom tempo. Mas Sabes? Acho que se o professor não o tivesse trazido a tempo, não sei tivesse salvado... Blaise... Estás bem?

-Onde... estão?

-Ela está em uma habitação especial. Têm-na em uma espécie de urna. Transparente, de cristal.

-Quero vê-la.

-Mas... –Oliver duvidou. –Blaise, não acho que seja conveniente. Se Madame chegasse...

-Faz favor... –O moreno viu com surpresa a súplica impressa na mirada de seu namorado. Acedeu.

Fez que o seguisse até o fundo da enfermaria, onde uma porta franqueava o passo. O rapaz pronunciou um feitiço e a porta abriu-se. Entraram e de imediato Blaise sentiu um frio intenso. A habitação tinha sido encantada até ter uma temperatura bastante baixa. Esfregou-se os braços enquanto ia-se a cercando com lentidão à urna.

Ficou uns momentos em silêncio, enquanto contemplava o rosto da mãe de Draco.

-Verdade que era formosa?

-Muito. –Suspirou enquanto deixava que Oliver o abraçasse por detrás. –Onde está seu pai?

-Vamos...

Saíram do lugar, não sem que dantes Blaise passasse uma tímida mão sobre a urna à altura do belo rosto. Como uma despedida.

-Advirto-te que não será muito grato o que verás. –Comentou-lhe o moreno enquanto acercavam-se à habitação. –Chegou em muito mau estado e ainda há feridas visíveis em muitos lugares. Sobretudo em seu rosto.

Blaise assentiu enquanto seguia-o de perto. Após que Oliver voltou a pronunciar uma senha a porta se abriu. Blaise entrou depois que ele.

-Ainda não acorda. Madame disse que demoraria várias horas.

O castanho observou ao homem prostrado na cama, enquanto tratava de encontrar nesse rosto lastimado, algumas facções de quem alguma vez conhecesse como o pai de Draco.

-Seu filho... já o sabe? –Perguntou enquanto seguia observando o rosto dormido do senhor Malfoy.

-Suponho que sim. Escutei dizer ao professor Snape que falaria de uma vez com ele. –Oliver verificou os signos vitais e depois dirigiu-se à porta. Blaise seguiu-o.

-A que horas foram isso?

-Quase ao amanhecer. –Voltaram ao escritório, onde Oliver voltou a tomar assento. Blaise ficou parado na porta. –Irás ao café da manhã? Por que não me esperas e nos vamos juntos? Madame Poppy não demorará em chegar.

-Sabes? Tenho que me ir. Eu... te verei depois. Virás a despedir-me?

-Claro, mas...

Blaise acercou-se a ele e lhe deu um beijo. Acariciou seu rosto e após dizer-lhe que o amava se marchou.

-Mas... queria que tomássemos café da manha em minha habitação.

Oliver falou à nada enquanto voltava a tomar seu livro. Após um longo suspiro dispôs-se a esperar a chegada da enfermeira para poder ir-se ao café da manha.

Remus abriu seus dourados olhos para encontrar com a imagem mais subgerente que nunca tinha visto. Sirius acabava de sair do banho após uma ducha e agora se encontrava com só uma toalha rodeando sua cintura.

-Bom dias, Remus. –O animago levantou sua mão em sinal de saúdo. –Desculpa o abuso de confiança, mas tive vontade de dar-me um banho e pensei que seria uma grosseria ir a minha casa sem te avisar. Ademais, não queria te acordar.

O licántropo só atinou a mover a cabeça enquanto o observava vestir sem nenhum pudor.

-Não aches que está suja. –Assinalou lhe o boxer vermelho que estava por se pôr. Remus sentiu o sangue dirigir-se para abaixo. –Pedi-lhe a um elfo que lavasse toda minha roupa enquanto me banhava. Teve-me lista em seguida. Sabes? Os elfos deste Castelo sim são eficientes. Os meus às vezes são uns folgazares...

Remus permanecia sentado na cama, a delgada coberta cobrindo mal sua crescente ereção. Sirius retirou-se a toalha e então o licántropo pôde apreciar esse corpo que durante anos tinha desejado, em todo seu esplendor.

Ele recordava o corpo do adolescente, delgado com alguns músculos marcados baixo uma pele branca e sem marcas. O corpo do homem que agora tinha enfrente era muito diferente. Seus músculos estavam bem mais desenvolvidos, sua cintura seguia sendo estreita e sua pele seguia sendo clara. Mais clara ainda que antes pelos anos que esteve encerrado em prisão. E tinha algumas marcas de cicatrizes aqui e lá, ainda que não tantas como ele.

-E? Pensas ficar-te toda a manhã nessa cama? –O animago terminou de vestir-se sem ter ideia do efeito que esse simples ato provocava em seu melhor amigo. –Porque já é a hora do café da manhã. Ademais, tenho que falar com Harry.

-Por... por que não me esperas na sala? –Remus tampou-se ainda mais com a coberta. –Sairei em um momento.

-De acordo. –O animago saiu da habitação. Remus atingiu a ouvir sua voz antes de levantar da cama. –Mas dá-te pressa. Morro-me de fome.

Remus suspirou aliviado enquanto retirava-se com macieza a coberta que cobria seu membro dolorido. Levantou-se com esforço e dirigiu-se ao banho. Abriu a chave da água fria enquanto amaldiçoava ao animago, por provoca-lo.

-E isso que não o faz a propósito... –Disse-se enquanto tremia baixo o jorro gelado. –Que seria de mim se lhe propusesse?

Crash!

Harry acordou sobressaltado ao escutar esse ruído. Viu que Severus ainda dormia. Pôs atenção para ver se podia escutá-lo outra vez.

Crash!

Esta vez Severus também o tinha escutado. Ambos se levantaram a toda pressa para ver de onde proviam. Quando saíram à sala se deram conta que procediam da habitação de Draco.

Severus pôs uma mão na maçaneta da porta e tratou de girá-lo. Mas deu-se conta que estava fechada. Levantou seu varinha e tratou com um "alohomora", mas a ferradura não cedeu. Harry assomou-se por embaixo da porta e deu-se conta que o loiro tinha atravessado um objeto por trás dela, a travando.

-Não poderemos a abrir. –Informou-lhe a seu casal, quem ainda seguia o tentando-. Está travada por dentro.

-Draco... Draco! –Severus golpeou a pesada madeira ao escutar que o loiro seguia estrelando objetos.

-Deixem-me em paz! –Outro ruído voltou a escutar-se, esta vez tinha sido estrelado contra a porta.

-Acalma-te, Draco. –Harry tratou de falar com ele. –Sei o que estás sentindo. Por que não me deixas entrar para que falemos?

-Que não entendem!? Quero que me deixem tranquilo! Deixem-me em paz! Não quero falar com ninguém!

Outro ruído de cristais rompidos deixou-se escutar ao mesmo tempo que alguém tocava à porta. Severus bufou ante a interrupção enquanto dirigia-se para ela. Pagaria quem atrevia-se a molestar a horas tão inoportunas.

-Outra vez você? –Perguntou o professor quando viu a Blaise Zabini em frente a ele. –Que não tem uma vida?

-Sinto-o, professor... –O rapaz mostrou-se muito apenado. –Sei que ainda é muito temporão, mas preciso ver a Draco. Posso falar com ele?

Nesse momento escutou-se outro ruído de cristais rompidos e a voz alterada de Draco. Olhou ao professor, seu rosto cheio de preocupação.

-Lhe permitiria o ver, mas como se pode dar conta... não está em condições do receber.

-Que é o que ocorre, professor?

-Isso, senhor Zabini, não é de sua incumbência. De modo que se desculpa-nos...

-Faz favor, professor. –O rapaz pôs a mão sobre a porta para evitar que se fechasse. –Deixe-me ver se consigo tranquilizá-lo.

-Que lhe faz pensar que eu não posso o fazer?

-Não quis dizer isso, senhor. –Blaise começava a desesperar-se. –É só que o conheço bem e bom... acho que posso ajudá-lo.

Severus ficou pensando uns momentos. Outro ruído escutou-se e então tomou a decisão.

-De acordo. –Deixou-lhe passar. –Mas advirto-lhe que não me farei responsável pelo que possa lhe passar dentro dessa habitação.

-Obrigado, professor. –Blaise dirigiu-se para a habitação de Draco e deteve-se em frente à porta. Pareceu não lhe importar ver a Harry em pijama junto a ele. O loiro ainda seguia gritando e Blaise levantou a voz por sobre os gritos do loiro.

-Draco... Draco, sou eu... Blaise... –Os gritos deixaram de escutar-se. –Estás bem?

-Que é o que queres? –Ainda que Draco não deixou de gritar, sua voz se escutou um pouco mais acalmada.

-Falar contigo. Deixas-me entrar?

-Para que?

-Para que falemos. –Blaise seguia recargado na porta. Harry fez-se a um lado e foi parar-se a uns prudentes metros de distância, junto a Severus.

-Tu e eu não temos nada de que falar. –O loiro seguiu rompendo diferentes classes de objetos. –Por que não te vais com teu enfermeiro e me deixas em paz?

Harry e Severus olharam-se ao escutar essas palavras. Um brilho de entendimento cruzou ambas miradas enquanto Blaise seguia o tentando.

-Sabes uma coisa, Draco? –Silêncio do outro lado. –Minha carruagem está por sair e cedo me irei. E se não me deixas passar então jamais poderei te responder aquela pergunta que me fizeste.

Harry e Severus voltaram a olhar-se, franzindo o cenho enquanto punham atenção. Eles queriam saber a que pergunta se referia o castanho. Mas surpreenderam-se quando, em vez de escutar os gritos de Draco, ouviram que a porta se abria, deixando passar a Blaise.

Harry tomou da mão a Severus e conduziu-o para sua habitação. O que esses dois quisessem arranjar, tinham que o fazer a sozinhos.

-Tenho fome. –Disse-lhe Severus enquanto sentava-se na cama, junto a ele. –E já que não pudemos ir ao Salão, te parece bem se pedimos o café da manhã?

-Queres que tomemos café aqui, sozinhos?

-Assim é... –Respondeu-lhe enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Severus... –A voz de Albus Dumbledore interrompeu-os.

-Que ocorre, Albus? –Severus pôs-se de pé e encaminhou-se à lareira. Harry se recostou na cama, esperando a que Severus terminasse de falar com o Diretor.

-Desculpa que te moleste, mas... De casualidade encontra-se Harry contigo?

Harry levantou-se de um saltou quando escutou seu nome. E apressou-se a responder.

-Sim, professor. Aqui estou.

-Olá, Harry. Alegra-me encontrar-te. –O diretor fez uma pausa. –Dormiste bem?

-Eh... sim, professor. Obrigado.

-Que bom, porque Sirius te está esperando. Diz que quer falar contigo.

-Sirius? Ainda segue aqui?

-Assim é, Harry. E te sugeriria que te desses pressa. Está-te esperando no Salão.

-Está bem. Vou para lá.

Quando o rosto do diretor desapareceu entre os fogos, se olharam, a frustração refletida em seus rostos.

-Será melhor que te dês pressa.

-Me deixarás banhar me aqui?

-Não seria a primeira vez que o fizesses. –Severus buscou as roupas do rapaz e deixou-as sobre a cama-. Seria boa ideia que passasses primeiro a tua Casa a te mudar. Não quererás lhe dar explicações de porque tens posta a mesma roupa de noite.

-Tens razão. –Harry tirou-se com lentidão a parte superior do pijama-. Por que não te banhas comigo?

Severus sorriu ante a provocação de seu namorado, mas não se deixou intimidar.

-Obrigado por teu convite, mas terei que declina-la. –Empurrou-o com macieza para o banho. –Eu já me banhei.

Quando o rapaz entrou, Severus sacou de seu closet uma camisa e um calça. Tirou-se o pijama e começou a vestir-se. Por um instante sentiu-se tentado a seguir a Harry, mas em vez disso se deu pressa em terminar de se arranjar e saiu à sala ao esperar.

Enquanto esperava que Harry terminasse, se sentou em seu cadeirão em frente à lareira e se pôs a pensar no que estava ocorrendo entre esse rapaz e seu afilhado. Estranhou lhe não seguir escutando ruído de objetos rompidos, o que indicava que as coisas não iam tão mau. Mas tinha algo em todo aquilo que não deixava de intriga lhe.

Recordou então que a noite anterior viu a Zabini dançando de forma comprometedora com o auxiliar de Poppy.

"Será Zabini o namorava de quem falava o senhor Wood?" Perguntou-se enquanto se recostava no cadeirão e olhava com firmeza para os fogos. "Se é assim, então ele deve ser o pai do bebê que com segurança esperará. Hum... não quero nem imaginar a reação de Draco quando se inteire..."

Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, ao mesmo tempo em que um pensamento cruzava sua mente.

"Wood estará esperando um filho de Zabini graças à poção que o mesmo Draco elaborou. Isso sim que é irônico... pergunto-me em que irá terminar tudo isto".

-Estou pronto. –Severus levantou-se do sofá enquanto observava a Harry, recém banhado, em frente a ele.

-Por que não mandas a voar a esse cão e ficas comigo todo o dia? –Abraçou-o enquanto acariciava seus úmidos cabelos.

-Me encantaria, mas... –O rapaz brincou com os botões de sua túnica. –Se o diretor teve que me localizar é porque Sirius tem algo importante que me dizer.

-Com toda segurança se trata do que te contei ontem à noite.

-Eu também o creio. –O beijou com doçura. –Sairemos a passear esta tarde?

-Por suposto. –O professor o estreitou mais contra ele. –Parece-te bem se nos vemos no lago?

-Não te deboches de mim... –O rapaz fez um beicinho. –Sabes que não posso sair do Castelo.

-Tudo o que está nos limites das barreiras de proteção pertence ao Castelo. O lago está nos terrenos do Castelo, Harry. Portanto será como se não saísses dele.

-Está bem. –O beijou durante um longo momento. –Nos veremos depois.

Quando o jovem se retirou, Severus ficou um momento mais observando para a habitação de sua afilhado. Suspirou fundo e dirigiu-se a seu escritório. Não tinha vontade de ver a cara de Black, de modo que faria algo de tempo dantes de se apresentar no Grande Salão.

-Olá, Harry...

-Bons dias, Ron. –O ruivo fez-se a um lado para deixar espaço a que seu amigo se sentasse. Harry voltou para a mesa dos professores e atingiu a ver a Sirius, falando muito animado com o diretor. Estava sentado no lugar de Severus. Levantou sua mão, saudando-o.

-Tem estado perguntando por ti. –Disse-lhe Ron, enquanto assinalava com a cabeça para onde Harry saudasse momentos dantes. –Como não sabíamos onde estavas, Hermione e eu lhe dissemos que te tínhamos deixado dormir um momento mais.

-Agradeço-te Ron. –O moreno bebeu um sorvo de suco e serviu-se um pão untado com manteiga. –Já tens tuas coisas prontas?

-Assim é. –O jovem de olhos cinzas observou-o detidamente. -Tens olheiras, dormiste bem?

-Hum... para ser-te honesto, não. –O rapaz olhou para onde estava sentada Hermione. Ela estava falando com uma colega, alheia à conversa deles duas. –Ontem à noite sucedeu algo...

-Não me digas que Snape e tu ao fim... faz favor, diga-me que sim ou perderei a aposta com Hermione. –O moreno moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro em um gesto de negação. –Então?

-Tivesse querido que fosse isso mas... –O rapaz fez uma pausa para mordiscar o pão, sem muitas vontades. –Por desgraça, não. Escuta... não podemos falar aqui. E como tenho que ver a Sirius, duvido muito que possa lhes contar. Mas assim que tenha oportunidade o farei.

-É algo sério?

-Mais do que te imaginas. –Harry viu que Sirius se acercava à mesa. –Depois falamos. Olá, Sirius.

-Olá, rapazes. –O animago palmeou o ombro de seu afilhado. –Quando termines de tomar o café te espero no escritório de Remus.

-Claro. Aí estarei.

Quando Sirius se retirou, eles voltaram a seu café da manhã. Ron seguiu observando um momento mais a seu colega, quem mal provou bocado. Pouco depois Harry punha-se de pé.

-Já terminaste? –Perguntou-lhe seu amigo, surpreendido. –Mas se não tens comido nada.

-Não tenho muita fome... –Ainda seguia rondando na mente do rapaz o pesadelo da noite anterior, o que lhe provocava náuseas. –Será melhor que vá com Sirius.

-De acordo. Te verei mais tarde, quando nos vamos à estação.

-Por verdadeiro... –Harry recordou de repente. –Não irei à estação com vocês.

-E isso? Por que? –Perguntou Hermione, quem tinha visto a Harry levantar-se para sair do Salão.

-Lhes contarei mais tarde. –Disse-lhes enquanto afastava-se-. Mas irei despedi-los.

Ron e Hermione olharam-se o um ao outro, estranhados pela atitude esquiva de seu amigo. Observaram-no até que desapareceu pela porta e depois seguiram com seu café da manhã.

Harry caminhou pelos corredores até chegar ao escritório de Remus, onde tocou antes de lhe ser permitida a entrada. Sirius achava-se sentado na mesa, no lugar do licántropo, quem seguia tomando o café da manha.

-Harry? –Sirius olhou-o, estranhado. –Mas se não demoraste nada.

Harry encolheu-se de ombros e sentou-se em uma cadeira, em frente ao animago.

-Não tinha muita fome. –O homem observou-o de pés a cabeça, avaliando-o. Harry voltou para outro lado para que não visse suas profundas olheiras. Desejou nesse momento ter-lhe pedido a Severus uma poção ou algo para as ocultar.

-Parece que não dormiste bem. –O rapaz suspirou, derrotado. –Foi pelo de ontem à noite? O dos Malfoy?

-Como te inteiraste? –O jovem olhou-o, interrogante. De repente recordou. –Tu estavas aí. Sinto-o, o tinha esquecido.

-No entanto, tu não. –Sirius começou a fazer memória. De repente olhou-o com suspeita. –Supõe-se que do escritório de Albus te foste a tua Torre, e que acabas de sair dela. Como é que sabes o que ocorreu?

-Eh... pois... –Harry teve que confessar parte da verdade. –Sonhei-o.

-Sonhaste-o? –O animago preocupou-se. –Que sonhaste com exatidão?

-Muitas coisas... –Harry fechou os olhos enquanto sacudia a cabeça. –Mas não quero falar disso agora. Para que querias me ver?

Sirius observou-o por um instante e depois se relaxou. Cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Harry... sei que faz tempo te prometi que quando saísses de aqui te levaria comigo. Mas... muito temo-me que não poderá ser assim. Ao menos não por agora...

-Sei-o, Sirius. –O rapaz suspirou. –Sei que devo me ficar aqui.

-Como o sabes? –O animago franziu o cenho. –Não me digas que também o sonhaste.

-Claro que não. –Harry sorriu ante a pergunta de seu padrinho. –Ontem à noite fui informado.

-Ah, sim? Quem te disse? –O rapaz ficou calado-. Harry?

-Pois... a verdade... –O jovem Gryffindor estava a ponto de responder quando Remus apareceu na porta. –Olá, Remus.

-Olá, Harry. –O homem lobo acercou-se e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se junto a eles. –Já lhe disseste que poderás o visitar quantas vezes queiras?

-Ah, é verdade. –O animago esqueceu a pergunta que lhe fizesse para responder a do licántropo. –Albus autorizou a Remus para habilitar a lareira na Rede.

-Para valer? –Harry mostrou-se entusiasmado. –Alegra-me muito, Sirius. Assim poderemos nos ver mais seguido.

-Sim, bom... ao menos poderei fazer-te companhia de vez em quando. –O animago se recargou na cadeira. –Não me agrada muito a ideia de que ficas sozinho.

-Não estarei sozinho. O diretor sempre fica. Também Remus e a professora McGonagall. –Fez uma pausa. –Ademais, Draco Malfoy também ficará.

-E Snivellius. –Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar o apodo com que seu padrinho o chamava. –Atrevo-me a assegurar que aproveitará a situação para te fazer o verão impossível. Ainda não me convence muito a ideia de que sejas seu auxiliar. Não há forma de que mudes de opinião?

-Sinto-o... –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Já combinei com o professor Snape. Ademais, é uma ideia que me entusiasma muito.

-Não entendo por que. –Sirius pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro, sinal de que começava a se pôr de mau humor. –Tu e esse nunca se levaram bem. Por que então tanta insistência em trabalhar com ele?

-Já te disse, Sirius... –Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo, receoso de mudar o tema. –Não podemos deixar este assunto pela paz?

-Acho que Harry tem razão. –Remus levantou-se e passou um braço sobre os ombros de seu amigo, com a intenção de tranquilizá-lo-. Já tomou uma decisão. Já deu sua palavra e tu já assinaste. Parece-me que esta discussão não os vai levar a nenhuma parte.

Sirius respirou várias vezes enquanto escutava a acalmada voz de seu melhor amigo. Sempre atuava como um sedante para seu mau humor. Perguntou-se se alguma vez conseguiria reprimir seu mau caráter com a mesma facilidade se não o tivesse a seu lado.

-Acho que tens razão. –Cedeu ao fim-. O melhor será que me vá. Não me apareci pela casa, e desde que Albus a atribuiu como quartel já não tenho ideia de como estejam as coisas por lá. Virás a jantar esta noite?

-A jantar? –Remus mostrou-se surpreendido, seu coração batendo desbocado. –Por suposto.

-Bem. –Dirigiu-se à porta. –Até a noite. Te verei depois, Harry.

-Adeus, Sirius. –Quando o animago se foi, se voltou para o licántropo. –E bem? Me dirás que foi isso que sentiste?

-De que falas? –Remus não compreendeu a alusão do rapaz.

-Sabias que tenho um dom, que faz que o que algumas pessoas próximas a mim sentam, eu também chegue ao sentir?

-Não o sabia. –O licántropo olhou-o, receoso. –É uma broma... Verdade?

-Não, Remus. Não o é. –O jovem seguiu insistindo. –Desde quando sentes isto por ele?

Remus suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

-Desde que éramos jovens. No Colégio.

-E nunca lhe tens dito? –Harry mostrou-se surpreendido ante sua resposta negativa-. Por que?

-Porque conheço-o. E sei que não reagiria bem. –O licántropo parou-se junto a janela. O sol que alumiava grande parte do escritório se posou sobre sua pele lhe dando um aspecto bronqueado. Harry, que o observava desde o escritório, não pôde evitar pensar no atraente que se via. –Ele tem uma ideia bastante... como o dizer... conservadora, do que são as relações sentimentais. Ele tem mau conceito das pessoas que se apaixonam de outras de seu mesmo sexo.

Voltou a ver ao rapaz, quem tinha toda sua atenção posta em suas palavras.

-Ele nunca tem aceitado as relações desse tipo. E temo perder sua amizade se ele chegasse a saber sobre minhas preferências sexuais.

-Se Sirius valoriza tua amizade sobre qualquer coisa, então não tens por que temer perder pelo fato de que o saiba.

-Não é tão fácil, Harry. –O licántropo afastou-se da janela para acercar-se ao jovem. –Vejamo-lo desta forma. Tu levas mantendo uma amizade de toda uma vida com uma pessoa que de boas a primeiras te confessa que não só é homossexual, senão que ademais, tem estado apaixonado de ti toda sua vida. A isso, lhe acrescenta o que tu sejas homo fóbico.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio inferior, meditando nas palavras do licántropo.

Homo fóbico era um conceito bastante cru para aplicar-se em alguém como Sirius, mas era a realidade. Realidade à que estava começando a temer quando chegasse o momento de enfrentar sua relação com Severus.

-Talvez estás exagerando, Remus. –O rapaz tratou de restar-lhe importância ao assunto. –Não acho que Sirius seja tão retrógrada nem de mente tão fechada como para não estar aberto às possibilidades. De fato, acho que em tudo isto, o que mais chegaria a lhe molestar seria que não lhe tenhas tido a suficiente confiança, como para lhe dizer antes.

-Quero crer o mesmo que tu.

-O que não me explico é... Como tens podido guardar este sentimento por tantos anos? Não sentes que te carcome? Não te faz infeliz?

-Muito, Harry. –O licántropo suspirou. –Mas perdi-o duas vezes. E prefiro seguir calando a perdê-lo outra vez. E com toda segurança para sempre.

-Jamais te apaixonaste de alguém mais? Isto é... que tivesses a oportunidade de esquecer... de seguir adiante.

-Uma vez... –Seus dourados olhos perdidos nas lembranças. –Mas faz muitos anos. Não o amei. Não como a Sirius. Mas sim cheguei a querê-lo.

-Que sucedeu?

-Tomamos caminhos diferentes. –Sorriu com melancolia. –Creio... que não tivesse funcionado de ter seguido juntos. Éramos muito diferentes.

-Tens voltado a vê-lo?

-Uma vez... mas só foi por um momento. –Sua voz soou longínqua, tanto como suas lembranças. –Mas ele já tem sua vida feita. E eu, pois... de alguma maneira também tenho a minha. Se a isto se lhe pode chamar vida...

Harry pôde sentir uma infinita tristeza no coração do homem em frente a ele. Acercou-se com lentidão e sem pensá-lo duas vezes envolveu-o em um cálido abraço. Remus se sobressaltou, mas de imediato correspondeu a ele.

Nenhum dos dois falou. O professor deixou-se envolver pelo abraço do jovem enquanto permitia que uma lágrima tão solitária como ele escorregasse por sua bochecha, molhando sem querer o ombro do rapaz. Harry não a sentiu, mas pôde adivinhar pela respiração profunda do homem ao que abraçava com tanto carinho.

-Uma vez ouvi dizer que sempre há alguém especial para a cada um de nós. –Separou-se dele enquanto o olhava aos olhos. –Talvez encontres a essa pessoa especial quando menos te imagines.

-Isso espero, Harry. –O licántropo suspirou, as lágrimas contidas em seus dourados olhos. –Isso espero...

-Bom... acho que será melhor que me vá. Os carruagens estão por partir e quero despedir-me...

-Não irás a nenhuma parte, Harry. –O rapaz olhou-o, surpreendido, enquanto Remus recobrava a compostura e enfrentava sua mirada à dele. –Não, até que me expliques desde quando manténs uma relação com Severus.

Os verdes olhos abriram-se em franca surpresa ao escutar as palavras do professor.

-Remus... eu não...

-Não trates de me enganar, Harry. –Advertiu-lhe o licántropo. –Vi-os ontem à noite, em um dos corredores.

O rapaz se corou até a raiz ao imaginar-se o que Remus pôde ter visto. De repente recordou os passos que Severus tinha escutado.

-Eras tu... –Disse mais para si mesmo que para o homem em frente a ele.

-E bem? –Insistiu o professor. –Estou esperando.

-Verás... –O moreno tomou ar enquanto voltava a tomar assento, incapaz de seguir mantendo-se de pé. –Foi mal faz em uns dias... Lhe dirás a Sirius?

-Não me corresponde a mim lhe dizer. –Respondeu ao ver a mirada suplicante do rapaz. –Mas tem por seguro que ainda que não lhe diga se inteirará, tarde ou temporão.

-Não é momento ainda... –Harry retorceu-se as mãos em um gesto nervoso. –Precisamos tempo.

-Harry... –Remus acercou-se ao rapaz e olhou-o com firmeza aos verdes olhos. –Estão tomando essa relação em sério ou só...?

-Amo-o, Remus. –O rapaz suspirou. –Ele sente o mesmo que eu. Por isso queremos esperar um tempo. Ainda sou menor de idade, e se Sirius se inteirasse agora, Severus poderia ter sérios problemas.

-Isso está muito bem. E ouve-se muito bonito, mas... sejamos realistas, Harry. –Os olhos dourados postos sobre o rapaz. –Estão bem longe de ser um casal convencional. A pergunta é... Estão conscientes disso?

-Estamo-lo, Remus.

-E também estão conscientes que Sirius não ficará de braços cruzados quando se inteire?

-O enfrentaremos. Quando chegue o momento.

Remus suspirou enquanto movia a cabeça.

-Não é tão singelo, Harry. –Tomou-o do braço para que seguisse o olhando. –Conheço a Sirius melhor que ninguém. E quando te digo que não ficará de braços cruzados, é porque fará até o impossível por te ver longe dele.

Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar as palavras do licántropo. Levantou-se enquanto enfrentava a mirada dourada de quem fosse amigo de seus pais.

-Pois será melhor que não o faça, Remus. –Encarou-lhe enquanto seus verdes olhos revelavam sua determinação. –Porque no dia em que se atreva a me separar de Severus, me terá perdido para sempre.

Draco achava-se parado junto à porta enquanto observava a Blaise. Este se encontrava recolhendo alguns peças de vidro que tinham conseguido desperdiçar-se por várias partes da habitação, a voltando insegura.

Em parte era sua preocupação porque o loiro não cometesse alguma loucura com eles, e em parte, o não querer enfrentar sua olhada cinza. Não queria ver nela os rastros de rancor que a últimas datas via com frequência.

-Por que não deixas isso e falas de uma boa vez? –Blaise olhou-o com preocupação. –Não tenho todo teu tempo.

O castanho deixou o que fazia e se acercou a Draco.

-Soube o que ocorreu... o de teus pais. –Olhou para o solo, nervoso. –Sinto-o muito...

Draco cruzou-se de braços, com evidente ansiedade, enquanto olhava-lhe com o cenho franzido.

-Quem te disse? –Blaise ficou calado, sem saber que lhe responder. –De casualidade não terá sido teu enfermeiro?

O rapaz baixou a cabeça. Draco suspirou ao dar-se conta que não se tinha equivocado.

-Será melhor que te vás.

Blaise fechou a distância que tinha entre eles, querendo o abraçar. Draco tentou recusá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que tratava de golpeá-lo. Mas Blaise foi mais rápido e evitou-o tomando-o por ambos lados enquanto fechava seu abraço.

Ambos lutaram, Draco tratando de se soltar enquanto Blaise o estreitava com mais força. Ambos caíram sobre a cama, o castanho em cima. Draco tratou de recusá-lo, mas em vez disso Blaise apertou bem mais.

-Sinto-o, Draco... –O loiro ficou quieto enquanto Blaise seguia falando. –Para valer sinto-o.

Teve um momento de silêncio. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar até que Draco decidiu o romper.

-Ela morreu por sua culpa.

Blaise se tensou ante o comentário do loiro.

-Por culpa de quem? –O castanho afrouxou o abraço e Draco sentou-se. Blaise permaneceu sentado junto a ele.

-De Severus. –O rapaz de cinzas olhos suspirou. –Morreu por culpa dele.

-Por que dizes isso?

-Ele esteve presente quando... –Draco calou, temendo pronunciar o nome de Voldemort. –Ele esteve lá e não fez nada para o evitar. Deixou que a matassem em frente a ele e não se importou.

-Draco, olha-me... –O loiro alçou sua triste mirada para encontrar com esses olhos acetinados que tanto amava. –Para valer isso é o que cries?

-Que queres dizer?

-Porque se é verdade que ele não se importava, então... Por que se molestou em salvar a vida de teu pai?

-De que estás falando? –O loiro olhou-o com a dúvida gravada em seu pálido rosto.

-Ele não te disse? –Blaise suspirou ao não encontrar resposta. –Verás... Oliver contou-me... faz favor, não me olhes assim... disse-me que na madrugada, quando acabavam de levar a tua mãe, o professor Snape chegou com o corpo de teu pai. Estava muito ferido.

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto seguia escutando as palavras de Blaise.

-Chegou quase morto. Ele me disse que se teu padrinho não o tivesse levado a tempo, não tivesse sobrevivido.

-Eu... não o sabia. –Cobriu-se a cara com as mãos. –Como o ia saber se não o deixei falar? Se só me dediquei ao golpear. Que vergonha, Com que cara me vou desculpar com ele agora?

-Não tens porqué te envergonhar. –Blaise acariciou seus loiros cabelos com ternura. – Estou seguro que ele entenderá. Só tens que fazer o que teu coração te dite. Irás vê-los?

-Não estou seguro... de querer vê-los... ainda.

-Ninguém te obrigará ao fazer. O farás quando estejas pronto para isso. –Blaise acercou-se ao rapaz e abraçou-o. Draco tratou de separar-se.

-Faz favor, Draco... deixa-me fazê-lo. –Disse-lhe sussurrando lhe ao ouvido. –Minha carruagem está por partir e não quero me ir sem antes te dizer quanto te amo.

Draco olhou-o aos olhos tratando de buscar a verdade neles.

-Se para valer amas-me... então deixa-o.

Blaise sustentou lhe a mirada.

-A ele também o amo.

-Não... –O loiro sacudiu a cabeça. –Isto não pode ser...

-Dá-me uma oportunidade, Draco. Deixa-me demonstrar-te quanto sou capaz de te dar... de dar-lhes a ambos.

-Será melhor que te vás se não queres perder teu carruagem. –O rapaz tratou de levantar-se para que Blaise não visse as lágrimas que começavam a assomar em seus olhos. Mas o castanho voltou a impedir-lhe enquanto voltava a abraçá-lo.

Draco já não pôde aguentar mais. Estremeceu-se entre seus braços enquanto deixava que as lágrimas brotassem sem encontrar resistência.

-Faz favor... vai-te.

Mas em vez disso, Blaise beijou suas bochechas humedecidas pelas lágrimas.

-Faz favor... não chores... –Levantou seu rosto enquanto acariciava-o com doçura. –Não gosto de ver-te assim...

-Deixa-me fazê-lo... –Respondeu Draco entre soluços. –Deixa que chore. Por meu pai, por minha mãe... por ti.

-Não, Draco... por favor... –Blaise endereçou-se e atraiu-o para ele enquanto o abraçava com ternura. –Não chores por mim... eu não mereço tuas lágrimas.

-Sei que não as mereces... –Draco escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do rapaz que apesar de tudo ainda amava, enquanto sua voz se avariava. –Mas deixa-me fazê-lo. Deixa-me chorar por ti... ainda que seja por última vez.

Blaise abraçou-o com mais intensidade ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas fluíam de seus acetinados olhos. Enquanto as últimas palavras do loiro rebocavam em sua mente uma e outra vez, fazendo que seu coração se encolhesse pela dor tão grande que lhe causavam.

"Ainda que seja por última vez..."


	13. Doces sonhos, amor meu

Blaise acariciava com doçura os loiros cabelos do rapaz que dormia em seu colo. Após descarga seu pranto entre seus braços, Draco tinha-se sumido em um profundo sono. O castanho não tinha querido se mover para não o acordar. E em mudança, tinha-se dedicado a observar seu fino rosto.

Tinha posado com macieza a ponta de seus dedos e percorria-as sobre sua superfície, sentindo sua textura como a de um pêssego. E tinha suspirado, uma e outra vez, enquanto contemplava seus olhos fechados, coroados por longos cílios.

"Espero que em algum dia possas me perdoar..." Pensou enquanto acomodava com muito esmero o corpo de Draco sobre a superfície do colchão. Era hora de marchar-se.

Levantou-se com cuidado e buscou uma coberta para cobri-lo. Era incrível o frio que chegava a sentir nas masmorras. Tomou em suas mãos o retrato de Draco e o beijou. Quando o deixou em seu lugar, viu então um estuche de veludo verde que não tinha visto antes. Abriu-o e descobriu com surpresa que se tratava de uma escrava de ouro com seu nome e o de Draco. Sem pensá-lo duas vezes pôs lhe.

Apanhou a corrente com o disse que ainda permanecia no criado-mudo, e a colocou sobre o retrato. Permaneceu um momento mais parado junto à cama, contemplando com amor ao rapaz que ainda dormia. Acercou-se com lentidão e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios.

-Que tenhas doces sonhos... meu formoso Draco.

Lhe sussurrou ao ouvido para depois dar a média volta e sair em silêncio da habitação.

huahsuahsunasiubdxhn********* uuaimoiainxn

Harry caminhava depressa para onde as carruagens esperavam para levar aos estudantes à estação. Enquanto acercava-se a seus amigos, não deixava de rondar lhe na cabeça a conversa que acabava de ter com Remus.

"Jamais me imaginei que estivesse apaixonado dele." Pensou enquanto levantava uma mão, saudando a Ron. "Pergunto-me se para valer Sirius se molestaria ao o saber. Seria possível que terminasse sua amizade com ele? Se assim chegasse a ser, não quero nem imaginar o que passaria comigo..."

-Olá, Harry. –O ruivo acercou-se para rodear seus ombros. –Pensamos que não nos atingirias. Um minuto mais e já não nos encontras.

-Sento-o, Rum. –O moreno olhou a seus amigos enquanto desculpava-se. –Me entretive falando com Remus e Sirius.

-Sobre que queria Sirius falar contigo?

-Queria informar-me que não me irei com ele. Terei que me ficar aqui.

-É uma lástima. Estavas muito ilusionado. –Hermione acercou-se a seu amigo. –Disse-te por que?

-Questões de segurança. –Suspirou. –Dumbledore pensa que aqui estou mais seguro que com ele.

-Isso significa que o ataque de Voldemort já é iminente.

-E falando disso... –Ron interveio. –Que foi o que sucedeu ontem à noite?

Harry voltou para todos lados. Estudantes iam e vinham em um rio interminável. Todos correndo de um lado a outro, tentando encontrar suas carruagens.

-Sinto-o... –Respondeu baixinho enquanto tentava que ninguém o escutasse. Ginny acercava-se nesses momentos para atingir a seu irmão. –Não lhes posso contar aqui.

-Disseste que era algo muito grave. –Ron fez-se a um lado ao ver chegar a sua irmã, dando-lhe a entender que subisse ao transporte de uma vez. A jovem saudou a Harry com um movimento de cabeça, que o jovem correspondeu. –É algo relacionado com o fato de que tenhas que te ficar?

-Algo assim. Ainda que não tem que ver diretamente comigo... ainda.

-Harry... –Hermione começou a pôr-se nervosa. –Promete-nos que assim que possas nos contarás que sucedeu. E se encontras-te em perigo não duvides em nos avisar.

-Claro que sim, Hermione. –Abraçou-a enquanto despedia-se dela. –Não deixem de avisar assim que cheguem.

-Por suposto que não. –Hermione subiu a carruagem e sentou-se junto a Ginny.

-Nos veremos cedo, colega. –Ron estreitou a seu melhor amigo em um cálido abraço. –Te estranharei.

-E eu a ti, Ron. –Olhou para dentro da carruagem. –Cuida-a muito. –Referindo-se a Hermione.

-Assim o farei, Harry. –Subiu e dantes que a carruagem partisse. –Te avisarei quando tenha tomado uma decisão sobre minha carreira.

Harry levantou uma mão em sinal de despedida. A cabeleira ruiva não deixou de se ver até que o carruagem se encontrou bastante longe.

shuahsuasj********* jiaisiami

-Vou estranhar-te, Blaise...

-E eu a ti, Oliver. –Blaise sacou um papel dentre suas roupas e estendeu-lhe ao moreno. –Como me comentaste que tinhas perdido minha direção, aqui esta anotado de novo. Promete-me que assim que tenhas oportunidade me visitarás.

-Tem por seguro que assim o farei. Aproveitarei as férias para ver-te mais seguido. –Acariciou seu rosto. –Amo-te...

-Eu também te amo...

Blaise tomou entre seus braços o delgado corpo de seu namorado e o beiju com toda a doçura que era capaz de lhe inspirar.

-Posso pedir-te um favor?

-O que queiras.

-Me poderias enviar uma coruja para me avisar quando será o enterro da senhora Malfoy?

Oliver franziu o cenho, estranhado pela petição do castanho.

-Sim, claro. Mas... Por que te interessa o saber?

-Draco é... uma pessoa à que aprecio muito. E ademais foi meu colega durante sete anos. –Sua mirada acetinada se entristeceu. –Gostaria de estar presente.

-Então te avisarei assim que me inteire. –Olhou-o aos olhos. –Desejas que te acompanhe?

-Poderias?

-Sabes que sim. –Acariciou as fibras castanhas e deu-se conta que umas lágrimas ameaçavam sair desses olhos que amava. –Por que estás chorando?

Blaise não respondeu. Só rodeou a cintura de Oliver e refugiou seu rosto em seu pescoço. Suspirou enquanto deixava que Oliver seguisse acariciando seus cabelos. Em algum dia encontraria o valor para dizer-lhe a verdade. Mas ainda não era o momento.

-Devo ir-me...

Oliver soltou com lentidão o abraço em que o tinha preso. E enquanto via ao rapaz subir na carruagem e, não pôde evitar sentir uma pulsada de tristeza atravessar seu coração.

O transporte pôs-se em marcha e Blaise ainda teve tempo de se assomar e lançar um beijo ao ar. Oliver sorriu enquanto simulava atrapalho. Pouco depois dirigia-se ao interior do castelo. Seu guarda na enfermaria tinha terminado e desejava retirar a sua habitação para dormir algumas horas.

No carruagem, Blaise permanecia com a mirada fixa na paisagem. Não fez caso à conversa que sustentavam alguns de seus colegas. Só fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que evocava em sua mente o sabor de uns doces lábios e uns olhos cinzas, enquanto as lágrimas percorriam um caminho, bastante conhecido já, no triste rosto do rapaz.

Ksoaksoa,si********* oaso,aos,aismaims

Severus encontrava-se em sua área de trabalho, concentrado em preparar uma poção. Desde que entrasse a seu escritório disposto a fazer tempo para ir ao café da manha, tinha-se ensimesmado tanto em seu trabalho, que não se tinha dado conta do decorrer das horas.

A porta do quarto abriu-se com lentidão ao mesmo tempo em que um jovem de cabelos loiros entrava nele. Severus voltou para onde o rapaz se encontrava, enquanto suspendia por um momento o que estava fazendo.

Pôde ver que seu afilhado ainda tinha posto seu pijama. E tinha os olhos inchados, sinal de que tinha chorado, e muito. Draco ficou parado no mesmo lugar, temendo algum reproche por parte do professor. Mas este se acercou pouco a pouco e quando esteve a uns centímetros de distância o rodeou com seus fortes braços. Draco só fechou seus olhos e suspirou enquanto deixava que Severus o envolvesse nesse cálido abraço que tanta falta lhe fazia.

-Perdoa-me... –Disse-lhe enquanto recargava seu queixo sobre o ombro de seu padrinho. –Não devia te golpear.

-Está bem... –Severus sussurrou enquanto seguia abraçando-o. –Mereço.

O rapaz alçou sua mirada e enfrentou-se aos negros olhos do professor.

-Não. Não é assim. –Draco separou-se de Severus ao mesmo tempo em que tocava seu rosto sobre um dos golpes. –Sei que se te tivesses oposto, também te teria matado. E... meu pai não estivesse vivo. E então... não estarias comigo agora.

-Sei... que tivesse podido fazer algo. –Draco moveu a cabeça, negando. –Se eu me tivesse proposto...

-Não, padrinho. –Draco caminhou para a mesa de trabalho, onde a poção começava a jogar vapores. –Jamais te tivesse perdoado o que te sacrificasses em vão. –Suspirou. –Com a morte de minha mãe foi suficiente. Só quisesse saber algo...

-Que desejas saber?

-Ela... sofreu muito?

-Sim, Draco. –Severus voltou para outro lado, tratando de distrair sua mente das lembranças da noite passada.

-Que foi o que lhe fez?

-Draco...

-Por favor... quero saber.

Severus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, enquanto tratava de resumir o ocorrido em umas quantas palavras.

-A... torturaram. –Viu nos olhos de Draco que este esperava toda a verdade. –Também foi ultrajada... várias vezes.

Draco se escorregou na orla da mesa ao sentir que suas pernas se dobravam. Teve que sentar em uma cadeira.

-Estás bem? –Severus se reprovou a si mesmo. –Não devia te dizer nada.

-Como... morreu? –Ante a mirada de apreensão do professor. –Por favor...

Severus lançou um longo suspiro, enquanto sentava-se em outra cadeira em frente ao rapaz.

-Lançaram lhe o Kedavra.

Draco fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um escalafrio percorrer seu corpo. Apertou os punhos com força enquanto tratava de evitar chorar outra vez.

-Quem a matou? –Dirigiu sua mirada para sua padrinho. –Foi... ele?

-Sim... e não.

-Que quer dizer?

-Ele foi quem deu a ordem... mas não quem a matou. –Severus pôs-se de pé e acercou-se com passo cansado para o caldeirão, enquanto via como a poção borbulhava. Não estava consciente da poção. Sua mirada estava nela, mas sua mente estava no acontecido a noite anterior. –Escuta, Draco. Não poderei te dizer nada mais, até que tenha falado com teu pai.

-Por que?

-Porque parece-me o mais adequado. –Severus suspirou ao ver como a poção se convertia em um falhanço. Apagou o fogo e apartou o caldeirão. –Não quero que penses que te oculto informação. Mas acho que ele deve ser o primeiro em saber o que ocorreu.

Draco não disse nada, só assentiu enquanto suspirava. Permaneceu sentado na cadeira e deixou que sua vista vagasse por todo o lugar. Tinha caldeirões de diferentes tamanhos tapizando uma das paredes. Em outra tinha estantes cheios de frascos de ingredientes de todos tipos. Na parede em frente a ele se encontrava um estante cheio de frascos de poções já elaboradas. Draco não pôde evitar se perguntar quantos anos de trabalho teria investido seu padrinho nesse impecável laboratório. Regressou à realidade.

-Quero vê-los...

-Estás seguro?

Enquanto o jovem assentia com um leve movimento, Severus não pôde evitar pensar no sereno que estava, dadas as circunstâncias. Supôs que Zabini tinha tido que ver com isso. E então chegou à conclusão que esse rapaz devia significar muito para seu afilhado, já que muito poucas pessoas conseguiam influenciar no loiro dessa maneira.

-De acordo... –Respondeu enquanto dirigia-se à porta. –Por que não te dás um banho enquanto peço o café da manhã? Assim faremos tempo para ver se teu pai já tem acordado.

Draco assentiu às palavras de seu padrinho e enquanto este chamava a um elfo, se dirigiu de novo a sua habitação. Duvidou um pouco em entrar, já que apesar de que Blaise tinha recolhido, ainda tinha muitas coisas rompidas desperdiçadas por todo o andar. Suspirou enquanto invocava um feitiço para limpar. Não tinha vontade de levantar nada e muito menos de ver a feia cara de nenhum elfo lhe fazendo perguntas fora de lugar.

Quando terminou de desparecer todo objeto rompido que tivesse à vista, se sentou na cama e se pôs a pensar em Blaise. Após chorar abraçado a ele, se tinha ficado dormido sem se dar conta. Quando acordou já não estava aí. E em vez disso, a corrente com o disse que Blaise lhe deixasse duas noites atrás, estava posta com cuidado sobre seu retrato. Também notou que a escrava que ele pensava lhe presentear já não estava, pelo que supôs que Blaise lhe tinha levado como lembrança.

Draco tinha-se negado a tomar a corrente. Não queria pensar no que com toda segurança era uma despedida. E em vez disso tinha saído da habitação para se desculpar com sua padrinho.

O loiro voltou a ver a joia que ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar. Suspirou enquanto tomava-a e, em vez de pôr-lhe, guardou-a no estuche e depositou-a no fundo da gaveta, disposto a seguir adiante com sua vida.

jsiajsiajsiajsijaisj*********

-Bons dias, Poppy...

-Olá, Severus. –A enfermeira deixou o que estava fazendo para receber ao professor e ao jovem loiro que, duvidoso, se tinha ficado parado no marco da porta.

Severus rodeou os ombros do rapaz para animá-lo a entrar. Este deu um respingo quando a mulher voltou a falar.

-Imagino-me que vêm a ver aos senhores Malfoy... –Severus assentiu. –Ele está por aqui. –Enquanto assinalava a habitação. –Faz favor, segam-me.

Severus apertou o ombro de Draco para instá-lo a seguir lhe. O rapaz suspirou enquanto caminhava com lentidão por trás do professor. Chegaram à habitação, a qual seguia protegida com senha.

Após que a enfermeira abriu, deixou passo a Severus e por trás dele entrou Draco. O rapaz não pôde evitar fechar seus olhos quando viu as condições em que seu pai se encontrava. Sentiu um profundo escalafrio ao imaginar a dor tão grande que as feridas em seu corpo deveram lhe causar. Amaldiçoou a Voldemort por isso.

-Demorará muito em acordar? –O loiro acercou com lentidão sua mão e posou-a sobre a frente de Lucius. Sentiu-a úmida e fresca e supôs que lhe tinham estado aplicando compressas. –Tinha febre?

-Teve um pouco. Faz umas horas. –Poppy revisou que tudo estivesse em ordem enquanto continuava. –Mas Oliver encarregou-se de tirar-lhe.

Draco não pôde evitar franzir o cenho em clara moléstia ao escutar esse nome.

-Calculo que em umas quatro horas mais estará acordo, e então poderão falar com ele. –Poppy não consertou no gesto do rapaz enquanto prosseguia. –Enquanto... Severus...

-Sim, claro... –Severus acercou-se ao rapaz e tocou seu ombro. –Queres ver a tua mãe agora?

-Sim... –Draco afastou-se da cama e depois de uma última mirada dispôs-se a seguir à enfermeira.

Momentos depois encontrava-se em frente à mesma porta que Blaise tinha visitado horas dantes. E ao igual que ele, não pôde deixar de perceber o intenso frio ao entrar na habitação.

-Por que faz tanto frio? –Perguntou enquanto esfregava-se os braços.

-É para conservar o corpo de tua mãe, Draco. –Severus suspirou enquanto permitia que Draco se fosse acercando.

-Deixo-os sozinhos... –Poppy dirigiu-se a Draco enquanto lhe palmeava o ombro com macieza. –Sinto-o muito...

Draco assentiu e quando a enfermeira saiu voltou a ver a Severus.

-Por que não leva mortalha? –Perguntou enquanto observava que sua mãe estava coberta por uma coberta branca.

-Albus e eu achamos que Lucius é o indicado para a eleger. –Draco voltou a assentir enquanto posava sua mão sobre a coberta de cristal. –Era muito formosa.

Draco guardou silêncio depois do último comentário de Severus. Este decidiu respeitar seu mutismo.

-Se não te importas... quisesse estar um momento sozinhos...

-Por suposto. Estarei na habitação de teu pai. –Severus saiu fechando a porta com sutileza. Draco ficou parado um instante mais no mesmo lugar. Depois acercou-se pouco a pouco e contemplou o rosto da mulher que lhe tinha dado a vida.

-Sempre serás formosa para mim... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto levantava a tampa de cristal. Estendeu sua pálida mão e conseguiu tocar seu suave rosto durante uns instantes. –Sabes? Apesar de que quase nunca pude os ver, sempre pensei que me queriam. Mas jamais me imaginei que me amassem... não ao grau de arriscar sua vida para me proteger. Nunca poderei esquecer o que têm feito por mim. E por isso... sempre lhes estarei agradecido, mãe... pelo que fique de vida.

O rapaz voltou a fechar a urna enquanto suspirava. Estava em paz com sua mãe e isso lhe dava um grande consolo. Não chorou. Não porque já não tivesse lágrimas para o fazer. Senão porque achava que se seus pais tinham sido o bastante fortes para suportar o sofrimento a mãos de Voldemort, então ele também deveria ser capaz do ser.

-Seguirei adiante com minha vida. E o farei por vocês. –Disse-lhe dantes de acariciar a urna por última vez, para depois dar a meia volta e sair da habitação, fechando com macieza a porta depois dele.

ksoakoskaoskoaskosjijsams*********

-Então... Não há forma de mudar o nome de Severus pelo meu?

-Sinto muito, professor Dumbledore. –Cornelius Fudge colocou um pergaminho sobre o escritório do diretor. –Aqui diz com toda clareza, que só podem ser mudados os nomes com a assinatura dos pais. Neste caso em particular, de Lucius Malfoy.

Essa mesma manhã muito temporão, o chefe do Ministério tinha recebido a carta urgente que o mago lhe enviasse por meio de Fawkes. Nela lhe oferecia desculpas por perturbar em seu dia de descanso, mas que era necessária sua presença para tratar alguns assuntos de soma urgência.

Ante a petição arrepiante do diretor de Hogwarts, o Ministro agora se encontrava no escritório do diretor, discutindo a possibilidade de mudar o nome do tutor de Draco.

Ante esta petição, Fudge tinha sido muito claro ao mencionar que os papéis não podiam ser manipulados por fora da lei baixo nenhuma circunstância, já que os arquivos ministeriais recusavam de forma automática os documentos que eram alterados por fora de toda via legítima.

De modo que entre os três tinham estado buscando algum modo de introduzir em algum oco que a lei lhes permitisse, e assim poder ganhar tempo para evitar que Voldemort soubesse que Lucius Malfoy estava vivo.

-Se o único que faz falta é a assinatura de Lucius, então só devemos esperar a que acorde.

Severus acabava de chegar da enfermaria. Após que Draco visse a sua mãe, lhe tinha dito que se iria a sua habitação a descansar. Ao professor tivesse gostado de gostado o mesmo, mas por desgraça ainda tinha muitos assuntos que atender. Pelo que após se despedir de seu afilhado se tinha encaminhado à direção, não sem dantes lhe pedir a Poppy que lhe avisasse assim que Lucius acordasse.

-Oxalá fosse assim de fácil, Severus... –Informou-lhe o diretor. –Mas sucede que amanhã mesmo se revelariam os nomes dos implicados, e se chegasse a figurar a assinatura de Lucius nos novos documentos... bom, acho que sabes muito bem o que passaria.

Severus suspirou. De alguma forma ou outra parecia que não tinha modo de evitar que a verdade se soubesse. Se ficavam sem fazer nada, o Ministério não revelaria os nomes, o que faria saber a Voldemort que Lucius estava vivo. E Severus seria o primeiro em sair prejudicado.

Se mudava-se o nome do tutor, ia precisar-se a assinatura de Lucius. E ao momento de revelar-se o nome de Albus como tutor, também figuraria a assinatura de Lucius. Os arquivos ministeriais actualizavam a diário a documentação recebida, pelo que Voldemort compararia datas e se daria conta que Lucius estava vivo.

E se conseguiam achar o modo de que os nomes se revelassem, seria muito pior. Já que o nome de Severus sairia à luz como o tutor do garoto. Voldemort se daria conta que os Malfoy tinham confiado em Severus para o proteger. E se inteiraria de sua traição.

E em todos estes casos, Severus seria o primeiro em sair prejudicado.

-Bem, bem, bem... –Fudge sacou um enorme livro de sua pasta e abriu-o. –Busquemos o famoso oco pelo qual se nos possa permitir a entrada. Estou seguro que acharemos algo que nos possa ser útil.

Albus levantou-se de seu lugar e começou a buscar nos estantes de sua biblioteca. Sacou o mesmo título que tinha Fudge e lhe entregou a Severus, enquanto ele seguia buscando em outro livro aparte.

Lsaksoa,sojsomsaismaismasm*********

Harry tocou com macieza à porta da habitação de Draco.

-Estás aí? –Ouviu-se resposta do outro lado. –Posso passar?

-Adiante...

O moreno entrou à habitação e encontrou ao Slytherin recostado em sua cama. Este se sentou quando seu amigo entrou, enquanto o convidava a tomar assento a seu lado.

Harry fez o que o loiro lhe indicava e depois o abraçou com carinho.

-Sinto muito o ocorrido, Draco... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto continuava abraçando-o.

-Obrigado, Harry. –O loiro correspondeu ao abraço de seu amigo. –Severus disse-te?

-Sim. –Separou-se dele e o olhou aos olhos. –Estás bem? Noto-te bastante tranquilo. Bom... em comparação com esta amanhã.

-Estou bem, Harry. Obrigado.

O Gryffindor percorreu a habitação com a vista.

-Vejo que te desfizeste de algumas coisas.

-Não tinham reparo. –Respondeu o loiro enquanto encolhia-se de ombros. Harry riu com ligeireza.

-Alegra-me ver-te melhor. –Lhe palmeou o ombro. –Tens podido dormir?

-Só um pouco. A verdade é que tinha sono, mas quando cheguei aqui se me foi por completo.

-Ocorreu-me muitas vezes. –Harry balançou seus pés enquanto continuava. –O que me preocupa é Severus.

-Por que? Ocorre-lhe algo?

-Nada disso. –Harry pôs-se de pé e começou a bisbilhotar pela habitação. –É só que não tem dormido muito bem. Sabes que me obsequiou um perfume elaborado por ele mesmo? Estou seguro que desde essa noite não tem dormido nada.

-Quando foi isso?

-Faz dois dias.

-Hum... –Draco permaneceu pensativo uns instantes. –Requerem-se várias horas para elaborar um perfume. Se fazer pela noite tem por seguro que não dormiu.

-Assim foi. Quando acordei na manhã o perfume estava junto mim.

-E ontem à noite também não dormiu. –Recalcou o loiro.

-Nem anteontem. Nem sequer durante o dia de ontem. E desde que amanheceu até agora, terá dormido como uma hora. Nada mais.

-Então teremos que o obrigar. Ou se não se enfermará.

-Tens razão.

Draco levantou-se da cama e pôs-se os sapatos. Depois caminhou para a porta.

-Aonde vais? –O moreno também se levantou e o seguiu.

O Slytherin saiu da habitação e dirigiu-se ao quarto de trabalho de seu padrinho. Harry entrou fechando a porta depois dele.

-Que fazemos aqui? –Perguntou com algo de nervosismo. –Se Severus dá-se conta...

-Não te preocupes. –Draco abriu o estante dos ingredientes e começou a buscar entre eles. –Ele sempre me permite que faça práticas aqui. Não há problema.

-Se tu o dizes... –Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se enquanto observava a Draco tomar um caldeirão e começar a elaborar uma poção. –Que estás fazendo?

-Esta amanhã meu padrinho estava elaborando esta poção. Mas eu entrei e o distraí. Ele não me disse nada, mas me dei conta que minha presença fez que se arruinasse.

-Tentarás fazê-la tu? –O moreno olhou-o com curiosidade. –Sabes que poção era?

O loiro assinalou-lhe um pergaminho que estava na mesa de trabalho de Severus. Harry já não disse nada. À cada ingrediente que o loiro agregava ao caldeirão ia lhe explicando suas propriedades. Draco não sabia se Harry lhe estava pondo atenção, só o fazia por gosto. O moreno deu-se conta desse detalhe e deixou de assentir à cada palavra do Slytherin.

"Vê-se que ama as poções, tanto como Severus..." Pensou enquanto seguia observando a seu amigo. "Imagino-me que Severus deve estar muito orgulhoso dele..."

-Se tudo sai bem, em umas horas estará pronta. E então Severus não terá pretexto para vir a se encerrar e não dormir.

-Bom ponto, Draco. –Harry levantou o polegar em sinal de aprovação enquanto sorria.

-Vais vê-lo hoje?

-Sim. Ficamos de ver-nos esta mesma tarde no lago. –Harry recargou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e bocejou, enquanto continuava observando a seu amigo.

-Que farás agora?

-Acho que tratarei dormir um pouco. Se precisas-me estarei na habitação de Severus.

-Dormirás aí?

-Tenho dormido aí as três últimas noites. –O loiro só moveu a cabeça enquanto sorria. –Te verei mais tarde.

-Que descanses. –Quando o Gryffindor desapareceu depois da porta, Draco se concentrou no caldeirão que tinha em frente a ele.

Enquanto o loiro esperava o momento oportuno para agregar outro ingrediente, não pôde evitar pensar que não só estava aí para que Severus não trabalhasse essa noite. Também estava consciente que precisava estar aí porque era o único lugar que podia o fazer esquecer de seus problemas... ainda que fora por umas horas.

ksoasaksokasokosk*********

-Tenho-o! –Albus e Severus levantaram a vista do livro que liam enquanto Fudge assinalava um parágrafo no seu. –Acho que já encontrei o modo de atrasar os trâmites.

-De que se trata? –O diretor deixou o livro a um lado enquanto dedicava toda sua atenção ao ministro. Este tossiu enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias.

-Há uma maneira de evitar que o nome do professor Snape se revele. E é que o menor, neste caso o jovem Draco Malfoy, interponha um reclamo contra o novo tutor. E assim terei que nomear um defensor judicial.

-Que é um defensor judicial? –Perguntou Severus.

-É a pessoa nomeada, neste caso por mim, para exercer as funções de amparo e representação do menor de forma transitória em certos casos...

-Como o que Draco não estivesse conforme com o tutor que seus pais lhe atribuíram.

-Exato. Então poderia nomeá-lo a você. –Referindo-se a Dumbledore. –Como defensor judicial.

-Quanto tempo levaria efetuar o trâmite? –Perguntou o diretor.

-Dentro do prazo de quinze dias a contar desde que o jovem Malfoy tivesse conhecimento da nomeação, ou quando aconteça a causa em caso de ser sobrevinda.

-Isso ajudará a que Voldemort não descubra que Lucius está vivo?

-Assim é, professor Snape. Porque enquanto a nomeação esteja em trâmite, os nomes dos implicados seguirão mantendo-se em reserva. Que a final de contas é o que buscamos.

-Quinze dias são mais que suficientes para evitar que Voldemort descubra a Severus. –Albus dirigiu-se ao Ministro. –Que é o que devemos fazer?

-Não devem fazer nada. –Fudge extraiu uns papéis de sua pasta e aplicou-lhes um feitiço. Depois entregou-lhes ao diretor. –Só precisarei a assinatura do jovem Malfoy para justificar a nomeação.

-Mas... –Severus duvidou. –Achas que Draco esteja de acordo em interpor um reclamo em contra?

-Lhe diremos que é por teu próprio bem, Severus. –Albus acercou-se a seu protegido enquanto palmeava seu ombro. –Só é para ganhar tempo. Estou seguro que Draco compreenderá.

Albus estendeu-lhe os documentos a Severus quem, após observar durante um momento, suspirou e guardou-os no bolso de sua túnica.

-Para quando devemos os devolver já assinados?

-O mais cedo que possam. –Fudge pôs-se de pé. –Se é possível manhã a primeira hora deverei cadastrar nos Arquivos ministeriais.

-Então te entregarei em teu escritório, em pessoa. –O diretor acompanhou ao ministro para a lareira. –Envia-lhe meus saúdos a tua esposa.

-Com gosto. –Quando Fudge se foi, Albus voltou a ver ao professor. Este permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar, seu rosto refletindo uma grande preocupação.

-Posso imaginar que tua inquietude não é devida a estes pesados trâmites.

Severus encolheu-se de ombros enquanto respondia.

-Nada disso servirá, Albus.

-Vamos, homem de pouca fé. –O diretor dirigiu-se a Fawkes. A ave saudou-o com um suave gorjeio. –Talvez não confias na lei?

-Não se trata disso... –Severus levantou-se e começou a percorrer o espaço escritório. –Ainda não te disse todo o que ocorreu ontem à noite.

-Há algo mais que deva saber?

-Quando me retirava da mansão Riddle com Lucius... Voldemort disse-me algo que me deixou muito intranquilo.

-Que foi o que te disse?

-Disse-me que estivesse muito ao pendente de Draco e de Harry... –O professor de poções parou-se em frente ao diretor, enquanto olhava-o direto aos azuis olhos. –Porque a próxima vez que me chame, terei que os levar comigo.

Albus deixou de acariciar à ave assim que escutou as últimas palavras do professor.

-Quando pensas que poderia te chamar?

-Não o sei, Albus. –Severus sentou-se de novo na cadeira e se massageou a têmpora. –Pode ser qualquer dia destes. Não esqueças que pensa se unir a Draco nos próximos dias.

-Que vais fazer se te convoca?

-Não penso os levar comigo. –Severus moveu a cabeça em sinal de negação. –De jeito nenhum penso entregar-lhe a Voldemort às duas pessoas mais importantes de minha vida.

-E eu não penso permitir que te apresentes assim nada mais. –O idoso mago suspirou enquanto se alisava a barba, pensativo. –Poderíamos utilizar tudo isto a nosso favor.

-Que quer dizer?

-É óbvio que a batalha contra Voldemort é iminente. E não temos feito mais que esperar e nos ater a que seja ele quem dê o primeiro passo. –Observou a Severus, cujos olhos começavam entender. –Captas o que trato de dizer?

-Estás-me propondo que os leve comigo e assim poder executar um ataque surpresa?

-Tu mesmo poderias nos ajudar a desestabilizar as barreiras de proteção. –O idoso parecia pensar em voz alta. –A Ordem do Fénix estaria por trás de ti para penetrar as barreiras e atacaríamos por surpresa.

-Não é tão fácil, Albus. Voldemort tem a um exército de comensais e Dementadores protegendo as barreiras. Os atacarão mal percebam sua presença.

-Pois brigaremos. –O diretor mostrou-se decidido. –Se Voldemort convoca-te, não se esperará que chegues acompanhado por todos nós. Te daremos tempo de entrar à mansão com Harry e então daremos a conhecer nossa presença.

-E então Harry terá que o enfrentar...

-Terá que o fazer, Severus... tarde ou temporão.

Severus ia dizer algo quando a voz de Poppy se escutou através da lareira.

-Albus... Está Severus contigo?

-Assim é, Poppy. –Severus aproximou-se à lareira. –Que ocorre?

-É Lucius. Tem acordado.

Severus e Albus olharam-se o um ao outro.

-Obrigado, Poppy. Vou para lá.

-Quer que te acompanhe? –Perguntou o diretor.

-Agradeço-te, mas não será necessário. –Tomou um punhado de pós. –Conheço a Lucius, e sei que preferirá que não tenha ninguém mais presente.

-Entendo...

Severus lançou o punhado de pós e pouco depois encontrava-se na enfermaria.

koksakspapskpskapskp*********

Os azuis olhos de Lucius Malfoy abriram-se com desesperante lentidão. Ao princípio, o mago não soube onde se encontrava. Por puro instinto pôs-se à defensiva e tratou de incorporar-se, mas teve algo que lhe impediu. Caiu de costas sobre o colchão enquanto proferia um choramingo. Ao mesmo tempo, uma dor aguda percorreu-o de acima abaixo por toda sua espinha dorsal.

-Tranquilo, Lucius... –A voz familiar de uma mulher, junto com sua mão posando sobre seu braço, pareceu tranquilizá-lo um pouco. –Não te preocupes, Severus virá muito cedo. Trata de não te mover muito.

Lucius não entendeu todo o que a mulher lhe disse. Ainda deitado, sentia que a habitação lhe dava voltas. Fechou os olhos e se relaxou quando, no meio daquelas palavras, atingiu a escutar o nome de Severus.

-Onde... estou? –Perguntou com muito trabalho. Seus lábios estavam tão ressecos que mal podia falar.

-Estás em Hogwarts. –Poppy acercou lhe um copo com água. Ajudou-o a levantar a cabeça enquanto o loiro bebia. –Estás a salvo.

-Narcisa...? –O homem não recebeu resposta. –Onde...?

Poppy estava a ponto de responder quando atingiu a escutar a voz de Severus, que acabava de chegar.

-Lucius... –Severus entrou à habitação e acercou-se à cama. –Como te sentes?

Por toda resposta, o loiro voltou a fechar os olhos.

-Agora volto. Faz favor, trata de não o cansar. –Poppy saiu do quarto para buscar algumas poções que devia lhe administrar, deixando espaço aos dois homens para que pudessem falar com tranquilidade.

-Narcisa... Como está?

Severus suspirou enquanto sentava-se na cama, a um custado do loiro.

-Sinto-o, Lucius... –Respondeu-lhe enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Ela está...? –O professor assentiu.

Lucius desviou sua mirada azul da de Severus. Girou a cabeça para o outro lado enquanto apertava os lábios com força. Um longo momento de silêncio reinou por todo o lugar. Silêncio que Severus não se atreveu a romper.

-Como...? –O loiro seguiu olhando para outro lado, incapaz de enfrentar a mirada de compaixão do homem junto a ele. –Quem foi...?

-Bellatrix Lestrange... –Severus pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro. Este não se moveu. –Com um Kedavra.

-Bellatrix... –A voz do loiro ouviu-se como um sussurro. Severus creu escutar em seu tom de voz algo muito estranho que não atingiu a decifrar.

O homem tratou de incorporar-se, mas de novo algo lhe impediu. Voltou a ver a Severus.

-Por que não posso... levantar-me? –Severus guardou silêncio. –Severus?

O homem enfrentou a mirada de seu ex parceiro. Se tinha que o saber, melhor lhe dizer de uma vez por todas.

-Os cruciatus de Voldemort... fizeram-te dano. –Lucius olhou-o sem compreender.

-Que... queres dizer?

-Alguns ossos de tua coluna resultaram atrofiados... –Esta vez o homem compreendeu.

-Não poderei... voltar a caminhar?

-Poppy diz que poderás voltar ao fazer. Mas precisarás terapia e muita constância.

Lucius desviou a vista e apertou as cobertas com tanta força que sentiu que poderia as fundir. Uma careta de frustração desenhou-se em seu cansado rosto enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos.

-Draco... Sabe-o?

-Está inteirado de tudo, Lucius. –Suspirou. –O único que não sabe é... quem matou a sua mãe.

-Como está?

-Ao princípio alterou-se muito. Mas agora está melhor. –Severus sentou-se em uma cadeira para que Lucius estivesse mais cômodo.

-Onde está... Narcisa?

-Aqui mesmo. Em uma habitação especial.

-Quero vê-la...

-Espera um momento... –Severus levantou-se. –Perguntarei a Poppy se é conveniente mover-te.

Lucius não respondeu. Só assentiu com a cabeça e observou quando Severus saiu da habitação. Tentou mover as pernas, mas viu com frustração que não lhe obedeciam. Esteve-o tentando uma e outra vez, sem nenhum resultado. À cada tentativa, as pulsadas nas costas doíam bem mais. Com um suspiro de decepção, o loiro deixou o que fazia e se concretou a esperar que Severus voltasse.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou quando viu vir a Poppy com um objeto que lhe pareceu muito estranho. Severus vinha por trás dela.

-É uma cadeira de rodas. –Respondeu-lhe a enfermeira. –É um invento muggle. Mas faz anos a medimagia adotou-o com algumas modificações. Te servirá para transladar de um lado a outro. São muito úteis, asseguro-te.

Lucius voltou a ver a Severus, quem só se encolheu de ombros.

-Nego-me a subir a essa coisa... muggle. –Sussurrou com desprezo.

-Pois não te fica outra opção, Lucius. –Repôs Poppy. –É isso, ou te ficar em cama. Tu eleges.

O loiro voltou a olhar a Severus. Este permanecia impassível, em espera de uma resposta. Com um bufar, o loiro não teve outra opção que aceitar. Então Severus ajudou-o a mover da cama para sentar na cadeira.

Momentos depois chegavam à habitação onde repousava Narcisa. Intuindo que o loiro desejaria estar sozinho com ela, Severus tinha preferido se retirar.

-Irei avisar-lhe a Draco que já tens acordado. –Tinha-lhe dito dantes de fechar a porta.

E agora Lucius se encontrava contemplando a urna onde sua esposa descansava. Estendeu um braço para roçar com seus dedos o transparente cristal, mas viu com frustração que não podia o atingir. Amaldiçoou em seu interior enquanto tratava de encontrar a maneira de acercar a cadeira o suficiente para atingir seu objetivo. Mas viu com surpresa que com só o pensar, a cadeira parecia lhe obedecer.

Sustentou-se com força dela enquanto o objeto se elevava uns centímetros, até que Lucius esteve à altura que desejava. Com cuidado, levantou a tampa da urna e então pôde contemplar o rosto de sua esposa em todo seu esplendor.

"Parece dormindo. Como se sonhasse..." Foi seu primeiro pensamento enquanto acercava sua mão e posava-a sobre seu rosto. Acariciou-o com lentidão enquanto fechava os olhos. A sua memória vieram fragmentos do ocorrido a noite anterior, e não pôde evitar sentir uma intensa ira inundar suas veias.

-Sei que devia te proteger... era meu dever proteger-te... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto acariciava com ternura seus longos cabelos. –Perdoa-me por não ter sido o bastante forte para o conseguir. Perdoa-me...

Uma silenciosa lágrima deslizou-se pela pálida bochecha daquele homem que quase nunca expressava seu sentir. Lágrima que nasceu para morrer antes que outra se atrevesse a sair de seus azuis olhos.

-Pagarão por isto, Narcisa... –Prometeu-lhe enquanto seguia contemplando o formoso rosto da que fosse sua esposa. Apertou seus punhos, que tremeram devido à força impressa na cada uma de suas palavras. –Pagarão o ter ferido teu corpo. Aqueles que se atreveram a te tocar não voltarão a tocar a ninguém mais.

Fechou os olhos enquanto atesoirava em sua mente a firme promessa que nascia de seus lábios. Promessa que, estava seguro, não descansaria até ver cumprida.

-E quanto a Voldemort e a Bellatrix Lestrange... –O rancor translucido na cada uma de suas palavras. –Não importa como nem quando... mas juro-te, minha querida Narcisa, que chegado o momento de minha vingança desejarão não ter nascido nunca...

Lucius Malfoy permaneceu uns minutos mais, contemplando em silêncio o sereno rosto daquela que tinha sido sua colega nas boas e nas más, durante muitos anos.

-Pai... Estás aí? –A voz de seu filho do outro lado da porta fazer sair do trance em que se encontrava. Com um suspiro, o loiro acariciou por última vez o rosto de Narcisa enquanto sussurrava com doçura.

-Que tenhas doces sonhos... minha querida esposa.

pooppoppoppopopkkpkokp*********

Harry encontrava-se em frente ao lago, esperando a seu namorado enquanto arrojava pedrinhas à água.

"Quanto tempo mais terei que o esperar?" Perguntou-se enquanto via como os pequenos objetos arrojados provocavam ondas. "Não pode ser que a umas horas de não o ver já o estranhe tanto..."

De repente sentiu que uns fortes braços o enredavam ao mesmo tempo em que uns suaves lábios se posavam sobre seu pescoço.

-Levas muito tempo aqui? –Perguntou-lhe o professor enquanto continuava beijando seu pescoço. O rapaz estremeceu-se pensando até onde estaria esse homem consciente do que sua cercania lhe provocava.

-O suficiente para estranhar-te. –Respondeu-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que fechava seus verdes olhos e deixava-se arrulhar por esses braços que o enlouqueciam. –Onde estavas?

-Em muitas partes. –O professor suspirou enquanto deleitava-se com o aroma de seu namorado. Tomou-o da mão e conduziu-o para uma árvore. Após sentar-se e pôr-se cômodos, decidiu contar sobre sua visita à enfermaria.

-Então Draco está com seu pai agora...

-Assim é. –Severus afundou seus lábios nos alborotados cabelos do rapaz. –Lucius tem-lhe tomado com muita calma. Poderia dizer-se que com demasiada calma, até para ser ele.

-Tu que o conheces bem, que achas que possa significar essa atitude?

-Não o conheço tanto como crê, Harry. –O professor envolveu as mãos do jovem entre as suas enquanto abraçava-o pelas costas. –Mas me atreveria a pensar que não significa nada bom.

-Acha que esteja planejando alguma espécie de vingança?

-Tem por seguro. –Suspirou. –E não o culpo. Se alguém se atrevesse a danar às pessoas que amo... acho que faria o mesmo que ele.

-Tens razão. –Harry recargou sua cabeça sobre o peito de seu namorado. Olhou ao céu, onde uma tonalidade avermelhada anunciava a chegada do ocaso. –Deve ser terrível perder a alguém com quem se viveu por tanto tempo.

-Assim é, Harry.

-Sabes? Quando perdi a Sirius... pensei que jamais me recuperaria de sua perda. Mas apesar de tudo sempre mantive a esperança de que não tivesse morrido. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que estava vivo, e que me precisava. –Voltou a ver a seu namorado, quem olhava-o com atenção-. E ao final tive razão e pude recuperá-lo.

-Isso é verdade, Harry. Mas... –Severus sustentou o queixo do jovem enquanto seguia olhando-o. –Este caso é diferente. Narcisa está morta. Lucius e Draco terão que a sepultar e lhe dar um último adeus. Aqui não há incerteza sobre se voltará ou não. Simplesmente não o fará.

-E... Que se deve fazer nestes casos? –Harry franziu o cenho enquanto olhava os profundos olhos negros do homem que amava. –Como aceitar que essa pessoa já não estará jamais com um?

Severus contemplou os verdes olhos de seu namorado. Quem era ele para responder essa pergunta?

Ele, que tinha sido um temível comensal e tinha segado tantas e tantas vidas, deixando a tanta gente com essa mesma sensação de perda que agora uma de suas pessoas mais amadas sofria. Sentiu incrementar-se mais que nunca dentro de seu peito a sensação de culpabilidade que sempre o acompanhava.

Fechou os olhos para não seguir contemplando a essa criatura que se refugiava entre seus braços, como se ele pudesse o proteger de todos os males do mundo.

Ele sabia que Narcisa já tinha pago aquela terrível noite todo o dano que tinha feito em sua época de comensal. E estava seguro que Lucius estava ainda pagando o preço. Mas... E ele? Como pagaria ele todo o dano feito?

-Severus? –Harry sentiu as emoções que borbulhava no coração do homem que o abraçava. –Por favor... não faças isso.

Severus voltou à realidade ao mesmo tempo em que enfocava sua vista nos verdes olhos em frente a ele. Olhou-o de forma interrogante.

-Que coisa?

-Não deves seguir te sentindo culpado. –Severus bufou ao dar-se conta do que ocorria. Tinha-se-lhe esquecido por completo com quem se encontrava.

Harry girou seu corpo para encontrá-lo de frente, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava seu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Disse-te antes e repito-te agora... não me importo o que tenhas feito no passado. –O beijou com ternura enquanto continuava falando. –Amo-te pelo que é agora. E não terá nada nem ninguém que consiga mudar isto que sinto por você.

Severus sentiu uma cálida sensação percorrer todas suas veias. O estreitou com força entre seus braços enquanto sentia uma grande paz inundar seu coração.

-Resignação... e tempo. –Lhe sussurrou ao ouvido enquanto Harry olhava-o com estranheza. –Sobre a pergunta que me acabas de fazer...

O rapaz pareceu compreender, porque sorriu enquanto girava-se de novo e voltava a refugiar entre seus braços, na mesma posição que se encontravam dantes. Já não falaram, só permaneceram abraçados enquanto contemplavam o ocaso.

E enquanto Harry admirava o entardecer em todo seu esplendor, Severus não pôde deixar de pensar nas palavras que uma vez Albus lhe dissesse.

"Pode ser então que o caminho à redenção que tão difícil se te faz percorrer só, não seja tão doloroso se alguém o caminha junto a ti".

Ele estava consciente que ainda estava bem longe de chegar ao final do caminho que o levaria à redenção. Mas não pôde deixar de negar que Albus tinha razão. Percorrê-lo em companhia de Harry estava resultando menos doloroso.

popopopopopopopopop*********

Draco deixou sua negra capa sobre uma cadeira do bar, e sentou-se no cadeirão de seu padrinho. Sua mirada perdeu-se entre os fogos da lareira enquanto sua mente perdia-se no que tinha passado na enfermaria.

"Sei que meu pai está muito mau... senti-o com só olhar seus olhos". Pensou enquanto reclinava sua cabeça no respaldo. "A morte de minha mãe afetou-lhe mais do que pensava".

Suspirou quando recordou a atitude tão passiva que Lucius adotou enquanto Draco o abraçava para conforta-lo. Ainda que em realidade o rapaz nunca saberia quem tinha tratado de consolar a quem, pois se tinha voltado a sentir alterado ante a presença de seu pai em cadeira de rodas.

Levou-se a mão à cabeça. Uma crescente dor começava a molestá-lo. Tinha-lhe dito a seu pai que buscariam o quanto antes um tratamento para seu paralisias. Recordou-lhe que precisaria ser perseverante e que teria que começar o quanto antes. Lucius só se tinha encolhido de ombros e lhe tinha dito que estava muito cansado, que precisava dormir. Draco não tinha insistido e, em mudança, se tinha combinado com ele até que conseguiu dormir.

O loiro levantou-se do cadeirão e começou a passear de um lado a outro, enquanto seguia recordando.

Acabava de sair da habitação de seu pai quando chocou de frente com a pessoa que menos se esperava.

Oliver Wood desculpou-se com educação para depois seguir seu caminho. Draco notou que levava em sua mão uma poção que com toda segurança era para seu pai.

-Dormiu-se. –Disse-lhe com todo o desprezo que era capaz de pôr em suas palavras. –De modo que não o molestes.

Oliver só franziu o cenho e, sem lhe importar o que o loiro lhe dissesse, terminou de entrar à habitação. Antes de que a porta se fechasse, Draco o tomou do braço com brusquidão e o encarou com fúria.

-Que não acaba de me escutar? –Seus olhos cinzas ardendo de raiva. –Deixa-o em paz.

Oliver soltou-se da mão que o apresava enquanto respondia.

-Sinto, Malfoy. Eu só cumpro com meu trabalho. –Deu-se a média volta para seguir seu caminho. –Se tens alguma queixa, fala com Madame Pomfrey.

O loiro ficou parado em seu lugar, vendo como o ex capitão de Gryffindor se acercava a seu pai e o acordava com delicadeza. Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que longe de se enojar, seu pai se tinha tomado a poção sem protestar, quando mal uns minutos antes, ele quase tinha tido que lhe rogar para que comesse algo.

Disposto a não seguir vendo o rosto de quem era o causante de sua ruptura com Blaise, Draco tinha bufado com indignação e tinha saído furioso da enfermaria.

O loiro deixou seus pensamentos a um lado quando escutou a porta se abrir. De imediato reconheceu as vozes de Harry e sua padrinho.

-Olá, Draco. –O moreno tirou-se a capa e deixou-a por aí. –Acabas de chegar?

O Slytherin assentiu enquanto via a Severus, o qual se acercou a ele.

-Estás bem? –Severus fez esta pergunta enquanto tomava do braço ao rapaz, e instava-o a tomar assento no cadeirão. Draco voltou a assentir. Sem esperar um convite, Harry sentou-se junto a seu namorado, ficando o professor em meio.

-Estive falando com Albus... –Disse-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que sacava os documentos que o diretor lhe entregasse em seu escritório. –Sobre a situação de Lucius e tudo isto da tutela.

-Há algum problema? –Perguntou o loiro, enquanto punha toda sua atenção nele.

-Como verás, se supunha que depois da morte de teus pais teu custodia passaria a minhas mãos.

-Assim é. –Draco endireitou-se no cadeirão. –Essa foi a decisão de meus pais.

-Exato. E como também recordarás, os nomes dos implicados ficaram baixo um feitiço de reserva. Os quais seriam revelados no momento em que a tutela se fizesse válida.

-Mas... –Harry, quem até esse momento tinha escutado com atenção as palavras do professor, decidiu intervir. –A tutela não pode ser válida, já que o senhor Malfoy está vivo.

-Tens razão, Harry. –Severus voltou a ver a seu casal para depois regressar sua mirada para Draco. –Portanto, o Ministério seguirá sem revelar os nomes.

-E isso que significa? –Perguntou o loiro. Ao instante, Harry levantou-se do cadeirão e parou-se em frente a eles. Draco pôde advertir que o rapaz se tinha posto pálido. –Harry?

-Não o entendes, Draco? –O Slytherin negou com a cabeça. –Voldemort acha que teu pai está morto. Ele pensa que Severus o matou. Se para amanhã não se revelam os nomes então se dará conta que Severus lhe mentiu.

Draco voltou a ver ao professor, seus olhos refletindo uma grande preocupação.

-É verdadeiro isso, Severus? –O homem assentiu. –Mas ele não deve o saber! Se inteira-se te matará!

-Tranquilos... –Severus pôde observar que ambos rapazes começavam a se alterar. –Fudge encontrou uma solução temporária a tudo isto.

-Qual é? –A pergunta saiu ao mesmo tempo de lábios de ambos jovens. Severus não pôde evitar sorrir. Desdobrou o documento que tinha em suas mãos e lhe entregou a Draco.

-Só tens que assinar aqui.

-Que é isto? –O loiro franziu o cenho enquanto tomava o papel. Após uns momentos levantou sua olhada cinza para ele. –Por que diz aqui que não estou de acordo em que sejas meu tutor? Isso não é verdadeiro.

-Já o sei, Draco. –O professor suspirou. –Só é para ganhar tempo. Enquanto a demanda contra mim esteja em trâmite, o Ministério seguirá sem revelar os nomes. Só sairá à luz o nome de Albus como defensor judicial.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou o moreno enquanto voltava a sentar-se junto a seu namorado.

-Quer dizer que enquanto o Ministério não resolva a nomeação de outro tutor, Albus será o tutor temporário de Draco.

-Quando Voldemort se inteire se enfurecerá...

-Sem dúvida alguma. –Voltou a ver a Draco. –Precisarei que os firmes agora mesmo. Albus lhes levará a Fudge amanhã a primeira hora.

-É necessário? –O loiro baixou seu rosto, refletindo tristeza. –Sei que enquanto meu pai viva não precisarei que sejas meu tutor, mas... isso não faz que deixe de me sentir mau. Se algo lhe chegasse a passar não quero me combinar com o diretor, senão contigo.

Severus rodeou os ombros do rapaz, o qual levantou sua mirada para ver os negros olhos de seu padrinho.

-Estou seguro que teu pai estará muito tempo mais conosco. E não deves te preocupar por ter outro tutor. Jamais permitiria que te afastassem de meu lado.

-Mas existirá esta demanda como antecedente.

-Para quando tudo isto acabe, já terás cumprido a maioria de idade, e todo este assunto da demanda não terá nenhum significado.

-Severus tem razão. –Harry recargou o queixo no ombro do professor para entrar no campo de visão do loiro. –Não esqueças que isto é só para ganhar tempo e que Voldemort não saiba que teu pai ainda vive.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao bar, onde se pôs a jogar com os copos de cristal.

-Ademais... não falta muito para que esse monstro e eu nos vejamos as caras. E para quando chegue no dia de meu aniversário, ele já terá deixado de existir.

Severus e Draco olharam-se o um ao outro, surpreendidos pela segurança nas palavras do Gryffindor. O respeito que o loiro sempre tinha sentido para quem agora era seu amigo, se viu fortalecido ante sua determinação.

Severus levantou-se do cadeirão e abraçou a Harry pelas costas. O rapaz estremeceu-se ao sentir que seu fôlego chocava contra sua orelha, enquanto o professor lhe murmurava:

-Jamais tenho escutado palavras mais ousadas. Mas quero que saibas que creio nelas mais que em qualquer outra coisa. –Girou-o com macieza para olhá-lo de frente. –E posso-te assegurar que esta noite me sinto mais orgulhoso de ti, do que nunca o tenho estado antes, por ninguém.

Harry sorriu ante as palavras de seu namorado. Rodeou seu pescoço com seus braços e o beijou sem importar-lhe a presença de Draco.

-Alguém quer jantar algo? –O loiro, vermelho até as orelhas, não encontrou melhor desculpa para que esses dois deixassem de dar função em frente a ele. –Porque eu já tenho fome.

Severus e Harry sorriram enquanto separavam-se.

-Então será melhor que chamem a um elfo para que nos traga o jantar. –Acariciou o rosto de seu namorado para depois dirigir a sua habitação. –Enquanto irei dar-me um banho.

Quando o professor desapareceu pela porta de sua habitação, Draco voltou a ver a Harry, quem seguia parado junto ao bar, esta vez inspecionando as garrafas.

-Não pensas ir com ele?

Harry deixou o que fazia para se ir sentar ao cadeirão, junto ao loiro.

-Me encantaria, Draco. Mas... –O moreno se rascou a cabeça, indeciso. –Uma parte de mim me grita que vá e o convença de fazer todo o que queira comigo. Mas por outro lado...

-Que? Há algum problema?

-Ainda sou menor de idade. Já de por sim teremos muitos problemas quando Sirius se inteire. –Suspirou enquanto recordava sua última conversa com Remus. –Se temos relações íntimas agora... Severus estaria infringindo a lei e não quisesse que tivesse problemas legais por minha culpa.

-Achas que teu padrinho seria capaz de enviá-lo a Azkaban?

-Não sei, Draco. Conheço-o e sei que tem um caráter bastante... explosivo. Mas mais que isso, o que me preocupa é a aversão que sempre tem tido entre eles. Acho que essa seria a principal razão para que não aceitasse o nosso namoro. Por isso não queremos nos arriscar. Talvez com outra pessoa não reagiria tão mau. Mas tratando-se de Severus... acho que a situação pioraria.

-Entendo... –Draco chamou a um elfo. Após dar-lhe instruções e o elfo desparecera, dirigiu-se de novo a seu amigo. –Sabes? Eu não sou ninguém para te aconselhar, mas... acho que há algo que deveriam tomar em conta. Os dois.

-Que coisa?

-Faz uns momentos disseste que para quando cumprisses os dezoito, Vold...

-Voldemort.

-... já não existiria.

-Que tem isso que ver com Severus e comigo?

-Não quero dizer com isto que não o vás fazer, mas... Tudo bom se não chegasses ao conseguir?

Harry guardou silêncio ante este último comentário.

-Dás-te conta de que têm estado aguardando um momento que talvez nunca chegue? Que talvez durante este último confronto contra... ele, um perca ao outro?

-Não o digas...

-Não quero te assustar, Harry. –O loiro tomou o ombro de seu amigo enquanto prosseguia. –Não quero que lhes passe nada, a nenhum dos dois. Mas quero que tomes uma coisa em conta... ninguém tem a vida comprada. Hoje podemos estar aqui, desfrutando da companhia da pessoa que amamos e manhã... já não.

Ao dizer estas últimas palavras, Draco não pôde evitar que uma lágrima percorresse sua bochecha. Tinha-se prometido não ser débil, mas era inevitável. Harry acercou-se a ele e o estreitou entre seus braços.

Draco fechou os olhos enquanto evocava em sua mente o belo rosto de sua mãe, à que nunca mais voltaria a ver. Desejou com toda sua alma ter tido mais tempo para lhe dizer quanto a amava. Mas já era demasiado tarde para isso.

Permaneceram abraçados um instante mais até que o elfo voltou com o pedido. E enquanto o jantar era servido, nenhum deles se percebeu que a porta do quarto principal se fechava em silêncio.

ksoaksokaosoaksoksokaosk*********

Remus Lupin abriu com macieza a porta da habitação de Lucius. Deu uns quantos passos para poder distinguir seu rosto, alumiado com sutileza pela luz da lua crescente que se assomava pela janela. Lucius permanecia com os olhos fechados. Remus suspirou sem atrever-se a dar um passo para a cama, pois temia acordá-lo.

-Pensas ficar-te aí parado toda a noite? –Remus deu um respingo quando escutou a voz de quem cria dormido.

-Não queria te acordar.

-Não estava dormindo. –O loiro fez-lhe senhas com a mão para que se acercasse. Após um segundo de dúvida, o licántropo decidiu-se. Acercou-se com passo lento até ficar a um passo da cama.

-Lamento o ocorrido... –Posou sua mão sobre a mão do loiro. –Para valer lamento-o muito...

Lucius fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a mão do homem junto a ele. Moveu a cabeça em afirmação aceitando suas condolências.

-Viste-a? –O professor de Defesa assentiu. –Verdade que era muito bela?

-O era, Lucius. –Suspirou. –Muito bela.

-Amanhã cedo será o enterro. Virás?

-Aí estarei.

Remus desprendeu sua mão da do loiro e acercou uma cadeira para sentar-se.

-Sinto não ter podido vir a te ver antes... mas supus que quererias estar sozinho. –O loiro sorriu com pesar ao escutar essas palavras.

-Vejo que apesar de tantos anos não tens esquecido como sou. –Remus não respondeu. –Eu também não tenho esquecido como és.

Teve um longo momento de silêncio. Como se com essas palavras, o loiro tivesse aberto uma janela ao passado, fazendo que as lembranças se assomassem à memória da cada um. Remus moveu a cabeça em negação.

-Não somos os mesmos, Lucius... –O licántropo de pôs de pé e deixou que sua vista se perdesse no céu noturno. –Muitas coisas têm mudado desde então.

-Que tanto tens mudado? –Lucius não decolou sua mirada da figura de Remus, contrastante através da luz que irradiava desde a janela.

-Tenho crescido... tenho madurado. –Remus deu meia volta para enfrentar os azuis olhos do homem em frente a ele. –Tu também o fizeste.

-Talvez cresci... –O licántropo pôde distinguir um deixo de tristeza nas palavras de seu ex amante. –Mas sem dúvida não madurei... não o suficiente. Todas as más decisões que alguma vez tomei em minha vida agora se voltam contra mim.

-Todos nos equivocamos, Lucius. –O licántropo suavizou sua expressão enquanto voltava a acercar-se a ele. –Após tudo, somos humanos. –Sorriu, irônico, ante sua própria afirmação. –Bom... alguns mais que outros.

Lucius compreendeu a alusão e olhou aos dourados olhos do homem lobo.

-Segues visitando esse lugar? –Remus franziu o cenho um segundo, para depois responder quando entendeu a pergunta do loiro.

-Vou a cada mês... desde que voltei a Hogwarts.

-Nunca... quiseste que fosse contigo. –O tom de reproche na voz de Lucius não passou inadvertido pelo licántropo.

-Nunca foi um lugar muito agradável... –Encolheu-se de ombros enquanto continuava. –Ademais... era perigoso.

-Severus comentou-me alguma vez que desenvolveu uma poção para ti.

-A poção Mata lobos. –Remus voltou a tomar assento enquanto passava suas mãos por seu rosto. Era incómodo para ele falar disso. –Não me curou, mas me volta inofensivo.

-Falta pouco... –Afirmou o loiro enquanto sua mirada azul posava-se na janela. Remus seguiu a mirada do loiro e assentiu.

-Onze dias...

-Segue sendo doloroso?

-Muito. Ainda com a poção.

-Sinto escutar isso. –Lucius ficou calado um momento. Voltou a ver ao licántropo quem a sua vez olhava-o com atenção. –Gostaria de vê-lo... em algum dia.

Remus moveu a cabeça, sem dar crédito ao que ouvia.

-Posso-te assegurar que não é nada agradável. –Recordou quando Sirius lhe contou sobre sua transformação em frente aos rapazes e a cara de terror que eles puseram ao descobrir que era um homem lobo. –Por que quererias presenciar algo como isso?

-Porque foi o único de ti que não pude conhecer.

Remus compreendeu e não pôde evitar lisonjear-se ante o profundo significado dessas palavras. Pôs-se de pé.

-Será melhor... que te deixe descansar.

-Já te vais?

-Sim. Bom, eu... –O licántropo fez a tentativa de caminhar para a porta, mas a voz de Lucius impediu-lhe.

-Por que não ficas? –Remus olhou-o, surpreendido. –Só um momento mais.

O licántropo suspirou enquanto voltava ao lugar onde se encontrava dantes.

-Seria bom que tratasses de dormir.

Lucius estendeu sua mão, convidando a Remus a posar a sua sobre ela.

-Sabes que tenho ficado paralisado das pernas? –Remus apertou sua mão com força enquanto respondia.

-Sei-o. E também sei que poderás te recuperar se te propões.

-Talvez, quando volte a caminhar... então faça muitas coisas que não fiz dantes.

-Como quais?

-Levarei a Draco a muitos lugares que ainda não conhece... convidarei a Severus a jantar mais seguido, ainda que às vezes não é uma companhia muito grata. –Remus sorriu. –Sempre terminamos brigando... Sabes que lhe devo a vida?

-Sim. Também o sei...

-E também... irei a esse lugar a ver-te...

-Basta, Lucius... –Remus seguiu sorrindo enquanto apertava sua mão ainda com mais força. –Sabes que às vezes se me esquece me tomar a poção?

-Não me importo...

Lucius fechou os olhos enquanto continuava sustentando a mão da pessoa que apesar de tantos anos ainda seguia amando. Suspirou enquanto recordava o tempo vivido a seu lado. Remus seguia acariciando sua mão com macieza. Ele a sua vez recordava.

O sono venceu-o pouco a pouco. Remus permaneceu acariciando por um momento mais a mão de quem alguma vez fosse seu amante. Quando se percebeu que se tinha dormido a depositou sobre seu peito e abrigada com cuidado para não o acordar. Era hora de seu jantar com Sirius e devia marchar-se.

Permaneceu um momento mais parado junto a seu leito. A luz da lua continuava alumbrando suas facções dando-lhe um matiz etéreo, quase angelical. Posou seus dedos sobre seu rosto maduro e cheio de lacerações, mas terso ainda, enquanto sussurrava:

-Que tenhas doces sonhos... meu querido Lucius.


	14. Beijos, flores e despedidas

Harry meteu-se com sigilo entre as cobertas negras da cama de Severus, quem achava-se sumido em um profundo sono. Desde a hora do jantar, quem fosse seu professor de poções não tinha deixado de cabecear sobre a mesa. Planejando esta situação, Draco e Harry tinham estado conversando sobre Quidditch o tempo todo, o que aborrecia de maneira terrível ao professor.

A conversa de sobremesa sobre o mesmo tema tinha terminado por arrulhar de tal maneira, que quando o homem se levantou da mesa estava mais dormido que acordado. Com um: "boas noites", tinha deixado aos jovens imersos em seu conversa e tinha-se dirigido a sua habitação. Mal teve posto a cabeça sobre a almofada e fechado os olhos, o professor tinha caído rendido.

O rapaz deslizou-se com macieza até ficar colado às costas do homem, quem dormia de lado. Com timidez, cercou seu cintura com seu braço e escondeu seu rosto na parte de trás de seu pescoço. A mão que rodeava sua cintura trepou até posar sobre seu peito para ficar aí.

O corpo do jovem tremeu de forma quase imperceptível ao sentir como se amoldava ao corpo de seu professor, à perfeição. Como se um tivesse sido feito para o outro. Assim sentia dentro de seu coração que ele era a pessoa que tinha esperado durante toda sua curta vida. Só esperava ter uma vida mais longa para poder lhe demonstrar de todas as formas que ele desejava.

Recordou as palavras de Draco. E se não lhe dava tempo? Que passaria se na batalha ele perdia? Que passaria se a quem perdia era a Severus? Se arrependeria por não lhe ter demonstrado seu amor de uma forma mais profunda? Seria o tempo todo passado a seu lado, sem intimidade, um tempo perdido?

Suspirou enquanto sua fossa nasale inundavam-se com o perfume de seu namorado. Meteu seu nariz entre suas fibras escuras, longas até os ombros, e que nesse momento caíam com liberdade por toda a almofada. Beijou seu cabelo com doçura ao mesmo tempo que descobria que seu brilho não se devia a que fosse gorduroso. Era mais bem demasiado delgado, quase frágil. E cheirava delicioso.

Moveu a cabeça, negando. Não. Ele não perderia a batalha. Não morreria em mãos de Voldemort nem permitiria que Severus o fizesse. Eles teriam todo o resto de suas vidas para se amar. O tempo a seu lado não era tempo perdido. Jamais o seria porque Severus não se tinha cansado de lhe demonstrar seu amor de mil e umas formas. E por isso ele também não deixaria do fazer.

Mas sobre todas as coisas, ele jamais perderia a Severus. Não o permitiria baixo nenhuma circunstância.

Fechou os olhos enquanto colava-se mais a ele. Severus moveu-se com ligeireza e o rapaz ficou quieto. Não queria o acordar intencionalmente que precisava um bom descanso. Severus suspirou entre sonhos enquanto pronunciava seu nome, para depois seguir sonhando. Harry sorriu com macieza e desejou-lhe boas noites em silêncio. Aos poucos minutos ele também estava dormido.

ksoaksokaoskok**********

-...E então pensei "vamos, Sirius, só te divertirás por uns dias..." Mas qual foi minha surpresa quando me comentou que queria apresentar com sua família. Imaginas-te? Então decidi fazer malas e empreender viaje o mais cedo possível. E assim foi que tive que adiantar minha chegada a Paris...

Remus sustentava um copo em sua mão enquanto olhava para nenhum lugar. Ouvia sem ouvir a conversa de seu amigo ao mesmo tempo em que recordava seu recente encontro com Lucius. Esses últimos momentos junto a ele lhe tinham acordado muitas lembranças que cria ter enterrado para sempre.

-Remus... –A voz do animago fazer emergir de seus pensamentos.

-Dizias...? –Remus regressou sua atenção a seu melhor amigo, agradecendo no fundo o ter-se distraído por uns momentos para não ter que escutar sobre as conquistas do animago durante sua viagem a França. –E daí sucedeu então?

Sirius levantou-se do cadeirão para sentar-se junto ao licántropo. Durante todo o jantar o tinha notado ausente e isso o tinha preocupado.

-Estás bem? Há algo que te molesta?

-Por que me perguntas isso?

O animago deixou seu copo a um lado para observar os dourados olhos de seu amigo.

-Conheço-te muito bem. Estiveste muito distraído durante o jantar e não te terminaste o único copo que te servi. –Reclamou-lhe enquanto assinalava o copo, quase cheia, que o homem lobo ainda sustentava em sua mão. –Estás pensando no ocorrido aos Malfoy?

Remus sentiu-se alterado ao escutar a seu amigo. Se o saber-se um livro aberto para ele já era de por si muito frustrante, o que o animago quase adivinhasse seus pensamentos beirava no desesperante. Pôs-se de pé.

-Irás ao enterro da senhora Malfoy? –Perguntou o licántropo para dar por seu lado e que assim deixasse de lhe fazer perguntas.

-Quando será?

-Lucius comentou-me que será amanhã cedo. Suponho que a sepultarão na cripta familiar. Em sua mansão.

-Lucius? –O animago olhou-o, interrogante-. E quando falaste com ele?

-Faz umas horas... –O licántropo brincou com a copa em sua mão. –Quis ir ver como se encontrava.

-Por que fizeste isso? –Reclamou-lhe seu amigo. –Que eu saiba nunca tivemos uma boa relação com ele, nem com Snivellius.

-Severus, Sirius. E foste tu o que nunca teve uma boa relação. –Corrigiu-o Remus. –Eu nunca tive nenhum problema com eles. Ademais, parece-me que tivesse sido muito descortês de minha parte não o visitar quando vivo lá mesmo. E bem? Irás?

-Não o sei... –O animago se rascou a cabeça, pensativo-. Como tu mesmo o disseste, nunca tive uma boa relação com ele. E como Sniv... Snape estará aí, suponho que com menos razão irei.

-Como queiras. –O licántropo deixou o copo quase intacto sobre a mesinha de centro enquanto buscava sua capa.

-Já te vais?

-É tarde. –Acercou-se à lareira. –Quero levantar-me temporão para ver em que posso ajudar.

-Mas... nem sequer terminaste-te tua copa. –Sirius olhou-o com tristeza. –Molestaste-te outra vez comigo... Verdade?

Remus girou seu rosto ao escutar as palavras de seu amigo. Não passou inadvertida sua mirada de tristeza e não pôde evitar se acercar a ele. Abraçou-o com força enquanto o animago recargava seu queixo sobre seu ombro, abraçando-o também.

-Se é pelo do enterro então irei... –Remus pôde notar que sua voz tremia. –Mas já não te enojes comigo.

-Não estou enojado contigo, Sirius. –Tomou-o queixo para que o olhasse aos olhos. –E não te vou obrigar a ir se não queres. És livre de decidir.

-Então o pensarei.

-Estarei até as nove da manhã em meus aposentos. Se não me encontras aí, quer dizer que me marchei ao enterro. Se vens dantes dessa hora poderemos tomar café da manhã juntos.

-De acordo. Se decido-me aí estarei. –O animago alegrou-se ao saber que seu único amigo não estava molesto com ele. E sem pensá-lo duas vezes o beijou na bochecha, sem soltar seu abraço.

Remus não soube muito bem o que passou. Só esteve consciente que em um momento seu amigo lhe sorria e ao outro o beijava na bochecha. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o calor do beijo ainda em sua pele. Apertou mais o abraço em que tinha preso ao animago e roçou seu nariz contra sua bochecha, aspirando seu aroma, ao mesmo tempo em que unia seus lábios aos seus para tocar com macieza.

Foi um beijo ligeiro, fugaz. Sirius abriu seus azuis olhos em genuína surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que Remus separava-se dele, assustado por seu atrevimento. Soltou-o de imediato e antes de que o animago reagisse, tomou um punhado de pós e desapareceu pela lareira.

Sirius ficou parado um instante mais sem terminar de reagir. Quando o fez franziu o cenho enquanto observava o oco por onde o licántropo tinha desaparecido.

-Como pôde fazer isso? –Perguntou-se ao mesmo tempo em que movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, divertido pelas ocorrências de seu melhor amigo. –Nunca em minha vida tinha visto a ninguém desaparecer tão rápido por uma lareira...

hsauhsuahsu**********

Remus cambaleou e caiu sobre o tapete que tapizava sua sala. Levantou-se de imediato e pôs-se em guarda, esperando a chegada de um Sirius Black furioso e disposto a romper-lhe os dentes por ter tido o atrevimento de beija-lo. Sua respiração era agitada e suava profusamente.

"Como pude ser tão estúpido?" Perguntou-se enquanto olhava com firmeza para o fogo, esperando que mudasse de cor de uma hora para outra. E assim foi. O rosto do animago deixou-se transluzir no meio dos verdes fogos.

-Remus? –O licántropo não se atreveu a contestar. –Estás aí? Estás bem?

A última pergunta fez que o homem lobo franzisse o cenho, confundido.

-Queres que vá para lá? –À menção dessas palavras, Remus acercou-se para deixar que sua voz fosse escutada.

-Estou bem, Sirius... –Esperou resposta de seu amigo.

-Ainda bem... –O licántropo não entendia o que passava pela mente do animago. –Desapareceste tão rápido que por um momento pensei que te tinhas evaporado...

Remus quase foi-se de costas ao escutar o riso tão aberto de Sirius. Piscou várias vezes para comprovar que estivesse acordo.

-Remus? Estás-me escutando?

-Eh... sim, Sirius. Estou-te ouvindo. –Se rascou a cabeça, confundido. –Não estás molesto comigo?

-Molesto? Eu? –Remus viu como o rosto do animago se enchia de confusão. –Por que teria de estar molesto contigo?

-Bom... pois porque... –Suspirou. –Pelo de faz uns momentos...

-Faz uns...? A que te referes?

Remus via a cada vez mais difícil chegar no ponto. Mas era necessário sair da dúvida de uma boa vez.

-Refiro-me ao beijo. –Fechou os olhos esperando a explosão de seu amigo.

-Beijo? Que beijo? –Remus abriu grandes seus dourados olhos. –Ah! O beijo!

-...

-Não. Não estou molesto. –Remus sentiu uma grande alegria inundar seu peito. –Não tem nada de mau que dois amigos se dêem um beijo na bochecha. Por que? A ti te molestou?

-Eh... não. Claro que não. –Remus tratou de insistir. –Mas não falo disso.

-Então?

-Falo de... o que passou depois.

-Referes-te a quando se roçaram nossos lábios?

-Sim... isso.

-Ah, não te preocupes. –Remus sacudiu a cabeça, que já começava a lhe doer. O animago continuou falando. –Eu tive a culpa. Suponho que ias a beijar me na bochecha, mas eu me voltei e bom... um acidente qualquer o tem.

"Um acidente..."

-Bom... sim. –Remus sentiu que toda sua alegria se esparramava pelo mesmo tapete que ele provasse momentos antes. –Então... será melhor que me vá descansar.

-De acordo. –Sirius sorriu através dos fogos. –Que descanses. Talvez te veja amanhã cedo.

-Sim... talvez. –O rosto do animago desapareceu, deixando a Remus Lupin com a mesma sensação de um menino que, após ter almejado um doce, se lhe cai da mão antes de poder o provar.

Separou-se da lareira para dirigir a sua habitação, enquanto tirava-se a capa com lentidão, quase como um atomata. Quando entrou se desabou sobre a cama e fechou os olhos enquanto recordava o que para ele tinha sido um beijo.

"Para ele só foi um acidente..." Pensou com tristeza enquanto passava a ponta de seus dedos sobre seus lábios, que ainda guardavam a sensação dos lábios de Sirius. "Como pude ser tão estúpido?".

suahsuaushhaus**********

Eram poucas as pessoas que se encontravam no funeral de Narcisa Malfoy. Enquanto o sacerdote recitava as exéquias no pequeno, mas elegante cemitério da família, podiam ver-se na primeira fileira os rostos de Lucius e Draco. A petição de ambos, Severus também se achava sentado junto a eles.

Albus, Harry, Remus, Minerva e Hagrid encontravam-se na fila de atrás. E por trás deles Sirius, Arthur e Molly Weasley, junto a Ron e Hermione, quem ainda não podiam achar que se encontrassem aí.

Na última fila, Blaise Zabini tratava de conter as lágrimas enquanto via como os ombros de Draco se estremeciam de vez em quando, produto de seus soluços, os quais tratava de dissimular, em vão. Pôde ver como Severus posava por um momento sua mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, tratando de confortar lo. E pensou em quanto tivesse dado por ser ele o dono dessa mão confortadora.

-Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe Oliver baixinho, enquanto tomava sua mão entre as suas. –Queres que nos vamos?

O castanho negou com a cabeça, incapaz de responder, pois sabia que do fazer não poderia conter as lágrimas por mais tempo. Oliver suspirou enquanto seguia sustentando sua mão entre as suas. E guardou silêncio.

Ao longe, podia ver-se uma fila de elfos domésticos lenços em mãos, chorando a perda de sua ama. Apesar de que Lucius nunca tinha sido um exemplo de paciência à hora dos tratar, Narcisa tinha sabido se ganhar o carinho de todos eles.

O sacerdote cantou os Salmos enquanto os presentes baixavam o rosto em sinal de respeito. Pouco depois o ataúde que continha o corpo de Narcisa foi depositado em sua abóbada e Draco se pôs de pé. Tomou a cadeira de rodas de seu pai e conduziu-o em frente a ela. Ambos arrojaram jasmins, suas flores preferidas enquanto murmuravam seu último adeus.

Quando voltaram a seu lugar, foi o turno de Severus e o resto dos presentes para deixar flores sobre sua tumba já coberta, e apresentar suas condolências aos Malfoy. Foram-se retirando um por um, deixando espaço para que pai e filho pudessem estar sozinhos com ela.

-Achas que ela está bem? –Draco agachou-se e acomodou uma rosa branca que tinha caído ao solo por acidente.

-Está-o, Draco. –O aristocrata suspirou enquanto tomava a mão da única família que lhe ficava. –E nós também o estaremos.

-Prometes-me? –Lucius esboçou um tênue sorriso enquanto apertava a mão de seu filho.

-Prometo-te.

-Senhor Malfoy... –Ambos voltaram ao escutar seu apelido. Mas foi Draco quem franziu o cenho ao ver à pessoa junto a ele. –Permita-me apresentar-lhes meus condolências.

Lucius assentiu com a cabeça enquanto volteava a ver a Draco. Não passou inadvertido para ele o gesto do rapaz.

-Conhecem-se? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto avaliava ao castanho com a mirada.

-Fomos... colegas de Colégio. –Respondeu o loiro.

-Então deixo-os, para que falem. –Afastou-se dantes que Draco pudesse fazer nada para o evitar.

-Que fazes aqui? –Perguntou-lhe com toda a frialdade que pôde reunir. –Não recordo ter dado permissão aos elfos para que te deixassem entrar.

O rapaz estendeu sua mão para obsequiar-lhe uma flor. Draco voltou a mirada para outro lado, desprezando-o.

-Só quero que saibas que... sinto muito o ocorrido e que... se alguma vez precisas-me...

-Não creio te precisar. –Draco voltou-se para ele, seu rosto sereno. –E também não acho que tu me precises. O único que não entendo é como pudeste ter o descaro de trazer a minha casa?

Blaise deu-se conta que Draco estava falando de Oliver, quem nesse momento se encontrava com Harry e Ron, sustentando uma conversa, alheio ao que ocorria a uns metros dele.

-Queria que soubesses que... ele é alguém maravilhoso e... queria que o conhecesses.

-Aonde queres tu chegar com tudo isto? –Perguntou o loiro, molesto pela forma em como falava dele. –Talvez pensas que poderíamos chegar a ser amigos?

O castanho não respondeu. Só suspirou enquanto deixava que Draco seguisse falando.

-Ou talvez pensas que assim poderás seguir com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Pensas que ficarei tranquilo sabendo que nos segues vendo a um a escondidas do outro? Ou talvez...?

Um flash de compressão surcou suas cinzas olhos quando chegou a esse pensamento.

-Achaste que poderia... compartilhar-te com ele e que os três...? –Ante o tênue rubor nas bochechas de seu ex namorado, o loiro terminou de compreender. –Nunca! Ouves-me? Nunca te compartilharei com ele. Nunca o amarei a ele!

Deu-se a meia volta para afastar-se o mais cedo possível. Blaise ficou parado no mesmo lugar, incapaz de reagir ante o desprezo de quem amava com todas suas forças. Viu ao longe que Oliver o buscava com a mirada.

Girou-se para que seu casal não visse as lágrimas que brotavam a torrentes de seus tristes olhos. Baixou a cabeça enquanto deixava que os soluços o afogassem. Entre suas lágrimas atingiu a ver as flores que cobriam a tumba de Narcisa.

Agachou-se com lentidão e depositou com doçura a flor que Draco desprezasse.

-Você sabe quanto o amo... –Murmurou o rapaz entre soluços. –Verdade que sim o sabe?

Uma suave brisa com aroma a jasmins revolveu seus cabelos castanhos. Blaise endereçou-se enquanto secava suas lágrimas. Após despedir com um beijo à mulher que desse a vida a uma das duas pessoas que mais amava, o jovem deu meia volta para refugiar no peito de Oliver, quem já o esperava com os braços abertos.

O moreno abraçou com ternura o corpo soluçante de seu namorado, deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem sua túnica cinza. Sentia-se impotente ao não saber o que lhe ocorria. Mas mesmo assim deixou que Blaise descarregar toda sua dor entre seus braços enquanto buscava a saída da enorme mansão.

hsuahsuhauhs**********

-Então... Isso foi o que ocorreu que não pudeste nos contar?

-Assim é, Hermione.

Harry e seus amigos encontravam-se ainda na mansão dos Malfoy. Após o enterro e por ordens de Lucius, os elfos tinham organizado um almoço e Draco tinha-lhe pedido a Harry que os acompanhassem. Agora estavam sentados em uma pequena mesa para quatro pessoas, no jardim. Os Weasley compartilhavam sua mesa com Sirius e Remus, e a professora McGonagall e Hagrid acompanhavam ao diretor em outra. Severus estava sentado em outra mesa, com Lucius e seu filho.

-Imagino-me que deveu ser difícil para o professor Snape ter que presenciar tudo. –Ron apertou o braço de seu amigo enquanto continuava. –Mas deveu ser pior que tu também o fizesses em teus sonhos.

-Não me recordes, Ron. –O moreno estremeceu-se de pés a cabeça. –A cada vez que me lembro sinto... uma grande raiva por todo o que esses monstros lhes fizeram.

Os rapazes guardaram silêncio. Voltearam para a mesa dos Malfoy, onde Lucius sustentava uma conversa com Severus enquanto Draco se concretava aos escutar. Ainda podia ver em suas cinzas olhos as sequelas do pranto.

-Que achas que vá passar agora que Voldemort pensa que têm morrido? –Hermione fez esta pergunta enquanto olhava a seu amigo.

-Não o sei, Hermione. Mas suponho que o senhor Malfoy quererá vingar a morte de sua esposa.

-Mas... ele não pode usar sua magia. Se delataria ante o Ministério. –O ruivo baixou o volume de sua voz. –Ademais... não poderá se enfrentar a ninguém em cadeira de rodas. Qualquer o venceria com facilidade.

-Não estejas tão seguro, Ron. –Sua noiva interveio. –Não esqueças que é um mago muito poderoso. Uma cadeira de rodas não vai ser obstáculo para que possa lutar.

-Achas que nos apoiará durante a batalha contra tu já sabes...?

-Não tenho nenhuma dúvida, Ron. –Harry suspirou enquanto dirigia sua mirada para a mesa onde seu namorado se encontrava. –Estou seguro que quando chegue o momento, ele será um dos elementos mais importantes na destruição de Voldemort.

Os três rapazes observaram quando Lucius Malfoy se afastou das mesas para o interior de sua mansão. Draco e Severus puseram-se de pé e o loiro dirigiu-se a eles.

-Meu pai e eu lhes agradecemos sua presença. –Os três assentiram às palavras do Slytherin. Hermione pôs-se de pé e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Lamentamos muito o ocorrido. E queremos que saibas que se precisas algo, não duvides em recorrer a nós. –O ruivo assentiu às palavras de sua noiva.

-Obrigado, Granger... Weasley.

-Hermione...

-Ron...

-Hermione, Ron. –O loiro assinalou para a mesa dos Weasley. –Se desculpam-me...

Quando o loiro se afastou, Harry e Ron também se levantaram da mesa.

-Acho que acerca-se a hora de partir. –Viram como o loiro dizia algo e Molly o abraçava com ar maternal. Pouco depois eles também se punham de pé.

Enquanto Draco dirigia-se à mesa dos professores, Harry observou como Severus se levantava e caminhava ao interior da mansão.

-Suponho que regressarás a Hogwarts. –Ron viu que os olhos de Harry não se decolaram de seu namorado até que desapareceu por uma das grandes portas.

-Assim é. –Viu a Sirius e ao casal Weasley acercando-se a eles.

-Garotos, é hora de ir-nos. –Os rapazes assentiram e, após dar a Harry um abraço de despedida, partiram por trás dos elfos que os conduziriam para a saída.

-Será melhor que eu também me vá. –Sirius rodeou seu ombro com um braço e caminhou uns metros com ele-. Irei visitar-te seguido.

-Não esperarás a Remus? –Perguntou o rapaz, ao ver que o licántropo permanecia sentado na mesa.

-Disse-me que voltará com os demais. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –Não me agrada a ideia de regressar em companhia de Malfoy e Snivellius.

-Snape. –Harry suspirou tratando de não expressar sua moléstia.

-Sim, sim... Snape. –Abraçou-o com força. –Cuida-te muito.

-Tu também. –O animago separou-se dele e se dispôs a seguir aos demais. O rapaz então dirigiu-se a Remus, quem sorriu quando o viu vir.

-Disse-te que não quis o acompanhar?

-Assim é. –Olhou-o, interrogante. –Estás molesto com ele?

-Não o sei, Harry. –O licántropo respirou com força. –Não sê se estou mais molesto com ele que comigo mesmo.

-Posso saber a razão? –Harry correspondeu ao sinal de despedida que Albus e os demais professores lhes dirigiram. Supôs que mais tarde os veria no Castelo.

-Terás tempo para escutar as penas deste velho licántropo?

-Tenho o tempo todo do mundo para isso, Remus. –Tomou-o da mão. –E tu não és nenhum velho.

hsuahsuhashuah**********

Lucius Malfoy observava a habitação que durante quase vinte anos compartilhasse com sua esposa. A elfinha que se fazia cargo das coisas de Narcisa guardava seus pertences em seu closet e em sua gavetas, para depois fechar com um feitiço. O loiro tinha decidido que não se desfaria de nenhuma delas, e lhe tinha dado a ordem de selar suas gavetas para que ninguém mais pudesse as tocar.

Acercou a cadeira de rodas à enorme cama. As cobertas estavam limpas e colocadas com extremo cuidado, como ela gostava. Levantou a almofada de sua esposa e acercou-a a seu rosto. Sem importar que tivesse fundas novas, seu aroma ainda permanecia nela. Suspirou enquanto absorvia com deleite seu perfume. Fechou os olhos enquanto permitia-se recordar sua última noite com ela. Quando os abriu, viu que a pequena criatura o olhava com seus grandes olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Amo Lucius, senhor... –O loiro manteve sua mirada azul sobre o pequeno ser. –Agora que a ama Narcisa já não está, Que passará com Eli, senhor?

Lucius franziu o cenho ao recordar que a elfinha tinha sido contratada pela família de sua esposa desde que Narcisa era pequena, e esta tinha decidido a levar a viver à mansão, onde tinha continuado lhe servindo de maneira exclusiva. Não podia a jogar sem mais, Narcisa nunca o tivesse feito, ainda se tratando de qualquer elfo. Muito menos dela.

-Ficarás aqui. Estarás a cargo de supervisionar que os demais elfos façam bem seu trabalho. E sobretudo, que ninguém entre a esta habitação em minha ausência, baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Assim o farei, amo Lucius.

-Podes retirar-te.

Quanto a elfinha foi-se, Lucius deu-se conta que ainda sustentava a almofada entre suas mãos. Acercou-se de novo à cama para deixar em seu lugar, quando se percebeu de um objeto de cor escuro que permanecia escondido entre os dobras da coberta. Retirou a fina teia com cuidado para descobrir que se tratava da varinha de sua esposa.

Recordou então que a noite em que foram capturados por Voldemort a tinham deixado em suas respectivas cabeceiras, e não tinham tido tempo das tomar para se defender. O loiro rodeou a enorme cama até chegar ao outro extremo da cabeceira e levantou sua própria almofada. Sua varinha também estava aí.

Tomou ambas varinhas e as sustentou no ar uns momentos. Recordou que não devia utilizar a sua ou se delataria. Estava no meio desses pensamentos quando escutou que tocavam à porta.

-Lucius? –A voz de Severus deixou-se escutar do outro lado. –Estás aí?

-Adiante.

Severus entrou na habitação para encontrar a Lucius em frente a sua cama, varinhas em mãos.

-Sabes que não deves a usar, Verdade?

O loiro assentiu enquanto acercava-se a janela. Pôde distinguir que Remus ainda se encontrava no jardim, e que parecia sustentar uma conversa com Harry.

-Pensei que se iriam com os demais. –Severus seguiu a mirada do loiro.

-Tenho ordens de levar ao colégio, em pessoa. –E enquanto acercava-se também a janela. –O que não entendo é Por que Remus não se marchou com eles?

Lucius guardou silêncio. Ele também se acabava de fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Severus...

-Diga-me...

-Alguma vez tens amado a alguém?

A pergunta que o loiro lhe dirigiu. Apesar de ter sido parceiros, jamais se tinham tido a confiança suficiente para falar dessa classe de temas. Supôs que a morte de Narcisa o tinha sensibilizado de alguma maneira.

-Sim... –Respondeu com cautela enquanto seus negros olhos posavam-se no rapaz que conversava com o licántropo no jardim.

-Posso saber a quem?

-Não.

Lucius entendeu com clareza que não lhe ia dizer nada mais, de modo que não insistiu.

-Sabes? Cresci com a firme convicção de que um Malfoy jamais devia expressar seus sentimentos. Meus pais me inculcaram essa crença desde muito pequeno. Suponho que seus pais também o fizeram. De modo que a primeira vez que me dei conta que amava a alguém, preferi guardar silêncio e permiti que minha linhagem se impusesse sobre meus sentimentos.

-E tens mudado de opinião com respeito a isso?

-Jamais deixei de ser um Malfoy. Nem deixarei de sê-lo nunca. –Viu através da janela que Remus e Harry se punham de pé para seguir conversando enquanto admiravam as belas flores do jardim. –Mas... se alguma vez tivesse a oportunidade de dizer a essa pessoa quanto a amei. Quanto a sigo amando... então... não permitiria que meu nome fosse outra vez um obstáculo para poder lhe demonstrar.

Severus franziu o cenho enquanto observava ao loiro. Pela forma em como falava soube que não se estava referindo a sua falecida esposa. Mas então, a quem?

Seguiu a mirada azul do homem junto a ele, e abriu os olhos em franca surpresa ao descobrir a quem observava. Sacudiu a cabeça, negando a essa possibilidade tão absurda.

-Não falas de Narcisa, Verdadeiro?

-Não. –O loiro suspirou enquanto acariciava a varinha que pertencesse a sua esposa. –A ela sempre lhe disse que a amava. E não me arrependo de ter fato.

-É bom escutar isso.

-Tem sido diferente com Draco. Acho que tenho tratado de fazer o mesmo que meu pai fez comigo e que a sua vez meu avô fez com ele.

-Entendo. Mas acho que ainda estás a tempo.

-Assim é. Isso não significa que lhe direi à cada momento. Somos dignos Malfoy.

-É verdadeiro.

-Mas lhe demonstrarei. De vez em quando.

Ambos guardaram silêncio ante a última afirmação do loiro. Severus observou a Harry, quem nesse momento tomava o braço do licántropo e atraía-o para ele para o abraçar. Severus não soube porque, mas não sentiu fitas-cola ante a mostra de afeto de seu namorado para o melhor amigo de seus pais. Ele sentia que confiava nele, porque Harry tinha sabido se ganhar essa confiança.

Também observou que para seu namorado não era difícil expressar seus sentimentos. Tinha vezes em que, estando juntos, Harry não se tinha cansado de lhe dizer que o amava. Ele, em mudança, tinha correspondido a essas palavras de amor com alguns abraços e beijos, mas muito rara vez lhe tinha respondido o mesmo.

Ele não era nenhum Malfoy, mas, ao igual que Lucius, tinha crescido com a ideia de que expressar os sentimentos era uma mostra de debilidade. Seu "querido" pai tinha-se encarregado disso.

-E Draco? –A pergunta do loiro fazer emergir de seus pensamentos.

-Está em sua habitação. Empacando algumas coisas para levar-lhes a Hogwarts. –Afastou-se da janela. –Estás pronto para marchar-nos?

-Não irei com vocês. Ficarei aqui.

Severus franziu o cenho. De alguma forma ou outra, se imaginava uma resposta assim.

-És livre de decidir onde te ficar. –O professor acercou-se à porta-. Só me permite te recordar que Draco regressará a Hogwarts. E enquanto a ameaça de Voldemort siga latente, este lugar é tão seguro como o Caldeirão Furado.

Lucius guardou silêncio. Por um lado Severus tinha razão. Que ia fazer só nessa enorme mansão se Draco não ia estar com ele?

Endireitou-se para poder apreciar, com mais detalhe através da janela, a figura de Remus. Esse simples movimento lhe provocou uma dolorosa pulsada que percorreu toda sua coluna. Fechou os olhos enquanto mordia-se os lábios para não gemer.

-Estás bem? –Severus tinha observado todo e não passou inadvertido o gesto de dor de seu ex parceiro.

-Precisarei começar com meu tratamento o mais cedo possível. –Severus assentiu. –Mas não quero permanecer na enfermaria.

Severus compreendeu a que se referia. Lucius estava dizendo-lhe, muito a sua maneira, que aceitava ficar em Hogwarts.

-Lhe pedirei a Albus que te atribua uma habitação. Não podes te apresentar em San Mungo ainda. De modo que lhe direi a Poppy que te recomende um terapeuta para que comece a te tratar dentro do Castelo. –Abriu a porta enquanto continuava. –Irei por Draco. Te esperaremos no jardim.

-Severus... –O professor voltou-se ao escutar seu nome. –Obrigado.

O professor franziu o cenho, estranhado ante a atitude agradecida do orgulhoso aristocrata. Assentiu ao imaginar o grande esforço que deveu lhe significar mencionar tão humilde palavra.

-Não há de que.

Quando Severus se foi, Lucius mandou a chamar a um elfo para que empacara algumas de seus pertences, incluindo as varinhas de sua esposa e a sua.

Enquanto o elfo fazia o que seu amo lhe ordenava, o loiro permaneceu observando a Remus através da janela. Jamais o admitiria ante ninguém, mas o licántropo tinha sido outra razão muito importante para aceitar ficar em Hogwarts.

Viu que Draco e Severus se lhes uniam no jardim. Ordenou ao elfo levar-lhe a mala e dispôs-se a sair da mansão, não sem dantes dirigir uma última mirada à habitação na que tinha sido feliz os últimos vinte anos.

hsuahusaushuah**********

A luxuosa carruagem aterrissou com elegante lentidão nos terrenos do Colégio de Hogwarts. Draco e Harry foram os primeiros em descer. Ambos esperaram com paciência a que a cadeira de Lucius se posasse sobre solo firme. Remus e Severus baixaram por trás dele.

-Que farás agora? –Perguntou o moreno, enquanto observava a carruagem dos Malfoy ascender e perder no horizonte, onde umas nuvens cinzas anunciavam o cedo arribo de uma tormenta veraneia.

-Nada. Acho que darei uma volta pelas Torres. –O loiro seguiu a mirada do Gryffindor. –Aproveitarei a pouca luz que fica para fazer um pouco de exercício. Queres vir?

-Por suposto. –Ambos rapazes se afastaram dos maiores. –Faremos uma carreira para ver quem chega primeiro à Torre Norte...

-Tenham cuidado... –Remus falou em voz alta para que os garotos o escutassem enquanto se afastavam. –Terá tormenta elétrica.

Os rapazes assentiram às palavras do licántropo. Momentos depois desapareciam pela entrada principal.

-Irei falar com Albus para que te atribua uma habitação. –Severus girou-se para onde os rapazes despareceram. –Alguma parte do castelo que prefiras?

-Que não esteja cerca das masmorras... faz demasiado frio. –Lucius contestou de maneira lacónica enquanto repunha-se da surpresa que lhe causasse que seu filho e Potter se levassem bem.

O professor de poções encolheu-se de ombros, dando as obrigado em seu interior por não o ter de vizinho.

-Irás falar com Poppy sobre o terapeuta? –O loiro assentiu. –Então te verei mais tarde na enfermaria.

Severus encaminhou-se ao interior do Castelo. Remus, quem tinha escutado o intercâmbio de palavras de ambos Slytherin, não pôde evitar a curiosidade.

-Ficarás aqui?

-Assim é. –O loiro fez girar as rodas da cadeira. Uma punzada em suas costas fazer deter-se-. Não poderei me ir de aqui até estar melhor.

-Permites-me? –Remus tomou as abas da cadeira, ao ver que a Lucius lhe custava muito esforço avançar. O loiro deixou-se conduzir ao interior do Castelo.

-Não te molestes em acompanhar até a enfermaria. Poderei chegar sozinho.

-Não é moléstia. –O professor seguiu conduzindo a cadeira, sem fazer caso às palavras do loiro.

Andaram em silêncio alguns metros, até que por um das janelas puderam ver a Harry e Draco, sobrevoando o céu cinza como duas negras e majestosas aves.

-Não sabia que se levassem bem. –Remus compreendeu as palavras do loiro e assentiu.

-Desde faz em vários meses. –Encolheu-se de ombros em um gesto que Lucius não pôde ver. –Tenho entendido que a raiz de um acidente.

-Um acidente? –Lucius franziu o cenho. –Passou-lhe algo a Draco?

-Oh, não. Nada disso. –Remus sorriu, divertido, ante o alarmado tom de seu ex amante. –Em realidade foi ao revés. O inverno passado Harry teve um acidente no Bosque, e Draco salvou sua vida.

-Já vejo... –Lucius guardou um prolongado silêncio ante o relato de Remus. –Então Potter está em dívida com meu filho.

Remus voltou a sorrir ante o tom, agora soberbo, do aristocrata.

-Poderia dizer-se que sim. Molesta-te que eles sejam amigos?

-Não o sei... –O licántropo deixou que o viúvo ordenasse suas ideias. –Em outras circunstâncias estaria furioso. Mas... vendo pelo lado prático, é conveniente que Draco faça boas amizades com ele. Após tudo, é o "menino que viveu".

Remus só moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. Lucius nunca deixaria de ser um Slytherin.

hsuahushaushuah**********

-Pois por mim não há nenhum inconveniente. Podes eleger entre as habitações dos professores no lado Oeste. Ou as da ala leste. Ainda que não é muito recomendável após a experiência com Draco. E falando de Draco, Que passou com o castigo?

-Não lhe apliquei o castigo por essa infração.

-Achei que já o tinhas feito. –Dumbledore deixou a um lado o livro que lia e se dirigiu a seu amigo. –Pensas aplicar-lhe ainda após tudo o que lhe passou?

-Não o creio. –Suspirou enquanto recordava aquela noite em que o bofeteou. –Já tem passado bastante tempo. Devia fazer no momento.

-Agora que seu pai viverá no Castelo, achas que é conveniente que Draco também se mude a suas habitações?

-Não só é conveniente. Senão também o mais recomendable. –O professor bisbilhotou entre a enorme biblioteca do velho mago. Um antigo livro de poções chamou sua atenção. –Lucius terá muitas dificuldades para desenvolver se sozinho. E duvido muito que lhe peça ajuda aos elfos, já sabes o orgulhoso que é. Draco poderia ajudá-lo estando com ele sem necessidade de que seu pai lhe peça.

-Entendo. –Albus fez-lhe um sinal a Severus de que podia se combinar com o livro que o professor sustentava em sua mão. Severus deixou-o sobre a mesa, aceitando-o. –Sabes que não poderá sair do Castelo, nem sequer para seguir com algum tratamento. Está Lucius consciente disso?

-Assim é. –O professor tomou assento adiante do diretor. –Ficou em que falará com Poppy para que lhe recomende um bom terapeuta. Conhecendo-o não duvido em que buscará ao melhor.

-Não vejo nada de mau em isso. Tem todos os recursos para resolve-lo.

-Efetivamente. –Ambos guardaram silêncio uns momentos. –Só espero que seja o bastante discreto.

-Eu também o espero. Quando lhe dirás a Draco que pode mudar com seu pai?

-Hoje mesmo.

-Bem, nesse caso... –O idoso pôs-se de pé, dando por concluída a reunião. –Elege a habitação que creias conveniente. Trata que seja o bastante cômoda e ampla para que possa manobrar sua cadeira de rodas.

-Acho que tenho a habitação adequada para eles. –Pôs-se de pé e tomou o livro de poções. –Te devolverei depois.

-Podes ficar-te. –O diretor moveu a mão restando-lhe importância. –Tenho outro exemplar na biblioteca de minha habitação.

Severus assentiu enquanto guardava o livro em sua túnica. Dirigiu-se à saída.

-Tenho estado pensando que seria conveniente que seguisses dando aulas de Duelo aos rapazes. –Comentou-lhe o diretor enquanto acompanhava-o à porta. –Assim não estarão ociosos durante o verão. Que te parece a ideia?

-Estou de acordo. Acho que Lucius e Remus também deveriam participar. Ambos são excelentes magos e têm muito que contribuir. Ainda que Lucius não poderá usar sua varinha, conhece muitos feitiços e contra feitiços que estou seguro, serão inestimáveis à hora da batalha.

-Então, que não se diga mais. Falarei com eles o quanto antes. –O idoso palmou o ombro de seu protegido. –Por verdadeiro, Onde estão os rapazes?

-Nas Torres. –Respondeu o professor enquanto esperava a que a enorme porta se abrisse. –Jogando carreiras.

-Já é algo tarde. Acho que deverias ir buscá-los. Está por anoitecer e se mau não lembrança, vi algumas nuvens de tormenta.

Severus franziu o cenho. Ele também acabava de recordar as nuvens, bem como a advertência de Remus. Conhecendo-os era muito provável que ainda seguissem voando. A ambos lhes apaixonava fazer ao grau de deixar que o tempo se lhes fosse sem se dar conta.

-Irei por eles assim que lhe mostre sua habitação a Lucius. Te verei mais tarde.

Severus saiu da direção para encaminhar à enfermaria. E enquanto pensava na habitação que tinha decidido lhe atribuir a Lucius, deixou que de seus lábios escapasse um travessa sorriso.

hsuahushauhshush**********

O elfo doméstico que Lucius tinha mandado chamar, se encontrava ordenando todas suas coisas no closet da habitação que Severus lhe atribuísse. Acabava de regressar da enfermaria, após falar com Poppy.

Esta lhe tinha dito que falaria com o melhor terapeuta, e que não tinha nenhum problema em que se mudasse a suas habitações, desde que as terapias as recebesse na enfermaria.

Quando o loiro lhe questionou sobre a razão, ela se concretou a lhe responder que na enfermaria dispunham de todos os aparelhos que precisaria e que, enquanto estivesse no Castelo, sua recuperação estava baixo sua responsabilidade. Portanto, desde o momento em que começasse com as terapias, até a hora em que voltasse a suas habitações, sempre estariam presentes ela ou seu auxiliar para atender qualquer complicação que pudesse se apresentar.

Não muito contente com a disposição da enorme enfermeira, e vendo que ainda após tantos anos ainda seguia o tratando como a um menino, o loiro se tinha armado de grande paciência e com uma mirada cheia de superioridade tinha saído da enfermaria com toda a elegância que sua mermada dignidade lhe tinha permitido.

Dignidade que desapareceu por completo quando se deu conta que Severus tinha escutado sua conversa e o olhava com um flash indecifrável em seus negros olhos. Não pronunciou palavra alguma durante o trajeto da enfermaria para sua nova habitação, a risco de receber algum sarcasmo por parte de seu ex parceiro. E em mudança, tinha-se limitado a assentir quando Severus lhe entregou a finque primeiramente.

E agora se encontrava só nessa enorme habitação. O elfo tinha-se marchado e então pôde-se tomar o tempo para examiná-la com atenção.

Não chegava nem à metade do tamanho de qualquer das habitações de sua mansão. Mas tinha que reconhecer que era um lugar bastante acolhedor. Tinha uma grande lareira em cujo canto de pedra esculpida podiam se apreciar gotas de ámbar incrustadas. Lucius observou-as detidamente e não pôde evitar comparar a cor e a forma das pedras com os olhos de Remus.

Acercou-se à lareira e pôde advertir que alguns fogos atingiam a tocar algumas dessas pedras, desprendendo um incomparável aroma a coníferas que o relaxou no instante. Suspirou para absorver a agradável fragrância enquanto seguia observando a habitação.

Em frente à lareira tinha uma ampla sala de pele de cor café escuro, que contrastava com um fino tapete de cor marfim. Lucius passou uma mão pela suave superfície de pele, advertindo sua extrema finura.

Seguiu observando por um momento mais a decoração da enorme sala, cujas paredes deixavam mostrar quadros de famosos pintores Renascentistas. Assomou-se a janela. Afora começava a escurecer e atingiu a ver que o céu estava coberto de negras nuvens. Supôs que choveria de uma hora para outra.

-Remus tinha razão... –Murmurou enquanto observava ao longe alguns raios que começavam a surcar o céu. –Terá tormenta elétrica.

Percorreu um longo corredor que supôs ligava às habitações interiores. Estava forrado por livreiros que o cobriam de andar a teto, repletos de livros de diferentes tamanhos e temas. Lucius pensou que poderia passar o resto de sua vida nesse lugar, e não terminaria de folhear tantos livros.

-Ao menos não me aborrecerei. –Disse-se enquanto abria a porta de uma habitação.

Após examinar o que decidiu seria o quarto de Draco, e que portanto seu filho teria que redecora-la se não estava conforme, decidiu entrar à que seria seu quarto.

Ficou conforme com ela. Era tão elegante e acolhedora como o mesmo salão. Mas o que mais gostou foi que tinha uma lareira de igual à que alumiava a sala. E quadros da mesma época Renascentista. Após examinar por um momento decidiu que eram originais. Perguntou-se quanto valeriam no mercado Muggle.

Uma intensa luz seguida de um trovão sacou-o de seus pensamentos. Assomou-se pela enorme janela de sua habitação, para observar que tinha começado a chover. As negras nuvens cobriam por completo o céu. O entardecer morria para deixar passo à escuridão da noite.

Atingiu a vislumbrar ao longe uns objetos que se moviam à altura das Torres. Franziu o cenho, preocupado, ao descobrir que se tratava de seu filho e de Potter.

-Estão loucos? –bufou enquanto via aos rapazes descer em picada para um ponto em particular. Enfocou sua vista para o lugar onde se dirigiam e atingiu a ver a Severus. Sua negra túnica movia-se com violência pelo vento proveniente do norte. O homem parecia bastante molesto dada a forma em como movia os braços com impulso.

-Ganharam-se uma boa reprimenda. –Murmurou enquanto seguia observando a um furioso Severus. Um intenso raio o cegou por um instante. Abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que escutava o trovão que o acompanhava. Dirigiu de novo sua vista para Severus, e viu que este corria com desespero para um dos rapazes.

Franziu o cenho enquanto seguia a trajetória da carreira de Severus, para sentir como seu coração se paralisava ao ver a um dos rapazes tendidos no frio solo do pátio onde se supunha desceriam a salvo.

O loiro permaneceu uns segundos sem poder reagir à visão ante ele. Quando Severus se agachou para o rapaz caído, pôde ver ao redor dele o que pareciam ser os restos ardentes de uma vassoura, e então o compreendeu tudo. Com o coração encolhido, e sem importar a terrível dor que lhe causava a suas costas, o loiro deu meia volta sobre sua cadeira e saiu o mais rápido que pôde de seus aposentos.

Afora e no meio da chuva, um jovem permanecia parado sem poder reagir, ao mesmo tempo em que observava como Severus tratava de reanimar o corpo do outro rapaz, sem vida entre seus braços após ter sido atingido pelo raio.


	15. Se não existe um amanhã

Severus caminhava depressa pelos corredores que conduziam para uma das saídas do Castelo. Desde que deixasse a Lucius em sua nova habitação, a iminente chegada da tormenta de verão tinha-o feito apressar seus passos, com o pendente dos dois rapazes sobrevoando as altas Torres.

Ele sabia que baixo uma chuva normal, eles não corriam perigo algum. Mas a coisa mudava quando tinha tormenta elétrica. Nem os voadores mais experimentados arriscavam-se a sobrevoar os céus sobre uma vassoura baixo uma tormenta desse tipo. Esperava que os rapazes fizessem uso de seu bom julgamento e já tivessem descido.

-Peço demasiado... –Disse-se quando, ao sair ao pátio central, viu aos dois percorrendo a Torre Norte. –Hey! Vocês! Desçam daí agora mesmo!

O professor moveu ambos braços acentuando sua petição, pois sabia que a essa altura, e com o vento e a chuva aumentando, era quase impossível se fazer escutar. Considerou-se afortunado quando ao levantar os braços os rapazes o descobriram.

Depois de um amistoso saúdo que Draco lhe dirigiu desde longe, ambos jovens se alinharam suas vassouras em picada para ele. Severus cruzou-se de braços esperando a que os rapazes terminassem de descer, e então já o escutariam.

Estava no meio desses pensamentos quando um raio o cegou por um instante. Atingiu a escutar o ruído do trovão e, muito leve, o que lhe pareceu que era um grito. Abriu seus negros olhos só para ver como a vassoura de Harry voava em pedaços enquanto o rapaz era lançado vários metros para atrás.

-Harry!

O homem correu os metros que o separavam de seu namorado com todas as forças que pôde reunir, enquanto Draco terminava de descer, incrédulo ante o que acabava de presenciar.

Jamais tinha sido tão longo nenhum caminho, nem tão eterno o tempo que lhe tomou chegar a onde o jovem jazia, inconsciente. Severus ajoelhou-se ante o rapaz e apalpou sua mão para tomar-lhe o pulso. Não o tinha.

-Não... –Severus sabia que não podia o levantar para levar à enfermaria nessas condições. Não sabia se tinha alguma fratura de consideração. Mas tudo isso tinha passado a um segundo plano. O primeiro era ressuscitá-lo. –Draco! Vêem aqui! Rápido!

O loiro, que tremia sem saber que fazer, reagiu ao escutar a enérgica voz de seu padrinho.

-Não me deixes... por favor... –Sussurrou Severus enquanto acariciava o rosto empapado de seu namorado.

Draco correu para atingir a Severus, quem para então achava-se dando-lhe respiração boca a boca. Após uns segundos, o homem colocou-se à altura de seu peito e começou a massagear seu tórax, tratando de reanimar seu coração.

-Vês como o faço? –O loiro assentiu, ainda trémulo. –Fá-lo quando te indique.

Severus voltou à respiração boca a boca enquanto Draco inclinava-se à altura de seu peito. Ao escutar a ordem, repetiu o procedimento que seu padrinho lhe indicasse.

Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo passou. Puderam ser segundos que a ambos lhe pareceram horas. O peito de Harry elevou-se enquanto o jovem abria sua boca dentro da de Severus, buscando ar. Seu casal separou-se dele para o deixar respirar, enquanto o rapaz tossia repetidas vezes.

Tomou-o entre seus braços e o encurralou contra seu peito, sem fazer caso a suas feridas. O rapaz tinha voltado a nascer para ele e era o único que se importava.

-Sev... –Harry abriu seus verdes olhos com lentidão. Uma careta de dor cruzou suas claras facções e seu corpo se afrouxado. Tinha perdido o sentido.

-Aqui estou... tranquilo... –O homem embalou o delgado corpo enquanto beijava seus cabelos, para depois tomá-lo com macieza entre seus braços. –Estarás bem. Tudo estará bem.

Encaminhou-se o mais rápido que pôde para a enfermaria. Draco correu por trás dele, ainda tremendo. Regada por todo o pátio central, a Seta que Sirius lhe presenteasse jazia feita pedaços, a chuva apagando o fogo que a consumia.

Lucius Malfoy ignorava a terrível dor que pulsava suas costas. Com todas suas forças impulsionava as rodas de sua cadeira para chegar o mais cedo possível. Pelo tempo decorrido desde que presenciara a queda do raio até esse momento, calculava que Severus já se encontrava na enfermaria com os rapazes. De modo que com esse pensamento dirigiu-se para lá.

Ao dobrar por um dos corredores chocou de frente contra Remus, quem foi a dar contra o andar enquanto torcia o gesto em uma careta de dor.

-Auch... isso doeu... –O licántropo levantou-se enquanto talhava-se com força a perna direita, que tinha recebido a maior parte do golpe. –Pode-se saber por que tanta pressa?

Lucius não respondeu e, em vez disso, aumentou a velocidade de sua cadeira. Então Remus supôs que algo passava.

-Estás bem? –Correu com rapidez até atingir os asas da cadeira. –Que ocorre?

-Os rapazes... tiveram um acidente. –Lucius deixou de manobrar ao dar-se conta que o licántropo já o fazia por ele. –Nas Torres.

-Que lhes passou? –O professor de Defesa aumentou a velocidade da cadeira. Agora sabia para onde se dirigia o loiro. –Estão bem?

-Não o sei. –Lucius moveu a cabeça em sinal de negação. –A um deles lhe caiu um raio.

Ao escutá-lo, Remus sentiu que a alma se lhe ia aos pés.

-Como...? Quem?

-Não o sei! –Respondeu Lucius, já alterado. –Não pude os distinguir muito bem.

Remus já não seguiu fazendo perguntas. E em vez disso, aferrou a cadeira e correu pelos corredores em direção à enfermaria.

Quando chegaram, o primeiro que viram foi a um Draco Malfoy, empapado por completo e tremendo de pés a cabeça, enquanto se passeava de um lado a outro do longo corredor da enfermaria.

-Draco! –Lucius sentiu um grande alívio ao ver a seu filho a salvo. Ao escutar seu nome, o rapaz correu para os dois homens, seus olhos surcados por uma sombra de preocupação. –Esta bem?

-Sim. Mas Harry... –Remus deixou sozinhos aos Malfoy enquanto corria para o interior da enfermaria. –Passou algo horrível...

-Sei, Draco... –O homem tomou do braço a seu filho enquanto continuava. –Vi tudo.

-Como...?

-Vi por acaso. –O rapaz seguia tremendo. Passou uma mão por todo seu braço para o tranquilizar. –Não vi a quem lhe caiu o raio. Temi que tivesses sido tu.

-Caiu-lhe a Harry.

-Como está?

-Agora já respira. Mas quando caiu da vassoura não tinha pulso. –Estremeceu-se ao recordar a Severus tratando de reanima-lo. –Severus o reviveu.

-Está com ele agora? –O rapaz assentiu-. Não deves te preocupar. Estou seguro que Poppy fará um bom trabalho com ele.

-Quando chegamos Poppy não estava. Seu... auxiliar teve que a localizar. Mas agora já o está atendendo.

-Então não podemos fazer mais que esperar.

Uma silenciosa lagrima escorregou pela bochecha do rapaz. Voltou o rosto para que seu pai não o visse. Mas Lucius já o tinha visto.

-Estará bem. Já o verás. –Draco surpreendeu-se ante o gesto de seu pai. Em outras circunstâncias lhe teria recordado que suas lágrimas não eram dignas de um Malfoy.

-Eu tive a culpa... –Draco abraçou-se a si mesmo para se proteger do frio que sentia.

-Por que dizes isso? –Lucius franziu o cenho ante a declaração de seu filho.

-Ele disse que era suficiente. Que devíamos baixar. –Suspirou. –Mas eu não lhe fiz caso e em vez disso o desafiei a outra carreira.

-Draco...

-Se eu não tivesse insistido nada disto tivesse passado. E então Harry... ele estaria bem.

-Foi um acidente, Draco. –Lucius tomou a mão de seu filho e fez que o olhasse aos olhos. –Bem como ocorreu-lhe a ele, lhe tivesse podido passar a qualquer. Não deve se sentir culpado por isso. Estou seguro que Potter não te culpa.

-Tu cries?

-Posso assegurar.

O rapaz guardou silêncio ante as palavras de seu pai. Voltou para a porta onde Severus e Remus esperavam notícias de Harry e desejou com todas suas forças que seu amigo se encontrasse bem. Tomou nota mental de que lhe ofereceria uma desculpa se se recuperava. Tremeu de novo. A pesada capa empapada não conseguia lhe dar calor.

-Acho que deverias ir mudar-te de roupa. –Sugeriu-lhe seu pai enquanto observava-o.

-Não quero me ir. –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Primeiro quero saber como se encontra Harry.

-Não sabemos quanto tempo passará até ter notícias. Não tem caso que te arrisques a que te dê uma pneumonia. Te secaria com um feitiço, mas não posso. E não te recomendo que o faças tu, estás tão nervoso que poderias te matar.

-Sei-o. –O loiro suspirou, resignado. –Também não quero pedir a Severus. Deve estar furioso comigo.

-Queres que lhe peça eu?

-Não. Está bem... –O rapaz dirigiu-se para onde se encontrava seu padrinho. –Lhe pedirei eu.

Draco entrou com cautela pela porta da habitação onde Severus e Remus esperavam, impacientes. O licántropo passeava-se de um lado a outro, demasiado preocupado para consertar na presença do loiro. Severus encontrava-se parado junto à lareira. Seus negros cabelos cobriam seu rosto de maneira que Draco não pôde apreciar seu estado de ânimo. Mas supôs que não era nada bom. Suspirou. Seria melhor ficar empapado.

Albus Dumbledore traspassou o nicho da lareira, sobressaltando ao loiro, que não o esperava.

-Que foi o que passou? –O diretor dirigiu-se a Severus. –Por que me chamaste com tanta urgência?

Draco permaneceu parado em uma esquina enquanto escutava a Severus relatando ao diretor o ocorrido. O rosto do idoso mago encheu-se de preocupação conforme escutava.

-Estás seguro que seu coração voltou a bater?

-Sim, Albus. –Severus esfregou-se os braços. Até esse momento, Draco deu-se conta que ele também tinha a roupa molhada. –Mencionou meu nome antes de perder o sentido.

-Bem, bem... isso é bom. –Olhou para a habitação onde Poppy atendia a Harry. Estava fechada, sinal de que a enfermeira não queria que ninguém os molestasse. –Então não nos resta mais que esperar.

O professor de poções assentiu enquanto suspirava. Deixou que sua mirada voltasse a perder entre os fogos da lareira.

-Severus... –O tom sério na voz do diretor fez que tanto Severus como os demais fixassem sua vista nele-. Sabes que tenho a obrigação de lhe informar ao tutor de Harry, Verdade?

Severus rosnou enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Sabia que isto não lhe ia gostar nada ao animago. O diretor tomou um punhado de pó e lançou-os enquanto mencionava o nome da mansão de Black. Remus tomou ar. Sabia o que viria.

Momentos depois, Sirius Black emergia da lareiraa da enfermaria. Seus azuis olhos postos com firmeza sobre o diretor.

-Que ocorre, Albus?

Draco só fechou os olhos enquanto voltava a escutar a história, esta vez contada de voz do diretor. Teve a certeza de que essa noite teria pesadelos. Se é que talvez conseguia dormir.

A alterada voz do animago fazer emergir inesperadamente de seus pensamentos.

-Acalma-te, Sirius... –A voz de Albus escutou-se pouco depois.

-Como queres que me acalme!? Acabas-me de dizer que a meu afilhado... a meu menino, caiu-lhe um raio! E queres que me acalme! –Voltou a ver a Draco. –Não se supõe que Hooch lhes ensinou que não devem voar baixo relâmpagos?

O rapaz assentiu para depois baixar a cabeça, intimidado pela intensa mirada do animago.

-E então? Em que diabos estavam pensando!?

-É suficiente! –A voz de Severus deixou-se escutar com clareza. –Não vou permitir que fale dessa forma.

-Tu não te metas! Não tens direito a reclamar nada! –Assinalou-o com o dedo índice enquanto continuava-. Estava baixo tua responsabilidade! Que lixo te passou pela cabeça para o autorizar a voar nessas condições!?

Severus esteve a ponto de responder, mas Remus interveio.

-Ele não é o responsável pelo que ocorreu. –Sirius voltou a ver ao licántropo. –Eu fui quem deu a autorização para que voassem. É minha responsabilidade.

-Isso não é verdadeiro. –Todos voltearam a ver ao rapaz. –Não pedimos permissão. E em todo caso, eu sou o culpado. Eu lhe insisti a Harry para que seguíssemos voando apesar do mau tempo.

-Está bem. É suficiente. –Albus decidiu aclarar as coisas. –Draco, foi um acidente. Remus, ninguém é responsável por nada. E Sirius... só para que o saibas, Harry deixou de respirar por um momento, e foi Severus quem o voltou à vida.

-E daí supõe-se que devo fazer? Agradecer-lhe?

-Não espero teu agradecimento, Black. –Respondeu-lhe Severus com todo o desprezo que pôde reunir. –Não espero nada de você.

-Pois que bom! Porque não penso te agradecer quando se supõe que se deixei a meu afilhado neste Colégio foi por sua segurança! Segurança da que tu e Minerva estavam a cargo!

-Não metas a Minerva nisto. Ela nem sequer está aqui. –Severus acercou-se ao animago enquanto continuava, tratando de aparentar uma frialdade que estava bem longe de sentir. –Para tua informação todos aqui temos uma vida. Não podemos estar os vigiando as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Disse-te uma vez e repito-te, ele já está o bastante grandinho para fazer de sua vida o que se lhe vinha em vontade.

-O que passa é que tu não te importas o que lhe ocorra a Harry! –Severus olhou-o, incrédulo. –Sempre o odiaste e tenho a segurança de que se Draco não tivesse estado aí o terias deixado morrer! Não me estranharia que estivesses esperando o momento preciso para isso!

-Tu não sabes nada! –Severus tomou-o pela solapa da túnica enquanto o sacudia. –Não fale do que não tem ideia!

-Solta-me! –Sirius apertou os pulsos de seu inimigo de juventude para livrar-se de seu agarre. Albus e Remus acercaram-se para tratar de separá-los.

-Basta! Querem calar-se os dois de uma boa vez!? –Todos voltearam a ver a Draco, quem passou uma mão por seus loiros cabelos, ainda molhados, enquanto recobrava a compostura. –Harry está na habitação da o lado, Não se puseram a pensar que pode estar os escutando? Em vez de estar-se gritando deveriam tratar de acalmar-se. Não esqueçam que ele também sente o que nós estamos sentindo.

Severus soltou de imediato a Sirius, quem apressou-se a acomodar-se a túnica. O animago foi a parar a um lado de Remus, quem olhou-o com seus dourados olhos, conciliadores. Isso conseguiu o tranquilizar um pouco.

Lucius Malfoy, quem tinha escutado a discussão de princípio a fim, entrou ao quarto, enquanto olhava a seu filho com uma crescente admiração ao ver a maturidade com a que tinha atuado ante as circunstâncias. Franziu o cenho ao ver que ainda estava empapado.

Severus voltou a seu lugar junto à lareira. Fechou seus negros olhos enquanto pensava em Harry. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que concentrava-se em todos os sentimentos que seu casal lhe provocava. Se Harry podia sentir nesse momento suas emoções, então ele faria todo o possível por lhe transmitir todo o amor que era capaz de professar.

Os relâmpagos que surcavam o céu caíam sem piedade, uma e outra vez, sobre o cemitério aninhado por trás da Mansão Riddle. A intensa luz que irradiavam a seu passo alumiava por momentos as antigas e maltratadas lápidas, cujos nomes de quem descansavam baixo elas o tempo mesmo se tinha encarregado de apagar.

Através da enorme janela, os purpúreos olhos de Lord Voldemort observavam com deleite o irônico contraste entre aquelas deslumbrantes luzes e a negrura total, moradora permanente do lúgubre lugar. Tão lúgubre e escuro como seus mesmos pensamentos. Como seu mesmo coração.

-Tens lista a informação que te pedi, McEwan? –O Dark Lord não se tomou a moléstia de voltear a ver ao recém chegado. O comensal permaneceu em silêncio uns instantes, sem poder evitar sentir um escalofrío ao ver a seu Senhor. Vinha do Ministério, pelo que as notícias que levava não eram boas. –E bem?

-Meu senhor... –McEwan retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso-. Não pude fazer as averiguações que me solicitou. Não... revelaram-se os nomes do tutor e as testemunhas.

O comensal preparou-se para o pior. Lord Voldemort decolou sua perversa vista da janela para posá-la sobre o recém chegado. O homem começou a tremer.

-Pode-se saber por que?

-O jovem Malfoy... interpôs uma demanda contra o tutor que seus pais nomearam... e o Ministério aceitou-a.

-Queres dizer que não está conforme com o tutor que lhe atribuíram?

-Isso parece... meu Lord. Mas isso não é tudo... o Ministério nomeou um defensor judicial para o rapaz.

-Que significa isso?

-Quer dizer que... terá um tutor temporário até que se lhe atribua um definitivo... ao menos até dentro de quinze dias, que será quando se revelem os nomes.

-Quem é?

-Albus... Dumbledore.

Os purpúreos olhos se entrecerraram enquanto o comensal esperava a reação violenta de seu Senhor. Surpreendeu-se quando, em vez disso, o Dark Lord falou com voz acalmada.

-Muito bem, McEwan. Agora que sei que Draco está baixo o amparo de Dumbledore, não me cabe a menor duvida que os Malfoy pediram a intervenção da Ordem do Fénix para sua proteção. Sabes o que isso significa?

O comensal guardou silêncio.

-Significa que terei que recorrer a medidas mais drásticas para obter o que desejo. Esquece do Ministério, todo este assunto da tutela e demais estratégias só é para me fazer perder o tempo. Tempo do que já quase não disponho. Podes retirar-te.

Quando o comensal se foi, dando graças a Merlín por não ter sido o centro do desquite da ira de sua Lord, este se voltou de novo para o janela.

Afora tinha deixado de chover. Mas qualquer que olhasse nesse momento aos olhos do Dark Lord, se daria conta que dentro deles não tinha deixado de relampaguear.

"Morte..."

Sentia um grande vazio em seu interior. Uma negrura completa perfurando seus sentidos até voltar-se uma tortura insuportável. Tratava de abrir seus olhos só para descobrir que em realidade já os tinha abertos e que, por mais que o tentasse, só podia distinguir escuridão...

"Ira..."

Sentia duas garras sujeitando sua cabeça, uma à cada lado. Tratava de livrar-se do doloroso agarre e o único que conseguia era o voltar mais doloroso. O espaço vazio converteu-se em risos macabras e olhos cintilantes de ódio e maldade. Flashes prateados e verdes que feriam sua visão e o faziam fechar os olhos, só para se encontrar de novo com a escuridão e o vazio...

"Medo..."

Seu fôlego escapava de sua boca sem poder evitá-lo. Um frio repentino envolvia-o fazendo que seu corpo tremesse sem remédio. Visões sobre coisas terríveis e dolorosas desfilavam em procissão, fazendo que desejasse fechar seus olhos para não voltar aos abrir nunca mais. Lágrimas salgadas brotavam deles sem que ele quisesse, nem pudesse as deter.

"Amor..."

O som de uma amorosa voz fez que o vazio desaparecesse. Umas suaves mãos acariciando seu rosto conseguiram que as garras que sujeitavam sua cabeça o deixassem, fazendo que a dor se afastasse. O contato de uns mornos lábios contra os seus devolveu-lhe o fôlego e desvaneceu o frio e as imagens dolorosas foram-se com ele. Abriu os olhos e em lugar da escuridão, encontrou-se com um anjo de pupilas negras.

-Sev...

Um agradável calor como o que nunca dantes tinha sentido lhe devolveu as vontades de viver. Voltou a fechar seus olhos. Agora já não existia o vazio, nem a ira, nem o medo. Um sentimento formoso moveu a cada fibra de seu ser e então sentiu se protegido. Seguro. Amado...

-Tem acordado.

Severus abriu os negros olhos ao escutar as palavras de Poppy. Deixou seu lugar junto à lareira e apressou seus passos até ficar plantado em frente a ela.

-Como está? –As palavras deixaram-se escutar sem que ele movesse seus lábios. Alguém mais fazia a mesma pergunta que ele.

-Sobreviverá. Diria que está vivo de puro milagre, mas acho que não é assim por necessidade.

-Que quer dizer? –Foi a pergunta que brotou de lábios do diretor.

Poppy tirou-se bata-a branca com total acalma, enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias. Colocou-a no cabide sem perceber a angústia latente na cada um dos que se achavam com ela.

-Verão... há duas maneiras de que um raio chegue a golpear a uma pessoa. A direta e a indireta. –Olhou aos olhos da cada um, percebendo sua total atenção-. Quando um raio golpeia direto a uma pessoa, as possibilidades de que sobreviva são quase nulas. Quando golpeia de forma indireta há mais possibilidades de sobreviver, já que o raio golpeia primeiro a um objeto e depois rebota sobre a vítima, lhe provocando menos dano.

-Qual das duas lhe ocorreu a Harry? –Esta vez foi Sirius o que perguntou.

-Não o sei com certeza, mas dada a situação de suas feridas, me atrevo a pensar que o golpe foi indireto. Estava descendo da Torre Norte em sua vassoura, Não é assim? –Todos assentiram. –Com toda segurança o raio golpeou primeiro a Torre.

-Poppy... –Severus adiantou-se a qualquer pergunta. –Como explicas que sua vassoura se destroçasse e ardesse?

-Não o sei... –A medimaga duvidou. –Não estou muito informada sobre inventos Muggles, mas... suponho que a vassoura atuou como uma espécie de para-raios. Isso fez que a maior parte do golpe caísse sobre ela dantes que sobre Harry. Suponho-o pelas queimaduras leves em suas mãos. Imagino-me que ocorreram enquanto aferrava a vassoura.

-Queres dizer que a vassoura o protegeu? –Perguntou Remus.

-De alguma maneira. –Moveu a cabeça, confundida. –Como já lhes disse, não o sei com certeza. O único que sei é que está vivo, e bem.

-Posso vê-lo? –Perguntou Severus, sua negra mirada refletindo ansiedade.

-Poderão vê-lo, mas dantes devo advertir-lhes que não será muito grato. Não se assustem, não é nada grave. As pessoas sobre as quais tem caído um raio com frequência reportam vários sintomas debilitantes.

-Como quais?

-Pois... algumas sofrem perda da memória, dificuldade para se concentrar, problemas de sono, mareio, debilidade, tremores...

-Espera, espera... –Sirius começava a assustar-se. –Tudo isso lhe está ocorrendo a Harry?

-Claro que não, Sirius. –A enfermeira tomou-o do braço com afeto-. Harry teve muita sorte. As únicas moléstias que terá que suportar serão alguns mareios e debilidade. Nada que não possam curar uma poção e um bom descanso. Também notarão alguns tremores em seu corpo e falará com algo de dificuldade. Mas só será por um curto tempo. Suponho que não terá sequelas em longo prazo.

-Quero vê-lo. –Sirius deu um passo adiante.

-Eu também. –Severus interpôs-se entre a porta e o animago.

-Um momento... –Poppy viu que uma discussão se avizinhava e preferiu tomar uma decisão. –Poderão passar dois ao mesmo tempo. Deixarei que Albus passe primeiro e que ele decida quem passará com ele.

-Obrigado, Poppy... –Só Severus pôde notar o tom de não-me-ajudes-muito na voz de sua mentor. Confiou em que ele fosse o eleito. –Teria algum problema se Severus entrasse comigo?

-Desde que não o esgotem demasiado. Não esqueçam que deve descansar.

Os dois homens entraram à habitação, sem dar-lhe tempo a Sirius de protestar. Mas antes de fechar a porta, Severus tomou-se a moléstia de voltear a ver ao animago, dando-lhe a entender com sua negra mirada que ele tinha ganhado essa partida.

-Esse... –Sirius cruzou-se de braços, sua mirada revelando indignação-. Por que não me pediu a mim?

Draco moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, divertido, enquanto seu pai o observava sem entender. Remus só se encolheu de ombros ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o teto. Ele sabia a resposta, mas não estava disposto à revelar. Tinha-lhe feito a Harry uma promessa e estava disposto a cumpri-la.

Severus permaneceu parado junto à porta enquanto observava a Albus acercar-se e saudar a seu namorado. O rapaz moveu a cabeça enquanto entrecerrava os olhos. Não se tinha percibido da presença do professor de poções.

-Olá, Harry...

-Do... fesod Dube... Duble...

-Tranquilo, não fales. –O rapaz voltou a fechar seus olhos. Um tremor sacudiu seu corpo de maneira incontrolável. Severus apressou-se a acercar-se para sustentar seus ombros até que os tremores passaram. –Deste-nos um bom susto, rapaz.

-O... sien... do. –Ambos homens se deram conta que o só ato de falar o fatigava. Voltou a ver a seu namorado e um débil sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. –Se... vedus...

Foi nesse instante que Albus se realizou que o professor estava empapado. Sacou seu varinha e com um feitiço secou suas roupas. Severus agradeceu-lhe com a mirada. Ele nem sequer o tinha notado pela preocupação.

-Aqui estou... –O homem sentou-se na orla da cama e tomou sua mão-. Não te esfuerces. Trata de descansar.

-Que suc... suce...?

-Que sucedeu? –O rapaz assentiu. Severus olhou-o com a surpresa desenhada no rosto-. Não o recordas?

-Não...

Ambos homens se olharam um ao outro. Severus tomou ar e decidiu-se a relatar-lhe o ocorrido. A surpresa deixou-se ver através dos verdes olhos do rapaz conforme seu casal contava-lhe o que lhe tinha passado.

-Não... puedo... de... edlo. –A surpresa em seus olhos mudou a uma de preocupação. –Daco... esdá...?

-Draco está bem. Não te preocupes. –Acariciou seu rosto enquanto perdia-se em sua mirada verde. –A ele não lhe passou nada. E também não nós podíamos o crer.

-Do que... não... puedo... falad... bem?

-Não podes falar bem porque é a consequência do golpe do raio. –O professor Dumbledore revolveu os cabelos do rapaz. –Mas Poppy diz que será por um curto tempo. Cedo estarás como novo.

-Cuán... do...?

-Quando sairás de aqui? –O diretor se encostou ao queixo, pensativo. –Suponho que passarás aqui a noite.

-Não... sodo.

-Não te preocupes. –O diretor sorriu por embaixo de sua barba. –Terá de sobra quem quererão ficar contigo. Não é assim, Severus?

-Assim, é. Mas por desgraça, duvido que Black queira me ceder seu lugar. –O diretor assentiu às palavras do professor.

-Esdá... bem. –Ao rapaz tivesse gostado que fosse de seu namorado quem ficasse com ele. Mas também estava seguro que Sirius não o permitiria. Teve-se que resignar.

-Bom, Harry... –Albus palmeou a mão do rapaz. –Há mais pessoas que querem te ver. Poppy advertiu-nos que não devemos te fatigar, de modo que será melhor que nos retiremos. Severus, espero-te afora.

O professor assentiu enquanto o diretor saía da habitação. Mal se teve fechado a porta, abraçou com delicadeza o delgado corpo de seu namorado.

-Harry... –O rapaz sentiu o calor agradável do corpo do homem que o abraçava, e quis que nunca mais se separasse dele. –Temi tanto por ti.

-O... siend...

-Deixa de dizer que o sente. –Acariciou seu rosto com sua mão. –O importante é que estás bem.

Um novo espasmo muscular apoderou-se do jovem corpo. Severus permaneceu abraçando-o com firmeza até que o acesso passou.

-É... feio. –Severus sorriu com ligeireza ante a afirmação do rapaz.

Harry levantou sua mão para acariciar o rosto de seu casal, mas a médio caminho a debilidade venceu-o. Severus, que o observava, adivinhou suas intenções e tomou sua mão para pôr sobre seu rosto. Harry sorriu enquanto acariciava-o com seus dedos. Passeou-os por sua frente e seguiu o arco de suas sobrancelhas e de seus negros olhos. Seu dedo índice posou-se sobre a ponta de seu nariz para seguir seu caminho pelo contorno de sua boca. Severus aproveitou para beijar a palma de sua mão.

Nenhum dos dois falou. Só permaneceram se olhando em silêncio ao mesmo tempo que entrelaçavam suas mãos. Severus perdeu-se no abismo verde de seus olhos enquanto perguntava-se como tinha sido capaz de odiar alguma vez a quem agora amava com toda sua alma.

-De... amo... –Ouviu-se a voz de Harry em um sussurro. Severus amou mais que nunca o tom dessa jovem voz, que lhe contava na solidão daquela branca habitação seu mais profundo segredo.

-Eu também te amo, Harry... –Respondeu-lhe com o mesmo tom, fazendo que o corpo do rapaz se estremecesse. –Amo-te com toda minha alma.

Tomou com macieza o rosto de Harry e acercou seus lábios. Os lábios jovens receberam-no com sejam e entregaram-se por completo à paixão do beijo. Todo o demais deixou de existir. Só eram eles dois, e aquele beijo que a cada vez se fazia mais profundo. O rapaz gemeu e o professor apertou mais o abraço em que o tinha preso.

O beijo terminou e ambos se separaram, quase sem respiração. Riram com nervosismo ao dar-se conta de onde se encontravam e do que ocorreria se alguém entrava.

-Snivellius! Quero ver a meu afilhado! –O animago tamborilou a porta. Eles dois riram ainda com mais força ao se dar conta do perto que ambos tinham estado de ser descobertos.

-Queres deixar essa porta em paz? –A voz de Remus deixou-se escutar instantes depois. –E não é Snivellius. É Severus quantas vezes tenho que dizer?

-Quero vê-lo! Quero vê-lo!

Severus suspirou enquanto separava-se do rapaz.

-Será melhor que me vá ou esse idiota de teu padrinho derrubará a porta.

-Vêem... dás a... vai-me?

-Claro que sim. –O beijou outra vez enquanto punha-se de pé. –Tratarei de escabullirme para vir a ver-te. Ainda que já estejas dormido.

-Sim... –Harry sorriu enquanto Severus acercava-se à porta. Despediu-se com a mirada e saiu da habitação. Um segundo depois Sirius e Remus ocupavam o lugar que Albus e seu namorado ocupassem momentos antes.

E enquanto o animago abraçava-o até quase rompê-lo, Remus pôde notar o sorriso e o suave rubor que alumiavam o rosto do rapaz, impróprios para quem está convalescente de um raio.

Severus despojou-se de sua negra capa e dirigiu-se ao banho. Após uma rápida ducha vestiu-se com um pijama e sentou-se em seu cadeirão favorito, em frente à lareira. Esteve vários minutos sem mover de seu lugar, até que recordou o livro de poções que Albus lhe prestasse, e que guardasse na capa que se acabava de tirar.

Sacou o livro de prenda-a e após examiná-lo decidiu aplicar-lhe um feitiço para secá-lo, pois também se tinha molhado. Após certificar-se que ficasse em boas condições regressou a seu lugar e se dispôs ao ler. Surpreendeu-lhe encontrar-se com poções das que jamais tinha ouvido falar.

-Como não o vi antes? –Disse-se enquanto continuava folheando. –Aqui há poções que poderiam ser úteis para muitas coisas que até agora não têm remédio.

Se absorveu tanto em sua leitura que não sentiu o passo das horas. O ruído da porta abrindo-se e os passos de Draco sacaram-no de sua abstração.

-Olá, padrinho... –Severus levantou sua mirada do livro para posar sobre o rapaz. Este se tinha ficado parado a um lado do cadeirão, sem se atrever a se acercar. –Meu pai ensinou-me seus aposentos. É verdadeiro que me mudarei?

-Sim. É verdade. –O professor fechou o livro enquanto prosseguia. –Cri conveniente que estivesses com ele. Em suas condições lhe será muito difícil se valer por si mesmo. E acho que sabes tão bem como eu o orgulhoso que é. Não aceitará a ajuda de ninguém mais.

-Só é por isso ou... Já não desejas que siga aqui?

Severus franziu o cenho enquanto escutava a seu afilhado. Observou-o detidamente e deu-se conta que o rapaz não se atrevia a se aproximar a ele. Desde que chegassem à enfermaria não tinham tido oportunidade de falar. Supôs que se seu afilhado não se tinha acercado era porque pensava que estava molesto com ele. Se era assim então tinha que aclarar o quanto antes.

-Senta-te... –Fez-lhe espaço no cadeirão e o rapaz obedeceu, duvidoso. –Acha que estou molesto contigo?

O loiro não respondeu. Só moveu a cabeça sem se atrever ao olhar.

-Pois não é assim. –Draco levantou sua olhada cinza para ele, sem dizer nada. –Não tenho porque estar. O que passou foi um acidente e bem como lhe ocorreu a Harry te pôde ocorrer a ti. E tivesse-me preocupado do mesmo modo.

O loiro sentiu-se muito melhor após tê-lo escutado.

-Então me mudarei esta mesma noite.

-Por mim podes te ficar o tempo todo que queiras. –Posou uma mão sobre a sua com afeto. –Quero que saiba que aqui sempre será bem-vindo.

-Agradeço-te, padrinho. –Draco apertou sua mão em um gesto de gratidão. –Vi a Harry. Pediu-me que te recordasse que o fosses ver.

-Não se terá esforçado muito para falar, verdadeiro? –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Porque precisa muito descanso.

-Quando estava com ele teve alguns tremores. –O jovem fechou os olhos enquanto recordava. –Ao princípio assustei-me muito. Mas então recordei o que Poppy nos disse.

-Se recuperará. –O homem posou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. –Obrigado por ajudar-me a revive-lo. Não o tivesse conseguido sem você.

-Sei que talvez não queira me responder, mas... Que foi o que sentiu quando te deste conta que não respirava? –O homem olhou-o com firmeza, tratando de analisar a pergunta. –Isto é... Que foi o primeiro que cruzou por tua mente?

Severus franziu o cenho enquanto tratava de evocar esse momento. Ainda que era doloroso recordá-lo decidiu responder à pergunta de sua afilhado.

-Senti... que o perdia tudo. –Suspirou enquanto deixava o livro a um lado. Apoiou seus cotovelos sobre seus joelhos enquanto juntava suas mãos. –Senti que... minha vida já não tinha nenhum sentido se não estava comigo.

-E quando conseguiste revive-lo... Que foi o primeiro que sentiste?

-Senti que a alma me voltava ao corpo. Senti-me... vivo de novo.

-Isso demonstra quanto o ama. –O homem assentiu sem duvidá-lo. –Durante o tempo que têm estado juntos... Arrependes-te de algo que tenha feito com ele?

-Por suposto que não.

-E... De algo que não tenhas feito com ele? –Ante o silêncio do professor. –Sabe? Ontem à noite tive uma conversa muito interessante com Harry.

-Sei. Eu... escutei-os quando falavam. –Ante a mirada séria de sua afilhado. –Sinto muito.

-Está bem. –O jovem agitou uma mão restando-lhe importância. –Então acho que sabe o que tento te dizer.

O homem ficou calado enquanto Draco levantava-se do cadeirão. Observou-o até que se parou na porta de sua habitação. Antes de sair voltou a ver a seu padrinho.

-Ninguém tem a vida comprada. -Sorriu-lhe dantes de perder-se de vista.

Severus ficou pensando uns momentos nas palavras de sua afilhado. Em realidade não eram suas. Tinha-as escutado antes. Infinitas vezes.

Mas nunca as tinha sentido tão cerca dele, nem com tanta intensidade como as sentiu aquela noite quando a vida da pessoa que mais amava quase se escapou de suas mãos.

-Isso é, Harry... outro passo mais...

-Vamos... você pode.

Sirius e Remus seguiam com Harry na enfermaria. Mal se teve marchado Draco, tinham regressado a cuidar do rapaz. Notaram com alívio que os tremores eram muito esporádicos e que já falava com mais clareza. Quando lhe perguntaram a Poppy quanto tempo ficaria na enfermaria, ela lhes respondeu que até que pudesse andar por seu próprio pé.

Quando a enfermeira saiu, o primeiro que Harry lhes pediu foi que o ajudassem a desentupir-se, pois sentia em todo seu corpo um molesto formigar. Mas quando pôs ambos pés sobre o andar se empenhou em caminhar. Não queria passar todo o dia seguinte nesse lugar, de modo que como pôde, convenceu aos dois homens para que o ajudassem a cumprir seu objetivo.

E agora se encontravam ao final do longo corredor em frente a sua habitação, tinha caminhado até aí após ter sido sustentado por eles, um à cada lado.

-Estás pronto para caminhar de regresso? –O rapaz assentiu. Eles fizeram amago de tomar do braço, mas ele lhes impediu.

-Não... eu posso... só. –Os dois homens soltaram-no, mas ficaram por trás dele por vias das dúvidas.

Harry observou o prolongado corredor que devia percorrer de regresso. Estava cansado e com toda segurança precisaria ajuda para completar o percurso. Mas trataria de avançar só o mais longe possível. A ideia de ter que ficar mais tempo na enfermaria era razão de sobra para o tentar.

Deu-se conta que era mais difícil do que pensava. À cada passo que dava ficava sem ar. Ainda estava bastante débil e sentia que as pernas lhe tremiam. Rogou por não marear se ou que o agarrasse um tremor a metade do caminho.

De repente pensou em Lucius Malfoy. Se a ele, que não lhe faria falta reabilitação lhe estava custando trabalho, não quis nem pensar em todo o que o homem teria que passar para poder voltar a caminhar. Deteve-se um momento para depois continuar. Sentiu-se aliviado quando ao fim chegou à porta.

Remus e seu padrinho felicitaram-no e depois ajudaram-no a chegar à cama. O rapaz deixou-se cair sobre o travesseiro, bastante cansado.

-Como te sentes? –Remus estendeu-lhe um copo com água, que o rapaz bebeu com avidez.

-Sinto-me... melhor. –Harry devolveu-lhe o copo enquanto sorria. –Obrigado.

-Já enviei a Hedwig com os Weasley. –Comentou-lhe o animago enquanto o arroupava. –Tem por seguro que estarão aqui amanhã a primeira hora.

-Disseste-lhes que... estou... bem?

-Sim. Disse-lhes que não deviam se preocupar a mais. Que te encontrariam algo atontado, mas bem.

Harry sorriu ante o último comentário de seu padrinho. Fechou os olhos e momentos depois dormia como um bebê.

-Vá... sim que estava muito cansado. –Sirius se recostou na cama ao lado e esticou-se preparando seu corpo para a noite em vela que lhe esperava. Ainda que estava seguro que enquanto Harry não o precisasse o também poderia dormir um pouco-. Remus, não tem caso que nos desvelemos os dois. Por que não te vais descansar?

O licántropo estendeu-lhe um copo com água, que o animago aceitou custoso.

-Está bem. Mas se precisas-me já sabes onde estou. –Dirigiu-se à porta. –Te verei manhã.

Sirius não respondeu. Remus deteve-se com a mão na tranca e regressou para a cama do animago. Viu com satisfação que estava sumido em um profundo sono. Após tampá-lo com a coberta acercou-se à cama de Harry.

-Estás acordado? –Sussurrou cerca do ouvido do rapaz.

-Já se... dormiu? –Harry abriu seus verdes olhos para encontrar-se com os dourados do licántropo, quem assentiu-. Estás... seguro?

-Podes comprová-lo por ti mesmo.

-Te... creio. –Tomou a mão do amigo de seus pais. –Te... agradeço muito... Remus.

-Não há de que. –Um doce sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto, para depois olhá-lo com seriedade-. A poção se diluiu na água, de modo que só durará duas horas. Será melhor que o recordes se não queres que alguém morra.

-O... recordarei. Vais a... chamar-lhe?

-Sim. –O licántropo suspirou enquanto continuava. –Mas só porque você me pediu como um favor especial. E permite-me dizer-te que é a primeira e será a única vez. Não voltarei a fazer outra loucura como esta. E se Sirius dá-se conta a mim não me menciones.

-De... acordo. –O rapaz sorriu enquanto Remus saía pela porta. O professor de Defesa dirigiu-se para a lareira e arrojou um punhado de pó.

-Severus? –Esperou uns momentos e a voz do professor de poções escutou-se do outro lado.

-Que ocorre, Lupin?

-Estou na enfermaria. –Silêncio do outro lado. –Harry quer ver-te.

-Passa bem? –A voz carregada de preocupação não passou inadvertida para o licántropo.

-Sim, não te preocupes. Só quer te ver.

-Vou para lá. –Segundos depois Severus emergia da lareira. Olhou ao licántropo e depois voltou para todos lados. –E Black?

-Está na habitação. Com Harry. –Severus franziu o cenho. –Consegui dormi-lo. Não me perguntes como.

-Por que o fizeste? –Severus não conseguia entender o que passava.

-Porque Harry pediu-me. –O outro olhou-o, inquisitivo. –Sei o que há entre vocês.

Os negros olhos abriram-se com surpresa.

-Como soubeste...?

-É uma longa história. –Remus levantou uma mão em sinal de que não falaria mais-. Só te pedirei que tenhas cuidado. Não quero que Harry saia lastimado.

-Jamais faria algo que o lastimara, Lupin. –Os negros olhos de Severus posaram-se sobre os seus com firmeza. Remus assinalou para a porta enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Não o digo por ti. Senão por ele. Sabes o que ocorrerá quando se inteire.

-Estou consciente disso. –Cruzou-se de braços. –O enfrentarei quando seja o momento.

-Bem. –Remus acercou-se à lareira e olhou seu relógio. –Dormi-o por duas horas. Já passaram cinco minutos.

Depois de dizer isto o licántropo desapareceu pela lareira. Severus não perdeu mais tempo e se encaminhou à habitação de seu namorado. Abriu a porta com muito sigilo enquanto tratava de apropriado à tênue escuridão do lugar. Distinguiu duas camas e em uma delas a Sirius, que roncava a perna solta.

Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto lhe imaginava em sua forma de animago roncando da mesma forma.

-Severus... –O sussurro de seu namorado desviou-o desse desagradável pensamento. Acercou-se a ele e lhe deu um suave beijo. –Obrigado... por vir.

-Tens ideia do que nos arriscamos? –O homem rodeou a cama para ficar de em frente à do animago. Não queria se expor lhe dando as costas.

-Não é... emocionam... te? –Severus sentia a adrenalina correr por suas veias. Seu namorado tinha razão. Era emocionante.

-E muito perigoso... –Não quis se imaginar o que passaria se Black acordasse e tivesse que se enfrentar a um enorme cão muito furioso. Apalpou seu varinha por embaixo de sua capa. Só por segurança. –Como te sentes?

-Melhor. –O rapaz fez-se a um lado para deixar-lhe espaço na cama. O homem olhou-o com seriedade. –Por favor... não acordará.

Suspirou enquanto metia-se entre as cobertas, junto a ele. Permaneceram em silêncio uns momentos, escutando a respiração compassada do homem que dormia na cama da o lado. Tinha deixado de roncar, o que significou um alívio para seus ouvidos.

-Quando te cadastrarão? –Perguntou-lhe baixinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos alborotados.

-Poppy diz... que amanhã se... lucro mante... Ah...

-Tranquilo... não te esforces.

-Mante... nerme em... pé. –Severus secou uma gota de suor de sua frente. Apesar de que falava mais claro ainda lhe custava muito trabalho.

-Achas que poderás?

-O inten... taré. –Harry acomodou-se de forma que ficou de em frente a seu namorado. –Draco me... disse que morri. E... que tu... me resuc... resu... isso.

Severus suspirou enquanto beijava seu nariz.

-Perdi-te por um instante. –Acariciou seu rosto enquanto seguia falando-. Durante esse instante eu também me perdi.

-Severus...

-Sabes? Tenho tido... outros namorados. –O rapaz olhou-o com atenção. Nunca tinham falado desse tema e estava muito interessado em conhecer essa parte de seu passado. –A alguns os cheguei a querer para além de uma simples aventura de uma noite. A outros jamais os voltei a ver. Mas nunca encontrei a alguém que me fizesse sentir todas as coisas que sento contigo.

Harry ficou calado. Sabia que Severus queria seguir falando e não quis interromper seu silêncio.

-Quando vi que o raio te golpeou e caías... meu coração deteve-se com o teu. Quis... retroceder o tempo e dizer-te tantas coisas que não te disse e fazer contigo... tantas coisas que não temos feito.

Severus calou. Uma lágrima salgada percorreu o rosto do jovem que o escutava. O homem absorveu-a com seus lábios e deixou-os posar sobre sua suave pele, tratando de gravar-se seu sabor, seu textura.

-Já o... tens feito. –Severus alçou seu rosto para olhar aos verdes olhos da pessoa que amava. –Tens-me... dito tudo o... que tenho querido... escutar de ti. E... deste-me... bem mais de... o que jamais pensei que... receberia de ninguém. E quero que saibas que... se não chegasse a existir um... amanhã para mim... não me arrepen... tiría de nada porque... tive-o... tudo a... teu lado.

Harry fechou os olhos para controlar sua respiração agitada. Severus soube que se tinha ultrapassado em seu esforço por falar e o abraçou até que o rapaz se tranquilizou.

-Já não fales mais... –Deu-lhe a beber um pouco de água-. Tens que te recuperar cedo para que possas sair de aqui.

-Quero... ir-me contigo.

-Temo que isso não será possível. –Voltou para a cama onde Sirius ainda dormia. –Imagina como se poria se acordasse e visse que não estás aqui?

-Posso imagi... narlo.

Ambos guardaram silêncio durante uns momentos. Foi Severus quem decidiu rompê-lo.

-Albus comentou-me que deveríamos continuar com as aulas de Duelo. –Atingiu a ver o entusiasmo nos verdes olhos do rapaz. –Comentei-lhe que Remus e Lucius poderiam os apoiar para que aprendam feitiços novos.

-Acha que... eles vão a... aceitar?

-Estou seguro que sim. –Severus retirou uma mecha dos olhos do rapaz. –Não esqueças que Lucius não poderá acabar com Voldemort com suas próprias mãos. Fará todo o possível por te ajudar a que acabes com ele.

-Isso... soa muito... Slytherin.

-Sei, Harry. –Severus suspirou enquanto continuava. –Tão Slytherin como Malfoy possa ser.

-Sim... –Harry se aconchegou mais ao seu namorado. –Quando cries... que devamos... reanu... dar as aulas?

-Quando te sintas melhor. –Severus passou um braço acima de seu quadril. –Mas isso só podes o saber tu.

-Me recuperarei... o mais cedo... que possa.

-Isso espero.

Harry fechou os olhos e colou seu rosto ao pescoço de seu namorado. Respirou com intensidade para absorver o aroma de sua pele. Severus sentiu o fôlego do rapaz em seu pescoço e estremeceu-se. A mão que se posava sobre sua quadril se deslizou para acima e abaixo do corpo do rapaz, delineando a curva de sua cintura acima da coberta.

O jovem de olhos verdes tremeu ante a caricia que seu namorado lhe dedicou. Beijou com macieza o pescoço que antes cheirasse e não pôde resistir a tentação de provar com a ponta de sua língua. Severus gemeu muito baixo enquanto atraía o corpo do rapaz para o seu.

Harry tomou a mão do professor que posava sobre seu quadril e a guiou para o mesmo lugar, agora por baixo da coberta que os cobria. Severus suspirou ao sentir que só a teia da bata de hospital o separava dessa pele que tanto almejava.

-Harry... aqui não...

-Sei-o... só quero que... acaricies-me.

Severus o beijou enquanto sua mão seguia explorando acima de bata-a. Encontrou-se com a abertura traseira de prenda-a e Harry se ruborizou ao sentir que seu namorado introduzia sua mão por ela. A mão subiu com lentidão para o centro de suas costas e depois baixou da mesma forma, até sua quadril.

-Tua pele é tão suave... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto aventurava-se a ir mais abaixo. Harry gemeu quando a mão cobriu um de suas glúteos. Severus não demorou muito nesse lugar. Seguiu acariciando o que atingia de pele, até encontrar com seu estômago e seu peito. Deteve-se.

-Por que... deténs-te?

-Porque se sigo acariciando-te não deixarei de fazer até o final. –O rapaz compreendeu a que se referia-. Não deves te fatigar.

-Está bem. –Harry suspirou enquanto deixava que Severus lhe acomodasse a bata. –Sabe? Não me... sinto frus... frustr...

-Frustrado? –Harry assentiu. –Quer dizer que não te molesta que tenha deixado de te acariciar?

-Algo assim. –O rapaz tratou de explicar-se melhor. –Isto é... gostaria... que seguisses. Mas... se não o fazes... não há problema.

-Não estás excitado?

-Muito. Mas... sinto que... gosto também... estar assim... contigo. Só isso.

-Quer dizer que não se te faz imperativo o ter sexo comigo?

-Isso é... mau?

Severus sorriu enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Por suposto que não. Isso significa que quando estamos juntos não é só o sexo o que importa, senão também a companhia.

-Gosto teu... companhia.

-A mim também. –Tomou-o do queixo para fazer que o olhasse de frente. –Isso quer dizer que nossa relação está madurando.

-Eu estou... madurando?

-Os dois estamos madurando. –Severus pôde apreciar a alegria evidente no rosto do rapaz. –Harry... tenho estado pensando que...

Um ruído proveniente da cama da o lado fazer calar. Harry sentiu que seu coração se saía do peito. Tinham esquecido a Sirius.

-Quanto tempo...? –Severus olhou seu relógio antes de que Harry terminasse a pergunta.

-Já é hora de que me vá. –Baixou-se da cama em completo silêncio e falou-lhe ao ouvido dantes de dar-lhe um beijo. –Amanhã seguiremos falando.

-Até manhã. Amo-te.

-Eu também te amo.

Severus cobriu ao jovem com a coberta e caminhou com sigilo para a porta. Abriu-a e saiu com a mesma discrição com a que entrasse.

Harry ficou um momento mais olhando para a porta por onde tinha saído seu namorado. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios dantes de fechar seus olhos e ficar dormido.

Afora, Severus desaparecia pela lareira para aparecer em suas próprias habitações. Após despojar de sua capa serviu-se um copo e sentou-se no cadeirão. Era hora de pensar no ocorrido.

Tinha sido sincero com seu namorado ao contar-lhe uma parte muito importante de seu passado. Não lhe envergonhava o lhe ter confessado sobre suas relações anteriores. Ele sabia que Harry não tinha tido uma relação antes. Mas de ter sido assim tivesse gostado que lhe contasse dessa parte de sua vida ainda que ele não lhe pedisse.

Sorriu ao recordar quando seu namorado lhe confessou que lhe agradava sua companhia. O que jamais se imaginou que pudesse chegar a lhe dizer algo como isso. Conquanto lhe lisonjeava que Harry o desejasse o tempo todo, também o fazia feliz a ideia de que o jovem o quisesse de outra maneira e não só para lhe dar rédea solta a seus hormônios.

Terminou de beber seu copo e pôs-se de pé. Em sua habitação, recostado em sua cama que essa noite lhe pareceu maior que nunca, Severus recordou com detalhe as palavras que Harry lhe dissesse.

"Já o fizeste. Disseste-me todo o que tenho querido escutar de ti. E deste-me bem mais do que jamais pensei que receberia de ninguém. E quero que saibas que se não chegasse a existir um amanhã para mim não me arrependeria de nada porque o tive tudo a teu lado..."

Suspirou enquanto abraçava o travesseiro na que Harry posasse sua cabeça durante as últimas noites.

-Não, Harry... não o tiveste tudo a meu lado. Mas eu me encarregarei de que já não seja assim...

Fechou os olhos, aspirando o aroma de seu casal impregnado no travesseiro. Momentos depois ficava dormindo.


	16. Uma semana muito longa

Sentia a pele muito quente. Um calor agradável percorria-o da cabeça aos pés e uma cocega agradável instalava-se em cada poro de seu corpo. As suaves mãos percorriam a cada centímetro e faziam que sua respiração aumentasse a limites insuspeitos. Uma caricia mais profunda sobre sua pele perlada de suor fazer gemer seu nome sem querer.

-Ah... Severus...

A boca experiente percorreu seu pescoço fazendo a seu corpo arquear se e a suas mãos fechar-se em punhos, espremendo as negras cobertas. Sua pele contra a sua e sua mão agora sobre sua zona mais sensível arrancou um longo suspiro do jovem...

-Ah...

-Harry... Estás bem? –Harry acordou com o gemido ainda em seus lábios. Sirius encontrava-se na cama da o lado, seu longo cabelo bagunçado e com rastros de sonho em seus azuis olhos. –Dói-te algo?

O rapaz demorou uns segundos em reagir à pergunta de sua padrinho. Abriu as mãos nas que ainda tinha espremida a branca coberta e moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de afastar as imagens do sonho frescas ainda em sua mente, e que tinham a Severus e a ele como protagonista.

-Sim... estou bem. –Sirius assentiu e deu-se a volta para seguir dormindo. Harry voltou para a janela. A escuridão reinava ainda, mas ele já não tinha sonho. Tratou de acomodar-se baixo as cobertas e deu-se conta que se encontrava bastante excitado. Pôs-se a buscar o banho com a vista. De repente recordou que não tinha tal, e que para chegar até ele precisaria sair da habitação e caminhar o interminável corredor.

"Genial. E agora que farei...?" Perguntou-se ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para onde se encontrava seu padrinho. Sabia que ele não poderia ir e regressar só, se talvez atingiria a percorrer a metade do trajeto. Se recostou e cruzou seus braços por trás de sua cabeça. Suspirou enquanto recordava o sonho tão vívido que tinha tido.

"Será assim de excitante fazer o amor com ele?" Perguntou-se enquanto recordava as mãos de seu namorado sobre seu corpo. Era a mesma sensação que tinha provado quando Severus o tinha acariciado horas dantes. E quando tinham estado juntos a noite de sua graduação, por trás daquela coluna.

Gemeu ante a lembrança daquela noite. Tinham jogado a explorar-se um ao outro e ele não tinha sentido vergonha. Nem pensou jamais que estivessem fazendo algo mau. E estava seguro que tanto para Severus como para ele tinha sido o mais próximo a fazer o amor.

Acariciou-se a si mesmo de maneira inconsciente. Sua excitação tinha-se incrementado com essa lembrança. Fechou os olhos enquanto sua mente inundava-se de imagens de Severus e ele, juntos. Momentos depois encontrava-se exausto, mas aliviado.

Minutos mais tarde acabou dormindo, não sem antes sussurrar o nome da pessoa que tanto amava.

A essa mesma hora, em uma cálida habitação nas masmorras, alguém mencionava seu nome ao mesmo tempo enquanto seu corpo de alabastro se estremecia, fazendo um erótico contraste com as sedosas cobertas negras sobre as que descansava.

(********* )

-Pode andar sozinho?

-Sim, Hermione. Obrigado.

Harry caminhava com seus amigos pelos corredores da enfermaria. Essa mesma manhã muito temporão, o tinham acordado os múrmuros de uma preocupada Molly, quem mal viu que o rapaz abriu seus verdes olhos, se lançou sobre ele para o envolver em um estreito abraço.

Mais tranquilos ao ver que o rapaz já estava melhor, e que o acidente não tinha passado a maiores, o casal tinha deixado sozinhos aos rapazes para que falassem, enquanto se retiravam com Sirius e Remus para tomar café da manha por convite de Dumbledore.

-Quando te cadastrarão? –Hermione pôde observar que Harry ainda caminhava com algo de dificuldade. A manhã era fresca e ele já se encontrava banhado e vestido.

-Poppy disse que até que pudesse me manter em pé. E como já posso andar só, o mais seguro é que saia de aqui em umas horas.

-Acho que tens tido muita sorte, Harry. Algumas pessoas demoram muito tempo em recuperar-se.

-Sei, Hermione. –O rapaz suspirou enquanto recordava tudo o que Severus lhe tinha contado sobre seu acidente. –Fui muito afortunado.

-Lástima que a vassoura que Sirius te presenteou não tenha corrido com a mesma sorte. –Ron palmeou seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava junto a ele, tratando de seguir seu lento ritmo.

-Sim. Bom... Sirius prometeu-me que me presentearia outra. Com a única condição de que não se me ocorresse voltar a voar baixo outra tormenta. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –De qualquer maneira não pensava voltar ao fazer.

Harry chamou a um elfo para pedir o café da manhã. A criatura acabava de marchar-se quando viram que Poppy entrava à enfermaria acompanhada de um homem. Este era muito alto e bastante corpulento. Levava uma maletinha de medimago em uma mão.

-Olá, Harry... –A enfermeira deteve-se um momento para perguntar-lhe ao moreno sobre seu estado de saúde-. Não esqueças que em duas horas te examinarei para decidir se te cadastro. Já tomou o café? E daí está esperando? Pensa ficar-te mais tempo aqui?

-Claro que não, Madame. –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Neste momento ia pedir o café da manhã.

-Bem. –A enfermeira voltou-se para o visitante. –Por aqui, por favor. Como podes ver, dispomos de um lugar adequado para a terapia do senhor Malfoy...

-Escutaram isso? –Perguntou Ron enquanto observava a Poppy afastando com seu acompanhante.

-Sim, Rum. O senhor Malfoy receberá terapia aqui. –Harry chamou a um elfo, quem após receber instruções desapareceu. –Não pode ir a San Mungo, se arrisca a que alguém o reconheça. De modo que receberá tratamento no Castelo.

-Isso significa que ficará a viver aqui? –Harry assentiu à pergunta de seu melhor amigo.

-Achas que recupere-se? –Hermione observou quando o elfo regressou com o café da manhã para os três. –Tenho entendido que as lesões na coluna são muito delicadas. E algumas são irreversíveis.

-Severus disse-me que tem possibilidades se é perseverante. –Harry bebeu um pouco de chá e serviu-se um pão untado com marmelada. –Estou seguro que porá tudo de sua parte para voltar a caminhar. Tem motivos de sobra para fazê-lo.

-Tens razão. –Ron apoiou a afirmação de seu amigo e já não voltaram a falar mais do assunto. Terminaram o café enquanto se enfocavam em outra classe de temas.

-Pensas retomar as aulas de Duelo hoje mesmo?

-Por mim não há problema. –Harry respondeu à pergunta de sua amiga no momento em que Remus e seu padrinho entravam à enfermaria. –Mas não acho que Severus e Sirius me permitam.

-Permitir-te que coisa? –Sirius atingiu a escutar seu nome no momento que Ron lhe fazia senhas a seu amigo para que já não seguisse falando. Harry empalideceu por um instante ao dar-se conta que se tinha referido a seu namorado por seu nome. Rogou porque Sirius não o tivesse escutado.

-Falávamos das classes de Duelo. –O rapaz suspirou aliviado ao ver que não passava nada.

-Ah, sim... –O animago mostrou inconformidade ante o tema. –Albus comentou-o durante o café da manhã. Não me tem muito convencido que te esforces quando mal te estás recuperando. E conhecendo a esse... o mais seguro seja que se aproveite de tua debilidade para te ocasionar problemas.

-Não acho que Severus faça algo como isso. –Interveio o licántropo. –Poderá ser todo o que queiras, mas é muito dedicado em seu trabalho.

-Como seja. –Sirius cruzou-se de braços enquanto se recargava sobre o marco da janela. –De qualquer forma tratarei de vir mais seguido a ver-te. Quero ver como progrides em tua recuperação. E também quero ver como são essas classes de Duelo das que tanto falam.

-Quando queiras, Sirius. –Harry pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se com lentidão para sua habitação. Sentia-se algo enfadado pela forma tão despeita em que o animago se dirigia a seu casal. Apesar de conhecer de antemão sua mútua aversão, não deixava de pensar que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se não tivesse tanto rancor entre eles. Sentiu-se triste por isso.

Ron e Hermione também se levantaram e se apressaram a atingir a seu amigo, que não ia bem longe. Sirius e Remus ficaram parados no mesmo lugar, surpreendidos pela atitude dos rapazes.

-Disse algo que o molestasse? –Perguntou o animago. Remus só se encolheu de ombros e sem dizer uma palavra caminhou para a habitação de Harry. Sirius ficou parado um momento mais e depois decidiu seguir a seu antigo colega.

(********* )

Lucius Malfoy entrou com ar altivo ao escritório de Poppy. Essa mesma manhã lhe tinha enviado uma mensagem lhe avisando que já lhe tinha encontrado um terapeuta. Viu-o sentado em frente a mesa da enfermeira. Pôde ver a primeira vista que era muito alto e corpulento. Ao vê-lo entrar o medimago pôs-se de pé para ser apresentado.

-Ele é o doutor Walter Green. –O ex comensal correspondeu com um gesto de superioridade ao saúdo que lhe oferecia o medimago. –Vem de Norte améric melhor fisioterapeuta.

-Conhecemos nos faz dez anos em uma convenção de medimagos... –Interveio o doutor Green. –E desde então não temos perdido contato.

Enquanto o homem falava, Malfoy dedicou-se a analisá-lo a detalhe. Tinha ao redor de cinquenta anos. Pele apinhoada e cabelo castanho escuro, com algumas canas nas têmporas. Media quase dois metros de estatura e pesava ao redor de uns cento dez quilos. Teve que admitir que junto a ele se via insignificante. Tinha olhos cafés e o tom de sua voz era firme, mas amável.

-...É por isso que precisarei o examinar primeiro. –Lucius decidiu deixar sua inspeção a um lado e pôr atenção a suas palavras. –Tem família? Amigos?

O loiro duvidou por um instante em responder. A experiência tinha-lhe ensinado a ser muito desconfiado. Poppy pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos porque adiantou-se a sua resposta.

-Tem um filho. De dezessete anos. –O loiro franziu o cenho enquanto olhava à enfermeira. Esta moveu uma mão lhe restando importância ao mesmo tempo em que prosseguia. –Tenho entendido que o apoio da família é importante.

-Não só é importante. –Respondeu-lhe o medimago. –É muito necessário. Durante a fisioterapia aprendem-se certos exercícios que deverão se praticar em determinados horários, de forma estrita. E para isso precisará a ajuda de alguém. Sempre é mais recomendável que seja algum familiar. Ainda que qualquer outra pessoa pode servir ao caso. O importante é que quem esteja disposto a lhe ajudar com a fisioterapia, também aprenda os exercícios, para que a terapia se leve a cabo como deve ser.

-Entendo... –Lucius não pôde evitar pensar em se Draco estaria disposto a sacrificar algumas horas do dia para lhe ajudar. –Quando começamos?

-Como já lhe disse, precisarei o examinar primeiro. –Tomou sua maleta e abriu-o buscando algumas coisas. –Poppy, Serias tão amável de prepará-lo?

A enfermeira conjurou um feitiço de levitação para colocar ao mago de bruços sobre a mesa de exploração. Com outro feitiço fez desaparecer a fina roupa para deixar-lhe a mudança uma bata. Tampou com uma coberta a parte baixa de suas costas e deixou ao descoberto toda a parte superior. Lucius não pôde evitar um suspiro de frustração. Sabia-se vulnerável e isso lhe fazia se sentir muito incómodo.

-Trata de relaxar, Lucius. –Poppy convocou uma espécie de creme e a untou desde o princípio até o final de suas costas, seguindo a linha da coluna. Lucius sentiu-a frite, mas longe de incomodar lhe deu-se conta que aliviava um pouco a dor que sentia. Isso o fez relaxar se.

-Pronto? –Perguntou o medimago. Poppy assentiu. –Primeiro farei uma exploração com minha varinha, para ver os danos físicos...

O doutor acercou-se a Lucius e não pôde evitar uma mirada de genuíno assombro ao ver a infinidade de cicatrizes de chicotes e demais que cruzavam por todas suas costas. Algumas delas a ponto de desaparecer, algumas outras bastante marcadas ainda.

Não fez nenhuma pergunta, nem sequer algum comentário ao respeito. Poppy tinha-lhe falado sobre a importância de manter a discrição neste caso, e não pensava arruinar a confiança de sua amiga fazendo indagações. Dedicou-se a explorar a seu paciente. Com um feitiço uma luz azulada saiu da ponta da varinha e refletiu-se sobre os ossos da coluna, como uma espécie de ultrassônico.

-Os ossos da coluna não estão deformes. Isso significa que não precisará cirurgia. A deformidade que Poppy creu ver está nas articulações que unem aos ossos. Mas não estão atrofiadas, só estão muito inflamadas. É por isso que sente essa dor tão intensa. –Lucius escutava com atenção as palavras do medimago. –Como estão tão inflamadas comprimem os nervos e fazem que as vértebras unidas a eles se voltem rígidas.

-Isso é o que provoca a paralisias? –Perguntou a enfermeira.

-Assim é. É uma espécie de alteração neuromuscular. –O medimago conjurou um feitiço e da varinha saiu uma espécie de raio, muito delgado, de cor branco. –Senhor Malfoy... vou aplicar-lhe pequenos choques elétricos. Precisarei que me indique se sente alguma dor.

Lucius fechou os olhos enquanto o doutor colocava o raio sobre as articulações afetadas. Não pôde evitar que um profundo choramingo saísse de seus lábios ao sentir umas terríveis pulsadas que lhe recordaram a sua estadia nas masmorras da Mansão Riddle.

-Pelo que vejo parece lhe doer demasiado. –O loiro permaneceu com os olhos fechados enquanto mordia-se os lábios, tratando de não gritar. –Ainda que não o pareça é uma boa notícia. Isso significa que seus nervos estão vivos. Agora faremos outra prova.

O medimago extraiu de sua maleta uma agulha e levantou a coberta que cobria as pernas do mago.

-Diga-me se sente algo... –Lucius fechou os olhos, preparando-se para sentir outra pulsada de dor. O doutor fez uma pequena punção na parte traseira de suas coxas. –Sente algo?

-Não sinto nada... –O medimago punçou mais acima, à altura da cintura.

-Ah..

-Sintiu?

-Sim.

Provou embaixo da cintura, à altura do cóccix. Lucius já não se queixou. Provou de novo por trás de suas pernas sem obter resposta. Colocou a ponta da agulha por trás dos joelhos e nas panturrilhas, sem resultado. Poppy observava a cada movimento com muita atenção. O medimago chegou a seus pés e provou com os talones. O loiro não se deu por aludido. Mas ao picar com macieza a ponta de um de seus dedos este pareceu se mover.

-Sentiu isso? –O mago negou com a cabeça. Voltou-o a tentar e obteve o mesmo resultado. –Sentiu-o?

-Que foi isso? –Esta vez sim o tinha sentido. –Senti cócegas.

-Isso é bom. –O medimago guardou a agulha em sua maleta e cobriu suas pernas com a coberta. –Isso significa que há sensibilidade em suas extremidades. Muito pouca. Atrevo-me a dizer que quase nula, mas a há.

Poppy sorriu enquanto recolhia alguns mechas loiras que se tinham colado às costas do mago.

-Vê-lo, Lucius? –Palmeou seu ombro com afeto. –Há esperanças.

Lucius entrecerrou seus azuis olhos enquanto suspirava.

-Só falta uma prova. –O medimago tomou seu quadril e o ereto com cuidado sobre seu custado esquerdo. Apesar do delicado movimento, Lucius não pôde evitar se queixar. –Tranquilo, já quase termino. Poppy, Ajudas-me?

A enfermeira sustentou o quadril do mago enquanto o médico tomava com cuidado sua perna direita e a flexionava com lentidão. Esse simples movimento fez que quase brotassem lágrimas dos olhos do loiro.

-Sei que é muito doloroso... –O medimago deteve-se um momento para deixá-lo descansar. –Mas é necessário para conhecer a flexibilidade de suas costas. Só assim poderei determinar que classe de exercícios poderá realizar.

Durante uns minutos que a Lucius lhe pareceram uma eternidade, as fortes e firmes mãos do medimago mobilizaram ambas pernas de todas as formas possíveis. Quando tudo terminou se encontrava tão exausto que nem sequer se queixou quando Poppy o colocou boca acima e lhe ofereceu uma poção para que a bebesse.

-O que Poppy acaba de lhe dar é uma poção para começar a desinflamar suas articulações. –O doutor Green sacou um pergaminho e começou a fazer anotações. –Terá que a beber todos os dias pela manhã, sem falta. Em especial dantes de começar a cada sessão de fisioterapia.

-Durante quanto tempo? –Lucius fez uma careta quando terminou da beber. Perguntou-se por que todas as poções tinham que saber tão mau.

-É uma boa pergunta, senhor Malfoy. –O homem deixou a pena e pergaminho a um lado. –Se falássemos de só uma zona afetada, seria menos tempo de fisioterapia. Mas por desgraça estamos falando de três zonas. A zona lombar, que está na parte baixa das costas, a zona sacra, que encaixa entre os ossos da pélvis e algumas vértebras que formam o cóccix. Por fortuna as articulações das vértebras superiores estão intactas, caso contrário, teria paralisado todo seu corpo e não só suas pernas.

-Deveria considerar-me afortunado? –O tom sarcástico do loiro não passou inadvertido para o medimago.

-Para ser-lhe honesto... sim. –O médico seguiu com suas anotações enquanto continuava. –Preciso advertir-lhe que algumas das sessões serão muito dolorosas. Por desgraça, algumas poções analgésicas inibem e atrasam a função das poções para desinflamar. Lhe administrarei uma que é muito ligeira e que lhe servirá para suportar as sessões mais dolorosas. Mas nada mais. Começaremos os exercícios amanhã mesmo...

Enquanto o doutor explicava os passos a seguir em sua recuperação, Poppy dedicou-se a retirar-lhe bata-a e colocar-lhe a roupa com a que chegasse vestido. Lucius voltou a suspirar quando escutou a longa lista de exercícios e aparelhos que teria que utilizar durante a terapia.

-...E dependendo de todas as condições que lhe acabo de mencionar, calculo um tempo de recuperação de sete meses a um ano.

-Tanto tempo? –Lucius franziu o cenho enquanto permitia que Poppy o levitara para sentar em sua cadeira.

-Em realidade é o tempo média que qualquer paciente em suas condições demora em se recuperar. Mas a cada caso é diferente. Alguns demoram menos tempo que outros, depende de sua capacidade física. Você é um homem forte e bem exercitado, conte com esse detalhe como uma vantagem. –O doutor estendeu o pergaminho para Lucius. –Sugiro-lhe que o vá estudando, é importante que se aprenda a ordem dos exercícios. Amanhã estarei aqui à mesma hora para que nos ponhamos de acordo sobre os horários.

-Receberei terapia todos os dias?

-Só três vezes por semana durante os dois primeiros meses. Conforme tenha algum avanço em sua recuperação, aumentarei nos dias e o tempo que durará a cada sessão. A dor deverá ir diminuindo com o passo do tempo.

-Entendo... –Enquanto o medimago fazia algumas anotações em outro pergaminho, o loiro acercou-se a Poppy. –Preciso fazer-te uma pergunta...

-Diga-me, Lucius. –Malfoy suspirou por enésima vez essa amanhã. Apesar de que a enfermeira o conhecia desde que era um menino, seguia sem lhe gostar a ideia de que o tratasse com tanta confiança.

-Trata-se desta coisa... –Disse-lhe enquanto assinalava lhe a cadeira sobre a que se encontrava sentado-. Tenho conseguido fazer que se eleve para poder subir e baixar das escadas. No entanto, tenho que manobrar para poder andar. Não teria modo de que se movesse sozinha para onde eu quisesse?

-Poderíamos tratar. –Poppy tomou seu varinha e fez um gesto como tentando recordar o feitiço adequado. Quando pareceu o recordar o pronunciou. –Podes tentá-lo?

O mago concentrou-se e de imediato a cadeira moveu-se. Dirigiu sua vista para a porta e a cadeira dirigiu-se para lá. Um leve sorriso que Poppy não viu se desenhou em suas finas facções.

-Parece que resultou. –Nesse momento o medimago dirigiu-se a eles para dar as últimas instruções.

Momentos mais tarde, Lucius retirava-se para seus aposentos, deixando aos medimagos arranjando outros assuntos. No caminho, não deixava de pensar no tempo que o médico lhe prognosticara para sua recuperação.

"É demasiado tempo..." Pensava enquanto acercava-se a suas habitações. "E o pior serão as sessões sem analgésicos. Não sei se poderei suportar tanta dor... nem sequer sei se poderei sobreviver a esta longa semana..."

Entrou após pronunciar finque-a e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Draco. Não tinha sinais do rapaz. Ouviu o ruído da água caindo e soube que estava no banho. Deteve-se a um lado da cama e tomou uma fotografia mágica que estava sobre o criado-mudo. Narcisa achava-se no meio de Lucius e de Draco, ambos tinham seus braços sobre os ombros dela, enquanto ela sorria como poucas vezes o fazia.

Suspirou enquanto depositava o retrato em seu lugar.

-Pai? –Draco acabava de sair de seu banho matutino, e observava-o surpreendido de vê-lo em seu quarto. –Sucede algo?

-Só queria te perguntar se gostarias tomar café da manha comigo. –O homem permaneceu no mesmo lugar esperando a resposta de seu filho. Um alegre sorriso se desenhou no rosto do rapaz enquanto respondia.

-Claro que sim. –Apressou-se a buscar sua roupa e começou a vestir-se com rapidez. –Gostaria de tomar aqui? Ou queres ir a algum lugar do castelo?

E enquanto o rapaz propunha vários lugares onde poder tomar sem ser molestados, Lucius decidiu que após tudo, sua pronta recuperação era algo que bem valia a pena qualquer dor, por muito terrível que fosse.

(********* )

Harry estava parado em frente ao lago, junto à mesma árvore onde esperasse a Severus a tarde do domingo. Após examiná-lo, Poppy tinha decidido cadastrá-lo essa mesma manhã não sem antes lhe advertir que não queria o ver sobrevoando os ares pelo menos durante toda essa semana.

"E mal é terça-feira. Isso sem contar com que já não tenho vassoura... esta será uma muito longa semana". Suspirou enquanto se recostava no verde pasto, olhando ao céu despejado. Era uma tarde calorosa e de não ter sido por sua convalescência e o risco que corria de se afogar, se tivesse tirado a roupa e metido ao lago para se dar um fresco banho.

Tinha passado a maior parte do dia com Ron e Hermione e após almoçar tinham-se marchado de novo. E apesar de que não tinha deixado dos ver desde a graduação, sentia que já os estranhava. Sirius também se tinha ido após lhe fazer jurar que não voltaria a pôr sua vida em risco de nenhuma forma.

Uma alta sombra em frente a ele obstruiu sua vista. Harry sorriu ao ver que se tratava de seu namorado. Severus deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios e se recostou junto a ele.

-Lamento a tardança. –Desculpou-se enquanto se volteava de lado para olhá-lo de cheio. – Albus convocou a alguns membros da Ordem e foi-se nos a tarde.

-De que falaram? –O rapaz acercou-se mais até ficar colado a ele. Posou seu frente sobre seu pescoço enquanto aspirava seu perfume. Jamais se cansaria de fazer isso.

-De muitas coisas. –Severus acariciou seus cabelos e posou uma mão sobre seu quadril, como fizesse a noite anterior. –Harry... há algo que preciso que saiba.

-De que se trata? –O tom sério na voz de seu ex professor fazer levantar seus verdes olhos para ele.

-Trata-se de algo que Voldemort me disse a noite em que... morreu Narcisa. –O jovem seguiu observando a seu namorado, pendente de suas palavras. –Quando me ordenou desfazer do corpo de Lucius... disse-me algo que me tem muito preocupado.

-Que foi o que te disse?

-Disse-me que a próxima vez que me convoque deverei os levar... a Draco e a ti... comigo.

Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar as palavras de seu namorado. Endereçou-se de sua cômoda posição. Severus sentou-se junto a ele.

-Que lhe fez pensar que poderias fazer algo assim? Isto é... Como pode achar que é tão singelo nos sequestrar e já?

-Em outras circunstâncias saberia que não é possível. –O professor suspirou enquanto abraçava seus joelhos e perdia sua negra mirada nas cristalinas águas do lago-. Mas sabe que tenho toda a confiança de Albus. Pensa que deverei inventar para os ter a vocês dois em meu poder para o momento em que me chame.

-Achas que... um destes dias te convoque?

-Estou seguro disso. –Rodeou os ombros do rapaz com seu braço e atraiu-o para ele. –Por suposto que não penso lhe obedecer.

-Por suposto que o farás. –Severus soltou os ombros de seu casal e olhou-o aos verdes olhos. A firmeza que viu neles lhe fez se dar conta que falava em sério. –No momento em que te chame, irei contigo.

-De que falas? –Severus levantou-se e caminhou uns passos. –Não podes estar falando em sério. Eu não serei quem lhe entregue a Voldemort suas vidas em bandeja de prata. Baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Te matará se chegas com as mãos vazias. –Harry também se levantou e se colocou por trás dele. –E isso é algo que não penso permitir.

-Antes morto que te entregar a ele.

Severus permanecia de costas a Harry. Este abriu seus braços e rodeou sua cintura até posar suas mãos sobre seu peito. Recargou sua cabeça sobre as largas costas. O homem rodeou os braços do rapaz com os seus, em um longo abraço.

-E eu penso o matar a ele dantes de permitir que te faça dano. –Tomou-o pelos ombros com macieza e fez que se volteasse para o olhar de frente. –Podemos usar todo isso a nosso favor.

-Que quer dizer com isso? –As palavras de seu casal recordaram-lhe com nitidez as ditas pelo próprio diretor. –Tens falado com Albus?

-Não. –O rapaz olhou-o com estranheza. –Por que teria que o fazer? Que tem que ver o professor Dumbledore com tudo isto?

-Esquece. Que foi o que quiseste me dizer?

-Sei que soa muito arriscado, mas... Por que não lhe fazer crer a Voldemort que me tens em teu poder e me entregar? Sei que ele quer se unir a Draco, mas para poder o fazer primeiro tem que se enfrentar a mim, não é assim?

-Como sabe tudo isso?

-Isso não importa. O que podemos fazer é deixar a Draco fora disto. Se chama-te só me leva a mim... e a toda a Ordem detrás. Voldemort não terá tempo de te reclamar nada. Estará tão contente de ver-me como seu prisioneiro que nem sequer se dará conta que é uma armadilha.

-Isso... foi o mesmo que Albus me propôs. –Sacudiu a cabeça, sem terminar de convencer-lhe a ideia. –Ele não é um iluso. Se dará conta.

-Para quando o faça já não terá tempo de organizar uma defensiva.

-Não o sei, Harry... é demasiado arriscado. Se não fosse tua vida a que estivesse em jogo não o pensaria duas vezes, mas se tratando de ti...

-Também se trata de tua vida. –Harry enredou seus dedos no negro cabelo de seu namorado e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz. –Tu te preocupas por meu bem-estar, não te culpo por isso. Mas então também não culpes-me por preocupar-me pelo teu.

Acariciou seu rosto e deu-se média volta para regressar à árvore. Sentou-se com as costas recargada contra o tronco e cruzou-se de braços enquanto entrecerrava seus verdes olhos. Severus não deixou de observar todos seus movimentos.

-Não sei como lhe vamos fazer. Mas sim posso-te assegurar que não te apresentarás só ante ele. Não o permitirei.

Severus ficou parado, observando a determinação na voz de seu namorado. Sabia que Harry era um mago muito poderoso, capaz de se enfrentar a Voldemort e acabar com ele. Mas isso não fazia que deixasse de se preocupar. Voldemort tinha uma vantagem sobre o rapaz, e era sua grande experiência na batalha. Harry era um jovem exitoso à hora de enfrentar ao perigo, mas não tinha experiência em confrontos corpo a corpo contra outros magos. Só nas aulas de Duelo, e não eram a morte.

Acercou-se a seu namorado e colocou-se em cócoras em frente a ele. A tarde estava caindo e uma fresca brisa começava a soprar desde o oeste, fazendo que seus negros cabelos se revolveram ao redor de seu rosto maduro. Os últimos raios de sol alumiaram por um momento seus negros olhos, que refletiram flashes dourados. Posou sua mirada sobre as esmeraldas de Harry, quem não pôde evitar estender sua mão para ele, temendo que o que via era só produto de uma ilusão.

-Não pense que não confio em você. –Disse Severus enquanto sustentava a mão de seu casal contra a sua. –Sei que é o bastante forte e poderoso para lhe vencer. Só quero que recorde que não te enfrenta a qualquer coisa. Estamos falando de uma mente muito doente e que é capaz das mais sujas tretas com tal de obter a vitória.

-Quer dizer que devo ser cuidadoso?

-Não só cuidadoso, Harry. –Severus mudou de posição para ficar sentado junto a ele. –Deve recordar que à hora da batalha, não existem regras. E ele gosta de jogar sujo.

-Não se preocupe, Severus... –Harry sorriu com ligeireza enquanto recargava sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu namorado. –Serei muito cuidadoso. E não esquecerei o que acaba de me dizer.

-Isso espero... –Severus suspirou enquanto abraçava o jovem corpo. Harry levantou seu rosto para encontrar seus lábios. Fundiram-se em um longo beijo que lhes fez se esquecer de todo o que existia a seu ao redor.

Já não falaram mais. Os beijos e as caricias ocuparam o lugar das palavras e ambos deixaram que seus suspiros voassem com a cálida brisa de verão. Em frente a eles, as transparentes águas do lago permaneciam quietas, sua cristalina superfície refletindo as últimas luzes daquele entardecer dourado.

(********* )

Albus Dumbledore deixou a um lado a pena de Fawkes com a que escrevia e se acomodou suas gafas de meia lua sobre seu nariz. Desde que os membros da Ordem que citasse em seu escritório se retirassem, o idoso mago não tinha deixado de fazer anotações em um pergaminho.

O velho diretor observava com firmeza um antigo escrito colocado a um lado do pergaminho. Franziu o cenho enquanto passava os gomos de seus dedos sobre ele. Era uma relíquia a mais de quinhentos anos, conservada se não por milagre, por uma poderosa magia à que, como podia se observar, o avezado mago respeitava.

Recargou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre seu cômodo cadeirão, se dando um descanso enquanto se alisava a longa barba, perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Sei que me arrisco muito fazendo isto... mas não tenho outra forma de proteger". Pôs-se de pé e começou a passear por todo seu escritório. Fawkes achava-se encolhido em seu poleiro, sumido em um profundo sono. "Quem fosse como tu, meu querido amigo que renasce de tuas próprias cinzas..."

Observou um momento mais à bela ave multicolor que, alheia à presença de seu dono, seguiu sumida em seu sono. O velho mago regressou com lento passo a seu lugar na mesa. Tomou o antigo escrito enquanto estudava-o detidamente.

Quase uma hora passou antes de que ao mago se lhe alumiasse o rosto por um instante. Tomou a pena de Fawkes e escreveu algo em outro pergaminho, o qual dobrou e guardou. Dirigiu-se de novo para a ave e depositou o sobre entre seus patas. Já o veria ao acordar e então o entregaria a seu destinatário.

Acercou-se à lareira e lançou um punhado de pó. Era hora de começar com os preparativos.

-Minerva? –O diretor esperou uns segundos e o rosto da subdirectora deixou-se ver entre os fogos verdes.

-Sim, Albus?

-Poderias vir agora mesmo, por favor?

-Por suposto. –O mago fez-se a um lado para deixar entrar à animaga, quem traspassou a ombreira em matéria de segundos. –Ofereces-te algo?

-Preciso que me faça um grande favor. –O diretor convidou-a a tomar assento em frente a sua mesa. O antigo pergaminho permaneceu à vista da professora, quem não pôde evitar franzir o cenho ao o reconhecer. –Acabo de escrever-lhe uma carta a alguém, que minha querida Fawkes estará entregando amanhã muito temporão. E se meus cálculos não me falham, estarei fazendo em decorrência desta semana uma visita muito importante.

-Posso saber a quem visitarás?

O idoso mago não respondeu. Tomou com muito cuidado o velho pergaminho e abriu-o na página que o mesmo tinha estudado momentos antes.

-Preciso que essa pessoa me diga se isto é possível. –Enquanto estendia-lhe o antigo escrito à animaga.

Minerva tomou o pergaminho que o diretor lhe oferecia e leu a página. Seu rosto foi mudando a diferentes matizes conforme lia-o, até que a incredulidade e o assombro deram passo à preocupação.

-Se o que planeja fazer é o que estou pensando... então já sei a quem irás ver. Mas, Albus... –A professora acomodou-se suas lentes, tratando de dissimular os nervos que a assaltavam. –Isto é algo... descabelado. Dás-te conta do que isso significa?

-Estou consciente disso, minha querida Minerva. –O professor Dumbledore sorriu com ligereza ante a inquietude da animaga. –Mas também deves admitir que é uma grande ideia.

-De jeito nenhum. Não... penso permitir que faças uma loucura como esta. –A professora pôs-se de pé e começou a passear-se, nervosa. –O preço que se paga é... demasiado alto.

-Mas vale-o. –O homem também se levantou e a tomou pelos ombros, fazendo que ela enfocara sua vista em seus azuis olhos. –Deves entender-me, Minerva. Tu e eu sabemos melhor que ninguém tudo o que ele tem passado durante todos estes anos. Merece isso e bem mais.

-Mas... é um preço muito alto. –Minerva baixou a mirada enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. –Que te faz achar que ele aceitará um presente tão maravilhoso como este baixo essas condições?

-E quem te disse que ele o saberá?

A professora McGonagall moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro, negando às palavras do diretor.

-Ele... jamais vai perdoar o. Ainda que tudo seja por seu próprio bem.

-Não deves se preocupar tanto, minha querida Minerva. –Albus rodeou a cintura da subdirectora para animá-la a sentar-se de novo. –Pode que nem sequer seja necessário chegar até o final. E no caso em que assim fora, as possibilidades são muito remotas.

-Isso não significa que não existam. –Minerva tomou entre as suas as mãos do velho mago. –Tanto ama-lo que estás disposto a tudo por ele?

-Olha aos olhos, Minerva. E diga-me que é o que vês neles.

A animaga fez o que Albus lhe pedia. Não teve que ver dentro deles por muito tempo. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios enquanto seguia sustentando suas mãos entre as suas, e as lágrimas fluíam agora torrentes de seus olhos gatunos.

-Meu querido Albus... velho louco. –Disse-lhe enquanto acariciava seu rosto, surcado por tantas arrugas como anos tinha do conhecer. –Sabe que nunca tenho dito que não a nenhuma de tuas loucuras.

-Então que não se diga mais. –Albus beijou ambas mãos de sua querida amiga antes das soltar e se dirigir a mesa. –Me ausentarei durante os três próximos dias. Ficarás a cargo do Castelo e aviso-te que Harry dormirá nos aposentos de Severus.

-Mas... Por que aí? –A professora franziu o cenho, sem entendê-lo-. Esses dois não podem nem se ver. Como farei para que Harry aceite...?

De repente recordou o ocorrido nessa mesmo escritório a noite da graduação, quando Harry saiu correndo enquanto mencionava seu nome. Um sorriso picareta desenhou-se no rosto de Albus, que Minerva compreendeu ao instante.

-Vá... Quem o diria? –Olhou-o, preocupada. –Suponho que Sirius Black não tem ideia.

-Estás no correto, minha querida Minerva.

A subdirectora suspirou enquanto tratava de assimilar a notícia. Após um longo momento de silêncio sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de afugentar seus últimos pensamentos.

-A verdade é que sigo sem poder o crer. –Dirigiu-se à lareira. –Nesse caso, farei como que não sei de nada.

Albus riu com ligeireza ante as últimas palavras de sua amiga. Ela tomou um punhado de pó e antes de se marchar se voltou para ele.

-Que lhe dirás a Severus de tua partida?

-Lhe direi que tenho que arranjar uns assuntos pendentes. Nada mais. Já o conheces e sabes que não fará mais perguntas.

-Dá-lhe meus saúdos. A ele e a sua esposa.

-Assim o farei, Minerva.

Quando a animaga desapareceu pela lareira, o diretor se acercou a seu majestosa ave, que ainda dormia. Contemplou-a por um longo momento enquanto voltava a perder em seus pensamentos.

"Mas ainda que sei que não se pode renascer das próprias cinzas, ao menos agora sei que se pode conseguir algo parecido..."

O idoso acariciou as suaves plumas do Fénix e dirigiu-se a seus aposentos. Essa seria uma semana muito longa.

(********* )

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se na Torre de Astronomia, observando as estrelas através de um dos telescópios. Esse lugar era um de seus favoritos quando era estudante, pelo que após jantar com Draco e lhe dar as boas noites, tinha decidido voltar após tantos anos.

Levava quase uma hora sustentando o pesado telescópio e já se sentia bastante cansado. Deixou que o aparelho voltasse a seu lugar enquanto se endereçava de sua antiga posição. Um leve choramingo escapou de seus lábios ao dar-se conta que tinha ultrapassado sua resistência. As costas lhe pulsava e teve que ficar quieto um momento para poder se endereçar de novo.

-Vejo que algumas coisas não têm mudado... –Lucius não teve necessidade de girar o rosto para saber quem era. Remus Lupin caminhou com passo lento até onde o loiro se encontrava. –Tens descoberto algo novo?

Lucius moveu a cabeça em negação. Afastou-se do telescópio para localizar em frente ao terraço, cuja panorâmica dominava a maior parte dos terrenos do Castelo até onde a vista atingia.

-Pensei que estava só...

-Sinto. Se quiser retiro-me...

-Não. Está bem. –Lucius levantou uma mão para impedir que o licántropo se fosse. –Dava um passeio?

-Não com exatidão. –Remus sentou-se a médias sobre o reborde do terraço, ficando de em frente ao ex comensal. –Minerva pediu-me que fizesse a rodada por ela. Disse que não se sentia muito bem.

Lucius não respondeu. O licántropo soube que em realidade ao aristocrata importar muito pouco o que lhe passasse a Minerva... ou a qualquer que não estivesse incluído em seu reduzido círculo de pessoas que pudessem se considerar apreciadas por ele.

Enquanto estava no meio destes pensamentos, não se percebeu que a mirada do loiro não se decolava de sua pessoa. Sentado nessa posição e com seus dourados olhos perdidos na escuridão da noite, Lucius se sentiu transportado ao passado.

Viu-se de repente a si mesmo, e a Remus quando eram jovens. Chegou a sua memória uma noite igual que essa. Era verão e ambos se tinham ficado a passar as férias no Castelo, Lucius porque não tinha querido estar só na enorme mansão de seus pais, e Remus porque não tinha outro lugar a onde ir.

Tinham em alguns meses de ter começado com sua "relação" e Lucius encontrava-se nesse mesmo lugar, observando os corpos celestes através do telescópio. Estava concentrado em encontrar uma nova estrela para poder pôr-lhe seu nome, quando sentiu uns braços que o envolveram, sacando de sua abstração.

-Tens descoberto algo novo? –Tinha-lhe perguntado o licántropo enquanto fazia-o a um lado sem muita delicadeza para poder ver o que o loiro observava. Lucius deixou-o fazer enquanto Remus movia o telescópio de um lado a outro sem um ritmo lógico.

-Não o movas... assim. –Tinha-lhe reclamado o loiro ao ver que o jovem de olhos dourados tinha desviado o aparelho do ponto celeste que apontava. –Agora terei que voltar à buscar...

Mas Remus não se moveu de seu lugar, pelo que ambos tinham ficado muito juntos um do outro.

-Pedi-te que me ensines a buscar estrelas contigo e nunca tens querido o fazer. –Lhe reprovou Remus enquanto cruzava-se de braços vendo a Lucius colocar o telescópio em sua anterior posição.

-Tenho tentado fazê-lo, Remus... –Reclamou-lhe o loiro enquanto colava um olho em olha-a do aparelho. –Mas a cada vez que o tento sempre te aborrece e deixa de me pôr atenção.

-Isso é porque tu é um mestre muito aborrecido. –Contestou-lhe o jovem licántropo. Lucius deixou de observar o firmamento para dirigir seus azuis olhos para os dourados de seu "amigo".

-Pareço-te aborrecido? –Lucius deixou o telescópio para fixar sua atenção ao jovem em frente a ele. Dirigiu-lhe uma mirada indecifrável enquanto tomava-o dos ombros e o recargava sobre o enorme aparelho.

-Sim... –Remus deixou-se fazer, tratando de adivinhar qual seria o seguinte passo do loiro. Este só acercou seu rosto ao seu e o beijou com intensa paixão. Remus correspondeu de imediato ao ardente beijo enquanto gemia com macieza, curvado ante a força que o loiro imprimia nessa caricia.

Minutos depois ambos se encontravam no terraço, a roupa regada por todos lados. Os azuis olhos buscavam novas marcas na pele apinhoada de seu colega de jogos, enquanto leves escalafrios percorriam o flexível corpo que explorava a consciência.

Remus entrecerrava seus olhos enquanto o outro beijava e lambia as novas marcas que ia descobrindo na suave superfície, até que já não teve uma por descobrir. Para então, o jovem licántropo encontrava-se pronto para ser ele quem saboreara agora a tersa e nívea pele de seu amante. Lucius deixava-se levar pela calidez que Remus desprendia ao estar juntos e se contagiava dela.

Ele sabia que a Remus gostava que dele fora assim. Suave e firme ao mesmo tempo, até levá-lo a limites jamais suspeitados por ele. Remus arqueava seu corpo e estremecia-se enquanto Lucius acariciava-o com paixão e força, fazendo que o jovem de dourados olhos correspondesse com a mesma fogosidade que o loiro lhe obsequiava na cada caricia.

Eles jamais se disseram nada. Nunca teve palavras de amor nem promessas. Tinha um acordo entre eles de não passar do prazer sem limites que a cada um se dava, para não ter que se render contas depois.

No entanto, Lucius não podia deixar de sussurrar palavras que nem ele mesmo compreendia enquanto tomava a Remus até o fazer desfalecer entre seus braços. Seu amante também parecia esquecer esse acordo porque então o abraçava com força até o deixar sem respiração.

Quando chegava o momento não podiam evitar se olhar o um ao outro, olhos dourados se afogando em lagoas azuis. Gelo derretendo-se em ouro fundido. Lucius sussurrava uma última palavra ao ouvido de Remus fazendo que seu amante tocasse o mesmo céu que a ele tanto gostava de explorar.

Essa noite, como muitas outras desse último verão no Castelo, Remus permaneceu junto a ele, seus cabelos castanhos baixo seu queixo, deitados no terraço da Torre. Nunca se importaram se alguém entrava e os descobria. Eram momentos deles dois e de ninguém mais.

Momentos em que Lucius Malfoy se esquecia de seu sobrenome e de sua Casa. E em que Remus esquecia que não o amava, que só estava com ele para não estar sozinho.

Momentos que se repetiram durante muito tempo mais após o Colégio, nos lugares mais íntimos que puderam encontrar, sem jamais perder a visão do porque se encontravam juntos.

Até que o loiro voltava ao fazer seu e o castanho voltava a se entregar a ele como aquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, quando Lucius se esqueceu das estrelas e Remus se retraído de lhe ter chamado aborrecido.

(********* )

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se sentado em sua cama enquanto sustentava entre suas mãos um pequeno pergaminho, atado com uma fita de cor verde. Essa mesma manhã, antes de se ir ao café da manha com seu pai, uma coruja à que reconheceu de imediato lhe tinha deixado para depois se ir voando sem esperar uma resposta.

O loiro não tinha deixado de observar à coruja até que se perdeu de vista. E, longe de abrir a carta, tinha-a guardado dentro de sua gaveta para lê-la mais tarde. Mas passou a hora do almoço e o jantar, e o jovem não se tinha decidido à ler.

"Que espera Blaise que faça com isto?" Pensava enquanto dava voltada uma e outra vez ao pergaminho, em cujo frente podia-se apreciar seu nome com toda clareza. "Pensa que com isso me vai convencer de voltar com ele?"

Levantou-se e acercou-se a janela. A noite era despejada e o céu estava tachonado de estrelas. A lua em seu quarto crescente a cada vez estava mais luminosa, sinal de que em muito poucos dias terminaria de se encher.

"Não posso achar que tenha o descaro de me escrever, ainda quando fui bastante claro com ele ao lhe dizer que não quero voltar a lhe ver."

Recargou seu rosto sobre o cristal, sentindo a frescura do vidro contra sua pele. Fechou os olhos enquanto tratava de afastar de sua mente a última noite que passasse com ele, no sala precisa.

"Não posso achar que tenha sido capaz de me fazer o amor ao mesmo tempo que a ele..." Suspirou enquanto fechava a mão em um punho, arrugando o pergaminho. "Jamais lhe perdoarei o me ter mentido..."

Um golpe no cristal o sobressaltou, fazendo-o emergir de seus pensamentos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a coruja de Blaise posada sobre a saliência, à espera de que o rapaz a atendesse.

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto observava ao plumeiro, que esperava paciente a que ele abrisse a janela para lhe entregar a carta que tinha atada entre as patas. Mas o loiro permaneceu vários minutos sem fazer nada, esperando que a ave se cansasse e se marchasse.

Mas a coruja permaneceu impassível sobre o arco, esperando com paciência infinita a que o destinatário da carta que sustentava entre suas patas se decidisse à atender. após um longo momento mais de dúvida, Draco lançou um bufo de exasperação e abriu a janela. A coruja entrou de imediato e o loiro tomou a carta. Mal o teve feito, a ave se marchou com a mesma pressa que essa mesma manhã.

Draco examinou a carta que acabava de receber. Acercou-a a seu rosto e conseguiu apreciar o perfume de Blaise nele. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto desarrugava a outra carta e a colocava junto a essa. Após um momento mais de permanecer perdido em seus pensamentos, o loiro afastou-se da janela e depositou as cartas dentro da gaveta de sua mesinha.

Já veria depois se as lia ou não, por agora o melhor era descansar. Ao dia seguinte começavam as aulas de Duelo e seu pai estaria presente. E não tinha intenções de ficar mau em frente a ele baixo nenhuma circunstância.

(********* )

-Trezentos vinte e quatro... trezentos vinte e cinco... três... espera... não sejas tramposo... ah... já perdi a conta.

-Então terás que... voltar a começar.

Severus e Harry tinham estado contando estrelas desde que estas aparecessem no firmamento. Mas enquanto Harry fazia-o, o professor tinha-se dedicado a beija-lo e mordiscar suas orelhas até o ponto de fazer-lhe perder até o sentido da orientação.

Achavam-se sentados na árvore em frente ao lago. A nenhum lhe tinha importado não se apresentar a jantar. Estavam seguros que ninguém os estranharia. E em vez disso, tinham decidido ficarem umas horas mais até que o sono começasse aos vencer.

Mas, entretidos como estavam um no outro, o sono era o último que os molestava essa calorosa noite de verão. Em especial para Harry, a quem as caricias de seu namorado, à cada momento mais atrevidas, o tinham feito perder-se por completo.

-Se segues fazendo isso...

-Hum...? –Severus introduziu uma mão baixo a t-shirt do rapaz. –Que coisa?

-Ah... –Harry gemeu muito baixo ao sentir a cálida mão do homem sobre a pele de seu estômago. Encontravam-se em sua posição preferida, Severus recargado na árvore e Harry entre suas pernas, de costas a ele. –Se segues fazendo isso... não responderei de meus atos.

Longe de deter-se, Severus terminou de levantar a t-shirt para introduzir a outra mão. Permaneceu abraçando-o dessa forma enquanto beijava a parte de atrás de seu pescoço, uma zona que recém tinha descoberto muito sensível em seu namorado.

Harry estremeceu-se ao sentir os lábios de Severus e se arqueou com macieza enquanto ladeava a cabeça para dar-lhe mais acesso. Levantou sua mão direita e passou-a por trás de seu pescoço enquanto enredava seus dedos em seus negros cabelos, sentindo sua macieza. Severus entendeu a mensagem e buscou sua boca para uní-la com a sua.

Quando o beijo terminou, Harry se deu meia volta para ficar sobre as pernas de Severus, quem sentiu de imediato as ânsias acordas em seu jovem namorado.

Se recostou sobre o pasto para ficar em melhor posição, levantando o corpo de Harry no processo como se fosse uma pluma. Quando se sentiu mais cômodo, tomou a delgada cintura de seu namorado e o atraiu para seu corpo, o colando mais a ele. Harry suspirou ao sentir-se recostado sobre o corpo desse homem cuja negra mirada roubava-lhe todo raciocínio.

Severus tomou os doces lábios do rapaz e os mordiscou com macieza, brincando com eles até se sentir saciado. Harry colocou ambas mãos sobre o peito de seu namorado, recargando todo seu corpo nele. Fechou seus verdes olhos ao sentir o desejo acordado de Severus. Perdeu seu rosto no pescoço de seu túnica enquanto suspirava. Severus aproveitou o momento para acariciar suas costas por baixo de sua roupa.

-Não... –Severus deteve-se ao escutar a negativa de seu namorado.

-Não? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto levantava o rosto do jovem para olhar essas duas esmeraldas. –Não quer?

-Não... deixe-me assim. –Harry correspondeu à mirada de seu casal com uma mirada muito séria. –Se vais acariciar-me, não me deixes sozinho ao final...

Severus compreendeu ao que seu jovem casal se referia. Levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria e dava-se a volta para ficar sobre ele. Tirou-lhe as gafas com lentidão e lançou-as longe enquanto acercava seus lábios a seu ouvido.

-Esta noite, meu formoso Harry...–Sua úmida língua passeou por todo o contorno de sua orelha, o fazendo se estremecer. –Te farei meu e então saberás o que é chegar até o final...

Harry gemeu ao escutar a Severus dizer-lhe isso. Algo desconhecido estava acordando nele e tinha o pressentimento que essa mesma noite o aprenderia do melhor dos mestres.


	17. Com os cinco sentidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertência: Este capítulo contém uma cena Lemon. Que a desfrutem ^_. ^

Remus Lupin baixou-se do reborde do terraço, fazendo que Lucius se baixasse da nuvem na que estava após recordar seus encontros de juventude. O professor deu meia volta para ficar recargado sobre a pequena borda e assim poder contemplar a paisagem. Suspirou enquanto sentia a mirada azul de seu ex-amante sobre suas costas.

-Recordas quando tu e eu vínhamos a este lugar? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que fixava sua vista na lua. Um pequeno escalafrio percorreu-o ao dar-se conta do pouco tempo que faltava para sua transformação. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro para afastar esses pensamentos enquanto esperava a resposta de Lucius.

-Como o esquecer? –Lucius acercou sua cadeira à borda, ficando junto ao licántropo. –Em especial nosso último verão.

Remus sorriu a médias enquanto algumas lembranças voltavam a sua mente. Tinha esquecido muitas coisas dessa época. Se corou com ligeireza ao entender a que se referia o loiro.

-Nunca quiseste me ensinar a buscar estrelas. –O professor de Defesa tratou de evitar o tema de seus encontros sexuais. –Nunca me tiveste paciência.

-Em verdade estavas interessado em aprender? –Lucius voltou-se para o homem junto a ele. Remus girou-se e sentou-se no solo, suas costas recargada contra a parede.

-Sim. –Recolheu seus joelhos e abraçou-as enquanto recargava sua cabeça contra a pequena barda. –Parecia-me um tema muito interessante.

-Se tanto interessava-te, Por que então não lhe pediste à professora de Astronomia? –O loiro olhou-o, perspicaz. –Estou seguro que tivesse estado encantada de te ensinar tudo o que quisesses.

Remus franziu o cenho ao reconhecer certo tom de fitas-cola em Lucius. Tratou de fazer memória e recordou que sua mestra sempre tinha tido certa preferência para ele. Analisou a pergunta e chegou à conclusão que as aulas com ela não tivessem sido igual de interessantes.

Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos enquanto se reprovava a si mesmo pelo rumo que estavam tomando. Voltou a ver a Lucius, quem continuava olhando de um modo muito profundo, que lhe fez acordar coisas nele que tinha crido dormidas.

Assustou-se. Fazia tanto tempo daquilo e ainda se sentia vulnerável à forte mirada de quem tinha sido seu amante. Estava seguro que se Lucius e ele tivessem seguido sendo jovens, nesse momento se estariam despojando de suas roupas para dar rédea solta a todos seus desejos. Como tantas vezes o fizessem nesse mesmo lugar, aquele último verão.

Voltou a franzir o cenho. Seus pensamentos iam demasiado longe.

-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? –Lucius moveu sua cadeira para ficar mais cerca dele. O licántropo voltou a vê-lo, esperando. –Tens sido feliz?

Remus suspirou enquanto baixava a cabeça. Fechou seus dourados olhos ao mesmo tempo em que negava em silêncio.

-Por que?

-Olha-me, Lucius. –Assinalou-se a si mesmo enquanto continuava. –Desde que saí de Hogwarts não fiz mais que saltar de trabalho em trabalho. Jamais durei neles mais de um mês. As três noites que tinha que ausentar me quando voltava me encontrava com que alguém já ocupava meu lugar. Inclusive sendo professor aqui tive que me marchar para não pôr em perigo aos estudantes.

Lucius guardou silêncio, esperando que Remus prosseguisse com seu relato. O professor passou ambas mãos por seus cabelos castanhos enquanto fechava seus olhos, tratando de ordenar suas ideias.

-Pude voltar a dar aulas aqui graças à insistência de Harry e a benevolência de Albus, caso contrário estaria morrendo-me de fome. Sou um Homem Lobo. Transformo-me em uma perigosa besta durante uma noite ao mês. Agora diga-me... Achas que alguém se atreveria a estar comigo nessas circunstâncias?

-Tomas-te a poção. –Lucius tratou de fazê-lo sentir melhor. O riso irônico de Remus demonstrou-lhe que não o tinha conseguido.

-Não é suficiente. –Permaneceu com os olhos fechados para evitar que Lucius pudesse ver a dor que guardava neles-. Ninguém que estivesse em cinco sentidos dormiria a meu lado sabendo que a metade de mim é um monstro.

-Tu não... –Lucius suspirou enquanto acercava sua mão e tomava a de Remus entre as suas. O licántropo se sobressaltou, mas não fez a tentativa de se soltar. –Teve um tempo... em que eu não estava em cinco sentidos.

Remus levantou sua cabeça e seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Lucius. Um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu de seus lábios enquanto respondia.

-A dizer verdade... nenhum dos dois estava em cinco sentidos.

Lucius riu com sinceridade à observação de seu ex amante. Tinha toda a razão.

Teve um momento de silêncio. Era um silêncio relaxante e tranquilo.

-E tu? –Lucius olhou-o sem entender. –Tens sido feliz?

-Sim, Remus... –Lucius sorriu com tristeza enquanto voltava a sua mente o rosto amado de Narcisa-. Muito feliz.

-Lamento se fiz-te sentir mau...

-Não, está bem. –Lucius soltou a mão de Remus e deu a meia volta em sua cadeira. –Estou cansado e amanhã começarei com minha primeira sessão. Se desculpas-me...

-Eu também me retiro a descansar. –Remus pôs-se de pé e acompanhou ao loiro enquanto saíam da Torre. Andaram vários metros um junto ao outro. Quando Lucius chegou ao corredor onde se localizavam seus aposentos se voltou para ele.

-Obrigado por acompanhar-me, não te tivesses molestado. –Lucius deteve-se em frente a sua habitação. Remus negou com a cabeça, confundido.

-Em realidade... minhas habitações estão neste corredor. –Remus assinalou uma porta de roble ao final. –Acho que somos vizinhos.

-Já vejo... –Lucius surpreendeu-se ao ver que sua porta estava a uns quantos metros da do licántropo. A imagem de Severus veio de repente a sua mente. Perguntou-se se não o teria feito a propósito. Reclamou-se a si mesmo por ter semelhantes pensamentos, Por que ia fazer Severus algo como isso?

-Então te verei manhã. –Remus levantou uma mão em sinal de despedida. –Que descanses.

Lucius correspondeu à despedida do licántropo com um movimento de cabeça. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar até que Remus desapareceu pela porta de roble. Murmurou a senha de suas habitações e entrou. Assomou-se ao quarto de Draco e após observá-lo um momento decidiu retirar-se a descansar.

Em sua própria habitação, em frente ao calor que irradiava da lareira, Lucius recordava sua conversa com Remus. Durante os anos que viveu casado com Narcisa ele tinha vivido com a crença que, ao igual que ele, seu ex amante tinha encontrado a alguém e tinha sido feliz.

"Que equivocado estava..." Pensou enquanto recordava a tristeza impressa na mirada do homem lobo. "Nunca me imaginei que sua licantropia seria um impedimento para que fosse feliz..."

Suspirou ao mesmo tempo que observava as gotas de âmbar, tão parecidas a esses dourados olhos, enquanto recordava as palavras de Remus.

"...Ninguém que estivesse em cinco sentidos dormiria a meu lado sabendo que a metade de mim é um monstro..."

Fechou seus azuis olhos enquanto aspirava o relaxante aroma que provia da lareira. Um suave murmuro saiu de seus lábios sem tomar-se a moléstia de pensá-lo sequer.

-Agora estou em cinco sentidos... e gosto muito da ideia de voltar a dormir a teu lado...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\

O céu tachonado de estrelas refletia-se com extraordinária quietude sobre as apassives águas do lago, dando-lhe a qualquer um que pudesse o observar a impressão de ser uma imagem extraída de um quadro. Para um casal de apaixonados que se encontrava embaixo de uma árvore e tendida sobre o verde pasto, a formosa paisagem tinha passado a fazer parte de todas as coisas que tinham deixado de existir a sua ao redor.

Severus percorria com seus lábios a suave pele que se achava embaixo dele, cálida e trémula ao tacto de suas mãos que, inquietas, se adentravam em rincões jamais explorados por ninguém mais.

Harry correspondia à cada caricia com suaves suspiros que se perdiam nos ouvidos de Severus. Ele, consciente das sensações que suas mãos provocavam no jovem corpo de seu namorado, se deleitava encontrando novos terrenos sensíveis por embaixo de sua delgada roupa.

O rapaz de verdes olhos ondulava seu corpo a cada vez que o homem sobre ele encontrava um novo rincão para passear sua úmida língua e provar seu sabor. Severus deteve-se um instante para admirar o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado. Harry abriu suas grandes esmeraldas e então Severus pôde ver o firmamento através delas.

Suspirou enquanto levantava-o com macieza e retirava a camisa para deixar que sua níveo torso brilhasse à luz da lua. Suas mãos passearam por todo o contorno dessa pálida pele que se estremeceu ao sentir o frescor da noite e depois o calor dessas suaves mãos sobre ela. E então Severus descobriu que essa deliciosa pele era bem mais sensível do que se tinha imaginado.

As impacientes mãos de Harry aventuraram-se por embaixo de suas negras prendas, fazendo que o homem sentisse que se asfixiava embaixo delas. O jovem pareceu adivinhá-lo porque de imediato começou a desfazer a cada botão da roupa que escondia o que ele tanto ansiava provar por primeira vez.

Um pequeno bufo de frustração fez-lhe ver a Severus que ele para valer o desejava. Com movimento rápido ajudou-lhe a desprender-se de suas prendas superiores. Sua túnica e sua camisa foram a dar ao mesmo lugar que a camisa e as lentes de seu namorado, quem levantou sua mirada verde para ele, em silenciosa súplica.

Severus compreendeu o que seu namorado lhe pedia e o fez se endereçar para que o jovem pudesse ao fim saborear sua pele. Harry fechou seus olhos enquanto deleitava-se com as duas sensíveis pérolas que ressaltavam sobre a brancura de seu peito. Severus gemeu baixo enquanto estremecia-se ao sentir sua língua, inexperiente, mas travessa percorrendo a cada centímetro de sua ardente pele, refrescando-a.

Harry percorreu as largas costas com a ponta de seus dedos sem deixar de saborear o que seus ansiosos lábios podiam atingir. Severus se arqueou em resposta à caricia que agora percorria com lentidão todo o longo de sua coluna. Levantou o rosto do rapaz e o beijou, contagiando-lhe o intenso desejo que habitava no mais profundo de suas entranhas.

O recostou de novo sobre o pasto e devolveu, uma a uma, as caricias que Harry lhe obsequiasse. O jovem enredou seus dedos nos negros cabelos de seu namorado ao sentir umas pequenas mordidas que o fizeram gemer, fazendo que Severus o reconfortasse com seus cálidos lábios.

Sua boca viajou para abaixo, ansiosa por saborear tudo o que pudesse desse jovem corpo, dócil baixo suas experientes atenções. Os últimos obstáculos que o impediam foram a dar ao mesmo lugar que os demais. Harry fechou os olhos quando sentiu que a úmida ponta de sua língua brincava com seu umbigo. Mordeu-se o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que um suave gemido tratava de escapar de seus vermelhos lábios. O longo cabelo negro fez-lhe cócegas em seu abdômen e ele o acariciou com doçura, inconsciente do convite mudo que lhe fazia a seu namorado.

Severus atendeu seu convite e seus lábios viajaram mais abaixo, onde uns suaves cachos negros coroavam o orgulhoso desejo acordado de seu jovem namorado. O homem passeou seus dedos sobre a negra espessura, para depois perder seu nariz dentro dela. Harry se arqueou quando sentiu o cálido fôlego roçando sua sensível pele. Severus aspirou com fruição o perfume natural que habitava nele, tão primitivo e delirante como suas mesmas ânsias.

Quando se sentiu saciado do aroma de seu casal, Severus se dedicou a percorrer suas longas pernas, depositando suaves beijos nelas até chegar a seus pés. Harry gemeu ao sentir um de seus dedos dentro de sua boca. Severus o saboreava como se se tratasse de um caramelo, o fazendo descobrir que era uma das zonas mais sensíveis de seu púbere corpo.

Severus repetiu seus caricias na cada um deles até que sentiu que Harry já não o suportava. Deixou-o descansar um momento enquanto punha-se de pé. O jovem abriu seus verdes olhos ao deixar de sentir a calidez desse corpo tão desejado e o viu parado em frente a ele. O homem se descalçou com lentidão enquanto baixava o fechamento de sua calça.

Harry conteve a respiração enquanto endereçava-se a meias sobre seus cotovelos. Severus soube que ele queria o ver e com sensual elegância deslizou as últimas peças que o cobriam, expondo todo seu maduro, mas ainda atlético corpo ante a vista de seu namorado. Harry passeou sua língua por seu lábio inferior sem decolar seus olhos do que se oferecia ante ele.

O homem sorriu ao descobrir que a seu casal gostava o que via e se colocou de joelhos com de suas firmes pernas a ambos os lados de seu torso, o convidando ao descobrir. Harry gemeu, surpreendido ao ver a virilidade de Severus ante ele, tão erguida e tão perto que não pôde evitar levantar uma mão e a tocar com macieza, extasiado ante a perfeição de suas formas. Severus fechou os olhos e suspirou em antecipação.

Acercou com timidez seu rosto à masculinidade de seu namorado, que já se mostrava desejoso de ser acariciada. Tateou com a ponta de sua língua a sensível zona que a rodeava e Severus se estremeceu. Sentiu suas mãos espremendo suas alborotados cabelos enquanto instava-o a provar mais dele. Harry não se fez de rogado e aspirou com força o aroma masculino que emanava de sua pele. Pareceu-lhe o perfume mais excitante que jamais tinha conhecido.

Acariciou com lentidão seus músculos, admirando sua firmeza. Suas inquietas mãos não encontraram descanso até rodear as duas voluptuosas montanhas às que espremeu, as descobrindo firmes, mas muito tersas. Seu dedo mais longo decidiu ir para além e introduziu-se com macieza na pequena gruta que com tanta fita-cola resguardavam e escutou um longo gemido de Severus como resposta.

Sua boca inexperiente decidiu conhecê-lo melhor e atreveu-se a provar seu sabor. Severus se arqueou ao sentir-se preso de seus suaves lábios. Harry beijou a cada centímetro e deleitou-se com o salgado manjar que emanava dele. Sua língua percorreu-o por completo até aprender-se de cor a cada uma de suas formas. Severus lançou um longo gemido que se perdeu no vento quando se sentiu dentro de sua boca quase por completo.

Harry seguiu seus instintos, que lhe pediam roubar mais gemidos dos lábios de seu namorado, quem agora oprimia sua cabeça com força e fechava seus negros olhos, seu corpo suado pelo intenso prazer que o percorria. Seu dedo não ficou quieto e começou a entrar e sair, fazendo que Severus murmurasse frases incoerentes para ele, que o excitaram mais.

Quando sentiu que seu casal já não suportaria muito tempo decidiu deter o ritmo de seus caricias. Severus suspirou enquanto Harry se recostava no pasto sem deixar de acariciar suas pernas. Estendeu-se sobre o jovem corpo cobrindo-o por completo, roçando-se contra ele e se deleitando com a cada centímetro de sua perfeita suavidade. Harry afogou um gemido dentro da experiente boca que absorvia a sua com paixão e força, lhe roubando todo o fôlego e esfumando todo rastro de sensatez.

Sentiu-se levantado e de repente achou-se de bruços, seus braços apresados por outros braços e seu corpo suportando o peso do outro corpo. Os ombros e as costas do jovem estavam cobertos por algumas lâminas de pasto e Severus foi retirando-as pouco a pouco com seus dentes a intencionalmente do que provocava em seu casal, quem só podia se estremecer ao sentir as pequenas mordidas, que depois Severus consolava com suaves beijos e lambidas.

Severus mordiscou seu pescoço por embaixo de sua nuca e Harry suspirou quando sentiu sua palpitante masculinidade entre suas pernas. O homem seguiu mordiscando tudo o que tinha a seu alcance, embriagando-se com o sabor salgado de sua pele, misturado com a doçura da umidade do tapete verde sobre a que estavam. Um escalafrio percorreu toda sua coluna enquanto a língua de Severus viajava por ela até se deter no meio de seus suaves glúteos.

Severus viu como seu namorado apertava os punhos e tremia ao sentir sua língua tocando a sensível porta que dava ao paraíso. Escutou seus gemidos enquanto entrava mal pedindo permissão. Harry levantou seu quadril convidando-o a entrar mais profundo. Estremeceu-se quando o sentiu entrar ao mesmo tempo que acariciava sua carne palpitante e desejosa de estalar.

Harry fechou os olhos e mordeu-se os lábios para não gritar quando sentiu a língua de Severus entrando e saindo enquanto o acariciava, como nem sequer ele mesmo o tinha feito em suas noites de insônia pensando nele. Não passou muito tempo antes de que Harry lhe obsequiasse a seu namorado todo o néctar que brotou de seu corpo com um último gemido. Severus tomou-o entre seus dedos e bebeu dele como sejam.

Antes que Harry pudesse recuperar a respiração que Severus lhe tinha roubado com suas caricias, sentiu a umidade de um dedo em seu interior. Se arqueou ante a suave intrusão de outro. Um terceiro fez que seu desejo voltasse a acordar e balançou seu corpo pedindo mais. Severus concedeu-lhe arrancando-lhe pequenos gritos de prazer ao sentir que seu casal atingia a tocar seu interior como nunca ele o tinha conseguido com seus próprios dedos.

Uma sensação de vazio apoderou-se dele quando Severus se retirou e o tomou da quadril para volteá-lo. Severus permaneceu de joelhos sobre o pasto enquanto fazia que seu jovem namorado se sentasse montado sobre ele. As esmeraldas fecharam-se quando seu dono se sentiu invadido pela ardente carne do homem sobre o que se achava sentado. Deixou-se ir sobre sua masculinidade, desejoso de sentir-se um com ele.

Severus afogou um gemido quando se sentiu por completo em seu interior e afundou seu rosto no suave peito de seu jovem amante. Harry tomou seu rosto e Severus encontrou-se com dois verdes olhos que irradiavam prazer e amor, e umas quantas lágrimas que limpou com seus beijos. Um sorriso travessa brotou dos jovens lábios enquanto Severus sentia-se expulsado do paraíso para ser convidado a entrar de novo nele.

Harry subia e baixava impondo seu próprio ritmo. Às vezes vacilante, às vezes atrevido. Severus amou essa forma tão voluptuosa na que o jovem se arqueava, lhe oferecendo a imagem mais excitante que tenha visto jamais. Tomou sua breve cintura e atraiu-o mais para seu corpo, contagiando-o de suas ânsias de sentir-se mais adentro. Harry aumentou o ritmo e ambos perderam a noção do tempo.

Seus cinco sentidos estavam postos nesse instante de amor e prazer. Severus acariciava com suas mãos o arco perfeito de suas suaves costas e murmurava frases ardentes a seu jovem ouvido, fazendo que seu namorado se estremecesse ao sentir a força com que esse homem o possuía. Abraçou seu trémulo corpo enquanto depositava-o com macieza sobre o pasto. Harry abraçou-se a ele com pernas e braços e seu amante embesto a cada vez com mais força.

Severus agitou-se em um último empurre fazendo que Harry vibrara com a mesma intensidade que ele. Estremeceram-se enquanto descobriam que também podiam contar as estrelas com os olhos fechados. Arquejando e suados caíram rendidos sobre o pasto em um estreito abraço. Enquanto tratava de recuperar o fôlego, Severus levantou seu rosto para observar o rosto de Harry. Seus lábios vermelhos e entreabertos foram um convite a prová-los, esta vez com macieza e doçura.

Girou seu corpo fazendo que Harry descansasse sobre ele. Após uns instantes o jovem levantou seu rosto e suas esmeraldas encontraram-se com os negros olhos de seu amante. Pôde ver o céu mesmo refletido neles e enquanto acariciava seu rosto sussurrou bem perto de seus lábios.

-Amo-te...

Severus sorriu e apertou mais o abraço em que o tinha preso. Acariciou seus cabelos e retirou um pouco de pasto aderido a eles enquanto respondia.

-Eu também te amo, Harry.

Não teve mais palavras. Harry voltou a refugiar seu rosto sobre seu peito e tremeu com ligeireza. A noite era mais fresca e Severus atingiu sua túnica e converteu-a em uma cálida coberta para tampar-se com ela.

Segundos depois ambos dormiam embaixo da frondosa árvore, abraçados e alheios à refulgente mirada das estrelas, cúmplices de seu amor e únicas testemunhas daquela noite de total entrega.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione deixou de escrever na grossa livreta que sempre guardava em sua gaveta. Deixou sua pena dentro do tinteiro e suspirou enquanto dirigia sua mirada castanha para sua cama. Ron estava sumido em um profundo sono após ter-lhe feito o amor durante várias horas.

Os pais de Ron estavam ausentes. Tinham-se marchado com Ginny para ir visitar a uns parentes e não voltariam até o dia seguinte. Não os tinham convidado a ir com eles a intencionalmente que, como todo casal jovem, precisavam momentos a sozinhas.

Após observar um momento mais ao jovem dormente, Hermione voltou a tomar a pena e seguiu escrevendo em sua grossa livreta. Se enfrascou tanto em isso que não se deu conta que Ron se tinha acordado ao não sentir seu corpo junto a ele, e se sobressaltou quando sentiu seus cálidos lábios sobre seu pescoço.

-Por que está acordada? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que observava a livreta que ela tinha sobre seu pequena mesa. –Que é isso?

Hermione tentou fechar a livreta, mas Ron foi mais rápido e com um veloz movimento apoderou-se dela.

-Dá-me isso... –Ron não fez caso e se afastou com a livreta na mão. Hermione suspirou enquanto permanecia em seu lugar. Não tinha vontade de perseguir, em verdade estava muito cansada.

Ron sentou-se na orla da cama sem importar-lhe que se encontrasse nu. Abriu a livreta e leu por um momento o que a jovem tinha escrito nela.

-Não sabia que tivesses um diário... –O jovem deu-se conta que estava sendo demasiado indiscreto e fechou o caderno enquanto volteava à ver. –Desde quando?

Hermione ajustou a delgada camisola sobre seu corpo e acercou-se a seu noivo. Sentou-se junto a ele e recargou sua cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Desde que cumpri seis anos. –A jovem entrecerrou seus olhos enquanto recordava. –Minha mãe presenteou-me meu primeiro diário em meu aniversário número seis. Era Muggle. Tinha uns desenhos de umas fadas que voavam sobre um castelo. Ao princípio achei que tratava-se de um livro de contos, de modo que surpreendi-me quando vi que não tinha nada escrito nele.

Ron voltou a abrir a livreta e repassou umas quantas páginas sem as ler, reconhecendo sua letra enquanto escutava com atenção o relato de sua noiva.

-De modo que quando lhe perguntei a minha mãe por que estava em alvo, ela me respondeu que era labor minha que não seguisse assim. Perguntei-lhe que era o que devia escrever nele. Ela me respondeu que escrevesse todo aquilo que vivesse durante a cada dia de minha vida, e que achasse que valia a pena recordar.

-Ainda o conservas? –Hermione assentiu. Ron fechou o livro por um momento e viu o numero treze nele. –Tens escrito treze?

-Assim é. –Respondeu enquanto acariciava sua mão-. Inicio um novo diário na cada aniversário.

-Onde esta os demais?

Hermione pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se a sua mesa. Sacou uma caixa do mesmo tamanho que a livreta que Ron sustentava em sua mão, mas bem mais delgada. Pronunciou um feitiço e a caixa abriu-se. Regressou a seu lugar junto a ele enquanto lhe estendia a caixa para que a tomasse.

-Vá... –Ron extraiu um livro depois de outro da pequena caixa, enfeitiçada para conter os demais diários que a jovem tinha escrito durante doze anos. –Tens toda uma biblioteca nesta caixinha.

-Assim é.

Ron pôde observar que todas eram iguais, a exceção do número na portada. Sacou o último e viu que era diferente.

-É o que tua mãe te obsequiou?

-Sim. –Hermione tomou a livreta e observou-a. As fadas estavam um pouco borradas pelo tempo, mas o castelo conservava sua cor original. –Não é precioso?

-Já o creio. –Ron abriu a livreta e pôde distinguir a letra de Hermione quando era menina. –Sempre tens tido bonita letra.

-Sempre gostei de escrever. –Hermione guardou todos os livros em sua caixa e após pronunciar o feitiço a caixa se fechou. Depositou-a no gaveta de sua mesa.

-Não vais guardar este? –Rum mostrou-lhe o diário sobre o que fazia uns momentos escrevia.

-Não tenho terminado de escrever nele. –A jovem fez o amago de tomar a livreta mas o ruivo impediu-lhe escondendo por trás de suas costas. –Ron... dá-me minha livreta...

-Sinto-o... mas terás que seguir escrevendo depois...

-E pode-se saber por que?

Ron estendeu um braço para a jovem e atraiu-a para ele, fazendo que ficasse recostada sobre seu corpo nu. Hermione suspirou ao sentir um cocegas percorrendo sua pele.

-Porque esta noite tu é só minha... e não permitirei que nada nem ninguém me roube nem um minuto de ti...

O diário caiu a um lado, esquecido, enquanto Hermione fechava os olhos ao sentir a Ron retirando com os dentes a delicada camisola que a cobria. Minutos depois ambos gemiam com macieza na solidão de sua habitação.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Um picote insistente no cristal de sua janela acordou pouco a pouco a Draco, quem abriu os olhos com lentidão enquanto tratava de enfocar sua adormecida vista para quem atrevia-se a interromper seu tranquilo sono. Franziu o cenho ao descobrir que se tratava da coruja de Blaise.

-Outra vez?

Com passo preguiçoso acercou-se a janela e abriu-o. Tomou a carta que a coruja lhe ofereceu e após a ver partir ficou um momento mais sentado na saliência. Estava amanhecendo e alguns raios de sol posaram-se sobre sua cabeça, dando-lhe a seus loiros cabelos uma tonalidade dourada.

Examinou a carta que acaba de receber e suspirou, exasperado, ao ver o remitente.

-Que estará tramando? –Perguntou-se enquanto dirigia-se a seu criado-mudo. Extraiu as duas cartas que recebesse no dia anterior e as observou por um longo tempo. –Que pensa que obterá de mim me enchendo de correspondência?

Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto depositava as três cartas na gaveta, sem se tomar a moléstia das ler. Meteu-se à ducha tratando de ocupar seus pensamentos em outras coisas.

Mas por mais que o tentava a imagem de Blaise e seus olhos acetinados regressava a sua mente uma e outra vez, fazendo que seu coração se encolhesse e um desejo de chorar o inundasse.

-Blaise...

Golpeou com um punho a parede da banheira enquanto se reprovava por seguir pensando nele.

-Enganaste-me... enganaste-me... –Repetia-se uma e outra vez enquanto deixava que a água corresse por todo seu corpo. –Mas mesmo assim... sigo amando-te...

Uma lágrima traiçoeira ameaçou com deslizar-se sobre sua branca bochecha. Perdeu-se com a água que corria sobre seu rosto. Tinha-se prometido não voltar a chorar por ele e o cumpriria.

Saiu da ducha mais tranquilo e dedicou-se a vestir-se. Ainda era muito temporão e decidiu ficar um momento mais em sua habitação. Esperaria a que seu pai acordasse para pedir o café da manhã e depois o acompanharia a sua primeira sessão de fisioterapia.

Tomou um livro de poções para distrair-se enquanto chegava a hora. De repente recordou que tinha um assunto pendente com seu padrinho. Ainda não lhe dizia se a poção de fertilidade que ele tinha elaborado tinha resultado. Severus tinha-lhe prometido que se resultava poderia então ser seu auxiliar no próximo ano.

Prometeu-se que se recordaria a si mesmo lhe perguntar assim que o visse. Voltou a enfocar sua atenção no livro que sustentava e se absorveu em sua leitura em espera de que a hora do café da manhã chegasse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oliver Wood acordou com uma sensação incómoda na boca do estômago. Esticou-se baixo as cobertas e tampou-se os olhos com o travesseiro. O sol que entrava por sua janela parecia brilhar mais que nunca. Após permanecer deitado um momento mais, decidiu-se a levantar-se.

Madame Poppy tinha-lhe pedido que se apresentasse temporão na enfermaria, já que esperava a visita do medimago com quem o senhor Malfoy teria suas sessões de reabilitação. Ela tinha que visitar a alguns pacientes durante a manhã e lhe tinha pedido que estivesse ao pendente.

O jovem de olhos marrons dirigiu-se ao banho para dar-se uma ducha e após vestir-se chamou a um elfo doméstico. Não tinha vontade de se apresentar ao café da manha no Grande Salão.

Momentos mais tarde, o elfo regressava com o café da manhã pronto. Constava de umas fatias de pão e algo de marmelada, suco de abobora e tostadas. Oliver ignorou uma bandeja tampada e mordiscou uma fatia de pão.

Após beber um pouco de suco decidiu averiguar que tinha na bandeja. A destapó e viu que se tratava de um grande sanduiche de frango com algumas fatias de tomate e cebola. Tomou um pequeno triângulo e deu-lhe uma mordida.

Instantes depois encontrava-se de novo no banho. O pão e o suco tinham escapado de seu estômago junto com a cebola que acabava de mordiscar.

Quando ao fim pôde sair do banho se recostou de novo em sua cama, seu estômago ainda revolto. Fechou seus olhos e um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que em um sussurro um nome brotava de seus lábios.

-Blaise...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus suspirou entre sonhos enquanto esticava um braço que sentia anestesiado. Um estranho peso sobre seu peito não o deixava respirar bem, mas estava tão a gosto que não lhe deu importância. Tratou de seguir dormindo, mas o insistente trinar dos pássaros sobre sua cabeça impedia-lhe. Franziu o cenho, molesto pelo raio de sol que assomava pela janela e se atrevia a ferir seus ainda fechados olhos.

Um momento... Pássaros? O sol? Os pássaros nunca cantavam e o sol jamais entrava porque ele não tinha janelas em sua habitação.

Abriu seus negros olhos inesperadamente. E em vez de encontrar com o teto cinza de seu quarto encontrou-se com o céu azul e a frondosa árvore do qual caíam algumas folhas. Talhou-se os olhos, tratando de afugentar a luz que se filtrava através dos ramos, e então consertou no peso que se apoiava sobre seu peito.

Os alborotados cabelos de Harry ainda conservavam algumas laminas de pasto e Severus sorriu ao recordar a noite anterior. Suspirou enquanto acariciava-o. O rapaz removeu-se sobre seu corpo e acordou pouco a pouco. Suas esmeraldas abriram-se, aturdidas, enquanto reconheciam o lugar onde se encontravam. Um sorriso cruzou pelos rostos de ambos ao se encontrar suas miradas.

-Bom dia, Harry... –O homem sorriu ao observá-lo. Recém acordado via-se adorável.

-Bom dia, professor... –O rapaz esticou-se sobre o corpo de Severus, quem estremeceu-se ao senti-lo tão colado a ele.

Permaneceram abraçados um longo momento, esperando a que a pesadas do sono se afastasse. E ainda que encontravam-se muito a gosto nessa posição, Severus teve que romper o encanto. Já tinha amanhecido e corriam o risco de ser vistos.

-Será melhor que nos vistamos... –Lhe sussurrou no ouvido a seu namorado enquanto fazia a um lado a coberta que os cobria.

Harry desprendeu-se dos braços de seu amante e buscou com a mirada. Sentiu-se frustrado ao dar-se conta que não podia encontrar suas roupas. Antes que pudesse dizer nada, Severus já as tinha atingido e lhes estava pondo.

-Obrigado... –Levantou-se e começou a vestir-se. Observou a Severus enquanto fazia o mesmo e não pôde evitar sentir um calor que inundou todo seu peito.

Alguma vez tinha-se imaginado compartilhando sua intimidade com Severus, mas jamais chegou a pensar que um ato tão simples como o de se vestir juntos, chegaria a significar tanto para ele.

Severus parecia pensar o mesmo, já que enquanto vestia-se não descolava sua negra mirada de seu namorado. Quando terminaram devolveu sua túnica a seu estado original e lhe colocou. Após isso ambos regressaram a passo lento para o Castelo.

Quando chegaram à entrada, Severus atraiu para sim o corpo de seu namorado e o beijou com doçura. Harry adivinhou que era uma espécie de agradecimento pela noite passada e correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma.

-Bom dia... –Ambos se separaram, turbados pela interrupção. Respiraram, aliviados, ao dar-se conta que se tratava de Albus Dumbledore. –De passeio?

-Bom dia, Albus... –Severus jogou um rápido olhar a suas roupas e às de Harry, para ver que todo estivesse em ordem. Mas ainda que foi rápido, não passou inadvertido para o velho diretor. –Eh... sim, saímos a passear.

-Mas justo agora nos dirigíamos para tomar café. –Harry tratou de acomodar-se o rebelde cabelo com a mão e o único que conseguiu foi que algumas laminas de pasto saíssem voando por todos lados. Albus sorriu, divertido, enquanto o rosto de Severus adquiria um tom avermelhado.

-Bem, nesse caso não lhes tirarei muito tempo. Severus... Poderia falar um momento contigo?

-Por suposto. Harry... Por que não te adiantas? Te atingirei mais tarde. –O jovem assentiu e após despedir do diretor dirigiu para o interior do Castelo. –Que ocorre?

O idoso mago começou a caminhar para as barreiras de proteção enquanto falava.

-Tenho recebido um convite para passar em uns dias com um amigo muito querido. Tratarei alguns assuntos de índole pessoal. Só quero te informar que Minerva ficará a cargo do Castelo até meu regresso. E te pedirei que sejas tão amável da apoiar em tudo o que se ofereça.

-Quanto tempo se ausentará?

-Só serão três dias. Estarei de regresso no sábado.

-Me dirás de quem se trata?

-Só é uma visita de cortesia... –Severus pôde notar que o diretor evadia sua pergunta e já não seguiu insistindo.

-Nesse caso, desejo-te boa viagem.

-Agradeço-te, Severus. –O mago maior extraiu um objeto de sua túnica, que Severus reconheceu como um trasladador. –Cuida dos rapazes. Ah... por verdadeiro. Falei com os Weasley e lembramos em que Ron e Hermione também tomarão aulas de Duelo contigo.

-Genial...

Albus sorriu ante a resposta sarcástica de sua pupilo. Levantou sua mão em sinal de despedida enquanto ativava o objeto.

Passaram uns quantos segundos antes de que o idoso desparecera. Após isso, Severus caminhou para a entrada do Castelo. Com sorte e conseguia atingir a Harry antes que saísse de sua ducha. Esse só pensamento fez que acelerasse seus passos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco entrou sem tocar ao escritório de Poppy. Com um feitiço abriu a gaveta das poções e após revisar encontrou a poção que buscava. Estava a ponto de tomar o frasco quando uma mão sobre a sua lhe impediu. Franziu o cenho ao ver que se tratava de Oliver Wood.

-Que se supõe que faz? –Enfrentou-se ao auxiliar de Poppy enquanto apartava sua mão com brusquidão.

-Que se supõe que fazes tu? –Oliver sustentou sua mirada marrom sobre a olhada cinza do loiro, enquanto tirava-lhe a Draco a poção que tinha tomado da gaveta. –Ninguém tem permitido tirar medicamentos de aqui.

-Dá-me essa poção... agora. –O loiro tratou de tirar-lhe o frasco, mas Oliver não lhe permitiu. Com um movimento rápido guardou-a em seu lugar e fechou a gaveta com um feitiço. –Achas que com isso já tens resolvido o assunto? Talvez não sabe que se a mim me dá a vontade, eu mesmo posso a elaborar?

-Não o duvido, Malfoy. –Oliver permaneceu parado em frente ao móvel, obstruindo o acesso ao Slytherin. –Mas por se não o sabes, o único que conseguirias seria prejudicar a teu pai.

-Que quer dizer?

-Não te disse o doutor Green? –O loiro guardou silêncio. Oliver interpretou-o como uma negativa. –As poções analgésicas inibem as que têm a função de desinflamar suas articulações.

-Não o sabia. –Draco cruzou-se de braços enquanto continuava. –A sessão deixou-o muito mau. Tem que ter algo que possa lhe acalmar a dor.

-Sinto-o. –Oliver negou com a cabeça enquanto tomava uma bandeja com uns frascos vazios que acabava de lavar. –O único que podes fazer é lhe aplicar compressas de água quente. Não lhe tirarás a dor por completo, mas lhe diminuirás.

-Isso é tudo? –Draco bufou, seu rosto expressando verdadeiro enojo. –Como se nota que não és tu quem está sofrendo essa dor.

Oliver girou-se para ver os olhos do loiro.

-Sei muito bem a classe de feridas que teu pai sofreu. Eu estive presente quando Madame o curou. Se para valer quer que se recupere não lhe dê analgésicos. Com o transcurso do tempo a dor diminuirá. Mas se administras lhes o único que conseguirá será atrasar sua recuperação. Isso é o que quer?

-Por suposto que não! –Draco já não encontrou mais por dizer. Apesar da aversão que sentia para seu rival de amores, teve que admitir que estava no correto. E ele desejava que seu pai se recuperasse cedo.

Levantou a cabeça, orgulhoso, e passou por adiante do moreno sem olhá-lo sequer. Acabava de sair do escritório quando escutou um estrondo que o fez se parar em seco. Regressou para o lugar onde tinha estado um segundo dantes. A bandeja que Oliver sustentava se tinha caído de suas mãos e muitos vidros rompidos estavam regados por todos lados. Mas não foi isso o que chamou sua atenção. Oliver estava também no solo, inconsciente.

Franziu o cenho enquanto agachava-se para o rapaz. Não é que se importasse muito, mas o deixar aí atirado tivesse sido um ato muito baixo, inclusive para ele ainda o odiando tanto.

-Ouve, tu.. –Sacudiu seu ombro para ver se reagia. Os olhos marrons foram-se abrindo com lentidão enquanto Oliver tratava de enfocar sua vista para o loiro. –Estás bem?

Oliver endereçou-se pouco a pouco até ficar sentado sobre o andar. Sacudiu sua cabeça para terminar de reagir, mas o único que conseguiu foi marear se mais.

-Não me... sinto muito bem... –Foi-se de lado e tivesse chocado de novo contra o andar se Draco não o tivesse sustentado por um braço, fazendo que o moreno pudesse manter o equilíbrio.

-Oliver? Que está passando aqui? –A voz de Poppy deixou-se escutar dentro do escritório. A enfermeira observou o estropício a seu ao redor. –Mas... Não puderam brigar em outra parte?

-Não, Madame... não é isso. –Oliver levantou-se como pôde. Até esse momento, Draco deu-se conta que ainda seguia sustentando do braço. –Não estávamos brigando.

Draco soltou-o no momento em que o moreno encontrou uma cadeira para poder se sentar.

-Então? –Poppy ficou parada no mesmo lugar, esperando uma explicação. –Podem-me dizer que sucedeu?

-Eu tenho coisas que fazer. –O loiro deu-se a volta para sair do escritório, sem fazer caso à voz de Poppy, pedindo-lhe que ficasse.

-Está bem, Madame... ele não teve nada que ver. –Poppy franziu o cenho enquanto acercava-se a seu auxiliar. –Preciso que me examine.

-Sentes-te mau?

-Recorda a poção aquela que me tomei por acidente? –A enfermeira assentiu. –Acho que já surtiu efeito...

Poppy abriu grandes seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que levava-se as mãos à boca. Segundos depois ajudava ao rapaz a pôr-se de pé para recostar o sobre a mesa de exploração, e assim poder o examinar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry e seus amigos encontravam-se conversando no salão de Duelo. Durante o café da manhã, após compartilhar um apaixonado momento de intimidade na ducha, Severus tinha-lhe dito que seus dois melhores amigos também retomariam aulas com ele, notícia que a Harry lhe tinha alegrado muito no dia.

-Então... perdi. –Hermione volteou a ver a Ron enquanto este planejava a melhor maneira de lhe fazer pagar a aposta perdida. Harry só se ruborizou, sem saber se se ria ou enojar pelo fato de que seus dois melhores amigos apostassem sobre seus avanços com Severus no terreno sexual.

-E? Tudo bom esteve? –Harry não teve que lhes dizer nada. Pelo intenso brilho que refugiou em seus olhos, o casal pôde adivinhar que a tinha passado muito bem.

-Alegro-me muito por ti, Harry. –Hermione abraçou-o e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. –Não sabes o gosto que me dá te ver assim de feliz.

-Obrigado, Hermione. –O moreno suspirou enquanto posava sua verde mirada em seu namorado quem, do outro lado do salão, mantinha uma conversa com o professor de Defesa.

-Caramba, Harry. Jamais me imaginei que chegarias a perder teu virgindade precisamente com o professor de poções.

-Ron! –Hermione pôs-se colorada enquanto lhe reprovava a seu noivo por sua falta de tacto. –Desculpa-o, Harry.

Harry só se encolheu de ombros sem lhe dar importância. Conhecia tão bem a Ron que estava seguro que seu comentário não tinha sido mal intencionado. Viu entrar nesse instante a Draco, quem parecia não estar de muito bom humor essa amanhã. Estranhou lhe que seu pai não chegasse com ele, pois segundo lhe tinha comentado Severus, também estava disposto a apoiar em suas aulas de Duelo.

-Agora volto... –Harry desculpou-se com seus amigos e dirigiu-se ao rincão onde Draco tinha ido a se sentar. –Estás bem?

O loiro só se encolheu de ombros sem responder. Harry sentou-se junto a ele com as costas coladas à parede, respeitando seu silêncio.

-Trata-se de meu pai. –O loiro não levantou a vista, mas estava seguro que seu amigo o escutava com atenção. –Tem muita dor.

-É por isso que não veio? –Draco assentiu. –Sinto escutar isso.

-Ele não me diz nada.. mas posso vê-lo. –Abraçou seus joelhos e escondeu seu rosto entre elas. –E o pior é que não pode tomar nada para o acalmar. Isso atrasaria sua recuperação. E mal foi sua primeira sessão...

Harry suspirou ao imaginar tudo o que ao homem lhe faltava por sofrer.

-Draco? –Severus, quem tinha visto desde longe o intercâmbio de palavras entre os rapazes, acercou-se a eles. –E Lucius? Não virá?

Draco negou com a cabeça. Não tinha desejos de seguir falando. Severus voltou a ver a Harry e com uma mirada que o jovem lhe dirigiu pôde o entender.

-Se achas que deves estar com teu pai não há problema. Amanhã poderás retomar as aulas.

-Não. Está bem. –Draco pôs-se de pé e acomodou-se a roupa, recobrando a compostura. –Consegui deixá-lo dormindo. Acho que não acordará até a hora da almoço.

-Bem... –Severus deu-se a volta e subiu ao palco. –Hoje praticaremos alguns feitiços escuros. Recordo-lhes que após a aula deverão apurar sua magia, não queremos surpresas desagradáveis.

Enquanto as aulas começavam, nenhum deles consertou na preocupada mirada de Remus, quem após observar por um momento para a entrada do salão, decidiu unir ao grupo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco ia caminhando à enfermaria enquanto tratava de deter uma pequena hemorragia em sua frente. Durante a aula, o rapaz tinha estado distraído e Harry lançou lhe um feitiço que o loiro não pôde esquivar.

Severus tinha-lhe chamado a atenção por sua falta de cuidado e depois tinha-o enviado à enfermaria. Ao princípio o loiro negou-se a ir, alegando que não era uma ferida de consideração. Mas ante a ameaça de sua padrinho de não voltar ao deixar tocar um caldeirão pelo que lhe restasse de vida se não o fazia, ao loiro não lhe tinha ficado outra opção mais que o obedecer.

Suspirou enquanto detinha-se na porta do escritório da enfermeira. Rogando porque fosse ela a que o atendesse, se sentou a esperar sua chegada. Franziu o cenho em clara moléstia ao ver entrar a Oliver em vez da mulher.

-Malfoy? –Oliver olhou-o com surpresa ao vê-lo outra vez no escritório. Foi então quando o loiro se retirou a mão da frente e pôde apreciar sua ferida. –Que te passou?

-Nada que possa te importar. –O loiro parou-se e fez amago de marchar-se, mas o moreno deteve-o. –Solta-me.

-Essa ferida precisa atenção.

-Regressarei mais tarde, quando Poppy já esteja aqui.

-Pois então terás que te ficar assim. –Oliver cruzou-se de braços. –Ela não regressará até manhã.

Draco ficou parado na porta, dubitativo. Não podia regressar bem como estava ao salão de Duelo. Severus veria que não se tinha curado a ferida e corria o risco de cumprir sua ameaça de não o deixar tocar outro caldeirão. Por outro lado, a ferida lhe sangrava muito e já começava a se sentir mareado.

Com um sopro de frustração, o loiro regressou a seu lugar.

-Mas dá-te pressa. –O dobraram enquanto olhava-o com desprezo. –Tenho que regressar a aula.

Oliver não disse nada. Tomou seu varinha e revisou a ferida com um feitiço. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto suspirava. Abriu a gaveta e começou a sacar o necessário para fazer as curas. Enquanto fazia-o, não se deu conta da fria e penetrante olhada cinza que se fincava em suas costas.

Deixou todo o necessário sobre a mesa. Tomou um algodão molhado em um líquido transparente e acercou-se ao Slytherin. Estendeu sua mão para colocar sobre a ferida, mas Draco fez-se para atrás em um gesto de rejeição.

-Se moves-te não poderei te curar. –Draco bufou enquanto ficava quieto. O auxiliar de Poppy colocou o algodão sobre a ferida e retirou o sangue. Repetiu a operação umas quantas vezes mais até que o sangue se deteve. Depois girou-se para tomar uma agulha e um fio. Ao vê-la, Draco fez-se para atrás.

-Não pensa costurar, verdade? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto assinalava com o dedo a agulha que o moreno sustentava em sua mão. –Não o penso permitir.

-É uma ferida muito profunda. –Acercou-se ao loiro enquanto continuava. –Se só esta vendo pouco depois se abrirá.

-E não podes utilizar magia para a fechar? –O moreno negou com a cabeça. –Por que?

-Porque segundo pude ver, lançaram-te um feitiço escuro. Deverias saber que as feridas provocadas por essa classe de feitiços não se podem fechar com magia.

-E quem te disse que não o sei? –Draco cruzou-se de braços enquanto franzia o cenho. –Não tens que me dizer.

-Então para que perguntas? –O moreno sorriu, divertido, ao ver o gesto de contrariedade no rosto do Slytherin. Draco já não disse nada, só se concretou a esperar que Oliver começasse.

-Ai! –Queixou-se ao sentir a primeira pontada. –Mais vale-te que não fique cicatriz.

-Não deverias te preocupar por isso. Há poções para apagar cicatrizes.

Draco fechou os olhos, sua natureza vaidosa negava-se à possibilidade de ter que ver uma marca em todo seu belo rosto. Ficou quieto enquanto sentia a cada uma das pulsadas que a agulha lhe provocava enquanto Oliver ia fechando sua ferida.

As diligentes mãos do moreno moviam-se com segurança sobre a frente do Slytherin. Este se tomou o tempo para o observar a suas largas. A lembrança de Blaise veio a sua memória, junto com seu engano.

Com quanta facilidade poderia dizer ao rapaz em frente a ele que estava sendo enganado. Com quanta facilidade poderia, com umas quantas palavras, destruir os sonhos da pessoa que lhe tinha arrebatado o que ele mais amava.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Com quanta facilidade poderia destruir a vida de Blaise em vingança pelo ter enganado. Mas em vez disso, preferiu calar enquanto permitia que as cálidas mãos sobre sua frente curassem sua ferida.

"Que ganharia com isso?" Perguntou-se enquanto permanecia com os olhos fechados. Abriu-os de repente só para se encontrar com os vivaces olhos marrons de seu rival de amores, o qual o via com a curiosidade refletida neles.

-Que tanto me olhas?

-Já terminei. –Oliver deu-lhe as costas enquanto recolhia tudo.

-Por que não me tinhas dito? –Draco tocou-se a frente e sentiu uma pequena vendagem.

-Porque estavas tão concentrado em teus pensamentos que não quis interromper. –Oliver guardou as coisas que lhe sobravam e se voltou para ele. –Terás que vir na sexta-feira para tua cura.

-Não que já tinhas terminado?

-Por agora. –Oliver fechou a gaveta e sentou-se na orla da mesa. –Mas terás que regressar para que te retire os pontos.

-Fabuloso... –O loiro pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se à porta. –Pois terás que esperar sentado porque não penso regressar.

-Pois se não regressas será pior para ti. –Oliver também se pôs de pé e caminhou para a porta. O loiro volteou a vê-lo, reatando-o com a mirada. –Se não te tiras esses pontos na sexta-feira, então não terá pomada em todo mundo mágico que possa te apagar a cicatriz que te vai ficar.

Draco tocou-se a frente, a preocupação refletida em sua olhada cinza. Deu-se a volta e marchou-se refunfando algumas frases ininteligíveis. Oliver riu com ligeireza enquanto observava ao loiro até que desapareceu de sua vista.

-Esses Slytherin... –Murmurou enquanto voltava a seu escritório. –Ainda bem que sei como os tratar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Tinha me dito que estaria presente durante as aulas.

-Sei, Harry. Mas tive que atender a alguns membros da Ordem que chegaram de imprevisto. Para ser-te honesto, isso de ver minha casa invadida por estranhos que falam de guerra o tempo todo já está começando a me incomodar.

-Imagino-me...

Após as aulas de Duelo, Harry e seus dois amigos tinham decidido dar um passeio, antes de que o casal regressasse à Toca. Quando acabava de se despedir deles e se dirigia para os aposentos de Severus, se encontrou no caminho com o animago.

-Lamento muito que não estejas vivendo em minha casa. –O mago maior abraçou-o pelos ombros enquanto caminhavam para o escritório de Remus, a quem o animago não tinha podido saudar. –Há tantas coisas que poderíamos fazer juntos se pudesse te levar a todos lados.

-Como que coisas?

-Poderíamos convidar a sair a umas belas garotas e passá-la muito bem. –Sirius lhe piscou um olho, pícaro, enquanto lhe revolvia os alborotados cabelos. –Sabes? Nunca me falaste de tuas namoradas. Deveste ter tido muitas em todos estes anos no Colégio.

Harry não respondeu. Que podia lhe dizer? Que em todos esses anos que esteve em Hogwarts jamais se fixou em uma garota? Que quando teve idade suficiente para se fixar em alguém, foi em um garoto em quem se fixou?

-E bem?

-Que coisa?

-Não me respondeste. –O animago mostrou-se insistente. Harry moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, relutante a responder. –Não me vais dizer?

-Em realidade não tenho nada que dizer. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –A verdade é que nunca tenho tido namorada.

-Mas... Como é possível? –Perguntou o animago, incrédulo. –Parece-me incrível que alguém tão bem parecido e tão simpático como tu, não tenha tido namorada. Talvez nenhuma tem enchido tuas expectativas?

-Pois...

-Vamos, Harry... não me diga que é muito exigente. Sabe? Todas as mulheres são belas. Não existe nenhuma mulher que não o seja. Alguma garota deve ter por aí que pelo menos goste.

-Sirius... eu não...

-Está bem... não seguirei insistindo. –Sirius levantou ambas mãos lhe dando a entender que já não seguiria pisoteando com tantas perguntas. –Mas quero advertir-te que quando a guerra acabe e ao fim possas conhecer o mundo, o primeiro que te vou ensinar é como conquistar a uma mulher.

Harry teve que reprimir as vontades de lhe gritar nesse momento que isso não era necessário. Que ele não precisava conhecer nem conquistar a nenhuma mulher porque já tinha a alguém em sua vida a quem amava com toda sua alma. E que essa pessoa não era nenhuma garota, senão o professor Severus Snape.

Mas guardou silêncio enquanto chegavam ao escritório do professor de Defesa. A porta abriu-se e a tranquila voz de Remus deixou-se escutar pouco depois. Sirius deu um passo adiante enquanto respondia ao saúdo de seu melhor amigo.

-Não vem? –Perguntou-lhe a seu afilhado ao ver que se tinha ficado parado na porta. O rapaz suspirou enquanto entrava ao escritório e saudava ao licántropo.

-Olá, Harry. –Remus puxou duas cadeiras para que suas visitas pudessem se sentar. –Já se foram seus amigos?

-Sim. –Harry se recostou com relutância sobre a classe e distraiu-se em apagar uma mancha sobre a madeira. –Faz uns momentos.

-Sucede algo? –Remus pôde ver o desânimo na atitude do rapaz. Sua pergunta foi dirigida a Sirius. –Voltaram a discutir? Não me digas que segues com tua tolice de te negar a que seja auxiliar de Severus.

-De que falas? –O animago franziu o cenho enquanto cruzava-se de braços. –Já não temos voltado a tratar esse assunto.

-É um tema fechado. –Harry suspirou enquanto deixava em paz a mancha sobre a classe. Pôs-se de pé.

-Já te vais? –O animago mostrou-se estranhado ante a atitude de seu afilhado. –Mas se mal acabamos de nos ver.

-Sinto, Sirius. Mas a verdade é que estou muito cansado e amanhã há aulas outra vez.

-É verdade. A aula de hoje foi esgotadora. –Remus tomou um livro que tinha sobre sua mesa e o abriu. –Não esqueças que amanhã praticaremos o Patronus. E ainda que tu não tem problemas no invocar, não será o mesmo com seus colegas.

-De acordo. –O rapaz dirigiu-se a seu padrinho. –Virás à aula de manhã?

-Por suposto. Quero voltar a ver teu formoso Patronus.

Um sorriso forçado desenhou-se nos lábios de Harry. Levantou a mão em sinal de despedida e desapareceu pela porta.

Os dois velhos amigos iniciaram uma amena falação. Mas nenhum se deu conta que por trás da porta Harry permanecia recargado, com seus verdes olhos inundados de lágrimas, enquanto tratava de encontrar o valor para poder lhe dizer a verdade a seu padrinho.

Que não lhe interessavam as mulheres, que já tinha um namorado a quem amava e que se tratava do homem a quem ele tanto detestava.


	18. Presentes inesperados parte I

Lucius Malfoy achava-se deitado de bruços sobre sua cama. Suas mãos sujeitavam com força as cobertas enquanto apertava os dentes e fechava os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas escapassem deles.

Essa mesma manhã tinha recebido sua primeira terapia, e sentia que as costas se lhe partia em duas. Era tão grande a dor que tinha, que após o almoço com seu filho se tinha escusado com ele e se tinha retirado a sua habitação para já não sair dela.

Draco, imaginando que seu pai queria descansar, o tinha ajudado a se mudar de roupa e após o deixar o mais cômodo possível se tinha retirado a seu quarto. Pouco depois o homem tinha escutado a porta abrir-se e supôs que o rapaz se tinha marchado.

Suspirou com força enquanto girava sua cabeça. Atingiu a ver através da janela que começava a escurecer. Fechou os olhos e afundou a cara no travesseiro enquanto mordia-a, tentado evitar que um gemido brotasse de seus lábios.

"Preciso um analgésico..." Pensou enquanto estendia um braço para seu criado-mudo. Era capaz de beber qualquer coisa que tivesse aí, com tal de não seguir sentindo essa terrível dor que o atormentava. No meio da manobra não escutou quando seu filho regressava nem quando, momentos depois, entrava tratando de não fazer ruído.

-Pai? –A voz de Draco deixou-se escutar no silêncio de sua habitação, sobressaltando. –Pensei que dormias.

Lucius deixou o que fazia e voltou a ver a seu filho. Com muito esforço conseguiu ficar boca acima e sorriu-lhe com ligeireza.

-Não te ouvi chegar. –Uma pulsada de dor atravessou sua coluna e não pôde evitar torcer o gesto. Dirigiu sua mirada azul para a janela, incapaz de enfrentar a inquisitiva mirada de seu filho. –Já jantou?

-Ainda não. –O rapaz acercou-se à cama de seu pai e sentou-se na orla. –Pensei que seria bom que jantarmos juntos.

-Não tenho fome... –Suspirou enquanto tratava de reprimir um choramingo. –Mas posso-te fazer companhia enquanto jantares.

Draco, quem não tinha deixado de observar desde que entrou no quarto, pôde ver a cada um dos gestos que seu pai tanto tratava de dissimular, em vão.

-Agora volto... –O jovem saiu um momento para depois regressar com uma vasilha e um pano em suas mãos.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou o homem, seu olhar interrogante posta sobre sua tira de loiros cabelos.

Draco não respondeu. Acercou-se ao leito e tomou a seu pai pelos ombros para fazê-lo pôr-se de bruços. Lucius não lhe disse nada, se concretou a se deixar conduzir com docilidade. Estava tão cansado que não tinha ânimo para discussões.

Com um feitiço, Draco deixou suas costas ao descoberto e dantes de que o homem pudesse dizer algo, sentiu um objeto quente e úmido sobre suas costas. Draco tinha molhado o pano na água que continha a vasilha e agora lhe aplicava em forma de paliativo.

Lucius fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a compressa quente deslizar-se por todas suas costas. Draco tratava de ser cuidadoso e comprovava a temperatura do pano dantes de colocar-lhe.

-Se está muito quente dize-me. O que menos quero é te queimar.

-Não, está bem... –O homem suspirou enquanto sentia como a dor diminuía pouco a pouco. –Já não sento tanta dor.

Draco só sorriu enquanto continuava lhe aplicando as compressas. Passou quase uma hora antes de dar-se conta que seu pai se tinha dormido. Deixou o pano a um lado e com um feitiço colocou-lhe o pijama. Tampou-o com cuidado para não o acordar e ficou sentado na cama um longo momento contemplando seu rosto, agora mais relaxado.

O jovem não pôde evitar pensar que seu pai estava assim por sua causa. Doía-lhe vê-lo nessa situação, tanto como lhe doía a perda de sua mãe.

"E pensar que o fizeste por me proteger..." Pensou enquanto posava com timidez uma mão sobre sua longa cabeleira, tão parecida à sua em cor e textura. "Sei que não foste uma boa pessoa, e que estiveste ausente nos momentos mais importantes de minha vida. Mas isto que tu tens feito por mim recompensa todos os anos que me fizeste falta..."

Acercou seu rosto à cabeça loira e depositou um ligeiro beijo nos suaves cabelos de seu pai. Levantou-se com cuidado para não o acordar e tomou a vasilha e o pano. Seus olhos ficaram fixos nos objetos que sustentava em suas mãos. Jamais se imaginou que terminaria seguindo o conselho de Oliver Wood.

"Farei todo o que esteja em minhas mãos para minorar teu sofrimento, pai. Prometo." Pensou enquanto dirigia uma última mirada ao rosto agora sereno de Lucius e fechava a habitação em silêncio.

kokokoko((********* ))

Desde o olhador que sobressaia do quarto onde descansava, Albus Dumbledore observava os extensos jardins que rodeavam a formosa mansão encravada no alto de uma colina. Uma das poucas sobreviventes que ainda se erguiam, orgulhosas, tendo sido construída durante a época da Inquisição.

Era o amanhecer da sexta-feira, em seu terceiro dia naquele lugar. Ao dia seguinte muito temporão devia voltar a Hogwarts. Sabia que não era muito conveniente ausentar se tanto tempo com a ameaça de Voldemort tão latente. Não tinha recebido notícias de Minerva, pelo que supunha que as coisas estavam muito tranquilas por lá.

Isso o tinha ajudado a concentrar no motivo pelo qual se encontrava aí. Sua visita à única pessoa que possuía a idade e os conhecimentos suficientes sobre Magia Antiga. Conquanto ao princípio não estava seguro se tinha sido um atino o consultar com seu antigo amigo sobre seus planos de proteção para a pessoa de Severus, nesse momento o idoso mago estava seguro que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

E ainda que ao anfitrião daquela formosa mansão se tinha mostrado requinte em um princípio a apoiar em sua decisão, ao final tinha tido que aceder, ao notar o aprecio tão grande que o velho diretor do Colégio de Hogwarts sentia para quem considerava como a um filho.

-Estás seguro disto, Albus? –Tinha-lhe perguntado com a lentidão própria de um homem de sua idade, ainda que o velho Dumbledore sabia que nos anos que pesavam sobre as costas daquele homem eram ligeiros ainda em sua força de espírito. –Porque quero recordar-te que uma vez completado o feitiço, não terá marcha atrás.

-Estou seguro disto, querido amigo. –Tinha-lhe respondido o diretor enquanto olhava com firmeza aos curtidos olhos de seu anfitrião. –Jamais tenho estado tão seguro de nada em minha vida, como o estou agora.

-Bem. Nesse caso... comecemos.

Dumbledore deixou seus pensamentos a um lado para admirar a formosa paisagem que se mostrava ante ele. A manhã era fresca pelo orvalho da cascata que brotava desde a metade da colina e rebotava em suas saias para depois regressar em minúsculas gotas e voar com o vento. Albus respirou o agradável sereno que o amanhecer lhe obsequiava e que o fazia recuperar um pouco de suas forças perdidas.

Levou uma mão para um objeto que pendia de uma delgada corrente de ouro em seu pescoço. Sacou-o e contemplou-o por um instante. Era um pequeno medalhão de ouro puro muito antigo, de mal dois centímetros de diâmetro e rodeado por dois fios também de ouro, entrelaçados entre si.

Tinha no centro um gravado em relevo de uma Ave Fênix ressurgindo de suas cinzas. Para qualquer que o visse não passava de ser um objeto de ornamento digno de permanecer em um museu. Mas para o homem que nesse momento o sustentava, era uma joia inestimável.

Albus seguiu observando o objeto que à luz do sol desprendia flashes dourados. Pôde ver que o medalhão tinha uma estranha transparência justo onde se encontrava o gravada a Fênix, e que lhe indicava a Albus que o feitiço ainda não estava completo. Faltava a parte mais importante e cuja essência só podia ser outorgada por seu dono original.

"Só devo esperar até esta noite e então o feitiço será concluído..." Pensou o idoso mago enquanto voltava a ocultar o medalhão embaixo sua túnica. "Então poderei presentear a Severus..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de um elfo, saudando-o com educação e avisando-lhe que seus amos o esperavam para o café da manhã. O diretor agradeceu-lhe e quando o pequeno se foi, tomou seu varinha e depois de uma última mirada para a formosa paisagem saiu do quarto.

Skoakoskok((********* ))

Severus acariciava com deleite a cada fibra negra na cabeça de Harry, quem dormia muito cômodo sobre seu peito. Tinham feito o amor durante grande parte da noite e ambos se encontravam rendidos, pelo que o professor não tinha nenhuma intenção de se levantar nem interromper o merecido descanso de seu jovem namorado.

Suspirou enquanto observava o relógio de areia que se achava sobre a lareira. Era uma herança materna e tinha pertencido a um de seus antepassados. Mais de uma vez tinha-se visto tentado a desfazer-se dele. Fazia muitos anos que tinha deixado de lhe dar volta para que seguisse marcando o passo das horas e agora só lhe servia de enfeite, junto com algumas teias de aranha.

Harry estremeceu-se entre sonhos e Severus tomou sua varinha para avivar o fogo, que começava a se extinguir. Tampou-se com a coberta e rodeou o delgado corpo com seus braços, para dar-lhe mais calor. O rapaz murmurou algo e depois seguiu dormindo, alheio a tudo a seu ao redor.

Severus sorriu enquanto examinava o rosto de seu namorado. Contemplou seus olhos fechados rodeados por longos e negros cílios. Definiu com um de seus dedos o afiado nariz, que se franziu com graça ao sentir uma pequena cosquinha. O homem deixou seu nariz em paz e apreciou a suavidade da pele que rodeava a cicatriz em forma de raio, e então pensou que essa marca em sua frente não o fazia menos perfeito.

Fazia só dez dias que tinha começado sua relação com esse rapaz de cabelos alborotados e radiantes esmeraldas, e parecia que tivessem estado juntos durante muitos anos. Tão intenso e cheio de confiança era seu trato, que Severus não podia achar que alguém tão jovem como ele e sem nenhuma outra experiência tomasse essa relação com tanta maturidade.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar o alarme de seu relógio, que anunciava que era hora de se levantar. Com muito cuidado colocou o corpo de seu namorado sobre o colchão e dirigiu-se à sala para chamar a um elfo e pedir o café da manhã. Enquanto o elfo cumpria com sua ordem o homem dirigiu-se ao banho para dar-se uma ducha.

Abriu a chave e deixou que a água relaxara seus cansados músculos, enquanto repassava em sua mente os feitiços que esse dia trataria nas aulas de Duelo. No dia anterior Remus tinha tratado o tema do Patronus, com relativo sucesso. Harry não tinha tido problema algum no invocar, e a Severus não lhe tinha estranhado no absoluto que seu Patronus resultasse ser um cervo, já que o mesmo Harry lhe tinha contado.

O que em realidade lhe estranhou foi que a ele não lhe molestasse o ver. Ele pensou que ao voltar a ver a forma de animago de James Potter no Patronus de seu namorado lhe ia incomodar de alguma maneira. Mas não foi assim. E menos quando após a aula, o jovem lhe confessasse que seus pensamentos felizes tinham sido inspirados em sua pessoa... e a noite que tinha compartilhado com ele.

Quanto aos Patronus de seus dois amigos Gryffindor também não teve muito problema. Conquanto ao princípio Weasley e Granger não tinham podido conseguido, ao final o conseguiram após um grande esforço. A forma do Patronus de Ron resultou ser um cavalo, e a de Hermione uma lontra.

O problema até o momento tinha sido Draco. Por mais que o jovem de cabelos loiros se concentrou, nunca conseguiu que seu Patronus emergisse de sua varinha. Tentou-o tantas vezes que ao final do dia o rapaz já acusava sérios sinais de esgotamento.

Cansado, o Slytherin desculpou-se com seus professores e saiu correndo do salão, a ponto de derramar lágrimas de frustração. Severus ficou muito preocupado e sem esperar a que a aula chegasse a seu fim foi atrás dele. Encontrou-o parado no meio do campo de Quidditch com a varinha em alto tentando-o uma e outra vez até que, esgotado, terminou chorando de joelhos no pasto.

Severus acercou-se a ele e o jovem se sentiu envolvido entre os fortes braços de seu padrinho, quem o estreitou com força tratando do acalmar.

-Por que...? –Perguntava-se o rapaz uma e outra vez entre soluços. –Por que não posso o fazer? Por que não posso conseguir algo tão formoso como isso?

-Tranquilo... –Tinha-lhe sussurrado no ouvido enquanto o arrulhou como a um menino. –Não deves te pressionar tanto. Já verás que tarde ou cedo o vai conseguir.

Severus seguiu abraçando a seu afilhado até que sentiu que se tranquilizava. Depois ajudou-o a pôr-se de pé. O rapaz olhou-o envergonhado enquanto desculpava-se.

O homem só lhe sorriu em resposta e depois empreenderam o caminho de regresso a aula de Duelo. Dantes de entrar Draco pediu-lhe que lhe apagasse as impressões do pranto com algum feitiço. Severus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, lhe dando as boas-vindas ao Draco Malfoy de todos os dias e depois de lhe aplicar o feitiço entraram ao salão.

Severus fechou a chave da água, regalando-se a si mesmo por ter deixado correr sem a estar utilizando. Ainda no mundo mágico a água era um recurso muito valioso e não devia ser desperdiçada. Começou a ensaboar seu corpo enquanto continuava com seus pensamentos.

Estava seguro que se seu afilhado não tinha conseguido invocar seu próprio Patronus, não era porque tivesse uma influência negativa em sua magia nem em sua pessoa. Ele conhecia ao rapaz desde que era um bebê, e jamais tinha visto nada escuro nele. O único que tinha notado a últimas datas era a transparência nas emoções de sua afilhado. O jovem tinha-se voltado transparente em todos os sentidos. E esse talvez era o verdadeiro problema.

Tão transparente que não tinha conseguido ocultar a enorme tristeza que surcava seu rosto e inundava em suas cinzas olhos. Tão transparente que estava seguro que até o mesmo Weasley se tinha dado conta da crise emocional pela que estava passando. E estava consciente que Draco jamais conseguiria invocar seu Patronus se não conseguia afugentar esses pensamentos tristes e substituir por alguma lembrança cheio de felicidade.

Deixando o assunto de Draco a um lado, Severus concentrou-se em preparar sua mente para o encontro indesejado que lhe esperava esse dia. A chegada de Sirius Black a aula de Duelo no dia anterior tinha-o mortificado tanto que, de ter sido por ele, o tivesse corrido desde o instante em que o animago cruzou a porta.

Mas se não o fez foi porque pôde ver a mirada suplicante de Harry se fincando na sua, pelo que não teve outra opção mais que resignar se e ter que suportar sua odiosa presença. Gemeu em frustração ao recordar que assim teria que ser enquanto as aulas de Duelo continuassem.

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas inesperadamente quando o homem sentiu umas cálidas mãos posando sobre seu peito e a suave pele de um jovem corpo se colando contra o seu. Suspirou enquanto permitia que seu namorado o tocasse a seu desejo, acordando em sua pele todo o desejo que Harry era capaz com seus caricias.

Após isso já não teve mais pensamentos. Só a sensação de uma pele quente roçando se contra a sua e uns lábios doces descobrindo coisas novas em seu corpo. E Severus deixou-se levar por esse prazer que não demorou em devolver com cresces.

Koaksokasok((********* ))

Remus saiu de seus aposentos e caminhou o estreito corredor com pés ligeiros. Sentia-se tranquilo pese a que em uns quantos dias teria que marchar à Casa dos Gritos. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Tinha visto a manhã através da janela de sua habitação e tinha-se encontrado com um sol esplendoroso.

Após desjejuar em pacífica solidão, decidiu que era um bom dia para dar um passeio antes de se apresentar na aula de Duelo. Com essas intenções, o licantropo apressou seus passos, mas se deteve um instante ao chegar em frente à porta das habitações dos Malfoy. Perguntou-se como seguiria Lucius após não o ver durante os dois dias anteriores.

Estava no meio desses pensamentos quando a porta se abriu e Draco Malfoy saiu dando um estrondo. Por sua forma de comportar-se foi mais que óbvio que não consertou na presença do licantropo, quem só o observou enquanto o loiro dava um furioso soco à parede ao mesmo tempo em que soltava algumas maldições.

O professor acercou-se com muito sigilo tratando de guardar uma prudente distância, e quando se sentiu a salvo de qualquer soco que pudesse lançar seu estudante se decidiu a lhe falar. Saudou-o com voz suave para não o alterar mais. O rapaz se sobressaltou e ao dar-se conta que o homem o tinha descoberto em fragrante, se acomodou os loiros cabelos enquanto recuperava a compostura.

-Não o tinha visto, professor. –Draco se alisou a negra capa enquanto olhava para a porta e suspirava. –Oferece lhe algo?

-Não. Em realidade só passava por aqui. –Assinalou lhe a porta ao final. –Essas são minhas habitações.

Draco franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta que eles eram vizinhos do professor. Mas seu assombro só durou uma milésima de segundo. Respirou com força enquanto pronunciava a senha e a porta abria-se. Mesmo assim, o jovem ficou parado sem decidir-se a entrar.

-Sucede algo? –Remus pôde ver o semblante de dúvida no jovem Slytherin e não pôde evitar perguntar. Draco só se encolheu de ombros e regressou ao corredor. Se recargou com incomodo na parede e cruzou os braços. –Como está teu pai?

-Mau. –Sua olhada cinza perdeu-se na nada enquanto continuava. –Não quer assistir a sua sessão de fisioterapia.

-Disse-te por que?

-Não me quer dizer. Mas estou seguro que tem muita dor e sabe que a sessão só o aumentará.

-Não lhe dão analgésicos? –O rapaz negou com a cabeça e Remus franziu o cenho ao imaginar-se a dor tão grande que o homem devia estar sentindo. –Se quiser posso falar com ele e tratar de convencer.

-Falar com meu pai? –Um sorriso cínico desenhou-se nos finos rasgos do único filho de Lucius. –Que lhe faz pensar que poderá o convencer quando nem sequer eu pude o fazer?

-Pois... não o sei. –Os olhos dourados posaram-se em um ponto fixo. –Mas não está a mais o tentar, não o crê?

Draco não disse nada. Só suspirou em resignação enquanto lhe fazia um convite com a mão para que entrasse. Remus entrou à luxuosa habitação que era a sala e voltou a ver ao rapaz.

-Não vem?

-Não. –O loiro ficou parado no marco e seguiu falando enquanto assinalava a vendagem que tinha na frente. –Tenho que me adiantar para que me retirem os pontos.

-Então lhe direi a teu pai que o esperarás na enfermaria. –Draco respondeu com um leve assentimento. –Onde está seu quarto?

-Ao fundo do corredor. A porta maior. –E desapareceu da vista do licantropo. Este fechou a porta e se encaminhou para o quarto que Draco lhe indicou. Quando chegou em frente à que devia ser o quarto de Lucius, tocou com macieza.

-Não insistas. –Respondeu-lhe uma voz do outro lado. –Não penso ir a nenhuma terapia.

-Nem sequer posso fazer a tentativa de convencer-te? –Remus não esperou convite e entrou ao dormitório, onde pôde ver a Lucius sentado em sua cadeira em frente a janela. O loiro girou o rosto, surpreendido ao escutar a voz da última pessoa que esperaria ver em seu quarto.

-Que fazes aqui? –Girou sua cadeira para encontrá-lo de frente, ainda sem sair da surpresa. –Como entraste?

-Encontrei-me a Draco no corredor. –O loiro assentiu, compreendendo. –Comentou-me que não queres ir a tua sessão.

Lucius suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia sua cadeira para sair de seu dormitório. Remus seguiu-o até a sala, onde então pôde observar todo a suas largas.

-Elegeste uma habitação muito bela.

O loiro fez-lhe uma senha, convidando-o a tomar assento em um dos cadeirões.

-Em realidade foi Severus quem elegeu-a.

Um tenso silêncio seguiu às últimas palavras de Malfoy. Remus ainda esperava o convencer de ir a sua terapia, mas não sabia por onde começar. Suspirou aliviado quando o loiro decidiu romper o silêncio.

-Dói... muito. –As palavras saíram de sua boca em um débil murmuro, que Remus mal pôde escutar. O licantropo levantou a mirada e encontrou-se com os azuis olhos de Lucius.

-Imagino-me... –Suspirou enquanto desviava sua mirada da de seu ex amante e posava-a sobre os belos quadros que enfeitavam as paredes da sala. –Ou ao menos acho que tenho uma ligeira ideia.

Lucius compreendeu ao que o homem em frente a ele se referia. Acomodou sua cadeira a um lado do cadeirão onde Remus se encontrava.

-Como é? –Remus franziu o cenho ante a pergunta do homem sentado a sua direita, sem compreender do tudo. –Que é o que sente quando... sucede?

Remus entendeu então e negou com a cabeça enquanto respondia.

-Não é algo que possa descrever com exatidão... –Removeu-se no cadeirão, incómodo ante a perspectiva de ter que analisar a detalhe a dor que sentia a cada vez que ocorriam suas transformações.

-Pode tentá-lo?

-Para que quer saber? –Suspirou, perturbado ante a ideia de ter que se expor dessa maneira ante ele.

-Porque quero saber como é que consegues... suportá-lo. –Os olhos azuis se ensombreceram por um instante antes de buscar a mirada do licántropo. –Isto é... desde que recobrei a consciência na enfermaria essa dor não tem deixado de me atormentar. Mal levo com ele uns quantos dias e já não o suporto. Quero que me digas como tens conseguido conviver com ele durante tantos anos.

Remus moveu a cabeça enquanto se rascava o queixo, tratando de encontrar uma resposta a essa pergunta.

-Não sei, Lucius. É algo que... –Fechou os olhos tratando de ordenar seus pensamentos. –Tenho vivido com ele quase toda minha vida e acho que já o sinto como parte de mim mesmo. Não tenho outro modo de explicar.

Remus pôde ver no sombrio rosto de Lucius que sua explicação não tinha podido o ajudar.

-Escuta... sei que talvez o que te vou dizer não sirva de muito mas... –O licantropo acercou sua mão à do loiro, pedindo-lhe toda sua atenção-. Pensa em que o meu é algo que não tem cura.

Lucius analisou as palavras do licantropo e suspirou enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Como podia ele queixar por uma dor que só teria que suportar durante algum tempo, quando o homem a seu lado tinha tido que viver com ele desde pequeno e teria que seguir o fazendo por todo o que lhe restasse de vida?

-Creio... que eu não tenho desculpa alguma para justificar minha excessiva debilidade. –Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso torcido que Remus não soube interpretar. –Será melhor que vá atingir a Draco ou se enfadará mais.

-Alegra-me escutar isso. –Deu um cálido aperto à mão que ainda sustentava. Tratou de separar-se, mas Lucius não lhe permitiu. Tomou a mão do licantropo e dirigiu-a a seus lábios para obsequiar-lhe um suave beijo na palma. Remus não pôde evitar sentir que o sangue fluía a seu rosto. A mirada azul estava fixa sobre a sua e então ele pôde ver um brilho nesses índigos olhos... um brilho que faz muitos anos não via. –Eu... será melhor que me vá.

Pôs-se de pé e antes de que Lucius pudesse dizer ou fazer nada o licantropo já tinha saído pela porta. O loiro suspirou enquanto observava o lugar por onde tinha saído o que alguma vez fosse seu amante. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus finos lábios. Pouco depois saía de suas habitações com rumo à enfermaria.

skaosoaksok*********

Minerva McGonagall passeava-se de um lado a outro no escritório do diretor. Nervosa, dirigiria sua mirada para a lareira uma e outra vez. Era sábado pela manhã e, segundo a carta de Albus, estaria arribando por ela em qualquer momento. Fawkes cantou em seu poleiro, pressentindo o cedo regresso de seu querido dono, quem nesse momento traspassou o marco da lareira deixando depois de si uma estela de cor verde.

A animaga deteve-se inesperadamente ao ver chegar ao diretor. Uma mirada sua bastou para que soubesse que o tinha conseguido.

-Tem?

-Aqui mesmo. –O velho mago sacou uma pequena caixa de um dos bolsos de sua túnica escarlata. Colocou-a sobre a mesa e abriu-a com um feitiço. Os olhos da mulher abriram-se muito grandes em surpresa ante a beleza da jóia. –Mas não o toques.

-É formoso... –Contemplou-o durante um longo momento, admirando-o. –Contém a essência?

-Assim é, Minerva. –O diretor fechou a caixinha e voltou a guardá-la em sua túnica. –Tal e como foi criada, sem nenhuma alteração. Por isso ele deve ser o primeiro no tocar, para que o feitiço comece a trabalhar.

-Se não o escutasse de teus próprios lábios não o creria... –O rosto da subdirectora se ensombreceu de repente. –Mas, Albus... Estás seguro de poder ocultar-lhe a Severus? Não esqueças que é um homem desconfiado por natureza. Terás que lhe dar uma muito boa explicação para que aceite teu presente.

-Lhe direi a verdade, querida amiga... mas só uma parte. –Albus lhe piscou um olho fazendo-lhe entender que tinha a situação baixo controle.

-Albus... Albus... –Minerva moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, sem aceitar de todo a loucura do velho. –Tens ideia do que ocorrerá se...?

-Sei. E não deverias te preocupar. –Interrompeu-a o diretor. –Não esqueças que Severus sabe muito bem como se cuidar.

-Isso não me tranquiliza. –A animaga retorceu-se as mãos, nervosa. –Se quem tu sabes... chegasse-o a descobrir... é que... é tanto seu poder...

O diretor acercou-se a sua amiga ao ver que as lágrimas começavam a rodar por suas bochechas. Ele entendia a preocupação da animaga. Tinham muitos anos de conhecer-se e sabia que o queria e que só desejava seu bem-estar.

-Minerva... conhece-me muito bem e sabe que não poria minha vida em risco por nada. –A animaga assentiu a suas palavras com um débil gemido. –Mas trata-se de Severus. Você sabe que ele tem sido como o filho que nunca tive. Ele tem encontrado em Harry à metade que tanta falta lhe fazia. Não me posso ficar de braços cruzados vendo que algo mau lhe passe quando ao fim meu rapaz tem uma oportunidade para ser feliz.

-Tem razão... –A subdiretora secou suas lágrimas enquanto sorria. –Acho que estou preocupando a mais.

-Alegra-me que o entendas. –Albus regressou a seu lugar na mesa, dando o tema por concluído. –Alguma novidade?

Minerva sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao diretor enquanto recobrava sua postura profissional.

-Nada fora do comum. Lucius Malfoy segue assistindo a suas terapias na enfermaria. Seu filho sempre o acompanha. –Suspirou. –Tenho sabido que padece de terríveis dores, mas por desgraça o tratamento o exige.

-É uma pena... Como vão as aulas de Duelo?

-Vão muito bem. Em uma delas conseguiram invocar seus próprios Patronus... a exceção do senhor Malfoy. Parece que o rapaz está passando por uma forte etapa de depressão.

-Após tudo o que lhe ocorreu a sua família... –A mirada azul posou-se em um ponto fixo. –A verdade é que não me surpreende. E os pombinhos? Como se portaram?

-Mau. –Minerva não pôde evitar corar ante sua própria resposta. –O senhor Potter tem dormido todas as noites nas masmorras. Mas isso não é tudo. Todas as tardes se veem em frente ao lago. Ficam longas horas nesse lugar e regressam juntos quando anoitece.

-Tens estado espiando-os?

-Claro que não! –O rosto corado da animaga aumentou. –Acostumo dar minha rodada habitual pelos terrenos do Castelo. Vi-os por acaso. –Suspirou enquanto seus verdes olhos se entrecerraram, sonhadores. –Veem-se tão apaixonados...

-Estão-no, minha querida Minerva... –Albus sorriu ante a mirada de sonho de sua amiga. –Muito apaixonados.

-Em fim... devo voltar a meu escritório. Tive-a muito abandonada nestes dias. –A mulher pôs-se de pé.

-Lamento ter sido o causante. –O diretor rodeou seus ombros enquanto acompanhava-a à porta-. Ofereço-te uma desculpa.

-Nada disso, Albus. Foi um prazer.

Quando a subdiretora saiu, Albus se dirigiu a Fawkes. A Ave Fênix bateu suas belas asas dando as boas-vindas a seu dono.

-Estranhaste-me? –O idoso acariciou as suaves plumas de vivas cores, ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia-lhe umas frutas.

Enquanto a ave comia da mão de seu dono, Albus não deixava de pensar nas palavras de Minerva. E se Severus era descoberto? Até onde poderia o feitiço proteger contra as maldições que Voldemort lhe lançasse?

Ele se sabia um mago muito poderoso, mas... comparar seu próprio poder contra o de Voldemort talvez raiava na insensatez. Mas ele estava consciente que o mago escuro conhecia seu poder, por essa mesma razão nunca tinha podido vencer em um duelo. Porque ambos sabiam que após Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore era o único capaz de enfrentar... com possibilidades de vencê-lo. Ainda que a profecia não mencionasse nada ao respeito.

"Não devo me preocupar por isso..." Pensou enquanto tomava outro punhado de frutas para oferecer-lhe à ave. "Tomei a decisão correta e ainda que tivesse marcha atrás não desfaria o que tenho feito."

Fawkes cabeceou, amodorrado por ter comido tantas frutas. Albus sorriu-lhe enquanto falava-lhe baixinho, arrulhando.

-Esta mesma tarde lhe darei a Severus seu presente. –Suspirou enquanto via como o animal se adormecia escutando sua voz. –Só espero meu querido amigo, que chegado o momento o poder do medalhão funcione... ainda que vá-me a vida em isso".

kokokokok*********

Blaise contemplava extasiado a Oliver, o qual se empanturrava de gelado de noz, como se nunca em sua vida o tivesse comido. O moreno suspirou quando saboreou a última colherada de seu enorme copo e fechou seus olhos cafés em deleite. Quando os abriu se encontrou com a curiosa mirada de seu namorado, quem só sorriu, surpreendido de ver comer tanto.

Encontravam-se no centro de Hogsmeade. A noite anterior Oliver tinha surpreendido a seu namorado visitando em seu departamento. Após repor-se da agradável surpresa, Blaise pediu-lhe que ficasse com ele todo o fim de semana, ao que Oliver acedeu alegremente, já que em realidade essas eram suas verdadeiras intenções.

-Satisfeito? –O Gryffindor assentiu com a cabeça enquanto dava conta da última noz. Se ruborizou ao ver que Blaise não se tinha comido nem a metade do seu. –Sim que tinhas vontade de comer gelado...

Oliver baixou a mirada. Desde que Poppy confirmou sua gravidez dias dantes o rapaz tinha dado as boas-vindas a seu novo estado visitando a cozinha mais seguido devido a seus desejos. Ele pensava que as náuseas matutinas iam ser um problema, mas viu com surpresa que em realidade podia as controlar. Poppy tinha-lhe recomendado chá de hortelã em substituição das amargas poções, e o rapaz estava-lhe agradecido já que o chá era muito saboroso.

Estava contente porque Poppy tinha-lhe dito que se ele queria, ela vigiaria sua gravidez até o final. A medimaga contava com muita experiência em gravidezes masculinas, já que tinha seus próprios pacientes aos que ela mesma tratava. Oliver tinha aceitado alegremente e o só pensar que Blaise poderia estar presente durante suas revisões com Poppy era algo que lhe entusiasmava... mas o primeiro era contar a seu namorado sobre sua gravidez.

Essa mesma manhã lhe tinha pedido que saíssem a passear. Ainda que o mais prudente tivesse sido contar-lhe a verdade no apartamento, tinha preferido fazer em um lugar neutro. De alguma maneira o moreno pensava que assim Blaise não se sentiria pressionado nem obrigado com respeito a seu paternidade, ainda que Oliver confiava em que a notícia não lhe caísse tão mau a seu casal.

-Oliver? –A voz de Blaise devolveu-o à realidade. Suspirou enquanto tratava de reunir o valor para começar. –Vamos?

Oliver assentiu e saíram da sorveteria. Caminharam um bom momento em silêncio, desfrutando da companhia do outro. A cada vez era menos raro ver um casal de magos varões e ninguém lhes deu importância quando, tomados da mão, se sentaram na banca de um parque próximo.

-Alegro-me muito de que estejas comigo... –Blaise abraçou-o enquanto dava-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. –Estranhei-te.

-Eu também... –Ficaram abraçados em silêncio, contemplando o estanque que se encontrava em frente a eles. Um casal de cisnes brancos seguidos por suas sete crianças, nadava em completa harmonia, um junto ao outro. Ainda que não eram animais próprios do mundo mágico, tinham sido importados por um mago que estando de visita no mundo Muggle, tinha ficado encantado por sua altiva beleza.

Oliver suspirou ao ver como os pequenos cisnes, cobertos ainda de suave cotão cinza, buscavam o abrigo de seus pais. Perguntou-se se ele alguma vez seria um bom pai para seu filho. E Blaise? O seria também?

-Blaise... há algo que devo te dizer. –O moreno separou-se do abraço de seu namorado enquanto olhava-o aos acetinados olhos. Ao ver que sua mirada era correspondida continuou. –Sucedeu algo que... não estava em nossos planos.

O rapaz castanho viu a seriedade no rosto de seu namorado. Franziu o cenho enquanto prestava-lhe atenção.

-De que se trata?

-É que eu... é... ah... –Suspirou ao dar-se conta que era mais difícil do que cria. –Estou... estamos... isto é... vamos ter um bebê.

Sustentou sua mirada sobre seu namorado e guardou silêncio esperando sua reação. Blaise seguia olhando-o, como se esperasse que o moreno continuasse falando.

-Blaise...? Escutaste o que te disse?

-Não... é broma... –Oliver não soube se isso era uma afirmação, ou uma pergunta. Optou pelo segundo.

-Não é uma broma. –O moreno viu como o Slytherin empalidecia enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, incrédulo. –Estou grávido.

-Como... é possível?

Oliver pôde ver no pálido rosto de seu casal que a notícia lhe tinha sentado mau. Uma punzada de dor atravessou seu peito enquanto punha-se de pé. Caminhou uns passos enquanto perdia seu olhada café nas transparentes águas do estanque.

-Mas se tu não o queres... –Abraçou-se a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima descia por sua bochecha. Tratou de que sua voz não refletisse sua tristeza. –Não há problema... eu poderei só...

Mas não pôde terminar a frase. Uns braços que nunca dantes tinha sentido tão cálidos rodearam seu corpo e pôde sentir como a respiração da pessoa que amava se entrecortava junto a seu ouvido. A voz trémula de Blaise escutou-se pouco depois.

-Como podes pensar que não o quero? –O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tomou a seu namorado pelos ombros e fazer girar-se para vê-lo de frente. Oliver surpreendeu-se ao ver suas lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas.

-Eu pensei que tu... –O moreno sentiu que a voz se lhe rompia. A ideia de que Blaise recusasse a seu filho tinha feito estragos em suas emoções. Abraçou-se a ele, temeroso de perder.

-Pois não estejas pensando o que não é. –Blaise abraçou-o com força, enquanto chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. –É a notícia mais formosa que tenho escutado.

-Para valer? –Oliver refugiou seu rosto no pescoço de seu casal, permitindo-se expressar-lhe todos seus temores. –Pensei que não o querias. Pensei que te perderia.

-Nunca, meu amor. –Blaise levantou seu rosto e o beijou com força, com profundo ardor. –Jamais me perderás... e menos após saber que me dará o melhor presente que tenho recebido em toda minha vida.

Tomou-o da mão e conduziu-o de novo à banca. Manteve-o apertado em seu estreito abraço enquanto continuava falando.

-Ainda que devo confessar-te que não me esperava algo assim. –Acariciou sua mão e depois a beijou. –Como foi que passou?

-Eu também não me esperava. –Oliver suspirou ao recordar todos os acontecimentos que o levaram a essa situação. –Em realidade foi um acidente. Recorda a última noite que estivemos juntos?

-Como o esquecer? –Blaise sorriu-lhe, pícaro. Oliver se ruborizou ao recordar o fogoso desse último encontro.

-Essa mesma manhã me doía a cabeça. Madame Poppy recomendou-me uma poção de cor verde. Na tarde, como continuava a dor decidi a beber. O problema foi que essa mesma manhã o professor Snape lhe tinha entregado uma poção de fertilidade que por acaso também era de cor verde... só que mais escura. Madame equivocou-se ao etiquetá-la e pôs-lhe o mesmo nome que a poção que me tinha recomendado.

-Então... bebeste-te a poção de fertilidade em vez da outra...

-Assim é.

-E... por isso foi que estiveste tão... insaciável.

-Ouve! –Seu namorado deu-lhe um ligeiro golpe na perna. –Que insinua? Que nunca o sou?

Blaise riu ante o reclamo e o beijou para contentá-lo. Em realidade uma das coisas que mais gostava de seu namorado de negros cabelos era a forma em como se lhe entregava. E aquela noite em particular tinha sido maravilhosa. Estava a ponto de dizer-lhe quando sentiu um brusco puxão e de repente se viu no chão e separado de Oliver.

-Sabia que te encontraria em algum dia...! –Desde sua posição no chão, Blaise atingiu a ver a um homem alto e corpulento que se interpunha entre ele e seu namorado. Se cambaleou enquanto proferia insultos e tratava de acercar-se a Oliver, quem só se dedicava a esquiva-lo. –Mas esta vez não te me vai a escapar... maldito moleque!

Enquanto o jovem levantava-se do chão, pôde ver como o homem, de pele curtida pelo sol e aspecto tosco levantava uma mão e propinava a Oliver um soco que o lançou longe, como a um boneco de trapo. Como se fora em câmera lenta viu como seu namorado se fazia uma bola no chão enquanto se protegia o abdômen por instinto ao receber uma patada que lhe deu nas pernas.

-Oliver! –Blaise acercou-se ao rapaz, atirado no solo ainda, e o tomou entre seus braços. –Está bem? Quem é ele?

-Estou bem... tranquilo. –Oliver permaneceu sentado no solo, suas pernas ainda adoloridas e seu nariz lastimada pelo golpe. –É meu padrasto.

Blaise franziu o cenho enquanto sacava sua varinha e apontava-lhe.

-Afaste-se!

-Levanta-te! –Exigiu-lhe o homem parado em frente a eles, sem fazer caso à advertência do castanho. –Agora mesmo te vai à casa comigo!

-Não irei a nenhum lado contigo! –Respondeu-lhe Oliver, seus olhos marrons refletindo um profundo ressentimento. –Por que não me deixa em paz?

-Não me respondas assim, rapaz insolente! –O homem levantou uma mão disposto a propinar lhe outro golpe. Blaise, ao ver que Oliver ia ser golpeado de novo apertou mais a varinha em sua mão, disposto à utilizar.

-Não se atreva! –Ameaçou-lhe com a arma em alto. –Não volte ao tocar ou o matarei!

-Vai-te! –Gritou-lhe Oliver desde sua posição no solo.

Longe de marchar-se, o homem, quem mostrava uma feia cicatriz que lhe atravessava todo o rosto, ficou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto seguia cambaleando-se. Os rapazes puderam dar-se conta que se encontrava bêbado.

-Tu... maldita criança... pensei que te tinhas endereçado! –Olhou com desprezo a figura de Blaise enquanto fazia uma careta de asco. –Mas já vejo que não só não te compuseste, senão que ademais te conseguiste a alguém igual de torcido que tu...

-Não te atrevas ao insultar! –Oliver extraiu seu varinha e apontou-lhe à cara. –Vá embora se não quer que te deixe outra lembrança em teu feio rosto!

O agressor, vendo que agora eram duas varinhas que apontavam a sua repugnante pessoa deu um passo para atrás enquanto dirigia uma mirada de ódio para o moreno.

-Por esta vez te salvaste... –O encrespou enquanto assinalava-o com o dedo índice de forma ameaçante. –Mas não sempre terás a alguém a teu lado para te defender...

-Não é necessário... –Oliver assinalou com a varinha para a cara do homem. –Posso defender-me sozinho... sua horrível cara é a melhor prova disso...

O homem levou-se uma mão para a grotesca cicatriz que atravessava todo seu rosto, desde a têmpora direita passando pelo nariz até a parte esquerda do queixo, onde se perdia na parte baixa do pescoço. Blaise, quem observava-o, não pôde evitar um gesto de repulsivo ante a vista.

-Não creias... que o esqueci... –Seus dentes rangeram enquanto torcia a boca com malícia. –E tem por seguro que me pagarás... em algum dia.

O homem deu a meia volta e caminhou uns quantos passos dantes de deter-se e voltar para o rapaz.

-De nada servirá que te voltes a esconder... –Ameaçou-lhe com sua ébria voz carregada de rancor. –Te buscarei e te encontrarei e então... te farei pagar isto que me fizeste.

Oliver e Blaise viram como o homem desaparecia entre o tumulto que se tinha reunido a seu ao redor. Blaise voltou-se a seu namorado, sua mirada cheia de preocupação.

-Estás bem? –Posou uma mão sobre sua perna e o moreno queixou-se. –Será melhor que te leve a ver a um medimago.

-Não... está bem. –O Gryffindor sorriu com macieza e tratou de levantar-se. –Já me passará.

Blaise também se levantou enquanto ajudava a seu casal. A gente a sua ao redor, vendo que não tinha passado nada mais, começava a se retirar para seguir com seus assuntos.

-Será melhor que nos vamos... –O castanho sustentou-o para ajudá-lo a caminhar, já que o rapaz coxeava ainda pela dor. –Não vá ser que esse mau nascido regresse...

Caminharam um curto trecho e tomaram um transporte para o departamento do castanho. Quando chegaram, Blaise ajudou a seu namorado a chegar à habitação e após lhe pedir que se recostara, lhe examinou o nariz. Tinha deixado de sangrar e então pôde comprovar que não a tinha se rompido.

Foi ao banho e molhou uma compressa para limpar-lhe o sangue que se tinha secado em seu rosto. Enquanto fazia-o, Oliver fechou os olhos e deixou que sua mente vagasse para o instante em que aquele agressivo homem tinha entrado em suas vidas. A de sua mãe e a dele.

Oliver nunca tinha conhecido a seu pai. Ele tinha sido um grande Auror e tinha morrido no cumprimento de seu dever quando ele mal tinha dois anos. Não guardava nenhuma lembrança, nem seguisse uma fotografia. Sua mãe tinha-se encarregado de desfazer-se de todas as coisas que lhe pertenceram, pois três anos depois voltou a contrair namorados. Oliver mal guardava alguma lembrança do homem com o que sua mãe só esteve casada três anos.

Viveu só com sua mãe até que cumpriu os onze, e então entrou a estudar a Hogwarts. Enquanto estava no Colégio ela lhe enviava cartas para lhe recordar o que se sentia. Oliver desejava que as férias de verão e inverno chegassem cedo para poder minorar sua solidão.

Foram três anos os que conviveram durante suas férias sua mãe e ele, até que uma noite ela levou a um homem a sua casa e o apresentou como seu noivo. A Oliver não gostou desde de um princípio esse homem alto e corpulento de tez morena, rasgos toscos e cabelos grisalhos. Mas pôde ver contente a sua mãe, como fazia tanto tempo não a via. Isso, e o só pensamento de que já não estaria sozinha durante suas ausências, o fizeram aceitar em suas vidas.

Oliver regressou ao presente ao sentir um suave beijo de Blaise na ponta de seu nariz enquanto o castanho retirava-lhe a calça para revisar sua perna. Uma feia contusão estava-se formando à altura da canela. Blaise estremeceu-se tão só ao imaginar o que tivesse passado se Oliver não se tivesse protegido. Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar esses terríveis pensamentos e dirigiu-se para um armário de onde tomou uma pomada para os golpes. Tinha-a usado muitas vezes após as partidas de Quidditch e sabia que era o melhor para acalmar a dor.

Oliver sentiu o frio contato da pomada sobre sua perna e suspirou, sua mirada marrom perdendo-se de novo em suas lembranças.

Durante suas primeiras férias de verão com Mark em casa, Oliver não notou no rosto de sua mãe a mesma alegria que lhe tinha visto a última vez. Disposto a averiguar que estava passando tentou falar com ela, mas só conseguiu um leve sorriso no belo rosto enquanto sua mãe lhe dizia que não se preocupasse, que só era o cansaço.

E ainda que ao rapaz não lhe tinha convencido a resposta de sua mãe, decidiu deixar de lhe insistir. Prometendo-se estar mais ao pendente dela falou com Ikki, uma elfinha doméstica que os queria muito, e lhe pediu que a vigiasse. A elfinha prometeu-lhe que se manteria em contato com ele para lhe dar notícias de sua mãe enquanto se encontrasse no Colégio.

Tinha dois meses de ter regressado ao Colégio quando recebeu a primeira carta de Ikki. Nela lhe informava que tinha notado a sua mãe muito deteriorado e que suspeitava que estivesse doente. Oliver preocupou-se.

Mas sua preocupação aumentou quando na seguinte carta, a elfinha lhe informava que sua mãe em realidade sim estava doente. E que ademais, tinha visto muitas vezes ao casal no meio de fortes discussões que terminavam em golpes. Mark chegava bêbado a casa todas as noites e a golpeava até que se cansava.

A elfinha estava assustada, já que nenhum dos elfos domésticos podia fazer nada para ajudar. Uma noite Mark tinha-lhes lançado um feitiço, deixando-os impedidos para utilizar sua magia em contra. Ao inteirar-se de tudo isso, Oliver tinha falado com o diretor, lhe contando tudo e lhe pedindo autorização para ausentar se do Colégio durante o tempo que precisasse para arranjar o grave problema pelo que atravessava.

O diretor Dumbledore não só lhe tinha dado sua autorização senão que, ademais, tinha reportado este fato ao Ministério e se estavam tomado cartas no assunto. A noite em que Oliver regressou a casa para ver a sua mãe, a encontrou tendida no chão, inconsciente. O homem tinha-a golpeado até o cansaço e encontrava-se bebendo na sala, tão tranquilo como se nada tivesse passado.

Foi tal a raiva que Oliver sentiu que, sem o pensar duas vezes, lhe lançou um feitiço com seu varinha e lhe deixou marcado o rosto para sempre. Alguns Aurores enviados pelo Ministério chegariam a sua casa essa mesma noite para encontrar ao homem proferindo lastimosos gritos enquanto cobria-se o rosto com as mãos, e a Oliver parado em frente a ele, varinha em alto.

Não tiveram que fazer averiguações. Oliver alegou que o tinha atacado em defesa própria e de sua mãe. Transladaram a sua mãe a San Mungo e ao rapaz aplicou-se lhe uma infração por usar sua varinha fora do Colégio, mas nada mais. Quanto a Mark, foi posto em custodia até que sua esposa recuperou o conhecimento e o acusou de tentar a assassinar, depois do qual lhe foi destruída sua varinha e condenado a Azkaban. Nesse então Oliver acabava de cumprir os quinze.

Oliver passou as férias de verão e inverno sozinho em sua casa os três últimos anos do Colégio. Acabava de cumprir os dezoito quando saiu de Hogwarts e a seu regresso definitivo se encontrou com a desagradável surpresa de que seu padrasto tinha obtido a liberdade condicional e tinha reclamado a casa como esposo de sua mãe. Oliver não quis brigar porque se tinha inteirado que o homem o tinha estado buscando ao sair de prisão para lhe fazer pagar pelo que lhe tinha feito no rosto.

Esse verão ficou vivendo com a família de um colega do colégio. E no seguinte ano escolar foi quando regressou a Hogwarts e lhe pediu ao professor Dumbledore que lhe deixasse ficar no Castelo em outro ano enquanto se convertia no auxiliar de Poppy. Foi também nesse tempo quando consolidou sua relação com Blaise.

-Estás bem? –Blaise acercou-se e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. –Não tens dito uma só palavra. Pensavas em tua mãe?

O moreno assentiu enquanto refugiava seu rosto no peito de seu namorado. Apesar dos anos decorridos, ainda lhe custava superar sua perda.

A mesma noite que levasse a sua mãe a San Mungo, os médicos tinham decidido a deixar internada para lhe fazer uns estudos. Quando regressou ao hospital ao dia seguinte, o médico que a atendia lhe tinha dado uma terrível notícia: sua mãe padecia uma estranha doença degenerativa.

Disseram-lhe que era uma doença de recente descoberta e que pouco podiam fazer por ela. Ficaria internada em San Mungo e fariam que em seus últimos meses os vivesse da maneira mais digna. Oliver teve que voltar ao Colégio com um grande pesar em seu coração. Foram os meses mais difíceis de sua vida, encerrado no Castelo e visitando-a só os fins de semana.

O diretor Dumbledore, inteirado da situação, visitava o hospital com frequência para saber como estava a senhora Wood. Até que os médicos lhe disseram que a presença do rapaz era imperativa: ela estava morrendo.

Oliver chegou a San Mungo acompanhado de sua Chefa de Casa. Enquanto esta esperava afora, o rapaz teve tempo de ver e lhe dizer quanto a amava. Foram horas de agonia nas que sua mãe só o tomava da mão e lhe sorria, seus azuis olhos cheios de infinito amor para seu único filho. Essa noite Oliver se sentiu mais impotente que nunca vendo como sua mãe morria entre seus braços sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

Foi a noite mais dolorosa de sua vida. A noite em que, enquanto Oliver chorava abraçando o corpo da que tinha sido sua mãe, se jurou que jamais ninguém voltaria a morrer em seus braços sem que ele fizesse nada para o impedir. Foi essa mesma noite na que tomou a firme decisão de se converter em Medimago.

slpalpsla*********

Severus estava sentado em frente a mesa do diretor, esperando-o. Tinha em sua mão um pergaminho que lia uma e outra vez, com o cenho franzido.

-Onde terá aprendido tudo isto? –Perguntava-se baixinho enquanto apreciava a elegante letra de Lucius impressa no pergaminho. –É óbvio que Voldemort deveu lhes ensinar.

O pergaminho que lia com tanto interesse era uma lista de feitiços escuros com seus contra feitiços, alguns deles muito poderosos. Lucius tinha-lhe entregado para que lhes ensinasse a seus estudantes, já que seguia sem aparecer nas classes devido ao intenso cansaço que as sessões lhe provocavam.

"Não cabe dúvida que Voldemort confiava cegamente nele. Não vejo outro motivo para que lhe ensinasse feitiços tão poderosos como estes... nem sequer eu os conhecia."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos passos do diretor. Severus enrolou o pergaminho e guardou-o em sua túnica enquanto punha-se de pé.

-Olá, Severus... –Albus desceu as escadas que conduziam a suas habitações privadas para receber ao Slytherin. –Desculpa por ter-te feito esperar.

-Não há problema. –Acercou-se para saudá-lo, mas viu-se surpreendido ao ver-se estreitado entre os braços do idoso. Era estranho, mas essa mostra de afeto longe de mortificar lhe o reconfortou. –Como esteve a viagem? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que correspondia ao cálido abraço de seu mentor.

-Bem, bem. –Albus lhe palmeou o ombro para depois acercar-se a sua mesa, onde tomou assento. –Minerva contou-me que Harry tem dormido em teus aposentos.

-Minerva? –Severus franziu o cenho ao ver que o diretor voltava a evadir sua pergunta, mas preferiu o deixar passar. –Suponho que já deve saber sobre nossa relação.

-Efetivamente... –Albus viu o cenho franzido de seu protegido e supôs que se tinha molestado. –Lamento, Severus, mas acho que sabes tão bem como eu que a Minerva não se lhe pode ocultar nada.

-Está bem. Suponho que não está de acordo.

-Ao princípio surpreendeu-se. –Lhe piscou um olho. –Mas viu-os na orla do lago todas as tardes. Disse-me que se veem muito apaixonados.

-Que não tem outra coisa que fazer?

Albus sorriu ante o reclamo do professor de poções. Cruzou suas mãos sobre a mesa e olhou-o com seriedade.

-Suponho que a estas alturas de sua relação vocês já... isto é... consumaram-na.

-Assim é, Albus. –Severus se ruborizou por um instante, para depois adotar a mesma atitude de seriedade de seu mentor.

-Pensei que tinham planos de esperar até que Harry cumprisse a maioria de idade.

-Isso tínhamos pensado, mas... –Severus suspirou enquanto desviava sua mirada para outra parte. –Verás, minha vontade cedeu aquela noite em que lhe caiu o raio... eu não sou de pedra, Albus. E o só pensar que pude o ter perdido...

-Entendo... –O diretor interrompeu-o, sabendo que era um tema muito pessoal no que ele não devia intervir. –Não tens que me dar nenhuma explicação. O importante é que ambos estejam conscientes dos riscos.

-Estamos. –Severus tomou assento em frente ao diretor dando por terminado esse tema. –Em fim... Me dirás a quem foste a ver? Ou terei que averiguá-lo com a mesma Minerva?

-Nada disso, meu querido amigo. –Albus acercou-se ao professor e extraiu a caixinha de sua túnica. –Trouxe-te um pequeno obsequio.

Estendeu-lhe a caixinha a Severus, quem após um momento de vacilação decidiu-se a tomá-la.

-Que é? –Observou-a detidamente tratando de adivinhar o que tinha nela. Albus pronunciou um feitiço e a caixinha abriu-se entre suas mãos. –Mas... Que...?

-Toma-o. É teu.

Severus olhou o objeto que tinha dentro e depois voltou a ver a Albus, quem só lhe sorriu. Tomou entre seus dedos o pequeno medalhão enquanto contemplava-o, extasiado ante a beleza da jóia.

-É... muito formoso. –Severus não dava crédito. Jamais tinha visto uma jóia tão estranha e bela ao mesmo tempo. –Mas Albus... Por que?

-Digamos que... é um pequeno presente a compensação por todos os anos em que não te dei nenhum obsequio.

-Mas... isto é demasiado. –Severus fez a tentativa de devolvê-lo, mas Albus levantou uma mão, impedindo-lhe. –Eu... não sei se devo o aceitar. Ademais, não tenho nada com que te corresponder.

-Não tens que o fazer... –O diretor sorriu-lhe enquanto tomava a caixinha vazia da mão de Severus. –Não espero que me dês nada em troca. Bom, só uma coisa.

-Qual é? –A natureza desconfiada de Severus saiu a flutue com essa pergunta. Albus só seguiu sorrindo enquanto respondia.

-Quero que use. E que o leves posto sempre. –Olhou-o aos negros olhos com seriedade. –E quero que me prometas que não te tirarás baixo nenhuma circunstância.

Severus observou a seriedade de Albus e soube que esse medalhão não era um simples obsequio.

-Me porei... mas só se me dizes a verdade. –Olhou-o com suspicacia. –Que poderes tem este medalhão?

Albus riu com ligeireza ante a pergunta de seu protegido. Sabia que tarde ou cedo teria que a responder.

-Em realidade tem um feitiço de proteção. –Ante a mirada de apreensão de Severus. –Nada do outro mundo. Somente me avisará quando te encontres em perigo.

-Isso é tudo? –Albus deu média volta para regressar a sua mesa, evadindo a pergunta do professor. –É este o motivo pelo qual te ausentaste por três dias?

-Para ser-te honesto, sim. Ainda que também aproveitei para saudar a uns velhos amigos. Nada mais.

Severus suspirou, derrotado, ao ver que não poderia obter mais do idoso em frente a ele. Quando Albus Dumbledore se propunha ocultar informação, não tinha modo do fazer desistir.

Sustentou o medalhão em frente a ele, ante a mirada ansiosa do diretor. Após uns segundos de dúvida decidiu-se a pôr lhe.

No instante em que a jóia descansou sobre o peito do professor, uma luz azulada emanou do símbolo no centro do medalhão, alumiando por uns momentos. O flash foi-se tão rápido como tinha surgido. Severus não se deu conta de nada, não assim Albus, quem sorriu com satisfação.

-Obrigado, Albus. –O professor sorriu com timidez a seu mentor. –É um presente muito belo.

-Não me agradeças, Severus. –O sorriso ainda dançando em seus lábios. –Mereces isso e bem mais.

Severus admirou um momento mais a beleza do medalhão, e depois decidiu ocultá-lo baixo sua túnica. Estremeceu-se ao sentir a frialdade do ouro tocando sua morna pele. Não soube como, mas nesse instante sentiu como se uns cálidos braços o rodeassem e uma estranha sensação de paz o inundou. Sentiu-se protegido.

E enquanto Severus tratava de assimilar esse sentimento que o envolvia, não se percebeu do sorriso amável que o homem em frente a ele lhe dirigia. Um sorriso que encerrava muito dessa calidez e proteção que lhe estava entregando sem que o professor o soubesse.


	19. Presentes inesperados parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertência: Este capítulo contém uma cena Lemon.

Blaise achava-se sentado no andar, junto à cama onde Oliver dormia. Tinha um pergaminho em uma mão e uma pluma na outra, e escrevia nele com letra meticulosa. Após uns momentos enrolou o pergaminho com muito cuidado e atou-o com uma fita verde, para depois escrever o nome de Draco na frente.

Pôs-se de pé e abriu a jaula onde sua coruja descansava. O animal piou quando seu sono foi interrompido por seu dono. Este acariciou as suaves plumas cafés que enfeitavam sua branca cabeça, em modo de desculpa.

-Sei que é muito tarde, pequena amiga... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto atava a carta em uma de suas patas. –Mas preciso que a entregues agora.

A ave alteou para voar e Blaise abriu o janela para deixá-la ir. Permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, observando a sua coruja que desaparecia de sua vista. Suspirou enquanto observava a noite e recargava sua cabeça no marco, tratando de assimilar todos os sentimentos contraditórios que cruzavam por seu coração.

Por um lado, a angústia ao não ter podido arranjar as coisas com Draco. A tristeza de tê-lo perdido por seu engano e o saber que talvez seu adorado loiro jamais o perdoaria por isso. Mesmo assim tinha-lhe escrito uma carta a cada dia desde que saísse do Colégio, e doía-lhe não receber uma contestação por parte de seu ex namorado.

"Ao menos espero que as leia. Quero que saiba que penso nele e que a cada dia que passa lhe amo mais..."

Uma lágrima deslizou-se deixando um úmido rastro em sua bochecha. Blaise fechou seus olhos enquanto mordia-se os lábios para não soluçar.

-Draco... estranho-te tanto... –Sussurrou com voz trémula enquanto deixava que suas palavras voassem com o vento noturno, desejando que de alguma maneira pudessem chegar a ouvidos da pessoa que amava.

Volteou a ver sua cama, onde a esbelta figura de Oliver se perfilava por embaixo das cobertas. Suspirou ao sentir que uma estranha emoção, muito diferente à tristeza de antes, se apoderava de seu ser ao recordar a notícia que seu namorado lhe desse essa mesma manhã.

"Ainda não posso achar que vou ser pai..." Seu coração batendo desbocado pelo regozijo. "Jamais me tivesse imaginado."

Acercou-se com lentidão e agachou-se à altura do rosto de Oliver para acariciá-lo com ternura. Os olhos marrons abriram-se e o moreno pestanejou enquanto um sorriso desenhava-se em seus lábios ao reconhecer o rosto em frente a ele.

-Perdoa por ter-te acordado... –Blaise sentou-se a um lado de seu namorado sem deixar de acariciar seu rosto. –Já não te dói a perna?

-Só um pouco. –O Gryffindor bocejou enquanto esfregava-se os olhos. –Que horas são?

-Acaba de anoitecer.

-Por que não entras à cama? –Oliver fez-se a um lado deixando espaço para que Blaise se acomodasse. O castanho se descalçou e se arroupou baixo as cobertas, junto a ele. –Amanhã é domingo. Queres que saiamos a algum lugar?

-Não estou muito seguro, Oliver... –A preocupação surcou o rosto do Slytherin. –E se voltamos a encontrar-nos com teu padrasto?

-Esta amanhã me tomou por surpresa. Mas tem por seguro que não voltará a me machucar. –Oliver tratou de restar-lhe importância. –Ademais, não pode me fazer nada sem sua varinha. E se tenta golpear-me de novo, farei que volte a Azkabán com uma nova cicatriz no rosto.

-De acordo. –Blaise preferiu deixar o tema a um lado. –E a onde gostarias de ir?

-Estive buscando em "O Profeta" alguns apartamentos. Encontrei um nesta zona. Gostaria de vê-lo e entrevistar com o dono.

-Para comprá-lo?

-Não. –Oliver suspirou enquanto cruzava seus braços acima de seu peito. –Não conto com o capital para algo como isso. Tenho umas poupanças que minha mãe me deixou. Me servirão para pagar em uns meses de renda enquanto encontro um trabalho.

-Não seguirás estudando?

-Muito temo-me que não. Se pago renda com minhas poupanças sem trabalhar então não poderei me pagar os estudos. Por desgraça a carreira de medimago é muito exigente e cara e não poderia estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. Me esgotaria e meu bebê correria perigo.

-Estou de acordo contigo. –Blaise acomodou-se cerca de seu casal e envolveu-o entre seus braços. –Em teu estado seria insensato fazer algo como isso.

-Estava pensando que talvez Poppy poderia me aguentar em outro ano mais como seu auxiliar. E assim não teria que buscar apartamento. Ficaria em outro ano em Hogwarts até que nascesse meu bebê.

-Então não terias que utilizar tuas poupanças e poderias costearte a carreira mais adiante.

-Exato.

-Pois... Sabes uma coisa? –Blaise sentou-se na cama e cruzou-se de braços enquanto olhava para o teto. –Estás-te esquecido de algo.

-Que coisa?

-Que você não serás o único pai deste bebê. –E ao dizê-lo, Blaise acariciou com doçura o ventre ainda plano de seu casal. –E resulta que eu não estou pintado.

-Então, que é o que propões?

Blaise olhou aos olhos marrons do Gryffindor, a seriedade relaxando-se neles.

-Vêem a viver comigo.

Oliver surpreendeu-se ante a proposição de seu namorado. Olhou-o aos olhos, buscando neles a confirmação de suas palavras.

-Estás falando em sério?

-Jamais em minha vida tenho falado tão em sério. Quero que vivamos juntos. Você e eu... e nosso bebê. Trabalharei para cobrir todas nossas despesas e assim não terás que trabalhar e poderás seguir estudando.

-Mas... não posso permitir que você corra com todas as despesas da casa. –Oliver sentou-se na cama, fazendo que Blaise deixasse seu cômodo lugar e se sentasse junto a ele. –Quero trabalhar para compartilhar as despesas contigo.

-Não há necessidade de que faças isso. Com o que eu ganhe será suficiente. –Blaise tomou a mão de seu casal enquanto continuava. –Meus pais são os que sustentam este apartamento. Eles me depositam uma quantidade mensal para cobrir minhas despesas. Eles também me pagarão a carreira de Auror... é o menos que podem fazer após tantos anos de não os ver.

Oliver pôde perceber a tristeza refletida nessas últimas palavras. Sorriu com doçura enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Se o que Blaise queria era não estar só, então ele não tinha por que negar a sua proposição. Após tudo, ele também o tinha desejado desde um princípio.

-Está bem... –Abraçou a seu namorado e o beijou com ternura. –Aceito viver contigo, mas com a única condição de que eu também trabalhe. Já que não poderei estudar este ano, pelo menos deverei me ocupar em algo.

-Mas...

-É isso... ou seguirei vivendo em Hogwarts.

Blaise só suspirou enquanto correspondia ao abraço do moreno. Quem era ele para negar a seus desejos?

Lucius Malfoy dormia em um sonho muito intranquilo. As imagens do ocorrido a noite em que morreu Narcisa tinham regressado a sua mente convertidas em um pesadelo. Seu corpo encontrava-se banhado em suor e movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro, como se dentro de seu mesmo sonho se negasse a si mesmo a recordar o vivido aquela terrível noite.

-Narcisa... não... –O homem acordou inesperadamente, sua respiração acelerada e seus punhos apertando as cobertas. Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou mais tranquilo ao dar-se conta que tinha sido só um sonho. Impulsionou-se com as mãos para ficar sentado e com algum trabalho conseguiu acomodar uma almofada para recargar suas costas, dolorida ainda apesar das compressas que Draco lhe aplicava.

Durante alguns minutos permaneceu nessa posição. Esticou sua mão para atingir o copo com água que Draco lhe tinha deixado sobre sua mesinha. A frescura do transparente líquido tranquilizou-o o suficiente para afastar essas terríveis lembranças que atormentavam suas noites. Deixou o copo em seu lugar e abriu uma gaveta, do qual extraiu uma fotografia.

Contemplou o rosto de sua esposa durante vários minutos. No fundo não deixava de reprochar-se o não ter podido fazer nada para evitar que Voldemort lhe fizesse dano. Estava molesto consigo mesmo por ter sido débil. Mas mais molesto estava ainda, por que apesar de tantos anos de ter sido feliz com ela, ainda seguia sentindo algo muito forte por aquele homem de castanhos cabelos e olhos como o mesmo ouro.

Pretendendo respeitar a memória de Narcisa e seu próprio duelo, tinha-se prometido muitas vezes enterrar esse sentimento e tratar de afastar-se de Remus. Mas a cada vez que o via terminava demitindo. Apesar de tanto tempo decorrido ainda seguia andando um sentimento muito profundo em seu coração, por aquele com quem anos atrás compartilhasse seu leito.

-Perdoa-me, Narcisa... –Sussurrou ao rosto que lhe sorria desde o retrato. –Mas é algo bem mais forte que eu... que minha própria vontade.

Suspirou enquanto recargava sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, seus loiros cabelos espalhando-se em cascata sobre ela. Guardou a foto em seu lugar e então viu as varinhas de Narcisa e a sua, que guardava no fundo do gaveta.

Tomou seu varinha e sustentou-a em frente a ele se lamentando por não poder a utilizar sem se delatar. Manteve-a em sua mão esquerda enquanto com a outra mão sustentava a varinha que pertencesse a sua esposa. Comparou-as e observou que não eram muito diferentes. A de Narcisa era um pouco mais pequena, mas Lucius jamais tivesse menosprezado o poder que emanava dela quando era utilizada por sua dona.

Perguntou-se que seria deles agora se não se tivessem convertido em comensais. Se reprochou a si mesmo por não ter tido a força de vontade para se negar quando seu pai lhe ordenou. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. O tivesse não existe e ele já não podia desfazer o dano feito, nem a todas aquelas pessoas às que tinha submetido baixo as ordens do Lord Escuro, nem a sua própria família, nem a ele mesmo.

Agora o único que lhe ficava era a lembrança da mulher que apesar de ter levado o mesmo caminho que ele, tinha sido sua leal parceira. Ficava-lhe seu único filho, por quem sua mãe e ele estiveram dispostos a todo e pelo que ainda seguia temendo, já que sabia que Voldemort não descansaria até conseguir seu propósito de se unir a ele.

-Sua morte não será em vão, Narcisa. –Prometeu-se enquanto estreitava as varinhas contra seu peito. –Não permitirei que esse maldito ponha suas sujas mãos sobre nosso filho... ainda que tenha que morrer para o evitar.

No momento em que pronunciou essas palavras, uma luz branca emanou da varinha de Narcisa, fazendo que Lucius a soltasse no instante. Surpreendido, observou como o objeto se mantinha flutuando em frente a ele, a luz branca alumiando tudo a seu redor. Sua própria varinha escapou de suas mãos e flutuou junto à outra, envolvendo-se na mesma luz.

-Mas... Que...?

O ex comensal não pôde terminar a pergunta, já que de repente viu como a varinha de sua esposa se unia à sua, e ambas varinhas se voltavam uma sozinha no meio de um resplendor que o cegou por um segundo. Quando abriu os olhos só ficava uma varinha em frente a ele.

Observou-a por um momento e deu-se conta que era sua própria varinha, mas maior. Duvidou um instante dantes de estender sua mão e tomá-la. Quando o loiro a sustentou, uma estranha força percorreu todo seu ser lhe fazendo sentir um grande poder, como nunca dantes o tinha sentido.

Sem dar crédito ao que tinha visto, o loiro fechou os olhos e voltou aos abrir pensando que estava sonhando e que devia acordar. Mas após vários minutos de fazê-lo, chegou à firme conclusão que o que tinha presenciado era verdade.

Esteve tentado a utilizar a varinha, mas pensou nas consequências que isso acarretaria. Com um suspiro de frustração e disposto a averiguar que tinha ocorrido nessa habitação, decidiu consultar com a última pessoa a quem em outras circunstâncias recorreria, mas que agora era a única que podia lhe dizer que tinha sucedido.

Severus esticou-se quão longo era enquanto observava a poção ferver em seu caldeirão. Tomou um pergaminho que se encontrava sobre sua mesa e fez algumas anotações nele.

"E ainda me faltam quinze poções para repor as existências na enfermaria..." Pensou enquanto deixava em seu lugar o pergaminho que Poppy lhe entregasse e apagava o fogo.

Dirigiu-se a uma das gavetas, de onde extraiu vários frascos vazios e com um concha começou aos encher com a poção que acabava de elaborar. Quando terminou os deixou sobre uma mesinha em uma esquina, onde outros frascos com diferentes poções esperavam para ser levados a Madame Pomfrey. Bocejou enquanto voltava a esticar-se.

"Mas isso será depois... por hoje já foi suficiente." Disse-se enquanto consultava a hora no relógio de parede. "Na segunda-feira lhe pedirei a Draco que me ajude e assim terminarei mais rápido."

Após verificar de deixar todo em ordem, o professor saiu de seu laboratório e se dirigiu para sua habitação. Pensando que Harry já dormia, entrou tentando não fazer ruído. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a luz acendida e a Harry lendo um livro. O rapaz sorriu-lhe enquanto deixava o livro a um lado e fazia-lhe espaço na cama para ele.

-Pensei que já dormias. –Severus despojou-se de sua camada e acercou-se a seu namorado. A orla do colchão afundou-se baixo o peso do professor. –Que lias?

-Um livro de Defesa que Hermione me recomendou. –O jovem estendeu um braço até atingir seu forte peito. –Terminou com as poções?

-Ainda não. Depois seguirei com isso... agora volto. –O professor pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Harry voltou a tomar o livro e após vários minutos viu a Severus sair com só uma toalha em sua estreita cintura. Mordeu-se os lábios ao vê-lo acercar-se a ele.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto assinalava em seu peito o medalhão. Severus terminou de acomodar-se baixo as cobertas e Harry tremeu ao sentir que se tirava a toalha.

-É um presente que Albus me fez. –Respondeu-lhe o professor enquanto atraía-o para ele.

-Não sabia que o professor Dumbledore te obsequiasse coisas. –Harry acariciou o medalhão e Severus estremeceu-se ao sentir sua mão vagando pela pele de seu peito.

-Jamais o tinha feito. Até agora.

-Que estranho... –Harry franziu o cenho ao observá-lo mais de perto. –Acho que já tenho visto antes este medalhão...

-Ah, sim? –Severus também se estranhou ante o comentário de seu namorado. –Onde o viu?

-Não o sei... –Harry fechou os olhos, tratando de recordar. –Acho que vi-o em algum livro.

-Trata de recordar em qual. –Insistiu o professor, mas Harry só moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, se dando por vencido.

-Sento-o. Não posso o recordar.

-Está bem... não há problema. –Suspirou enquanto sentia como as mãos de Harry vagavam por seu estômago até chegar a seu ventre. –Sabias que... ah... tem um feitiço de proteção?

-Em sério? –Harry só respondeu por requisito, pois já se encontrava oculto baixo a coberta, seus lábios fazendo cócegas em seu umbigo.

Severus suspirou enquanto entrecerrava seus negros olhos ao sentir as mãos de Harry acariciando suas costelas. Fez sua cabeça para atrás quando os jovens lábios vagaram por seu estômago e subiram com lentidão por todo seu peito até chegar a seu forte pescoço, que o rapaz mordeu com macieza.

O jovem abriu as longas pernas de Severus e colocou-se entre elas, fazendo que o professor se arqueara pela sensação de ter assim. O homem o beijou enquanto acariciava sua tersa costas e despojava-o do pijama que o cobria. Delineou com seus hábeis dedos a suave pele que já começava a sentir muito quente.

Harry suspirou ao sentir a língua de seu casal explorando um de seus ouvidos. Apertou-se mais contra seu corpo fazendo que Severus também gemesse ao sentir sua excitação através da roupa da calça. Sem querer esperar a sentir pele contra pele terminou de retirar-lhe o pijama enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço, avidamente.

-Nunca... dei-te um presente... –Harry sussurrou ao ouvido do professor, fazendo-o estremecer-se.

-Todos estes dias contigo têm sido o melhor presente que tenho recebido... –Severus deteve suas caricias para tomar o rosto do jovem entre suas mãos. –Nunca duvide, Harry.

-Mas... é que eu... quero dar-te algo mais...

-Que podes me dar que não me tenhas dado já? –Severus perdeu-se no verde desses olhos que o voltavam louco. Suspirou enquanto acariciava esse rosto como marfim que tanto amava.

-Bom... é que eu... preciso... –O rosto de Harry enrijeceu e o rapaz calou, incapaz de terminar a frase. Severus franziu o cenho por um instante, mas ao ver seu rosto corado e a posição na que se encontravam então o compreendeu.

-Desejas tomar-me, Harry?

Seu namorado olhou-o aos negros olhos, os seus brilhando em antecipação. Severus só sorriu ao se dar conta que tinha adivinhado seus desejos. Apertou contra o jovem corpo e suas pernas se enroscaram em torno de sua esbelta cintura. Acercou seus lábios a seu ouvido e Harry sentiu sua voz aveludado como se fosse uma caricia.

-Meu corpo é todo teu... faz com ele o que tu queiras.

Harry só precisou essas palavras para dar rédea solta a esse desejo que lhe fazia sentir cócegas em toda sua pele. Almejava tanto possuí-lo e fazer-lhe sentir todas as coisas que ele sentia quando Severus o tomava a ele. E ainda que seu namorado já se tinha colocado em posição, Harry não quis o tomar assim nada mais.

Ele amava de Severus suas mãos, seus lábios, todo seu corpo. E desfrutava de cada caricia que esse homem lhe dedicava e que deixava impressões de prazer tatuadas em sua jovem pele. Ele também queria deixar marcas nele, fazer dessa e de todas as demais noites que estivessem juntos, instantes que nenhum dos dois pudessem ser capazes de esquecer.

Severus gemeu quando as mãos de Harry apertarão seus firmes glúteos e os apertaram com deleite. Os jovens dedos passearam por todo o contorno de seus músculos e ao longo de suas pernas. Um beijo apaixonado roubou-lhe o fôlego enquanto sentia a língua de seu namorado explorando a cada rincão de sua boca.

Ele se sentiu tentado a lhe devolver caricia por caricia, mas sabia que o desejo de Harry era subjugado, o fazer seu. Fechou os olhos e relaxou seu corpo, deixando-o a graça desses lábios curiosos que agora exploravam seu pescoço, deixando úmidos rastros até chegar a seu peito. Harry beijou e mordiscou com delícia a cada centímetro dessa pele cujo sabor único o enlouquecia.

Severus mordeu-se o lábio inferior e enredou seus longos dedos nos alborotados cabelos de seu namorado, que já saboreava seu ventre e acariciava sua coxa, desejoso de provar o quanto antes. Suas costas se arqueou e ele tremeu de prazer quando a inquieta língua de Harry começou a degusta-lo como a um delicioso doce.

Harry deteve-se por um instante e levantou o rosto para ver a Severus com os olhos fechados, seus lábios vermelhos e apertados em um gesto de intenso goze. E então sentiu-se ditoso de saber que ele era o causante desse prazer. Percorreu com sua verde mirada todo seu corpo nu admirando a firmeza de sua musculatura, que sem ser demasiado marcada era forte e atraente.

Seus olhos detiveram-se em sua masculinidade que se alçava, dura e altiva. E muito desejável. Suspirou enquanto admirava essa sensual anatomia capaz de provocar dentro de seu corpo o mais intenso dos prazeres. Passou suas mãos acima de toda essa sensível zona, a acariciando e arrancado um profundo gemido da garganta de seu parceiro.

As costas de Severus curvou-se em um gesto de intenso prazer ao sentir-se rodeado pela úmida calidez que provia da boca de Harry. Capturou seus negros cabelos com suas mãos, massageando a cabeça de seu namorado ao mesmo tempo em que incitava-lhe a seguir um ritmo mais acelerado.

Harry colocou suas mãos embaixo de seus fortes joelhos e elevou-as devagar, abrindo suas pernas ao máximo e deixando à vista do rapaz aquele pequeno e delicado orifício pelo qual ele conheceria a glória por vez primeira. Severus abriu os olhos e suspirou em embriaguez ao sentir a cabeça de Harry perdendo-se entre seus músculos.

Seus despenteados cabelos fizeram cócegas em sua pélvis e sua coluna estremeceu-se pelo intenso prazer que o percorreu, ao sentir sua cálida e firme língua invadindo essa parte tão privada, à que ninguém nunca permitiu jamais a entrada. Severus moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro e se mordeu os lábios enquanto suas mãos apertavam com força o travesseiro.

Harry não o sabia, mas o homem estava sentindo coisas novas que jamais se imaginou que sentiria com alguém bem mais jovem que ele. Ele nunca se tinha entregado a ninguém, sempre tinha sido ele quem tomasse a seus parceiros. E comprazia-lhe dar-se conta que agora também se entregava à pessoa com quem estava seguro, queria compartilhar o tempo todo que lhe ficasse de vida.

Harry já não podia aguentar muito tempo mais. Apesar de que Severus não o tinha tocado em nenhum momento, a só certeza de estar acariciando todo seu corpo dessa forma tão íntima o tinha sensibilizado a ele também. Acercou-se a seu rosto e o beijou com intensa paixão, suas mãos sobre as suas, aprisionando como aprisionava com seu jovem corpo o corpo maduro do homem que amava.

Severus libertou uma de suas mãos e tomou o lubrificante de seu mesinha. Harry quase arrebatou-lhe e o homem sorriu ao dar-se conta de sua impaciência. Seu sorriso mudou a um leve gesto de dor quando sentiu um de seus dedos entrando em seu corpo, o preparando. Harry deteve-se um momento, surpreendido ante a reação de seu parceiro.

-Segue... por favor... não se detenha. –Severus elevou seu quadril para permitir-lhe mais acesso e Harry aproveitou para introduzir outro dedo. Moveu-se com macieza dentro dele e Severus gemeu em resposta, provocando que Harry se decidisse a provar com outro dedo mais.

Preparou-o com calma, tratado de controlar suas ânsias de possuí-lo nesse instante. Severus se arqueou enquanto acariciava-se a si mesmo, lhe presenteando a Harry uma subgerente visão que, estava seguro, jamais esqueceria. Isso provocou que desejasse mais que nunca estar dentro dele.

Severus sentiu-o sair de repente, para momentos depois notar como Harry se adentrava nele, com macieza e lentidão. Sentiu o corpo de seu namorado tremer de desejo e impaciência e se relaxou para permitir-lhe deslizar-se. Harry gemeu em resposta ao sentir que o enchia por completo.

Ambos fecharam os olhos enquanto tratavam de adaptar a um ritmo regular. Suas respirações aceleradas e seus suaves gemidos enchiam a habitação. Harry sentiu como seu namorado se estremecia em um fundo suspiro e soube que tinha tocado essa parte sensível em seu interior, a que Severus tantas vezes encontrava nele quando o possuía.

Concentrou-se em tratar de roça-la de novo e quando o fez se viu recompensado com um fundo tremor no corpo de seu amante. Fazer uma e outra vez, enlouquecendo-o de prazer. Foram momentos em que Severus se estremeceu entre seus braços enquanto repetia seu nome, no meio de sensuais gemidos que o fizeram perder a cabeça.

E ainda que ambos desejavam com todas suas forças que esse maravilhoso momento nunca terminasse, o êxtase os surpreendeu abraçados e cobertos de suor. Seus corpos vibrarão libertando o prazer que continham e Harry se desplumou sobre o corpo de Severus, exausto e ditoso. Severus suspirou enquanto envolvia-o entre seus braços sentindo-se pleno, como nunca dantes se tinha sentido.

Passaram vários minutos antes de que pudessem recuperar do estado de languidez em que os deixasse esse apaixonado momento. Severus acariciou os cabelos de Harry, sentindo-o ainda dentro dele. Harry percorreu seu peito com suas mãos e falou-lhe com macieza, acordando-o de seu letargo.

-Gostou de seu presente?

-É o presente mais formoso que tenho recebido em minha vida, Harry... –Severus beijou sua frente e um profundo suspiro brotou de seus lábios, que Harry sentiu palpitar em seu peito quando ele lhe respondeu.

-Gostaria de repeti-lo? -Um sorriso travesso desenhou-se no rosto do rapaz. Severus riu com ligeireza e rodeou sua cintura com suas pernas, fazendo que Harry se estremecesse ao se sentir envolvido ainda em sua cálida estreiteza.

-As vezes que queiras...

O beijou com fogosidade e Harry só pôde corresponder a esse beijo enquanto sentia como seu desejo ressurgia, conseguindo que Severus pudesse voltar ao receber naquele cálido lugar que agora só a ele lhe pertencia.

-Hum... então viste uma luz branca. E a varinha de tua esposa fundiu-se com a tua...

-Isso acabo de dizer.

Albus Dumbledore percorria um por um os tomos que se encontravam em sua enorme biblioteca. Lucius só o observava desde seu lugar em frente à mesa. De vez em quando jogava um olhar aos velhos quadros que enfeitavam as paredes do escritório, os quais desviavam a vista quando se tropeçavam com os insondáveis olhos do ex comensal.

-Acho que tenho encontrado algo. –O diretor tomou um enorme exemplar, o espanou e dedicou-se a repassa-lo baixo atenta-a mirada do aristocrata. –Vejamos...

Sentou-se na mesa, assegurando-se de obter toda a atenção de Lucius.

-Com toda segurança sua esposa realizou um feitiço de transferência de poderes.

-Como pôde fazer algo assim? –O loiro franziu o cenho, tratando de entender as palavras do idoso.

-Ambos sabemos que a magia pode ser transferida. –Albus acomodou-se as lentes e olhou com firmeza ao aristocrata. –O clássico exemplo é Voldemort, quem tem desejado matar a Harry para obter seu poder. Mas matando a um mago não é a única forma do conseguir. Existem outros métodos.

O diretor continuou estudando o livro durante uns momentos mais.

-Segundo o livro, não se precisa um feitiço complicado para o conseguir. Basta apenas que um mago deseje entregar sua magia a outro mago, para que este a receba quando seja conveniente. Com toda segurança Narcisa pressentiu que sua morte era iminente, e decidiu te ceder sua magia para quando pudesses a precisar.

-Por que... faria algo como isso? –Lucius não podia sair ainda de seu assombro. Apesar de saber que Narcisa o amava e o respeitava, jamais se imaginou que fosse capaz de lhe obsequiar algo tão valioso como sua mesma magia. –Ela sabia que nossas vidas estavam em perigo. Em todo caso devia lhe entregar a Draco.

-Com toda segurança ela pensou que um dos dois sobreviveria. E deveu imaginar que serias você. Após tudo, Voldemort te tinha muita confiança. Narcisa deveu pensar que te perdoaria a vida por ser seu mais fiel servidor. –Lucius removeu-se em sua cadeira, incómodo pelo último comentário do diretor. –Sinto muito.

O loiro só se encolheu de ombros enquanto se rascava o queixo, pensativo. Narcisa sempre tinha sido uma mulher muito inteligente e tinha muitos conhecimentos sobre magia. Ele a tinha visto praticar sua magia no mesmo dia em que foram capturados por Voldemort. Com toda segurança tinha feito o feitiço de transferência essa mesma noite, antes de que ele entrasse à habitação e lhe fizesse o amor por última vez.

Suspirou enquanto sua mirada azul perdia-se nas lembranças daquela última noite. Perguntou-se se em um momento determinado ele tivesse estado disposto a fazer o mesmo. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. Ele nunca o tivesse feito. Sentiu-se envergonhado por isso.

-Também tivesse podido o fazer se tivesse seguido viva? –Lucius não pôde evitar perguntar. Tinha muitas dúvidas a esse respeito.

-Segundo o livro, sim. Mas... –Albus cruzou ambas mãos sobre a mesa. –Não acho que tenha ninguém que seja capaz de renunciar a sua magia por vontade própria. Teriam que ter razões muito poderosas para o fazer. Ainda que... –Observou detidamente um parágrafo no livro que tinha em frente a ele. –Também se pode transferir parte da magia.

-Quer dizer que poderia lhe entregar parte de minha magia a quem eu quisesse?

-Exato. –Olhou ao loiro com firmeza. –Pensas fazê-lo?

-Por suposto que não. –Lucius moveu sua cadeira para dar-lhe as costas ao diretor e dirigir para a porta. –Por que ia querer fazer algo como isso?

-Só me deixa te recordar que ainda que agora sejas mais poderoso, seu poder não se compara ainda com o de Voldemort. –O loiro deteve-se no instante. Albus deu-se conta que tinha adivinhado seus pensamentos. Levantou-se para acercar-se a Lucius. –Pelo que te sugiro que sejas muito cuidadoso. Não esqueça que se utiliza sua varinha, ele se inteirará que segues vivo.

-Sei-o, Albus. –Respondeu o loiro, mortificado. –Não tens que me recordar. Alguma outra sugestão?

-Narcisa deveu ter razões muito especiais para dar-te tão formoso presente... –Lucius levantou sua mirada e o idoso de longa barba buscou seus olhos. Brilhantes lagoas refletindo no gelo dos azuis olhos de Lucius. –Só espero que saiba o valorizar.

Lucius Malfoy devolveu a mirada azul do homem em frente a ele. E enquanto a porta abria-se tomou-se o tempo para responder-lhe.

-Se o que te preocupa é que de repente me dê por voltar à escuridão, pois então podes estar tranquilo, idoso. Porque asseguro-te que tenho aprendido minha lição... e a um preço muito alto.

-É tudo por hoje. A aula tem terminado. –Severus enrolou o pergaminho que Lucius lhe entregasse dois dias antes e o guardou no bolso de sua túnica, para depois baixar da plataforma de duelo. –Não esqueçam praticar os feitiços que lhes ensinei.

O professor saiu do salão, não sem antes dirigir uma mirada para seu namorado, quem lhe piscou um olho. Draco sentou-se na orla da plataforma ao que parece sem nada mais que fazer, e sorriu ao vê-los.

-Olá, Draco. –Harry sentou-se a seu lado, enquanto via a Ron e Hermione que já o esperavam na porta. Sirius não se tinha apresentado e Remus já se tinha marchado. –Vamos dar uma volta pelo Castelo. Gostarias de acompanhar-nos?

-Agradeço, Harry. Mas hoje não poderei. –Acomodou-se a negra camada sobre seu fino traje e ajustou o cinto onde portava seu varinha. –Combinei com Severus para ajudar no laboratório. Hoje deve entregar umas poções a Poppy.

-É verdade... tinha-o esquecido.

-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

-Por suposto. –Harry pôs-se cômodo e lançou uma breve mirada para onde se encontravam seus amigos. Estes só assentiram em resposta. Ron e sua noiva buscaram umas cadeiras e puseram-se cômodos enquanto os rapazes falavam. –De que se trata?

-Vocês dois já... fizeram o amor, Verdade? –Draco sorriu ao ver o rosto corado de seu amigo. Em outras circunstâncias lhe teria lançado algum sarcasmo ao respeito, mas de um tempo à data seu caráter irônico tinha mudado um pouco, em um claro sinal de que estava madurando.

-Como te deste conta? -Harry permaneceu cabisbaixo, seus nervosos dedos brincando com a orla de sua túnica.

-Porque tenho visto a meu padrinho mais... Como o dizer? –O loiro franziu o cenho tratando de encontrar a palavra adequada para descrevê-lo. –Contente.

-Em sério? –Os verdes olhos do moreno brilharam por um momento. –Tanto assim?

-Crê-me. –O Slytherin levantou uma sobrancelha e palmeou o ombro de seu amigo. –Bom... é hora de que me vá. Meu padrinho já deve estar me esperando.

-Te veremos no almoço?

-Sento-o, mas também não será possível. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro enquanto baixava da plataforma. –Meu pai quer almoçar com Severus e comigo. Diz que tem algo importante que nos dizer. Mas se queres podemos dar um passeio em vassoura pela tarde.

-Debocha-te. –O moreno fez um cozido. –Como você tem vassoura e eu não...

-Pensei que teu padrinho te tinha prometido outra.

-Assim é. –Harry seguiu ao loiro, que já caminhava para a porta. –Mas não me disse para quando.

-Avisa-me quando a tenhas. E então voltaremos a voar pelas Torres.

-Sim. Embaixo de uma tormenta.

Ambos riram, ainda que não puderam evitar recordar que em seu momento se tinham levado um bom susto. Draco deteve-se na porta e fez um sinal de despedida aos amigos de Harry, que lhe corresponderam com um sorriso.

Quando o loiro se foi, lhes ofereceu uma desculpa por ter desatendido e saíram do salão para dar o passeio que tinham planejado. Estiveram falando sobre o que fizeram o fim de semana e quando se deram conta já se encontravam cerca da que tinha sido sua Casa.

-Harry... Sabes de onde obteve o professor Snape esses feitiços que nos ensinou hoje? –Perguntou-lhe Hermione quando dobraram por um dos corredores que conduziam para a Torre Gryffindor.

-Comentou-me que Lucius Malfoy os escreveu em um pergaminho. –Detiveram-se em frente ao retrato da Dama. O rapaz pronunciou a contraseña e o retrato abriu-se. –Severus também estava surpreendido. Disse-me que nem sequer ele os conhecia.

-Com toda segurança era o pergaminho que trazia em classe. –Ron seguiu a seus amigos para a sala comum. –Cuidava-o como se se tratasse de sua própria vida.

-E com toda razão. –Respondeu sua noiva. –Tens ideia do que passaria se esses conjuros caíssem em mãos inapropriadas?

-Ainda bem que também tem os contra feitiços. –Ron sentiu um escalafrio. –Não quisesse imaginar que passaria se um nos colasse em classe e não soubéssemos como desarma-lo.

-Severus jamais nos ensinaria feitiços tão perigosos se não tivesse seus contra feitiços. –Harry sentou-se em um cadeirão na esquina e recargou suas costas sobre ele, se pondo cômodo.

-E menos se está-os ensinando a ti. –Ron sentou-se junto a Hermione e abraçou-a enquanto sorria-lhe a seu amigo. –Tens notado como te cuida?

-Isso não é verdade... –O moreno teve a decência de corar-se. –É estrito com todos. Até comigo.

-Estou de acordo com Ron. –Hermione apoiou a afirmação de seu noivo. –Cuida-te tanto que se por ele fora te lançaria um feitiço de proteção antes de entrar à cada classe.

-Falando disso... –Harry recordou de repente. –O professor Dumbledore deu-lhe um obsequio a Severus faz dois dias.

-Que classe de obsequio? –Perguntou seu amigo.

-Um medalhão com um feitiço de proteção. –Se rascou a cabeça, pensativo. –Sabem? Creio tê-lo visto dantes em algum livro. Mas não lembro em qual.

-Como é? –Hermione olhou-o, curiosa. –Poderias desenhá-lo?

O rapaz levantou-se do cadeirão e tomou pergaminho e pluma. Desenhou o medalhão tal e como o recordava. Quando terminou foi a lhe o mostrar a seus amigos.

-Não sei desenhar muito bem, mas... é mais ou menos assim. –Agachou-se para ficar a sua altura e estendeu o pergaminho ante seus olhos para que o vissem bem.

Hermione ladeou a cabeça para tratar de entender o desenho, ampliado a uma grande escala, enquanto Ron só franzia o cenho.

-Que se supõe que é isso? -Perguntou-lhe o ruivo.

-Isto... –Assinalou lhes um grande óvalo no centro do pergaminho. –É o medalhão. E isto... –Assinalando umas raias escuras no centro do círculo-. É uma Ave Fénix.

-E isto? –Assinalou Ron a uma enredo de linhas negras ao redor do círculo.

-Esses são dois fios de ouro entrelaçados. –Assinalou no pergaminho. –Esses fios rodeiam a todo o medalhão.

-Supõe-se que "isso" que desenhaste, é o medallón que o professor Dumbledore lhe obsequiou a teu professor? –Perguntou-lhe sua amiga.

-Assim é. Você que opinas, Rum?

-Eu opino que é Trelawney... bem peinada.

-Estou de acordo com Ron.

Harry se corou ante o comentário de seus amigos.

-Admite-o, colega... –O ruivo lhe palmeou o ombro com afeto. –Você como desenhista te morrerias de fome.

-Por que não vamos à biblioteca e averiguamos sobre esse medalhão? –Hermione pôs-se de pé e acercou-se à porta.

-Sabia que dirias algo como isso... –Ron suspirou e levantou-se do cadeirão para seguir a sua noiva. –Pensei que as visitas à biblioteca já tinham terminado após o último exame...

Harry fez bolinha o pergaminho e jogou-o ao fogo para depois dirigir com seus amigos à biblioteca. Quando chegaram, a cada um se dispôs a buscar nos estantes algo relacionado com a descrição que Harry lhes fizesse do medalhão.

-Recordas algo mais, Harry? –Perguntou Ron após buscar em vários livros do estante em frente a ele e não ter encontrado nada.

-Sinto, Ron. Mas é tudo.

-Vamos a enfocarmos no símbolo que está no centro do medalhão. –Hermione deixou de buscar entre os estantes e dirigiu-se aos rapazes. –Sabemos que é uma Ave Fénix. Agora bem, Que é o que simboliza?

-Quando um Fénix morre ressurge de suas cinzas. –Rum se rascou o queixo, para depois tomar outro livro do estante.

-E também suas lágrimas curam algumas feridas. –Mencionou o moreno.

-Já buscamos todo o relacionado com isso e não encontramos nada sobre um medalhão. –interrompeu Hermione. –Deve ter outro significado.

-O único que se lhe parece é a Pedra Filosofal. –Declarou Ron, distraído com o livro que acabava de abrir.

-Exato! –Hermione acercou-se a seu noivo e leu a página que o ruivo acabava de encontrar-. "O Fénix é o símbolo alquímico da Renovação e a Ressurreição. Significando a Pedra Vermelha do Filósofo. A Pedra Vermelha obtida do Aldeão. Capaz de mudar os metais em ouro puro. A Pedra Filosofal."

-Que tem que ver a Pedra Filosofal com o presente de Dumbledore? –Harry olhou a um e outro, confundido. –Não se supõe que foi destruída? Ao menos isso foi o que ele me disse.

-Achas que isso seja verdadeiro? –Perguntou Hermione, perspicaz.

-Estás-me sugerindo que me enganou?

-Não seria a primeira vez. –Harry escutou a Ron e volteou a vê-lo. Seu amigo só se encolheu de ombros. Suspirou enquanto recordava quando creu ter perdido a seu padrinho, e todo o que girou ao redor de informação muito importante que o diretor lhe tinha ocultado. Assentiu com a cabeça a seus amigos. Não seria a primeira vez que o diretor lhe mentisse.

-Com toda segurança pensou que a Pedra estaria mais segura se todo mundo achava que tinha sido destruída. –Hermione examinou o livro buscando mais informação. –Não me surpreenderia que Dumbledore lhe devolvesse a seu dono.

-Referes-te a Nicolás Flamel? –Perguntou o ruivo.

-Isso é! –Harry brincou de seu assento e correu para um dos estantes mais afastados. Ron e sua noiva só se olharam, sem saber o que lhe ocorria a seu melhor amigo. Minutos depois o moreno regressou com um livro em suas mãos. –Já recordei onde vi o medalhão.

Mostrou-lhes o livro e então deram-se conta que era o mesmo que Hermione tinha encontrado, quando em seu primeiro ano buscavam informação sobre Nicolás Flamel e sua Pedra Filosofal. Harry repassou algumas páginas e após várias tentativas encontrou-o.

-"Um dos mais importantes inventos de Flamel é o Medalhão da Fênix. Foi criado faz 500 anos pelo mesmo Flamel, e contém um poderoso feitiço de proteção. Se o medalhão é obsequiado de um mago a outro, este terá o poder de proteger àquele mago ao que lhe foi obsequiado..."

-Até aí tudo coincide. –Ron franziu o cenho. Tinha algo em todo isso que sem querer lhe punha os cabelos de ponta. –Segue lendo, Harry.

-"O medalhão é de ouro puro, rodeado por dois fios de ouro entrelaçados e tem uma Ave Fénix no centro. Não se pôde comprovar, mas se diz que a Fênix pode ser ungido com a mesma essência contida na famosa Pedra Filosofal... e que por suposto, só o mesmo Flamel conhece. Isso lhe daria ao Medalhão um poder muito maior..."

-Então deve ser um feitiço de proteção muito poderoso. –Hermione mordeu-se o lábio inferior-. Harry... De casualidade menciona em que consiste esse feitiço?

Harry repassou alguns parágrafos. Seus amigos observavam-no, esperando que continuasse com sua leitura. O moreno deteve-se em um parágrafo e seu rosto empalideceu conforme lia-o.

-Harry? –Hermione sacudiu a seu amigo para que reagisse. –Estás bem?

-Não posso o crer...

-Que coisa? –Rum começou a pôr-se nervoso-. Fala!

-"Ungida a essência no Medalhão, o Fénix deixa de ser um símbolo de Ressurreição e Renovação para passar a simbolizar o Sacrifício..."

-Amigo... isto já não me está gostando nada.

-Continua, Harry.

-"Desta maneira, o mago que obsequia o Medalhão protege a integridade de seu protegido antepondo à sua própria." É tudo. –Harry fechou o livro.

-Não... não entendi... Que...?

-Creio... que sei a que se refere. –Hermione interrompeu a Rum e olhou a Harry aos olhos. –Dumbledore sacrificará sua pessoa para proteger ao professor Snape.

-Mas... Como? –Harry se rascou a cabeça, confundido. –De que forma? Isto é... Como protegerá o Medalhão a Severus?

-Se o professor Snape chegasse a receber uma maldição... o Medalhão fará que seja o professor Dumbledore quem a receba.

Harry e Ron olharam-se, estupefatos.

-Não posso achar que Snape aceitasse um presente como esse. –Ron ainda não podia sair de seu assombro.

-Não acho que seja assim. –Harry moveu a cabeça, ainda sem poder o crer. –Estou seguro que nem sequer o sabe.

-Quer dizer que o professor Dumbledore lhe ocultou a verdade?

-Talvez não toda... mas sim a parte mais importante. –Harry acomodou-se as lentes em um gesto de nervosismo e volteou a ver a seus amigos. –De saber a verdade, Severus nunca lhe tivesse aceitado o presente.

-O diretor deveu imaginá-lo, por isso não lhe disse nada. –Hermione tomou a mão de seu amigo e olhou-o com seriedade aos verdes olhos. –Lhe dirás?

-Não o sei, Hermione. Se Dumbledore não lhe disse... –Suspirou. –Quem sou eu para o fazer?

-É seu namorado, Harry. –Ron acercou-se a seu melhor amigo. –E posso-te assegurar que no dia em que Snape se inteire que lhe ocultaste algo tão importante, não lhe vai gostar.

-Não sei que fazer... –Harry baixou a cabeça, a indecisão lacerando seus pensamentos. –Que faço? Por favor, digam-me.

Seus dois amigos entenderam o dilema do rapaz. Olharam-se um ao outro e depois de uns segundos de silêncio que a Harry lhe pareceram eternos, foi Hermione a que respondeu.

-Fala com o professor Dumbledore. Talvez se ele te explica suas razões possas o entender e então já não terás que seguir mortificando-te.

-Tens razão, Hermione. –Harry consultou seu relógio. Ainda ficava uma hora antes de se ver com Severus no lago. –Irei ver ao professor Dumbledore.

-Esta poção já está pronta, padrinho.

-Muito bem, Draco. –Severus fez uma última anotação ao pergaminho de Poppy e depois o enrolou para deixar em um recipiente onde estavam todas as poções, já prontas para ser entregues. –Termina de encher os frascos para levar à enfermaria de uma vez.

Draco fez o que seu padrinho lhe indicava e quando tudo esteve em seu lugar, Severus fechou o estuche com um feitiço.

-Severus... há algo que quero te perguntar. –Draco retirou o caldeirão do fogo e deixou-o sobre o balcão. Os elfos se encarregariam do limpar tudo. –Recordas a poção de fertilidade que elaborei?

Severus deteve seus movimentos. Brincou com a tampa do estuche para não enfrentar a mirada de sua afilhado.

-Que ocorre com ela?

-Em realidade isso é o que quisesse saber. –O loiro acercou-se ao homem, quem moveu-se para seguir dando-lhe as costas. –Disseste-me que se funcionava me darias o posto de teu auxiliar, não é assim?

-Efetivamente...

-Só quisesse saber se funcionou. –Draco sorriu, nervoso. Ele sabia que seu padrinho cumpriria sua palavra. Mas não estava seguro se a poção tinha resultado, ou não.

-Pois... para ser-te honesto não o sei. –Severus seguiu dando as costas ao rapaz enquanto colocava-se sua capa. –A verdade é que não lhe tenho perguntado a Poppy.

-Se queres, eu levarei as poções. –Draco tomou o estuche e acercou-se à porta. –De passagem aproveitarei para perguntar-lhe.

-Mas... –Severus duvidou em deixá-lo ir. Ele sabia que se a poção tinha dado resultado, Draco ia sofrer um golpe muito duro quando se inteirasse da verdade. Ainda que duvidava muito que Zabini tivesse o suficiente valor para lhe confessar.

Por outro lado, confiou em que Poppy fosse o bastante discreta para não lhe dizer que a pessoa que se tinha bebido aquela poção elaborada por ele, era Oliver Wood.

-De acordo... –Severus concluiu que as possibilidades de que sua afilhado se inteirasse por outro meio eram remotas. Mesmo assim não deixava de lhe preocupar sua reação quando se inteirasse. –Draco...

-Sim, Severus? –O rapaz deteve-se junto à porta do laboratório. –Ofereces-te algo mais?

O professor acercou-se com lentidão a sua afilhado e sem que o rapaz lhe esperasse o abraçou. Draco correspondeu-lhe com o único braço que tinha livre e quando se separaram o homem olhou de cheio a suas cinzas olhos.

-Só quero que saibas que se precisas algum conselho, sempre poderás recorrer a mim. Não importa a hora ou no dia. Não o esqueças.

-Obrigado, padrinho. –Draco sorriu enquanto separava-se de Severus. –Isso sempre o soube, e te agradeço com toda a alma.

Draco saiu do laboratório para dirigir à sala sem perceber-se da mirada preocupada que Severus lhe dirigia. Acercou-se à lareira e momentos depois encontrava-se na enfermaria.

O rapaz caminhou para o escritório, esperando encontrar a Poppy nela. Quando chegou pôde ver que não tinha ninguém. Deixou o estuche com as poções sobre a mesa e dispôs-se a buscar à enfermeira. Precisava vê-la em pessoa para poder fazer-lhe entrega do material, pois não confiava em ninguém mais para o fazer.

Percorreu os longos corredores rodeados por brancas camas vazias. Umas vozes que proviam do fundo chamaram sua atenção, se acercou com passos felinos e se deteve junto à porta da habitação de onde proviam. Assomou sua loira cabeça e pôde distinguir a Poppy junto a umas gavetas.

Oliver Wood encontrava-se parado junto a ela, ambos pareciam estar limpando uns frascos enquanto sustentavam uma conversa. Estava a ponto de entrar ao escritório e interrompê-los quando um comentário da enfermeira chamou sua atenção.

-É uma pena que tu já não vás viver aqui. –Poppy limpou um frasco com uma flanela e passou-lhe a sua auxiliar, quem guardou-o na gaveta. –Acostumei-me a tua companhia.

-Eu também, Madame. –Oliver recebeu outro frasco de mãos de sua chefa. –Mas a verdade é que me entusiasma muito a ideia de mudar com meu namorado. De qualquer forma estarei em uma semana mais, assim terá tempo para encontrar outro auxiliar.

Draco franziu o cenho ao escutar essas palavras. Ocultou-se depois da porta entreaberta e aguçou o ouvido.

-E não poderias seguir sendo meu auxiliar ainda que já não vivesses aqui?

-Está-o dizendo em sério, Madame? –Oliver mostrou-se entusiasmado ante a proposição da enfermeira. –Pensei que não quereria que seguisse aqui.

-Por que pensaste isso, menino? –Poppy deixou por um momento o que fazia para voltear ao ver. –É o melhor auxiliar que tenho tido.

-E a mim me agrada muito a ideia de seguir trabalhando com você. –Através de uma rachadura, Draco atingiu a ver o rosto do moreno, quem continuava falando. –Mas já que não poderei entrar à universidade neste ano tinha pensado encontrar um trabalho.

-Se queres posso falar com Albus. Posso pedir-lhe que te aumente o benefício da bolsa. Seria um aumento muito significativo.

Oliver se corou por um instante. Essa cria já lhe tinha passado pela cabeça, mas pensou que talvez Poppy não lhe aceitaria. Ele tinha chegado a apreciar muito à enfermeira, pois ela sempre o tratava como a um filho. E o ver que a Poppy para valer lhe ilusionava a ideia de que seguisse sendo sua auxiliar, arrancou um sorriso de seus lábios.

-Mas... Você acha que o professor Dumbledore aceitará? –Perguntou o jovem, duvidoso.

Oliver guardou o último frasco na gaveta e após fechá-la sentou-se em uma cadeira, em frente à enfermeira. Draco moveu-se de sua posição e parou-se junto à parede, onde pôde voltar a ter ao Gryffindor dentro de seu ângulo de visão.

-Por isso não te preocupes. Estou segura que quando Albus saiba que precisas o dinheiro não duvidará em aceitar.

-Agradeço-lhe muito seu apoio, Madame. –Oliver tomou uma mão de Poppy e apertou-a com carinho. –Blaise vai alegrar-se muito quando lhe diga que não precisarei buscar outro trabalho.

Draco entrecerrou os olhos ao escutar o nome de Blaise de lábios do moreno.

-Ademais... -Recalcou Poppy-. Tendo-te aqui poderei levar um melhor controle de tua gravidez. Poderias utilizar a lareira para transportar sem nenhum problema.

Os cinzas olhos abriram-se em franca surpresa ao ouvir as últimas palavras da enfermeira. Draco moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro, se negando a aceitar que o que tinha escutado fosse verdade. Colou-se mais à parede enquanto franzia o cenho. Com toda segurança tinha escutado mau.

-Mas... pensei que os meios de transporte mágicos afetariam a meu bebê.

-Os trasladadores e os desaparecimentos, sim. –Respondeu Poppy. –Mas utilizar a Rede Flú durante a gravidez não é perigosa.

-É bom saber isso. –O rapaz colocou uma mão sobre seu abdômen. –Quando me examinará outra vez? Quero saber se todo vai bem.

-Tranquilo, Oliver. –Poppy sorriu ante a ansiedade de sua auxiliar. –Te examinarei a cada mês. É preferível que teu namorado esteja presente durante as revisões, assim poderão ver juntos seu desenvolvimento e compartilhar essa formosa experiência de ser pais.

-Então lhe direi a Blaise. –Os olhos de Oliver brilharam, ilusionados. –Estou seguro que gostará muito estar de presente. Quando deixará de me vir a roupa? Quando poderemos saber se será menino ou menina? Engordarei muito?

Enquanto Oliver desfazia-se em perguntas e Poppy só ria, do outro lado da porta um rapaz loiro recargava todo seu peso contra a parede tentando não cair, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto empalidecia até o extremo. Draco Malfoy apertou os punhos com força e dando a meia volta caminhou com passo lento para sair em silêncio da enfermaria.

Sirius Black observava com atenção as vassouras que se exibiam em um aparador em frente a ele, no Beco Diagonal. Buscava o presente que lhe tinha prometido a seu afilhado. Não tinha podido o ir ver essa manhã pelo inconveniente das reuniões da Ordem que a cada vez se efetuavam mais seguido, mas estava seguro que a Harry lhe alegraria o ver ainda que já fosse um pouco tarde.

Uma vassoura em particular chamou a atenção do animago. A versão em último modelo da Firebolt exibia-se ante ele, brilhante e tentadora. Acercou sua mirada para ver o preço e abriu grandes seus azuis olhos. Sorriu depois de encolher-se de ombros e entrou à loja. Qualquer preço por exorbitante que fosse era pouco para o que seu querido Harry se merecia.

Minutos depois saía com uma Firebolt nova e envolvida com muito cuidado em papel de presente. Seguiu bisbilhotando aparadores durante um bom momento mais e depois encaminhou-se ao Caldeirão Furado, onde bebeu uma cerveja de amanteigada antes de se dirigir à lareira e mencionar a habitação de Remus no Colégio de Hogwarts.

-Remus? –O animago emergiu da lareira de seu melhor amigo e esperou uns segundos. –Está aqui?

Ao não receber resposta se dirigiu ao minibar e se serviu um copo. Deixou a Firebolt no cadeirão e sentou-se a um lado, disposto a esperá-lo. Passaram vários minutos e vendo que o licantropo não aparecia decidiu ir a seu escritório. Talvez aí o encontraria. Desejava saudá-lo e mostrar-lhe a vassoura dantes de entregar-lhe a Harry.

Mas Remus também não estava em seu escritório. Chamou a um elfo doméstico, quem apareceu em frente a ele mal teve escutado que alguém requeria de seus serviços.

-Senhor Black, Em que pode lhe servir Dinky, senhor? –O elfo fez uma leve reverência e esperou.

-Sabes onde se encontra neste momento o professor Lupin?

-Dinky não o sabe. –O elfo apertava a flanela que tinha nas mãos, nervoso ante a presença de quem alguma vez fosse um prófugo muito buscado. –Dinky lamenta muito não poder lhe dizer, senhor.

-Hum... E Harry Potter? Sabes onde está?

-Faz mais de três horas Dinky viu-o saindo do Escritório do professor Dumbledore, senhor. –O elfo ficou pensando uns instantes e seus olhos alumiaram-se durante um segundo. –Dinky acha que pôde ter saído do Castelo, senhor.

-Sabes a onde pôde ter ido?

-Dinky não o sabe senhor. –O elfo se entristeceu ao dar-se conta que não tinha sido de muita ajuda. E depois agregou. –Todas as tardes o senhor Potter sai do Castelo, mas Dinky não sabe a onde vai.

-Está bem, não há problema. –Sirius levantou uma mão restando-lhe importância. –Se dizes que saiu do Castelo então tenho uma ligeira ideia de onde está. Podes retirar-te.

-Sim, senhor. –Quando o elfo desapareceu, o animago tomou um giz e escreveu uma mensagem para Remus no quadro.

-Espero que encontre esta mensagem. –O homem deixou o giz em seu lugar e dirigiu-se à porta. –Quisesse saudá-lo antes de marchar-me.

Observou a Firebolt que lhe comprasse a sua afilhado e sorriu.

-Já quero ver a cara de meu menino quando descubra o presente que lhe darei...


	20. A hora da verdade parte I

Draco caminhava com passo inseguro pelos corredores que conduziam a suas habitações. A notícia que acabava de escutar ainda seguia repetindo em sua mente uma e outra vez, perfurando seus sentidos. Tinha a vista nublada, sentia-se mareado e não podia respirar. Deteve-se um instante para recuperar o fôlego e se recargou sobre a fria parede, sua frente colada a ela tratando de refresca-la.

Durante vários minutos o rapaz permaneceu nessa posição. Qualquer que lhe tivesse visto nesse momento teria pensado que se encontrava em estado de embriaguez. Com os lábios apertados e os braços caídos balançava-se de um lado a outro sobre sua frente ainda colada na dura rocha, lacerando-a sem se dar conta com as diminutas pedras incrustadas nos velhos tijolos.

Uma pequena gota de sangue escurreu por sua bochecha e ele pensou que estava chorando. Limpou a gota com sua trémula mão e então deu-se conta do que passava. Suspirou enquanto retirava sua cabeça da áspera rocha. Seguiu caminhando, sustentando com uma mão para não perder o equilíbrio, pois ainda se sentia mareado. Divisou o caminho onde se achavam os aposentos que compartilhava com seu pai e acelerou seus passos para chegar o quanto antes.

Chegou em frente a sua porta e com frustração deu-se conta que não recordava a senha. Ficou parado um momento com os olhos fechados tratando de recordá-la. Quando ao fim pôde o conseguir a porta se abriu e ele entrou, a mirada perdida e pequenas gotas de sangue escorrendo ainda de sua lastimada testa.

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se absorto lendo um livro na sala. Escutou a porta abrir-se e deixou seu livro a um lado para saudar a seu filho.

-Olá, Draco. Pensei que demorarias mais com Severus... –Franziu o cenho em grande preocupação quando viu ao rapaz. –Que te ocorreu?

Draco permaneceu parado em frente a seu pai. Um nodo na garganta impediu-lhe falar. Com passos lentos encaminhou-se a sua habitação, mas Lucius atravessou-se em seu caminho, impedindo-lhe o passo.

-Que foi o que te passou? –O mutismo de seu filho aumentou sua preocupação. Draco continuava parado em frente a ele, sua mirada extraviada. –Draco?

O rapaz volteou a ver a seu pai, sua olhada cinza convertendo-se em água. Apertou os punhos e seu corpo começou a tremer. Um arquejo brotou de seus lábios e dantes de que seu pai pudesse lhe perguntar nada mais, seu filho caiu de joelhos em frente a ele. Lucius adiantou-se para tratar de sustentá-lo e surpreendeu-se quando seu filho buscou seu colo e refugiou nele seu rosto inundado de lágrimas.

Lucius suspirou enquanto acariciava os loiros cabelos de seu filho, quem só se estremecia entre soluços enquanto articulava frases entrecortadas que o homem não conseguia compreender.

-Não sei que foi o que te ocorreu que te pôs dessa maneira... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto continuava acariciando seus suaves cabelos, suas mãos manchando com o sangue de sua testa. –Sei que não tenho sido o melhor dos pais e que não tenho direito a tua confiança. Só quero que saibas que se precisas falar, eu estarei disposto a te escutar. Não o esqueças.

Calou ao sentir que os soluços de Draco aumentavam. Seu filho abraçou-se a ele com mais força e então Lucius pôde sentir que apesar de tudo, ainda não era tarde para lhe demonstrar que podia ser um bom pai.

O arribo do crepúsculo sobre os terrenos do Castelo dava uma matiz avermelhada ao céu, alumiado pelos últimos raios do sol que começava a ocultar por trás das colinas cobertas de verde erva, e coroadas por nuvens areoladas. As mesmas nuvens às que Harry e Severus nesse momento tratavam de lhes encontrar forma, e que ocultavam com sublime descrição a pálida presença da lua, a uns quantos dias de ser redonda.

Encontravam-se em frente ao lago, como todas as tardes. O rapaz estava sentado com as costas recargada contra a árvore. Severus achava-se recostado com sua cabeça descansando sobre as pernas de seu casal. De vez em quando Harry se inclinava para lhe dar um suave beijo e Severus lhe correspondia enredando seus dedos em seus negros cabelos.

-Que forma lhe encontras a essa? –Severus assinalou uma nuvem e Harry seguiu a trajetória de sua mão.

-Tem a forma de um borregueiro...

-E aquela? –O homem assinalou outra e Harry sorriu.

-Um balão.

-Não, Harry. –Corrigiu-o seu casal. –Tem a forma de um caldeirão... ao revés.

Harry riu com macieza. Ele lhe tinha encontrado a mesma forma mas tinha preferido brincar com ele.

-Não pode pensar em outra coisa que não seja em teu trabalho? -O rapaz besligou sua bochecha e Severus apertou os olhos por inércia.

-Penso em ti. O tempo todo.

-Em sério? –Harry inclinou-se e beijou a ponta de seu nariz. –E daí é o que pensas?

-Isso... te direi mais tarde... em nossa habitação... –Harry fez um pequeno muxoxo e Severus riu.

Passaram vários minutos em completo silêncio, desfrutando da chegada da noite e de sua companhia mútua. Até que Severus fez algo que a seu casal lhe estranhou. Fechou os olhos e levantou ambas mãos, desenhando formas invisíveis no ar.

-Que estás fazendo? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto dirigia sua atenção ao movimento de suas mãos. Severus suspirou enquanto continuava com os olhos fechados.

-Há algo... que não tenho feito desde que era um menino... –Seu casal seguiu observando-o. –Só quero ver se posso o fazer outra vez...

Harry guardou silêncio enquanto via a Severus mover suas mãos com elegância, de uma forma que ao rapaz lhe recordou a um maestro dirigindo uma orquestra. O sol tinha-se ocultado e a lua mostrava-se sem pudor alumiando a noite e dando-lhe uma clareza etérea. As níveas mãos de Severus ressaltavam na escuridão e Harry quase pôde ver que tinham a brancura da mesma lua.

Mas qualquer pensamento foi deixado a um lado quando, dos longos dedos de Severus, começaram a surgir umas estranhas luzes. Harry abriu grandes seus verdes olhos quando seu casal delineou uma forma no ar e as luzes adquiriram a forma que Severus tinha invocado com suas mãos.

O professor mantinha seus negros olhos fechados. Suas mãos desenhavam formas caprichosas no ar e as luzes seguiam-nas, fazendo-se contrastantes com a escuridão que os rodeava. Harry tinha sua mirada fixa sobre as delgadas linhas de diferentes cores. Vermelhos, amarelos, azuis, laranjas, verdes, alvos... algumas tão intensas que tinha que entrecerrar os olhos quando sua intensidade feria seus verdes pupilas. Algumas outras tão subtis que o rapaz tinha que aguçar a vista para as distinguir.

Severus permaneceu um momento mais deixando que seus dedos desenhassem por vontade própria. Harry seguia absorto no vaivém de suas mãos. Fechou por um momento seus verdes olhos, tratando de guardar em sua memória esse maravilhoso momento. E surpreendeu-se quando descobriu que também podia ver com os olhos fechados.

O homem deteve seus movimentos e volteou a vê-lo. Olhos negros buscando os verdes olhos do rapaz que tanto amava.

-Como... como fizeste isso? –Severus viu como seu namorado abria seus olhos e sorria, ainda sem poder crer o que acabava de presenciar. Harry tartamudeio enquanto tomava as mãos de Severus e examinou-as, buscando algum objeto mágico. Não encontrou nada. –Como pudeste... fazer isso sem varinha?

-Viste-as? –Severus franziu o cenho ante a pergunta de Harry. Incorporou-se para ficar sentado em frente a ele e tomou seu rosto fazendo que o rapaz o olhasse aos olhos. –Você também viste as luzes?

-Vi todo o que fez. –Foi a resposta do jovem Gryffindor. –Vi as luzes e as cores... e as formas...

-Não posso achar que tu também as visses... –Severus acariciou seu rosto e Harry estremeceu-se, ao sentir a suave caricia desses ágeis dedos que fazia uns momentos observasse dançando com tanta graça. –Supõe-se que ninguém pode as ver mais que eu...

-Pois não é assim. –Harry tomou ambas mãos de seu namorado e as dirigiu a seus lábios, depositando um beijo na cada uma. –Eu também vi. Até com os olhos fechados. Me dirá como o fez?

-Descobri-o faz muito tempo... –Severus tratou de enfocar sua mente no que parecia ser uma lembrança muito longínqua. –Quando mal era um menino.

-Poderias contar-me? –Ante a vacilação de seu casal. –Faz favor...?

-Está bem... –Suspirou. –Uma vez meu pai regressou a casa, após uma reunião com comensais. Minha mãe tinha saído com umas amigas e deixou-me a cargo da elfinha que me cuidava. Supunha-se que regressaria dantes que meu pai mas não foi assim...

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que seu namorado continuasse.

-Quando viu que minha mãe não estava se enfureceu. Ela tinha deixado instruções à elfinha de que me protegesse se meu pai tentava me golpear. Ela intuiu que algo assim sucederia e então me ocultou na cozinha. Em um espaço muito pequeno que utilizavam como adega secreta.

-Adega secreta?

-Os elfos tinham proibido beber em casa. Aí guardavam algumas caixas de cerveja de amanteigada.

-Entendo...

-Mina... assim se chamava. Mina permaneceu oculta a meu lado enquanto meu pai destroçava tudo o que achava a seu passo. Quando minha mãe chegou ele a interrogou. Ela lhe tinha tanto medo que não pôde lhe dizer nada. Então começou a golpeá-la.

Severus calou durante um momento. Harry suspirou enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, consciente de que ele precisava silêncio.

-Quando escutei que meu pai a golpeava quis sair de meu esconderijo para a defender, mas Mina não me permitiu. Ela saiu e fechou a pequena porta com um feitiço para que eu não pudesse sair. Tudo estava muito escuro e só atingia a escutar os gritos de meu pai e as súplicas de minha mãe para que já não seguisse a golpeando.

-Que idade tinha?

-Nove anos... ainda não possuía varinha. –Severus prosseguiu com seu relato. –Mina tratava de intervir, mas a cada vez que o tentava meu pai conseguia afugentar com um feitiço. Não sei quanto tempo decorreu até que os gritos deixaram de se escutar.

-Que sucedeu contigo?

-Permaneci escondido algum tempo mais. –Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, recordando o ocorrido. –Pensei que Mina se tinha esquecido de mim. Depois me inteiraria que tinham conseguido livrar da ira de meu pai e que ele se tinha marchado. Mina tinha-se dedicado a curar as feridas de minha mãe, por isso não se lembrou de mim.

-Deveste sentir muito medo... –Severus assentiu. –Que fizeste durante todo esse tempo que estiveste encerrado?

-Tratei de entretende-me de algum modo. Não era a primeira vez que tinha que esconder de meu pai, já me tinha escondido muitas vezes dentro do closet. Mas nunca em um lugar tão reduzido e tão escuro como esse, e sem poder sair. De modo que distraí-me recordando todos os feitiços que vinham a minha memória. Quando todos os feitiços que sabia se terminaram, então comecei a fazer piscadelas com as mãos.

-Sabes fazer piscadelas? –Perguntou Harry, surpreendido pela revelação.

-Minha mãe ensinou-me a fazer figuras nas paredes com as sombras que projetavam as velas acendidas. –Continuou com seu relato. –Mas eu não tinha luz. Sabia que existia um feitiço que fazia sair luz da varinha, o alumiando tudo.

-O feitiço "Lumus".

-Exato. Como não podia ver nada, então tentei com todas minhas forças que de meus dedos manasse alguma luz para que pudesse alumiar tudo a meu redor. Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me o mais que pude. Quando os abri me levei uma grande surpresa. Não só saía uma luz branca de meus dedos, senão muitas luzes de diferentes cores. Como as que acaba de ver.

-É incrível o que me contaste... –Harry acariciou com o dedo índice todo o contorno de suas negras sobrancelhas. –Seus pais deveram levar-se uma grande surpresa quando souberam o que tu eras capaz de fazer com tuas mãos.

-Nada disso, Harry. Ninguém mais que eu pude as ver. –Interrompeu seu namorado. –Quando tentei lhes mostrar, eles nunca as viram. Insisti tanto em isso que meu pai achou que me tinha voltado louco. Golpeou-me e ameaçou-me com encerrar-me em San Mungo se seguia dizendo que via luzes. Jamais o tentei de novo. Até agora.

O rosto de Harry contraiu-se em um gesto de genuína surpresa.

-Queres dizer... que sou o único que as viu? –Ante a afirmação de Severus, o rapaz fechou seus verdes olhos e suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma grande emoção encher seu coração. Recargou seu rosto na mão que o embalava. –Se eu também posso as ver... Que achas que signifique?

-Não o sei, Harry. –Foi a resposta de seu namorado. –Talvez Albus possa me dizer algo ao respeito. Me encarregarei de lhe o perguntar.

Severus voltou a seu lugar no colo de Harry. Este acariciou seus suaves cabelos enquanto pensava no que acabava de ocorrer. Ele jamais se imaginou que Severus tivesse um dom tão formoso, e que ele pudesse ser partícipe e única testemunha disso o tinha surpreendido.

Por outro lado, sentia-se feliz ao ver que a confiança que tinha entre os dois crescia dia a dia, e que sua relação com Severus tinha chegado até o ponto de se contar o um ao outro algumas coisas de seu passado. Como aquela vez que Severus tinha feito referência a suas anteriores relações. Mas jamais tinha sucedido que seu casal lhe contasse um segredo guardado com tanto ciúmes durante quase toda sua vida... e muito menos que lhe confiasse alguma lembrança dolorosa relacionado com seus pais.

-Em que pensas? –A varonil voz de Severus interrompeu seus pensamentos. Harry seguiu acariciando seus negros cabelos e sorriu-lhe enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Sinto-me lisonjeado ao saber que tens compartilhado comigo algo tão especial como isso. –Observou a Severus sorrir, a lua refletindo-se em seus negros olhos. –E o que você me tenhas contado uma parte tão pessoal de tua vida me faz sentir que sou digno de tua confiança... e isso me faz muito feliz.

Severus levantou um pouco o rosto para acercá-lo ao seu. Depositou um beijo em seus lábios e respondeu-lhe da mesma forma.

-Eu também sou feliz, Harry. Porque agora estás comigo...

-E o estarei sempre, Severus. –O rapaz correspondeu ao beijo de seu namorado e depositou sua cabeça sobre seu peito, escutando os batidos de seu coração. –Sem importar o que passe, sempre estarei contigo.

Severus enredou seus longos dedos em seus cabelos e fechou os olhos. Passaram uns minutos antes de que Harry se desse conta que se tinha ficado dormido, e sorriu enquanto acariciava seu amplo peito acima de sua roupa. Pôde notar que trazia posto o medalhão que Albus lhe presenteasse e então recordou sua conversa com o velho diretor.

Em realidade não tinha sido uma conversa. Nem sequer o idoso tinha-se tomado a moléstia de explicar-lhe suas razões. Só recordava com nitidez a pergunta que o diretor lhe tinha dirigido antes de que Harry pudesse sequer se propor a possibilidade de lhe dizer nada mais.

-Se tivesses tido a mesma oportunidade de proteger de alguma maneira... Tu não terias feito o mesmo?

E o Gryffindor só se tinha concretado ao olhar com seriedade e depois tinha saído do escritório. E ainda que não lhe tinha respondido ao diretor estava seguro que o idoso mago sabia muito bem sua resposta.

Volteou a ver o rosto sereno do homem que dormia em seu colo. Seus negros olhos fechados e um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios. Sorriso que só podia apreciar em momentos tão especiais como esse.

-Claro que tivesse feito o mesmo... o único que me molesta é que não se me tenha ocorrido primeiro... –Murmurou enquanto acercava seu rosto ao seu para beija-lo. Severus reagiu ao beijo e correspondeu-lhe tomando seu pescoço com sua mão e atraindo-o mais para ele.

Estiveram uns minutos mais besándose. A luz da lua alumiava ambos corpos vestidos de negro e Harry aventurou suas mãos sobre o corpo do professor, quem gemeu em resposta contra sua boca, ávida por provar mais dele.

Estava a ponto de pedir-lhe que se fossem a sua habitação quando um ruído estranho o sobressaltou. O corpo de seu namorado se tensou e ambos se separaram. O homem endereçou-se de sua posição e Harry pôde ver na escuridão como franzia o cenho, alterado, enquanto olhava para um ponto fixo. Harry seguiu a mirada de seu namorado e ficou petrificado.

A uns metros deles, um imponente cão negro rosnava feroz, as enormes fauces abertas mostrando suas presas fortes. Antes que pudessem reagir, Sirius Black em sua forma de animago se lançou sobre Severus. E enquanto seu namorado era atacado por seu padrinho Harry só atinou a gritar seu nome.

qopaospskodks*********

-Lamento molestar-te tão tarde, Remus. Mas preciso essas qualificações para enviar ao Comitê.

-Não se preocupe, Minerva. Já estão prontas. Só faltam as de sexto e sétimo.

A subdiretora seguiu ao professor de Defesa a seu escritório. Quando chegaram, Remus se dirigiu para sua mesa para buscar a informação que a animaga lhe pedia.

-Não há problema. Pode entregar depois. –O licantropo assentiu desde seu lugar na mesa e enquanto esperava-o, a subdiretora dedicou-se a observar o lugar. Sua vista deteve-se de repente na ardósia e conforme foi lendo o que nela estava escrito seu rosto foi empalidecendo. –Remus...

-Diga-me? –O homem seguiu com o que fazia sem levantar a mirada.

-Tens visto hoje a Sirius?

-Não. –Respondeu sem dar-lhe importância. –Hoje não veio a ver a Harry. Por que me perguntas?

-É que... há uma mensagem em tua ardósia.

O licantropo levantou a vista e franziu o cenho enquanto acercava-se à animaga. Reconheceu a letra de seu amigo em seguida.

"Passei a saudar-te, mas não te encontrei. Fui a buscar a Harry ao lago para entregar-lhe seu presente. Se vês esta mensagem te estaremos esperando. Sirius."

-Deveu chegar faz momento. Com toda segurança deve estar com Harry agora.

-Por Merlin! –Minerva levou-se as mãos à boca, sentindo que os joelhos se lhe dobravam-. Devemos ir ao lago!

-Por que? –Remus franziu o cenho ao ver a preocupação desenhada no rosto da animaga. –Que está sucedendo, Minerva?

-Talvez não o sabes? –O licantropo negou com a cabeça. –Harry e Severus citam-se no lago todas as tardes!

Remus sentiu que a alma lhe caía aos pés ao escutar essas palavras.

-Faz favor, Minerva... diga-me que é uma broma.

Mas Minerva já saía do despacho a toda pressa. Remus saiu atrás dela com o coração em expectativa.

-Não me esperes, Remus. Vê ao lago o mais rápido que possas, eu irei por trás de ti... pressinto que terá problemas.

Remus apressou seus passos para a saída do Castelo e correu com todas suas forças para chegar o mais cedo possível ao lago, pedindo com todo o coração que Minerva estivesse equivocada. Desejava que estivesse equivocada.

sjoajsoak*********

Lucius observava o rosto dormido de seu filho. Após que o rapaz se desafogasse em seu colo, seu pai se tinha dedicado a curar as feridas de sua testa que ainda que não eram graves, corriam o risco de deixar cicatrizes.

Seu filho não tinha querido lhe dizer nada, e ele não lhe tinha insistido. Sabia que não tinha ainda a confiança suficiente entre ambos como para que Draco lhe contasse todos seus segredos. Mas ao menos já se tinha dado uma aproximação entre eles, e isso o tranquilizava.

Assegurou-se que sua janela estivesse bem fechada e após uma última mirada a seu filho, saiu de sua habitação para se dirigir à dele. Draco abriu os olhos com lentidão ao escutar que a porta se fechava. Sentou-se na orla da cama e atingiu a ouvir quando seu pai se encerrou em sua habitação.

Sentia muito não lhe ter dito nada. Ele pensava que ainda era muito cedo para ver a seu próprio pai como a um confidente. Inclusive Severus inspirava-lhe mais confiança que ele. Enterrou em suas mãos seu rosto, ainda com visíveis sinais de pranto, enquanto recordava a conversa que por acidente escutasse na enfermaria.

"Não posso achar que estejam esperando um filho. Mas... Como pôde ter sucedido?"

Ele sabia muito bem que as gravidezes masculinas não eram coisa natural. Era necessário um tratamento para que um mago pudesse ser capaz de conceber.

"Wood deveu beber uma poção de fertilidade. Não há outra explicação para que agora esteja grávido... e segundo o que pude escutar, Blaise o sabe."

Sentiu uma grande raiva inundar suas veias.

-Como pudeste me fazer isto, Blaise? Como pudeste?

Draco não podia conceber que Blaise seguisse insistindo com ele, ainda sabendo que esperava um filho com o outro. Menos ainda podia achar que a gravidez de Oliver não fosse algo planejado.

-Eles deveram estar em tratamento. –Disse-se a si mesmo enquanto se punha de pé e se acercava ao janela para o abrir. Fazia-lhe falta ar fresco. –Eles deveram levar um bom tempo o tentando... então... Por que seguiu me buscando? Por que?

Dantes de que pudesse se propor outra interrogante, uma coruja se posou na saliência de sua janela. Reconheceu-a em seguida como a coruja de Blaise.

Tal foi a ira que sentiu pelo descaro de seu ex casal, que o loiro esteve a ponto de sacar seu varinha e lhe lançar um Kedavra. Mas absteve-se ao pensar que o animal não tinha nenhuma culpa.

Suspirou, tratando de tranquilizar-se. Com cuidado desatou o pequeno pergaminho da pata do animal que, pressentindo o estado de ânimo do rapaz, levantou o voo mal a teve soltado perdendo na escuridão da noite.

Draco permaneceu uns momentos mais parado no janela, o pergaminho enrolado ainda em sua mão. Depois dirigiu-se a seu criado-mudo e abriu sua gaveta para extrair todas as demais cartas, ainda sem ler, que Blaise lhe enviasse.

-São demasiadas... –Disse-se enquanto sustentava-as entre suas mãos, o cenho franzido em clara moléstia. –Demasiadas mentiras...

Seu rosto foi mudando pouco a pouco conforme uma ideia cruzava sua mente. Ele esteve cego todo esse tempo e se tinha inteirado do engano de Blaise da maneira mais cruel. Agora também se inteirava da gravidez de Oliver da mesma forma.

-Por que tenho de ser o único que sofra seu engano? –Sussurrou com malícia enquanto guardava uma das cartas no bolso de sua calça. –Só preciso uma...

Guardou as demais cartas e tomou sua capa. Colocou-a sobre suas costas com lentidão, desfrutando do momento que se acercava. Tratando de não fazer ruído saiu de sua habitação e dos aposentos que compartilhava com seu pai. Apalpou acima de seu calça o pequeno pergaminho e dirigiu-se para a enfermaria.

Era hora de que a venda que cegava a Oliver Wood também caísse... e ele mesmo se encarregaria de que assim fora.

skoaksoa*********

Severus Snape não podia crer o que estava sucedendo. Um segundo antes encontrava-se recostado sobre o colo de Harry, beijando seus carnosos lábios. E de uma hora para outra a situação mudou. Um estranho ruído tinha-o posto em alerta e deixou de beijar a seu casal para ver que ocorria.

E agora se encontrava no pasto, tendido por completo sobre ele e com um enorme animal sobre seu corpo. Reposto da surpresa inicial tinha reconhecido a seu atacante, cujas presas fortes tinham buscado seu pescoço, e que ele protegeu com seus braços por instinto.

Escutou o grito assustado de Harry ao mesmo tempo que seu braço esquerdo recebia o ataque direto. Agudas punçadas de dor percorreram-no desde o ombro até a ponta de seus dedos e não pôde evitar proferir uma maldição quando a carne de seu antebraço foi rasgada pelo furioso cão.

-Basta! Pare! –Harry lançou-se sobre o enorme animal e montou-se sobre ele para tratar de afastar de seu namorado. Assustou-se quando viu o sangue no pasto e tirou forças de fraqueza para decolar ao animal de Severus, tomando pelas orelhas.

O cão uivou ao sentir-se levantado dessa maneira. Severus levantou-se como pôde e com muito esforço sacou sua varinha de seu cinto. Harry tratava de manter afastado a seu padrinho, mas por mais que o tentava a força do animal era maior. Severus tratou de lançar lhe um "Desmaius", mas Sirius foi mais rápido e conseguiu zavar-se do agarre de seu afilhado recuperando sua forma humana, varinha em mãos.

-Crucio! –A maldição lançada pelo animago dirigiu-se para o peito de Severus, quem não pôde fazer nada para esquiva-la.

-Severus! –Harry correu para onde seu casal se encontrava. O professor não se tinha movido um sozinho milímetro e se mostrava surpreendido. –Estás bem?

-Não... passou nada... –Apalpou-se a si mesmo para comprovar que não sentia nenhuma dor. Levantou seus negros olhos para o homem a uns metros dele, quem o olhou atónito ao se dar conta que não tinha conseguido lhe fazer dano. –És um estúpido, Black! Nem sequer podes apontar bem!

O ex comensal levantou seu varinha para lançar uma maldição ao animago, quem a sua vez voltou a apontar para o peito de Severus. Mas Harry adiantou-se e interpôs-se entre eles.

-Tira-te de em médio, Harry! –Gritou-lhe a seu afilhado, seus azuis olhos cheios de ira. –Tira-te se não queres que te lastime!

-Não me tirarei! –Harry acercou-se a seu padrinho, tratando de tranquilizá-lo.

Deteve-se inesperadamente ao ver aos olhos de uma das pessoas que mais queria. Tinha muita ira. Mas também muita dor e decepção. Essa mirada o feriu bem mais que qualquer cruciatus que pudesse ter recebido dele em qualquer momento.

-Faz favor... deixa-nos explicar-te...

-Por que, Harry? –Foi a primeira pergunta que brotou de seus lábios. –Por que, meu menino?

-Amo-o... –O rapaz armou-se de valor e manteve sua mirada sobre ele. –Os dois amamo-nos.

-Não pode ser... –Sirius negou com a cabeça, recusando as palavras de sua afilhado. –Você não podes amar a esse...

-É a verdade... –Severus mantinha a varinha em alto e o sangue manava de seu outro braço em grandes quantidades. Começava a sentir-se mareado. –Eu também o amo.

Sirius não quis seguir escutando e sem poder controlar sua raiva lançou longe a Harry, quem caiu sentado no pasto, junto à árvore. Dantes de que o rapaz pudesse se levantar o animago voltou a lhe lançar a Severus outra maldição, que o ex comensal também não sentiu.

Severus respondeu ao ataque e de uma hora para outra, ambos se encontravam enfrascados em um agressivo duelo. Algumas maldições deram no corpo do animago, quem lançou lhe outras maldições mais ao professor. Severus pôde esquivar algumas, mas outras deram em seu corpo sem lhe fazer dano.

Harry não podia fazer nada mais que observar, com evidente impotência, como as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida desquitavam o infinito ódio que desde fazia tantos anos os carcomia. Queria sacar seu varinha e desmaiá-los a ambos, mas sabia que não serviria de nada. Assim que acordasse-os voltariam a atacar-se.

E se seu padrinho já se tinha inteirado de sua relação, não tinha nenhum caso lhe lançar um feitiço para que o esquecesse. Tarde ou cedo teriam que voltar ao enfrentar, e era melhor fazer de uma vez por todas.

-Faz favor, Sirius! –Harry conseguiu chegar a seu lado quando o animago foi derrubado. Este se pôs de pé de imediato, disposto a seguir atacando a Severus. –Faz favor! Pare!

-Desde quando estás com esse...!? –Lhe increpo a seu afilhado. E furioso ao ver que não lhe respondia se dirigiu ao professor. –Desde quando te atreveste a pôr tuas sujas mãos em cima de Harry!?

-Isso não é assunto teu! –Severus mantinha a varinha em alto, mas a dor em seu braço esquerdo era insuportável. A zona rasgada ardia-lhe e a grande perda de sangue fazia que começasse a ver borroso. Sustentou-se a ferida tratando de conter a hemorragia.

-Sirius, faz favor... –Harry correu para seu casal e permaneceu junto a ele. –Precisa atenção médica!

-Tens-te revolcado com ele? –Sirius pôde ver como Harry baixava o rosto, enquanto Severus franzia o cenho, ofendido ante sua forma de expressar algo que para eles era tão especial.

-Como te atreves a lhe falar assim? –Alegou-lhe o professor, os dentes apertados e seus negros olhos fincando-se nele como adagas.

-Responde! –A mirada azul de Sirius estava dirigida para o rapaz.

-Isso não te importas... –Severus respondeu por seu casal. O tom indiferente de sua voz fez que o rosto de Sirius se descompusera ainda mais. –Ocupa-te de teus próprios assuntos.

-És... um... maldito... assalta berços... Crucio!

-Não! Sirius! –Harry não teve outra opção, mas que se interpor entre Severus e a maldição. Estava seguro que a essas alturas, o professor Dumbledore não ia poder resistir mais maldições. Abraçou-se a Severus e este só pôde o sustentar enquanto o rapaz se retorcia de dor entre seus braços.

-Harry! –Sirius baixou a varinha de imediato e correu para seu afilhado. –Estás bem?

Severus depositou o corpo dolorido do rapaz sobre o pasto. Harry tinha os olhos entrecerrados e o gesto torcido em uma careta de sofrimento. Apertou-o contra si, tratando de conforta-lo.

-Não te acerques a ele! –Gritou-lhe ao animago quando o viu se aproximar. Seu varinha apontando direto a seu coração. –Como te atreves a machuca-lo?

-Não sabia que se interporia! –Respondeu-lhe o outro, fora de si. –Como diabos ia eu ao saber!?

-Deveste imaginá-lo!

-Severus... –A voz de Harry deixou-se escutar e ambos calaram. –Estou bem...

-Solta-o... –Sirius acercou-se a Harry e tratou de levantá-lo em braços, fazendo a Severus a um lado. –Tira-te!

-Não o toques! –Severus apertou mais o corpo de seu casal contra o seu. Sirius voltou a perder os estribos e golpeou-o no rosto. Severus não teve tempo de meter as mãos para o evitar.

-Basta! –O animago sentiu que alguém o levantava no ar e quando seus pés tocaram terra se encontrou com a mirada dourada de Remus. –Que lhe passou a Harry?

-Este imbecil o feriu com um cruciatus! –Severus respondeu dantes que o animago. Remus volteou a ver a seu amigo, o cenho franzido e seus dourados olhos brilhando de raiva.

-É verdadeiro isso?

-Foi um acidente. –Sirius agitou a mão com a que golpeasse a Severus. –Não sabes o que tem ocorrido...

Um silêncio incómodo seguiu a esse comentário. O animago ia agregar algo mais quando escutaram que alguém se acercava. Era Minerva.

-Espero que tenham uma boa razão para justificar o que acaba de ocorrer... –A mulher chegou quase sem fôlego e olhou-os com intensa seriedade. Preferindo manter à margem fingiu não saber nada. –Porque não acho que Albus lhes aceite qualquer desculpa.

Volteou a ver a Severus, quem ainda sustentava a Harry entre seus braços.

-Passa bem, senhor Potter? –O rapaz assentiu e não teve mais remédio que se levantar. Severus ficou parado junto a ele, seu braço ardendo e uma careta de dor em seus lábios.

-Severus? –A mulher atingiu a ver o sangue que manava de seu braço. –Será melhor que vás à enfermaria.

-Não. Preciso arranjar isto de uma vez.

-Estás-te dessangrando... –Harry acercou-se a seu namorado, provocando um gesto de raiva em Sirius. –Irei contigo...

-Tu não irás a nenhuma parte! –Sirius adiantou-se e tomou a Harry pelo braço. –Vens comigo agora!

-Deixa-o! –Severus tomou-o do outro braço e o rapaz gemeu pela dor.

-Detenham-se! Os dois! –Remus deixou livre o braço de Harry da mão de Sirius. Severus também o soltou ao se dar conta que lhe fazia dano. –Será melhor que nos vamos, Sirius. Precisas tranquilizar-te...

-Ninguém irá a nenhum lado até que isto se arranje. –Minerva dirigiu-se a Severus. –Vê à enfermaria e se Poppy permite-te atinge na direção. Vocês... acompanhem-me.

Severus não teve outra opção. Cambaleante, encaminhou-se à enfermaria volteando sua mirada de vez em quando para Harry quem, escoltado por Sirius e Remus, caminhava por trás da subdiretora rumo ao escritório do diretor. O rapaz volteou a vê-lo, seu rosto compungido e dolorido ainda, e Severus então teve a ligeira suspeita de que lhes aguardavam sérios problemas.

shauhsuahs*********

Oliver suspirou enquanto volteava a ver o relógio de parede no escritório da enfermaria. Fazia várias horas que Poppy se tinha marchado a uma emergência e o rapaz só estava esperando a que voltasse para poder ir a seus aposentos a descansar. Se despereço na cadeira na que se achava sentado lendo um livro, pois já não tinha outra coisa que fazer.

Essa mesma tarde tinha empacado suas coisas para mudar ao dia seguinte ao apartamento de Blaise. Já que já não teria que buscar trabalho em outro lado, Poppy lhe tinha autorizado abrir uma rede desde o apartamento para a enfermaria, com o objeto de que Oliver não tivesse que viajar por nenhum outro meio para se apresentar a trabalhar.

Não cabia em si da emoção. Para poder ficar em outro ano mais na enfermaria, tinha tido que solicitar a autorização do professor Dumbledore. Mas estava consciente que para isso devia lhe explicar suas verdadeiras razões. Quando o diretor se inteirou de sua gravidez se alegrou com a notícia e não só o felicitou; ademais, aumentou-lhe o benefício da bolsa sem que ele lhe pedisse.

Um longo suspiro brotou de seus lábios enquanto fechava seus olhos marrons e criava-se uma imagem de Blaise e ele tendo uma vida em comum. Imaginou-se a si mesmo dentro de dois ou três anos, voltando de suas aulas na universidade uma noite qualquer. Imaginou-se a seu namorado esperando-o e a seu pequeno correndo ao redor a casa. Pôs uma mão em seu colo e acariciou ao pequeno ser que se formava dentro dele, pouco a pouco e com a paciência que a seu futuro pai já lhe faltava.

"Já quero te conhecer..." Pensou enquanto continuava acariciando seu plano ventre, seus olhos ainda fechados. "Já quero que chegue no dia em que te possa sustentar entre meus braços, meu pequeno..." Um sorriso sonhador desenhou-se em seus lábios. "Serás menino? Ou serás menina?"

Recordou de repente que em alguma parte tinha escutado que os bebês podem ouvir dentro do ventre. E ainda que ele sabia que ainda era muito cedo para isso, não se importou e seus delgados lábios se abriram para começar a tartarear uma doce canção.

Sua bem modulada voz se deixou escutar por todo o escritório. Uma melodia suave que enchia a cada rincão desse pequeno espaço onde se encontrava. Oliver seguiu com seus olhos fechados, recargado na cadeira e medindo-se de forma inconsciente, como se já estivesse arrolando a seu bebê.

-Gostaria que fosse de uma menina... –Murmurou no meio da canção, como se quisesse que seu bebê o escutasse e pudesse cumprir seu desejo. –E que tenhas seus olhos e seu cabelo...

Enquanto cantava, não consertou em que Draco já se encontrava parado baixo o dintel da porta. O loiro permaneceu nesse lugar sem saber que fazer. Por um lado queria interromper essa cena que, apesar de ser muito doce desde seu ângulo de visão, dada as circunstâncias nas que se dava lhe resultava dolorosa.

Mas por outro lado, queria seguir parado no mesmo lugar. Quis voltar-se invisível para que ele não o visse e então pudesse seguir escutando essa voz, tão formosa como nunca antes tinha escutado uma.

Franziu o cenho, molesto por essa situação. Ele estava aí para lhe abrir os olhos. Para fazer-lhe ver que seu castelo de imensa felicidade só era uma ilusão. Queria que soubesse que estava sendo enganado da mesma forma na que ele o tinha estado por muito tempo. Queria romper seus sonhos e suas ilusões igual que os dele foram rompidos. Apalpou o pequeno pergaminho em seu bolso. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Oliver deixou de cantar de repente. Tinha crido escutar a respiração de alguém bem perto dele. Draco abriu suas cinzas olhos, que se encontraram com os grandes olhos cafés de Oliver. Este sorriu apenado ao se dar conta que Draco o tinha escutado e se pondo de pé se dirigiu para o rapaz.

-Oferece-se-te algo, Malfoy? -Observou-o por um momento. –Que te ocorreu agora?

Draco não compreendeu ao que o moreno se referia. Este lhe assinalou a testa e entoes entendeu. Moveu sua cabeça, negando enquanto sacava o pergaminho do bolso. Oliver franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que observava o objeto na mão o loiro. Estendeu sua mão para tomá-lo, mas alguém por trás de Draco fez que o auxiliar de Poppy desviasse sua atenção de sua pessoa.

-Professor? –Draco ficou com o pergaminho na mão. Oliver observava a alguém por trás dele e se girou para ver quem era. Grande foi sua surpresa quando viu a sua padrinho em frente a ele, sustentando seu braço esquerdo enquanto com um gesto de dor mau dissimulado tratava de conter uma hemorragia.

-Que te ocorreu? –Perguntou-lhe, alarmado quando o professor se sustentou de seu ombro para não cair.

-Onde está Poppy? –Severus entrou ao escritório e sentou-se na cadeira que Oliver ocupasse momentos dantes. Ambos rapazes puderam ver então a gravidade de sua ferida.

-Ela não está, professor... –Respondeu-lhe Oliver enquanto abria a gaveta e extraía material de cura. –Está atendendo a um paciente.

-Maldição... terei que ir a San Mungo. –O homem fez a tentativa de parar-se, mas a grande perda de sangue fez que se mareara, ficando sentado no mesmo lugar.

-Se diz-me o que lhe ocorreu talvez possa lhe ajudar. –Oliver acercou sua mão para examinar a ferida, mas Severus retirou-a com brusquidão. –Se não o examino não poderei o curar.

Severus e Draco cruzaram uma mirada. Ambos sabiam que ele não podia ir a San Mungo. Para sua má sorte a ferida achava-se justo sobre a Marca. Estava seguro que em San Mungo o atenderiam sem nenhum problema, mas também sabia que ao sair do hospital, alguns Aurores o estariam esperando para o levar direto a Azkaban.

-Não é que não confie em sua capacidade, senhor Wood... –Respondeu-lhe entre dentes enquanto olhava-o direto aos olhos. –O que sucede é que neste braço tenho algo que não deve ver... e não sei se poderei contar com seu discrição.

Severus já tinha sido ferido muitas vezes antes. Feridas tão graves que em outro corpo menos adaptado a essas situações tivessem sido mortais. Seu corpo estava cheio de cicatrizes que o confirmavam. Na maioria dos casos Poppy tinha-se encarregado de curar suas feridas, em outras ocasiões tinha-se curado ele mesmo.

Mas agora a situação era algo mais complicada. A ferida que Sirius lhe fizesse se encontrava em uma zona inaccessível para poder se curar ele só, já que precisaria ambas mãos para o fazer. E agora que Poppy não se encontrava a situação piorava. Ademais, tinha muita pressa já que Harry esperava-o no escritório do diretor.

-Não sei a que se refere, professor. –Oliver interrompeu seus pensamentos. –Mas asseguro-lhe que se não fosse discreto, não poderia ser Medimago.

Severus meditou nas palavras do rapaz. Chegou à conclusão de que se Poppy o tinha como sua auxiliar era porque confiava nele. Ademais, já não suportava a dor.

-De acordo... –Aceitou, sem outro remédio. –Mas advirto-lhe que o que veja dentro deste escritório, aqui se tem de ficar, a não ser que prefira que lhe lance um "Obliviate".

-Não será necessário. –Respondeu o moreno. –Serei discreto.

-Que te passou? –Draco acercou-se a seu padrinho enquanto Oliver retirava seus prendas superiores com um feitiço e começava a examiná-lo.

-Não quererás o saber...

-Parece uma mordida... –Oliver observou a ferida detidamente. –Mordeu lhe algum animal?

-Um cão... muito raivoso. –Ambos rapazes se olharam, preocupados pela resposta do professor. Draco deu um passo atrás, por instinto. –Não esse tipo de raiva, senhor Malfoy. Em realidade o cão estava muito molesto.

Oliver só moveu a cabeça enquanto aplicava um feitiço para conter a hemorragia. Tirou uma poção de sua gaveta e ofereceu-lhe ao professor. Severus pôde ver que se tratava de uma poção para que recuperasse o sangue perdido.

O moreno começou com as curas. Limpou a carne ferida com o líquido transparente que usasse com Draco quando curou sua testa, o que o loiro pôde observar enquanto tratava de lhe tirar a verdade a seu padrinho. Este só pronunciou o sobrenome de Sirius com os lábios e ainda que Draco não lhe entendeu, o desprezo que viu nesse gesto o fez o compreender.

-Disse-te que fossem cuidadosos... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto Oliver seguia com o seu. –Onde foi? No lago?

O homem assentiu enquanto contraía seu rosto em uma careta de dor. Oliver deu-se conta e aplicou um feitiço para anestesiar seu braço, coisa que o professor lhe agradeceu em seu interior.

-Onde está H agora? –Severus olhou-o com sorna ao ver que Draco só tinha pronunciado a primeira letra do nome de seu parceiro, supôs que para evitar que Oliver o soubesse.

-Na direção... com todos os demais.

-Com todos...? –Draco já não seguiu perguntando. Não queria se imaginar a quem se referia seu padrinho com "todos".

Permaneceram em silêncio observando a Oliver, quem após desinfetar a ferida começou a aplicar-lhe feitiços para ir fechando-a. Tinha que o fazer pouco a pouco, já que a carne estava tão danada que se não lhe punha o cuidado devido, corria o risco de que o músculo lhe ficasse deforme.

A ferida foi fechando pouco a pouco enquanto Oliver invocava vários feitiços de cura. Conforme fazia-o, o rapaz pôde observar um estranho tatuagem no lugar que estava curando. Seu rosto começou a empalidecer quando, apesar de seu inchação, a Marca Tenebrosa adquiriu completa forma no antebraço de seu professor.

-Passa bem, senhor Wood? –Perguntou o ex comensal ante a palidez de seu ex aluno. Este só assentiu em silêncio enquanto buscava algo na gaveta das poções. Severus pôde observar que sua ferida já estava fechada e, pensando que o rapaz já tinha terminado, se pôs de pé.

-Ainda não tenho terminado, professor. –Oliver acercou-se a ele e começou a untar lhe uma pomada. –Lhe servirá para baixar a inchação e para que não lhe doa, agora que já lhe tirei a anestesia.

Severus franziu o cenho ao ver que o rapaz passava sua mão untada com a pomada sobre sua tatuagem de um modo muito profissional, como se não o tivesse. Volteou a ver a seu afilhado e pôde descobrir que este se encontrava tão surpreendido como ele.

-Já está... –Oliver guardou a pomada em seu lugar. –Se sente alguma moléstia pode tomar qualquer poção para aliviá-la. Mas se mesmo assim a dor não diminui terá que regressar para que o examine.

Severus assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e vestiu-se. Após despedir-se de Draco da mesma maneira dirigiu-se à lareira rumo à direção. Oliver não se estranhou da atitude de seu ex professor de poções, ele sempre era assim. O loiro ficou no escritório, observando a Oliver guardar o material de cura em seu lugar. O moreno se percebeu de sua presença e volteou a vê-lo.

-Lhe dirás a alguém?

-Não sei de que falas.

Draco respirou com força enquanto formulava uma pergunta mais direta.

-Lhe dirás a alguém o que tens visto?

Oliver fechou a gaveta e sentou-se em sua cadeira, onde abriu o livro que dantes lesse.

-Eu não tenho visto nada, de modo que não sei a que te referes. –Se enfrasco em sua leitura à espera de que o loiro se marchasse. O Slytherin já estava por sair, mas Oliver recordou algo e o deteve. –Malfoy... –O loiro volteou a vê-lo, sua mirada interrogante. –Ias entregar-me o que tens na mão...

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto observava o pergaminho que ainda tinha, agora arrugado pela ansiedade. Volteou a ver ao moreno, quem esperava sua resposta.

-Isto é meu. Que te fez pensar que te ia dar o?

-Pensei que me darias. Essa impressão me deu.

-Pois não estejas pensando o que não é. –Draco deu a meia volta e marchou-se, deixando ao moreno com a pergunta na boca.

-E então... Para que vieste?

sjaosjoaks*********

-Já te sentes melhor?

-Sim, Minerva. Muito obrigado.

Albus e a subdiretora encontravam-se nas habitações privadas do idoso mago. Minutos antes de que a animaga chegasse, ele se achava deitado lendo um livro quando sentiu um poderoso cruciatus atravessando seu corpo. Soube em seguida que Severus estava em problemas.

Tratou de levantar-se para averiguar que estava ocorrendo, quando outra maldição fez dente nele, o derrubando. Passaram vários minutos nos que o idoso teve que fazer bom uso de sua magia e se concentrar para contra restar os efeitos das maldições das que, estava seguro, Severus era objeto.

Quando Minerva chegou o encontrou atirado no chão. Por fortuna para ele os ataques tinham cessado, lhe dando um merecido respiro a seu corpo cansado. Ao vê-lo, ela soube em seguida o que tinha ocorrido. E enquanto ajudava ao diretor a regressar a sua cama, não deixou de reprochar-lhe a ousadia de lhe ter presenteado aquele medalhão a Severus.

Mas Albus tinha em mente uma preocupação maior: Sirius Black. Agora que o animago tinha descoberto a relação entre Harry e seu protegido, estava seguro que ele também não se ia salvar das maldições do padrinho do "menino que viveu". E é que esse era agora o verdadeiro problema, Harry seguia sendo um menino... e Sirius seu tutor.

Suspirou enquanto levantava-se da cama. Arranjou-se a túnica escarlata e com a ajuda de Minerva baixou as escadas que conduziam a seu escritório, onde o animago o esperava já, enquanto se passeava de um lado a outro da habitação, furioso. Remus só o observava em seu ir e vir, preocupado pela reação de seu amigo quando se inteirasse que ele também tinha estado ao tanto da situação.

Harry encontrava-se em uma esquina, quase oculto, como se não quisesse estar aí. Percebia a cada uma das emoções que fluíam no interior do animago, e não gostou em de absoluto o que seu padrinho estava sentindo. Se sobressaltou quando escutou a voz do diretor saudando aos presentes, enquanto baixava das escadas com lentidão, acompanhado por Minerva.

-Não sê que de bom possa ter esta noite, Albus... –Enfrentou-o o animago quando o diretor se teve sentado. –Não, quando venho a ver a meu afilhado e me encontro... revolcando-se no lago... nem mais nem menos que com um comensal...

-Severus não é um comensal! Não fales assim dele! –Harry saiu do rincão para enfrentar a seu padrinho. –E não nos estávamos revolcando!

-Tu te cala! –Harry deu um passo atrás ao escutar o iracundo grito de Sirius. –Não tens nenhum direito a me contradizer! Acho que não preciso te informar que não estou muito contente contigo!

-Acho que precisamos tranquilizar-nos, Sirius... –A voz de Albus deixou-se escutar no meio dos gritos do animago. –Não chegaremos a nenhuma parte se só gritamos.

-Quero crer... –Encarou Sirius ao diretor, seus cerúleos olhos fixos nos do idoso. –Que você não estavas inteirado que teu professor de poções acostuma a visitar as alcovas de seus estudantes...

-Isso não é verdadeiro! –Harry voltou a intervir, a cada vez mais molesto, mas também mais assustado. –Severus sempre foi muito respeitoso, ele jamais me tocou quando eu era um estudante!

Calou no instante, ao dar-se conta que sem o querer, tinha admitido que sua relação com ele tinha ido para além dos beijos que Sirius presenciara no lago. Sirius pareceu adivinhá-lo, porque sua mirada escureceu de forma muito perigosa. Por instinto, Harry foi a parar a um lado de Remus, quem tomou-o pelos ombros para conforta-lo.

-Quero dizer... eu não... –Remus apertou seus ombros, fazendo-o calar. O rapaz obedeceu sabendo que era o melhor.

-Também quero crer... –O animago regressou sua mirada para o diretor. –Que você não estava inteirado da relação entre minha afilhado e esse...

-Estou inteirado, Sirius... –Interrompeu Albus. –E não vejo nada de mau em que eles se relacionem. Após tudo já não são professor e estudante.

-Isso é agora! –Sirius golpeou a mesa com seu punho. Todos menos Albus saltou, sobressaltados. –Mas estou seguro que eles tinham relações desde dantes! Foi por isso que não quiseste que Harry se fosse viver comigo?

-Isso não tem nada que ver. –O diretor permaneceu tranquilo, enfrentando a mirada do animago. –A segurança de Harry foi a verdadeira razão, e isso o sabes tão bem como eu.

-Estás consciente... que estamos falando de um menino? –Albus permaneceu em silêncio ante a pergunta do animago.

-Já não sou um menino! –Apressou-se a responder o rapaz. Remus só suspirou enquanto seguia tomando pelos ombros.

-Por suposto que já não o és...! –Respondeu-lhe seu padrinho, sua voz baixou alguns decibéis provocando ao rapaz um ligeiro tremor. –Já Snivellius se encarregou disso... Não é assim? –Volteou a ver ao diretor. –E estás consciente também que estamos falando de um homem maior de trinta e cinco anos, tendo relações com um menor de idade?

Albus não respondeu. O tempo todo tinha estado consciente disso. Tanto como o mesmo Severus. Perguntou-se se Harry tinha-o estado em seu momento também.

-Vendo-o desta forma, então chegamos à conclusão de que Severus incurrió no delito de pederastia... Ou equivoco-me? –O animago seguiu vendo a Albus aos olhos. O idoso mago adivinhou a onde queria chegar e tratou de arranjar as coisas de alguma forma.

-Podemos chegar a um arranjo...

-Ah si...? E de que forma pensas que poderíamos o fazer?

-Casando a Harry de imediato... com Severus.

Remus, Harry e Minerva se voltearam a ver, uns a outros, para depois fixar sua mirada no animago. Este fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou, tratando de manter uma acalma que era óbvio que já não sentia.

-E pensas... que sou tão estúpido como para aceitar algo como isso? –Suas mãos fecharam-se em um punho. Remus soltou a Harry para acercar-se a seu melhor amigo. –Por quem me tomas!? Por um imbecil!?

-Sirius, acalma-te. Faz favor...

-Não te metas no que não te chamam! Não estou falando contigo! –Os olhos dourados do licantropo abriram-se, surpreendidos. Sirius nunca lhe tinha gritado dessa maneira. Sentiu-se muito mau.

-Por que lhe falas assim? –Lhe increpo seu afilhado. Ele sentiu a reação de Remus e soube que o tinha ferido. –Não vê que ele não tem nenhuma culpa?

Mas no meio de sua raiva, Sirius não escutou as palavras de sua afilhado.

-Não se preocupe, Harry... já se lhe passará. –A voz de Remus soou tranquila, mas Harry pôde ver que seus dourados olhos estavam cheios de tristeza. –Acho que não tenho nada que fazer aqui. Se desculpam-me...

O licantropo acercou-se à lareira e após mencionar sua habitação desapareceu dentro dela entre os verdes lumes. Teve um incómodo momento de silêncio, que se cortou quando Sirius voltou a tomar a palavra.

-Empaca tuas coisas. –Dirigindo ao rapaz. –Vamo-nos agora mesmo.

-Não irei a nenhuma parte. –Sirius lançou uma mirada grave a sua afilhado, sem poder crer o que escutava. –Ficarei aqui, com Severus.

-Acho que não estás em condições de te negar, Harry. Tua situação não é nada vantajosa. –Recordou-lhe o animago, seus olhos postos com firmeza sobre os do rapaz. –Vê por tuas coisas.

Mas Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar, disposto a ficar no Colégio. Sirius já não seguiu insistindo e, em vez disso, se dirigiu para Albus e Minerva, quem só se tinham concretado a observar o que ocorria.

-Vendo que não há outro modo de arranjar isto, me vejo na profunda pena de te informar, Albus, que reportarei este fato ao Ministério.

-Não podes fazer isso! –Harry acercou-se a seu padrinho, sua mirada verde cheia de súplica-. Faz favor, não!

-Sento-o, Harry. Mas dada tua negativa de partir comigo não tenho outra opção.

O rapaz se aferrou ao braço de seu padrinho enquanto as lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus verdes olhos a torrentes. Não podia imaginar uma vida sem Severus, muito menos podia o imaginar a ele encerrado em uma prisão.

-Está bem, Sirius... –O rapaz baixou a cabeça, derrotado-. Irei contigo a onde queiras... mas faz favor... não faças nada em seu contra.

-Vê a empacar. Te esperarei nas habitações de Remus. –O rapaz assentiu, cheio de tristeza. –E quero-te de regresso em dez minutos.

Harry caminhou com passo lento para a porta. Dantes de sair volteou a ver ao diretor, quem dirigiu-lhe uma mirada de entendimento.

Quando o jovem se marchou, Sirius tomou um punhado de pó e dantes dos lançar à lareira volteou a ver aos dois professores, sua mirada insondável se fincando neles como um punhal.

-Quero que lhe digam isto a Snape... –Suas palavras foram claras e esteve seguro que a nenhum de suas duas ouvintes se lhe passou alguma por alto. –Digam-lhe que se se atreve a se acercar a Harry outra vez, eu me encarregarei de que a próxima vez que o veja seja desde uma rendida em uma das celas de Azkaban.

Lançou o pó e desapareceu. Minerva e Albus respiraram aliviados ao ver que o sangue tinha deixado de correr... ao menos pelo momento.

-Achas que Severus vá buscá-lo? –Perguntou-lhe a subdiretora, impressionada ainda pelo ocorrido. –Acha que Sirius seja capaz de enviá-lo a Azkaban se fá-lo?

O idoso mago assentiu.

-Tanto odeia-o? –Perguntou Minerva franzindo o cenho ante o silencioso assentimento de seu amigo.

-Não o duvide, querida... –Respondeu-lhe o diretor. Acomodou-se as gafas sobre seu nariz e suspirou. –E que também não te fique dúvida que Sirius será capaz disso e mais com tal de não voltar ao ver cerca de Harry...


	21. A hora da verdade parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertência: Este capítulo contém cenas de violação a um menor. Se alguém é susceptível a este tipo de temas, faz favor, tomar as reservas pertinentes.

Severus passeava-se de um lado a outro da sala, esperando a que Harry chegasse em qualquer momento. Segundos após que Sirius Black desaparecesse pela lareira do escritório do diretor, o professor de poções regressava da enfermaria.

Só tinha cruzado umas quantas palavras com Albus e Minerva, quem o puseram ao tanto do ocorrido em sua ausência. E quando o diretor lhe informou que Harry se marchava, este não o pensou e atravessou uma vez mais a lareira para chegar a suas habitações dantes que seu casal, pois precisava falar com ele.

Talhou-se o braço, dolorido ainda pela mordida de Sirius. Enquanto amaldiçoava-o em silêncio a porta abriu-se dando passo a Harry. Severus viu como o rapaz se talhava os olhos, tratando de secar suas lágrimas enquanto se dirigia à habitação que compartilhava com ele, sem se dar conta que o professor o observava.

O rapaz de verdes olhos tomou seu baú e começou a guardar a toda pressa seus pertences, pois tinha medo de demorar mais dos dez minutos que Sirius lhe tinha dado, e que este cumprisse sua ameaça de enviar a Severus a prisão. Soluçando muito baixo, o rapaz seguiu enchendo seu baú em completa desordem para depois ficar parado no meio da habitação, seus soluços aumentando.

Os fortes braços de Severus fecharam-se em torno de sua estreita cintura. Harry sentiu os negros cabelos de seu casal fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço.

-Estás bem? –Fechou os olhos ao escutar sua voz tão cerca de seu ouvido. Negou com a cabeça e tratou de falar, mas só conseguiu que outro soluço escapasse de seus lábios. –Fez-te dano?

O rapaz voltou a negar com a cabeça. Severus girou-o para que o olhasse de frente.

-Te irás com ele?

-Não tenho outra opção. Será melhor que me apresse... –Harry talhou seus inchados olhos com o dorso da mão e sorveu pelo nariz com força. Severus separou-se dele para se acercar à lareira. -A onde vais?

-Vou falar com ele. –O homem tomou um punhado de pó. Estava a ponto de lançá-los quando Harry o deteve pondo uma mão sobre a sua. -Deixa-me, Harry. Preciso arranjar isto de uma vez.

-Não, Severus. –Harry tirou-lhe os pós para regressar a seu lugar e abraçou-o. -Ele está furioso. Não conseguirás que te escute. Sabes que até a Remus lhe gritou?

Severus guardou silêncio por um momento. Sabia que o rapaz tinha razão, tratar de falar com ele seria quase um suicídio. Estava seguro que assim que o visse não duvidaria em lhe lançar um Kedavra. Mas a separação doía-lhe bem mais que o que Black pudesse lhe fazer. Levantou o rosto de rapaz e olhou-o aos verdes olhos.

-Foge comigo... –A arrebatada proposição de seu casal o descolocou. O homem mais sensato que tinha conhecido em toda sua vida, a quem quase lhe teve que rogar para que o fizesse seu sem importar as consequências... Agora lhe propunha fugir com ele?. –Nos iremos bem longe, onde ninguém nos possa encontrar. Nem sequer Albus saberá como nos encontrar, muito menos esse...

Harry olhou os profundos olhos de seu casal. Pôde ver neles que Severus não estava jogando. Por um breve momento sentiu-se tentado a dizer-lhe que sim e mandar todo o demais ao diabo. Mas deteve-se ao pensar em Sirius e o que seria capaz de fazer ao homem que tanto amava.

-Não, Severus... –O rapaz baixou a mirada quando sentiu que seu casal se tensava ante sua negativa.

-Não queres? –O homem franziu o cenho e levantou a queixo do jovem para que o olhasse aos olhos. –Talvez já não me amas?

-Como podes me perguntar isso? –Harry tomou entre suas mãos o amado rosto, agora coberto de pequenas arrugas de preocupação que acentuavam sua maturidade. –Amo-te com toda minha alma... mas não posso me ir contigo.

-Por que? –O homem apertou mais sua cintura e colou-o a ele, temeroso do deixar ir. –Talvez Black te ameaçou? –O rapaz assentiu. –Que te disse?

-Que te enviaria a Azkaban se não me ia com ele. –Suspirou. –E se vou-me contigo agora te denunciará por sequestro e então nós viveremos fugindo pelo resto de nossas vidas.

-Não me importo.

-Mas a meu sim! –Harry separou-se dele e se acercou a seu baú. Sentiu-se exasperado quando viu a desordem em que estava. –Deu-me dez minutos... faz-se tarde.

-Harry... –Severus observou a seu casal recolhendo as coisas regadas e tratando de acomodá-las o melhor possível. –Voltarei a ver-te?

O rapaz deteve-se e acercou-se de novo a ele.

-Por suposto que sim. –Acariciou seu rosto e apesar das lágrimas seus verdes olhos brilharam mais que nunca. –Sabes que data é hoje?

-É dezoito de Julho...

-Exato. –Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo. –Só faltam treze dias para meu aniversário.

-É muito tempo...

-Nada disso. –Riu com ligeireza ao ver a mirada de resignação de seu casal. –No domingo trinta e um de Julho, quero que vás a Grimmauld Place a me buscar. Terei meu baú pronto. É mais... nem sequer vou a desempacar.

Severus acercou o corpo de Harry ao seu e apertou-o com força. Harry sentiu que o ar lhe faltava, mas longe de se separar se apertou mais a ele.

-Irei por ti, Harry... –O beijou com intensidade e suas palavras perderam-se na boca do rapaz-. Prometo-te.

-Te estarei esperando... sempre. –Harry correspondeu ao beijo de Severus com a mesma intensidade.

-Será melhor que te ajude a empacar... –Severus separou-se de seu casal, temeroso de não o deixar ir nunca mais. Harry assentiu pensando o mesmo e envergonhou-se quando, com um movimento de sua varinha, o professor deixou seu baú em ordem. Depois reduziu o tamanho de sua bagagem e o rapaz guardou-o no bolso de sua túnica.

Momentos depois encontravam-se em frente à lareira. Harry tomou um punhado de pós e dantes de marchar-se voltou a beija-lo.

-Não o esqueças... –Lhe sussurrou no ouvido. –Só são treze dias.

O rapaz desapareceu pela lareira para as habitações de Remus. Severus ficou parado no mesmo lugar, observando como as chamas voltavam a sua cor natural. Deu a média volta para encerrar em sua habitação.

-Te verei dentro de treze dias... –Murmurou enquanto acariciava as cobertas negras que alguma vez cobrissem o jovem corpo de seu casal. –E então ninguém poderá nos separar...

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*********

Remus observou a silhueta de Sirius perfilando-se no quício da lareira. Encontrava-se parado em um rincão da sala, com uma copa de brandy na mão. O animago traspassou o nicho e sem perceber-se de sua presença começou a passear de um lado a outro, esperando a chegada de sua afilhado. Volteou a ver seu relógio.

-O enviarei a Azkaban... –Murmurou. A raiva que sentia não tinha conseguido diminuir, e em mudança aumentava simultaneamente que os recordava aos dois juntos no lago. –Não me importo o que Harry diga...

-Te estarás equivocando, Sirius... –O animago se sobressaltou ao escutar a voz de Remus. –O perderás se o fazes.

Sirius viu ao licantropo sair dentre as sombras. Seus olhos dourados resplandeceram à tênue luz das velas que alumbravam a estância. Observou o copo que trazia na mão enquanto se acercava a ele.

-Por que estás bebendo? –Sirius acercou-se a seu amigo para tirar-lhe o copo, mas este o esquivo se tomando o conteúdo de um sozinho engole. –Não podes beber nos dias prévios à Lua Cheia...

-Por suposto que posso... –Remus serviu-se mais brandy e Sirius surpreendeu-se ao ver que o copo se esvaziava entre seus lábios para voltar a ser colmada com mais licor. Sua voz soava algo rasposa e arrastava as palavras. –Que mais dá?

-Teus sentidos são mais sensíveis nestes dias, com um só copo te embriagas. –Arrebatou-lhe o copo da mão. –Ademais, a poção não terá o mesmo efeito.

-Como disse uma pessoinha muito querida... –Isto último o disse remarcando suas palavras-. Não... me... importa...

Remus tentou recuperar o copo e ao ver que falhava, se dirigiu para a garrafa. Sirius moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro ao ver que o homem bebia da boca sem nenhum conserto. Acercou-se a ele para tratar de lhe a arrebatar, mas Remus foi mais rápido.

-Deixa de beber, Remus... te fará dano.

–E tu que te importas!? –Sirius se sobressaltou ao escutar o grito de seu amigo.

-Importa-me o que te passe! –Acercou-se a ele, tratando de serena-lo. –Sempre me importaste. É meu melhor amigo.

-Não é verdadeiro! –Remus deu um passo atrás para evitar que Sirius se acercasse. –Eu não te importo. E também não te importas Harry. Só és tu e teu maldito egocentrismo...

-De que estás falando? –O animago começava a perder a paciência.

-Teu dizes... que o queres... –O homem fez uma pausa para ordenar suas ideias. –No entanto está-lo separando da pessoa que ele ama... lhe farás dano se o fazes.

-Como podes pensar que Harry ame a esse...? –Entrecerrou seus azuis olhos, tratando de acalmar-se. –Ele não pode o amar. É um menino. Só é um... jogo.

-Não o é, Sirius. –Remus acercou-se a seu amigo até ficar a uns centímetros de seu rosto. O animago pôde cheirar o fôlego a brandy que emanava do homem em frente a ele. –Ele me disse que o ama...

Tarde deu-se conta Remus do que tinha dito. Tampou-se a boca por instinto, seus grandes olhos cafés abertos em surpresa. Viu como o rosto de Sirius se contraía em uma careta de raiva.

-Tu o sabias... –O homem lobo calou. Sirius sentiu que sua raiva aumentava. –Tu sabias que Harry estava com ele! Desde quando me tens estado ocultando!? Responde!

-Soube-o a noite da graduação. –Se recargou a um custado da parede onde se achava o bar, a garrafa ainda em sua mão trémula. –Não podes desfazer o que já está feito. Eles se amam e não podes fazer nada para o evitar...

-Por que... nunca... disseste-o? –Sirius acercou-se a seu amigo e tomou-o pelo pescoço de sua túnica. Remus fechou seus dourados olhos ao sentir seu cálido fôlego. –Sou teu melhor amigo! Deveste dizer-me!

-Prometi-lhe que não te diria nada! –Sirius apertou ainda mais a túnica sobre o pescoço do licantropo. –Eles pensavam esperar até que Harry fosse maior de idade para te dizer.

-Isso não é uma justificativa! –Sirius separou-se dele e lhe deu as costas. –Achei que eras meu melhor amigo...

-E sou, Sirius... –Um nodo começou a formar na garganta de Remus. Tratou de acercar-se a Sirius mas este se afastou dele. –Mas nestes dias vi-o tão feliz... como nunca dantes. Que importa se sua felicidade está ao lado de Severus? Que importa isso se agora é feliz?

-Não o entendes... –Sirius apertou os dentes enquanto continuava. –É... Snivellius. É um... Snape. É um... homem. Não sou capaz de aceitar uma relação de Harry com um homem... muito menos com ele. Nunca.

-Por que é tão fechado? –Remus deixou a garrafa a um lado e sustentou-se do móvel do bar, pois começava a sentir-se mareado-. Não tem nada de mau que dois homens se amem...

-Não posso crer o que me estás dizendo. –Sirius sentou-se na orla do sofá e se massageou a têmpora. Seus negros e revoltos cabelos caíram sobre suas mãos, cobrindo-as. Remus acercou-se e agachou-se em frente a ele, acariciando seu suave cabeleira com ternura. –É algo antinatural. É... asqueroso.

-Isso não é verdade... –Remus permaneceu em frente a Sirius, seus longos dedos começavam a enredar-se entre as fibras negras do animago, emaranhando-as mais. –Não podes saber se algo é asqueroso se não o tens provando dantes.

-Que queres dizer? –Sirius levantou a mirada e seus azuis olhos encontraram-se com os dourados de Remus. –Achas que interessa-me saber o que é ser beijado por um... homem?

-Eu... tenho-te beijado dantes. –As bochechas de Remus, coloridas pelo álcool, adquiriram um tom mais intenso.

-De que falas? –Sirius pôde ver no fundo desses olhos cafés um destelo que nunca dantes tinha visto. –Que tentas me dizer?

-O que tens escutado... –Remus posou uma trémula mão sobre o rosto do homem que tanto amava e o acariciou com lentidão, desfrutando da calidez de sua pele. Sirius franziu o cenho, sua mão posando-se sobre a sua para detê-lo.

-Que estás fazendo?

-Estou-te dando a provar... algo novo. –Dantes de que Sirius pudesse perguntar algo mais, os lábios de Remus se posaram com macieza sobre os seus, saboreando a morna carne que se abriu ante ele, vítima da surpresa.

Então Remus aproveitou esse momento para aprofundar o beijo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*********

-Duas semanas... só faltam duas semanas...

Draco passeava-se de um lado a outro de sua habitação enquanto retorcia suas mãos em um gesto de nervosismo. Seus loiros cabelos alborotados caíam com abandono sobre sua testa sorosa e suas cinzas olhos acusavam sérias impressões de preocupação.

Entre o engano de Blaise, a morte de sua mãe, o problema que enfrentava seu pai e agora a gravidez de Oliver se tinha esquecido por completo daquele que podia lhe fazer mais dano que todo aquilo pelo que já estava passando.

Assustava-lhe mais que nunca o fato de que Severus ainda não fosse chamado por Voldemort. Ele sabia muito bem que o Lord Escuro tinha planos para se unir a ele a princípios do seguinte mês, para o que faltavam duas semanas.

Parou-se de repente no meio de sua habitação e correu a refugiar em um rincão. Sentou-se encolhendo suas pernas e escondendo sua cabeça entre seus braços, como um menino temeroso de receber um castigo por ter feito algo mau.

Mas ele não tinha feito nada mau. O único problema seu tinha sido o que Voldemort pusesse seus purpúreos olhos sobre sua pessoa.

-Tive que ser eu... não pôde eleger a ninguém mais... –Uma lágrima brotou de seus olhos para perder-se no luxuoso tapete sobre a que se achava sentado-. Tenho tanto medo...

Lhe atemorizava mais que nada o ter que ver de em frente ao ser maligno ao que todo mundo lhe temia. Sentiu escalafrios tão só de imaginar que essa coisa pudesse sequer o tocar. Tivesse gostado em de esse momento possuir a valentia Gryffindor de Harry e se enfrentar a esse monstro perverso, e o destruir.

Mas ele não era um Gryffindor. Ele não era Harry. Ele não podia fazer nada mais que esperar e rogar porque o "menino que viveu" pudesse acabar com ele e evitar que caísse em suas mãos. Sentiu-se impotente ao dar-se conta que dependia demasiado de Harry. Todo mundo mágico dependia de Harry.

Foi até esse momento que Draco compreendeu o ônus tão pesado que a seu amigo lhe tinha tocado levar. Se ele estava em sérios apuros por ter sido elegido por Voldemort como seu colega, estava seguro que seu problema não se comparava com ter que se enfrentar a ele em uma guerra onde um dos dois teria que morrer.

-Só é um menino... –Sussurrou. Suas lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas, já sem nenhum controle. –Só somos uns meninos...

Recargo seu delgado corpo contra o janela. A brisa noturna revolveu seus loiros cabelos e refrescou seu testa sorosa. Suspirou enquanto punha-se de pé e buscava seu travesseiro. Saiu de sua habitação e com timidez tocou a porta da habitação de seu pai.

-Adiante. –O rapaz vacilou ante sua enérgica voz. Respirou com força e entrou. Lucius franziu o cenho ao ver a seu filho parado em frente a sua cama, seus loiros cabelos despenados, seu pijama posto e embaixo de seu braço um travesseiro. –Sucede algo?

-Eu só... –O rapaz duvidou-. Não posso dormir.

Teve um incómodo momento de silêncio em que Lucius tratou de assimilar o que via em frente a ele. Para qualquer outro pai a mensagem de Draco tivesse sido captado ao instante. Mas tratando-se de Lucius Malfoy a situação era diferente. Draco suspirou enquanto esperava parado no mesmo lugar.

Suspirou uma vez mais enquanto dava média volta. Dispunha-se a sair quando a voz de seu pai o deteve.

-Se queres... podes dormir aqui. –Draco voltou a respirar com força e caminhou para a cama de seu pai. Este retirou a coberta que cobria o outro extremo e lhe fez senhas de que se acercasse. Draco sentou-se na orla e olhou-o aos olhos, só para estar seguro que podia se combinar com ele-. Há muito espaço.

O rapaz colocou seu travesseiro na cabeceira e com lentidão deitou-se na cama, buscando uma posição mais cômoda. Volteou a ver a Lucius, quem a sua vez observava-o com uma mirada que não pôde decifrar.

-Seria bom que tratasses de dormir. Amanhã tens classe com Severus, Não é assim? –Seu filho assentiu em silêncio. –Amanhã não me toca terapia, de modo que estarei presente à classe, Que te parece?

-Isso soa bem... –Draco permitiu-se um suave sorriso e fechou os olhos.

-Gostaria de ver que tanto tens avançado, e gostaria presenciar de um duelo entre tu e Potter.

Draco não respondeu. Recordou de repente que existia a possibilidade de que Harry já não estivesse no Castelo. Após que Black descobrisse a verdade sobre sua relação com Severus, e conhecendo os temores de Harry se isso chegava a ocorrer, supôs que o animago não ficaria de braços cruzados e o primeiro que faria seria lhe levar daí, o mais longe possível de seu padrinho.

Só esperava que Sirius Black não reportasse a Severus ante o Ministério. Não queria nem se imaginar a seu padrinho encerrado em uma cela em Azkaban. Confiou em que Harry tivesse o suficiente poder para convencer a Black de não fazer nada em seu contra. A ele lhe ia doer muito que lhe arrebatassem a seu padrinho dessa maneira. Confiava também em que o animago se considerasse satisfeito com lhe ter quase arrancado o braço.

O rapaz se entristeceu ao pensar que Harry já não estaria aí. Já não teria com quem conversar, nem a quem reptar a uma carreira de vassouras, nem também não teria com quem explorar esse imenso lugar. Fazendo contas chegou à frustrante conclusão que séria o único jovem que ficaria, entre tantos velhos. E não estava ainda muito convencido ante a ideia de substituir a companhia de Harry pela de seus dois melhores amigos.

Ainda que desde o enterro de sua mãe sua relação com Rum e Hermione tinha mudado para bem, ele ainda não se sentia com a confiança suficiente como para considerá-los como seus melhores amigos. E estava seguro que eles pensavam o mesmo. E a única pessoa jovem à que veria no Castelo, após eles, seria Oliver Wood. E nem pensar em dirigir-lhe a palavra sequer.

Suspirou, seu rosto semioculto entre os plugues de seu travesseiro. Desde que voltasse da enfermaria não deixava de se perguntar por que não se tinha atrevido a lhe entregar o pergaminho. Tinha-se-lhe apresentado a oportunidade ideal quando Severus se marchou após que o auxiliar de Poppy curasse sua ferida. Pôde ter-lhe entregado nesse instante e destruir todos seus sonhos e ilusões... mas não o fez.

Se revolveu na cama, inquieto, ao não poder se explicar essa estranha sensação que o embargava quando o recordava sentado em sua cadeira, cantando a seu bebê. Nunca se chegou a imaginar que o rapaz possuísse uma voz tão formosa e hipnotizante, como o canto de uma sirena. Se reprochou a si mesmo por esse pensamento. Ele não era nenhuma sirena. Era Oliver Wood, ex capitão da equipe de Quidditch, um Gryffindor... e o casal de Blaise.

Franziu o cenho e apertou a travesseiro com força tratando de afastar esses pensamentos. Ele se tinha prometido não voltar a pensar em Blaise e seu engano. E apesar de que lhe doía mais que nunca que agora estivessem esperando um filho, ele compreendia que não tinha nenhum direito a destruir a felicidade de Wood. Após tudo, ele também era vítima do engano da pessoa na que alguma vez confiou.

"Em algum dia se inteirará..." Pensou enquanto o sonho começava a vencê-lo. "E não serei eu quem lhe diga."

Lucius, quem observava-o desde fazia momento, pensou que o rapaz já dormia e que estava tendo um mau sonho. Acercou sua mão para sua frente e acariciou seus loiros cabelos. Draco não se moveu.

Aceitou de seu pai essa subtil mostra de carinho. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao sentir-se protegido, como fazia tempo não se sentia. Agora sabia que a seu lado já não estava só e indefeso. Agora estava seguro que seu pai seria capaz de todo para o defender.

Suspirou uma vez mais, deixando que o sonho ao fim o vencesse. Refugiou-se nos braços de Morfeu sentindo ainda a cálida mão de seu pai sobre sua cabeça e, dentro dela, uma formosa voz arrulhando-o enquanto lhe cantava uma doce canção de berço.

********* -\\-\\-\

As ânsias acumuladas por tanto tempo afloraram convertendo o beijo de Remus em algo necessário, vital. O castanho endereçou-se de sua posição e acercou seu corpo ao do animago, estático ainda pela surpresa. Suas mãos deixaram seu cabelo para posar em suas costas, atraindo-o mais a ele.

Tendeu-o sobre o sofá com cuidado e se recosto sobre ele, sem deixar de beija-lo. Era tanta sua emoção por esse momento tão desejado, que o licantropo não se percebeu que seu beijo não era correspondido, e que Sirius ainda se encontrava impávido embaixo dele, sem poder reagir.

Deixou sua boca para beijar seu rosto. Seus lábios posaram-se sobre uma de suas bochechas e deteve-se. Umas mornas lágrimas deslizavam-se por elas, para se perder na comissura de sua boca. Remus deixou de beija-lo e separou seu rosto, só para encontrar com a mirada azul do homem que amava. Pôde ver nela um assomo de dor, medo e muita fúria.

Foi então quando reagiu. Ante a mirada selvagem de Sirius, o homem lobo pôs-se de pé e deu vários passos atrás, temendo a reação de quem até esse momento tinha considerado seu melhor amigo.

-Sirius... eu...

-Por que... fizeste isso? –Sirius levantou-se do sofá e extraiu seu varinha do cinto, ao mesmo tempo em que secava suas lágrimas e talhava-se a boca com uma mão. Remus sentiu uma punçada de dor atravessar seu coração ao ver o gesto de Sirius tratando de apagar o beijo que lhe desse. –Por que o fizeste!?

-Eu... sento-o. Não... –Baixou a mirada, incapaz de seguir sustentando a do animago. –Faz favor, perdoa-me.

-Por que? –Sirius seguia sustentando a varinha em alto, mas sua mão tremia sem controle. –Responde!

-Porque amo-te! –Os olhos de Sirius abriram-se grandes em surpresa.

-Como...?

-Amei-te sempre... –O corpo de Remus se aflorou enquanto deixava sair todo o que tinha guardado em seu coração durante tantos anos. Se recargou na parede, tratando de manter-se em pé enquanto continuava falando. –Tenho-te... amado... toda minha vida...

-Estás... Ébrio. –Um sorriso incrédulo refletiu-se em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que guardava sua varinha. –Não pode ter outra razão que te faça ser capaz de me dizer isso.

-Amo-te. –Remus endereçou-se e acercou-se ao animago. Este deu um passo atrás, tratando de se afastar dele. –Apaixonei-me de ti desde que éramos estudantes.

-Não é verdadeiro...

-Mas jamais te disse porque temia que me recusasses... –Remus permaneceu de pé no centro da habitação, sua cabeça em alto e seus dourados olhos brilhando mais que nunca. Apesar da reação de seu amigo agora sentia que um grande peso se descartava de seus ombros. Sentiu-se ligeiro-. Sou homossexual, Sirius. E estou apaixonado de ti.

Um longo momento de silêncio seguiu à confessão de Remus. Sirius escarvo no mais profundo de seus olhos, buscando algum sinal que lhe indicasse que o licantropo só caçoava. Mas pôde ver como Remus sustentava sua mirada e seu rosto, sereno agora, expressava uma profunda seriedade.

-Agora já o sabes. –Remus suspirou, deixando escapar o ar que sem o saber, tinha estado contendo-. Disse-te a verdade, agora de ti dependerá que fazer com ela.

-Como te atreves a me dizer isso...? –Sirius estava por dizer algo mais, quando os lumes da lareira se tornaram verdes e a silhueta de Harry atravessou a ombreira. A tensão no ambiente foi palpável para o rapaz, quem intuiu em seguida que nesse lugar tinha passado algo.

Volteou a ver a Remus e de imediato soube o que tinha ocorrido. Sentiu uma grande dor e um sentimento de perda o embargo ao olhar seus olhos, cristalizados pelas lágrimas que o homem continha com muito esforço. Acercou-se a ele e sem o pensar o abraçou. Remus sentiu o apoio de Harry e o entrecho entre seus braços, refugiando seu rosto em seu pescoço.

Harry separou-se dele por um momento para voltear a ver a seu padrinho. Sirius sentiu que um grande pesar se alojava em seu peito ao ver os olhos verdes de seu afilhado posar sobre sua pessoa, o ressentimento refletido neles.

-Por que demoraste tanto? –O animago não se deixou intimidar por sua mirada ressentida. –Disse-te dez minutos, Onde te meteste? Não terás estado com esse...?

-Deixa-o em paz. –Remus decidiu intervir. A essas alturas já não se importava o que o animago pudesse lhe fazer. –O Castelo é enorme, Já o esqueceste?

Sirius não respondeu. Em vez disso se parou a um lado da lareira e tomou um punhado de pós. Dirigiu-se a Harry.

-Quero que vás primeiro. –O rapaz se tenso e Remus rodeou seus ombros com um braço. –E quero que me esperes na sala... e mais vale-te que obedeças.

O rapaz volteou a ver a Remus. Este encerrou seu suave rosto entre suas fortes mãos.

-Não te preocupes. Tudo estará bem.

-Prometes-me? –O licantropo assentiu. –Me escreverá?

-Por suposto. Estranhar-te-ei. –Remus sorriu com tristeza. Harry acercou seu rosto e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios. Foi um beijo muito subtil e cheio de imenso carinho, e Remus agradeceu-lhe o gesto correspondendo da mesma forma. O rapaz sentiu o coração de Remus mais ligeiro, e sorriu.

Deu a média volta e dirigiu-se à lareira, onde Sirius já o esperava com os pó. O animago lançou-os ao fogo e após mencionar o destino Harry desapareceu da vista do licantropo. Sirius voltou a apanhar outro punhado de pó e estava por lançá-los quando escutou a voz de Remus por trás dele.

-Poderás esquecer o que passou? –Sua voz escutava-se triste. –Seguirás sendo meu amigo?

Sirius não volteou ao ver. Só lhe respondeu em um sussurro.

-Não o sei, Remus... –O licantropo pôde distinguir uma profunda decepção na voz do homem que lhe dava as costas.

Remus teve então o profundo desejo de estrecha-lo entre seus braços para não o deixar ir. Quis reter suas fortes costas contra seu peito e perder seu nariz entre seus longos cabelos enquanto buscava a forma de convencê-lo de que o amava, de que ele podia o fazer feliz.

Mas não fez nada. Só observou os movimentos de Sirius enquanto lançava o punhado de pó.

-Minha porta sempre... estará aberta para ti, Sirius. –Sua voz avariando pela agonia de vê-lo partir de sua vida. –Eu sempre estarei para ti... sempre.

O homem não respondeu. Mencionou seu destino e desapareceu pelo mesmo lugar por onde seu afilhado partisse.

Remus ficou parado em frente à lareira enquanto umas mornas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos dourados, agora carregados de uma profunda dor.

-Perdi-te, Sirius... –Tudo a seu ao redor deu voltas e suas pernas deixaram de sustentar. Caiu de joelhos sobre o tapete e deixou que os soluços o afogassem se apoderando do pesado silêncio que agora reinava na habitação. –E esta vez para sempre...

********* -\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Quando Sirius arribou pela lareira já Harry o esperava na sala, como lhe tinha ordenado. O jovem baixou a cabeça ao encontrar com a mirada apreensiva de sua padrinho. Este só ressopro enquanto caminhava para as que seriam as habitações de sua afilhado.

-Segue-me... –Harry suspirou com pesar ao escutar o tom cortante que o animago utilizou ao se dirigir a ele. Fez o que lhe pediu e percorreram um amplo corredor que ligava a umas habitações que o rapaz nunca tinha visto em suas visitas anteriores.

-Fiz algumas remodelagens. –Comentou lhe o animago, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. –Fiz-o... para quando te viesses a viver comigo.

O rapaz assentiu em silêncio, sem animar-se a pronunciar palavra ante o tom doído na voz de sua padrinho. Este se deteve em frente a uma porta com motivos decorativos relacionados com a Casa à que alguma vez pertencessem.

A porta era de madeira de Cerezo pintada de vermelho, com algumas aplicações em ouro que a demarcavam toda e, talhado em relevo, se podia apreciar um formoso leão dourado que nesse momento parecia estar dormido. O animago tocou à porta e o leão acordou-se, lançando um rugido que fez sobressaltar ao rapaz.

-Podes modular o som do rugido. –Comentou lhe o animago enquanto pronunciava uma contra senha. O leão bosteou enquanto a porta abria-se, dando passo às que seriam as habitações de Harry. Este entrou por trás de seu padrinho enquanto observava tudo a seu ao redor. –Mas não podes mudar a contra senha.

A habitação era muito bela. A lua entrava por uma enorme anela alumiando a cabeceira de sua cama tamanho matrimonial, e decorada com um filhote de leão, também de ouro e que ao igual que o leão da porta parecia dormir uma sesta. A Harry ocorreu-se-lhe pensar que poderiam ser o pai e o filho.

A cama estava coberta com cobertas de cor vinho bordadas com fios dourados, e franqueada por dois veladores de desenho antigo em madeira também de cerezo. O rapaz pôde observar que todo o mobiliário era antigo e estava acabado na mesma madeira.

As paredes pintadas de cor marfim faziam um contraste muito elegante e Harry pôde ver que estavam enfeitadas com pinturas de formosas paisagens em movimento. Um quadro da cascata Salto Angel chamou em especial sua atenção por sua grande altura e beleza.

-Esta será tua habitação. –A voz de sua padrinho sacou-o de suas observações. –Como te podes dar conta, está decorada ao estilo Gryffindor. Mas se queres mudar algumas coisas não há problema. O filhote de leão não é um enfeito, é um despertador. Também podes modular o volume de seus rugidos.

Harry voltou a assentir em silêncio enquanto seguia inspecionando a formosa habitação.

-Onde estão tuas coisas? –O jovem extraiu o pequeno baú de seu túnica e entregou-lhe a seu padrinho. Enquanto este voltava a bagagem a seu tamanho normal, Harry viu uma porta no fundo a um lado de um grande guarda-roupa e supôs que era o banho. Regressou sua mirada verde ao janela e descobriu uma percha colocada em uma parede lateral. Soube que era para Hedwig.

Foi nesse momento quando se deu conta que se tinha esquecido por completo dela.

-Esqueci a Hedwig... –Disse-se enquanto levava-se uma mão à cabeça, reprochando-se seu esquecimento. Seu padrinho escutou-o.

-Melhor assim. –Respondeu-lhe sem tirar a vista de suas coisas. –Para que a precisas?

-Quero escrever-lhe a Rum e a Hermione. Eles se preocuparão quando vejam que já não estou em Hogwarts. Também quero lhe escrever a Draco e a Remus e...

Mas Sirius não o deixou terminar.

-E a Snivellius?

-Não lhe chames assim...

-Utilizarás meu coruja para enviar-lhes cartas a teus amigos. Só te advirto uma coisa... –Harry deu um passo atrás ao ver a mirada dura de Sirius dirigir-se a ele. –Não quero me inteirar que teus amigos te informam sobre ele, ou caso contrário não lhes escreverás nada mais.

-Mas, padrinho... –Harry tentou reclamar, mas Sirius não lhe permitiu.

-Está dito. –Mencionou um feitiço sobre os pertences de Harry, para verificar que não tivesse nada com o que pudesse ter contato com Severus-. A correspondência que recebas a lerei dantes de te a entregar, de modo que será melhor que lhes digas que a enviem a meu nome...

-Não podes fazer isso! –Harry crispo os punhos, cheio de raiva-. Isso só se lhes faz aos prisioneiros!

-Tu não és um prisioneiro. –Recordou-lhe seu padrinho. –Poderás percorrer toda a mansão por dentro e por fora. Só te recordo que ao igual que Hogwarts tem barreiras de proteção.

-Não é justo! –Harry seguiu reclamando sem resultado algum. –Quero voltar a Hogwarts!

-Basta, Harry. –Sirius mostrou-se sereno, mas era óbvio que começava a perder a paciência. –Não me faças te recordar a razão pela que agora estás aqui.

-Por que não podes aceitar que amo a Severus? –A voz do rapaz avariou-se. Seus verdes olhos olhando com firmeza aos azuis olhos de seu padrinho.

-Tu não podes amar a esse... comensal. –O animago negou com a cabeça às palavras de sua afilhado. –Só é um menino. Já encontrarás a alguém a quem amar para valer. Quando sejas maior conhecerás a muitas mulheres e então te apaixonarás. Desempaca e guarda tuas coisas. É hora do jantar.

Dirigiu-se à porta, disposto a dar por terminado o assunto. Mas não contou com que Harry não opinava o mesmo.

-Não vou conhecer a nenhuma mulher. –Sirius pôde notar a segurança impressa na voz do rapaz-. As mulheres não me interessam.

-Não digas tolices. Só tens dezessete anos.

-Não é uma tolice. –Harry acercou-se a seu baú e fechou-o.

-Que estas fazendo?

-Não vou a desempacar. –Ante a mirada estranhada do animago. –Dentro de treze dias me irei de aqui. E nem você nem ninguém poderá me impedir.

-De que estás falando? –A ira na voz do homem provocou um escalafrio na coluna vertebral de Harry. Mas longe de imutar-se armou-se de valor.

-No dia de meu aniversário Severus virá por mim. –Harry pôde ver como o rosto do animago empalidecia por um segundo, para depois se tornar vermelho pela fúria. –Serei maior de idade e então não poderás impedir que me marche com ele.

-Tu não irás a nenhuma parte com esse mau nascido! –O animago tomou-o pelos ombros fazendo que o rapaz o olhasse com olhos assustados. –Não o quero cerca de ti! E não quero escutar nem uma sozinha estupidez mais! Está claro?

-Não me importo o que digas! –Harry sentiu uma grande dor na zona onde Sirius o apertava. – Ele virá por mim e nos iremos longe! E não poderás fazer nada para o evitar!

-Por suposto que o farei... –Sirius soltou os braços do rapaz e deu-lhe as costas para dirigir à porta-. Reza porque não se acerque a minha casa... ou o que lhe fiz no braço será pouco em comparação com o que lhe farei se se atreve a se acercar a ti...

-Não te atrevas... a machuca-lo. –Sirius deteve sua mão no maçaneta ao escutar a seu afilhado. –Se fazes-lhe dano jamais te perdoarei.

-Estás-me ameaçando? –O homem permaneceu imutável ante a atitude do rapaz. –Sabes que se se me dá a vontade, agora mesmo posso apresentar minha denúncia ante o Ministério? –Harry baixou a mirada. –Sabes que posso destruir sua vida tão só com o desejar?

-Faz favor... não... –Harry já não teve mais força para falar. Viu que nada bom poderia sacar dessa discussão. Compreendeu que sem importar o que fizesse, seu padrinho não mudaria sua postura. Sirius viu sua atitude rendida e decidiu dar por terminado o assunto.

-Espero-te no salão para jantar.

O homem saiu da habitação, deixando ao rapaz com uma grande sensação de impotência. Este se deixou cair na cama e se talhou os ombros doloridos, tratando de se tranquilizar.

-Não importa o que faças, padrinho... –Disse-se em voz alta enquanto sua mirada esmeralda perdia-se em algum ponto em frente a ele. –Não poderás me separar de Severus. Não poderás...

Fechou os olhos e deixou que seus pensamentos viajassem para seu casal. Se queria voltar a ter contato com Severus, teria que recuperar um pouco da confiança de sua padrinho. Pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se a seu baú. Se daria um longo banho para relaxar-se e depois baixaria a jantar com a única família que por agora lhe ficava.

****-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*****

"Porque amo-te!"

"Amo a Severus..."

"Não te movas ou te irá pior!"

"Sou homossexual..."

"Isso é, pequeno... grita todo o que queiras..."

"Amo-o..."

-Não...! -Sirius acordou inesperadamente. Talhou-se os olhos, molhados pelas lágrimas que sem querer deixasse escapar durante seu sonho.

Arrojou as cobertas a um lado, pois sentia que lhe queimavam a pele. Levantou-se da cama, cambaleante. Abriu a janela e deixou que o vento da madrugada se levasse o que ficava de um pesadelo da que após muitos anos ainda não conseguia se libertar.

Ele pensava que o tinha esquecido tudo. Ele achava que após tanto tempo ao fim suas feridas estavam curadas e que tinha fechado para sempre o episódio mais doloroso de sua vida. Tanto ou mais doloroso que a morte de seus queridos James e Lily.

Mas equivocou-se. E o que mais lhe doía na alma, era que uma das pessoas que mais queria tinha sido a encarregada de reviver em sua memória aquela terrível noite que tanto esforço tinha posto em tratar de esquecer.

Suspirou, uma e outra vez, para tratar de afastar o mal-estar que lhe provocava o simples ato de recordar. Sentou-se no alfaiar da janela e invocou uma copa de whisky de fogo. O primeiro engole queimou sua garganta seca, enquanto o animago fechava seus azuis olhos e sua memória viajava para a noite na que aquele homem lhe desgracio a vida.

_Ainda podia recordar o estrondo da música que sua mãe tinha posto para amenizar a reunião de comensais que se efetuava a cada mês. Uma noite como tantas na que Sirius, de nove anos então, preferia encerrar em sua habitação e entreter-se em sua coleção de cartões de Quidditch._

_Quando as reuniões terminavam, o menino acostumava escapulir-se para a sala de reuniões, só para ver os rastros que ficavam da presença dos visitantes noturnos. Lixo atirado por todas partes, estropícios ao fino mobiliário que ao dia seguinte, se sua mãe se encontrava de bom humor, restaurava com um toque de seu varinha._

_O que nunca se tinha podido explicar, era um líquido viscoso que pesteava algumas zonas do mobiliário, e que por mais que o menino tratava de imaginar que era, ao final não o conseguia._

_Só uma vez tinha sido surpreendido por sua mãe em uma de suas explorações, o que lhe tinha valido toda uma noite encerrado na que ele chamava com muito atino "a cela do castigo", e que se tratava de uma pequena habitação com só uma cama, uma pequena janela onde mal entrava um facho de luz quando era de dia, e franqueada por uma grosa porta negra._

_Só tinha estado nesse lugar uma vez, e não lhe ficaram vontades de voltar a explorar a risco de voltar a ser surpreendido. Mas como todo menino curioso, sua firme promessa se desvaneceu ao seguinte mês, quando uma reunião mais dos amigos de sua mãe se efetuou._

_O menino de grandes olhos como o céu, e cabelos negros e alborotados que já davam sinais de não deixar ser cortados, se encontrava essa noite entretenido em um novo jogo de mesa que um amigo seu lhe tinha obsequiado. Cansado do jogo, e vendo ainda que a reunião não tinha terminado, se propôs averiguar que tanto era o que esses homens faziam durante suas reuniões._

_Diz-se que a curiosidade matou ao gato. E essa noite aplicaria para quem em um futuro se converteria em animago. Sirius saiu de sua habitação e se escapuliu entre os escuros corredores da enorme mansão, e que conduziam para onde o estrondo da música se escutava, a cada vez mais próximo._

_Acercou-se pouco a pouco, tratando de passar inadvertido para os quadros que a essas horas da noite se encontravam sumidos em um profundo letargo. O menino atingiu a distinguir um raio de luz que sobressaía embaixo da porta do salão e sem poder resistir mais a curiosidade se recostou sobre o andar, tratando de distinguir algo._

_Estava tão absorto em sua curiosa observação, que não sentiu os passos, firmes e grandes, de alguém que se acercava. O menino reprimiu um grito quando se sentiu içado inesperadamente e foi voltado para o rosto oculto por uma máscara branca de comensal._

_-Perdeu-se-te algo, pequeno? –A profunda voz do estranho fez que ao menino lhe percorresse um fundo escalafrio. –Queres saber que é o que sucede lá adentro?_

_-Não... eu só... –O menino se revolveu entre a forte mão que o sustentava no ar, mas o único que conseguiu foi ser sujeito com muita mais força. –Deixe-me ir..._

_-E deixar com a curiosidade? –O homem negou com a cabeça, oculta embaixo de sua negra capucha. O menino sacudiu-se com mais força e tratou de gritar. –Nada disso, pequeno... se gritas a diverssão se acabará._

_O homem volteou para todos lados e se decidiu a perder no corredor mais escuro que pôde encontrar. O coração do pequeno Sirius bateu com força ao dar-se conta que se dirigia para a cela do castigo que tanto temia._

_-Faz favor... não direi nada, o prometo... –Suplicou o menino, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas. – Mas deixe-me ir, peço-lhe..._

_O homem deteve-se em frente à porta negra e com um feitiço conseguiu abri-la. Divisou a velha cama em uma esquina e um sorriso torcido desenhou-se por embaixo da máscara que a cobria. Sirius forcejo com mais força tratando de libertar-se, em vão. O homem arrojou-o sobre o suja cama e fechou a porta. Lançou um feitiço para que ninguém mais pudesse a abrir e com outro feitiço a insonorizo._

_-Faz favor... não... –Sirius saltou da cama para tratar de escapar, mas só bastou que o homem estendesse um braço para o atracar outra vez-. Solte-me!_

_-Vamos passá-la muito bem, criança... –O homem voltou a arrojar sobre a cama e com um movimento de varinha deixou seu pequeno corpo nu._

_Sirius abriu seus azuis olhos em profundo pânico ao ser-lhe revelada a intenção do homem, que nesse momento fazia desaparecer sua roupa também, ficando só com a túnica negra posta e a capucha cobrindo sua cabeça, deixando à vista do menino uma pele pálida sobre um corpo alto e delgado. E a máscara branca ocultando seu rosto._

_-Agora saberás como nos divertimos e verás satisfeita tua curiosidade..._

Sirius voltou ao presente ao sentir umas mornas lágrimas percorrer suas bochechas. Recargo sua cabeça no marco da janela e não pôde evitar que uns suaves soluços escapassem de seus lábios.

_Nunca pôde ver o rosto de seu violador. A branca máscara que o cobria se manteve firme, como sua decisão de macular o pequeno corpo que tremia de dor embaixo dele. Nesse diminuto e sujo quarto só podiam se escutar são lamentos do menino e os gemidos de luxúria do comensal._

_Sirius teve força ainda para empurrar o pesado corpo que o asfixiava. O homem lhe propinou um forte bofetão que o deixou aturdido. O que sentiu depois foi uma aguda dor, tão grande e terrível como não o tinha sentido nunca dantes em toda sua curta vida. O menino sacudiu-se ao sentir essa terrível tortura taludando seu pequeno corpo._

_-Não te movas ou te irá pior...!_

_Um raio de lua se filtro pela pequena janela ao mesmo tempo que a capucha do homem caía sobre seus ombros, deixando ao descoberto uma longa cabeleira negra. O comensal olhou-o aos olhos por um segundo, tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse ver através da fria máscara uns olhos negros. Tão negros como seus mesmos cabelos._

_-Não! Deixe-me! –Através de suas lágrimas, o menino pôde ver como o homem entrecerrava seus negros olhos com prazer insano. –Ah! Não!_

_-Isso é, pequeno... grita todo o que queiras... –O longo cabelo negro caía revolto sobre o rosto de seu agressor coberto sempre pela máscara, e dando ao menino uma visão aterradora que lhe tirava a respiração. O suor que emanava do pálido corpo de seu violador caía em grossas gotas sobre seu corpo, lhe provocando terríveis náuseas._

_Foi essa noite, após que o homem o deixasse atirado na cama como a um boneco de trapo, que então Sirius soube o que era aquela substância pegajosa que encontrava nos móveis do salão, e que agora enunciava o que dantes tinha sido seu imaculado corpo de menino._

O ulular de uma coruja entre as árvores próximas regressou a Sirius de suas amargas lembranças. Bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo até esvaziá-la. Ao longe, o mesmo animal que tinha escutado ulular atravessou o enorme jardim e se lançou inesperadamente para o solo, para elevar com uma presa entre suas garras. O animago observou-a até que se perdeu de vista entre a aboleada.

_À manhã seguinte o menino acordou em sua cama, em sua habitação. Trazia posto um de seus pijamas e seu corpo, dolorido, parecia ter sido asseado e curado de suas feridas. Sua mãe nunca disse nada. Ele nunca soube se tinha sido ela quem o encontrasse no quarto dos castigos. Também não soube nunca se ela se inteirou de quem tinha sido o comensal que se tinha atrevido a roubar a inocência de seu filho._

_Ele ainda era um menino, e o passo dos meses bloqueou toda lembrança daquela terrível noite. Sirius continuou sua vida normal, entretendo em seus cartões de Quidditch e seus jogos de mesa. Teve uma mudança nas reuniões da cada mês no salão. Tinham sido movidas de lugar, e agora se efetuavam em um lugar afastado das habitações da Mansão, o que favoreceu que o pequeno Sirius esquecesse o doloroso incidente com maior rapidez._

_Mas as noites para o pequeno não eram agradáveis. Muitas foram seus pesadelos encarnados em um rosto coberto por uma máscara branca. Uns longos cabelos negros cobrindo sua cara e provocando-lhe uma sensação de asfixia. Via-se a si mesmo tratando de escapar de embaixo de alguém, uma voz escura faladando seus ouvidos e uns olhos negros o olhando com dolorosa sordidez e então Sirius encontrava o acordar no meio de gritos de pânico, e sem poder recordar nada mais._

_Passaram dois anos e Sirius cumpriu os onze. O Colégio de Hogwarts de Magia e feiticeira foi uma ilusão voltada realidade. Ao fim poderia marotear pelos famosos corredores desse maravilhoso lugar do que seu prima Bellatrix sempre presumia e que agora ele poderia admirar com seus próprios olhos. Ao fim poderia sair dessa enorme mansão e se afastar de sua odiosa mãe ao menos por uns meses._

_Caminhava muito contente pela plataforma número nove, arrastando seu carrinho repleto de ilusões e muitos livros novos. Buscava ansioso o famoso "e três quartos", por onde sabia, se encontrava o muro onde desapareceria para aparecer do outro lado, junto ao formoso comboio que o levaria ao colégio pela primeira vez._

_Encontrou o lugar que buscava e se acomodou ao final da longa fila que formavam outros estudantes que, ao igual que ele, esperavam com impaciência a que chegasse seu turno para desaparecer pelo muro. Viu com olhos de assombro como desapareciam, um por um, e os nervos começaram ao invadir._

_-Estás nervoso? –Perguntou-lhe uma voz de menino por trás dele. –Eu também o estou..._

_Sirius volteou seu rosto para responder à amável pergunta e encontrou-se de frente com algo que lhe tirou a respiração e o fez empalidecer até o borde do colapso._

_Em frente a ele se encontrava um menino bastante alto apesar de ter sua mesma idade. Era delgado e nesse momento um tímido sorriso se desenhava sobre um rosto pálido e enfeitado por dois grandes e belos olhos negros. Tão negros como seu longo cabelo que descansava sobre seus ombros cobertos por uma longa camada, também negra._

_À mente do menino regressaram as imagens que o assaltavam em seus pesadelos noturnos. Como um rompe cabeças se foram armando em sua memória as lembranças da noite em que aquele comensal lhe arruinou a vida. Deu um passo atrás, assustado ante o que seus olhos viam._

_-Estás bem? -O menino observou-o, preocupado por sua reação. -Se tu queres eu passo primeiro..._

_Sirius viu que sua delgada mão se estendia para ele, e com um grito de surpresa e pânico se afastou chocando sem remédio contra quem ia na fila dantes que ele._

_-Ouve! Cuidado! –O menino ao que Sirius empurrou sem querer caiu sobre seu próprio baú, para depois se pôr de pé tão rápido como tinha caído e enfrentar ao menino que lhe tinha feito cair. –Por que não te fixas...? Ouve... Estás bem?_

_-Tu... –Sirius assinalou com seu dedo índice para a figura do menino de olhos negros. Este franziu o cenho, bastante mortificado ao não saber o que estava passando. –Tu és... tu..._

_-Está-te molestando? –O menino que tinha caído se colocou entre os dois e então Sirius pôde o ver bem. Era de sua mesma estatura, sua cara era ovalada e possuía dois grandes olhos azuis, demarcados por uns óculos redondos. Seus cabelos eram negros e muito alborotados. A Sirius deu-lhe a impressão de que nunca tinham sido peinados. –Queres que te tire de em cima?_

_-Não... está bem... Sirius deixou de ver ao menino para posar sua mirada sobre a reencarnação de seus terrores noturnos. Moveu a cabeça, negando, enquanto se acaçapava por trás do menino de cabelos alborotados. –Estou bem._

_Sirius viu como o menino de lentes lhe dirigia uma mirada dura ao menino de longos e negros cabelos. Este alçou sua negra mirada, redator._

_-Quem é? –Sirius pôde detectar um deixo de altaneira na pergunta do menino de olhos azuis._

_-Tu que te importas? –O menino de olhos negros levantou o rosto, altivo, o que fez que o outro enfurecesse e levantasse o punho._

_-Está bem... deixa-o. –Sirius decidiu intervir e separou-os justo no momento em que lhes tocava atravessar o muro. –É teu turno..._

_-Vê tu primeiro... –Respondeu-lhe, empurrando-o com macieza até o muro._

_Dantes de lançar contra a parede dirigiu uma última mirada ao menino de pálidas facções, quem o observava com surpresa e mortificação. Fechou os olhos e lançou-se para segundos depois aparecer do outro lado. O menino de olhos azuis entrou detrás e depois viu-o aparecer de novo a ele. Não pôde evitar o olhar com apreensivo quando seus olhos se encontraram._

_-Não lhe faças caso. –O menino de cabelos despeinados tomou-o do braço e conduziu-o para um dos vagões. –Busquemos um assento. Chamo-me James, Como te chamas?_

_Sirius subiu os degraus e entrou ao vagão enquanto respondia à pergunta de seu novo colega. Este ficou um segundo mais observando a figura delgada do menino de longos e negros cabelos._

_-Tu... –Falou-lhe enquanto assinalava-o com o dedo. O menino de olhos negros olhou-o, desafiante. –Não te acerques a ele ou te verás comigo..._

Sirius voltou ao presente e encheu sua copa com mais licor. O líquido ambarino escorregou por sua garganta uma vez mais, sem conseguir tirar o sabor a fiel que enchia sua boca. Secou suas lágrimas, que caíam a audazes sobre seu rosto, e fechou os olhos enquanto se permitia regressar a essa época de sua vida.

Por uma estranha razão que nunca pôde decifrar, os pesadelos só se lhe apresentavam quando dormia em suas habitações na mansão Black, mas jamais as teve durante seus anos no Colégio. Talvez por isso foi que ao passo do tempo se defumo em sua mente o motivo original de sua aversão para Severus Snape, aquele estranho menino que visse pela primeira vez na plataforma número nove.

Mesmo assim, existiu sempre uma antipatia natural para aquele meditabundo jovem de negros cabelos como asas de corvo, e olhos tão escuros como a noite mais fechada. Era a mesma antipatia que James lhe demonstrava também. A mesma hostilidade que lhes levou a ele e a seus amigos, a fazer da vida do Slytherin experiente em poções um verdadeiro inferno durante seus anos no Colégio.

Com o passo do tempo, as lembranças daquela aterradora noite em mãos do homem que tanto dano lhe fez se foram atenuando ao grau de se perder quase por completo. De vez em quando algum pesadelo o assaltava pelas noites, mas já não acordava gritando. Ao final tinha terminado adotando-as e convertendo-as em parte natural de sua vida.

Mas a aversão inegável para a pessoa de Severus continuou, acrescentada pela insistente suspeita que se alojava em sua mente. E a razão era que, conforme Severus crescia, sua fisionomia era a cada vez mais parecida à figura que protagonizava seus pesadelos. Anos depois se inteiraria que o jovem Snape tinha passado a fazer parte nas filas de Voldemort, e então ao animago já não lhe ficou dúvida alguma que Severus era o filho daquele comensal que anos atrás o tinha violado.

Durante seus últimos anos em Hogwarts fez-se patente sua rejeição para as relações entre varões. Seus amigos jamais fizeram perguntas, e ele jamais lhes contou nada. Foi muito conhecido por seus frequentes amoricos com as garotas do colégio, mas tão cedo como se fazia de uma noiva, se desfazia dela, ao grau de lhe ser outorgado o título de rompe corações.

Sirius sustentou o copo vazio em uma mão. Olhou ao céu, onde a lua alumiava com clareza a cada centímetro dos terrenos da mansão Black. Nada ficava já daquele pequeno quarto dos castigos. Desapareceu no dia mesmo em que teve o poder suficiente para o fazer. Sua mãe jamais lhe reclamou nada, inclusive, o animago esteve quase seguro de ter visto um sinal de aprovação em sua dura mirada.

Mas o que nunca pôde desaparecer foi a sensação de rejeição para todo aquele que se atrevesse ao tocar. Seus amigos sempre acharam que era qüestão de pedantearia e inclusive de masculinidade. Mas a realidade era que o rapaz não podia suportar contato algum com nenhum varão. Os únicos aos que lhes permitia que o tocassem eram a James e Remus. Nem sequer Peter tinha contado com a confiança suficiente do animago para fazê-lo.

E agora, o que tinha considerado seu melhor amigo durante tantos anos, se tinha atrevido a beija-lo e a lhe dizer que o amava. Ainda após várias horas, não podia tirar da cabeça as palavras que Remus lhe confessasse.

"Sou homossexual... e estou apaixonado de ti."

-Jamais me tivesse imaginado... –Cobriu-se a cara com a mão e respirou com força tratando de afastar esse pensamento. –Como pude estar tão cego?

Apertou os dentes com raiva ao dar-se conta que ele tinha sido enganado pelas duas únicas pessoas pelas que era capaz de dar a vida. Tão gravado tinha o beijo de Remus em sua memória, como também a cena entre Harry e Severus no lago.

-Ele não pode o amar... –Protestou em voz alta, buscando uma explicação lógica a essa relação. –Estou seguro que lhe deu a beber uma poção. Não há outra razão para explicar que se tenha apaixonado dele...

Ele amava a Harry como a um filho, e se sentia com o dever do proteger de qualquer que pudesse lhe representar um perigo. E para Sirius, Severus Snape era tão perigoso como o tinha sido seu pai. Tremeu de raiva ao recordar entre seus braços aquela terrível noite. Sua raiva aumentou ao imaginar a Harry entre os braços do filho daquele homem.

-Não voltará a ocorrer... –Prometeu-se enquanto apertava o copo em sua mão até rompê-la, sem importar as feridas que se causava com esse ato. –Nenhum homem voltará a pôr-me as mãos em cima. Nem a mim... nem a meu menino.

Pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se ao banho para curar-se as feridas que se fizesse na mão. Enquanto fazia-o, atingiu a sussurrar algo que aos ouvidos de qualquer que estivesse cerca dele, não teria passado de ser um simples murmuro.

-E muito menos um Snape...


	22. Medidas desesperadas parte I

A noite parecia não ter descido sobre o espesso bosque que rodeava ao Castelo, alumiado em sua totalidade pelo intenso resplendor da lua cheia. Essa noite, nem nuvens nem estrelas se atreviam a cruzar no caminho do branco Astro, opacadas ante a beleza do Amo e senhor do firmamento noturno.

Na Casa dos Gritos, Remus Lupin achava-se escondido no quarto mais afastado que tinha podido encontrar, longe de qualquer porta ou janela que pudesse deixar passar qualquer pequeno facho de luz daquele redondo e enorme lua, tão formoso e fascinante para o apaixonados... mas tão aterrador e doloroso para quem como ele, carregavam com uma maldição em suas costas.

Deitado em posição fetal, o licantropo abraçava seus joelhos e mordia-se os lábios tratando de reprimir o instinto animal que anilava nele, e que essa noite parecia querer surgir com mais força que nunca. Grossas lágrimas brotavam de seus dourados olhos umedecendo o solo coberto de pó sobre o que se achava.

" _Sabes que não deves beber nos dias prévios à Lua Cheia... a poção não terá o mesmo efeito..."_

As palavras que Sirius lhe dissesse voltavam uma e outra vez a sua mente aturdida, enquanto o licantropo não deixava de reprochar-se o não lhe ter feito caso. A noite em que partisse com Harry tinha aberto outra garrafa. Bebeu-a toda e chorou até que o amanhecer o surpreendeu no meio de sua sala.

Severus deu-se conta de seu estado a tarde seguinte, quando foi a lhe deixar a poção. Remus tinha os olhos injetados de sangue e inchados. E uma terrível dor de cabeça. O professor de poções tinha-lhe dirigido uma dura mirada de reproche, mas mesmo assim ofereceu-lhe a poção.

-Não servirá de nada. –Tinha-lhe dito o licantropo enquanto recusava o oferecimento do professor.

-Isso, deveste o pensar dantes. –Respondeu-lhe o ex comensal. –De qualquer maneira bebe-a, pode que te sirva de algo.

Essa mesma noite decidiu partir à Casa dos gritos, pois não suportava a presença de ninguém cerca dele, e não queria escutar os reproches de Albus por não ter tomado as devidas precauções. Empacou algumas mudas de roupa, chamou a um elfo para que lhe preparasse uns bocadinhos e partiu para passar essa noite e as que faltavam, dantes de voltar ao que ele lhe chamava normalidade.

Remus apertou os dentes com força ao sentir que seu corpo se rebelava ante as ordens de sua mente nublada. A luz da lua se filtrou pelas velhas e apolvilhadas tabelas, refletindo-se em seus dourados olhos inundados de lágrimas. Afora, no Bosque negro, escutou-se um aliado seguido de outros mais. Com um grito afogado, Remus deixou que seus instintos dominassem sem poder se resistir nem um momento mais ao insistente chamado de sua natureza.

Draco Malfoy sustentou-se com força de sua vassoura enquanto descia em frente às quietas águas do lago. Tirou-se a pesada capa que cobria seu corpo suado e a estendeu sobre o verde pasto. Sentou-se sobre ela e deixou sua vassoura a um lado enquanto deixava que a fresca brisa noturna revolvera seus loiros cabelos, relaxando-o.

-Está-se muito bem assim... –Murmurou enquanto entrecerrava suas cinzas olhos, feridos pelo intenso resplendor da lua. –Agora sei porque a Severus e a Harry gostavam tanto deste lugar...

Suspirou enquanto sentava-se com os pés cruzados. Ele nunca lhe tinha posto demasiada atenção a esse lugar. Não se distinguia por ser um fiel admirador da natureza. Jamais, durante o tempo que esteve com Blaise se lhe ocorreu se ver com ele em lugares como esse. Ele preferia encerrar no sala precisa, se servir um copo e fazer o amor com ele em frente à lareira. E Blaise nunca pareceu dar sinais de não estar conforme com o que faziam.

" _Nunca soube se gostava dos lugares como este..."_  Pensou enquanto uma sombra de tristeza surcava suas claras facções.  _"Ele nunca me disse e eu... nunca lhe perguntei."_

Arrancou uma lâmina de pasto e brincou com ela enquanto continuava com seus pensamentos.

" _Cometi um erro ao achar que ele queria as mesmas coisas que eu. Talvez por isso ele preferiu a companhia de Wood..."_

No dia anterior, enquanto seu pai fazia seus exercícios na enfermaria, o loiro tinha-se escapado um momento, apresentando no escritório de Poppy com o pretexto de pedir-lhe uma poção.

-E seu auxiliar? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que observava à enfermeira buscando na gaveta. –Faz dias que não o vejo... Já não trabalha com você?

-Oliver? –Poppy estranhou-se ante a pergunta do Slytherin. Mesmo assim, respondeu ao que creu só era curiosidade. –Ele segue sendo meu auxiliar. Se já não o viste deve ser porque já não vive no Castelo.

Draco não disse nada. Com essa resposta sua dúvida tinha ficado aclarada.

-Precisas falar com ele? –A enfermeira olhou seu relógio. –Não deve demorar em chegar.

Mas Draco só tinha tomado o frasco que Poppy lhe oferecia e sem dizer nada mais tinha saído do escritório.

Draco atirou a lâmina de pasto que sustentava entre seus dedos e se pôs de pé. Recolheu algumas pedrinhas e começou a lançar na água com força. Supôs que agora viveriam no mesmo apartamento que em algumas ocasiões eles dois compartilhassem, as poucas vezes que tinham conseguido escapar da vigilância de seu Chefe de Casa em suas visitas a Hogsmeade.

" _Neste momento devem estar juntos..."_  As fitas-cola atormentando-o.  _"Compartilhando a mesma cama... a que ele e eu... "_

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Voltou sobre seus passos para recolher sua capa, quando um objeto a uns metros dele chamou sua atenção.

-Que será isto? –Perguntou-se enquanto recolhia-o. –Parece uma vassoura envolvida para presente... –A desenvolveu. –Mas se é uma Firebolt!

Contemplou-a durante um momento, admirando-a. Franziu o cenho tratando de analisar o porque alguém deixaria algo tão caro como isso atirado nesse lugar. Não teve que o pensar muito.

-Deve ser a vassoura que seu padrinho lhe tinha prometido a Harry... –Disse-se enquanto seu rosto alumiava-se. –Com toda segurança lhe ia entregar o a noite em que os descobriu. Deveu deixá-la esquecida após atacar a Severus...

Um sorriso travessa desenhou-se em seu rosto enquanto acomodava a vassoura entre suas pernas. Um segundo depois encontrava-se no ar, a vários metros de distância de onde a montasse. Com um grito de júbilo, o rapaz elevou mais a vassoura e percorreu os terrenos do Castelo a uma grande velocidade.

A força do vento a essa altura fazia que sua camisa se colasse a seu corpo, arrugando-a. Mas a Draco não parecia lhe importar esse pequeno detalhe. Ele estava absorto, admirando a formosa paisagem embaixo dele.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se livre. Elevou seus braços e deixou que a Firebolt se conduzisse sozinha, enquanto absorvia essa liberdade em toda sua extensão. Quando se sentiu desafogado voltou a tomar o pau e aterrissou com macieza, o sorriso ainda em seus vermelhos lábios.

-Isto é genial... –Disse-se enquanto continuava admirando a vassoura. –Tenho que me conseguir uma igual...

Um prolongado aluído cortou o silêncio que o rodeava, sacando de seus pensamentos. O rapaz pôs-se nervoso ao dar-se conta que parecia proceder das cercanias. Pôde notar que era um aluído lastimoso, como se o animal que o emitisse estivesse sofrendo. Observou a seu arredor e com surpresa deu-se conta que se tinha afastado demasiado, e agora estava cerca das barreiras de proteção que o separavam do Bosque Proibido.

Brincou em seu lugar, assustado ao escutar outro aluído tão próximo como o primeiro. Sem pensá-lo duas vezes voltou a subir à Firebolt e elevou-se para afastar do lugar.

-Deveu ser um Homem Lobo... –Murmurou enquanto tranquilizava-se ao divisar de novo o lago. –Com toda segurança estava ferido...

Sentiu pena ao pensar no inferno que esses pobres seres deviam levar a custas. Seres humanos transformando-se em monstros uma vez ao mês. Sentiu um escalafrio ao pensar que alguém próximo a ele pudesse ser um deles.

-Nem pensá-lo... –Disse-se enquanto recolhia sua capa e sua vassoura sem baixar da firebolt. –Jamais permitiria que um licantropo se acercasse a mim... muito menos que fosse meu amigo.

Sustentou-se com força e levantou o voo para regressar ao Castelo.

Severus deixou a um lado o livro de poções que Albus lhe obsequiasse. Agitou com muito cuidado a poção que fervia em seu caldeirão e esperou uns segundos dantes de lançar um suspiro cansado.

-Muito bem... até agora todo tem resultado. –Deixou que a poção repousasse um momento e se dispôs a envasa-la.

Bocejou ao mesmo tempo em que esticava-se para relaxar seus músculos, em tensão desde que já não tinha a seu lado à única pessoa que com suas atenções tinha sido capaz de relaxa-lo. Desde que Harry partisse, o professor de poções tinha-se metido de cheio em seu trabalho ao grau de passar os últimos dias encerrado em seu pequeno laboratório, sem querer saber nada de ninguém. Só se aparecia pelas manhãs para as classes de Duelo que apesar de tudo não tinha suspendido, para depois regressar a se encerrar e seguir trabalhando.

Várias vezes, Draco tinha tratado de convencê-lo para que saísse a dar um passeio, e assim pudesse distrair sua mente. Mas depois de várias tentativas terminou dando-se por vencido. Tinha-o deixado em paz compreendendo que após tudo, era lógico que se encontrasse deprimido. Seu padrinho não tinha recebido nem uma só carta de seu parceiro, e era de se esperar, já que estava seguro que Sirius Black não lhe permitiria ao rapaz lhe escrever baixo nenhuma circunstância.

E ele não lhe tinha escrito, porque sabia que não existiria correspondência alguma dirigida a Harry, que não passasse primeiro pelas mãos de seu padrinho. Pelo que o professor se tinha resignado com saber dele por médio de Draco, quem só se concretava a lhe dizer que Harry se encontrava bem. Mas a verdade era que ele sabia o mesmo ou menos sobre seu melhor amigo.

O professor saiu de seu laboratório e dirigiu-se ao bar. Serviu-se um copo e sentou-se em seu cômodo cadeirão em frente à lareira. Enquanto bebia de seu copo, o homem posou uma mão sobre sua antebraço. A ferida que Sirius lhe fizesse três noites atrás já tinha sanado. Teve que reconhecer que o auxiliar de Poppy era um enfermeiro muito eficiente. Suspirou. Não era a mordida de Black o que lhe preocupava... era a Marca Tenebrosa.

Voldemort não tinha dado mostras de vida nesses últimos dias e isso só significava uma coisa: que em qualquer momento a Marca arderia e ele teria que se apresentar ante seu senhor... com Harry e Draco como seus prisioneiros.

" _Supõe-se que já deveria os ter em meu poder para quando me chame..."_  Pensou enquanto brincava com o copo na mão, nervoso.  _"Com que desculpa lhe sairei se me apresento ante ele sem os levar comigo?"_

A só ideia de ter que lhe entregar a esse monstro a duas das pessoas que mais amava, fazia que seu coração se paralisasse.  _"Não penso os levar comigo. Não sem um plano de defesa efetivo."_

E a situação piorava agora que Black se tinha levado a Harry. Estando o rapaz no Castelo era mais fácil criar uma estratégia no momento que fosse preciso. Mas o problema radicava em que não tinha encontrado o modo de se comunicar com ele.

-Tem que ter alguma maneira de me pôr em contato com Harry... –Murmurou enquanto punha-se de pé. –Se tão só soubesse como penetrar as barreiras de Grimmauld Place sem que Black o note...

Suas meditações foram interrompidas por Draco, quem entrava nesses momentos com dois vassouras na mão.

-Voando a estas horas? –Perguntou-lhe, franzindo o cenho. –Não achas que é algo tarde?

-Sento-o, padrinho. –Respondeu-lhe o jovem enquanto acercava-se a ele. –Foi-se o tempo sem dar-me conta.

-Por que tens dois vassouras? –Draco estendeu a Firebolt para o professor, quem duvidou um segundo dantes de tomá-la. –De onde a sacaste?

-Encontrei-a no lago, pelo lugar que Harry e tu frequentavam. –O homem olhou-o sem entender. –Estava envolvida em papel para presente. Suspeito que Black lhe ia presentear o a Harry a noite em que os descobriu.

-Como podes saber isso? –O professor examinou a vassoura detidamente. Era nova, pelo que supôs que o rapaz estava no correto. –Usaste-a?

O loiro assentiu, corando-se.

-Sabes que pôde ter sido uma armadilha? –Draco olhou-o, surpreendido. –Pôde ter um feitiço trasladador.

-Mas mesmo assim não tivesse podido me transladar. –Respondeu o rapaz com segurança. –Nunca deixei atrás as barreiras de proteção.

-Não tivesse sido necessário, Draco. –O aludido moveu a cabeça, sem compreender. –Se tivesse estado assombrada tivesse-te podido levar a onde quisesse mal a montasses, e não tivesses podido fazer nada para o evitar.

-Não... pensei-o. –O rapaz empalideceu ao dar-se conta do imprudente que tinha sido. –Sento-o.

-Está bem. O importante é que não te ocorreu nada. –Palmeó seu ombro para conforta-lo. –Se estava envolvida em papel presenteio o mais provável é que seja de Harry. Ele me comentou que Black lhe tinha prometido outra.

-Assim é. –Draco permitiu-se relaxar-se. –É muito veloz.

-Não o duvido. –Ambos sorriram. –Por que não te ficas no que planejo a forma de lhe a enviar?

-Estás falando em sério? –Os olhos de Draco brilharam. –Poderei voá-la?

-Só tenta não te afastar demasiado. Não a maltrates ou Harry se enfadará. –Draco assentiu, feliz. –E tem muito cuidado.

-Assim o farei, padrinho. Obrigado. –O loiro dirigiu-se à porta. –Até manhã.

-Até manhã.

Quando Draco se marchou, o professor se dirigiu a sua habitação. Se desvestiu e entrou ao banho para dar-se uma ducha.

-Amanhã falarei com Albus... –Disse-se enquanto terminava de preparar-se para dormir. –Talvez ele possa achar a maneira de me comunicar com Harry.

Acomodou-se baixos as cobertas, fechou os olhos e suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que recordava a cada um dos momentos vividos ao lado do jovem que amava. Esses foram seus últimos pensamentos dantes de ficar dormido.

Bellatrix Lestrange submergiu-se como longa era baixo a água perfumada. Deixou que a espessa espuma a cobrisse por completo dantes de emergir de sua banheira, seus empapados cabelos escurecidos e se espalhando por todas suas costas. Permaneceu recostada dentro da banheira por tempo indeterminado dantes de decidir que já era suficiente.

Com um delicado movimento de sua mão apagou as velas que alumiavam com sutileza todo o lugar e se pôs de pé. Envolveu-se com uma toalha felpada e sentou-se em seu tocador, de onde tomou uma escova com cabo de ouro e começou a peinar seus longos cabelos, secando no processo.

A mulher preparava-se com acalma para dormir. Ela não tinha motivos para se arranjar com pressas, porque não tinha que ver a ninguém. Ninguém a esperava. O único motivo em sua vida tinha ficado atrás quando anos dantes soube que seu único amor tinha decidido casar com sua irmã, sem lhe ter dado nunca a mais pequena oportunidade de tentar se acercar a ele e o conquistar.

-Lucius... –Murmurou enquanto contemplava sua fotografia posta sobre o tocador.

Ela o tinha conhecido em sua época de Colégio. Apaixonada dele desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, Bellatrix fez todo o possível por converter no objeto de sua atenção. Mas Lucius jamais teve olhos para a ver a ela. Só soube de sua existência quando foi apresentado a sua irmã Narcisa, no mesmo dia de seu compromisso matrimonial com ela.

-Narcisa...

Bellatrix apertou a escova com força, sem por isso deixar de pôr atenção à delicadeza com a que desenredava seus finos cabelos. Ela nunca perdeu as esperanças de conquistar. Ainda estando Lucius casado com Narcisa, Bellatrix sempre buscou um pretexto para se acercar a ele. Mas o único que conseguia a mudança de suas tentativas frustradas era uma mirada indiferente de sua cunhado, com toques de longínqua cortesia quando ela se acercava ao saudar.

Lucius jamais a olhou como ela tivesse querido. Como a olhavam a maioria dos homens aos que ela desprezava com a única esperança, de converter na dona dos azuis olhos de uma ilusão que com o correr dos anos se voltava mais longínqua e difícil de atingir. Ainda assim, ela sempre achou que de ter sido a eleita por seus pais para se casar com ele, ele também teria terminado a amando tanto como amou a sua irmã.

Deixou a escova a um lado e enfocou sua mirada azul no espelho. O cristal devolveu-lhe a imagem de uma mulher madura, mas atraente ainda. Longos cabelos loiros coroavam um rosto ovalado de uma beleza clássica, e de uma tersura invejável. Qualquer tivesse querido ser dono de seu corpo, firme e desejável apesar de sua idade. Mas ela não queria a qualquer um. Ela ambicionava bem mais.

Tinha ambicionado em seu momento a Lucius Malfoy e todo o que seu aristocrático sobrenome implicava. Mas ele agora já estava morto, e ela estava consciente que não devia seguir baseando suas ilusões na lembrança de um fantasma. Acariciou seu escultural pescoço com sua mão, que escorregou por seu braço até chegar à Marca que enfeitava seu antebraço esquerdo. Essa era sua ambição agora. Seu desejo desde que inteirou-se das intenções de Lord Voldemort.

Ela tinha perdido a oportunidade de se converter em algum dia na mulher de Lucius, mas agora tinha um novo projeto bem mais ambicioso que esse: o poder que implicaria o ser convertida na mulher de Lord Voldemort... e em mãe de seu herdeiro. Mas ela sabia que não devia jamais lhe propor semelhante oferecimento a seu Lord. Ainda não. Ela sabia que se queria ocupar o lugar de Draco Malfoy em sua vida, tinha que ser discreta e tomar a iniciativa.

-Para que queres a um menino, meu Lord? –Perguntou-se enquanto cobria seu formoso corpo com um delicado camisão, sem deixar de olhar no espelho. –Sabes que eu estou disposta a te dar o herdeiro que tanto desejas... e bem mais.

Tomou o retrato de Lucius e o beijou com doçura. Acercou-o a seu peito e o entrecho com força ao mesmo tempo em que sua mirada azul voltava a posar-se sobre sua própria imagem tão parecida - muito a sua pesar, à de sua irmã.

-Tu me roubaste o que eu mais amava... teu filho não me roubará esta vez o que me corresponde por direito... –Murmurou à memória de Narcisa, seus carnosos lábios apertados em uma careta de ódio e determinação. –Esta vez obterei o que quero... ainda que para consegui-lo tenha que o matar a ele também.

Deixou o retrato de Lucius em seu lugar e meteu-se baixo as cobertas. Pouco depois, dormia em um sonho intranquilo de ânsias de poder, sua mente maquinando o seguinte passo a seguir para converter na mulher de sua Lord.

Blaise entrou em seu quarto com muito sigilo, pensando que Oliver já dormia. Pôde distinguir que o Gryffindor se encontrava recargado no marco da janela, perdido em seus pensamentos. Blaise ficou parado cerca da porta, observando a suas largas a esbelta figura de uma das duas pessoas que mais amava. Seu rosto refletia o brilho da lua e Blaise pensou por um instante que se lhe poderia confundir com um anjo.

Oliver, que não se tinha percebido de sua presença, suspirou enquanto se abraçava a si mesmo e entrecerrava seus olhos cafés. Seu parceiro intuiu que estava pensando em seu bebê. Acercou-se com um sorriso e abraçou-o pelas costas. O moreno se sobressaltou para depois sorrir e recargar sua cabeça sobre o ombro do castanho, buscando uma posição mais cômoda.

-Sento ter-te assustado... –Blaise entrelaçou suas mãos com as de Oliver e depositou um suave beijo em sua bochecha. –Pensei que já dormias.

-Estava-te esperando. –Oliver suspirou ao sentir a ligeira caricia de seu casal. –Como te foi?

-Muito bem, pude falar com a dona da livraria. Disse-me que um de seus empregados renunciou. Pediu-me ajudar durante o verão até que encontre a alguém mais. –Suspirou. –Não me pagará muito, mas como só será pelas manhãs está bem. E tu? Tiveste muito trabalho na enfermaria?

-Em realidade não. Só cobri minha guarda. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –Não passou nada fora do comum.

-E... Como está o senhor Malfoy?

-Segue tendo muita dor. –Blaise sentiu uma grande tristeza ao escutá-lo. –Mas não há nada que se possa fazer. Irá diminuindo conforme passem nos meses.

-Tem possibilidades de recuperar-se?

-Sim. Só é questão de tempo. –Oliver soltou-se do agarre de seu casal para olhá-lo de frente. –Vejo... que estás muito interessado em saber. Importar dizer-me por que?

-Bom... é só curiosidade. –Blaise girou o rosto para evitar sua mirada. –Ademais, seu filho foi meu colega.

-Já vejo... –Oliver já não fez mais perguntas-. Draco Malfoy está vivendo no Castelo.

-Viste-o? –O coração de Blaise bateu com força. –Como está?

-Igual que sempre, suponho. –Sorriu com ligeireza. –Presumido e arrogante.

Blaise só assentiu em silêncio, sentindo um grande pesar ao não poder o ver.

" _O estranho tanto..."_  Pensou enquanto suspirava recordando o beijo que lhe desse dantes de partir.  _"Se tão só pudesse conseguir seu perdão..."_

-Em que pensas? –A voz de Oliver regressou-o à realidade. Moveu a cabeça em sinal de negação.

-Em nada, Oliver. –Tentou mudar o tema. –Hoje recebi carta de meus pais. Voltaram a Itália.

-Para valer? –O moreno surpreendeu-se. Blaise tinha-lhe comentado que seus pais lhe passavam viajando e que quase não lhe escreviam. –E daí diz? Virão a ver-te?

-Não. –O rosto de Blaise se ensombreceu. –Só escreveram para me avisar que me depositaram outra mensalidade. Sairão a Suíça manhã.

-Sento muito escutar isso... –Oliver acariciou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios com doçura. –Não te desanimes. Já verás que virão a te visitar quando menos te imagines.

Blaise recuperou seu sorriso ao escutar suas palavras. Tomou-o da mão para conduzir à cama.

-Será melhor que descansemos, amanhã devemos trabalhar. –Meteram-se baixo as cobertas e o castanho voltou a abraçá-lo. –Queres que saiamos o fim de semana a algum lugar?

-Que propões?

-Acabam de abrir uma loja de artigos para bebê em Hogsmeade. Gostarias de ir a vê-la?

-Me encantaria... –Escondeu seu rosto em seu pescoço, fazendo-lhe cócegas. –Poderíamos ver alguns berços. E brinquedos.

-E roupinha.

-Não achas que é muito cedo? –Perguntou-lhe com voz divertida. –Nem sequer tenho no mês, e ainda não sabemos que será.

-E isso que? –O Slytherin beijou os negros cabelos de seu casal. –Compraremos roupa amarela e branca, para começar.

Oliver riu com ligeireza, animado ante o entusiasmo do pai de seu filho.

-De acordo. –Acariciou seu peito acima da roupa. –E depois nos iremos a jantar.

-E depois?

-E depois... –Oliver acercou seus lábios a sua orelha, fazendo que Blaise se estremecesse. –Faremos o que tu queiras... –Blaise tomou ao moreno da cintura e impulsionou-o para colocá-lo sobre ele. –Que fazes?

-Estou fazendo o que eu queira... –O castanho beijou com paixão os carnosos lábios do Gryffindor, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

-Pensei... que querias descansar. –Oliver ondulou seu corpo, provocando-o.

-Isso... será depois...

-Como vão as classes de Duelo?

-Muito bem, senhor Weasley. O professor Snape está-nos ensinando a combater feitiços escuros.

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados um junto ao outro, compartilhando a enorme mesa com Ginny, seus pais e Bill, que acabava de chegar e pensava ficar todo o fim de semana.

-Te hospedarás estes dias conosco? –Perguntou-lhe sua mãe enquanto servia um pouco de guiso em seu prato. Seu filho assentiu. –Poderás utilizar a habitação de Fred e George.

-Por que na habitação dos gêmeos? –Perguntou-lhe seu filho. –Que passou com minha habitação?

-Tua irmã está-a utilizando. E Hermione está utilizando a de tua irmã.

Bill volteou a ver a Ron, quem só se encolheu de ombros lhe dando a entender que elas o tinham disposto assim.

-De acordo. –Aceitou sem vontades de alegar. Quando sua mãe e sua irmã decidiam fazer mudanças na Toca não tinha maneira das contradizer.

-Hoje na manhã fui a Grimmauld Place. –Mencionou Arthur, atraindo a atenção de Ron e sua noiva. –Por que não nos disseram que Harry já vive com seu padrinho?

-Viste-o? –Perguntou-lhe Ron, entusiasmado ante a ideia de saber mais de seu amigo. –Como está?

-Em realidade só o vi por uns instantes. –Respondeu seu pai. E depois agregou-: Quis saudá-lo, mas Sirius chegou nesse momento e o mandou a sua habitação. Não pude cruzar palavra com ele.

-Pensei que Sirius estava conforme com que Harry ficasse no Castelo. –Mencionou Molly. –Que terá ocorrido para que lhe levasse com ele? Vocês o sabem?

-Talvez... –Ron brincou com o talher enquanto respondia. Hermione decidiu guardar silêncio. –Talvez Sirius o estranhava muito e por isso quis lhe levar.

-Sim, pode ser. –Arthur voltou sua atenção a seu jantar. –Ainda que não fosse se foi minha imaginação, mas me pareceu ver a Harry um pouco triste.

-Está triste? –Molly preocupou-se. –Achas que esteja doente?

-Espero que não. De qualquer maneira voltarei manhã na tarde. Há reunião com alguns membros da Ordem e aproveitarei para saudá-lo.

Ron e sua noiva voltearam a ver-se.

-Podemos pedir-lhe um favor, senhor Weasley? –Perguntou a garota, nervosa. Arthur assentiu. –Poderíamos ir com você?

-Por suposto. –Respondeu o Auror. –A Harry vai dar-lhe muito gosto vê-los.

-Fornearei uma torta para que lhe levem de minha parte. –Agregou Molly, entusiasmada. –Espero que goste de maçã.

-Achas que Sirius nos permitirá o ver? –Perguntou Ron ao ouvido de sua noiva, enquanto observava a sua família falando de outras coisas.

-Vê-lo, sim. –Respondeu-lhe Hermione da mesma forma. –Falar com ele... talvez. Mas não a sós.

-Queres dizer que Sirius estaria presente a nossa conversa?

-Não o duvides, Ron. –Murmurou a garota. –Sirius pensará que se nos deixa sozinhos com ele, o primeiro que Harry fará será perguntar pelo professor Snape. E tem por seguro que assim será.

-E estando Sirius presente não poderemos lhe falar dele.

-Exato.

-Sabes? Acho que Sirius está exagerando. –Considerou o ruivo. –Isso de revisar a correspondência que Harry nos envia e recebe de nós só demonstra uma grande falta de confiança.

-Confiança que o mesmo Harry perdeu desde o momento em que lhe ocultou sua relação com o professor. –Reflexionou a garota. –A verdade é que não podemos o culpar.

-Mesmo assim... –Insistiu o rapaz. –Não me parece justo que Harry não saiba nada dele. Isso é o que deve o ter triste.

-Se ao menos pudéssemos... –Uma ideia pareceu formar na mente de Hermione, que a jovem eliminou de imediato. –Não. É uma tolice.

-Que coisa? –Perguntou-lhe seu casal. A garota negou com a cabeça. –Vamos, diga-me...

-Estava pensando que talvez... o professor Snape poderia escrever-lhe uma carta. –Viu que seu noivo a escutava com atenção. –E nós poderíamos lhe dar amanhã, sem que Sirius se dê conta.

-Isso soa muito arriscado... –Meditou o ruivo. –Mas poderia funcionar. Só falta que Snape queira escrever essa carta.

-Falaremos amanhã com Draco. –Decidiu Hermione. –Que ele se encarregue do convencer se é necessário.

-De acordo. –Aceitou o rapaz. –Só espero que Sirius não nos corra de sua casa dantes de que possamos o ver.

-Eu também o espero.

-Ron... –O aludido levantou a vista para seu irmão. –Papai acaba-me de comentar que ainda não tens decidido que carreira estudarás.

-Assim é, Bill. –O ruivo menor fez seu prato a um lado. –Tenho que o pensar muito bem. Não quero me arrepender depois por ter tomado uma decisão precipitada.

-E fazes muito bem. –Interveio Molly. –O importante é que te sintas cômodo com a carreira que elejas.

-Pois se pensas entrar à universidade este ano, tens que o decidir o quanto antes. –Continuou Bill. –Deves sacar ficha e estudar para o exame.

-Sei-o, Bill. –Respondeu seu irmão, pondo-se nervoso. –Talvez decida não estudar este ano. Assim terei mais tempo para buscar opções de carreira.

-Isso soa muito bem, Ron. –Apoiou-o seu pai. –Só não deixes que nos anos passem sem que te decidas. Depois será bem mais difícil retomar teus estudos.

-Estou consciente disso. –Suspirou. –O pensarei.

-Já é seguro que tu te irás a Itália este ano, Hermione?

-Sim, senhora Weasley. –Respondeu a garota. –No próximo mês tramitarei meu rendimento à universidade.

-Como lhe vão fazer para se ver Ron e tu quando te vás? –Perguntou-lhe a mulher sem poder evitar sentir uma pulsada de tristeza ante a decisão de marchar-se de casa a quem queria como a uma filha.

-Bom... há muitas maneiras. –Respondeu Hermione. –Estão os trasladadores, a Rede Flú, os aparecimentos... estou segura que não terá impedimento para que nos vejamos seguido.

-E por que não se casam dantes de que te marches? –Perguntou-lhe Molly. –Se pouparão muito dinheiro em pós Flú. E Ron poderia buscar uma carreira na mesma universidade.

Ron e sua noiva olharam-se, para depois dirigir sua mirada a Molly.

-Já falamos disso, senhora Weasley. –Respondeu-lhe com educação. –Temos decidido esperar um tempo até que Ron decida o que quer estudar.

-Deverias estudar para Auror. –Comentou-lhe Bill. –É um bom estratégia. É muito útil em uma carreira como essa.

-Também poderias estudar direito. –Interveio Arthur. –No Ministério fazem falta muito bons advogados.

Ron só suspirou enquanto se punha de pé, deixando a sua família decidir sua carreira e seu futuro em uma conversa de sobremesa. Hermione observou a atitude de seu noivo e saiu ao jardim depois dele.

-Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto posava uma mão sobre seu braço. –Quer que falemos?

O rapaz sentou-se sobre uma pequena banca no meio do jardim e respirou com fruição o ar fresco da noite.

-Sempre tem sido o mesmo, Sabes? –Disse-lhe enquanto tomava a mão da jovem sentada a seu lado. Ao longe podiam escutar os risos dos membros de sua família. Atingiram a ouvir a voz de Fred e souberam que os gêmeos acabavam de chegar. –Nunca... tenho podido tomar uma decisão sem sentir-me influenciado por eles.

-É normal, Ron. –A garota recargou sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu noivo. –São tua família. Não podes excluir de tua vida. Eles te amam e o único que fazem é tentar o melhor para ti.

-Estão-me prejudicando. –O ruivo moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. –Não se dão conta que com essa atitude, eles me estão voltando uma pessoa muito dependente e... temerosa.

-Ron...

-Agradeço-lhes para valer. –Continuou o rapaz. –Mas por uma só vez em minha vida quisesse que ninguém interviesse quando tome minhas decisões.

-Entendo o que queres dizer. –A jovem acariciou seus vermelhos cabelos, tratando de tranquilizá-lo. –Só quero que entendas que o fazem porque te amam. E estou segura que ainda que eles intervenham, ao final sempre respeitarão as decisões que tomes.

Ron guardou silêncio ante as palavras de sua noiva. Ela pôde ver que ainda tinha frustração em seus gestos quando se pôs de pé.

-Chegaram meus irmãos. –Murmurou enquanto caminhava de regresso ao comedor. –Vamos ver que carreira têm os gêmeos reservada para mim...

Hermione ressopro ante o claro sarcasmo nas palavras de seu casal. Dantes de que Ron se marchasse o tomou da mão. O jovem deteve-se para ver como sua noiva se acercava a ele e o olhava com seriedade.

-Escuta-me, Ron... –Instou-lhe para que a olhasse aos olhos. A luz da lua alumiou suas belas facções e o jovem não pôde evitar posar uma mão sobre esse rosto tão amado. As palavras que surgiram de lábios da mulher que adorava foram claras e enérgicas. E Ron creu ouvir nelas um tom de presságio.

Sentiu um escalafrio enquanto Hermione seguia falando.

-Não deves jamais desdenhar o apoio que tua família te ofereça. Porque no dia em que tenhas que tomar a decisão mais importante de tua vida terás que o fazer só, e então desejarás com toda tua alma que eles estejam a teu lado.

Soltou sua mão e Ron viu-a afastar para o interior da casa. Quis segui-la, mas algo em seu interior o obrigou a ficar no mesmo lugar enquanto ela se detinha a uns metros dele.

-Nunca o esqueças, meu amor... –Foram suas últimas palavras dantes de desaparecer pela porta que dava ao comedor.

Sirius Black bebia um copo de vinho sentado no sofá do salão, tratando de relaxar-se. Nos últimos dias as reuniões da ordem efetuavam-se mais seguido. Não tinha manhã, tarde ou noite em que sua casa não estivesse ocupada por algum grupo de Aurores planejando estratégias de defesa. O animago começava a cansar-se dessa situação.

E ainda que não o demonstrava, seu cansaço se aunava à preocupação que essas reuniões lhe deixavam. Era óbvio que Albus Dumbledore vislumbrava um confronto muito próximo contra Voldemort.

E era aí onde seu apreensão se fazia mais patente. E era o fato de que, sem importar estratégias de defesa nem demais imprecisões, a verdadeira arma secreta para a destruição do chamado Senhor Escuro radicava no jovem de dezessete anos que nesse momento dormia em uma das habitações de sua casa.

Desde sua última discussão com sua afilhado a noite mesma em que o trouxesse à mansão, o rapaz se mostrava ausente em todo momento. Sirius tinha estado seguro que Harry voltaria a ser o mesmo com o passo dos dias. Mas com grande pesar deu-se conta que não era assim, e que conforme nos dias decorriam uma sombra de tristeza se fazia mais notória nos verdes olhos daquele a quem amava como a um filho. E ainda que não quisesse o aceitar, tinha que admitir que o estado do rapaz também lhe afetava a ele.

Sirius tratava de sacar a seu afilhado da trincheira na que se tinha metido, estabelecendo amenas conversas de sobremesa e lhe oferecendo interessantes atividades para se distrair juntos, como praticar feitiços de transformações - matéria que o animago sempre dominou desde seus anos de escola, até praticar com ele feitiços de defesa que sabia, era o que mais entusiasmava a Harry.

Mas era óbvio que o rapaz tinha perdido interesse. Longas eram as horas que se encerrava em suas habitações, até que Sirius chegava e lhes engenhava para o sacar daí. O único momento do dia em que o jovem parecia acordar, era quando seu padrinho lhe entregava a correspondência que seus amigos lhe enviavam e que ele lia com avidez e o rosto alumiado, para ensombrecer-se outra vez ao terminar de ler e voltar a se encerrar em si mesmo.

Já não sabia que fazer. Era indiscutível que a decisão do sacar de Hogwarts tinha sido a correta, pois baixo nenhuma circunstância tivesse permitido que sua afilhado continuasse vendo a Snape. E o fato de revisar sua correspondência dantes de entregar-lhe era algo que não ia deixar de fazer, por muito que a sua afilhado lhe molestasse.

" _Nem sequer posso sacá-lo a passear a nenhum lugar. E muito menos levá-lo de viagem."_  Pensou enquanto levantava-se do sofá para acercar-se ao janela.  _"Sinto... como se estivesse falhando em meu papel de padrinho. Que estarão pensando James e Lily de mim agora? Que estará pensando Remus?"_

Sua mirada azul posou-se sobre a lua. Sentiu uma enorme tristeza ao lembrar-se dele e o que devia estar passando nesses momentos.

" _Eu deveria estar a seu lado agora."_  Pensou enquanto sua mirada permanecia fixa no céu.  _"Prometi-lhe. Eu lhe prometi que nunca mais estaria só durante estas noites..."_

Apertou os punhos com força e suspirou. Sua voz avariou-se deixando escapar um débil murmuro.

-A ti também te falhei...

Não pôde evitar que a sua mente voltasse a noite em que saiu pela lareira sem sequer o olhar. A voz de Remus empapada de tristeza ao perguntar-lhe se poderiam seguir sendo amigos.

-Não o sei... –Tinha sido sua resposta aquela vez.

-Não o sei... –Murmurou o animago, seu rosto ensombrecido. –Não o sei.

Essa seguia sendo sua resposta. Não o sabia. Não sabia como o olhar agora que conhecia suas preferências sexuais. Não sabia como o tratar após se inteirar do que Remus sentia por ele. Não sabia... como seguir sendo seu amigo.

-Ele também está sofrendo. –Sirius apartou sua mirada do branco disco lunar para posá-la sobre seu afilhado. Este se encontrava parado por trás dele, seu pijama posto e seus cabelos alborotados como sempre. Sentiu-se viajar no tempo ao vê-lo tão parecido a seu pai.

-Não sei de que falas. –Respondeu-lhe o animago, voltando-se para o janela para evitar que o rapaz visse sua tristeza.

-Sê o que estás sentindo. –O rapaz suspirou enquanto acercava-se para ficar a seu lado, posando sua verde mirada no céu. –Sê o que está sentindo ele. Não achas que deverias deixar teu orgulho a um lado e pensar em sua amizade de tantos anos?

-Não se trata de orgulho, Harry. –O homem cruzou suas mãos por trás de suas costas. –Tu não sabes...

-O único que sei é que te precisa. E tu a ele. –O homem moveu a cabeça para ambos lados, se negando a escutar. –Só se têm o um ao outro.

-Não, Harry. –A mirada de Sirius se cristalizou. –Agora as coisas são diferentes. Já não podemos ser amigos.

-Por que não? –Harry franziu o cenho, molesto ante a atitude de seu padrinho. –Por que teus preconceitos são mais fortes que teu carinho? Por que te empenhas em deixar atirada tua amizade de toda a vida só porque agora sabes o que ele sente?

-Mentiu-me... –Sirius recargou sua testa sobre o vidro. Seus olhos azuis fecharam-se para não mostrar a dor que estava sentindo. –Cresci... pensando que o conhecia. Todos estes anos não fez mais que me mostrar algo que nunca foi.

-Ele não te mentiu. –Harry posou uma mão sobre o ombro do animago. –O único que fez foi calar.

-Isso é mentir.

-Não, padrinho. O único que ele fez foi guardar baixo sete chaves o que sentia seu coração, para não te fazer dano. Ele sabia que recusarias sua amizade e por isso calou. Tens ideia do carcomida que ficou sua alma? Tens ideia do ônus tão grande que teve que suportar ocultando um sentimento que com o passo do tempo crescia a cada vez mais?

Sirius não respondeu. Com um suspiro de frustração, Harry apartou-se de seu lado e encaminhou-se à porta.

-Só me deixa te recordar que Remus é o único verdadeiro que tens na vida. O único verdadeiro e valioso. –Seus verdes olhos encontraram-se com os azuis de seu padrinho. –Que Merlin não permita jamais o que tenhas que o perder para te dar conta disso.

Harry saiu da habitação de seu padrinho, deixando a um Sirius Black com a mirada fixa na lua, o coração apertado e as lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto.

E o nome de Remus atorado na garganta.

A clareza de um novo dia desceu com lentidão sobre o Bosque proibido, acordando pouco a pouco às criaturas que o habitavam. Os olhos dourados de Remus foram feridos pela luz que se filtrava através de suas pálpebras fechadas.

O homem emergiu de seu letargo com pesadez dolorosa, enquanto tratava de ordenar o caos que inundava em sua mente. Quando ao fim teve noção de onde se encontrava buscou com a mirada a rota mais próxima que pudesse o levar de regresso à Casa dos gritos.

Mas quando tentou se levantar, uma dor aguda percorreu todo seu corpo nu. O homem respirou com força enquanto tratava de reprimir um grito e levou-se a mão para seu custado direito. Observou sua mão coberta de sangue e dirigiu sua mirada para seu corpo.

Umas profundas feridas deixavam-se ver ao longo de seus costelas. Pela forma da lesão, o homem supôs que se tratava de um zarpado, e pelo tamanho chegou à conclusão de que tinha sido feita durante algum confronto com outro Homem Lobo.

O homem permaneceu deitado um longo momento sobre o solo coberto de suave musgo, deixando que os escassos raios de sol que conseguiam filtrar-se pelos densos ramos dessem um pouco de calor a seu aderido corpo. Após um tempo tentou mover-se, e só conseguiu que outro profundo gemido escapasse de seus lábios.

Foi então quando caiu na conta da seriedade de sua situação. Estava perdido no meio do bosque, débil depois de sua última transformação e ferido de gravidade.

-Só... devo recuperar um pouco de força... –Murmurou enquanto abraçava-se a si mesmo, tratando de se tranquilizar. –Cedo estarei bem e então poderei voltar a casa...

Fechou os olhos e tratou de relaxar-se com os sons da natureza que o rodeava. Seus sentidos ainda estavam muito sensíveis e qualquer ruído estranho o sobressaltava, o fazendo voltar inesperadamente à realidade. A debilidade venceu-o e cedo suas pálpebras fecharam-se para sumi-lo na inconsciência.

Não viu quando uma sombra se acercava a ele com grande rapidez, nem quando uma negra capa cobriu seu corpo ferido. Também não pôde sentir quando dois fortes braços o alçaram com grande cuidado para então desaparecer na espessura do bosque com sua desfalecida e precioso ônus.

Severus entrou ao escritório do diretor e Fawkes saudou-o com um suave zumbido. Enquanto esperava ao mago maior dedicou-se a folhear alguns dos livros de sua biblioteca, tratando de encontrar algum que pudesse sacar de suas dúvidas.

A noite anterior, recordando a cada um de seus encontros com Harry chegou a sua memória a última vez que estiveram juntos, quando Black os descobriu beijando-se em frente ao lago. Recordou o momento em que lhe mostrou a Harry as luzes que emergiam de suas mãos e decidiu tratar de averiguar o porque seu parceiro também tinha conseguido as ver, ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Bons dias, Severus. –O professor de poções deixou em seu lugar o livro que repassava para responder ao saúdo de diretor. –Vejo que chegas cedo, há algo que te preocupa?

-Para ser-te honesto, Albus, a estas alturas todo me preocupa. –O idoso mago sorriu ante a resposta de seu protegido. Convidou-o a tomar assento enquanto ordenava o café da manhã, em um óbvio convite que o professor aceito. –Em realidade estou aqui porque preciso que me ajudes a aclarar uma dúvida que tenho com respeito a... algo que ocorreu a noite que Black nos descobriu no lago.

-De que se trata?

Enquanto esperavam o regresso do elfo doméstico, Severus dedicou-se a relatar-lhe, omitindo alguns detalhes que não vinham ao caso, o ocorrido dantes da chegada do animago. Quando terminou de lhe contar pôde ver no rosto de Albus um amplo sorriso, e em seus olhos azuis um estranho brilho que ao professor lhe intrigou.

-O que mais me surpreendeu, foi o fato de que Harry também pudesse ver com os olhos fechados.

Albus levou-se uma mão à barba, pensativo, enquanto Severus olhava-o a cada vez mais intrigado. O elfo regressou com o café da manhã e o diretor provou um pouco dele dantes de tomar a palavra.

-Talvez a ti te surpreenda, Severus. –Foi sua resposta após o que o professor considerou um muito longo momento. –Mas a verdade é que a mim não. Harry e tu não são o primeiro caso, nem acho que sejam o último.. ainda que sim são casos muito contados.

-Gostaria que me explicasse com mais de clareza.

Albus convidou-o a tomar seu café da manhã, dando-se tempo para ordenar seus pensamentos. Se recargou no respaldo de sua cadeira e esperou a que o professor dirigisse sua atenção a ele para começar.

-Sem dúvida alguma, vocês são Almas Gêmeas. –O brilho nos olhos do diretor acentuou-se ao ver a surpresa nos negros olhos do professor. –Não me olhe assim, Severus. Tens ouvido falar da Aura?

-Por suposto, Albus. –Respondeu-lhe Severus, ofendido. –Não sou um ignorante.

-Não te ofenda, filho. –Albus bebeu um sorvo de chá dantes de continuar. –Todos escutamos falar da Aura, mas a maioria não sabe todo o referente a ela. De fato, há gente que se dedica às estudar.

-Eu sou professor de Poções, professor de Duelo e espião em meu tempo livre. –Reclamou-lhe o professor, mosqueado. –E se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo livre, estudar sobre as Auras seria o último ao que me dedicaria.

-Nem eu te imaginaria o fazendo. –Albus riu com ligeireza ante a mirada afiada de seu pupilo. –Mas em fim, voltando ao tema, tudo aquilo que existe possui uma Aura. A Aura é um campo de energia que emanamos e que descobre nosso estado interior. E está dividida em sete camadas às que se lhes chama Chakras.

-As Sete Chakras. –Apontou o professor de Poções. Albus assentiu. –Tenho ouvido falar delas. Tenho entendido que a cada uma tem uma cor.

-Exato. E esses são as cores que conformam nossa Aura. Mas não afundarei em isso porque seria conto de nunca acabarei. –Levantou ambas mãos para dar ênfases a suas palavras. –Só te direi que os seres humanos temos o poder para identificar suas cores. Os Muggles têm seus métodos, e os Magos temos o nosso.

-Creio saber a onde te diriges. –Interrompeu-o o professor. –Estás tratando de dizer-me que o que fiz quando tinha nove anos, e que repeti no lago com Harry, foi identificar minha Aura?

-Não só a identificaste, Severus. –Agregou o idoso mago. –Também a exteriorizaste. A Aura é muito difícil de identificar. O é bem mais o manifestá-la, ao menos fisicamente. E olha-te, tu o conseguiste só com o poder de tuas mãos.

-Estás-me provocando dor de cabeça, Albus. Vamos ao grão. –O diretor suspirou ante a pouca paciência de seu protegido. –Que tem que ver todo isso com as Almas Gêmeas? E com que Harry tenha visto o que nem sequer meus pais puderam ver?

-Em realidade, nada. –Severus olhou-o como se estivesse louco. –Pelo menos não estão relacionados de forma intrínseca. Verás... o encontro das Almas Gêmeas sucede muito dantes de conhecer-se no plano físico. A Alma de Harry e tua Alma têm estado unidas ao longo dos tempos.

Albus pôs-se de pé e tomou um livro da estante. Após encontrar a página que buscava regressou a seu lugar na mesa.

-Os Muggles relacionam a estabilidade e pureza da Aura com o encontro das Almas Gêmeas. Há quem conseguem encontrá-la. E há quem morrem esperando-a. No mundo Mágico, existe um feitiço para identificar a tua Alma Gêmea. De maneira que um mago pode a encontrar de imediato ou demorar um pouco na encontrar. E inclusive às vezes... nunca lhe encontra.

O idoso calou depois de suas últimas palavras, perdendo-se em suas próprias reflexões. Severus franziu o cenho ao notar certa tristeza em sua voz e decidiu respeitar seu silêncio omitindo comentário algum. Quando Albus se sobrepus continuou com sua explicação.

-Se tu decidisses comprovar que Harry é tua Alma Gêmea, bastaria com esse feitiço. E toda esta prática que temos tido sobre Auras e Almas Gêmeas estaria de sobra. Mas... –E neste ponto o diretor lhe mostrou um parágrafo no livro. –Só tem tido casos excepcionais em que um mago tem podido ser testemunha da manifestação da Aura de sua Alma Gêmea.

-Quantos casos?

-Três. Incluindo-os a vocês. –E dantes de que Severus pudesse perguntar nada mais. –E não há nenhum caso documentado sobre algum mago que tenha podido "ver" a Aura de sua outra metade... com os olhos fechados.

-Harry é o primeiro mago que o consegue?

-Segundo parece, assim é. –Albus deixou o livro a um lado para continuar com seu café da manhã, dando tempo ao professor para assimilar o que acabava de escutar.

Severus só perdeu sua vista no prato em frente a ele, enquanto se sumia em seus próprios pensamentos. Gostou muito saber que Harry era de sua Alma Gêmea. E não lhe estranhava após toda a paixão que fez ebulição desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, sem importar que dita paixão se tivesse manifestado primeiro em forma de ódio e depois ao todo e franco amor.

Também não estranhou-lhe o fato de que seu parceiro pudesse ver sua Aura, tendo já dois casos registrados dantes que ele, e sendo Harry um mago tão poderoso e especial. O que lhe intrigava era o fato de que pudesse a ver também com os olhos fechados.

-Como pode fazer isso? –Perguntou-se a si mesmo em voz alta. Albus deixou seu sobremesa a um lado enquanto dirigia-se a seu protegido.

-Qual é o dom que Harry tem, que lhe faz sentir o que os demais sentem?

-Sua empatia. –Severus deixou transluzir o entendimento através de seus negros olhos. –Ele não só pode ver minha Aura... também pode a sentir.

-Por isso, o que tu sentes ele percebe de forma mais forte, que o que pode perceber dos demais.

-É... uma grande responsabilidade. –O diretor assentiu em silêncio a suas palavras. –Deverei ter cuidado ao manejar minhas emoções, se não quero influir nas emoções de Harry...

-Exato.

Albus convocou uma caneca de café para Severus e outra caneca de chá para ele. Ambos beberam enquanto se permitiam desfrutar de um breve momento de silêncio, rompido só pelo bater das asas de Fawkes desde sua percha.

-Severus... –Albus decidiu romper o silêncio. –Passando a outro assunto... Já pensante bem na proposta que te fiz sobre o ataque à Mansão Riddle?

-Não me convence do todo essa ideia, Albus. E sabe-lo muito bem. –Severus deixou a um lado sua caneca de café e pôs-se de pé. –Mas dadas as circunstâncias, não há outra saída. De modo que podes contar comigo para o que seja que tenhas em mente.

-O importante é encontrar o modo de fazer-nos de Harry sem chegar à violência. E será excelente se ademais não te envolves diretamente com isso. Assim evitaremos que Sirius te vá acusar ao Ministério e te envie a Azkaban.

-Isso vai estar muito difícil. –Respondeu o professor. –Serei seu primeiro suspeito e não se deterá a pensar se tive que ver ou não. Correrá a denunciar-me.

-Nos encarregaremos disso quando chegue o momento. Agora diga-me, Severus... Estás seguro que a Firebolt que Draco encontrou era o presente de Sirius para seu afilhado?

-Não posso o assegurar. –Respondeu o professor de poções. –Mas Harry comentou-me que Black lhe tinha prometido uma.

-Precisamos assegurar-nos, não vá ser uma armadilha. –Albus se recargou em sua cadeira e olhou-o com firmeza. –A única pessoa que poderia o confirmar é Remus. Terá que lhe perguntar.

-Teremos que esperar até que volte. –Severus se riscou o queixo, pensativo. –Ontem à noite foi lua cheia.

-É verdade... tinha-o esquecido. –O diretor levantou-se e começou a passear de um lado a outro. –Enquanto, passemos ao assunto de Draco. Terá que ver...

-Albus... –Interrompeu o professor. –Não acho que seja prudente me levar a Draco também. Ele não sabe nada de Oclumência e se o apresento ante Voldemort não passará nem médio minuto dantes de que se inteire de tudo.

-Sei-o, Severus. Já tenho pensado em isso. –O idoso palmeou seu ombro enquanto continuava. –Também devemos ver a forma de distrair a Voldemort o tempo suficiente para que possamos romper as barreiras de proteção.

-Esse é outro detalhe, Albus. –Severus entrecerrou seus negros olhos, ao que parece tratando de recordar algo. –Tenho entendido que a única forma de vencer as proteções é desde adentro. O problema é que não tenho conhecimento do lugar exato onde se concentra a maior quantidade da energia que cria as barreiras.

-Isso sem contar com que tu não terás tempo para o fazer.

-Terá que o fazer alguém mais. –Alegou o professor. –Eu estarei muito ocupado tratando de que Voldemort não mate a Harry enquanto esteja indefeso.

-Pensas desarmá-lo? –Perguntou o diretor, sem evitar preocupar-se ante o comentário de seu protegido.

-Tratarei de não o fazer. Mas em todo caso terei que o desmaiar. –Ante a mirada de apreensão do idoso. –Não pretenderás que o leve caminhando.

-Tens razão. –Suspirou. –Tudo isto é bem mais complicado do que parece.

Guardaram silêncio durante um longo momento, a cada um sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Se Severus não podia levar a Draco consigo, ao menos esperava que Voldemort se conformasse com a presença de Harry. Agora o único que faltava era encontrar o modo de se pôr em contato com seu casal.

-Seria bom... –A voz de Albus interrompeu seus pensamentos. –Que nos reuníssemos aqui esta mesma tarde. Lhe pedirei a Minerva, a Lucius e aos Weasley que estejam presentes. Talvez eles possam contribuir algumas ideias. Chamaria a Sirius, mas duvido que esteja em disposição de nos ajudar.

-Pois deveria contribuir com algo. –Reclamou-lhe o professor. –Após tudo também é membro da Ordem.

-Em outras circunstâncias não duvidaria em solicitar sua colaboração. –Reiterou o idoso mago. –Mas como estão às coisas entre ele e tu o único que fará será entorpecer nossos planos. Em especial estando Harry no meio deles.

-Desculpa que não esteja de acordo contigo, Albus. –Insistiu o professor. –Mas acho que seria prudente chamá-lo e explicar-lhe a situação tal e como é. Como tutor de Harry tem a obrigação e o direito de estar inteirado de tudo.

-Sabes que não permitirá que Harry vá contigo.

-Esgotaremos todos os recursos dantes de tomar qualquer decisão drástica.

-De acordo. –Aceitou o diretor após meditá-lo. –Sirius também estará presente à reunião. Trataremos de convencê-lo. De não o conseguir tomaremos outras medidas.

-Então não veremos na reunião. –O professor dirigiu-se à porta. –Estarei na aula de Duelo dando classe. Te verei mais tarde.

-Severus... –O homem volteou a vê-lo. –Já verás que tudo sairá bem.

-Isso espero, Albus... –Respondeu-lhe, seus negros olhos fixos nos azuis do diretor. –Pelo bem de Harry... isso espero.

-Lamento não poder te acompanhar, pai. Mas fazes-me tarde para ir a classe.

-Está bem, Draco. Não te preocupes.

Lucius e seu filho encontravam-se na enfermaria após sair de sua sessão de fisioterapia. Essa mesma manhã, Draco se tinha levantado muito temporão para sair a dar uma volta sobre a Firebolt de Harry.

O homem tinha-o esperado até a hora do café da manhã, mas o rapaz não apareceu. Supondo que tinhas-lhe ido o tempo voando, o homem decidiu não o esperar mais e após tomar café da manhã tinha partido para a enfermaria, onde o doutor Green já o esperava no escritório, com Poppy.

Dantes de começar com a sessão, o medimago tinha-o examinado para ver como estavam seus articulações. O loiro seguia sentindo muita dor, de modo que o doutor Green decidiu que continuasse tomando a poção para desinflamar e que seguisse praticando os mesmos exercícios, até que voltasse ao examinar dentro de um mês.

Poppy acabava de vesti-lo e colocar sobre sua cadeira de rodas, quando nesse instante alguém a chamou com voz alarmada. A enfermeira saiu para ver quem a chamava e Lucius saiu por trás dela para dirigir à área de exercícios. Mas deteve-se em seco quando viu a Sirius Black com o corpo ferido de Remus em seus braços.

Lucius só atingiu a ver quando Poppy lhe ordenou ao animago que o colocasse sobre uma das camas. Remus desapareceu de sua vista no instante em que a enfermeira fechava a porta para começar ao atender.

Com o coração a ponto de sair de seu peito, o loiro tinha-se dirigido a toda pressa para eles. Estava a ponto de abrir a porta para perguntar que lhe tinha ocorrido quando nesse momento chegou seu filho, se desculpando por ter chegado tarde. Seu pai não escutou nenhuma de suas palavras. Todos seus sentidos estavam postos na porta que o separava da pessoa que amava.

Regressou à realidade quando escutou a voz de Draco lhe dizendo que o doutor Green já os esperava. Jamais lhe tinham parecido tão longas as horas que durou a sessão, e o medimago lhe chamou várias vezes a atenção por não estar concentrado. Draco deu-se conta que algo lhe preocupava a seu pai, pelo que pôs tudo de sua parte para que a sessão terminasse cedo.

Quando o medimago se marchou, Draco lhe perguntou que lhe ocorria, mas ele só se concretou a responder que estava cansado. Seu filho já não seguiu insistindo ao ver que se lhe fazia tarde para sua classe de Duelo.

-Pai... Escutaste o que disse?

-Desculpa? –Lucius decolou a vista da porta que Poppy fechasse horas dantes para dirigir a seu filho. Este o olhou com preocupação. –Não te escutei.

-Perguntava se te verei mais tarde para almoçar. –Seu pai assentiu. –Há algum inconveniente se convido a Severus?

Esta vez seu pai negou com a cabeça. Draco só suspirou e depois de se despedir dele saiu da enfermaria.

Lucius ficou no mesmo lugar durante um momento mais. Queria saber que lhe tinha ocorrido a Remus, e queria o ver. Sem importar-lhe se Black encontrava-se dentro acercou-se à porta e abriu-a. Depois de um segundo de dúvida entrou, surpreendendo-se ao ver a Remus dormido baixo as cobertas brancas e nem um sinal do animago perto, coisa que agradeceu.

Acercou-se com sigilo para a cama, até que pôde perceber sua respiração pausada. O lugar encontrava-se mal alumiado pela luz que entrava por uma janela, e Lucius pôde ver que seu rosto estava muito pálido. Os braços e mãos de Remus estavam descobertos e descansavam sobre seu peito, e o loiro atingiu a distinguir feridas de arranhões. Alçou com cuidado a coberta que o cobria e atingiu a ver parte de seu torso, que estava vendado.

" _Que lhe terá ocorrido?"_  Perguntou-se enquanto voltava a cobri-lo com a coberta. Observou-o durante vários minutos, sem atrever-se a mover um só músculo para não o acordar. Suspirou, dando-se por vencido, enquanto estendia uma mão para passá-la com delicadeza sobre sua cabeleira castanha. Acariciou-a por um instante, sentindo seu tersura, para depois deslizar sua mão por sua testa suada.

-Tens ideia de quanto te amo? –Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos deslizavam-se pela pele de seu rosto dormido. Deteve-se quando a ponta de seus dedos roçou a comissura desses lábios por tanto tempo almejados, enquanto Lucius fechava seus olhos azuis, tentado recordar seu sabor.

Uma estranha sensação o embargou quando sua cadeira se elevou uns centímetros e Lucius se inclino para depositar um beijo na boca entreaberta, sentindo seu cálido fôlego. Remus suspirou dentro do beijo e o loiro separou-se dele para o deixar acordar.

O dourados olhos abriu-se pouco a pouco, enquanto Lucius via como a luz da consciência entrava neles. Remus piscou várias vezes, tratando de reconhecer o rosto em frente a ele.

-Lucius...? –O licantropo levantou uma mão para impedir que a luz do sol seguisse ferindo suas pupilas, ainda sensíveis. O loiro deu-se conta e acercou-se a janela para fechar as cortinas.

-Precisas algo? –Perguntou-lhe quando teve regressado a seu lugar junto à cama.

-Onde... estou? –Um estremecimento percorreu seu dolorido corpo. –Tenho frio...

Lucius acomodou um pouco as cobertas para cobri-lo melhor. Remus seguia tremendo. Com um suspiro, o loiro tomou suas mãos e cobriu-as com as suas, tratando de dar-lhe calor.

-Estás na enfermaria. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto esfregava suas mãos. –Que te ocorreu?

-Creio... que me enfrentei a um igual. –Lucius olhou-o sem compreender. –No Bosque...

-Tinhas-me comentado a que poção te voltava inofensivo. –Contestou-lhe Lucius quando ao fim compreendeu. –Talvez não funcionou?

Uma sombra de tristeza cruzou as pálidas facções de Remus. O loiro ia perguntar algo mais quando a porta se abriu deixando passar a Poppy. Lucius bufou de frustração quando teve que soltar suas mãos.

-Lucius, não sabia que estavas aqui. –O loiro não respondeu. A enfermeira acercou-se a Remus para examiná-lo. –Como te sentes?

-Não muito bem...

-É normal. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto dava-lhe algo de beber. –Suas feridas eram muito profundas e perdeste muito sangue. Sabes? Deverias ser mais cuidadoso com teu corpo. A próxima vez tenta não beber dantes de te tomar a poção.

Remus apartou o rosto ante a mirada inescrutável de seu ex amante, para depois posar seus dourados olhos sobre a enfermeira.

-Como soubeste que a poção não funcionou porque bebi? –Perguntou-lhe. Poppy moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto respondia.

-Porque a pessoa que te trouxe me disse. –Ante a mirada interrogante do licantropo. –Foi Sirius quem encontrou-te no Bosque. Ele foi quem te trouxe aqui.

-Sirius... –O rosto de Remus alumiou-se. –Onde está?

-Foi-se. –Respondeu-lhe Poppy. –Marchou-se mal soube que estavas fora de perigo.

Remus já não seguiu perguntando. Poppy revisou seus vendagens e Lucius pôde ver que seu rosto voltava a ensombrecer-se. Enquanto a enfermeira continuava examinando-o, o licantropo fechou os olhos quando sentiu que as lágrimas começavam a brotar. Poppy dirigiu-lhe umas instruções que ele já não escutou, para depois sair da habitação os deixando sozinhos.

" _Não o entendo..."_  Pensou enquanto mordia-se o lábio inferior, tratando de deter as lágrimas.  _"Salva-me a vida e depois... vai-se."_

Um soluço afogado que não pôde conter escapou de seus lábios. Lucius franziu o cenho ao vê-lo assim, mas em vez de perguntar só se limitou a tomar de novo suas mãos.

" _Fazer por lástima..."_  Disse-se enquanto sentia suas mãos entre as cálidas mãos de seu ex amante.  _"É óbvio que não se importa..."_

Volteou a ver a Lucius, quem a sua vez observava-o em silêncio. Correspondeu a seu carinhoso gesto entrechando as mãos que o acariciavam e deixou que as lágrimas brotassem sem controle, enquanto girava o rosto para a parede para que Lucius não o visse.

Lucius não lhe disse nada. Só permaneceu em silêncio, sustentando suas mãos enquanto deixava que os soluços da pessoa que amava enchessem o pequeno espaço onde se encontravam.


	23. Medidas desesperadas parte II

Severus entrou na sala de aula de Duelo desejando que estivesse vazia, pois não se sentia com ânimos para dar classes. Seu desejo viu-se frustrado quando viu que os rapazes já se encontravam aí. Suspirou enquanto observava a Draco, que se acercava a ele seguido por Ron e Hermione.

-Sucede algo? –Perguntou-lhe ao loiro. Pôde ver que o rapaz parecia contente. - E bem?

-Trata-se de Harry. –O homem pôs toda sua atenção a seu afilhado. - Hermione e Ron acabam-me de dizer que encontraram o modo de lhe fazer chegar uma carta tua sem que Black se inteire.

-Ah, sim? –Perguntou o professor, incrédulo. - E pode-se saber como?

-Nós o iremos ver esta tarde. E lhe entregaremos em suas próprias mãos. –Hermione apareceu no ângulo de visão do professor enquanto continuava. - Podemos prometer-lhe que faremos todo o possível.

-Isso é muito amável de sua parte, senhorita Granger. –Respondeu-lhe Severus. - Mas acho que não têm tomado em conta os riscos.

-Vale a pena tentá-lo. –Draco adiantou-se a qualquer comentário do casal. - Não perderíamos nada.

-Perderíamos. E muito. –Aclarou o professor. - Vocês serão os primeiros em perder sua confiança se Black os descobre. Se Harry está tratando de recuperar essa confiança, a perderá de forma definitiva. E quanto a vocês... –Assinalando aos três. - Não poderão voltar a lhe escrever nem ainda que suas cartas vão dirigidas ao mesmo Black.

Os rapazes guardaram silêncio ante o último comentário do professor.

-E no que a mim respeita... –Disse-lhes enquanto subia à tarima de Duelo. - O assunto que tenho que tratar com Harry é demasiado delicado e comprometedor, como para me arriscar a que caia em mãos equivocadas. E não estou falando só de Black. Agora ponham atenção, a classe vai começar.

Não teve nenhum comentário ao respeito durante o tempo que durou a classe. Os rapazes concentraram-se em aprender os feitiços e contra feitiços que o professor lhes ensinou. Mas quando a classe terminou, Draco se acercou ao casal.

-Já pensaram no que farão? –Perguntou-lhes enquanto caminhavam para a porta.

-Até antes de falar com o professor Snape, estava muito segura. –Respondeu-lhe a garota. - Mas após o que nos disse, já não o estou tanto.

-Eu sigo pensando que podemos o fazer. –Interveio o ruivo. - Só devemos ter muito cuidado.

-E se Black descobre-os? –Ron calou ante as palavras do loiro. - Vocês não viram a mordida que lhe fez a Severus no braço. Estou seguro que ainda lhe dói.

-Não acho que Sirius me faça algo como isso. –Replicou o Gryffindor.

-Por suposto que a ti não! –Aclarou o loiro, já impaciente. - Estou falando de Severus. A vocês talvez lhes retire sua confiança, tal e como ele mesmo o disse. Mas tratando-se de meu padrinho, o mais provável é que o denuncie ante o Ministério.

-Não acho que seja capaz... –Draco olhou a Ron com seriedade. - Ou sim?

-Ele quer tantinho. Qualquer motivo, para enviá-lo a Azkaban. –O loiro negou com a cabeça. - Acho que Severus tem razão. Não devemos nos arriscar.

-Isso não é justo. –Reclamou o ruivo-. Sabemos que Harry está triste. Algo devemos fazer para o animar.

-Seguiremos escrevendo-lhe. –Hermione tratou de conforta-lo. - Como o fizemos até agora.

-Harry não precisa que lhe escrevamos nós. –Insistiu seu noivo. - E acho que vocês sabem a que me refiro.

O casal volteou a ver ao loiro.

-De acordo. –Cedeu ao fim. - Tratarei de convencer a Severus de que lhe escreva umas quantas linhas. Nada comprometedor. Posso escrever-lhe uma carta eu também?

-Por suposto. –Respondeu-lhe Hermione. - Iremos visitar a Hagrid e te esperaremos aí, com ou sem a carta do professor. –O casal desviou seu caminho para a saída do Castelo. Draco empreendeu a mesma rota que acabava de tomar seu padrinho. Correu para atingi-lo até que pôde o divisar dobrando em uma esquina.

-Severus! –O homem deteve-se ao escutar seu nome. Draco diminuiu o passo até ficar em frente a ele. - Tenho decidido escrever-lhe uma carta a Harry. Eles me farão o favor de lhe a entregar.

-Bem. Desejo-te muita sorte. –O professor reiniciou seu caminhada para as masmorras.

-Só queria que soubesses que Harry está muito triste. –Severus deteve-se sem voltear a vê-lo. - Parece que está deprimido.

O homem não disse nada e seguiu caminhando até chegar a seus aposentos. Pronunciou a contra-senha e entrou. Seu afilhado entrou por trás dele.

-Como podes saber isso? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto tirava-se a capa. Sentou-se no cadeirão e começou a folhear um livro de poções.

-Ron acaba-me de dizer. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro, sentando-se no sofá junto a ele. - E ainda que não me tivesse dito, estou seguro que ele deves saber bem.

-Como não o vou saber, Draco? –Severus deixou escapar um sorriso torcido. - Assim me senti desde que se marchou. Estou seguro que Harry o percebe por médio de seu empatia.

-Por que não lhe escreves? –O homem negou com a cabeça. - Não lhe escrevas nada que possa os comprometer, só umas palavras. As suficientes para alegrar-lhe no dia.

O homem guardou silêncio durante um longo momento, analisando as palavras de sua afilhado.

-Quero... dizer-lhe tantas coisas... –Murmurou enquanto fechava o livro. - Quisesse que estivesse comigo agora...

-Então diz-lhe. –Draco posou uma mão sobre seu ombro, animando-o. - Isso que acabas de me dizer, lhe diz tu a ele.

-Cries... que Weasley possa o conseguir?

-Não é tonto. Lhe engenhará. –Draco pôde notar que seu padrinho estava indeciso. Convocou pluma e pergaminho e acercou-se a ele. - Ron e Hermione esperam-me para que lhes entregue tua carta.

Severus observou o que Draco lhe oferecia e após o pensar um pouco mais decidiu o tomar.

-Espera aqui... –Ordenou-lhe enquanto dirigia-se a sua habitação. Draco esboçou um sorriso enquanto acomodava-se no cadeirão e fazia aparecer outra pluma e outro pergaminho. Momentos depois ele também escrevia.

********* -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry encontrava-se em sua habitação, encolhido sobre um pequeno cadeirão em frente à lareira; sua verde mirada atenta ao crepitar das vermelhas chamas e um livro em suas mãos, sem abrir. Mais livros fechados achavam-se desperdiçados por toda sua cama, sem outra utilidade mais que a de ocupar espaço. Sirius tinha-lhe permitido tomar de sua biblioteca quantos livros quisesse, contanto que tivesse algo em que entreter-se.

Mas o rapaz não tinha ânimos para nada. Menos para ler. A maior parte do dia passava-lhe encerrado em sua habitação, escrevendo cartas a Severus as escondidas de seu padrinho, com a esperança de fazer-lhes chegar de alguma forma. Só tinha precisado um pouco de magia para criar um pequeno esconderijo na cabeceira de sua cama, onde guardava as cartas que escrevia. E o filhote de leão que lhe servia de despertador se tinha convertido também no guardião desse lugar secreto.

Suspirou enquanto punha-se de pé para assomar-se pelo janela. Lá fora, as aves que animavam sobre as copas das árvores começavam a regressar a seus ninhos, sinal de que a tarde estava caindo. Em umas quantas horas mais seria de noite e então um elfo doméstico apareceria em frente a ele para lhe avisar que o jantar estava servido e que seu padrinho o esperava no salão.

E então Harry se apresentaria ante ele com a melhor de suas caras e jantariam em completo silêncio, até que Sirius se percebesse de sua mirada triste depois dos óculos redondos e começasse uma de suas tantas conversas de sobremesa. Conversas nas que Harry poria todo seu empenho em participar para que seu padrinho visse que se achava a gosto em sua companhia, ainda que sua mente e seu coração se encontrassem longe, nas masmorras de Hogwarts.

Assim tinham sido em seus dias desde sua chegada à mansão Black. E o rapaz estava seguro que a Sirius lhe preocupava sua atitude. Ele via como o animago se esmerava em encontrar mil e umas formas para o sacar desse isolamento no que se tinha enclausurado por sua própria vontade. Mas era em vão. Ainda que o mesmo Harry não quisesse o admitir, estava ressentido com Sirius. Ressentido e molesto por não lhe ter dado a oportunidade de lhe demonstrar que sua relação com Severus era algo sério, e não um jogo.

Harry desviou sua vista da janela para dirigi-la a seu baú, que descansava no rincão mais escuro de sua habitação. Não tinha desempacado. E não o faria porque só faltavam uns quantos dias para que Severus fora ao buscar, tal como lhe prometesse a noite em que se despediu dele.

" _Sei que Sirius acha que tudo o faz por meu bem..."_  Pensou enquanto se recostava de bruços sobre sua fofa cama.  _"E agradeço-lhe que se preocupe por mim. Mas está-se equivocando."_

Levantou uma mão para acercar à cabeceira e fazer-lhe cócegas por trás das orelhas ao leão, que ronrono de gosto.  _"Sei que fará até o impossível contanto que não me vá com ele..."_  Escondeu a cabeça entre seus braços enquanto respirava com força.  _"O que mais me dói é que ao me ir com Severus tudo entre ele e eu, acabará mau."_

Não pôde evitar sentir uma enorme tristeza ao cair na conta do que sua decisão implicava. No momento em que unisse sua vida à de Severus se ganharia o eterno desgosto do animago, e então o perderia.

-Não quero que isso suceda... –Murmurou enquanto duas silenciosas lágrimas escapavam de seus verdes olhos. - Se ao menos não se odiassem tanto...

-Harry... –A voz de sua padrinho o sobressaltou. Secou suas lágrimas com dissimulou e tratou de sorrir enquanto levantava-se da cama.

-Sim...? –Sirius deu-se conta que o rapaz tinha chorado, mas não lhe disse nada. - Sucede algo?

-Tens visitas. –Harry franziu o cenho, sem compreender. - Ron e Hermione vieram a ver-te.

-Como...? –O rosto de Harry alumiou-se. Olhou a seu padrinho, ainda sem poder o crer. - Estão aqui? Na mansão? –O animago assentiu.

-Estão-te esperando na sala. –O rapaz encaminhou-se à porta, a felicidade refletida em sua cara. Ao passar junto a Sirius, este o deteve do braço enquanto o via aos olhos. - Escuta, Harry... estou tentado... voltar a confiar em ti.

Harry baixou a cabeça quando compreendeu a que se referia sua padrinho.

-Agradeço-te. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto devolvia-lhe a mirada. - Não tens por que te preocupar.

-Isso espero. –Advertiu-lhe enquanto deixava-o passar. - Estarei perto... por se oferece-se algo.

Harry assentiu e dirigiu-se à sala a toda pressa, seguido por Sirius. Mal o viram, seus amigos se acercaram a ele para o abraçar com carinho, baixo a atenta mirada do animago.

-Que gosto me dá os ver. –Disse-lhes o rapaz enquanto devolvia os abraços de seus amigos com o mesmo afeto. . Como têm estado? E tua família?

-Bem, Harry. –Ron e sua noiva tomaram assento em frente a ele. Sirius permaneceu parado junto à lareira, recebendo de vez em quando a algum Auror que aparecia por ela. - Meu papai está aqui, em uma reunião. –Harry sorriu, compreendendo. - Minha mamãe lhes forneou este bolo. Acho que é de maçã.

Harry tomou o bolo que seu amigo lhe oferecia. Volteou a ver a Sirius, quem olhava-o com atenção.

-Dá-lhe as obrigado de nossa parte. –Disse-lhe enquanto deixava o bolo sobre a mesinha. - O comeremos no jantar.

Guardaram silêncio durante um momento. Podia sentir-se a tensão no ambiente criada pela presença do animago perto. Ron e sua noiva olharam-se enquanto o ruivo apalpava um objeto muito pequeno no bolso esquerdo de seu jaqueta.

-Bill está de visita na Toca. –Comentou o menor dos varões Weasley. - Ficará todo o fim de semana.

-É uma boa notícia. –Respondeu-lhe Harry com sinceridade. - Saúda de minha parte.

-Assim o farei. –Ron sacou uma caixinha do bolso direito e estendeu-lhe a seu amigo. - Os gêmeos enviam-te isto, é uma nova caixa de bromas. Está tendo muito sucesso no aparador de sua loja.

-Obrigado, Ron. –O rapaz tomou a caixa e após observá-la um instante depositou-a na mesinha, junto ao pastel. - Te avisarei quando me decida à abrir.

Ron e Hermione puderam dar-se conta do que Harry fazia. Ele lhes estava dando a entender que todo o que lhe dessem em frente a Sirius ia ser examinado pelo animago dantes de lhe ser entregado a ele.

-Tens estado praticando os feitiços? –Perguntou-lhe sua amiga quando o silêncio começava a ser pesado. O rapaz negou com a cabeça. - Temos aprendido muitos feitiços novos. –Disse-lhe enquanto sacava um pergaminho e entregava-lhe. - Anotei-os todos para que os pratiques.

-Agradeço-te muito, Hermione. –O rapaz sustentou o pergaminho em suas mãos. Seus amigos deram-se conta de seu rosto triste e souberam que pensava em Severus.

-É bom que aprendas novos feitiços. –Disse-lhe Sirius desde seu lugar junto à lareira. - Se quer podemos praticá-los mais tarde.

O rapaz acedeu enquanto deixava o pergaminho junto aos demais objetos.

-Têm visto a Hedwig? -Os rapazes assentiram. - Passa bem?

-Sim, Harry. Não te preocupes. –Respondeu-lhe seu amigo-. Hagrid cuida muito bem dela.

-É bom saber isso.

-Olá, Harry. –Arthur Weasley acercou-se ao rapaz para saudá-lo. Este se pôs de pé, correspondendo a seu abraço. - Como tens estado?

-Bem, senhor Weasley.

-Alegra-me escutá-lo. –O homem palmeou seu ombro com afeto. - Molly envia-te seu carinho.

-Muito obrigado.

-Sirius... –O Auror dirigiu-se ao animago. - Há uma reunião com Dumbledore. Espera-nos em seu escritório.

-Agora? –Arthur assentiu. - Sabes de que se trata a reunião?

-Não o sei. –Respondeu-lhe o maior dos Weasley. - Acabo de inteirar-me. Molly também foi convocada.

-Que sucede, Sirius? –Perguntou-lhe seu afilhado. O animago ressopro, descontentamento pela situação. Após Severus, Dumbledore era a seguinte pessoa à que menos queria ver nesses momentos.

-Tenho-me que ir. –Respondeu-lhe com evidente mau humor. Seguro que nessa reunião estaria Severus presente, e o só o pensar o alterou. - Será melhor que te despeças de teus amigos.

Ron e Hermione puseram-se de pé para dar a seu amigo um abraço de despedida. Hermione foi a primeira em abraçá-lo.

-Te escreveremos, Harry. –O rapaz assentiu dentro do abraço. - E faz favor, pratica os feitiços.

-Assim o farei, Hermione. –Harry permaneceu abraçando a sua amiga um momento mais. Para então, Ron não tinha perdido detalhe dos movimentos de Sirius. O animago deu-lhes as costas durante um instante, que o ruivo aproveitou para sacar de seu bolso esquerdo o pequeno objeto e o guardar no bolso da camisa de seu amigo.

Harry se percebeu do que Ron tinha feito e empalidece. Mas dantes de que Sirius pudesse analisar a reação de sua afilhado, o ruivo o envolveu entre seus braços, enquanto Hermione se acercava ao animago para se despedir dele.

-Trataremos de vir a ver-te mais seguido. –O moreno correspondeu a suas palavras com um sorriso. - Cuida-te muito.

-Tu também, Ron. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto acompanhava-o à lareira. - Se vêem a Remus, digam-lhe que o quero.

Os rapazes assentiram enquanto tomavam um punhado de pó e desapareciam pela lareira. Foi nesse momento que Sirius se dirigiu a seu afilhado.

-Vê a tua habitação, Harry. –O jovem fez a tentativa de perguntar, mas ele não lhe permitiu. - Não sê quanto tempo demorarei em voltar, de modo que não me espere para jantar.

Seu afilhado obedeceu sem protestar. Após despedir-se de Arthur encaminhou-se com nervosa rapidez a sua habitação. O senhor Weasley adiantou-se ao escritório de Dumbledore enquanto Sirius inspecionava que os presentes de Harry não estivessem enfeitiçados, para depois desaparecer pela lareira por trás do Auror.

********* -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry entrou a sua habitação sentindo que seu coração se lhe sairia do peito em qualquer momento. Tinha sido uma verdadeira ousadia de Ron a de colocar esse objeto em seu bolso. Não queria nem se imaginar o que tivesse passado de se ter dado conta seu padrinho.

Se recargo sobre a porta enquanto tratava de controlar sua respiração agitada por ter chegado correndo. Quando ao fim se sentiu mais tranquilo, furto no bolso de sua camisa e extraiu o pequeno objeto que Ron lhe entregasse. Sustentou-o durante uns instantes tratando de identificá-lo. Era óbvio que tinha sido reduzido para que passasse inadvertido.

Com mãos trémulas de antecipação, tomou sua varinha e lançou um "Finite Incantatem" sobre o objeto, e de imediato adquiriu seu tamanho normal. O rapaz pôde observar um cilindro para guardar pergaminhos enrolados e supôs que se tratava de uma carta. Correu para sua cama e sentou-se em uma de suas orlas, em frente à janela.

-Será de Severus? –Perguntou-se com um fio de voz. Apressou-se a tirar a tampa do cilindro e sem querer esperar mais, girou-o para deixar sair seu conteúdo. Dois pergaminhos caíram em suas mãos. O rapaz deixou o cilindro a um lado e tomou um deles. Reconheceu em seguida a letra de Draco.

Sorriu enquanto tomava o outro pergaminho e seu sorriso alargou-se. Seu nome estava escrito com letras que pareciam escritas com prata e com uma caligrafia limpa e experimentada.

-Severus... –Seu coração bateu ainda com mais força enquanto se apressava à abrir. A carta tremia entre seus dedos quando a alçou para a ler. Sentiu-se frustrado quando não pôde distinguir nada no papel. Pôs-se de pé e acercou-se à janela para aproveitar a última luz da tarde. Seguia sem poder ver nada. Tomou seu varinha e quase raiando no desespero invocou um "Lumus" que alumiou tudo a seu ao redor. Suspirou enquanto voltava a enfocar sua vista sobre o papel.

-Que está sucedendo? –Foi a pergunta que brotou de seus lábios quando viu que não tinha nada escrito nela. Volteou o pergaminho para observar o reverso. Estava limpo. - Não o entendo...

Acercou ainda mais sua varinha acendida, mas só distinguiu a folha em alvo.

Com um bufo de frustração, o rapaz deixou a carta a um lado e enfocou sua atenção à carta de Draco. Não teve problema algum para a ler.

" _Olá, Harry. Espero que esta carta consiga chegar a tuas mãos sem nenhum tropeço. Mesmo assim, se teu padrinho chegasse a lê-la, se dará conta que em realidade não tem nada de mau o que tenho escrito nela..."_

Harry sorriu enquanto entrecerrava seus verdes olhos, imaginando-se a Draco escrevendo-a.

" _Estranha-se-te muito por aqui. As classes de Duelo não são as mesmas, já não tenho um rival digno contra quem me enfrentar..."_

-Que Ron e Hermione não leiam isto...

" _E não tenho a quem reptar a uma carreira de vassouras..."_

-Nem eu. –Murmurou com tristeza. - Nem sequer tenho uma vassoura...

" _As horas marcham a ritmo lento. Não tenho ânimos para percorrer o Castelo eu só. E aqui entre nós, não gostaria de voltar a me perder..."_

-Acho que a Severus também não...

" _Meu pai e eu nos encontramos bem, dentro do que cabe. Ele segue assistindo a suas terapias e segue sentindo dor, mas confio em que o tempo passe cedo e ao fim possa voltar a caminhar..."_

-Eu também o espero, Draco.

" _Mas imagino-me que não quererás que te fale de classes de duelo nem de vassouras nem de meu pai. Imagino-me que quererás saber de alguém que te estranha muito..."_

-Severus...

" _Hedwig..."_

-Hedwig?

" _Vi-a ultimamente. Está muito cabisbaixa e vê-se-lhe muito triste. Todo o dia está encerrada e só sai pelas manhãs, para depois regressar e voltar a se encerrar. Eu a vejo deprimida..."_

-Que estranho... Ron acaba-me de dizer que passa bem. Me terá mentido para que não me preocupasse?

" _Tenho tratado de animá-la para que saia a passear pelas tardes... já sabes... aos lugares que mais gosta..."_

-Quais?

" _Mas a verdade é que não quer sair a nenhum lado... não se tu não estás aí."_

Harry riu com força quando ao fim compreendeu.

-Não me está falando de Hedwig...

" _Dei-me por vencido porque sei que para valer te estranha e acho que não lhe encontra sentido ir a esses lugares ela sozinha..."_

-Entendo-o... –Sussurrou no meio de um longo suspiro. - Eu também não lhe encontraria nenhum sentido sem ele.

" _De modo que hoje atei-lhe esta carta à pata e te enviei, espero que te alegre no dia, porque sê que sentes o mesmo também. Ao princípio negou-se porque pensava que talvez não chegaria a seu destino, já sabes, que se perderia no caminho... mas consegui convencê-la. Calculo que chegará hoje pela tarde... se teu padrinho não a vê dantes, claro."_

-Já a recebi, Draco. Muito obrigado.

" _Espero que possas a ler com toda tranquilidade. A melhor hora para fazê-lo será pelas noites dantes de dormir..."_

-Pelas noites?

Harry sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta e guardou-a no cilindro. Ficou pensando um momento nas palavras de Draco. Tomou entre suas mãos a carta de Severus e voltou a acercar sua varinha para poder lê-la. A carta seguia em alvo.

-Lhe farei caso a Draco... –Disse-se enquanto apagava seu varita com um "Nox" e enrolava o pergaminho. Acercou-se à cabeceira de sua cama e o filhote de leão ronrono quando o jovem mencionou uma contra-senha. Um oco apareceu na fina madeira, onde o rapaz depositou o cilindro junto à carta de Severus. - Esperarei até a noite. Talvez então saiba que foi o que me escreveu.

Arranjou suas roupas e após assegurar-se que seu pequeno tesouro estivesse seguro, saiu de sua habitação para dirigir à sala. Era hora de provar o bolo que Molly lhe enviasse.

Lucius entrou pela porta do escritório do diretor com o cenho franzido. Durante seu almoço com Severus e seu filho, o professor de poções tinha-lhe comentado sobre a reunião que sustentariam com Albus Dumbledore. Quando Draco lhe perguntou se ele poderia estar presente, seu padrinho se tinha negado de forma cortante.

A firme resposta negativa de seu ex parceiro de colégio tinha inquietado um pouco a Lucius, quem não quis lhe perguntar nada durante o resto do almoço. Quando terminaram de comer, o professor se pôs de pé e após agradecer seu convite se retirou a toda pressa, pelo que o loiro supôs que não estava disposto a responder a nenhuma de suas perguntas.

Draco tomou a Firebolt de Harry para sair aos terrenos, deixando a seu pai só em seus aposentos. Como ainda era temporão para que começasse a junta, Lucius decidiu se dar uma volta pela enfermaria para ver como estava Remus. Encontrou-o acordado lendo um livro. Após conversar um longo momento com ele, e vendo que o professor de defesa se encontrava bastante cansado, decidiu o deixar tranquilo e dirigir à junta de uma vez.

Seu mortificação cresceu de forma considerável quando viu a quem se encontravam aí. Minerva McGonagall sustentava uma acalorada discussão com Severus. Ambos calaram ao o ver chegar, o que só conseguiu aumentar sua incerteza. Tinha algo no ambiente. Algo que o homem não podia ver a simples vista, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que não era nada bom.

A apreensão do ex comensal viu-se justificada quando momentos depois, Molly Weasley arribava pela lareira e minutos mais tarde Arthur Weasley, seguido por Sirius Black.

-Espero que a razão pela que me chamaste justifique o que tenha tido que deixar minha casa cheia de Aurores. –Sirius reclamou-lhe ao diretor. - Não gosto ausentar-me quando tenho visitas.

-Crê-me, meu querido Sirius, que o justifica.

O animago escutou as palavras do idoso enquanto jogava um rápido olhar a toda a estância, reconhecendo aos presentes. Uma mirada de intenso ódio refletiu-se em seus olhos azuis ao encontrar-se com os negros olhos de Severus. O professor de poções permaneceu imperturbável. Albus decidiu seguir falando antecipando a qualquer reação por parte dos dois homens.

-O motivo pelo que os citei aqui... –Começou enquanto fazia aparecer várias cadeiras em frente a ele, e um serviço de chá e bolachas. Ainda que o último só foi um gesto de mera cortesia, pois depois da notícia que estava por dar duvidava que alguém quisesse desfrutar delas. - É porque têm sucedido algumas coisas sobre as que será necessário atuar o quanto antes.

Todos guardaram silêncio. Albus dirigiu sua mirada para Severus, quem assentiu desde seu lugar junto a ele. Minerva permanecia parada do outro lado do diretor, também de pé. Esta vez foi o professor de poções quem tomou a palavra.

-A última noite que Voldemort me convocou... –Enquanto olhava aos olhos a Lucius. Este só assentiu com a mirada, compreendendo. - Deu-me uma ordem que deverei cumprir quando ele volte a me chamar.

Todos os presentes sentiram um longo calafrio enquanto Severus continuava falando.

-A próxima vez que me convoque, deverei levar a Harry e a Draco... comigo.

-Mas...

-Que...?

Várias foram as vozes que se alçaram ante a última declaração do professor. Molly empalideceu e teve que ser sustentada por seu esposo, enquanto este escutava sem intenção as palavras de reclamo que saíam de lábios do animago. Lucius entrecerrou seus olhos enquanto acercava sua cadeira de rodas para Severus, quem agachou-se para poder escutar o que o homem lhe disse, quase ao ouvido.

-Escuta, Severus... –Falou-lhe com voz mal audível. - Não te leves a meu filho.

-Lucius... não...

-Ele... é minha única família. –Sua mão direita fechou-se com força sobre o braço do professor. - Ele é o único que me fica. Olha... podemos arranjar-nos... leva-me a mim em seu lugar...

-Tranquilo, Lucius. –Severus posou uma mão sobre a mão que sustentava seu braço-. Não penso levar a Draco comigo.

Lucius franziu o cenho, tratando de entendê-lo. Ia perguntar-lhe algo quando a voz de Sirius se alçou sobre as demais.

-A que diabos estás jogando agora, Snivellius? –Encarou-lhe, seus olhos crispados de raiva e temor. - Não te foi suficiente com o que lhe fizeste? Agora queres o entregar a teu Lord?

-Sirius! –Albus pôs-se de pé, sua voz enérgica dirigida para o animago. - Será melhor que te sentes e escutes. Temos um plano.

O tom autoritário na voz do diretor foi suficiente para que Sirius guardasse silêncio. Mesmo assim não se moveu de seu lugar. Albus suspirou enquanto continuava.

-Durante os sete anos que Harry tem estado neste colégio, tem recebido a capacitação suficiente para quando chegue o momento de se enfrentar a Voldemort. –Sirius ia reclamar algo, mas o idoso levantou uma mão, lhe impedindo falar. - E sempre soubemos que esse momento tarde ou cedo chegaria.

-Que tratas de dizer com isso? –Interrompeu-o o animago. - Talvez pretende que esse comensal que tens por protegido se leve a meu afilhado?

-Temo-me que terá que ser assim, Sirius.

-Mas... Albus... –Molly não pôde evitar intervir, a ansiedade refletida em seu rosto. - Ele é um menino... não pode o deixar se enfrentar só a esse... monstro.

-Ele não estará só, Molly. –Respondeu-lhe o diretor em tom tranquilizador. - Todos nós estaremos com ele. É por isso que os citei aqui esta noite.

-Qual é o plano? –Perguntou um preocupado Arthur, quem até o momento tinha-se concretado só a escutar.

-A grandes rasgos, consiste em que Severus apresente a Harry ante Voldemort quando seja o momento. Alguém mais entrará à mansão com eles, com o único objetivo de desativar as barreiras de proteção.

-E pode-se saber quem e como poderá entrar com eles? –Perguntou Lucius, já mais tranquilo após a resposta dada por Severus. - Não sê se o saibas, mas a energia que cria as barreiras só pode ser destruída desde adentro.

-Estou inteirado disso, Lucius. –O idoso voltou-se para o loiro. - Já Severus se encarregou de me informar algo ao respeito. O único que precisamos saber é o lugar exato onde se concentra essa energia.

-A energia concentra-se nas habitações privadas do Lord. –Foi a resposta de Lucius. - E só seus servidores a mais confiança têm acesso a elas.

-Estranha-me que não tenhas sabido isso, Snivellius... –Interveio o animago, sua voz escapando por entre seus dentes apertados. - Considerando que és um de seus mais fiéis servidores...

-Basta, Sirius. -Albus decidiu continuar. - Nesse caso acharemos a forma de chegar até aí. Quando as barreiras de proteção sejam destruídas então a Ordem da Fénix poderá entrar e atacar.

-Todo isso está muito bem e soa maravilhoso. –Recalcou o animago em tom sarcástico. - Só que não têm tomado em conta um pequeno detalhe.

-Qual? –Perguntou o diretor, seguro da resposta.

-Que Harry não irá a nenhuma parte. –Albus suspirou ao dar-se conta que tinha acertado em sua suposição. - Porque de jeito nenhum permitirei que ninguém, e muito menos esse... –Assinalando a Severus com o dedo índice. - Leve-lhe com ele.

-Sirius, acho que deverias escutar primeiro todo o plano. –Minerva decidiu intervir. - O que eles propõem é uma boa ideia.

-Pois felicidades às duas mentes mais brilhantes de Hogwarts... –Contestou o animago, para depois continuar. - Que terão que ingerir-se para levar a alguém mais. Porque no que a mim respeita, Harry fica em Grimmauld Place.

-É um néscio... –Severus sentiu a veia de sua testa bater com força. - Talvez não o entendeste? Voldemort tem planejado unir-se a Draco o primeiro do mês que vem. E não o fará sem dantes destruir a Harry. Temos que adiantar a seus planos!

-Pois terá que permanecer solteiro! –Sirius encaminhou-se com decisão à lareira. Ao chegar girou-se para vê-lo aos negros olhos. - Não consentirei que se arrisque a vida de minha afilhado só porque tu estás disposto a ficar bem com os dois amos aos que serves!

-Tarde ou temporão Harry terá que se enfrentar a ele! –O professor de poções preferiu não fazer caso ao último comentário do animago. Acercou-se a ele enquanto continuava. - Não pode passar o resto de sua vida enclaustrado em tua mansão só porque tens medo de perder!

-Eu só o estou protegendo! –O rosto de Sirius enrijeceu e sua respiração agitou-se quando lhe respondeu. - Protejo-o porque quero-o! Ele é o único de James e Lily que agora me fica nesta vida! Não posso me dar o luxo de perder como os perdi a eles!

Os presentes guardaram silêncio ante as últimas palavras do animago. Este suspirou com força tratando de tranqüilizar sua respiração agitada.

-É um egoísta... –Murmurou Severus com os dentes apertados. - Pensa em ti antes que na pessoa que diz querer...

-Melhor não fale, Snivellius... –Respondeu-lhe Sirius no mesmo tom. - Ainda tenho tempo de apresentar no Ministério e te enviar a...

-Ao diabo com tuas ameaças! –Todos brincaram em seu lugar ao escutar o grito iracundo do professor-. Se Azkaban é o preço que tenho que pagar para que Harry possa ser livre, então estou disposto ao pagar!

Lucius franziu o cenho, sem compreender do que estavam falando. Pôde observar que Molly e Arthur se olhavam um ao outro, seus rostos cheios de confusão. Minerva suspirou enquanto movia a cabeça e Albus deixou-se cair em sua cadeira, exausto.

-Deixa-o, Severus. –Expressou com voz cansada. Ambos homens em disputa voltearam ao ver ao idoso mago. Este parecia ter reduzido seu tamanho e agora a cadeira sobre a que estava sentado parecia maior do normal. - Sirius... não te posso culpar por tratar do proteger. Desculpa se molestámos-te.

Sirius tratou de dizer algo, mas a atitude do diretor o fez permanecer em silêncio. Tomou um punhado de pó e antes de marchar-se volteou a ver a Severus.

-Te enviarei a Azkaban. O farei... –Advertiu-lhe em voz tão baixa que só o professor pôde o escutar. - Atreve-te a acercar-te a ele... e juro-te que o farei.

Lançou o punhado de pó e mencionou seu destino. Quando desapareceu, Severus ficou um momento parado no mesmo lugar, tratando de conter sua ira. A voz de Albus voltou-o à realidade.

-Bem, senhores... –O velho diretor pareceu recobrar a compostura quando se pôs de pé e correspondeu à mirada preocupada dos presentes, com uma sua carregada de grande decisão. - Em vista de que não contaremos com o apoio de Sirius, não nos fica outra opção, mais que tomar outra classe de medidas para poder ter a Harry conosco quando chegue o momento.

-A que te referes, Albus? –Perguntou a senhora Weasley, sem gostar-lhe do todo as palavras do idoso mago. - Que medidas terão que tomar, então?

-As que sejam necessárias, querida Molly... –Respondeu-lhe, seus olhos azuis refletindo uma determinação que os fez se estremecer. - As que sejam necessárias.

********* -\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Sentado em um dos cadeirões da sala de sua padrinho, Harry se encontrava saciado, suas mãos sobre seu lotado estômago e observando com peso sonolenta o troço de bolo que ainda ficava sobre a mesinha. O rapaz tinha-se comido a maior parte e agora a culpa começava a corroê-lo.

-Engordarei. Muito... –Talhou-se a barriga e suspirou, sem querer mover de seu lugar. - Sento-o por Sirius... terá que se conformar com o que lhe deixei...

Dirigiu sua mirada verde para a lareira. Os lumes dançavam oferecendo a sua vista destelhos carmesins. Desejou com toda sua alma poder traspassar o nicho e refugiar entre os braços da pessoa que amava. Mas Sirius, prevenindo qualquer tentativa do rapaz de pôr-se em contato com Severus, tinha enfeitiçado a lareira para que só em sua presença pudesse ser utilizada.

Harry pôs-se de pé e esticou-se para afastar a sensação de moléstia por ter comido tanto. Tomou um punhado de pó, lançou-os à lareira e mencionou as habitações de Severus em Hogwarts. O pó desvaneceu-se entre os lumes sem criar nenhuma conexão. Suspirou enquanto regressava a seu lugar no cadeirão.

-Ao menos tentei-o... –Murmurou com desencanto, cruzando-se de braços. Volteou a ver o relógio de parede. As mãos marcavam as oito da noite. - Aonde terá ido Sirius? Não parecia estar muito contente...

Seus meditações foram interrompidas ao ver os lumes tornar-se verdes. A figura de Sirius apareceu em frente a ele, o cenho franzido e murmurando maldições.

-Sirius? –O rapaz acercou-se a seu padrinho, quem calou no instante em que descobriu a seu afilhado o observando. - Estás bem?

-Que fazes aqui? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto arrojava sua camada sobre o cadeirão, sem nenhuma cerimônia-. Cri ter-te dito que te fosses a tua habitação.

-Queria provar o pastel que nos trouxe Molly. –Harry viu ao animago dirigir ao bar para servir-se um copo. - Aonde foste? Por que estás molesto? Tiveste algum problema?

-Não achas que são demasiadas perguntas? –Sirius deixou-se cair sobre o cadeirão com o copo na mão. Harry sentou-se junto a ele, tratando de analisar a cada um de seus gestos. Sirius sentiu-se escudrinhado e desviou seu rosto da mirada interrogante do rapaz. - Já é tarde. Será melhor que te vás dormir.

-Mas se mal são as oito. –Harry tomou o pedaço de bolo que ficava sobre a mesa e lhe ofereceu a sua padrinho. Este franziu o cenho ao ver que em realidade não era muito. Harry corou enquanto sustentava a fatia em frente a ele. - É que... estava muito saboroso.

-Já me dei conta... –Sirius deixou seu copo a um lado e provou um pedaço. -. Está delicioso.

-Sim... –Harry observou a seu padrinho comendo o pedaço de bolo em silêncio. Enquanto fazia-o, não deixou de se perguntar a que se devia o mau humor do animago.

" _Terá tido algum problema?"_  Não mencionou palavra alguma enquanto Sirius terminava e deixava o prato na mesa.  _"Será talvez que teve que ir a Hogwarts?"_

Tratando de dissimular sua ansiedade, o jovem acomodou-se no cadeirão e brincou com o estofado, esperando que Sirius lhe dissesse algo.

-Estive... em Hogwarts. –Harry viu com alívio que o homem já estava mais acalmado. Agradeceu em seu interior à senhora Weasley por fazer os bolos mais saborosos de todo mundo mágico. - Teve uma reunião com Dumbledore.

-Tem... ocorrido algo importante? –O homem volteou a vê-lo, seus olhos duros fincados nos de seu afilhado. Harry encolheu-se no cadeirão, temendo ter dito algo inapropriado. O animago deu-se conta do gesto do rapaz porque de imediato mudou sua dura mirada por uma de preocupação.

-Sabia que têm planejado te entregar ao Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado?

Harry franziu o cenho, tratando de entender as palavras de sua padrinho. Seu rosto perdeu a cor quando recordou sua conversa com Severus a tarde que estiveram no lago, ao dia seguinte de lhe ter golpeado o raio.

" _A próxima vez que me convoque, terei que levar a Draco e a ti... comigo."_

Permaneceu sentado no cadeirão, seu rosto pálido e seus verdes olhos fixos no nada.

-Harry? –Sirius tomou-o do braço para fazê-lo reagir. - Que te passa?

-O... tinha esquecido... –Foram as primeiras palavras que brotaram de seus lábios. Volteou a ver a seu padrinho, quem olhava-o com impaciência. - Esqueci-o...

-De que falas? –Sirius fazer ficar em frente a ele no cadeirão. - Que foi o que esqueceste?

-Ele... disse-me. –Sirius olhou-o sem entender. - Supunha-se que o chamaria um destes dias.

-Harry...

O rapaz levantou-se do cadeirão como impulsionado por um ressorte. O animago pôde ver que suas mãos estavam trémulas e sua voz também quando seu afilhado voltou a falar.

-Faz favor... diga-me que não o chamou... –Sirius então compreendeu o que Harry estava balbuciando e também se pôs de pé, o olhando como se nunca em sua vida o tivesse visto. - Diga-me... que não tem sido convocado.

-Sabia-lo?

-Diz! –Harry lançou-se sobre Sirius tomando pelos ombros. O animago se sobressaltou ante a força impressa no agarre de seu afilhado. - Diga-me que não irá sozinho! Diga-me que está de acordo com nosso plano!

-Basta, Harry! –O homem soltou-se das fortes mãos do rapaz. - Se tu sabias sobre os planos de Dumbledore, Por que não me tinha dito?

-Porque não o recordava! –O jovem passou as mãos pelo desgrenhado cabelo, em um claro sinal de que tinha os nervos crispados. - Esqueci-o por completo!

-Também estavas de acordo com eles?

-Por suposto! Também foi minha ideia!

-Tua ideia? –Sirius negou com a cabeça, totalmente confundido-. Pensei que era ideia de Dumbledore e esse...

-Eu mesmo lhe sugeri a Severus quando ele me contou. –O jovem começou a passear de um lado a outro da sala, nervoso em extremo. - Supunha-se que entraríamos juntos à mansão Riddle e a Ordem da Fénix entraria por trás de nós.

-Mas... Talvez tu está louco? –Sirius atravessou-se no caminho do rapaz para evitar que se seguisse movendo. - Tens ideia do bagunça em que você mesmo te meteste?

-Não me importo! –Harry enfrentou-se a seu surpreendido padrinho. - Qualquer coisa é melhor que permitir que Severus vá sozinho!

-Deixa de dizer tolices! Não tens por que arriscar tua vida por esse comensal!

-Já te disse que não lhe chames assim! –O grito de Harry alertou aos Aurores que se encontravam na reunião. - Ele já não é um comensal! E não é só por ele que arrisco minha vida!

-Sirius? –Um grupo de Aurores chegou ao lugar de onde proviam os gritos, varinha em mãos. Harry calou enquanto Sirius voltava sua iracunda mirada para eles. - Todo está bem aqui?

Sirius respirou várias vezes, tratando de acalmar-se.

-Sim. Não há problema. –Prosseguiu enquanto voltava sua mirada azul para seu afilhado. - Já terminou a reunião?

-Está por concluir. –Respondeu o mesmo Auror. - Precisamos que estejas presente para ultimar detalhes da caixa da bussola.

-Em um momento estarei com vocês.

O Auror assentiu e regressou com os demais para continuar com a reunião. Um tenso momento de silêncio fez dente no ambiente. Sirius decidiu rompê-lo quando tomou sua capa do cadeirão e falou ao rapaz sem o olhar.

-Não me importo se foi ideia tua ou não. –Desarrugou sua capa com a mão e sabendo que tinha a atenção do garoto sobre sua pessoa continuou. - Não irá a nenhuma parte. Albus e seu protegido terão que se buscar a alguém mais que ocupe teu lugar.

-Não o entendeste, Verdadeiro? –Harry acercou-se a seu padrinho, quem volteou a vê-lo ao escutar a seriedade em sua voz. - Isto não é só por Severus... nem sequer é por mim.

O rapaz permaneceu parado a uns centímetros de seu rosto, tão perto, que o animago pôde se ver refletido em suas verdes esmeraldas.

-Isto é por eles... –Prosseguiu enquanto assinalava o lugar onde momentos dantes estivessem os Aurores-. É por Draco, por Hermione... –Sua voz avariou-se até converter-se em um trémulo murmuro. - É por Remus, por ti... pelas pessoas que mais amo neste mundo...

Uma lágrima deslizou-se pelo rosto como alabastro do "menino que viveu". Lágrima que Sirius esteve tentado a recolher com sua mão. Quis fechar o espaço entre eles e envolver entre seus braços, e lhe dizer que não devia se preocupar, que a seu lado ele estava seguro. Que ele o protegeria de todo aquilo que pudesse lhe fazer dano.

Mas em vez disso, o animago permaneceu impassível vendo como aquele a quem amava como a um filho dava a média volta e se afastava de seu lado, lhe deixando a mudança de sua presença uma profunda sensação de vazio.

********* -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-Está muito bem, Remus. Tens uma grande capacidade para recuperar das feridas sérias.

-Quando poderei sair daqui?

-Se todo vai como até agora, amanhã pela tarde poderás regressar a tuas habitações. –Poppy terminou de examinar a Remus e após dar-lhe a beber uma poção, acomodou suas almofadas e deixou um copo com água sobre a mesinha, a um lado da cama. - Oliver ficará de guarda. Se precisas algo não duvides no chamar.

-Obrigado, Poppy.

A enfermeira sorriu com afeto ao licantropo e depois de atenuar a luz da estância saiu fechando a porta com macieza. Encaminhou-se a seu escritório e após dar algumas instruções a seu auxiliar dirigiu-se à lareira. O professor Dumbledore tinha-a chamado para uma reunião e isso a tinha muito intrigada.

-Boas noites. –Saudou a mulher a todos o que se encontravam aí, enquanto tomava assento em uma cadeira junto a Molly. - Lamento o atraso, Albus.

-Não há problema, Poppy. –O diretor decidiu continuar com a reunião. - Então nos dividiremos em quatro grupos. O primeiro será o grupo de Severus, Harry e a pessoa que entrará com eles para derrubar as barreiras de proteção. Por desgraça ainda não temos podido decidir quem será...

Dumbledore olhou a um e outro rosto, mas ninguém disse nada. Nenhum dos presentes tinha intenções de se oferecer como voluntário para fazer um trabalho tão perigoso como destruir as barreiras de proteção de Voldemort.

-O segundo grupo será o dos Aurores do Ministério e da Ordem com mais experiência em batalha. Estarão encabeçados por Arthur e Molly, e serão os primeiros em entrar à mansão Riddle. –O casal assentiu. - O terceiro grupo será o dos jovens recém graduados que aceitaram nos apoiar. Eles entrarão por trás dos homens de Arthur.

-Será uma batalha encarniçada, Albus. –Manifestou a sub-directora, sem poder evitar uma nota de preocupação em sua voz. - Achas que seja conveniente que se integrem de cheio a ela? Eles não têm a experiência dos Aurores...

-Não será assim. Tu te encarregarás deles e terás que deixar passar um tempo razoável, até que consideres que as defesas da mansão têm sido mermadas pelo segundo grupo. –Foi a resposta do diretor. Minerva pareceu tranquilizar-se. - Os rapazes serão um apoio extra e se ocuparão dos comensais que tratem de escapar e dos poucos que fiquem adentro. Alguma dúvida?

Poppy, que não estava inteirada de nada, preferiu esperar até que o diretor terminasse para poder perguntar.

-Bem. O quarto grupo estará conformado por aqueles Aurores que tenham mais perícia na invocação do Patronus. Eles serão os encarregados de submeter aos Dementadores.

-Quem será o responsável por esse grupo? –Perguntou o Auror.

-Será Remus. Ainda bem que a Lua Cheia já passou e poderemos contar com ele. –O diretor suspirou. - É uma lástima que agora não esteja aqui. É muito bom contribuindo ideia.

-Oh, Albus... lamento-o. –Poppy levou-se a mão à cabeça enquanto se reprochava a si mesma. - Esqueci informar-te que Remus se encontra na enfermaria.

-Ocorreu-lhe algo? Passa bem?

-Sim, sim. Não te preocupes. Esta amanhã Sirius o trouxe com feridas profundas. Acho que ontem à noite teve problemas no Bosque. Mas está evoluindo muito bem, calculo que para manhã pela tarde lhe estarei cadastrando.

-Alegra-me escutar isso. Severus... –Voltando ao professor. - Temos algo pendente com ele, Não é assim?

-Está em condições para falar? –Perguntou-lhe Severus à enfermeira. Esta assentiu. - Posso ir vê-lo?

-Por suposto. Deixei-o acordo. –Severus encaminhou-se à lareira. - Só não o fatigues demasiado.

O homem assentiu enquanto lançava um punhado de pó e desaparecia. Passaram dois minutos dantes de que voltasse a aparecer.

-E bem? –Perguntou-lhe o diretor-. Pudeste averiguar?

-Assim é, Albus. –O homem regressou a seu lugar junto a ele. - É o presente que Black lhe tinha prometido a Harry.

-Pode-se saber de que estão falando? –Minerva fez esta pergunta por todos os presentes, quem os observavam com a dúvida impressa na mirada.

-Não é nada em realidade, Minerva. Só precisávamos que Remus nos respondesse uma pergunta, e já o fez. –Se recargou em sua cadeira, pondo-se cômodo, e prosseguiu. - Agora voltemos a onde estávamos...

-Desculpa, Albus. –Interrompeu-o Poppy. - Mas cheguei tarde à reunião e acho que perdi-me de algo importante. Como é isso de que entrarão à Mansão Riddle?

Albus procedeu a pô-la ao tanto da situação. Contou-lhe tudo a grandes detalhes, momento que Lucius aproveitou para lhe fazer um sinal a Severus, quem se acercou a ele.

-Que sucede?

-Faz uns momentos Albus mencionou algo sobre uns graduados que aceitaram apoiar à Ordem...

-O terceiro grupo.

-Exato. –O homem olhou-o com apreensão. - Posso saber de que se trata?

-Faz em vários dias convoquei aos estudantes de último ano, para solicitar seu apoio à Ordem do Fénix. Fiz uma lista dos que aceitaram e lhe entreguei a Albus.

-Só me responde uma pergunta... Draco está nessa pronta? –O homem assentiu. - E pode-se saber em que momento tinham pensado tu e esse cabeça oca de meu filho, me informar algo tão importante como isso?

-Pensei que ele já te tinha dito. –O loiro negou com a cabeça. - Inclusive pensei que tinhas dado já tua autorização.

-Em nenhum momento, Severus. –O professor de poções pôde ver uma careta de enfado no rosto de seu ex parceiro de colégio. - Talvez achas que penso deixar que Draco vá como borrego ao matadouro? Que é como suponho que irão todos esses rapazes...

-Não me surpreende que te moleste, Lucius. Sei que o que menos desejas é ver a Draco em perigo. E também sê que Albus não poderá fazer nada ao respeito se te negas. –O loiro assentiu, dando a entender o evidente. - Mas seria bom que lhe perguntasses a teu filho sua opinião. Após tudo, se ele aceitou fazer parte da Ordem é porque tem razões muito poderosas.

-Sim. Vingar a morte de sua mãe é uma delas. –O enfado no rosto do ex comensal mudou a um de preocupação. - Não te dá conta, Severus? Levá-lo conosco seria quase o mesmo que lhe entregar ao Lord em suas próprias mãos.

-E daí é o que pensa fazer, então? Deixá-lo encerrado em seu quarto? –O loiro não respondeu. - Achas que ele vai estar tranquilo sabendo que todo lá fora estão arriscando sua vida para o proteger e ele sem fazer nada?

-Não quero que lhe ocorra nada. Não quero... que esse monstro o toque. Que nem sequer o olhe...

-Ele não estará sozinho. Estará seguro enquanto permaneça no grupo. Ademais, observaste-o nas classes de Duelo e sabe que é muito bom. –Lucius suspirou com inquietude. - E não permitirei que Voldemort lhe ponha uma mão em cima. Nem a ele nem a Harry.

O loiro permaneceu em silêncio um instante. Severus não soube interpretar seus gestos enquanto o observava. Mesmo assim, prosseguiu com seu labor de convencimento.

-Draco não ficará de braços cruzados e passará sobre tua autoridade se é necessário. É muito voluntarioso quando lhe propõe. –O homem em frente a ele assentiu, um brilho de orgulho em sua mirada. - Se negas-te, o único que conseguirás será uma batalha de vontades e me crê, não quererá brigar com ele.

Lucius esfregou-se a queixo e baixou a cabeça, pensativo. Era óbvio que o homem se encontrava imerso em uma luta interior.

-Permitirei que vá. –Levantou sua mirada e falou a Severus com voz enérgica. - Com a única condição de que eu esteja a seu lado em todo momento. Agora quisesse te perguntar algo mais... -Severus assentiu. - Desde quando lumes a Potter por seu nome?

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreendido ante a pergunta de seu ex parceiro. Ia abrir a boca para responder-lhe qualquer coisa, mas a voz de Albus impediu-lhe. Deu a média volta e caminhou a seu lugar fazendo flutuar suas negras túnicas por trás dele, deixando ao loiro com a pergunta no ar.

-Bem, senhores... –Albus observou a Lucius enquanto regressava a seu lugar e decidiu continuar. - Já tenho posto ao tanto a Poppy sobre o motivo desta reunião. Bem como também o porque a chamei. Ela será a encarregada de receber na enfermaria aos feridos em batalha. Tem um diretório de medimagos e se porá em contato com eles para que a apoiem. Também falarei com o diretor de San Mungo. Conheço-o desde faz muitos anos e sei que não terá inconveniente em receber e atender de imediato aos Aurores que resultem feridos.

Teve um longo momento de silêncio depois das últimas palavras do diretor. A ninguém lhe agradava a ideia de resultar ferido em batalha. Muito menos seus seres queridos.

-Os Aurores que trabalham para o Ministério, deverão levar com eles um trasladador que os conduza direto a San Mungo. O tempo será ouro se chegassem a resultar feridos. –Todos os presentes tomaram nota-. Os Aurores que servem à Ordem terão um trasladador que os levará direto à enfermaria. Os responsáveis pela cada grupo se encarregarão de ver que se cumpra com esta disposição.

-Que há dos jovens de meu grupo? –Perguntou Minerva.

-Eles também terão um trasladador que os levará direto com Poppy. Vocês e por suposto, os demais professores, também deverão levar um. Poppy será a encarregada de organizar aos médicos e enfermeiros que os atenderão. Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

-Não deve ter erro ao nos coordenar, Albus. –Comentou Arthur. - Precisamos saber o momento exato em que as barreiras sejam derrubadas para poder entrar e atacar por surpresa.

-Estás no correto. Não deverá passar nem médio minuto entre uma coisa e outra. –Respondeu o diretor enquanto sacava um anel de ouro da gaveta de sua mesa. Após aplicar-lhe um feitiço entregou-lhe ao Auror. - Este anel desprenderá um brilho que poderás ver na escuridão. Isso significará que as barreiras têm sido derrubadas. Nesse instante entrarás à Mansão com teu grupo. Os demais deverão seguir-te.

-Muito bem. –Respondeu o Auror enquanto colocava-se o anel.

-E enquanto esperamos, que faremos com os comensais que montam guarda cerca das barreiras? –Perguntou Lucius. - E daí há dos Dementadores?

-O grupo de Remus se fará cargo dos manter a raia. –Respondeu o diretor. - Enquanto, Minerva e tu poderão utilizar um feitiço de ilusão para que os comensais não se deem conta de nada.

Lucius assentiu em silêncio.

-Bem... acho que já não há nada mais que fazer por hoje. –Pôs-se de pé. - Agradeço muito sua presença e estaremos em contato.

Enquanto Os Weasley preparavam-se para partir, Albus sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Severus e este fez um sinal a Lucius com a mirada para que ficasse. Minerva não se moveu de seu lugar. O diretor esperou a que Poppy e o casal partissem para se dirigir a eles.

-Acho que até agora temos coberto quase todos os ângulos, menos os mais dois importantes. O primeiro é Harry. E o segundo, a pessoa que terá que entrar com vocês à Mansão Riddle para destruir as barreiras de proteção.

-O assunto com Harry já está em marcha. –Comentou o professor de poções.

-Que quer dizer com isso, Severus?

-Hoje enviei-lhe uma carta por médio de Ron Weasley. –Severus fez caso omisso à mirada de reproche do diretor. - Suponho que a estas horas já deve estar em seu poder, considerando que Black não me reclamou nada ao respeito... o que significa que seu amigo pôde lhe entregar sem nenhum problema.

-Ou não pôde lhe entregar.

-Também existe essa possibilidade. –Consultou a hora em seu relógio. - Eu saberei em uns momentos mais.

-Bem... esperemos que tenha sido o primeiro e que não te ocasione problemas. –Albus decidiu continuar. - Então só nos fica ver quem se encarregará das barreiras de proteção.

-A quem tens em mente para isso? –Perguntou a professora de Transformações. - Tem que ser alguém muito poderoso.

-Tens toda a razão, Minerva... –Albus começou a passear pelo escritório, seu rosto meditabundo enquanto acariciava sua longa barba. - Não podemos nos arriscar a enviar a qualquer um, o labor de romper as barreiras é vital para o sucesso de nossa luta. Se a pessoa encarregada não o consegue, não poderemos tomar a mansão por surpresa e Voldemort terá tempo para se organizar e nos atacar.

-Há outra coisa que não temos tomado em conta. –Interveio Lucius. - Nagini. Esse bicho sempre está colado às saias de seu amo. E não há modo de lhe fazer nada, pois está protegido. Se consegue detectar a presença de um intruso lhe avisará em seguida e tudo se arruinará. Essa serpente é muito pronta.

-Lucius tem razão. Uma camada de invisibilidade não será suficiente para conseguir passar. –Secundou o professor de poções. - Ainda que... há algo que sim poderia funcionar.

-Que coisa, Severus? –Perguntou Minerva, esperançada.

-Recordas o livro de poções que me presenteaste faz dias? –Perguntou-lhe Severus ao diretor, quem assentiu-. Encontrei um modo de perfeccionar a poção polissuco.

-Mas... é uma poção que demora semanas em se elaborar. –Replicou o loiro. - E o que menos nos sobra agora é tempo.

-Sei-o, Lucius... –Severus rodou os olhos em um gesto de obviedade. - Acostumo guardar reservas.

-Que classe de melhoras conseguiste com essa poção? –Albus acercou-se a seu protegido, interessado em saber mais.

-Agregando-lhe um ingrediente extra, seu efeito agora é mais duradouro.

-Quanto tempo?

-Sete horas, como máximo. Mas... –Olhou a um e outro rosto, a preocupação refletida em seus negros olhos. - Deverei ser muito cuidadoso à hora de agregar o ingrediente final... se não quero arruinar a vida da pessoa que a beba.

-Pois... De que ingrediente estamos falando? –Perguntou a animaga, nervosa ante as palavras do professor.

-Sangue... de Licantropo. –Seus ouvintes removeram-se, inquietos. - Só uma gota. Os efeitos seriam terríveis se agrego um pouco mais... ou um pouco menos.

-Creio saber a que classe de efeitos te referes. –Meditou o diretor. - Com Remus e seu sofrimento já temos bastante. Mas há que admitir que é a melhor solução, ainda que muito arriscada.

-E agora minha pergunta é... A quem enviarás para o labor de romper as barreiras de proteção? –Perguntou o professor.

-A ninguém. –Todos os presentes franziram o cenho ante a resposta do diretor. - Eu mesmo o farei.

-Mas... Albus...

-Tranquila Minerva. –O idoso mago interrompeu-a dantes de que começasse a replicar. - Não confio em ninguém mais para fazer algo tão delicado. E tenho fé em que Severus não se equivocará à hora de agregar o ingrediente final.

-Podes contar com isso. –Respondeu-lhe Severus-. De quem tomarás a identidade?

-Da única pessoa capaz de entrar às habitações privadas de Voldemort... convidada por ele mesmo. –Dirigiu-se a Lucius. - Me facilitarias um cabelo de teu filho... e suas memórias em um Penseira?

Um sorriso incipiente desenhou-se nos lábios de Lucius enquanto respondia.

-Podes contar com isso.

********* -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry entrou correndo a sua habitação e encerrou-se no banheiro, sem querer saber nada de seu padrinho. Sentou-se no chão com as costas recargada sobre a porta fechada e deixou que suas lágrimas corressem por sua cara, se lamentando por ter esquecido algo tão importante como a ordem que Voldemort lhe desse a Severus.

-Como pude ser tão estúpido para não o recordar? –Murmurou entre soluços. - E agora como farei para estar com ele quando o chame? E se já o chamou?

Um fundo calafrio percorreu sua coluna, tão só ao imaginar a Voldemort torturando a Severus por apresentar-se ante ele com as mãos vazias. Seu medo aumentou ao ir a sua mente a noite em que torturou aos Malfoy.

-Não. Isso não vai voltar a ocorrer... –Disse-se enquanto se desvestia e entrava à ducha. Abriu o chuveiro e as gotas de água começaram a percorrer toda sua pele. - Devo voltar a Hogwarts com Severus. Não se apresentará só quando Voldemort o chame. Tenho que estar com ele. Mas... Como?

A água do chuveiro o relaxou pouco a pouco, até fazê-lo sentir o bastante sereno para pensar com coerência. Saiu da ducha e vestiu-se, preparando-se para dormir. Deitou-se em sua cama e acercou-se à cabeceira que o leão custodiava. Momentos depois sustentava em suas mãos a carta de Severus.

Desenrolou o pergaminho e na escuridão de sua habitação viu que não tinha nada escrito. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios quando no meio da folha pôde ver um pequeno desenho de Hedwid. A coruja não media mais de três centímetros e estava parada sobre uma linha que fazia de percha. Harry passeou seu dedo índice sobre o desenho e a coruja agitou suas asas, como se acordasse.

-Olá, Hedwid... –Murmurou o jovem mago enquanto observava a sua pequena mascota voar por toda a folha. - Estranhaste-me?

A lechuza aleteó uma vez mais e enquanto voava, umas palavras formaram-se em resposta à pergunta do rapaz.

- _"Estranhei-te muito, Harry..."_

Harry quase caiu-se da cama quando viu o que estava ocorrendo.

-Severus? –Seu coração batendo com força. - És tu?

- _"Esperava a alguém mais, senhor Potter?"_

Harry riu com entusiasmo ao dar-se conta da classe de carta que seu casal lhe tinha enviado.

-Não posso o crer... –Pôs-se sério de repente. - Tens ideia do que tivesse passado se Sirius se dá conta?

- _"Sei-o, e acha-me que pensei-o muito. Draco foi quem convenceu-me. De fato... dele foi a ideia do truque da coruja. Sabe? Pensava escrever-te umas linhas... mas acho que esta foi uma melhor ideia."_

-Já o creio... –Respondeu o rapaz, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. - Agradece de minha parte.

- _"O farei."_

-Sirius comentou-me que esteve em uma reunião com Dumbledore. Todo está bem?

- _"Até agora. Mas no dia acerca-se, Harry, por isso me arrisquei a me comunicar contigo. Contamos-lhe a Black sobre nossas intenções de assaltar a Mansão Riddle e negou-se a dar sua autorização para que participes. Suponho que já deves estar inteirado."_

-Tive uma forte discussão com ele. –Recordou com tristeza. -. Preciso regressar a Hogwarts.

_-"Ainda não. Quando chegue o momento."_

-Mas... Como voltarei? –Harry acariciou a pequena cabeça de sua mascota, quem continuou alteando por toda a folha. - Não posso sair pela Rede Flú. E romper as barreiras de Sirius me levaria muito tempo. Ademais... não quisesse ter que marchar contra sua vontade.

_-"Terás que ir considerando essa possibilidade. Sua negativa tem sido rotunda."_

-Tens razão. –Harry suspirou com resignação. - Sabe? Dói-me muito que as coisas entre ele eu não vão terminar bem.

_-"Não tem por que ser assim, Harry. Se ele para valer te ama, aceitará o que decidas. Ainda que não será da noite para o dia."_

-Espero que tenhas razão. –Suspirou. - Quisesse ver-te agora. Desejo... que me faças o amor...

_-"Eu também o desejo, Harry. Mas devemos conformar-nos por agora com isto..."_

-É melhor que nada... –O rapaz guardou silêncio enquanto continuava acariciando a cabeça de sua coruja. De alguma maneira sentia que era a seu casal a quem acariciava com tanta doçura. O pequeno desenho de Hedwig começou a desvanecer-se. Harry franziu o cenho ao ver que pouco a pouco desaparecia do pergaminho. - Severus?

_-"A magia do pergaminho só dura uns minutos. Devo ir-me."_

-Voltaremos a falar? –O jovem Gryffindor viu com impotência como seu coruja se desvanecia pouco a pouco. - Segues aí?

-"Hedwig voltará manhã à mesma hora, Harry. Amo-te..."

-Eu também te amo, Severus.

O jovem observou como o pequeno desenho terminava de desaparecer, junto com as últimas palavras de seu casal. Enrolou o pergaminho com muito cuidado e após depositar um beijo nele, o guardou em seu lugar secreto.

Permaneceu acordado uma hora mais sem deixar de sorrir, recordando a Ron e Hermione arriscando a pouca confiança de Sirius ao fazer-lhe entrega dessas cartas a escondidas. Pensou em Draco e a grande ideia sobre sua coruja, e seu labor de convencer a Severus, que deveu ser complicada. E enquanto agradecia-lhes com todo seu coração por tão formosos detalhes, soube que nunca tivesse desejado ter melhores amigos que eles.

Essa noite pôde dormir tranquilo. Foi uma noite inundada de sonhos onde as pessoas que tanto amava ao fim eram felizes. Onde conseguia vencer a Voldemort e estar ao lado de Severus, e Sirius aceitava sua relação com ele.

Sonhos de felicidade e de dita completa, dos quais o jovem mago cedo acordaria... e da maneira mais cruel.


	24. Reencontros e despedidas parte I

Oliver olhava com embelezado a cada uma das coisas que se exibiam no aparador em frente a ele. Era domingo e tinha passado toda a tarde percorrendo as lojas de artigos para bebês em companhia de seu casal. Com suas compras reduzidas e guardadas em seus bolsos, observavam móveis para berço de diferentes tamanhos e cores.

-Como vê esse de lá? –Perguntou-lhe o castanho enquanto assinalava com o dedo um móvel com quatro patinhos de pelúcia.

-Hum... não o sei. Como que lhe falta algo... –Oliver desviou sua mirada do brinquedo que seu casal assinalava para observar para além do cristal. Um reflexo através dele lhe fez ver a figura de alguém conhecido a suas costas. Empalideceu.

Girou seu rosto para observar o outro lado da rua. Gente ia e vinha atravessando em seu caminho e estorvando sua visão. Buscou com a mirada o rosto conhecido, mas não pôde ver nada.

-Esse se vê mais bonito... Oliver? –Blaise deixou o que fazia para pôr atenção a seu casal. - Sucede algo?

-Não... –O Gryffindor franziu o cenho enquanto negava com a cabeça. - Não é nada.

Blaise tomou-o da mão para conduzir ao interior do local, onde estiveram vários minutos tratando de se pôr de acordo sobre que brinquedo comprar. Quando o moreno ao fim se decidiu começava a escurecer. Saíram da loja e caminharam várias ruas mais, Blaise rodeando sempre seus ombros enquanto Oliver recargava de vez em quando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu casal.

-Estás cansado? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto o beijava com ligeireza. - Se quer podemos tomar um transporte ao apartamento.

-Prefiro caminhar. –Respondeu-lhe o moreno. - Ainda é temporão e quero fazer algo de exercício.

Blaise assentiu e cobriram a distância para seu apartamento em um agradável silêncio, rompido de vez em quando pelos risos de alguns meninos que se atravessavam em seu caminho. Já era de noite quando chegaram, e enquanto Blaise se dirigia à cozinha para servir o jantar, Oliver sacou as compras e as depositou sobre a cama para ver com mais tranquilidade.

Após dispor de um lugar no guarda-roupa e guardar todo, o moreno se esticou quão longo era e se assomou pela janela. O ir e vir da gente na rua o mareou, fazendo que fechasse os olhos.

" _Não há nada comparável à tranquilidade de Hogwarts durante o verão..."_  Pensou enquanto sentia o vento chocar com macieza sobre seu rosto.  _"Devo admitir que estranho um pouco viver no Castelo."_

-Oliver... –A voz de Blaise desde a cozinha fazer emergir de seus pensamentos. - O jantar está pronto.

-Já vou... –Após um último olhar para a rua, o rapaz fechou a janela e dantes de sair apagou a luz da habitação.

Não se deu conta que nesse momento alguém observava todos seus movimentos, semioculto em uma esquina. Ao ver a luz apagar-se, um sorriso torcido desenhou-se em seu rosto deforme. O homem permaneceu vários minutos mais parado no mesmo lugar, para depois perder na escuridão da noite.

********* -\\-\\-z-z-\\-\\-\\-\z-z-z-\\-\\-\\-\

-Que pena... já me tinha acostumado a ela.

-Terá todas as que queira quando isto acabe.

Draco e Severus encontravam-se na Torre de Astronomia, contemplando a noite. Nesse lugar ele tinha encontrado o professor após que o rapaz saísse de suas habitações, triste por ter tido que lhe entregar a firebolt de Harry, pois era hora de lhe a regressar a seu dono.

-Por que tanta urgência em lhe a enviar? –Perguntou enquanto uma suave arruga formava-se em sua entresseio, que a sua padrinho lhe pareceu graciosa. - Não pudeste esperar em uns dias mais?

-Tivesse gostado, Draco. –Respondeu-lhe seu padrinho, paciente. - Mas tens que aceitar que a vassoura é de Harry e que ele também merece a desfrutar.

Draco assentiu sem fazer mais perguntas e dedicou-se a contemplar a lua minguante. O céu estava despejado e as estrelas brilhavam no meio da escuridão. Suspirou.

-Crê... que uma delas seja minha mãe?

Severus franziu o cenho ante a pergunta de sua afilhado. Levantou a mirada para onde os olhos seguiam observando e sorriu.

-Estou seguro, Draco.

Um agradável momento de silêncio seguiu à resposta de Severus. Draco sentou-se a média na pequena cerca, dando as costas ao vazio. Severus sentou-se junto a ele.

-Uma vez disseste-me que se precisava algum conselho... –O homem olhou-o, incitando-o a seguir. - Que poderia falar contigo...

-Assim é. –Respondeu-lhe seu padrinho. - Há algo que queira me perguntar?

Draco duvidou por um instante se continuar ou não. Uma mirada de Severus animou-o a seguir.

-Bom... não sê se o saibas mas... tive um casal. –Severus guardou silêncio, esperando que o jovem continuasse. - Um garoto de minha Casa.

-Para ser-te honesto, sim. Sabia-o. –Um pequeno rubor cobriu o rosto do loiro. - Uma vez vi-os no Salão Precisa.

-Ele e eu costumávamos nos ver nesse lugar. –Seu rosto corado aumentando. - Até que soube que me enganava com alguém mais.

-Sento-o.

-Com Oliver Wood. –Ante o silêncio de seu padrinho. - O auxiliar de Poppy.

-Sei... quem é ele. –Severus suspirou. Sentiu-se mau por tê-lo sabido inclusive desde antes que o mesmo Draco. - Como soubeste que te enganava?

-Foi quase por acidente... –O rapaz negou com a cabeça, mortificado. - Em realidade não é disso do que quero falar. Faz pouco inteirei-me de algo mais. Wood... está esperando um filho dele.

Severus removeu-se em seu lugar, a cada vez mais incómodo.

-Como te inteiraste?

-Quase da mesma forma. –Respondeu o loiro. - Aquela tarde quando fui à enfermaria a lhe entregar as poções a Poppy, escutei uma conversa entre eles. Falavam sobre as intenções de Wood de mudar-se a viver com... ele. E depois escutei que estão esperando um bebê.

-Deveu afetar-te muito essa notícia. –O rapaz assentiu. - Tens feito algo ao respeito?

-Que posso fazer, padrinho? –Draco encolheu-se de ombros enquanto continuava. - Contar-lhe toda a verdade a Wood?

-Não acho que seja conveniente. –Reflexionou seu padrinho. - A não ser que queira que da impressão perca a seu bebê.

-Por suposto que não! –Alegou o loiro. - Também não posso reclamar-lhe a Blaise. Se espera um filho com ele então significa que tinham planos para o futuro e eu só fui... sua diversão. –Negou com a cabeça, seus olhos cinzas refletindo um grande pesar. - Se é assim então... prefiro não lhe reclamar a nada a ter que o escutar de seus próprios lábios.

-Suas conjecturas tem lógica... Mas isso não significa que esteja correto.

-Que quer dizer?

Severus calou durante um longo momento, duvidando se dizer-lhe a verdade ou não. Concluiu que a verdade era o melhor.

-Sei que te vai molestar comigo pelo que te vou confessar mas... acho que é melhor que o saiba. –O professor baixou-se da pequena barda e se recargou de custado sobre ela, enfrentando a olhada cinza de sua afilhado. - Eles não planejaram nenhuma gravidez.

-Como sabe isso? –Draco moveu-se de seu lugar para situar-se de em frente a seu padrinho, franzindo o cenho enquanto escutava-o.

-Poppy e eu somos os principais responsáveis pelo ocorrido. –Draco olhou-o sem entender. - Wood bebeu uma poção de fertilidade por acidente.

-Mas... Que diz? –Perguntou-lhe o loiro, incrédulo. - Como pôde fazer algo assim? Talvez não sabe ler as etiquetas dos frascos?

-Ele pensou que bebia a poção correta. –Foi a resposta do professor de poções. - Poppy equivocou-se à hora de etiquetá-la.

-Por que dizes que tu também és responsável? –Perguntou-lhe seu afilhado. - Que tiveste que ver com isso?

-Porque a poção da que falo foi a que eu mesmo perfeccionei. Esqueci pôr lhe um nome e Poppy fez por mim. E não só isso... –O homem tossiu antes de continuar. - A poção que Wood bebeu... foi a mesma que tu elaboraste no dia de teu exame comigo.

Draco olhou a seu padrinho, surpreendido ante tal confissão. Abriu seus delgados lábios tratando de pronunciar palavra, e o único que conseguiu foi balbuciar algo que Severus não conseguiu compreender. Durante um momento que ao homem lhe pareceu eterno, pôde ver ao rapaz empalidecer, seus olhos cinzas entrecerrados e a pequena arruga entre suas sobrancelhas –que já não lhe pareceu tão graciosa-, se fazer mais profunda a cada vez.

No momento em que o homem achou que o rapaz rebentaria em maldições, este fez algo que o deixou surpreendido.

Draco começou a rir.

Ao princípio foi um riso suave que Severus quase confundiu com o sussurro do vento. O riso foi crescendo até converter em uma gargalhada aberta, sem reservas. Apesar de seu desconcerto, o homem pôde distinguir nela infinidade de sentimentos. Incredulidade, assombro, tristeza e um matiz sarcástico que não deixou de lhe preocupar.

-Draco? –O professor pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro. - Estás bem?

O rapaz seguiu rindo sem poder conter-se, fazendo que Severus se preocupasse mais. Mesmo assim, contestou à pergunta de sua padrinho no meio dos arquejos que seu riso lhe provocava.

-A vida é um chiste... –Corrigiu-se a si mesmo, a juvenil voz entrecortada. - Não. minha vida é um chiste. O destino não faz mais que... rir-se de mim.

Severus franziu o cenho ante a resposta de seu afilhado. Observou-o em silêncio durante uns momentos mais. O riso do rapaz foi-se atenuando até converter-se esta vez em um suave soluço, lágrimas mornas se deslizando sobre suas suaves bochechas. Severus abraçou-o de forma paternal e Draco descansou sua loira cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Sentes-te melhor? –Perguntou-lhe quando sentiu que o rapaz deixou de soluçar. Este assentiu em silêncio. - Que fará agora?

-Nada, padrinho... Para que? –Respondeu Draco enquanto seus ombros voltavam a encolher-se e um sorriso –esta vez sem nenhum matiz-, se desenhava em seus tersos lábios-. Para que... se o destino sempre se encarrega de tudo?

********* -a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Blaise acordou ao escutar um golpe em sua janela. Levantou-se tratando de não molestar a Oliver e abriu o cristal para deixar passar à coruja que já o esperava com uma carta atada na pata. Tomou-a depressa, emocionado ao pensar que pudesse ser de Draco. Seu desilusão foi palpável ao reconhecer a letra da Sub-directora de Hogwarts no envelope. Abriu-a e conforme lia-a seu gesto de desilusão mudou a um de preocupação.

-Não pode ser... –Blaise voltou a ler a carta para assegurar-se de ter entendido bem.

-Blaise? –Oliver endereçou-se na cama e o castanho acercou-se a ele com a carta na mão. - Que sucede?

-Estão-nos chamando.

-A nós? –Perguntou seu casal, sem entender.

-Não, Oliver... a mim. Verá... no último dia de classes em Hogwarts, o professor Snape convocou aos alunos de último ano... –Oliver escutava-o com atenção. - Queria saber quem estávamos dispostos a apoiar à Ordem da Fénix quando chegasse o momento de um confronto contra... O Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado.

-E? –Oliver não compreendeu do todas as palavras de seu casal. - Que tens tu que ver com isso?

-Eu... estou entre os alunos que aceitaram.

-Que tens dito? –O Gryffindor pôs-se de pé, surpreendido por completo. - Mas... Por que eu não o sabia?

-Foi uma reunião privada. Não...

-Não me refiro a isso! –Interrompeu lhe seu casal. - Por que não me disseste nada?

-Pensava dizer! –O castanho sentou-se na orla da cama e deixou a carta a um lado. - Só que... não me imaginei que sucederia tão cedo.

-Estás-me dizendo que é uma batalha iminente? –Seu casal assentiu em silêncio. - Quando? Agora?

-Não o sei com exatidão. –Foi a resposta de Blaise. Oliver sentou-se na cama junto a seu casal e este voltou a tomar a carta entre suas mãos enquanto continuava. O moreno atingiu a distinguir o escudo do Colégio em uma esquina do papel. - Minerva McGonagall pede-me que me translade a Hogwarts. Diz que devo integrar ao grupo de batalha que me corresponde.

-Quando tens que o fazer?

-Agora mesmo.

Um incómodo silêncio seguiu às palavras do castanho. Oliver deixou seu lugar junto a Blaise e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro da habitação. Seu casal só o observou em seu ir e vir querendo adivinhar seus pensamentos.

-Por que aceitaste participar na Ordem? –Seu casal não respondeu. - Suponho... que não há nada que possa fazer para evitar que vás. –Blaise seguiu sem responder. - O professor Snape... Estará aí?

-Imagino que sim... –Blaise estranhou-se quando escutou o nome de seu Chefe de Casa de lábios de Oliver. - Por que me pergunta?

-Acho que não deveriam... confiar nele. –O Slytherin franziu o cenho ante a declaração de seu casal.

-Que te faz pensar que o professor Snape não é digno de nossa confiança? –Blaise acercou-se a ele e tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos enquanto o fazia olhar aos olhos. - Que tenta me dizer, Oliver?

-Não posso te dizer. A ninguém. –O moreno negou enquanto baixava a mirada. Blaise só suspirou ao ver sua atitude. - Fiz uma promessa.

Blaise ficou pensando uns instantes nas palavras de seu noivo. Sorriu com ligeireza ao fazer-se uma ideia do que falava.

-Não se preocupe, amor. –Disse-lhe enquanto acercava-o a ele para o abraçar. - Ainda que o professor leve a Marca, posso-te assegurar que tem razões muito poderosas para apoiar à Ordem da Fénix.

-Tu o sabias? –O castanho assentiu. - Por que não me tinha dito?

-Porque eu também fiz uma promessa.

-Acha que essas razões da que fala sejam o bastantes poderosas como para que o professor seja capaz de trair a...?

-Tanto como para isso. –Blaise acariciou seus negros cabelos enquanto continuava. - Posso-te assegurar que uma delas ao menos ele é. É a mesma razão que motivou aos Malfoy ao trair também.

-Está falando de Draco Malfoy? –Seu casal assentiu. - Espero... que esteja no correto... e que seja razão suficiente.

-Ele é. Não o duvide –Lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios. Oliver já não disse nada. Permitiu que Blaise seguisse o abraçando até que o relógio de parede tocou sete campanadas. - Verei que há para o café da manhã.

-Não te molestes. Eu o farei. –Oliver separou-se de seu casal enquanto dirigia-se à porta. - Enquanto seria bom... que começasses a empacar.

Blaise assentiu com um sorriso. Sorriso que se desvaneceu no instante em que Oliver fechou a porta depois dele. Com um longo suspiro, o castanho tomou seu baú e guardou suas coisas pessoais, junto com algumas mudas de roupa. Não sabia quanto tempo estariam em Hogwarts dantes de partir à batalha, pelo que optou por empacar seu uniforme também.

Deu-se um banho e vestiu-se. Quando terminou de guardar todo encolheu seu baú e se sentou na cama, fazendo tempo até que seu casal o chamasse para o café, enquanto acariciava uma fotografia mágica em onde Oliver e ele apareciam abraçados.

" _Por que aceitaste participar na Ordem?"_

Ele não tinha podido responder no momento à pergunta de seu casal. Não em frente a ele. Não queria lhe dizer que sua razão tinha sido a mesma pela que o professor Snape e os Malfoy tinham decidido arriscar sua vida.

-Draco...

Seu coração bateu com força ao pensar que voltaria a ver seus olhos como o céu e seus cabelos como ouro de mies. Voltaria a escutar sua suave voz, altiva e elegante. Voltaria a vê-lo a ele.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Oliver, que o chamava. Com um último suspiro, o jovem depositou a fotografia no criado-mudo e guardou seu pequeno baú na carteira de sua calça, para depois sair da habitação que as últimas noites compartilhasse com quem, ao igual que Draco, também era sua razão de ser.

********* -s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Arthur Weasley observava a sua esposa em sua ir e vir da cozinha a comedor, e do comedor à cozinha, enquanto preparava o café da manhã para Rum e Hermione. Muito temporão essa amanhã eles também tinham recebido a carta de sua Chefa de Casa solicitando seu regresso, e agora se encontravam em suas respectivas habitações preparando sua bagagem.

-Acha que com isto tenham suficiente? –Perguntou-lhe a seu esposo enquanto enchia seus pratos com uma grande variedade de alimentos. - Não quero que fiquem com fome.

-Acho que é mais que suficiente. –Respondeu-lhe seu colega. - No Colégio poderão comer o que queiram.

-A comida dos elfos não tanto faz à que eu mesma preparo. –Alegou a mulher, ansiosa. - Acho que também lhes farei algo para levar...

-Molly... –Arthur acercou-se a sua esposa e tomou sua mão atraindo sua atenção. - Acho que deveria tratar de acalmar-te.

A mulher suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que tomava assento, a preocupação refletida em seu rosto. Seu esposo sentou-se junto a ela sem soltar sua mão.

-Cries... que todo esse plano de Dumbledore vá resultar? –A mulher olhou a seu esposo aos olhos, esperando sua resposta. Arthur só assentiu em silêncio. - E se não chegasse a ser assim?

-Albus é um mago muito hábil. –Arthur deu um leve apertão à mão de sua esposa. - Não posso dizer menos de Snape e de Harry. E os Aurores estão muito bem treinados para a batalha.

-Isso é muito bom. –Respondeu sua esposa. - Mas... Que há dos rapazes? É necessário pôr suas vidas em risco? São tão jovens...

-Se Dumbledore chamou-os é porque sabe que estão bem preparados. –Molly guardou silêncio, não muito convencida de suas palavras. - O mesmo Snape encarregou-se de ensinar-lhes todo o necessário.

-Não ponho em dúvida a capacidade de Severus para os treinar. Nem a capacidade deles para aprender. –Assinalo a Auror. - É só que... enfrentar-se em classes de Duelo contra um colega não tanto faz que o fazer contra um comensal em um campo de batalha. Eles são homens violentos que não terão conserto em lançar maldições imperdoáveis, sem importar que seus oponentes sejam Aurores... ou meninos.

-Eles já não são uns meninos.

-Para mim sim o são! –Arthur surpreendeu-se ante a atitude agoniada de sua esposa. Ela se pôs de pé e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro, nervosa. - Pelo menos Ron, Hermione e Harry o são. São meus meninos...

Arthur compreendeu a sua esposa ao vê-la deter no meio da habitação, abraçando-se a si mesma ao mesmo tempo em que seus ombros se sacudiam em sinal de pranto. Acercou-se a ela para rodear com seus braços, tratando da consolar.

-Compreendo que tenha medo... –Murmurou a seu ouvido, fazendo que ela assentisse no meio de um soluço. - Te mentiria se te dissesse que eu não, porque também são meus meninos. Eu também temo por eles. –Levantou seu rosto para olhar aos olhos. - Mas não deve esquecer que não estarão sozinhos. Nós estaremos aí para os apoiar. A eles e a seus colegas.

-Tens razão... –A mulher secou suas lágrimas e sorriu a seu esposo, apenada. - Perdoa-me. Sabes que quase nunca sou assim.

-Não tenho nada que te perdoar. –Respondeu-lhe seu esposo enquanto acariciava com ternura seu rosto. - Amo-te e admiro-te porque és uma mulher forte e valente. Mas também porque és uma parceira amorosa e uma mãe preocupada. E mais de uma vez demonstraste-me que podes ser todo isso e bem mais.

Molly se ruborizou ante as palavras de seu esposo, esquecendo de imediato o motivo de sua preocupação. Arthur deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios e regressou a seu lugar na mesa, enquanto ela terminava de servir o café da manhã. Momentos depois, Ron e Hermione entravam ao comedor com seus baús prontos e encolhidos, e alheios por completo à prática sustentada pelo casal minutos dantes.

Tomaram café em um tranquilo silêncio, rompido de vez em quando pelos comentários de Arthur sobre alguma notícia publicada no Profeta, até que chegou a hora de partir.

-Não deixem de praticar os feitiços que lhes ensinou o professor Snape. –Recordou-lhes Molly enquanto abraçava a Hermione, quem assentiu com um sorriso. Ron acercou-se a sua mãe e esta lhe desenhou um beijo na bochecha. -Se cuida.

O jovem respondeu com um leve movimento de sua cabeça, e após despedir de seu pai despareceu pela lareira por trás de sua noiva.

Quando os rapazes se foram, Arthur permaneceu abraçando a sua esposa até que os lumes regressaram à normalidade.

-Não se preocupe, querida... –Disse-lhe enquanto entrechava seu abraço. - Eles sabem se cuidar.

-Sim. Eles estarão bem. –A Auror apoiou o dito por seu esposo, sua voz refletindo uma segurança que seu coração de mãe estava bem longe de sentir.

********* -p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Sirius e Harry encontravam-se tomando café no salão. Com a vista fixa em seu prato e seu queixo descansando sobre uma mão, o rapaz só brincava com a comida e suspirava de vez em quando. Seu padrinho não deixava do observar e só entrecerrava seus azuis olhos sem poder –nem querer-, adivinhar o que passava por sua mente. Ressopro, incomodado, quando pôde distinguir que o enésimo suspiro escapava dos lábios entreabertos de seu afilhado.

Harry emergiu de seu estado de entonação quando escutou o soprar do animago. Endereçou-se em seu lugar e retomou seu café da manhã, já quase frio.

-Parece que a visita de teus amigos te levantou o ânimo... –O comentário de Sirius provocou um leve corar no rosto do Menino que viveu, quem apesar disso não pôde evitar notar um tom suspeito em sua voz. - Quero... achar que isso é o que te tem assim desde faz dois dias...

Harry assentiu com a mirada ainda em seu prato, sem querer a levantar para enfrentar a de seu padrinho. Ainda que sabia que o animago não podia lhe ler o pensamento, não queria que analisasse em seus verdes olhos o que eles gritavam aos quatro ventos sem necessidade de expressar com seus lábios.

As duas noites anteriores tinha voltado a ter contato com Severus. Os poucos minutos que tiveram, os aproveitaram para que seu casal o pusesse ao tanto dos planos que se estavam levando a cabo para o ataque a Voldemort. Assim foi como soube que o mesmo Dumbledore se encarregaria de entrar à Mansão Riddle com eles, suplantando a identidade de Draco.

Dessa mesma forma se inteirou que seus ex parceiros do Colégio tinham sido chamados para voltar ao Castelo, e que os Aurores que serviam à Ordem se apostariam essa mesma tarde na Mansão Black, até o momento de ser chamados à batalha.

Tinha-lhe estranhado a decisão do diretor de seguir utilizando a Mansão de Sirius apesar de sua oposição. Mas o fato de que o animago não estivesse de acordo em que seu afilhado participasse, não lhe libertava do compromisso de seguir facilitando sua casa como quartel geral da Ordem.

Essas notícias tinham deixado a Harry muito preocupado, já que com isso, Severus lhe dava a entender que Voldemort não demoraria em lhe chamar. Harry tinha-lhe perguntado se já tinha algum plano para poder se reunir com ele quando o momento chegasse, ao que o professor só se tinha limitado a lhe pedir que tomasse pluma e pergaminho e anotasse dois feitiços.

O primeiro era um feitiço que lhe serviria para converter qualquer objeto em um trasladador que o levaria direto ao escritório de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts. E o segundo era um feitiço para debochar as barreiras de proteção da Mansão Black e assim poder utilizar o trasladador sem necessidade de sair de sua própria habitação.

Quando o rapaz lhe perguntou se não tinha risco de que Sirius se desse conta que ele estava escapando de suas barreiras, Severus lhe respondeu que era um feitiço indetectável. Dos muitos feitiços que Dumbledore se sabia e que poria em prática ele mesmo na Mansão Riddle, onde confiava que Voldemort também não os detectasse.

O Gryffindor anotou com muito cuidado os feitiços que seu casal lhe ensinou. E ainda que tinha muitas perguntas mais que lhe fazer, o tempo se acabou e teve que se despedir dele quando a pequena Hedwig começou a desaparecer.

Harry voltou a suspirar, deixando a um lado o café da manhã. Após falar com Severus, o jovem tinha-se dedicado a praticar o feitiço trasladador, mas sem atrever-se a utilizar nenhum objeto ainda. Ele estava consciente que no momento em que decidisse o fazer se estaria rebelando ante as ordens de sua padrinho. E pensar em isso lhe doía muito.

A chegada de uma coruja à que reconheceu como as utilizadas pelo Colégio o tiraram de seus cavilações. Sirius franziu o cenho quando o animal se posou sobre a mesa, deixando um pacote bastante voluminoso sobre ela. O animago tomou dois pergaminhos que a ave tinha atados em uma pata e os leu em frente à mirada curiosa de seu afilhado.

Passaram uns segundos nos que a Harry lhe pareceu que ao animago não gostou o que lia em de o primeiro. Supôs que Dumbledore lhe informava sobre a chegada dos Aurores, situação da que ele já estava ao tanto graças a Severus. O animago suspirou enquanto movia a cabeça e deixava o pergaminho a um lado para começar a ler o outro.

Seu gesto de moléstia mudou a um de satisfação. O homem volteou a ver a seu afilhado, um incipiente sorriso em seus lábios. Harry endereçou-se em seu assento, intrigado ante a atitude de seu padrinho quando este tomou o objeto que a coruja deixasse sobre a mesa e lhe estendeu ao rapaz, lhe instando a que o tomasse.

-Que é isto? –Perguntou-lhe o jovem, enquanto sustentava o objeto entre suas mãos. Apalpou-o e um sorriso de suspeita e emoção atravessou seus atraentes rasgos. - É o que me estou imaginando?

-Abre-o. –Respondeu-lhe seu padrinho. - Espero que gostes.

O rapaz obedeceu. Retirou o papel que o envolvia e seu rosto se alumiou. Esse só gesto foi suficiente para que o animago soubesse que seu presente tinha gostado.

-Sirius... isto é... –Harry acariciou com embelezo o suave cabo da vassoura, sem poder crê-lo. - É preciosa. Não sê que dizer...

-Não tens que me dizer nada. –Sorriu. - Por que não a prova?

-Agora?

-Tens outra coisa que fazer? –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. Sirius pôs-se de pé e sacou sua varinha para verificar que a vassoura não estivesse enfeitiçada e depois se dirigiu à porta. - Te verei mais tarde. Diverte-te.

-Sirius... –O homem volteou a vê-lo. - Obrigado.

O animago correspondeu com um sorriso, para depois deixá-lo sozinho.

Harry caminhou depressa para os amplos terrenos da Mansão Black. A manhã era fresca e despejada e o rapaz não quis perder um minuto mais sem poder desfrutar de sua firebolt nova.

********* -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oliver emergiu pela lareira da enfermaria, seguido por seu casal. Ambos jovens observaram estranhados a Poppy, quem parecia estar mostrando as instalações a um grupo de medimagos e enfermeiras. Ao ver chegar ao Gryffindor, a mulher deixou o que fazia para acercar aos rapazes, quem lhe dirigiram um educado saúdo de bons dias.

-Oliver, não pensei que chegaria tão cedo. –Comentou a enfermeira após responder ao saúdo dos jovens e reconhecer a Blaise como um ex aluno e o casal de seu auxiliar. - Melhor assim, porque há coisas das que é necessário que se inteire.

-Mas... Madame, eu só... –Oliver não teve tempo de aclarar-lhe a sua chefa que só estava aí para acompanhar a seu casal. A mulher tomou-o do braço para conduzir para o grupo de medimagos, que já a esperavam.

-Te verei mais tarde. –Blaise despediu-se de seu casal com um sorriso e deu a média volta para buscar a saída da enfermaria. O sorriso apagou-se de seu rosto para dar passo à surpresa, ao ver em frente a ele à pessoa que menos se imaginava encontrar nesse lugar e momento.

Draco e seu pai acabavam de sair de sua sessão e dirigiam-se também à saída. O jovem conduzia a cadeira de seu pai e Lucius estranhou-se ao notar que seu filho a fazia se deter em seco. O que não pôde notar foi a palidez no rosto do rapaz, e uma mirada que não pressagiou nada bom.

-Sucede algo, Draco? –Não obteve resposta. Dirigiu seus azuis olhos para a pessoa que se encontrava parada em frente a eles. - Que não é teu colega? O que esteve no enterro de tua mãe?

-Sim... –Draco apertou as asas da cadeira, até que o sangue deixou de circular em suas mãos para subir por todo seu rosto.

-Não o vais saudar? –A pergunta inocente de seu pai alterou-o. Alterou-se bem mais quando viu a Blaise se acercando a eles.

A mirada do recém chegado posou-se no rosto de seu ex casal, expressando infinidade de sentimentos através de seus olhos acetinados.

-Olá, Draco... –O loiro permaneceu impassível, sem dignar-se a responder ao saúdo. Uma sombra de tristeza atravessou o rosto de Blaise, quem voltou-se para Lucius para evitar os acerados olhos de Draco. - Bons dias, senhor Malfoy. –Saudou com cortesia. Lucius respondeu ao saúdo da mesma forma.

Draco apertou a cadeira com mais força até que suas mãos doeram. Sentiu sua vista nublar-se e dantes de que o castanho dissesse algo mais, conduziu a cadeira à saída o mais rápido que pôde.

-Me poderia explicar que te ocorreu? –Perguntou-lhe seu pai quando já se encontravam longe. - Isso não foi muito educado de tua parte.

O homem atingiu a escutar o soprar que seu filho lhe deu como resposta. Soube que o rapaz não queria falar do assunto, pelo que deixou de perguntar... não sem se prometer a si mesmo que mais adiante averiguaria todo ao respeito.

-Quer que te leve a nossas habitações? –Perguntou-lhe o rapaz, dando o tema de Blaise por terminado. - Ou desejas ir a alguma outra parte?

-Estou muito cansado. –Foi a resposta de seu pai. - Ademais, tu tens que ir a classe de Duelo com Severus. E deves empacar tuas coisas para integrar ao grupo de McGonagall.

Draco voltou a sentir-se alterado ao dar-se conta do que isso significava. Voltaria a ver a Blaise, e então não ia poder fazer nada para o evitar. Optou por um escape desesperado.

-Estava pensando que se não tens inconveniente, poderia me ficar contigo até que chegue a hora de partir. –O rapaz cruzou os dedos esperando uma resposta afirmativa.

-Por mim não há problema. –Respondeu Lucius. - Mas não acho que McGonagall o permita.

-Achei que tu também estava a cargo do terceiro grupo. –Comentou o jovem, estranhado ante a resposta de seu pai. - Ao menos isso foi o que entendi quando me contaste que também te integrarias a ele.

-Pois entendeu mau. –Corrigiu-o o homem. - Se ofereci-me a apoiar à sub-directora, foi com a intenção de estar pendente de ti em todo momento. E isso foi após me inteirar que tinha decidido apoiar à Ordem da Fénix sem te tomar a moléstia de me consultar.

-Sento-o, pai. –Draco desculpou-se, envergonhado. - Durante esses dias ocorreram tantas coisas, que Severus e eu esquecemos te dizer.

-Dei-me conta.

Draco guardou silêncio ante o tom de reproche na voz de seu pai. Chegaram a seus aposentos e após deixar na sala lendo um livro, Draco dirigiu-se para as masmorras. Ainda era temporão e queria conversar um momento com Severus dantes de que a classe começasse.

********* -t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

Remus encontrava-se no laboratório do professor de poções, nas masmorras. Com o braço direito estendido e uma agulha em seu antebraço, o homem apertava o punho de sua mão enquanto Severus lhe extraía um pouco de sangue com uma agulha e a depositava em um tubo de ensaio.

-Prometes-me que Albus não correrá nenhum perigo? –Perguntou o professor de Defesa, enquanto observava a seu colega de trabalho guardando seu sangue armazenado em um lugar bastante seguro. - Não quero carregar com uma maldição em minha consciência.

-Serei bastante cuidadoso. –Respondeu o professor de poções. - E se algo sai mau, eu serei o único responsável em todo caso.

-Essa não é uma boa resposta. –Reclamou-lhe o licantropo, a seriedade refletida em sua voz. - Aqui não deve ter erros.

-Relaxe, Lupin. –Severus saiu do laboratório seguido pelo professor de Defesa. - Se eu não estivesse seguro de poder o fazer à perfeição, não o faria.

Remus já não disse nada. Ele sabia que Severus era o melhor em seu trabalho e confiava em sua capacidade, mais do que ele mesmo tivesse desejado.

Mesmo assim, todo isso de utilizar seu sangue em uma poção polissuco para que Dumbledore se convertesse na cópia de Draco Malfoy, e que assim Severus pudesse enganar a Voldemort e que Harry pudesse o vencer, seguia lhe parecendo uma ideia demasiado arriscada. Mais arriscada ainda que o mesmo risco que Dumbledore corria ao beber seu sangue de licantropo misturada com uma poção.

-Severus... –O homem volteou a vê-lo ao escutar seu nome. - Tens tido contato com Harry?

-Por que me perguntas? –Respondeu-lhe o professor, sem atrever-se a confiar-lhe algo como isso. - Pensei que tu e ele se escreviam.

-Por desgraça não é assim. –Foram as palavras do licantropo. - Temo-me que minha situação com Sirius tanto faz ou pior que a tua com ele.

-Harry comentou-me algo ao respeito. –Severus terminou por confessar. - Disse-me que Black se molestou contigo porque lhe ocultaste sobre nossa relação.

-Essa foi uma razão... mas não a única. –Deixou o tema de Sirius a um lado ao sentir que seu coração se encolhia. - Isso quer dizer que sim tens falado com ele. Passa bem?

-Sim. Não te preocupes. –Severus começou a revoltear uns papéis em seu escritório enquanto continuava. - Ainda que Black não lhe permite me escrever, nos temos engenhado.

-Harry está de acordo com o plano de levá-lo ante Voldemort? –O professor de Poções assentiu. - E como pensam o fazer voltar? Porque tenho entendido que Sirius se negou a que Harry fosse com vocês, e suponho que agora estará mais ao pendente que nunca dele.

-Já temos isso arranjado. –Severus encontrou o que buscava e se dirigiu à porta. - Estará aqui quando chegue o momento em que Voldemort me convoque.

-E como saberá Harry quando chegue esse momento? –Severus parou-se em seco ante a pergunta do professor de Defesa. - Severus?

-Não temos pensado em isso...

-Pois já têm algo mais em que se pôr de acordo. –Foi o último comentário do licantropo ao respeito. - Se volta a falar com ele... saúda de minha parte.

Remus saiu do despacho de Severus deixando ao professor com algo mais em que pensar. O licantropo estava no verdadeiro. Eles tinham considerado a maneira em que Harry apareceria, mas não a maneira em que se inteiraria.

Também não podiam delegar-lhe a responsabilidade ao rapaz confiando no poder de seu empatia... e Harry não era nenhum adivinho.

-Olá, padrinho. –A voz de Draco por trás dele o sobressaltou. O rapaz deu-se conta e sorriu, apenado. - Acabo de ver a Lupin sair de aqui, Que queria?

-Já tens tuas coisas prontas? –O professor obviou a pergunta de sua afilhado. - Minerva já está reunindo aos rapazes. Todo o grupo se instalará em uma câmera que ela designará.

-Tenho decidido ficar nos aposentos de meu pai. –Foi a resposta de Draco. - Ao menos até que McGonagall me chame.

-A carta que tu recebeste esta amanhã foi um chamado. –Severus não mostrou intenções de apoiar em sua decisão. - De modo que será melhor que empaques tuas coisas e te apresentes de uma vez.

-Mas... padrinho...

-Sento-o, Draco. –Interrompeu-o o professor. - Esta é uma situação bastante séria e não posso dividir nada esta vez. Terás que te ater ao que Minerva diga, como todos os demais.

Draco suspirou enquanto baixava a cabeça com pesar. Severus franziu o cenho perguntando-se o porque dessa atitude, até que recordou sua conversa a noite anterior.

-Escuta, Draco... –Severus acercou-se ao rapaz e tomou-o pelos ombros, pedindo sua atenção. - Ao integrar ao grupo aceitaste uma grande responsabilidade. Em tuas mãos e as desses rapazes está o apoiar-nos a Albus, a mim e a toda a Ordem, para que Harry possa conseguir seu objetivo. E sabe muito bem o que ocorrerá se todo chegasse a sair mau.

Um fundo calafrio percorreu a coluna do rapaz ao recordar o motivo pelo qual se encontrava metido até o fundo em todo isso. Assentiu em silêncio enquanto seu padrinho continuava.

-Você não deve deixar essa responsabilidade a um lado só porque não quer ver a Zabini nem ter uma confrontação com ele. –Severus viu como os ombros de Draco caíam. - Sei... que ele te tem lastimado e que não é fácil enfrentar a alguém que te decepcionou tanto. Mas acho que a causa é mais importante agora. –Draco permaneceu em silêncio enquanto escutava a seu padrinho. - O melhor que podes fazer é o encarar.

-Não posso... ainda não. –Draco moveu a cabeça em negativa, sua voz avariando-se. - Ainda me dói e... não creio ter o valor... ainda não.

-Então passa dele. –Draco olhou-o, interrogante. - Ignora-o. Como o bom Slytherin que tu tens sido sempre. Faz como se não existisse, até que te sintas o bastante forte para lhe dizer o que tenhas que lhe dizer. –Seu afilhado assentiu esta vez. Severus palmeou seu ombro e dirigiu-se à porta. - É hora da classe de Duelo. Será melhor que nos dêmos pressa, o grupo já deve estar me esperando.

-O grupo? –Draco apressou-se a atingi-lo. - Lhes darás classes a eles também?

-Por suposto. –Respondeu o homem. - Há que aproveitar que estão aqui para lhes ensinar os feitiços que lhes ensinei a vocês.

-Mas... isso significa que... o verei a ele.

-Draco... –Severus deteve-se no meio do corredor ao notar a vacilação do loiro. - Considera este encontro com Zabini como tua primeira prática de...  _"Como voltar a ser um bom Slytherin"._

-Como se fosse tão fácil... –Murmurou o rapaz entre dentes e voltou a suspirar enquanto seguia a seu padrinho a aula de Duelo.

********* -e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Severus chegou pela lareira de sua própria habitação e após despojar de sua capa se deixou cair na cama, rendido. Acabava de terminar sua lição de Duelo com o grupo de Minerva e apesar de que Remus não tinha deixado de apoiar, a classe tinha resultado muito pesada. Não tinha ânimos nem sequer para jantar. Permaneceu recostado com a mirada perdida no teto, seu cansado corpo negando-se a fazer movimento algum.

-Esses meninos... –Murmurou enquanto repassava em sua mente uma das classes mais longas e difíceis que o homem podia recordar. - São umas cabeças duras... não sê por que não se me ocorreu dantes continuar as classes com eles também.

Permaneceu vários minutos nessa posição até que seu pescoço começou a ressenti-lo. Levantou-se com preguiça para desvestir-se e entrou ao banho para dar-se uma longa ducha que o relaxou. Após colocar-se o pijama tomou um pequeno pergaminho de seu velador e abriu-o. Pronunciou um feitiço e uma pequena coruja idêntica à de Harry começou a revoltear. O homem esperou uns segundos dantes de ver aparecer as primeiras palavras que seu casal lhe dirigia essa noite.

- _"Olá, meu amor..."_  -Severus sorriu ante o saúdo carinhoso de seu jovem casal-.  _"Pensei que não falaríamos hoje. Já é algo tarde."_

-Lamento-o, Harry. –Foi a resposta do professor de Poções. - Hoje foi um dia bastante pesado.

- _"Tiveste algum problema?"_  -Ainda que Severus só podia ler o que Harry dizia, não pôde evitar detectar um deixo de preocupação em suas perguntas. - _"Todo está bem por lá?"_

-Não se preocupe, tudo está bem. Falo das classes de Duelo. Custou-nos muito trabalho fazer que teus colegas se aprendessem a metade dos feitiços.

- _"Os que tens anotados no pergaminho que te deu Lucius!?"_  -Esta vez o homem creu notar um tom de surpresa-.  _"Isso quer dizer que Remus e tu deram classes de Duelo todo o dia?"_

-Assim é, Harry. Devemos fazer que os rapazes se ponham à corrente. Perdeu-se muito tempo. Por verdadeiro... Estás praticando os feitiços que Hermione te escreveu?

_-"Sim, meu amor. Não te preocupes. Sirius não tem deixado de me apoiar a esse respeito."_

-Alegra-me saber isso. Sabes se já começaram a chegar os Aurores que ficarão lá?

- _"Têm estado chegando desde de manhã."_  -Respondeu o Gryffindor-.  _"A meu padrinho não parece lhe gostar muito a ideia."_

-Pois sinto por ele, mas não podemos os instalar em Hogwarts. Ambos sabemos bem que o motivo pelo qual Albus elegeu a Mansão Black como quartel, foi pela dificuldade de sua localização.

- _"Tens razão, Severus..."_  -Aceitou o jovem. -  _"Eu só espero que toda esta situação não lhe colme a paciência."_

-Harry... hoje falei algumas coisas com Lupin.

_-"Não me escreveu desde que cheguei aqui. Passa bem?"_

-Ele está bem, e te envia saudos. Mas não é dele de quem quero te falar. Há algo que ele me assinalou com respeito a tudo isto, que se me estava passando por alto e sobre o que não nos pusemos de acordo.

_-"De que se trata?"_

-Já sabemos como fazer para que estejas aqui quando chegue a hora. Mas... não temos decidido o modo de que te inteires quando chegue esse momento.

- _"É verdade..."_  -Severus pôde adivinhar que o rapaz franzia o cenho ante suas palavras-.  _"Não acho que devamos confiar em minha empatia. Após tudo, não sempre me inteiro de todo o que Voldemort planeja."_

-Estás no correto. –Apoiou-o seu casal. - Tenho decidido que deixemos de utilizar este meio a não ser que seja necessário.

_-"Queres dizer que deixaremos de nos comunicar?"_

-Temo-me que assim será, Harry. –Respondeu Severus-. Este é o único meio seguro em que podemos saber o um do outro, mas não devemos esgotar a magia do pergaminho. Pelo que a próxima vez que falemos, será quando chegue a hora de voltar a Hogwarts.

- _"Entendo..."_  -Severus quase pôde sentir a tristeza que fluía entre as palavras de Harry. Suspirou enquanto passava o broto de seus dedos por toda a orla do pergaminho. Hedwig começou a desaparecer-. _"Então... é hora de despedir-nos. Guardarei o pergaminho e o abrirei a cada noite até receber notícias tuas."_

-Amo-te, Harry.

_-"Eu também te amo, Severus."_

Hedwig desapareceu da vista do professor e este enrolou o pergaminho para o guardar, sem deixar de sentir certa apreensão ao pensar no que isso significava.

Que no momento em que a Marca em seu braço ardesse, ele teria que chamar a Harry para lhe pedir que desaparecesse da Mansão Black e escapasse de seu padrinho... e então ele o acompanharia no que seria seu último confronto contra Voldemort.

Todo isso parecia demasiado fácil, mas o que nem Harry nem ele estavam considerando, eram as consequências que esta decisão teria em um futuro muito próximo... Consequências nas que o tão temido Lord Escuro ia ter muito pouca influência.

********* -r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r

No seguinte dia de classes de Duelo com Severus Snape e Remus Lupin foi ainda mais extenuante que o anterior, segundo opinião de todos os integrantes do grupo de Minerva McGonagall, quem ao chegar o anoitecer desse dia terça-feira não quiseram fazer nada mais que se retirar a descansar obviando seu passo pelo Grande Comedor.

Draco, Ron e Hermione caminhavam com passo cansado pelos corredores que os conduziriam às habitações destinadas para eles pela sub-directora. Nessa ocasião, não teve distinção de Casas e foram acomodados em ordem indistinto, pelo que ao loiro lhe tocou compartilhar habitação com Ron, e a Hermione com uma garota de Ravenclaw.

-Esta vez sim que se lhes passou a mão a esses dois. –Comentou o ruivo, cujo arraste de seus pés ao andar começava a molestar aos quadros que se encontravam a seu passo. - Estou exausto.

-Não deveria se queixar, Ron. –Respondeu-lhe sua noiva. - Nós só nos dedicamos a repassar os feitiços. Os demais tiveram que lhe aprender de cor em matéria de horas.

-Hermione tem razão. –Secundou o Slytherin. - Não tivemos que os anotar cem vezes em um pergaminho como fizeram eles, e depois os praticar mais cem vezes.

-Pobres garotos... –Ron lamentou-se por seus colegas. - Estou seguro que esta noite sonharão com Snape e seus feitiços.

-Não o duvides, Ron.

Os três guardaram silêncio depois das palavras de Hermione. Chegaram à câmera que McGonagall lhes tinha atribuído e Draco se adiantou para a zona que correspondia aos varões, para dar oportunidade aos noivos de se dar as boas noites.

Caminhava sem pressas pelo corredor que o conduziria aos aposentos que compartilhava com Ron. Estava tão esgotado que não viu quando alguém se acercou por detrás e o tomou da cintura para o fazer entrar a uma habitação que não era a sua.

-Mas Que...? –Draco esteve a ponto de sacar seu varinha quando na semi escuridão do lugar pôde distinguir as facções de seu ex casal. A surpresa inicial deu lugar à moléstia. - Pode-se saber que diabos tenta fazer?

Draco sentiu o agarre de Blaise em sua cintura e moveu-se com brusquidão para jodar dele. Teve tempo para percorrer com a mirada o pequeno espaço onde se encontravam. Pôde distinguir que se tratava de uma pequena sala, amodelada com um cadeirão estofado em cor cinza e uma lareira que atingia a alumiar um livreiro muito antigo localizado na parede em frente a ela.

-Sento-o, Draco. –Desculpou-se Blaise. - Mas como me tens estado ignorando desde ontem, decidi que é a única forma em que posso fazer que me escute.

-Não tenho nada que escutar de ti. –Foi o que o castanho obteve como resposta. - Não me interessa nada do que possas me dizer.

-Estranhei-te, Draco... muito. –O loiro entrecerrou seus olhos ao escutá-lo. Um soprar de incredulidade brotou de seus lábios enquanto Blaise continuava falando. - Sei... que não quer crer o que te digo. Mas é a verdade. Não tem passado em um só dia desde minha partida em que não estejas constante em meus pensamentos...

Blaise acercou-se ao loiro para tentar tomar entre seus braços, mas Draco foi mais rápido e conseguiu esquiva-lo. Não pôde evitar que o movimento o fizesse cair sentado sobre o cadeirão. Blaise aproveitou o momento de confusão para sentar-se junto a ele, tão perto que não lhe deu oportunidade de se pôr de pé.

Ficaram sentados no sofá, um junto ao outro em completo silêncio. Draco distraiu sua atenção nos lumes da lareira, negando-se a olhar os acetinados olhos do rapaz sentado junto a ele. Blaise suspirou enquanto admirava o rosto como alabastro daquele a quem tantas vezes dantes tinha beijado e acariciado e amado com todo seu ser.

-Que é o que quer de mim? –A pergunta fluiu dos lábios do loiro em um sussurro quase imperceptível para os ouvidos de Blaise. Este respirou com força, seu nariz absorvendo o perfume que provia da pessoa a seu lado.

-Só quero que saibas que... sigo-te amando. –Draco franziu o cenho enquanto começava a mover sua cabeça, negando-se a crer-lhe. - Quero que saibas que em todo este tempo que estivemos juntos me entreguei a ti, em corpo e alma e que...

-Isso não é verdadeiro. –Interrompeu-o Draco. - Como pode ser tão mentiroso?

-Não é mentira. –Os olhos de Blaise se nublaram e teve que fazer um grande esforço para evitar que a voz se lhe avariasse. - Meu coração pertence-te, Draco. Pertenceu-te desde o primeiro instante em que me deste a provar teus lábios e me ensinaste a me entregar por completo...

-Não minta! –Draco levantou-se do cadeirão para encará-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam e Blaise não soube se seu brilho se devia ao reflito dos lumes a um lado, ou era que as lágrimas começavam a se formar neles. - Não pode me dizer que te entregaste a mim por completo! Não pode me dizer que teu coração me pertenceu só a mim! Porque sei muito bem que não é assim!

Blaise pôs-se de pé e Draco acercou-se a ele o suficiente para poder sussurrar cerca de seu rosto. Blaise tremeu ante a cercania. Mesmo assim, permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, vendo como os olhos claros de Draco se umedeciam em um esforço por não permitir saída às lágrimas.

-Teu coração nunca me pertenceu por inteiro... –Blaise permaneceu em silêncio ante suas palavras, vendo como uma lágrima furtiva se deslizava pela bochecha de Draco, para desaparecer na comissura de seus lábios tratando de não deixar impressão. - Nem tua alma. De tudo isso que você diz me ter entregado... só fui dono da metade.

-Não é assim, Draco. Não...

-Você se entregaste... a meias... a mim. –Prosseguiu o loiro, sua voz entrecortada pelo supremo esforço que fazia para não chorar. - E estás-te entregando a meias... a ele. E estás-nos falhando aos dois e isso quer dizer que... não nos ama para valer.

-Escuta-me, por favor...

-Quem ama para valer não se entrega a meias... entrega-se por completo. –Um soluço de Blaise deixou-se escutar enquanto Draco seguia falando. - Entrega-se sem reservas, sem condições. Entrega toda sua alma, todo seu coração... toda sua vida. Entrega-se por inteiro. Como eu te entreguei tudo... como Oliver o fez também.

-Draco...

-Não pode... fazer que esqueça como o beijava na enfermaria. –Blaise baixou os olhos. - Não pode fazer que esqueça o que há entre vocês. –Draco apertou os punhos com força para evitar que um soluço escapasse de seus lábios. - Sei... que ele está vivendo contigo. Sei muitas coisas que nem sequer te imagina... não tente fazer que me converta em cúmplice de suas mentiras. Não me venha com que teu coração me pertence. Já não me minta. Já não lhe minta a ele e... já não te minta a si mesmo.

-É verdade que estou com ele. –Admitiu Blaise, levantando sua mirada cristalizada pelas lágrimas derramadas e que, apesar de tudo, manteve fixa sobre a olhada cinza de Draco. - E te mentiria se te dissesse que a ele não o amo. A ele também lhe entreguei minha alma... meu coração também lhe pertence a ele.

-Não pode nos amar aos dois. –A voz soou decidida, sem dar-lhe a Blaise a possibilidade de réplica. - Ou ama a um só... ou não ama a nenhum. Deve eleger.

-Eu te amo, Draco... –Blaise tomou as mãos do loiro entre as suas e depositou um suave beijo em sua bochecha, tentando apagar a única impressão salgada que a umedecia. - E amo a Oliver. Por favor... não me peça que eleja.

Draco olhou aos olhos de Blaise e não pôde evitar levantar uma mão para acariciar esse rosto tão amado. Deixou escapar um gemido entrecortado enquanto tocava com a ponta de seus dedos seus carnosos lábios.

-Então... farei de conta que é a Oliver a quem ama. –Draco afastou sua mão desse adorado rosto e se soltou da caricia dos dedos de Blaise que agora se instalava em suas bochechas. Separou-se dele e se acercou à porta.

Dantes de sair volteou a vê-lo, um fundo suspiro vibrou em seu peito e um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto dantes de dizer-lhe.

-Tenho visto... Que está cheio de virtudes. –Referindo-se a Oliver. Blaise abriu grandes seus olhos castanhos e um brilho de orgulho bateu neles, que Draco pôde notar. - Devolvo-te a parte de teu coração que me pertence. Vê com ele e lhe entrega... Não é justo que ele possua também só a metade.

-Draco... Por favor...

-Já não está obrigado a me amar. Não volte a me buscar... Já não há nada que possa obter de mim.

Draco saiu da habitação deixando a Blaise com uma grande sensação de quebranto. Caiu no sofá, sua mirada fixa na nada e as lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas, já sem controle.

-Como posso fazer o que me pede Draco? –Perguntou ao vazio enquanto abraçava-se a si mesmo tratando de recuperar o calor que acabava de perder com sua partida. Se recosto no sofá e fechou os olhos, deixando que os soluços escapassem de seus lábios sem tentar os deter. - Como? Se ainda que já não a queira... Essa parte de meu coração ainda te segue pertencendo.

********* -y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y— y-y-y-y-y

Lucius encontrava-se na enfermaria esperando a Draco. Era quarta-feira na manhã e tocava-lhe sua sessão de fisioterapia. Soprou molesto ao ver que já era tarde e não se aparecia ainda. Seu gesto de moléstia apagou-se no instante em que Remus entrou pela porta do escritório e saudou a Poppy.

-Bons dias, Remus. –A enfermeira correspondeu a sua saúdo com um suave sorriso. - Em que te posso ajudar?

-Albus disse-me que a cada chefe de grupo te está entregando uma lista daqueles aos que te tocará atender se chegasse a ser necessário. Já sabes... durante a batalha. –A mulher assentiu. - Trago-te a lista dos Aurores que estarão no grupo que me corresponde encabeçar.

-Os que lutarão contra os Dementadores? –Esta vez foi o turno de Remus de assentir. A mulher jogou um olhar à lista. -e Mas... pensei que só elegerias Aurores. Aqui há alguns rapazs do grupo de Minerva.

-Só os anotei para o caso em que pudesse os precisar. –Respondeu-lhe o professor de Defesa. - A invocação do Patronus requer de uma grande energia mágica e não quero os esgotar sem necessidade. Ambos sabemos o que pode passar se por cansaço algum deles não pudesse sustentar seu Patronus em um momento crítico.

-Entendo... –Poppy acercou-se a sua mesa e deixou o pergaminho junto aos demais. - E é melhor não pensar nessa possibilidade.

-Estou de acordo contigo.

Remus despediu-se da enfermeira com um movimento de sua mão e deu meia volta para sair do escritório. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao ver a Lucius em frente a ele.

-Olá, não sabia que estivesses aqui. –Remus buscou um lugar onde se sentar para ficar à altura do loiro. - Todo está bem?

-Sim. Estou esperando ao cabeçota de Draco que ainda não chega. –Remus riu com ligeireza ante o tom usado para referir a seu filho. - Vejo... que já sabe qual será tua missão durante a batalha.

-Assim é. –Respondeu o professor de Defesa. - Ainda que posso-te assegurar que não será nada em comparação com o trabalho que os demais terão.

-Não sei por que diz isso. –Contra disse-lhe o Slytherin, mortificado pelo excesso de modéstia do licantropo. - Sua missão será tão perigosa como a dos demais. Não deve menosprezar o perigo que os Dementadores representam.

-Estou consciente que também é um risco muito grande, Lucius. –Afirmou o licantropo. - Refiro-me a que ao menos não terei que me enfrentar contra comensais nem contra O Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado. –Um longo calafrio percorreu a coluna de Lucius ao escutá-lo. Remus deu-se conta e tentou mudar o tema. - Como vais com tuas terapias?

-Bem. –Respondeu o ex comensal encolhendo-se de ombros. - Dentro do que cabe.

-Segues... sentindo dor? –Lucius assentiu. Remus lamentou em seu interior o saber isso. - A batalha está muito próxima, como fará para brigar se não te encontra bem?

-O doutor Green prescreveu-me um analgésico. –Foi a resposta do loiro. - É o bastante forte para resistir o que venha. Mas só poderei me administrar para essa ocasião.

-Entendo... –Remus colocou uma mão sobre uma das rodas. - Em quanto tempo poderá deixar esta cadeira?

Lucius suspirou ao notar o genuíno interesse do professor.

-O médico calculou-me de sete meses a um ano. –Acercou sua cadeira até ficar em frente ao licantropo-. Mas não penso deixar passar tanto tempo.

-Alegra-me ver-te tão decidido a recuperar-te cedo.

-Tenho muitos motivos para isso... –Respondeu o loiro enquanto olhava-o com intensidade. Remus não pôde evitar sentir que um leve corar se formasse em suas bochechas. Nunca deixaria de se sentir como um adolescente a cada vez que Lucius o olhasse assim. - Terá algo que fazer na noite?

Remus voltou à realidade ao escutá-lo. Ele demorou uns segundos em entender sua pergunta.

-Na noite? Isto é... esta noite? –Lucius assentiu-. Pois... não. Não terei nada que fazer.

-Gostarias jantar de comigo? –Lucius acercou ainda mais sua cadeira até que seus joelhos se roçarão. O coração de Remus saltou, imprudente, quando seu ex amante se acercou para sussurrar bem perto de seu ouvido. - Eu levarei o jantar. Te verei na Torre ao anoitecer.

O professor entrecerrou os olhos ante a cercania de Lucius. Este se afastou contra sua vontade ao vislumbrar a silhueta de Draco perfilando-se na entrada da enfermaria. Tomou seu caminho para atingir a seu filho e chamar-lhe a atenção por sua tardança, ainda que no fundo estivesse-lhe agradecido por sua impontualidade.

Remus ficou sentado no mesmo lugar, tratando de assimilar a sensação que o embargou ao se encontrar tão cerca desse homem. Abriu seu dourados olhos só para ver que se encontrava só e que Lucius já se tinha marchado sem ter esperado sua resposta.

********* H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h— h-h-h-h-h-h— h-h-h— h-

O cansaço que deixou a classe de Duelo essa amanhã, não pôde ser desculpa para que os membros do grupo da professora McGonagall se ausentaram durante a hora do almoço no Grande comedor. A sub-directora perdoou-lhes sua ausência a noite anterior, mas quando viu que durante o café da manhã a situação se repetiu, decidiu dar a ordem irrevocável que em adiante, sem desculpa nem pretexto, todos deviam estar presentes durante as três comidas.

Mas parecia que a ordem se tinha estendido para o professorado, já que além de Minerva, também Hagrid, Remus, Severus e até o mesmo Dumbledore se encontravam aí.

Draco achava-se sentado junto a alguns de seus colegas de Casa. Durante toda a manhã esteve esquivando a Blaise, quem apesar de sua rejeição a noite anterior não tinha deixado de se acercar a ele. Ao não encontrar maneira de lhe dirigir a palavra sem ser recusado, decidiu o deixar tranquilo e se sentou a várias cadeiras de distância, coisa que o loiro lhe agradeceu.

Picotava a comida, sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Todos eles o bastante alarmantes como para preocupar pelos temas de conversa que se levavam a cabo a seus lados, superficiais todos eles. Suspirou, recordando-se a si mesmo durante sua época de estudante, quando não tinha preocupação mais importante que uma túnica elegante, um peinado impecável... e um sorriso frívola.

Um murmuro percorrendo o lugar afastou-o de suas reflexões. O rapaz levantou a mirada e encontrou-se com a mirada azul de seu pai, que nesse momento entrava ao Grande Comedor. Draco pôde observar, enquanto Lucius dirigia-se à mesa dos professores, que a maioria das exclamações eram de surpresa por sua presença.

-Não se supõe que Lucius Malfoy está morto? –Neville viu com cara de assombro quando Albus Dumbledore elegeu um lugar na mesa para seu convidado, lhe dando as boas-vindas.

-De onde tirou isso? –Perguntou-lhe Ron.

-Escutei-o de uma amiga da enfermeira que atende a meus pais em San Mungo. –Explicou o gordinho rapaz, sem sair de seu assombro. - Segundo sei, uns comensais atacaram-nos em um beco e após roubar-lhes assassinaram-nos.

-Pois não deverias crer todo o que ouves. –Respondeu-lhe o ruivo, molesto ao ver até onde podiam chegar as fofocas. - Como podes te dar conta, isso não é verdade.

Neville guardou silêncio enquanto observava a Lucius Malfoy entalar conversa com o Diretor. Os cochichos seguiram escutando durante o tempo que durou o almoço, o que a Draco começou a lhe molestar.

Mas o que fez que o loiro perdesse os estribos foi o comentário feito por um colega de sua Casa.

-Não posso achar que se atreva a se aparecer por aqui... –Ignorando que Draco o escutava. - Quando todos sabemos que sempre tem sido dos comensais mais fiéis do Que Não Deve Ser...

Mas não pôde terminar a frase, porque se achou de repente em frente às cinzas olhos de Draco. O loiro tinha-se levantado de seu assento ao escutá-lo e sem duvidá-lo tinha-se dirigido a onde seu colega se encontrava.

-Escuta-me bem, pedaço de imbecil... –Levantou-o de seu lugar tomando-o pela solapa. -. Não está falando de qualquer pessoa... –O rapaz encolheu-se ao olhar às cinzas olhos, que brilhavam de ira. - Está falando de Lucius Malfoy, o Presidente do Conselho deste Colégio. Um dos Magnatas mais influentes no mundo dos negócios... e meu pai.

Um profundo silêncio seguiu às palavras do loiro, que ninguém se atreveu a romper. Draco soltou a seu colega, quem caiu em seu assento sem poder pronunciar palavra. Respirou com força e dirigiu sua mirada acerada a quem observavam-no com a surpresa ainda no rosto. Sua voz soou decidida quando lhes falou.

-Não quero voltar a escutar que falam mal de minha família. –Seus olhos fincaram-se na cada um daqueles que atingiam ao escutar. - Aquele que se atreva ao fazer se verá comigo.

Ninguém disse nada. Draco regressou a seu lugar na mesa, com toda a distinção digna de seu sobrenome, sem perceber da mirada de imenso amor que Blaise lhe dirigia, e de grande admiração de seus amigos e colegas. Também não pôde ver que Lucius suspirava desde seu lugar na mesa dos professores, seu coração enchido de orgulho e em seus azuis olhos o mais profundo dos respeitos.


	25. Reencontros e despedidas parte II

-Severus... Podemos falar um momento?

-Senhor Finnigan... toca-lhe com o senhor Zabini. –O professor de Poções deixou ao casal de rivais em turno sobre o andaime, enquanto seguia ao professor de Defesa até o fundo da sala. –Que sucede, Lupin?

-Acho que os rapazes estão exaustos. –Severus percorreu com a mirada os rostos esgotados de seus alunos. Suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que assentia com a cabeça às palavras de seu colega, que seguiu falando. - Deveríamos dar-lhes um descanso. Já sabem todos os feitiços e acho que não é conveniente que os fatiguemos demasiado.

-Não ouço que se queixem.

-E nunca o farão. –Insistiu o licantropo. - Eles sabem que não estão aqui em qualidade de estudantes.

Severus analisou as palavras do professor de Defesa, sem deixar de observar aos rapazes. Se em sua época de estudantes tivesse-lhes feito o mesmo, em seguida tivessem-lhe reclamado, ainda tratando do professor mais estrito de todo o Colégio. Mas agora não eram estudantes. Eram homens e mulheres jovens que tinham aceitado participar em uma operação onde suas vidas corriam perigo, e estavam conscientes disso.

-Tens razão. –Aceitou ao fim. - Devem estar inteiros para quando chegue o momento da batalha. Caso contrário não poderão estar alertas.

-Alegra-me que o entendas. –Remus acompanhou ao professor de Poções, quem dirigiu-se a seus estudantes.

-É tudo por hoje. –Todos respiraram, aliviados. - A partir de manhã trabalharemos menos duas horas por turno. O tempo que lhes sobre poderão o ocupar no que queiram, só tentem descansar. E não esqueçam apurar sua magia.

-Obrigado, padrinho. –Draco acercou-se a Severus ao mesmo tempo em que guardava sua varinha no cinto e colocava-se sua camada. - Para valer estou cansado.

-Sei-o. Por verdadeiro... o que tu fizeste à hora do almoço foi admirável.

-Viste o que ocorreu?

-Todo o comedor o viu. –O rapaz se corou. - Não tens porque te envergonhar. Fizeste o correto.

-Eu só defendi a meu pai. –Alegou o rapaz. - Ninguém tem direito a falar mau dele.

-Que bom que tu penses isso. –Severus recolheu suas coisas e dirigiu-se à porta, seguido pelo rapaz. - Que farás agora?

-Acho que irei dar uma volta... –Viu que Blaise saía da sala sem deixar do observar. - O mais longe possível.

-Então te verei mais tarde. –Severus despediu-se de seu afilhado deixando-o a metade do corredor. Este suspirou tratando de decidir a onde ir sem que Blaise o seguisse. Não teve que fazer o esforço. Distinguiu a seu pai dobrando a esquina e dirigiu-se a ele, sem dar oportunidade ao castanho de que o atingisse.

-Olá, Draco. –Lucius deteve-se ao ver acercar a seu filho. - Pensei que seguirias em classe.

-Hoje terminamos cedo. –Draco tomou os asas da cadeira e conduziu-o através dos corredores, até chegar à saída que dava a pátio central. - Quer que te leve a algum lugar?

-Gostaria de dar um passeio?

-Por suposto.

Saíram para o pátio e andaram um bom trecho até que chegaram a um enorme jardim. Desde que pai e filho descobrissem esse lugar não tinham embaixo de visitar juntos. Draco deteve a cadeira embaixo de uma frondosa árvore e sentou-se sobre o pasto.

-Quero agradecer-te o que fizeste hoje no comedor.

-Só fiz o que devia. –Respondeu seu filho. - Não posso permitir que ninguém te chame... comensal.

-Requer-se de muito valor para contradizer com tanta convicção o que a todos luzes só é a verdade.

Draco franziu o cenho ao escutar a seu pai. Moveu-se de seu lugar e se recargou contra a árvore buscando uma melhor posição.

-Não é verdade. –Contra disse-lhe. - Tu não é um comensal.

-Eu fui, Draco. –Lucius suspirou alçando sua mirada ao céu. Seu filho pôde ver que este se refletia em seus azuis olhos quando ele prosseguiu. - E por mais que o tente não terá nada que possa fazer para apagar o que fiz no passado.

-O passado não me importo. –Foi a resposta do rapaz. - Nem sequer o futuro porque ninguém sabe o que ocorrerá manhã. Importa-me o presente. E no presente você não é um comensal. É meu pai.

Lucius estendeu sua mão para atingir o ombro de seu filho.

-Agradeço-te muito que pense assim, Draco. –Apertou seu ombro com afeto. - E alegra-me saber que estou conseguindo pouco a pouco sua confiança.

Um agradável silêncio seguiu às palavras de Lucius. Este percorreu com sua mirada todo o lugar, até que divisou a figura de Blaise a vários metros deles. O rapaz pareceu ruborizar-se ao ver-se descoberto e tratou de ocultar por trás de uma árvore.

-Vê-se... que está muito interessado em ti.

-De que está falando? –Perguntou-lhe seu filho, que não se tinha dado conta de nada.

-Falo do rapaz que está lá. –Draco dirigiu sua mirada para onde seu pai assinalava, mas não viu nada. - Está escondido por trás daquele árvore. É o rapaz do enterro.

-Blaise? –Draco levantou-se de um salto e esperou. Nesse momento Blaise saiu de seu esconderijo e seus olhos se encontraram. Draco desviou sua mirada e voltou-se a sentar no pasto. Cruzou-se de braços e suspirou, suas bochechas coradas.

Blaise também suspirou desde seu lugar junto à árvore. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso triste a Lucius em sinal de despedida e afastou-se com lentidão do lugar.

-Está molesto com ele? –Draco só se encolheu de ombros. - Talvez... discutiram?

-Não sei de que fala. –Respondeu-lhe seu filho, seu rosto corado aumentando.

-Draco... –Lucius acercou sua cadeira até ficar junto a ele. O rapaz fez-se a um lado para dar-lhe espaço. - Não estou cego para não me dar conta que há... ou teve... algo entre vocês.

-Molesta-te que possa ter algo com... um garoto? –Draco volteou a ver a seu pai. Surpreendeu-se ao ver seu rosto sereno, sem nenhum sinal de reproche. - Vejo que não.

-Parece um bom rapaz. –Draco assentiu-. Como diz que se chama?

-Blaise... Zabini.

-Zabini? Conheço a seus pais. Immanuel e Francesca. Das famílias mais influentes na Itália. Viajam por negócios e prazer a metade do ano...

-Dirás todo o ano. –Replicou seu filho em tom de reproche. - Estou seguro que você os conhece mais que o mesmo Blaise.

Lucius captou o reclamo na voz de seu filho. Sentiu-se apenado ao perceber que também ia dirigido a ele. Draco pareceu notá-lo porque sua voz suavizou-se.

-Não importa. –Referindo-se a Blaise. - Será melhor que regressemos.

-Vejo... que ainda me falta por conseguir um pouco mais de tua confiança. –Draco compreendeu que seu pai em realidade sim estava interessado em saber todo sobre ele. - Se alguma vez sentes-te pronto para confiar em mim... estarei disposto a escutar-te.

Lucius deu a média volta para afastar-se. Draco suspirou e fazendo coleta de todo o valor que pôde lhe falou.

-Terá... tempo agora?

Seu pai deteve a cadeira e voltou-se para seu filho. Este pôde notar um destelho de alegria em seus azuis olhos, alumiados agora pelas últimas luzes do entardecer. E então não se arrependeu de sua decisão.

-Agora e sempre, Draco.

Regressou a seu lugar junto a ele, disposto a escutar o que seu filho estava pronto para lhe contar. Tinham todo o resto da tarde dantes de que Draco tivesse que se apresentar no Grande Comedor, e ele a seu encontro com Remus.

*:*:*:*:*;*:*:*:*:

Harry dormia em seus aposentos de Grimmauld Place. Com a respiração agitada, se revolvia entre as cobertas enquanto uma imagem sentida falta fazia-se presente a seus sonhos.

Encontrava-se na orla do lago com Severus, como a última vez que estiveram juntos. O homem descansava em seu colo enquanto Harry unia seus lábios aos dele, desfrutando com os olhos fechados de um beijo no que se entregavam por completo.

Quando o beijo terminou, Harry abriu seus olhos para admirar os de seu casal. Mas em vez dos profundos poços negros no que sempre se perdia, se encontrou com uns olhos vermelho que o olhavam com o mais profundo dos ódios.

Achou-se de repente no que parecia ser a Mansão Riddle. Até onde sua vista atingia só conseguia ver ruínas e desolação. Ao longe, viu os rostos de seus seres queridos e ele tratou de caminhar para onde eles se encontravam. Mas por mais que ele tentou, suas pernas não puderam lhe responder. Só pôde observar, com desesperada impotência, como as silhuetas dessas pessoas tão amadas por ele se voltavam borrosas até que já não pôde as distinguir.

Harry sentiu-se só por completo nesse tenebroso lugar. Tratou de gritar, mas não pôde brotar som algum de seus lábios. Escutou um riso tenebroso que fez vibrar tudo a seu ao redor, perfurando seus ouvidos. O jovem dirigiu sua mirada para onde o riso provia, e se encontrou de frente com o principal responsável por todos seus pesadelos.

-Voldemort... –Harry buscou por instinto seu varinha, sem poder encontrá-la. O Lord Escuro não disse nada. Só continuou rindo enquanto deixava que por trás dele uma silhueta conhecida tomasse forma ante os olhos do Menino que viveu.

-Severus? –O coração de Harry bateu com força e, esquecendo da presença de Voldemort, enfocou sua atenção na pessoa que ele mais amava. - Está bem?

Severus estendeu uma mão para ele, que Harry não demorou em buscar. Fez um esforço supremo até que suas pernas obedeceram e então pôde tomar a mão que o reclamava. Severus encerrou entre suas mãos as do jovem enquanto um sorriso desenhava-se em seus lábios.

-Agora estou bem... –Respondeu-lhe a voz amada. Harry buscou sua boca e o beijou com intensidade, para depois separar-se uns centímetros de seu casal e assim poder admirar seus negros olhos.

Perdeu sua verde mirada nas duas formosas lagoas negras que seu casal possuía. Pôde ver que delas começavam a brotar lágrimas que foram se deslizando por suas pálidas bochechas. Harry acariciou esse rosto adorado deixando que as cristalinas gotas umedeceram suas mãos.

-Por que chora, amor? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto tratava de secar suas lágrimas. Severus não disse nada. Só correspondeu a seu caricia enquanto o abraçava.

-Amo-te... –Harry estremeceu-se ante as palavras ditas em um sussurro. Fechou seus olhos e deixou que Severus o envolvesse em um longo abraço cheio de sentimentos. - Nunca o esqueças...

Harry franziu o cenho ao escutá-lo. Separou-se do calor do corpo maduro e voltou a enfocar sua mirada em seus negros olhos. Severus continuava chorando. Mas esta vez, Harry viu algo que lhe cortou o fôlego e lhe paralisou o coração em profundo terror...

-Severus!

Harry acordou com uma sensação de afogo em seu peito. Sentou-se na cama, aturdido ainda pela intensidade de seu sonho enquanto lágrimas de angústia se deslizavam por suas bochechas. O rapaz tratou de normalizar sua respiração ao mesmo tempo em que despojava-se das cobertas que cobriam seu trémulo corpo e pronunciava a contra-senha de sua cabeceira.

Segundos depois sustentava em suas mãos o pergaminho que seu casal lhe enviasse.

-Severus... faz favor... responde... –Murmurou o jovem, buscando com desespero a forma de fazer que a pequena Hedwig aparecesse nele. - Faz favor...

Pôs-se de pé deixando a um lado o pergaminho e assomou-se pelo janela. A lua minguante encontrava-se em seu ponto mais alto e o rapaz soube que passava da meia-noite. Suspirou várias vezes tratando de serenar-se e sentou-se na orla da cama, apalpando sua cicatriz. Não sentiu nada.

Seus verdes olhos fecharam-se enquanto tratava de armar em sua memória as lembranças de seu recente pesadelo. Tampou-se o rosto com as mãos, ainda trémulas, enquanto tratava de lhe encontrar alguma razão, algum sentido lógico a esse terrível sonho.

Muitas visões criadas por sua assustada imaginação fizeram-lhe pensar o pior. E se Voldemort já tinha convocado a seu casal? E se ele não pôde lhe avisar a tempo? E se estava-o torturando por não o ter levado com ele?

-Tenho que ir com Severus... –Harry levantou-se inesperadamente e sem pensá-lo mais, sacou da gaveta de sua mesinha uma pedra que essa mesma manhã tinha recolhido do jardim. Tomou sua varinha e concentrou-se o mais que pôde até a converter em um trasladador. Mudou-se o pijama por um calça jeans e uma camisa negra e pôs-se os sapatos.

Suspirou enquanto rebuscava em seu esconderijo a carta que já tinha preparada para sua padrinho, rezando porque o animago pudesse entender seu proceder. Depositou-a sobre seu travesseiro sem notar que o pergaminho de Severus ficava esquecido sobre seu desordenada cama.

-Perdoa-me, Sirius... –Murmurou dantes de pronunciar o feitiço para debochar suas barreiras. Colocou-se sua capa e guardou sua varinha no cinto.

Sustentou a pedra em sua mão e segundos mais tarde o rapaz desaparecia de Grimmauld Place.

Remus e Lucius encontravam-se no terraço da Torre de Astronomia. Sentados um em frente ao outro em uma elegante mesa arranjada a gosto do Slytherin, acabavam de desfrutar de um jantar preparado pelos elfos.

-O jantar esteve delicioso, Lucius. Agradeço-te o convite. –O professor permitiu-se observá-lo enquanto o aristocrata bebia com elegância o fino líquido escuro que enchia sua copa. Este se deu conta da escutadora mirada de seu ex amante e deixando o copo a um lado entrelaçou suas mãos acima da mesa.

-Não me agradeça, foi todo um prazer. –Remus surpreendeu-se ante o gesto do loiro, quem ao ver sua mirada desconcertada deixou sua mão para voltar a tomar seu copo.

Seguiram conversando de muitas coisas. Lucius observava a Remus enquanto este lhe falava, seguindo com propriedade a cada tema de conversa que o loiro lhe propunha. Apesar de que em sua juventude sua relação só tinha estado baseada no prazer mútuo, eles sempre encontraram coisas de interesse para compartilhar. Essa era uma razão pela qual Lucius amava a Remus, e era que, apesar de sua precária situação econômica, era um homem culto e bem preparado. A companhia ideal para sustentar os mais interessantes temas de conversa.

Teve um breve momento de silêncio, rompido pelo canto de alguma ave noturna cruzando o céu. Remus tinha uma dúvida e decidiu sair dela de uma vez por todas.

-Por que me convidaste a jantar?

Esta vez foi o loiro quem se surpreendeu. Demorou em responder enquanto ordenava suas ideias.

-Severus e Draco estão muito ocupados com suas classes e não tenho a ninguém mais com quem conversar. –Limpou seus lábios com um guardanapo e deixou seu lugar na mesa para dirigir ao terraço. Remus imitou seus movimentos e agora se encontravam no mesmo lugar onde conversassem a última vez.

-Então... Sou algo bem como um escape a seu aborrecimento? –Remus entrecerrou seus dourados olhos, esperando a verdade que sabia não demoraria em sair de boca do orgulhoso aristocrata.

-Agrada-me tua companhia. –Um sorriso de triunfo desenhou-se nos carnosos lábios de Remus, que a Lucius não lhe passou por alto. - Contente?

-Talvez... –Remus tomou-se a liberdade de rir a costas de um indignado Lucius Malfoy. Este só se encolheu de ombros ao mesmo tempo em que o professor acercava uma cadeira para se sentar junto a ele e desfrutar da formosa vista que oferecia o lugar.

-A última vez que estivemos aqui me comentaste... que não tinha a alguém com quem estar. –O licantropo desviou sua mirada do horizonte para voltar sua atenção à pergunta do Slytherin-. Tem sido sempre assim? Isto é... Nunca... apaixonaste-te?

-Uma vez. –Respondeu o professor de Defesa.

-E? Que sucedeu?

-Nada. –Concluiu o homem lobo. - Não era para mim. Mais bem... eu não era para essa pessoa.

-Está-me dizendo que não foi correspondido? –O outro assentiu. - Não tem tido alguém mais após mim?

Remus guardou silêncio durante um momento, tratando de encontrar as palavras adequadas. Suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava-se de braços, buscando uma posição mais cômoda.

-Se referes-te a relações estáveis... não. Nenhuma. –Lucius deixou que prosseguisse. - Ainda que isso não significa que todas minhas noites fossem solitárias. A exceção das noites de Lua Cheia, claro.

-Quer dizer... que eu fui a última pessoa com a que tiveste uma relação duradoura?

-Ainda que não o creia, assim é. –Remus voltou-se para o loiro, seus dourados olhos fixos nos dele. - Ainda que... todos estes anos tenho achado que o que teve entre você e eu não foi com exatidão uma relação.

-Que te fez pensar isso?

-Bom... nunca envolvemos sentimentos. –Respondeu o licantropo. Lucius suspirou, sem permitir que o professor o notasse. - Só foi uma relação baseada no sexo. Pensei que o tínhamos claro.

-De fato... –Lucius desviou sua mirada azul dos olhos dourados do homem em frente a ele e se permitiu perder na lonjura-. Nunca falamos ao respeito.

-Éramos muito jovens. –Remus convocou com sua varinha os copos que tinham ficado sobre a mesa e lhe entregou ao loiro a sua. - No último no que pensávamos era nos sentimentos.

-O fato de que nunca falássemos não significa que os sentimentos não estivessem presentes. –Remus escutou com atenção as palavras de seu ex amante. Acercou-se a ele tratando de encontrar com sua mirada. Mas Lucius a esquivou enquanto continuava –Gosto de você, Remus. Sempre gostei.

-Sempre soube, Lucius. –Ante a mirada de assombro do loiro. - Acha que nunca me dei conta? –O licantropo acercou sua mão à pálida mão que descansava sobre o colo de Lucius. Este respirou profundo, tomando a mão que se lhe oferecia.

-E eu? Alguma vez cheguei-te a gostar? –Lucius sustentou a mão de Remus, desejando escutar o mesmo dele.

-Muito. –Remus pôde ver que os azuis olhos se entrechavam, incrédulos. Reforçou sua afirmação apertando a mão que sustentava. - Se não tivesse gostado, não tivesse permitido que te acercasse a de mim.

-Cries... que se tivéssemos seguido adiante... isto tivesse resultado?

-Para mim resultou. –Lucius olhou-o sem entender. - Você tens sido a única pessoa com a que tenho tido algo duradouro. E estou agradecido por isso.

-Não é suficiente. –Lucius deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Acercou a mão de Remus a seus lábios e depositou um beijo nela. -Você merecia... merece que alguém te ame.

-O amor está proibido para mim, Lucius. –Deixou sair o licantropo em um amargo murmuro que o loiro mal pôde escutar. - Um homem como eu não pode ser amado.

-Fala como se toda esta situação fora tão... natural. –Remus só se encolheu de ombros ante o comentário do Slytherin. - E eu não acho que seja assim.

-E é. Ao menos para mim. –Remus deixou seu copo a um lado enquanto continuava. - Tenho-me resignado a passar só o resto de minha existência.

-Lamento não coincidir contigo. –Insistiu o loiro. - Estou seguro que se tentasse não te arrependeria.

-Uma vez tentei-o, Lucius... –Sua mirada dourada perdendo na lembrança dos furiosos olhos azuis de Sirius. - E tive motivos suficientes para arrepender-me.

-Arrepende de ter estado comigo?

Remus deixou os pensamentos sobre Sirius a um lado para voltar sua mirada ao homem junto a ele. Sorriu enquanto acercava seu rosto ao de Lucius para depositar um beijo em sua bochecha, que se coloriu de um intenso vermelho. O Slytherin fechou seus azuis olhos deixando que seus ouvidos se inundassem com o som dessa voz que tanto amava, e o fôlego de Remus chocasse com o seu quando ele lhe respondeu.

-Poderei arrepender-me de muitas coisas... –Acariciou seu rosto, coberto ainda de um tênue coro. - Mas posso-te assegurar que jamais me arrependerei do que vivi contigo.

***:*:*;*;*;*;*

Harry mal pôde manter o equilíbrio quando fez aparecimento no meio do escritório do diretor. Fawkes alertou, surpreendido, para depois gorjear contente ao reconhecer a seu amigo. O rapaz acariciou suas brilhantes plumas em sinal de saúdo, duvidando se atrever-se a irromper nas habitações privadas do professor Dumbledore, ou esperar a que este se percebesse de sua presença. Dirigiu sua verde mirada à lareira e teve uma ideia melhor.

-Harry? –A voz do diretor impediu que o rapaz conseguisse seu objetivo. Harry deixou o pó Flú em seu lugar e observou-o baixando as escadas enquanto guardava sua varinha. - Que está fazendo aqui, meu rapaz?

-Lamento chegar a esta horas, professor Dumbledore. –Desculpou-se o jovem Gryffindor. Albus levantou uma mão para dar-lhe a entender que não tinha problema. - Severus deu-me os feitiços para poder transladar-me e...

-Estou inteirado disso, Harry. –Interrompeu-lhe o idoso mago enquanto acercava-se a ele para palmear seu ombro, o convidando a tomar assento em frente a sua mesa. - Minha pergunta é, Qual o motivo que te fez voltar?

-Faz uns momentos... tive um pesadelo. –Levantou-se inesperadamente ante a mirada assombrada do diretor. - Devo ver a Severus! Acho que precisa-me!

-Espera, Harry. –O professor Dumbledore instou-o a voltar a seu lugar na cadeira enquanto convocava um serviço de chá. - Podes estar seguro que Severus passa bem.

-Como pode saber isso?

-Esqueces que sou o primeiro em me inteirar se ele se encontra em perigo? –Harry recordou todo o referente ao medalhão e seus poderes. Sorriu, apenado, enquanto bebia um sorvo de chá e mordisqueava uma bolacha. - Agora... Poderias contar-me teu pesadelo?

Harry deixou a bolacha a um lado e suspirou enquanto tomava ar para começar. Enquanto contava-lhe ao diretor, este parecia estar analisando a fundo o que escutava de lábios do rapaz, quem se alterou quando relatou a última parte de seu sonho.

-Severus chorava e de repente... –A voz de Harry avariou-se. - Suas lágrimas converteram-se em sangue. Tudo ao redor começou a se derrubar e... vi seu corpo e... estava cheio de feridas e sangrava... e seus olhos... já não brilhavam...

-Tranquilo, Harry. –Albus tomou suas mãos para conforta-lo. O jovem respirou com força tratando de acalmar-se, e depois continuou.

-Separou-se de mim. Eu tratei de atingir, mas não podia me mover e... começou a afastar-se até que... desapareceu como os demais... –Albus permaneceu em silêncio esperando que Harry continuasse. Este só moveu sua cabeça e se cruzou de braços, tratando de controlar o tremor de seu corpo. - Isso... é tudo.

Albus ofereceu-lhe uma caneca de chá, que o rapaz mal pôde sustentar em suas mãos. Quando se sentiu mais tranquilo se voltou ao diretor.

-Que acha que signifique?

-Hum... não acho que tenha sido uma premonição, já que a cicatriz não te ardeu. Por esse lado podemos estar tranquilos. Ainda que por outro lado... não é bom nos confiar demasiado nesse detalhe. Seu dom da empatia é poderoso.

-Quer dizer que todo o que vi em meu sonho poderia se cumprir? –Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Harry ao recordar a última parte desse sonho. Fechou os olhos por um momento, tratando de afastar de sua mente.

-Severus é um excelente mago, Harry. –Palmeou seu ombro para conforta-lo. - Além da proteção que lhe entreguei, é um homem que sabe se cuidar a si mesmo. Não deve o duvidar.

-Quisesse vê-lo agora.

-E verá, Harry. Tem paciência. –Tranquilizou-o o idoso. - Ele agora está descansando. Tem tido dias pesados com as classes aos rapazes do grupo de Minerva. Agora temos que resolver um problema... seu padrinho. –Harry afundou-se em seu lugar ao escutar ao diretor. - Suponho... que não se deu conta de tua partida...

-Deixei-lhe uma carta. Nela lhe peço que entenda os motivos que me levaram a fugir de casa. –Albus observou-o em silêncio. - Acha que poderia voltar a tempo dantes de que se dê conta de minha partida?

-Por desgraça, não. –Foi a resposta do diretor. - Pode voltar, mas ele terá que se inteirar. As barreiras de proteção se ativarão assim que entre à mansão, sem importar o modo em que o faça.

-Não posso debochar suas barreiras com um feitiço? Como faz uns momentos?

-Só pode se fazer desde adentro. –Harry afundou-se ainda mais em seu lugar. - Do mesmo modo que penso o fazer se conseguimos entrar à Mansão Riddle.

-Entendo... Acha que Sirius será capaz de vir a buscar-me?

-Não me estranharia. –Albus levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro, acariciando sua barba como sempre que algum problema se apresentava. - Não se preocupe, eu falarei com ele e tratarei de convencer.

-Obrigado, professor Dumbledore. –Harry pôs-se de pé, a impaciência refletindo-se na cada um de seus movimentos. - Posso ir ver a Severus agora?

-Claro, Harry. –O diretor sorriu enquanto acompanhava-o à lareira. O jovem Gryffindor desapareceu entre os lumes e ele se acercou a sua Ave Fénix, que ainda permanecia acorda após ter visto ao rapaz.

-Sabes, Fawkes? –A ave aleite, escutando a seu dono. - Alegra-me que Harry já esteja aqui. Será bem mais fácil à hora em que Voldemort convoque a Severus.

Permaneceu uns minutos mais pensando no sonho que Harry lhe acabava de contar. Confio em que só fosse um pesadelo, e não uma premonição. Ao menos sabia que o medalhão protegeria a Severus de qualquer maldição lançada contra ele. O que lhe inquietava, era um detalhe sobre o qual não tinha podido fazer nada.

" _É uma pena que o medalhão não possa o proteger também das feridas físicas..."_  Meditou enquanto dirigia-se a passo lento a suas habitações deixando à ave em sua percha, já dormida.

*;**;***;*** ;

Harry percorreu com a mirada a cada objeto na sala dos aposentos de Severus. Apreciou todo o que se encontrou em seu caminho e que, durante os dias que compartilhasse com Severus, tinha chegado a conhecer mais que a suas coisas mesmas. Suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se no cadeirão negro e acariciava toda sua superfície, sentindo sua macieza. Sem querer esperar mais, dirigiu-se à habitação onde o professor dormia e abriu a porta devagar, tratando de não fazer ruído.

Acercou-se à enorme cama, onde pôde ver a seu casal dormindo. Seu longo corpo jazia coberto pelas cobertas negras e entre seus braços um travesseiro, à que Harry se mostrou ansioso por substituir de imediato por ele mesmo. Sem pensá-lo duas vezes, despojou-se de cada prenda de roupa até ficar nu.

Trepou à cama e arrastou-se por embaixo da coberta que cobria o corpo de seu casal, buscando a almofada como uma serpente busca a sua presa. Suas intenções iniciais tiveram um giro drástico quando sua mão topou com a quadril de Severus, que se moveu entre sonhos. Harry mal teve tempo de levantar a cabeça para não ser golpeado pelo joelho do homem.

Ficou quieto, esperando que as batidas de seu coração se normalizaram. Era emocionante sentir como se achava tão cerca da pessoa que amava, e jogar às escondidas embaixo das cobertas começava a excita-lo. Severus acomodou-se e de repente Harry viu-se atracado entre seus fortes músculos. A sensação só durou o segundo que Severus demorou em voltar a se acomodar.

Para então, Harry já se tinha esquecido por completo da almofada e agora buscava uma presa bem mais interessante. Deslizou-se para a esquerda e passou acima de seu casal para voltar a encerrar entre suas pernas. Severus se revolvia entre sonhos. Harry ficou quieto um momento até que o homem se relaxou de novo.

Esboçou um sorriso travesso e acercou seu rosto a sua entreperna, tão dormida como seu dono. Acercou seu nariz a ela e, reprimindo um pequeno riso, a pressionou contra o corpo de seu casal, que se estremeceu entre sonhos. Harry esperou a que Severus deixasse de se estremecer para arremeter outra vez, esta vez com seus lábios.

Beijou a cada centímetro dessa parte de seu casal que tanto estranhava. Suspirou em antecipação dantes de baixar o elástico da calça e provar essa pele tão almejada. Severus gemeu em resposta, ainda dormindo, e Harry aproveitou para começar ao acariciar.

Tomou em sua mão sua masculinidade quase acordada. Percorreu de acima a abaixo a suave pele que a cobria e um estremecimento mais profundo se apropriada do corpo de Severus, que abriu seus negros olhos, confundido ainda entre a vigília e o sonho. Então, o jovem fez algo que provocou que o homem acordasse por completo.

-Harry? –Perguntou Severus, surpreendido quando se incorporou para averiguar que passava. - Que...? Como...? Ah... Harry...

Harry não respondeu. Severus sentiu-se dentro da boca de seu jovem casal, e alçou a cabeça deixando seu forte pescoço exposto quando Harry o saboreou com força, com urgência. A Severus não se importou nesse momento se estava acordado ou todo era um sonho. O único que se importava era a sensação da boca de Harry degustando de seu corpo, agitado pelo prazer que seu casal lhe obsequiava.

Severus posou suas mãos sobre a cabeça do jovem entre suas pernas, desejando que suas alborotados cabelos fossem tão reais como o que sentia. Estrujo com ânsias, fazendo que Harry compreendesse e aumentasse o ritmo. Severus se arqueou, seus negros olhos entornados e o nome de seu casal escapando entre gemidos de seus vermelhos lábios.

Harry deixou o que fazia para subir a sua boca e lhe obsequiar um beijo apaixonado, ao mesmo tempo que lhe retirava a roupa. Severus correspondeu a seu beijo negando-se a abrir seus negros olhos por temor a acordar desse formoso sonho. Enquanto deixava que seu jovem casal o desvestira, o instou a se separar dele se deslizando por embaixo de seu corpo. Harry sentiu a cada beijo que percorreu sua pele centímetro a centímetro e quando viu a posição em que Severus estava o olhou sem entender.

Compreendeu o que o homem desejava quando seu virilidade, desejosa de caricias, ficou à altura da cabeça de Severus. Sem pensá-lo mais, Severus tomou a quadril de seu jovem amante e impulsionou-o fazendo-o ficar sobre ele. Um gemido afogado vibrou na garganta de Harry quando seu casal o tomou em sua boca, o acariciando da mesma forma em que ele o fazia.

Ambos balançaram seus corpos, pedindo mais. Severus deslizou sua língua por toda a sensível pele, fazendo que Harry se abrisse só para ele. O homem aproveitou para introduzir um dedo e Harry se arqueou. Severus gemeu quando sentiu que seu casal fazia o mesmo que ele. Compreendeu o jogo do rapaz e dedicou-se a tocá-lo da mesma forma em que ele mesmo desejava ser tocado.

Mãos suaves acariciavam as costas e as pernas de Harry, roçando todo o que podiam atingir. Severus se esmerava em prodigar-lhe sensações que Harry jamais imaginou, seu jovem corpo seria capaz de experimentar. Ele estava provando coisas novas com seu casal, e gostou de saber que Severus estava disposto a lhe ensinar e que ele estava pronto para aprender.

Seguiram com o delicioso jogo até que com um último gemido, Harry obsequiou a seu casal todo o que seu jovem corpo tinha retido durante todas suas noites, ausentes de suas caricias. Severus bebeu a cada gota até que seu mesmo corpo vibrou pelo prazer contido. E Harry saboreou e desfrutou da cada segundo em que o sentiu estremecer embaixo de seu corpo.

Minutos mais tarde, ambos se encontravam abraçados baixo as cobertas. Severus repassava com a nó de seus dedos a cada centímetro do rosto de seu casal, sem poder achar que agora estivesse a seu lado. Harry entrecerrava seus verdes olhos sentindo o roce desses maravilhosos dedos, contente de ocupar ao fim o tão invejado lugar que a almofada ocupasse até dantes de seu regresso.

*****:*:*:*:*:

O amanhecer da quinta-feira se colou pela janela da habitação de Sirius Black, fazendo que os azuis olhos do animago se abrissem com lentidão ao se sentir feridos pelos primeiros raios do sol.

Contra sua vontade, deixou seu cômodo lugar entre as cobertas para dar-se uma ducha rápida e baixar ao salão para tomar café. Sua casa estava cheia de Aurores e não podia se dar o luxo de dormir até dez horas. Viu no relógio de seu quarto que já se fazia tarde e se deu pressa em se arranjar, pensando em não fazer esperar mais a Harry.

Dirigiu-se ao salão e ao chegar viu com surpresa que Harry não estava. "Talvez saiu a voar em seu vassoura." Não lhe deu importância. "Já lhe dará fome e então virá." Dispôs-se a tomar café enquanto esperava que seu afilhado aparecesse de uma hora para outra.

Mas a hora do café da manhã passou e o rapaz não apareceu. Sirius bebeu um pouco de suco e chamou a Nico, seu elfo doméstico.

-Bons dias, amo Sirius. –Saudou-o o pequeno servente. - Em que pode lhe servir Nico ao amo?

-Preciso que me ajudes a localizar a meu afilhado. –Pediu-lhe o animago. - Acho que saiu a voar temporão e não tem voltado.

-Nico o buscará agora mesmo, amo Sirius. –O elfo desaparece e Sirius se entreteve com o diário até que, minutos depois, o elfo apareceu outra vez.

-E Harry? –Foi o primeiro que o animago perguntou ao ver que o elfo tinha regressado só.

-Nico não o encontrou, amo Sirius. –Respondeu seu servente enquanto retorcia-se as mãos, nervoso. - Também não está em sua habitação. Amo Sirius... Nico quer mostrar-lhe algo.

-Que é? –Sirius levantou-se da mesa para seguir ao elfo. Este se encaminhou à habitação de Harry e deixou que o animago entrasse para depois passar ele. - Que sucede, Nico?

-Não encontrei ao amo Harry por nenhum lado, mas olhe... –Assinalando a almofada. - Vi-a quando me acerquei para tender a cama.

Sirius acercou-se para tomar a carta que Harry deixasse a noite anterior. Uma estranha inquietude percorreu-o por inteiro ao mesmo tempo em que abria-a, desejando no fundo que não fosse o que pressentia.

O elfo observou como o rosto de seu amo se contraía em um rito de dor conforme a lia. Deu um passo atrás quando o animago baixou com lentidão a mão trémula que sustentava a carta, sua mirada azul fixa na nada.

-Amo Sirius? –Tateou o pequeno servente, desejoso de poder servir de algo.

-Retira-te.

O elfo não esperou a que seu amo lhe repetisse a ordem. Desapareceu ao instante deixando a Sirius sozinho nessa enorme habitação. O animago sentou-se na cama, sua mão sustentando ainda a carta que Harry lhe escrevesse. Suspirou enquanto percorria com sua mirada todo o espaço. Viu seu baú no mesmo lugar de sempre e soube que o rapaz não se tinha levado nada com ele.

Sua firebolt estava recargada em uma esquina do quarto. O animago acercou-se a ela e a tomou em suas mãos. Acariciou o cabo da vassoura ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. Deixou a vassoura em seu lugar e quando se dispunha a sair descobriu algo que chamou sua atenção.

Acercou-se à cama e distinguiu entre as cobertas revoltas o que parecia ser um pergaminho. Franziu o cenho, estranhado, quando o abriu e viu que não tinha nada escrito nele. Guiado por um pressentimento, o homem extraiu seu varinha do cinto e apontou para o pedaço de papel.

-Finite Incantatem...

Do papel começaram a surgir umas letras do que parecia uma espécie de conversa. O animago leu o que tinha escrito nela e descobriu a última comunicação de Harry sustentada com Severus, a noite da segunda-feira.

A dor que até esse momento estava sentindo se truco de repente em uma intensa ira. Sirius apertou os lábios com força ao mesmo tempo em que estrumava o pergaminho em sua mão, arrojando ao solo junto com alguns objetos que achou a seu alcance. Tomou a carta que Harry lhe escrevesse e voltou à ler, se sentindo traído em seu amor e em sua confiança.

_Querido Sirius:_

_Quando encontres esta carta, eu estarei em Hogwarts, cumprindo com meu destino. Ambos sabemos que tenho sido escolhido pela profecia como o eleito para se enfrentar a Voldemort, para o matar... ou morrer em suas mãos._

_Eu não posso permitir que os seres que mais amo lutem contra ele sem contar com meu apoio. É tão necessária minha presença, como indispensáveis o são vocês para mim. Que seria de minha vida sem Remus e sem ti? Sem Ron e Hermione? Ou sem Draco ou o professor Dumbledore? Sem Severus?_

_Sei que tu tens o poder para me ir buscar e me fazer voltar. Sei que há muitas formas em que podes impedir que eu lute contra Voldemort. Mas esta vez eu te peço só uma coisa: Teu apoio. Preciso-te, Sirius._

_Não só como meu padrinho, ou como o grande amigo de meus pais. Preciso-te como o valente e grande mago que você é... como meu amigo._

_Sei que há muitas coisas que devemos arranjar entre nós. Mas por agora você ocupa o lugar de meus pais. Quero sentir teu apoio... preciso tua bênção._

_Amo-te._

_Harry._

Sirius dobrou com cuidado a carta e guardou-a em sua bolso.

-Nico... –O elfo apareceu mal escutou seu nome-. Preciso que estejas ao pendente do que os Aurores precisem. Tenho que sair.

-Sim, amo Sirius. Demorará muito o amo Sirius em voltar?

-Não. –Respondeu o animago. - Estarei de volta à hora do almoço. Podes retirar-te.

Quando o elfo desapareceu, o homem se dirigiu à sala. Leu a carta várias vezes mais antes colocar-se a camada e dirigir-se à lareira.

-Por suposto que não te deixarei só nesta batalha, Harry... –Murmurou enquanto tomava um punhado de pós. - Mas primeiro... há algo que tenho que fazer...

Mencionou um destino e segundos depois o animago desaparecia entre os lumes.

-Não sabe quanto me alegra te ver de volta, Harry. Hedwig e eu te estranhámos todos estes dias.

-Agradeço-te que a tenhas cuidado tão bem, Hagrid.

Harry encontrava-se na cabana do semi gigante. Essa amanhã, enquanto Severus e ele tomanva café na cama, o diretor lhe pediu ao professor que o visse em seu despacho. O rapaz de cabelos alborotados despediu-se de seu casal contra sua vontade, e vendo que ainda era muito temporão decidiu passar a visitar ao guarda-bosque, e de passagem ver como estava seu mascota.

Hedwig aleite ao redor de seu dono e posou-se no respaldo de sua cadeira, seu bico fazendo cócegas em sua orelha. Harry riu ante a caricia brincalhão e levantou-se de seu assento para marchar-se. Era hora do café da manhã no Grande Comedor e queria saudar a seus amigos.

-Se esperas-me um momento, irei contigo. Devo ir buscar um bulbito que a professora Sprout me pediu que transplantara. –Hagrid apressou-se a deixar lista a comida de suas mascotas e quinze minutos depois partiam para o Castelo. - Imagino-me que teus amigos ainda não sabem que estás aqui.

-Cheguei após a meia-noite. - Foi a resposta do Gryffindor. - Os únicos que sabem sobre meu regresso são o professor Dumbledore, Severus e você.

-Estou seguro que sua chegada surpreenderá a mais de um.

Dizer que sua chegada seria uma surpresa foi ficar curto. A maioria dos rapazes que já se encontravam tomando café empalidecia quando Harry Potter entrou no Grande Comedor. E não é que a presença do Menino que viveu fora impactante por si mesma, era que todos e a cada um deles compreendiam à perfeição seu significado.

-Chegou a hora de partir à batalha? –Foi o primeiro que Ron lhe perguntou após quase asfixiar com um abraço de urso. Harry negou com a cabeça e o pouco ar que lhe ficava. - Então, Que fazes aqui? E daí há de Sirius?

-Acho que primeiro deveríamos deixar que tome café. –Hermione tomou o braço de seu amigo e conduziu-o para a banca. - Depois poderás contar-nos tudo com acalma.

-Já tomei café, Hermione. Obrigado. -Harry sentou-se no espaço que seus amigos lhe deixaram. - Que lhes parece se terminam de tomar e damos uma volta?

-Isso soa muito bem, colega. –Ron apressou a comida que já tinha servida em sua prato. - Temos uma hora dantes de que a classe comece.

-Estiveste praticando os feitiços que te enviei, Harry? –O moreno assentiu à pergunta de sua amiga.

Seus olhos verdes percorreram o Grande Comedor. Sentiu-se coibido quando se descobriu objeto das miradas de todos seus colegas, alguns deles o saudando desde longe. Distinguiu a Draco Malfoy no extremo da mesa e sem duvidá-lo levantou-se para ir a seu encontro.

Draco também se pôs de pé para receber ao Gryffindor com um forte abraço. Seus colegas de Casa surpreenderam-se ao ver o afetuoso saúdo entre os que alguma vez fossem inimigos declarados.

-Tudo está bem? –O loiro tomou o braço de seu amigo para afastá-lo de ouvidos curiosos. - Severus já sabe que está aqui?

-Sim, Draco. Não se preocupe. –Harry palmeou seu ombro para tranquilizá-lo, pois o Slytherin via-se preocupado. - Adiantei-me a seu chamado. Por verdadeiro, muito obrigado pela carta. Não tens ideia do útil que tem sido.

-Não me agradeça. –Draco tratou de restar-lhe importância ao assunto. Ainda que por boca do mesmo Severus tinha-se inteirado do valor inestimável de sua ideia. - Sabe seu padrinho que está aqui? Mudou de opinião ao respeito?

-Temo-me que não. –O rosto do Gryffindor se ensombrecia. - Fugi da Mansão Black e só lhe deixei uma carta.

-Espero que isso não te provoque problemas. Nem a Severus.

-Eu também o espero. –Volteou a ver a seus amigos, que já se estavam levantando da mesa. - Já terminaste de tomar café? –O loiro assentiu. - Iremos dar uma volta. Quer vir conosco?

-Por suposto. –Dirigiram-se à saída sem fazer caso aos múrmuros que se levantavam a seu passo.

Momentos depois, os quatro rapazes encontravam-se no exterior do Castelo. Detiveram-se a descansar baixo a sombra de uma grande árvore em um dos custados do bosque, desde onde podiam ver a cabana de Hagrid.

-Não posso crer o que fizeste, Harry. –Foram as palavras de Hermione após que o rapaz os pôs ao tanto de tudo.

-Não gostaria de estar em seus sapatos quando Sirius leia a carta que lhe deixaste. –Comentou o ruivo. - Vai estar furioso.

-O que mais me preocupa é o que possa fazer na contramão de Severus. –Reflexionou Draco. - Pode ser capaz de cumprir sua ameaça de enviá-lo a Azkaban.

-Te direi o mesmo que lhe disse a Remus. Será melhor que não o faça.

Harry agachou-se para recolher umas sementes que se encontravam atiradas cerca dele. Reconheceu-as como o mesmo tipo de sementes que em seu terceiro ano Hermione lançasse para a cabana de Hagrid para os alertar, e que nesse então salvaram a vida de Buckbeak, condenado a morte pela influência de Lucius Malfoy.

Suspirou enquanto dirigia sua verde mirada para Draco. Este sustentava uma conversa com seus amigos, alheio à observação da que era objeto. Draco tinha mudado. Lucius Malfoy também. Tinham precisado um golpe muito duro para que isso ocorresse, mas a mudança se tinha dado.

Ele confiava em que Sirius mudasse também. Não em sua pessoa, pois apesar de seu caráter explosivo e às vezes imaturo ele o amava tal e como era. Ele desejava que Sirius mudasse sua impressão sobre Severus. Que se desse a oportunidade de descobrir à pessoa maravilhosa que tinha embaixo da camada negra e a atitude adusta. Ele desejava que Sirius descobrisse seu coração como o tinha feito ele. E que o aceitasse tal e como agora o aceitava ele.

-Meu padrinho é uma boa pessoa. –Reflexionou em voz alta, chamando a atenção de seus amigos. - Só precisa abrir os olhos e ver para além das aparências.

-Claro que sim, Harry. –Hermione obsequiou-lhe um abraço, seus longos cabelos fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. - Já verá que tudo se arranjará entre Sirius e você. É o mais importante para ele e sabemos que é capaz de tudo por te ver feliz.

-Sabem? Obsequiou-me uma Firebolt nova. –Hermione separou-se dele e pôde ver o entusiasmo em seus verdes olhos. - É muito bonita. Encantou-me.

-Trouxeste-a? –Ron viu-se decepcionado quando seu amigo negou com a cabeça. - Que pena, tivesse gostado de gostado a montar.

-É muito veloz! –Todos voltearam ao escutar a voz emocionada de Draco. Este se pôs vermelho como a grana enquanto dava dois passos atrás. - Eh... quero dizer... bom eu... acho que já vai começar a classe.

Deu a média volta para sair da aboleada, quando sentiu um golpeio na cabeça.

-De modo que estiveste divertindo-te com minha Firebolt enquanto eu morria de aborrecimento? –Outra semente dirigiu-se para o corpo do loiro, quem mal pôde esquivar. - E pode-se saber como foi a parar a tuas mãos?

-Encontrei-a atirada junto ao lago! –Respondeu o loiro entre risos ao ver a Harry rindo também, enquanto continuava lançando sementes para ele. Uma delas deu justo em sua testa. - Ouve! Severus deu-me permissão de tê-la enquanto encontrava a forma de enviar-te! Hey!

Draco agachou-se para recolher todas as sementes que pôde enquanto seguia esquivando os ataques do moreno. Conseguiu lançar uma para Harry, que este conseguiu evadir.

-Ouve! -Ron talhou-se a cabeça enquanto tomava umas sementes que Hermione recolheu para ele. - Que má pontaria tens, furão!

-Ai! –Queixou-se Harry, esfregando-se a bochecha direita. - Por que lanças a mim? Ele foi quem te colou, não eu!

Harry atirou-lhe a Ron todas as sementes que pôde, enquanto Draco tratava de atinar-lhe a ele. Os três jovens jogaram à guerrinha com as sementes ocultando depois das árvores que podiam. Hermione só os via, guarecida por trás da grande árvore e a salvo do ataque dos rapazes.

" _Vêem-se tão lindos..."_  Pensou enquanto ria como faz muito tempo não o fazia. E então desejou com todas suas forças que esse formoso momento nunca terminasse.

-Adiante. Já sabe que és bem-vindo.

-E você já sabe que minha visita não é de cortesia, Albus.

O diretor observou a Sirius Black enquanto este sacudia sua capa cinza, maltratada por sua viagem pela Rede Flú. Convocou um serviço de chá e convidou-lhe a tomar assento, coisa que o animago recusou.

-Sei a que tens vindo, e te confirmo que Harry está aqui. E encontra-se são e salvo.

-O de são, pode que te cria. –Argumentou Sirius. - Mas que se encontre a salvo, o duvido muito.

-Este Colégio é mais seguro que tua mesma Mansão. –Respondeu-lhe o diretor. - E já comprovaste.

-Sabe muito bem a que me refiro. E não espere que alabe os truques que utilizaste para desfazer minhas barreiras de proteção. –O idoso guardou silêncio ante as palavras de seu ex aluno. - E quero crer, por minha saúde mental, que ele se encontra com seus amigos agora.

-Está no correto. De fato... –Consultou seu relógio. - Está em classes neste momento. Pode ir comprová-lo por ti mesmo, se quer.

-Não vim aqui para falar com Harry. –Murmurou o animago enquanto acercava-se a mesa do diretor. - Estou aqui porque há algo que quero que saiba, e prefiro ser eu quem te diga, e não que te inteire por algum outro médio.

-Escuto-te.

-Primeiro que nada quero te informar que tenho decidido apoiar a meu afilhado na luta. E incorporei-me ao grupo de Arthur, quem pôs-me ao tanto de todos seus planos. Mas só o faço por Harry.

-Alegra-me escutar isso.

-O que te direi agora não te alegrará muito. Venho do Ministério. –Albus teve um pressentimento enquanto escutava-o. - Fui a denunciar a teu protegido pelo delito de sequestro. E se após todo este rio ainda segue com Harry, também o acusarei de abuso sexual.

Sirius deu um passo atrás ao ver que o rosto do diretor se convertia em uma máscara de fúria.

-Como tens podido...? –Pôs-se de pé enquanto acercava-se a ele, seu dedo índice assinalando ao peito do animago-. Você! Mal-agradecido! Tantos anos solapando seus absurdos e as de teus amigos! Pondo-te por em cima até do mesmo Severus...! E paga-me desta maneira?

-Agora não estamos falando de infantil nem travessuras de estudantes! –O animago permaneceu em sua posição, sem inibir-se ante a reação do diretor. - Estamos falando de delitos graves!

-Ambos sabemos que Severus não tem incorrido em nenhum de eles! –Albus respirou várias vezes para tranquilizar-se. Fawkes cantarolou em seu percha, ajudando-o. - Harry regressou a Hogwarts por seu próprio pé. Já deve ter lido a carta que te deixou. E quanto ao outro, jamais teve abuso sexual. Ele ama a Severus e se entregou a ele por sua vontade.

-Não me importo com a forma em que se deram as coisas entre eles. E muito menos interessam-me os detalhes. –Foi a resposta do animago. - Adverti-lhe. Adverti-lhe que não voltasse a se acercar a meu afilhado.

-Não pode impor sua vontade à felicidade de Harry. –Albus se recargou sobre seu escritório, abatido. - Não pode... roubar a liberdade de um homem que durante tantos anos tem lutado e arriscado sua vida... pela liberdade mesma.

-Não te preocupe tanto, Albus. –Sirius acercou-se à lareira. - Ainda que já tenho posto minha denúncia posso a retirar. E o primeiro passo para fazê-lo é que Snape se afaste de meu afilhado.

-Sabe que ele preferirá perder a liberdade antes que deixar a Harry.

-Pois será pior para ele. –Sirius tomou um punhado de pós. - A outra condição é que a Harry não lhe ocorra nada durante a batalha.

-Assegurei-me de seu bem-estar. Mas sabe bem que não há garantia alguma a esse respeito.

-Pois será melhor que reze porque assim seja. –Dantes de marchar-se girou-se a ver ao diretor. - Ou será seu protegido quem pague as consequências. Informa-lhe sobre o que temos falado, para que não diga que não lhe adverti.

Mencionou seu destino e desapareceu, deixando ao diretor com uma sensação de impotência e uma sombra de decepção em seus profundos olhos.

-Meu querido Sirius... não sei que te ocorreu que te fez ser assim... –Murmurou enquanto dirigia-se ao lugar onde Fawkes ainda sustentava umas suaves notas, e posou uma mão sobre suas tersas e brilhantes asas. - Só espero que teu coração e tua alma possam encontrar a paz que precisam... antes de que tenhas que perder o que mais amas.

**:*:*::*:*:*::**

-Não posso achar que Sirius me ocultasse que estiveste grave na enfermaria!

-Como podes ver já estou bem, Harry. Já não te alteres por isso. Talvez se lhe esqueceu ou... não lhe deu importância.

Harry encontrava-se na sala de Remus. Essa tarde, após a classe, o licantropo o tinha convidado a seus aposentos para se pôr a par de todo o ocorrido durante esses dias.

-Lamento muito não te ter escrito. –Desculpou-se o professor. - Mas não queria alterar mais a Sirius, não fora a desquitar-se contigo.

-Não sabe quanto sinto que as coisas entre ele e você terminassem tão mau. –Harry mordisqueou uma barra de chocolate que Remus lhe ofereceu. - Penso que se talvez não tivesse estado inteirado de minha relação com Severus, não tivesse tido problemas com ele.

-Não digas isso. –O repreendeu o homem. -Você não tiveste nada que ver, de modo que não deve te sentir culpado.

-Sento... sua dor, Remus. –Harry deixou seu lugar no cadeirão de defronte para sentar-se junto a ele. - E sinto também a dor de Sirius. Sei que ele te estranha.

-Não acho que me estranhe tanto como eu a ele. –Remus deixou escapar um longo suspiro enquanto prosseguia. - E se assim fosse... duvido muito que seja pela mesma razão.

-Por que é tão néscio? –Perguntou-lhe o rapaz, a frustração refletindo em sua voz. - Por que tão cego para não ver à pessoa maravilhosa que você é?

-Não se trata disso, pequeno. –Remus palmeou sua mão com afeto. - Sirius quer-me, estou seguro. Mas jamais teve cabida em sua mente o pensamento de uma relação romântica comigo. Ele me ama... ou amava-me... como a um amigo. Nada mais. Eu sou o único culpado aqui, por dar cabida em meu coração a um sentimento que sabia, jamais seria correspondido.

-Mas é que... dói... –Os verdes olhos do rapaz se nublaram. - Dói-me... tanto sua tristeza.

-Ouve, tranquilo... –Remus atraiu-o a seu corpo para envolvê-lo em um suave abraço. - Não é tão grave em verdade... toda minha vida tenho sabido que ele não seria para mim. Estou resignado a isso.

-Não é justo. Você merece... tanto amor. –Murmurou entre soluços. -Você merece tudo... e mais.

-Harry, olha-me... –O rapaz fez o que lhe pedia. Remus levantou uma mão e secou as lágrimas que molhavam suas tersas bochechas. - Estou acostumado a suportar a dor, em todas suas apresentações. Já passará. Passará como todo passa nesta vida.

-E o amor? Quando chegará o amor para ti?

Remus sorriu ante a pergunta impaciente do rapaz. De alguma maneira compreendia sua pressa, já que Harry era afortunado ao ter encontrado o amor sendo tão jovem.

-Chegará quando tenha que chegar, Harry. –Levantou o queixo do rapaz e olhou-o aos olhos. - Se o destino tem a alguém para mim, então esperarei com paciência. Ao amor não há que o perseguir demasiado porque foge. E eu já estou muito velho como para estar perseguindo nada.

-Você não está velho. –Separou-se dele e secou suas lágrimas, enquanto ria com ligeireza após as palavras de Remus. - Tens a mesma idade que Severus.

-Severus já não é nenhum jovenzinho. –Harry fez um beicinho que ao homem lhe pareceu gracioso. - Que o amor o faça se sentir jovem, já é outra coisa.

Ambos riram ante a última afirmação do licantropo.

-Devo ir-me. –O rapaz pôs-se de pé. - Severus espera-me para jantar.

-Que a passe bem. –Rodeou seus ombros enquanto acompanhava-o à porta. - Te verei amanhã. E põe-te algo nessa bochecha.

-Assim o farei, Remus. –Harry talhou-se a zona onde Ron lhe colou quando lhe lançou a semente essa manhã. O golpe resultou mais duro do que pensou e já tinha uma contusão. - jantará sozinho? Por que não jante conosco? Estou seguro que Severus não porá nenhuma objeção.

-Agradeço-te, Harry. Mas em realidade jantarei com alguém.

-Em sério? –O jovem Gryffindor deteve-se na porta, curioso. - Posso saber com quem?

-Sento-o, pequeno... –Respondeu-lhe o licantropo, e sorriu ante o gesto de frustração do rapaz. - Mas não te posso dizer.

-É algum apaixonado? –O homem só se limitou a rir. Harry pôs-se sério de repente. - Está-te apaixonando?

-Ouve, ouve... tranquilo. –Remus se recargou no marco da porta quando Harry saiu ao corredor. - Recorda-o... ao amor não há que o perseguir...

-Porque foge. –Harry suspirou enquanto tomava sua mão. - Talvez tenha algo de verdadeiro isso, mas... acho que também há uma grande verdade no que te vou dizer.

-Que coisa?

-Quando o amor chega... não há que o deixar ir.

Harry soltou sua mão e afastou-se pelo corredor, deixando a Remus com suas palavras gravadas na memória.

-Ainda é muito cedo para isso, Harry... –Murmurou enquanto sua mirada fincava-se na única porta com a que compartilhava o longo corredor. - Mas pode ser que tenha razão.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-Espero que o assunto que vens a tratar seja mais importante que meu descanso, McEwan.

-E é, meu Lord. Não o duvide.

Voldemort sentou-se no cadeirão desde onde acostumava dirigir a seus servidores. McEwan esperou com paciência enquanto Nagini se enroscava cerca de seu amo, ocultando baixo sua máscara branca a repulsivo que o enorme animal lhe provocava.

-E bem? –A voz de Voldemort deixou-se escutar como um longo sibilou, lhe fazendo sentir calafrios. - A que devo sua presença a estas horas?

-Trago-lhe notícias, meu Lord. –O homem sentiu-se seguro de conseguir com elas o agrado de seu Senhor. - Sirius Black esteve esta manhã no Ministério. Interpôs uma denúncia na contramão de Severus Snape pelo delito de sequestro.

Voldemort deixou de acariciar a cabeça diamantada de sua serpente para voltar toda sua atenção ao homem em frente a ele.

-Dizes que Black acusa de sequestro a Severus? –O outro assentiu. - Inteiraste-te a quem tem sequestrado?

-Sim, meu Lord. –Saboreando suas próprias palavras. - A Harry Potter.

O silêncio que seguiu a essas palavras foi tão agudo, que McEwan pensou que se poderiam escutar as batidas do coração do mesmo Voldemort, se o tivesse. Respingou desde seu lugar no centro da estância enquanto a voz de sua Lord deixava-se escutar.

-Tens feito um bom trabalho, McEwan. –O comensal inclinou-se em sinal de reverência. - Me encarregarei de te recompensar mais adiante. Retira-te.

O homem fez o que lhe pedia. Nagini se enroscou no respaldo da cadeira enquanto colocava sua pontiaguda cabeça sobre um dos ombros de seu amo.

-Sabe, Nagini? –A serpente sibilou, escutando-o falar em parsel. - Já me estava perguntando quanto tempo mais se demoraria Severus em cumprir com minha ordem.

-Há alguma razão em particular para que não o tenha convocado antes?

-Muitas, minha querida Nagini. –Respondeu-lhe seu amo. - E uma delas era Sirius Black.

-Perdoa minha ignorância, senhor. –Sibilou a serpente. - Mas... Que tem que ver uma coisa com a outra?

-Se eu tivesse convocado a Severus e ele me tivesse trazido a Harry Potter, os tivesse matado aos dois. A um por ser quem é... e ao outro por traidor.

-Sigo sem entender, meu amo.

-Estava esperando isto, Nagini. –Voldemort acomodou-se no cadeirão, fazendo que a enorme serpente tivesse que mudar de posição, não muito contente. - A reação lógica de Sirius Black ante o desaparecimento de seu afilhado.

-A denúncia? –O Lord assentiu. - Já entendo, meu amo. Se Sirius Black não se tivesse apresentado no Ministério a denunciar o sequestro, significaria que teve um plano de por meio.

-Tens entendido muito bem, querida Nagini. Sempre tenho tido dúvidas da fidelidade de Severus. E Black tem sido o meio para pôr a prova essa fidelidade. Por outro lado, se Severus tem conseguido o mais difícil, então não me cabe a menor dúvida que também tem a Draco em seu poder. O que me intriga, é que Severus não tenha sido discreto.

-Severus tem passado sua prova de fidelidade com sucesso, meu Lord?

-Ainda não. Só falta uma prova mais para que possa o considerar como um fiel servidor. –Voldemort esfregou-se as mãos, sua mente escura e retorcida planejando a melhor forma de receber a seus convidados. - Tem chegado a hora, Nagini. Não passará desta noite para que ao fim possa conseguir o que mais desejo: Matar a Harry Potter... e fazer meu a Draco Malfoy.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-Diz que sou o único caso de um mago que consegue "ver" o Aura de sua Alma Gêmea com os olhos fechados?

-Segundo Albus, assim é. Não te movas...

Harry achava-se muito cômodo embaixo das cobertas, enquanto Severus aplicava-lhe uma pomada para desvanecer a contusão em sua cara, que já começava a ter feio aspecto. O jantar, já frio, esperava a um lado a que algum dos dois a reclamasse. Desde a chegada de Harry aos aposentos do professor de Poções tinham-se dedicado a fazer o amor sem lembrar-se dela.

-Vejo-te muito tranquilo após o que te contei. –Severus deixou a pomada a um lado e meteu-se baixo as cobertas junto a ele. - Talvez não está surpreendido?

-Surpreendido? –Harry deixou escapar um suave riso enquanto montava-se a sobre o corpo do maior, sentindo sua cálida e suave pele. Severus entrecerrou seus olhos e suspirou ante o íntimo contato. - Sobrevivi a um Kedavra... sou imune à maldição Imperius... posso sentir o que os demais sentem... apaixonei-me de meu odiado professor de Poções e agora isto... Acha que surpreende-me?

-Vendo-o dessa maneira... não é nada surpreendente.

-Asseguro-te que se Poppy me dissesse agora mesmo que estou grávido, não me surpreenderia.

Severus riu com força ao escutá-lo. Atraiu-o para dar-lhe um suave beijo.

-Que mais quisesse que assim fora, Harry... –Seus lábios fazendo cócegas nos lábios de seu casal. - Mas para ser-te honesto duvido-o muito. Para poder engravidar precisarás beber uma poção.

-Severus... –Harry pôs-se sério de repente. O homem notou-o e abraçou-o com força, colando-o mais a seu corpo. -Você e eu... isto é... talvez seja muito cedo e todo isso mas... não temos falado sobre... que passará conosco quando acabe tudo isto.

Severus analisou o que o rapaz tratava de lhe dizer e suspirou. Ele também se tinha feito a mesma pergunta no escritório de Dumbledore, quando o diretor lhe contou sobre a visita de Black e a denúncia que agora pesava sobre seu nome. Albus tinha-lhe assegurado que não devia se preocupar, que faria todo o que em suas mãos estivesse para que ele nunca calcasse a prisão.

-Mas Harry não deve saber nada, ou isso o alterará demasiado. –Tinha-lhe sugerido o idoso mago. E ele tinha estado de acordo com isso.

-Severus? –O fôlego de Harry sobre seu pescoço devolveu-o ao presente. - Se não quer falar disto não há problema...

-Não, Harry. Está bem. –Severus acariciou o suave rosto do rapaz, desvanecendo a tensão que se refletia nele. - Nada gostaria mais que começar de uma nova vida contigo. Quero que vivamos juntos e tenhamos uma família. Claro... se tu também o desejas.

-Claro que sim, Severus. –O rosto do rapaz alumiou-se. O beijou com doçura e Severus pôde sentir um calor percorrendo seu peito, e qualquer dúvida que tivesse a esse respeito se desvaneceu nesse momento. Soube que isso era o que em realidade queria. - Buscaremos um lugar para viver?

-Por suposto. Não te terei encerrado nas masmorras do Colégio. Tenho a mansão que pertenceu a meus pais, mas para te ser honesto não quisesse voltar a pôr um pé nela. Traz-me muito más lembranças. –Severus o beijou e deslizou o jovem corpo até ficar sobre ele e se deleitou acariciando sua morna pele. E esquecendo-se de Sirius e suas ameaças a sua liberdade decidiu amar a esse rapaz essa noite e todas as que a vida lhes permitisse. - Amo-te, Harry. Nunca o esqueça.

Harry abriu seus verdes olhos ao escutá-lo dizer essas palavras. A sua memória regressou o pesadelo da noite anterior e não pôde evitar se estremecer.

-Estás bem? –Severus sentiu o tremor no corpo do rapaz e deixou de acariciá-lo. Mas antes de que seu casal pudesse lhe responder, sentiu uma dor conhecida punçando sua antebraço.

-Severus? –Harry viu a dor refletida no rosto de seu amante. O homem incorporou-se até ficar sentado, fazendo que o rapaz o imitasse se sentando junto a ele. - Que sucede?

-Está-me chamando, Harry... –Murmurou Severus no meio da grande dor que a Marca lhe provocava. Dirigiu sua vista para seu jovem casal, que acariciou seu antebraço com preocupação quando entendeu o que o professor tratava de lhe dizer. - Terá que lhe avisar a Albus. Tem chegado a hora de partir.


	26. A última batalha I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertência: Neste capítulo terá angústia, violência, tortura e morte de alguma personagem. Recomenda-se sua leitura com reservas.
> 
> Algumas cenas parecerão fora de tempo, isso se deve a que foram tratadas desde o ângulo de cada personagem envolvida nelas.

 

Albus Dumbledore observou o fino traje negro de Draco que Lucius lhe acabava de entregar. Apressou-se a desfazer-se de suas chamativas vestiduras e colocar-lhe amoldando-o a sua medida, tudo com a ajuda de um só feitiço. Ainda que a Marca no antebraço de Severus tinha deixado de molestar-lhe, era necessário dar-se pressa e não correr nenhum risco. Baixou as escadas o mais rápido que pôde e momentos depois se encontrava em frente às duas pessoas que, impacientes, já o esperavam em seu escritório.

-Está pronto, Albus? –Severus acercou-se a ele. Estendeu-lhe um copo de cristal cujo conteúdo o idoso mago reconheceu como a poção polissuco.

-Tem o sangue de Remus? –O professor de Poções assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia um cabelo loiro dentro do fumegante líquido verde. Com um longo suspiro, o professor Dumbledore bebeu o conteúdo baixo a mirada atenta de seu protegido.

Albus se arqueou sobre seu corpo e Severus sustentou-o pelos ombros para evitar que caísse. Harry encontrava-se por trás de seu casal, observando as mudanças que pouco a pouco se operavam no corpo do diretor. Segundos depois, Albus Dumbledore desapareceu e em seu lugar, a figura altiva de "Draco" Malfoy apareceu ante eles.

Harry abriu grandes seus olhos verdes. Nunca deixaria de se surpreender ante as mudanças tão espetaculares que essa poção provocava. Nada ficava do idoso que momentos antes estava em frente a ele. "Draco" falou e sua voz juvenil ressoou na cada rincão do escritório.

-Por que não me disseste que minha voz também mudaria, Severus? –Perguntou-lhe o diretor enquanto tomava seu varinha e com um feitiço, regressava suas elegantes túnicas a seu tamanho original, fazendo que entalaram à perfeição sobre seu agora alto e bem formado corpo.

-Não o sabia, Albus. O livro não diz nada ao respeito. –Foi a surpreendida resposta do professor de Poções. O homem tomou do escritório um frasco e entregou-lhe ao diretor. - Bebe isto, te servirá para evadir o olfato de Nagini. Nós já a bebemos.

-É a poção inibidora? –Severus assentiu e "Draco" bebeu-a, depois do qual se acercou a seu escritório e sacou um objeto que Severus reconheceu como um trasladador. - Será melhor que nos demos pressa, Arthur e todos os demais já devem estar desesperados.

Acercou-se ao casal e envolveu-os em um abraço. Harry e Severus fecharam os olhos quando "Draco" começou a conta regressiva e momentos depois desapareceram do escritório para aparecer na parte oeste do Bosque Negro. Severus examinou o lugar com seu varinha e descobriu o lugar onde os demais se ocultavam.

Dirigiram-se para lá a toda pressa tratando de não se delatar ante os comensais que custodiavam os arredores da Mansão Riddle, que se vislumbrava como uma enorme sombra negra se elevando, tenebrosa, sobre todos eles. Arthur respirou aliviado ao ver chegar aos três homens juntos.

-Como vai tudo por aqui? –Perguntou o Diretor. Arthur demorou em assimilar que se encontrava em frente ao fundador da Ordem da Fênix e vacilou um segundo antes de lhe responder.

-Bem, Albus. –Assinalou com a mão toda a periferia, protegida pelos Patronus dos Aurores encabeçados por Remus. - Os Dementadores estão desesperados. Intuem que há alguém, mas não conseguem se acercar o suficiente para detectar nossa presença. Minerva, Lucius e Sirius estão sustentando o feitiço para eludir a vigilância dos comensais.

-Sirius está aqui? –Harry sentiu que seu coração se lhe sairia do peito. - Posso falar com ele?

-Temo-me que não poderá ser agora, filho. –Respondeu o Auror. - O feitiço que estão levando a cabo requer muita concentração. Quer que lhe dê algum recado de tua parte?

-Só lhe diga que... –O rapaz titubeou, ordenando suas ideias. - Diga-lhe que o quero e que... tudo isto eu estou fazendo por amor.

-Estou seguro que ele sabe muito bem. –Arthur posou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. - Mas de todas formas lhe direi.

-Devemos dar-nos pressa, Albus. –Interveio o professor de Poções. - O antebraço está-me ardendo outra vez.

-Permite-me teu varinha, Harry. –O rapaz fez o que "Draco" lhe pediu. Este recolheu um pau seco dos muitos que tinha no solo. Pronunciou um feitiço e o pau converteu-se em uma varinha idêntica à de Harry. Os demais observaram-no em silêncio enquanto o diretor murmurava algo que não conseguiram entender. Da varinha original emergiram umas luzes brancas que se introduziram na varinha falsa.

-Que foi isso? –Perguntou o rapaz quando sua varinha lhe foi devolvida.

-Quando Severus lhe entregue nossas "varinhas" a Voldemort, este perceberá a magia que deve ter nelas, e não duvidará em que são as verdadeiras. –Entregou-lhe a varinha falsa a Severus, quem já tinha em seu poder a "varinha" do verdadeiro Draco. - Cuide-se, Harry.

-Assim o farei, professor Dumbledore. –Harry guardou sua arma no lugar que ele considerou mais seguro, e se dirigiu a seu casal. - Estou pronto.

Severus suspirou enquanto cobria sua cabeça com o capuz negro e fazia aparecer sobre seu rosto a máscara branca de comensal. Os Aurores que se encontravam perto o observaram com verdadeiro receio quando seu rosto ficou oculto. Harry percebeu o sentimento de desconfiança e acercando a seu casal, obsequiou-lhe um firme beijo, que Severus correspondeu de imediato enquanto rodeava sua estreita cintura.

-Por que fizeste isso? –Perguntou-lhe baixinho enquanto unia seu nariz à do rapaz. Este sorriu e acariciando seu rosto sobre a máscara lhe respondeu da mesma forma.

-Já era hora de que soubessem quem é em realidade.

-Um espião para a Ordem? –Severus apertou mais sua cintura, colando-o a ele ante as expressões de surpresa de todos os demais.

-Não. –Harry voltou a beija-lo. - A pessoa que mais amo.

-Eu também te amo, Harry... –Severus tivesse querido responder com outro beijo. Mas o ardor em seu antebraço recordou-lhe o motivo pelo que se encontravam aí. Sem soltar a seu casal de seu cálido abraço, levantou seu varinha sobre seu rosto e lançou um Desmaius.

Harry se desplumou entre seus braços e Arthur, ainda sem recobrar da surpresa se aproximou a "Draco" para o sustentar quando, segundos depois, também caiu inconsciente.

-Que Merlin os proteja... –Murmurou ao vento quando Severus desapareceu com duas das pessoas que mais amava, agora indefesas e a graça de sua sorte... e da vontade de Voldemort.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus apareceu em frente à Mansão sustentando aos dois rapazes, um na cada braço. Depositou-os com macieza sobre o solo no instante que dois guardas o descobriam. O professor teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não os matar aí mesmo ao os ver extrair suas varinhas.

-O Lord quer vivos... e ilesos. –Foi o único que precisou para que ambos homens se afastassem, temerosos da reação de seu senhor se se atreviam a lhes pôr uma mão em cima. Apalpou as varinhas falsas em seu cinto e extraiu as varinhas verdadeiras de "Draco" e Harry. Depois escondeu-as em uma carteira secreta em sua túnica, fazendo nota mental de onde tinha a cada qual.

O professor de Poções levitou a "Draco", ao mesmo tempo em que tomava os rebeldes cabelos de seu casal e o puxava para o interior da mansão, pedindo-lhe perdão em silêncio pela dor de cabeça que isso lhe causaria mais tarde.

-Vá, vá... ainda que demoraste em vir, a espera valeu a pena. –Foram as primeiras palavras que Lord Voldemort pronunciou mal Severus chegou em frente a ele-. Teu trabalho tem sido quase impecável, Severus.

-Só fiz o que me pediste, meu Lord. –Severus soltou sem cerimônia os cabelos de Harry, fazendo que sua cabeça chocasse contra o chão. O corpo de "Draco" seguiu levitando junto a ele. - Ainda que devo admitir que me fazer de... Potter... não foi tão singelo.

-Posso imaginá-lo. –Voldemort levantou-se de seu cadeirão para acercar-se às três pessoas em frente a ele. Severus entregou-lhe as "varinhas" que o Lord guardou entre suas roupas. - Estou inteirado que Sirius Black te denunciou ante o Ministério por sequestro. Pensei que seria mais discreto.

-Não pude o evitar. –Foi a resposta de Severus. - Me encarregarei de Black quando seja o momento.

-É bom escutar-te falar assim... com esse desprezo que sempre te distinguiu. –Voldemort observou o rosto de Harry e passou um dedo sobre a escura contusão que tinha em sua bochecha. Severus entrecerrou os olhos. - Parece que não tens perdido o tempo...

-Pôs-se muito difícil. –Respondeu, agradecendo em seu interior a Weasley por ter-lhe colado com a semente. - Não tive outra opção.

Voldemort deixou o rosto de Harry para voltar para o corpo flutuante de "Draco". Levantou uma de suas ásperas mãos e um gesto de repulsão cruzou o rosto oculto do professor quando o Lord percorreu seus finos rasgos em uma rude caricia.

-Esperei tantos anos... –Murmurou o ser escuro, olhando com embelezado a atraente e jovem figura, objeto de seus mais negros e sórdidos desejos. - Desde que vi-te em braços de teu pai pela primeira vez. Tão parecido a ele... tão desejável como ele.

Severus franziu o cenho ao escutá-lo. Prometeu-se que lhe perguntaria a Lucius ao respeito se conseguiam sair vivos desse lugar. Após um momento mais de contemplação, o Lord voltou-se para ele, seu deforme rosto surcado pelo cansaço físico e mágico. E Severus soube que ainda não tinha bebido sua poção.

-Leva a este formoso anjo a meus aposentos. –Ordenou-lhe enquanto voltava a acariciá-lo. - Mas não o acordes, eu mesmo o farei. Quero que meu rosto seja o primeiro que veja quando abra seus divinos olhos.

Um calafrio percorreu a coluna vertebral de Severus. Não sabia que lhe preocupava mais, se o tom demasiado doce na irregular voz do Lord, ou o fato de ter que deixar a Harry a sua completa graça.

-Que há com Potter? –Perguntou, tratando de que sua voz não refletisse a crescente angústia que começava a alojar-se em seu peito.

-Deixa-me. Ele e eu temos... muito de que falar. –Foi a seca resposta de Voldemort. Severus reprimiu um suspiro de frustração enquanto inclinava a cabeça, obediente. O Lord fez flutuar o corpo de Harry com um movimento de sua mão enquanto dirigia-se para o mesmo lugar onde Lucius quase morresse. - Atinge-me nos calabouços, acho que já sabe o caminho.

-Sim... meu Lord. –Severus observou com dolorosa impotência como seu casal, inconsciente ainda, desaparecia pela porta que conduzia para as masmorras.

Sabendo que a partir desse momento a vida de Harry dependia da cada segundo ganhado, se encaminhou a toda pressa para os aposentos de Voldemort, o corpo de "Draco" flutuando por trás dele à mesma velocidade que seu agoniado coração palpitava.

Chegou a um corredor onde um muro ocultava a entrada secreta às habitações do Lord e após apertar uma estranha pedra, o muro se abriu para lhe ceder o passo. Atravessou a porta da enorme habitação e colocou o corpo do loiro sobre a cama.

-Enervate... –O rapaz abriu seus olhos e depois de recordar onde estava se incorporou em seu lugar na cama.

-Onde está Harry? –Foi a primeira pergunta que brotou de seus lábios quando viu que Severus e ele estavam sozinhos. - E Voldemort?

-Levou-lhe aos calabouços. –Uma sombra de grande preocupação assomou ao rosto do loiro quando Severus lhe entregou seu varinha. - Sei que não devi o desarmar. Mas de não o fazer a esta horas já o tivesse descoberto.

-Tens razão. –"Draco" escondeu seu varinha entre seus túnicas e pôs-se de pé. - Deve ir por ele dantes de que o mate.

-Sei-o, Albus. Sei-o. –Severus apalpou a varinha de Harry entre suas roupas e acercou-se à porta. - Deve fingir que ainda está inconsciente. Disse-me que queria te acordar ele mesmo.

-Não se preocupe, sei o que devo fazer. –O diretor observou a seu protegido sair da habitação com rapidez. Escutou seus fortes passos enquanto afastava-se correndo para onde Harry se encontrava e começou a percorrer a habitação com a mirada.

" _Por aqui deve estar o lugar onde se concentra a magia das proteções..."_  Pensou enquanto examinava com sua varinha os objetos colocados sobre os móveis que se encontravam cerca dele.  _"Deve ser algum objeto. Tem que ser o bastante resistente para que suporte a energia mágica..."_

Buscou embaixo da cama e revisou a cada um dos móveis dessa habitação, sem encontrar nada. Suspirou de frustração ao ver que ao fundo tinha uma porta entreaberta, o convidando a explorar o espaço oculto por trás dela.

" _Não posso me mover de aqui."_  Meditou com desilusão, sua olhada cinza fixa na porta.  _"Se Voldemort aparece de repente, descobrirá que estou acordado. E quanto mais demore-se esse monstro em voltar, menos tempo terei para fazer meu trabalho. Isso sem contar com que Harry poderia estar ferido... Maldição!"_

Impaciente, começou a dar voltas por todo o lugar, tratando de imaginar quais seriam os feitiços mais contundentes contra as que sabia, seriam barreiras demasiado difíceis de derrubar.

" _Têm que ser parecidos aos feitiços que lhe dei a Severus para derrubar as defesas de Grimmauld Place, mas mais poderosos..."_ Reflexionou ao mesmo tempo em que abria uma gaveta semioculta em um móvel. Uma caixa de regular tamanho, de fina madeira talhada com gravados de serpentes apareceu ante ele.  _"Que é isto?"_

Tomou a caixa em suas mãos e após assegurar-se que não tivesse uma maldição em cima a abriu. Franziu o cenho, estranhado ao ver que dentro dela tinha uma grande quantidade de pequenos frascos contendo um líquido espesso e transparente. Pôde observar que eram muito parecidos aos que Severus utilizava em seu laboratório.

-Parecem poções. –Murmurou enquanto contava os frascos. Eram vinte ao todo. - Serão as que bebe para recuperar forças?

Por um instante esteve tentado a tomar um dos frascos, mas se absteve ao pensar que Voldemort poderia se dar conta. Decidiu deixar as pequenas garrafas em seu lugar e fechou a caixa para guardá-la na gaveta secreta.

Acabava de fazê-lo quando escutou passos se acercando. Guardou seu varinha entre suas negras túnicas enquanto corria para a cama para recostar-se nela. "Draco" atingiu a fechar suas cinzas olhos ao mesmo tempo que a maçaneta da porta começava a girar.

Harry voltou em si pouco a pouco, piscando para tratar de vislumbrar algo entre a escuridão que o rodeava. Sacudiu a cabeça, aturdido, ao não reconhecer o lugar onde se encontrava. Sentiu um frio repentino e tratou de abraçar-se a si mesmo para se dar calor, mas não o conseguiu. Um par de argolas rodeando seus pulsos impediu-lhe todo movimento.

-Bem-vindo ao inferno, Harry Potter... –O rapaz retorceu-se de dor, sentindo o poderoso cruciatus ferindo a cada parte de seu corpo. - Vendo-te dessa forma não parece tão poderoso. Talvez tudo o que se disse sobre ti só é um mito?

-Quer... prová-lo? –Harry tentou soltar-se dos grilhões que o aprisionavam, em vão.

-Talvez está me desafiando? –Um amago de sorriso pareceu desenhar-se no que Harry supôs eram os lábios de Voldemort. - É mais tonto do que pensava, Potter. Talvez não tens visto as condições nas que se encontra?

Harry analisou a pergunta e tomou-se seu tempo para olhar-se a si mesmo e tudo a seu ao redor, seus verdes olhos se adaptando à tênue luz das tochas. Pôde ver que não só estava imobilizado com os grilhões. Ademais, estava sem roupa, sem Severus e sem sua varinha.

-Tens um... feio costume de tratar a teus... convidados. –Murmurou enquanto forcejava com suas ataduras. Outra aguda dor atravessou seu corpo e fazer cessar em sua tentativa. - Cruciatus... Isso é... tudo o que sabe fazer? Isso é... tudo o que tens?

-Por suposto que não, meu querido Potter... –Voldemort levantou a varinha e apontou a seu peito. Murmurou algo entre dentes e Harry gritou de dor ao sentir como se um ferro candente o traspassasse. - Conheço muitas maneiras de tratar a meus convidados.

Harry apertou os punhos e os dentes com força, tratando de resistir a terrível dor que o atravessava. Voldemort colocou-se a suas costas e pronunciou algo que o rapaz não pôde entender. Uma lágrima rebelde escapou de seus olhos ao sentir um agudo ressentimento cruzando suas costas de extremo a extremo e em seguida, o estalo inconfundível de um chicote.

A esse primeiro seguiram outros mais, que Harry não pôde contar porque sua mente se concentrou em tratar de afastar essa terrível dor que o atormentava. Mordeu seus lábios até fazê-los sangrar, tratando de impedir que Voldemort pudesse escutar nem um só choro saindo de sua boca.

-Tonto... e néscio. Muito néscio. –Voldemort parou-se em frente ao rapaz, quem permaneceu com os olhos tão fechados como sua mente. Seu inimigo tomou-o do queixo com rudeza, tirou-lhe as lentes e lançou-os longe. Harry atingiu a escutar o ruído que fizeram ao se avariar.

Obrigou-o a abrir os olhos e os purpúreos dele se fincaram como punhais, tentando profanar seus pensamentos. Harry quase pôde sentir que algo rangia dentro de sua cabeça, mas não cedeu. Seu esforço rendeu frutos. Voldemort soltou-o com um rude movimento fazendo girar seu rosto de forma violenta.

-Também é muito resistente. O idoso treinou-te muito bem.

O jovem exalou um suspiro quando sentiu que seu inimigo deixava em paz sua mente. O ser escuro permaneceu junto ao rapaz, tratando de atemoriza-lo com sua só presença. Mas Harry não se deixou intimidar e lançou uma mirada redatora à aberração parada em frente a ele.

-Alguém te... disse antes que... é o mais feio que... existe? –O jovem Gryffindor pôde sentir o segundo de desconcerto que atravessou a mente do Lord escuro. Tempo que lhe levou se dar conta que as chicotadas eram uma caricia em comparação com a terrível dor que sentiu, quando a ponta da varinha do engendro se fincou à altura de suas costelas.

Harry exalou um choro mudo que ficou atorado em sua garganta. Advertiu como o sangue brotava de seu corpo e se deslizava com rapidez para abaixo, percorrendo sua perna até chegar a seu pé. Gritou como um possesso quando notou que algo queimava seu lastimado corpo. Voldemort estava cauterizando a ferida ao vivo para evitar que se dessangrara.

Se arqueou de dor, revolvendo-se com frenesi entre as correntes que o apresavam, ao sentir que em seu corpo se abriam outras feridas novas para depois ser fechadas da mesma maneira.

-Não é tão forte como aparenta, verdade? –Voldemort tomou os negros cabelos e alçou sua cabeça afundada sobre o peito, levantando à altura de sua púrpura olhada. - Todos os que têm passado por este maravilhoso lugar têm suportado bem mais do que você. Talvez está chorando?

Harry apertou os lábios para evitar que as lágrimas seguissem brotando. O ardor em suas costas era insuportáveis e começava a desfalecer. Voldemort apertou seu pescoço com raiva e ele sentiu que o ar lhe faltava. Abriu a boca por instinto para deixar passar ar, em vão. A mão que o aprisionava era bem mais forte do que jamais se imaginou.

-Só preciso apertar um pouco mais...

Sua visão borrosa distinguiu mal o deforme rosto de seu pior inimigo e seus olhos começaram a se fechar. Escutou a maligna voz do ser tenebroso e com um grande esforço conseguiu esboçar um ligeiro sorriso quando por trás dele, a figura de Severus se deixou entrever no meio da escuridão que começava ao invadir.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

O corredor que conduzia para as escadas que baixavam aos calabouços, era para Severus o mais longo que tinha conhecido em toda sua vida. Corria com toda a força que lhe davam suas longas pernas, sabendo que à cada passo que dava, era um momento mais de vida para seu jovem casal.

Sem deter-se uma sozinha vez a descansar, baixou os eternos degraus como se tivesse asas. Seu rosto oculto baixo a máscara empalidecia quando a seus finos ouvidos chegou o som dos gritos afogados de Harry, e o malvado riso de Voldemort conforme se acercava pelo escuro corredor que dava à única cela desse horrível lugar.

A sua mente regressaram as cenas da noite em que Lucius quase morresse nessa mesma masmorra, e seu coração se encolheu de profundo temor ao imaginar a Harry na mesma situação. Quase sem ar, chegou ao final do corredor e deu voltada à pequena esquina para encontrar com uma cena que lhe roubou o pouco que lhe ficava de fôlego.

Harry jazia pendurado do teto, sustentado por uns grilhões em seus lastimadas mãos. Suas trémulas pernas mal suportavam seu próprio peso e seus custados e coxas apresentavam impressões de ter sido feridos por um objeto pulsante. Longos fios de sangue partiam de suas feridas e caíam em pequenas gotas ao terminar na ponta de seus pés.

Severus pôde distinguir que era aquilo vermelho que rodeava as feridas, e por experiência soube que Voldemort lhes tinha cauterizado para deter o sangue e aumentar a tortura.

Apertou os punhos com raiva e avançou a grandes passos para onde Voldemort se encontrava. Este apertava o pescoço de seu casal com uma de suas toscas mãos enquanto os olhos do rapaz começavam a se fechar. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho pelo sangue que já não circulava para o resto de seu pálido e lastimado corpo.

-Só preciso apertar um pouco mais...

-Meu Lord... –Voldemort girou o rosto para a voz que o chamava, sem soltar o pescoço do rapaz. - Não acho que seja conveniente acabar com ele agora. Se mata-lo dessa maneira não poderá obter sua magia.

Voldemort entendeu o que seu servidor tratava de lhe dizer e soltou o pescoço de Harry. Severus sentiu que a alma regressava a seu corpo quando seu casal começou a tossir, o ar regressando inesperadamente a seus pulmões. O Lord apertou a varinha em sua mão, duvidando. Harry fechou os olhos quando a ponta roçou a cicatriz de sua testa, e Severus afirmou sua varinha por baixo de suas negras túnicas.

-Com muito gosto te mataria neste mesmo instante. Mas não quero me arriscar a que me ocorra o mesmo da última vez. –Apertou a ponta da varinha contra a cicatriz. Harry gemeu ao sentir o ardor já conhecido queimando seu suave rosto.

-Meu senhor... há algo... que quisesse te pedir. –A grave voz de Severus fez que o Lord desviasse sua mirada vermelha para ele. - Por suposto... se em tua vontade está o concede-o...

O ser escuro retirou a varinha da testa de Harry, e Severus seguiu mantendo firme a mão com a que sustentava a dele. Inclinou a cabeça em sinal de submissão enquanto continuava.

-Potter... –Murmurou seu sobrenome com todo o desprezo que foi capaz, seu coração encolhido ao ver o rosto dolorido de seu amado menino. - Ele tem sido uma tortura para mim durante todos estes anos em Hogwarts. Humilhação depois de humilhação, tenho sido objeto fixo de suas grosserias e altaneiras...

O professor calou, com a certeza de que o Dark Lord tinha entendido sua petição. Levantou a mirada e Harry estremeceu-se ao ver um ódio profundo refulgindo nos negros olhos que minutos dantes o olhassem com tanto amor. Fechou os olhos para recusar todo pensamento negativo, e recordando que se encontrava em frente a seu pior inimigo, tratou de fechar sua mente como o mesmo Severus lhe tinha ensinado.

Voldemort não respondeu. Em vez disso, se acercou ao corpo cogente do rapaz e o rodeou com lentidão, movimento que a Severus lhe recordou a uma serpente enroscando-se ao redor de sua presa.

-Nada gostaria mais que humilhar em pessoa a de o "Menino de ouro" de Dumbledore... e de passagem tomar o que me pertence agora mesmo. –Severus soube que Voldemort se referia a Draco. - Mas por desgraça não posso o fazer. Ainda...

Uma dúvida cruzou pela aturdida mente de Harry ao escutá-lo. Mas preferiu deixar para outra ocasião, se é que se apresentava. O Lord encontrava-se de costas a ele e aproveitou para dirigir sua mirada a Severus, rogando porque seu casal entendesse que ele lhe estava pedindo sua varinha. Severus adivinhou as intenções do rapaz e negou com um leve movimento de sua cabeça. Harry desistiu de sua ideia, em seus olhos mil perguntas que esperava que seu casal lhe respondesse.

Voldemort rodeou de novo a esbelta figura do rapaz e enfocou seus olhos carmesins no rosto oculto de Severus. Era hora de pôr lhe a última prova, da que tinha falado com Nagini e que terminaria por conseguir sua total confiança nele. Levantou ambas mãos e as posou sobre as quadris do jovem Gryffindor, quem apertou os dentes com asco ao sentir o corpo de Voldemort se esfregando com lascívia contra o seu. Severus teve que se conter para não se lançar contra seu repulsivo pescoço.

-Vejo que a juventude te sentou muito bem, Potter. –Roçou com sua áspera mão o rosto alabastrino do Menino que viveu. Harry olhou-o com profundo ódio e Severus apertou os dentes, a raiva ardendo em suas veias ao ver como esse monstro tocava o rosto tão amado por ele. - Tua pele é muito suave e apetecível... tens feito um bom trabalho, Severus, e merece uma recompensa.

A esperança renascia no coração de Severus quando o Dark Lord se dirigiu a ele.

-Cedo-te o direito de divertir com o rapaz. Tens-te ganhado. –Voldemort guardou seu varinha e encaminhou-se para a saída. Severus acompanhou-o enquanto subia as intermináveis escadas. - Dou-te carta aberta para que faça com ele o que queira. Mas deixa-o vivo. Quero matá-lo eu mesmo.

-Estou-te agradecido... meu Lord.

Voldemort deteve seus passos na porta para voltar-se a ele.

-Deixaste a Draco em meus aposentos, como te pedi?

-Deixei-o sobre tua cama, ainda está inconsciente.

-Muito bem. Já quero ver a cara de meu doce menino quando ele acorde. –O Dark Lord retomou seus passos. - Quando termine com Potter leva à habitação de hóspedes neste mesmo andar e mantem aí. Dentro de umas horas irei por ele e quero que esteja pronto para a diversão que oferecerei "em sua honra".

Severus não respondeu ante o tom mordaz na voz do Lord. Permaneceu parado na porta até que o ser escuro desapareceu de sua vista. Assegurou-se que não enviasse a ninguém para ser espiado e correu escadas abaixo para regressar por seu casal.

Harry sacudiu-se entre suas correntes quando escutou os passos de alguém se acercando, e se tranquilizou ao descobrir de quem se tratava. Severus apressou-se a libertar de suas ataduras e o rapaz emitiu um gemido afogado quando o homem o abraçou, tentando o sustentar.

Severus escutou seu suave gemido de dor, e em seguida, o cálido sangue de Harry escorregando entre suas mãos. Não teve que o examinar para saber o que esse monstro lhe tinha feito nas costas.

-Maldito demente... –Murmurou enquanto recuperava a roupa de Harry, atirada em um rincão. Enfeitiçou-a para fazê-la flutuar por trás dele e tomou a capa do rapaz para o cobrir com ela tratando de não roçar suas feridas, ainda frescas.

Os braços protetores do homem levantaram o corpo ferido de seu jovem casal, desejando sacá-lo o mais cedo possível desse terrível inferno. Ao sentir-se a salvo entre seus braços, o rapaz sujeitou-se a seu forte pescoço e estremeceu-se. E o coração de Severus também se estremeceu quando sentiu a Harry chorar em silêncio.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Draco" não moveu nem uma sobrancelha quando a porta se abriu. Tratou de relaxar seu corpo ante a poderosa presença que se acercava a ele. Voldemort ficou parado a um lado da cama, e o loiro quase pôde sentir de forma física a intensa observação da que estava sendo objeto.

-Enervate...

"Draco" abriu seus olhos pouco a pouco, fingindo adaptá-los à tênue luz que alumiava o lugar onde se encontrava. O rosto de Lord Voldemort a uns centímetros do seu foi o primeiro que viu quando conseguiu enfocar sua mirada. Endereçou-se de imediato, o terror desenhado em suas belas facções. Voldemort sorriu de forma maligna ao ver a primeira reação do rapaz ante sua presença.

-Contente de ver-me? –O Dark Lord endereçou-se de sua posição e sentou-se na orla da cama. - Achaste que com o sacrifício de teus pais conseguirias livrar-te de mim?

-Onde está Potter? –Voldemort exalou o que pareceu ser um suspiro ao escutar a soberbia voz do rapaz.

-Tão parecido a teu pai... -O loiro permaneceu em silêncio, esperando sua resposta. - Potter está em muito boa companhia. Severus está-se encarregando de que sua estadia aqui seja... prazerosa.

O loiro sentiu um grande alívio ao escutá-lo. Isso significava que Harry se encontrava a salvo. A inescrutável mirada do Lord fincou-se em suas cinzas olhos e soube que não demoraria em incursionar em sua "mente frágil". Concentrou-se nas lembranças mais importantes sobre a vida de Draco Malfoy, enquanto sentia-o abrir-se passo nela e fechou os olhos, lhe obsequiando ao ser escuro todo o que ele queria que visse.

-Parece que tua infância não foi muito feliz ao lado de Lucius e Narcisa. –Voldemort pôde vislumbrar uma sombra de tristeza no jovem rosto, e tomou-o entre suas ásperas mãos, fazendo-lhe sentir uma repentina náusea que suportou com totalidade. - Quando acabe com Harry Potter, me encarregarei de te recompensar todas tuas horas de amarga solidão... com cresces.

"Draco" apertou os lábios com força quando foram profanados pelos lábios secos de Voldemort, no que pareceu ser um beijo. O Dark Lord não se deu por vencido até o fazer abrir a boca por completo para deslizar sua língua, que o jovem pôde reconhecer igual de áspera que todo o resto do que atingia a ver de pele.

Suportou com estoicismo a rude caricia até que terminou, deixando a um Lord satisfeito pelo momento.

-Trata de descansar, pequeno. Porque dentro de umas horas voltarei para fazer-te meu. Não penso esperar até o mês que vem. –Pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se à porta. - Após isso nossa união se efetuará na data que tenho fixado, e então ninguém nos separará. E tenta não sair de meus aposentos, se não quer ter algum encontro desagradável com minha mascota.

"Draco" observou a figura de Voldemort desparecer depois da porta. Escutou seus passos afastando-se até que o lugar ficou em completo silêncio. Levantou-se da cama com agilidade e assomou-se pelo janela. O cemitério distinguia-se a uns quantos metros como um recordatorio das atrocidades do Dark Lord às vítimas que agora descansavam nele. Perguntou-se se Voldemort teria elegido essa habitação para rememorar a cada noite e vangloriar-se em sua mesma crueldade.

Deixou suas reflexões a um lado ao recordar porque estava aí. Extraiu seu varinha dentre suas finas roupas e mencionou baixinho um feitiço para insonorizar a habitação e outro para que lhe avisasse quando alguém se acercasse. Aproximou-se à porta entreaberta e sem pensá-lo mais se adentrou na habitação adjacente, que resultou ser uma grande sala decorada ao estilo Slytherin.

Varinha em alto, começou a pronunciar diversos feitiços que pouco a pouco o conduziriam ao lugar onde o poder das barreiras se concentrava. Não demorou muito tempo no encontrar.

" _Era de imaginar-se..."_  Pensou o loiro enquanto um sorriso desenhava-se em seu terso rosto. Em frente a ele se encontrava uma figura em tamanho reduzido de Nagini, feita de ouro e jade e em cujos olhos ressaltavam dois grandes rubis.  _"Resulta que Voldemort não é tão essencial como se supunha..."_

Respirou com força enquanto levantava a varinha e apontava para a estátua, feitiços complicados emergindo de seus suaves lábios. Qualquer um que nesse momento entrasse à habitação, se daria conta que aquele jovem concentrado em feitiços tão complexos -e desconhecidos para a maioria-, não era Draco Malfoy. Ao menos não o verdadeiro.

Severus suspirou com alívio quando por fim as costas de Harry deixou de sangrar. O rapaz encontrava-se recostado de lado sobre uma enorme cama, na habitação de hóspedes onde Severus o levasse. Desde sua chegada, o homem tinha-se dedicado a limpar as feridas no corpo de seu casal. Harry não tinha pronunciado palavra alguma e Severus não se atrevia a interromper o silêncio que os envolvia.

Mudou o pano empapado com sangue por um limpo, que umedecido com o líquido de uma poção que extraiu de seu cinto. Harry fechou os olhos com força ao sentir um forte ardor nas costas, e Severus apressou-se a terminar de limpar a cada uma de suas feridas. Sentiu a seu jovem casal relaxar-se, e supôs que a poção estava começando a surtir efeito.

Dispôs-se a revisar as feridas de seu torso e de suas coxas. Já não sangravam porque Voldemort se tinha encarregado que assim fosse, mas a vermelha carne ao redor se apreciava ainda viva e muito dolorosa. Severus não pôde evitar um gesto de profunda ira ao se imaginar a dor tão grande que deveu ter sentido seu casal durante esse breve mais cruel momento de tortura.

Harry sentiu de cheio a ira que inundava o coração de Severus, e tomou uma de suas mãos para distrair sua atenção das feridas e fazer que o olhasse a ele.

-Estou bem. –Lhe sussurrou enquanto um suave sorriso desenhava-se em seu terso rosto. - Já quase não me dói.

-Quisesse... matá-lo. –Severus apertou com força o pano que sustentava, fazendo que umas gotas da poção escorregassem por suas juntas até humedecer a coberta. - Se pudesse... eu mesmo o mataria com minhas próprias mãos.

-Não me cabe dúvida de que o faria. –Harry acariciou sua rígida mão e Severus a afrouxou para deixar passo aos dedos que se entrelaçaram com os dele. - E eu não faria nada para o evitar, se não fosse porque ele só o tentar poderia te custar a vida.

-Não devia te deixar só com esse monstro. –Severus umedecia outro pano para colocar sobre as feridas de seu torso. - Desde que soube que te levaria ao calabouço... devia fazer algo para o evitar.

-Todos sabíamos o risco que corríamos... ao levar este plano a cabo... ah... –Severus reduziu a pressão que exercia sobre suas lesões ao lhe aplicar a poção. - Ao menos não me destroçou o corpo com tantos cruciatus. Isso tivesse sido pior.

-Você não sabe, Harry. –Severus sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de afastar de sua mente a cada uma das torturas infringidas pelo Lord, nas que ele mesmo tinha sido alguma vez partícipe e testemunha. - O cruciatus é a maldição mais leve que ele utiliza. –Harry estremeceu-se ao escutá-lo. - Conhece maldições bem mais terríveis. Algumas podem te marcar de por vida. Algumas outras matar-te de forma lenta e dolorosa... e muitas não têm contra feitiço.

-Se poderia dizer que tive muita sorte.

-Mais bem... ele não teve tempo.

O silêncio voltou a adunar-se da habitação após as palavras de Severus. Harry fechou seus olhos enquanto deixava que Severus terminasse de curar seu torso e suas coxas. Sentiu-o levantar da cama para regressar momentos depois com um pano molhado com água morna.

Limpou o sangue já seca que tinha escorrido por suas pernas até seus pés. Quando terminou lhe ajudou a se pôr a roupa interior e colocou uma almofada por trás de suas glúteos para que pudesse permanecer de lado sem muito esforço. Apurou-se que a porta estivesse bem assegurada e se recostou na cama, junto a ele.

-Por que o faz? –Perguntou Harry após vários minutos em completo silêncio. - Isto é... Que obtém a favor lastimando às pessoas?

-Não se esforce em encontrar uma razão para o que faz, Harry. –Severus acomodou-se de lado para ficar em frente a ele. Harry fechou seus olhos quando sentiu os longos dedos de seu casal delineando seus suaves rasgos. - Há quem fazem-no porque proporciona-lhes prazer provocar a dor nos demais. Outros porque aumenta sua sensação de poder sobre aqueles aos que lastimam. Ele não faz por prazer, porque não pode. Nem por poder porque sabe que já o tem. Ele o faz porque sim. Porque é um demente.

-Que vamos fazer agora? –Harry tomou a mão de seu casal e dirigiu-a a seus lábios para obsequiar-lhe um beijo. - Não podemos estar metidos aqui até que o professor Dumbledore rompa as barreiras. Como evadiremos a Voldemort enquanto?

-Temos umas quantas horas para nós. Até que Voldemort calcule que me cansei de te torturar e... já sabe. –O rapaz assentiu. - Confio em que Albus consiga seu objetivo dantes desse tempo.

-E se não é assim?

-Então... teremos que criar algo. –Fixou sua mirada na porta. - Poderíamos fazer-lhe achar que golpeaste-me e conseguiste escapar. Mas para ser-te honesto duvido muito que o cria.

-E poderia matar-te por ter-me deixado escapar. –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. - Esquece-o. Não é factível.

-Tens razão.

Harry tremeu com ligeireza e Severus acrescentou o fogo da lareira. Apesar de ser pleno verão, esse lugar se sentia tão frio como as masmorras de Hogwarts. Supôs que a habitação se encontrava cerca dos calabouços. Recordando esse lugar e as palavras de seu inimigo decidiu aclarar algumas dúvidas.

-Severus... Que quis dizer Voldemort quando mencionou que não pode tomar a Draco ainda? Tem algo que ver com que precisa meu poder?

-Essa é só uma parte da razão. –Respondeu Severus enquanto abraçava-o tratando de não roçar suas feridas. - A outra razão é a poção que bebe a cada determinado tempo.

-Que classe de poção é?

-Uma que está elaborada com base no veneno de Nagini. Utiliza-a para recuperar forças perdidas. Mas tem um inconveniente: Provoca-lhe impotência.

-Quer dizer que agora está débil? –O homem assentiu. - Se é assim, por que não me deixaste lhe matar quando tive a oportunidade?

-Qual oportunidade, Harry? –Severus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. - Estavas maniatado pelos grilhões e ainda que não tivesse sido assim, acha que porque Voldemort não se toma a poção deixa de ser poderoso?

-Não acha que será mais difícil o enfrentar quando a tenha bebido? –Harry começava a enfadar-se. - Não foste você quem me disse que eu era o bastante poderoso para o vencer? Que confiava em mim?

-Por suposto que confio em ti, Harry. Isso jamais o duvide. Recorda que também te disse que devia ser cuidadoso? –O rapaz assentiu. Severus endereçou-se sobre um de seus cotovelos até que seu rosto ficou sobre o de seu casal-. Acha que Voldemort é tão tonto para dar as costas a alguém sem tomar as devidas precauções?

-Que quer dizer?

-Ele está protegido com o mesmo escudo que protege a seu mascota. E é nem mais nem menos que o mesmo escudo que protege toda a mansão. –Um destelho de entendimento brilhou nos olhos verdes. - De ter-lhe lançado algum feitiço, este tivesse rebotado contra seu corpo como se fosse um borracha. Ele tivesse descoberto a mentira no momento e então você e eu não estaríamos falando agora.

-Eu... não o imaginei. –Harry baixou a cabeça, envergonhado por ter sido tão ingênuo. - Acho que ainda me falta muito por aprender.

Severus acercou-se mais a ele e beijou seus lábios, tratando de conforta-lo.

-Muitos tentaram-no dantes que você, e o pagaram muito caro. –Beijou seu ombro fazendo que Harry fechasse os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que se recordava a ele mesmo a ponto do fazer a noite em que Voldemort torturou a Lucius. De não lhe ter impedido o mesmo Lucius, ele não o estivesse contando.

-Então não nos fica mais que esperar a que o professor Dumbledore derrube as barreiras. –Harry estremeceu-se ao sentir que seu casal mordisqueava o lóbulo de sua orelha. - Isso me dará vantagem sobre Voldemort.

-Não, Harry. –Corrigiu-o o professor. - Ficará em igualdade de condições que ele.

-Tens razão. –Suspirou. - Serão horas muito longas. Só espero que a Voldemort não se lhe ocorra vir a ver que estamos fazendo. A propósito, Não se supõe que deveria estar me violando?

-Sabe que nunca te faria algo como isso, Harry. Terá que se conformar com o crer. –Severus beijou o pescoço de seu casal, marcado pelos fortes dedos de Voldemort. Acariciou-o com sutileza, tratando de apagar as escuras impressões nele. - A poção que bebe demora algumas horas em fazer efeito e lhe induze ao sono. Se acaba de bebê-la então não se aparecerá por aqui.

-Isso espero... –Harry acercou seu rosto e o beijou, apertando contra o corpo do maior. Severus rodeou sua cintura com seu braço e aumentou a cercania, roçando-o e fazendo que o rapaz suspirasse no meio do beijo. Separou-se dele um instante para se encontrar com seus negros olhos. - Porque quero que me faça o amor.

-Mas... está ferido. –Severus duvidou. - Poderia lastimar-te mais.

-Não me farás dano. –Harry deslizou uma mão por embaixo das negras roupas do homem em frente a ele até encontrar sua cálida pele, que acariciou com deleite. Severus suspirou ante o contato. - Preciso-te...

Essas foram as palavras mágicas que fizeram que Severus começasse a despojar de suas roupas. Harry riu com ligeireza ante a evidente pressa de seu casal. Fechou os olhos e suspirou quando Severus voltou a beija-lo, o acariciando com cuidado enquanto cobria com o seu o morno corpo do rapaz.

:*:*:*:*;*:*;*;*:*

Nagini entrou arrastando seu longo e pesado corpo pelo enorme salão, sua língua bífida olfateando tudo a seu redor pela força do costume. Voldemort terminou de beber seu poção, observando a sua servidora mais fiel enquanto acercava-se com lentidão para onde já a esperava, recostado em um longo e cômodo cadeirão.

-E bem, Nagini... Que notícias me traz de Severus?

-Não tem perdido o tempo, meu senhor. –Nagini se enroscou aos pés de seu amo enquanto continuava. - Tenho podido perceber todo seu ódio através do sangue do rapaz. Também tenho detectado o aroma do sexo.

-Parece que Severus tem voltado a ser o mesmo de antes. Mais vale-lhe que o deixe vivo. –Voldemort se recargou no respaldo de seu cadeirão e brincou com um recipiente de cristal que tinha em sua mão. - O efeito da poção demorará só umas horas em se manifestar, e eu mesmo quero me encarregar de acabar com o "menino de ouro" de Dumbledore.

-Deseja meu amo que regresse ao vigiar?

-Não, Nagini... Ah! –Voldemort estremeceu-se enquanto a poção atuava, regressando pouco a pouco as forças a seu corpo no meio de terríveis dores dos que só sua mascota podia ser testemunha. - Quero... que estejas a meu lado. Mal me sinta melhor e com o poder suficiente convocarei... a meus comensais, desejo que todos estejam presentes quando acabe com Harry Potter.

Voldemort fechou os olhos e acomodou-se no cadeirão. Nagini observou-o durante um longo momento até que pôde perceber que se tinha ficado dormindo.

" _Meu senhor está muito débil..."_  A enorme serpente deslizou-se com sigilo pelo respaldo e se enroscou por trás de seu amo, sempre em guarda, enquanto continuava com seus pensamentos.  _"Mas mesmo assim, seu poder não tem comparação."_

Apesar de sua debilidade -que não deixava de lhe preocupar-, seu amo contava com uma grande vantagem sobre o "menino que viveu", e era o fato de que Potter agora estava só e desarmado.

" _O amo tem a seus servidores, e tem-me a mim. Sem Dumbledore e sem seu varinha, esse menino não terá oportunidade alguma contra ele."_  Pensou enquanto observava-o dormir. Recargou sua grande cabeça sobre o ombro de quem tinha sido seu dono durante toda sua vida.

" _Mas se não chegasse a ser assim, eu estarei aí para ti, amo... até o fim."_  Disse-se antes de fechar seus olhos e deixar que o sonho a vencesse também.

*****:*::*:*:*:

Arthur Weasley observou seu relógio com preocupação. Três horas tinham decorrido já desde que Severus partisse com os rapazes, e não tinha maneira de saber que ocorria adentro. O anel que Albus lhe entregasse não emitia brilho algum, sinal de que as barreiras de proteção ainda não tinham sido derrubadas.

-Há algo? –Arthur deixou de observar o anel para voltar a sua esposa. Respondeu a sua pergunta negando com a cabeça enquanto percorria o lugar com a mirada. O grupo de Aurores que Remus encabeçava estava fazendo muito bem seu trabalho. Os Dementadores continuavam dando voltas, desesperados ao não poder lançar contra as presenças que com tanta clareza percebiam. A cada vez que se acercavam eram recusados pelos Patronus dos magos.

-Só lhe ficam quatro horas a Albus para seguir mantendo a identidade de Draco. –Assinalou o Auror a sua esposa. - Se não consegue romper as barreiras dantes desse tempo, correrá o risco de ser descoberto e então não poderemos fazer nada para lhe ajudar.

-Estou segura que o conseguirá, querido. –Molly acariciou o braço de seu esposo, infundindo-lhe ânimos. - Se há alguém que sempre consegue o que se propõe, esse é Albus Dumbledore.

Arthur sorriu com ligeireza dando razão às palavras de sua esposa. Viu que Minerva, Lucius e Sirius cediam seu lugar a outros três Aurores para se tomar um momento de descanso. Observou-os enquanto acercavam-se a ele, a pergunta muda na cada uma de suas miradas. Este voltou a negar com a cabeça, obtendo a mudança um suspiro de impaciência por parte da animaga.

-Tenho estado pensando que não temos um plano B para o caso em que isto não funcione. –Expressou Minerva, a apreensão refletida em seu semblante-. Não nos pusemos de acordo com Albus sobre que procederia se as barreiras não fossem rompidas antes de sete horas. –Retorceu-se as mãos, nervosa. - Estou começando a achar que tudo isto tem sido um erro.

-Eu sempre tenho sabido que isto é um erro. –Sirius começou a passear de um lado a outro, seus longos cabelos balançado-se com a força do vento a seu passo. - Não posso achar que tenha aceitado participar nesta loucura. Tivesse sido melhor fazer voltar a Harry a Grimmauld Place.

-Não é momento para queixas, Sirius. –Replicou o Auror. - Sei que enquanto Harry e Severus estejam juntos o rapaz estará seguro. Por outro lado Albus é um dos melhores magos que têm existido. Tenho fé em que não demorará em romper as barreiras.

-E se não fosse assim? –Insistiu o animago. - Não quero me ver pessimista, mas minha fé pelo idoso tem mermado muito nos últimos dias. Coincido com Minerva em ir planejando alguma solução alternativa.

-Já não há tempo para pensar nisso agora. –Interveio Lucius, que até esse instante só se tinha concretado aos escutar. O casal e os dois animagos puderam ver que seu rosto se contraía de dor enquanto se esfregava o antebraço. - O Lord está convocando a todos seus servidores.

Todos puderam constatar o dito pelo ex comensal quando a Marca Tenebrosa se deixou ver como uma enorme sombra verde, contrastante com a escuridão do céu noturno.

-Genial. –murmurou o animago. - Agora Harry já não estará só com três dementes. Agora serão muitos mais.

-Isso era o que esperávamos desde um princípio. Sabíamos que O Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado os chamaria. –Arthur dirigiu-se ao loiro. - Achas que poderás agüentar até que consigamos entrar à Mansão? –Lucius assentiu à pergunta do Auror. Este se voltou para Minerva. - Será melhor que vás preparando a teu grupo. Confio em que Albus não demorará em derrubar as barreiras.

-Quanto tempo deverei esperar após que teu grupo entre? –Perguntou a professora.

-Não tomaremos o tempo. –Respondeu Arthur. - Enviarei a um Auror por vocês quando seja o momento. Como os rapazes não sabem se aparecer, o grupo de Remus os custodiará até as portas da Mansão. Dessa forma os Dementadores não poderão os atacar.

Minerva e Lucius assentiram a suas palavras. Arthur dirigiu-se então a sua esposa.

-Dividiremos nosso grupo em dois, a metade entraremos primeiro e abriremos espaço para que vocês entrem atrás. Eu protegerei as saídas para evitar que os que estejam adentro possam escapar. Teu grupo se internará na Mansão e se encarregará dos que tratem de se ocultar dentro dela. Designa a alguns Aurores para que busquem a Albus e companhia. –Sua esposa assentiu a suas palavras. Arthur volteou a ver a Remus, quem encontrava-se enfrascado em afugentar a um grupo de Dementadores com seu Patronus. - Eles terão que ficar custodiando as entradas da Mansão.

-Mas, Arthur... –Minerva não se mostrou muito conforme com essa decisão-. Eles levam muito tempo invocando seus Patronus. Terminarão esgotados e o risco será maior.

-Sem as barreiras de proteção os Dementadores também poderão entrar à Mansão e então seria pior. –Advertiu o Auror. - Me porei de acordo com Remus e lhe enviarei aos Aurores que sejam necessários.

-De acordo. –Aceitou a animaga, não muito convencida. - Só espero que consigam resistir o tempo suficiente.

Sirius, quem desde que Arthur mencionasse a Remus não tinha decolado sua mirada dele, viu quando o licantropo cedia seu lugar a um Auror e se resguardava no meio do grupo para descansar. Seguiu observando durante um momento mais e depois de uns segundos de dúvida, o animago respirou com força e aproximou-se a passo lento para onde Remus se encontrava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus e Harry permaneciam ainda na habitação de hóspedes. O rapaz vestia-se com cuidado, pois apesar das curas que lhe fizesse seu casal, as feridas ainda doíam. Terminou de colocar-se a túnica sobre suas costas, enquanto o homem observava-o com atenção desde sua posição junto a janela, sua camisa entreaberta deixando à vista do rapaz parte de seu firme peito.

Harry conservava um ligeiro rubor em suas bochechas e seus negros cabelos alborotados caíam sobre sua testa a cada vez que movia a cabeça para determinado ângulo. O rapaz levantou a mirada e o homem suspirou devagar perdendo-se em seus verdes esmeraldas, bem mais belas por não levar postas as gafas.

-Estás seguro que vês bem sem teus óculos? –Perguntou o professor, preocupado. - Posso regressar ao calabouço a buscá-los.

-Não é necessário. Em realidade não estou tão cego como cries. Vejo um pouco borroso, mas posso caminhar sem dar com meu nariz contra a parede. –Harry acercou-se a seu casal e ajudou-lhe a terminar de abotoar-se a negra túnica. Severus beijou sua bochecha corada e Harry suspirou abraçando ao corpo de quem fosse seu professor, sentindo o medalhão descansando sobre seu peito. - Como poderemos saber quando as barreiras sejam derrubadas?

-Terá uma alteração na magia do lugar. –Severus entreabriu a cortina e assomou-se pela janela. Afora a calma reinava e só se escutava o som dos animais noturnos nas áreas próximas ao Bosque. De vez em quando se deixava entrever a silhueta de algum comensal montando guarda, sem imaginar que uns quantos metros mais adentro, um exército de Aurores esperava o momento para atacar. - Quanto mais dano consiga fazer Albus às barreiras, mais notória será a alteração.

Uns passos acercando à habitação fizeram que o casal se separasse de imediato. Severus fez um sinal a Harry e o rapaz correu para o rincão mais afastado, onde se sentou abraçando seus joelhos enquanto se protegia parte do rosto com a túnica. Severus pôs-se a máscara e extraiu sua varinha para desfazer o feitiço silenciador, justo no momento em que a maçaneta girava. Libertou o seguro da porta com outro feitiço e a porta abriu-se.

-O Lord tem oferecido uma festa e quer que levemos ante ele a seu convidado de honra. –O homem vestido de negro acercou-se a Severus, seu rosto coberto pela máscara branca. Observou toda a habitação para depois posar sua mirada sobre Harry. - Parece que não será o único que passará bem esta noite.

Caminhou para onde o rapaz se encontrava e ficou parado em frente a ele. Severus sustentou seu varinha com firmeza, pronto para utilizá-la se ao homem ocorria-lhe pôr uma mão sobre seu casal. Franziu o cenho, molesto, quando outro comensal a quem também não pôde reconhecer, entrou por trás do primeiro e ficou parado junto à porta, observando a Harry com marcada insistência.

-Por que não vais você primeiro? –Lhe sussurrou enquanto acercava-se. Severus pôde notar um tom de luxúria em sua voz. - Nós iremos por trás de ti... com nosso convidado.

-Temo-me que isso não será possível. –Respondeu Severus com os dentes apertados. - Ao Lord não gosta que o façam esperar.

-Não demoraremos muito. –O outro comensal inclinou-se sobre o corpo do jovem, quem encolheu-se em seu lugar. Tomou com uma mão o queixo do rapaz e com a outra separou seus joelhos. O outro comensal permaneceu parado junto a Severus, observando a cena em frente a eles. - Verdade que te vais portar bem?

Harry permaneceu com os braços cruzados e entrecerrou seus verdes olhos ante a ameaça. Desviou seu rosto da mão que o apresava e o homem, molesto pela atitude rebelde do rapaz lhe lançou uma bofetada.

Isso foi o último que fez. O homem recebeu uma maldição que o fez cair ao solo, morto. O outro comensal, surpreendido ante o ocorrido, levantou sua varinha para Severus, quem continuava apontando para o corpo inerte a um lado de Harry.

-Que é o que tens feito? –Severus sentiu a ponta da varinha em seu pescoço e separou os braços em sinal de rendição. - Quando o Lord o saiba...

-Não acho que isso ocorra... –O comensal desviou sua vista de Severus para voltar para o lugar de onde provia a voz. Abriu os olhos em grande surpresa ao ver a Harry de pé ameaçando-o com seu varinha.

-Que está sucedendo? –Murmurou enquanto cometia o erro de desviar sua mão do pescoço de Severus para apontar para o rapaz.

Mas sua pergunta nunca foi respondida. Escutou a voz de Severus, grave e longínqua, antes de cair sem vida a um lado de seu colega.

******:*:*:*

Remus baixou seu varinha e deixou que um Auror tomasse seu lugar enquanto se dirigia para o centro do grupo para descansar. Por fortuna, não tinha sido necessário utilizar a magia de todos seus homens, já que um só Patronus conseguia afugentar à maior parte dos Dementadores, se conseguia ser o bastante poderoso.

Mesmo assim, preocupava-lhe o fato de que, quanto mais intensos fossem os Patronus invocados, maior era a magia requerida para seguir os convocando, e maiores os riscos de esgotamento. Suspirou. Só esperava que sua gente conseguisse resistir o tempo suficiente até que as barreiras fossem rompidas por Albus.

-Remus... –O licantropo sentiu que seu coração se detinha. Tinha crido escutar a voz de Sirius por trás dele. - Podemos falar um momento?

Respirou com força ao descobrir que não se tinha equivocado. Deu a meia volta com lentidão e seus olhos dourados encontraram-se com os azuis do animago.

-Sirius... olá... –Sentiu-se envergonhado ao notar como suas bochechas começavam a arder, sinal claro de que estava ruborizado. Era a primeira vez que o via após sua confissão amorosa, e não soube onde esconder seu rosto. - Como está?

Sirius só se encolheu de ombros, lhe dando a entender que se encontrava bem, dentro do que cabia.

Remus não disse nada mais. Permaneceu de pé em frente ao homem, esperando alguma palavra de sua parte. Após tudo, era ele quem o tinha ido buscar. Isso, e o que não se lhe ocorria nada para entravar uma conversa com quem ele pensava, já não o considerava seu melhor amigo.

-Tocou-te um trabalho bastante esgotador... –Assinalou o animago enquanto olhava a seu ao redor o voo dos Dementadores ante os Patronus dos Aurores. - São muito bons. Elegeste a melhore-los.

Remus só assentiu em silêncio. Sua mirada dourada vagou por todo o lugar, a dirigiu ao céu para depois a regressar para Sirius. Voltou a suspirar.

-Quero... agradecer-te por ter-me ajudado a outra vez. –Sirius levantou ambas mãos, lhe restando importância a suas palavras de agradecimento. - Salvaste minha vida.

-Não foi nada. Fiz o que devia. –Arrependeu-se do dito quando notou a mirada de Remus ensombrecer-se. - Quero dizer... é meu melhor amigo e não podia... deixar-te aí.

-Entendo... –Remus sentiu alegria ao escutá-lo. Ao menos Sirius seguia considerando-o seu melhor amigo. - Pensei que você não viria esta noite.

-Estou aqui por Harry. –Foi a resposta do animago. - Ele... fugiu de Grimmauld Place. Deixou-me uma carta pedindo-me seu apoio e... só por isso estou aqui.

-Segue molesto com ele? –Sirius suspirou como resposta. Remus soube então que as coisas não se tinham arranjado ainda. - Imagino-me que segue opondo a sua relação com Severus.

-Não há tal relação, Remus. –O licantropo só moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro ante a necedade de seu amigo. - Ele só o utilizou. Apaixonou-o para poder convencê-lo de que participasse nesta loucura.

-De onde tirou semelhante ideia? –Remus sentiu-se molesto ao ver que o animago lhe restava mérito à inteligência de Harry. - Harry não é um bebê, sabe muito bem o que faz, e o que sente. Mais que o que nós podemos imaginar.

-Aproveitou-se de sua inocência e de seu amor para levá-lo ante O Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado. –Insistiu Sirius, seus azuis olhos entrecerrados ao recordar o pergaminho que descobrisse na habitação do rapaz. - Estou seguro que ele foi quem lhe deu os feitiços para que pudesse sair da Mansão.

Remus já não quis seguir insistindo. Sabia que Sirius era uma cabeça dura e que não ia poder fazer nada para o convencer. Confiava em que ele mesmo o descobriria por sua própria conta. Por outro lado, ainda que Sirius tinha-lhe insinuado que seguia sendo seu amigo, não sabia que pensava com respeito ao que sentia por ele.

-Sirius... sobre o que passou a última noite... eu... –Fechou os olhos, desejando que Sirius não reagisse de forma negativa ante a lembrança de seu beijo. - Sento-o. E espero que esse episódio fique atrás e possamos seguir sendo amigos.

-Eu já o deixei atrás, Remus. –Sirius acercou-se a ele e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. - Dei-me conta que é meu único amigo e que... não poderia jamais renunciar a sua amizade. É como um irmão para mim e nunca deixarei de te ver dessa maneira.

-Já vejo... –Remus não pôde evitar entristecer-se ante as palavras de Sirius. Mas ele também não concebia a ideia de perder a seu melhor amigo. Se para que a amizade prevalecesse ele tinha que admitir que Sirius jamais seria para ele, então estava disposto ao aceitar.

Tinha sido muito singela a maneira em que o animago se tinha metido em sua alma. Só rogava poder ser capaz de suportar a dor que significaria o arrancar para sempre de seu coração. Ele entendeu com clareza que a partir dessa mesma noite, Sirius Black deixaria de ser uma ilusão de algo tão impossível como o amor, e teria que converter na realidade de uma amizade imperecível que bem sabia, valia toda a pena.

-Seguirá sendo meu amigo? –Remus sorriu ante a pergunta do animago. A mesma que ele lhe fizesse a noite em que saiu pela lareira sem olhar atrás.

-Sempre serei seu amigo, Sirius. –Respondeu-lhe, correspondendo a seu sincero sorriso com uma igual. - Eu sempre estarei para ti... sempre.

****:*:*:***

O Salão principal da enorme Mansão Riddle achava-se em pleno. Mal alumiados pela tênue luz das velas acendidas a todo o longo e largo, podiam se observar grupos de homens e mulheres vestidos de negro, conversando de coisas sem aparente importância. Todos eles ocultando seu rosto dos demais, a intencionalmente que só feito de estar aí já se considerava uma razão poderosa para ir parar direto a Azkaban.

Lord Voldemort fez sua entrada no lugar, provocando múrmuros a seu ao redor que foram calados com um só movimento de sua mão. Tomou-se o tempo para passear entre seus servidores, quem encolheram-se em seu lugar ante a mirada carmesim que os escrutou a detalhe, fincando em suas mentes com dolorosa impiedade.

Satisfeito, caminhou com elegância e sem pressas, seus verdes túnicas flutuando por trás dele. Sentindo em cima de sua figura a mirada temerosa da maioria, sentou-se em sua cadeira, onde sua mascota e amiga já o esperava enroscada a um custado.

Um calafrio geral deixou-se sentir quando Nagini recargou a metade de seu enorme peso sobre seus ombros e sua cabeça afiada se meneou com movimentos hipnóticos a um lado da cabeça de sua Lord. Nenhum dos presentes pôde distinguir então onde começava uma e terminava o outro.

Voldemort fez senhas a dois comensais que se encontravam em frente a ele. Estes se acercaram e assentiram com um movimento de cabeça ao que ao que parece foi uma ordem dada por sua Lord. De imediato enfileirou para um dos corredores, onde se perderam.

-Vejo que não estão aqui todos os que tenho convocado... –Seus servidores olharam-se, uns a outros, tratando de adivinhar o porque seu Lord reuniria a tanta gente em um só lugar. - Quero pensar que sua ausência é causa de força maior. De qualquer forma, me encarregarei de lhe os recordar.

Decorreram vários minutos nos que Voldemort murmurou algo que só pôde ser escutado pelos poucos que se encontravam perto. Pouco a pouco foram chegando os que faltavam, todos eles com seus rostos ocultos pela branca máscara e se esfregando o antebraço onde se achava a marca, agora sangrenta e dolorosa em extremo.

Nagini assobiou, orgulhosa ao ver a forma em como seu amo conseguia tal poder de convocação. Sempre tinha entendido a diferença entre o respeito e o temor. E seu senhor não precisava fazer o esforço vão em conseguir o respeito de seus servidores se podia utilizar a rota mais próxima para conseguir sua colaboração. E pôde constatá-lo quando sua língua bífida pôde perceber no ambiente o inconfundível aroma do medo.

-Muito bem, me alegra que já estejam todos aqui. –A atenção geral regressou a sua pessoa e então continuou. - Esta noite é especial. Porque serão testemunhas da morte daquele que desde seu nascimento tem sido o maior obstáculo para me fazer do poder que tanto tenho ansiado...

Todos os presentes trataram de entender as palavras recém ditas. Talvez era o que se estavam imaginando? Qualquer dúvida ficou despejada quando o Lord concluiu.

-Esta noite, Harry Potter morrerá. –Os múrmuros de exclamação não se fizeram esperar. Voldemort pôs-se de pé e levantou ambas mãos. Os múrmuros cessaram. - E por isso decidi que estivessem todos vocês presentes. A estas horas, Albus Dumbledore deve estar tratando de localizar a seu "menino de ouro". E ainda que o acesso à propriedade está bem custodiado e a Mansão protegida, não significa que não exista a possibilidade de uma batalha próxima contra a Ordem da Fénix.

Todos seus servidores assentiram, outorgando razão a suas palavras. Muitos deles mostraram suas varinhas, dando a entender a seu Lord que sempre estavam em guarda.

-Compraze-me ver sua disposição. Para quando o idoso e sua Ordem consigam dar com o paradeiro de seu menino, será demasiado tarde. Nagini... –A serpente se desenrosco de seu cômodo lugar para dirigir sua atenção a seu amo e os presentes sentiram um estremecimento ao escutá-lo falar em parsel. - Averigua porque os homens aos que enviei não têm voltado com Severus e Potter.

-Sim, amo. –O animal deslizou-se com surpreendente agilidade, e um caminho abriu-se a seu passo quando serpenteou pelo solo até sair do enorme salão.

Voldemort caminhou para a janela, dando as costas a seus servidores. Estes aproveitaram o ambiente de relaxação para retomar suas conversas, todas elas enfocadas agora na notícia que acabavam de receber.

Alheio ao que sucedia por trás dele, Voldemort perdeu sua lôbrega mirada na escuridão reinante no bosque, que se divisava como uma fortaleza natural contra qualquer que quisesse profanar a segurança de seu refúgio. Desde que com ajuda de Rabicho ele voltasse à "vida", não tinha querido sair da mansão Riddle. Não, enquanto não recuperasse a forma de Tom Riddle.

" _Mas cedo todo isso fará parte do passado..."_  Sorriu para si mesmo, em antecipação ao que em poucos minutos passaria nesse mesmo salão.  _"Harry Potter morrerá e serei o feliz dono de sua poderosa magia... e de meu doce loiro..."_

-Meu senhor... –Voldemort voltou-se para onde Nagini lhe falava. - Os homens aos que enviaste estão mortos.

-Que tens dito? –O silêncio fez-se presente ao salão ante o que pareceu ser um grito do Lord dado em parsel. - Severus e Potter?

-Não estão na habitação, meu Lord. –Voldemort ondeou com força sua capa ao caminhar para a saída do salão. Seus servidores ficaram em seu lugar, temerosos de sua reação.

Voldemort dirigiu-se a toda pressa para a habitação de hóspedes. O primeiro que viu ao chegar foi a seus dois servidores no chão, sem vida, e o que parecia ser material de cura sobre o velador. O ser escuro levantou um dos panos e o acercou a seu nariz. Reconheceu o cheiro da poção cicatrizante.

Levado pela suspeita, extraiu dentre suas roupas as varinhas de Harry e Draco que Severus lhe entregasse. Amaldiçoou em silêncio quando, ao pronunciar um "Finite Incantatem", estas se converteram em dois simples ramos secos. Partiu-as em dois, a raiva inundando suas veias.

Dantes de que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu que o chão tremia baixo seus pés e as paredes da mansão rangiam. Recuperou o equilíbrio ao mesmo tempo que Nagini se erguia em atitude defensiva. Sentiu a alteração mágica quando suas barreiras foram destruídas e correu para seus aposentos, seguido sempre por sua fiel mascota.

As portas de suas habitações abriram-se de par em par, sua fina madeira destroçando-se ante a furiosa ação de sua mão. Contraiu um gesto de raiva quando viu que Draco já não estava. Acercou-se ao lugar onde a figura de Nagini se encontrava, agora convertida em ouro líquido que se deslizava com lentidão pelo solo da habitação.

Regressou a seu quarto e revisou com seu varinha a cada centímetro desta, buscando alguma pista que lhe ajudasse a ratificar suas suspeitas. Encontrou aberto o móvel onde guardava o veneno de Nagini para seus poções. A caixa já não estava.

Só tinha uma pessoa capaz de derrubar suas barreiras de proteção com semelhante contundência. Era a única após Harry à que mais trabalho lhe custava destruir. A única capaz de atrever-se a fugar entre suas coisas em sua ausência e adunar-se delas sem temer à reação de seu dono.

-Albus... Dumbledore... –O nome brotou de seus ásperos lábios em um sussurro tão funesto como sua mesma aversão para a pessoa cujo nome acabava de pronunciar. Voltou-se a seu mascota. - Quero que os busques. Quero que os encontres a um por um e os tragas a minha presença. E quero-os vivos.

Nagini assobiou em resposta e saiu a toda pressa dos aposentos de seu dono.

Voldemort ficou parado no meio de sua habitação, o mais puro ódio refletindo-se em seus encarnados olhos. Escutou na lonjura a comoção ocasionada pelo ataque inesperado do que soube, era a Ordem da Fénix.

-Pagará por isto, Severus Snape. –Sussurrou, suas palavras perdendo-se entre os crescentes ecos da batalha. - E juro que não terá nada que você desejes mais, que a mesma morte quando te tenha em minhas mãos... maldito traidor.

 


	27. A última batalha II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertência: Neste capítulo terá angústia, violência, tortura e morte de alguma personagem. Recomenda-se sua leitura com reservas.  
> Algumas cenas parecerão fora de tempo, isso se deve a que foram tratadas desde o ângulo de cada personagem envolvida nelas.

Lucius respirou aliviado quando a marca em sua antebraço deixou de arder. Tinha-lhe sido muito difícil conter as vontades de gritar de dor, mas só se tinha conformado com apertar os dentes com força e fechar os olhos, desejando que o tormento passasse cedo. Levantou a mirada e viu ao longe a Remus, que parecia sustentar uma conversa com o animago.

Franziu o cenho, mortificado, quando viu que o rosto do licantropo estava ruborizado.

-De que estarão falando? –Perguntou-se em um murmuro enquanto acercava-se a eles, os ciúmes carcomendo-o. Deteve-se ao ver a figura de seu filho em frente a ele. - Que sucede, Draco?

-Estás bem, pai? –Perguntou o rapaz, seu olhos cercados pela preocupação. Tinha-o estado observando desde longe e não lhe tinham passado inadvertidos seus gestos de dor. - Precisas outra poção?

-Estou bem, filho. Obrigado. –Lucius observou ao rapaz. Dantes de sair do castelo, Minerva tinha-lhes entregado os trajes de batalha e agora luzia um vestuário vermelho que lhe sentava muito bem a sua cor de pele. Draco tinha-se negado a pôr-lho ao princípio por ser a cor característica da Casa Gryffindor.

Mas ao final teve que aceder quando McGonagall lhe deixou claro que, ou se vestia com esse uniforme pertencente à Ordem do Fénix, como todos os demais, ou não iria a nenhuma parte com eles.

A voz de Minerva chamando a Draco tirou a Lucius de seus pensamentos. O rapaz despediu-se de seu pai para regressar ao grupo. Esteve um longo momento observando a Remus, quem continuava falando com Sirius. Com um suspiro, decidiu que já era suficiente ser só espectador e ainda que não tivesse ideia do que falavam, decidiu interromper a conversa.

-Desculpem a interrupção. –Ambos homens voltearam ao ver. - Black, Weasley diz que te vás preparando, as barreiras não demorarão em ser derrubadas.

Sirius assentiu às palavras de Lucius com um rosnado.

-Te verei depois. –Levantou sua mão em sinal de despedida.

-Como vai tudo? Têm sabido algo de Severus? –Perguntou o professor quando Sirius se marchou. O loiro negou com a cabeça, em sua mirada azul um destelho que Remus não soube interpretar. - Estás bem?

Remus agachou-se a sua altura e acariciou seu braço acima da capa. Lucius gemeu baixo e o licantropo franziu o cenho quando sua mão se impregno de uma umidade que à luz da lua minguante reconheceu como sangue.

-É a Marca. –Lucius adiantou-se a qualquer pergunta. - Esteve chamando a todos seus servidores... foi demasiado insistente esta vez.

-Compreendo... –Remus alçou seu varinha e limpou o sangue impregnada em suas finas roupas. - Para que não estejas tão incomodo.

Lucius assentiu em sinal de agradecimento. Remus continuava agachado em frente a ele e não pôde resistir a tentação de acariciar o contorno de seu rosto com o dedo índice. Remus sorriu ante o delicado gesto.

-De que falavam? –Remus olhou-o sem entender. - Black e você.

-De muitas coisas. –Respondeu tirando-lhe importância. Olhou ao homem em frente a ele e entrecerrou os olhos ao reconhecer certo tom. - Estás... zeloso?

-Há algum motivo para que o esteja? –Remus negou com a cabeça enquanto suspirava. Não, não tinha nenhum motivo. Seu cabelo castanho escondia uma de suas sobrancelhas e deixou que Lucius o colocasse em seu lugar, despejando sua testa. - Acho que não tenho nenhum direito a me sentir assim.

-Isso quer dizer que sim o está? –Lucius olhou-o com seriedade. O sorriso de Remus ampliou-se e seus olhos brilharam com diversão. –Está zeloso... está zeloso... está...

-É necessário que repita? –Remus riu com força ante o tom indignado do loiro. Este só suspirou, uma veia ressaltando em sua testa. - Já basta.

-Está bem... calo-me. –Remus alçou ambas mãos em sinal de paz e Lucius as atingiu para as encerrar entre as dele, posando sobre suas pernas dormidas. Agora foi o turno de Remus de se pôr sério. Volteou para todos lados, ninguém os estava olhando. Todos os Aurores a seu ao redor estava ocupados em não decolar a mirada dos Dementadores. - Lucius... Que sucede?

-Quando tudo isto acabe... –Remus franziu o cenho, captando a insinuação nas palavras de seu ex amante.

-Creio... que é muito cedo ainda... –O licantropo baixou a mirada para não enfrentar a mirada azul em frente a ele. - Há coisas... que ainda doem.

-Sei-o. Melhor que ninguém. –Remus assentiu ao compreender que Lucius falava de sua recém falecida esposa. - Mas também sei que talvez não tenhamos outra oportunidade. Ou talvez não tens pensado igual?

-Também o pensei... muito. –Foi a resposta de Remus. Olhou-o aos olhos, tratando de decifrar o que passava pela mente do loiro nesse momento. Lucius apertou suas mãos entre as dele e a Remus lhe pareceu notar emoção em sua voz quando lhe perguntou.

-Se saímos vivos desta... –E dantes de que o outro pudesse dizer algo. - Tenho uma casa de verão em uma ilha nas Caraíbas. Seria todo um fim de semana, sozinhos... você e eu.

Remus permaneceu em silêncio um longo momento, que Lucius aproveitou para o observar a suas largas. O homem conservava uma sombra de tristeza em seu maduro rosto e desejou não ser o causante dela. O licantropo estava a ponto de responder à proposição de Lucius, quando atingiram a escutar a ordem que Arthur deu a seu grupo. As barreiras tinham-se rompido.

-É a hora. –Lucius separou-se de Remus. Dispunha-se a integrar ao grupo de Minerva quando a mão do professor sujeitou sua cadeira. Girou-se a vê-lo e ao momento sentiu a umidade de seus lábios, cálidos e doces, posando-se sobre os seus. Sujeitou seu rosto e correspondeu com ardor a seu beijo, alheio ao movimento a seu ao redor. - Isso... é um sim?

-Cuida-te. –Remus sorriu e endereçou-se para regressar com seu grupo. E Lucius também sorriu enquanto se dirigia para o grupo de Minerva.

A Mansão Riddle sofria uma drástica mudança de palco. De ser um ponto de reunião para celebrar uma festa pela que seria a derrota do "Menino que viveu", em matéria de segundos se transformou em um campo de batalha, onde o único que podia se apreciar com clareza entre a confusão criada pela irrupção da Ordem do Fénix, era os raios de diferentes cores que brotavam das varinhas de ambos bandos.

Homens e mulheres com máscaras brancas no rosto corriam de um lado a outro tratando de escapuli-se dos Aurores que, pese a não estar utilizando maldições, possuíam métodos infalíveis para os desarmar, inutilizá-los e no pior dos casos, despojar de suas máscaras para poder os identificar.

Bellatrix Lestrange permanecia por trás de uma grossa coluna, oculta à vista dos Aurores e lançando maldições para o lugar onde se concentravam a maior quantidade deles. O gosto não lhe durou demasiado. Arthur, ao ver que alguém se ocultava por trás da coluna arremeteu contra ela, destroçando grande parte de sua estrutura.

Furiosa ao ver-se descoberta, a mulher teve tempo para escapuli-se em um corredor e desaparecer da vista do Auror, quem suspirou com frustração ao ver que o agressor tinha conseguido escapar sem sequer ter podido o identificar.

Mas Sirius, do outro lado do enorme salão, sim pôde reconhecer o elegante andar e os loiros cabelos de sua prima. Derrubando oponentes que se atravessavam em seu caminho, chegou até o lugar onde Bellatrix acabava de desaparecer e sem o pensar duas vezes decidiu internar na Mansão por trás dela, se perdendo entre seus intrincados corredores.

Justo quando Voldemort descobria seu vôo, as barreiras de proteção tinham sido derrubadas e agora Severus percorria junto a Harry os andares superiores, derrubando a quanto comensal se lhes cruzava enfrente. De vez em quando, Severus tinha que impulsionar a seu casal para que corresse mais rápido, pois as feridas de suas coxas ao andar se voltavam muito dolorosas.

-Não posso achar que em tão pouco tempo as forças de Voldemort se despregassem desta maneira. –Harry observava com crescente assombro a grande quantidade de comensais que iam encontrando no caminho. - Como puderam chegar tão cedo?

-Com magia escura, Harry. Pode-se desaparecer de repente e aparecer por trás de alguém como se nada.

-Então poderão escapar da Mansão. –O rapaz sustentou-se com força a ferida em seu custado ao sentir uma terrível pinçada. Ao dar-se conta, Severus diminuiu a velocidade de sua marcha.

-Weasley deveu lançar um feitiço contra aparecimentos ao redor da Mansão após entrar com a Ordem. –Respondeu o homem ao mesmo tempo em que desarmava a um comensal e o imobilizava contra a parede. - Caso contrário este lugar já estaria vazio.

-Vais deixá-lo aí? –Perguntou o rapaz, enquanto observava ao comensal tratando de soltar de suas ataduras invisíveis. - Alguém pode chegar e o libertar.

-Nenhum de seus colegas poderá o fazer. –Severus tomou-o do braço para atrair para um oco na parede criado por dois pilares. - É um feitiço que só os Aurores podem romper.

Severus se resguardou no mesmo lugar, deixando a Harry preso entre suas costas e a parede. Harry notou que o corpo do homem se tensava e um segundo depois escutou os passos de gente se acercando.

-São muitos. –Escutou a Severus sussurrar enquanto preparava sua varinha. - Não deixes que te vejam.

Harry empunhou sua varinha, disposto a apoiar a seu casal se as coisas dificultavam-se-lhe. Severus saiu ao corredor e lançou um feitiço para depois ocultar em um rincão. Vários deles caíram sem saber que lhes tinha colado. Os que ficavam se separaram e lançaram maldições para todas os lugares que se lhes ocorriam.

Severus derrubou aos que se encontravam cerca dele, enquanto Harry só observava a precisão na pontaria do homem e o sangue frio com a que os atacava. Pôde apreciar o rosto de seu casal e viu que se encontrava muito sério e concentrado no que fazia. Sentiu um calafrio ao recordar que esse homem em algum dia pertencesse ao mesmo bando contra o que agora lutava.

Agradeceu em seu interior que agora não fora assim. Não queria nem imaginar o que lhe sucederia se tivesse que o enfrentar nessas circunstâncias.  _"Pode ser mais perigoso que o mesmo Voldemort..."_ Meditou. Suas reflexões foram interrompidas por um som demasiado familiar no ambiente.

-Nagini... –O rapaz saiu de seu esconderijo para seguir os apitos da serpente. Severus, concentrado como estava na batalha não se deu conta que seu casal desaparecia por trás de uma porta. - Devo acabar com ela.

Harry convocou um "Lumus" e percorreu a habitação inteira, sem encontrar nada. Deixou de escutar o apito e decidiu regressar a seu lugar entre os dois pilares, pois não queria que Severus descobrisse sua ausência e se preocupasse. Quando saiu ao corredor viu aos comensais que o professor derrubasse, mas nem um rastro dele.

-Severus? –Harry chamou-o baixinho, tratando de não chamar a atenção. - Onde está?

Caminhou uns quantos passos para onde supunha encontraria a seu casal, mas não tinha ninguém. Deteve-se de repente quando creu escutar de novo o apito. Percorreu outra vez o lugar sem encontrar nada e sentiu que a respiração lhe faltava quando descobriu a varinha de Severus, atirada no meio do corredor.

Severus baixou a varinha quando viu que já não ficava nenhum comensal a seu alcance. Revisou de lado a lado o longo corredor dantes de regressar ao lugar onde tinha deixado a Harry a bom resguardo. Sua surpresa foi maiúscula quando ao chegar descobriu que o rapaz já não estava.

-Harry... Harry! –Severus caminhou a grandes passos o corredor, buscando-o. - Onde diabos se terá metido?

Temendo o pior, regressou ao lugar do confronto e buscou entre os corpos inconscientes a seu ao redor. Nenhum deles era Harry. Não sabia se sentir tranqüilo porque não estivesse ferido ou se preocupar mais por não o encontrar.

No meio desse pensamento sentiu uma presença por trás dele. Girou-se com rapidez, com a esperança de que se tratasse de seu jovem casal. Compreendeu seu erro quando a grande cabeça de Nagini golpeou com força a mão que sustentava sua varinha, fazendo que o professor a soltasse.

Severus não teve tempo para reagir. Dantes de que pudesse recuperar sua arma, a enorme serpente voltou a investir, esta vez sobre sua cabeça. Severus não precisou outro golpe para cair ao chão, sem sentido.

Nagini assobiou com deleite ante o pescoço cálido e palpitante que se oferecia ante ela. Reprimiu seus instintos ao recordar a ordem explícita de seu Amo. Rodeou com seu longo corpo as pernas de sua presa e com uma rapidez que só um animal de quatro metros podia ter, desapareceu pelo corredor rumo às habitações de seu senhor.

O ritmo da batalha não se apreciava tão intenso como o fosse ao princípio. Mesmo assim, Arthur aparecia e desaparecia pelos corredores e habitações circundantes sem perder de vista aos colegas caídos para ativar seus transladadores e enviar à enfermaria, ou a San Mungo em alguns casos. Também não podia deixar de olhar seu relógio. Seis horas, das quais três tinham decorrido desde que irrompessem na Mansão, ainda que dado o cansaço, pareciam ser muitas mais. E só ficava uma hora dantes de que Albus regressasse a sua verdadeira aparência.

Os homens de Molly não tinham voltado ainda, o que significava que não tinham notícias do grupo de Dumbledore. E não podia os culpar, tinha observado que a mansão era enorme e não descartava a possibilidade de que, por um só corredor de diferença, se tivessem cruzado várias vezes no caminho. De qualquer modo não pensava deixar que o amanhecer chegasse sem os ter encontrado. Se era necessário ele mesmo os iria buscar.

Arthur distinguiu a seu filho a uns quantos metros e chamou-o. O rapaz acercou-se a ele.

-Como vai tudo? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto observava para a entrada, onde já quase não tinha movimento. - Há algum ferido?

-Arthur... –O Auror que acabava de chegar impediu que o rapaz respondesse. - Remus precisa mais homens. A maioria já não podem invocar suas Patronus.

O maior dos Weasley volteou para todos lados, buscando a alguém disponível para o trabalho. Suspirou com frustração quando viu que a maioria dos que ficavam seguiam lidando contra uma grande resistência.

-Eu posso ir. –Arthur olhou a seu filho com seriedade. - Sei invocar meu Patronus. Remus ensinou-nos muito bem.

-Mas... –O Auror duvidou. - Tens lançado algum feitiço escuro? Algum contra feitiço?

-Não, papai. –Respondeu o ruivo. - Não tenho invocado magia escura.

-De acordo. –Aceitou após alguns segundos que a Ron lhe pareceram eternos. - Só... tem muito cuidado.

-Assim o farei, papai. Obrigado. –Ron dirigiu-se para a saída da Mansão.

-Aonde vai? –Perguntou-lhe Hermione quando passou cerca dela.

-Remus precisa apoio. –O rapaz não se deteve enquanto continuava. Hermione pôde notar que seu noivo estava entusiasmado. - Vou invocar meu Patronus.

-Espera, vou contigo. –A jovem atingiu a seu casal e ambos saíram da Mansão para integrar ao grupo de Remus, que nesse momento lutava porque seu Patronus, uma majestosa Águia Real, se mantivesse estável.

O licantropo suspirou com alívio quando viu que seus ex alunos se acercavam a ele. Os Aurores a seu ao redor ainda resistiam, mas ele já se estava esgotando. O cavalo surgiu da varita de Ron a seu chamado e conseguiu afugentar aos Dementadores que rondavam perto, dando um respiro aos demais Aurores.

-Por que não fica em médio, Remus? –Sugeriu Hermione. - Precisa descansar.

Remus assentiu dando as graças à garota com um sorriso cansado, enquanto ela invocava um Patronus o bastante poderoso para que o lugar ficasse livre de Dementadores por um longo momento.

O nutrido grupo de comensais que se encontravam colados contra a parede não podia achar que tivessem sido vencidos por um menino. Albus em sua forma de "Draco", sorriu com satisfação enquanto retomava seu caminho na busca de Harry e Severus. Deteve-se durante um momento para eleger entre os muitos caminhos que os intrincados corredores ofereciam, sem se decidir por nenhum.

Ele sabia que ao momento de ser destruídas seus defesas, Voldemort tinha adivinhado que ele em realidade não era Draco, e devia estar furioso pela armadilha. Também supunha que sobre a primeira pessoa em quem descarregaria toda sua fúria seria Severus, daí sua pressa por ser o primeiro no achar. Observou que faltava menos de um minuto para regressar a sua identidade, e se preparou para voltar a ser Albus Dumbledore.

Uma sombra, ágil e longa refletiu-se na parede a sua direita. Albus entrecerrou os olhos esperando o golpe de Nagini. A serpente assobiou, aturdida, quando ela foi lançada vários metros contra a parede com um feitiço do diretor. Retorceu-se com fúria deslizando-se com rapidez para escapar do Kedavra que o mago lhe lançou, desaparecendo entre os numerosos passagens com os que contava a Mansão.

Albus permaneceu em guarda, esperando um ataque surpresa do astuto animal. Outra sombra se perfilou contra a parede e apontou, disposto a enfrentar a quem aproximava-se.

-Professor Dumbledore? –Harry emergiu das sombras e acercou-se a ele, coxeando pela dor em suas pernas enquanto forçava a seus olhos para que pudessem distinguir melhor.

-Estás bem, Harry? –O rapaz assentiu, sem desejos de explicar o porque de suas feridas. O idoso mago girou-se em busca da serpente, mas já não tinha rastro dela. - Onde está Severus?

-Não o sei. Levo muito tempo buscando-o. Estávamos enfrentando a um grupo de comensais e afastei-me um momento para seguir a Nagini. –Extraiu a varinha do professor dentre suas roupas para mostrar-lha ao diretor. - Quando regressei não o encontrei. Só sua varinha. Temo que Nagini o tenha atrapado. Também não tenho idéia de onde se esteja ocultando Voldemort.

-Deve estar escondido em suas habitações. –O diretor voltou sobre seus passos, fazendo que Harry o seguisse com dificuldade. - Devemos voltar. Se Nagini conseguiu atrapar a Severus, então Voldemort já o deve ter em seu poder.

-Deve estar fazendo-lhe dano. –Harry apressou seus passos, apesar da dor que isto lhe provocava.

-Talvez. Mas não com maldições, Harry. –Respondeu o professor Dumbledore. - Ou já me tivesse inteirado.

Ainda que Harry sentiu-se mais tranqüilo com a resposta dada por seu diretor, não descartou a possibilidade de que Severus estivesse sendo torturado como o tinha sido ele, ou pior. Por outro lado, era pouco provável que Nagini o tivesse matado, pois de querer o fazer, o teria feito no mesmo lugar onde o capturasse. Rogou porque seu parceiro estivesse bem.

-Professor... –Harry tratou de caminhar mais rápido, tentando atingí-lo. - Por que Voldemort não está lutando como todos os demais?

-Podem ter muitas razões, Harry. –Albus franziu o cenho, tratando de recordar o caminho para as habitações de Voldemort. Após um instante de dúvida recordou-o. - Talvez pensa que os Aurores não são rivais dignos para ele e que deve delegar esse trabalho a seus comensais.

-Isso seria... uma tolice. –Harry desejava deter-se um momento para descansar, mas o só pensamento do que seu parceiro pudesse estar passando lhe dava estímulo para continuar.

-Outra razão poderia ser que esteja reservando forças para quando tenha que te enfrentar... Ah!

-Professor! –Harry viu que o idoso caía ao solo, se retorcendo pelo que ao que parece era uma intensa dor. Agachou-se para sustentar seu corpo, tremulo ainda pelo que adivinhou seria uma maldição lançada por Voldemort para seu casal. - Está bem?

-É ele, Harry... –Murmurou o diretor. Outra maldição atravessou seu corpo. Harry abraçou-o com mais força, tratando de consolá-lo-. Tem-o. Tem a... Severus.

-Devemos ir por ele. –Ajudou-o a levantar-se e com muito esforço conseguiram retomar seu caminho. Acabavam de avançar uns quantos metros quando Albus voltou a cair, presa de intensas dores. - Resista, senhor... faz favor.

-Estou-te... atrasando. –O diretor tomou a mão de Harry e fazer olhá-lo a seus azuis olhos. - Adianta-te. Suas habitações estão ao fundo do corredor em frente a ti. –O rapaz assentiu. - Ao final do corredor há uma pedra na parede que ressalta entre as demais. Só tens que a apertar e encontrarás o único caminho para ele.

-Que fará você? –Harry duvidou em deixá-lo nessas condições no meio de um corredor onde poderia se encontrar com muitos perigos, incluindo Nagini. - Não posso o deixar aqui.

-Tenho uma grande reserva de magia destinada para contra cerrar estes feitiços. Estarei bem. –Respondeu-lhe o diretor. - Enviarei um aviso a Arthur por médio do anel e te atingirei mal me senta melhor, Agora te vai!

Harry obedeceu ao instante. Correu pelo caminho que o diretor lhe acabava de indicar, se esquecendo da intensa dor em suas pernas e rogando por que Severus resistisse até que conseguisse chegar a ele.

Severus não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado desde que Nagini o capturasse, mas estava seguro que eram horas. Levava muito tempo encerrado em uma pequena e fria câmera. Sentado sobre o chão com os joelhos dobrados, não podia se mover o suficiente para poder mudar de posição e não tinha idéia de em que parte da Mansão estava.

Seu transladador estava destroçado e só ficavam pedaços desperdiçados pelo pequeno espaço, como um claro aviso de que Voldemort não o deixaria escapar. Várias vezes tinha tentado utilizar magia escura e desaparecer do lugar, mas a pequena prisão estava enfeitiçada para evitá-lo.

O homem colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça, dolorida pelo golpe que Nagini lhe desse. Fazia momento que se tinha resignado à perda de sua arma e só rogava porque Harry não tivesse sido atrapado também. Esfregou-se ambas pernas com força para afastar a sensação de adormecimento que lhe ocasionava sua posição tão incomoda.

Estranhava-lhe muito que Voldemort não tivesse aparecido em todo esse tempo para reclamar por sua traição, ou pior ainda, molir lhe a maldições. Mas isso não conseguia o tranqüilizar, pois o conhecendo, imaginava a esse monstro preparando algo bem mais doloroso e terrível que o que a Lucius lhe tocasse em seu momento. Fechou seus negros olhos para afastar esses terríveis pensamentos.

Não teve que esperar muito tempo dantes de distinguir a silueta de quem alguma vez fosse seu senhor, perfilando-se na entrada do pequeno quarto.

-Levanta-te. –Ante a seca ordem, Severus não teve opção mais que lhe obedecer. Levantou-se com muito esforço, mas sem demora. Desejava postergar sua tortura o maior tempo possível e não lhe daria motivos para começar agora. Ao sair, surpreendeu-se quando descobriu que se encontrava nas habitações privadas.

Voldemort observou-o com uma expressão tão indecifrável como seus mesmos pensamentos. Perguntou-se que estaria rondando por sua mente nesse momento.

-Estou tratando de encontrar uma razão, só uma pela qual tenho sido merecedor de tua traição. –Só a prática contínua pôde conseguir que Severus dissimulara o longo calafrio que o percorreu. - Lucius teve razões para fazê-lo. Narcisa também. E todos aqueles que o fizeram têm tido um motivo o bastante poderoso para se atrever a me enganar. Diga-me, Severus, Qual tem sido tua razão?

-Vais ter que averiguar por outro meio. –Foi a resposta do professor. - No que a mim respeita, são razões muito pessoais que não penso ventilar adiante de ninguém.

Severus sentiu que seu pescoço era apertado com força e suas mãos atenazaram os pulsos de seu agressor. O professor entrecerrou os olhos, resistindo enquanto caía na conta que Voldemort era mais forte do que tinha crido.

-Então, eu te direi... –Voldemort deixou seu pescoço e acercou seu rosto ao do professor até ficar a uns centímetros de distância. Severus permaneceu imutável pese a que sabia que em qualquer momento poderia morrer. - Tem que ver com um fedelho muito menor que tu, que foi teu estudante e com o que ademais te a cama... Não é assim?

-Ignoro de que me fala. –Pese a que não tinha idéia de como se tinha inteirado, preferiu seguir fingindo, esperando que isso lhe ajudasse a ganhar tempo.

-Sabe que minha querida mascote tem ido ao buscar? –Voldemort pôde vislumbrar um destelho de preocupação em seus negros olhos. - Ambos sabemos que o encontrará e que então seu bem-estar estará garantido tanto como o seu. Porque acho que já te tens de imaginar o que lhe farei quando Nagini o traga.

-Ele acabará contigo. –Afirmou Severus com toda a segurança que o pleno conhecimento sobre seu casal lhe inspirava. - É bem mais forte e poderoso que você.

-Vejo que lhe tens demasiada fé a esse menino. –Voldemort afastou-se do professor e levantou sua varinha. Severus se tensou esperando o pior. - Tenho que admitir que é bom suportando o sofrimento. Quero ver que tão bom será suportando o seu...

Severus fechou os olhos esperando o primeiro golpe enquanto escutava o cruciatus que Voldemort lhe lançava, mas não sentiu nada. Abriu os olhos e pôde ver que o Lord o olhava com o cenho franzido, tratando de analisar o por que Severus continuava parado em frente a ele como se nunca lhe tivesse lançado uma maldição.

-Quem é? –Severus não pôde compreender a pergunta que lhe fazia. - Quem te está protegendo? De que maneira o está fazendo?

Severus permaneceu em silêncio, sua mente trabalhando a toda velocidade para tratar de achar uma resposta a essa pergunta. Voldemort voltou a levantar seu varita e como a primeira vez, a maldição o traspassou qual se tratasse de um fantasma.

-Responde!

Então, a sua mente voltou aquele dia em que Albus lhe obsequiasse o medalhão.

" _Só é um feitiço de proteção. Nada importante..."_

E a noite em que Sirius Black o descobrisse com Harry no lago.

" _És um idiota, Black! Nem sequer tens boa pontaria!"_

Outra maldição colou em seu corpo sem causar-lhe um só rasgo. Levou sua mão ao peito, sentindo o medalhão por embaixo de suas negras prendas.

" _Quero que me prometas que não to tirarás baixo nenhuma circunstância..."_

-Albus... –A voz surgiu de lábios de Severus em um doloroso murmuro que Voldemort não atingiu a ouvir. - Que é o que tens feito, velho néscio?

Conseguiu esquivar o ataque que Voldemort lhe lançou. Vendo que não poderia o ferir com mais maldições, o ser escuro conjurou um feitiço para destruir o teto baixo o qual Severus se encontrava parado.

O professor mal pôde evadir um grande pedaço que caiu bem perto dele. Mas alguns escombros atingiram a golpeá-lo, derrubando-o. Com um só movimento de sua mão, Voldemort fez que a grande louça de barro que Severus acabava de esquivar caísse sobre suas pernas, imobilizando-o. Severus sentiu-as rangido e afogou um gemido de dor enquanto o Lord agachava-se a sua altura para murmurar-lhe.

-Não vou te matar agora. Esperarei a que Nagini traga meu encarrego e então farei uma grande festa.

Severus quis responder algo, mas seus negros olhos se fecharam contra sua vontade, a escuridão fazendo ato de presença.

McEwan não podia achar que o que tinha em frente a ele fosse real. Corria para a saída da Mansão para escapar quando um estranho objeto que voava se atravessou em seu caminho, lhe impedindo o passo enquanto sua máscara desaparecia de seu rosto e seu varinha escapava de sua mão. Os olhos do homem abriram-se, desmesurados ao reconhecer à pessoa que se encontrava sentada nessa estranha cadeira flutuante.

-Mal... Malfoy... –O homem engoliu saliva ao encontrar-se com uns azuis olhos cheios de profundo rancor. - Mas se você está... está...

-Vivo. Como podes ver. –Lucius acercou sua cadeira até ficar em frente ao surpreendido homem, quem ao ver-se descoberto ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, suplicando-lhe clemência. - Você proporcionaste informação do Ministério ao Lord. E minha esposa morreu por essa razão.

-Não é assim, Malfoy! –McEwan agitou ambas mãos, negando com sua voz chorona que fez a Lucius entrecerrar os olhos com moléstia. - Ele suspeitava de vocês. Eu só fiz o que me ordenou. Faz favor... não me mate! Te suplico! Ele me ordenou!

-Se você não tivesse falado nada disto tivesse ocorrido. –McEwan encolheu-se de temor quando Lucius colocou a ponta de sua varinha em seu pescoço. - Desmaius.

Lucius deixou que um Auror se acercasse para levantar ao homem inconsciente e lhe levar. Tinha sido demasiado benévolo com McEwan, o patético espião de Voldemort no Ministério. Mas não seria igual quando se encontrasse em frente àquelas pessoas que de forma direta participassem na tortura e morte de Narcisa.

Apesar de que a Ordem já tinha conseguido capturar à maioria deles, fazendo contas ele sabia que era necessário encontrar aos que se achavam escondidos. E essas quatro pessoas ocupavam o primeiro lugar em sua lista.

Volteou a ver o grupo de Minerva. Os rapazes estavam concentrados em não deixar escapar aos que ficavam no salão. Observou a seu filho. Draco movia-se com segurança e arremetia quando era necessário. Quando não, se protegia e esperava com paciência a que algum comensal passasse perto para imobiliza-lo ao momento. Sentiu-se orgulhoso dele.

Por um instante esteve tentado a separar-se dele e percorrer a mansão para buscar a Arnold e a Thomas, os homens que abusou de Narcisa a noite de sua morte. Severus tinha-lhe proporcionado a informação, pois seus nomes tinham-se-lhe ficado tão gravados como todo o ocorrido essa terrível noite. E Lucius sabia muito bem quem eram, pois não tinha sido a primeira vez que se divertiam com algum prisioneiro do Lord.

Mas desistiu em sua intenção de afastar-se demasiado de Draco. Apesar da segurança com a que brigava o rapaz, não descartava qualquer risco e não queria nem imaginar que algo lhe passasse. Ficou no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo em que buscava a Arthur com a mirada.

Ao ver que o maior dos Weasley estava demasiado ocupado girando instruções e combatendo, se acercou a Molly. Ela esperava notícias dos Aurores a cargo da busca do grupo de Dumbledore enquanto apoiava a seu esposo, pois este tinha tido que enviar a muitos de seus colegas à enfermaria. A mulher voltou-se para o loiro quando este lhe falou.

-Faltam alguns por capturar. –A mulher olhou-lhe com atenção. - Há habitações ocultas a simples vista que podem servir de esconderijo. Lhe darei a finque pára que possam as encontrar.

Molly assentiu e memorizou finque-a que Lucius lhe deu. Ao instante, enviou a vários Aurores com a contra senha para que buscassem aos que faltavam. Lucius voltou-se para o lugar onde seu filho combatia. O jovem encontrava-se parado com suas costas coladas contra a parede e já não tinha a varinha em sua mão.

Franziu o cenho, sua vista percorrendo todo o salão. Seu fôlego congelou-se quando a descobriu a ela a uns quantos metros de seu filho enquanto apontava a seu corpo, o mais puro ódio refletido em sua mirada. A maldição brotou dos lábios de Bellatrix ao mesmo tempo que ele levantava sua varinha e apontava direto ao coração de sua cunhada.

Sirius despedaçou a enésima porta que encontrou e esperou uns segundos dantes de entrar. Suspirou, frustrado, quando viu que a habitação estava vazia, como a maioria das que revisasse até esse momento. Já tinha tido vários encontros desagradáveis com comensais, dos que tinha conseguido sair bem livrado. Mas nesse momento sua mente estava ocupada em encontrar a Harry e de passagem dar com sua prima, de quem suspeitava não se encontrava bem longe.

Suas suposições viram-se confirmadas quando ao sair da habitação, sentiu um golpe no braço e o homem se retorceu de dor. Bellatrix encontrava-se em frente a ele, varinha em mãos, enquanto observava ao homem se sustentando o braço ferido.

-Olá, priminho. Parece que estamos destinados a nos encontrar em espinhosas circunstâncias. –Sirius torceu o gesto ao escutá-la, sua varinha afirmada em sua mão e apontando para ela. - Pergunto-me se sente falta tanto como eu os velhos tempos, quando éramos meninos e jogávamos às escondidas.

-Agora não estamos jogando, Bela. –Sirius tratou de desarmá-la, mas Bellatrix o esquivou com agilidade. - Temos uma conta pendente.

-Vamos, Sirius... achei que já tinha esquecido o do véu. –Agora foi o turno do animago de esquivar a maldição que sua prima lhe lançou. - Por que é tão rancoroso?

-Está no sangue. –Sirius lançou-lhe um feitiço que a deixou aturdida, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu a desarmar.

Quando lhe apontou pára imobilizá-la, ela desapareceu ante seus olhos. Intuindo o que faria sua prima a seguir, se recostou contra uma parede e esperou a que voltasse a se aparecer, esta vez a seu lado direito. O animago mal teve tempo de fazer a um lado quando na parede junto a ele se abriu um enorme buraco.

Bellatrix sentiu uma dor lacerante em todo seu corpo e soube que Sirius lhe tinha lançado um cruciatus. Mal pôde se recuperar o suficiente para ver que agora se encontrava em completa desvantagem. Um grupo de Aurores acabava de dobrar a esquina e a mulher viu a oportunidade para escapar de seu furioso primo aproveitando seu momentânea distração.

-Maldição... –Murmurou o animago quando Bellatrix voltou a desaparecer. Reconheceu aos Aurores como os que faziam parte do grupo de Molly. - Têm encontrado algo?

-Nada pelo momento. –Respondeu um deles. - Não há sinais de Dumbledore nem de Potter. Também não temos podido dar com Snape.

-Eu buscarei a meu afilhado. Vocês busquem a Dumbledore e a Snape. –Sirius retomou só seu caminho enquanto concluía. - E se encontram-no digam-lhe que mais lhe vale que Harry esteja bem, ou eu mesmo farei que se arrependa de ter trazido aqui.

Bellatrix esperou a que os homens desaparecessem e deixou seu refúgio por trás da parede. Se tinha escutado bem, Sirius estava buscando a seu afilhado porque Severus o tinha levado ante a presença de sua Lord. Se era assim, então a essas horas Harry Potter devia estar em suas mãos. Sorriu, comprazida.

-Parece que as coisas não serão tão difíceis como cria... –Bellatrix retrocedeu sobre seus passos para voltar ao Salão. Tinha o pressentimento de que aí veria à pessoa que agora lhe interessava. - Se meus cálculos não me falham, deve estar entre os Aurores que entraram faz umas horas.

Bellatrix se torceu com agilidade até chegar cerca da saída. Permaneceu oculta no recebedor que servia de divisão entre a porta principal e o Salão. Um sorriso torcido desenhou-se em seus carnosos lábios quando viu a cabeleira inconfundível de seu sobrinho, brigando a favor da Ordem.

-Tal como o imaginei. Sabia que não desperdiçarias a oportunidade de vingar a teus pais. –Apontou para o rapaz. - Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Draco voou de suas mãos, e o rapaz foi lançado vários metros atrás. Abriu seus olhos, aturdido, ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia distinguir uma máscara branca em frente a ele. Sua surpresa foi maiúscula quando Bellatrix se despojou ela lhe deixando ver seu rosto.

-Tia Bela? –O rapaz olhou-a, tratando de entender. Compreendeu o que passava quando Bellatrix lhe apontou com sua varinha. - Não serás capaz... eu sou seu sobrinho.

-Não me diga... –A mulher sufocou um riso que a Draco lhe provocou calafrios. - Por que não lhe pergunta a minha querida irmã? Ela te dirá do que posso ser capaz. Claro... quando te encontre com ela.

Draco entendeu ao instante o que a mulher lhe estava dizendo. Uma crescente ira inundou seu peito quando se pôs de pé para a enfrentar.

-foi você... Você a mataste! –Draco tratou de acercar-se a ela, mas Bellatrix lhe impediu com um só movimento de sua mão. Draco lutou por libertar seu corpo colado a um pilar contra sua vontade. - Solta-me!

-Sabe por que a matei? –Bellatrix manteve a varinha levantada para ele. Draco deixou de forcejar ao sentir-se libertado do feitiço e permaneceu em seu lugar enquanto escutava as palavras de sua tia. - Não foi só porque meu Lord me pediu. Eu a odiava. Ela sempre teve o melhor. Eu sempre tive que me conformar com o que ela deixava.

-Isso não é verdadeiro. Minha mãe queria-te... era sua irmã. –Draco seguia sem poder crer o que escutava. Não podia conceber que sua tia pudesse ser tão malvada, não com quem toda sua vida se tinha dedicado à proteger, à amar. - Como pudeste?

-Foram anos... –Prosseguiu a mulher-. Anos nos que vi como ela se apossava de tudo o que eu queria. De todo o que eu ambicionava.

-Ela não te roubou nada.

-Você não sabe! –Draco se sobressaltou ante o grito de sua tia. - Eu o vi primeiro! Eu o conheci antes e ela me roubou! Por isso ele nunca me olhou! Por isso ele nunca se tomou a moléstia de me conhecer!

Draco moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de digerir a cada uma de suas palavras. O gesto de sua tia suavizou-se pouco a pouco até que um leve sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto.

-Mas isso já não vem ao caso agora. Ele está morto e não há nada que se possa fazer a esse respeito. –Draco permaneceu em silêncio ante suas amargas palavras. - Agora tenho outros motivos que me movem. Tenho outros planos bem mais ambiciosos e tu interferes com eles. E não o posso permitir.

Desconcertado pela verdade da que acabava de se inteirar, Draco não escutou as palavras de sua tia. Sua atenção voltou a ela quando a ouviu mencionar ao principal motivo de seus pesadelos.

-Sei que meu Lord tem posto sua mirada em ti para procriar um herdeiro. –Draco pôde notar o desprezo puro na voz da mulher. - Pois bem, eu quero ocupar teu lugar. Quero ser eu quem lhe dê a meu senhor todo o que ele quer... e muitas coisas mais que você não poderia ser capaz de lhe dar.

Draco não pôde reprimir um riso sarcástico ao a escutar.

-E cries... que eu estou entusiasmado com a ideia de lhe dar um herdeiro? –A mulher permaneceu impassível ante o gesto do rapaz. - Por mim não te preocupes. Cedo-te meu lugar com muito gosto.

-É um tonto. Meu Lord deu-te em bandeja de prata a oportunidade de controlar todo mundo Mágico e Muggle, e você a está desperdiçando. Mas as coisas não são tão singelas. Ele está encaprichado contigo e sei que não descansará até que consiga seu objetivo.

Bellatrix sujeitou com força sua varinha e apontou ao corpo do rapaz, que empalideceu.

-Me assegurarei que não seja um estorvo em meu caminho como alguma vez Narcisa o foi para conquistar a seu pai. –Entrecerrou seus olhos e um sinistro sorriso brotou de seus lábios enquanto buscava em sua mente uma maldição apropriada para ele. - Morrerá com lentidão e entre o mais intenso das dores. E meu Lord não terá outra opção mais que aceitar meu oferecimento...

Bellatrix lançou a maldição que acabaria pouco a pouco com a vida de Draco Malfoy. No momento em que uma luz vermelha brotava de sua varinha, uma de igual cor colava em seu próprio corpo, a fazendo cair ao solo presa de terríveis dores. Sem saber que tinha ocorrido, a mulher levantou a mirada e desde o chão pôde distinguir algo que lhe paralisou o coração.

Junto a seu filho, uma cadeira de rodas desceu e o rosto sério de Lucius Malfoy deixou-se ver entre a bruma que começava à rodear.

-Lucius...

Foi quando caiu na conta que tinha recebido a mesma maldição que ela tinha utilizado segundos dantes, e da própria mão do homem que amava. Bellatrix estendeu seus braços e tratou de arrastar-se para chegar junto àquele a quem tinha desejado toda sua vida. Ao único dono verdadeiro de seu coração e se ele o tivesse querido, também de sua vontade.

Mas as forças abandonavam-na pouco a pouco. Sua voz deixou sair seu nome uma vez mais, em um suave sussurro que ninguém pôde escutar. Seu corpo começou a morrer e dantes de que chegasse seu fim ela pediu um último desejo.

Uma só mirada desses olhos azuis que durante tantos anos atormentassem sua alma. Uma só mirada desse homem ao que ela amasse em silêncio. Um só segundo desses dois profundos e turbulentos mares inundando seus sentidos a fariam ditosa. Ela morreria contente com uma mirada, não importava agora se era de ódio... mas ao fim uma mirada para conservá-la, feliz a onde queira que a morte a levasse.

Bellatrix exalou seu último suspiro a uns quantos metros da única pessoa que tinha amado durante toda sua vida. Seus olhos ficaram fixos nessa altiva figura dona de seus sonhos delirantes, de suas ilusões e desejos. Fixos nos olhos azuis que até o final desejou, notassem sua extinguida existência...

Mas Lucius nunca a olhou.

Draco já não escutava as palavras de sua tia. Sua mente tinha-se ficado atorada no instante em que ela lhe confessasse o ódio que sentia por sua mãe e seu suposto amor para seu pai. Não podia achar que sua tia pudesse guardar tanto rancor para sua própria irmã. Voltou sua atenção a Bellatrix quando esta lhe confessou seus planos de ocupar seu lugar como a mãe do herdeiro de Voldemort.

Um riso carregado de sarcasmo tinha sido sua resposta imediata. Depois, umas palavras mais que se perderam entre o ruído da batalha a seu redor. E depois, um raio vermelho emergindo da varinha de sua própria tia e dirigindo-se para ele. Fechou os olhos esperando sentir a maldição imperdoável que acabaria com sua vida.

Em vez disso, uns braços cálidos o envolveram e escutou um suave gemido. Draco abriu seus olhos para ver a Blaise olhando-o com os seus cheios de amor. O firme abraço de quem fosse seu casal se afrouxou ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo deslizava-se com lentidão para o frio chão do salão.

-Blaise! –Draco atingiu a sustentar entre seus braços no preciso momento em que Lucius descia junto a eles, em seu rosto uma grande preocupação. Ao vê-lo, Draco compreendeu o que Blaise acabava de fazer. O rapaz tinha presenciado o momento em que Bellatrix lhe lançava a maldição e, a reconhecendo como mortal, não o tinha pensado duas vezes dantes de atravessar em seu caminho.

-Pai! O contra feitiço! –Sua mirada agoniada posou-se nos azuis olhos de Lucius, e pôde ver um profundo abatimento neles. - Faz favor... tem que ter um...

-Sento-o, filho... –Draco viu como seu pai movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, a impotência refletida em sua mirada azul. - Não há... contra feitiço.

-Não... não... não... –Draco estreitou entre seus braços o languido corpo de quem alguma vez fosse seu parceiro, seus olhos carregados de pesadas lágrimas. - Que tens feito, tonto? Por que?

-Porque... te... amo... –Draco fincou sua mirada anegada nos cálidos lábios que, entreabertos, deixavam escapar pouco a pouco a vida na cada exalação. - Meu coração... inteiro... minha... vida... inteira...

Um soluço entrecortado brotou dos lábios de Draco, quem uniu sua testa suada à do rapaz agonizante.

-E seu bebê? –Lhe sussurrou, seus lábios quase colados aos seus, sentindo como sua respiração se voltava mais pesada. - Que passará com ele? E Oliver?

-Meu... filho... –Uma funda tristeza deixou-se ver nos olhos acetinados. Tristeza que se refletiu na olhada cinza de Draco quando ele lhe respondeu. - Nunca... poderei... conhecê-lo...

-Não devia! –Reclamou-lhe Draco entre soluços, suas mãos enredando-se entre seus suaves cabelos castanhos. - Eles te precisam!

-Oliver se... ficará... só... –Apreendido o pescoço de sua túnica vermelha com as poucas forças que lhe ficavam, sua mirada acetinada agora enche de grande preocupação. - Escuta... seu... padrasto... não permitas... que se... acerque a... ele...

-De que falas? De que? Blaise... Blaise... –Draco uniu sua boca à dele, desejando com toda sua alma poder lhe devolver o fôlego. - Faz favor... não...

-Em algum dia... me... perdoará...?

Draco mal pôde responder, estremecido pelas lágrimas que corriam com rapidez por suas bochechas. E tomando sua mão levou-a a seus lábios, seus olhos perdidos nos cálidos olhos de Blaise.

-Nunca... disseste-me... que amava dele. –Respondeu-lhe, recordando a pergunta que ele alguma vez lhe fizesse.

Blaise acercou sua mão ao rosto de seu grande amor, acariciando-o com doçura enquanto suas últimas palavras surgiam dele em um cálido sussurro, que Draco teve que se esforçar por escutar.

-Isso... meu formoso... Draco... terá que... averigua-o... você mesmo…

A suave mão que o acariciava caiu em seu colo. Draco atraiu para seu corpo o corpo inerte daquele a quem amasse com todo seu ser, suas lágrimas caindo sem medida sobre seu rosto e deixando impressões úmidas e salgadas por toda sua pele.

Lucius, quem não se tinha apartado de seu lado esquivando os feitiços que caíam a seu ao redor, desejou com todas suas forças ter o poder para reviver àquele formoso jovem cujo corpo, já sem vida, seu filho embalava entre seus braços com carinho em um último sonho do que jamais acordaria.

Para os comensais que a essas alturas da batalha ainda resistiam, o tempo se tinha convertido agora em seu pior inimigo. A alva percebia-se, já próxima, e não podiam permitir que lhes amanhecesse na Mansão. A maioria não podia deixar de pensar na notória ausência de seu Lord, que em toda a noite não se tinha dignado a fazer ato de presença.

Ao ver que a balança se inclinava a favor da Ordem do Fénix, muitos viram a necessidade de abandonar a seu senhor e sua casa, se aventurando a passar acima do grupo de McGonagall. Alguns não puderam sair, mas outros conseguiram vislumbrar o espesso bosque em frente a eles, e portanto, o passaporte a sua liberdade.

Mas não contavam com o grupo de Aurores dirigidos por Remus, quem, ao ver que alguns deles tratavam de fugir se dispuseram a imobilizá-los. Ao ver-se surpreendidos, contra-atacaram ferindo a alguns. Ron estava concentrado em seu Patronus quando algo lhe colou, lastimando-o.

-Ron! –Hermione, que acabava de ceder seu lugar a Remus, atingiu a ver quando seu casal caía presa de uma maldição que reconheceu como as que o professor Snape lhes tinha ensinado a combater.

Sem pensá-lo duas vezes, correu para onde o rapaz se encontrava e dirigiu sua varinha para ele, conjurando o contra feitiço. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios quando viu que Ron ainda respirava. Buscou o transladador de seu casal e ativou-o para enviar à enfermaria.

Ficou parada um momento no mesmo lugar sem dar-se conta que sem o Patronus de Ron, o lugar tinha ficado desprotegido. Ao perceber isso, deu meia volta para enfrentar aos Dementadores ao mesmo tempo em que invocava seu Patronus. Mas sua lontra jamais emergiu de sua varinha. Hermione tentou-o uma e outra vez, sem sucesso.

Um longo calafrio percorreu todo seu ser ao recordar um importante detalhe: Os feitiços e contra feitiços que Snape lhes tinha ensinado eram escuros. E ela sabia muito bem que não se podia convocar um Patronus se a magia do mago que o invocava não estava apurada.

Hermione caiu na conta disso quando viu a dois Dementadores se dirigindo a ela. A garota tratou de correr para poder refugiar-se dentro do grupo resguardado pelos Patronus dos demais Aurores, mas demasiado tarde.

Nem sequer atingiu a gritar. Sentiu um frio repentino atravessando o mais profundo de seu ser quando um deles atrapou seu jovem rosto, a desvanecendo pouco a pouco junto com suas mais formosas lembranças. As mornas lágrimas que brotaram de seus olhos castanhos se cristalizaram em diminutas pérolas de gelo ao tentar deslizar por sua cara, agora gelada, enquanto sucumbia baixo o terrível beijo.

Remus, quem permanecia concentrado em seu Patronus sentiu em suas costas uma estranha e fria sensação. Girou sua cabeça para averiguar de onde provia e seu coração se deteve no instante em que descobriu ao Dementador atacando à garota.

-Hermione! –Correu para ela ao mesmo tempo em que seu Patronus afugentava ao Dementador. Agachou-se para observá-la. Ela tinha seus castanhos olhos abertos, mas sua mente parecia se ter marchado com seu atacante. Tomou-a entre seus braços, tratando de fazê-la reagir. Hermione enfocou sua mirada na pessoa que lhe falava, sua mente tratando de identificar a doce voz que escutava. - Sou eu, Remus...

Um leve destelho de entendimento surgiu em seus olhos quando pareceu reconhecer ao homem em frente a ela. Gritou, horrorizada, enquanto se revolvia entre seus braços, tratando de fugir dele.

-Tranqüila... olha-me... sou eu... –Remus tratou de acalmá-la com suaves palavras, mas só conseguiu que Hermione se agitasse com mais força entre seus braços, enquanto seguia gritando no meio de um ataque de histeria e espanto. Remus assustou-se ao ver o estado da garota e sem pensá-lo mais decidiu lançar-lhe um Desmaius.

Após designar a um Auror para que ocupasse seu lugar, Remus manteve entre seus braços a Hermione e ativou seu transladador para levar à enfermaria.

Lucius sentia um grande pesar oprimindo o mais profundo de seu coração. Após o acontecido no salão tinha-lhe sugerido a seu filho que voltasse a Hogwarts, pois já tudo estava acabando. Minerva tinha-o apoiado em sua decisão e como Draco não queria separar do corpo de Blaise, decidiram enviar à enfermaria aos dois.

Agora mais que nunca, o homem estava consciente que seu filho ia precisar todo seu apoio para conseguir superar essa terrível perda. Ele sabia melhor que ninguém a dor que deixava a morte de um ser tão amado, pois ele também o tinha vivido em carne própria. Só esperava que Draco conservasse a fortaleza e maturidade suficiente para sair adiante. Mas sem dúvida alguma ele estaria aí para o ajudar.

Sabendo a Draco a salvo no Castelo, teve que fazer a um lado suas meditações e concentrar no motivo pelo qual se encontrava nesse lugar. Sua cadeira de rodas elevou-se para afastar-se a toda velocidade para o único lugar que lhe faltava por visitar. Só ficava uma pessoa em sua lista negra, e se dirigiu para lá.

No corredor onde segundos dantes se encontrava, só ficaram os corpos de Arnold e Thomas. Seus rostos ainda conservavam um gesto de súplica muito parecido ao que, em seu último encontro com o ex comensal, McEwan também tivesse.

Mas a diferença dele, eles não tinham conseguido sua clemência.

Harry deteve-se ao final do corredor que o diretor lhe indicasse. Ante sua vista defeituosa todas as pedras da parede em frente a ele eram iguais. Com um suspiro de frustração apalpou as que suas mãos atingiram até que pôde a encontrar. Apertou-a com força e um corredor curto e largo apareceu ante ele.

Correu até topar com o final, onde a porta da habitação de Voldemort ainda podia se ver feita pedaços. Apertou seu varinha em sua mão quando escutou o som do que parecia ser um derrube e como em um longo sibilo, a voz de seu pior inimigo chegou até seus ouvidos acompanhada de um gemido de dor que reconheceu de imediato.

-Não vou te matar agora. Esperarei a que Nagini traga meu encarrego e então farei uma grande festa...

-Severus! –Harry entrou à enorme, mas semi destruída habitação no momento em que seu casal perdia a consciência. Tinha a parte inferior de seu corpo atrapada embaixo de um enorme ferro de concreto. Sentiu uma intensa fúria inundar suas veias enquanto girava-se para o monstro, que parecia surpreendido ante sua repentina chegada.

-Vá, vá... mas parece que meus planos se adiantarão. –Harry lançou-lhe um feitiço para desarmá-lo, que o ser escuro esquivo sem dificuldade. - Isto vai ser muito divertido...

Voldemort convocou um escudo ao mesmo tempo que lhe lançava maldições a Harry, que este conseguiu iludir. O jovem tentava traspassar o escudo de seu adversário enquanto concentrava-se em impedir que as maldições dessem em seu corpo. Não passou muito tempo dantes de que conseguisse seu objetivo.

Voldemort esquivou o ataque do rapaz no instante que Nagini chegava. Harry reconheceu o sibilo molesto da serpente e girou sua vista para localizá-la. O animal evitou acercar-se ao jovem e em vez disso, se dirigiu para onde estava Severus, que já começava a recuperar o sentido.

Harry pôs atenção à voz de Voldemort pronunciando palavras em parsel.

-Nagini, mata ao traidor. –Harry correu para onde seu casal se encontrava, atravessando no caminho de Nagini e sem deixar de apontar com seu varinha para Voldemort.

-Nem sequer pense... –A serpente assobiou, surpreendida ao escutá-lo falar em sua linguagem. Retrocedeu quando a mão esquerda de Harry apontou a seu enorme corpo com o que Severus reconheceu como sua varinha.

Nagini seguiu retrocedendo assustada até chegar aos pés de seu senhor. Harry Potter falava parsel. E para ela isso significava que era tão poderoso como seu amo. E se com uma varinha já era perigoso não queria saber o que seria capaz de fazer com dois.

Harry acercou-se a seu casal e entregou-lhe sua varinha. O professor tomou-a no instante que Albus Dumbledore entrava à habitação, atraindo a atenção de Voldemort. Seus olhos carmesins observaram quando o diretor se agachou à altura de Severus e com um feitiço o libertou da enorme louça de barro que aprisionava suas pernas. O professor mordeu-se os lábios para não gritar, ao mesmo tempo em que extraía o medalhão dentre seus túnicas.

-Que... significa... isto? –Perguntou-lhe ao diretor enquanto arrancava-se o medalhão do pescoço. Albus permaneceu sereno ante a mirada interrogante de seu protegido.

-Está bem? –Harry distraiu-se por um segundo para averiguar o estado de seu casal. Voldemort aproveitou o momento e dirigiu sua varinha para o coração de Albus. Mas Severus, que não tinha apartado sua mirada dele, adivinhou suas intenções.

-Albus! –Severus colocou o medalhão sobre o peito do diretor enquanto abraçava-o. Um sorriso sinistro desenhou-se no rosto do Dark Lord quando o Kedavra emergiu de seu varinha se dirigindo aos dois homens.

Uma intensa luz de cor azul surgiu do medalhão, chocando contra o raio verde e cegando por enquanto a todos os que se encontravam nessa habitação. Harry teve que fechar seus olhos para evitar o reflexo e quando os abriu, seu coração se paralisou pelo temor.

Albus e seu casal jaziam do outro lado da habitação. A energia libertada pelo choque tinha-os lançado com força e nenhum deles dava sinais de vida. Ao ver o ocorrido, Harry gritou de dor. Levantou seu varinha para o ser escuro, seus verdes olhos irradiando um intenso ódio pelo monstro em frente a ele.

Um Expelliarmus foi suficiente para desarmar a Voldemort, quem sentiu a força do rapaz enquanto se estrelava contra a parede contrária. O Dark Lord atingiu a escutar o som de seu varinha quando Harry a partiu em dois. Mas não pôde ver quando o "menino que viveu" se parou a uns metros dele e apontou direto a seu coração.

-Avada Kedavra!

Um enorme corpo obstruiu o passo do raio quando Nagini se ergueu em todo seu tamanho, em atitude defensiva para seu amo. Ao sentir a maldição colando em seu corpo, Nagini dirigiu sua cabeça para Harry e cuspiu seu veneno no rosto do rapaz.

Harry sacudiu-se ao sentir uma viscosa umidade em todo seu rosto enquanto Nagini caía, morta. Cuspiu o que tinha entrado em sua boca sem poder evitar que umas gotas escorregassem por sua garganta e se talhou a cara tratando de se tirar os restos de veneno nela. Começou a ver vermelho e soube que a toxina também tinha atingido seus olhos. Sua vista começou a nubla-se e só distinguiu sombras borrosas. Voldemort acercou-se a ele e o tomou pelo pescoço da túnica, tratando de asfixiar.

-Quem o diria... –Harry escutou o sibilo na voz de seu inimigo, entre as pulsadas de dor que o veneno de Nagini estava causando em todo seu rosto. - Não pensei que seria tão fácil te matar. De tê-lo sabido faz tempo teria mandado a Nagini contigo...

O rapaz afirmou sua varinha e dirigiu-a ao pescoço do Lord. Este apertou o pulso de Harry junto a seu pescoço, e o rapaz gritou ao sentir sua pele sensível pelo efeito do veneno em contato com sua pele irregular. Se safou do agarre de seu inimigo com as poucas forças que lhe ficavam e se arrastou como pôde até topar contra a parede. A figura do homem em frente a ele se voltava a cada vez mais negra, e Harry percorreu o lugar com a mirada para perceber que tudo a sua ao redor também se tornava escuro.

Harry tentou levantar a mão que sustentava sua varinha, mas a debilidade o venceu. Escutou o riso tenebroso de seu inimigo e a sua memória foi o sonho da noite anterior. Sentiu-se tranqüilo dentro de sua dor ao saber que seu sonho se cumpria nele, e não na pessoa de Severus. O Lord levantou sua mão e dirigiu-a para o rapaz enquanto seus olhos carmesins se entrecerraram.

-Tem chegado a hora de cumprir com meu maior desejo... acabar contigo e me fazer de todo teu poder. Te matarei e depois tomarei ao herdeiro Malfoy e então... não terá ninguém que possa me deter.

-Não estejam tão seguro...

Voldemort escutou uma voz conhecida por ele e volteou o rosto para onde provia. Um sorriso torcido desenhou-se em seus delgados lábios enquanto pronunciava seu nome entre uma mistura de surpresa e desgosto.

-Meu querido Lucius... É minha imaginação... ou sua varinha é maior? –Voldemort distraiu sua atenção de Harry para posá-la sobre seu antigo servidor. - Esta tem sido uma noite de muitas surpresas...

-Esta será tua última noite. –Lucius levantou sua varinha e apontou direto ao coração do Lord. - Isto... é por Narcisa...

Pelo grito aterrador que brotou da boca de Lord Voldemort, foi mais que óbvio que o maligno ser não se esperava o poderoso cruciatus que brotou da varinha de Lucius, fazendo ferver em pulsadas de intensa dor a cada fibra de seu ser.

-Isto... é por meu filho... –Outro aterrador grito deixou-se escutar enquanto Harry tateava com sua varinha o lugar de onde provia. - E isto... é por mim...

Voldemort voltou a retorcer-se como uma serpente ao sentir o grande poder que emanava de quem lhe tinha sido fiel alguma vez. Harry dirigiu-se às cegas para onde o grito provia e fazendo um grande esforço, levantou sua mão empunhando sua varinha. Atingiu a escutar a voz de Voldemort e o ruído da cadeira de Lucius estrelando contra a parede. E depois nada.

-Senhor... Malfoy? –O silêncio foi a resposta que obteve. Soube então que se tinha demorado demasiado em atuar.

-Harry... –O rapaz atingiu a escutar a débil voz de Severus, e sentiu que seu coração batia de novo.

-Onde... está? –Harry arrastou-se para onde provia a voz de seu casal. Tateou com a mão que tinha livre, desejando sentir o calor que emanava dele. Severus franziu o cenho ante a atitude desesperada do rapaz. Observou-o com atenção desde seu lugar e afogou um gemido de dor quando descobriu o que lhe tinha ocorrido.

-Harry... seus olhos... –Severus fez a um lado o corpo de Albus e tratou de mover-se, mas suas pernas feridas não puderam lhe obedecer. Buscou seu varinha e viu com impotência que estava fora de seu alcance, junto com o medalhão. - Aqui estou, a tua esquerda...

Harry seguiu tateando o terreno a seu passo, mas parecia que Severus era inalcançável. A cada tentativa de avanço era uma tortura para ele e as forças escapavam de seu corpo pela ação do veneno. Severus girou sua vista para Voldemort, e viu que este começava a recuperar das maldições de Lucius.

Em uma tentativa desesperada porque Harry pudesse vê-lo, Severus fechou os olhos e concentrou toda sua magia através de suas mãos. Harry piscou dentro da escuridão que reinava a seu redor ao ver as formosas luzes, tão conhecidas e amadas, que dançavam a uns quantos metros dele. Um débil sorriso desenhou-se em seus pálidos lábios quando suas trêmulas mãos puderam atingir as mãos de seu casal.

Severus recebeu-o entre seus braços, apertando contra seu corpo, temendo que desaparecesse de seu lado. Em frente a eles Voldemort se erguia, sua mão direita levantada para Harry. Severus soube de imediato o que pretendia.

Tomou a mão de seu casal com a que sustentava a varinha e apontou para o coração de Voldemort. Este tinha seus olhos carmesins entrecerrados em um gesto de concentração, seus ásperos lábios pronunciando o conjuro com o qual roubaria toda a magia de Harry.

-Fá-lo... Harry. Agora!

Guiado pela mão de Severus, concentrou as poucas forças que lhe ficavam enquanto pronunciava, por segunda vez, as duas palavras que esperava não voltar a pronunciar nunca jamais.

-Avada... Kedavra...

O raio mortal brotou da ponta de sua varinha dando de cheio no coração de um surpreendido Voldemort, cuja vida escapou de seu corpo em destelho de cor verde, que Harry já não pôde ver.

A varinha do rapaz se escorregou de sua mão inerte. Severus abraçou com força seu corpo e no meio da dor, deixou que a inconsciência o recebesse de novo.

-Harry!

Sirius e Arthur chegaram e puderam ver que Voldemort jazia no meio da habitação, sem vida. O corpo de seu mascote encontrava-se a uns metros, seus olhos vidrosos olhando à nada. Do outro lado da habitação, Lucius Malfoy recuperava o sentido.

-Leva-te o quanto antes... o veneno de Nagini é poderoso. –Sirius tomou dentre os braços de Severus o frágil corpo de seu afilhado, enquanto escutava as palavras de Lucius. Fechou seus olhos e ao instante desapareceu com seu precioso ônus.

Arthur dirigiu-se aos corpos de Albus e de Severus, seus olhos escurecidos pela preocupação. Com todo o cuidado que lhe foi possível, os abraçou a ambos e ativou seu próprio trasladador. Segundos depois desapareciam rumo ao Castelo de Hogwarts.

Lucius permaneceu um momento mais nesse lugar. Sua mão posou-se sobre sua antebraço e suspirou enquanto observava o corpo inerte de Voldemort a uns metros dele. Recuperou a varinha de Severus junto com o medalhão, e quando considerou que já era suficiente, deu a meia volta e saiu da habitação.

A luz de um novo dia banhou a cada rincão da Mansão Riddle, onde só ficavam os restos de quem durante muitos anos mantivesse ao mundo mágico na penumbra.

Harry Potter tinha cumprido sua missão.


	28. Realidades dolorosas parte I

Madame Pomfrey jamais se imaginou que chegaria a ter tanto trabalho em uma só noite. Apesar de contar com a ajuda inestimável de seu auxiliar e dos médicos e enfermeiras que a acompanhavam, todos eles mal se davam abasto com os Aurores que chegavam feridos.

O amanhecer estava muito próximo e nesse preciso momento, a enfermeira se encontrava bastante ocupada em um caso que nunca pensou, chegaria a ver tão de perto. A jovem que jazia na cama de uma das habitações privadas e à que conhecia desde que era uma menina.

Hermione debatia-se entre os braços de Oliver sem deixar de gritar, seus olhos castanhos inundados de lágrimas. O rapaz mal podia a sustentar enquanto Poppy lhe administrava uma poção para seda-la e Remus permanecia oculto em um rincão do pequeno quarto pintado de alvo. A enfermeira tinha-lhe pedido que se afastasse da garota ao notar que sua presença a alterava mais.

A jovem caiu em um profundo sono produto do calmante que Poppy lhe desse. Oliver suspirou enquanto depositava-a com delicadeza sobre a cama e a arroupava, sem deixar de sentir um nodo na garganta pela sorte da que fosse a mais brilhante de suas colegas.

Remus acercou-se a eles e seus olhos dourados se cruzaram com a séria mirada da enfermeira.

-É grave, Remus. –Foram suas primeiras palavras. - É óbvio que o Dementador lhe roubou suas lembranças. O problema é que não sabemos o grau do dano causado.

-De que maneira poderíamos o saber? –Remus estendeu uma mão para acariciar os despenteados cabelos de quem era sua amiga.

-Será necessário fazer-lhe uns estudos mais profundos. Por desgraça não conto com os meios adequados para isso. –Poppy suspirou enquanto observava com pesar à garota. - Terá que a internar em St. Mungo para que uns especialistas a vejam.

-Sei que sua alma está intacta. –Remus sentou-se na orla da cama sem deixar de acariciar a cabeça da garota, seus olhos dourados mostrando um grande pesar. - A prova disso é que reage aos estímulos.

-Isso é verdade. –Afirmou a enfermeira. - Mas seu grau de depressão é Severus, pelo pouco que pude apreciar. Remus... –O homem girou seu rosto para a enfermeira, quem olhou-o com profunda seriedade. - Não posso dar nenhum diagnóstico porque não sou especialista. Mas sugiro-te que te vás fazendo à idéia de que talvez... não tenha recuperação.

-Não, Poppy... não posso aceitar isso. –Remus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, se negando a essa terrível possibilidade. - Faremos o que seja necessário... o que seja.

Oliver e a enfermeira observaram a Remus enquanto este tomava a mão de Hermione para lhe obsequiar um beijo, as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos sem poder as deter. Decidiram dar-lhe espaço para que pudesse descarregar toda sua angústia e saíram em silêncio o deixando sozinho com a garota.

-Perdoa-me, Hermione... -Remus continuou acariciando sua mão sem poder evitar que um soluço escapasse do mais profundo de sua garganta. - Vocês estavam a meu cargo. Eram minha responsabilidade e não soube os cuidar. Não soube... perdoa-me, pequena... perdoa-me... Ron.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Draco apareceu na enfermaria e caminhou com o corpo de Blaise entre seus braços. Poppy acabava de enviar a Oliver a buscar umas poções no escritório quando os viu. Não pôde evitar uma profunda exclamação ao descobrir quem era a pessoa que o loiro carregava com tanto amor. O rapaz depositou o corpo de quem fosse seu casal sobre uma das camas que se encontravam perto.

-Não posso o crer, não... –A enfermeira examinou o corpo do castanho e com pesar comprovou o que para o loiro já era uma dolorosa verdade. - Merlín... Como lho direi a Oliver? Como?

Draco pareceu reagir quando escutou o nome que brotou de lábios da agoniada mulher. Fechou seus olhos, enrijecidos por tanto pranto ao mesmo tempo que escutava a voz de Oliver por trás dele.

-Dizer-me que, Madame? –Oliver acercou-se a eles. Poppy calou e Draco permaneceu com os olhos fechados ao mesmo tempo em que este descobria o corpo de seu casal. - Blaise?

-Sento-o... tanto... –Poppy quis acercar-se a ele, mas Oliver se deixou cair sentado sobre a cama, a um lado do pai de seu filho.

-Por que o sente, Madame? –Poppy olhou-o sem entender. Draco abriu suas cinzas olhos e o que viu o deixou surpreendido. Oliver acariciava o rosto de Blaise enquanto acomodava seus cabelos castaños em seu lugar. E sorria. -Ele só dorme.

-Mas, Oliver... não... –A enfermeira tratou de dizer algo mais, mas Oliver se pôs de pé e se dirigiu à porta.

-Será melhor que siga com minha rodada. –Acomodou-se bata-a branca sobre seu delgado corpo de um modo muito profissional. Sorriu outra vez enquanto olhava, estranhado, os olhos inchados de Draco. - Virei mais tarde quando já tenha acordado.

Nem Poppy nem Draco atingiram a reagir. Só viram quando o rapaz desapareceu por trás da porta e depois escutaram seus passos afastando pelo corredor.

-Que foi isso?

-Está em choque. –A enfermeira cobriu com uma coberta branca o rosto pálido de Blaise. Draco voltou a fechar os olhos sem querer ver o que Poppy fazia. - Será melhor deixá-lo tranqüilo por agora. Quando ele mesmo aceite o que tem passado então... será hora de acompanhar em seu sofrimento.

Poppy retirou-se, deixando-o a sós com Blaise e sua dor. E negando-se a pensar que Oliver se encontrava em estado de choque decidiu sair por trás dele. Depositou um beijo nos frios lábios de Blaise e voltou a cobri-lo com a coberta branca.

Com um último suspiro saiu da habitação. Precisava dizer-lhe o que tinha sucedido, e para isso era imperativo que o moreno começasse por aceitar o ocorrido.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

A notícia da derrota de Lord Voldemort em mãos do "Menino que viveu", correu como tiro de pólvora por todo mundo mágico. Entrada a manhã dessa histórica sexta-feira vinte e nove de Julio, centos de repórteres se congregaram fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts, em espera da confirmação de própria boca do Fundador da Ordem do Fénix, ou no melhor dos casos, do mesmo Harry Potter.

Mas ninguém sabia que nem o professor Dumbledore, nem seu chamado menino de ouro estavam em condições para responder a suas perguntas e muito menos dar uma conferência.

Minerva McGonagall achava-se sentada em uma cadeira junto à cama onde o velho diretor repousava, em aparência dormindo. Seus olhos verdes, empañados pelo pranto, mal a deixavam distinguir o rosto sereno de seu velho amigo. Doía-lhe na alma vê-lo nessas condições, tanto como o não saber o que tinha passado para que agora se encontrasse assim.

Só sabia que Arthur Weasley tinha conseguido o transladar junto a um inconsciente Severus, após o que parecesse um difícil confronto contra Voldemort. Mas não existia a certeza do ocorrido, pois o professor de Poções ainda estava inconsciente na habitação do lado e Harry se encontrava em St. Mungo, onde Sirius tinha decidido o levar.

Poppy examinou-o sem poder achar feridas físicas. Seu diagnóstico sobre o estado do Diretor foi que se encontrava em uma espécie de coma. A enfermeira e alguns medimagos que se encontravam com ela fizeram todo o possível para o acordar, sem resultado algum. E Minerva não deixava de pensar que o Medalhão que Albus lhe obsequiasse a Severus tinha muito que ver com isso.

Secou suas lágrimas e pôs-se de pé. Dirigiu-se para o velador junto à cama e tomou pluma e pergaminho. Suas obrigações não tinham terminado ainda, pois devia notificar aos pais dos jovens caídos em batalha para que os fossem reconhecer. Dois jovens de Ravenclaw, dois de Hufflepuff e um de Slytherin, todos eles vítimas de maldições mortais, e uma Gryffindor atacada por um Dementador.

-Hermione... –A animaga duvidou por um instante ante a folha em alvo, sem saber como começar. Estava segura que Molly não sabia ainda o ocorrido, nem à jovem nem a seu próprio filho, pois quando a subdiretora se retirou da Mansão Riddle com os rapazes, a senhora Weasley ficou para girar as últimas indicações ao grupo que dirigia. Escreveu umas palavras e após pensá-lo melhor, rasgou o pergaminho. Falaria com ela em pessoa.

Esse dia teria muitas coisas que fazer. Visitaria aos rapazes feridos para inteirar de sua evolução. Também falaria com o editor do Profeta, pois era necessário dar a conhecer à imprensa todos os fatos. Mas para poder contar-lhe tudo com luxo de detalhes, devia saber o que tinha ocorrido nessa habitação.

Tinha que esperar a que Severus acordasse, pois ele era o único que podia lhe dizer o que tinha sucedido nesse lugar. Também enviaria cartas aos membros do Conselho do Colégio, para dar a conhecer o estado atual do Diretor e ir tomando as medidas convenientes. Tinha muitas coisas que fazer. Demasiadas. A maioria delas muito dolorosas.

Suspirou uma vez mais enquanto tomava outro pergaminho. Após meio minuto sem saber como começar, decidiu que o princípio seria o melhor.

-Queridos Senhor, e Sra. Zabini...

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Sirius caminhava de um lado a outro esperando notícias sobre Harry. Desde sua chegada a St. Mungo, o medimago que recebesse a seu afilhado não tinha aparecido para falar sobre seu estado. A preocupação consumia-o conforme passavam as horas, fazendo que a espera se lhe fizesse demasiado longa.

O braço ferido por Bellatrix ainda lhe doía, pois o animago não tinha querido se atender para não ter que mover de seu lugar. Já depois teria tempo para isso. O medimago saiu ao fim da sala onde o rapaz tinha sido atendido. Sirius deteve-se inesperadamente ao vê-lo acercar-se a ele, a ansiedade refletida em seus azuis olhos.

-Senhor Black? –Sirius assentiu. - Sou o doutor Curtis.

-Como está Harry? –O médico convidou-lhe a tomar assento e depois sentou-se a seu lado enquanto tomava ar para começar.

-O rapaz apresenta impressões de chicotadas em suas costas, o que indica que foi torturado. –Sirius apertou os punhos com raiva. Mesmo assim, permaneceu em silêncio esperando a que o medimago continuasse. - Também tem feridas em algumas partes do corpo, como o torso e os muslos. Foram feitos com algum objeto pulsante e ao que parece cauterizadas ao mesmo tempo.

-Quer dizer que o queimaram enquanto o lastimavam? –O homem em frente a ele assentiu. Sirius sentiu que uma imensa ira crescia em seu interior. - Ficará... marcado?

-Por fortuna, não. –Foi a resposta do medimago. - As feridas das que lhe falo foram curadas a tempo, ao igual que os chicotadas. A pessoa que o curou fez um bom trabalho, pois lhe limpou as feridas a consciência e depois lhe aplicou uma poção cicatrizante que não deixará impressões.

Sirius franziu o cenho ante as últimas palavras do medimago. Foi mais que óbvio para ele que Harry tinha sido tratado por Snape. Mesmo assim, a raiva que sentia não diminuiu em absoluto.

-Por outra parte... encontramos rastros de sêmen em seu corpo. –Sirius levantou a mirada e o doutor Curtis sentiu que o traspassava com ela. - Ainda que não há sinais de que tenha sido violado, pois não tem feridas externas ou internas que o demonstrem. Mesmo assim não descartaremos a possibilidade de que tenha sofrido alguma classe de abuso sexual.

-Que fizeram com as mostras de sêmen?

-Como se trata de uma possível violação, decidimos manter no laboratório. –Sirius assentiu, compreendendo. - Em realidade, senhor Black... isso é o menos alarmante agora. O que nos preocupa é o veneno da serpente que o atacou.

-Que quer dizer? –Sirius sentiu que a alma escapava de seu corpo quando viu o rosto do médico escureceu. - Que passa com ele? Talvez não puderam extrair de seu corpo?

-O rapaz não foi mordido pela serpente, pelo que o veneno não correu por suas veias e isso lhe salvou a vida. –O homem suspirou, sem saber como continuar. - Verá, senhor Black... Harry recebeu o veneno de cheio em seu rosto, e fez contato com seus olhos.

Sirius negou com a cabeça, renuente a seguir escutando o que intuiu que viria a seguir.

-Ingeriu um pouco de veneno por via oral. –Prosseguiu o médico. - Aplicamos-lhe uma lavagem estomacal e demos-lhe uma primeira dose de antídoto, para evitar o envenenamento. Agora está inconsciente e não sabemos quanto tempo permanecerá nesse estado. Podem ser horas ou dias... ou inclusive semanas. Tudo dependerá de seu organismo e como reaja às demais doses que se lhe apliquem.

-Isso... é tudo?

-Temo-me que não. Existe a possibilidade de que o veneno tenha afetado sua visão. –Um gemido brotou dos lábios de Sirius. Cobriu-se o rosto com uma mão enquanto o medimago continuava. - Limpamos seu rosto e seus olhos o melhor que pudemos. Posso garantir-lhe que não ficou um só rastro de veneno neles.

-Então... Não sofreu dano Severus?

-Não saberemos a magnitude do dano até que acorde e possamos fazer as provas pertinentes. –O doutor Curtis pôs-se de pé, fazendo que Sirius se levantasse também. Olhou-o direto aos olhos, esperando que o animago compreendesse a cada uma de suas palavras. - Senhor Black, temo-me que existe a possibilidade de que o rapaz fique cego.

O animago sentiu que o chão deixava de ser estável. Se cambaleou e o doutor Curtis sustentou-o do braço para ajudá-lo a sentar-se. Sirius separou-se da mão que o sustentava pela força do costume.

-Quero vê-lo.

-Poderá fazê-lo assim que translade-se-lhe a uma habitação. A enfermeira a seu cargo o conduzirá. Se desculpa-me... –O medimago inclinou a cabeça em sinal de despedida e afastou-se pelo longo corredor. Sirius permaneceu sentado no mesmo lugar, sem poder crer o que acabava de escutar. Uma mão posou-se sobre seu ombro e levantou a vista.

-Como está Harry? –Remus sentou-se a seu lado e pôde observar uma profunda tristeza em sua mirada. - Sirius?

As lágrimas que brotaram dos azuis olhos do animago foram a resposta a sua pergunta. Preocupado, Remus sustentou seu ombro e guardou silêncio, dando oportunidade a que seu melhor amigo se desafogasse.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Oliver abriu a gaveta das poções por enésima vez essa amanhã. Tinha-se dedicado de cheio a administrar seus medicamentos aos pacientes de Poppy, pois não queria que seu turno terminasse sem ter atendido a todos eles. Ele estava agradecido com a enfermeira por lhe ter dado a oportunidade de permanecer como seu auxiliar, e essa noite tinha sido a prova crucial para que o rapaz soubesse que ser medimago era sua verdadeira vocação. Agora já não lhe ficava duvida alguma disso.

Acomodou sobre uma bandeja as poções que lhe tocava levar sem se esquecer de anotar em um pergaminho as que estavam por se esgotar. Era seguro que Severus Snape teria muito trabalho nos próximos dias. Com esses pensamentos aproximou-se à porta do escritório, bandeja em mãos. Mas uma figura espigada e loira lhe obstruiu o passo.

-Devemos falar. –Draco tirou-lhe a bandeja da mão ante a moléstia do Gryffindor, quem só se cruzou de braços. - Sobre Blaise.

-É hora das medicinas. -Oliver voltou a acercar-se à bandeja para tomá-la, mas uma mão de Draco deteve-o. - Os pacientes esperam.

-Por que não queres o aceitar? –Oliver olhou-lhe como se não soubesse do que o loiro lhe falava. - Ele... está morto.

-De que falas? –Oliver negou com a cabeça, fazendo a um lado ao loiro para tomar as poções. - Blaise está dormindo. Preciso dar-me pressa para ir com ele a casa... –Draco bufou com frustração. Em uma tentativa por fazê-lo entrar em razão tomou-o pelas mãos com força. - Me lastimas! Que te passa, Malfoy?

-Ele está morto! Morto! –Oliver entrecerró seus olhos cafés ao escutá-lo gritar. Seu corpo tremeu enquanto tratava de soltar-se do forte agarre do loiro. - Ele... está... morto...

-Não é verdadeiro! –Oliver seguiu forcejando enquanto observava a Draco, surpreendido ao vê-lo chorando. Draco soltou-o e olhou-o com impotência, reprimindo com trabalho os soluços que tentavam escapar de sua garganta. Oliver levantou uma mão e posou-a em seu suave rosto, tratando de secar suas lágrimas. - Por que chora? Ele só dorme. Quando termine minha rodada eu mesmo o acordarei e então nos iremos a casa.

-Ele... recebeu uma maldição... que ia dirigida a mim.

-Faz-se tarde. –Oliver deu-lhe as costas para regressar pela bandeja e Draco sentiu vontades de lançar o objeto pela janela. Em vez disso, se acercou a ela e enfocou sua olhada cinza na clareza resplandecente do dia, contrastante com a terrível escuridão que tinha dentro dele.

-Ele se atravessou no caminho de uma maldição que não tinha contra feitiço. Deu sua vida por mim. Eu... devia morrer em seu lugar... –Um silêncio pesado fez-se no pequeno escritório. Draco suspirou enquanto prosseguia. - Ele... amava-nos aos dois e... morreu por minha culpa...

-Não foi sua culpa. –Draco escutou a voz de seu pai e girou-se para descobrir que Oliver já não estava, e que não tinha atingido a escutar suas últimas palavras. - Ninguém teve a culpa.

-Ele não pode... não o aceita.

-Dá-lhe tempo, Draco. –Lucius acercou-se a seu filho e convocou uma cadeira para que o rapaz se sentasse. Fez o que seu pai lhe pedia e deixou que tomasse sua mão em um claro gesto de consolo. - Nem todas as pessoas reagem do mesmo modo. Isto é algo que ele nunca se esperou. Não o obrigues porque poderia ser pior.

-Eu... também não esperava-o. Nunca o esperei...

-Sei-o, e isso só demonstra o diferentes que são o um do outro. –Lucius passou uma mão pelos loiros cabelos de seu filho. Draco inclinou a cabeça enquanto fechava suas cinzas olhos. - Já o aceitará. A pergunta é... Que farás tu quando isso ocorra?

-Blaise temia que ele ficasse sozinho... –Draco levantou a vista e seus olhos tristes encontraram-se com a mirada azul de seu pai. - Não tenho idéia do que vou fazer. Mas posso-te assegurar que Blaise não terá que se preocupar por isso.

****;*;*;*;**

Ron sentia um lastre invisível atado a suas débeis pálpebras. Quando ao fim pôde abrir os olhos se descobriu a si mesmo em uma das camas da enfermaria. Esforçou-se em recordar a razão pela que estava nesse lugar, e o único que conseguiu foi uma vadia lembrança dele em frente aos Dementadores invocando seu Patronus, e depois uma forte dor no corpo. Depois, nada.

Tratou de levantar da cama, mas o mesmo peso que dantes sentisse em suas pálpebras agora o sentia em todo seu corpo. Deixou de forcejar ao dar-se conta que não tinha conseguido se mover nem um centímetro.

-Onde está meu filho? –Ron sentiu um grande alívio ao escutar a voz de sua mãe cerca dele. A cortina que o separava das demais camas se abriu para dar passo a uma agoniada Molly. Ao vê-lo acordo, ela o abraçou dando obrigado pelo saber a salvo. Ron sentiu-se aliviado quando ao fim pôde se mover para corresponder a seu abraço. - Que te sucedeu?

-Não o sei, mamãe... –Ron suspirou enquanto deixava que sua mãe lhe servisse um pouco de água, que engoliu com muito esforço. - Não recordo muito bem...

-Foi golpeado por um feitiço escuro. –Minerva apareceu nesse instante. Acabava de sair da habitação de Albus, após deixar a Fawkes com o labor de entregar sua correspondência o mais cedo possível. Tomou o braço de Molly e conduziu-a por trás da cortina.

-Que sucede, Minerva? –Ron atingiu a escutar a pergunta de sua mãe. Tratou de endereçar-se para poder captar a conversa que sustentava com sua Chefa de Casa, mas não o conseguiu. - Meu filho está bem?

-Sim, mas... –O rapaz esforçou-se para poder escutar o que diziam, sem resultado algum. Um soluço afogado de sua mãe lançou uma pulsada de dor no mais profundo de seu peito, e um escuro pressentimento roubou-lhe o fôlego ao escutar o nome de sua noiva de lábios da subdiretora.

-Mamãe? –Elas guardaram silêncio ao escutar ao rapaz. A cortina voltou a abrir-se para dar passo às duas mulheres. A senhora Weasley sentou-se na cama a um lado de seu filho enquanto tomava sua mão. - Onde está Hermione?

Minerva decidiu falar ao ver que outro soluço afogava a voz de Molly.

-Quando você estava invocando seu Patronus uma maldição lhe deu de cheio. –Ron soube então que tinha sido aquele terrível dor que sentisse. - A senhorita Granger conjurou o contra feitiço... –Ele olhou a uma e outra mulher, seus olhos cinzas cheias de perguntas. - Você se recuperará, mas ela...

-Ela... Talvez também lhe colou uma maldição?

-Não, filho. –Sua mãe sustentou sua mão com força, querendo com isso diminuir a dor que o que estava por dizer provocaria em seu filho. - Quando quis invocar seu Patronus... não pôde.

-Que... que tentas me dizer? –Ron apertou a mão de sua mãe, obrigando-a a continuar.

-Hermione ficou exposta... e um Dementador... –Rum não precisou que ela continuasse falando. - Sinto muito, filho...

-Onde está? –O rapaz levantou-se da cama fazendo um grande esforço. Sua mãe ajudou-o a sustentar-se. - Quero vê-la.

A subdiretora conduziu-os à habitação onde a jovem se encontrava, ainda sedada. Acercou-se a ela e acariciou seu rosto sereno.

-Não o creio... –Ron beijou com delicadeza os suaves lábios de sua noiva, desejando com isso poder a acordar. - Ela parece estar bem.

-Por desgraça não é assim, senhor Weasley... –Minerva permaneceu junto à porta, sem deixar de olhar com pesar o formoso rosto dormido da jovem. - Ela sofre de ataques de pânico, o que significa que o Dementador lhe roubou todas suas lembranças belas.

-Como podem saber isso? Não há modo do comprovar se só a têm sedada. –Insistiu o rapaz, negando-se a crê-lo. - Ficarei com ela e já verão que quando acorde me reconhecerá.

-Temo-me que isso não será possível. –A subdiretora dirigiu-se então a Molly, quem parecia pensar o mesmo que seu filho. - Remus foi quem trouxe-a. Ela estava em um trance de terror muito Severus. Temo-me que não o reconheceu, e se o fez... não foram muito gratos suas lembranças sobre ele.

Minerva fez uma breve pausa para deixar que mãe e filho terminassem de assimilar o que lhes dizia.

-Que passará com ela? –Perguntou Molly, afligida. - Ficará aqui?

-De jeito nenhum. –Ron adiantou-se a qualquer resposta da animaga. - Irá a casa, comigo. Eu cuidarei dela até que se recupere.

-Sinto ter que lhe dizer que não é recomendável, senhor Weasley... –Interveio Minerva, a cada vez mais apenada. - Nem sequer aqui há os meios adequados para seu tratamento. Poppy recomendou que o melhor é que se lhe interne em St. Mungo.

-Não... não o permitirei.

-Ron... acho que Poppy tem razão. –Molly acercou-se a seu filho e acariciou seus cabelos. - Nós não poderemos cuidar dela nessas condições. Hermione precisa atenção especializada.

-Não irá a St. Mungo! –Ron tampou-se o rosto com as mãos e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Sua mãe abraçou-o tratando de consolá-lo. - Não deixarei que a encerrem e a droguem. Ela se vai recuperar... eu a vou ajudar...

-Sim, meu amor... faremos o que seja necessário. Nós te ajudaremos, mas também deverá deixar que a vejam os especialistas.

Ron assentiu com pesar. Abraçou-se a seu casal e refugiou sua cabeça em seu pescoço, como tantas vezes fizesse após lhe fazer o amor. Molly tomou a mão da garota e acariciou-a com o carinho que só uma mãe era capaz de sentir por um filho. Porque para ela, Hermione também era sua filha.

Minerva decidiu que nesse lugar sobrava e saiu para os deixar sozinhos. Era hora de visitar aos demais rapazes e atender a seus pais, que não demorariam em chegar. A animaga afastou-se com lentidão pelo longo corredor sem deixar de escutar seus soluços, aumentando de intensidade.

***;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Remus caminhava de um lado a outro na habitação privada onde Harry descansava. Após ser tratada a ferida de seu braço, Sirius tinha-lhe pedido que ficasse com ele no que saía a fazer algumas diligências. Ao perguntar-lhe a onde iria, o animago se tinha mostrado renuente a lhe dizer, e o licantropo não quis lhe insistir para evitar uma discussão.

Parou-se junto à janela, que tinha sido enfeitiçada para evitar que qualquer repórter ou curioso se assomasse por ela montado em suas vassouras, como o tinham tentado já desde que circulasse a notícia da chegada a St. Mungo do agora "Menino que venceu".

O homem deixou seu lugar junto à janela para acercar ao rapaz. Suspirou enquanto retirava seus revoltos cabelos de sua suada testa, que ardia em febre. O professor tomou um pano e molhou-o com água fria para posá-lo sobre ela, tratando de não umedecer a venda branca que cobria seus olhos.

Permaneceu observando-o durante um longo momento. Era inegável que o rapaz se tinha convertido em todo um homem. Seus rasgos, que antes fossem os de um menino tinham perdido redondos e agora eram afiados e bem definidos. O corte de seu queixo era mais profundo e seus músculos adivinhavam-se mais pronunciados e firmes por embaixo da delgada bata.

-Não culpo a Severus por pôr seus olhos em ti... –Murmurou com ar paternal enquanto demolhava outra vez o pano para colocá-lo sobre sua testa. - É toda uma tentação, meu menino.

A porta da habitação abriu-se dando passo a Sirius e Remus pôde observar que seu rosto estava endurecido. O animago sentou-se em uma cadeira junto à cama e tomou a mão de sua afilhado.

-Tenho decidido que quando Harry acorde, nos iremos a Paris. –Remus franziu o cenho ante as palavras de seu amigo. - Se chegasse a ficar cego, eu mesmo buscarei a um especialista para o pôr em tratamento.

-Não sabe o que estás dizendo. –Remus levantou-se de seu lugar junto a Harry e foi sentar-se a um lado de Sirius, tratando de fazer entrar em razão ao homem em frente a ele. - Não tens pensado no que Harry deseja. Isso é o que em realidade importa.

-Harry não estará em condições de decidir nada. –Insistiu o animago. - Nem sequer sabemos que conseqüências provocará em seu organismo o veneno desse animal.

-Ele nunca te perdoará que te aproveite de alguma possível incapacidade para governar sobre suas decisões. –Escutou um bufo do animago como única resposta. - E muito menos que o afastes da pessoa que ama.

-Ele é o responsável por que agora Harry esteja assim!

-Pelo amor de Deus, baixa a voz... –Remus dedicou-se a mudar o pano úmido esperando que Sirius se tranqüilizasse. - Nem sequer sabemos quanto tempo demorará em acordar. –Voltou-se a ele enquanto continuava. - Não compliques mais tua relação com Harry por uma necedade. Ele está a dois dias de cumprir a maioria de idade e será livre de fazer o que queira.

-Não com ele. Não com esse mau nascido... –Cansado, Remus só suspirou tomando assento na cama junto a Harry. Sirius posou uma mão sobre seu braço vendado enquanto prosseguia. - Já lhe fez demasiado dano e não permitirei que siga lastimando mais. Já vai sendo hora de que comece a enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos.

-De que falas? –Remus deixou o que fazia para voltar a seu amigo. Sua mirada azul disse bem mais que o que o licantropo tivesse querido escutar. - Sirius... Que é o que tens feito?

-Fui a terminar com algo que devi fazer desde um princípio. –Remus olhou-o com insistência, seus dourados olhos perfurando. - Fui a denunciar a Severus por abuso sexual. A estas horas o Ministério já deve ter girado uma ordem de detenção em sua contra.

Remus fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Sua mão tremeu quando soltou a mão de Harry dentre as suas. Deixou a orla da cama para caminhar para a janela, tratando de encontrar as palavras adequadas.

-Está cometendo o erro maior de tua vida. –Sirius cruzou-se de braços e se recargou sobre o respaldo, fazendo-lhe ver ao licantropo que não pensava desistir. Este apertou os dentes com raiva enquanto continuava. – Sabe tão bem como eu que Harry não sofreu nenhuma violação.

-Quanto mais longe esteja dele, será melhor. –Sirius tomou o lugar que Remus ocupasse momentos dantes junto a Harry. - Esse comensal se atreveu a pôr suas sujas mãos em cima de meu afilhado. Eu lhe tinha advertido, Remus, e ele não me escutou.

-Como pode lhe fazer isto a Severus? Como pode lhe fazer isto a Harry? –Sirius pôde notar na tênue voz de seu amigo, que este controlava com muito esforço as vontades de gritar. - Talvez tens pensado nos danos que isto acarretará? Severus irá a Azkaban e ficará etiquetado como um vil pederasta! E Harry! Harry nunca te vai perdoar!

Remus respirou com força e acercou-se à cama onde Harry dormia. Notou que a febre já tinha baixado e depositou um beijo em sua testa dantes de dirigir sua mirada dourada para Sirius.

-Sugiro-te que remedie esta situação o mais cedo que possas, ou estarás cometendo um erro que te custará muito caro.

-Se o que pretende é que retire minha denúncia, então terás que esperar sentado. –Remus bufou, frustrado, enquanto dirigia-se à porta. - Me levarei a Harry longe daqui, e assim terá o tempo todo e espaço do mundo para se esquecer dele.

-Não sê se já pensaste no que passará quando Harry acorde e se inteire que tens enviado a Severus a Azkaban... –Sirius fez como que não o escutava. Remus abriu a porta para marchar-se, não sem dantes terminar de lhe dizer o que tinha atorado na garganta. - O único que sei, Sirius... é que quando isso suceda não quererei estar em teu lugar.

***;*;*;*;*;*;*;

-Quero ir-me agora... Solta-me!

-Não podes, Snape! Precisa repouso absoluto.

Arthur sustentou com força ao professor de Poções para evitar que se fizesse mais dano. Poppy só suspirou enquanto lhe fazia beber uma poção que o homem reconheceu de imediato como um tranqüilizante.

Severus apertou os punhos ante a impotência por não poder mover da cama. Fazia uma hora que se tinha acordado só para se encontrar com a frustrante notícia de que tinha ambas pernas fraturadas. Poppy já tinha convocado os feitiços de cura pertinentes e o único que o professor precisava agora era não se mover para deixar que seus ossos terminassem de sanar.

Mas isso era o último que se importava nesse momento. Acabava de inteirar-se por meio do Auror que Harry se encontrava em St. Mungo, mas por desgraça era todo o que sabia sobre ele. Também queria ver a Albus. Minerva tinha-o posto ao tanto de seu estado e tinha-lhe pedido que lhe contasse todo o ocorrido. A animaga tinha-lhe devolvido a varinha que Lucius lhe entregasse e a petição do mesmo Severus tinha guardado o medalhão em um lugar seguro, para depois partir para o escritório de Dumbledore e escrever um comunicado ao diário O Profeta.

Poppy saiu deixando aos dois homens sozinhos. Arthur deixou-se cair em uma cadeira junto à porta e Severus observou uma grande preocupação em seu cansado rosto. O Auror acabava de falar com sua esposa e assim se inteirou do ocorrido a Hermione e a seu filho. Também lhe entristecia o estado de saúde de Albus, que ainda não acordava. E sobre Harry não sabia nada em absoluto, pois não tinha notícias de Sirius. Remus tinha partido horas dantes para averiguar todo o que pudesse sobre o rapaz, mas ainda não regressava.

-Deverias ir-te a descansar. –Sugeriu o professor. Arthur levantou a mirada e sorriu, astúcia. Severus suspirou enquanto posava seus negros olhos em algum ponto no teto. - Não posso me mover, de modo que não poderei sair daqui.

-Sim, claro. –O Auror voltou a sua posição anterior. Severus bufou com desgosto ao ver que não tinha conseguido seu propósito. - Esperarei a que venha Malfoy. Ele impedirá que te marches e arruínes mais tuas pernas do que já estão.

Um momento de silêncio surgiu entre os dois homens. Nunca tinham cruzado mais de duas palavras que não tivessem que ver com seu trabalho na Ordem, e essa situação agora os incomodava. Severus sentiu-se em confiança para falar de temas de índole não profissional. O adjudico ao tranqüilizante que Poppy lhe acabava de dar.

-Lamento o ocorrido à senhorita Granger, e a teu filho. –Arthur assentiu, agradecendo suas palavras. Supôs que o interesse de Severus se devia a um motivo mais pessoal que ao que a sua família respeitava. E baseando-se nessa suposição decidiu aclarar algumas dúvidas.

-Que há com exatidão... entre Harry e você? –Severus sentiu-se incômodo ante a pergunta tão direta, mas supôs que devia responder, pois conhecia a grande estima que essa família guardava para o rapaz e sua preocupação genuína por ele. E no fundo agradecia-lhos.

-Ele e eu somos um companheiros. –Agora foi o turno de Arthur de se incomodar. Mas aceitou a resposta a sabendo que sua pergunta tinha sido igual de franca. - Levamos em umas semanas de relação.

-Não tinha idéia... –A Arthur estava-lhe custando um pouco de trabalho aceitar algo como isso. Mas estava seguro que Snape era capaz de qualquer coisa, menos de jogar com algo tão sério como admitir uma relação com quem tinha sido seu estudante, e menor de idade. Isso sem contar com o beijo do que tinha sido fiel testemunha a noite anterior. - Snape... Estás consciente...?

-Basta. –Cortou-o o professor. - Estou farto de que o tempo todo se me esteja recordando que Harry é menor. Não tenho pensado em outra coisa desde que comecei com ele minha relação. Os dois temos estado conscientes desde um princípio, e Harry é tão sério como eu a esse respeito.

Arthur pôs-se de pé e parou-se junto a janela. Entreabriu a cortina deixando que a luz inundasse a habitação.

-Suponho... que o conflito que há entre Sirius e tu, é porque ele não aceita sua relação.

-Sempre tem tido conflitos entre os dois, isso o sabe muito bem. Mas ele é quem tem problemas, não eu. –Respondeu o ex comensal. Ao instante arrependeu-se do que acabava de dizer, ao recordar que agora ele também enfrentaria um grande problema se Sirius decidia manter sua denúncia contra ele. - Como seja, só faltam dois dias para que Harry seja livre de fazer o que queira. E eu estarei aí para o apoiar.

-Deveriam tratar de arranjar-se. –Assinalou o Auror ao mesmo tempo em que voltava-se para ele. - Porque não gostaria que Harry sofresse por de culpa dos problemas entre vocês.

Severus franziu o cenho, compreendendo. Sem importar a decisão que Harry tomasse, se sentiria apoiado só por um e abandonado pelo outro. E sabendo o amor que seu casal sentia pelos dois, isso ia resultar muito doloroso para ele. Em seu interior admitia que uma longa conversa com Sirius, sem varinhas de por meio, poderia ser parte da solução.

"Se pudesse demonstrar-lhe a Black quanto amo a Harry, então ele não teria objeção alguma e não lhe ficaria outra opção que aceitar o nosso..."

A porta abriu-se deixando passo à figura de Remus. Arthur acercou-se a ele e lhe ofereceu uma cadeira que o licantropo aceitou agradecendo ao Auror com a mirada. Sentou-se cerca da cama e Severus observou-o com o que o homem lobo reconheceu como a mais pura angústia.

Minutos mais tarde Poppy saía outra vez da habitação, onde tinha tido que sedar por completo ao professor. Esta vez, nem Arthur nem Remus puderam contra ele em sua tentativa desesperada por ir ver a Harry até St. Mungo.

**;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Lucius recolheu um pequeno frasco dentre as mãos dormidas de seu filho. Poppy tinha-lhe prescrito uma poção para dormir sem sonhar e o rapaz teve que a beber ante a insistência de seu pai. Ainda que a hora do almoço já tinha passado e Draco não tinha querido comer nada, o homem se conformava com que dormisse o necessário. Com toda segurança acordaria dantes do anoitecer e para então já teria pronta a mesa para jantar com ele.

Observou-o durante um momento e após cobri-lo com uma delgada coberta, decidiu deixá-lo descansar. Lançou um feitiço para que lhe avisasse se Draco o precisava e se dirigiu de nova conta à enfermaria. Não sabia nada de Severus e queria ver como estava. Também não tinha visto a Remus e desejava vê-lo para confirmar que se encontrava bem.

Tinha-se inteirado por meio de comentários, que em uma das habitações privadas tinham a um paciente, vítima do beijo do Dementador. Alarmado, o ex comensal solicitou que se lhe informasse de quem se tratava. Sentiu um grande alívio ao saber que não era Remus, ainda que não deixou de sentir pena pela garota. Após tudo, ninguém merecia algo tão terrível como isso.

Chegou à enfermaria e perguntou pela habitação de Severus. Após ser informado, o aristocrata dirigiu-se para lá para saudar a seu ex parceiro. Levou-se uma grande surpresa ao descobrir que a habitação estava custodiada por dois Aurores do Ministério que não o deixaram passar ao ver.

-Pode-se saber que está sucedendo? –Lucius fez questão de entrar, mas um dos Aurores lhe fechou o passo. Viu ao longe a Arthur, quem ao descobri-lo aproximou-se a ele. Lucius afastou-se dos Aurores que custodiavam a habitação, talvez Weasley pudesse lhe dizer algo. - Snape está bem? Por que não posso passar ao ver?

-Ele está bem. Tem ambas pernas fraturadas, mas se recuperará. Precisamos falar... –O Auror conduziu-o até o fundo do corredor, onde se assegurou que ninguém pudesse os escutar. Quando viu que tinha toda a atenção do loiro, começou. - Snape está em problemas.

-Que classe de problemas? –Lucius pensou por um momento que talvez o estivessem relacionando com o Dark Lord. Se era assim, então só precisaria um bom advogado e um que outra testemunha da Ordem a seu favor.

-Há uma denúncia em sua contra pelos delitos de seqüestro e abuso sexual. –O loiro franziu o cenho ao escutá-lo. Essas acusações eram demasiado sérias para não lhes dar importância. Dantes de que pudesse perguntar, o Auror se adiantou. - Na pessoa de Harry Potter.

Lucius permaneceu em silêncio ante as palavras de Weasley. Se tinha entendido bem, Severus era acusado de ter seqüestrado e violado ao Menino que viveu. E se era assim, então ia precisar mais de um bom advogado e demasiadas testemunhas a seu favor.

-Em que provas se baseiam para fazer uma acusação dessa natureza? –Perguntou o aristocrata, sem poder crê-lo ainda. - Quem pôs essa denúncia?

-Não posso te dizer nada mais, Malfoy. –Foi a resposta do Auror. - Não me corresponde o fazer. O único que te posso adiantar é que, dentro do que cabe, Snape é inocente e me consta. Mas é necessário que pára que te inteires de tudo com detalhes, fale com ele em pessoa.

-E como se supõe que falarei com ele se não me deixam entrar ao ver?

-Snape não tem querido dizer nada, nem sequer tem solicitado um advogado. Seu varinha foi-lhe confiscada e está baixo custodia no Ministério. –Lucius entrecerrou seus azuis olhos enquanto escutava-o com atenção. - Nega-se a falar até que Harry acorde. E temo-me que para isso talvez tenham que decorrer semanas. Sugiro-te que te apresentes com um advogado defensor, só assim poderei te outorgar a permissão para entrar à habitação.

-Espera aqui... –Lucius afastou-se em sua cadeira de rodas e não se deteve até chegar em frente à lareira. Tomou um punhado de pós e após mencionar um destino, desapareceu entre os lumes. Minutos depois regressou. Um homem maduro, de porte distinto e ataviado com uma elegante túnica negra de impecável corte, apareceu por trás dele.

O aristocrata apresentou-o como o senhor Maxwell Raddal. Arthur reconheceu o sobrenome como o da assinatura de advogados Mansfield & Raddal, a mais prestigiosa –e cara-, do mundo mágico. Após a autorização por parte do senhor Weasley, os Aurores deixaram-nos passar.

Severus encontrava-se na cama, suas costas recostada contra o respaldo e sustentada por dois grandes almofadas. Mesmo assim, parecia encontrar-se muito incômodo. Levantou a mirada do livro de poções que lia ao ver a seu ex parceiro entrar a sua habitação acompanhado pelo outro homem, ao que não reconheceu.

-Ele é o senhor Raddal... o senhor Snape... –Apresentou-os enquanto o homem estendia sua mão para saudá-lo. Severus correspondeu ao saúdo sem deixar de olhar aos azuis olhos do loiro. - Weasley disse-me que não tens advogado defensor, de modo que me tomei a liberdade de te trazer aos meus. Acho que vais precisá-los.

-Eu só vejo a um. –Respondeu o professor. - E não preciso advogados.

-O senhor Mansfield virá mais tarde, senhor Snape. –Interveio o homem que acompanhava a Lucius. - Agora se encontra no Ministério averiguando todo o relacionado com seu caso.

-Não preciso que ninguém me represente. –Severus fechou o livro e cruzou-se de braços. - Assim que o senhor Potter acorde se aclarará todo este assunto.

-Não pareces muito preocupado, considerando que tens problemas bastante grandes. -O loiro ofereceu-lhe um assento ao advogado, o mais afastado possível de Severus para poder acercar ao professor e falar-lhe em modo confidencial. - Sabias que existe a possibilidade de que passem semanas dantes de que Potter acorde?

-Esperarei o tempo que seja necessário. –Severus observou ao homem enquanto extraía uns papéis de sua maleta e se mergulhou em sua leitura, ignorando sua conversa.

-Só me responde uma pergunta, Severus. –O loiro olhou com firmeza aos negros olhos, tratando de achar neles a resposta. - Fizeste-o?

-Você que cries?

-O que eu cria é o de menos. –Respondeu Lucius. - Aqui o importante é o que ocorreu em realidade.

-O que passou não é da incumbência de ninguém, mais que do senhor Potter e minha. –Lucius moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro ante o hermetismo do professor. - E não penso ventilar meus assuntos pessoais ainda que com isso vá parar a Azkaban.

-Severus... sei que você e eu não temos sido o maior exemplo do que poderia se chamar confidentes. Mas quando nos precisamos temos sabido contar o um com o outro. –O professor assentiu em silêncio, enquanto brincava com o livro entre suas mãos. Lucius aproximou sua cadeira até ficar o mais perto possível dele. - Minha distinta ajuda é o único recurso que tens por agora para não terminar passando o resto de teus dias em prisão. Agora, Me vais dizer o que sucedeu?

Severus suspirou enquanto olhava aos azuis olhos do loiro. Este levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando. Após suspirar uma vez mais, o professor de Poções deixou o livro a um lado e depois de determinar que não fosse escutado pelo advogado, começou.

-Harry e eu... temos uma relação.

*;*;*;*;*;**;**;

Remus entrou pela lareira de sua habitação com dois exemplares do Profeta em suas mãos. Após despojar de sua capa e pôr-se cômodo, convocou um copo de brandy e decidiu folhear a edição matutina. Como era de se esperar, todas suas páginas estavam refugiadas de notícias relacionadas com a queda de Voldemort. Remus acariciou com ternura uma fotografia mágica de Harry no centro da primeira página, cujo encabeçado em grandes letras negras chamava ao rapaz "O salvador do Mundo mágico".

-Estou seguro que James e Lily estão muito orgulhosos de ti, meu pequeno. –Murmurou ao rosto sorridente de quem amava como a um filho. - Oxalá pudesses acordar cedo para que vejas com teus próprios olhos a magnitude do que tens conseguido...

Dispôs-se a ler as notas que mais ressaltavam no diário. Ainda que a maioria exagerava algumas coisas e outras mais restavam-lhe importância ao ocorrido, deu-se conta que os acontecimentos narrados se acercavam demasiado à realidade do sucedido durante a noite. Agradeceu em seu interior a Minerva por ter sido ela quem se encarregasse de que assim fora.

Por outra parte, não se davam detalhes concretos sobre o estado de saúde de Harry nem do professor Dumbledore, as duas pessoas sobre as que a gente desejava saber. Minerva também se tinha encarregado de que se guardasse um hermetismo quase absoluto a esse respeito, por questões de segurança para os envolvidos e por respeito a seu intimidem, assinalava.

O licantropo fechou o diário para tomar a edição vespertina e seu cenho franziu-se em grande moléstia ao ver o encabeçado. Acusavam a Severus Snape como o comensal que tinha seqüestrado e violado ao Menino que viveu. Sem querer inteirar-se de nada, arrojou o jornal à lareira onde se converteu em cinzas. Entardecia e o professor de Defesa pôs-se de pé para acender os candelabros da sala.

Alguém tocou à porta e Remus se apressou a abrir. Surpreendeu-se ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Lucius... –O licantropo ficou parado sem saber que fazer. Era a primeira vez que o loiro o visitava desde sua estância no Castelo e estava em verdade turbado.

-Não me convidas a passar?

-Ah, sim. Claro. Desculpa. –O professor corou ao dar-se conta que tinha atuado como um tonto. Guiou-o à sala, onde Lucius elegeu o cadeirão de duas praças ao custado direito da lareira, e com um feitiço de levitação se ajudou a se pôr cômodo. Remus não pôde evitar corar-se outra vez ante a atitude tão relaxada de seu visitante. - Deseja beber algo?

-O mesmo que tu. –Respondeu-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que assinalava o copo que jazia sobre a mesinha de centro. O loiro observou-o enquanto enchia um copo para ele e depois voltava a encher a sua. Recebeu sua bebida de mão de Remus e aproveitou para atraí-lo e fazê-lo sentar-se junto a ele. Satisfez-lhe o tom corado que prevaleceu nas bochechas do licantropo.

Remus bebeu um pequeno sorvo de seu copo sem atrever-se a olhá-lo. Após um breve momento de silêncio, Lucius tomou seu queixo para encontrar com seus olhos dourados. Franziu o cenho ao ver uma grande tristeza refletida neles.

-Tudo está bem? –Remus suspirou enquanto negava, seu rosto ainda sustentado pela mão do loiro. - Poderia contar-me?

O licantropo deixou seu copo a um lado e recostou sua cabeça no respaldo do cadeirão. Lucius suspirou quando a cremosa pele de seu pescoço ficou exposta à tênue luz que alumbrava a estância, lhe dando uma aparência tão dourada como seus olhos.

-Cries... que tenha alguém entre nós que nesta batalha não tenha perdido algo valioso?

Lucius guardou silêncio, analisando a fundo a pergunta do licantropo. Ele tinha perdido a Narcisa, Draco a sua mãe e ao rapaz que amava. Pensando nos demais, Albus Dumbledore ainda podia perder a vida se não conseguia acordar. Portanto, Severus corria o risco de perder a quem Lucius sabia, o professor de Poções guardava-lhe um grande carinho. Também corria perigo de perder sua liberdade, e com isso à pessoa que amava.

Observou a Remus. O homem tinha os olhos fechados e pensou que também estaria fazendo um reconto mental de suas próprias perdas, e as das pessoas próximas a ele.

-Em maior ou menor medida, todos perdemos algo. –Reconheceu enquanto rodeava seus ombros para atraí-lo para ele. Remus aceitou o gesto e escondeu seu rosto em seu forte pescoço, aspirando seu fino perfume. - Mas acho que enquanto sigamos vivendo, podemos tratar de recuperar algumas das coisas que temos perdido.

-E aprender a viver sem as que já não poderemos recuperar... –Remus levantou a mirada para encontrar com a mirada azul do homem que o abraçava.

-E aprender a viver sem elas. –Concluiu Lucius enquanto acercava seu rosto para beijar-lo.

Remus voltou a fechar seus olhos ao sentir um agradável calor enchendo todo seu ser. Sentiu que as lágrimas brotavam deles quando Lucius deixou de beijar-lo para estreita-lo entre seus braços, e Remus escutou com clareza a cada um dos batidos desse coração que apesar das perdas sofridas ainda batia, como batia também seu próprio coração.

"E aprender a viver sem elas..." Repassou em sua mente enquanto correspondia ao beijo de Lucius, abraçando-se com força a ele para seguir sentindo seu calor.

********* shauhsuhausplspasl********

Poppy terminou de revisar ao último paciente e após assegurar-se que todo estivesse em ordem decidiu se tomar um momento de descanso em seu escritório. Os demais medimagos já se tinham retirado após se pôr de acordo com ela sobre os turnos a cobrir, já que a enfermeira ia precisar sua ajuda por alguns dias mais até que a maioria dos pacientes receberem alta.

Chamou a um elfo doméstico para pedir-lhe que lhe levasse algo de jantar. Tinha estado tão ocupada com seu trabalho que se tinha esquecido de dormir e de comer, e seu corpo já lhe estava reprochando. Mas mal provou bocado. Tinha algo que lhe preocupava em grande maneira, e que tinha que ver com a atitude de sua auxiliar.

Essa mesma tarde, os senhores Immanuel e Francesca Zabini tinham ido ao chamado urgente da subdiretora. Ao inteirar da morte de seu único filho, ela tinha sofrido um colapso nervoso, mas seu esposo foi o bastante forte para suportar a terrível notícia.

O trâmite para poder levar-se o corpo do rapaz tinha sido rápido, devido a que já se tinha levantado a ata oficial assinalando a causa de sua morte, e só faltavam as assinaturas de Poppy como a responsável pela enfermaria, e de Minerva como a máxima autoridade interina do Colégio.

Poppy suspirou enquanto fazia a um lado o prato, já sem apetite. Horas dantes da chegada dos senhores Zabini, ela lhe tinha ordenado a seu auxiliar que deixasse a gaveta das poções em paz e tratasse de comer algo. Como o rapaz se negasse, ela o tinha ameaçado com deixar de atender sua gravidez, devido a que não estava disposta a ter a um paciente que não se preocupava pelo bem-estar de seu bebê.

Essas palavras pareceram calar fundo em Oliver, porque consumiu quase todo o que os elfos lhe levaram, situação que Poppy aproveitou para misturar uma poção ligeira para o fazer dormir ainda que fora por umas quantas horas. O rapaz ainda dormia no momento que os senhores Zabini se levavam a seu filho de regresso a Itália, pelo que não se tinha inteirado de nada ao respeito.

Quando ao anoitecer acordou e o foi buscar para se ir a casa, ela tinha tido que lhe informar o ocorrido. Oliver molestou-se para surpresa de Poppy, não com ela, senão com o mesmo Blaise por não lhe ter avisado que pensava se ir a visitar a seus pais.

Isso tinha deixado à enfermeira aturdida, ao ver que seu auxiliar ainda seguia em seu teimosa negação da verdade. Sem atrever-se a dizer nada mais, só tinha assentido com um movimento de cabeça à despedida cortês do jovem Gryffindor e o tinha deixado marchar pela lareira.

Poppy rebuscou entre os bolsos de sua bata branca até encontrar o elegante cartão cinza prata que Minerva lhe tinha entregado. Nela se detalhava a direção por via Rede Flú para arribar à capela particular da mansão Zabini, onde os restos do rapaz seriam velados essa mesma noite dantes de ser sepultado no cemitério familiar, ao dia seguinte ao entardecer.

A subdiretora tinha elaborado os cartões para enviar aos integrantes da Casa Slytherin, devido a que seu Chefe de Casa não estava em condições para o fazer. Poppy tinha-lhe pedido uma com a intenção de entregar-lha a Oliver, como seu casal que ela sabia que era. E agora, com o cartão ainda em sua mão, a enfermeira não sabia se tinha feito o correto ao não lhe entregar.

-Como lhe vou dar a ele? –Perguntou-se em um chateado murmuro, sem saber que Draco acabava de chegar e se encontrava na porta do escritório, suas cinzas olhos reconhecendo o pedaço de papel entre seus dedos. - Como farei para que aceite o ocorrido?

-É necessário que ele esteja presente ao enterro. –Poppy se sobressaltou ao escutar ao rapaz. Por que todos os Slytherin tinham o costume de ser tão silenciosos? - Ele precisa ver todo com seus próprios olhos, caso contrário nunca reconhecerá sua morte.

-Em circunstâncias normais não poria objeção alguma. –Poppy levantou-se de seu lugar no escritório e acercou-se ao rapaz. - Mas Oliver não está em condições de sofrer uma forte impressão. Isso... poderia resultar muito perigoso para sua saúde.

-E não acha que é mais perigoso que siga nesse estado de negação? –Poppy guardou silêncio, sem achar uma resposta apropriada. - Você que sabe de medimagia, Que acha que seja pior para ele? Seguir vivendo na mentira que sua própria mente tem criado como refúgio, ou que aceite a verdade de uma vez por todas dantes de que passe mais tempo e seja mais perigoso para ele e seu bebê?

-Como soubeste...? –Draco levantou ambas mãos, se negando a responder a essa pergunta. Poppy respirou com força analisando as palavras do rapaz. Tinha que aceitar que estava no correto, deixar passar mais tempo seria pior. - Está bem. Acho que o melhor será que lhe entregue esse cartão.

-Não se moleste. –Draco tomou o papel de mão da enfermeira e saiu do escritório para dirigir-se à lareira. Poppy saiu por trás dele, confundida. - Eu mesmo lhe entregarei.

-Mas...

-Perca cuidado, serei prudente.

Poppy observou quando o loiro tomou um punhado de pó e desapareceu após mencionar seu destino. Suspirou com resignação enquanto dava a meia volta e regressava a seu escritório, desejando que esse rapaz pudesse conseguir o que até agora ela não tinha podido.

Draco emergiu pela lareira do apartamento de quem fosse seu casal e ficou parado um longo momento no centro da sala. Aspirou com força o aroma de Blaise impregnado em todo o lugar, tratando de reprimir as vontades de chorar e acariciando seu cadeirão preferido. Recordou que nesse pequeno espaço tinham feito o amor mais de uma vez em suas escapadas a Hogsmeade.

Perguntou-se se nesse mesmo cadeirão ele e Oliver teriam estado juntos também. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de espantar esse pensamento e decidiu enfocar-se no motivo pelo qual se encontrava aí. Encaminhou-se à cozinha com a esperança de vê-lo nesse lugar, pois não sabia se teria o valor para o buscar no quarto. Ainda que já o suspeitava, sua frustração não deixou de ser grande ao comprovar que não tinha ninguém.

Respirou com força ao mesmo tempo em que abria em silêncio a porta da habitação, onde pôde distinguir o delgado corpo do rapaz, já dormindo. Acercou-se com muito sigilo, apertando em sua mão o cartão e pôde ver que se tinha dormido vestido e com os sapatos postos. Manteve-se um longo momento parado a um lado da cama, observando-o dormir.

Um pequeno lustre em seu criado-mudo alumiava as facções do rapaz. Seus negros cabelos estavam despenteados e algumas mechas atingiam a cobrir sua testa, onde uma suave arruga se deixava ver no entresseio. Draco supôs que se devia ao cansaço da longa jornada à que se tinha submetido, pois quando ele se tinha acordado essa mesma tarde, também se lhe tinha formado uma arruga parecida. Apalpou-se para comprovar com alívio que já tinha desaparecido.

O loiro sentou-se com cautela na orla da cama para observá-lo mais de perto. Queria averiguar que era o que Blaise tinha visto no Gryffindor, e que não tinha encontrado nele. Percorreu com mais detrimento a cada um de seus rasgos, descobrindo que suas pestanas eram tão negras como seus cabelos e muito longas e encaracoladas. Draco também tinha as pestanas longas e encaracoladas, mas não eram tão escuras como as dele.

Suas sobrancelhas eram retas, e estavam mais povoadas. Sua pele era de uma tênue cor morena, que não deixava de ser claro e a simples vista parecia muito suave ao tacto. Suspirou enquanto acercava sua mão com timidez para posar sobre seu rosto, e surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que era bem mais suave do que aparentava. Afastou a mão com rapidez quando o dormente suspirou entre sonhos.

Percorreu com a mirada o longo corpo que jazia esticado por completo sobre a cama. Pela posição na que se encontrava, o loiro supôs que se tinha ficado dormido mal sua cabeça tocasse o travesseiro. Já tinha estado em frente a ele em várias ocasiões e tinha descoberto que o moreno era um pouco mais alto. O argumento ao fato de que era um ano maior que ele.

Oliver removeu-se, inquieto, fazendo que Draco interrompesse sua observação a sua pessoa e se pusesse de pé. Como se apurasse que o rapaz continuava sumido em um profundo sonho, extraiu seu varinha e com um feitiço converteu seus incômodas roupas em um pijama. Oliver sorriu entre sonhos e ao vê-lo, Draco esqueceu que enfeitiço utilizar para descalsa-lo. Com um bufo de frustração, tirou-lhe os sapatos ele mesmo.

Draco permaneceu vários minutos mais contemplando-o, até que o objeto que tinha em sua mão o fez regressar à realidade. Sem notar a fotografia de Blaise e Oliver no velador, deixou o cartão cinza junta ao lustre, esperando que o moreno a descobrisse à manhã seguinte, quando acordasse.

-É por teu próprio bem... –Murmurou, para sair da habitação com o mesmo sigilo com o que chegasse.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Severus descansava na enfermaria com ambas pernas imobilizadas, sua vista fixa na figura de Lucius junto à janela e em seus negros olhos uma sombra de preocupação. Era a manhã do sábado trinta de Julho e as notícias sobre Harry seguiam sendo as mesmas. Seu casal seguia sem acordar.

Remus tinha-lhe prometido que o manteria ao tanto de qualquer mudança que chegasse a se apresentar, e Lucius tinha sido o intermediário entre eles dois, pois ninguém mais podia entrar a sua habitação, que seguia custodiada pelos Aurores. Os advogados acabavam de marchar-se e agora o loiro sustentava em suas mãos os documentos relacionados com a denúncia que Sirius Black interpusesse contra o professor de Poções.

-Não posso achar que o fizessem... –Replicava o aristocrata. Severus só suspirava ao o escutar. Era a enésima vez durante essa hora que o loiro o repetia. - E em plena Mansão Riddle.

-Ele me pediu. –Respondeu Severus, cansado de escutar o mesmo uma e outra vez. - Ele estava ferido e não pude me negar. Como podia lhe dizer que não?

-E não puderam esperar a que tudo acabasse? –Severus entrecerrou seus negros olhos enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, fatigado. - Melhor ainda, não puderam esperar a que fosse maior de idade, pelo menos?

-Tu não entendes, Lucius... –Severus recostou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, seus olhos fechados por completo, enquanto repassava em sua mente as circunstâncias que o tinham feito se decidir a dar esse grande passo com Harry. - Estive a ponto de perdê-lo. Nem ele nem eu tivemos a força para resistir mais tempo. Desejávamo-nos e precisávamo-nos.

-Sim, e agora isso te levará direto a Azkaban. –Replicou Lucius, ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava-lhe de longe os documentos que Severus já tinha lido. - St Mungo tem suas mostras de sêmen e se a promotoria apresenta-as como prova será tua perdição. Já escutaste aos advogados. Ainda que Potter chegasse a acordar e confirmasse uma relação contigo, ficaria em evidência sua minoria de idade. Isso seguiria sendo pederastia. Seguiria sendo um delito, sem importar que se desse com o pleno consentimento de Potter.

Severus permaneceu em silêncio ante as palavras de Lucius. Também tinha outra coisa que lhe inquietava com respeito a esse assunto, e que os mesmos advogados se tinham encarregado de lhe recordar. Tendo começado sua relação dentro de Hogwarts e dantes da graduação de Harry ainda que só por uns dias, se consideraria uma relação professor-estudante. Isso sem dúvida prejudicaria ao Colégio, a Albus como seu diretor e a ele em sua carreira de professor.

Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao cair na conta de todos os prejuízos que acarretava essa denúncia. Se Harry acordava e confessava sua relação com ele como estudante, o desprestigio para Hogwarts seria maiúsculo e a reação dos pais de família ante a situação seria muito violenta. Teriam que se tomar medidas drásticas, e Albus e ele seriam os primeiros em sair afetados. Isso sem contar com que o nome de Harry ficaria manchado, ao admitir uma relação com quem levava a Marca Tenebrosa tatuada em seu antebraço.

Chegando a esse ponto de seus pensamentos se perguntou se Black também estava consciente disso. Suspirou. O mais provável fosse que não. O homem estava demasiado cegado por sua raiva como para pensar com coerência sobre as conseqüências de seus próprios atos.

-Também está o assunto do suposto seqüestro. –Prosseguiu o loiro, fazendo-o emergir de seus pensamentos. - Segundo aqui, a promotoria tem pensado fazer tratos com dois comensais capturados durante a Batalha. –Lucius acercou-se ao professor, quem enfocou sua mirada agora no teto, enquanto resoplaba. - Eles testumanharam que foste você quem apresentou a Potter ante o Lord. Falarão a mudança da redução de suas condenações.

Lucius fechou a fina pasta de couro negro enquanto buscava os olhos de seu ex parceiro. Severus desviou sua mirada do teto para corresponder à sua enquanto o loiro continuava.

-Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia demasiado por essa denúncia. –Severus olhou-o sem entender. - McGonagall e os Weasley tinham conhecimento de todos os planos de ataque à Mansão Riddle. Os amigos de Potter que estavam inteirados de tua relação com ele também te apoiarão. E não duvides que eu também testemunharei a seu favor de ser necessário.

-Agradeço-te, Lucius. –Respondeu o professor de Poções, pensando em se Remus também estaria disposto ao apoiar se colocando assim, na contramão de seu melhor amigo.

Também estava a carta que Harry escrevesse a Black a noite que escapou da mansão. Mas o mais seguro fosse que Black a tivesse destruído. Ele não guardaria algo que em algum momento pudesse se utilizar contra ele mesmo. A voz de Lucius interrompeu suas meditações.

-Quando receberá alta de Poppy?

-Dentro de dez dias, se todo marcha bem.

-Faz o que os advogados te sugeriram. –O lecionou o aristocrata. - Trata de alongar teu estadia na enfermaria o mais que possas.

Severus assentiu às palavras do loiro. Os advogados tinham-lhe dito que assim que o Ministério se inteirasse que já tinha recebido alta, iriam por ele para o levar a Azkaban em espera do julgamento. Ao perguntar-lhes o porque o encerrariam dantes e não até que fosse demonstrada seu culpabilidade, eles lhe responderam que existia um interesse especial por parte do Winzegamot por esse caso em particular.

-Em outras circunstâncias aguardariam até concluir outros julgamentos pendentes, mas tratando-se de Harry Potter vão dar-lhe prioridade. –Tinha-lhe informado o advogado Raddal, durante sua visita uma hora dantes. - Senhor Snape, você deve estar consciente que este não será um julgamento comum, e que muitas coisas sobre você e sobre seu passado sairão a reluzir nele.

Severus suspirou, perdendo sua mirada em um ponto longínquo. Por suposto que estava consciente. Muito consente de todo o dano que fizesse em seu passado como comensal. A Marca Tenebrosa em seu antebraço recordava-lho uma e outra vez, bem como os pesadelos e as lembranças que ainda aninhados em sua mente apesar de tantos anos decorridos.

Mas nas últimas semanas seus pesadelos tinham sido substituídos por um sonho muito belo. Um sonho em onde um formoso jovem de grandes olhos verdes lhe dizia que o amava, que seu passado não se importava. Um sonho onde tinha conseguido provar o sabor de uns deliciosos lábios como cerejas e deleitar com o toque de uma pele jovem e lozano, que lhe tinha devolvido a ele parte da juventude roubada por uma vida cheia de dor e escuridão.

Um sonho do que agora acordava, para devolver a uma realidade na que teria que pagar por ele com sua mesma liberdade.

-Que tens pensado com respeito à condição que Black pôs para retirar a denúncia? –Severus voltou ao presente ao escutar a voz do aristocrata. Cruzou-se de braços enquanto negava com a cabeça de forma enérgica. - Ao menos poderias tentar por um tempo. Depois já veriam Potter e você como retomar sua relação mais adiante.

-Não penso abandonar a Harry. –Severus olhou com firmeza aos azuis olhos do loiro. Este só entrecerrou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação. - Quando acorde me vai precisar. E eu estarei aí para ele.

-Estará em Azkaban. –Insistiu o outro homem, sem poder crer tal necedade. - Não poderá fazer nada desde lá.

-Poderei. –Declarou Severus, terminante. - Preso ou não em Azkaban, estarei a seu lado.

Lucius compreendeu a alusão nas palavras de Severus. Decidiu respeitar sua decisão e guardou silêncio deixando que o homem se perdesse de novo em seus pensamentos.

Severus sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas confiava em que Harry acordaria cedo e tudo se arranjaria. Ele sabia que seu casal o amava e confiava nele, e não pensava decepcionar. Não renunciaria a ele a mudança de nenhuma liberdade, porque o amor de Harry era o mais valioso que tinha e não existia preço algum que pudesse atingir o que para ele era o mais importante na vida.

Ele vivia arrependido de seu passado, das más decisões tomadas ao longo de sua escura existência. Agora que ao fim tinha encontrado a alguém que estava disposto ao acompanhar em seu longo caminho à redenção, não estava disposto a deixar que o afastassem de seu lado. A sua mente regressaram as palavras de Albus.

" _...Mas acho que também não devemos negar-nos a liberdade de amar e ser amados, com todos nossos defeitos e todas nossas virtudes. Harry viu algo em ti que o fez te amar. Bem como tu descobriste nele a razão para o amar..."_

Nunca se arrependeria de ter feito caso às palavras de Albus e se ter dado a oportunidade de amar a Harry, e se permitir o ser amado por ele. E se seguir amando-o significava perder sua liberdade, então a perderia de ser necessário.


	29. Realidades dolorosas II

A dor era evidente nos olhos de Ron, quem observava com tristeza como Hermione era ingressada à seção destinada para as vítimas de Dementadores, na Área de Psiquiatria Mágica. Essa mesma manhã, Poppy tinha assinado a saída de seu paciente para permitir que dois enfermeiros a transladassem a San Mungo, e agora só esperavam que fosse examinada e que se lhes informasse sobre sua situação.

Molly tinha-se encarregado de efetuar todos os trâmites de translado da garota, pois de ter sido por Ron, a tivesse levado com ele à Toca. E ainda que tinha sido difícil estava consciente que era o melhor, pois eles não estavam em condições para a atender em casa.

-Senhores Weasley... –Uma enfermeira de idade madura e mirada afável acercou-se a eles. Molly e seu filho voltearam a ver com a preocupação gravada em seus rostos. - A doutora Sayers a espera. Façam o favor de acompanhar-me.

Mãe e filho seguiram à enfermeira para uma porta de cristal, que foi necessário abrir com um movimento de sua varinha. Surpreendeu-lhes encontrar-se afora do edifício em uma enorme extensão verde que parecia um centro de descanso e que Ron supôs que tinha sido criado com magia.

Era um lugar muito belo, rodeado por jardins que serpenteavam entre pequenos terraços com formosas fontes, e que a Ron lhe recordaram aos jardins dos castelos europeus do século XVII, mas a uma escala bem mais pequena. Não pôde evitar uma grande preocupação ao se perguntar o custo da estadia de sua noiva nesse lugar. A só ideia de não poder pagar o tratamento médico da mulher que amava lhe causou uma profunda depressão. Mas qualquer que fosse o preço, ele trabalharia muito duro para poder o pagar.

-Para que é este lugar? –Perguntou Molly, assombrada por seu tamanho e beleza. Ron deixou seu depressão a um lado para escutar com atenção. - É uma área de descanso?

-Em realidade é um pouco de tudo. –Respondeu a mulher enquanto seguia caminhando por um corredor colidente, desde onde se divisavam portas também de cristal que rodeavam todo o terreno, deixando os jardins justo no centro do enorme edifício. - Só são duas seções, Medicina Interna e Psiquiatria.

Assinalou a zona mais afastada de onde se encontravam, enquanto prosseguia.

-Medicina Interna é a maior porque é para os pacientes de todas as áreas do hospital. Nela se podem receber visitas de familiares e amigos a uma determinada hora do dia. Aqui também recebem tratamento os pacientes que o requerem. –Continuou a enfermeira. - Alguns precisam fisioterapia, alguns outros estão em primeiras fases de recuperação.

Molly e Ron assentiram em silêncio enquanto escutavam. Sem dar-se conta, já tinham chegado ao lugar onde a doutora Emma Sayers se encontrava, sustentando uma conversa com alguns medimagos. Enquanto esperavam a que se desocupara, a enfermeira os conduziu a um corredor junto a uma porta transparente que imaginaram era o escritório da doutora.

Ron percorreu com a vista o lugar. Desde a posição na que se achavam, só podiam se apreciar dois grandes terraços separadas por um jardim, que a enfermeira ainda não lhes mostrava. Em uma delas tinha pacientes que ao que parece tomavam o sol. Alguns enfermeiros encontravam-se junto a eles, lhes lendo um livro ou sustentando alguma conversa. Outros pacientes mais estavam recostados em cômodas espreguiçadeiras sobre o verde pasto e pareciam estar dormindo.

-Poderia falar-nos sobre esses terraços? –Perguntou Ron. A enfermeira assentiu enquanto colocava-se a seu lado.

-Essa é a Área de Cuidados Intensivos, e pertence também a Medicina Interna. –Enquanto assinalava para a esquerda, onde Ron ainda podia distinguir aos pacientes que observasse momentos dantes. - Para os doentes graves que estão em tratamento intensivo. Aos que o precisam se lhes leva de passeio para que possam desfrutar da luz do dia, pois é bem sabido que o calor do sol é excelente para devolver ao corpo as forças que precisa.

Ron imaginou-se que nessa seção devia estar seu melhor amigo. Prometeu-se ir vê-lo assim que terminasse. A enfermeira prosseguiu com sua explicação.

-Esta é a seção de Medicina Psiquiátrica. –Assinalando o terraço que ficava por conhecer, e que a Rum lhe surpreendeu que se encontrasse vazia. - É a única que pertence de cheio à Área de Psiquiatria. Aqui encontram-se os pacientes que padecem transtornos mentais que por desgraça não têm cura, e que não lhes deixam viver uma vida normal no mundo exterior. Este lugar é todo seu mundo.

Ron sentiu que um nodo se formava em sua garganta ao escutar as palavras da enfermeira. O vento mexeu seus cabelos vermelhos quando ele moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, se negando a que esse pudesse ser o lugar onde Hermione se teria que ficar.

-Aqui permanecem também os que sofrem alguma loucura por ter sido torturados com maldições imperdoáveis como o Cruciatus... e aqueles aos que os Dementadores lhes roubaram a alma e todas suas lembranças. –Concluiu a enfermeira, tratando de soar informal.

Ron baixou o rosto ao sentir que uma solitária lágrima descia por sua bochecha. Ele não sabia o destino que lhe aguardava a Hermione, mas estava seguro que não permitiria que estivesse para sempre nesse lugar. Teve que sacar forças de fraqueza para permanecer sereno quando a enfermeira se retirou e a doutora Sayers se acercou a eles.

Era uma mulher de quarenta anos, de complexão delgada e cabelo castanho claro. Seus olhos azuis estavam remarcados por uma discreta lente que faziam ver seu rosto mais delgado e juvenil. Apresentou-se como a diretora da Área de Psiquiatria Mágica.

-Lamento o ocorrido à senhorita Granger. –Ambos Weasley assentiram em silêncio a suas palavras ditas com uma voz muito suave. A doutora já estava informada sobre sua relação com quem a partir desse momento seria seu paciente, e sabia que a rapariga não tinha mais família que eles. Convidou-os a entrar a seu escritório, espaçosa e extraordinária. As cores claras das paredes e as grandes portas de cristal outorgavam-lhe grande iluminação natural e uma formosa vista do último terraço.

Ron não pôde negar que o conjunto era muito belo. Mas conhecendo as razões pelas que a gente –e agora a mulher que amava-, se encontrava aí, lhe pareceu um inferno. Formoso, mas afinal de contas um inferno.

-Tenho examinado o estado da senhorita Granger. –Começou a doutora quando Molly e seu filho se sentaram nas duas cadeiras de suave pele bege em frente a ela. - Ao que parece o ataque do Dementador foi intenso, mas não o suficiente para destruir sua alma.

-Quer dizer que há esperanças de que se recupere? –Ron não pôde evitar fazer esta pergunta, sentindo que seu coração se lhe sairia do peito em qualquer momento.

-Pese a que sua alma não foi absorvida durante o beijo, suas emoções positivas ao que parece sim o foram. –Prosseguiu a medimaga. - Acordamo-la para ver qual seria sua reação ao ver às pessoas que nos encontrávamos com ela. Foi óbvio que não nos reconheceu, pelo simples fato de que não nos conhecia. Não respondeu a nenhuma de nossas perguntas nem seguiu nossas conversas. Mas ao escutar o nome do Colégio de Hogwarts apresentou-se um quadro de depressão profunda.

Ron baixou a mirada ao escutar as palavras da doutora. Molly suspirou, enlutada. A doutora Sayers entrelaçou suas mãos sobre a mesa enquanto olhava a um e outro rosto em frente a ela.

-Faremos todo o possível para ajudar. Há um medicamento inovador para tratar a depressão profunda. Acaba de ser autorizado e se vocês o permitem, poderemos lhe administrar. De ser assim, seus efeitos poderiam se notar a partir da terceira semana de começar o tratamento. –Ron assentiu. Aceitaria qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar a Hermione em sua recuperação. Ao ver seu assentimento, a doutora prosseguiu. - Também se lhe apoiará com terapias para que possa voltar a integrar a uma vida o mais normal possível.

Neste ponto a doutora respirou com força, tratando de que suas palavras não soassem tão duras aos ouvidos de quem as escutavam.

-Mas vou ser honesta. A cada caso é diferente, e até agora não tem tido algum paciente que consiga sair da terrível depressão que ocasiona o beijo do Dementador. Se for o caso não há garantias de que possa ter uma recuperação total... nem sequer há de uma recuperação parcial.

Ron pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro do escritório. Em sua mente mil perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas.

-Uma vez... tive uma conversa com uns amigos sobre o beijo do Dementador. –A doutora assentiu, pondo atenção a suas palavras. - Falávamos sobre as lembranças roubadas e a possibilidade de recuperá-los.

Deteve-se por um instante tratando de evocar em sua memória a manhã em frente ao lago, quando Remus e Sirius se integraram à conversa e deram suas opiniões ao respeito.

Remus tinha falado sobre a possibilidade de recuperar lembranças perdidos e voltar a implantar na mente. Mas só no caso em que o Dementador absorvesse as lembranças, não a alma. Como era agora o caso de Hermione.

-Nunca se tentou algo como isso. –Reconheceu a medimaga quando Ron teve exposto seus pensamentos. - Mas para poder regressar lhe suas lembranças ao paciente, precisaríamos conhecê-los. E ninguém mais que a mesma Hermione pode saber o que tinha em sua mente.

Ron permaneceu em silêncio, negando no fundo a que não existisse ao menos uma ligeira esperança. Voltou-se à mulher, suas cinzas olhos embargados de profunda tristeza.

-Poderá receber visitas? –Molly foi quem fez esta pergunta. A doutora negou com a cabeça enquanto respondia.

-Temo-me que não é conveniente por agora. Devem esperar um tempo a que ela se adapte a seu meio. Ver a alguém conhecido poderia ser prejudicial pelas más lembranças que lhe trará, e isso a faria retroceder em sua recuperação. Uma cara nova lhe dará lembranças novas. Uma cara conhecida só a afundará mais na depressão.

-Não me parece lógico. –Alegou o rapaz. - Como retomará sua vida normal se não pode voltar a ver às pessoas que ela alguma vez amou?

-Sei que parece uma solução contraproducente. –A doutora pôs-se de pé para acercar ao rapaz, que começava a se alterar. Este fixou sua olhada cinza em um dos quadros que enfeitavam as paredes. Sentiu-se mais tranquilo e supôs que a doutora lhe tinha posto algum feitiço relaxante, pois já tinha visto esse quadro dantes e não tinha sentido o mesmo efeito. - Mas tenha em conta que será só por um tempo. O principal objetivo da terapia consiste em ir introduzindo em um meio novo, fazer que se adapte a ele para deixar a um lado seus medos. E partir dessa linha então começar à introduzir pouco a pouco ao que ela conhecia dantes do beijo.

-Então... ainda que ela não possa me ver, eu se poderei a ver?

A doutora observou a Ron por um breve instante. Seus olhos pareciam suplicar-lhe o que o rapaz temia expressar.

-Poderá vir a visitá-la. –Agradou-lhe ver que o gesto do rapaz mudou. - Mas só poderá a ver desde longe para evitar que ela detecte sua presença. E terá que respeitar os horários de visitas, que não são os mesmos que os das demais seções.

Ron pôde entender então por que não tinha visto a ninguém no terraço.

-Farei o que seja necessário. –Respondeu o ruivo. Molly observou que seu filho sorria, para depois ver seu gesto ensombrecer-se quando fez a pergunta obrigada. - Com respeito a seus horários e ao tratamento...

(*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*)

Poppy examinava com sua varinha o corpo ainda dormido de Albus, sem encontrar nada estranho. Durante o tempo que levava o avaliando tinha podido notar que sua respiração sempre era firme e pausada, como se o idoso mago só dormisse. Mas tinham passado já muitas horas desde que Arthur o transladasse nesse estado, e até o momento todos os métodos para poder o acordar tinham sido infrutuosos.

-Tem tido alguma mudança? –Minerva entrou à habitação e a enfermeira afastou a varinha do corpo do diretor enquanto negava com a cabeça. Suspirou, frustrada ao não poder encontrar uma resposta ao que tinha em frente a ela. - Sabes? Acho que o que lhe ocorre tem que ver com um feitiço de proteção. –Minerva sentou-se a um lado de seu amigo e voltou a tomar sua mão, como o fizesse no dia anterior. - Algo relacionado com um Medalhão.

-Poderias explicar-me? –Poppy aproximou uma cadeira para sentar-se junto a ela. Seu comentário tinha conseguido chamar sua atenção.

-Faz em vários dias Albus se ausentou. Não sê se o recordes. –A enfermeira assentiu. - Ele foi a visitar a uma pessoa que podia lhe ajudar a proteger a Severus de alguma ou outra forma. Claro que Severus nunca se inteirou do motivo verdadeiro de sua ausência. Essa pessoa era Nicolau Flamel.

-Mas... pensei que os senhores Flamel tinham falecido já. –Minerva negou em silêncio. - Supunha-se que morreriam após que a Pedra Filosofal foi destruída.

-Escuta, Poppy. –Minerva baixou o tom de sua voz para evitar que alguém pudesse a ouvir. - Eles vivem e a Pedra Filosofal nunca foi destruída.

Minerva observou por um instante o rosto surpreendido da enfermeira. Esta não fez comentário algum, em uma discreta promessa de silêncio. A animaga decidiu terminar de contar-lhe.

-Então... Albus protegeu a vida de Severus a mudança da dele? –Esta vez minerva assentiu. - Mas... se O Que Tem Sido Vencido tratou de matar a Severus, Como foi que Albus sobreviveu?

-Em realidade não foi assim. –Corrigiu a subdiretora. - O Kedavra não ia dirigido a Severus, senão ao mesmo Albus. Severus tinha o Medalhão na mão quando tudo sucedeu. Segundo ele mesmo me disse, o colocou sobre o peito de Albus no instante da maldição. Após isso perdeu o conhecimento. Acordou momentos depois para ver que Harry precisava ajuda. Mas Albus não recuperou o sentido em nenhum momento.

-Mas também não morreu. –Afirmou a enfermeira. - Isso significa que talvez o Medalhão atuou de forma inversa. Mas então... Severus teria morrido ao ser ele quem o protegesse.

-Isso é o que me tem estado dando voltas na cabeça. –Minerva acariciou os brancos cabelos do idoso enquanto suspirava. - O Medalhão protegia a Severus, duvido que tivesse atuado de forma inversa. Nunca foi essa a intenção de Albus.

-Então... Como?

-Não o sei, Poppy. –A animaga moveu a cabeça, sem terminar de entendê-lo. Poppy pôde distinguir embaixo de seus olhos umas profundas olheiras. Dirigiu-se a uma pequena gaveta na esquina da habitação e extraiu uma poção, que lhe ofereceu. - Para que é isso?

-Não tens descansado o suficiente, precisas recuperar forças. –Minerva agradeceu-lhe enquanto bebia a poção revitalizadora. - Se dizes que o senhor Flamel ajudou a Albus a realizar esse feitiço de proteção, então ele deve ter a resposta a todas tuas perguntas.

-Tens razão, Poppy. –Minerva devolveu-lhe o frasco, já vazio. Pôs-se de pé e esticou-se para relaxar seus músculos doloridos. Depositou um beijo sobre os brancos cabelos de seu amigo e dirigiu-se à porta. - O melhor será que lhe envie uma carta por meio de Fawkes. Dá-me pena ter que o molestar, mas tudo isto é por Albus.

-Asseguro-te que se molestará mais se não lhe dizes o que tem ocorrido. –A enfermeira fechou a porta para deixar que Albus descansasse tranquilo e percorreram juntas o corredor até que chegaram a seu escritório. - Espera um momento, há algo que preciso te entregar.

A subdiretora observou a Poppy enquanto esta sacava de sua gaveta pessoal uma caixa, que lhe estendeu para que ela a tomasse.

-É muito bonita. –Declarou a animaga enquanto observava os gravados de serpentes sobre a fina madeira. Abriu-a para descobrir que o único que tinha dentro dela eram uns pequenos frascos. - Que contêm?

-Não o sei. –Respondeu a enfermeira. - Estava reduzida dentro das roupas que Albus vestia. Não considerei prudente a deixar aí. Mas também não posso guardá-la aqui, pois temo que meu auxiliar ou eu mesma confundamos os frascos com alguma poção.

-Fizeste o correto. Estas coisas poderiam ser perigosas. –Reflexionou a subdiretora. - O mais conveniente é que seja Severus quem as tenha, ele é o experiente em Poções. Como vai sua recuperação?

-Vai muito bem, penso dar alta em uns dias. Minerva... –O rosto de Poppy se ensombreceu. - Todas essas coisas que dizem sobre ele e Harry...

-Não creias nada que nós mesmos não te digamos. –Foi a resposta da animaga-. E muito menos creias o que dizem os diários. Eles não sabem a verdade.

-E qual é a verdade?

-Não me corresponde a mim te dizer. –Desculpou-se a subdiretora enquanto palmeava seu ombro com afeto. - Mas o saberá chegado o momento. Asseguro-te que te vai surpreender.

-Já estou surpreendida desde agora. –Minerva só sorriu às palavras de Poppy para depois sair do escritório.

Percorreu o longo caminho para o escritório de Dumbledore, com a caixa que Poppy lhe entregasse bem aferrada entre suas mãos. Se Albus tinha-a subtraído da Mansão Riddle como ela suspeitava, seu conteúdo devia ser muito importante. Se comunicaria com Arthur via Rede Flú, para que lhe fizesse o favor de lhe a entregar a Severus. Após isso escreveria a carta para lhe enviar a Nicolau Flamel.

Agora mais que nunca estava convencida de que ele poderia ajudar com o problema de Albus. Faria todo o que fosse necessário para o conseguir, ainda que para isso tivesse que viajar à Mansão Flamel e falar com ele em pessoa.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Oliver esticou-se com preguiça sobre a cama sem abrir seus olhos. Sentia seus músculos doloridos, que lhe reclamavam umas horas mais de descanso. Estendeu o braço para apalpar o corpo amado de seu casal, e de repente recordou que ele já não estava. No dia anterior Poppy tinha-lhe informado que Blaise estava na Itália com seus pais. Lamentou o não poder lhe acompanhar, mas Poppy tinha muitos pacientes que atender e ele devia estar com ela para a ajudar.

O rapaz resistiu a tentação de permanecer deitado por mais tempo e enquanto dirigia-se ao banho para dar-se uma ducha, custou-lhe trabalho recordar em que momento tinha mudado suas roupas de rua por um pijama. Nem sequer recordava ter-se tirado os sapatos. Arranjou-se e tomou café com rapidez, pois já se lhe fazia tarde para apresentar na enfermaria.

Regressou à habitação por sua capa e dirigiu-se ao velador para dar um beijo ao retrato de Blaise. Um cartão cinza a um lado do lustre chamou sua atenção. Tomou-a entre seus dedos e seu rosto empalideceu, para depois tornar-se vermelho pela fúria.

-Isto já se está voltando uma broma muito pesada... –Murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que guardava o cartão no bolso de sua camisa. Saiu da quarto e já na sala tomou um punhado de pós para apresentar na enfermaria.

Poppy acabava de despedir a Minerva e dispunha-se a visitar a seus pacientes quando escutou a voz de Oliver, a saudando.

-Bons dias, Oliver. –À enfermeira preocupou lhe o rosto contraído de seu auxiliar. - Estás bem?

-Não o sei, Madame. –Respondeu-lhe o rapaz. Despojou-se de sua camada e colocou-se sua bata branca enquanto extraía o cartão cinza do bolso de sua camisa. - Alguém entrou a meu quarto e me deixou isto.

Poppy guardou silêncio durante um breve instante, sem saber que lhe dizer.

-Oliver... isto é verd...

-Uma broma muito pesada que não penso passar por alto. –O rapaz interrompeu à enfermeira, quem só suspirou ao ver que seu auxiliar continuava em seu estado de negação das coisas. - Blaise está na Itália com seus pais. Não sê quem pôde ter sido o autor desta má broma, mas lhe asseguro que vai a pagar.

-Eu creio... que deverias te apresentar nesse lugar. –Poppy tratou de soar o mais suave que pôde. Se era necessário ela mesma o faria entrar em razão.

Oliver observou o papel durante um momento, para depois levantar seu olhar café para a mulher em frente a ele.

-Irei. Mas só porque quero saber quem tem sido. –Guardou o cartão no bolso e dirigiu-se à porta. - Se essa pessoa tem intenções de voltar a jogar-me outra broma, lhe darei um bom escarmento.

Oliver saiu do escritório para começar seu turno. Poppy só ficou parada no mesmo lugar sem saber que fazer, se falar com ele de uma vez... ou fazer caso às palavras de Draco.

Decidiu que o último seria o melhor. Deixaria que ele mesmo o assimilasse por sua própria conta, ainda que para isso tivesse que sofrer uma grande impressão.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

O mortificante silêncio e as brancas paredes da Área de Cuidados Intensivos não faziam nenhum bem ao estado anímico de Ron, quem só observava com exasperação mau dissimulada o incansável ir e vir de sua mãe ao longo do corredor, em espera de receber a autorização para poder ver a seu melhor amigo. Respirou aliviado quando Molly deteve seu incessante andar ao ver aproximar a seu marido.

-Já puderam o ver? –Arthur saudou a sua esposa com um beijo e palmeou o ombro de Ron. Ambos negaram em silêncio como resposta a sua pergunta. Molly sentou-se junto a seu filho enquanto tomava de uma mesinha junto a ela a edição vespertina do Diário o Profeta, do dia anterior. Seus olhos posaram-se na primeira plana e seu rosto empalideceu. - Está bem?

-Que... como? –Arthur franziu ao cenho ao ver a palidez no rosto de sua mulher e sua dificuldade para falar, coisa estranha nela. Suas dúvidas ficaram aclaradas quando Molly lhe mostrou o exemplar. - Quando?

A Ron também lhe chamou a atenção a atitude de sua mãe e sem mediar palavra tomou o diário de suas mãos para o olhar. Ele também empalideceu, sem encontrar palavras adequadas para expressar sua indignação quando leu as letras grandes e negras, que sobre um fundo de escandaloso cor vermelha diziam com total falta de tacto:

"SEVERUS SNAPE, O COMENSAL QUE SEQÜESTROU E VIOLOU AO MENINO QUE VIVEU".

-Arthur... Que é isto? –A voz de Molly, já recobrada da impressão se dirigiu a seu esposo, quem se sentou a seu lado enquanto rodeava seus ombros tratando da tranquilizar. - Isto é... verdade? Severus... talvez...?

-Nada do que aí está escrito é verdade, querida. –Molly moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de encontrar nos olhos de seu esposo a resposta a todas as perguntas que se atropelavam em sua mente. Arthur pareceu entendê-la porque tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos enquanto continuava-. Promete-me que não te alterarás após o que te vou contar...

Ron não soube nada mais sobre a conversa, porque nesse momento uma enfermeira chegou para lhe avisar que tinham a permissão de Sirius para passar a ver a Harry. Deixou a seus progenitores na sala de espera e entrou à habitação, sabendo que quando seus pais terminassem de falar passariam ao ver também. Viu a Remus ao final do corredor falando com a mesma enfermeira, pelo que decidiu que o saudaria quando estivesse desocupado.

Abriu a porta tratando de não fazer ruído, para encontrar com uma cena que lhe encolheu a alma. Harry descansava sobre a cama coberto até o pescoço com uma delgada coberta, seus braços posados sobre seu colo e em suas pálidas mãos umas pequenas mangueiras ligadas por meio de umas agulhas. Desde a posição na que Ron se achava –parado junto a ele-, Harry se via pequeno e frágil, como um menino. Ron sentou-se na cadeira junto à cama e tomou com cuidado sua mão, posando sua bochecha sobre ela.

Permaneceu nessa posição durante um longo momento, observando em silêncio a venda branca sobre os olhos de seu melhor amigo. Seu pai já lhes tinha informado a noite anterior sobre seu estado, e ainda se sentia incapaz de assimilar a possibilidade de que ficasse cego. Esse terrível pensamento fez que uma lágrima escorregasse por sua bochecha, umedecendo sem querer a cálida mão dormida.

-Será melhor que acorde cedo, colega. –Murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a mão que sustentava. - Todos os diários falam de tua vitória. Agora deverias estar desfrutando dela... ainda que após tudo o que tem ocorrido duvido muito que pudesses.

Se reprochou a si mesmo ter dito semelhante coisa adiante de seu amigo, pois não sabia se este podia estar o escutando. Tratou de mudar seu gesto, ainda sabendo que Harry não podia o ver, enquanto tratava que sua voz não soasse tão triste como se sentia.

-Quis dizer... gostaria de contar-te todo o que tem passado mas... –Ron sentiu que não podia ser otimista nas circunstâncias que estava vivendo, de modo que preferiu calar enquanto seguia sustentando sua mão com carinho. Harry se revolvia por um breve instante e Ron pensou que podia estar acordando-. Harry?

Mas se alarmou sobremaneira quando em vez de acordar, o rapaz prostrado começou a vomitar. Ron levantou-se de imediato e colocou seu corpo de lado para evitar que se afogasse, enquanto gritava a alguém pedindo ajuda. De imediato, Remus e uma enfermeira entraram à habitação. A mulher ocupou o lugar de Rum e o licantropo tomou-o do braço para afastá-lo, pois pela impressão não se tinha movido de seu lugar, obstruindo o trabalho da enfermeira.

-Que lhe passa? –Perguntou alarmado. Remus não respondeu, pois ele também não sabia o que estava ocorrendo.

Após um momento que lhes pareceu eterno, Harry deixou de vomitar. Com um feitiço para evitar molestá-lo, a enfermeira limpou ao rapaz inconsciente e mudou sua roupa e as cobertas. O casal Weasley e o doutor Curtis entraram segundos depois. Depois de examinar a Harry o medimago voltou-se ao professor.

-Onde está o senhor Black? –Perguntou o homem vestido de alvo. - Preciso informar sobre o estado do rapaz.

-Não demorará em chegar. Eu sou Remus Lupin, ele e eu nos estamos turnando para o cuidar. –Foi a resposta de Remus. O medimago assentiu ao recordar que Sirius já lhe tinha informado ao respeito. - Que foi o que lhe passou?

-Não devem se preocupar. Seu organismo está-se desintoxicando. –Remus e os Weasley suspiraram, mais tranquilos. - Os quadros de vomito serão mais frequentes a partir de agora, até que o rapaz tenha eliminado todo o veneno.

-Nesse caso acho que não é conveniente o deixar só em nenhum momento. –Arguto Remus. - Corre o risco de afogar-se.

-Está no correto, senhor Lupin. –Afirmou o doutor Curtis. - Se o senhor Black solicita-o, se lhe outorgará uma enfermeira de tempo completo.

-Falarei com ele ao respeito, ainda que tenha por seguro que a solicitará.

-De acordo. Se precisam-me chamem-me. Estarei perto fazendo minha ronda. –O homem saiu da habitação e a enfermeira retirou-se momentos depois de certificar que o jovem permanecesse o mais cômodo possível.

-Colaste-nos um grande susto, colega. –Ron regressou ao lugar onde seu amigo descansava e acariciou seu frente. Remus acercou-se ao casal enquanto o jovem voltava a tomar a mão de Harry e permanecia a seu lado.

-Preocupa-me que Harry não acorde. –Comentou o Auror, intranquilo. Remus conduziu-os a uma pequena sala em uma esquina da habitação, onde um painel a separava da área onde se encontrava a cama, dando privacidade a ambas partes.

-Segundo o médico, Harry tem que eliminar o veneno que ingeriu, que ainda que só se tratou de umas gotas não deixa de ser poderoso. –Arthur não pôde evitar um calafrio ao escutar ao professor. Ele sabia melhor que ninguém o poderoso que era o veneno de Nagini. - Seguem administrando dose de antídoto. Mas não se tem a certeza de quando voltará em si. Tudo depende de sua fortaleza...

Molly não escutava o que Remus dizia. Ela se encontrava sumida em suas próprias reflexões, tratando de assimilar o que seu esposo acabava de lhe contar minutos dantes. Sua primeira reação ao ler o escandaloso encabeçado do Profeta, tinha sido o desejo de apresentar-se em Hogwarts e enfrentar ao professor de Poções.

Mas agora que sabia a verdade, não podia evitar se sentir enlutada ao saber que não tinha contado com a suficiente confiança de Harry. Ainda que Molly não era sua mãe e o rapaz não tinha nenhuma obrigação de lhe render contas sobre sua vida privada, ela o amava como a um filho. E tivesse gostado muito ter conhecimento dessa relação, à que o mesmo Arthur tinha qualificado como profunda e séria.

-Não nego que Severus e Harry deveram esperar mas... É necessário que Sirius tome medidas tão drásticas? –Perguntou, decidida a intervir na conversa quando escutou sobre o assunto da denúncia contra Severus. - O que Sirius está fazendo se me faz uma loucura. Talvez não tem pensado no que ocorrerá quando Harry acorde e se inteire de tudo?

-Temo-me que Sirius não está pensando, querida. –Foi a resposta serena de seu esposo. - Se deixasse a um lado sua aversão para Snape e suas questões pessoais contra ele, teria consciência de até onde está prejudicando a Harry com tudo isto.

-Tenho feito todo o possível para o fazer entrar em razão. –Comentou Remus, enquanto se recostava sobre o cadeirão em uma mostra de evidente pressiono, físico e mental. - Repeti-lhe até o cansaço todo o que vocês acabam de me dizer. E não tenho conseguido o convencer de que retire a denúncia.

-Pois algo há que fazer ao respeito! –Insistiu Molly, a cada vez mais molesta ao vislumbrar o rumo tão sério que estavam tomando as coisas. Uma tosse de Ron advertiu-lhe que devia baixar a voz, e tratou de serenar-se. - Enquanto sigam circulando toda classe de versões sobre este assunto o nome de Harry permanecerá em manchas.

-Não só o nome de Harry. –Concluiu Remus. - Também o nome de Severus, o de Albus e o Colégio. Não esqueçam que Severus e Harry começaram sua relação dentro de Hogwarts. E com o pleno consentimento do Diretor.

O casal guardou silêncio após as palavras do licantropo. Severus sairia da enfermaria em uns quantos dias. Se Harry chegava a acordar antes, talvez não teria necessidade de que o professor calcasse Azkaban, pois imaginavam que o rapaz não ia permitir que Sirius continuasse com essa loucura.

Mas de não ser assim, as coisas se voltariam bem mais complicadas. Confiavam em que Harry se recuperasse o dantes possível.

-Mamãe, a hora de visita está terminando. –Molly pôs-se de pé dando por finalizada a conversa. Acercou-se à cama de Harry para sentar na cadeira que Ron ocupasse momentos dantes. Arthur e Remus levantaram-se também.

-Irá à casa? –Perguntou seu pai. O rapaz assentiu. - Se esperas-nos iremos contigo.

Ron voltou a assentir ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai dirigia-se para onde Molly se encontrava, sustentando a mão de Harry enquanto acariciava e beijava sua testa. Remus acercou-se e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do ruivo, quem girou sua olhada cinza para o professor.

-Sinto muito... o que lhe ocorreu a Hermione. –Ron baixou a mirada. A cada vez que regressava a sua mente o ocorrido a sua noiva não podia evitar sentir uma profunda tristeza-. Sinto-me responsável. Eu... devi... está em todo teu direito de me reclamar...

Ron franziu o cenho ao escutá-lo. A ele não se lhe tinha passado nunca pela mente responsabilizar a alguém pelo ocorrido a Hermione. Muito menos a Remus. Tomou o braço de licantropo para fazê-lo sentar-se junto a ele. Este se deixou conduzir, envergonhado e disposto a receber qualquer tipo de reclamo por parte do rapaz.

-De que falas, Remus? –O homem permaneceu em silêncio, observando a triste olhada cinza posada sobre seus olhos dourados. Rum seguia sujeitando seu braço. - Talvez pensas que te culpo pelo que lhe passou?

-Eu estava aí, Ron. Era o responsável por meu grupo. –Argumentou o licantropo. - Era responsável por ti e por ela e eu não pude... eu tive a culpa. Cheguei tarde.

-Escuta-me bem... –Ron apertou o agarre sobre o braço de quem fosse seu professor, tentando que o homem assimilasse a cada uma de suas palavras. - Eu não te estou culpando pelo que ocorreu. Ninguém te está considerando responsável, porque tu não és culpado de nada.

Ron deixou o braço do licantropo e descansou seus cotovelos sobre seus joelhos, ocultando seu rosto entre suas mãos. Junto a ele, Remus se manteve em silêncio quando o ruivo seguiu falando.

-Se puséssemo-nos a buscar culpado pelo ocorrido a todas as pessoas que amamos, então não poderíamos deixar atrás o passado e começar de novo. –Levantou sua olhada cinza para Remus enquanto continuava. - Gastaríamos as poucas forças que nos ficam em ressentimentos inúteis e faríamos a um lado o mais importante, que é tentar pelos que agora nos precisam.

Após ter-se marchado Ron, Remus permaneceu um longo momento pensando em suas palavras. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma grande admiração por esse rapaz que apesar de sua juventude, era mais maduro que o mesmo Sirius.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*; ;

Arthur saudou a seus colegas apostados na entrada da habitação de Severus, quem não fizeram perguntas sobre a estranha caixa que o Auror sustentava em suas mãos, coisa que o patriarca Weasley lhes agradeceu em seu interior. Acabava de voltar com Molly e Rum à Toca, quando Minerva o chamou através da lareira do escritório de Dumbledore. Agora se dispunha a levar seu recado e fazer a entrega do que a subdiretora lhe tinha descrito como algo muito delicado, ainda sem saber o que era.

Saudou ao professor de Poções, o qual correspondeu a seu saúdo com uma evidente careta de incomodidade. O Auror compreendeu que o homem, acostumado a não se manter quieto em um só lugar, devia estar incomodado de permanecer deitado em cama sem poder fazer nada.

-Tens sabido algo de Harry? –Foi a pergunta ansiosa que brotou de seus lábios quando o Auror se acercou a ele. - Como está?

-Ainda não acorda. –Respondeu o ruivo enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira junto a ele. - Hoje teve um ataque intenso de vomito. Não te assustes. O médico explicou que seu organismo se está desfazendo do veneno de Nagini, e que o quadro de vomito poderia repetir durante algum tempo.

-Isso significa que se está desintoxicando. –Afirmou o professor sem poder evitar que sua voz soasse esperançada. – Diga-lhe a esse imbecil que não lhe tire a vista de em cima. Estando Harry inconsciente poderia afogar-se.

-Não te preocupes. Harry tem uma enfermeira de tempo completo. –Foi a resposta do Auror. - Também Sirius e Remus se estão turnando para o cuidar. E tem por seguro que não se decolarão dele ainda que a enfermeira esteja aí.

-Mais vale-lhe... –Murmurou Severus entre dentes. Arthur não atingiu ao escutar. - E Albus? Já tem acordado?

-Ainda não. Venho de ver a Minerva. –Arthur se entreteve em admirar a beleza da caixa entre suas mãos, enquanto continuava. - Ela me disse que seu estado é o mesmo, parece como se estivesse dormindo. Poppy não tem conseguido fazer que volte em si.

Severus não pôde evitar sentir uma intensa pulsada de culpabilidade atravessando sua consciência. Se ele tivesse sabido desde um princípio a verdadeira função do Medalhão, jamais tivesse aceitado semelhante obsequio.

-Minerva envia-te isto. –O professor recebeu a caixa de mãos do Auror, sua mirada interrogante posta sobre ele. - Albus tinha-a reduzida entre suas roupas. Minerva suspeita que a encontrou na Mansão Riddle.

Severus franziu o cenho enquanto tratava de reconhecer o objeto em suas mãos. Sem dúvida alguma devia ser propriedade de Voldemort, pela esquisitas do acabado na madeira e o ouro que refulgia na cada um dos gravados de serpentes nela. Supôs que o diretor a tinha tomado de seus pertences a noite que permaneceu em suas habitações destruindo as barreiras.

Abriu-a com muito cuidado, desconfiando de qualquer coisa que proviesse de Voldemort, e sua surpresa foi maiúscula ao ver o que tinha nela.

-Não é possível... –Severus tomou entre seus dedos um dos pequenos frascos, sem poder crer o que tinha entre suas mãos. Com toda a delicadeza que pôde o alçou ante sua vista para o analisar. - Sabe o que é isto?

Não esperou resposta de Arthur, intencionalmente que o Auror não poderia responder a sua pergunta.

-É veneno de Nagini. –Severus retirou a tampa e levou-se a boca do frasco ao nariz, para retirá-la de imediato. - Veneno de Nagini em seu estado mais puro.

-Para que ia alguém a guardar tanto veneno desse animal?

-Voldemort utilizava este veneno para elaborar a poção que o ajudava a se manter nesse corpo. –Arthur moveu a cabeça, assentindo ao recordá-lo. Severus voltou a tampar o frasquinho e depositou-o com muito cuidado dentro da caixa, junto aos demais. - Com Nagini morta e sendo o único animal de sua espécie conhecido, Tens ideia do valor de cada um destes frascos?

-Posso-me imaginar. Devem ser tão valiosos como perigosos. –Respondeu o Auror enquanto pensava que tão cerca da morte tinha estado Harry com só umas quantas gotas do que Severus sustentava com tanto cuidado. - Que farás com todo esse veneno?

-O guardarei no lugar mais seguro de meu laboratório. Não posso me desfazer dele, poderia precisar em algum momento. –Respondeu o professor de Poções. - Devo falar com Draco. Ele é meu auxiliar e o único que conhece o lugar onde acostumo guardar os ingredientes perigosos.

-De acordo. –Arthur pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se à porta. - O localizarei e assinarei uma permissão para que os guardas o deixem passar.

Quando Arthur saiu, Severus fechou a caixa com cuidado e seguiu a observando por muito tempo. Como experiente em Poções, sem dúvida encontraria alguma utilidade para esse veneno. Enquanto, o guardaria como um tesouro.

A porta abriu-se deixando passar a esbelta figura de Draco. Ao vê-lo, Severus deixou a caixa a um lado para receber entre seus braços. Estava inteirado da morte de Blaise e agora o único que queria era consolar a seu afilhado.

-Lamento-o muito, Draco... –O rapaz assentiu, aceitando suas cálidas palavras de consolo. Após um momento, o loiro separou-se do refúgio que seus braços ofereciam e se sentou na cadeira junto à cama, para conversar com ele.

-Como está Harry? –Perguntou enquanto terminava de limpar suas bochechas das lágrimas recém derramadas. - Sinto muito não ter ido a San Mungo ao ver. Tratarei de fazê-lo o mais cedo que possa. Ainda que a verdade, duvido que sua padrinho me permita o ver.

-Harry está inconsciente. –Comentou Severus, dando-lhe a razão. - Nagini lançou veneno ao rosto e ingeriu um pouco.

Draco escutou o que Severus lhe contou, detalhe a detalhe do ocorrido durante o último confronto de seu casal contra Voldemort. Franziu o cenho, preocupado, quando seu padrinho lhe comentou que agora Harry corria o risco de ficar cego. Molestou muito o saber sobre a denúncia de Black e angustiou o risco que Severus corria de terminar em Azkaban se Harry não chegava a acordar.

-Não sei por que te contei tudo isto. –Reclamou-se o professor quando percebeu a angústia no rosto do rapaz. - Você já tens bastantes coisas em cima como para estar escutando meus problemas.

-Não digas isso. –Reclamou-lhe Draco, enquanto esboçava um sorriso cálido. - Alegra-me saber que meu pai está movendo suas influências para te ajudar.

-Está em dívida comigo. –Draco riu com ligeireza ante a afirmação de sua padrinho. Este tomou a caixa junto a ele e lhe estendeu ao rapaz. - Preciso que me faças um favor. É algo muito importante.

Draco tomou a caixa e observou-a por um instante, admirando sua beleza. Severus decidiu continuar.

-Albus extraiu esta caixa da Mansão Riddle. Pertencia a Voldemort. –O rosto de admiração do jovem mudou em um de crescente medo. Afastou a caixa dele. - Não temas, não tem nenhum maleficio. Mas sim contém algo que considero muito valioso... sustenta com cuidado.

-Que contém? –Perguntou mais tranquilo, enquanto sustentava a caixa com firmeza.

-Contém vinte frascos repletos de veneno de Nagini em seu estado mais puro. –O silêncio de Draco fez-lhe ver que o rapaz tinha compreendido o significado da palavra valioso. - Preciso que a leves ao laboratório e a guardes na estante onde escondo os ingredientes perigosos. Mas não utilizes a Rede Flú, poderia se contaminar com os resíduos do pó mágico.

-Conta com isso, padrinho. –Prometeu Draco enquanto sustentava a caixa contra seu corpo, protegendo-a. - Não deterei meu caminho até que esteja bem resguardada.

-Confio em que assim será.

Após conversar um momento mais, Draco teve que se despedir de seu padrinho ao ver que o homem precisava descansar. Não achou problema algum em seu caminho para as masmorras, mas só pôde respirar tranquilo quando seus pés tocaram o frio solo de pedra do laboratório de Severus.

Quando se assegurou que a porta do pequeno quarto estivesse bem fechada, o loiro se acercou a um armário por trás de umas escadas de madeira bastante empinadas. Pronunciou uma contra-senha e as escadas fizeram-se a um lado ao mesmo tempo que em frente a ele aparecia um estante que a primeira vista parecia vazio.

Murmurou outra contra-senha e o armário vazio abriu-se para deixar à vista um amplo e escuro estante onde se encontravam dúzias de frascos contendo diferentes substâncias, algumas delas muito estranhas. Draco moveu a cabeça de um lado ao outro ao ver que, apesar de estar em estrita ordem, as teias de aranha rodeavam as bocais fechadas. Severus fazia limpeza desse lugar de forma periódica, pois não confiava em nenhum elfo para fazer esse trabalho. E poucas vezes permitia-lhe a sua afilhado ter acesso a esse lugar pela perigosidade do que aí guardava com tanta fita-cola.

Draco consultou seu relógio. Ainda era temporão e não tinha nada que fazer até a hora do almoço com seu pai. Tomando uma franela limpa, decidiu aproveitar para fazer um pouco de limpeza nesse lugar. Assim o tempo se lhe iria mais rápido e deixaria de pensar no enterro de Blaise, que seria essa mesma tarde.

"Terá visto Oliver o cartão que lhe deixei?" Perguntou-se enquanto tomava com cuidado um dos frascos e começava com seu labor. "Espero que esteja presente... é o melhor."

O tempo correu rápido para o loiro, entretido em limpar e verificar que os frascos estivessem bem etiquetados. Desempolava e memorizava a cada um tratando de se aprender os nomes dos ingredientes, pois não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade de saber mais sobre eles. Depois deixava-os no mesmo lugar de onde os tomava, sabendo que a Severus não gostava da desordem em suas gavetas.

Quando o rapaz pensou que já tinha terminado de limpar todos os frascos, consertou em um compartimento que não tinha visto dantes, e que se encontrava na parte mais profunda e escura do estante. Draco meteu a mão para extrair um dos pequenos frascos que estavam guardados aí, quase como se estivessem escondidos.

Estremeceu-se quando leu a etiqueta, revelando seu conteúdo. Era sangue de Unicornio. Seu padrinho comentou-lhe em uma ocasião, que Voldemort lhe tinha dado uma mostra por se alguma vez precisava que lhe elaborasse alguma poção. Também lhe tinha comentado –sem poder evitar um calafrio ao o revelar-, que esperava que jamais tivesse que o utilizar.

Após limpá-lo com cuidado e deixar em seu lugar, o loiro sacou os demais frascos, que também continham mostras de sangue.

-Firenze... –O jovem supôs que o Centauro a tinha doado para ajudar a surtir o laboratório do professor, em uma mostra de amabilidade. Imaginou que também o tinham feito as demais criaturas cujos nomes apareciam nas etiquetas, mas sem revelar sua natureza. Se entreteve lendo os nomes e tratando de recordar que classe de criaturas eram. - Aragog... Acromántula. Blodwyn Bludd... não o sei. Buckbeak... Hipogrifo. Dobby... Elfo. Murcus... nem ideia. Remus Lupin... Lupin?

O loiro deixou a franela a um lado enquanto girava com cuidado o tubo. O sangue, vermelha e espessa cobriu o pequeno frasco para depois regressar com lentidão até o fundo.

-Que faz uma mostra do sangue de Lupin entre tudo isto?

Terminou de limpar os frascos que ficavam, sem se tomar a moléstia de seguir adivinhando de que tipo de criaturas mágicas eram. O nome de Remus Lupin ocupava nesse momento todos seus pensamentos. Guardou a caixa que continha o veneno de Nagini no mesmo lugar, se prometendo que mais adiante lhe perguntaria a Severus sobre sua recente descoberta.

Draco pronunciou a contra-senha e o estante desapareceu, deixando de novo ante a vista do rapaz a repisa vazia. Quando a escada regressou a seu lugar, o loiro deu por terminado seu trabalho e saiu do laboratório.

-Que coisa é, Lupin? –Perguntou-se em voz alta enquanto saía dos aposentos de seu padrinho para dirigir a suas habitações. Já o averiguaria depois. Agora o único que precisava era a companhia de seu pai dantes de marchar à mansão dos Zabini.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

-Lamento que tenhamos que pospor nossos planos de fim de semana. Draco precisa-me agora e não posso o deixar sozinho.

-Não se preocupe, a verdade é que eu também estou igual. Como está a situação, o último que desejo é me afastar de Harry. Só Merlin sabe que outra tolice se lhe pode ocorrer a Sirius, e me aterroriza a ideia de não estar aí para o evitar.

Lucius assentiu em silêncio enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos de Remus, entretendo-se com as suaves canas que enfeitavam sua têmpora direita. A seu regresso de ver a Harry, o licantropo tinha-se encontrado com a surpresa de que o loiro já o esperava em sua própria sala, com dois copos na mão. Ao perguntar-lhe como tinha podido entrar a seus aposentos, Lucius só se encolheu de ombros enquanto deixava sua cadeira de rodas a um lado e se acomodava no cadeirão, o esperando.

Remus não fez mais perguntas. Em vez disso, tomou o copo que o loiro lhe oferecia e se recostou no sofá. Acomodou sua cabeça sobre as pernas de Lucius e fechou seu dourados olhos, deixando que o loiro lhe falasse sobre seu dia enquanto ele lhe dava um pouco de descanso a sua mente fatigada.

Tinha gostado muito o chegar a de casa e encontrar-se com que alguém o esperava. Jamais tinha experimentado algo como isso e o detalhe de Lucius para com ele lhe fez sentir uma cálida sensação que não se pôde explicar, mas que fez que seu coração palpitasse com mais força do normal.

-Que tem pensado fazer Severus com respeito à denúncia? –Perguntou o licantropo. Lucius depositou um beijo sobre sua orelha e Remus sorriu ao sentir seus lábios provocando-lhe cócegas. - Está disposto a admitir ante o Winzegamot sua relação com Harry?

-Temo-me que não. –Foi a resposta do ex comensal. Esticou-se para deixar seu copo na mesinha, coisa que Remus aproveitou para aspirar com força seu aroma. De jovem tinha descoberto que era uma das coisas que mais gostava de Lucius, e lhe agradou reconhecer que de seu bom gosto à hora de eleger um perfume não tinha mudado. - Ele tem a confiança de que Potter acordará e tudo se arranjará dantes de ter que chegar a um julgamento.

-Todos esperamos isso. –Argumentou o professor de Defesa. - Mas isso não nos dá a certeza de que ocorrerá. Severus tem que estar preparado para o que seja. Disse-te por que não quer falar disso?

-Não com palavras exatas. Mas suspeito que não quer que o nome de Potter se manche enredando-o em uma relação sentimental com um ex comensal.

-Isso é uma tolice. Severus sabe que o que menos importar a Harry é seu passado. –Argumentou Remus. Lucius franziu o cenho enquanto escutava. Uma pergunta tinha-se formado em sua mente ante esse comentário e não pôde evitar perguntar.

-Você... tens algum problema com isso? –Remus olhou-o sem entender. Lucius suspirou enquanto formulava a pergunta de outra maneira. - Eu também fui um comensal.

Remus só riu ao o compreender. Se ergueu de sua cômoda posição para atingir seus carnosos lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão.

-Ninguém é perfeito. –Respondeu-lhe quando ao fim se separou dele. Esta vez foi Lucius quem atingiu sua boca para lhe devolver o beijo.

-Eu sou perfeito. –Contra disse-lhe o loiro, suas palavras perdendo no meio do beijo. Remus voltou a rir e Lucius esteve tentado a arrancar-lhe a roupa nesse momento, em honra aos velhos tempos. Mas absteve-se, ainda era muito cedo para isso. E ainda que sua incapacidade física não representava problema, se recordou retomar suas sessões quando voltasse de arranjar alguns assuntos pendentes. Agora mais que nunca precisava se recuperar o mais cedo possível.

-Que fará agora? –O cálido fôlego de Remus sobre seu rosto voltou-o à realidade. - Quer ficar-te a almoçar?

-Gostaria. Mas Draco deve estar por chegar e fiquei em almoçar com ele. –Remus assentiu, compreendendo, e pôs-se de pé para deixar que Lucius buscasse sua cadeira. - Mas poderíamos jantar juntos.

-Isso soa muito bem. –Respondeu o professor enquanto Lucius acercava-se a ele. Dantes de abrir a porta permitiu-se enredar seus dedos nos longos cabelos loiros. Agachou-se a sua altura e deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo, que o outro homem correspondeu sem o duvidar. - Então te verei esta noite.

O loiro saiu dos aposentos de Remus no momento em que Draco ia chegando. O licantropo saudou de longe ao rapaz dantes de fechar a porta ao mesmo tempo que Lucius atingia a seu filho, que já o esperava com o cenho franzido.

-Que fazias nas habitações de Lupin? –A pergunta do rapaz surpreendeu-lhe, ainda que não deu mostras disso. Sem dignar-se a responder pronunciou a contra-senha e a porta abriu-se. Draco fechou-a de imediato mal tiveram entrado. Observou quando seu pai chamava a um elfo para pedir a comida, e decidiu não fazer questão de sua pergunta.

Almoçavam no meio de um silêncio tenso. Draco tinha fresca em sua mente a revelação sobre a desconhecida natureza de Remus, mas não queria arruinar as coisas expondo suas suspeitas. Talvez a seu pai nem sequer lhe interessasse.

-Irás esta tarde ao enterro? –Draco assentiu em silêncio, brincando a comida com o garfo. - Se deseja-lo posso acompanhar-te.

-Agradeço-te, mas não será necessário. –Respondeu seu filho, e Lucius pôde notar a evidente tristeza em sua voz. - Não estarei sozinho. Suponho que alguns de meus antigos colegas estarão presentes.

-O outro rapaz... –Referindo-se a Oliver. - Aceitou-o?

-Até ontem à noite... não. –Draco deixou o prato a um lado, sem desejos de seguir comendo. - Espero que ele esteja presente. Talvez assim possa reconhecer sua morte.

-Será um golpe muito duro.

-Sei-o.

Após isso não voltaram a pronunciar palavra. Lucius permitiu-se relaxar-se pensando em Remus e seu encontro com ele essa mesma noite. Ainda que tivesse gostado mais que passassem de juntos o fim de semana em sua casa de verão. Mas as coisas não sempre saem segundo o planejado. Ainda que, dentro de todo o mau que as coisas tinham resultado, tanto Remus como ele deviam se considerar afortunados.

Volteou a ver a seu filho. Draco permanecia sumido em suas próprias reflexões, alheio à examinadora mirada azul que desejava penetrar em sua mente para poder adivinhar seus pensamentos. Suspirou. Tinha tido tantos anos para aprender a fazê-lo e nunca se tinha tomado a moléstia do tentar.

Era mais que claro que seu filho estava pondo tudo de sua parte para lhe demonstrar que ele era digno de sua confiança, mas ele sabia que não podia chegar e lhe exigir que lhe contasse todas suas inquietudes. Não podia fazer que Draco o visse como seu amigo e confidente da noite para o dia. Ao menos o processo de aproximação entre eles já se tinha dado com sucesso, e estava consente que ainda lhes ficava por percorrer um longo caminho.

-Que tanto conheces a Lupin? –Lucius olhou com firmeza a seu filho, tratando de encontrar a profundidade em sua pergunta. No entanto, não viu mais que um par de cinzas olhos que esperavam de sua parte uma clara resposta.

-Conheço-o desde nossa época de estudantes. O suficiente, suponho. –Concluiu o homem, esperando que Draco ficasse satisfeito. Este só assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava de seu lugar na mesa.

-Poderia ser perigoso. Talvez... nem sequer seja humano. –Lucius sentiu-se alterado ao escutar as palavras de seu filho. - Sugiro-te que tenhas cuidado com ele. Se desculpas-me quisesse descansar um momento dantes de marchar-me.

O rapaz desapareceu pela porta de sua habitação sem dar-lhe tempo a Lucius de reagir. Quando ao fim pôde o fazer, o homem permaneceu no mesmo lugar, decidido a não afundar mais no assunto. Qualquer que fosse a dúvida de Draco com respeito à natureza de Remus, era um segredo que só Remus tinha direito a revelar.

Ainda que ele o conhecesse bem mais do que seu filho era capaz de imaginar.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

O céu coberto de negras e pesadas nuvens, parecia estar a ponto de desplumar-se sobre aqueles que se encontravam reunidos no cemitério da Mansão Zabini. Nos rostos compungidos dos presentes refletia-se, como em um espelho, a negrura daquela sombria tarde cinza na que a Blaise Zabini se lhe devolvia à Mãe Terra em uma última e dolorosa despedida.

Parado em frente à que seria a eterna morada de quem fosse o único dono de seu coração, Draco Malfoy se esforçava em permanecer sereno, apertando um punho infundado em fina luva dentro do bolso de sua elegante túnica negra. Em sua mão direita sustentava com igual força um ramo de brancas margaritas. Não queria chorar. E ao igual que ele, todos os que alguma vez fossem seus colegas de Casa permaneciam estoicos ante a dor. Tão próprios. Tão Slytherin.

Sua olhada cinza descobriu aos pais de Blaise a uns metros dele. Ela recebia o pesa dos presentes no meio de um inconsolável pranto. Ele tratava de se sustentar e sustentar a sua vez a sua afligida mulher. Draco perguntou-se se após tantos anos de ignorá-lo, em verdade eles sentiriam a morte de seu filho tanto como a sentia ele.

Talvez em realidade o queriam, mas não tinham sido capazes de lhe o demonstrar. Talvez Francesca Zabini tivesse sido capaz de dar sua vida por seu filho como sua mãe o tinha feito por ele. Talvez Immanuel Zabini tinha sido criado com a mesma ideia de que o expressar os sentimentos era mostra de debilidade, como fosse a atitude de seu pai até após a morte de sua mãe.

Ou quiçá para seus pais, Blaise tinha sido em sua vida só o cumprimento de um requisito social, e depois um ônus da que se lhes fez fácil desentender-se quando teve a idade suficiente para não os precisar, ainda que em realidade fosse todo o contrário.

Perguntou-se que tanto teriam chegado ao conhecer. Se eles estariam inteirados das preferências sexuais de seu filho, ou pelo menos de alguns aspectos de sua vida privada que só ele conhecia. Ou melhor dito, eles. Oliver e ele.

Ao recordar a Oliver, sua mirada desviou-se do casal para buscar entre os presentes. Percorreu com a mirada a cada um dos rostos, sem o encontrar. Deu-se por vencido após buscar nos arredores, onde só pôde distinguir no meio da crescente escuridão da tarde agonizante, as altas árvores que franqueavam o caminho para o luxuoso Mausoléu Zabini.

O enterro concluiu ao mesmo tempo que a noite se abria passo através de um céu a cada vez mais plúmbeo, em presságio de uma noite fria e tormentosa. Os presentes foram-se retirando pouco a pouco até que a sozinhas em frente à tumba só ficou Draco. O jovem permaneceu uns minutos mais, olhando com dolorosa firmeza o nome de Blaise gravado na fria lápida de mármore.

As primeiras gotas de chuva, grossas e frias, começaram a cair sobre seu corpo. Draco depositou o ramo de margaritas sobre a tumba e após acariciar por última vez o nome amado retirou-se com lentidão do lugar.

Não se percebeu de uma figura delgada que se assomava por trás de uma árvore, o observando enquanto caminhava até perder na lonjura. Oliver acercou-se a passos lentos até o lugar onde momentos dantes o loiro estivesse, seu olhar café anegada, e em suas mãos um cartão cinza quase desfeita.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Poppy caminhava de um lado a outro em frente à lareira da enfermaria. Nervosa, não deixava de se lamentar o ter deixado a Oliver se marchar nessas condições. Era mais que óbvio que o rapaz continuaria negando o ocorrido enquanto não tivesse algo –ou alguém-, que o fizesse aceitar a realidade, por muito dolorosa que fosse.

A mulher deteve sua caminhada quando entre os lumes verdes, uma alta figura se perfilou. Draco atravessou a lareira, em seu suave rosto as impressões de uma funda tristeza. Poppy acercou-se ao rapaz e tomou-o do braço, atraindo sua atenção.

-Aceitou-o? –A pergunta ansiosa da enfermeira fazer franzir o cenho, sem entender. - Oliver foi ao enterro, não o viste?

-Não o vi. –Foi a resposta do rapaz quando ao fim compreendeu. - Está segura?

-Ele se apresentou esta amanhã para cobrir sua guarda. Mostrou-me o cartão que lhe deixaste. Ele pensou que era uma broma e me disse que iria a esse lugar só para lhe dar uma lição ao bromista.

-E por que não lhe disse a verdade de uma vez por todas?

-Ele não me deu tempo a lhe explicar nada. –Respondeu Poppy, agoniada. - Quase não o vi em todo o dia. Ao final decidi deixar que ele fosse e o visse tudo com seus próprios olhos.

-Faz quanto tempo se marchou?

-Não o sei. Nem sequer despediu-se de mim. –O loiro ficou pensando nas palavras de Poppy. O que ele não o tivesse visto no enterro, não significava que não estivesse presente. - Tens o cartão? Será melhor que o vá buscar.

Draco não fez caso a suas últimas palavras. Tomou um punhado de pó e antes de que Poppy pudesse dizer algo mais, desapareceu pelas chamas para regressar a onde minutos dantes se encontrava.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Oculto depois do grosso tronco de um velho roble, Oliver não terminava de compreender o porque seguia aí, presenciando algo que não devia, que era alheio a ele. Sua mente confundida negava-se a aceitar que se encontrava no cemitério dos Zabini, e que aquele caixão cinza com bordes prateados que agora desaparecia dentro daquele profundo buraco, guardava para sempre o corpo de seu colega.

O jovem de negros cabelos abraçava-se com força à úmida madeira, observando àquela formosa mulher que chorava desconsolada nos braços de um homem que de ser mais jovem, seria idêntico a ele, a seu Blaise. Negou com a cabeça, tratando de afastar de sua mente essa terrível suspeita que começava a brocar seu coração com dolorosas pulsadas de realidade. Uma realidade que apesar de estar em frente a seus olhos não se atrevia a aceitar.

O velho roble fez-se um com ele quando Oliver sentiu as cinzas olhos de Draco Malfoy percorrendo todo o lugar. Deixou passar vários minutos dantes de assomar a cabeça e observar que a gente já se retirava. Permaneceu por trás do pilar que o sustentava, suas pernas se negando a suportar seu próprio peso enquanto observava a Draco parado em frente à tumba.

Viu quando o loiro depositou um ramo de flores cuja brancura ressaltava entre a terra negra que as rodeava. Viu quando Draco dedicou uma lenta caricia sobre a pedra para afastar no instante mesmo em que o céu descarregava todo seu peso em forma de frias agulhas, que atravessaram suas roupas calando até o mais profundo de sua alma.

Observou o cartão cinza, apertado em sua trémula mão. Sua mente ordenou-lhe marchar-se, aí não tinha nada que a ele pudesse lhe importar. Mas seu coração pediu-lhe que ficasse. Exigiu-lhe que devia se acercar e ver com seus próprios olhos que essa não era a tumba de Blaise.

Devia dar-se pressa se queria voltar cedo a casa. Estava seguro que ele já tinha voltado de sua visita a seus pais e que estaria esperando em seu apartamento. Aguardou até que Draco desapareceu pelo caminho contrário para onde ele se achava. Saiu de seu esconderijo por trás da árvore e aproximou-se com lentos passos para o lugar que momentos dantes o loiro ocupava.

Amassou com força o cartão em sua mão, maltratando-a sem dar-se conta. Leria o nome dessa pessoa na lápida e veria que se tratava de alguém mais. Então se iria a casa com o coração tranquilo e o esperaria como a cada noite. E Blaise apareceria com seu grande sorriso, seus cabelos castanhos revoltos pela brisa que sempre se colava por sua janela e seus olhos acetinados o olhando com amor dantes de beija-lo e levar à cama para enfia com as cobertas.

E Oliver lhe contaria como esteve em seu dia na enfermaria. E Blaise lhe contaria sobre sua viagem, e o beijaria outra vez para fazer-lhe o amor e depois conversariam sobre seus planos para o futuro. Ainda não se punham de acordo em um nome para seu bebê e a última vez que falaram sobre isso terminaram brigando. Essa noite trataria de evitar o escabroso tema.

Seus olhos cafés distinguiram com clareza a escritura esculpida com prata no fundo verde da pedra, erigida sobre a tumba coberta de terra ainda fresca, e agora úmida pela chuva que se soltava sem clemência sobre seu corpo trémulo de frio. Agachou-se com lentidão e delineou com seus delgados dedos as elegantes letras que formavam o nome da pessoa que mais amava na vida, e que agora se vislumbrava borroso entre as gotas de chuva que se confundiam com suas lágrimas.

"Blaise Zabini. Descansa em paz, amado filho, querido amigo..."

A realidade caiu sobre ele com todo seu peso, e um grito desgarrador emergiu de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo colapsava sobre a fria tumba de quem fosse o pai de seu filho, seu colega, seu grande amor. Suas unhas rascaram com desespero a terra, fazendo a um lado as flores que a cobriam sem lhe importar que suas mãos sangraram pela força com a que escarvava.

-Pare! –Umas mãos firmes posaram-se sobre seus ombros tratando de levantá-lo, mas Oliver não fez caso. Seguiu removendo com suas mãos feridas o lugar onde agora compreendia, se encontrava a pessoa que mais amava na vida. - Está-te fazendo dano!

-Não! Blaise! –Oliver se aferrou à dura terra com todo o peso de seu corpo, seu rosto coberto de amargas lágrimas. - Volta faz favor! Farei o que seja! Mas não me deixe! Não me deixe!

-Pare... –Draco soltou os ombros de Oliver para colocar seu corpo sobre o corpo do rapaz, tratando de controlá-lo, sentindo como este convulsionava entre soluços. - Ele não voltará... já não voltará.

-Você me prometeu! –O rapaz golpeou a sepultura com todas suas forças, seus punhos fechados tratando de perfurara, querendo com esse ato chegar até o lugar onde Blaise já descansava. -Você me prometeu que sempre estarias comigo!

-Faz favor... não o faças... –As palavras se atoraram na garganta de Draco, quem só permaneceu abraçando o delgado corpo que se estremecia de dor embaixo do seu. Sentiu-o afrouxar-se pouco a pouco até que só pôde escutar débeis gemidos brotando de seus lábios, e umas palavras que mal conseguiu entender entre seus próprios soluços e o som da chuva que caía, pertinaz, sobre eles.

-Prometeste-me... prometeste-me... –Oliver se recostou de lado sobre o úmido montículo, fazendo que Draco ficasse recostado também, enquanto cobria suas costas com seu próprio corpo e seus braços rodeavam o peito do moreno. Oliver fechou seus olhos cafés, sentindo um calor que não era o seu o rodear por completo. E rogando porque essa sensação perdurara se encolheu sobre si mesmo, fazendo que Draco se encolhesse com ele.

A chuva continuava caindo sem piedade. Sobre a tumba de Blaise Zabini, dois corpos aconchegados um contra o outro tiritavam tratando de se dar calor. Um calor que eles pensavam, se tinha marchado para sempre junto com a pessoa que alguma vez os amou.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Severus encontrava-se a sós em seu quarto, na enfermaria. Em uma de suas mãos sustentava seu relógio, e na outra um pequeno bolo que Dobby se tinha encarregado de lhe levar. Esperou com infinita paciência a que ambas mãos negras se voltassem uma só sobre o número doze, lhe fazendo recordar que ele também estava unido a alguém e que a partir desse instante o estaria bem mais.

O homem deixou seu relógio a um lado e com um sozinho movimento de sua mão acendeu a vela com a forma perfeita do número dezoito, posada sobre o bolo de aniversário. Era a madrugada do dia trinta e um de Julho. Suspirando, fechou seus negros olhos, um desejo brotando do mais profundo de seu coração. Soprou com força e a pequena vela balançou-se sobre seu precário apoio dantes de apagar-se.

-Feliz aniversário, Harry...

Severus deixou o diminuto bolo a um lado, a vela ainda fumegante enquanto se acomodava entre as cobertas para dormir. Suspirou uma vez mais abraçando com força o travesseiro branco, sua única companhia essa noite de bons desejos e promessas sem cumprir.


	30. No meio da escuridão

Quando Draco atravessou a lareira de Poppy com Oliver em braços, ela estava a um passo de se internar nela para ir buscar. Respirou aliviada ao vê-los chegar, e mal o loiro acomodou a seu auxiliar sobre a primeira cama que encontrou, ela procedeu ao examinar para verificar o estado de seu bebê.

-Espera um momento, preciso que me ajude a lhe baixar a febre. –Pediu-lhe Poppy ao loiro quando este já se ia. Draco não respondeu. Permaneceu parado junto à cama e observou a Poppy que com um feitiço, deixava ao rapaz nu e eliminava todo rastro da água de chuva que empapava seu corpo febril. Reagiu quando ela pôs um pano umedecido com água fria em sua mão. - Devemos evitar uma hipertermia. Começa com a cabeça e percorre todo seu corpo com o pano até que chegue a seus pés.

O loiro suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a compressa na testa de Oliver e franziu o cenho ao perceber do quente que estava sua pele. Ele não o tinha notado antes porque seus corpos se mantinham úmidos por causa da água que caía sobre eles. Mas agora que Oliver estava seco, suas bochechas tinham adquirido um tom vermelho devido à alta temperatura.

-É perigoso que tenha tanta febre? –Deixou a testa para percorrer seu rosto e descer por seus ombros e braços, sem deixar de observar o que Poppy fazia junto a ele.

-Se não lhe baixamos a temperatura o mais ponto possível, corre o risco de um aborto. Ou que o bebê sofra algum defeito congênito. –Draco não pôde evitar um calafrio ao a escutar. Sem saber porque, sentiu que algo em seu peito se oprimia até lhe causar dor.

Poppy untou uma substância cremosa e transparente no abdômen de Oliver. Colocou a ponta da varinha sobre ele e pronunciou um feitiço. Uma imagem tridimensional formou-se sobre o ventre do moreno. Draco tratou de identificar o que via sem deixar de percorrer com o pano o corpo de Oliver.

-O bebê parece estar bem. –Draco sentiu que seu coração batia com demasiada força quando caiu na conta do que tinha em frente a ele.

-Isso... é... seu bebê? –Ante ele só tinha uma pequena borbulha contendo líquido. Uma coisa muito pequena flutuava dentro dela, unida a um delgado cordão. - Não se vê bem.

-Porque a imagem é em tamanho real, e agora só mede duas milímetros. Mas espera um pouco... –A mulher pronunciou um feitiço e a imagem ampliou-se duzentas vezes seu tamanho. Draco deu um passo atrás, assombrado quando pôde ver algo pequeninho ao que não lhe encontrou muita forma. - Está-se terminando de desenvolver o sistema nervoso central, isto é, a medula espinal e o encéfalo. Por isso tem esta forma... –Draco seguiu a mão da enfermeira que assinalava para a imagem. - E olha, este é seu coração, que já começou a bater. Isso quer dizer que já tem três semanas.

Draco viu com assombro um ponto vermelho mal visível que batia a grande velocidade no meio do pequeno ser. Poppy sorriu ante a mirada de admiração de Draco. A imagem tridimensional desapareceu com outro feitiço e o loiro pareceu acordar de um sonho. Continuou com o seu enquanto Poppy terminava de examiná-lo.

Esteve vários minutos mais molhando o pano em água fria e percorrendo-o por seu longo e esbelto corpo. Pese a que Oliver não tinha nem uma prenda que o cobrisse, o loiro não parecia se dar conta desse detalhe. Sua mente estava ocupada na imagem de seu bebê. Sentiu que seus olhos se umedeciam ao prensar que agora esse pequeno ser não teria a seu outro pai para o ver crescer, nem dentro nem fora dele. Uma onda de dolorosa culpa misturada com enojo o embargou. Se Blaise não se tivesse atravessado no caminho dessa maldição...

-As poções acabaram. Terei que as mandar a elaborar a um laboratório. –A voz de Poppy fez voltar ao presente. Secou suas lágrimas com dissimulo ao mesmo tempo que a enfermeira lhe administrava uma poção a Oliver. O rapaz tossiu durante um momento para depois seguir dormindo no meio de um sonho muito inquieto. Poppy voltou a examinar ao rapaz e dirigiu-se ao loiro. - A febre já está baixando, te agradeço que me ajudasse.

Draco assentiu em silêncio enquanto devolvia o pano a Poppy. Contemplou a Oliver durante um momento e foi quando se percebeu de sua desnudez. Um profundo corar cobriu todo seu rosto e teve que desviar a mirada para voltar para a enfermeira. Ela o cobriu com uma coberta delgada e lhe aplicou um feitiço para a conservar fresca. Ajudaria a manter seu corpo a uma temperatura adequada.

-Dizia-me que já se lhe estão acabando as poções. –Poppy deixou o que fazia para observar ao loiro, que continuou falando. - Eu posso as elaborar em ausência do professor Snape.

-Mas... são demasiadas. –Respondeu a enfermeira. Não é que não confiasse nele. Severus já lhe tinha falado de sua eficiência e dos motivos pelos que tinha decidido o tomar como seu auxiliar. - Não me parece justo que passe suas férias trabalhando.

-Não tenho outra coisa que fazer. –Draco encolheu-se de ombros para enfatizar suas palavras. - Se dá-me a lista das que mais lhe urgem lhe terei em decorrência da semana. As demais poderei elaborá-las pouco a pouco até repô-las todas.

-É um anjo, Draco. –Reconheceu Poppy, sorrindo-lhe com agradecimento. - Estarei encantada de receber teu apoio. Dá-te uma volta por aqui amanhã pela manhã e te terei a lista das poções que mais me urgem.

Draco assentiu em silêncio e depois de uma última mirada a Oliver dirigiu-se à porta. Foi quando deu as costas a Poppy que ela se deu conta que o rapaz estava empapado. Draco volteou a vê-la quando sentiu um calor que o rodeava e sua roupa já seca, mais ligeira sobre seu corpo. Deu-lhe as obrigado e desapareceu pelo corredor rumo a suas habitações.

Poppy decidiu ficar um momento mais, vigiando que a temperatura de Oliver se estabilizasse. Sentiu-se mais tranquila quando sua respiração se voltou regular e suas bochechas voltaram a sua cor normal. Desfez o feitiço da coberta e conjurou outro sobre seu corpo para que lhe alertasse se a febre regressava. Suspirou enquanto acariciava com ar maternal a frente úmida de sua auxiliar, para depois retirar-se a descansar.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Lucius levantou sua mirada azul do livro que lia, e soube que Draco tinha regressado quando escutou a porta principal se abrir e se fechar um segundo depois. Deixou o livro sobre seu criado-mudo e quando conjurava sua cadeira de rodas para ir a seu encontro, voltou a escutar o ruído de outra porta, esta vez da habitação do rapaz.

Intuindo que talvez seu filho precisava estar a sozinhas, decidiu retomar sua leitura e deixar decorrer um tempo prudente dantes de se fazer presente. Esteve lendo mais de uma hora, até que o cansaço ameaçou com fechar seus olhos. Dantes de ficar dormido dirigiu-se ao quarto de seu filho para assegurar-se que se encontrasse bem.

Tocou com macieza a porta, mas não obteve resposta. Imaginando que Draco já dormia, a abriu com cuidado tratando de não o acordar. A tênue luz de uma vela em seu criado-mudo deu-lhe a imagem de seu filho deitado sobre a cama vendo para a parede. Tinha-se colocado um pijama e seu rosto estava escondido sobre seu travesseiro. Tratando de não o molestar, o homem cutucou entre os objetos sobre a mesinha.

Descobriu um estuche de veludo verde, aberto e deixando ver em uma corrente pequena um pingente com a forma da metade de um coração. Tomou-o entre seus dedos e à luz da vela atingiu a distinguir o nome de Blaise e Draco. Deixou-o em seu lugar e dirigiu sua mirada para seu filho. Pôde ver que a seu ao redor se encontravam vários pergaminhos pequenos, regados por toda a cama.

Observou-os durante vários segundos sem decidir-se a tomar algum, pois sabia que não devia remexer nos assuntos privados de seu filho sem sua permissão. Mas a curiosidade por saber que eram pôde mais que sua vontade e com infinito cuidado tomou um deles e o desdobrou para o ler. Suspirou quando terminou sua leitura e após enrola-lo de novo o deixou em seu lugar.

Após ler outro pergaminho chegou à conclusão de que eram cartas de amor enviadas por Blaise. Nelas lhe dizia quanto o amava e lhe rogava seu perdão, uma e outra vez, enquanto lhe pedia que não o esquecesse. Supôs que todas as demais cartas diziam o mesmo, mas com diferentes palavras. Deixou sobre a cama o último pergaminho que tomasse, e quando estava por sair da habitação escutou que seu filho soluçava.

-Draco? –O homem voltou a acercar sua cadeira à cama, preocupado. - Estás bem?

Draco encolheu-se sobre a cama e a Lucius pareceu-lhe ver que seu travesseiro estava empapada. O rapaz voltou a soluçar ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

-Não posso o fazer... Sabes? –Lucius permaneceu em silêncio escutando a voz de seu filho, áspera pelos soluços que seguiam brotando de sua garganta. - Não posso... perdoá-lo. Não posso...

Lucius fez a um lado as pequenas cartas e apoiou-se na cama para sentar-se junto a ele. Draco continuava de costas. Não foi necessário que seu pai o olhasse de frente para adivinhar que seu rosto devia estar inchado por tantas lágrimas. Com toda segurança tinha estado chorando desde seu regresso do enterro.

-Por que dizes que não podes o perdoar? –Posou uma mão sobre seus cabelos úmidos. Draco tremeu e encolheu-se mais sobre si mesmo. - Ele deu sua vida por ti. E com isso te demonstrou todo o amor que tratou de te expressar na cada uma destas cartas. –Ante o silêncio de Draco, o homem deixou seus loiros cabelos para apertar seu ombro, tratando de consolá-lo. - Que teria mudado se ele não tivesse morrido? O terias perdoado por te ter sido infiel?

-Não. –Respondeu o jovem, sem vacilação. - Mas também não posso perdoá-lo agora.

Lucius olhou a seu filho sem compreender. Draco devia-lhe a vida a esse rapaz, e mesmo assim, ele não era capaz do perdoar.

-Não te entendo, filho.

-Ele não deveu fazer o que fez. –Draco apertou em um punho o travesseiro, espremendo com raiva. - Ele deveu pensar que tinha alguém o esperando em casa. Eu lhe pedi que já não me buscasse. Eu lhe devolvi todo o que tinha dele. Tudo. Ele... não deveu morrer por mim.

Lucius entrecerrou os olhos, compreendendo todas e a cada uma de suas palavras. O mesmo Draco tinha-lhe confessado em um dia dantes da última batalha, que tinha dado por finalizada sua relação com Blaise de forma definitiva. Ele já se tinha feito à ideia de não voltar ao ver. Já se tinha resignado a deixar que Blaise vivesse sua vida com aquele jovem com quem esperava um filho. E Draco tinha tomado essa decisão por sua conta e a tinha considerado uma decisão correta.

Mas Draco não tinha contado com que Blaise não opinaria o mesmo. Blaise não tinha aceitado a ruptura definitiva e na última batalha lhe tinha demonstrado que não estava disposto a renunciar a ele, e muito menos a deixar do amar. E em seu insistência por recuperá-lo tinha perdido a vida.

E isso, era o que Draco não podia lhe perdoar. Ao final, Blaise tinha pensado só neles dois. E tinha esquecido que tinha uma terceira pessoa que o amava do mesmo modo, e que também terminaria pagando com lágrimas as consequências de seus atos. Draco tinha razão em não querer o perdoar.

-Esse rapaz, o Gryffindor... Foi ao enterro?

Draco já tinha deixado de chorar quando se sentou na cama. Recostou suas costas contra a cabeceira para responder à pergunta de seu pai.

-Chama-se Oliver. –O rapaz revisou com ar ausente as cartas de Blaise regadas sobre sua cama, enquanto continuava. - Pôs-se muito mau. Teve febre por um momento, mas controlou-se lhe a tempo.

-Seu bebê está bem?

O rapaz assentiu em silêncio, e Lucius surpreendeu-se ao ver como as cinzas olhos de seu filho se alumiavam por um momento.

-Vi-o. É uma coisa muito pequeninha. –O flash desapareceu tão rápido como tinha chegado quando Draco voltou a tender sobre a cama e fechou os olhos, suspirando. Não demorou em ficar dormido.

Lucius observou-o em silêncio durante um longo momento, tratando de entender o que acabava de descobrir. Esse flash em seus olhos tinha sido como uma luz brilhando no meio da escuridão, e algo em seu coração lhe disse que Draco não demoraria em superar esse dor.

Porque seu filho e esse rapaz tinham uma grande vantagem a seu favor, e essa vantagem lha dava sua juventude.

-Quando se é jovem se tem o tempo todo do mundo. –Murmurou enquanto regressava a sua habitação. - O tempo todo do mundo para sanar... para voltar a começar... para voltar a amar.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Não era que não desejasse que esse dia chegasse. Só que não esperava que sucederia tão cedo. Sirius Black deixou seu lugar junto à cama de Harry para fechar as cortinas, e assim impedir de alguma forma que a luz do amanhecer lhe recordasse, uma e outra vez, que tinha chegado no dia.

E é que a partir de "esse dia", o cordão umbilical que unia a Harry com ele de forma legal –e moral-, se rompia. Fazia-se pedaços para deixá-lo em liberdade de decidir que fazer com sua vida.

" _Não sê se já pensaste no que passará quando Harry acorde..."_

Não o tinha pensado. Em realidade não queria o pensar. Sua mente tinha-se negado a ver para além das palavras de Remus. Ele estava convencido que Harry acordaria e aceitaria sem protestar a cada uma de suas decisões. E que de não ser assim teria que se impor.

Tinha-o feito quando ante sua negativa de voltar com ele à Mansão Black, ele o ameaçasse com enviar a Severus a Azkaban. E Harry tinha obedecido. E tinha-o mantido a seu lado baixo suas próprias condições e Harry não tinha podido fazer nada porque era menor de idade, porque ele era sua tutor. Porque ele era quem decidia por seu bem-estar. E ele cria o ter feito tudo bem.

Até "esse dia".

Regressou junto a Harry e na semi escuridão da habitação observou-o durante longo tempo. Recordou seu comportamento dantes da última batalha, e sua firme resolução de enfrentar a Voldemort e acabar de uma vez com essa pesadelo. Estudou a detalhe a cada um de seus rasgos, e muito a seu pesar, teve que admitir que em frente a ele já não tinha um menino.

Agora esse jovem que jazia prostrado com uma venda branca sobre seus olhos se tinha convertido em um homem, em todos os sentidos. Mas para Sirius, ele ainda seguia sendo um menino.

-Meu menino.

Nesse momento decidiu que não permitiria que Snape o arrebatasse de seu lado. Ele se encarregaria de convencer a seu afilhado, que o melhor para ele era estar o mais longe possível desse comensal. Lhe levaria a Paris e o ajudaria a refazer sua vida. Só precisava encontrar a maneira do persuadir, e a partir daí, as coisas seriam mais singelas.

Tomou a mão do rapaz e apertou-a com força, desejando que ele pudesse o escutar.

-Só é questão de tempo para que o esqueça, Harry.

Em verdade desejava que Harry compreendesse. Mas apesar disso, não deixavam de rondar em sua mente as palavras de Remus:

" _O único que sei, Sirius... é que quando isso suceda não quererei estar em teu lugar."_

E esse era seu principal medo, porque tinha que o admitir ainda que não quisesse...

Aterrorizava lhe a ideia de perdê-lo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Minerva entrou à enfermaria e saudou a Poppy, mostrando-lhe um pergaminho que levava em sua mão direita.

-Recebi contestação de Nicolás Flamel. –A enfermeira assentiu, compreendendo, enquanto ambas se encaminhavam para a habitação de Albus.

-Virá a vê-lo?

-Diz que isso não será possível. –Foi a resposta da animaga. Sentou-se na cadeira junto à cama, observando a Poppy enquanto examinava ao idoso mago. - Ele não está em condições de realizar nenhuma viagem. Mas disse-me que se eu vou, com muito gosto nos ajudará.

-Essas são boas notícias. –Poppy terminou de percorrer a varinha sobre o corpo do diretor. Ante a pergunta muda de Minerva, só moveu a cabeça. - Segue igual. Cries para valer que o senhor Flamel poderá o ajudar?

-Ele é o criador do Medalhão que Albus lhe entregou a Severus. Estou segura que poderá fazer algo. –Fez uma pausa enquanto acariciava os brancos cabelos do diretor, tratando de dar-se valor para expressar seus pensamentos-. Mas de não ser assim... será melhor... que me diga de uma vez.

-Já verás que tudo vai estar bem. –Poppy tratou de animá-la. Minerva assentiu, esperançada. - Quando tens que partir?

-O senhor Flamel enviou-me um trasladador que terei que utilizar amanhã cedo. –Minerva pôs-se de pé para despedir-se. - Não sê quando voltarei, mas espero que seja cedo.

-Desejo-te muita sorte.

-Agradeço-o muito, Poppy. –Minerva beijou os brancos cabelos de seu amigo. - Virei a vê-lo dantes de partir.

Saiu da habitação de Albus e encaminhou-se à de Severus, apalpando com nervosismo um pequeno Pensadero oculto no bolso de sua camada. Estava segura que Flamel precisaria o Medalhão e toda a informação que pudesse reunir com respeito ao que sucedeu no instante em que Voldemort lhe lançou o Kedavra. E a única pessoa que podia lhe dar essa informação era o mesmo Severus.

O professor bebia uma poção que uma enfermeira acabava de lhe levar. Quando a mulher se retirou e a porta se fechou, o homem regressou a sua leitura ao mesmo tempo em que lançava umas palavras ao ar.

-Já podes sair, Minerva. –Uma gata atigrada saiu de seu esconderijo embaixo da cama do professor de Poções, quem só suspirou enquanto deixava o livro a um lado e observava à animaga regressando a sua forma humana. - Não sabia que em tuas horas livres te transformavas para esconder embaixo das camas.

-Deixa-te de coisas, Severus. –Reclamou-lhe a subdiretora. - Pude ter conseguido a permissão de Arthur, mas tivesse-me levado um tempo muito valioso do que agora não disponho.

-A que devo a honra de tua visita clandestina? –Perguntou-lhe o professor. A animaga notou seu velho acento sarcástico quando o homem prosseguiu. - Vens para que planejemos juntos meu espantoso escape?

-Não digas tolices, o que menos te convém agora é fugir. –Minerva acercou-se à porta para colocar-lhe o seguro-. Em fim... vim porque preciso que saibas que me ausentarei do Colégio, vou fazer uma visita a Nicolás Flamel. –A mulher levantou uma mão para impedir que Severus falasse-. Enviei-lhe uma carta e respondeu-me, diz que me espera manhã em sua Mansão. Levarei comigo o Medalhão, mas também preciso me levar tuas lembranças sobre o que sucedeu na Mansão Riddle.

Severus não disse nada. Minerva respeitou seu silêncio imaginando que o homem mantinha uma luta interna entre o enfado e a culpa, por ter aceitado esse presente.

-Fui um ingênuo, Minerva. –A mulher acercou-se à cama e sentou-se na cadeira, junto a ele. - Harry disse-me que ele tinha visto dantes esse Medalhão. Se tivesse-me tomado a moléstia de pesquisar sobre ele...

-O tivesse não existe, Severus. –A mulher colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, tratando de conforta-lo. - Ambos conhecemos muito bem a Albus. De não aceitar seu presente, tivesse encontrado outro modo de te proteger. Sempre se sai com a sua.

-Se pudesse, eu mesmo iria falar com ele. –Murmurou com amargura. Minerva assentiu, sabendo que Severus se sentia responsável pelo ocorrido. Ao princípio, ela também não tinha podido evitar culpar a Severus. Mas tinha tido tempo para analisar as coisas desde a perspectiva de Albus, e no fundo compreendia-o. Se ela tivesse tido a alguém a quem amasse como a um filho, também teria feito o mesmo. - Trouxeste um Pensadero? Precisarei que me ajudes com sua varinha.

Minerva voltou a assentir enquanto extraía de sua camada uma pequena vasilha com inscrições em símbolos muito estranhos. Um líquido prateado brilhava sobre sua superfície, refletindo seu rosto como em um espelho. Entregou-lhe a Severus e colocou a ponta de sua varinha contra a têmpora do professor, ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava um feitiço.

Os fios prateados de suas lembranças começaram a surgir conforme o professor recordava o ocorrido na Mansão Riddle, desde que Voldemort lançasse lhe a primeira maldição. Recordou a Albus entrando à habitação e libertando-o da barra de ferro que feria suas pernas; o momento em que ele se arrancava o Medalhão para o interrogar, até o instante em que viu a Voldemort apontando ao coração do Diretor.

Esforçou-se em seguir recordando, mas tinha uma lagoa mental entre esse último momento, até que acordou e viu a Harry o buscando às cegas. Mesmo assim, estava seguro que todo isso seria de utilidade. A um sinal de Severus, a subdiretora retirou sua varinha de sua têmpora e voltou a guardar o Pensadero. Alguém girou a maçaneta por trás da porta e Minerva lhe deu as graças a Severus, ao mesmo tempo em que libertava o seguro e regressava a sua forma animaga.

A porta abriu-se e Lucius entrou, franzindo o cenho com estranheza ao ver a uma veloz gata escapulir-se por um pequeno espaço entre sua cadeira e a porta, segundos dantes de que esta se fechasse.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

As pétalas das rosas, fragrantes e coloridos, abriram-se em esplendor quando os raios do sol irradiaram sobre eles todo seu calor, banhando a sua vez com sua luz, a cada rincão do terraço da Área de Psiquiatria Mágica, em St. Mungo.

Por aqui e por lá, alheios à beleza que desbordava o azul do céu e o verde do pasto, alguns pacientes caminhavam qual fantasmas brancos, esquivando a seu passo linhas inexistentes e escapando de terrores imaginários que ameaçavam com alterar suas existências, vazias de pensamentos coerentes... vazias da luz da razão.

Sentada em uma banca de ferro pintada de alvo, tão branco como a bata que cobria seu corpo, Hermione se achava encolhida sobre seus joelhos e abraçada a si mesma. Sua mirada perdida na lonjura parecia contemplar a formosa paisagem que se estendia ante ela, como uma pequena réplica do Paraíso na Terra.

Mas não tinha paraíso algum dentro de sua mente. Ela não percebia a beleza que transbordava a sua ao redor, a convidando como a toda menina apaixonada, a recolher alguma flor e aspirar seu aroma para depois desfolhar pensando na pessoa amada. Ela não via beleza na flor, nem azul no céu, nem sol, nem cor.

Ela se sentia dentro de um profundo poço, negro como a mesma noite. Em um lugar onde as lembranças mais dolorosas de sua vida se abriam passo em sua mente para a torturar, uma e outra vez, a fazendo presa do medo. Medo a permanecer acordada porque tudo a seu ao redor lhe era desconhecido. Medo de dormir, porque a cada uma de suas noites chegavam povoadas de terríveis pesadelos.

Desviou sua mirada do horizonte para fixar sobre uma enfermeira, quem deu-lhe a beber uma poção com a que pareceu acordar de sua letargo. Quando a mulher se marchou, Hermione vagou sua olhada café a seu ao redor, tratando de reconhecer algo entre o que a rodeava para relacionar com alguma parte de sua vida. Mas era como se alguém tivesse apagado uma luz em sua cabeça e a mantivesse sumida na escuridão.

E no meio da escuridão que a rodeava, uma voz dentro dela lhe dizia que não sempre tinha sido assim. Que alguma vez teve ilusões, que alguma vez desejou viver. Era a luz da razão tratando de escapar desse labirinto de dor e sombras para encontrar o caminho para a saída. Ela sentia que tinha perdido algo muito valioso. Algo que a mantinha unida à terra e a uma ilusão. Uma ilusão agora esquecida.

Uma rosa vermelha com suas pétalas abertos ao sol chamou a atenção da garota, que deixou seu lugar na banca para se acercar à cheirar. Seu perfume fez-lhe evocar um momento doloroso, um acidente. Um homem e uma mulher que eram sepultados juntos enquanto ela chorava uma despedida. Rosas, muitas rosas vermelhas cobrindo a tumba de seus pais.

Mas algo nessa rosa vermelha lhe fez saber que esse não era a única lembrança aferrada a sua mente. Essa cor lhe recordava sangue, morte, lágrimas. E uma sensação de calor em seu coração que não conseguiu identificar, mas que apesar de todo estava aí. Como um algo que se negava a ser atrapado entre suas mãos e que se escapulia de sua mente, para se perder como um pequeno ponto entre um milhão deles.

Mas um ponto único, insubstituível... e inalcançável.

-Onde está? Onde? –Sussurrou ao vento enquanto voltava a encolher-se abraçando seus joelhos, esta vez sobre o verde pasto junto à banquinha branca. Seus olhos se inundava e a cabeça começou a doer-lhe. Fechou os olhos para que a luz do sol não cegara seus pupilas cafés. - Roubaram-me... roubaram-me o vermelho.

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Ron deixou o diário a um lado após separar a seção de empregos. Durante quase uma hora, revisou um a um os anúncios para ver qual de todos poderia lhe convir. Ao dia seguinte sairia a apresentar solicitações em vários lugares, pois era necessário encontrar trabalho o quanto antes se queria costear o tratamento de Hermione.

-Há algo? –Perguntou-lhe Molly enquanto colocava seu almoço em frente a ele.

-Solicitam um auxiliar para o departamento administrativo no Ministério. –Respondeu seu filho, sem decolar sua vista dos classificados. - Mas exigem preparação acadêmica mais dois anos de experiência no mínimo. –Suspirou, descoraçoando. - Eu acabo de sair do Colégio, e nem sequer tenho um curso prévio de administração.

-Acho que Hogwarts deveria considerar dar essa classe de matérias. –Molly sentou-se em seu lugar na mesa para acompanhar a seu filho. Encontravam-se sozinhos na Toca, pois Arthur estava no Ministério e a Ginny tinha-lhe dado por marchar-se todos os dias à loja dos gêmeos. - Assim os rapazes sairiam preparados para enfrentar ao mundo, sem ter que esperar até que terminem de estudar uma carreira.

Ron assentiu em silêncio e continuou lendo os anúncios. Suspirou, frustrado ao ver que a maioria das empresas exigia o mesmo. Sublinhou o anúncio de um luxuoso hotel em um lugar chamado Rutland, em cujo restaurante solicitavam garçons. Ofereciam capacitação e salário base mais propinas. Ron pensou que ao menos não precisaria experiência prévia e se tratando de freguesia cheia de dinheiro poderia obter boas propinas.

Guardou o anúncio em seu bolso e dispôs-se a almoçar. Não lhe comentou nada a sua mãe, pois sabia que ela não ia estar muito contente, mas era preferível esse emprego a não ter nada. Trabalharia de garçom enquanto tratava de encontrar trabalho em alguma dessas empresas. Conseguiria emprego em dois lugares se era necessário. Faria o que fosse para ajudar a sua noiva.

Essa amanhã tinha ido à visitar a St. Mungo. Com a autorização da doutora Sayers, só pôde a ver uns quantos minutos a vários metros de distância, desde onde a observou sentada em uma banca, ao que parece perdida em seus pensamentos. A Ron tivesse gostado de gostado acercar-se a ela e a abraçar. Tivesse gostado que dela lhe visse desde essa distância e que seus olhos cafés brilhassem, lhe reconhecendo entre todos os rostos desconhecidos que a rodeavam.

Mas teve que se conformar só com olhar como seus longos cabelos castanhos ondeavam com a suave brisa matinal, quando ela se inclinou para aspirar o perfume de uma rosa vermelha. Uma profunda tristeza o embargou quando ela voltou a se encolher sobre o pasto, sua mirada ausente. E quando a enfermeira em turno lhe avisou que a hora de visita tinha terminado, Ron só tinha assentido com tristeza enquanto se despedia em silêncio da mulher que amava.

-É uma pena que não pudéssemos felicitar a Harry. –A voz de sua mãe sacou a Ron de seus pensamentos. Este só moveu a cabeça, assentindo com pesar. Terminando sua visita à Área de Psiquiatria, Molly e ele se tinham marchado à Área de Cuidados Intensivos, para ir ver a Harry.

Como o rapaz continuava inconsciente, só tinha podido tomar sua mão e permanecer a seu lado, falando de qualquer coisa, enquanto escutava por trás do painel que Molly e Sirius sustentavam uma forte discussão pelo assunto da denúncia contra Severus. Vendo que nenhum dos dois adultos daria seu braço a torcer, e decidido a não permitir que se alterasse o descanso de Harry, Ron deu por concluída a visita e se despediu de seu amigo.

Deixou seu prato a um lado quando sentiu que a fome se lhe ia. Molly olhou-o desde seu lugar na mesa com grande preocupação, e nesse instante se revelou ante sua vista algo do que não se tinha percebido. Em frente a ela já não tinha um menino, senão todo um homem.

Uma lágrima deslizou-se por sua bochecha quando recordou no primeiro dia em que o despediu junto à plataforma para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Foi o mesmo dia que conheceram a Harry, um menino tímido e perdido em um estranho mundo do que nunca tinha escutado até os onze anos.

Um menino que esse dia se convertia em todo um homem. Como seu filho.

-Tivesse gostado que nos reuníssemos todos aqui para festejar de seu aniversário. Com toda a família e todos seus amigos. –Ron levantou a mirada para ver a sua mãe e suspirou, dando-lhe a razão.

" _Mas isso não será possível."_  Pensou Molly, tratando de reprimir um soluço.  _"Não será possível porque Harry está inconsciente em uma habitação em St Mungo. E Hermione... ela também."_

Pôs-se de pé para levar seu prato à cozinha, pois não queria que Ron a visse chorar. Já a sós, deixou que as lágrimas fluíssem e dessem alívio a seu coração atordoado. Ela sentia que lhe tinha sido arrebatada uma parte importante de sua vida. Qualquer um tivesse dito que ela era afortunada porque ainda conservava a toda sua família, porque não tinha perdido a nenhum de seus filhos nessa última batalha. Mas a verdade era outra.

Escutou a porta da habitação de Ron ao fechar-se. Supôs que ele também precisava estar a sozinhas. Secou suas lágrimas e voltou ao comedor para recolher o prato de Ron, quase intacto. Regressou à cozinha e decidiu que assaria um bolo ainda que Harry não pudesse o provar. Precisava ocupar-se em algo se não queria enlouquecer.

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Draco permanecia deitado na cama com seus braços cobrindo seu rosto, para evitar que o sol que entrava por sua janela ferisse suas cinzas pupilas. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha dormido, mas sentia como se tivesse estado submetido a uma grande tensão e de repente se tivesse visto libertado do esforço. Mas era uma sensação muito estranha e molesta.

Teve que fazer um grande esforço para sair embaixo das cobertas e enfrentar ao novo dia, e suspirou com amargura quando se descobriu rodeado pelas cartas de Blaise. Não queria se desfazer delas, mas também não queria seguir as vendo, pois isso lhe recordava que era o único de Blaise que agora lhe ficava. Após enrolar os pequenos pergaminhos decidiu guardá-los outra vez na gaveta de sua mesinha.

Observou durante um longo momento o pingente com a forma da metade de um coração. Sorriu com ironia. Ele tinha sido o dono da metade do coração de Blaise, e agora só lhe ficava essa pequena joia para lhe recordar pelo que lhe restasse de vida. Não quis seguir o olhando. Guardou-o dentro de seu estuche e devolveu-o a gaveta, junto com as cartas.

Saiu de sua habitação, descalço e sem importar-lhe que ainda tinha posto o pijama, e que seus cabelos loiros dançavam despenteados sobre sua cabeça. Viu no relógio da sala que era mais de meio dia, e se reprovou por ter deixado que o sono o vencesse. Após chamar à habitação de seu pai e ver que não se encontrava, decidiu chamar a um elfo doméstico e almoçar sozinho.

Deu-se pressa ao recordar que tinha que ter estado temporão na enfermaria, pois devia recolher a lista de Poppy. Quando estava por entrar a sua habitação para se dar uma ducha, escutou que seu pai regressava.

-Olá, Draco. –O rapaz correspondeu ao saúdo de seu pai desde seu lugar junto à porta. - Que bom que tens acordado. Assim almoçaremos juntos.

-Sento-o, pai. Acabo de almoçar. –Desculpou-se o jovem, apenado. - Como já é bastante tarde pensei que você já o tinhas feito.

-Está bem, não se preocupe. –Foi a resposta de Lucius. Nesse momento decidiu que não teria melhor oportunidade que essa para almoçar com Remus. - Que vai fazer hoje?

-Devo ir à enfermaria a buscar uma lista que Madame Pomfrey me entregará. São umas poções que lhe urgem. Como Severus não pode trabalhar em seu laboratório, eu reporei as poções em seu lugar.

-Trabalharás só no laboratório? –O rapaz assentiu. - Tem muito cuidado. Draco... há algo do que quero que falemos.

-De que se trata? –O rapaz deixou seu lugar junto à porta para acercar a seu pai.

-É com respeito a seguir vivendo no Castelo. –Esperou a que seu filho tomasse assento em um cadeirão, antes de continuar. - Tenho decidido que voltarei à Mansão... mas só se você regressa comigo.

Draco meditou-o enquanto perdia sua olhada cinza na mirada azul de seu pai. A ideia de voltar à Mansão com ele era atraente, tendo em conta que a comunicação entre eles agora era bem mais profunda, e estar juntos em casa teria um valioso significado para os dois. Por outro lado, achava-se muito cômodo vivendo no Castelo.

-A ideia soa muito bem, mas... Poderia pensá-lo em uns dias?

-Não quer regressar a casa comigo?

-Por suposto que sim. Me encantaria. –Foi a resposta de seu filho. - Mas Severus precisará que o apoie com o laboratório. E será bem mais cômodo para mim vivendo aqui, que ter que transladar desde a mansão. E a ideia de viajar por Rede Flú o tempo todo não se me faz muito agradável.

Lucius observou-o durante um instante, e um brilho de suspeita revelou-se em sua mirada quando lhe perguntou.

-Está seguro que é só por isso que deseja te ficar? –Draco franziu o cenho sem entender. Seu pai só sorriu com leveza enquanto continuava. - De qualquer forma precisarei que me dês uma resposta o mais cedo possível. Amanhã voltarei só por uns dias para ver como estão as coisas por lá. Preciso reunir com meus sócios e ver como vão os negócios.

-Prometo-te que o pensarei bem, pai.

-Então, te verei mais tarde. –Lucius marchou-se outra vez e Draco entrou a sua habitação para arranjar-se. Enquanto deixava que a água da ducha se temperasse a seu gosto, recordou a pergunta que seu pai acabava de lhe fazer.

" _Está seguro que é só por isso que deseja te ficar?"_

-Por que outra razão teria de me ficar? –Perguntou-se ao mesmo tempo em que despojava-se de seu pijama para entrar à ducha. Deixou que a água refrescara seu corpo e sua mente, fazendo que o jovem esquecesse cedo a pergunta de seu pai.

Quando terminou de se arranjar, o rapaz tomou sua capa e saiu de seus aposentos para dirigir à enfermaria. No corredor se topou com Remus. Não pôde evitar que um profundo calafrio percorresse sua coluna vertebral quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dourados olhos de quem fosse seu professor de Defesa.

-Boa tarde, Draco.

Longe de responder a seu saúdo, Draco olhou-o com desconfiança sem deter seu caminho. Acelerou seus passos até que dobrou na esquina do corredor, sem notar a mirada de profunda estranheza de seu ex professor. Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar as aterradoras ideias que borbulhava em sua mente com respeito a esse homem e se deu pressa em chegar à enfermaria.

-Olá, Draco. Pensei que não viria. –Poppy respondeu ao saúdo do loiro enquanto extraía um pergaminho de uma das gavetas de seu escritório. - Pensava fazer a lista, mas dei-me conta que Oliver já a tinha elaborado. Poupou-me um tempo muito valioso, é um auxiliar muito eficiente.

-E... como está ele? –Perguntou o Slytherin, tomando o pergaminho que a enfermeira lhe oferecia.

-Está dormindo. Faz umas horas acordou e tive que lhe dar uma poção para dormir. –Respondeu a mulher, suspirando com pesar. - Teve uma crise. Não tinha modo de acalmar.

-Entendo... –Draco brincou com o pergaminho na mão, vacilante. - Poderia... passar a vê-lo?

-Por suposto, está na habitação da o lado. –Poppy acompanhou-o à porta enquanto colocava-se sua bata branca. - Estarei visitando a meus pacientes. Se chega a acordar e altera-se, não duvide em me avisar.

Quando a enfermeira se marchou, Draco permaneceu parado em frente à porta da habitação de Oliver, sem se atrever a entrar. Manteve a mão sobre a maçaneta durante vários segundos até que, com um longo suspiro, abriu a porta com lentidão. Acercou-se com sigilo para a cama, onde Oliver se achava sumido em um profundo sono.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira a um lado da cama e permaneceu em guarda, as costas envarada e sustentando com força o pergaminho em sua mão direita, como se se tratasse de sua varinha. Observou-o durante longo tempo, perdido nas lembranças da noite passada. E até esse instante caiu na conta de todo o que tinha sucedido após que ele regressasse ao buscar.

Ele não tinha pensado o consolar. Não tinha intenção alguma de servir de pano de lágrimas nem de apoio para que Oliver Wood se sustentasse. Nada disso tinha passado alguma vez por sua mente. Mas ao vê-lo derrubar sobre a tumba de Blaise, todo aquilo tinha surgido de forma espontânea, como as lágrimas que Oliver derramasse ao descobrir a cruel realidade de ter perdido a seu companheiro.

Draco deixou seu lugar na cadeira e sentou-se na orla da cama, junto a ele. Escutando o suave ritmo de sua respiração, deixou o pergaminho a um lado e tomou as mãos que descansavam sobre seu colo, para as observar. Já não tinha rastros da terra que se fincasse em suas unhas. Só ficavam uns pequenos arranhões na ponta de seus longos dedos, provocados por algumas pedrinhas.

Percorreu com suas próprias mãos a longitude dessas mãos dormidas, que descobriu cálidas e suaves. Sem estar consciente do que fazia, levou uma delas a seus lábios e a roçou em uma caricia subtil, sem nenhuma intenção oculta. Esse simples contato foi como um bálsamo para seu coração entristecido. A realidade regressou inesperadamente a sua mente e quando adquiriu consciência do que fazia, deixou as mãos de Oliver sobre seu colo e tomou o pergaminho para sair da habitação.

Seu coração palpitava com força dentro de seu peito enquanto corria caminho para as masmorras e apertava o pergaminho em sua mão, tratando de tirar-se a sensação de calor que deixassem as mãos de Oliver entre as suas.

Só quando chegou em frente às habitações de seu padrinho foi que recordou que podia ter utilizado a Rede Flú. Mas seu coração não recuperou seu ritmo normal até que começou a elaborar a primeira poção.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Remus caminhava de regresso a seus aposentos após dar um passeio pelos terrenos do Castelo, - e de conhecer às novas mascotas de Hagrid, algumas delas bastante pavorosas como pera que uma pessoa normal pudesse as considerar mascotas-, recordou com um profundo calafrio enquanto tomava pelo corredor que compartilhava com as habitações de Lucius.

-Boa tarde, Draco. –Saudou o licantropo ao jovem que nesse instante ia saindo de seus aposentos. Não deixou de se surpreender quando, em vez de corresponder a seu saúdo, o rapaz o olhou com receio e se afastou dele com rapidez até desaparecer em uma esquina do corredor. - Mas... Que lhe passa a este rapaz?

Encolheu-se de ombros sem dar-lhe demasiada importância ao assunto, até que se encontrou em frente à porta de Lucius. Após pensá-lo alguns segundos, decidiu que seria boa ideia lhe fazer uma visita. Mas após chamar várias vezes teve-se que resignar a não o ver e seguiu seu caminho para seus aposentos. Precisava dar-se um banho e mudar-se antes de ir ver a Harry a St. Mungo.

Não pôde evitar se alegrar quando ao entrar, viu que Lucius já o esperava com dois copos servidas, sentado no que Remus deduziu, já era seu cadeirão favorito.

-Olá, Lucius. –Saudou ao loiro com um ligeiro beijo enquanto tomava a copa de sua mão, sentando-se junto a ele. - Acabo de ver a Draco. Sucede-lhe algo?

-Por que o pergunta? –Lucius secou uma gota de suor que escorria pela testa do licantropo. O homem parecia ter estado muito momento baixo o sol, pois sua pele luzia vermelha sobre seu bronzeado. - Portou-se grosseiro contigo?

-Encontrei no corredor, mas não respondeu a meu saúdo. –Moveu a cabeça, divertido. - Até me atreveria a dizer que quase saiu correndo. Como se me tivesse medo. –Lucius entrecerrou os olhos, escutando as palavras de Remus. Deixou seu copo a um lado para olhar aos dourados olhos do licantropo, e Remus pôde ver que ao loiro não lhe tinha feito muita graça seu comentário. - Sucede algo?

-Há algo de razão no que acaba de me dizer.

-Que quer dizer?

-Ontem, durante o almoço... Draco disse-me algo com respeito a ti. –Remus manteve fixa sua mirada sobre ele, lhe instando a seguir. - Acho que sabe algo sobre sua natureza. Ou se não o sabe, pelo menos o suspeita.

-Agora compreendo sua atitude. –O licantropo pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro da sala, brincando com seu copo. - Como se inteirou?

-Não o sei, mas estou seguro que não sabe o que você é. Mesmo assim, advertiu-me que tivesse cuidado contigo.

-Acho que põe lhe nervoso a ideia de compartilhar o mesmo teto que eu, baixo a suspeita de que sou perigoso. –Ainda que Lucius soube que se referia a viver no mesmo Castelo, algo em suas palavras acendeu uma chama em seu peito. Moveu a cabeça para afastar esse subtil pensamento. - Seria conveniente que o tirássemos de dúvidas.

-Está sugerindo que lhe contemos? –Agora foi o turno de Remus de sentir essa pequena chama. Mas ao igual que o de Lucius, foi um pensamento tão ligeiro que não teve demasiado peso em sua mente.

-Só as pessoas mais chegadas a mim sabem o que sou. –Respondeu o professor, deixando a um lado seu copo vazio. - Não me desagradaria que Draco também o soubesse.

-Ainda que Draco é meu filho, não posso calcular sua reação. Não o conheço o suficiente ainda. Não sei que conceito tenha para os licantropos ou a todas as demais criaturas. –Neste ponto olhou aos dourados olhos de Remus. - Não quero que te provoque algum desgosto se te recusa.

-Saberei manejá-lo.

Ambos calaram após as palavras de Remus. Apesar da segurança com a que o homem lobo falava, ele sentia certa inquietude ao respeito. Era verdade o que acabava de lhe dizer, ele não conhecia a seu filho o suficiente como para imaginar sua reação. Por outro lado, ainda que não tinham deixado em claro ainda a classe de relação que tinha entre eles, não descartava também lhe confessar a Draco.

Talvez ainda não era tempo, pois Draco não ia aceitar que seu pai estivesse com alguém mais sendo tão recente a morte de sua mãe. Mas lhe diria em algum momento, mais adiante.

Porque de algo sim estava muito seguro. E era que esta vez não pensava manter oculta sua relação com Remus.

*...*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

De pé no meio do enorme salão de visitas da Mansão Flamel, Minerva admirava a magnífica estrutura construída no Século XV. Inundada de luz na cada rincão por grandes vidreiras, separadas entre si por grossos pilares que se entrecruzavam em arcos no mais alto de seu teto abobadado; era uma regia obra da arquitetura de estilo Gótico.

Nervosa, a subdiretora ajustou sobre sua cabeça seu chapéu azul marinho. Sua mirada verde deteve-se um momento para observar as complicadas filigranas de ouro nos listões das vidreiras, as quais exibiam formosas expressões pontudas com tendências renascentistas, que faziam luzir ao espaço alumiado com flashes de diversas cores.

Não pôde deixar de apreciar, com crescente orgulho, que o Castelo de Hogwarts não pedia nada a esse formoso edifício em beleza, soberbia e talvez antiguidade. Mas a manutenção e uso constante, e o desfilar de professores e estudantes jovens tinha-lhe tirado à maior parte do Colégio – a exceção das zonas vedadas-, seu ar de intriga, de longevidade.

O lugar onde ela estava agora era – e cheirava-, a antigo. Tão antigo como seus donos. E apesar de que não era a primeira vez que visitava essa Mansão, lhe pareceu tão magnífica como desde o primeiro momento e tão bela como a cada detalhe nas grandes portas, também com luxuosas vidreiras, que se abriram de par em par para deixar passar as figuras de seus veneráveis proprietários.

Minerva alisou sobre seu corpo a longa túnica, da mesma cor de seu chapéu, cujo alto pescoço presumia uma formosa turquesa azul celeste. Deixou suas observações aos virales quando se adiantou uns passos para saudar aos dois idosos magos.

-Honras-nos com tua presença, minha querida Minerva. –Baixo a extensa e albina barba, Nicolás Flamel falou com voz trémula, própria de sua idade, enquanto tomava a mão da animaga para depositar um ligeiro beijo. Seus brancos cabelos recordaram-lhe a Minerva os de seu velho amigo, e suas amplas roupas de intensa cor laranja, gostos afines no vestir.

-É uma verdadeira pena que minha visita não obedeça esta vez a um motivo alegre, senhor Flamel. –Correspondeu a subdiretora com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça, em sinal de respeito, enquanto dirigia sua mirada para a senhora Flamel. - E estou muito agradecida por seu convite.

Perenela Flamel acercou-se para obsequiar-lhe um suave abraço.

-De qualquer maneira é um prazer voltar a ter-te nesta sua casa. –Minerva correspondeu ao sincero abraço da idosa bruxa, sentindo através da fina teia de suas brancas túnicas, um corpo delgado e frágil. Inclusive assim, não deixou de pensar que só era a aparência. Albus tinha-lhe contado muitas vezes já, sobre a fortaleza física e mágica que a suas mais de seiscentos setenta anos conservavam ambos magos e que era claro, provia da Pedra Filosofal. - Passemos à sala. Beberemos chá e falaremos com acalma.

Já estabelecidos na espaçosa sala do casal, Minerva estimou em grande parte a conversa sobre diferentes tópicos que acompanhou ao chá. Isso fez que se sentisse mais cômoda com respeito a tratar o assunto que a tinha levado a esse lugar. Mas a hora de falar sobre o motivo de seu arribo à Mansão chegou, junto com outra caneca de chá que não pôde desprezar.

-Então, pensas que meu querido amigo Albus está inconsciente devido à influência do Medalhão...

-Efetivamente, senhor Flamel. –Minerva deixou a um lado sua caneca, já vazia, para enfocar sua mirada no idoso. - Severus explicou-me todo o ocorrido, mas de qualquer forma lhe pedi que depositasse suas lembranças em um Pensadero.

-Trouxeste-o? –A subdiretora assentiu. - E suponho que também terá trazido contigo o Medalhão.

-Por seu posto.

-Agora entendo porque Albus confia tanto em ti, querida Minerva. –Interveio a senhora Flamel. Com um movimento de sua arrugada mão, outra caneca de chá apareceu em frente à animaga. - Ele sempre tem alabado sua inteligência e presteza. E posso ver que não tem estado errado em nenhum momento. Mas o que mais tem recalcado tem sido a alta estima em que te tem. E faz-me feliz o saber que o sentimento é recíproco.

-Quero muito a Albus. –Respondeu Minerva, apenada pela lisonja, mas também orgulhosa de saber que seu grande amigo se expressava assim de sua pessoa. - Conhecemo-nos desde faz muitos anos e acho que jamais poderei conhecer a alguém tão bem como a ele.

-Como sei que o motivo que te fez vir aqui é Albus mesmo, e que agora não há preocupação maior para ti que sua situação atual... –O senhor Flamel pôs-se de pé, o ônus dos anos pesando sobre suas costas, e enfocou sua mirada azul nas duas mulheres em frente a ele. - Sugiro então que comecemos por averiguar o que ocorreu no dia da batalha final. Quanto mais cedo saiba-o, mais possibilidades terá de poder fazer algo.

-Se permitem-me, eu me retiro a descansar. –Desculpou-se a senhora Flamel ao mesmo tempo em que punha-se de pé e acercava-se a seu esposo para obsequiar um carinhoso beijo em sua testa coberta de arrugas. - Não te fatigues muito.

Acercou-se a Minerva, quem também se tinha posto de pé enquanto observava à esposa de Nicolás Flamel se levantar de seu cômodo lugar para se despedir. Ao igual que a seu esposo, o peso dos anos se tinha concentrado em suas costas encurvada, seus cabelos brancos e seu rosto coberto de arrugas. Pese a todo isso, Minerva não deixou de observar que seu semblante conservava certa distinção e em seus olhos cinzas uma grande beleza e orgulho. E pôde imaginar que alguma vez tinha sido uma mulher muito formosa.

-Ficará em uns dias conosco. -A idosa bruxa tomou suas mãos e as estreitou com afeto dantes de soltá-las. Minerva assentiu com um sorriso, sem ânimos de negar a seu convite e apreciando a amabilidade nos pausados gestos de sua anfitriã. - Então te verei mais tarde, querida. Faz tanto tempo que não saio deste lugar nem recebo visitas, de modo que terá que me pôr ao tanto de tudo.

Minerva agradeceu-lhe e quando a senhora Flamel se marchou, a animaga extraiu de suas túnicas o pequeno Pensadero onde Severus guardasse suas lembranças. Depositou-o no solo a metade do salão, e o idoso voltou-o a seu tamanho real com um movimento de sua mão.

-Entrarei ao Pensadero e tratarei de analisar a cada coisa que veja. –Decidiu o idoso mago enquanto acercava-se ao objeto. Sustentou sua longa barba assomando a cabeça sobre a superfície e a subdiretora viu-o desaparecer dentro dela.

Em tanto esperava a que o senhor Flamel emergisse das lembranças de Severus, começou a passear de um lado a outro, nervosa ao pensar que agora o destino de Albus dependia do que o idoso pudesse ver dentro do Pensadero. E ainda que ela já tinha entrado e visto a detalhe esses lembranças, rogou porque ao professor não se lhe tivesse passado algum por alto.

Deteve seu ansioso andar, tratando de distrair-se pensando em outros assuntos. Essa mesma manhã tinha dado a Remus a notícia de que ficaria a cargo do Castelo em sua ausência. Remus surpreendeu-se ante tal consigna, mas aceitou-a sem discussão. Acompanhou-a até as barreiras de proteção após prometer-lhe que lhe enviaria uma carta com Fawkes se se chegava a apresentar alguma urgência.

Não obstante, ela estava consciente que devia regressar o mais cedo possível. A resposta dos membros da Junta Escolar à carta que lhes enviasse não demoraria em chegar, e a posição de Albus como Diretor se decidiria dependendo dos resultados de sua visita a Nicolás Flamel.

Seu anfitrião emergiu das lembranças de Severus e Minerva esperou uns segundos a que se adaptasse ao presente. Quando ao fim o fez, o idoso se acercou a um formoso livreiro de mogno. Com todo o cuidado possível, tomou um velho livro que a Minerva lhe recordou ao antigo pergaminho que Albus lhe mostrasse, no dia que lhe comunicou suas intenções de visitar a Mansão Flamel.

-Quando Albus veio a me ver, foi com a intenção de encontrar algum modo de proteger a Severus em caso que sua traição fosse descoberta por Voldemort. –Começou o idoso enquanto tomava assento em um amplo escritório na ala direita da formosa habitação, e depositava o velho livro sobre seu polida superfície. - Modéstia aparte, tenho criado muitos feitiços efetivos, mas nenhum tão forte como o feitiço de proteção do Medalhão da Fénix. Faz favor, querida...

Fez um convite com sua mão para que Minerva tomasse assento em frente a ele, e à luz da grande janela ela pôde ver que o livro era tão antigo como o manuscrito que Albus possuía em sua enorme biblioteca. O senhor Flamel decidiu continuar.

-Albus parecia estar muito bem inteirado da existência do Medalhão. E não me estranha, pois sempre tem sido um velho curioso e cheio de conhecimentos. –Minerva sorriu ante a carinhosa expressão enquanto observava ao idoso, que revisou com lentidão as velhas páginas do livro até dar com a que desejava. - Pelo que também não me estranhou que o Medalhão fosse o primeiro que me sugerisse para a proteção de seu pupilo. E devo admitir que entre todas, foi à decisão mais arriscada.

Minerva assentiu em silêncio. Ela mesma lhe tinha pedido em seu momento que o reconsiderasse. Ainda que seu conhecimento sobre o feitiço de proteção desse Medalhão era quase nulo, sabia o risco que implicava. Deixou seus pensamentos a um lado quando o senhor Flamel lhe pediu o Medalhão, que ela lhe entregou dentro de sua envoltura original.

-Mas também foi à decisão mais acertada. –Assinalou o idoso mago enquanto sustentava a caixinha em sua mão. Abriu-a e tomou o formoso pingente para contemplá-lo, e Minerva pôde distinguir um brilho em seus olhos azuis, tão parecidos aos de seu amigo. - Verá, querida Minerva... A maioria dos feitiços de proteção servem só para esse propósito: Proteger a quem foi-lhe outorgado o amparo. Mas além de proteger a Severus, este Medalhão tinha outra função.

A professora endereçou-se em sua cadeira, atenta às palavras do senhor Flamel. Este sustentou sua criação em sua arrugada mão, apreciando a cada fragmento que o conformava.

-A cada detalhe deste Medalhão significa algo. Os fios de ouro entrelaçados a seu ao redor representam ao protetor e a seu protegido. Neste caso, Albus e Severus. Mas o que em realidade importa aqui é a essência ungida nele, e que tem sua representação na Ave Fénix no centro.

-Albus contou-me algo ao respeito. –Mencionou a subdiretora. - Disse-me que tinha que ver com a Pedra Filosofal.

-Não é a Pedra Filosofal em si mesma. Só é sua essência, que é uma das muitas coisas que a compõem, mas a mais importante. Ao ser ungida a essência no Medalhão, O símbolo de Renovação e Ressurreição que representa esta formosa Ave, se converteu no símbolo do Sacrifício.

-Isso... também me explicou. –Minerva suspirou com pesar quando recordou no dia em que Albus lhe mostrou, e quando lhe proibiu o tocar ao ser Severus o primeiro que devia o fazer. Ela não tinha posto demasiada atenção a esse detalhe, mas agora compreendia que nesse instante, Albus tinha tomado a firme decisão de sacrificar pelo bem-estar de Severus.

-De maneira que, ao ser ungida a essência no Medalhão, Albus aceitou proteger a integridade de Severus.

-A costa da integridade dele. –Concluiu a animaga.

-Efetivamente, minha querida Minerva.

-Todo isso está claro para mim, mas... ao final as coisas não saíram assim. Quando Voldemort lançou a maldição imperdoável, a enviou para Albus, não para Severus. Se como temos visto no Pensadero, Severus utilizou o Medalhão para proteger a Albus, Isso significa que o Medalhão atuou de forma inversa?

-Não com exatidão, querida. –Respondeu o senhor Flamel, enquanto entrecruzava suas mãos sobre seu velho livro de Magia Antiga. - Quando se realizou o feitiço de proteção no Medalhão, Albus depositou uma grande reserva de sua própria magia nele para contra restar o efeito dos feitiços que lhe fossem dirigidos a Severus.

-Quer dizer que as maldições que recebeu Severus também não lhe afetaram a Albus?

-Por suposto que lhe afetaram, em especial considerando que as maldições saíram da varinha de Voldemort. Mas não o danaram na mesma medida que se as tivesse recebido de forma direta. Para isso foi criada essa reserva.

-Então o Medalhão também protegia a Albus?

-Exato. É por isso que te dizia que ao eleger o Medalhão da Fénix, tinha tomado a decisão mais arriscada, mas também a mais acertada. Essas foram as duas funções verdadeiras que o Medalhão em realidade cumpriu: Proteger a Severus por médio da essência da Pedra Filosofal, e proteger a Albus por médio da reserva de magia que depositou no Medalhão.

-Se é assim, Por que Albus não está bem? Que saiu mau em tudo isto?

O idoso mago suspirou, descansando sua encurvada costas sobre o respaldo de sua cadeira.

-A reserva de magia foi criada para reduzir o efeito das maldições, mais não para as recusar. E asseguro-te, minha querida rapariga, que não tivesse sido suficiente para deter o Kedavra de alguém tão poderoso como Voldemort.

-Então... Como?

O senhor Flamel fechou seus azuis olhos, perdido em seus pensamentos. Quando os abriu, a professora McGonagall pôde ver neles uma luz de entendimento, e não soube se se alegrar ou se preocupar por isso.

-Segundo o que pude ver no Pensadero, Severus tinha em sua mão o Medalhão quando Voldemort lhe lançou o Kedavra a Albus. Mas abraçou-o para protegê-lo fazendo que o Medalhão entrasse em contato com os dois. –Minerva assentiu ao recordar esse mesmo detalhe. - A única explicação razoável a tudo isto, é que o Kedavra golpeou a Severus, não a Albus.

Minerva observou-o em silêncio, tratando de analisar a cada palavra. Se tinha sido assim ela podia entender que Severus sobrevivesse, pois ele estava protegido pelo Medalhão. Mas então Albus teria tido que utilizar a reserva de magia para diminuir o efeito da maldição.

-Se foi assim, Como conseguiu a reserva de magia salvar a vida de Albus contra essa maldição tão poderosa?

-Porque ao entrar em contato com Albus, o Medalhão reconheceu-o como a fonte de sua própria reserva. –Foi a resposta do idoso mago. - Isso criou uma barreira o bastante poderosa como para combater a mesma magia de Voldemort. E não me surpreende, sendo Albus um mago tão poderoso como alguma vez Voldemort o fosse.

-Quer dizer que o Medalhão se alimentou da magia de Albus para aumentar sua reserva? –O senhor Flamel assentiu. - Como pôde fazer algo como isso?

-Isso só foi possível devido a que a reserva provia da mesma origem: De Albus Dumbledore. Se em vez da Albus, Severus tivesse querido proteger da mesma forma a outro mago...

-Albus tivesse morrido ao receber o Kedavra em lugar de Severus.

-Acho que tens entendido à perfeição. –O idoso levantou-se com trabalho de seu lugar no escritório para sentar a um lado da animaga enquanto tomava sua mão. - O problema foi que ao utilizar a magia de Albus, o Medalhão provocou um choque muito grave em seu equilíbrio mágico.

-É por isso que não pode acordar?

-Sua magia colapso, querida Minerva. –A animaga fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo como seu coração se encolhia à cada palavra que brotava dos lábios de seu anfitrião. - O choque de seu próprio poder contra o de Voldemort foi tão intenso que provocou que nosso amado amigo entrasse em coma mágico. É por isso que não podem o acordar.

Nicolas Flamel sustentou a trémula mão de Minerva, quem teve que respirar com força para que suas palavras pudessem traspassar o doloroso nodo que se formou em sua garganta.

-Tem... que ter algo... que possa o ajudar.

O senhor Flamel levantou-se de seu lugar junto a Minerva e parou-se em frente ao enorme ventanal.

-Albus sabia que o feitiço era irreversível. E por desgraça, seguirá sendo-o enquanto o Medalhão exista. –Voltou-se para a subdiretora, que o escutava com atenção. - Destruir o Medalhão poderia ser uma opção para fazê-lo acordar, mas existe o risco de que a magia de Albus se destrua com ele.

-Quer dizer que Albus perderia toda sua magia? –Seu anfitrião assentiu em silêncio. Ela suspirou enquanto movia a cabeça, recusando a sugestão. - Albus preferiria não acordar, à perder.

Um longo momento de silêncio seguiu às palavras da animaga, quem levantou-se para colocar a um lado do mago maior. Não pôde deixar de admirar a formosa vista da cascata, localizada no fundo da regia mansão que se erguia em amplo arco em frente a ela, o que a fazia visível desde a cada ângulo da mesma.

-Buscarei outra forma de fazer acordar a Albus. –Resolveu o senhor Flamel, observando o Medalhão que ainda sustentava em sua mão. - Mas temo-me que isso me levará em vários dias. Talvez semanas.

-Lhe estarei agradecida por toda a eternidade pelo só feito de que o tente. –Respondeu a subdiretora, esperançada.

Com seu pausado andar, o senhor Flamel regressou a seu escritório para guardar o Medalhão dentro de seu caixinha. Ela permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, tratando de imaginar quanto tempo poderia Albus aguentar até que o senhor Flamel encontrasse a forma do acordar. Se é que em algum dia a achava.

-Comentaste-me em sua carta que o jovem Potter também teve sérios problemas durante a batalha. –A voz de seu anfitrião fazer emergir de seus pensamentos. Ela assentiu, estranhada pelo giro da conversa e sem entender o motivo de sua pergunta. O idoso mago convidou-a a regressar à sala enquanto continuava. - Pediremos mais chá e poderá contar-me com acalma.

Minerva fez o que seu anfitrião lhe pedia. Contou-lhe todo o que sabia sobre o ocorrido a Harry durante seu confronto contra Voldemort, sem deixar de notar que tinha captado toda a atenção do idoso mago. Quando terminou sua explicação, o senhor Flamel se dirigiu a seu livreiro e após buscar nele durante um longo momento, extraiu um grosso livro, que lhe ofereceu à subdiretora.

-Quando volte a Hogwarts, quero que lhe entregue isto a Severus. –Ela o olhou sem entender. Mesmo assim, tomou o livro que o idoso lhe oferecia sem fazer perguntas. – Diga-lhe que é um obsequio de minha parte, e que espero de todo coração que lhe sirva.

-Assim o farei, senhor Flamel.

A conversa seguiu por outros caminhos, fazendo que Minerva esquecesse por um momento sua preocupação por Albus. E enquanto escutava as histórias que o velho mago se esforçava em recordar, teve o pressentimento de que Severus faria algo muito importante com esse grosso livro que agora sustentava em suas mãos.


	31. Serei forte por ti

A elegante caleça dos Zabini atravessava com agilidade o céu raso rumo a Inglaterra, igualando a graça de uma ave em pleno voo. Dentro dela, uma formosa mulher se resguardava embaixo de uma fina camada, do vento frio que se filtrava através das janelas devido à velocidade com que os thestral a conduziam.

Tinha sido uma longa viagem desde o Sul da Itália até esse pequeno povo mágico em Grã-Bretanha. Mas ela não se queixava, ao invés, se via acercando a seu destino bem mais cedo do que tivesse desejado. Ansiosa, recolheu com seus longos dedos um inquieto encrespo castanho para colocar em seu lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos acetinados posavam-se nos telhados do povo mágico sobre o que se achava voando.

-Hogsmeade... –Um longo suspiro brotou de seus carnosos lábios, quando reconheceu o lugar onde seu filho habitasse nos últimos anos de sua vida.

A bela carruagem chamou a atenção a mais de um transeunte quando aterrissou com lentidão em frente ao edifício onde se localizava o apartamento de Blaise, no último andar. Duvidosa, a altiva mulher esperou vários minutos antes de descer, sua fina capa ondeando com elegância por trás de um corpo grácil de andar soberbo.

A rebelde mecha castanha deu-lhe um ar caprichoso quando dançou sobre seu têmpora, e ela o deixou estar enquanto entrava ao edifício sem se deter até chegar em frente à porta do apartamento que habitasse seu amado filho. Pronunciou uma contrassenha e a porta de cedro cedeu-lhe o passo, após que a pequena serpente de coral realçada em relevo sobre ela, lhe mostrasse sua pequena língua bífida em sinal de boas-vindas.

A uma semana da morte de seu filho, Francesca Zabini não podia resignar-se ao ter perdido. De caráter forte e teimoso, a mãe de Blaise negava-se a admitir que já não voltaria ao ver nunca mais. E o pensamento de não ter dedicado em seu momento um pouco de seu valioso tempo para demonstrar seu carinho para seu único filho calava em sua consciência tão forte, como a mesma dor do ter perdido.

Como filha única de uma família endinheirada, tinha estado acostumada a uma vida cheia de facilidades, na que tudo se achava a sua disposição no momento que ela o desejasse. Por capricho, tinha-se casado muito jovem e aos dezessete anos já tinha dado a luz a um varão sem o ter desejado. De repente sentiu-se atrapada pela responsabilidade de ser mãe, e esse fato a aterrorizou a tal grau, que se viu incapaz de desenvolver a satisfação seu novo papel.

Sustentou a Blaise em seus braços durante os meses nos que teve que lhe dar peito. Mal se libertou disso, deixou que seu filho crescesse baixo o cuidado de seus avôs maternos, amorosos e consequentes, e muito tolerantes. E ela cedo retomou sua vida de casada, mas com um filho ao que só via quando voltava de acompanhar a seu flamante esposo em suas intermináveis viagens de negócios. Permaneciam dois meses na Itália e depois partiam, deixando ao menino ao cuidado de seus avôs.

A morte dos pais de Francesca quando Blaise cumpriu três anos, significou uma mudança radical em sua vida. Suas longas viagens se acurtaram e suas atividades sociais viram-se afetadas ao ter que se fazer cargo de um menino ao que mal conheciam.

Mas não demoraram em se adaptar a essa nova circunstância, e os Zabini deixaram que seu instinto paternal fluísse para lhe dedicar ao pequeno Blaise todo o amor que o menino merecia, se dando tempo para eles e convivendo com ele e com seus hobbies às viagens ao todo e franca harmonia. E Blaise não teve queixa alguma de seus pais durante os anos que ele viveu baixo seus cuidados. Sentia-se –e era a todas luzes -, um menino bem criado e amado. E os Zabini pensaram que tinham feito com seu filho um bom trabalho.

Quando Blaise cumpriu os onze anos pediu ser ingressado ao Colégio de Hogwarts. Ao ver-se libertados da criação de seu filho a maior parte do curso escolar, eles retomaram seu antigo estilo de vida. Ao cumprir o rapaz os quinze anos, pagaram a renda de um apartamento para que seu filho passasse as férias de inverno e verão. Com esse ato eles deram por sentado que o jovem já tinha idade suficiente para prescindir de sua presença.

Francesca voltou ao presente e percorreu com sua mirada o pequeno apartamento onde abandonassem a seu filho a sua sorte. Foi nesse instante que tomou consciência real de quanta falta devia lhe fazer a presença constante de seus pais. Uma lágrima percorreu sua bochecha quando ela tomou uma fotografia de Blaise tomada durante umas férias com eles em Suíça. As últimas férias como uma verdadeira família.

E nesse momento desejou como nunca antes, a oportunidade de voltar a ter a seu filho entre seus braços. De que Blaise fosse de novo um menino para poder ser a mãe amorosa que nos últimos anos se esqueceu de ser. Mas já era demasiado tarde para voltar. Seu esposo e ela tinham tido o tempo todo do mundo para desfrutar a juventude de seu filho e não o tinham aproveitado. E a dor que agora lacerava seu coração era o castigo justo por isso. Abraçou com amor o retrato de seu filho, pedindo-lhe perdão em silêncio pelos longos anos de abandono.

Deixou o retrato em seu lugar, disposta a finalizar o assunto do departamento de uma vez. Observou no fio da lareira um recipiente contendo pós Flú, e cancelou a rede quando comprovou que estava aberta. Tinha planejado entregar a seu dono ao dia seguinte, pois já não fazia sentido continuar pagando a renda se já não ia ser usado. Os pertences que Blaise se levasse quando foi chamado a Hogwarts tinham sido devolvidas em uns dias dantes a Itália, pelo que calculava que não devia ser muito o que ficasse nesse lugar. Dirigiu-se ao quarto.

Ao entrar à habitação, o primeiro que lhe surpreendeu foi a impressão de ser envolvida em um abraço acolhedor. A percepção golpeou-a com força fazendo-a sentir que esse lugar estava cheio de amor. O seguinte que lhe surpreendeu foi a fotografia sobre o velador. Nela, seu filho abraçava e beijava a um jovem de negros cabelos que a todas as luzes era mais que um amigo, enquanto copos de neve caíam a seu ao redor. Ao fundo podia apreciar-se uma loja de doces.

Surpreendida ante a clara revelação sobre as preferências sexuais de Blaise, a mulher sentou-se na orla da cama, tratando de assimilar o que acabava de descobrir. Após uns momentos de meditar sobre a situação, e reprochar-se o não ter estado inteirada de todo o concernente à vida privada de seu filho, Francesca se dirigiu ao único guarda-roupa que possuía a habitação e o abriu de par em par.

Não lhe estranhou se encontrar com que a roupa de Blaise não era o único que enchia o espaço. Cutucou durante uns momentos tratando de não desordenar as prendas, tentando conhecer um pouco mais sobre aquele jovem. Fechou o móvel e recostou sua testa sobre o espelho, seu belo rosto ensombrecido pela tristeza de saber que seu filho compartilhava sua vida com alguém mais, sem que ela se tivesse inteirado de nada.

Deu meia volta e percorreu com a mirada todo o espaço que pertencesse em vida a seu filho. Desejou poder voltar no tempo para compartilhá-lo com ele, junto com todos seus segredos. E ainda que até o momento de sua chegada estava resolvida a desocupar esse apartamento, Francesca não teve valor para o fazer. Tomou o retrato de Blaise com aquele rapaz e supondo que esse jovem não demoraria em regressar, saiu do quarto disposta a se marchar.

Ainda não estava pronta para o conhecer. Talvez em algum dia, quando sua dor fosse mais suportável, se armaria de valor e voltaria junto com Immanuel para conhecer a quem fosse o dono do coração de seu Blaise. Em seu regresso a Itália a bordo da elegante carruagem no que chegasse, Francesca Zabini se tomou a liberdade de chorar a perda do mais valioso que alguma vez a vida lhe concedesse.

O que Francesca não sabia, era que Blaise a perdoaria da forma mais inesperada. E ela o tivesse sabido esse mesmo dia se ao cutucar entre as coisas de seu filho no guarda-roupa, tivesse aberto a última gaveta.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Para Oliver, essa semana decorreu em uma difusa mistura de lembranças dolorosas, de acordar banhado em pranto e dormir baixo o consolo das poções... e voltar a acordar chorando. Todo isso, sempre baixo a estrita vigilância de Poppy, quem desde a noite em que sepultassem a Blaise não o tinha deixado só em nenhuma de suas crises.

Todo o contrário ao que qualquer pudesse imaginar, Draco também tinha sido uma presença constante durante as horas serenas de um Oliver influenciado pelas poções. Passava as manhãs no laboratório de Severus, depois almoçava e dava-se um banho rápido para marchar à enfermaria. Sua presença tinha-se voltado tão constante para Poppy, que chegou um momento em que o loiro não precisou de sua autorização para passar ao ver.

Mas várias foram as ocasiões em que lhe tocou presenciar alguma das crises do jovem Gryffindor. Ocasiões nas que enquanto Poppy chegava com a poção para o tranquilizar, Draco não podia fazer mais que estreita-lo entre seus braços. Então, Oliver escondia seu rosto em seu pescoço, suas lágrimas perdendo-se entre suas túnicas e umedecendo sem querer a pálida pele do loiro. Quando o efeito da poção se apresentava, Oliver era devolvido de seu ombro a seu lugar na cama, e então Draco dava sua visita por terminada.

Essa sexta-feira pela manhã, os olhos cafés de Oliver se abriram para receber de cheio a luz do sol. E pela primeira vez desde o enterro de Blaise, o jovem não se abandonou ao pranto. Deixou que os cálidos raios quente seu corpo e quando considerou que já era suficiente, decidiu se levantar para comer algo. Não tinha a menor ideia de que dia era, mas o jovem sentia como se tivesse permanecido toda uma vida nessa cama, que agora se lhe fazia muito incómoda.

Enquanto esperava o regresso do elfo que lhe levaria o café da manhã, o jovem se esforçou em tratar de recordar. Mas só foram a sua memória momentos fragmentados do ocorrido no cemitério dos Zabini, e a presença constante de Poppy durante as poucas horas que permanecia acordado e nas quais ingeria seus alimentos e se banhava, sempre baixo o efeito dos ligeiros calmantes que a enfermeira lhe dava.

Outras lembranças menos vívidos chegaram a sua mente. Instantes de imensa tristeza nos que achava que não suportaria tanta dor e nos que chegou a sentir –quase como se fosse algo real- a calidez de uns braços o envolvendo e um doce aroma que inundava seus fossas nasais, letargiando todos seus sentidos e lhe brindando alívio a seu coração entristecido. Não pôde evitar ilusionar-se ao pensar que essa sensação pudesse ser o espírito de Blaise, que ainda permanecia a seu lado.

Talhou-se os olhos com força para tratar de desaparecer o ardor que sentia, produto de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Sentou-se em uma cadeira junto à janela ao mesmo tempo em que colocava suas mãos sobre seu plano ventre, onde pouco a pouco crescia a pequena vida que com tanto amor concebessem ele e Blaise. Seu coração encolheu-se de dor ao pensar que ele já não estaria aí para o ver crescer, e não pôde deixar de se perguntar que seria agora de sua existência sem ele.

O elfo regressou com seu pedido e desapareceu para deixá-lo só outra vez. Oliver consumiu seu café da manhã enquanto decidia o que faria com sua vida a partir desse momento. A morte de Blaise significava para ele uma perda muito grande e dolorosa, e de não ser por seu bebê, não tivesse tido motivo algum para seguir vivendo. Decidiu que a partir de agora seu pequeno seria o único motor que o impulsionaria a continuar.

Fez um grande esforço para deixar de lado a melancolia e tratar de adaptar à realidade de uma vida sem seu parceiro. Devia voltar ao apartamento para recolher todas suas coisas, e dizer adeus para sempre ao episódio mais curto, mas mais feliz de toda sua vida. Lhe pediria permissão a Poppy para poder voltar a sua antiga habitação em Hogwarts. Era necessário por sua própria saúde e a de seu bebê, que precisaria de parte de seu pai toda a fortaleza possível para o seguir adiante.

Terminou de comer e deu-se um longo banho, recordando que não era a primeira vez que se banhava nessa habitação da enfermaria, mas sim a primeira na que o fazia em seus cinco sentidos. Agradeceu-lhe a Madame Poppy por tê-lo ajudado com seus poções a suportar esses terríveis dias, mas já era hora de sobrelevar sua dor por sua própria conta.

Saiu da habitação e dirigiu-se à lareira do escritório, bata-a de hospital cobrindo seu corpo nu. Precisava uma muda de roupa e, se seu estado anímico lhe permitia, aproveitaria para recolher todas suas coisas. Mas depois de lançar um punhado de pó por terceira vez, compreendeu que a Rede Flú do apartamento tinha sido fechada.

Deixou o pó em seu lugar e prometeu-se que iria por suas coisas esse mesmo fim de semana. Só esperava que não tivesse sido mudada a contrassenha. Regressou sobre seus passos e supondo que Poppy tinha guardado a roupa que levasse ao enterro, a buscou dentro da habitação até a encontrar, já limpa e bem dobrada. Após vestir-se decidiu que era hora de ajudar à enfermeira com seus pacientes e se colocou também sua bata branca.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*

Tirando proveito da permissão que Arthur lhe assinasse dias dantes, Draco conseguiu entrar à habitação de Severus, quem deixou a um lado o livro que lia para responder ao saúdo de seu afilhado. O loiro buscou assento a um lado da cama e folheou distraído o livro que seu padrinho acabava de deixar. O homem pôde observar que o rapaz tinha profundas olheiras e estava mais pálido que de costume.

-Sentes-te bem?

-Sim, padrinho. Não se preocupes. Só estou um pouco cansado.

Severus entrecerrou os olhos sem deixar de observá-lo. Não era necessário ser um gênio para saber que a perda de quem fosse alguma vez seu parceiro tinha muito que ver com seu estado. Intuindo que não devia remover feridas que ainda doíam, decidiu não fazer questão do assunto e se concretou a mudar o tema.

-Como fizeste para poder entrar? –O rapaz mostrou-lhe o pergaminho que Arthur lhe assinasse, e Severus compreendeu o que tinha feito. - Não demorarão em averiguar que a permissão tem vencido e virão a te sacar a ponta de feitiços.

-Estou disposto a correr o risco.

-Poppy informou-me que tens estado lhe repondo as reservas na enfermaria. –Draco assentiu em silêncio, recostando-se sobre o respaldo da cadeira para estar mais cômodo. - Agradeço-te que se faça cargo do laboratório. Ninguém melhor que vocevpara cobrir minhas ausências.

-Não me agradeça, padrinho. –O jovem levantou uma mão, restando-lhe importância ao assunto. - Faço-o porque gosto. Ademais... preciso manter-me ocupado.

-Entendo... –Severus guardou um respeitoso silêncio ante as palavras do rapaz. Com um longo suspiro, Draco devolveu o livro a seu padrinho e observou-o por um momento, indeciso. - Ocorre algo?

-A verdade é que... estou aqui porque há algumas perguntas que quero te fazer. –Volteou a ver ao homem, quem com uma mirada animou-o a continuar. - É sobre certa mostra de sangue que encontrei no laboratório, no dia que me pediste que guardasse o veneno de Nagini.

-Guardo muitas mostras de sangue nesse lugar. –Respondeu Severus, estranhado. - Especifica.

-A mostra de sangue pertence a Remus Lupin. –Draco pôde advertir uma ligeira surpresa no rosto de seu padrinho, e soube que ele tinha a resposta a todas suas dúvidas. - Ele não é humano, Verdadeiro?

-Que te faz crer isso? –Severus removeu-se em seu lugar, incômodo. Draco não soube se era pela molesta posição na que estava obrigado a permanecer, ou era que sua pergunta para valer o tinha descolocado. - O que guarde uma mostra de seu sangue em meu laboratório não quer dizer nada.

-Poderia ser algo sem importância, padrinho. –Draco acercou-se ao homem até que seus olhos cinzas se toparam com os negros, o olhando com verdadeiro receio. - Se não fosse porque a mostra estava junto às das demais criaturas.

-Se tem tanta vontade de saber tudo sobre Lupin, por que não vai e lhe pergunta a ele? –Draco entrecerrou seu olhos, enquanto regressava a seu lugar na cadeira, e Severus pôde sentir que tinha ganhado essa partida. - Estou seguro que Remus resolverá suas dúvidas com muito gosto.

Draco já não seguiu insistindo. Em mudança, cruzou-se de braços, franzindo o cenho em clara mostra de frustração. O rapaz tinha-o crido singelo, mas era mais que óbvio que seu padrinho não estava disposto a lhe revelar nada. Sentiu-se molesto por isso. Severus interpretou à perfeição a cada um de seus gestos e só suspirou enquanto lhe dirigia umas palavras.

-Sem importar o que Lupin seja... –E neste ponto levantou a mão para impedir que Draco replicasse. - E isso não significa que o seja. –Draco voltou a fechar a boca. - Ele tem demonstrado ser uma boa pessoa. Não o esqueça.

O rapaz encolheu-se de ombros, pensativo. De qualquer maneira não estava disposto a ceder em seu labor de averiguar o que Lupin era. Se Severus não lhe dizia alguém mais o faria, só esperava não ter que lhe perguntar ao mesmo Lupin. As últimas datas a só ideia de estar em frente a esse homem lhe dava calafrios.

-Quando elabores as poções não se te esqueça anotar os ingredientes que estão por se esgotar. Junto à repisa onde guardo os caldeirões, há uma lista dos lugares em Hogsmeade onde acostumo surtir-me. –A voz de sua padrinho voltou-o à realidade. O rapaz assentiu fazendo-lhe saber que o tinha bem presente. - Também pode lhe pedir ajuda a Hagrid. E não espere a que se esgotem para os ir buscar. Alguns são muito difíceis de encontrar.

-Perde cuidado, padrinho. Por verdadeiro... –Draco extraiu dentre suas túnicas um pergaminho enrolado, que Severus reconheceu no momento. - Isto apareceu ontem sobre a mesa quando estava trabalhando no laboratório. Ao princípio pensei que eu mesmo o tinha deixado aí e não o recordava. Mas hoje apareceram dois pergaminhos mais, e estou seguro que não fui eu quem os deixou.

-Diz que este apareceu ontem? –O loiro assentiu enquanto Severus tomava o pergaminho para lê-lo. - Isso significa que esta poção deverá a elaborar hoje mesmo.

-Como sabe isso?

-Porque eu mesmo enfeiticei os pergaminhos para que aparecessem em minha mesa de trabalho quando fosse oportuno, como memorando. São poções que devo elaborar a cada determinado tempo. –Draco moveu a cabeça, compreendendo. - Aparecem em um dia antes de que deva começar às elaborar para não o esquecer. Esta deverá lhe dar a Poppy quando a termine, hoje mesmo.

-De acordo. –Severus devolveu-lhe o pergaminho a seu afilhado, quem voltou a guardar entre suas roupas. - Me encarregarei de elaborar e esta mesma tarde lhe entregarei junto com as que já tenho prontas.

-Escuta, Draco. Preciso que recorde que em tanto eu não possa me fazer cargo do laboratório, você deverá estar muito ao pendente destes pergaminhos. –Draco detectou a gravidade na voz de sua padrinho, e soube que falava muito em sério. - Algumas poções são necessárias para o bem-estar das pessoas que as bebem, e devem se elaborar a tempo.

-Não o esquecerei, Severus.

Quando Draco se marchou, o professor ficou pensando na séria recomendação que acabava de lhe fazer, e recordou de repente que o pergaminho com as instruções para elaborar a Poção Matalobos era um dos que apareciam em sua mesa de trabalho a cada mês, três dias dantes da Lua Cheia. Esperava que para então seus assuntos já se tivessem resolvido, ou caso contrário, a Draco lhe tocaria a elaborar e lhe entregar a Remus.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ron saiu feito uma fúria da habitação de Harry, em San Mungo. Acabava de ter uma azeda discussão com Sirius, já que durante sua visita a seu melhor amigo, o animago tinha-lhe comentado que se levaria a Harry a Paris mal recuperasse o sentido. Ron tinha tratado de dissuadi-lo, mas, ao igual que lhe ocorresse a Remus, não encontrou argumento algum que convencesse ao obstinado homem.

Sem desejos de seguir discutindo um assunto que sabia de sobra concluiria no instante que Harry acordasse, o ruivo decidiu voltar à Toca. Sentia-se frustrado porque essa mesma manhã não tinha podido ver a Hermione, já que a garota se encontrava recebendo terapia. E ainda que sua visita ao final não foi tão improdutiva como as anteriores, ele ainda sentia que não se tinha conseguido nenhum avanço.

A doutora Sayers tinha-lhe pedido que tivesse paciência, já que as poções precisavam tempo para começar a surtir efeito. Estavam-no conseguindo com a maioria dos pacientes aos que se lhes tinha administrado o tratamento dantes que a ela, e os resultados eram prometedores. A medimaga confiava em que não passariam muitos dias dantes de notar melhoria em Hermione.

Confiando no otimismo da doutora, Ron fez a um lado sua ansiedade e deu-se pressa em arranjar-se para ir trabalhar. Essa mesma segunda-feira se tinha apresentado nos escritórios de um luxuoso hotel, localizadas em um edifício executivo em Hogsmeade. O restaurante onde solicitavam camareiros estava localizado dentro do hotel, que resultou ser parte de uma grande corrente de hotéis propriedade de uma reconhecida assinatura inglesa.

O chefe de pessoal tinha-o submetido a uma tensa entrevista, da que o rapaz saiu airoso. Durante a visita, o ruivo tinha-se inteirado que esse hotel se encontrava em uma região chamada Oakham, em Rutland, e que era frequentado por freguesia tanto do Mundo Mágico, como Muggle. Ao dia seguinte o ruivo recebeu via coruja a petição de que se apresentasse para receber capacitação.

Ao comentar-lhe a seus pais, estes lhe tinham pedido que esperasse um pouco mais, e que Arthur veria o modo de colocar em algum posto no Ministério. Ron agradeceu-lhes, mas deixou em claro que não desperdiçaria a oportunidade de ganhar algo de dinheiro para pagar o tratamento. Molly tinha-lhe dado sua bênção e Arthur tinha-o compreendido. Eles estavam conscientes que obter uma praça no Ministério lhe levaria muito tempo, se é que o conseguia.

Os postos no Ministério eram sempre os mais solicitados, e só os mais preparados –e os que gozavam a mais privilégios-, eram quem os alcaparravam. A realidade era frustrante, mas tinham que a aceitar. E enquanto, Ron devia ter algo seguro sobre que se parar e esse trabalho era uma oportunidade que não estava disposto a deixar passar.

Ron terminou de arranjar-se e antes de baixar ao comedor decidiu entrar à habitação de Hermione. Abriu a porta com lentidão e suspirou, decepcionado ante a certeza de que ela não estava aí. Em seu lugar, seu baú descansava a um lado da cama. Dois dias dantes Remus tinha-lhes feito chegar e sua mãe tinha-lhe prometido guardar em seu lugar as coisas da jovem.

Abriu o armário que antes pertencesse a Ginny e comprovou que sua mãe tinha cumprido. A roupa e alguns objetos pessoais de sua noiva estavam guardados em seu lugar correspondente, esperando o regresso de sua dona. Sentou-se na cadeira onde Hermione costumava estudar observando algumas coisas que deixasse sobre sua mesa. A voz de sua mãe chamando-o para almoçar distraiu-o de sua curiosidade.

Vendo que já se lhe fazia tarde para ir ao trabalho, se pôs de pé e saiu da habitação, se prometendo que voltaria quando tivesse mais tempo.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco terminou de almoçar nas habitações de Severus e após dar-se um banho, dispôs-se a guardar em uma caixa as poções que devia entregar a Poppy. Desde que seu pai retornasse à Mansão Malfoy para arranjar seus assuntos de negócios, Draco passava mais tempo nas masmorras que em qualquer outra parte do Castelo. Pelo que tinha decidido ficar a dormir na que fosse sua habitação durante os dias que viveu com o professor.

Ainda que em realidade só era um pretexto para ocultar o verdadeiro motivo, e que obedecia à próxima presença de seu único vizinho em vários metros à redonda, e a quem a essas alturas, devia lhe estranhar o não se ter topado pelos corredores com o rapaz. De qualquer forma, Draco planejava voltar aos aposentos que compartilhava com seu pai, mas só até seu regresso.

Após certificar que a caixa estivesse bem fechada, o rapaz saiu do laboratório e se dirigiu à lareira. Instantes depois achava-se no escritório de Poppy, na enfermaria. A mulher saudou-o com um sorriso enquanto convidava-o a tomar assento. Draco esperou com paciência a que a mulher verificasse a cada uma das poções contra a lista que Oliver elaborasse.

-Vejo que não são muitas as poções que fazem falta por repor. –Poppy devolveu a Draco o pergaminho junto com a caixa, já vazia. As poções ficaram sobre a mesa. - Severus tinha razão, é muito bom nisso.

Draco só se encolheu de ombros sem demonstrar emoção alguma, ainda que por dentro seu orgulho estivesse mais inflado que um balão. Observou as poções que a enfermeira não se tinha tomado a moléstia de deixar baixo resguardo.

-Não pensa as guardar?

-Deixarei que Oliver o faça. –Draco surpreendeu-se pela resposta da enfermeira, ainda que não o demonstrou. - É preferível que tenha muitas coisas em que se distrair.

-Isso significa que já está melhor...

-Muito melhor que nos dias anteriores, isso é seguro. –Poppy sentou-se em sua mesa em frente ao loiro, um sorriso alegre dançando em seus lábios. - Esta amanhã tinha pensado deixar de lhe dar as poções e fazer que se levantasse de uma vez. Mas ao chegar levei-me a surpresa de que Oliver já se tinha levantado. Tinha-se posto sua bata e passou-lhe visitando a alguns pacientes enquanto esperava-me.

-Isso é bom. –Draco brincou com o pergaminho na mão, gesto que se estava voltando muito frequente nele. - Quer dizer... que tem decidido o aceitar.

-Assim é. De fato, ele mesmo me pediu que deixasse de lhe dar mais poções. –Draco escutou com atenção à mulher em frente a ele, sem perder detalhe da cada uma de suas palavras. - Disse-me que tentaria viver a plena consciência o luto pela morte de seu parceiro, e não perdido entre as brumas de um sonho induzido.

-É o melhor que pode fazer. –Draco deu-lhe a razão ao admitir que não seria são nem para ele nem para seu bebê, que continuasse escapando de sua dor bebendo poções para dormir.

Para Draco, essa semana tinha sido a mais difícil desde a morte de sua mãe. E ainda consciente de sua renúncia a Blaise desde antes que tudo aquilo ocorresse, não tinha podido evitar que a tristeza de saber morto lhe oprimisse o coração em agudas pulsadas de dor que o deixavam sem respiração. Mas o estar imiscuído em seu trabalho tinha-lhe ajudado a distrair-se e deixar a dor a um lado.

Oliver não tinha pensado nunca em perder a Blaise. Em seus planos para o futuro estava incluída a companhia do pai de seu filho pelo tempo todo que lhes restasse de vida. E o saber que Oliver tinha decidido superar a dor por sua própria conta a tão poucos dias da perda de seu parceiro, lhe estava deixando claro que o Gryffindor possuía mais fortaleza do que cria. Sentiu algo próximo à admiração.

-Olá, Oliver. Alegra-me que tenha voltado. –Draco emergiu de seus pensamentos quando escutou à enfermeira. Pela mirada que ela lhe dirigiu, soube que o tinha estado observando durante todo esse tempo. Não pôde evitar corar-se enquanto se punha de pé. - Porque preciso que me ajude a guardar esta poções.

Os olhos cafés de Oliver encontraram-se com as cinzas de Draco, e o loiro pôde perceber neles uma profunda tristeza.

-Malfoy...

Draco respondeu com um movimento de cabeça ao saúdo do moreno. Um tenso momento de silêncio inundou o pequeno espaço e Oliver franziu o cenho quando a sua memória chegou uma lembrança fraturada, do qual só pôde resgatar um pedaço. Nele, uns braços cálidos o estreitavam ao mesmo tempo que um aroma doce e agradável se percebia no ambiente, dando alívio a sua dor. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o pensamento e atribuindo a um sonho, decidiu deixar a um lado.

Tomou uns frascos da mesa para guardá-los na gaveta, dando espaço a Draco e à enfermeira para que continuassem com o que estavam antes de que ele chegasse. Mas Poppy só dirigiu umas palavras de agradecimento ao loiro, quem a sua vez respondeu com um monossílabo antes de sair do escritório.

Quando terminou de guardar as poções, Oliver tomou assento no lugar que Draco ocupasse momentos antes, tratando de encontrar a forma de lhe pedir a Poppy o favor que precisava.

-Sucede algo, Oliver? –A mulher viu o gesto preocupado do rapaz. Este assentiu em silêncio e baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

-Trata-se de um favor que quisesse lhe pedir. –Respondeu o jovem. Poppy assentiu, instando-o a continuar. - Perguntava-me... se pode-me deixar voltar à habitação que tinha aqui, enquanto arranjo alguns assuntos pendentes.

-Sabes que por mim não há nenhum problema. –Foi a resposta de Poppy. E ainda que a Oliver alegrou-lhe escutá-la, estava consciente que a decisão final não dependia dela. - Remus está a cargo do Castelo em ausência de Minerva. Falarei com ele.

-Acha que o professor Lupin autorize-me?

-Tem por seguro que assim será. É mais, se quer desde esta mesma noite pode voltar à habitação. Não terá dificuldades por isso. –A tensão no rosto do rapaz suavizou-se, ainda que não chegou a desaparecer do tudo. Poppy sentou-se a seu lado enquanto posava uma mão sobre seu ombro. - Precisa algo mais?

-A verdade é que... todos meus pertences estão no apartamento de Blaise. –Retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso. - Devo voltar amanhã cedo para recolher minhas coisas. Mas a Rede Flú foi fechada, de modo que não me surpreenderia me encontrar com que não posso entrar.

-Quer que te acompanhe?

-Agradeço-lhe muito... mas não. –Oliver apertou a mão da enfermeira em um gesto de agradecimento. - A verdade é que prefiro ir sozinho.

-Está seguro? –O rapaz encolheu-se de ombros, sem ter ideia de que responder. - Deve estar consciente que te enfrentará à solidão do apartamento e à ausência de seu parceiro... talvez precisará a alguém a teu lado.

-Estou consciente disso, não o duvide. Mas sinto que é algo que devo enfrentar de uma vez por todas. –Poppy quis entender a intenção nas palavras do rapaz, mas algo se escapava de seu entendimento. O jovem advertiu a dúvida em seus gestos e decidiu ser mais claro. - Sei que você tem razão, não sê se serei o bastante forte para enfrentar a ausência de Blaise em um lugar onde fomos tão felizes e no que agora só encontrarei vazio. Mas devo fazê-lo por meu bem, e pelo de meu bebê.

Ao escutar suas razões, Poppy terminou de entender a seu auxiliar. Se Oliver não ia ser capaz de enfrentar só uma vida sem Blaise, muito menos ia ser capaz de enfrentar só sua paternidade. Para Oliver não só significava se demonstrar que podia ser forte por ele e por seu filho, significava que podia ser capaz de pôr fim a esse episódio doloroso e seguir adiante com sua vida.

-Posso perguntar-lhe algo? –Poppy deixou suas reflexões a um lado para escutar a pergunta de sua auxiliar. - Se o professor Snape está incapacitado, quem elaborou todas as poções que Malfoy trouxe?

-Foi o mesmo Draco. –A mulher sorriu ante a mirada incrédula do rapaz. - É em sério. Severus tinha-me comentado que era um bom auxiliar, mas a verdade é que não me imaginei que soubesse tanto. De fato, informo-te que a partir de agora e até que Severus resolva seus assuntos, Draco se encarregará de repor as poções que façam falta, pelo que qualquer coisa relacionada com isso, terá que te dirigir a ele.

-De acordo, Madame. –O rapaz guardou silêncio e suspirou, perdendo em seus pensamentos. Sua atitude recordou-lhe a Poppy a de Draco antes de que Oliver chegasse, e não pôde evitar relacionar de algum modo.

-Talvez... estou sendo muito indiscreta, mas... Sabes que esse rapaz tem estado muito preocupado por ti?

-Refere-se a Malfoy? –A mulher assentiu. - Por que me diz?

-Esteve muito ao pendente de teu estado e o de teu bebê. –Oliver franziu o cenho ante as palavras da enfermeira. Mais que estranho, lhe pareceu inconcebível. Malfoy preocupando-se por ele? - Durante toda a semana que estiveste mau te visitou a cada tarde. De fato... ele foi a te buscar a noite em que assististe ao enterro. De não ter sido por ele, teu bebê e você tivessem corrido grave perigo.

-Ele foi...? –Oliver não saía de sua surpresa. Durante todo esse dia, se tinha perguntado muitas vezes como tinha ido a parar à enfermaria após ter estado presente ao enterro de Blaise aquela tarde. Agora essa dúvida tinha uma resposta.

Ele não recordava quase nada do ocorrido no cemitério após que Blaise fosse sepultado. Só recordava se ter acercado a sua tumba e uma grande dor ao ler seu nome na lápide. Todo o demais eram pedaços de lembranças, como os de sua estadia essa semana na enfermaria. Mas nada mais.

A sós em sua antiga habitação, Oliver passou muitas horas acordado tratando de compreender a atitude do Slytherin, mas só conseguiu que a cabeça lhe doesse sem ter encontrado alguma razão válida. A sensação de calidez e aquele doce aroma estavam mais presentes que nunca essa noite, como se tratassem de se abrir passo através de sua memória e emergir para tomar uma forma.

E ainda que desejava seguir achando que era o espírito de Blaise a seu lado, no fundo almejou que fosse algo mais verdadeiro. Algo físico ao que pudesse aferrar-se com todas suas forças. E então desejou com todo seu coração que isso tão maravilhoso tivesse um rosto. Que fosse real.

**\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

No sábado pela manhã, a carruagem que Poppy tinha disposto para seu auxiliar desceu em frente ao edifício. Oliver sentiu que as pernas lhe tremiam conforme se acercava ao departamento que habitasse com seu parceiro. Duvidou vários minutos antes de pronunciar a contrassenha, e surpreendeu-se quando a porta se abriu lhe cedendo o passo. O moreno supôs que alguém tinha esquecido a cancelar.

Seus pensamentos abandonaram sua mente no instante que viu a foto de seu casal depositado na pequena sala. Deixou que as lembranças de sua vida com Blaise inundassem seu coração enquanto observava com ternura a cada objeto que alguma vez pertencesse à pessoa que tanto amava.

Entrou à cozinha e acariciou o reborde de sua caneca preferida. Passeou seus dedos por onde alguma vez os lábios de Blaise se posassem, tratando de recuperar seu sabor para lhe levar com ele. Deixou a caneca em seu lugar e saiu da cozinha para dirigir a sua habitação, onde se recostou na cama tratando de não desordena-la, se abraçando com força a seu travesseiro, aspirando todo seu aroma impregnado nele. Fechou seus olhos e deixou que as lágrimas percorressem suas bochechas até umedece-la.

Muito tempo passou antes de que Oliver se decidisse a se pôr de pé e abrir o guarda-roupa. Viu pendurada uma camisa branca, das que alguma vez pertencessem a seu uniforme de Slytherin. Com sumo cuidado, como se se tratasse de um objeto muito delicado que em qualquer momento se pudesse romper, a sacou de seu cabide e lhe colocou por em cima, se abraçando a si mesmo, sentindo dessa maneira que era a sua Blaise ao que abraçava com tanto amor.

-Como poderei o fazer? –Perguntou-se em um murmurou cortado por um suave soluço, seu abraço apertando-se com força sobre seu próprio corpo coberto pela camisa branca. - Como poderei seguir sem ti?

Seu olhar café vagou por toda a habitação. A cada objeto nela era um recordatorio de que alguém muito amado tinha vivido aí, compartilhando tudo com ele. E o saber que esse ser já não voltaria lhe tirava toda razão para continuar nesse lugar. Beijou o pescoço da branca camisa e deixou-a em seu lugar. Sacou seu baú do guarda-roupa e após voltar a seu tamanho normal começou a guardar todas suas coisas.

Não tinha pressa no fazer. Tomou-se o tempo todo que precisou tentando que não se lhe esquecesse nada, pois não sabia se alguma vez voltaria a ter o valor de regressar. Esteve tentado a levar-se algum objeto de Blaise com ele, mas dentro de sua dor compreendeu que isso só lhe faria mais dano. Os brinquedos e a roupinha de seu bebê, guardados na gaveta de baixo, foi o último que meteu em seu baú dantes de se dirigir ao velador.

Surpreendeu-se quando não encontrou sobre o criado-mudo a fotografia onde apareciam Blaise e ele, beijando-se enquanto seu casal o abraçava. Tinha sido tomada o inverno anterior em frente a Honeydukes, em uma das visitas de Blaise a Hogsmeade. Esse dia só tinha podido estar com ele um momento, pois seu parceiro devia voltar às Três Vassouras com o grupo. Tinha sido tomada à carreira por um transeunte muito amável.

Recordou com clareza esse momento quando, enquanto o turista lhes apontava com a câmera, Blaise tinha sorrido com malicia antes de lançar aos lábios de Oliver e lhe roubar um beijo. Sobre eles, os copos de neve caíam a seu ao redor, monteando de branco suas negras túnicas. A tomada repetia-se uma e outra vez, dando a impressão de que não lhe tinha roubado só um beijo senão muitos deles.

Oliver buscou a fotografia por todas partes, sem a achar. Chegou à conclusão de que talvez Blaise lhe tinha levado a manhã que partisse para o Colégio. No meio da confusão de todos esses dias não recordou a ter visto depois, pelo que deu por sentada sua suposição.

Permaneceu um momento mais no quarto, tratando de gravar em sua memória a cada coisa que tinha nela. Fechou e encolheu seu baú, pesado de coisas e lembranças, para ocultá-lo entre suas túnicas. Momentos depois abordava a carruagem que o levaria de regresso a Hogwarts.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A reaparição de Lucius Malfoy no âmbito empresarial e a notícia de sua participação ativa na derrota de Lord Voldemort, provocou a alça repentina nas ações de suas, já de por si, milionárias companhias. Mas a grande quantidade de assuntos pendentes com seus sócios de negócios, prolongou sua estância na Mansão Malfoy mais tempo do que o aristocrata tivesse desejado. E após doze dias de reuniões e de submergir-se de cheio em cálculos financeiros, resultados e projeções, decidiu que já era suficiente e optou deixar a seus sócios a cargo para regressar ao Castelo.

De modo que ao meio dia da sexta-feira doze de Agosto, Draco encontrou-se com a surpresa de que seu pai já o esperava em seus aposentos para almoçar. Após contar-lhe a grandes rasgos sobre a situação favorável com a que se tinha encontrado com respeito a suas empresas -e de notar que seu filho só assentia com ar ausente ao que se supunha que deveria ser de seu total interesse-, o homem decidiu fazer a um lado o tema dos negócios e deixar que o rapaz o pusesse ao dia do acontecido no Colégio.

Foi bem como soube que Remus estava ocupando o lugar da professora McGonagall, quem levava ausente o mesmo tempo que ele. E ainda que o rapaz não soube lhe dizer a razão, ao homem não lhe foi difícil imaginar o motivo de sua ausência. Soube também que nem Dumbledore nem Potter tinham recuperado o conhecimento, e que Severus ainda não tinha sido cadastrado por Poppy. Fazendo contas, o homem chegou à conclusão de que a enfermeira estava tratando de prolongar sua estância na enfermaria o maior tempo possível, pois os dez dias prognosticados para sua recuperação já tinham decorrido.

-Deveria esquecer do laboratório por uns dias e tratar de descansar. –Sugeriu-lhe quando o rapaz estava por se marchar outra vez às masmorras. Durante o almoço, ao homem não se lhe tinha passado por alto o aspecto cansado de seu filho. - Que a enfermaria espere por suas poções.

-Já não ficam muitas poções por repor na enfermaria. –Foi a resposta de Draco ante a preocupação de seu pai. - Em realidade essas são muito fáceis de elaborar. As que me estão custando trabalho são as que Severus elabora a cada mês. Algumas são muito complicadas e demoram muitas horas em se preparar.

-E não pode as deixar para depois? –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. Lucius só suspirou com resignação enquanto retirava sua cadeira da mesa, disposto a deixar a conversa. - De qualquer forma tem muito cuidado. Estará só nas masmorras e não quero que te ocorra algo.

-Estarei bem. Não se preocupe.

Quando seu filho se marchou, Lucius aproveitou para ir visitar a Remus. Ainda que nunca admitiria adiante dele nem de ninguém, durante os doze dias que esteve sem o ver o tinha estranhado muito. A porta abriu-se ao segundo toque e um surpreendido, mas sorridente Remus saiu a recebê-lo.

-Pensei que não te veria até dentro de uns dias mais. –O licantropo saudou-o com um beijo antes de convidar a seu cadeirão preferido na sala. - Alegra-me que tenha voltado.

-Soube que está a cargo do Castelo. –Lucius deixou sua cadeira de rodas para sentar no cadeirão. Um copo foi depositada em sua mão ao mesmo tempo que sentia o rosto de Remus escondendo em seu pescoço.

-Assim é. Minerva está arranjando uns assuntos, e deixou-me a cargo. –Remus deixou seu pescoço e endereçou-se em seu lugar em uma atitude mais formal que fez a Lucius suspirar pela perda. - Sabe que Severus ainda segue na enfermaria?

-Draco acaba de informar. Pelo que vejo seguiu o conselho dos advogados de permanecer aí o maior tempo possível.

-Não acho que Poppy possa o ter com ela durante muito tempo mais. –Foi o comentário preocupado do licantropo. - E o pior do assunto é que Harry não dá mostra de querer acordar.

-Tens tentado convencer a Black de que retire a denúncia?

-Estou cansado de insistir-lhe. –Respondeu Remus, suspirando com pesar. - Mas não há modo do fazer entrar em razão. Segue em sua loucura de levar-lhe a Paris assim que acorde.

-Espero que isso não chegue a passar. –Lucius deixou seu copo a um lado e buscou os olhos dourados do licantropo. - Pressinto que a Severus se lhe vão a complicar as coisas, e com Potter em Paris, será pior para ele.

Remus assentiu em silêncio, dando razão às palavras do loiro. Sirius e Severus eram inimigos de infância. Recordava com clareza a cada uma das bromas pesadas das que um fizesse vítima ao outro. Mas ainda que com o passo dos anos as bromas de Severus iam baixando de intensidade conforme madurava, as bromas de Sirius voltavam-se a cada vez mais cruéis, e até perigosas.

Jamais esqueceria a broma de Sirius na que Severus esteve a ponto de perder a vida, a noite de sua transformação na Casa dos Gritos. Naquele tempo nenhum deles analisou o grau de periculosidade daquela brincadeira, e passou como uma travessura mais de estudantes.

Mas agora, mais de vinte anos após aquilo, e sentado em um cadeirão de seus aposentos como professor em Hogwarts, os acontecimentos daquela noite tomaram para Remus outra dimensão. Aquilo que Sirius fizesse para molestar a Severus adquiriu um cariz mais dramático, mas profundo. Algo... demasiado sério para ser só uma inocente travessura mais de quem era considerado um estudante buliçoso.

Uma crescente ansiedade começou a apertar seu coração e sua consciência. Sirius odiava a Severus desde sempre. Mas... Que tão grande era a aversão para esse homem que o fazia capaz de querer o destruir? Que lhe tinha feito Severus para provocar tal ira em seu amigo, ao grau de que seu ressentimento era capaz do fazer atuar acima de seu grande amor para seu afilhado?

Nem James nem ele se tinham proposto nunca essa interrogante. A nenhum dos dois se lhe ocorreu jamais lhe fazer uma pergunta tão simples como "Por que o odeias?" Ou "Que foi o que te fez?"

Nesse instante se voltou claro para Remus, que por trás da atitude de Sirius para Severus tinha algo muito sério. Algo demasiado grande que o animago tinha guardado dentro –e que era muito provável que crescesse com o passo dos anos-, e agora brotava de seu ser em forma de ódio encarnado.

Esse pensamento lhe provocou uma grande preocupação. Tanto, que seu rosto se contraiu em uma careta de dor que Lucius, a seu lado, não pôde deixar de observar.

-Ocorre algo? –Remus voltou sua atenção para o homem que lhe falava. Lucius teve que esperar vários segundos a que o outro se adaptasse de novo à realidade.

O licantropo só moveu a cabeça, recusando a ideia de lhe explicar suas suposições. Para ele tinha sido bastante difícil organizar seus pensamentos para chegar a essa conclusão. Tratar de explicar-lhe a Lucius nesse momento requeria rebobinar a cada um desses pensamentos. Um grande esforço mental, e ele estava cansado.

-É só que... acho que Sirius não está medindo a magnitude do dano que lhe está fazendo a Harry. –Suspirou, desalentado pela atitude tão fechada do animago. Pôs-se de pé para servir outra copa a seu colega. - Com seu proceder só conseguirá o perder. E não quisesse que isso passasse.

Lucius escutou-o em silêncio, tomando o copo que Remus lhe oferecia.

-Você não vai beber? –Perguntou-lhe quando se percebeu que ele era o único que o estava fazendo.

-Falta em uma semana para a Lua Cheia. –Respondeu o licantropo enquanto regressava a seu lugar e aproveitava o momento para beijar seu pescoço. Lucius arqueou ante a caricia. - Ainda que são vários dias prefiro não me arriscar. Não quero que me ocorra o da última vez.

-Que foi o que te ocorreu? –O rosto de Remus se ensombreceu ante a lembrança. Seu silêncio foi o que obteve como resposta. - Em algum dia o saberei?

-Talvez... ainda que o que mais desejo agora é o esquecer. –O licantropo sorriu com melancolia. - O que não devo esquecer é beber a poção.

Lucius franziu o cenho ao recordar um pequeno detalhe.

-Severus tem essa poção entre suas reservas? –O licantropo negou com a cabeça. - E se Severus não pode a elaborar... A quem lhe pedirá que o faça?

-Pois à pessoa que está ocupando seu lugar no laboratório.

-Talvez está pensando em lhe revelar a Draco sobre sua natureza?

-Será necessário. –Foi a resposta do licantropo. Lucius suspirou, não muito convencido por sua decisão. Remus tomou o rosto do loiro para que o olhasse aos olhos. - Escuta, Lucius. Estes últimos dias, Draco me tem estado evitando e até foge de minha presença mal me distingue ao longe. Eu o aprecio e a verdade é que não me agrada a ideia de que me tenha temor. Quero deixar tudo em claro para evitar esta situação tão desagradável.

-Já que tens decidido fazê-lo, então deixa que eu esteja presente quando lhe digas. –Lucius levantou uma mão para evitar que Remus reclamasse. - Oxalá equivoque-me, mas pressinto que a reação de Draco não vai ser a mais amável, e quero evitar na maior medida que se porte grosseiro contigo.

-Acha que Draco será capaz de lançar-me alguma maldição? –Lucius soube que não falava em sério pelo sorriso travessa que sulcado os lábios do licantropo. - Quer estar aí para defender-me de seu fedelho malcriado?

Lucius ia responder algo, mas os lábios de Remus sobre os seus lhe roubaram toda intenção. Abandonou-se ao apaixonado beijo e gemeu quando Remus o empurrou para atrás para recostar-se sobre seu corpo. O loiro se arqueou com macieza quando sentiu a língua travessa do licantropo explorando sua orelha e parte de seu pescoço, e Remus sorriu no meio da caricia ao recordar que essa era uma parte muito sensível de seu corpo.

Abriu seus dourados olhos para encontrar-se com os azuis do loiro. Suspirou ao ver o desejo refulgindo neles. Outra caricia mais sobre seu pescoço fez que Lucius perdesse o precário equilíbrio que mantinha no cadeirão. Ambos caíram no meio de um forte ruído quando seus corpos chocaram contra o solo alfombrado.

-Esta bem? –Remus apressou-se a mover-se de em cima de Lucius, quem permaneceu no solo, seu cabelo loiro espalhado sobre o tapete. Remus soube a resposta a sua pergunta quando o viu sorrir, divertido pela situação. - Deixa-me ajudar-te.

-Não se preocupe, estou bem. –O loiro tomou a mão que o outro lhe oferecia e se apoiou em sua cadeira, onde se sentou. - Será melhor que me marche. Tenho que passar a ver a Severus.

-Saúda de minha parte. –Remus acompanhou-o até a porta, onde o despediu com outro beijo apaixonado. E Lucius teve que fazer um grande esforço para não mandar a Severus ao diabo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Poppy observava com inquietude ao homem que se passeava de um lado a outro da habitação, em frente a ela. Desde que examinasse-o minutos dantes, a enfermeira tinha tido que ser sincera e lhe informar que já não lhe seria possível o ter mais tempo como paciente. A simples vista era notável que já estava recuperado de suas fraturas.

Severus recostou uma mão contra a parede junto à janela, sua negra mirada perdendo-se nas últimas luzes da tarde.

-Para valer sento-o, Severus. –Lamentou-se a enfermeira, apenada pela difícil situação na que deixava ao professor com sua decisão. - Mas se a Comissão de Medimagos descobre que te estou retendo sem motivo, me tirará minha licença.

O controle dos pacientes baixo custodia do Ministério que a cada medimago atendia, se levava por médio de expedientes mágicos, onde se anotava a data de rendimento e a data de alta, e se comparavam com os exames médicos realizados ao paciente nesse lapso de tempo. Se Poppy seguia mantendo a Severus na enfermaria sem que ele já não o precisasse, a Comissão poderia o detectar e lhe retirar a licença.

-Está bem, Poppy. Deixa-o. –Tranquilizou-a o ex comensal. - Bastante tens-te arrisco retendo-me mais tempo do devido. –Retirou sua mirada da janela para voltar para a mulher. - Confiávamos em que Harry acordaria e que tudo se arranjaria. Mas acho que não me ficará mais remédio que enfrentar minha situação legal.

Poppy assentiu, sem saber que mais dizer. Ela só estava inteirada do problema de Severus por meio dos diários cuja informação, por conselho de Minerva, tinha preferido não crer. E ainda que ela desejava saber tudo o que sucedia ao redor da denúncia de Sirius, preferiu ser discreta e manter à margem da situação. Em vez disso, levantou a varinha e apontou a quem até esse momento ainda seguia sendo seu paciente.

-Então... desejo-te muita sorte. –A mulher invocou o feitiço para cadastrar ao professor em seu expediente mágico. Lucius, quem chegava nesse instante, soube de imediato o que sucedia. Após apertar seu ombro com afeto em sinal de despedida, Poppy saiu da habitação.

-Localizarei aos advogados. –Lucius saiu por trás da mulher para dirigir-se à lareira, desde onde os contataria. Com um suspiro, Severus mudou-se bata branca de hospital por suas negras túnicas e sentou-se na orla da cama, seu rosto sereno ainda que seu coração ameaçava com escapar de seu peito.

Ele tinha tido presente a todo momento a possibilidade de calcar a prisão. Mas só até esse instante a realidade caiu sobre ele em toda sua magnitude: Iria preso a Azkaban. Ao cair na conta do que isso significava, Severus sentiu pela primeira vez o desejo primitivo de escapar.

E tivesse-o feito sem duvidá-lo, de não ser porque dentro do crescente temor que enchia seu peito, tinha um motivo que lhe dava valor para enfrentar o que se avizinhava. E esse motivo foi o que fez que Severus tomasse a firme decisão de ser forte para resistir o que estava por vir, e para conservar a sensatez no meio da loucura que sabia, lhe esperava nesse terrível lugar.

Os dois Aurores que custodiavam a habitação entraram empunhando suas varinhas. Severus pôs-se de pé e enfrentou a mirada dos homens com total dignidade.

-Já avisaram à autoridade máxima do Colégio? –Perguntou quando os Aurores ataram suas mãos por trás de suas costas com sensatas invisíveis.

-O senhor Weasley está-o fazendo neste momento. –Assinalou um deles. Acabava de dizê-lo quando o Auror chegou, seguido pelo professor de Defesa.

Arthur parou-se em frente a ele, seus olhos expressando o grande pesar que o embargava. Com um suspiro de resignação, sacou um pergaminho dentre seus túnicas e estendeu-o adiante do professor de Poções, enquanto lia-o em voz alta.

-Senhor Severus Snape, você está preso. Acusado de sequestro e abuso sexual na pessoa de Harry Potter. A partir deste instante ficará baixo a custodia do Ministério, na Prisão de Azkaban. Aí permanecerá até que seja levado a cabo seu julgamento.

Enquanto Arthur lia os direitos de Severus, Remus permanecia parado por trás do Auror, seu rosto desencanado e apertando os punhos com raiva. Quando Arthur terminou, um dos Aurores tomou o braço do professor para o conduzir fora da habitação. Remus adiantou-se e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do ex comensal, e Severus pôde ver em seus olhos dourados o fiel reflexo de seus próprios sentimentos.

Severus deteve-se por um momento, fazendo que os Aurores detivessem seu andar junto a ele. O professor de poções não decolou a mirada dos olhos de Remus quando lhe falou em um murmuro.

-Quero que lhe diga a Harry e a Draco que não se angustiem, que estarei bem. –Remus assentiu em silêncio e pôde ver na firmeza de suas palavras, que Severus lhe estava entregando nesse instante toda sua confiança. – Diga que tudo estará bem.

Severus saiu da habitação para ser conduzido às barreiras de proteção, desde onde desapareceria para ser levado a Azkaban. Enquanto, Remus atravessou a lareira do escritório de Albus para dar aviso a Minerva do ocorrido. Após isso iria a San Mungo... tinha um par de coisas que precisava lhe dizer a seu melhor amigo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Minerva caminhava apressada pelos corredores que conduziam à enfermaria, a carta de Remus apertada em sua mão. Encontrava-se conversando com o senhores Flamel após o jantar, quando Fawkes fez ato de presença na Mansão. Mal terminou de ler a carta, a subdiretora se desculpou com seus anfitriões argumentando que lhe era preciso voltar ao Colégio.

Fazendo gala de uma grande discrição, os senhores Flamel não fizeram perguntas e em mudança, lhe facilitaram a um dos elfos para que lhe ajudasse a empacar seu baú. A animaga despediu-se deles agradecendo sua hospitalidade, após que o senhor Flamel lhe prometesse que a manteria ao tanto de todo o que pudesse averiguar sobre o Medalhão.

A Poppy não lhe estranhou o regresso da subdiretora. Levantou-se de seu lugar e obsequiou-lhe um abraço de boas-vindas, para depois convidá-la a tomar assento em frente a ela.

-É verdade o que Remus me acaba de informar? –A enfermeira assentiu em silêncio, provocando um gesto de angústia de parte da animaga.

-Se por mim tivesse sido o teria deixado mais tempo na enfermaria. Mas sabe tão bem como eu que isso me tivesse provocado muitos problemas.

-Sei-o, Poppy. Sei que fizeste tudo o que pudeste. –Em um gesto nervoso, Minerva dobrou a carta e guardou-a no bolso de sua túnica. Poppy convocou duas canecas de chá e esperou a que sua parceira bebesse um sorvo para se tranquilizar. - É uma verdadeira pena. Sei que Severus confiava em que Harry se recuperaria o antes possível.

Poppy guardou silêncio ante as palavras da subdiretora. Ainda que ela tivesse gostado que Minerva lhe contasse de todos os detalhes que rodeavam a situação de Severus, compreendeu que era algo que devia se manter ao todo discrição. Preferiu derivar a conversa para outros temas.

-Pudeste averiguar algo sobre o estado de Albus? –Minerva assentiu enquanto levantava-se de seu lugar. Poppy imitou-a e momentos depois encontravam-se na habitação do Diretor, onde Minerva já tinha posto à enfermeira ao tanto de todo o que o senhor Flamel lhe explicasse.

-A função do Medalhão era a de protegê-los aos dois... de alguma maneira. –Afirmou a animaga enquanto apertava entre suas mãos a mão que desde faz momento sustentava. - Por isso absorveu toda a magia que precisou de Albus.

-É incrível o que me contaste. –Admitiu Poppy, surpreendida pela explicação. - Isso quer dizer que ao final, Albus e Severus se protegeram um ao outro. Não me estranha que Albus esteja inconsciente. Sua magia ficou esgotada.

-O senhor Flamel diz que caiu em coma mágico. –Minerva suspirou e pôs-se de pé. Beijou os brancos cabelos de seu amigo e ambas mulheres saíram da habitação. - Prometeu-me que faria todo o possível para encontrar o modo do acordar.

Poppy acompanhou-a até a lareira, onde a subdiretora tomou um punhado de pó.

-Te agradecerei que me mantenha ao tanto. –Pediu-lhe Poppy no momento que Minerva desaparecia entre os verdes lumes. Retirou-se da lareira quando na lonjura escutou a resposta afirmativa da subdiretora.

Minerva chegou ao escritório do Diretor e acercou-se a mesa, onde o primeiro que viu foram várias cartas depositadas sobre ele. Ao não ter caráter de urgentes, a subdiretora supôs que Remus tinha preferido as deixar aí, que lhe enviar arriscando a que se perdessem no caminho. Imaginando quem eram os remitentes, decidiu ler de uma vez e deixar de atrasar o inevitável.

Quando terminou de ler, tomou uma pluma de Fawkes e escreveu umas palavras em um pergaminho. Os membros da Junta Escolar exigiam-lhe uma reunião para resolver o problema de Albus o mais cedo possível. Também lhe pediam que lhe fosse aclarado todo o concernente à situação legal do Professor de Poções e assim poder tomar cartas no assunto.

Consciente da cercania do novo curso escolar, decidiu citar na Direção para a quarta-feira vinte e quatro desse mesmo mês, considerando que os assuntos a tratar ainda que de grande importância, eram poucos e se resolveriam em uma sozinha reunião. Após deixar as cartas sobre a mesa para enviá-las com Fawkes ao dia seguinte, retirou-se a descansar.

Já em seus aposentos, a animaga extraiu de seu baú o obsequio que o Senhor Flamel lhe entregasse para Severus. Pôde ver que era um livro de Poções muito antigo, e que manejava infinidade de fórmulas e termos que lhe eram desconhecidos, mas que imaginou que a Severus não lhe custaria nenhum trabalho compreender.

Dando-se por vencida, fechou o livro e deixou-o sobre o velador, lamentando o não ter podido lhe entregar a tempo ao professor.

\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Recostado em um cadeirão da habitação de Harry, Sirius permanecia acordado olhando com firmeza ao teto. O advogado que estava levando seu caso contra Severus acabava de lhe informar que o professor tinha sido levado à prisão de Azkaban. Agora só deviam esperar a que o julgamento se programasse, e confiavam em que este se realizasse o mais cedo possível.

-Imagino que já deve estar satisfeito. –Sirius desviou sua mirada do teto quando a porta se abriu dando passo a Remus. Reconheceu a moléstia na voz do licantropo, e por suas palavras soube que já estava ao tanto da situação.

-Sugiro que não tente me convencer de retirar a denúncia. –Sirius deixou seu lugar no cadeirão para acercar à cama, onde acomodou o travesseiro baixo a cabeça de seu afilhado. - Sabe qual é minha posição e não penso mudar de atitude.

-Isso já o sei, Sirius. Sei que já não terá nada que possa fazer ou dizer para persuadir desta loucura. E como vejo que sua loucura nos conduziu até estes extremos... –Ao notar a pausa nas palavras de Remus, Sirius levantou sua mirada interrogante para ele. - Quero que saiba que passe o que passe, sempre serei teu amigo.

-Que quer dizer com isso?

-Que não vou permitir que se cometa uma injustiça. –Remus deu um passo adiante sem decolar seus olhos dourados dos azuis de seu amigo. - Confio em que Severus não chegue a julgamento. Mas de ser assim, então testemunharei a seu favor de ser necessário.

-Não pode me fazer isto, Remus... –O professor de Defesa permaneceu imperturbável ante a mirada doída do homem em frente a ele. - É meu amigo... meu único amigo.

-E serei sempre, Sirius. Mas quando Harry acorde apoiarei qualquer decisão que tome, ainda passando sobre nossa amizade. –Remus desviou sua mirada dourada dos olhos azuis para posar sobre o jovem que jazia ainda inconsciente. - Porque deve ter por seguro que quando se levante dessa cama, será para ir buscar a Severus. E nem você nem ninguém poderá lhe impedir.

Remus marchou-se sem dar-lhe tempo a Sirius de responder nada. O animago permaneceu em seu lugar junto a Harry, pensando nas palavras de seu melhor amigo e perguntando-se pela primeira vez, se não se estava equivocando e Remus estava no correto. Suspirou enquanto acariciava a testa de seu afilhado, cálida e suave.

Depositou um beijo nela e regressou a seu lugar no cadeirão, sua mente se debatendo entre fazer caso à razão na voz de seu melhor amigo, ou escutar a voz de sua própria razão.


	32. Se você está a meu lado I

Ao inteirar da partida de Severus a Azkaban, cinco dias atrás, a primeira intenção de Draco foi a de apresentar-se em St. Mungo e amaldiçoar a Sirius Black até que o animago retirasse a denúncia. Em vez disso, o jovem se comportou à altura das circunstâncias quando a mensagem de Severus na voz de Remus Lupin lhe fez saber que seu padrinho estaria bem.

Esse dia quarta-feira, o rapaz se encontrava no laboratório fazendo uma poção que devia entregar a Madame Pomfrey. Enquanto deixava que a poção fervesse no caldeirão decidiu fazer uma lista dos ingredientes que estavam por se esgotar. Tinha intenções de ir a Hogsmeade esse fim de semana para surtir-se, amém do que Hagrid pudesse conseguir por sua conta.

Essa amanhã se tinha levantado mais temporão que de costume para adiantar algo de trabalho dantes de acompanhar a seu pai à enfermaria, pois Lucius tinha retomado suas sessões de fisioterapia essa mesma semana. Mas ao igual que lhe ocorria a seu padrinho, o laboratório absorvia tanto sua atenção que o rapaz perdia a noção do tempo.

Cansado de esperar na enfermaria, Lucius decidiu ir por seu filho e depois de lançar um punhado de pós emergiu da lareira dos aposentos do professor de poções. Draco deixou o que estava fazendo quando escutou a porta se abrir e a cadeira de seu pai perfilando-se embaixo do dintel.

-Por que será que não me surpreende te encontrar aqui? –Ainda que A voz de Lucius não soava molesta, Draco não pôde evitar apenar-se quando viu a hora que era.

-Lamento-o, foi-se-me o tempo sem dar-me conta. –Draco deixou a um lado a lista que estava fazendo para pôr atenção ao caldeirão. - Se esperas-me uns minutos poderei levar-lhe estas poções a Madame de uma vez.

Lucius assentiu em silêncio e pôs-se a bisbilhotar por aqui e por lá enquanto Draco apagava o fogo e dava-se pressa em envasar a poção. Observou-o durante um momento e não pôde evitar suspirar quando o viu tão concentrado no que fazia. Sempre pensou no futuro que lhe deparava a seu filho, mas dentro do que tinha sonhado para ele não estava contemplado o que agora via.

Ele tinha imaginado um grande escritório decorada com as cores de sua Casa, com um elegante escritório e um cômodo cadeirão de fino couro cinza. Todo alumiado por uma enorme janela que deixasse entrar a luz e a brisa do oceano. E a seu filho ataviado com os mais caros trajes de desenhador, por trás desse escritório e rodeado de longos pergaminhos repletos de cifras monetárias e dirigindo seus negócios com mão firme, como ele o tinha feito até agora.

E em vez disso, seu filho se encontrava em mangas de camisa, encerrado em um frio e pequeno quarto e rodeado de frascos contendo estranhos ingredientes de cores e cheiros raros. Sua fina túnica achava-se esquecida no respaldo de uma cadeira, enquanto ele se concentrava em manobrar com delicadeza o produto de seu trabalho. Mesmo assim, Lucius pôde seguir apreciando em seu filho a aparência altiva e orgulhoso próprio de seu sobrenome, e que era evidente, levava bem tatuada no sangue.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas pela cercania do calor do fogo que mal se extinguia. Seus cabelos loiros aderiam-se a sua testa úmida pelos vapores que emergiam do caldeirão sobre o que se assomava. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Lucius, foi o brilho especial que refulgia nos olhos de seu filho.

Nesse instante, para Lucius foi mais que óbvio que Draco já tinha elegido seu futuro inspirado nesse pequeno espaço que apesar de pertencer a Severus, o rapaz quase considerava como próprio. Mas o mais importante foi o dar-se conta que seu filho era feliz com a decisão que tinha tomado. E essa foi razão suficiente para que Lucius decidira o apoiar.

-Já quase termino... –O homem voltou ao presente ao escutar a voz de Draco. O rapaz dispôs-se a guardar os pequenos frascos na caixa que lhe entregaria a Poppy, e Lucius dirigiu sua mirada à mesa no instante em que um pergaminho aparecia do nada sobre ela.

Movido pela curiosidade, o homem tomou o pergaminho e ao ver o que era seu rosto empalideceu por um instante. Voltou a enrola-lo no momento em que seu filho o descobria.

-De onde sacaste isso? –Perguntou o rapaz, franzindo o cenho ao ver a atitude estranha de seu pai.

-Apareceu do nada sobre a mesa. –Draco assentiu quando compreendeu que se tratava de uma nova poção para elaborar. Lucius teve que lhe entregar o papel, que o jovem tomou ao mesmo tempo que o desenvolvia para o ler, e seu pai pôde ver como o rapaz também empalidecia ao ler nome da poção. - Está bem?

-Sim... não. Isto é... –Draco sustentou o papel entre seus dedos e olhou a seu pai, estranhado-. Não sabia que Severus elaborasse a Poção Matalobos para alguém.

-Quando deverá a entregar?

-Amanhã pela noite. Mas não tenho ideia de quem deverá a beber. –O rapaz moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, mortificado. - A verdade é que me surpreende que Severus não me informasse de algo tão importante como isto.

-O mais provável é que se lhe esquecesse. –Lucius acercou sua cadeira à porta, tratando de dar a sua voz um tom informal para restar-lhe importância ao assunto. - Faz-se tarde para a terapia. Me acompanhará?

-Sim, claro. –Draco deixou o pergaminho sobre a mesa para recordar que devia elaborar a poção ao dia seguinte, muito temporão. Tomou a caixa das poções e saiu do laboratório por trás de seu pai.

Enquanto Lucius recebia sua terapia, Draco não pôde deixar de pensar no pergaminho. Ele sempre tinha sentido um medo natural às criaturas que habitavam o Bosque Proibido. Mas não era o medo que induzia aos pesadelos, senão o que era movido pelo sentido da precaução e o que o fazia se manter afastado delas para evitar problemas.

E agora, Draco acabava de descobrir que entre os clientes de seu padrinho figurava um Homem Lobo. E a sozinha ideia de estar em frente a ele e ter que lhe entregar a poção fez que sua coluna vertebral se estremecesse em longos e profundos calafrios.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A noite do dia quinta-feira, Draco já tinha pronta a Poção Matalobos. Vendo que até esse momento ninguém tinha ido à buscar decidiu ir à enfermaria para lhe perguntar a Poppy, talvez ela pudesse lhe dizer a quem devia lhe entregar. Após guardar o pequeno frasco em seu cinto lançou um punhado de pó e momentos depois encontrava-se falando com a enfermeira.

Tal como o esperava, a resposta de Poppy foi evasiva. Draco sabia de antemão que algo assim ocorreria, pois se essa pessoa também era seu paciente devia respeitar o segredo profissional. Por outro lado, Poppy negava-se a responder devido a que não tinha comentado o assunto com Remus e Severus não lhe tinha deixado nenhuma recomendação.

-Amanhã será Lua Cheia. E se essa pessoa não bebe esta poção agora, depois não lhe servirá de nada.

-Que te parece se me deixas a poção e eu lhe entrego a essa pessoa? –Poppy estendeu a mão para receber o pequeno frasco, mas Draco negou-se a entregar-lhe.

-Quem é? –Poppy suspirou ante a obstinação do Slytherin. Se entreteve guardando uns papéis em seu escritório, evitando a olhada cinza posta com insistência sobre ela. - É um dos habitantes do Castelo, Verdade?

-Não posso te responder a essa pergunta, Draco. –Poppy olhou-o com seriedade desde seu lugar no escritório. - Para valer sinto muito.

-Então diga-lhe que se a quer, que a vá buscar às masmorras. –O rapaz deu a média volta para sair do escritório. - Estarei no laboratório do professor Snape até as dez.

Poppy pensava deter ao rapaz dantes de que se marchasse com a poção, pois não sabia se Remus estaria disposto a se revelar sua natureza. Mas não foi necessário que o fizesse.

-Olá, Draco. –O rapaz ficou parado na porta quando seu pai o saudou e se surpreendeu ao ver que não estava só. Por trás dele entrou o professor de Defesa, carregando uma pequena mala. - Parece-te se damos um passeio?

-Agora? –Seu pai assentiu e Draco guardou a poção em seu cinto. Quando ia tomar a cadeira de rodas para a conduzir viu que Remus já o estava fazendo. Adiantou-se uns passos tentando manter-se afastado do professor. - Aonde iremos?

-Gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Remus fez caso à sugestão de Lucius e os três dirigiram-se em absoluto silêncio para os terrenos que rodeavam a Torre Norte. Detiveram-se junto a umas rochas que sobressaíam sobre uma pequena colina. Remus deixou a mala no chão e sentou-se em uma delas, junto a Lucius.

Draco permaneceu parado em frente aos dois homens sem decolar sua olhada cinza do professor, em uma clara atitude de desconfiança. Sobre eles, a lua brilhava fazendo que seus cabelos refulgiram com aparência de prata.

-Verdade que é formosa? –Draco e seu pai seguiram a mirada de Remus que se posava sobre a lua, que a só em um dia de ser cheia já era redonda. - Formosa... mas muito cruel.

Draco franziu o cenho ao escutá-lo. Buscou seu varinha por embaixo de suas finas túnicas e Lucius posou uma mão sobre o ombro do professor, quem desviou sua mirada dourada do disco prateado para posá-la sobre a intensa mirada azul. Ao vê-los, Draco entrecerrou os olhos, em sua mente acendendo-se a luz da compressão.

Todas as peças soltas da misteriosa natureza do professor se armaram em sua cabeça, e foi nesse instante quando seus interrogantes encontraram uma resposta.

-Você é... –Draco deu vários passos atrás mostrando sua varinha e apontando para o licantropo. Lucius adiantou-se para atravessar-se entre os dois e o rapaz olhou a seu pai, alarmado. - Não lhe dês as costas! Ele é um...!

-Sei-o, Draco. –Lucius permaneceu dando as costas a Remus e olhou com firmeza às cinzas olhos de seu filho. Preocupou-se quando pôde ver que neles se refletia o medo. - Não deve temer, não te fará dano.

-Você sabia? –Draco sentiu que um grande pesar se alojava em seu coração. Ele achava que entre eles se tinha conseguido certo grau de confiança, e lhe doeu se dar conta que não era assim. - Tiveste muitas oportunidades para dizer-me, por que não o fizeste?

-Porque eu lhe pedi. –Remus viu-se obrigado a intervir ao ver o rumo que estavam tomando as coisas. - Sabia que tinha suspeitas sobre minha natureza e pensava te dizer eu mesmo quando fosse o momento apropriado.

-Não se acerque! –Um suor frio percorreu a testa do rapaz quando Remus se aproximou a ele. Tratou de afirmar a varinha trémula em sua mão e deu outros passos atrás até ficar cerca da orla oposta da colina. Nenhum dos três se percebeu que terminava de forma abrupta em uma empinada pendente. - Afaste-se!

-Draco, tranquiliza-te. –Lucius estendeu a mão para seu filho, tratando de acalmá-lo, mas Draco não se moveu de seu lugar. Remus suspirou enquanto agachava-se à altura de Lucius e sussurrava umas palavras em seu ouvido. Draco franziu o cenho quando viu que seu pai assentia com pesar a suas palavras.

-Sei que te surpreendeu se inteirar do que sou, e não te culpo por me temer. –O rapaz apertou os dentes para controlar o medo que o dominava. - Se dás-me a poção me irei agora mesmo e não me voltará a ver até que a Lua tenha minguado.

Draco não disse nada. Passou um longo momento no que permaneceu sustentando sua varinha, até que com um suspiro, extraiu a poção do cinto. Sua intenção era entregar-lhe a seu pai, mas nunca se esperou que Remus estendesse sua mão para a tomar ele mesmo.

Por instinto, Draco deu um passo atrás para afastar-se de Remus e seu pé já não encontrou apoio no chão. Soltou o que tinha nas mãos e se cambaleou tratando de manter o equilíbrio. Só atingiu a escutar o grito de advertência de Remus dantes de se precipitar colina abaixo, e depois uma dor muito forte nas costas quando esta golpeou contra uma pedra.

-Draco!

Sem pensá-lo duas vezes, Remus saltou por trás dele. Lucius elevou a cadeira e dirigiu-se a eles a toda pressa. Atingiu a ver quando Remus tomou uma das mãos de seu filho para evitar que rodasse abismo abaixo, enquanto ele se sustentava com força de uma pedra que sobressaia do chão escabroso. Lucius extraiu sua varinha e momentos depois as duas pessoas que mais amava se encontravam a salvo em frente a ele.

Dissimulando a terrível dor em suas costas, Draco talhava-se a mão que tinha sido sustentada por Remus, reconhecendo que o homem possuía uma força extraordinária. Atribuiu-o à cercania de sua transformação. Ao recordar esse detalhe, buscou a poção e a encontrou na orla do pequeno precipício. O suave pasto sobre a colina tinha amortecido a queda e evitado que se rompesse.

Pese ao temor que ainda sentia para o licantropo, o rapaz teve que admitir que Severus tinha razão, Remus Lupin era uma boa pessoa. Ninguém se tivesse arriscado a sair ferido se lançando colina abaixo para o ajudar. O professor Lupin tinha-lhe salvado a vida essa noite e ainda que não entrava em seus planos se fazer seu amigo, pelo menos devia lhe agradecer.

Estendeu-lhe o frasco a Remus, quem recebeu-o com um sorriso para depois bebê-lo. Draco volteou a ver a Lucius e descobriu-o sorrindo-lhe com ligeireza. Esse só gesto lhe revelou que para seu pai devia ter muita importância que ele aceitasse a condição do professor. Remus devolveu-lhe o pequeno frasco e regressou a seu lugar sobre a rocha. Lucius acercou sua cadeira a ele e se olharam aos olhos sem falar.

Draco sentiu-se muito estranho ante esse ambiente tão sereno, quase romântico. Pressentindo que não devia estar aí, decidiu se retirar em silêncio e baixou a colina de regresso caminhando devagar. A dor em suas costas era muito forte e sentia uma pegajosa umidade. Temendo que sua ferida fosse séria, decidiu passar à enfermaria dantes de regressar ao laboratório para seguir trabalhando.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Oliver revisou a lista dos pacientes que lhe tocava atender durante sua guarda essa noite. Ainda eram muitos os Aurores que ficavam, mas a maioria receberiam alta ao dia seguinte, pelo que só devia estar pendente do horário de seus poções e que estivessem o mais cômodos possível.

Buscando algo de interesse que fazer, bisbilhotou entre os livros de Poppy até encontrar um relacionado com gravidezes masculinas. Fazia em vários dias que tinha cumprido no mês e não tinha tido tempo de se examinar com tantos pacientes na enfermaria. Mas ele não estava preocupado. Sentia-se bem, e ainda que as náuseas matutinas às vezes o molestavam, com o chá que Poppy lhe tinha receitado desapareciam com rapidez.

Passou um longo momento entretido em sua leitura, interessado em saber todo o relacionado sobre o desenvolvimento de sua gravidez. A chegada de Poppy fez que levantasse sua mirada do livro para responder a seu saúdo.

-Há algum paciente que deva atender agora?

-Não, Madame. –Respondeu o jovem enquanto consultava seu horário. - Até dentro de três horas.

-Então deixa o que esteja fazendo e vêem aqui. –Oliver sorriu quando Poppy lhe fez senhas com a mão para que se subisse à mesa de exploração. - Devi examinar-te faz em uma semana, Por que não me recordaste?

-Não o cri necessário. Senti-me bem e não queria a molestar. –Oliver despojou-se de sua bata branca e se recostou sobre a mesa.

-Que bom que te sentes bem, mas de qualquer maneira é necessário que te examine. –Poppy descobriu o abdômen do rapaz e untou o creme sobre seu ventre. Oliver não pôde evitar se encolher ao a sentir frio contra sua pele. - É importante pôr atenção ao desenvolvimento do bebê e às mudanças naturais em teu organismo e o dele.

Poppy colocou a ponta de sua varinha sobre seu ventre e Oliver viu emocionado a imagem que apareceu ante ele. Mas não foi o único. Parado no marco da porta, Draco também observava com assombro o que atingia a ver desde essa distância. Ao ver-se descoberto pela enfermeira fez amago de retirar-se, mas a voz dela lhe impediu.

-Gostarias de vê-lo? –Sugeriu-lhe ao recordar a última vez que examinasse a Oliver em sua presença. Jamais esqueceria o rosto cheio de admiração do rapaz quando viu ao bebê pela primeira vez. Oliver seguiu a mirada de Poppy para saber a quem lhe falava, e pôde ver a Draco que vacilava entre a obedecer ou retirar de uma vez. Sabendo que da resposta de seu paciente dependia que o loiro pudesse ficar ou não, decidiu o consultar primeiro. - Lhe permitiria estar presente enquanto te examino?

Draco permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar. Um tênue rubor cobriu suas bochechas quando Oliver o olhou aos olhos. Após um momento de silêncio por parte do moreno, Draco deu um pequeno suspiro e dispôs-se a marchar-se.

-Por suposto que pode ficar. –Oliver soube que não se tinha equivocado em sua decisão quando Draco se acercou a ele, sua olhada cinza posada sobre a imagem de seu bebê. O loiro colocou-se a seu lado enquanto Poppy fazia que a imagem girasse sobre si mesma, para que os três pudessem a apreciar desde todos os ângulos.

-Tens cinco semanas e meia, quase seis. Está no primeiro trimestre e seu bebê ainda não se considera um feto, senão um embrião.

-É bem mais grande que a última vez que o vi... –Ao escutar a Draco, Oliver desviou sua mirada da imagem para posá-la nele. O loiro estava parado a seu lado e desde sua posição só atingiu a ver parte de seu rosto, mas pelo tom de sua voz pôde adivinhar que estava emocionado. - Quanto mede agora?

-Mede 13 mm de longo. –A enfermeira fez girar a imagem e eles puderam o apreciar de costas. - Esta é a medula espinal. E estes copos sanguíneos são as duas artérias vertebrares e descem a ambos lados da medula espinal.

-Olhem... estão-se formando seus bracinhos e seus perninhas... –Ilusionado, Oliver assinalou para o lugar onde se apreciava o nascimento de suas extremidades. Poppy assentiu com um sorriso. - Quanto tempo lhe demorarão em crescer?

-Seguirão crescendo ao longo das seguintes cinco a sete semanas. –Foi a resposta de Poppy. - Mas antes de que terminem de crescer já terá impressões digitais.

Oliver e Draco olharam-se o um ao outro, maravilhados pelo que Poppy lhes estava explicando. O loiro regressou sua mirada para a imagem quando Poppy seguiu falando.

-Isto que vêem aqui... –Mostrando uma zona escura a um custado. - É seu fígado. Recorda de que tamanho era seu coração? –Draco assentiu em silêncio. - Pois é este que está aqui.

-É enorme. –Observou Draco, emocionado. - E bate bem mais rápido.

-140 a 150 batidos por minuto. –Aclarou Poppy. - O sangue já está sendo bombeada através do cordão umbilical, e agora pertence só a ele. Também está desenvolvendo seu próprio sistema imune...

Enquanto Poppy seguia explicando o que viam na imagem, Draco se colocou a seu lado ficando de em frente a Oliver. E então o moreno pôde ver seu rosto de cheio. Não encontrou palavras para definir o embelezo que refletiam seus finos rasgos. Algo em seu interior se removeu ante essa visão de Draco observando a seu bebê com total arrobo, e sem o querer, sua mente evocou aquela calidez que tinha sentido durante sua estância na enfermaria.

E com ele regressou aquele doce aroma que durante suas noites dolorosas o confortara atenuando sua dor. Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu tratando de identificar essa sensação. Fechou os olhos e desejou com todas suas forças poder descobrir de onde provia. Era como se estivesse nesse mesmo espaço, ocupando o mesmo lugar que ele, mas sem se deixar ver nem tocar. E Oliver desejou que fosse algo tangível para poder o abraçar e já não o soltar jamais.

-Oliver... Está bem? –Os olhos cafés abriram-se para encontrar com os olhos cinzas de Draco, que o olhavam com curiosidade. Oliver assentiu em silêncio à pergunta da enfermeira. - Pode estar tranquilo. Seu bebê vai muito bem.

Oliver obsequiou-lhe outro sorriso quando ela pronunciou um feitiço e a imagem desapareceu. Limpou o creme untado em seu ventre com outro movimento de sua varinha e o rapaz baixou-se da mesa enquanto terminava-se de acomodar a roupa. A seu lado, Draco voltou a ruborizar-se e preferiu dar meia volta e dirigir-se para o escritório da enfermeira.

-Beberá esta poção a cada amanhã durante três semanas, que será quando volte a te examinar. –Sugeriu-lhe enquanto entregava-lhe a poção ao rapaz. - Acho que não está a mais te dizer que deve se alimentar muito bem.

-Assim o farei, Madame.

-Já não tenho suficientes, serias tão amável de me as repor? –Poppy dirigiu-se a Draco e em um troço de pergaminho anotou o nome da poção que acabava de lhe dar a Oliver. Draco reconheceu-a como uma poção rica em vitaminas. Assentiu em silêncio e guardou o pergaminho no bolso de sua túnica. O movimento de seu braço ao levantá-lo enviou uma onda de dor em algum ponto em suas costas, e o rapaz então recordou porque estava aí. - Está bem?

-Não o sei. Tive uma queda e golpeei-me as costas. Creio... que tenho uma ferida.

-Mas, rapaz... Por que não me disseste nada? –A repreensão da enfermeira e obrigou-o a sentar em uma cadeira. - Tira-te a túnica e a camisa, preciso revisar-te.

Draco fez o que a enfermeira lhe pediu e ficou só com a t-shirt posta. Uma grande mancha vermelha apreciava-se em grande parte da teia que cobria suas costas e ao a ver, Oliver se apressou a sacar material de cura da gaveta.

-Como foi que te golpeaste? –Perguntou-lhe Poppy ao mesmo tempo em que tratava de retirar-lhe a t-shirt, aderida a suas costas por médio do sangue que já estava seca. Seu auxiliar umedeceu uma gaze com uma poção e passou-lhe à mulher. Uma voz escutou-se desde a lareira e Oliver saiu por uns instantes para atender o telefonema.

-Caí de costas por uma pendente e devi golpear com uma rocha. –Poppy escutou ao rapaz enquanto umedecia a teia com a gaze para evitar que lhe doesse ao lhe decolar. Mesmo assim, Draco teve que apertar os dentes quando sentiu puxão ao lhe ser retirada a prenda.

-Deveste golpear contra algum fio porque tens uma cortada. Ainda que não é muito grande é algo profunda. –Explicou-lhe a enfermeira após examiná-lo. - Terá que a limpar muito bem e a curar.

Poppy pôs-se de pé para tomar o material que Oliver lhe deixasse sobre a mesa no instante em que seu auxiliar regressava.

-Era o senhor Smith. Diz que seu esposo entrou em labor agora e que a esperam em St. Mungo.

-É verdade... esperava a seu bebê para estas datas. Sinto muito, Draco. –Poppy deixou o que fazia e se deu pressa em se retirar a bata para se colocar sua túnica, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava ao loiro, apenada. - Te deixarei em mãos de Oliver, ele te cuidará muito bem. E ficará em observação toda a noite.

-Não será necessário. –Replicou o rapaz. - Devo regressar ao laboratório para terminar umas poções.

-Nada disso. Ficará aqui e é uma ordem. –Draco já não respondeu. Só se limitou a olhar ao teto, escutando a Poppy que dava suas últimas instruções a sua auxiliar. - ...E vigia que não se vá. Esta noite ele também será meu paciente.

-Não se preocupe, Madame. –Respondeu o moreno, divertido pela situação na que a enfermeira tinha posto ao Slytherin. - Me encarregarei de que esteja cômodo.

Quando a enfermeira se retirou, o silêncio se fez presente ao pequeno escritório. Oliver observou que Draco ainda seguia com sua mirada fixa no teto, e com um suspiro decidiu começar ao atender. Draco colou um brinco quando sentiu um líquido escorregando ao longo de sua ferida, e depois, uma mão cálida que a limpava.

-Fiz-te dano? –Ao sentir o sobressalto do loiro, Oliver afastou sua mão temendo tê-lo lastimado.

-Não. Está bem. –Draco tentou relaxar-se e deixou que Oliver curasse sua ferida. Sabia que estava em boas mãos, pois ele mesmo tinha visto a destreza com a que tinha curado a seu padrinho a noite em que Black quase lhe destroçou o braço. Sentiu que o moreno retirava sua mão e depois sua magia emergindo de sua varinha quando pronunciou um feitiço que fechou a ferida.

-Espera um momento... –Oliver afastou-se e em um instante regressou com uma pomada, que untou com delicadeza em suas costas fazendo que a pele do loiro se arrepiasse ao contato. - A ferida foi algo profunda, de modo que talvez te fique uma pequena cicatriz. Esta pomada ajudará a que não se faça tão notória. Também terá muita dor, de modo que te darei uma poção para o aliviar e talvez precise mais pomada e poção durante a noite.

Draco assentiu com pesar e pôs-se de pé. A dor era muito forte e aceitou de bom grau a poção que Oliver lhe deu. Enquanto bebia-a, o moreno buscou na gaveta do escritório até encontrar uma chave.

-Poderá descansar na habitação da o lado. –Oliver encaminhou-se à porta. Resignado, Draco decidiu segui-lo após meditá-lo um momento. - É a maior de todas e a mais próxima...

Enquanto Oliver falava, Draco permitiu-se reconhecer a habitação onde o moreno repousasse durante a semana posterior à morte de Blaise. Fechou os olhos ao recordar-se a si mesmo o abraçando e tratando de consolar nos momentos em que parecia que não teria limite para suas lágrimas.

Volteou a vê-lo. Oliver guardava silêncio, tratando de recordar. Seu olhada café tinha-se ficado fixa no travesseiro sobre a que posasse sua cabeça durante esses tristes dias de dor. A calidez tinha voltado e sentia-a mais intensa agora. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tratando de absorver esse perfume existente só em sua imaginação.

-Oxalá fosses real... –Murmurou, sem saber que Draco estava parado junto a ele e o escutava. Ao ouvi-lo, o loiro sentiu que invadia seu espaço e se afastou de seu lado para sentar na orla da cama. Oliver abriu os olhos ao sentir que aquele perfume se afastava dele junto com seu calor, e se sentiu frustrado ao ver que sua imaginação tinha jogado com ele outra vez.

Ao ver a Draco que o observava desde a cama, Oliver regressou à realidade e se apressou a lhe dar uma bata para que se mudasse. Draco colocou-lhe e ele lhe ajudou a amarra-la por atrás, já que o loiro mal podia mover os braços pela dor em suas costas.

-Devo avisar a meu pai que ficarei aqui, ou lhe passará me buscando. –Meditou o loiro e Oliver assentiu dando-lhe a razão.

-Não se preocupe, eu mesmo lhe irei avisar. –Disse-lhe enquanto encaminhava-se à porta. - Chama-me se precisa algo. Que descanse.

Oliver saiu da habitação e Draco terminou de desvestir-se para deitar na cama. Recordou que não tinha jantado ainda, mas isso não se importou. A fome tinha-se lhe ido desde o momento em que se inteirou que Remus Lupin era um licantropo. Encolheu-se sobre o colchão e apressou-se a cobrir-se com a delgada coberta. A luz da lua entrava de cheio por sua janela e com um feitiço assegurou-a e correu as cortinas.

Desejando afastar de sua mente a ideia de ter a um Homem Lobo como vizinho, o rapaz concentrou seus pensamentos em coisas mais agradáveis. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao recordar ao bebê de Oliver, e a Oliver tão ilusionado com ele. Uns minutos depois e esgotado por todos os acontecimentos desse dia, Draco se acomodou de bruços e abraçando o travesseiro não demorou em dormir.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Lucius e Remus encontravam-se ainda no alto da colina. O licantropo tinha disposto o conteúdo de sua mala sobre o verde pasto e agora o loiro desfrutava de uma formosa vista da lua, tendido sobre a suave colcha café que Remus sempre levava com ele à Casa dos Gritos.

-Se antes Draco fugia de minha presença, após esta noite não quererá voltar a cruzar em meu caminho. –Junto a ele, Remus também repousava compartilhando o único travesseiro, seus cabelos castanhos se misturando com os loiros de seu colega.

-Não deveria se preocupar demasiado. O que tenha decidido te entregar a poção sem armar mais alvoroço, demonstra que está disposto a levar as coisas em paz.

-O que não me amaldiçoasse já foi suficiente para mim. –Agregou Remus em são de broma. - Com isso devo me dar por bem servido.

Ainda que Lucius reconheceu o bom humor nas palavras de Remus, também pôde notar um deixo de dor nelas. Era óbvio que a rejeição para sua condição tinha sido um mau recorrente ao longo de sua vida. Tanto como suas transformações a cada lua cheia.

-Supõe-se que deveria estar acostumado. –Lucius desviou sua mirada azul do céu noturno para pôr atenção ao homem a seu lado. Pelo que acabava de dizer parecesse que o licantropo tinha escutado seus pensamentos.

Olhou-o com insistência para animá-lo a seguir. Remus só suspirou, enredando seus longos dedos entre as finas fibras loiras, tratando de ordenar suas ideias. Entrecerrou seus dourados olhos e quando os abriu, a mirada azul de Lucius continuava posada sobre ele.

-Pode vê-las com clareza? –Lucius franziu o cenho sem entender. Remus tomou a mão do loiro e dirigiu-a a seu rosto, fazendo que com seus dedos percorresse todo seu contorno. Lucius compreendeu a que se referia quando sentiu acima da pele, as impressões que suas transformações lhe deixavam.

-Só se te toco. –Respondeu-lhe em um sussurro enquanto seguia acariciando a pele de seu rosto. - A simples vista só são umas linhas muito tênues, quase vermelhas. Mas nada que possa fazer evidente sua condição.

-Algumas pessoas não podem as reconhecer e com elas nunca tenho problemas. –Revelou o licantropo, desfrutando da calidez dos dedos de Lucius sobre sua pele. - Mas algumas pessoas sim identificam-nas, e então afastam-se de mim ainda que seja lua nova. Não tens ideia da quantidade de lugares de onde me pediram que me marche. E às vezes... não são muito amáveis.

Remus guardou silêncio e fechou os olhos para seguir desfrutando do tacto das mãos de Lucius. Este o observou durante um longo momento, sem terminar de entender como alguém tão doce como ele podia ser vítima de tantas rejeições.

Não pôde evitar se sentir molesto consigo mesmo, sendo ele um homem que ao longo de sua vida recusou tudo aquilo que não possuía sangue puro. E ainda que não de forma direta, ele também era responsável pelo que Remus e todos os de sua condição tinham que suportar por culpa dos preconceitos.

Remus ocultou seu rosto no pescoço do loiro e respirou com força quando sentiu sua veia bater com rapidez. Depositou um suave beijo nela obtendo como resposta um longo suspiro do homem a seu lado.

-Te acompanhará Black nesta Lua Cheia?

-Ele tinha planejado o fazer, mas lhe disse que não. –Respondeu Remus, desalentado. - Ainda que Harry já não vomite com tanta frequência, ainda corre risco de se afogar. Pedi-lhe que não o deixasse sozinho baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Então, eu ficarei contigo estas noites. –Sussurrou Lucius a seu sensível ouvido e Remus levantou o rosto para enfrentá-lo.

-Não sabes o que dizes. –Olhou-o com gravidade através do velo que sobre seus olhos formavam seus despenteados cabelos. - Poderia ser perigoso.

-Por que teria de ser? –Foi a resposta insistente do loiro. - Acaba de beber a poção.

-Isso não é uma garantia. Minhas transformações são influenciadas pelo poder que exerce a lua. E ainda que a poção também ajuda, algumas vezes são mais violentas que outras. –Negou com a cabeça. - Não vou permitir que algo mau te suceda por minha culpa.

-Não me sucederá nada. E se ocorre-me será só por minha culpa, de ninguém mais. –Lucius endereçou-se sobre um de seus cotovelos para ficar em frente a ele. - Proponho-te algo... se vejo que te pões violento, desaparecerei.

-Não diga tolices. Minhas conversões a Homem Lobo não são um espetáculo muito bonito à vista. Poderias paralisar-te de susto. –Remus começava a enfadar-se. - Que fará se te ataco? Poderá reagir com rapidez?

-O que esteja prostrado em uma cadeira de rodas não quer dizer que não saiba me cuidar. –Refutou Lucius, molesto. Remus se recostou na colcha e colocou as mãos embaixo de sua cabeça, sua mirada fixa na dona de seus maiores temores.

-Sei que sabe se cuidar. E que essa cadeira de rodas não impedirá que se defenda de ser necessário. Mas... de não ser assim... –Remus desviou sua mirada da lua para posar sobre o rosto de finas facções que se achava a uma distância muito pequena do seu. - Não suportaria que te convertesse em um desgraçado como eu pelo resto de tua existência.

Lucius posou um dedo sobre seus carnosos lábios e sorriu de maneira sedutora, fazendo que Remus suspirasse, se perdendo no intenso azul de seus olhos quando ele lhe respondeu.

-Não me importaria converter-me em um... se isso me garante que o resto de minha vida poderei passar a cada Lua Cheia a teu lado.

Remus não encontrou mais argumentos, nem quis os buscar quando sentiu os cálidos lábios de Lucius se posando sobre os seus. Acomodou-se entre seus fortes braços e deixou-se levar, sentindo seu coração bater com tanta força como nunca antes. E fazendo a um lado à Lua e a seus temores, Remus decidiu aceitar a proposta de Lucius e aventurar na loucura de passar essas noites com ele.

" _Talvez não seja tão difícil se tu estás a meu lado..."_  Foi seu último pensamento antes de beijar a Lucius com a mesma entrega. E Lucius agradeceu a cercania da Lua Cheia ao receber a apaixonada resposta a seus beijos.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Eram quase as três da madrugada quando a dor em suas costas arrebatou a Draco de seu descanso. Um pequeno gemido brotou de seus lábios ao tratar de incorporar-se, pelo que decidiu permanecer de bruços e deixar que a dor minguasse. Mas após vários minutos nos que a dor aumentou, o loiro decidiu que precisava beber outra poção.

Levantou-se da cama com muito esforço, sem poder achar que um simples golpe pudesse ocasionar uma dor tão forte como o que estava sentindo. Estendeu seu braço para girar a maçaneta da porta e esta se abriu antes de que pudesse a tocar. Ao vê-lo de pé, Oliver franziu o cenho e depositou a bandeja das poções sobre o velador.

-Não deveste te levantar, senão me chamar. –Lhe repreendeu o moreno enquanto tomava-o do braço com cuidado para ajudá-lo a voltar à cama. - Tens muita dor?

Draco assentiu, deixando-se conduzir com docilidade pelo enfermeiro. Em segundos, achava-se sentado em sua cama e bebendo uma poção analgésica. Oliver acendeu um candelabro sobre a mesinha e esperou-o com paciência, para depois ajudá-lo a colocar-se de bruços de novo.

Sentou-se na cama junto a ele, e Draco descansou sua cabeça sobre a almofada e fechou os olhos quando sentiu que Oliver lhe desatava o amarre da bata para descobrir suas costas.

-Não me surpreende que te doa tanto. –Oliver abriu o frasco que continha a pomada e embarrou seus dedos com ela, a esfregando para entibia-la. - Tens um enorme hematoma.

O loiro apertou os lábios quando sentiu o calor da mão de Oliver sobre suas costas dolorida. O moreno era muito cuidadoso ao untasse-la e não pressionava demasiado para evitar mais dor.

Draco apreciou o esmerado gesto ao sentir que a dor diminuía pouco a pouco e suspirou tratando de se gravar o tacto suave e delicado da mão de Oliver sobre sua pele. Era uma sensação muito cálida e agradável, como uma caricia. Sentiu-se como um menino mimado e sem se dar conta, seus lábios desenharam um suave sorriso.

À luz da vela, Oliver observou que o rosto de Draco se relaxada e sorria, e soube que a dor estava passando. Satisfeito, deixou a pomada a um lado e após atar o cordão da bata cobriu seu corpo com a coberta branca.

-Já está. E tenta não voltar a te levantar. –Draco abriu os olhos e viu com pesar que Oliver já se tinha posto de pé e se acercava à porta. Ao ver o gesto do loiro, o Gryffindor dirigiu-lhe uma mirada doce e regressou a seu lado. - Precisa algo mais?

-Avisaste a meu pai que ficaria?

-Não o encontrei em seus aposentos. –Respondeu Oliver enquanto voltava a sentar-se junto a ele. - Deixei-lhe uma nota, mas não tem vindo a te ver. Talvez não tem voltado ainda.

Draco franziu o cenho, estranhado ante a resposta de Oliver. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar onde estaria seu pai a essas horas da noite. A imagem de Remus Lupin apresentou-se em sua mente, mas a ideia pareceu-lhe tão disparatada que desapareceu tão rápido como tinha chegado.

Bocejou, acomodando sua cabeça sobre sua almofada e seus braços baixo dela. Já falaria com seu pai na manhã, era sexta-feira e não podia faltar a sua terapia. Sentindo a cálida presença de Oliver a seu lado, fechou os olhos e deixou que o sono o vencesse.

Oliver permaneceu sentado junto a ele, o olhando dormir. Era estranho, mas quando o loiro estava perto sentia que uma grande sensação de paz inundava seu coração. Como se sua cercania fosse um bálsamo, um alívio a sua melancolia.

Sorriu ao recordar seu rosto extasiado quando observava a seu bebê e a sua mente voltou no dia em que Poppy lhe contou que ele tinha ido ao buscar, a noite do enterro de Blaise. Tivesse gostado de gostado recordar todo com clareza e saber que sucedeu, como foi que Malfoy o encontrou e o levou à enfermaria. E o porque de sua preocupação por ele e pelo pequeno que levava em seu ventre.

-Talvez em algum dia o saberei... –Murmurou posando uma mão sobre a suave bochecha do loiro, tratando de não o acordar. - O único que agora sei, é que nunca terei com que te pagar o que aquela noite fizeste por mim, e por meu bebê.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A manhã da sexta-feira surpreendeu a Lucius na colina, com Remus entre seus braços. Era a primeira vez que recebiam um amanhecer os dois juntos desde que mais de vinte anos atrás lhe dissesse adeus para não voltar ao ver. E ainda que só se tinham dedicado a beijar-se e a se consentir com mútuas caricias, não podia negar que essa noite tinha sido especial. Remus parecia mais entregado. Mais... apaixonado.

Remus sempre tinha sido apaixonado em seus encontros, sem importar as circunstâncias nas que se dessem. Ele tinha a capacidade de surpreender na cama com detalhes inesperados, era um excelente amante ao que não podia lhe negar nada. Em momentos de intimidem era impaciente. Mas a noite anterior, Remus tinha demonstrado todo o contrário ao aceitar de bom grau que suas caricias não passassem a mais.

E com essa atitude lhe tinha feito saber que esperaria até que Lucius se sentisse pronto para fazer o amor com ele, sem que a lembrança de sua recém falecida esposa se interpusesse entre eles. Por outro lado, ele sabia que a cercania da Lua Cheia às vezes influenciava sobre algumas facetas de sua personalidade. Sorriu enquanto fazia nota mental disso, talvez mais adiante pudesse lhe tirar proveito.

Remus se revolvia entre seus braços acordando pouco a pouco, seus dourados olhos abrindo-se para dar as boas-vindas à luz do sol. Correspondeu ao beijo de Lucius, esticando-se com preguiça para afastar os últimos rastros de sono e permaneceu abraçado a ele até que a brisa fresca da manhã terminou de despeja-los.

-A que hora te marchará à Casa dos Gritos? –Lucius incorporou-se e fazendo uso de sua varinha acomodou-se sobre sua cadeira. Com outro feitiço deixou impecável seu cabelo e suas finas túnicas.

-Supõe-se que aí devi dormir ontem à noite. –Remus agitou sua varinha e a pequena mala ficou pronta. O homem colocou-a sobre seu ombro e agachou-se à altura de Lucius para olhar aos olhos. - Mas alegra-me ter encontrado um lugar melhor que esse.

-Para quando queira. –Remus sorriu ante o convite, coisa que lhe agradeceu com um ligeiro beijo. - Devo ir a minha terapia, quer que traga algo para o café?

-Só se toma comigo.

-Dá-o por feito. –Lucius elevou sua cadeira para dirigir-se ao Castelo. - Te verei mais tarde na Casa dos Gritos.

-Estás seguro que quer ficar? –Perguntou Remus quando o loiro já se afastava. - Ainda está a tempo de te arrepender.

-Nem pense-lo. –Remus sorriu ao escutar as palavras de Lucius dantes de que a brisa lhe levasse. Apressou-se a baixar da colina para chegar à Casa dos Gritos o mais rápido possível. Desde que voltasse a ela para suas transformações nunca se tinha tomado a moléstia de arranjar um pouco. Agora receberia uma visita muito especial e ainda que sabia que não podia fazer milagres, pelo menos tentaria a deixar apresentável.

Lucius entrou a seus aposentos e dirigiu-se à habitação de Draco, passando acima da nota de Oliver sem dar-se conta. Pela hora, calculava que o rapaz ainda dormia. Estranhou-se ao ver a cama não só vazia, senão também feita, como se a noite anterior não tivesse sido ocupada por seu dono.

Supondo que o rapaz tinha-se ficado nos aposentos de Severus, como fosse seu costume durante os dias que ele se ausentara, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu à sua para se dar um banho e se mudar. Ao voltar à porta principal para sair a buscar a Draco foi quando se percebeu do aviso de Oliver e seu cenho se franziu em preocupação ao terminar da ler.

E ainda que na nota dizia que Draco se encontrava bem e que só ficaria em observação durante a noite, o homem apressou sua chegada à enfermaria para se encontrar seu filho.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Oliver bocejou por quinta vez e levantou-se para esticar-se e voltar a bocejar. Deu uma volta pelo escritório e voltou-se a sentar para contemplar com firmeza uma pequena esfera sobre seu escritório, enquanto acomodava seu rosto entre suas mãos. Outro bocejo obrigou-o a fechar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava que sua cabeça escorregasse até descansar sobre a fria madeira.

Levantou-se de imediato quando a esfera emitiu um suave som. Tomou dois frascos da gaveta e saiu do escritório para dirigir à habitação da o lado.

-Bons dias, Malfoy. –Draco respondeu a seu saúdo e talhou-se os olhos tratando de acordar. Oliver abriu as cortinas para deixar entrar a luz. - É hora de sua poção.

Draco sentou-se recargando suas costas contra a cabeceira, e uma pulsante dor recordou-lhe que não devia voltar ao fazer. Oliver esperou a que o loiro encontrasse uma posição mais cômoda dantes de lhe entregar a poção, que Draco bebeu ao mesmo tempo em que observava ao moreno desaparecer pela porta do banho. Escutou o ruído da água do chuveiro e franziu o cenho, estranhado.

-Sua ducha está pronta, pode banhar-te quando queira. –Oliver saiu do banheiro e acercou-se à porta, desde onde seguiu falando. - Voltarei em um momento para pôr-te a pomada.

Draco assentiu em silêncio e despojou-se de sua bata para entrar à ducha. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a tibieza da água percorrer todo seu corpo, o ajudando a despejar-se. Só até esse instante caiu na conta do que Oliver acabava de dizer. Corado, terminou de banhar-se e secou-se com rapidez. Sua roupa, já limpa, estava bem dobrada sobre a cadeira junto à janela.

Quando Oliver regressou, ele já tinha posto sua calça e se encontrava sentado na orla da cama. Oliver levava uma bandeja na mão e um delicioso aroma inundou a habitação quando a depositou sobre a mesinha, junto a seu paciente. Draco bebeu um pouco de suco de cabo e tomou uma fatia de pão untada com marmelada, que mastigou com lentidão.

Oliver não pôde deixar de admirar a elegância nos pausados movimentos do loiro, e se imaginou que sua educação deveu ter sido muito rígida em questões de etiqueta. Ignorante de sua observação, Draco saboreava com deleite a cada bocado. Não tinha jantado a noite anterior e o café da manhã lhe pareceu delicioso.

Sabendo que não devia o molestar, Oliver se sentou na cadeira e se dedicou a contemplar a manhã através da janela, deixando que comesse tranquilo. Draco provou uma fatia de torta de framboesa e terminou de beber seu suco, satisfeito. Só até então recordou a presença do moreno.

Depositou o copo vazia sobre a bandeja e observou-o durante um longo momento. Oliver tinha a cabeça recargada contra o cristal e o sol que entrava pela janela alumiava parte de seu rosto. Seus olhos cafés estavam entrecerrados, como se estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos. Draco pôs-se de pé e acercou-se ao Gryffindor surpreendendo-se quando descobriu que o rapaz em realidade estava dormindo.

" _Que classe de enfermeiro se dorme em suas horas de rodada?_ " Perguntou-se divertido, duvidando entre acordá-lo ou deixá-lo aí, e decidiu que essa não era a melhor posição para dormir. Colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e Oliver se sobressaltou quando voltou em si.

-Sinto muito... estava-me dormido. –O moreno pôs-se de pé e esticou-se para afastar o sono. - Terminaste o café? Vou a untar-te a pomada.

Draco regressou a seu lugar na orla da cama e como a vez anterior, se deixou mimar pela calidez da mão de Oliver sobre sua pele. E sem saber porque, Oliver não quis que esse breve momento terminasse. Sentia que se afastava sua mão dessa firme e suaves costas cairia em um abismo, como se o corpo que tinha em frente a ele o estivesse sustentando através desse cálido e subtil contato.

Sem pensá-lo, acercou seu nariz para aspirar seu aroma e pôde perceber o cheiro do sabão que acabava de usar em sua ducha. E outro perfume que lhe pareceu familiar, mas era tão tênue que não soube recordar de onde o conhecia. A Draco arrepiou-se lhe a pele ao sentir o calor da respiração de Oliver, demasiado perto. Ao dar-se conta, o moreno regressou a seu lugar e terminou o que fazia, sem poder evitar se sentir envergonhado pelo que o loiro pudesse pensar dele.

Pôs-se de pé e Draco imitou-o enquanto tratava de vestir-se, mas não pôde evitar um gesto de dor quando tentou se pôr a t-shirt. Oliver se percebeu disso e se acercou a ele para lhe ajudar.

-Trata de não mover demasiado os braços. –Aconselhou-lhe, colocando-se em frente a ele após ajudar com a camisa. Draco não soube como reagir quando o moreno começou a abotoa-la de forma inconsciente, como se fosse um ato ao que tivesse estado acostumado. Fechou seus olhos ao imaginar que talvez era um ritual que ele e Blaise levavam quando viviam juntos.

Imaginou-se a Oliver ajudando a Blaise a vestir-se e abotoando sua camisa, e depois despedindo-se dele com um beijo antes de atravessar a lareira do apartamento para ir à enfermaria. Separou-se dele, como se sua cercania lhe doesse, e pôde ver que Oliver caía na conta do que fazia quando se corou, apenado ao se descobrir lhe ajudando a fazer algo que ele podia fazer sozinho.

Temendo tê-lo molestado deu-lhe as costas para acercar-se à mesinha, de onde tomou a bandeja disposto a sair da habitação. Ao vê-lo, Draco atravessou-se em seu caminho para evitar que se fosse. Após um momento de meditá-lo, chegou à conclusão de que talvez só era um gesto de atenção que ele tinha para seus pacientes.

-Agradeço-te a ajuda.

-Não foi nada. –Oliver dirigiu-se à porta com passos lentos, tratando de manter o equilíbrio da bandeja com uma mão enquanto com a outra tratava de abrir a porta. - É meu trabalho.

Sem saber porque, Draco sentiu-se molesto ante a resposta do moreno. De algum modo egoísta tinha preferido pensar que essa atenção só tinha sido para ele. E o saber que Oliver era igual de atento com os demais pacientes lhe fez sentir desiludido. Seus pensamentos foram cortados inesperadamente ao escutar que a porta se abria, dando passo a Poppy e por trás dele, a seu pai.

-Que faz aqui, rapaz? Seu turno terminou faz três horas, deveria estar dormindo. –Draco franziu o cenho ao escutar a Poppy e volteou a ver ao moreno. Ao saber-se descoberto Oliver se corou, sua olhada café fixa em algum ponto no chão.

-Seu turno terminou faz três horas? –Perguntou-lhe, surpreendido. Oliver levantou sua olhada café e sorriu, apenado.

-Eu... já me ia descansar. –Saiu da habitação seguido pela enfermeira, e deixando a um Draco bastante confundido. Após uns segundos recordou que seu pai estava na mesma habitação e se voltou a ele para o saudar.

-Bons dias, pai. –Lucius correspondeu a seu saúdo, mais tranquilo ao comprovar que o que dizia a nota era verdade. - Vejo que chega a tempo para sua terapia.

-Encontrei este aviso embaixo da porta. –Respondeu-lhe Lucius, mostrando-lhe a nota escrita por Oliver. - Que te ocorreu?

-Recorda a queda de ontem à noite? –Lucius assentiu. - Golpeei-me as costas contra uma pedra e fiz-me uma cortada pequena.

-E pode-se saber por que não me disseste nada?

–Não foi nada sério, só um pequeno golpe. –Draco encolheu-se de ombros e acercou-se a janela. Lucius observou a lentidão com a que o rapaz se movia, pelo que supôs que a ferida o tinha ressentido. - Poppy ordenou-me que me ficasse aqui. Já a conhece, sempre exagera as coisas. Onde estiveste ontem à noite?

Lucius se descolocou ante a pergunta inesperada de seu filho e guardou silêncio, sem saber que lhe responder. O regresso de Poppy evitou que o rapaz insistisse, coisa que o homem agradeceu. A enfermeira examinou ao rapaz e deixou-o marchar-se após dar-lhe algumas recomendações, depois do qual se dirigiram à área de exercícios onde já os esperava o terapeuta que o doutor Green lhes enviasse.

-Lamento que hoje não possamos tomar o café da manha juntos. –Desculpou-se Lucius quando ao terminar a sessão de terapia se dirigiram à saída. - Recebi um convite e não posso a recusar.

-Não se preocupe, tomei cedo na enfermaria. –Foi a resposta de Draco. E ao recordá-lo, o rapaz agradeceu que seu pai não pudesse ver o corado que se formava pouco a pouco em suas suaves bochechas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

No dia decorreu demasiado rápido para os dois homens que se encontravam sozinhos na Casa dos Gritos. Para Lucius, as horas na agradável companhia de Remus se lhe drenada como água entre os dedos, pois desde que retomasse seus encontros com ele, era a primeira vez que passavam juntos em um dia inteiro.

No referente a Remus as coisas sucederam desde outra perspectiva. Para ele, as horas prévias ao aparecimento da Lua Cheia sempre eram as mais difíceis. Desejava ser mais que um simples mortal para poder deter o transcurso do tempo e evitar que a tão temida noite chegasse acompanhada da inevitável e dolorosa transformação.

E essa noite não seria a exceção. Lucius pôde observar que conforme no dia avançava e a tarde ia caindo, seu colega se voltava inquieto e ansioso. Seus olhos dourados vagavam sua mirada de um rincão a outro da habitação onde se encontravam, e que ele mesmo tinha arranjado para evitar que a luz da Lua se filtrasse, e assim atrasar o momento doloroso o maior tempo possível.

Mas ambos sabiam que isso não serviria de nada. Tarde ou cedo a Lua Cheia se mostraria em todo seu esplendor e seus luminosos raios invadiriam a cada rincão desse lugar sem pedir permissão, como totais donos por essa noite da vontade de Remus e de seus instintos.

-Não precisa ficar... –Repetiu o licantropo com voz trémula, vendo como a escuridão da habitação se voltava a cada vez mais tênue. - Vai-te, Lucius... ainda está a tempo...

-Não me irei, Remus. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro, convencido de suas palavras. Ainda que não podia se imaginar o que veria mais tarde nessa mesma habitação, ele tinha tomado uma decisão e não daria marcha atrás. - Ficarei aqui, contigo.

-Faz favor... vai-te... agora... –Lucius franziu o cenho quando um facho de luz entrou por uma ranhura no teto, e através dela pôde ver o resplendor da Lua. - Ah... faz favor... afasta-te...

-Não o farei. –Lucius revisou em sua mente o plano que tinham lembrado.

Quando chegasse o momento, despejaria a única saída para deixar o caminho de Remus livre para o Bosque Proibido. Ele se elevaria em sua cadeira para um ponto mais alto, fora do alcance do Homem Lobo. Compreendeu que esse momento tinha chegado quando a mirada de Remus se fixou na sua, lágrimas cristalinas brotando de seus dourados olhos.

Com um feitiço, despojou a Remus de sua roupa para evitar que a destroçasse durante sua transformação e o ar frio da noite refrescou seu corpo nu, o estremecendo. Lucius elevou sua cadeira de rodas ao mesmo tempo que a cabeça de seu colega se elevava para o céu, que nesse momento se alumiava de cheio com a luz de prata de sua pálida rainha.

Ainda que Lucius já se tinha informado por todos os meios possíveis sobre o processo de transformação de um homem a Homem Lobo, jamais se imaginou que a realidade fora tão esmagadora, tão violenta... tão comovedora. Remus parecia estar lutando com todas suas forças e perdendo pouco a pouco a batalha contra sua natureza.

Remus ainda teve tempo de dirigir uma última mirada para Lucius antes de que a luz da Lua se posasse de cheio sobre seu tremulo corpo. Gritou, e aos ouvidos de Lucius foi um alarido de temor, de dor e de raiva, que fez que a cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiasse e seus olhos azuis se dilataram alertando todos seus sentidos.

Outro grito, no que Lucius já não pôde reconhecer a voz do homem, fez que apertasse com força a cadeira sobre a que se achava sentado, seu dedos se voltando brancos enquanto sentia que o fôlego se congelava em seus pulmões, impressionado ante a vista do que ocorria a só uns metros dele.

Sempre levantado para o céu, o rosto antes sereno adquiriu uma aparência dura, feroz. Lucius sentiu-se estremecer ao ver como a pele bronzeada tornava a uma palidez etérea, quase irreal. O corpo fibroso, quase perfeito que ele tanto desfrutava acariciar começou a se transformar, fazendo que sobre as feridas antigas em sua pele se abrissem novas feridas.

O lobo surgiu pouco a pouco ante a mirada atónita de Lucius. Um ser com aparência feroz, mas que também guardava parte de sua aparência humana. Seus olhos azuis encontraram-se com os dourados da criatura a uns metros dele, e teve que se esforçar muito para poder reconhecer algo de Remus neles.

Sua pelagem resplandeceu à luz da Lua. O Homem Lobo permaneceu em seu lugar e o que antes era um doce rosto, agora um focinho pontiagudo e com forte presas se abriu e um uivo forte e prolongado o superava, fazendo a todo seu corpo tremer contra sua própria vontade.

O ser metade homem e metade besta continuou parado no centro da habitação, olhando a Lucius com infinita curiosidade.  _"Não te acerques a mim..."_  tinham sido as palavras em forma de súplica que Remus lhe dissesse e repetisse uma e outra vez umas horas dantes.  _"Baixo nenhuma circunstância acerques-te a mim..."_

-Remus? –A criatura observou-o com firmeza, seus olhos dourados seguindo a trajetória descendente do homem que agora se encontrava em frente a ele, a uma distância ainda prudente. A saída encontrava-se a costas de Homem Lobo, e Lucius preparou-se para elevar-se de novo se recebia uma resposta violenta.

Em vez disso o Homem Lobo cheirou o ar, tratando de reconhecer os cheiros que o rodeavam. Lucius fez-se para trás quando a criatura se aproximou a ele com lentidão, a curiosidade dominando sobre seu instinto. Um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Lucius quando compreendeu que a Poção Matalobos estava fazendo efeito.

Com grande lentidão e fazendo a um lado seus temores, estendeu uma mão para acariciá-lo e a criatura não fez nada por evitar o contato. Deixou que Lucius posasse sua mão sobre seu antebraço, admirando as grandes e fortes garras que ocupavam o lugar de suas mãos, e se estremeceu ao sentir o cálido e suave pelagem que agora era espesso à altura do forte peito e os longos braços.

Lucius suspirou, admirando ao ser em frente a ele em todo seu esplendor.  _"Formoso..."_  foi a única palavra que seu cérebro atingiu a processar enquanto o Homem Lobo se erguia em todo seu tamanho em frente a ele, e Lucius se sentiu pequeno ante essa majestosa criatura, selvagem e escura. Olhou-o aos olhos, e pôde ver que as lágrimas que Remus derramasse minutos dantes ainda umedeciam parte de seu rosto.

Um uivo ao longe provocou que o breve encontro físico entre o homem e a criatura se rompesse. O lobo uivou em resposta, desejoso por ir ao chamado da natureza. Regressou sua mirada para Lucius e este voltou a elevar sua cadeira, em uma clara insinuação de despedida.

O Homem Lobo voltou a cheirar o ar em busca dos cheiros que o acompanhavam a cada Lua Cheia. Saiu da Casa dos gritos e perdeu-se na espessura do bosque. Lucius enfeitiçou a única entrada para evitar que alguma outra criatura pudesse o espreitar, e se preparou para passar em vela toda essa noite.

-Te esperarei aqui, Remus... –Murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que enfocava sua mirada em sua branca e formosa rival.

E ela, brilhante e redatora, feriu com seus raios seus azuis pupilas como claro lembrete de que uma vez ao mês, era a invencível dona do corpo e da mente do homem que ele tanto amava.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Em uma ilha longínqua localizada no meio das gélidas águas do Mar do Norte, a Fortaleza de Azkaban alçava-se resistindo, imperturbável, os embates da maré ocasionados pelas violentas tempestades, que faziam dessas turbulentas e geladas águas um lugar que só se arriscavam a surcar os mais avezados navegantes.

A seu ao redor, como eternos e horríveis espectros os Dementadores rondavam vigilantes, se alimentando pouco a pouco dos sentimentos positivos dos desafortunados habitantes dessa escura e gelada prisão. Tão escura como as mesmas águas sobre as que se achava assentada. Tão gelada como o fôlego de seus terríveis guardiães.

Dentro de uma pequena cela sem janelas, cujos resquícios deixavam passar o inclemente frio convertendo em névoa seu cálido fôlego, Severus Snape abraçava-se a si mesmo, refugiado no mais pequeno rincão e tratando de roubar às cinzas paredes um pouco do calor que seu aderido corpo precisava.

A uma semana de sua chegada a esse lugar, o homem não tinha tido contato algum com ninguém no exterior. Sua única conexão com o mundo eram duas arrugadas cartas que com muita ciúmes guardava embaixo de sua almofada, e que tinham sido escritas por Lucius e entregadas pelo guarda em turno.

A primeira tinha chegado a suas mãos em um dia após seu arribo à prisão. Nela, o loiro lhe explicava os trâmites que os advogados estavam levando a cabo para sua defesa. E prometia-lhe visitar a velhos conhecidos que lhe deviam alguns favores, para que influíssem na postergação do julgamento o maior tempo possível.

A segunda carta tinha chegado esse mesmo dia. Lucius acabava de informar-lhe que o Winzegamot tinha decidido fixar a data de seu Julgamento para o dia trinta e um desse mesmo mês, e que a primeira intenção era a de estabelecer para o dia vinte e quatro. Severus intuiu que as influências de Lucius lhe tinham valido em uma semana mais de espera.

E ainda que ao professor de Poções tivesse gostado de ter notícias sobre seu companheiro, imaginou-se que ao não mencionar em suas cartas Lucius lhe estava dando a entender que Harry ainda não acordava.

Severus estremeceu enquanto envolvia-se com a única colcha que tinha. Suas negras túnicas tinham-lhe sido mudadas por um uniforme bege de teia tão delgada que apesar de estar enfeitiçada para conservar o calor, o professor sentia que se congelava. Era mais que óbvio que a pessoa que desenhasse essa roupa jamais tinha calcado essa prisão.

Tremendo de frio, acercou-se a uma das pequenas rachaduras e assomou-se para poder contemplar do exterior o pouco que se podia. A Lua Cheia assomou por um breve instante por trás de uma nuvem, para voltar a ocultar-se com rapidez. Severus fez-se para trás por instinto quando um Dementador passou cerca dele, intuindo sua cercania.

Cedeu em seu vão esforço por distinguir algo de luz no meio das sombras que rodeavam toda a fortaleza. As nuvens negras seguiam ocultando a lua e se sobressaltou ao escutar um trovão muito próximo. A tormenta arribava pontual, como a cada noite desde sua chegada a esse sombrio lugar.

Deitou-se no duro colchão que fazia de cama e posou sua cabeça sobre a almofada, sua mente dando passo às lembranças de seus dias junto a Harry. Evocar seus verdes olhos como esmeraldas e sua pele suave e lozana fazia de suas noites em prisão algo mais suportável.

Quando se sentiu saciado da doce memória de seu companheiro fechou seus negros olhos e tratou de deixar sua mente em branco, para evitar que os Dementadores pudessem lhe roubar suas belas lembranças enquanto dormia. Ele só levava em uma semana encerrado e já se sentia enlouquecer, e não pôde evitar se perguntar como fizesse Sirius Black para poder suportar tantos anos de terrível solidão.

Antes de que sua mente se fechasse, Severus teve tempo ainda para suspirar o nome de Harry, abraçando a fria almofada e desejando poder sentir em seu lugar o suave calor de seu corpo jovem e amado.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sirius acordou em seu cadeirão, sobressaltado. Acabava de ter um sonho muito estranho que ao tratar de recordar se desvaneceu, frustrando-o. Pôs-se de pé e caminhou descalço para a cama de Harry, onde o rapaz continuava descansando. Após tocar sua testa para determinar que não tivesse febre se acercou à janela e entreabriu as escuras cortinas.

O sol entrou de cheio, alumiando a habitação. O animago olhou seu relógio e viu que já era bastante tarde. Perguntou-se como estaria Remus, se lamentando por não ter estado com ele a noite anterior. Suspirou com pesar ao dar-se conta que se lhe estava fazendo costume não estar a seu lado nesses dias tão dolorosos, e sabia muito bem que era algo que Remus também ressentia.

Um estranho ruído cerca dele o fez emergir de seus pensamentos. Sirius voltou sua mirada azul para o lugar de onde provia, e sentiu que seu coração se sairia de seu peito. Harry estava forcejando com uma das mangueiras ligadas em sua mão e se revolvia em um doloroso esforço por livrar-se de seu inconsciência.

-Harry? –Sirius deixou correr a cortina e colocou-se a seu lado, tremendo de anticipação-. Escuta-me?

O rapaz estremeceu-se, e em um supremo esforço seus lábios secos abriram-se deixando sair um nome no meio de um sussurro que a ouvidos do animago, se escutou como um grito que perfurou seus ouvidos e inundou todo seu ser de preocupação e temor.

-Se... ve... rus...


	33. Se você está a meu lado II

A manhã do sábado deu as boas-vindas a Lucius na Casa dos Gritos. O homem acordou pouco a pouco sentindo uma incômoda dor no pescoço e se reprochou ter-se ficado dormido sobre sua cadeira. Desfez o feitiço que pusesse na entrada a noite anterior e se apressou a buscar a Remus nas cercanias. Encontrou-o encolhido sobre o pasto, a uns metros do Salgueiro Boxeador.

Levitou o cansado corpo para o interior da casa e depositou-o sobre a colcha, para depois recostar-se junto a ele. Abraçou-o durante um longo momento, dando-lhe calor e depositando ligeiros beijos sobre seus cabelos castanhos, cobertos de pequenas folhas. Remus acordou pouco a pouco e voltou seu rosto para o loiro, e Lucius pôde ver que uma sombra de tristeza escureceu seus olhos dourados quando lhe perguntou.

-Viste-o... tudo? –Lucius assentiu em silêncio enquanto repassava com um de seus dedos seu rosto coberto de feridas, ainda frescas. –Não te culparei... se não quer voltar a me ver.

Lucius pensava responder-lhe, mas Remus voltou a fechar os olhos deixando que o cansaço o vencesse. O loiro depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios e vestiu-o para depois colocar sobre suas pernas. Já acomodado sobre a cadeira de rodas, o abraçou com força e ao o sentir, Remus rodeou seu pescoço com seus braços e a cadeira de rodas se elevou para se dirigir ao Castelo.

A primeira ideia de Lucius foi levar à enfermaria, mas após meditar por uns segundos decidiu que ele mesmo curaria suas feridas. Desviou seu caminho para os aposentos do professor de Defesa, e passou em frente à porta de suas próprias habitações no instante que Draco saía.

-Por que levas a Lupin sobre tuas pernas? –Foi a primeira pergunta que brotou de lábios do rapaz. Olhou o rosto imperturbável de seu pai, esperando uma resposta.

-Encontrei-o nas cercanias do Castelo. –Lucius podia sentir a suave respiração do licantropo junto a sua orelha. Draco continuava parado junto a ele, esperando uma explicação. –Está ferido, e não considerei prudente o deixar aí.

-E não pudeste levar à enfermaria?

-Não tem feridas sérias. –Foi a resposta de seu pai. –Poppy tem muito trabalho com seus próprios pacientes. De modo que me encarregarei dele.

-E desde quando é tão considerado? –Lucius entrecerrou seus azuis olhos, reprochando-lhe seu atrevimento com um Severus silêncio. Draco não se imutou e manteve sua olhada cinza fixa na dele.

-E desde quando tenho que contestar a todas suas perguntas? –Draco abriu a boca sem deixar sair nem um som. Franziu o cenho, molesto e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado ao dar-se conta que sua forma de falar tinha sido irrespeitosa. Lucius pareceu dar-se conta disso porque sua voz se suavizou. –Escuta... devo-lhe um favor a toda esta gente, e sabes a qual me refiro.

Draco sentiu em silêncio, sua mirada fixa no corpo dormido de Remus, cujos braços ainda continuavam enredados no pescoço de seu pai. Ao notar o escrutínio do que Draco fazia objeto ao homem entre seus braços, o apertou mais contra seu corpo.

-É livre de eleger a suas amizades. –Concluiu Draco ao mesmo tempo em que encolhia-se de ombros e suspirava. –Suponho que não importa o que eu opine ao respeito.

-Por suposto que me importo o que pense, Draco. –Remus suspirou entre sonhos e uma de suas mãos caiu sobre o colo de Lucius. Draco pôde ver que tinha rastros de sangue nela.

-Será melhor que te dês pressa no atender. –Draco deu meia volta para seguir seu caminho. –Depois falaremos com calma.

-Trabalhará no laboratório?

-Não. Irei visitar a minha mãe. –Draco deteve seu andar para voltar para seu pai. –Depois irei a Hogsmeade, preciso surtir o laboratório.

-Irá sozinho? –O rapaz assentiu. –Tem muito cuidado, e não confie em ninguém.

-Não se preocupe, me cuidarei. Te verei à hora do almoço. –O jovem levantou sua mão em sinal de despedida e Lucius retomou seu caminho a acomode-los de Remus, sem poder evitar preocupar-se. Ainda que Voldemort já tinha sido derrotado ainda poderia ter comensais maroteando por aí, clamando vingança contra quem tivessem que ver com a derrota de seu senhor.

Deixou seus pensamentos a um lado e se enfocou em curar as feridas de Remus, decidido a confiar em seu filho e em seu sentido da precaução.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\* \

Ron encontrava-se na Toca tomando café com sua família. Enquanto seus pais conversavam de seus respectivos trabalhos, os gêmeos tinham-se dedicado a caçoar com Ginny obtendo alguns sorrisos ligeiros do mais pequeno dos varões Weasley, quem no fundo agradecia-lhes esses alegres momentos.

Esse dia tinha planejado ir ver a Hermione ainda que só fosse por uns instantes. Já era bastante tarde e mal lhe atingiria o tempo para uns minutos de visita. Após isso passaria a ver a Harry. Seus pais tinham-lhe prometido que iriam também, mas a última hora os tinham citado no Ministério e estavam por se marchar.

Ron deixou seu prato a um lado, disposto a retirar-se. Molly impediu-o tomando sua mão e convidando-o a que ficasse um momento mais.

-Temos algo que te dar. –Disse-lhe sua mãe enquanto Arthur punha-se de pé e abria uma gaveta em um velho armário, ao fundo do longo comedor. Tomou um envelope e regressou a seu lugar na mesa para entregar-lhe a seu filho.

Ron aceitou a carta amarelada tratando de fazer memória, talvez era seu aniversário e não o recordava. Descartando essa possibilidade tão remota, o rapaz o abriu com cuidado e o que viu o deixou impressionado. Dentro do envelope tinha um cheque a seu nome, de uma conta em Gringotts a nome de seus pais e com uma quantidade bastante considerável.

-Que significa isto? –Perguntou, sem sair de sua surpresa. –Não o entendo...

-Esse dinheiro te ajudará a pagar parte do tratamento de Hermione.

-Mas... é demasiado. –Respondeu o rapaz a seu pai, sem apartar a vista do custo escrito no cheque. –É bem mais do que eu poderia ganhar em quase em um ano de trabalho no restaurante, de onde sacaram tudo isto?

-A cada um de teus irmãos decidiu contribuir algo. –Foi a resposta de Molly. –Em realidade não é muito considerando a grande quantidade de membros que tem a família.

-Quando nos inteiramos do ocorrido a Hermione, decidimos que não podíamos nos ficar de braços cruzados... –Continuou Fred. George assentiu a suas palavras enquanto o secundava.

-E enviamos uma carta a Bill e outra a Charlie, e eles nos prometeram que tratariam de te ajudar com o que pudessem.

-E ainda que não o creias, Percy também contribuiu com algo. –Seguiu explicando Molly. –E Ginny tem estado trabalhando como ajudante dos gêmeos em seu negócio. Ela também está recebendo um salário.

-Foi-nos muito bem na loja, Ron. –Concluiu Fred. –De modo que ainda que os demais não possam ajudar tão seguido, nós sim o faremos.

-Nós também te ajudaremos com o que possamos, filho.

As palavras de seu pai fizeram que um nodo se formasse na garganta do rapaz. Nesse momento compreendeu o porque deviam marchar ao trabalho em dia sábado. Estavam trabalhando horas extras para poder ajudá-lo.

-Não sei que dizer... isto é tão... –Ron guardou silêncio, incapaz de expressar com palavras o que seu coração estava sentindo. Junto a ele, Ginny se abraçou a seu irmão e este correspondeu a seu cálido gesto, olhando a sua família com todo o amor que eles lhe inspiravam. –Obrigado.

Sua família não precisou mais palavras para compreender o que Ron tratava de expressar, e Ron não precisou mais provas para saber que nunca lhe faltaria nada enquanto sua família estivesse a seu lado.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

No meio de seu aturdimento, Harry se revolvia inquieto sem deixar que o doutor Curtis o examinasse com calma. Desde que acordasse de sua inconsciência não tinha tido oportunidade de falar com Sirius, quem se encontrava a seu lado tratando de controlar. Dentro de sua mente, seus pensamentos não conseguiam coordenar o suficiente e não entendia nada do que estava passando.

O único que sentia nesse instante, era uma dolorosa sensação de ansiedade e medo. Umas imensas vontades de chorar invadiram-no e o rapaz não pôde evitar soluçar, enquanto tratava de encontrar a razão desse aterrador sentimento. Sentiu uma mão aferrar-se a ele e gritou, assustado.

-Preciso examiná-lo, jovem Potter. –Falou-lhe o doutor, tratando de que sua voz se escutasse o mais suave possível. –E não poderei o fazer se não está tranquilo.

Aterrorizado, Harry negou com a cabeça tratando de falar, mas seus lábios secos só emitiram um som ininteligível. Sirius acercou-se ao rapaz e acariciou seus negros cabelos, tratando de serena-lo.

-Deixa que o doutor Curtis te examine, Harry. –O jovem resistiu-se, sacando um suspiro de frustração de seu padrinho. Sirius e o doutor Curtis olharam-se e após um momento de breve silêncio, o medimago deixou tranquilo ao rapaz e prometeu-lhe que voltaria mais tarde, quando estivesse mais acalmado.

-Sirius... –O animago apressou-se a voltar a seu lado e tomou sua mão. Sentiu o forte agarre de seu afilhado, como se este temesse se perder se chegava ao soltar. –Água...

Sirius convocou um copo com água que o rapaz bebeu, desesperado. Quando sua sede se acalmou permaneceu em um estado de semi-inconsciência, enquanto tratava de ordenar as lembranças que em sua mente pareciam não ter pés nem cabeça.

-Onde... estou?

-Estás em St. Mungo. –Sirius continuou sustentando sua mão enquanto respondia. O rapaz moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de organizar suas ideias.

-Que... sucedeu?

-Tiveste um confronto contra... Voldemort. –Ao escutar a seu padrinho, uma luz de entendimento alumiou-o, e as lembranças começaram a surgir, atropelados. –Nagini... lançou-te veneno e ingeriste um pouco.

Harry tomou-se seu tempo para deixar que os acontecimentos durante a última batalha se ordenassem dentro de sua cabeça, agora bem mais despejados. Recordou o instante em que Nagini se atravessou na maldição que ele lançasse contra Voldemort, e o veneno fazendo contato com seu rosto. Também recordou o sucedido com o Medalhão.

-Severus... Está bem?

-Sim. Mas não pense nisso agora. O importante é que se recupere cedo. –Harry não pôde ver o rosto desagradado de Sirius, de maneira que sua resposta o tranquilizou. E ainda que tivesse gostado de fazer mais perguntas sentia-se demasiado débil para seguir falando. Sirius observou-o por um momento antes de dar-se conta que se acabou dormindo.

A enfermeira em turno chegou e o animago pediu-lhe que ficasse com ele. Queria ir a sua casa a dar-se um banho, depois iria a Hogwarts para avisar-lhe a Remus. Ainda que sabia que o licantropo não estaria em condições do ir ver, estava seguro que a notícia lhe alegraria muito. Com esses pensamentos, o animago se dirigiu à lareira da recepção e lançou um punhado de pó com destino a sua mansão.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ron voltava de sua visita à Área de Psiquiatria quando ao longe divisou a Sirius. Apressou seus passos para chamá-lo, mas o animago desapareceu pela lareira da recepção sem dar-lhe tempo a atingi-lo. Dirigiu-se à recepcionista solicitando ver a Harry e esta assentiu lhe dando acesso ao corredor onde se achava a habitação de seu amigo.

-Bom dia. –Saudou à enfermeira, quem deixou o exemplar de Coração de Bruxa que lia para responder a seu saúdo. –Alguma novidade?

-Muito boas notícias. O jovem Potter recuperou a consciência esta amanhã. –Foi alegre-a resposta da mulher. –Agora só dorme.

-Harry acordou? –Um sorriso de orelha a orelha desenhou-se no rosto do ruivo, quem arquejou, surpreendido enquanto acercava-se à cama de seu amigo. As pequenas mangueiras ainda seguiam ligadas em suas mãos, mas observou com alegria que seu rosto tinha mais cor. –Que notícia tão maravilhosa. Poderei combinar-me com ele até que acorde?

-Só enquanto dure a hora de visita. –Respondeu a enfermeira.

Ron assentiu enquanto sentava-se na cadeira a um lado da cama, rogando poder cruzar algumas palavras com seu amigo antes de ter que se marchar. Tomou sua mão e permaneceu em silêncio, observando durante vários minutos. O rosto de Harry estava sereno e supôs que talvez Sirius não lhe tinha dito nada ainda sobre Severus.

Talvez o animago não tinha tido tempo, ou valor para o fazer. Nem sequer estava seguro se ele ia ser capaz de lhe contar o ocorrido a Hermione. Suspirou, buscando em sua mente as palavras apropriadas para pôr a seu amigo ao tanto de todo o sucedido sem lhe provocar uma grande impressão.

Esteve a seu lado durante o tempo todo que durou sua visita, até que a enfermeira se acercou para lhe informar que devia se retirar. Ron teve que resignar-se a não ver acordado a seu melhor amigo nem poder falar com ele, e depois de depositar um beijo em sua testa se marchou direto à Toca a esperar o regresso de seus pais. Se poriam felizes ao saber que ao fim Harry tinha recuperado a consciência.

Despediu-se da enfermeira, que voltou a seu lugar no cadeirão sem se dar conta que Harry sacudia a cabeça, acordando. A recepcionista à que Ron saudasse uma hora dantes entrou mal viu que o ruivo se marchou, e em sua mão levava um exemplar do Profeta.

-Já te inteiraste? –Perguntou à enfermeira. Esta a olhou, interrogante. –Já fixaram a data para o julgamento do comensal que sequestrou ao jovem Potter. Será o dia trinta e um deste mesmo mês.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Harry franziu o cenho por embaixo da venda que cobria seus olhos. Fez um esforço para prestar atenção às duas mulheres que por trás do painel, conversavam em voz alta sem saber que eram escutadas.

-É uma boa notícia. –A enfermeira fez a um lado sua revista para tomar o exemplar que a recepcionista lhe oferecia. –É tempo suficiente para que o jovem Potter termine de se recuperar e possa testemunhar contra ele.

-Seu depoimento terminará de afundá-lo, tem por seguro que esse homem já não sairá de Azkaban. –Apoiou-a sua colega enquanto dirigia-se à porta. –Espero que Severus Snape receba seu justo castigo.

A recepcionista saiu da habitação para voltar a seu lugar de trabalho e a enfermeira deixou a um lado o diário para seguir lendo sua revista, ignorante que na cama contigua Harry apertava as cobertas ao mesmo tempo que a venda branca sobre seus olhos se umedecia.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O elfo doméstico encarregado de levar o café da manhã aos aposentos do professor Lupin, encarregou-se também de retirar a bandeja e de passagem, limpar o velador de todo o material de cura que Lucius tomasse da maleta para tratar as feridas de Remus.

-Como se sente? –Perguntou o loiro quando o elfo desapareceu da estância.

-Um pouco dolorido, mas melhor. –Remus sorriu com ligeireza enquanto tomava a mão do homem junto a ele. –Obrigado por curar minhas feridas, não tenho como te pagar.

-Já me encarregarei de te cobrar... de alguma forma. –O professor sorriu provocador quando entendeu a alusão nas palavras do loiro, e este roçou seus lábios em um toque muito leve, mas cheio de promessas. –Tens em sua maleta alguma poção para a dor?

-Acho que sim. É um frasco com um líquido de cor morado. –Lucius regressou a sua cadeira para dirigir ao banheiro, mas não encontrou a poção da que Remus lhe falava. Estava por voltar a seu lado quando escutou que alguém entrava à habitação e saudava ao licantropo. –Sirius... Que faz aqui? Deixaste só a Harry?

-Tem acordado, Remus. –Foi a resposta emocionada de seu amigo. Lucius entrecerrou seus azuis olhos, à expectativa. Imaginando que sua presença impediria que Black continuasse falando decidiu esperar no banheiro e se acercou à porta entreaberta, desde onde pôde ver ao animago. –Por que está aqui e não na enfermaria?

-Diz que Harry acordou? –Respondeu o licantropo sem molestar-se em contestar a pergunta de seu amigo. –Já o examinou o medimago? E como está?

-Ainda não sabemos nada, ele não se deixou examinar. –Sirius suspirou enquanto sentava-se na cama, junto a ele. –Estava muito assustado e desorientado. O doutor Curtis disse que tentaria o examinar quando estivesse mais tranquilo.

-E por que não está com ele agora?

-Deixei-o dormindo, só vim para te avisar. –Sirius pôs-se de pé, disposto a marchar-se. –Devo voltar a seu lado, não deve demorar em acordar.

-Espera, Sirius... –Remus sentou-se recargando suas costas contra a cabeceira enquanto olhava-o com seriedade. –Já lhe contaste o que fizeste com Severus?

-Fala como se eu tivesse a obrigação de lhe render contas a meu afilhado sobre esse... –Sirius apertou os punhos e respirou com força, tratando de controlar a crescente sensação de moléstia ao escutar o nome de Severus de lábios de seu amigo. –Harry terá que aceitar que o melhor é se marchar a Paris comigo.

-E volta ao mesmo? –Remus só resopló, desagradado. –Ele nem sequer vai querer te escutar. Mal receba alta irá direto ao buscar.

-Não o vou permitir.

-E como lhe vai impedir ele? –Cobrindo seu desnudez com a coberta, Remus levantou-se da cama com muito trabalho e acercou-se a passos lentos para onde seu amigo se encontrava. Sirius apressou-se a chegar a seu lado para impedir que a debilidade o vencesse. –Antes tivesses podido reter contra sua vontade, mas agora é maior de idade.

Remus colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de seu amigo, apertando-o com força. Olhou-o direto aos olhos e Lucius atingiu a escutar a gravidade em sua voz quando Remus seguiu falando.

-Retira a denúncia, Sirius. –O animago moveu a cabeça, recusando suas palavras. –Ainda está a tempo. Faça antes de que Harry se inteire do que tem feito, ou depois será demasiado tarde.

Por toda resposta, Sirius tomou a mão que descansava sobre seu ombro e guiou a Remus de regresso à cama, onde o ajudou a se sentar.

-Trata de descansar, te verei depois.

-Sirius...

Sem fazer caso à voz de Remus chamando-o, o animago apressou-se a sair do quarto para dirigir à sala. O professor permaneceu sentado na cama sem saber que fazer, até que a voz de Lucius o fez sair de seu estupor.

-Fizeste o que pudeste, o que passe a partir de agora só será culpa sua. –Remus assentiu, dando-lhe a razão. Mesmo assim, a preocupação era palpável em seu rosto coberto de feridas. Lucius convocou uma pluma e um pergaminho e começou a escrever umas palavras.

-Posso saber que escreve?

-Enviarei uma carta a Severus. Deve inteirar-se que Potter tem acordado. –Ao escutar a resposta do loiro, Remus recordou o favor que o professor de Poções lhe pedisse a noite em que foi levado a Azkaban. Levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e se dirigiu a seu roupeiro, de onde extraiu uma muda de roupa. –Que se supõe que está fazendo?

-Devo estar com Harry, agora. –Lucius olhou-o sem entender. Deixou o que estava fazendo ao ver a Remus se desfazendo da estorva coberta que o cobria. Mordeu-se os lábios, observando-o enquanto o professor tentava vestir-se com muita dificuldade. Remus sentiu a intensa mirada azul sobre ele e o repreendeu, divertido. –Vai contemplar-me ou vai ajudar-me?

Sem muitas vontades de cooperar, Lucius convocou um feitiço para deixar a Remus vestido. Este caminhou com trabalho para a porta, e Lucius se atravessou em seu caminho, lhe impedindo seguir adiante.

-Está muito débil, Remus. –O professor não teve forças para negar o óbvio. Sentia na cada parte de seu corpo a dor de suas feridas, visíveis desde onde queira que se lhe olhasse. Nem sequer sabia se seria capaz de cruzar a lareira e chegar inteiro a St. Mungo.

-Preciso estar aí quando Harry acorde. –Insistiu, decidido a partir ao hospital apesar de sua condição. –Há umas palavras muito importantes de parte de Severus que preciso lhe dizer.

-Então irei contigo.

Remus sorriu quando o loiro lhe fez um convite para que se sentasse sobre suas pernas, e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, provocador. Lucius suspirou, concentrando-se em mencionar seu destino enquanto lançava outro punhado de pós e desapareciam com destino a St. Mungo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*

Para a enfermeira que nesses momentos tratava de tranquilizar a Harry, parecia como se o rapaz possuísse uma força sobre-humana. E em sua condição era o mais acertado, considerando que ela sozinha não tinha conseguido evitar que se pusesse de pé tratando de sair da habitação.

-Faz favor, jovem Potter... –A enfermeira tomou pelos ombros ao rapaz, tratando de impedir que se golpeasse contra algum objeto. –Regresse à cama ou me verei obrigada a lhe dar um calmante.

-Sirius! Onde está Sirius? –Harry afastou-se do contato da mulher e tateou o ar com suas mãos, tentando encontrar um suporte para não cair. A venda sobre seus olhos desesperou-o e tratou de arrancar-lhe, mas o único que conseguiu foi que as pequenas agulhas dos tubos em suas mãos lhe rasgassem a pele. –Quero falar com meu padrinho!

Sirius, que nesse instante ia entrando, atingiu a escutar a voz alterada do rapaz e se dirigiu para Harry para tratar do acalmar.

-Que está passando aqui?

-Sirius! –Harry escutou sua voz e abriu-se passo a tropeções até sentir seu corpo envolvido em um abraço protetor. –Faz favor... diga-me que não é verdade. Diga-me! Diga-me que Severus não está em Azkaban!

-Como te inteiraste? –Sirius olhou com gravidade à enfermeira, quem retorceu-se as mãos, envergonhada por sua indiscrição. –Deixe-nos sozinhos.

Sirius fez-se a um lado para deixar passar à mulher e ajudou a voltar a Harry à cama. Convocou um pano para limpar as feridas que o rapaz se acabava de provocar, enquanto permanecia em silêncio sem responder às perguntas atropeladas de sua afilhado.

-É verdade o que essa mulher disse? Severus está em Azkaban? Por que? Que foi o que fez?

-Primeiro que nada, quero que te acalme e me escute... –Falou-lhe com voz enérgica. Quando Harry guardou silêncio deixou o pano a um lado e decidiu continuar. –É verdade, Snape está em Azkaban.

Harry escutou a cada palavra do animago sentindo uma terrível sensação de angústia e desolação, e seu coração estremeceu-se de profundo medo. Estava aterrorizado, e a ideia de saber a Severus em Azkaban aumentava seu temor a cada vez mais.

-Por que está em Azkaban? Que foi o que fez? Talvez o estão relacionando com Voldemort?

-Voldemort não tem nada que ver em isto. –Sirius viu com clareza como o corpo delgado de seu afilhado se estremecia conforme o escutava. –Esse comensal está em Azkaban porque te sequestrou e abusou de ti.

-Isso não é verdadeiro! –Harry apertou os punhos com raiva, sentindo uma grande dor lacerando sua alma. Fazendo um grande esforço, pôs-se de pé para enfrentar a seu padrinho. –Severus não fez nada de isso! Você sabe que isso não é verdadeiro!

-O médico que te examinou encontrou rastros de sêmen em teu corpo... –Sirius também se pôs de pé e se parou em frente ao rapaz, quem se tensou ao o sentir tão perto. –O que quer dizer que esse mau nascido abusou de ti. –Harry negou com a cabeça, sem poder crer o que escutava. –Isso sem contar com que se atreveu a avariar minhas barreiras de proteção para te levar com ele. E isso é sequestro desde qualquer ângulo em que se lhe olhe.

-Severus não me sequestrou! –Insistiu seu afilhado, disposto a aclarar essa terrível confusão de uma vez por todas. –Também não abusou de mim! Ele e eu... eu estava ferido e lhe pedi que me fizesse o amor.

-Não estou interessado em saber o que fizeram esse... e você. –Harry sentiu como sua pequena esperança de arranjar tudo se derrubava ante a fria resposta de seu padrinho.

Sirius tomou-o do braço, e o que foi uma clara mostra de afeto de parte do animago, para Harry foi um doloroso agarre que lhe queimou por dentro, e que fez que todo seu corpo se sacudisse pela violenta sensação. E nesse instante pôde sentir o que Sirius estava sentindo.

E assustou-se, fazendo que se afastasse do agarre de seu padrinho. Ele tinha sentido alguma vez o ódio de Voldemort, e tinha correspondido a esse ódio sem poder nem querer o evitar. E agora podia perceber com clareza que no coração de Sirius habitava o mais puro rancor o queimando, eclipsando todo o bom que o homem possuía em seu interior. Tudo o que era formoso em seu padrinho estava velado pelo mais escuro ódio.

Não pôde evitar se perguntar como não se tinha dado conta dantes, do terrível sentimento que habitava o coração de alguém tão próximo a ele. Tinha sentido o apaixonado amor de Severus, e a dor de Remus ante sua solidão e a rejeição da pessoa que amava... inclusive tinha chegado a sentir o carinho que o mesmo Sirius lhe professava.

Ele conhecia a aversão de Sirius para Severus, e até tinha chegado a sentir algo dela, como aquela noite em que os surpreendesse junto ao lago. Mas nunca a tinha sentido em toda sua magnitude como até esse momento. Sirius voltou a tomar sua mão e Harry recusou o contato sem poder evitá-lo.

-Não me toque... –O animago franziu o cenho, sem entendê-lo. Mesmo assim, afastou sua mão ao ver que o rapaz começava a se alterar. –Não o sabia... não sabia que odiasses tanto.

-Já não falemos dele, Harry. –O rapaz afogou um soluço, rogando porque Sirius não se desse conta que sua venda voltava a umedecer-se. –Nos iremos a Paris, e buscaremos um medimago que te ajude a te recuperar. Já verá como o tempo e a distância farão que cedo o esqueça.

-Retira a denúncia e liberta-o. –A voz de Harry foi enérgica, e assim o entendeu Sirius quando lhe respondeu da mesma maneira.

-Eu farei, se te marchas comigo a Paris.

Harry guardou um prolongado silêncio, e Sirius achou que estava considerando sua proposição. Estava seguro que o rapaz se marcharia com ele a Paris se isso lhe garantia a liberdade a Severus. Severus não tinha aceitado seu trato ao se negar a renunciar a Harry a mudança de sua liberdade, mas sabia que Harry não o pensaria duas vezes dantes de aceitar.

-Isso era o que tinha planejado desde um princípio, Verdade? Enviaste a Severus a prisão para que eu não tivesse outra opção que me ir contigo a mudança de sua liberdade... –Sirius não respondeu, e essa silenciosa resposta de seu padrinho lhe fez compreender todo com total clareza. –Não é assim... foi Severus o que não quis me deixar e por isso agora está em Azkaban...

-Esquece-o. –Foi a insistente resposta de Sirius. –Veem comigo a Paris e me promete que não voltará a falar dele, e retirarei a denúncia.

-Não me irei contigo a Paris. –A voz soou trémula e Sirius pôde perceber a ira aduanando-se dela. –Não irei contigo a nenhuma parte...

-Escuta, não quero ter que ser drástico contigo... –Ainda que Harry não pôde ver a mirada de apreensão de Sirius, percebeu o sentimento com total clareza. –Mas se não vens comigo, me encarregarei de que Snape nunca saia de Azkaban.

A voz de Harry soou dura quando ele lhe respondeu, e Sirius compreendeu que esse Harry já não era o mesmo ao que tinha conseguido intimidar no Colégio, em frente a Albus.

-Enquanto estive na Mansão contigo fiz todo o possível por convencer de meu amor por Severus. Tiveste a oportunidade de compreendê-lo e aceitá-lo, e não o fizeste. Permanecerei a seu lado, porque Severus precisa-me tanto como eu a ele. E não espero que o entenda porque agora sei que isso nunca ocorrerá.

-Harry, entende-o. Não tens nenhum futuro ao lado desse comensal! –Sirius tomou-o com força dos ombros, fazendo que Harry voltasse a se estremecer.

-Solta-me! –O rapaz libertou-se das mãos de Sirius e caiu sobre a cama. Buscou às apalpadelas a outra orla e conseguiu pôr-se de pé do outro lado-. Não volte a me tocar!

Harry ainda podia sentir o ódio de seu padrinho, tão forte que quase o sentia como se fosse próprio, o que fez que seu medo aumentasse. Sirius rodeou a cama tentado acercar-se a ele enquanto lhe falava, mas Harry escutou sua voz perto e se afastou até ficar arrinconado na esquina da pequena habitação.

-Harry... escuta-me...

-Não quero te escutar! Não quero que te acerque a mim! –Sirius abraçou-o tratando de tranquilizá-lo, mas o rapaz se revolveu entre seus braços sem deixar de gritar. –Severus! Quero a Severus!

-Sirius! –Remus e Lucius entraram à habitação e viram a Harry debatendo entre os braços de Sirius. –Solta-o! Que está fazendo?

-Remus! –Ao sentir-se livre dos braços de Sirius, Harry tateou com suas mãos o lugar de onde provia a outra voz. Remus fez a um lado ao animago para envolver ao rapaz entre seus braços. –Diga que se vá! Quero que se vá!

-Tranquilo, Harry... –Remus volteou a ver a Sirius e este tratou de se acercar outra vez, relutante a querer se marchar. –Faz favor, Sirius... deixa-o.

-Mas, Remus...

-Já o escutaste, Black. –Sirius girou sua mirada azul ao ouvir a voz de Lucius por trás dele. –O rapaz quer que te vás.

-Que diabos faz você aqui, Malfoy? –Remus e Harry puderam escutar o claro desprezo na voz do animago. Remus suspirou quando seu amigo se voltou para ele. –Que faz ele aqui?

-Isso não é assunto que te importe. –Lucius adiantou-se a qualquer resposta do licantropo. –Agora fora se não quer que te saque eu mesmo.

-Já escutaste a Lucius, será melhor que te vá. –Sirius franziu o cenho enquanto girava sua mirada surpreendida para o licantropo, sem poder crer o que Remus lhe dizia. Este guiou a Harry até sentar na orla da cama. –Já volto, Harry...

-Não, faz favor... Remus... não te vá.

-Tranquilo, voltarei em um momento. –O licantropo volteou a ver a Lucius, suplicante. Este assentiu em silêncio a seu rogo. –Lucius ficará contigo por se algo se te oferece, de acordo?

Harry assentiu e Remus apressou-se a tomar do braço a Sirius para sacar da habitação. Esse só movimento lhe fez sentir dolorosas pulsadas em suas feridas recentes, mas isso não se importou.

-Que se supõe que faz? –Sirius se soltou do forte agarre do licantropo, e este o olhou com severidade. –Harry e eu precisamos aclarar tudo de uma vez!

-Acho que já tem sido bastante por hoje, Sirius. –A voz de Remus era tranquila apesar das circunstâncias. Isso provocou que o animago respirasse várias vezes, tratando de se acalmar também. –Agora está muito alterado e não acho que queira te escutar.

-Eu só... quero o melhor para ele.

-Então acho que já sabe o que tem que fazer. –Sirius moveu a cabeça, negando-se a escutar a seu amigo. Remus só suspirou, frustrado. –Enquanto siga existindo essa denúncia, Harry não quererá nada contigo.

-Diga que voltarei depois. Esperarei a que esteja mais tranquilo e então voltaremos a falar. –Sirius suspirou enquanto arranjava-se a camada sobre os ombros. –Talvez para então já tenha reconsiderado minha proposição.

O animago perdeu-se na esquina do corredor sem dar-lhe tempo a Remus de perguntar-lhe a que se referia. Após vários segundos de dúvida, o homem deu meia volta para voltar ao lado de Harry. Encontrou-o no mesmo lugar onde o deixasse, soluçando sem poder se controlar, enquanto Lucius só o olhava sem saber que fazer.

-Obrigado, Lucius. –Seu colega só se encolheu de ombros e sua mirada impassível não enganou a Remus, quem intuiu que o homem deveu estar mantendo uma luta interna entre deixar que o rapaz seguisse chorando, ou lhe dizer algumas palavras de fôlego. E ao que parece tinha optado pelo primeiro. –Já estou aqui, Harry...

-Senti, Remus. Pude sentir seu ódio para Severus e é... tão grande. Por que o odeia tanto? –O homem sentou-se a seu lado e o rapaz estendeu uma mão para buscá-lo. Quando ao fim pôde o encontrar, rodeou seu pescoço e se abraçou a ele, afundando sua cara em seu peito. –Por que Sirius me fez isto?

-Ele pensa que é o melhor para ti, filho. –Harry separou-se do forte corpo que o envolvia, ao mesmo tempo em que posava seus dedos sobre seu rosto ferido. Remus tomou sua mão e apertou-a contra seu peito enquanto continuava. –Mas prometo-te que averiguarei a razão que o move, Harry. E talvez... já verá que tudo se solucionará. Agora diga-me... Qual é a proposição que te fez?

-Pediu-me que me fosse a Paris com ele e que já não voltasse a mencionar a Severus, e então retiraria a denúncia. –Remus olhou a Lucius enquanto movia a cabeça em desaprovação. –Mas não o farei. Ficarei aqui porque Severus precisa-me a seu lado e não o defraudarei.

Lucius franziu o cenho ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz, pois eram quase as mesmas que Severus lhe dissesse quando se negasse a aceitar esse mesmo trato. Convencido agora da profundidade que tinha nelas, decidiu deixar que seguissem falando e se dirigiu à salinha por trás do painel.

-Já não te altere mais, Harry. Disse-me que voltará quando esteja mais tranquilo, e seria bom que trate de racionar com ele.

Remus preferiu não seguir insistindo ao ver que Harry movia a cabeça, se negando a admitir que seu padrinho pudesse ser capaz de lhe fazer semelhante dano. Ele tinha tido a ilusão de que terminada a guerra, Severus seria reconhecido como o herói que era e então Sirius já não teria motivos para seguir negando a sua relação, pois ficaria comprovado que Severus já não era um comensal.

Sempre tinha pensado que essa era a razão pela qual Sirius não tinha permitido antes sua relação com ele, mas após o ocorrido estava seguro que o motivo de seu ódio obedecia a algo muito diferente. E o que mais lhe doía era se dar conta que esse ódio para Severus tinha resultado ser bem mais poderoso, que o amor para quem em tantas ocasiões ele lhe chamasse "seu menino".

Cansado, Harry suspirou enquanto buscava o respaldo de sua cama. Remus ajudou-o a acomodar-se e colocou uma almofada por trás de suas costas para que estivesse mais cômodo. A enfermeira chegou nesse momento com o almoço para o rapaz e como se negasse a provar bocado, Remus lhe agradeceu e a enfermeira teve que se retirar.

-Saca-me daqui, faz favor. –Suplicou o rapaz, tateando o ar até que sentiu que Remus tomava sua mão. –Severus precisa-me.

-Sabe que se por mim fosse te levaria com ele agora mesmo. –A voz de seu amigo foi suave e consoladora. –Antes de marchar-se, Severus pediu-me que te dissesse que tudo estaria bem. Deve crer-lhe e tratar de recuperar forças para que possas sair cedo daqui. E para isso deve comer primeiro.

Harry assentiu em silêncio e Remus deu-lhe uma fatia de pão ao que o rapaz não lhe encontrou nenhum sabor. Mesmo assim, decidiu fazer caso a Remus e tratar de comer para recuperar-se. Quanto mais cedo estivesse fora de St. Mungo, mais cedo poderia ir buscar a Severus.

Remus deixou-o comer tranquilo e foi buscar a Lucius, quem do outro lado do painel lia o artigo do profeta que a enfermeira tinha deixado esquecido. Ao ver a seu colega deixou o diário a um lado e olhou-lhe, interrogante. Remus suspirou e sentou-se a seu lado no cadeirão falando-lhe em voz muito baixa para evitar que Harry os escutasse.

-Não me perguntou por seus amigos, mas sei que não demorará no fazer. –Lucius compreendeu e tomou sua cálida mão. –Não sei se seja conveniente que se inteire agora do que lhe passou a Hermione e a Albus...

-Não acho que lhe caia muito bem se inteirar por meio de outras pessoas.

-Suponho... que sou o indicado para isto, Verdadeiro?

-Não só o indicado, senão o melhor. –Apoiou-o o loiro. –Segundo o que tenho podido ver até agora, é o único que pode o tranquilizar. Ninguém melhor que você para lhe ajudar a passar este mau gole.

-Odeio ter que dar más notícias. –Remus escondeu seu rosto em seu pescoço e permaneceu nesse morno lugar, absorvendo seu fragrância. –Quer que almocemos aqui?

-Gostaria, mas Draco já deve ter voltado de Hogsmeade e deve estar me esperando. –Remus suspirou resignado enquanto punha-se de pé para voltar ao lado de Harry. Lucius pôde advertir seu frustração e reteve-o tomando sua mão. –Há algo que te moleste com respeito a Draco?

-Por suposto que não, Lucius. –Remus sorriu com doçura e voltou a sentar a seu lado. –É teu filho e o último que faria seria me molestar por isso. Ao invés, agrada-me ver que a cada dia te leva melhor com ele. É só que... –Remus duvidou por um instante entre seguir falando ou calar. Lucius oprimiu sua mão entre as suas e ele só sorriu. –Esquece. Não é nada importante.

-Está seguro? –Por toda contestação Remus depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios, e ainda que a Lucius gostou, de sua resposta não terminou do convencer. Mesmo assim preferiu não seguir insistindo. –Passará a noite aqui?

-Assim é. Duvido que Sirius volte e se assim for, não acho que Harry lhe permitisse ficar.

-Como vai com suas feridas?

-Pedirei uma poção à enfermeira, ainda sinto dor. –Remus olhou as feridas de seus braços e viu que a poção cicatrizante já estava fazendo muito bom efeito. –Fora disso todo o demais está bem.

-Então, te verei manhã. –Lucius recuperou sua cadeira de rodas e passou em frente à cama de Harry. Pensava falar-lhe, mas viu que o rapaz tinha terminado de comer e ao que parece se tinha acabado de dormir. –O mais provável seja que chegue acompanhado, te asseguro que quando Draco saiba que tem acordado quererá vir ao visitar.

-Sei que a Harry lhe alegrará muito falar com ele. –Remus inclinou-se para despedir com um beijo e enredou seus dedos em seus loiros cabelos, como ultimamente gostava de fazer. Quando Lucius se marchou, o licantropo se acercou devagar e se sentou na cadeira junto à cama, observando em silêncio ao rapaz.

-Como está o senhor Malfoy? –Harry incorporou-se sobre a cama e o homem riu com ligeireza ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seus rebeldes cabelos. –Draco está bem?

-Pensei que dormia. Lucius está bem... –Remus esboçou um sorriso que Harry não pôde ver mas em mudança, algo se removeu dentro de seu ser, e o rapaz sentiu um calor que só tinha sentido em companhia de Severus, ou ao pensar nele. –E seu filho também. Que não te surpreenda se vem a te ver manhã.

-Tenho muitas vontades de falar com ele... –Harry sorriu enquanto passava os braços por embaixo de seu almofada, abraçando-se a ela. –Como estão todos os demais? Quero saber que ocorreu com Voldemort, o professor Dumbledore está bem? E Ron? Como está Hermione?

-Harry, escuta. Eu... ah, não sei como te dizer isto, mas... nem tudo saiu muito bem. –Harry soltou a almofada e endereçou-se para escutar com atenção a seu amigo. Remus sentou-se a seu lado e tomou seus ombros para atraí-lo para ele. –Conseguiste acabar com Voldemort, isso sim. Esse monstro não voltará a fazer dano a ninguém mais... temos tido que pagar um preço muito alto por isso.

-Que tenta me dizer, Remus? –Harry percebeu a angústia no coração do licantropo, e um escuro pressentimento começou a invadi-lo. –É Ron? Passou-lhe algo a Ron?

-Não, Harry. Ele está bem. É... trata-se de Albus e...

-Hermione... –Harry não precisou uma resposta de parte de Remus. Só teve que concentrar seus pensamentos em sua querida amiga e então soube que algo muito grave lhe tinha ocorrido. –Que lhe sucedeu a Hermione?

Enquanto Remus contava-lhe sobre o ataque do Dementador Harry compreendeu, no meio de suas lágrimas, a que se devia essa terrível sensação de angústia e temor que sentisse desde o instante mesmo em que acordasse de seu inconsciência.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Lucius esperava em sua habitação o regresso de Draco, enquanto terminava de escrever a carta que lhe enviaria a Severus. Quando terminou, a atou a uma das corujas propriedade do Colégio e a ave partiu rumo à Prisão de Azkaban. Se tudo saía bem, essa mesma tarde Severus estaria recebendo notícias de seu companheiro.

Escutou quando Draco voltava e chamou a um elfo para que lhes levasse o almoço. Deu-se um banho e vestiu-se depressa para atingi-lo antes de que voltasse a se marchar. As últimas datas quase não o via, pois se não lhe passava no laboratório elaborando poções, lhe passava na enfermaria, as entregando.

Ele não tinha querido lhe dizer nada, mas se tinha dado conta que Draco sempre encontrava alguma desculpa para ir ver a Poppy. Ou melhor dito, a seu auxiliar. A ele não se lhe tinha passado por alto a forma em como Draco se tinha dirigido ao jovem Gryffindor a manhã em que foi a buscar à enfermaria, e também não se lhe escapou a atitude apenada do moreno quando foi descoberto atendendo a seu filho fora de suas horas de rodada.

-Olá, pensei que estaria ainda nos aposentos de Lupin. –Draco levantou sua mirada do livro de poções que acabava de comprar em Hogsmeade para saudar a seu pai. –Terminaste de curar suas feridas?

Lucius entrecerrou os olhos ao captar um deixo de sarcasmo na voz de seu filho, ao que preferiu fazer caso omisso, pois não tinha intenções de começar uma discussão.

-Acabo de voltar de St. Mungo. –Lucius dirigiu-se à sala e deixou sua cadeira a um lado para sentar-se sobre um dos cadeirões. Draco sentou-se junto a ele, pondo toda sua atenção às palavras de seu pai. –Teu amigo Potter acordou esta amanhã.

-Harry acordou? Como está? –Perguntou o rapaz, contente pela notícia. –Pudeste falar com ele?

-Quando chegamos estava muito alterado. Acabava-se de inteirar da denúncia de Black contra Severus. –Draco assentiu, animando-o a continuar. –Como era de se esperar, Potter não quer saber nada desse homem.

-E seus olhos? Pode ver?

-Não o sei, Draco. –Foi a resposta de seu pai. –Até a hora em que me marchei, ele não tinha deixado que seu médico o examinasse. Suponho que a estas horas já devem o saber. Também deve estar inteirado do sucedido a sua colega e a Dumbledore.

-Imagino... que deve estar muito agoniado. –Lucius assentiu e seu filho guardou silêncio durante vários minutos. Para Lucius era óbvio que a notícia o tinha entristecido também a ele. –Quero ir vê-lo.

-Por hoje não será possível, mas poderás o ir ver amanhã durante a hora de visita. –Lucius posou uma mão no ombro de seu filho para conforta-lo e este assentiu, resignado. –Foste sempre a Hogsmeade? Não tiveste problemas com ninguém?

-Não tive nenhum problema, ninguém me molestou e encontrei rápido tudo o que buscava. Até tive tempo para dar um passeio. –Dirigiram-se ao comedor quando o elfo chegou com o almoço e Lucius escutou com paciência tudo o que o rapaz lhe contou. –Também fui a deixar flores à tumba de minha mãe, Por que não me disseste que lhe tinha erigido um mausoléu?

-Queria que fosse uma surpresa. –Lucius sentiu-se comprazido ante a mirada carregada de afeto que Draco lhe dirigiu. –Espero que tenha gostado. Elegi o desenho de acordo ao gosto de sua mãe.

-Minha mãe tinha gostos muito belos. –Com essa resposta, Lucius soube que a seu filho tinha gostado, tanto como a ele. Draco suspirou enquanto recordava a cada detalhe desse formoso mausoléu que agora embelecia a tumba de sua mãe.

Ele tinha chegado à Mansão com a ideia da encontrar tal e como a tinha visto no dia em que fosse sepultada. Mas sua surpresa foi grande quando viu um belo monumento erigido sobre ela.

Estava feito de suave jaspe em cor rosa, esculpido na forma de um anjo de longos cabelos com as asas estendidas, e com o formoso rosto de Narcisa. Formando um semicírculo por trás dele, pequenos maciços de jasmins encantados para nunca se murchar. E ao frente uma queda de água sobre uma fonte, também de jaspe, e que deixava ver através de suas águas transparentes uma imagem viva de sua mãe, lhe sorrindo.

Draco tinha permanecido parado em frente a ela, com as flores em sua mão e sentindo que nesse formoso detalhe se refletia todo o amor que seu pai tinha sido capaz de professar-lhe. O que lhe fez saber que não se tinha esquecido dela, nem tinha deixado de amar. Dirigiu sua olhada cinza para seu pai que em silêncio, observava a seu filho voltar de seus pensamentos.

Suspirou, uma pergunta formando em seus lábios e da qual esperava uma resposta sincera, como sincero tinha sido o sentimento que percebesse estando parado em frente a sua tumba.

-Sempre amará a minha mãe?

Lucius suspirou a sua vez, seus azuis olhos posando-se nos de seu filho diferentes só na cor, ao mesmo tempo em que estendia sua mão para tomar com afeto a mão do rapaz, enquanto lhe respondia.

-Sempre a amarei. Isso nunca o duvide, Draco. Nunca.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

-Lamento-o tanto...

-Não te angustie, Remus. A verdade é que... já o sabia.

O licantropo acariciava com ternura os negros cabelos do rapaz. Sentado em uma cadeira junto à janela, Harry entreabria as cortinas desejando que o pouco que ainda ficava da luz do dia se filtrara em seus olhos. Como se isso pudesse lhe devolver aquilo que perdesse na última batalha contra Voldemort.

O médico acabava de marchar-se após tê-lo examinado e retirado a venda branca que cobria seus olhos. E a realidade não tinha golpeado com tanta força ao rapaz como a Remus, quem não pôde evitar que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos quando os verdes do rapaz não foram capazes de corresponder a sua carinhosa mirada.

-Buscaremos a um especialista. –A voz de Remus era tranquila, mas Harry podia sentir a grande tristeza que o embargava. –Estou seguro que algum dos que o doutor nos recomendou será capaz de te ajudar.

Harry suspirou enquanto assentia em silêncio, pensando que o sucedido tinha sido pouco em comparação com o que ele esperava de um confronto direto contra quem fosse considerado o mago mais poderoso. Ele tinha chegado a achar que morreria, ou que enlouqueceria, e ambas coisas lhe tivessem ocorrido sem dúvida, de ter morrido Severus ou algum outro ser tão amado.

A Hermione tinha-a beijado um Dementador, e aquele Medalhão que Albus lhe obsequiasse a Severus parecia lhe ter cobrado um preço muito alto por sua proteção. E Draco e Oliver tinham perdido a Blaise. E a muitos Aurores suas famílias já não voltariam aos ver com vida nunca mais. Bom... ele tinha perdido a vista, e ainda tinha possibilidades da recobrar, ao menos isso era o que ele desejava.

-Tudo se solucionará, Remus. Já verá que conseguiremos nos recuperar. –O homem não pôde evitar sorrir, comprazido ante o grande otimismo do rapaz. –E mais cedo do que te imagina voltará a ver ao trio dourado buscando problemas e ao professor Dumbledore comendo caramelos de limão...

-Que Merlin te ouça, Harry...

-Agora, o mais importante é sacar a Severus de Azkaban. –Harry pôs-se de pé e com ajuda de Remus dirigiu-se do outro lado do painel, onde se sentou no cadeirão mais longo. Remus sentou-se em frente a ele enquanto o escutava com atenção. –Sirius... acusou-o de ter-me sequestrado. E também de abusar de mim enquanto estivemos na Mansão Riddle...

-Que é o que tem pensado fazer?

-Vou jogar abaixo todas essas mentiras. Vou citar ao editor do profeta e direi toda a verdade. –Remus negou com a cabeça, gesto que o rapaz não viu, pelo que continuou falando. –Lhes direi que não teve sequestro porque eu mesmo escrevi uma carta a Sirius lhe explicando o motivo de minha partida. Também lhe direi que Severus não abusou de mim, porque ele e eu estamos apaixonados e somos um companheiros...

-Espera... espera... –Neste ponto, Remus se teve que ver obrigado a interromper ao rapaz. –Está seguro que dizer a verdade sobre sua relação com ele ajudará? Não acha que poderia piorar as coisas?

-Por que o diz?

-Não quero parecer um estraga prazeres, mas é necessário que antes de emitir uma declaração dessa natureza, pense nas consequências que isso acarretará.

-Cri... que isso o prejudicaria mais do que poderia o ajudar? –Harry interpretou o silêncio de Remus como uma resposta afirmativa. –Não entendo por que...

-Para começar, Severus e você eram professor e aluno quando começaram sua relação. –Harry assentiu em silêncio, compreendendo. –Se isso chega a se saber, tem por seguro que Severus perderá seu trabalho. E uns quantos professores mais também, pelos ter apoiado.

-Não o tinha pensado...

-Por outro lado, não ajudará em nada a sua defesa no caso de abuso sexual. –Harry franziu o cenho sem entender. –Estaria admitindo que teve relações contigo sendo você menor de idade. Isso terminaria do afundar em Azkaban, já que seguiria sendo um delito, ainda tendo estado você de acordo com isso.

-Então negarei tudo. Lhe direi que Severus não abusou de mim aquela noite. –Declarou o rapaz, decidido. –Não há provas do ocorrido entre ele e eu. Será minha palavra contra a de Sirius.

-Já esqueceste as mostras de sêmen? –Harry baixou a cabeça, com pesar ao recordar o que Sirius também lhe tinha comentado. –Quando suspeitaram de uma provável violação as guardaram como prova. Agora estão no Ministério baixo custodia.

Harry guardou um prolongado silêncio e Remus pôs ver um assomo de enojo e decepção em seus pálidos rasgos.

-Tudo lhe saiu muito bem, Verdadeiro? –Remus olhou-o sem entender. Harry só suspirou enquanto continuava. –Sirius soube jogar suas peças e agora nos tem em xeque.

-Asseguro-te que Sirius não tem pensado, Harry. Ele só... tem feito o que acha que é correto.

-Nada do que tem feito tem sido correto, Remus. –Reflexionou o rapaz com tristeza. –Mas tenho que admitir que Severus e eu também não fizemos o correto. Faltavam tão poucos dias para meu aniversário... nada nos custava esperar.

-Já não tem caso que penses em isso agora, filho. –Tratou de consolá-lo o licantropo. Harry se recargou no respaldo do cadeirão e cobriu-se a cara com as mãos, cansado. –Já quase é de noite. Por que não voltas à cama e trata de dormir um pouco?

-Ficará comigo?

-Por suposto. –Harry levantou-se para ser guiado por Remus para a cama. –Dormirei no cadeirão.

-Posso pedir-te um favor? –O homem assentiu. –Não quero que Sirius volte por aqui... Poderia pedir que não se lhe permita o acesso a esta habitação?

-Estás seguro? –Harry não quis responder a essa pergunta. Envolveu-se com a delgada coberta e fechou os olhos, tratando de dormir. Remus depositou um beijo em sua testa e terminou de arrola-lo. –Que descanse, pequeno.

-Já não sou pequeno, já tenho dezoito anos.

-Para mim sempre será meu pequeno. –Respondeu Remus, rindo com ligeireza ante o reclamo infantil do rapaz.

Harry já não falou. Em vez disso se dedicou a recordar seus últimos instantes ao lado de Severus, e a forma em como tinha conseguido chegar até seu casal e se abraçar a ele no meio da escuridão. E a necessidade de voltar a sentir o calor de sua pele e escutar sua profunda voz fez que se estremecesse.

Perguntou-se que estaria fazendo Severus nesse momento. Com toda segurança estaria passando frio e fome, e o estranhando tanto como ele o estranhava. Recordou a proposição de Sirius e sem poder evitá-lo uma grande fúria cresceu em seu interior para o homem ao que alguma vez ele entregasse toda sua confiança, todo seu carinho.

" _Veem comigo a Paris e me promete que não voltarás a falar dele, e retirarei a denúncia... mas se não vens comigo, me encarregarei de que Snape nunca saia de Azkaban..."_

Amassou a almofada com força contendo as vontades de chorar de dor, de raiva... de impotência. Ele não sabia de que forma ajudaria a seu casal a sair desse horrível lugar, mas o conseguiria assim tivesse que renunciar a seu próprio nome. Do que sim estava seguro, era que não aceitaria o chantaje de Sirius baixo nenhuma circunstância.

Harry conseguiu secar uma lágrima dantes de que caísse sobre sua almofada. A essa lágrima seguiram muitas outras que o rapaz já não pôde nem quis conter.

" _Separaste-me da pessoa que mais amo, e isso nunca te perdoarei..."_

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

" _Potter tem acordado._

_Sei que de todas as coisas que tenho que te contar, esta parte é a que mais te interessa, e é por isso que tenho decidido te saudar com estas primeiras palavras._

_Ele está bem ainda que a esta hora o médico ainda não examina seus olhos, pelo que não te posso informar com respeito a como tem ficado sua vista. Mas o importante é que está acordado e inteirado de tudo._

_Black fez-lhe a mesma proposição que a ti. E te comprazerá saber que teu companheiro se negou de forma rotunda, e não só isso, parece que não quer voltar a saber nada dele._

_Suponho que agora que conhece a decisão de Potter, estará consciente que as possibilidades de que seu caso chegue a julgamento têm aumentado de maneira considerável. Confiemos em que Potter se mova o bastante rápido e nos evitemos chegar a últimas instâncias._

_A última vez que te propus que aceitasses o trato que Black te oferecia, você te negaste, argumentando que ele te precisaria quando acordasse, e que estaria a seu lado. Então não compreendi suas palavras em sua cabal significado. Mas após escutá-las de lábios de Potter, acho que ao fim compreendi-as._

_Só posso te dizer que ainda que não deixa de ser uma estupidez de tua parte, -e de Potter-, acho que tem sido uma decisão muito valente..."_

Com sua barba de vários dias colada contra uma abertura, Severus forçava a vista tratando de aproveitar a escassa luz de lua que se filtrava por ela. Mesmo assim, mal podia distinguir a elegante letra de Lucius escrita em tinta negra sobre o alvo pergaminho que sustentava com tanta força, que o papel tremia entre suas mãos geladas.

Tinha-a recebido essa mesma tarde. E tinha-a lido já tantas vezes com seu rosto colado à fria parede, que já lhe sabia de cor. Mas mesmo assim não a soltava, temeroso de que ao o fazer a carta se desvanecesse ante sua vista como se se tratasse de um sonho.

Voltou a lê-la, uma e outra, e outra vez. E a cada vez encontrou algo novo nela. Um defeito na quase perfeita letra de seu ex parceiro de escola, uma mancha de tinta em algum das margens, e inclusive uma pequeníssima pluma cinza da coruja na que tinha sido enviada.

E o mais importante: A certeza a cada vez maior, de que apesar da distância e das circunstâncias, Harry estava a seu lado.


	34. Sentimentos calados

Ron e seus pais abriram-se passo a tropeções entre a maré de repórteres e curiosos que saturavam a entrada a St. Mungo. Era a manhã do domingo, e a notícia de que Harry Potter se encontrava acordado e em recuperação tinha circulado demasiado rápido. A gente estava ansiosa por saber todo o relacionado com o herói do mundo mágico.

Arthur teve que criar uma barreira ao redor de seu filho quando um repórter o reconheceu como o melhor amigo de Harry, e as perguntas começaram a chover ao seu redor, aturdindo-o. Mas Ron só queria ver a seu amigo e não deteve seu andar até que se perdeu de vista, deixando aos repórteres com as perguntas no ar.

Seus pais tiveram que correr por trás dele quando o rapaz acelerou seus passos até chegar à habitação onde Harry já se encontrava de pé, junto a Remus. Ao escutar seu nome em voz de seu irmão da alma, Harry ladeou a cabeça e entrecerrou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se envolvido em um cálido e forte abraço, cheio de sentimentos tão contraditórios que por um instante pensou que seu coração não o resistiria.

Correspondeu ao abraço de Ron com a mesma força enquanto deixava que seu melhor amigo se desafogasse sobre seu ombro, até que sentiu que se tranquilizava pouco a pouco. Arthur e Molly acercaram-se a eles e Harry deixou que o abraço se fizesse maior, e o calor do afetuoso saúdo de Arthur e a umidade das lágrimas de Molly sobre sua bochecha lhe fizeram ver neles a dois amorosos pais.

-Que te disse o médico?

-Quando poderá sair de aqui, colega?

-Te irá conosco à Toca, Verdade?

Harry ficou sem palavras ante a arroladora quantidade de perguntas que chovia a seu redor. Remus só sorriu, consequente, enquanto tomava a Arthur e Molly do braço e os conduzia para a salinha para responder ele mesmo a todas elas. O rapaz respirou tranquilo e buscou às apalpadelas a cama para sentar-se, convidando a Ron a fazer o mesmo.

-Suponho... que a estas alturas já te terá inteirado de todo o que tem ocorrido. –Harry assentiu em silêncio ao comentário de Ron, buscando sua mão para apertá-la entre as suas. –Imagino-me que deve estar furioso com Sirius.

-Não quero falar dele, Ron. –Foi a resposta seca de seu amigo, e o ruivo pôde notar um deixo de pesar e decepção em sua voz. –Mas diga-me... Como vai o tratamento de Hermione? Há possibilidade de que se recupere?

-A doutora que a atende lhe está administrando um medicamento inovador. Diz que é muito bom para combater a depressão profunda. –Harry suspirou ao sentir a enorme tristeza no coração de seu amigo. –Amanhã tenho uma entrevista com ela, suponho que me informará sobre seus progressos. Ainda que... até agora não tenho visto muito disso. Sabe? Não tenho podido me acercar a lhe falar, só posso a ver desde longe.

-Lamento escutar isso. –Harry fechou os olhos com força, com a sensação de que ao os abrir pudesse ver algo. Fazia-o com frequência e depois se reprochava a si mesmo por sua loucura. –Quisesse... poder vê-la eu também.

Ron apertou a mão de Harry, compreendendo suas palavras.

-Que te disse o médico? Tem possibilidade de recuperar a vista?

-Não o sei, Ron. Recomendou-me a vários especialistas. –Harry sorriu com ligeireza para fazer-lhe ver a Ron que não devia se preocupar por ele. Já tinha bastante com o problema de Hermione. –Mas confio em que terá solução. De qualquer forma, não penso ir a ninguém se não está Severus comigo.

-Mas... não sabe quanto tempo...

-Ele sairá cedo, eu sei. –Ron franziu o cenho, surpreendido ante o otimismo de seu amigo. Não era que Harry nunca tivesse sido alguém positivo, era que nessas circunstâncias qualquer um podia se voltar pessimista. No entanto, Ron notou que seu amigo parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço por lhe demonstrar que se encontrava bem.

-Como está sua família? Vai bem aos gêmeos em sua loja?

Ron seguiu conversando com ele, sem deixar de se perguntar que tanto de sua atitude otimista era real, e quanto estaria guardando seu coração, dessa parte dolorosa que seu melhor amigo tanto se esforçava em ocultar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Uma hora após que os Weasley se marcharam, o doutor Curtis autorizou a Harry sair de sua habitação para que pudesse passear pelo terraço da área de Medicina Interna. E ainda que o rapaz não podia apreciar a beleza do lugar, sentia a fresca brisa roçando seu corpo e os cálidos raios do sol lhe devolvendo pouco a pouco as forças, diminuídas por tantos dias de estar prostrado em cama.

Caminhava devagar, tomando o braço que Draco lhe oferecia enquanto era guiado em seu passeio. O terraço onde agora se encontrava tinha sido enfeitiçada para que pudesse passear com tranquilidade sem ser molestado. Tinha sido necessário devido a que ao ser reconhecido, alguns repórteres que se encontravam dentro o tinham abordado o acossando com perguntas que o rapaz não estava pronto para responder.

-Acha que seja prudente que siga guardando silêncio? –Perguntou o loiro quando seu amigo pôde serenar-se após o acosso dos repórteres. Lucius e Remus tinham-se ficado atrás para deixá-los falar com tranquilidade. –Não acha que seria melhor que lhe contasse tudo o que ocorreu entre Severus e você? Só assim te deixariam em paz.

-Não, Draco. A situação de Severus é muito delicada e dizer a verdade, tal e como é, poderia o afundar bem mais. –Foi a resposta firme do moreno. Este se aferrou ao braço de seu amigo quando sentiu que tropeçava com uma pedra no caminho. Draco apressou-se a sustentá-lo, reprochando-se por não estar ao pendente dos obstáculos. –Primeiro quero sair daqui e averiguar tudo relacionado com a denúncia. Quero falar com os advogados em pessoa e inteirar-me do que estão fazendo para o ajudar.

-Eles não têm podido fazer muito, Harry. Há provas físicas do que ocorreu entre vocês na Mansão Riddle.

-Sei-o, Draco. –Respondeu seu amigo, molesto consigo mesmo ao recordar que ele lhe tinha pedido a seu companheiro que lhe fizesse amor aquela noite, sem se imaginar até que ponto o prejudicaria. –Não tenho descartado a possibilidade de conceder uma entrevista e aclara-lo tudo, mas o que mais me interessa agora é que Severus saia de prisão. Após isso me dedicarei a limpar seu nome.

-O único meio para que Severus ficasse livre, era que teu padrinho retirasse a denúncia. –Harry assentiu, dando-lhe a razão. –E a condição de que te marchasse com ele a Paris, mas você negou, como pensa o convencer agora?

-Não sei. –Respondeu o moreno. Seu rosto contraiu-se por um instante em uma careta de desgosto, que de imediato mudou a uma de firme determinação. –Não sei como, mas vou fazer que Sirius retire essa denúncia a como dê lugar.

Harry já não quis seguir falando de seu padrinho. A cada vez que recordava o ocorrido com ele, sentia que seu sangue fervia de raiva e que seu coração se encolhia de dor. Porque apesar de todo o que o animago lhe fizesse ele o amava, e não tinha nada que lhe doesse mais que ver como Sirius mostrava seu lado mais escuro cegado pelo rancor.

Draco pôde ver que uma sombra de tristeza surcava o rosto de seu amigo, e decidiu que era melhor mudar de tema.

-Meu pai comentou-me que amanhã receberá alta. –Harry assentiu em silêncio, agradecendo ao loiro pela mudança de conversa. –Se irá com os Weasley?

-Ficarei nos aposentos de Remus, ainda que recebi um convite para ir-me a viver com eles. –Harry deteve seu andar ao escutar o ruído da água caindo em uma fonte. Draco guiou-o até uma banca próxima, onde Harry se sentou. –Mas a verdade é que não quero ser um ônus.

-Não acho que eles o considerem assim. –O moreno não respondeu, pois compreendia a razão nas palavras de seu amigo. No entanto, ele sabia dos apuros pelos que estavam passando com a situação de Hermione, e não queria acrescentar um problema mais a longa lista deles. –Ainda que em realidade alegra-me saber que seremos vizinhos.

-É verdade, Remus comentou-me algo parecido. –Harry sorriu ao recordar o sentimento de profundo carinho que percebia a cada vez que o licantropo pronunciava o nome de Lucius. –Que pensa com respeito a Remus?

Draco franziu o cenho, surpreendido ante a pergunta de seu amigo. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, enquanto tratava de buscar uma resposta apropriada para o momento.

-Pois... não o sei. Parece-me uma boa pessoa.

-Remus possui um grande coração e merece amar e ser amado... Não o crie?

-Suponho que sim. –Draco entrecerrou os olhos, olhando a seu amigo com verdadeiro receio. –Por que está me dizendo tudo isto?

-Por nada, Draco. –Harry sorriu e levantou-se da banca para continuar com seu passeio. Draco apressou-se a oferecer-lhe seu braço, que Harry tomou sem o duvidar. –Sabe? Remus é o mais parecido que tenho a uma família, junto com os Weasley. Eu só quero que seja feliz.

-Que bom que pense assim. –Ainda que Draco não entendia nem uma palavra do que Harry lhe falava, algo em seu interior lhe disse que devia guardar esse dado para futuras referências.

-A hora de visita está terminando. –Lucius e Remus acercaram-se aos rapazes, e Draco fez seus pensamentos a um lado para atender às palavras de seu pai. –Será melhor que se despeça de teu amigo.

-Te verei manhã no Castelo. –Harry assentiu, sorrindo dentro do abraço do loiro. –Quiçá possamos almoçar juntos.

-É um compromisso, Draco. –Remus ocupou o lugar do loiro tomando o braço de Harry, pois o jovem ainda perdia o equilíbrio quando não achava algo em que se sustentar. –Se cuida.

Draco encaminhou-se à saída do terraço seguido por seu pai, quem dedicou uma mirada significativa a Remus. Este só levantou a mão em sinal de despedida enquanto o observava se afastar. A brisa mexeu os longos cabelos loiros de seu colega e Remus esteve tentado a recolher entre seus dedos, mas só atinou a suspirar até que Lucius desapareceu de seu campo visual.

-Deseja que voltemos a sua habitação? –O licantropo voltou-se para Harry, quem sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que negava com a cabeça e se aferrava ao braço que o sustentava.

-Não, nos fiquemos um momento mais. –Permaneceu parado no meio do terraço e respirou com força o aroma a verde e terra úmida. Recordava-lhe tanto a seu lugar junto ao lago, quando passava as tardes em companhia de Severus. –E diga-me, Remus... Desde quando tens esses sentimentos para o senhor Malfoy?

A Remus já não lhe surpreendeu que Harry intuirá o que sentia. Em vez disso, riu com ligeireza e rodeou os ombros do rapaz para seguir caminhando.

-A noite da batalha... ele me fez uma proposição à que não quis me negar. –Harry sentiu uma grande alegria quando percebeu uma intensa emoção no coração de seu amigo conforme lhe falava de Lucius. –As coisas têm ido bem. Nada de outro mundo, você sabe. Em realidade... nem ele nem eu queremos estar sozinhos.

-Quere-lo, verdade? –Remus só suspirou, analisando a pergunta do rapaz. Seu sorriso ampliou-se quando lhe respondeu em um tom melancólico, que a Harry lhe recordou àquela última conversa, quando falaram sobre o que sentia por Sirius.

-É difícil não lhe querer. Tem sido uma grande companhia e bom... eu nunca tenho sido de pedra.

-Talvez... ele seja a pessoa indicada para ti.

-A verdade é que não me detive a pensar nisso. Recorda que te falei de alguém com quem estive em minha época de juventude? –O rapaz assentiu após fazer memória. Remus tinha-lhe comentado que tinha chegado ao querer muito. –Pois era Lucius.

Harry surpreendeu-se, para depois rir com força. Remus acompanhou-o em seu riso ao dar-se conta do curioso que tinha resultado o terminar querendo outra vez à mesma pessoa.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A manhã da segunda-feira encontrou a Minerva sentada junto à cama de Albus, tomando sua mão com grande carinho. O velho diretor levava mais de vinte dias em estado de coma mágico, e até o momento não recebia notícias do senhor Flamel. Mesmo assim, não perdia a esperança de que o poderoso mago pudesse achar a solução a seu problema.

Poppy entrou à habitação e depois de saudar à animaga, tomou assento a seu lado.

-É verdade que Harry tem acordado? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava-lhe a edição do Profeta dessa amanhã.

Minerva assentiu com um ligeiro sorriso, sem deixar de olhar o doce rosto dormido de seu amigo.

-Remus me notificou ontem à noite, recebera alta hoje mesmo. –Seu rosto se ensombreceu por um instante enquanto continuava. –Mas muito temo-me que nem todas as notícias são boas. O rapaz tem ficado cego.

-Oh... quanto o sento, Minerva. –Lamentou-se Poppy, sem deixar de sentir genuína pena. –Não há nada que possa se fazer ao respeito?

-O medimago que o atendeu lhe recomendou alguns especialistas, suponho que se submeterá a algum tratamento. –Suspirou, apertando a mão de Albus entre as suas. –O importante agora é que já tem acordado e passa bem, o que significa que os problemas de Severus não demorarão em se solucionar.

Poppy franziu o cenho, estranhada. Se todo o que girava com respeito à situação do professor de Poções lhe era por demais intrigante, o comentário da subdiretora só a confundiu bem mais.

-Há algo que não entendo de tudo isto, Minerva. –A subdiretora levantou a mirada para pôr atenção à pergunta de sua amiga. –Se Severus não fez nada do que dizem, por que Sirius o denunciou ante o Ministério? Que foi o que sucedeu entre eles?

Poppy olhou com firmeza aos verdes olhos da animaga, desejando sabê-lo. Minerva só moveu a cabeça e se pôs de pé após depositar um beijo na bochecha de Albus. Poppy sentiu-se frustrada ao não receber resposta a sua pergunta.

-Não se complique, Poppy. –Aconselhou-lhe sua amiga, compreendendo sua frustração. –Se todo sai bem o saberá mais cedo que tarde, não o duvide. Enquanto aviso-te que Harry viverá no Castelo.

-Pensei que ficaria em Grimmauld Place, com seu padrinho.

-Nada disso. Ficará aqui, com Remus. –Foi a resposta da animaga, quem já estava informada da reação de Harry ao inteirar da denúncia de Sirius contra seu companheiro. –Estou organizando um almoço para dar-lhe as boas-vindas. Algo singelo, pois não estamos de ânimos para festas.

-Parece-me uma boa ideia. –Apoiou-a a enfermeira. –Precisa ajuda?

-Muito obrigado, mas já o tenho tudo arranjado. Só serão os Weasley e os que habitamos o Castelo. –Minerva deteve-se em frente à lareira do escritório para tomar um punhado de pó. –O clima é bastante agradável, de modo que o almoço será nos jardins da ala oeste.

Poppy despediu-se da animaga e regressou a seu escritório, sem deixar de perguntar-se que seria aquilo tão intrigante que sucedia ao redor de Harry e o professor de poções.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Apoiando ambas mãos sobre o cristal do escritório da doutora Sayers, Ron observava ao longe aos pacientes da Área de Psiquiatria Mágica, em espera de poder encontrar a sua noiva entre todos eles. Não demorou na divisar, sentada na banquinha branca e em companhia de uma enfermeira. Uma emoção muito grande inundou seu coração quando, desde a distância na que se encontrava, lhe pareceu ver que mantinham uma conversa.

-Bom dia, senhor Weasley. –A doutora Sayers entrou a seu escritório e pôde ver o rosto surpreendido do rapaz, pelo que não lhe estranhou que o jovem ruivo não respondesse a seu saúdo.

-Ela está... conversando? –A mulher assentiu com um sorriso, convidando-o a tomar assento em frente a sua mesa, coisa que o rapaz fez enquanto continuava observando a sua noiva. –Isso é bom?

-Claro que sim, senhor Weasley. É por esse motivo que lhe pedi que viesse. –A doutora fez aparecer dois fumegantes canecas de café. Ron tomou uma e manteve-a entre suas mãos, impaciente por escutar o que a doutora lhe diria. –Para começar, deixe-me advertir-lhe que o fato de que agora esteja um pouco mais animada, não significa que sua recuperação vá ser igual de rápida.

-Que quer dizer?

A medimaga bebeu um sorvo de seu café e pôs-se de pé, dirigindo sua mirada para o cristal, através do qual podia observar a todos e a cada um de seus pacientes em seu passeio matinal.

-Que ela não é a única que tem mostrado um avanço dessa natureza. –Ron seguiu sua mirada e pôde dar-se conta que efetivamente, mais dois pacientes pareciam conversar com seus enfermeiros. A doutora voltou-se para o rapaz enquanto convocava um pequeno frasco que apareceu em sua mesa. –Essa é a poção da que lhe falava, e que você autorizou que se administrasse à paciente.

Ron assentiu recordando a primeira consulta, no dia em que internassem a sua noiva. A doutora tinha-lhes explicado sobre um novo antidepressivo que acabava de introduzir no mercado, e que estava demonstrando uma grande eficácia a partir da terceira semana de iniciado o tratamento.

-Este medicamento a fez reagir? –A medimaga assentiu. –Que é o que contém?

-Esta poção contém uma droga psicoativa, capaz de modificar o estado anímico ou alterar as percepciones.

-Está-me dizendo que durante estas semanas a têm estado drogando? –O gesto de moléstia de Ron não passou inadvertido pela doutora, quem negou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que regressava a seu lugar no escritório.

-Não todas as drogas são prejudiciais, senhor Weasley. –Neste ponto, a medimaga abriu um expediente que se encontrava em frente a ela. Ron reconheceu a foto de Hermione na primeira folha. A mulher repassou o expediente de seu paciente enquanto continuava. –Tudo depende de quem, quando, quanto como e com que fim se consumam. Neste caso sua aplicação é com fins terapêuticos, e se leva um estrito controle de suas doses e horários.

Ron permaneceu em silêncio analisando as palavras da medimaga. Ainda que o ver a Hermione mais reanimada lhe infundia ânimos, não terminava de lhe convencer a ideia de que se lhe administrassem drogas. Tinha muitas dúvidas ao respeito e considerou pertinente aclara-las de uma vez.

-Quanto tempo terá que lhe administrar essa droga?

-Tudo depende dela. Verá, senhor Weasley, os pacientes que se submetem a um tratamento com drogas apresentam certos efeitos psicológicos. Há dois aspectos que estão influindo na experiência de Hermione com este tratamento...

Ron deixou sua caneca de café e acercou-se a janela. Hermione tinha deixado de conversar com a enfermeira e agora se encontrava sentada no pasto com um pergaminho em frente a ela. A seu lado encontravam-se regados uns pinceles e uma paleta de cores. Parecia pintar algo sobre o papel. Ron não pôde distinguir o que ela fazia já que a jovem se achava colocada de custado.

-Que está fazendo agora? –Perguntou o rapaz, desejoso de sair ao terraço e sentar-se junto a ela.

-Está desenvolvendo um dos aspectos dos que lhe falava. O que ela contribui com sua própria experiência. Sua fortaleza psíquica e física, as impressões mentais de sua infância, sua aprendizagem vital, suas tendências emocionais e intelectuais, suas motivações e intenções. –Ron assentiu, compreendendo. –Isto é, todo o que incumbe a ela como indivíduo. Nós lhe demos a escolher a forma na que ela queria expressar todo isso. Alguns pacientes decidem falar, alguns outros escrever. Ela elegeu pintar.

-Acha que seja momento de que ela possa me ver?

-Temo-me que ainda é muito cedo para isso. –Uma sombra de tristeza desenhou-se nos olhos cinzas quando escutou a resposta da doutora. Ela se pôs de pé e se colocou a seu lado. –Esse é o outro aspecto do tratamento. Trata-se do ambiente tanto físico como humano que rodeia a Hermione. Durante suas sessões se incluirão pouco a pouco a outras pessoas, de maneira que ela aprenda às reconhecer e desenvolver confiança nelas. Mas ainda falta algum tempo para entrar a essa etapa do tratamento.

-Quanto tempo?

-Não posso lhe dar uma resposta exata. Como já lhe disse, tudo depende de como reaja Hermione ao tratamento. –A doutora fechou o expediente da garota, enquanto Ron permanecia observando a sua noiva, que ainda desenhava. –Durante esta primeira etapa analisarei todo o que ela possa contribuir sobre a base de suas experiências. É como um quebra-cabeça de mental. Precisarei armá-lo para poder atuar em consequência a partir da seguinte etapa.

-Há algo que eu possa fazer enquanto? –A doutora pôde apreciar a necessidade de ajudar nas palavras de Ron. Assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que sacava da gaveta de sua mesa uma pilha de pergaminhos.

-Isto é a que tem pintado nos últimos dias. –A doutora estendeu os pergaminhos em frente ao rapaz para que pudesse os observar. A Ron surpreendeu-lhe descobrir que em todos eles influía em grande parte a cor vermelha. –A primeira vista parecem coisas sem sentido, mas tenho podido analisar que a mente de Hermione parece estar buscando a luz ao final do túnel.

-Quer dizer que está consciente do que lhe passa? –A doutora assentiu. –Como é isso possível?

-A mente é um mistério, senhor Weasley. –Ron acariciou com a ponta de seus dedos a cada traço feito pela mão de sua noiva. Sentiu com esse ato que de alguma maneira se ligava com ela. –Tem notado que a cor que mais usa é o vermelho?

-Por que?

-Talvez a cor vermelha é o que acorda mais emoções nela. É o que mais influi em seus pensamentos e em seus sentimentos. –Volteou a ver ao rapaz, quem sentiu-se incómodo ao encontrar-se observado com firmeza pela medimaga. –Você tem o cabelo vermelho, senhor Weasley.

-E um das cores de nossa Casa em Hogwarts é vermelho. E as rosas que deixa na tumba de seus pais sempre são vermelhas.

-Parece que a cor vermelha tem influído nela a maior parte de sua vida. –A doutora guardou os pergaminhos em seu lugar ne mesa, para depois voltar para o rapaz. –Nos enfocaremos nisso para nos acercar a Hermione.

Ron observou quando a enfermeira regressou por Hermione para levar a sua habitação. Com isso, soube que a hora de visita tinha terminado. Afastou-se da janela para regressar a seu lugar em frente à doutora.

-Segundo o que estou entendendo, essa droga que se lhe está administrando serve para tratar a depressão profunda na que a deixou o Beijo do Dementador. E as terapias são para que possa adaptar a seu meio e mais adiante ao que antes conhecia. –A doutora assentiu em silêncio a todo o dito pelo jovem. –Mas... Que há com as lembranças que lhe roubaram? Há algum modo de que possa os recuperar?

A doutora Sayers suspirou. Era a pergunta que mais trabalho lhe custava responder.

-As lembranças foram-lhe roubadas, senhor Weasley. Temo-me que isso não poderá ser recuperado.

Após que Ron se marchou, a doutora ficou analisando o desenho que Hermione acabava de fazer. Ao igual que com os demais, a cor vermelha predominava nele. Isso significava que sua mente estava tratando de fazer ressurgir o que ela considerava valioso, e estava consciente que devia o recuperar. Ela queria o recuperar.

Talvez ao igual que Ron, a jovem lutava por recobrar suas lembranças. A doutora não pôde evitar um gesto de frustração.

Para uma pessoa com amnesia as lembranças voltavam tarde ou cedo, algumas vezes com ajuda de sessões hipnóticas. Mas era porque as lembranças aí estavam, ocultos depois de um véu, mas estavam.

" _As lembranças roubadas por um Dementador não se recuperam."_

Tinha-o escutado infinidade de vezes durante sua carreira na Universidade. E seus colegas repetiam-no uma e outra vez. Mas se ninguém tinha tentado antes regressar as lembranças roubadas a uma vítima de Dementador, como podiam estar tão seguros de sua afirmação?

-Se tão só conhecêssemos aquilo tão valioso que guardava sua mente antes do Beijo, Hermione... então poderíamos tentá-lo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O doutor Curtis examinou por última vez a Harry antes de assinar os documentos que acreditavam sua saída do hospital. Enquanto o rapaz terminava de vestir-se com uma muda de roupa que Molly lhe tinha levado no dia anterior, Remus discutia o assunto da conta com o escriturário.

-Está segura que não há nada mais por liquidar? –Perguntou quando a mulher lhe disse que a conta já tinha sido coberta no dia anterior, por Sirius Black.

-Assim é, senhor Lupin. O senhor Black deixou um cheque aberto a nome do hospital. –Respondeu-lhe a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que entregava-lhe a cópia do cheque e a fatura, e Remus conteve a respiração ao ver o custo total escrito em ambos documentos.

-É tudo? –A mulher assentiu e o licantropo agradeceu com um gesto silencioso antes de regressar à habitação, onde Harry já o esperava vestido. Remus sorriu com pesar quando viu que se tinha posto a camisa ao revés, e após lhe mencionar o fato e ajudar a um ruborizado Harry a lhe a colocar de novo, decidiu que era hora de partir.

-Arranjaste o da conta do hospital? –Remus deixou que o rapaz tomasse seu braço para ser guiado. –Preciso que me diga quanto é para retirar de minha conta em Gringotts, não quero que carregue com essa despesa.

Remus deteve seu andar junto à lareira da recepção, fazendo que Harry se detivesse com ele.

-Em realidade não fui eu quem cobriu a conta, Harry. Foi Sirius. –O licantropo não deixou de observar o gesto de moléstia do rapaz. Mesmo assim, continuou. –Deixou um cheque assinado e tem liquidado tudo.

-Com muita mais razão irei a Gringotts. –Foi a resposta insistente de Harry. Remus só suspirou ante sua loucura. –Não quero lhe dever nada.

-Deixa-o assim, não tem caso que faça isso maior. –Harry calou, meditando suas palavras. –Ademais, ainda devemos ir à Mansão Black por suas coisas.

-Não regressarei a Grimmauld Place, Remus. –Respondeu Harry, terminante. –Não quero voltar a calcar nunca mais esse lugar.

-Não te tinha querido dizer isto para não mortificar-te, mas... Sirius veio ontem a visitar-te. –Harry suspirou com pesar ao escutá-lo. –E quando soube que lhe tinha negado a permissão para te ver, se pôs muito triste. Por que não trata de racionar com ele?

-Deixei meu baú nas que eram minhas habitações. –Remus sorriu com ligeireza quando escutou a resposta do rapaz. Talvez ainda estavam a tempo para resolver as coisas entre eles. –Me ajudaria com ele?

-Claro que sim, Harry. –Remus lançou um punhado de pó e mencionou o nome de Sirius. O jovem se sobressaltou quando escutou a voz de seu padrinho respondendo ao chamado do licantropo. Sentiu dois fortes braços estreitando e o calor dos lumes, às que imaginou de um tom verdoso.

-Não me deixe sozinho com ele... –Murmurou antes de sentir que era transportado pela rede. Remus soltou o abraço para depositá-lo sobre chão firme e sentiu a mão de Harry fechar-se ao redor de seu pulso, insistindo para que não o deixasse.

-Como está, Harry? –Sirius acercou-se a seu afilhado, mas ao escutar seus passos o rapaz fez-se para atrás, sem soltar seu agarre sobre o braço de Remus. O animago se percebeu do movimento e decidiu não fazer questão de sua aproximação. –Fui a visitar-te ontem mas... não me deixaram passar a te ver. Quer comer algo? Lhe pedirei a um dos elfos que prepare o café da manhã. Sua habitação está pronta...

-Só vim por minhas coisas. –A resposta cortante de Harry não foi tão dolorosa para Sirius como a frialdade em sua jovem voz, e Remus se perguntou se não se teria equivocado ao o levar tão cedo com ele. A mão de Harry sobre seu braço doeu-lhe. –Acompanha-me, Remus?

O licantropo suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que soltava-se do agarre de Harry, quem sentiu-se abandonado quando o escutou dizer que ele iria por suas coisas.

-Será melhor que os deixe sozinhos para que possam falar. –Terminou de dizer antes de dirigir às habitações do rapaz, com a esperança de que eles pudessem se arranjar.

Ao não ter um apoio firme, Harry estendeu os braços buscando algo em que se apoiar. Sirius apressou-se a sustentá-lo dantes de que perdesse o equilíbrio, mas Harry encontrou o nicho da lareira e se soltou com brusquidão do agarre de seu padrinho. Sirius só suspirou ante a reação do rapaz, e permaneceu parado junto a ele.

-Remus disse-me que... perdeste a vista. –Harry não respondeu. Fechou seus olhos verdes e desviou seu rosto para evitar que Sirius os visse. Sirius conteve as vontades de abraçá-lo, mas só se limitou a permanecer a seu lado. –Deixa-me levar-te a Paris. Buscaremos a melhore-los medimagos...

-Já te disse que não irei contigo a Paris. –A imperturbável voz do rapaz fez que Sirius sentisse uma pulsada de angústia, mesmo assim continuou falando com a esperança do convencer.

-Não importa, se não quer ir a Paris está bem. Podemos buscar um tratamento para ti em algum outro país... ou aqui mesmo. –Os olhos azuis brilharam, ilusionados. –Já verá como juntos poderemos sair disto...

-Não entende? –Sirius calou inesperadamente ao escutar o tom enfadado nas palavras de sua afilhado. –Não irei contigo a nenhum lado. Já não quero... nada contigo.

-Não diga isso, Harry. –Sirius tratou de abraçar ao rapaz, mas este se torceu de seus braços, se golpeando uma perna contra a mesa até que encontrou apoio junto a uma janela. –Entende por favor... eu só quero o melhor para ti.

-Então deixa livre a Severus. –Harry agarrou-se com força da cortina transparente. A luz da manhã entrava de cheio e alumiava a cada uma de suas facções. Era seu afilhado, seu menino, e Sirius viu-o nesse instante mais formoso e perfeito que nunca.

-Ele só te fará dano... entende... –Acercou-se a ele, e pôde ver como o rosto do jovem se endurecia.

-Você é quem me fez dano, Sirius. –O homem deteve seu andar ao escutar a seu afilhado, e sua alma congelou-se ante as duras palavras do rapaz. –Ao fazer-lhe dano a Severus fizeste-me dano a mim também. Separaste-me da pessoa que mais amo e isso... é algo que jamais poderei te perdoar.

Ao escutar a seu afilhado, as palavras que Remus lhe dissesse dias dantes voltaram nítidas a sua mente, fazendo que seu coração se encolhesse de dor pela grande razão que então não encontrasse nelas.

" _Ele nunca te perdoará que se aproveite de alguma possível incapacidade para governar sobre suas decisões... e muito menos que o afaste da pessoa que ama..."_

O silêncio de seu padrinho fez-lhe saber que estava compreendendo a cada uma de suas palavras. Harry seguiu falando, sua voz avariando-se pouco a pouco enquanto tomava a decisão mais dolorosa de sua vida.

-Não quero que volte a te acercar a mim... não quero voltar a saber nada de ti, Sirius... nunca mais em minha vida.

Remus, que voltava nesses momentos com o baú de Harry escondido entre suas túnicas, atingiu a escutar o que o rapaz dizia. Não pôde evitar sentir que seu coração se detinha ao ver o rosto abatido de Sirius conforme o escutava.

-Não diga isso, Harry eu... –Sirius tomou os ombros do rapaz e atraiu-o para ele em um desesperado abraço, ao que Harry não correspondeu. Sirius sustentou entre seus braços o corpo indiferente de seu afilhado, frio, impassível. Depositou suaves beijos em seus olhos cegos e em seus tersas bochechas, deixando que Harry sentisse suas lágrimas molhando seu jovem rosto. -Por favor... você é o mais valioso que tenho... meu Harry... meu menino...

E seu coração avariou-se quando junto a seu ouvido, a voz dura de Harry sussurrou como mil facas que terminaram de rasgar a pouca esperança que ainda lhe ficava.

-Já não sou um menino. Já não sou seu menino... –Sirius deixou escapar um soluço e Remus fechou seus dourados olhos, seu coração avariando-se também quando Harry terminou de fincar sua última adaga no peito destroçado do animago. –Não volte a me chamar assim porque no que a mim respeita... você e eu já não somos nada.

Os braços de Sirius caíram a seus custados, libertando a Harry de seu abraço. Este avançou uns passos e quando sentiu as mãos de Remus se sustentou com força, suplicante. Remus compreendeu a mensagem e conduziu-o à lareira, onde o abraçou após lançar um punhado de pó.

Antes de marchar-se dirigiu sua mirada para Sirius. Este só permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, seus azuis olhos banhados em lágrimas. Esperou o reproche na mirada doce de seu amigo, ele disse, que sempre segue a uma advertência não escutada.

Mas em vez disso, Remus só fechou seus dourados olhos e um suspiro brotou de seus lábios. Um claro sinto muito, antes de desaparecer com Harry dentro da lareira.

Já na sala de seus aposentos em Hogwarts, Remus sustentou entre seus braços ao desconsolado rapaz, sentindo uma profunda pena. Harry não tinha duvidado ao eleger entre seu padrinho e seu companheiro e Sirius o tinha perdido. E estava consciente que a dor que agora Harry sentia, era pouco em comparação com o que Sirius devia estar sentindo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Vendo que o acontecido com Sirius na Mansão Black tinha deprimido a Harry, Remus lhe propôs ir dar um passeio. O rapaz não tinha querido tomar café da manha nada e esperava que uma longa caminhada lhe abrisse o apetite. Em vez do passeio Harry pediu-lhe que o levasse à enfermaria, pois queria lhe fazer uma visita ao professor Dumbledore.

Hagrid encontrava-se cuidando do idoso mago quando o rapaz entrou à habitação, e não pôde evitar o alçar entre seus fortes braços até quase o asfixiar, enquanto chorava de emoção. Harry pôde sentir como seu o sentimento abrumador de tristeza e alegria que invadia o enorme coração do guarda bosque.

Quando o semi gigante o libertou de seu poderoso abraço após lhe prometer que iria visitar sua cabana mais tarde, Remus o conduziu para a cadeira junto à cama de Albus e guiou sua mão até que Harry tomou a cálida mão do idoso. Hagrid e Remus saíram para deixá-lo só, e o rapaz permaneceu em silêncio junto ao diretor, escutando sua respiração.

Enquanto sustentava sua mão, fez um grande esforço em recordar o ocorrido na última batalha, e reviveu em sua memória o instante em que Voldemort lhe lançou a Albus o Kedavra. Ele não soube nesse momento a quem lhe colou, mas a professora McGonagall o acabava de pôr ao tanto de sua visita aos Flamel e não pôde evitar se estremecer ao pensar que se o Medalhão não tivesse existido, esse Kedavra tivesse matado a Severus.

Um sentimento de profunda gratidão invadiu seu coração, para o idoso mago que repousava nessa cama, dormindo. Suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que estreitava a frágil mão do idoso entre as suas, perguntando-se que estaria pensando Severus agora que conhecia a verdadeira função desse Medalhão. Com toda segurança devia estar furioso com o diretor.

-Você acha que se enojará muito comigo por não lhe dizer? –Perguntou ao idoso, desejando receber uma resposta que não chegou.

Sentiu uma grande preocupação ao pensar em sua reação quando soubesse que ele também estava inteirado de tudo. Esperava ter o valor para confessar-lhe, e rogava por que seu companheiro não lhe reprochara demasiado por não lhe ter dito. Mesmo assim, ele não se arrependia de ter respeitado a decisão do diretor, pois de lhe ter devolvido o Medalhão Severus tivesse morrido a mãos de Voldemort.

Suspirou. Já não vinha ao caso pensar nisso. Voldemort estava morto e graças a Albus Dumbledore, Severus vivia. Harry apertou com carinho a mão que sustentava, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração tratava de expressar em palavras seu profundo agradecimento.

-Muito obrigado, professor Dumbledore... –Harry acercou seu rosto até sentir a respiração do diretor bem perto dele, e seguiu falando em um murmuro que se o idoso mago tivesse podido escutar, ele teria tomado e guardado como um segredo entre os dois. –Salvou a vida da pessoa que mais amo, e com isso salvou também minha vida...

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry agradeceu com todo o coração a calorosa bem-vinda da que foi objeto à hora do almoço. Baixo a supervisão da professora McGonagall, os elfos colocaram uma mesa no meio de um claro no jardim que contiguo com a ala oeste do Castelo. No dia seguia sendo ensolarado e a brisa fazia ondear o branco guarda-sol baixo o qual se protegiam os presentes.

Como era de se esperar, a conversa girava ao redor de todo o acontecido na última batalha e a derrota do Senhor Escuro. Sem querer saber nada ao respeito, Ron e Harry se desculparam e deixaram seu lugar na mesa para dirigir para um área arborizada, onde se sentaram baixo a sombra de um grande salgueiro. A conversa entre os rapazes se enfocou então nos últimos resultados de suas equipes favoritas de Quidditch.

Molly, Minerva e Poppy encarregavam-se de aconselhar a Oliver sobretudo o relacionado com sua gravidez, atenções às que o jovem Gryffindor só assentia, envergonhado e algo incômodo. Essa amanhã se tinha levantado com o estômago mais revolto que de costume, e o chá de hortelã-pimenta não estava fazendo muito efeito. Fez-se o desentendido quando as mulheres começaram a desviar a conversa para outros temas e pôs atenção à conversa que Arthur, Hagrid, Remus e Lucius sustentavam a sua direita.

Escutou os comentários relacionados com a participação de seus ex parceiros na Ordem da Fénix, e seu olhar café perdeu-se nas lembranças da manhã na que se despedisse de Blaise por última vez. Começou a sentir-se mau. Junto a seu pai, Draco observou a palidez no rosto de Oliver, e quando o moreno se levantou da mesa para se perder um momento na arborizada a vários metros de onde Harry e Ron se encontravam, se levantou para ir por trás dele.

Deteve-se quando o encontrou recargado em uma árvore, sua mão esquerda cobrindo sua boca enquanto com a outra se sustentava contra o tronco para não perder o equilíbrio. Estava mais pálido que antes e Draco advertiu o esforço que estava fazendo para não devolver o almoço. Acercou-se a ele calcando o lixo e chamando a atenção de Oliver, quem se voltou com seus olhos cafés brilhando pelas lágrimas que mal podia conter.

-Encontra-te bem? –Oliver negou com a cabeça, que depois apoiou contra a rugosa madeira. Fechou os olhos e respirou com força pelo nariz, tratando de encher seus pulmões de ar-. Precisa algo?

-Só... um pouco de água... –Draco convocou um copo cheio, que lhe ofereceu a Oliver. A mão do moreno tremeu quando bebeu um sorvo e Draco se apressou à sustentar para que pudesse terminar de beber. Passaram vários minutos antes de que Oliver se separasse da árvore e buscasse assento no tapete verde que cobria seus grossas raízes. Fechou seus olhos cafés e deixou que a brisa mexesse seus negros cabelos dantes dos abrir e os dirigir para o loiro, que permanecia parado junto a ele. –Obrigado. Me sinto melhor.

Draco assentiu em silêncio a suas palavras de agradecimento e Oliver moveu-se de seu lugar para ceder-lhe espaço a seu lado. O loiro pensou-o por um momento antes de aceitar seu convite. Não tinha muitas vontades de voltar ao lado de seu pai, pois a conversa na mesa também não lhe estava fazendo nenhum bem. Sentou-se junto a Oliver e ambos permaneceram em silêncio, a cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Blaise... pensava muito em ti. –Draco sentiu uma pulsada em seu peito, algo que não soube definir quando escutou o comentário do moreno. Engoliu duro e as palavras surgiram trémulas de sua boca quando lhe perguntou.

-Falava... de mim?

-Ele me dizia que eram muito bons amigos. –Oliver suspirou, tratando que as lembranças de seus dias junto a Blaise voltassem a ele sem que isso lhe formasse um nodo na garganta. –Sempre que voltava da enfermaria, perguntava-me por seu pai e por ti. E apesar de que eu sempre lhe respondia o mesmo ele não se cansava de me perguntar.

Draco não respondeu, e o silêncio do loiro fez que Oliver volteara ao ver, tratando de analisar os gestos de seu colega de assento. Mas Draco não tinha expressão alguma, suas cinzas olhos pareciam olhar um ponto fixo em frente a ele. Nesse momento, Oliver desejou ter aprendido a ler a mente.

-Éramos... bons amigos. –Concluiu Draco, sua voz tão inexpressiva como seus gestos.

Oliver deu-se por satisfeito com sua resposta e voltou a fechar seus olhos, sem poder evitar recordar a manhã de sua despedida. A conversa na mesa sobre a Ordem da Fênix tinha acordado uma pergunta dormida, a mesma que ele lhe fizesse a Blaise e que então o castanho não tinha sido capaz de lhe responder.

-No dia em que foi chamado... eu lhe perguntei por que tinha aceitado participar na Ordem. –Sentiu a olhada cinza de Draco sobre sua pessoa e decidiu continuar. –Mas ele não pôde... ou não quis me dizer.

-Pensa que eu poderia saber a resposta a essa pergunta? –Oliver pôde notar a incomodidade na voz do loiro, e desculpou-se com a mirada dantes de responder-lhe.

-Vocês eram amigos e suponho... que deve te dito algo. –Draco suspirou, exasperado. Jamais se imaginou que chegaria a ter uma conversa dessa natureza com a pessoa a seu lado.

-Não me disse nada. Nunca soube quais foram seus motivos.

-Tenho uma lembrança... mas não sei se foi real ou foi um sonho. –Oliver encolheu as pernas e abraçou seus joelhos descansando seu queixo sobre elas. Após um prolongado silêncio que a Draco começava a lhe fazer insuportável, Oliver se voltou para o loiro para o olhar com insistência, fazendo que este cruzasse sua olhada cinza com a sua. –Nele... você me dizia que Blaise... tinha morrido ao receber uma maldição...

Draco pôs-se de pé de forma brusca e deu-lhe as costas, negando com a cabeça. Oliver levantou-se por trás dele, seu olhar café fixa nos loiros cabelos que o vento mexia a seu desejo, e que a luz do sol que se filtrava através dos ramos lhe dava a aparência do ouro.

-Não quero falar disso. –A Oliver não lhe surpreendeu a resposta seca do loiro, em mudança, esforçou a sua mente a recordar o acontecido aquela amanhã na que Draco lhe insistisse que Blaise estava morto. Palavras dolorosas que nesse então não tinha querido aceitar. –Já não tem caso... recordá-lo.

-Você me disse... que ele tinha recebido uma maldição que ia dirigida a ti... –Draco apertou os punhos com raiva, e Oliver pôde ver como suas costas se estremecia. –Talvez ele... deu sua vida por ti?

Draco não respondeu, e esse só gesto foi suficiente para que a pergunta de Oliver ficasse respondida. Já não teve mais perguntas. Em mudança, Oliver permaneceu parado por trás do loiro, observando a tensão na cada um de seus músculos, como se estivesse se contendo de fazer ou dizer algo do que temesse se arrepender depois.

Não se deu conta que Draco apertava os lábios com força, os mordendo para evitar que um soluço escapasse deles. Por sua bochecha se escorreu uma lágrima que encerrava toda a culpa e o enojo que sentia para quem alguma vez fosse seu companheiro.

Oliver voltou a recordar a manhã de sua despedida, e sua conversa com Blaise sobre o professor Snape e os motivos que tinha para lutar a favor da Ordem.

" _-Acha que as razões das que fala sejam o bastante poderosa como para que o professor seja capaz de trair a...?_

_-Tanto como para isso. Posso-te assegurar que uma delas ao menos ele é. É a mesma razão que motivou aos Malfoy ao trair também..._

_-Estás falando de Draco Malfoy?"_

E foi nesse instante que a pergunta que lhe fizesse a seu casal ficou respondido.

" _-Espero que tu esteja no correto... e que seja razão suficiente._

_-E é. Não o duvide..."_

-Foi razão suficiente... para Blaise. –A voz de Oliver tão perto fez que Draco se girasse para encontrar com seu rosto. E preparou-se para escutar do moreno um reclamo por ter sido o responsável por que seu filho agora já não tivesse a um de seus pais a seu lado.

Em vez disso, Oliver levantou sua mão para o rosto de Draco e secou a lágrima que umedecia sua branca bochecha. Um suspiro brotou dos lábios do loiro quando nos lábios de Oliver se desenhou um suave sorriso, gesto que contrastou com a tristeza que pôde escutar em sua voz.

-Sabe que penso? –Draco estremeceu-se quando Oliver manteve sua suave mão sobre seu rosto, um de seus longos dedos o acariciando com doçura. –Que devia te querer muito... para fazer algo como isso.

-Ele não devia... –Draco calou ao sentir que o dedo que antes percorria seu rosto agora se posava em seus lábios, o silenciando.

-Ele devia ter razões muito poderosas... e eu jamais questionaria essas razões.

Draco sentiu um frio repentino quando a mão de Oliver deixou seu rosto e o moreno deu um passo atrás. Dantes de afastar-se pela arborizada voltou-se para ele, e seus olhos café se encheram com a imagem do loiro que permanecia parado embaixo da árvore, a luz do dia alumiando suas claras facções.

-Ainda que gostaria de conhecer essas razões... em algum dia. –Murmurou antes de desaparecer pelo caminho que conduzia à asa oeste do Castelo.

Draco ficou parado no mesmo lugar, sua mão sustentando a bochecha na que ainda sentia a umidade de sua lágrima, e a calidez dos dedos que a secassem.

-Em algum dia as conhecerá... se consigo encontrar o valor para te dizer.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Remus terminou de arroupar a Harry em sua nova habitação antes de regressar à sala e pôr-se cômodo em seu cadeirão, junto à lareira. Convocou uma taça de brandy e deu um lago sorvo, tratando de apagar a tristeza que sentia ao recordar o rosto agoniado de Sirius após as duras palavras de seu afilhado. E ainda que não podia negar que o animago lhe tinha bem merecido, isso não evitava que em seu coração se encolhia um profundo pesar pela aflição que seu melhor amigo devia estar sentindo.

O licantropo olhou com firmeza os vermelhos lumes, cujas lenhas escaldados lançavam breves chispas que o convidavam a se acercar a elas e cruzar a ombreira que o separava da Mansão Black. Suspirando, pôs-se de pé e tomou um punhado de pó. Talvez pudesse ir e voltar dantes de que Harry se percebesse de sua ausência. Durante quase um minuto o homem manteve-se parado em frente à lareira, duvidando. E depois de outro longo suspiro deixou o pó em seu lugar para regressar a seu cadeirão.

Após servir-se mais duas copas, decidiu que o melhor era o deixar em uns dias, só. Talvez o que Sirius precisava era tempo para pensar. Para reflexionar sobre sua situação com Harry e aceitar de uma vez por todas, que não possuía o poder suficiente sobre o rapaz para ir na contramão de seus desejos. Talvez esse tempo lhe serviria também para recapacitar sobre a denúncia e desistir em sua loucura de seguir lhe amargurando a vida a Severus.

Disposto a não seguir pensando mais em Sirius e seus problemas com seu afilhado, o homem lobo se retirou a sua habitação. Deu-se uma longa ducha e meteu-se baixo as cobertas. Não pôde evitar pensar em Lucius e sua conversa com Harry essa mesma manhã. Se não tivesse sido pelo rapaz, nunca se lhe tivesse ocorrido pensar que Lucius fosse a pessoa indicada para ele. Muito menos quando nem sequer sabia quais eram os sentimentos do loiro.

Apesar de tudo devia admitir que se achava muito a gosto em sua companhia. Sem importar que até esse momento sua "relação" não passasse a um plano maior, ele sentia que tinha entre os dois algo bem mais profundo que o que tivessem em seus anos anteriores. Remus o argumentou ao fato de que ambos tinham madurado e que a maioria de suas ações não estavam influenciadas pelo impulso de sua juventude, a diferença de seus longínquos dezessete.

Remus enfocou sua mirada na luz da lua minguante que entrava por sua janela. Ainda lhe custava assimilar que Lucius se atrevesse a presenciar sua última transformação. Mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu, foi sua firme palavra de lhe acompanhar na cada Lua Cheia. Já tinha perdido a conta das vezes que Sirius brilhasse por sua ausência durante essas noites. Só esperava que a diferença do animago, Lucius recordasse sua promessa.

"Quere-lo, Verdade?" Remus sorriu com ligeireza ao recordar a pergunta que Harry lhe fizesse. Se essa mesma pergunta lhe tivesse feito em uns meses antes quando só ele conhecia a verdade sobre seus sentimentos para Sirius, sua resposta tivesse sido muito diferente. Mas agora seu coração se tinha resignado a não ver a seu melhor amigo mais que como tal. E a presença de Lucius tinha-se voltado tão constante para ele, que agora lhe era muito difícil negar que seus sentimentos para o loiro se voltavam a cada vez mais profundos.

Não se enganou ao reconhecer que não o amava, pois em seu coração ainda seguia batendo um forte sentimento para Sirius. Mas também não enganou-se ao admitir que em sua última transformação não estranhou ao animago como em outras ocasiões. E isso só significava que Lucius se estava metendo muito fundo nele, e que a resposta que lhe desse a Harry essa amanhã era uma verdade muito grande que não estava disposto a deixar que se perdesse no esquecimento.

-É difícil não te querer... –Murmurou, dedicando um pensamento para a pessoa que agora começava a ocupar um lugar muito especial em seu coração. E foi a imagem de Lucius a que ocupou toda sua mente antes de dormir.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A volta dos professores ao Colégio coincidiu com a reunião que Minerva tinha programada com a Junta Escolar. A essas alturas, Harry já estava inteirado da situação delicada na que se encontrava Severus com respeito a sua permanência como professor de Poções. Pelo que, ante a insistência do rapaz, a subdiretora não teve outra opção que a de permitir que estivesse presente à reunião.

E ainda que aos membros da Junta Escolar –a exceção de Lucius, surpreendeu-lhes a presença do "Salvador de Mundo Mágico", não tiveram objeção alguma em escutar seus argumentos, pois ninguém melhor que o mesmo Potter para aclarar todo o relacionado com o escabroso assunto que ameaçava com manchar o nome do Colégio.

Mas eles não sabiam que o nome da escola era o último que a Harry lhe preocupava. Mesmo assim, pôs o melhor de sua parte para fazer-lhes ver que não tinham porque se inquietar. Todo o relacionado com a denúncia e o sucedido na Mansão Riddle no dia da batalha, era só o resultado de um mal-entendido entre o professor Snape, Sirius Black e ele, que não demoraria em aclarar-se.

Harry respondeu com toda a paciência que foi capaz, ao esgotador interrogatório ao que foi submetido pelos membros da Junta. E sem importar que classe de respostas desse à cada pergunta, em todo momento fez ênfases na inocência do professor. Apesar disso, a discussão se fez longa até que ao final um cansado Lucius Malfoy deu o ultimato que resolveu todo o assunto.

E assim foi como se decidiu que enquanto não se solucionasse o problema do professor de Poções, o Colégio tinha em uma semana antes de que as classes começassem para encontrar um suplente. Agradecendo que o assunto da denúncia ficasse atrás, Minerva decidiu desviar a atenção dos presentes para a situação de Albus, que também requeria de uma pronta solução.

O assunto do estado de saúde de Albus Dumbledore, foi outro longo tema em disputa que terminou quando Harry fez a sugestão –ainda que ninguém lhe pedisse, de que fosse a professora McGonagall a que ocupasse a Direção enquanto se encontrava o modo de fazer reagir ao professor. Para surpresa da mesma Minerva, todos os professores estiveram de acordo, e ainda que os membros da Junta Escolar queriam seguir alegando, outro ultimato por parte de Malfoy deu fim a qualquer conato de discussão.

-Agora só precisamos encontrar a um professor de Poções suplente, que também terá que serir como Chefe de Casa. –Retomou a subdiretora quando os membros da junta se marcharam. Harry desejou em silêncio que esse momento não chegasse, pois contava com que Severus ficasse livre antes do Julgamento. Minerva voltou-se para o professor de Defesa enquanto continuava. –E devido a que ocuparei a Direção em lugar de Albus, precisarei a um novo Chefe para a Casa Gryffindor. E parece-me que Remus é o mais adequado para cobrir essa praça.

-Mas, Minerva... –Remus não pôde evitar corar-se quando todo o professorado o olhou com um sorriso, apoiando a proposição da subdiretora. O professor perguntou-se se tinha alguma decisão na que alguma vez seus colegas não estivessem de acordo. –Sabe que terá em alguns dias nos que... não poderei os vigiar.

-Te apoiarei durante esses dias, Remus. –Foi a resposta de Minerva. –Aceita o posto?

-Eu farei com gosto, Minerva. –Respondeu o professor de Defesa. Harry e seus colegas felicitaram-no e a reunião foi concluída após afinar detalhes sobre o programa de estudos e de revisar a lista dos alunos que esse novo ano seriam examinados pelo chapéu.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

-Bom, acho que isso é tudo o que posso te contar por agora. Já quero que seja domingo para te ir visitar. Estranho-te...

Voa-a pluma ficou quieta sobre o pergaminho quando Harry terminou de falar. Era quarta-feira pela noite, e a terceira carta que enviava à Prisão de Azkaban. Desejava com todo seu coração que as palavras escritas nelas lhe aliviassem os ânimos a seu companheiro. Atou a carta à pata de Hedwid, apressando em sua viagem e deu-se pressa em arranjar-se dantes da chegada dos Malfoy, pois Remus tinha-os convidado a jantar.

-Está pronto? –Remus entrou à habitação e viu que Harry tinha alguns problemas para se vestir. Não soube se ajudar com algum feitiço ou deixar que o rapaz se voltasse autossuficiente, ao menos nesse sentido. Harry negou com a cabeça e deu-se por vencido quando suas pernas se enredaram com a calça. –Deixa-me ajudar-te...

O rapaz agradeceu o favor e repassou seus alborotados cabelos com seus dedos, tratando de pentea-lo. E Remus sorriu divertido a ver que não tinha conseguido nada com isso. Escutou a porta abrir-se e soube que seus convidados já tinham chegado, pelo que apressou ao rapaz.

-Harry está em sua habitação. –Foi o cordial saúdo que dirigiu a Draco, quem agradeceu em silêncio antes de se dirigir a onde o homem lhe indicou. Remus depositou um ligeiro beijo nos lábios de Lucius e conduziu sua cadeira para o comedor.

Draco regressou acompanhado de Harry e jantaram no meio de uma amena conversa levada pelos adultos. De vez em quando, Draco observava a Remus tratando de se convencer de que era um bom homem e que não tinha nada que temer. E a Harry não se lhe passou por alto o sentimento de seu amigo.

-Sucede algo? –Perguntou-lhe quando terminaram de jantar. Draco escolheu um lugar junto à janela para poder falar com liberdade.

-Não o sei... é esse professor. –Harry suspirou ao perceber a desconfiança do loiro para Remus. Estendeu sua mão para buscar a Draco, que este atingiu para o ajudar a se sentar junto a ele. –Não gosto... que se leve tão bem com meu pai.

-Molesta-te que eles sejam amigos? –Harry respirou com força, desfrutando do vento fresco que entrava pela janela. –Tens falado com ele sobre isto?

-Em alguma ocasião, mas tratámo-lo de forma superficial. –Draco encolheu-se de ombros olhando com receio ao professor. –Disse-me que se conhecem desde sua época de estudantes. Nada mais. Mas quando está com ele... é como se eu não existisse.

Harry sorriu internamente. A sensação que Draco estava experimentando não era outra coisa mais que não ciúmes. Draco estava zeloso da cercania de Remus. E não podia o culpar por sentir. Ainda que ele não os tinha podido observar, sentia com clareza a mútua atração que tinha entre eles, um sentimento de companheirismo e algo mais que o fez corar-se.

-Deveria falar com ele ao respeito. –Aconselhou-lhe seu amigo. –Só assim poderá aclarar todas suas dúvidas.

-Talvez... não queira saber nada. Ainda.

Harry compreendeu a cada palavra de seu amigo. De alguma estranha maneira, Draco sentia que tinha algo mais que uma simples amizade entre seu pai e Remus. Mas negava-se a admiti-lo. Talvez a mesma ideia lhe parecia absurda dado o pouco tempo decorrido depois da morte de sua mãe. Era lógico e muito compreensível.

-Se teu pai encontrasse a alguém mais... Te molestaria? –Draco franziu o cenho ante a pergunta de seu amigo. Suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia sua olhada cinza para seu pai, que continuava enfrascado com o professor no que parecia ser uma conversa muito interessante.

-Minha mãe acaba de morrer, e ele a amava muito. Segue-a amando. –Foi a resposta firme do loiro. –Não acho que em tão pouco tempo consiga se apaixonar outra vez.

-Mas... E se alguma vez fizesse-o? –Perguntou o moreno com marcada insistência. –Lhe negaria o direito de voltar a ser feliz?

Draco não respondeu no instante. Em mudança, observou como seu pai sorria por algum comentário do homem a seu lado. Ele quase nunca o via sorrir, e lhe surpreendeu a facilidade com a que o licantropo fazia que seu sorriso aflorasse.

Uma coruja desconhecida irrompeu na janela, surpreendendo aos dois rapazes. Draco apressou-se a tomar as cartas que o animal levava na pata e a ave alçou o vôo para perder na escuridão da noite. Remus pôs-se de pé e acercou-se aos rapazes.

-Sucede algo? –O homem tomou as duas cartas que Draco lhe entregou. Examinou a correspondência e não pôde evitar um gesto de moléstia ao ver o que era. Com um suspiro, depositou sobre a mão de Harry as duas primeiras cartas que lhe escrevesse a Severus.

-Cartas para mim? –Perguntou o moreno, emocionado. –São de Severus?

-Temo-me que não, Harry. –Foi a resposta do licantropo. –São as mesmas cartas que lhe enviaste. Têm-te devolvido.

-Não chegaram a seu destino?

-E não chegarão, Potter. Por mais cartas que lhe escrevas. –Remus e Draco olharam a Lucius sem entender. –Segundo sei, não poderá ter contato entre Severus e você até o Julgamento.

-Não o entendo... Quer dizer que também não poderei o ir visitar a Azkaban? –Harry apertou as cartas contra seu peito, ansioso. –Por que?

-Porque não pode ter contato de nenhuma classe entre Acusado e Vítima. –Respondeu o aristocrata. –É uma medida que evita situações de índole intimatório. Como represálias e ameaças de qualquer tipo.

-Eu... não o sabia.

-Eu também não o sabia, Harry. Sinto muito. –Desculpou-se Remus, apenado. –De tê-lo sabido...

-Está bem... –Harry pôs-se de pé, as cartas apertadas em sua mão. –Se desculpam-me, quisesse ir-me a descansar. Draco, poderia...?

Draco levantou-se e conduziu a seu amigo até sua habitação. Já dentro, Harry se desmoronou sobre a cama sem poder conter as lágrimas. O loiro sentou-se junto a ele sem saber que fazer. Ao final, deixou que seu amigo chorasse sobre seu travesseiro até se acalmar.

-Ficarei contigo até que durma. –Harry assentiu em silêncio e escondeu as cartas embaixo do colchão. Já em pijama, se deslizou baixo as cobertas e deixou lugar para que Draco se deitasse junto a ele. –É uma pena que seu padrinho não compreenda...

-Promete-me que no dia em que teu pai se apaixone outra vez, não lhe fará o mesmo que Sirius tem feito comigo.

Harry fechou os olhos e não demorou em dormir. Draco permaneceu a seu lado, pensando na promessa que lhe pedia seu amigo. Era algo muito difícil de fazer, pois ele não podia conceber que seu pai pudesse se apaixonar outra vez. Mesmo assim, decidiu que não perdia nada com dar a seu amigo a promessa que lhe pedia.

-Prometo, Harry. –Respondeu ao fim, rogando não se arrepender depois.


	35. Em busca de respostas parte I

Draco encolheu suas compras para guardá-las no bolso secreto de sua túnica, antes de sair da loja na que acabava de adquirir alguns ingredientes. Era sábado e tocava-lhe surtir o laboratório. Hagrid já lhe tinha feito o favor de lhe entregar a dotação das plantas que precisaria essa semana, e só lhe faltava conseguir um novo caldeirão antes de regressar a Hogwarts.

Apesar de que o ambiente que se respirava nas transitadas ruas de Hogsmeade era de calma total, o loiro permanecia em constante vigilância. Já seu pai lhe tinha pedido que tivesse especial cuidado quando passasse cerca de algum beco, e ele não se tinha esquecido disso. Deteve seu andar em frente a uma sorveteria. Era uma manhã bastante calorosa e algo frio lhe cairia muito bem.

Caminhou devagar, desfrutando de sua guloseima e observando os aparadores até que se viu em frente a um pequeno parque. Decidido a tomar-se um breve descanso e desfrutar da vista do estanque buscou assento em uma banca, onde terminou de saborear seu gelado. Esteve vários minutos mais, observando a um casal de cisnes com suas crianças antes de pôr-se de pé para continuar com suas compras.

Acabava de cruzar a rua quando viu a Oliver. O auxiliar de Poppy levava uma bolsinha de papel na mão e passou tão cerca de Draco que este pensou que o veria. Mas Oliver seguiu seu caminho sem dar-se conta de sua presença. Movido pela curiosidade, Draco ocultou-se por trás de um posto e tomou uma revista para folhear sem perder de vista ao moreno. Não deixou de se surpreender ao ver que este se sentava no mesmo lugar onde momentos antes ele saboreara seu gelado.

Oliver sacou algo da bolsinha, ignorando que estava sendo observado. Após uns momentos pôs-se de pé e acercou-se ao estanque, onde lançou umas sementes que os pequenos cisnes devoraram. Intuindo que não demoraria em se marchar, Draco deixou a revista em seu lugar e se dispôs a cruzar outra vez a rua para o atingir.

Dantes de fazê-lo, girou sua mirada para um dos becos próximos e voltou sobre seus passos quando viu algo que não gostou. Um homem semi oculto na entrada do beco observava com demasiada insistência a Oliver. Desde a distância na que se achava Draco não podia o identificar, pois o homem parecia esconder parte de seu rosto. Mas pôde ver que parecia muito interessado nos movimentos do moreno.

Uma estranha inquietude fez-se crescente no peito do loiro, quem não se moveu de seu lugar tratando de não ser visto pelo desconhecido. Viu quando Oliver lançou uma última porção ao estanque antes de guardar a bolsinha e se marchar. A preocupação de Draco aumentou quando o homem emergiu de seu esconderijo no beco e começou a seguir ao rapaz.

Oliver deteve seu andar umas ruas mais adiante, onde um carruagem que Draco reconheceu como propriedade do Colégio já o esperava, pronto para o conduzir de regresso. E ainda que o loiro não atingiu a ver o gesto de frustração do homem ao o ver se marchar, não o perdeu de vista quando o desconhecido seguiu seu caminho até adentrar-se em um beco.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Se alguma vez Mark pensou que seria fácil se fazer de seu enteado, quando viu que o carruagem se elevava para o céu sem que ele pudesse o atingir seu enojo não pôde ser maior. Torcendo seu já de por si feio rosto, o homem se resignou a pospor sua vingança contra o filho da que foi sua esposa e se dirigiu para o sujo cartucho que habitava desde que saísse de prisão.

A sorte não tinha sido muito boa com ele a partir da noite que Oliver lhe marcou o rosto e o enviou a Azkaban. Sua varinha tinha-lhe sido destruída e grande parte de sua magia reduzida durante sua reclusão. E não tinha tido oportunidade de conseguir outra varinha no mercado negro, pois para isso precisava muito dinheiro, que ele não tinha.

Também não podia conseguir um trabalho decente, pois ninguém se atrevia a lhe dar emprego a um ex preso. Consciente de sua precária situação e movido mais pela necessidade de álcool que de sustento, o homem teve que voltar a seu antigo trabalho. Um trabalho que sua esposa jamais lhe tinha conhecido e que agora pagava pelo menos o quarto onde dormia, e todas as garrafas de rum barato que o homem precisava.

Grunhiu em descontentamento quando abriu a única carteira que essa amanhã tinha conseguido roubar do bolso de um transeunte despistado. Nada de grande valor, uns quantos bilhetes de baixa denominação que serviriam para pagar a renda do seguinte mês. Atirou a carteira em um rincão e buscou embaixo do único móvel do quarto até dar com uma garrafa, que destampou de um tiro dantes de lhe dar um longo gole.

Escutou que alguém tocava à porta. Estranhado, o homem limpou-se a boca com a manga e escondeu a garrafa para atender o telefonema. Não esperava visitas de nenhuma classe, pelo que não pôde evitar exalar uma exclamação quando a periclitante madeira rangeu entre seus dedos, dantes de se dar conta que se encontrava colado à parede com uma varinha apontando a seu pescoço.

-Quem... é? –foi o primeiro que conseguiu articular quando ao fim pôde reagir.

-Essa mesma pergunta é a que eu venho a lhe fazer... –Draco não pôde evitar um gesto de asco quando viu ao homem de frente, e entontes compreendeu porque se cobria parte do rosto na rua. –Por que estava seguindo a Oliver?

Pese a que aquele imponente loiro parecia ser muito jovem, não tinha descartado a possibilidade de que se tratasse de um Auror. E Mark permitiu-se respirar mais tranquilo quando o nome de seu enteado saiu à colação. Mesmo assim, decidiu responder a sua pergunta ante o ar ameaçador que despediam seus acerados olhos.

-Não é um assunto que deva te importar muito, mas te direi... –enquanto falava, o homem não pôde deixar de observar as finas vestiduras do rapaz. Fazendo contas chegou à conclusão de que a só túnica que portava já valia para ele muitos anos de árduo trabalho. –Verá... Oliver e eu temos umas contas pendentes, que quero saldar.

-Que classe de contas? –o loiro teve que reprimir outro gesto de repulsão ao ver que um retorcido sorriso se formava nos lábios do homem em frente a ele. Afirmou com força a varinha e Mark pôs-se sério quando sentiu que quase lhe atravessava o pescoço com a fina ponta. –Responda!

-Por que está tão interessado no saber? –o homem percorreu de acima abaixo o alto corpo do jovem. Draco sentiu a mirada pesada sobre ele e um calafrio o traspassou. –Talvez você é seu novo amante?

-Isso não é assunto que se importe... –Draco acurtou a distância e falou bem perto de seu rosto. O homem fez-se para trás intimidado ante a olhada cinza, fria e penetrante que o atravessou como uma adaga. –Se não responde a minha pergunta me verei obrigado a utilizar a varinha... e não estou caçoando.

-Ele foi quem me fez isto no rosto. –lhe disse enquanto assinalava a longa cicatriz que o atravessava.

-Devia ter uma boa razão para fazê-lo, Não? –Mark viu em sua mirada determinada que o jovem falava em sério. Resignado, encolheu-se de ombros e continuou falando.

-Sua mãe e eu estávamos no meio de... uma discussão.

Draco abriu grandes os olhos quando escutou a confissão. Recordou de repente a advertência de Blaize a noite de sua morte.

" _Não deixes que seu padrasto se acerque a ele..."_

-Então... você é seu padrasto... –Draco tomou a solapa da puída túnica, olorosa a álcool e suja. Mark encolheu-se sobre seu lugar quando a varinha do loiro apontou a seu rosto, e fechou os olhos. –Me escute bem, porque será a primeira e última vez que lhe advirto: Oliver não está sozinho. De modo que não quero voltar ao ver cerca dele.

O homem obsequiou-lhe como resposta outro sorriso retorcido, que não esteve livre de temor.

-Eu estarei vigiando –antes de que as náuseas voltassem com só o ver, Draco decolou a varinha de seu pescoço e se dirigiu à saída, não sem antes lhe presentear uma mirada ameaçadora que fez que o homem se encolhesse mais contra a parede.

-Não, eu te vigiarei a ti... Draco Malfoy –murmurou quando ao se marchar Draco, o homem abriu seu bilheteira para a revisar. O que encontrou lhe fez sentir uma grande satisfação. Tinha uma grande quantidade de dinheiro, junto com as credenciais de Draco e uma lista de coisas e ingredientes com nomes estranhos.

Após contar o dinheiro guardou-o em um lugar seguro, junto com as credenciais e a lista que ao que parece tinha sido escrita pelo loiro. Talvez pudessem lhe servir mais adiante. Sorriu, aspirando o aroma a dinheiro e fina pele da cara carteira. Esse mesmo dia a venderia e se daria o gosto de beber da garrafa do mais caro licor.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ron deu graças a Merlin de que seu turno no restaurante terminasse. O espetáculo da sexta-feira pela noite era um bom pretexto para que o lugar se enchesse a rebentar. E ainda que as propinas eram generosas e mais que bem-vindas, os exaustos garçons que ocupavam esse turno agradeciam com a alma quando o amanhecer irrompia no hotel através de suas luxuosas janelas.

O ruivo entregou as contas da noite e despediu-se de seus colegas para ir a casa. O único que desejava era um banho morno e um bom café da manhã dantes de se deixar cair sobre a cama. Atravessou a lareira destinada aos empregados e emergiu na cozinha da Toca.

-Não vai tomar o café? –perguntou-lhe sua mãe quando Ron passou de longo rumo às escadas.

-Baixarei em um momento, mamãe –respondeu-lhe o rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que despojava-se de seus prendas superiores. Lhe fatigava o cheiro a puro impregnado nelas. Por muito finos que fossem o fedor da fumaça nunca deixaria de lhe provocar náuseas.

Após banhar-se e vestir-se, teve tempo ainda para visitar a habitação de Hermione. Descansaria umas horas dantes de ir vê-la. E ainda que a doutora Sayers não o tinha citado nos últimos dias para falar de seus progressos, ele se conformava com a ver de longe ainda que fora por uns momentos. Se recostou sobre a cama que algumas ocasiões compartilhasse com ela, sem evitar ruborizar-se ante a lembrança.

Ele ainda tinha presente o aroma de seu corpo e a macieza de sua pele, que tantas vezes se deleitasse acariciando. Estranhava suas miradas, sua voz, sua companhia. Sentia falta os momentos em que seus olhos castanhos brilhavam quando ele a tomava sem pressas, se deleitando com os suaves movimentos de seu corpo baixo o seu. Como desejava que Hermione também os recordasse!

Fechou os olhos e abraçou seu travesseiro, tão esgotado que o sonho começava ao vencer. Molly encarregou-se de evitar que ficasse dormido quando o chamou para o café. Resignado, deixou o travesseiro em seu lugar e ao fazê-lo sua mão chocou contra um objeto. Intrigado, o rapaz levantou prenda-a para encontrar-se com algo que fez que seu coração batesse com uma força inusitada.

Seu rosto alumiou-se quando após pronunciar uma palavra, o livro que tinha em suas mãos se abriu lhe deixando ver suas páginas. Emocionado, correu para o escritório e abriu uma das gavetas, de onde extraiu uma caixa do mesmo tamanho. Pronunciou a mesma contrassenha e riu com força, sustentando entre suas mãos o tesouro que acabava de encontrar ao mesmo tempo em que recordava aquela noite tão especial com sua noiva.

_-Não sabia que tivesse um diário..._

_-Desde que cumpri seis anos... quando lhe perguntei a minha mãe por que estava em alvo, ela me respondeu que era labor minha que não seguisse assim. Perguntei-lhe que era o que devia escrever nele. Ela me respondeu que escrevesse todo aquilo que vivesse durante a cada dia de minha vida, e que achasse que valia a pena recordar..._

Uma lágrima surcou a bochecha de Ron. Mas não era uma lágrima de tristeza, era a esperança que renascia em seu coração. Guardou os treze diários de Hermione em sua caixa e abraçou-a com força. Correu escadas abaixo e se topou com sua mãe, que já ia caminho ao buscar. A Molly não lhe passou por alto o gesto alterado de seu filho e lhe dedicou uma mirada preocupada.

-Está bem, Ron? –seu filho não respondeu. Só beijou a bochecha de sua mãe e depois lhe mostrou a caixa, gesto que ela não compreendeu. –Que é isso?

-Uma esperança, mamãe. –foi o único que Molly escutou de seu filho dantes do ver partir a toda pressa para San Mungo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry estava muito nervoso. Uma grande quantidade de repórteres esperavam fora do Castelo, prontos para escutar suas respostas a todas as perguntas que planejavam lhe fazer. Ao longo dessa semana o rapaz tinha pedido a Draco que lhe lesse todas as notícias relacionadas com a derrota de Voldemort, e o que as pessoas opinava sobre a acusação de seu padrinho contra Severus.

E a Draco alegrou lhe que Harry se interessasse em saber todo ao respeito. Suspeitava a reação lógica que seu amigo teria ao se inteirar de como estavam as coisas lá afora. Após ler-lhe a última edição vespertina, Harry já não suportou mais fofocas das pessoas e lhe pediu a Remus que convocasse a uma conferência de imprensa no Castelo. Estava decidido a limpar o nome de Severus antes de que todas essas conjecturas sem fundamento terminassem pelo destruir.

O rapaz deixou-se conduzir por Remus e baixou as escadas da entrada para encontrar com os repórteres. Seus ouvidos perceberam com clareza suas exclamações de surpresa. Não era o mesmo escutar rumores de que o Salvador do Mundo Mágico tinha ficado cego, que o ver por eles mesmos. Remus ajudou-o a subir a um palco onde tinha uma mesa improvisada em frente aos jornalistas, e o fez sentar em uma cadeira, junto a ele.

A diretora, os Chefes das Casas de Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff, e Lucius Malfoy em representação da Junta Escolar já se encontravam em seus respectivos lugares, dispostos a apoiar a Harry se o rapaz precisava ajuda com alguma pergunta. O resto do professorado encontrava-se localizado a um lado.

Harry sentiu-se aturdido quando a um sinal de Remus, todos os repórteres começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Remus assinalou a um deles e os demais calaram, seus voa plumas prontas para tomar nota de todo o que o rapaz respondesse.

-Harry... Que ocorreu na Mansão Riddle após que foi sequestrado pelo professor Severus Snape, e levado ante O-que-não-deve-ser nomeado?

Harry teve que respirar com força quando viu até onde se tinha distorcido todo o ocorrido aquela noite. Mesmo assim, manteve a calma ao recordar que o pouco que eles sabiam se devia à falta de conhecimento da verdade, e que era labor dele a dar a conhecer.

-O professor Snape não me sequestrou a noite de meu confronto com Voldemort... –todos os repórteres sentiram um calafrio ao escutar a Harry nomear a seu inimigo sem nenhum assomo de temor. –Eu fui à Mansão Riddle por minha própria vontade. Eu mesmo debochei as barreiras de proteção da Mansão Black e usei um transladador. Tudo foi um plano traçado pela Ordem da Fênix, com meu pleno consentimento.

Após que os repórteres se repuseram da surpresa ante essa declaração que não esperavam, o rapaz se dispôs a contestar algumas perguntas mais.

-Que há de verdadeiro sobre o que te ocorreu dentro da Mansão? –perguntou outro repórter. –Dizem que o professor Snape te torturou e abusou de ti.

-O professor Snape jamais abusou de mim –foi a resposta firme de Harry. –E foi Voldemort quem torturou-me. O professor Snape curou minhas feridas dentro da mesma Mansão, arriscando-se a que o mesmo Voldemort o descobrisse.

-Então... De quem são as mostras de sêmen que tem o Ministério baixo custodia?

-São... de meu companheiro. -o assombro dos presentes foi maiúsculo quando escutaram a resposta do rapaz.

-É homossexual?

-Sim. E encontrava-me com essa pessoa quando chegou o momento de partir à batalha –Harry não pôde evitar ruborizar-se quando concluiu. –Não tive tempo... de dar-me um banho.

Remus e Lucius se voltearam a ver, surpreendidos pelo que estavam escutando. Na mesa, as bochechas das professoras se tingiram de carmim, e para além puderam-se escutar algumas risadinhas nervosas.

-Nos dirá como se chama o afortunado? –perguntou uma senhorita. Harry negou com a cabeça e todos compreenderam que era algo que o rapaz preferia manter em reserva. Quando os ânimos se acalmaram voltaram as perguntas sobre o ocorrido na Mansão Riddle.

-Temos podido comprovar, que é verdade que tem ficado cego –Harry assentiu em silêncio. –Que foi o que sucedeu?

Harry respirou fundo, tratando de recordar com detalhe o ocorrido a noite em que derrotou a Voldemort.

-A Ordem da Fênix irrompeu na Mansão Riddle, após que suas barreiras de proteção foram destruídas pelo professor Dumbledore. Eu buscava ao professor Snape, que tinha sido capturado por Nagini, a serpente de Voldemort...

Todos os presentes escutavam com atenção as palavras do rapaz. O que lhes estava contando se assemelhava muito à declaração que a professora McGonagall desse ao dia seguinte da batalha.

-...foi com a ajuda do Diretor que consegui dar com ele. O professor Snape estava ferido, tinha ambas pernas fraturadas.

O rapaz deixou passar essa lembrança em sua mente, junto com o ocorrido mais tarde com o Medalhão. Era algo que não tinham porque saber.

-...enfrentei-me contra Voldemort em um duelo, e consegui desarmá-lo –Harry não fez caso aos murmúrios de exclamação que escutou. –Mas quando lancei a maldição imperdoável contra ele, Nagini se atravessou. Antes de morrer lançou-me veneno ao rosto. Momentos depois já não podia ver nada.

-Se já não podia ver nada, como foi que pode acabar com Voldemort?

-Porque recebi ajuda do senhor Malfoy... e do professor Snape –neste ponto, Remus girou sua mirada interrogante para o loiro, quem se fez o desentendido.

-De que forma puderam te ajudar?

Harry respondeu à pergunta do repórter, seu coração transbordando de orgulho ao recordar esses últimos momentos junto a Severus.

-O senhor Malfoy distraiu a Voldemort até que consegui acercar ao professor Snape. –Harry suspirou quando recordou as luzes que o guiassem em seu caminho para seu companheiro, e a calidez da mão de Severus sobre a sua, lhe ajudando a acabar de uma vez por todas com esse pesadelo. –O professor Snape foi quem guiou minha mão e apontou para o coração de Voldemort para que pudesse voltar a lhe lançar a maldição. Assim foi como conseguimos acabar com ele.

Teve um longo momento de silêncio, no que só atingiu a se escutar o rabiscos das plumas sobre os pergaminhos, escrevendo a toda velocidade as palavras que Harry acabava de pronunciar. O rapaz permitiu-se relaxar-se um pouco sabendo que todo o que acabava de dizer, ao dia seguinte seria notícia de primeira pagina. E alegrava lhe saber que isso ajudaria em grande parte a limpar o nome de Severus, e de passagem, o nome de Albus e do Colégio.

-Recuperará a vista? –a pergunta de outro repórter fazer voltar de seus pensamentos.

-Espero que sim.

-Se o professor Snape é inocente de todo o que se lhe acusa, por que segue encerrado em Azkaban? –a pergunta de Rita Skeeter fez que o rosto do rapaz se ensombrecera.

-Não está obrigado a responder, Harry –Remus falou a seu ouvido e colocou sua mão sobre a do rapaz. Este respirou com força e se pôs de pé, dando a entender que já tinha terminado.

-Não tem respondido a minha pergunta. –insistiu a repórter. –Se Snape é inocente, por que Sirius Black não tem retirado a denúncia?

-Essa é uma pergunta que não posso responder. Sinto muito.

Harry desceu do palco sustentando-se de Remus. A roda de imprensa continuou com algumas perguntas à professora McGonagall sobre o estado de saúde do professor Dumbledore. Mas Harry já não quis ficar a escutar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde a janela de seu escritório em San Mungo, a doutora Sayers observava com grande atenção a Hermione. Rum Weasley acabava de marchar-se após fazer-lhe entrega dos treze diários de seu paciente. Tinha sido uma grande surpresa o inteirar-se que a rapariga possuía tais diários desde menina. E ainda que isso não significava a garantia de uma recuperação pelo menos tinha uma base sobre a qual partir, como o mesmo Ron lhe tinha comentado momentos dantes.

-Nestes diários estão as pessoas e os lugares que conhece, mas dos quais ela só guarda lembranças dolorosas. –lhe tinha dito, suas cinzas olhos ilusionados ante as possibilidades que se abriam em frente a Hermione. –Agora tem a oportunidade de saber que nem tudo o que a rodeia tem sido mau. E que tem amigos que se preocupam por ela, e aos quais pode voltar a conhecer através de suas próprias memórias.

-Tudo isso soa muito bem, senhor Weasley. E não duvido que como parte de sua terapia seria muito proveitoso –tinha sido a resposta reservada da doutora. –Mas preciso que compreenda que não podemos basear todas nossas esperanças nestes diários. Nem sequer sabemos se Hermione será capaz de assimilar todas essas lembranças.

-Nunca o saberemos se não o tentamos –lhe tinha respondido o rapaz. E só até que ela lhe prometeu que o pensaria se tinha marchado após lhe entregar os diários.

A doutora Sayers afastou-se da janela e tomou de sua mesa os últimos desenhos de Hermione. A cada vez era mais latente neles sua necessidade de recuperar seu passado. Dentro de seu mesmo vazio ela parecia ser consciente do que lhe faltava. E agora o achado do jovem Weasley tinha acordado na doutora uma grande interrogante. E se Hermione estava disposta ao tentar também?

Os resultados das provas de psicométrica de Hermione eram impressionantes. Tinham demonstrado que a garota possuía uma inteligência sobressaliente. Quando a Diretora de seu Colégio lhe facilitou informação sobre seu rendimento acadêmico ficou impressionada. E durante sua entrevista com seus amigos mais próximos, todos coincidiram em que era uma jovem com uma personalidade forte e decidida.

Era sã, sem nenhum vício. Amava os livros e sua mente sempre estava aberta a explorar novas experiências. Estava apaixonada, tinha planejada uma vida e uma carreira... e tudo isso o tinha perdido em menos de um minuto graças a uma criatura com uma margem de inteligência por embaixo da infinitesimal parte da inteligência da rapariga. Suspirou, frustrada. A vida era muito injusta.

Deixou os desenhos de seu paciente a um lado e tomou o diário mais antigo. Observou com atenção as pequenas e manchadas fadas. Abriu-o e leu uma das muitas páginas escritas com uma letra infantil, mas muito limpa. Com o diário na mão, dirigiu sua mirada para o terraço. Hermione ainda estava aí, ao que parece concentrada em pintar de vermelho suas emoções. Tomou uma decisão.

-Olá, Hermione. –a garota deixou o pincel a um lado quando a doutora Sayers se acercou a ela. Respondeu com timidez a seu saúdo e deixou que se sentasse a seu lado no pasto. –Recorda que te falei de um amigo seu que vem a te visitar?

Hermione respondeu com um ligeiro assentimento. A doutora tinha-lhe dito que se ela assim o queria, que o deixaria entrar para conversar com ela. Mas a jovem não estava pronta ainda para o ver, nem sequer para escutar seu nome.

-Pois trouxe-te um obsequio... –disse-lhe enquanto mostrava-lhe o diário. Hermione observou-o com muito interesse. –Recorda?

-Não o recordo. –lhe confessou após repassar as páginas do pequeno diário.

-É o primeiro de treze diários que possui. –Hermione a olhou, surpreendida. –Este é o primeiro e o escreveste quando tinha seis anos.

-Se você diz que são meus, eu lhe creio. –respondeu a rapariga com total honestidade. –Mas não sei o que há neles. Nem sequer recordo tê-los escrito.

-Talvez se te animasse ao ler, poderia encontrar nele as respostas a muitas das perguntas que fez tantas vezes –a doutora pôde ver um assomo de temor e dúvida nos olhos castanhos de seu paciente. –Proponho algo... leiamos juntas –Hermione suspirou, meditando. –Só o primeiro. E se ao terminá-lo se sente pronta para ler os demais por sua conta, teremos dado um grande passo.

Hermione baixou a mirada para enfocar no desenho do diário. As pequenas fadas acordavam muitas coisas em seu coração que não atingia a compreender. Como se algo muito especial se escondesse nesse pequeno livro, mas ela temesse o descobrir por temor ao amar... e perdê-lo outra vez.

-Você crê... que aqui posso encontrar o que estou buscando? –a mulher assentiu. –E se só são coisas terríveis como todas minhas demais lembranças?

-Te direi o mesmo que seu amigo me disse... nunca o saberemos se não o tentamos.

Hermione acariciou a porta de seu pequeno diário e suspirou. Seu amigo devia querê-la muito como para se ter tomado a moléstia de lhe levar esses diários. E então pensou que se tinha alguém a quem ela importar dessa maneira, então ela devia corresponder de alguma forma.

-Está bem... –aceitou ao fim, seu coração estremecido de emoção e ansiedade. –Eu tentarei.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Após o desgosto de conhecer ao padrasto de Oliver, Draco já não quis saber nada mais e se esquecendo do caldeirão que devia comprar decidiu voltar a Hogwarts. Mas antes de ir a seus aposentos dirigiu-se à enfermaria. Um detalhe que essa amanhã tinha observado em Oliver o tinha preocupado e molesto. E era que o moreno parecia ser bastante distraído.

Como tinha sido possível que passasse a centímetros de onde ele se encontrava e não o visse? Se assim era de descuidado sempre que ia pela rua, então não queria nem pensar no risco que corria com semelhante padrasto o perseguindo por todas partes. Chamou à porta do escritório e foi Poppy quem contestou a seu chamado.

-Oliver está descansando. –foi sua resposta quando o loiro lhe perguntou por ele. –Regressou algo cansado de seu passeio e me disse que estaria em seus aposentos. Oferece-se algo?

-Só quero falar com ele –Draco duvidou uns segundos dantes de voltar a perguntar. –Sabe onde estão suas habitações?

Após que a enfermeira lhe deu a informação que precisava, o rapaz se dirigiu para lá. Demorou vários segundos em decidir-se a chamar à porta, que um sonolento Oliver abriu antes de que seu rosto sonolento passasse a um de genuína surpresa.

-Malfoy? –Draco ficou parado em frente a ele, esperando. Oliver esfregou-se os olhos para terminar de acordar e com uma mirada envergonhada convidou-o a passar. –Em que posso te servir?

Draco tomou-se seu tempo para examinar a habitação. Era uma pequena sala mobiliada em cores claros. Chamou-lhe a atenção uma parede pintada de cor salmão que exibia várias fotografias da equipe de Quidditch. Se entreteve observando uma em onde Harry e ele sorriam, enquanto Oliver sustentava a última Taça que ganhassem com ele como Capitão.

-Lembro... que esse dia nos enfrentamos a Slytherin –Draco assentiu às palavras de Oliver, que se tinha colocado a seu lado para observar a fotografia. –Custou-nos muito trabalho ganhar-lhes.

Um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do loiro ao recordá-lo. Naquele então lhe tinha doído o estômago da raiva que lhe deu ao lhe lhes ter escapado a Taça das mãos. Mas agora que tudo era parte de uma lembrança, já não lhe parecia tão dramático. E até admitia que apesar de todo se tinha divertido como louco nesse grande partido.

Draco fez a um lado suas lembranças sobre o Quidditch e voltou-se para o moreno. Ainda que Oliver já estava bem acordado, seus negros cabelos caíam em mechas despenteados que cobriam parte de seu rosto. Tratou de colocar em seu lugar usando seus longos dedos. Rebeldes, as mechas voltaram a cobrir sua frente e o moreno deu-se por vencido.

Com um sorriso tímido, convidou ao loiro a tomar assento na sala antes de sentar-se junto a ele, seu olhada café enche de perguntas.

-Esta amanhã te vi em Hogsmeade. –Oliver o escutou ao mesmo tempo em que convocava umas copas de suco de frutas. Ofereceu-lhe uma ao loiro, que aceitou com um elegante gesto. –Passei a seu lado, mas acho que não se deu conta.

-Sinto muito. Se não te saudei não foi por falta de educação. –se desculpou o moreno, apenado. –É um mau hábito que tenho desde que era um menino. Minha mãe sempre me repreendia porque nunca me fixava nas pessoas com as que me cruzava no caminho. Em que parte de Hogsmeade me viu?

-Em um parque que tem um estanque.

-O estanque dos cisnes... não tinha ideia de que estivesses por aí. Para valer sinto muito.

-Sugiro-te que tenha cuidado quando visite Hogsmeade. Eu não era o único que te observava. Seu padrasto seguiu-te durante todo o trajeto de regresso a sua carruagem. –Draco pôde ver como Oliver empalidecia por uns segundos, antes de se pôr de pé.

-Se Mark pensa que lhe tenho medo está muito equivocado. –começou a caminhar de um lado a outro, molesto. Draco deixou sua bebida a um lado e parou-se para colocar-se em frente a ele. Oliver deteve seu andar para olhá-lo. –Como soubeste que era meu padrasto?

-Porque segui-o após que partiste –Oliver se surpreendeu ante a resposta do loiro.

-Falou com ele? –Draco assentiu. –Não devia se arriscar. Ainda que já não tenha varinha não deixa de ser um homem violento.

Draco só se encolheu de ombros, sem lhe dar demasiada importância ao comentário do Gryffindor.

-Disse-me que tens uma conta pendente com ele.

-Está furioso comigo pelo que lhe fiz no rosto. Mas ele lhe merecia. Isso e bem mais. –Oliver suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mostrava a Draco uma fotografia, onde uma formosa mulher de longos cabelos negros lhe olhava sorrindo. –Ela... era minha mãe. Morreu faz pouco mais de três anos.

Draco tomou a fotografia que Oliver lhe oferecia. Pôde encontrar um grande parecido entre eles, a exceção dos olhos. Os dela eram azuis.

-Era muito bela. –Oliver assentiu com uma mirada de orgulho. –Foi seu padrasto...?

-Não. Ele a estava golpeando a noite em que os encontrei. –recordou o rapaz com tristeza. –Mas ela... já estava doente. Não puderam fazer nada para a ajudar. Morreu em uns meses depois.

Draco entregou-lhe a fotografia, que Oliver beijou com doçura antes de devolver a seu lugar. O loiro bisbilhotou ao redor, buscando alguma coisa que pudesse lhe dizer quem era seu verdadeiro pai. Mas só a fotografia de sua mãe enfeitava esse pequeno espaço.

-Tem mais família em algum lado? –Oliver negou com a cabeça à pergunta do loiro, sem deixar de olhar o formoso rosto que lhe sorria desde o retrato. Supondo que o moreno quereria estar só com suas lembranças, Draco deu meia volta disposto a se marchar.

-Já te vai? –o loiro deteve-se para voltear a vê-lo. Oliver acercou-se a ele, seus cabelos revolto sobre sua testa. Draco levantou uma mão e tomou uma mecha negra para acomodar em seu lugar. Oliver surpreendeu-se ao princípio, para depois sorrir. –Gostaria de ficar-te a almoçar? Claro... se não tem outra coisa que...

-Está bem. –o mesmo Draco se assombrou da rapidez com a que respondeu, e as cores subiram a seu rosto quando seu estômago lhe confirmou sua própria resposta. Ao vê-lo, Oliver riu com ligeireza. Muito poucas vezes podia-se ter o privilégio de ver a Draco Malfoy tão turbado.

-Então pedirei que nos tragam algo –Oliver conduziu ao loiro para uma mesa para quatro pessoas. –Agrada-me a ideia de não almoçar sozinho.

-Achava que almoçava com Poppy.

-Não, ela e eu temos horários muito diferentes. –foi a resposta do moreno. –Muito raras vezes coincidimos.

-Já vejo... –um elfo respondeu ao chamado de Oliver, e enquanto este ordenava o almoço, Draco recordou a Blaize em seus últimos momentos e seu temor de que Oliver ficasse sozinho.

" _Não tenho ideia do que vou fazer. Mas posso-te assegurar que Blaize não terá que se preocupar por isso..."_  Tinha-lhe dito então a seu pai. E até esse momento todo o tinha feito às apalpadelas, sem ter uma base sobre a qual se sustentar nem uma certeza de como o fazer. E agora que sabia que Oliver estava só, no sentido literal da palavra, o compreendeu tudo.

O almoço apareceu servido sobre a mesa, e para o momento em que seu anfitrião iniciou uma amena conversa, Draco já tinha uma ideia exata do que faria.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Remus atravessou a lareira da Mansão Black, esperando encontrar a Sirius. Como lhe prometesse a si mesmo, o licantropo tinha deixado passar em vários dias com o propósito de lhe dar tempo para pensar em sua situação com Harry. E esperava que o animago para valer tivesse reconsiderado sua atitude ao respeito. Despojou-se de sua capa e chamou a um elfo. Nico apareceu em frente a ele, lhe retorcendo as mãos em um gesto nervoso.

-Que sucede? –perguntou-lhe o homem quando observou o nervosismo do elfo. –Seu amo passa bem?

-Nico não saberia lhe dizer, senhor amigo do amo... –respondeu a fiel criatura, olhando com aprensión para as escadas que conduziam às habitações superiores. –O amo Sirius leva em vários dias encerrado nas habitações do amo Harry, e não tem querido sair daí.

-Por que não me avisou? –Remus apressou-se a subir as escadas e tocou à porta onde o leão rugiu, pedindo a contrassenha. Remus concedeu-lhe e entrou, buscando a seu amigo.

-Nico lamenta-o muito, senhor. Mas Nico teme que o amo Sirius se enoje com ele por lhe avisar. –Remus escutou longínqua a voz do assustado elfo, pois toda sua atenção estava posta em buscar a seu amigo. –O amo Sirius não tem querido comer, mas Nico se encarregou de lhe dar poções e asseá-lo, senhor amigo do amo...

Remus já não escutou as últimas palavras do pequeno servente, suspirou com pesar quando descobriu a Sirius. Encontrava-se encolhido em um rincão da habitação, garrafa em mãos. Junto a ele, várias garrafas vazias a seu redor. Seus longos e despenteados cabelos caíam sobre seu rosto, cobrindo-o. Remus só precisou o ver nesse instante para saber que as frias palavras que seu afilhado lhe dissesse no dia de sua partida, lhe tinham afetado bem mais do que supunha.

-Leva-te tudo isto daqui –lhe ordenou ao elfo assinalando as garrafas. –Prepara um café muito carregado para teu amo, e põe-lhe alguma poção para cortar essa ressaca.

O pequeno desapareceu ao instante. Remus acercou-se a seu amigo e tratou de tomar a garrafa que sustentava em sua mão. Mas Sirius reagiu e apertou-a com força levantando seus olhos vidrosos para a pessoa que se atrevia a interromper sua solidão. O animago rangeu os dentes quando a força de Remus ganhou, lhe arrebatando.

Tomou-o do braço e levantou-o de um tiro para conduzir ao banho. Sirius grunhiu ao sentir a água fria da ducha molhando seu corpo, ainda vestido. Tremeu quando Remus o despojou de suas roupas empapadas com um feitiço, e sacudiu a cabeça para tratar de reagir. Mareado, se recargou na parede e se tensou quando Remus o sustentou. Forcejou tratando de libertar dos braços de seu amigo.

-Se não te está quieto não poderei terminar de assear-te –Sirius deixou de forcejar ao reconhecer a voz de Remus e afrouxou seu corpo, deixando que seu amigo o secasse e o vestisse com outro feitiço.

O elfo regressou com o café carregado, e Remus teve que esperar a que Sirius o bebesse sem sentir arcadas. Minutos depois, o animago encontrava-se o bastante lúcido para enfrentar aos olhos dourados que o olhavam com enojo.

-Agora mesmo me vai explicar que demônios te propões com essa atitude. –Sirius fechou os olhos e se cobriu a cara, onde a queixo já começava a ser irregular. A voz de seu amigo golpeou-o como milhares de martelos quando este seguiu falando. –Não se te faz que essa não é a melhor forma de resolver teus assuntos com Harry?

Um riso amargo foi o que o licantropo recebeu como resposta. Sirius caminhou a passo lento para a janela. Tomou a firebolt que se achava recargada a um lado e se sentou na orla da cama onde noites dantes seu afilhado dormisse, seguro de qualquer perigo que o espreitasse. Remus esperou com paciência até que o homem conseguiu ordenar todos seus pensamentos.

-Quando James e Lily me disseram que esperavam um filho... foi algo maravilhoso –Remus o escutava com atenção. Compreendia a cada uma de suas palavras, pois ele também o tinha sentido ao receber a mesma notícia. –Mas quando após que nasceu me pediram que fosse seu padrinho... voltei-me louco de alegria.

Remus sorriu recordando esse momento. Ele tinha visto como Sirius, com infinito cuidado, tomava entre seus braços a esse pequeno de grandes olhos verdes e negros cabelos, prometendo a seus pais que seria o melhor dos padrinhos.

_-Não o duvidamos, Padfoot. –lhe tinha respondido James com um grande sorriso._

_-Ninguém melhor que você para ocupar nosso lugar se nós lhe chegássemos a faltar –tinha secundado Lily às palavras de seu esposo. –Estamos seguros que serias para ele como um pai._

-Tivesse gostado de vê-lo crescer... –Sirius seguiu falando e Remus regressou de suas lembranças. Caminhou para onde se encontrava seu amigo e se parou em frente a ele, junto à janela. Observou como os raios do sol davam a seus negros cabelos um tom azulado, contrastante com o pálido rosto sobre o que se espalhavam. –Todos os anos que estive em Azkaban me privaram de estar com ele. De ver por ele. Ele devia estar comigo e não com essas aberrações que tinha por parentes.

-Isso esteve fora de seu controle, Sirius –lhe ouviu dizer ao licantropo. Este se sentou a seu lado na orla da cama e posou uma mão sobre seu ombro. –Sei que se tivesse tido a oportunidade, teria sido um grande pai para ele.

-Tratei de sê-lo, Remus. Quando ao fim tive a oportunidade de velar por seu bem-estar... juro-te que dei o melhor de mim –Sirius apertou com força o cabo da Firebolt, fazendo que o pau tremesse entre suas mãos. –Tratei de dar-lhe todo o que em sua infância se lhe negou e todo o que ele se merecia. Que foi o que fiz mau para que Harry me pagasse desta maneira?

Remus guardou silêncio ao escutar a seu amigo. Ele era testemunha de quanto se tinha esmerado o animago em lhe dar todo o que precisava e bem mais. Não só como seu padrinho, senão também como seu tutor. Era lógico que Sirius não esperasse menos de Harry. Sirius tinha-se criado de seu afilhado as mais altas expectativas, e sentia-se defraudado.

Mas Harry não tinha feito nada mau. Só se tinha apaixonado e seguido a seu coração. Sabia que Sirius não estava molesto com Harry. Estava molesto porque seu afilhado estava apaixonado de um homem. Porque esse homem era Snape e porque o rapaz tinha tomado a decisão de seguir com ele passando acima de sua vontade.

-Não se engane, Sirius. Sei que tudo o que tem dito é produto de teu frustração porque ele decidiu ficar a apoiar a Severus, a se ir contigo –o rosto de Sirius se contraiu em uma careta de raiva ao escutar o nome de quem tanto odiava. –E parece-me imaturo de sua parte julgá-lo de forma tão dura só porque suas preferências sexuais não resultaram ser as que você esperava.

-Não o compreendeste! –Sirius deixou a Firebolt sobre a cama e pôs-se de pé, e Remus surpreendeu-se ante a atitude tão tosca que o animago adotou. –Tivesse aceitado qualquer coisa! Inclusive... que fosse bissexual. Qualquer homem ou mulher! Qualquer menos... esse maldito comensal!

-Por que não? –Remus levantou-se de seu lugar para enfrentá-lo, e pôde ver a mirada carregada de ódio do animago. Soube que esse era o momento para que seu amigo lhe respondesse todas suas dúvidas. –Tanto odeia-lhe que está disposto ao afundar? A passar sobre os sentimentos de Harry com tal de vê-lo destruído? Que foi o que te fez?

-É um Snape... um comensal... –Sirius deu as costas aos olhos dourados que escarvavam nos seus, temendo que pudessem descobrir neles o que ele com tanta dor guardava. –Harry não sabe o que lhe espera com esse homem... não o sabe.

-Você tem odiado a Severus desde muito antes que ele se convertesse em comensal, de modo que já não me venha com esse conto. –Remus pôde observar que as costas do animago se estremecia. –Sei que James e você o odiaram desde o momento em que o conheceram na plataforma da estação.

-Como sabe disso?

-Porque o mesmo James contou-me. –Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de espantar as lembranças que se atropelavam em sua mente. Lembranças aterradores que dormiam em sua consciência, e que agora acordavam sem que ele lhe pedisse. –Por que o odeia? Que foi o que ocorreu?

-Não posso... –uma aguda dor punçou em toda sua nuca e o fez cair de joelhos, e a sua cabeça voltaram como uma torrente as lembranças daquela noite. A noite de seus pesadelos.

-Que foi o que te fez para que o odeie dessa maneira? –encarou-lhe seu melhor amigo, disposto a averiguar de uma vez por todas a razão de tanto ressentimento.

-Não posso... dizer-te... –Sirius cobriu-se o rosto com as mãos, tratando de ocultar as amargas lágrimas que percorriam suas bochechas. –Faz favor... não me pergunte mais...

-Sirius? –Remus assustou-se ante a desesperada atitude de seu melhor amigo. Agachou-se a sua altura para envolver entre seus braços e Sirius se aferrou a ele com todas suas forças. –Que te sucede? Por favor, diz...

-Não posso... não posso...

-Se não me diz o que te ocorre, não poderei te ajudar –Sirius se sustentou do abraço consolador que o apresava, se sentindo impotente ao não poder expressar com palavras toda a angústia, a dor e o rancor tão grande que habitava em seu coração lastimado. –Se Severus fez-te algo e Harry corre grave perigo com ele, então deve me dizer.

-Não... ele não foi... –Sirius tentou falar. Quis contar-lhe todo e suas palavras se atoraram em sua garganta, e uma enorme angústia se alojou em seu coração. Ele tinha calado durante tanto tempo esses terríveis lembranças que se tinham convertido em algo muito doloroso e difícil de enfrentar. –Ele não foi... ele não...

-Não sei que é o que te passa... nem o porque deste ódio para ele –seu amigo acariciou seus negros e revoltos cabelos, tratando do tranquilizar. Sirius continuou chorando sobre seu ombro. –Mas sim sei que com sua atitude só obrigaste a Harry a eleger entre você e a pessoa que ele ama, e agora o perdeste.

-Eu não queria... perdê-lo... –Sirius falou entre soluços, apertando-se mais no abraço de Remus, quem só fechou os olhos e suspirou quando a voz do animago terminou de avariar em sua garganta. –Eu só queria... o melhor para ele.

-Então... acho que agora já sabe o que tem que fazer.

-Não quero que se equivoque... não quero que lhe faça dano –Remus pôde perceber o temor nas palavras de seu amigo. –Não quero o ver sofrer por sua culpa.

-Se chegasse a ser assim, Harry será o bastante forte para o superar. Mas se é feliz, então também deverá o aceitar. –passou um longo momento no que só pôde escutar a pesada respiração de Sirius. Era claro que o homem estava mantendo uma difícil luta entre seu ódio para Severus e seu amor para Harry. –Que fará agora?

Sirius respirou com força dantes de responder, seu rosto oculto no pescoço de seu único e incondicional amigo.

-O melhor... para ele.

E Remus quase pôde sentir como seu o imenso carinho desse homem para seu afilhado, encerrado nessas palavras que para Sirius eram as mais dolorosas por todo o que encerravam.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco voltava das habitações de Oliver, após almoçar. Caminhava sem pressa para o laboratório de seu padrinho, pois devia guardar os ingredientes adquiridos essa mesma manhã em Hogsmeade. Em sua mente ainda podia escutar o eco do riso transparente do moreno, e estava surpreendido da calidez que desprendia quando se encontrava relaxado.

Não podia negar que tinha passado uma tarde muito divertida. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém o fazia rir na forma na que Oliver acabava do fazer, lhe contando alguns chistes ou episódios de sua época de estudante. Tinha que admitir que o Gryffindor era simpático e inteligente, ameno e ademais possuía um grande sentido do humor. Deteve seu andar e seus pensamentos sobre Oliver quando chegou aos aposentos do professor.

Já no laboratório, extraiu de sua carteira secreta os ingredientes, guardados dentro de uma caixa reduzida que voltou a seu tamanho normal. Foi quando passou junto aos caldeirões que seu padrinho pendurava na parede que recordou que devia ter comprado um novo. Lamentando-se por não o ter recordado a tempo, o loiro decidiu revisar a lista que fizesse contra o que acabava de comprar. Veria se além do caldeirão não se lhe tinha esquecido outra coisa.

Meteu a mão no bolso direito de sua calça, onde acostumava guardar sua carteira. Estranhado, o Slytherin rebuscou nele sem a encontrar. Revisou no bolso esquerdo com iguais resultados. Após revisar na cada um dos bolsos de suas finas túnicas, chegou à conclusão de que a tinha extraviado. Com a esperança de tê-la deixado nas habitações de Oliver, chamou a um elfo e Dobby apareceu ao instante ao escutar a voz de quem fosse seu jovem amo na Mansão Malfoy.

-Amo Draco, em que pode lhe servir Dobby ao amo? –o pequeno girou os olhos para todas partes, como era seu costume sempre que queria se assegurar que seu jovem amo não corresse algum perigo.

-Quero que se apresente nos aposentos de Oliver Wood, e lhe pergunte se de casualidade não deixei esquecida minha carteira em algum cadeirão –o elfo assentiu e desapareceu. Draco se entreteve durante alguns momentos guardando os ingredientes, até que escutou o regresso do elfo. –E bem?

-O senhor Wood buscou-a por todas partes, amo Draco. Dobby ajudou-o, mas não pôde encontrar nada. –Draco suspirou, frustrado. –O senhor Wood diz que o sente muito. Dobby também o sente, amo Draco.

-Está bem, Dobby. Retira-te –o elfo fez o que lhe pedia. Já a sós, o loiro terminou de guardar os ingredientes nas gavetas e se entreteve elaborando uma poção. Enquanto fazia-o, repassou em sua mente os lugares onde pudesse ter deixado esquecida sua carteira. Sem relacionar o extravio com sua visita ao padrasto de Oliver, chegou à conclusão de que se lhe tinha caído em alguma das transitadas ruas de Hogsmeade.

Não lamentava ter perdido a carteira, nem sequer o dinheiro nela. O que lhe doía era ter perdido todas suas credenciais. Teria que solicitar duplicados no Ministério, trâmites pesados que lhe roubariam muito tempo. Esquecendo da carteira, terminou de elaborar a poção antes de regressar aos aposentos que compartilhava com seu pai.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O turno de Oliver na enfermaria estava por terminar, e o rapaz só esperava a chegada de Poppy para marchar a seus aposentos, se dar um banho e se mudar. Essa segunda-feira pela manhã acabava de receber um convite de Draco via coruja para tomar café da amanha em Hogsmeade. Já no dia anterior o loiro o tinha surpreendido com um convite a comer em companhia de seu pai, Remus, Harry e Ron.

Ao princípio o moreno tinha-se sentido algo assustado ante a perspectiva de compartilhar a mesa com Lucius Malfoy, mas ao final tinha resultado uma tarde de domingo muito agradável. O aristocrata esteve demasiado entretido com seu ex professor de Defesa, como para lhe pôr atenção a seus problemas com a ordem de seus cobertos sobre a mesa e o uso adequado das finas taças. E se Draco notou-o em algum momento, jamais mencionou algo ao respeito.

-Pode chamar-me Draco –tinha-lhe dito quando os rapazes saíram ao campo de Quidditch e Ron tomou sua vassoura para se elevar, com Harry se sustentando de suas fortes costas. Draco também voou durante um momento e Oliver só se concretou a observar como se divertiam lá acima, suas mãos faziam cócegas por tomar uma vassoura e voar junto a eles. Mas só se teve que conformar com os ver.

Oliver tomou o pequeno pergaminho escrito com uma letra elegante e firme. Draco esperava fora do Castelo com uma carruagem pronto para levá-los a Hogsmeade. Com toda segurança iriam a um dos restaurantes mais elegantes e ele se veria em problemas à hora de eleger um menu. Encolheu-se de ombros sem dar-lhe demasiada importância.

Já tinha comprovado que lhe passava muito bem em sua companhia e isso era razão suficiente para se enfrentar a qualquer pires por muito estranho que fosse. Poppy chegou para libertar de seu turno e o rapaz deu-se pressa em dar-se um banho e mudar-se. Minutos depois encaminhava-se para a saída do Castelo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Aproveitando que Draco se encontrava em Hogsmeade e Harry na Toca visitando aos Weasley, Lucius e Remus tomaram café da manha juntos nos aposentos do primeiro e depois saíram a dar um passeio. E agora o professor guiava a cadeira do loiro através de um caminho sombreado por telhas, cujas folhas começavam a perder pouco a pouco sua verdor.

Lucius sentia-se bastante cansado, pois essa amanhã o doutor Green tinha decidido provar com novos exercícios para constatar o grau de avanço em sua recuperação. E as notícias eram boas, pois ao ver que Lucius tinha resistido a pesada sessão, decidiu aumentar nos dias de terapia de três a cinco por semana, incorporando mais exercícios e introduzindo o uso de novos aparelhos.

E ainda que sabia que a dor aumentaria com o esforço, não pôs objeção alguma à decisão do medimago. Ele era o mais interessado em sua pronta recuperação. O único que não o tinha muito feliz, era o fato de que as classes começariam cedo e Draco já não teria tempo para acompanhar a suas sessões. Essa mesma manhã o rapaz tinha tido uma conversa com a professora McGonagall.

Queria saber se ainda ia poder ser auxiliar do professor de poções, pois dada a situação de Severus existia o risco de que quem ocupasse seu lugar não o considerasse necessário. Mas a Diretora respondeu-lhe que não devia se preocupar, que se respeitaria a decisão de Severus sem importar quem fosse o novo professor. Com isso, Draco tinha assegurado o posto de auxiliar de Poções por esse ano.

As rodas de sua cadeira toparam com algo e Lucius fez que se detivesse, fazendo que Remus se detivesse com ele. O movimento brusco ao topar com uma pedra tinha-lhe provocado uma grande dor. Remus pareceu dar-se conta e após fazer a pedra a um lado desviou seu caminho para a base de uma grande árvore. Converteu sua capa em uma manta que estendeu sobre o pasto e ajudou ao loiro para que pudesse descansar de bruços sobre ela.

-Quer que lhe peça a um elfo alguma poção para a dor? –Lucius negou com a cabeça e Remus recordou que não podia beber qualquer poção analgésica. –Há algo que possa fazer por ti? Que faz Draco quando isto passa?

-Usa compressas de água quente –foi a resposta de Lucius. –Coloca sobre minhas costas até que a dor diminuir.

Acabava de terminar de dizê-lo, quando sentiu algo quente e úmido cobrindo a zona dolorida de suas costas. Remus tinha-o despojado da parte superior de sua roupa e agora lhe aplicava as compressas com cuidado. Lucius suspirou, deixando-se consentir por seu colega e fechou os olhos para relaxar-se. As mãos de Remus eram firmes sobre suas costas ao aplicar as compressas e cedo a dor diminuiu.

-Sente-te melhor? –Lucius assentiu e deixando as compressas a um lado, Remus se recostou na manta junto a ele. –Tinha-me comentado que já não sentia tanta dor, por que voltou?

-Esta amanhã fiz alguns exercícios novos. O medimago aumentou-me nos dias de terapia e... ah... a dor é a consequência –Remus suspirou com impotência quando viu o gesto carregado de dor de seu colega. –Mas irá diminuindo à medida que eu me fortaleça.

-Quisesse poder fazer algo para evitar que te doa –Remus enredou seus dedos nos longos cabelos loiros. Ele sabia o que era sentir dor e compreendia sua situação melhor que ninguém. –Tenho estado pensando... Por que não me deixa acompanhar durante suas sessões?

-Está seguro? –perguntou-lhe o loiro, surpreendido ante a iniciativa do castanho. –Serão duas horas a cada amanhã. As classes começarão esta mesma semana e talvez não terá tempo de me acompanhar. Draco também não poderá fazê-lo todos os dias.

-Mas inventarei para ordenar meus horários –Remus deixou em paz seus cabelos e endereçou-se até ficar sentado. –Se Draco também o faz poderíamos nos pôr de acordo e tunarmos para te acompanhar.

-Para valer desejas fazê-lo? –Remus notou um assomo de emoção na voz de seu colega. Voltou-se a ele e depositou um ligeiro beijo em seus lábios, que Lucius tomou como um sim. –Quando possa deixar este aparelho nos iremos a minha casa de verão, que te parece?

-Que terá que ser o próximo verão, porque este já está terminando.

-Então iremos a minha cabana de inverno –Remus riu com força ante a insistência do loiro. –Está no Canadá.

-Então será melhor que te dê pressa, porque já tenho muitas vontade da conhecer.

Lucius sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que estendia seu braço para convidá-lo a voltar a seu lado. Remus aceitou o convite, escondendo seu rosto em seu pescoço para aspirar esse fino perfume que tanto gostava.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco e Oliver passeavam em silêncio pelo centro de Hogsmeade, pelas mesmas ruas que dois dias dantes a cada um percorresse por seu lado. Acabavam de sair do restaurante mais luxuoso da zona, tal como Oliver lhe imaginasse, e agora se acercavam ao estanque. Draco deteve-se para esperá-lo quando o moreno se entreteve comprando umas sementes que lhe entregaram em uma carteira de papel.

Prosseguiram seu caminho e cruzaram a rua para chegar ao parque. Draco sentou-se na banca enquanto Oliver permanecia parado em frente ao estanque, arrojando sementes aos ansiosos cisnes. O silêncio que tinha entre eles era tranquilo, tanto como o semblante sereno do Gryffindor concentrado em alimentar às pequenas aves. Desde seu lugar na banca, Draco só se concretava ao observar.

A fresca brisa que soprava do leste mexia seus negros cabelos, alvorotando-os. Draco viu como algumas folhas se desprendiam das árvores próximas e caíam cerca deles, para depois ser arrastadas pelo suave vento em sinal de que o outono estava por arribar. Oliver colocou-se de perfil para seguir lançando sementes e a Draco pareceu-lhe incrível a paz, a serenidade que seus movimentos refletiam. Era como se possuísse anjo. Algo etéreo que o alumiava de alguma maneira.

Estremeceu-se sem querê-lo. E assustou-se ao sentir-se pego dentro dessa aura de doçura que o moreno desprendia sem se dar conta.  _"Deve ser por sua gravidez..."_  Tratou de convencer-se, sem por isso deixar do olhar.  _"Talvez quando tenha tido a seu bebê não se verá do mesmo modo."_  Levantou-se de seu lugar e acercou-se ao moreno.

-É hora de partir. –Oliver voltou-se para ele, um sorriso que alumiou ainda mais seu rosto. –Deve descansar.

Oliver recordou então que ainda não tinha dormido após cobrir o turno da noite. Assentiu em silêncio e lançou um último punhado de sementes dantes de guardar a bolsa de papel entre suas túnicas. A brisa voltou a mexer seus cabelos e como a última vez, Draco não pôde resistir a tentação de tomar uma mecha entre seus dedos.

O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou ao sentir a suave mão de Draco sobre sua frente, e recordou aquela sensação tão cálida e doce que o consolasse durante suas noites tristes. Nesse instante lhe pareceu tão real como essa caricia, e descobriu com assombro que só sentia aquela calidez quando Draco estava cerca dele.

" _É só minha imaginação."_  Se reprochou a si mesmo, sentindo uma punçada de desencanto atravessando seu coração. Ele estava muito consciente de sua necessidade de consolo pelo vazio que a morte de Blaize lhe tinha deixado, mas não concebia a possibilidade de que tivesse algo que fosse capaz de encher esse vazio.

A mão de Draco posou-se em seu queixo e alçou seu rosto para encontrar com seus olhos cafés. Pôde advertir a tristeza que os ensombrecia.

-Ocorre algo?

Oliver negou com a cabeça, sem querer arruinar a manhã de quem já começava a considerar um bom amigo. Talvez se as coisas se davam bem e a amizade crescia, então teria a confiança para lhe contar o que por agora era melhor se guardar. Sorrindo, tomou a mão que ainda sustentava seu queixo e a manteve unida a sua mão, guiando em seu caminho de regresso para o carruagem.

Fizeram-no em silêncio, como temendo que a mais pequena palavra pudesse romper a harmonia entre eles. Draco apertou a mão de Oliver antes de soltá-la para subir a carruagem e sentar-se um em frente ao outro. Enquanto o carro elevava-se, Oliver recargou sua cabeça contra a janela, o sonho vencendo-o. Draco moveu-se de seu lugar em frente a ele para sentar a seu lado, e o outro se sobressaltou quando sentiu que um braço rodeava seu ombro.

Compreendendo seu mudo convite, se relaxou e descansou sua cabeça sobre o ombro do loiro para seguir dormindo. Suspirou, reconhecendo entre sonhos seu doce aroma. Draco se relaxou também e posou seu queixo sobre os negros cabelos, fechando os olhos. Não demorariam em chegar a Hogwarts e queria aproveitar assim o pouco tempo que lhe ficava antes de voltar a suas atividades quotidianas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus protegeu seus olhos com um braço e se cambaleou tratando de manter o equilíbrio, quando apareceu fora das barreiras de proteção da prisão de Azkaban. Aturdido, apoiou-se sobre uma áspera quebra-mar de pedra desluzida pela força das ondas, das muitas que franqueavam o longo berço que ligava a ilhota onde agora se achava, com terra firme.

Sentindo-se mareado, sentou-se sobre a forte rocha e tratou de libertar seus olhos da proteção que seu braço lhe oferecia. Mas as punçadas de dor fizeram-lhe fechá-los com força. Após vários dias em completa escuridão eram relutantes a adaptar-se à refulgente luz do entardecer. Resignado, esperou a que a dor cedesse pouco a pouco.

Enquanto deixava que suas pupilas se habituassem à luz, tratou de recordar o ocorrido momentos dantes. Encontrava-se colado contra a parede de sua cela tratando de ler a última carta que Lucius acabava de lhe enviar. Ao escutar que alguém se acercava, aguardou embaixo do colchão no instante que um Auror entrava. Severus evitou em todo o possível olhar o prejudicial "Lumus" de sua varinha.

Sem dar-lhe tempo a perguntar, o homem ofereceu-lhe um frasco com uma poção que ele reconheceu como revitalizadora. Surpreendido mas ao mesmo tempo agradecido, engoliu com enorme esforço a poção antes de sentir suas mãos atadas por trás de suas costas. O outro conduziu-o em completo silêncio por um longo corredor e ele só se dedicou a tratar de adivinhar a onde o levava.

A intriga do ex comensal aumentou quando o Auror o fez deter em frente a uma porta. Foi liberto de suas ataduras e a porta abriu-se em um convite silencioso que o homem não recusou. Com passo vacilante, entrou ao pequeno quarto provisório só de um escritório mal alumiado pela tênue luz de uma tocha, que lastimou suas negras pupilas fazendo que desviasse a mirada para outra parte.

Sentiu quando suas roupas de prisioneiro lhe foram mudadas por suas negras túnicas. As cartas de Lucius apareceram sobre a mesa e um homem a quem não reconheceu lhe entregou sua varinha com mirada séria.

-Você pode se marchar –lhe tinha dito com voz neutra.

Severus voltou ao presente e abriu os olhos para ver que o sol já se ocultava por trás do escuro pélago. Apalpou sua varinha em seu cinto, sentindo a força do vento açoitar seus negros cabelos e a molesta barba que já cobria grande parte de seu rosto. Imaginou-se que seu aspecto devia ser terrível aos olhos de quem lhe visse nesse momento.

Olhou-se as mãos a consciência. Abriu-as e fechou-as percebendo através de seus dedos o frio que aumentava com a queda da tarde. Suas unhas tinham um tom morado, e o frio aumentava. Em outras circunstâncias já teria desaparecido desse lugar, mas ainda se encontrava bastante aturdido e só atinou a permanecer sentado sobre a rocha, olhando o que ficava da posta de sol.

Muitas perguntas ainda rondavam sua mente. Mas a mais importante tinha-a feito no escritório, onde o mesmo homem o tinha olhado com cara de completo incomodo dantes de lhe responder.

-Porque a denúncia tem sido retirada, senhor Snape. É um homem livre.

E após dezessete dias de encerro em uma fria cela, agora ele se encontrava admirando o mais belo entardecer do que tivesse memória. Severus aspirou com força o aroma salgado do mar, provando-se que o que via e sentia nesse momento não era produto de um de seus tantos sonhos. Um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios e um nome brotou deles em um sussurro emocionado.

A maré subia e o homem levantou-se de seu assento na forte pedra antes de que a água gelada a cobrisse. Suspirando, preparou-se para aparecer em frente a Hogwarts. Queria dar-se um bom banho e mudar-se. Queria saber como estava Albus. E queria dormir essa mesma noite em sua habitação, em frente à lareira e enredado entre os braços da pessoa que ele mais amava.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sirius dobrou com cuidado a capa que acabava de sacar de sua guarda-roupa e a colocou a um lado das demais prendas, postas em minuciosa ordem sobre sua cama. Dirigiu-se ao banho e tomou algumas coisas de seu tocador para regressar de imediato e fazer o mesmo com elas. Quando terminou, deu um último olhar para ver que nada faltasse e com lentidão se acercou a janela.

A tarde estava caindo e desde o privilegiado lugar em onde se encontrava, o sol se podia observar ocultando por trás das colinas altas que rodeavam os amplos terrenos da Mansão Black. Sirius soube que talvez esse seria o último entardecer que veria desde sua janela em muito tempo, e quis que seus olhos azuis se deleitassem com a magnífica vista.

O sol terminou de ocultar-se ao mesmo tempo que uma coruja negra se posava sobre o parapeito com uma carta atada na pata. Ainda que sabia que em qualquer momento chegaria aquilo que com tanto temor e dor esperava desde essa mesma manhã, não pôde evitar que um pesaroso suspiro brotasse de seus lábios quando a abriu para a ler.

Ainda após que a coruja se marchou, Sirius permaneceu muito tempo parado junto à janela com a carta na mão. Foi só até que o frescor da noite alboroto seus negros cabelos quando deixou de olhar a carta. A enrolou com cuidado para não a estragar e com um movimento de sua varinha, todas as coisas postas sobre sua cama foram a dar a seu baú, que fechou para o encolher e o guardar no bolso de sua túnica.

Com o pergaminho ainda na mão, saiu de sua habitação para se dirigir à de quem alguma vez lhe chamasse padrinho. Depositou a carta sobre a cama tendida com pulcritude, e a tristeza foi palpável em seu rosto quando dedicou uma última caricia à firebolt que descansava em seu lugar junto a janela.

-Meu menino... –sorriu com pesar, uma lágrima rodando por sua bochecha ao recordar as últimas palavras de Harry dantes de partir de casa.

" _Não volte a me chamar assim porque no que a mim respeita... você e eu já não somos nada."_

-Ainda é meu menino. Sempre o será... ainda que eu já não signifique nada para ti –apalpou o pequeno baú escondido entre suas túnicas e depois de uma última mirada à habitação fechou a porta por trás dele.

Não respondeu às desesperadas perguntas de seu elfo quando tomou um punhado de pó na lareira da sala. Passaria a noite no Caldeirão Furado e ao dia seguinte iria a Gringotts, antes de desaparecer para sempre da vida de Harry.


	36. Em busca de respostas parte II

Draco encontrava-se no laboratório de seu padrinho terminando de elaborar uma poção fungicida. A seu regresso, a professora Sprout tinha-se encontrado com a desagradável surpresa de que em um rincão de sua estufa proliferada uma praga, que ameaçava com destruir suas amadas plantas.

Ainda que suas mãos manejavam com destreza os ingredientes, sua mente achava-se vagando em outra parte. Durante toda a tarde não tinha deixado de pensar no ocorrido essa amanhã com Oliver. Custava-lhe trabalho aceitar que se sentia atraído por esse halo de serenidade que rodeava ao moreno.

Pese a tudo, devia admitir que a seu lado sentia uma grande paz, como faz muito tempo não a sentia. E isso lhe provocava muitas sensações. Ternura, medo... desconcerto... e uma grande necessidade de protegê-lo a ele e a seu bebê. Não quis seguir analisando essa mistura de emoções que o envolviam.

Não gostava de sentir-se confundido. Ele se tinha proposto cumprir a última vontade de Blaise de não o deixar só, e isso era o que estava fazendo. Mas era o único que devia fazer, nada mais que isso. Nada de se preocupar a mais. Só... não o deixar sozinho. Observou que a poção já estava em seu ponto exato para agregar o último ingrediente.

Tomou com cuidado um pequeno frasco e quando estava por arrojar seu conteúdo ao caldeirão uma mão firme o deteve, sustentando seu pulso. Draco saltou pela impressão e girou sua mirada para ver quem tinha conseguido entrar ao laboratório sem seu consentimento. Assustou-se ante o estranho com barba que seguia sustentando sua mão. O homem falou e as cinzas olhos abriram-se, surpreendidos.

-Recorda que deve proteger com um escudo quando agregue os pós de enxofre. É muito jovem e belo para combinar com o rosto queimado.

-Severus! –Draco esqueceu a poção e lançou-se aos braços de seu padrinho, sem importar-lhe o terrível aspecto que apresentava. –Deixaram-te livre? Não posso o crer! Tem barba! E apestas!

-E daí esperava? No tempo todo que estive aí me lançaram um feitiço limpador só uma vez –Severus sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que correspondia ao emocionado abraço de seu afilhado. Com o nariz franzido de uma forma muito graciosa, Draco olhou-o de pés a cabeça antes de apagar o caldeirão e arrastá-lo fora do laboratório para suas habitações privadas.

-Terá que me contar tudo com luxo de detalhes. Mas dantes precisa um bom banho a não ser que queira que Harry saia fugindo de ti. –Severus assentiu em silêncio, observando ao loiro que com um feitiço lhe deixava preparada a banheira com água quente e borbulhante. –Ele já sabe que tem saído de Azkaban?

-Ainda não. Acabo de chegar –o homem despojou-se de suas negras prendas e Draco saiu do banho para dar-lhe a privacidade que precisava. Severus seguiu falando, sabendo que seu afilhado o escutava por trás da porta. –Mas se os advogados moveram-se rápido, não me surpreenderia que a esta hora já o soubesse.

-Como foi que conseguiu sair? –perguntou-lhe o rapaz abrindo o guarda-roupa do professor para eleger lhe uma muda limpa.

-Black retirou a denúncia –Draco alegrou-se ao escutá-lo. Sentou-se na orla da cama para esperar a que seu padrinho terminasse de assear-se. Pouco depois, Severus saiu do banho com uma toalha na cintura. Ao vê-lo, Draco soube porque a Harry gostava tanto de seu corpo. Apesar de ter perdido alguns quilos em prisão seus músculos seguiam sendo firmes e definidos, mas sem excessos. –Como está Harry? Seu pai deu-me a notícia...

-Harry está tranquilo, padrinho. –uma sombra de tristeza atravessou o rosto maduro, já sem a molesta barba. –Deve saber que tem tomado sua situação com bastante calma.

-Tenho muitas vontades de vê-lo, mas primeiro irei à enfermaria. Também quero ver a Albus –Draco assentiu, ao todo acordo com sua decisão. –Lucius disse-me que ainda segue inconsciente.

-Não estou muito bem inteirado do assunto. A professora McGonagall é quem sabe tudo ao respeito. –Draco lhe assinalou a roupa sobre a cama, detalhe que Severus lhe agradeceu com um ligeiro assentimento. –Quer que vá por Harry e te atinja na enfermaria?

Severus meditou-o por um instante e olhou a seu afilhado com um meio sorriso. Ao vê-lo, Draco imaginou que seu padrinho já tinha uma melhor ideia.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A coruja que se posou na janela dos aposentos de Lucius o distraiu de sua leitura. Deixando o livro a um lado, o loiro despediu à ave após tomar o pergaminho que levava consigo. Seu gesto de concentração mudou a um de satisfação quando terminou da ler. Momentos depois chamava à porta de seu vizinho e colega.

-Olá, Lucius. Neste instante pensava te ir ver –Remus o saudou com um ligeiro beijo e o conduziu para a sala. Pelo tom de sua voz, o loiro imaginou que já devia estar ao tanto. Mesmo assim estendeu-lhe a carta, que Remus leu sem deixar de sorrir. –Acabo de inteirar-me.

-Segundo os advogados, foi o mesmo Black quem retirou a denúncia. –o licantropo assentiu a suas palavras. –Tinha mencionado algo sobre essa decisão?

-Não com exatidão. –foi a sincera resposta do professor. –Faz em alguns dias fui a vê-lo. Estava algo deprimido por algumas coisas que Harry lhe disse... acho que foi o ocorrido com ele o que o fez mudar de parecer.

-Pois o que seja que Potter lhe dissesse, deu bom resultado.

-Assim parece... –Remus não quis afundar nesse assunto. A lembrança de Sirius abraçado a ele, chorando, ainda fazia que seu coração se apertasse em grande preocupação.

Aquele dia não tinha querido lhe insistir, mas sua atitude desesperada lhe tinha deixado muito em claro que seu melhor amigo guardava dentro dele uma grande dor. E inquietava lhe o que pudesse passar a partir desse momento, com Sirius consciente que agora não teria impedimento algum em que Severus e Harry reforçassem sua relação de companheiros.

Era seguro que Sirius não ia querer ser testemunha dessa relação. Pensando em tal possibilidade, prometeu-se que iria mais tarde ao ver. Seria necessário recordar-lhe que contava com um amigo. Pressentia que Sirius precisaria apoio e conselho, e ele estava disposto a lhe os oferecer sem nenhuma condição.

-Potter já sabe que Severus está livre? –Remus voltou de seus pensamentos para responder à pergunta do loiro.

-Não o sabe ainda. Ao que parece, Draco e Severus puseram-se de acordo para surpreendê-lo. –Lucius olhou-o, interrogante. O professor sorriu sentando-se junto a ele no cadeirão. –Draco veio por ele e lhe levou não sei a onde. Severus está agora visitando a Albus.

-Nesse caso, será melhor que o atinja na enfermaria antes de que se encontre com Potter –Remus o olhou sem entender. –Tem por seguro que esses dois não se soltarão em toda a noite.

Remus se corou ante a insinuação de seu colega. Assentiu dando-lhe a razão e separou-se dele para tomar sua capa do cabideiro, momento que Lucius aproveitou para recuperar sua cadeira.

-Então te acompanharei. Eu também quisesse o ver antes de que Harry se apodere dele –tomou um punhado de pós da lareira e Lucius abraçou com força sua cintura quando Remus se sentou sobre suas pernas. –Incomoda-te?

-No absoluto. –atraiu seu rosto para beija-lo com intensidade. –Pode fazê-lo quantas vezes queira.

Ainda que Remus riu divertido ante a oferta do loiro, algo dentro dele lhe fez pensar em sério. Esse homem gostava a cada de vez mais, e lhe estava resultando muito difícil se fazer o tonto ante algo que para ele já era mais que verdadeiro.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sentado na mesma cadeira que Minerva ocupasse tantas vezes, Severus contemplava o rosto dormido de seu protetor. Com a linha de sua entresseio mais profunda que nunca, sustentava com firmeza entre suas mãos fortes e experientes em poções, as arrugadas mãos do idoso mago.

-Que fez, Albus? –perguntava-lhe uma e outra vez em um murmuro doloroso. Desejava com força que esses olhos azuis, sempre brilhantes para ele se abrissem e lhe dissessem que tudo estaria bem. Como todas as vezes que ele buscava nessa calidez azul quando precisava um conselho. Um consolo que nunca se lhe negava. –Por que fez semelhante loucura?

O silêncio foi a única resposta a suas perguntas. Apertou entre as suas as cálidas mãos de seu Diretor. Estava-lhe muito agradecido. Ele estaria por todo o que lhe restava de vida, porque sabia que não teria nada que pudesse fazer, para pagar esse gesto tão generoso de seu maestro. Mas também estava enojado. Com Albus, com ele mesmo por ter esquecido algo tão importante como o maior defeito do idoso: Seu costume de manipular a verdade.

Severus jamais teria aceitado esse presente se tivesse tido a mais mínima ideia do que encerrava esse feitiço de proteção.  _"Nada importante..."_  E ele lhe tinha crido com os olhos fechados e se tinha posto o medalhão. E com isso, tinha confinado a um dos magos mais poderosos a uma cama, condenando a um sono do que ninguém sabia se em algum dia acordaria.

-Como pude permitir que sucedesse? –Severus separou-se do idoso para cobrir-se o rosto, cheio de frustração, de raiva contra ele mesmo. –Como pude deixar que se me escapasse das mãos algo tão importante como isso?

-O senhor Flamel está fazendo todo o possível para encontrar o modo de acordar. –Minerva, que nesse momento chegava, acercou outra cadeira para se sentar junto a ele. Severus voltou a tomar as mãos do Diretor, sem responder ao comentário otimista de sua colega. –Tenhamos fé em que o consiga.

-Pede que tenha fé? Não estaríamos aqui agora, se Albus tivesse tido mais fé em minha capacidade como espião. –a mulher suspirou ante as duras palavras do professor. O homem levantou-se de seu lugar junto Albus para percorrer a pequena habitação de um lado a outro, enquanto continuava. –Isto era uma guerra. Eu era responsável por minha segurança, não ele. Se algo me tivesse passado, teria sido só minha culpa.

-Albus jamais desestimou sua capacidade como espião. –lhe contradisse a animaga, surpreendida e molesta pela confusão do professor. –Ele confiava em ti mais que em ninguém. Ele sabia o risco tão grande que corria e o único que fez foi tratar de te proteger.

-Não devia o fazer. Não a costa de... dele mesmo. –Severus recostou sua testa contra parede, relutante a deixar que Minerva pudesse descobrir a grande tristeza que sentia. –Eu não merecia... não o merecia.

-Todos os que estivemos essa noite na Mansão Riddle corremos um grande risco... –Minerva acercou-se ao professor e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. A negra mirada alçou-se para perder no teto pintado de branco. –Não se perguntou por que decidiu te proteger a ti, em vez da Harry ou a qualquer outro?

Severus não foi capaz de responder a essa pergunta. Mas Minerva soube que a tinha compreendido muito bem quando o professor regressou a seu lugar na cadeira, para voltar a tomar as mãos de seu tutor.

-Não sei... que foi o que fiz para o merecer...

-Acho que sim sabe, Severus. Mas seria bom que quando ele acorde já o tenha muito em claro, porque te advirto que Albus não te aceitará nenhum reclamo. –Minerva se acercou ao Diretor e depositou um suave beijo em sua testa, como costumava fazer a cada noite para despedir de seu amigo. Dirigiu-se à porta e antes de marchar-se volteou a ver ao professor. –Alegra-me que já esteja de volta, Severus.

-Deverei buscar trabalho em outro lado, ou ainda conservo meu posto como professor de poções?

-As classes começam na quinta-feira. E espero que para então já tenha pronto seu programa de estudos –foi a resposta firme da nova Diretora. –E aviso-te que o senhor Malfoy tem sido cadastrado na nómina como sua auxiliar.

Minerva marchou-se, deixando a Severus mais tranquilo ao saber que ainda conservava seu trabalho no Colégio. Observou o semblante sereno do Diretor, meditando nas palavras da professora. Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que apertava com força seus olhos fechados. Doíam-lhe, quase tanto como horas atrás quando lutavam contra a luz do entardecer. Só que esta vez não era por culpa do sol.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

As pedras lançadas para as águas do lago formavam suaves ondas que se perdiam ao longe. Mesmo assim, não eram capazes de perturbar o tranquilo sono da Lula Gigante. Essa noite, e pela primeira vez desde que acordasse de sua inconsciência, Harry se sentia contente. E a razão devia-se às coisas boas que sucederam ao longo do dia.

Durante o café da manhã com os Weasley, Ron tinha-lhe dado a grande notícia da existência dos diários de Hermione. Ademais, o tratamento que a doutora lhe administrava estava resultando muito eficaz. Harry não tinha precisado que lhe dissessem, pois a cada vez que concentrava seus pensamentos em sua amiga já não sentia sua depressão com a mesma força de antes.

Por outro lado, Remus tinha-lhe comentado no almoço que estaria presente às terapias de Lucius e que ademais, se aprenderia todos os exercícios para o ajudar no que pudesse. A Harry não lhe passou por alto a emoção que percebeu no coração de seu grande amigo. Não era a primeira vez que sucedia quando o licantropo lhe falava de Lucius e teve o pressentimento de que essa relação se estava voltando mais profunda. Alegrou-se muito por ele.

Mas o que em verdade o tinha surpreendido, era o grande afeto que começava a surgir entre Draco e seu ex capitão de Quidditch. Ele jamais se imaginou que o loiro fosse capaz de fazer seu rancor a um lado e abrir seus braços, para que Oliver pudesse se refugiar neles. Ele podia sentir a dor dos dois pela perda da pessoa que tanto amavam, e compreendia que o que movia a ambos a se buscar o um ao outro era a necessidade de consolo.

O que não deixava de lhe inquietar, era o fato de que Oliver não soubesse do verdadeiro laço que alguma vez uniu a Draco com quem foi seu companheiro. Ao perguntar a seu amigo se tinha pensado dizer-lhe, o loiro tinha-lhe respondido que talvez em algum dia. Mas que pelo momento era melhor o deixar assim, pois o bem-estar de Oliver e o de seu bebê era o mais importante agora.

Harry seguiu lançando pedras ao lago, perdido em seus pensamentos. Saber que a situação de seus seres mais queridos se estava solucionando pouco a pouco lhe dava muita alegria. Mas por outra parte, não podia deixar de lamentar o que sua própria situação não se visse muito otimista. Remus não deixava de lhe insistir que fossem ver a um medimago e o quanto antes, pois corria o risco de que com o passo do tempo sua cegueira já não tivesse solução.

Mas ele se tinha negado de forma cortante, alegando que não iria a nenhuma parte se Severus não estava a seu lado. E esse era outro detalhe que não deixava de lhe preocupar. Faltavam só dois dias para o Julgamento na contramão de seu companheiro e Sirius seguia sem dar seu braço a torcer. A esse passo, Harry ia terminar aceitando a proposta do animago de se ir a Paris com ele. E o faria. Faria qualquer coisa contanto que Severus não terminasse em seus dias em prisão.

Ao menos tinha o consolo de que a roda de imprensa tinha servido para limpar o nome de seu companheiro. Agora, os diários se dedicavam a ressaltar a participação de Severus a favor da Ordem. A pressão exercida pelo quarto poder, mais alguns organismos privados interessados em exaltar a contribuição dos heróis de guerra ao derrocamento do Lord Escuro, fez que o Ministério o anotasse o primeiro na lista de candidatos a receber a Ordem de Merlin.

Sentiu outra pedra na palma de sua mão e lançou-a com todas suas forças. Pelo suave riso que escutou junto a ele, soube que tinha perdido outra vez.

-Não é possível que me ganhe tantas vezes. –lhe reclamou, fingindo moléstia. –Faz que me está dando as pedras mais pesadas.

-Insinua que faço armadilha? –Draco lançou uma última pedra antes de tomar o braço de Harry para afastar da orla. –Que saiba que deixei as más mãos quando me voltei menino bom.

-Ou seja, que nunca. –ambos riram esta vez. Draco guiou-o para o pé de uma árvore, onde Harry se sentou. –Será melhor que me consiga uma bengala o mais cedo possível. Sinto dar tantas moléstias.

-Não me molesta que me uses de lacaio. –Draco se sentou em frente a ele e tentou ficar quieto para que Harry não tivesse que girar a cabeça buscando sua voz. –Mas por outro lado dou-te a razão. Por que não te consegue um cão guia? –pela tristeza que se refletiu no rosto de seu amigo, o loiro soube que tinha cometido um erro. –Sinto muito, Harry. Eu...

-Está bem, Draco. Não há problema. –o moreno tratou de ocultar o pesar que sentiu ao recordar a Sirius em sua forma de animago. –Cedo começarão as classes e então Remus não poderá estar o tempo todo a meu lado para me guiar. De modo que o mais seguro é que consiga a bengala. Talvez o enfeitice para que me conduza para os lugares que precise.

-É uma boa ideia –Draco guardou um breve momento de silêncio, para depois voltar sua olhada cinza para seu amigo. –Falando de Lupin, sabia que se ofereceu acompanhar a meu pai em suas terapias?

-Algo me comentou ao respeito –Harry pôde sentir a moléstia de seu amigo. –Parece que não te agrada muito a ideia.

-Sabe que penso? Penso que quer o seduzir. É mais que claro que lhe está paquerando. –Harry teve que reprimir o riso ao o escutar. Deixou que o loiro continuasse com suas queixas. –Sei que o quer muito e tudo isso, mas... se você pudesse o ver... Está metendo entre os olhos! E o pior do assunto é que a meu pai parece estar lhe gostando o joguinho.

Harry não pôde aguentar mais e começou a rir. Draco cruzou-se de braços, um beicinho de incomodo e seus olhos refulgindo.

-Ri porque você não os viu. –o outro tratou de se pôr sério, mas era mais que óbvio que Draco não podia dissimular seus ciúmes. –Brilham os olhos a cada vez que se veem. E quase posso adivinhar que nestes momentos estão juntos.

-Talvez estão fazendo travessuras.

-Não caçoes com isso. Não é gracioso. –Harry se pôs sério de repente. Parecia-lhe divertido que Draco estivesse tão zeloso. Mas por outro lado tinha que admitir que o loiro não era um paranoico. Remus e Lucius deviam ser mais discretos se não queriam que Draco se inteirasse de sua relação antes de tempo. –Harry... você que sente o que os demais... Não poderia se concentrar em Lupin e me dizer quais são suas intenções com meu pai?

-Vamos, Draco. Minha empatia não chega a tanto –Draco não insistiu, coisa que Harry agradeceu em seu interior. Ainda que não podia saber o que as pessoas pensavam, percebia com clareza o que sentiam. O que tinha entre Remus e Lucius era algo bem mais forte que um simples gosto, e não tivesse querido mentir a seu amigo. Pôs-se de pé. –Acho que já é hora de voltar, está começando a refrescar –não obteve resposta. –Draco?

Caminhou uns passos para onde momentos antes escutasse a voz de seu amigo. Tateou com as mãos tentando localizá-lo, mas só conseguiu pegar o ar. Tratou de regressar à árvore, mas após dar uns passos mais e não o achar começou a se assustar. Seu coração começou a bater com força e só atinou a ficar no mesmo lugar, sem se atrever a dar um passo mais por temor a se perder no meio da espessura do bosque a um custado.

-Se isto é uma broma de uma vez te digo que não me está gostando. –o silêncio foi rompido pelo som de uns passos que se detiveram cerca dele. –Draco? –silêncio. –Basta, deixa de estar jogando.

Uma suave brisa mexeu seus cabelos, fazendo que a seu nariz chegasse uma fragrância que reconheceu de imediato, fazendo que seu coração brincara dentro de seu peito. Desejando não estar equivocado, levantou ambas mãos e caminhou com passos vacilantes para o lugar de onde provia. Seus olhos se umedeceram e seus ombros caíram, vencidos, quando o aroma se desvaneceu no ar tão cedo como tinha chegado.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos sobre no pasto, suas mãos cobrindo seus olhos, que apertou com desespero desejando com isso lhes devolver a luz. Umas suaves mãos impediram que seguisse lastimando-se e Harry voltou a perceber essa deliciosa essência que só em uma pessoa tinha tido a dita que conhecer. Sentiu essas firmes mãos tremer com ligeireza quando tomaram as suas para guiar para um destino fixo.

O rapaz arquejou quando as pontas de seus dedos exploraram o rosto amado. Deleitou-se na cada ângulo dessas varonis facções cujos detalhes apesar de que não podia os ver, os recordava à perfeição. Uma lágrima deslizou-se por sua bochecha quando seus dedos se enredaram em seus suaves cabelos, que em sua mente imaginou tão negros como a noite.

Tentou falar e as palavras morreram em sua boca ao sentir uns úmidos lábios posando-se sobre os dele, os reclamando. Suspirando, se aferrou ao forte corpo que o sustentava e correspondeu a seu apaixonado beijo com todas as forças de seu ser.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Depois de ser testemunha do reencontro entre Harry e seu padrinho, Draco decidiu que já não tinha nada que fazer no lago e voltou ao laboratório para terminar com o que tinha começado. Frustrado ao ver que seu trabalho estava arruinado, pensou que não seria problema se a professora Sprout lutava uma noite mais contra a praga de sua estufa.

Intuindo que Severus e Harry não demorariam em chegar, preferiu se marchar para jantar com seu pai. Dirigiu pelo corredor rumo a suas habitações, e surpreendeu-se ao ver sair a Lucius e dirigir aos aposentos do professor de Defesa. O homem distinguiu-o ao longe e deteve sua cadeira esperando que seu filho o atingisse.

-Olá, Draco. –saudou-o seu pai. O rapaz ia perguntar algo quando a porta do professor se abriu e a figura de Remus se esboçou embaixo do dintel. - Temos reservas para ir a jantar esta noite, gostaria de acompanhar-nos?

O rapaz não respondeu ao momento. Sua mirada estava posta no professor, quem nesse instante terminava de abrochar sua longa capa cor chocolate sobre um elegante traje em cor bege claro. Draco não pôde deixar de apreciar o formoso âmbar incrustado no broche de ouro da fina capa.  _"Faz jogo com seus olhos"_ , pensou sem decolar sua mirada do homem em frente a ele. Uma tosse de Lucius voltou-o ao presente.

-Não, pai. Estou cansado –foi sua resposta após apartar sua olhada cinza do professor. Corado ante o contador exame de seu ex aluno, Remus tomou as asas da cadeira de Lucius e sorriu com timidez ao rapaz. –Pedirei que me levem o jantar a minhas habitações e me dormirei temporão.

-Se precisa algo, estaremos no Hambleton –Draco assentiu às palavras de seu pai ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava a contrassenha de seus aposentos. Remus despediu-se com uma inclinação de cabeça e ambos dirigiram pelo longo corredor até se perder de vista.

A sós em sua habitação, Draco tratou de distrair-se lendo um livro. Ainda era temporão e não tinha muita fome. Mas após repassar mais de cinco vezes o mesmo parágrafo sem entender-lhe, deixou o livro a um lado e se recostou na cama, sorrindo. O regresso de seu padrinho tinha-lhe feito tão feliz, que nem sequer o ver a seu pai com o professor Lupin tinha opacado esse sentimento.

E se ele estava assim de contente, já podia supor o ditoso que devia estar Harry nesse momento. Ele podia imaginar que razão tão poderosa tinha conseguido que ao final Sirius Black retirasse a denúncia na contramão de seu padrinho. Harry já lhe tinha contado sobre o ocorrido entre eles a manhã que se marchasse de Grimmauld Place, e o loiro tinha tido que o consolar quando o moreno chorou ao recordar as palavras tão duras que lhe disse ao animago antes de sua partida.

Black merecia, disso não lhe cabia nenhuma dúvida. Harry tinha-o posto em seu lugar, sem dar-lhe oportunidade de justificar algo que não tinha justificativa alguma. Mesmo assim, ele não se imaginava a si mesmo lhe dizendo a Severus palavras tão duras como essas. Sabia que o homem o amava como a um filho e que apesar de seu caráter tão difícil, era um homem cheio de sentimentos. Era seguro que não suportaria palavras tão duras como as que Harry lhe disse a seu padrinho.

Deixou seus pensamentos sobre Black a um lado e dirigiu-se ao banho para dar-se uma ducha. Sua ideia inicial de pôr-se o pijama e jantar na cama não conseguiu o seduzir. Terminou de vestir-se e minutos depois encaminhava-se às habitações de Oliver. Faltavam três horas para que seu turno na enfermaria começasse, e pensou que jantar com ele seria uma melhor ideia.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde o luxuoso privado que Lucius reservasse no restaurante do Hambleton Hall, Remus admirava os vastos jardins que se estendiam rodeando o suntuoso hotel, localizado sobre uma península no meio do Lago Rutland. A seu lado, Lucius concentrava-se em escolher o melhor dos vinhos enquanto aguardavam a chegada do garçom que os atenderia essa noite.

Remus fechou os olhos e recostou sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu acompanhante. Lucius deixou a carta dos vinhos e concentrou sua atenção nele, lhe roubando um beijo apaixonado. Alguém tocou à porta do privado e tiveram que se separar quando o garçom entrou para os atender.

-Boa noite, cavaleiros. Sejam bem-vindos. –o jovem saudou-os ao mesmo tempo que lhes oferecia a carta do menu. Seus olhos cinzas abriram-se, surpreendidos ao reconhecer aos dois homens em frente a ele. –Remus?

-Ron? –Remus separou-se de Lucius para envolver ao rapaz em um cálido abraço. –Harry disse-me que estava trabalhando em um restaurante, mas não me disse em onde. Como está Hermione? É verdadeiro que está respondendo ao tratamento?

-Assim é, Remus. Ainda que ainda é muito cedo para ver grandes resultados. –se voltou para o loiro. –Boa noite, senhor Malfoy.

Lucius correspondeu ao saúdo com um ligeiro assentimento e concentrou-se na carta que o rapaz acabava de lhe entregar, dando espaço a Remus para que seguisse conversando com seu amigo. Compreendendo que o jovem corria o risco de ser repreendido, pois se encontrava em horas de trabalho, Remus voltou a seu lugar junto a Lucius.

Rum esperou com paciência a que se decidissem e após tomar sua ordem saiu do privado. Já teriam tempo para conversar em outro lugar e momento.

-Tenho entendido que ninguém pode recuperar de um beijo de Dementador. –Remus assentiu às palavras de Lucius, lhe dando a razão. –Como é que essa garota o está conseguindo?

-Talvez porque o beijo não atingiu a lhe roubar sua alma, só suas lembranças. –foi a resposta de seu colega. –Tenho entendido que lhe estão administrando uma droga controlada para reduzir sua depressão. Ademais, parece que Hermione levava um diário de vida, o que lhe dá esperanças de que possa recuperar seu passado.

Lucius escutava a seu companheiro em silêncio. Enquanto falava, Remus distraía-se na formosa paisagem que se apreciava desde o balcão do privado, amodelado em um estilo clássico e muito elegante, em cores claras.

-Por desgraça... o tratamento é caro e ainda que Ron conta com nosso apoio econômico, não é suficiente e se viu na necessidade de buscar um trabalho.

-Mas... Que tem passado com a ajuda que brinda o Ministério aos heróis de guerra?

-Arthur já se encarregou de solicitar. –Remus suspirou, frustrado. –Mas a lista de gente que precisa ajuda é muito longa, e Ron está consciente que se ate a ela, nunca conseguirá ajudar a sua noiva.

Lucius franziu o cenho ante as últimas palavras de seu colega. Ele tinha entendido que os trâmites de ajuda a heróis de guerra às vezes demoravam mais de um ano. Mas também podiam se adiantar se se contatava às pessoas apropriadas. Com toda segurança, Weasley não contava com tais contatos no Ministério, pois de ser assim, seu filho já teria recebido a ajuda que tanto precisava.

Deixou seus pensamentos para depois quando Remus acariciou seu testa, tratando de apagar a linha que se lhe acabava de formar no entresseio. Lucius aproveitou para atraí-lo para ele e beija-lo, e Remus se esqueceu da paisagem para enfocar toda sua atenção nesse beijo, que pouco a pouco se tornava mais ardente.

Nenhum dos dois pôs atenção ao jantar que apareceu junto a eles, nem à porta que se fechou em silêncio enquanto um corado ruivo se repreendia a si mesmo, recordando uma das regras básicas do restaurante: Nunca entrar a um privado sem tocar primeiro.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

As sombras que projetavam os lumes da lareira contra a escura parede, se confundiam uma com a outra ao enredar-se os ansiosos corpos de seus donos. Era uma estremecida dança capaz de enganar à vista quando de repente as sombras se voltavam uma só, para depois se separar e voltar a enredar-se com desespero.

Sobre um suave tapete em frente ao fogo, duas peles ardentes de desejo e livres já das molestas prendas que as cobrissem, se deleitavam roçando-se uma contra a outra. Peles enrijecidas pelas impressões de lábios e dentes desesperados por recordar sabores tão amados e tão estranhados. Corpos ávidos celebrando o reencontro das duas almas gêmeas que habitavam dentro deles.

Os ouvidos de Severus deleitavam-se com os gemidos que emergiam dos lábios de seu companheiro. Frases entrecortadas pela falta de fôlego e depois outros gemidos mais, que o faziam enlouquecer. Harry apresava entre seus braços o forte corpo, escorregadio de suor e saliva, aferrando-se a ele com a pouca força que seu próprio prazer ainda não era capaz de lhe roubar.

Severus escapou-se dos braços que o mantinham cativo contra o cálido corpo do mais jovem, para escorrer-se sobre ele seguindo uma rota descendente. Suas mãos, seus lábios, sua mesma pele reconhecendo o sabor da outra pele. Harry mordeu-se os lábios com força para não gritar quando sua masculinidade foi presa dos lábios sedentos de seu companheiro. Severus aferrou seus quadris deixando as impressões de seus dedos, marcando-as.

-Ah... Severus... –Harry não foi capaz de dizer mais. A boca do maior fez estragos sobre seu corpo, deixando-lhe sem respiração. Enredou seus dedos entre os negros e suaves cabelos, incitando-o, guiando-o. Severus deleitou-se com o sabor salgado que emanava dele e Harry se arqueou, sua mente nublada pelo prazer.

O corpo jovem ondulou com graça para escorrer-se por embaixo do outro corpo, desejando corresponder a suas caricias. Reclamando uma posição privilegiada sobre Severus guiou-se com mãos e boca, percorrendo com avidez a cada centímetro dessa pele que tanto desejava. Severus deixou-se fazer, deleitando-se com o ansioso toque a cada vez mais experiente, a cada vez mais audaz.

Às vezes suas costas, às vezes suas pernas... às vezes seu rosto. Harry não levava uma ordem em suas caricias e Severus não podia fazer nada mais que tremer, seu corpo convertido em argila entre as mãos de seu jovem artífice. Harry fazia com ele o que a seu desejo vinha, transtornando-o, levando ao limite e se detendo de repente para o fazer começar outra vez.

Ansioso, Severus aprisionou as mãos do rapaz, dominando-lhe. Harry deixou-se levar quando Severus o colocou de bruços e gemeu quando o suave pelo do tapete fez cócegas em seu baixo ventre. Foi uma sensação que durou só segundos antes de sentir que Severus o acomodava sobre suas pernas, de costas a ele. Um longo gemido metade prazer e dor o embargou ao sentir a carne dura e palpitante entrar em seu corpo e enchê-lo por completo.

Harry apertou-se mais contra ele, os olhos fechados pelo prazer do sentir entrar e sair. Impulsionou-se para acima para voltar de repente sem dar oportunidade a que o outro o estranhasse. Severus mordiscou sua orelha, sustentando sua cintura e aumentando a fricção dos corpos. Suas mãos viajaram mais abaixo e Harry gritou ao sentir-se pegado entre uns hábeis dedos que o acariciaram com urgência, o apertando, o voltando louco.

Severus deteve suas caricias e seus movimentos. Harry sentiu o vazio quando o homem se separou de seu corpo e o fez colocar sobre o tapete de novo, esta vez boca acima. Qualquer pergunta morreu na boca do mais jovem quando Severus se montou sobre seus quadris e se uniu a ele de um sozinho golpe, fazendo que Harry voltasse a gritar pela sensação de estar dentro dessa cálida estreiteza que tanto estranhava.

Harry sentia a urgência de Severus no vaivém sobre seu ventre. Uma dança erótica que mudava de ritmo quando menos lhe esperava. Lento, rápido... lento... e levantava seu quadril para seu encontro com a outra, sentindo-se enlouquecer com a cada oscilação do cálido e úmido corpo sobre ele. Severus se arqueava buscando mais contato, gemendo e mordendo-se os lábios inchados de seus beijos.

Não podia o ver, mas podia o imaginar assim. Sua cabeça levantada até um ângulo quase impossível, expondo seu pescoço, seu rosto concentrado no prazer. Uma visão em sua mente da qual tinha sido testemunha muitas vezes e que lhe era impossível esquecer. Severus inclinou-se para ele para beija-lo, e Harry sustentou com força sua cintura, lhe induzindo a acelerar. Severus não fez caso a sua exigência e Harry suspirou quando sentiu o corpo de seu casal se posar com macieza sobre seu corpo.

-Estranhei-te... tanto... –sussurrou colado a sua orelha e Harry estremeceu-se ao sentir a ponta de sua língua introduzindo-se nela, excitando-lhe mais se isso era possível. Severus ficou quieto por um breve instante, abraçado a ele. Deixou que Harry beijasse e lambesse seu pescoço, percebendo através de suas veias as aceleradas batidas de seu coração. Severus voltou a mexer-se sobre seu corpo. Lento... rápido... lento. –A cada dia... a cada noite... Harry... estranhei-te... ah...

Incapaz de falar, Harry buscou seus lábios com urgência para mordê-los, bebendo deles com sejam. Suas unhas fincaram-se nos ombros do maior deixando pequenas médias luas tatuadas em sua pele. Suas mãos abandonaram o largo espaço de suas costas e buscaram seu rosto, e Severus fechou os olhos ao sentir a caricia de seus longos dedos percorrendo todo seu contorno. Quanto o tinha estranhado também!

Harry quis dizer-lhe, mas o fôlego faltou-lhe e só atingiu a jogar sua cabeça para trás. Rápido... mais rápido... mais... e quando Severus gemeu ao todo êxtase umedecendo seus ventres ele perdeu a noção de si mesmo. Extenuado, o corpo de seu casal encontrou descanso sobre o seu trémulo. Ele o estreitou já sem forças, satisfeito, feliz.

-Eu também te estranhei... como não te imagina. –lhe confessou quando ao fim recuperou o fôlego. Severus riu com ligeireza deleitando seus ouvidos com seu riso rouco e beijou seus olhos, seu nariz, seus lábios... desejando com isso lhe expressar todo o que seu coração guardava. Harry suspirou, sentindo seu coração cheio desse amor tão profundo, tão grande como grande era o amor que ele sentia também.

Junto a eles, o fogo continuava refletindo suas sombras na parede como uma sozinha. Severus permaneceu abraçado a ele, desfrutando do calor de Harry dentro de seu corpo úmido. Relutante a deixá-lo ir, Harry o estreitou entre seus braços com mais força. A noite ainda era jovem e ele queria seguir assim o tempo todo que pudessem.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A manhã da terça-feira, Remus acordou com um ligeiro cargo de consciência. Ainda que tinha-se proposto ir visitar a Sirius, a velada em companhia de Lucius tinha sido tão prazerosa que se esqueceu por completo de sua promessa. Esticou-se entre as cobertas, relutante a levantar-se e desejando que sua cama não se sentisse tão grande. De forma involuntária, recreou sua imaginação em uma figura de finas facções olhando-lhe com desejo, seus longos cabelos loiros esparramados sobre seu travesseiro.

-Um destes dias... –disse-se a si mesmo antes de se dirigir à ducha.

Imaginando que não veria a Harry em todo o dia, tomou café da manha com rapidez e se encaminhou à lareira, onde lançou um punhado de pó antes de mencionar as habitações do professor de Poções.

-Severus? Harry? Estão aí? –o licantropo esperou com paciência antes de escutar a voz de seu colega.

-Que quer, Lupin? –pareceu-lhe notar um ligeiro tom de enfado.

-Remus... olá. –a voz de Harry instantes depois, algo agitada. –Sucede algo?

-Olá, Harry. –saudou-o o homem enquanto sacudia a cabeça, tratando de afastar de sua mente qualquer imagem relacionada com o que com toda certeza acabava de interromper. –Recordo-te que não deve deixar passar mais tempo antes de ir ver ao especialista que o doutor Curtis te recomendou.

-Obrigado, Remus. –foi a resposta de Harry do outro lado. –Farei cita para esta mesma tarde. Irá conosco?

-Farei todo o possível. Eu... devo sair e não sei a que horas voltarei.

-Irá ver a Sirius? –o homem não respondeu. –Se vê-lo... diga que há muitas coisas das que quisesse falar com ele.

Após despedir do rapaz, o homem lançou outro punhado de pó e momentos depois emergia da lareira de Sirius. Nico apressou-se a receber ao visitante de seu amo, com seu rosto choroso que a Remus não lhe passou por alto.

-Seu amo está bem?

-Nico não o sabe, senhor amigo do amo. –Remus suspirou, imaginando que seu amigo tinha voltado a cair em uma depressão. Sua surpresa foi grande quando terminou de escutar ao elfo. –O amo Sirius empacotou algumas de suas coisas em sua baú e se marchou ontem à noite.

-Sirius foi-se? –foi uma pergunta mais para si mesmo que para a criatura em frente a ele. –Talvez... regressou a Paris.

-Nico não o crê, amigo do amo. –lhe interrompeu o fiel servente. –Foi-se pela Rede Flú para o caldeirão furado. Nico perguntou-lhe muitas coisas, mas o amo não quis lhe responder.

-O Caldeirão Furado... –Remus voltou a tomar outro punhado de pó, deixando ao pequeno elfo sozinho com sua angústia.

-Assim é, senhor Lupin. O senhor Black passou a noite em uma de nossas habitações. –Tom, o encarregado do balcão, conhecia a amizade entre eles e respondeu às perguntas do licantropo sem nenhum conserto. –Mas esta amanhã tomou o café muito temporão e depois se marchou.

-Comentou lhe a onde iria?

-Pediu-me a lareira... o único que atingi a escutar foi o nome de Gringotts, mas nada mais.

Remus depositou umas moedas no balcão e regressou à lareira. Em Gringotts, buscou entre os poucos clientes sem encontrar a seu amigo. Esperou um tempo razoável para ver se o animago voltava das câmeras subterrâneas, sem resultado. Nem sequer tomou-se a moléstia de perguntar a um Gnomo, estes não eram igual de atentos que Tom, e lhe lançariam alguma maldição antes de lhe outorgar informação sobre um de seus clientes.

Saiu do lugar, seu rosto ensombrecido. Permaneceu parado no meio da rua, sua mirada perdida no ir e vir das pessoas a seu redor. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde pudesse estar Sirius, e com crescente dor se deu conta que não conhecia muito daquele ao que considerava seu melhor amigo. Nem sequer sabia a direção de seu apartamento em Paris, e ainda que soubesse-a esse seria o último lugar a onde Sirius iria porque como era óbvio, não queria ser encontrado.

-O mundo Muggle... –não tinha outra explicação para a presença de Sirius em Gringotts. As possibilidades de encontrá-lo reduziam-se ao mínimo ante essa perspectiva. –Como lhe direi a Harry?

Começou a caminhar sem rumo fixo e sem ânimos de voltar cedo a Hogwarts, não sem uma explicação razoável para dar a Harry. Essa amanhã o tinha notado muito entusiasmado ao mencionar a seu padrinho. Com toda segurança, o rapaz achava que ao fim o homem tinha decidido aceitar sua relação com Severus, e que o retirar a denúncia era uma prova disso. Talvez Harry buscava uma reconciliação. E agora com isto Sirius voltaria a desiludir a seu afilhado, sem dúvida alguma.

De regresso em Grimmauld Place, perguntou ao elfo se conhecia algum lugar Muggle que o animago frequentasse, coisa que o elfo negou. Remus deixou de insistir-lhe e dirigiu-se à habitação de Sirius, mas não encontrou nada que lhe indicasse onde pudesse estar seu amigo. Momentos depois, o pequeno servente entregou-lhe a carta que seu amo deixasse sobre a cama de sua afilhado. Nela, seus advogados lhe notificavam que suas instruções tinham sido levadas a cabo, e que Severus Snape acabava de ser liberto.

Suspirou, imaginando o difícil que deveu ser para seu amigo tomar essa decisão. Inclusive, podia compreender que se marchasse a qualquer parte antes de ter que ver a Harry com Snape. Regressou à sala e momentos depois encontrava-se em seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Não veria a Harry essa tarde, nem sequer o acompanharia em sua visita ao especialista. Queria atrasar o gole amargo ao rapaz o maior tempo possível.

-Ah, Sirius... Sirius... algo me diz que Harry estava disposto a arranjar as coisas contigo... –murmurou enquanto observava a carta que o elfo lhe entregasse. –Por que tinha que voltar a se equivocar?

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A fresca brisa outonal mexia as árvores próximas a onde se achava Hermione, fazendo que suas folhas secas se confundissem com sua longa melena castanha quando o vento as depositava com macieza sobre sua cabeça. E apesar de que o ar já era frio a princípios de novembro, a banquinha branca do terraço era o único lugar onde ela podia ler com acalma os diários que sua doutora lhe entregasse.

Hermione levantou a mirada por um momento. Faltavam poucos minutos para que o sol se pusesse. Ainda que sabia que era muito rápida lendo, ela não queria fazer o mesmo que com todos os demais livros que estudava. Não queria os devorar. Queria lê-los com calma, entender a cada palavra escrita neles. Palavras que ela não podia crer ainda, que tivessem sido traçadas por sua própria mão.

Quando a luz natural já não foi suficiente, fechou com cuidado o diário número três. Permaneceu sentada na banquinha observando o entardecer. A doutora Sayers sentou-se junto a ela e esperou a que seu paciente se decidisse a falar. Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos, tratando de encontrar as palavras adequadas para o que estava sentindo.

-Nada... –foi o único que atinou a dizer. A doutora Sayers permaneceu em silêncio, esperando uma explicação mais clara. Hermione abriu o diário e repassou as folhas já lidas. –Isto é... há muitas coisas que recordo ter conhecido. Minha casa, meus pais... aqui tenho escrito as coisas boas e más que me ocorreram naqueles anos. Mas só guardo em minha mente as coisas más.

-E daí há das lembranças boas?

-Até agora... não tenho conseguido que influam em mim. Não os sinto... meus.

-Quer dizer que te são alheios?

-Por completo. Sinto-me como se... eu não fosse a protagonista das coisas boas que escrevi nestes diários. –a doutora assentiu, compreendendo suas palavras. –Você poderia me explicar?

-Faz sentido, se tomamos em conta que o Dementador se roubou suas lembranças boas. Junto com eles se levou também suas emoções positivas, seu otimismo –Hermione assentiu, compreendendo. –Em troca, só te deixou a depressão que ocasiona o viver de más lembranças.

-Então... não faz sentido que siga lendo estes diários.

-Não acho que devamos ser tão drásticas, Hermione. Não esqueça que a mente humana é muito complexa. –se pôs de pé e com um gesto a convidou a caminhar com ela para sua habitação. A noite começava a ser muito fria. –Foi resgatada a tempo para evitar que sua alma fosse roubada. Talvez o Dementador também não teve tempo de te roubar todos suas boas lembranças.

-Se assim foi... Por que então não recordo nada bom? –neste ponto, a garota alçou a mirada e à luz das luzes que se acendiam, a doutora pôde ver que seus olhos brilhavam. Sorriu. Seu paciente começava a compreender tudo o que passava a seu redor. –Por que o único que lembrança é o mau que me ocorreu?

-Está segura disso? –a rapariga olhou-a sem entender. –Recorda qual é a cor que mais gosta de utilizar quando pintas?

-O vermelho. –respondeu sem vacilar. –É o que mais me traz lembrança. E nenhum bom. Ainda que às vezes... sinto algo...

-É doloroso?

-Não. –Hermione se deteve em frente à porta de sua habitação, onde uma enfermeira já a esperava para lhe dar sua poção. –Ao invés... é cálido e... muito agradável.

-Então... nem tudo está perdido, Hermione. –a garota assentiu em silêncio e se sentou na orla da cama, abraçando com força seu diário. –Não se dês por vencida. São treze diários e mal vai pelo terceiro.

-Você acha que neles encontrarei a resposta ao que sinto quando penso no vermelho? –perguntou a rapariga, sua mirada fixa no livro que sustentava. –Você acha que isso ajude a que sinta como meus todas estas lembranças?

-Quanto ao primeiro... eu acho que seus diários te dirão o que tem significado o vermelho ao longo de sua vida. Só é questão de que mantenha os olhos e a mente muito abertas. –a doutora Sayers palmeou seu ombro e se dirigiu à porta. –Quanto ao segundo... não é algo que te possa responder agora. Dá-me tempo, prometo-te que me avocar à tarefa de pesquisar o motivo pelo que não pode assimilar suas próprias lembranças.

Já a sós, Hermione permaneceu um momento mais observando o diário. Após guardá-lo junto com os demais preparou-se para dormir. Deitou-se de lado e fechou os olhos, ignorando no possível o alvo das paredes de sua habitação. Faria caso à doutora, seguiria adiante. Leria todos seus diários até se aprender de cor a cada uma de suas lembranças, ainda que os sentisse alheios.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus tomou com cuidado o corpo de Harry, dormido entre seus braços após fazer o amor na sala. Vestiu-o com um pijama e o enfiou com as cálidas cobertas, para depois avivar o fogo da lareira e sair em silêncio. Na tranquilidade de seu escritório, sua mirada se enfocou nas páginas amarelas do livro que dois meses atrás Minerva lhe entregasse de parte de Nicolás Flamel.

Desde o instante em que leu a primeira página soube de que se tratava. O livro continha capítulos inteiros dedicados a uma grande quantidade de espécies de serpentes venenosas. O livro estava repleto de fórmulas para a elaboração de antídotos e soros com base nesses venenos, e o mais interessante, o autor parecia se ter levado toda uma vida em separar e identificar as diferentes toxinas e enzimas que compunham esses venenos.

Era um escrito completo, que a Severus lhe abria um grande mundo de possibilidades para encontrar uma solução ao problema de Harry. Solução que até esse momento, nenhum tratamento tinha conseguido. Os medimagos aos que consultaram o tinham examinado, e todos coincidiram em um resultado: O veneno de Nagini tinha uma enzima muito pouco comum na maioria das espécies.

Tal enzima, ao ser absorvida por alguma ferida ou ao viajar pelo corpo, provocava pequenos coágulos em alguns copos. A razão da perda da vista de Harry, era que ao fazer o veneno contato com seus olhos, alguns desses pequenos coágulos se tinham desenvolvido nos copos retinias, provocando a obstrução de sangue para a retina.

Tinha-se tentado de tudo. Até a dilatação dos copos retinias por inalação de misturas de dióxido de carbono/oxigênio, um método muito eficaz aplicado na Medicina Muggle. Mas nenhum tratamento tinha conseguido desfazer os coágulos. A intervenção cirúrgica era um risco muito grande que nem Severus nem Harry aceitaram correr, e não se conhecia alguma poção que pudesse ser capaz de dissolver os coágulos já formados.

-Viperidae... –era a palavra chave que Severus buscava dentro do livro. Muito poucas eram as espécies de serpentes que continham a enzima tipo Trombina, capaz de provocar coágulos sanguíneos pequenos no interior de um copo, ativando o fator X da coagulação no sangue.

-Sugiro-lhes que tomem em conta a necessidade de uma intervenção. –lhes tinha advertido o último medimago ao que consultassem. –S deixam passar mais tempo, o risco de uma obstrução maior poria a vida do rapaz em grande perigo.

Severus não queria isso. Estava consciente que a obstrução poderia se converter em algo muito grave e provocar que o sangue deixasse de circular a algumas zonas muito delicadas, como o cérebro. Mas também sabia que as veias retinas eram muito diminutas e frágeis, e qualquer pequeno erro durante a operação não lhe devolveria a vista a Harry nunca jamais.

-Sei que você pode encontrar o modo de dissolver estes coágulos sem que tenham que me operar. –a sós na intimidem, as palavras de Harry lhe tinham demonstrado uma grande fé em sua capacidade como experiente em poções. –Só me diga que o tentarás. Isso será suficiente para mim.

E Severus só tinha atinado ao abraçar e lhe fazer o amor. Desde então, dava suas classes no dia e trabalhava em seu escritório de noite. Como seu auxiliar, Draco se dedicava a qualificar os trabalhos de seus alunos e a elaborar as poções para deixar que Severus só se limitasse a dar classes, e a buscar no livro de Flamel a solução ao problema de seu companheiro.

Severus fez seus pensamentos a um lado quando o relógio de parede marcou a hora. As duas da manhã. Suspirou, esfregando-se os olhos com força. Se lhe iria toda a noite buscando informação no livro, e ainda ia pelos primeiros capítulos. Nem Harry nem Draco sabiam de seus desvelos, caso contrário fazia tempo que lhe teriam dado uma boa reprimenda.

-Bothrops lateralis... Bothrops nasutus... –até esse momento, o homem tinha conseguido identificar a várias serpentes da espécie Viperidae, mas nenhuma delas era Nagini. Se queria criar uma poção para desfazer os coágulos nos olhos de Harry, primeiro devia identificar em seu veneno à enzima coagulante que tinha sido capaz dos formar e junto com ela, a enzima capaz de desfazer.

Segundo o livro de Flamel, o veneno da maioria das serpentes Viperidae estava composto por enzimas de tipo Trombina, responsáveis pela formação de coágulos sanguíneos nos copos. Mas o mesmo veneno também estava composto por enzimas de tipo Plasmina de potencial utilidade para dissolver os coágulos de sangue.

O livro explicava que o corpo humano também possui essas enzimas, que funcionam sobre os coágulos formados nos copos sanguíneos, mas só em condições normais. No caso de Harry os coágulos eram anormais, pois tinham sido ocasionados pelo veneno de Nagini, pelo que as enzimas tipo Plasmina que seu próprio organismo produzia, não tinham sido capazes de dissolver.

Severus estava consciente que devia encontrar as enzimas tipo Plasmina que fossem capazes de desfazer os coágulos ocasionados pelas enzimas tipo Trombina do veneno de Nagini. Mas não podia confiar no veneno de qualquer serpente, ainda que pertencesse em aparência à mesma espécie de Nagini.

O professor sabia que a composição dos venenos das serpentes variavam até em exemplares da mesma espécie e família, de modo que devia encontrar nesse livro à mesma Nagini. O problema radicava em que não conhecia seu nome científico, portanto, não tinha a certeza da espécie à que pertencia, e isso fazia provável que Nagini não estivesse nesse livro.

O que ao final converteria todo seu tempo em frente ao livro, em tempo perdido. Um tempo muito valioso do que Harry não dispunha. Devia encontrar o modo de acurtar o caminho. Seguiria estudando o livro, mas já não poria atenção às espécies, senão às fórmulas que lhe ajudariam a analisar a cada componente do veneno de Nagini que ele guardava em seu laboratório, até encontrar as duas enzimas que buscava.

-Mãos à obra... –murmurou enquanto fechava o livro e levava-o com ele ao laboratório. Deixou-o sobre sua mesa de trabalho para buscar a caixa de Voldemort que Draco guardasse no estante dos ingredientes perigosos.

Com a bela caixa em suas mãos contendo os vinte frascos do veneno de Nagini, Severus sorriu com ironia. Se Voldemort tivesse imaginado que o mesmo veneno que deixasse cego a seu inimigo, tinha o poder de lhe devolver a vista também, o tivesse pensado duas vezes antes de deixar ao alcance das mãos curiosas de Albus.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ron abriu seus olhos com lentidão, molesto quando o sol deu de cheio sobre sua cama. Viu a hora no relógio de seu mesinha e suspirou com frustração ao comprovar que só tinha dormido três horas. Viu-se tentado a correr a cortina e seguir dormindo, mas a voz de sua mãe chamando-o impediu-lhe cumprir seu desejo. Se banhou e arranjou-se, resignado a não recuperar suas horas perdidas de sono.

-Perdão por ter-te acordado. –desculpou-se Molly enquanto colocava seu almoço em frente a ele.

-Já estava acordado, não se preocupe. –o rapaz bebeu um pouco de suco e jogou um olhar a seu prato antes de começar. –Para que me chamava?

-Seu papai quer que vá a seu escritório, mal termine de almoçar. –Molly se sentou a seu lado e acomodou uma úmida mecha vermelha sobre a têmpora de seu filho. - Acho que tem algo que ver com assinar uns papéis ou algo assim... em realidade não me explicou muito bem porque tinha coisas que fazer.

-Que classes de papéis poderão ser? –perguntou-lhe o rapaz, intrigado. –Os únicos que tenho tramitado são os da pensão para Hermione... e não acho que estejam até mediados do próximo ano.

Sua mãe encolheu-se de ombros sem saber que responder. No fundo, albergava a esperança de que se tratasse disso. Já não podia ver como seu filho se matava dia e noite nesse restaurante para pagar o tratamento de sua noiva, e que em cima disso, não lhe ficasse nada para ele.

-O averiguará cedo, agora termina seu almoço. –o rapaz assentiu e se dedicou a comer, escutando a sua mãe falar de seu dia. –Harry veio a visitar-te esta amanhã, mas quando soube que dormia preferiu não te acordar. Deixou-te seus saudos... e este cheque.

Ron observou o documento por um longo minuto. Ainda que ao princípio tinha-se negado a receber dinheiro de seu melhor amigo, tinha terminado cedendo ante sua insistência por querer ajudar a Hermione. Remus também o estava apoiando -ainda que com uma quantidade muito menor dada sua própria situação econômica, - coisa que não lhe tinha surpreendido demasiado pois o licantropo ainda se sentia um pouco responsável pelo ocorrido.

Mas a primeira vez que Sirius lhe enviou um cheque com uma grande quantidade, não tinha podido evitar se sentir abrumado. Apesar de todos os problemas que seus amigos tinham, tinham encontrado um pequeno espaço entre seus assuntos para se lembrar dele. E sentia-se muito agradecido com eles. Suspirou, deixando o cheque a um lado e continuou com seu almoço. Molly seguiu conversando com ele até que terminou, depois do qual se despediu de sua mãe com um beijo.

-Irei ver a Harry esta mesma tarde. –lhe prometeu a Molly antes de cruzar a ombreira da lareira para o escritório de seu pai.

Arthur correspondeu ao saúdo de seu filho com uma inclinação de cabeça, enquanto terminava de atender a dois Aurores em seu escritório. Ron sentou-se em um modesto cadeirão, observando a seu pai trabalhar até que os homens se retiraram.

-Mamãe disse-me que queria me ver.

-Chamaram-te do departamento de Pensões. –Arthur pôde ver como o rosto de seu filho se alumiava, fazendo que seus olhos cinzas brilhassem de antecipação. Levantou-se de seu lugar no escritório e seu filho seguiu-o pelos intrincados corredores dos escritórios do Ministério. –Não sei como, mas os trâmites para a ajuda a Hermione já estão quase prontos. Só precisam que vá com a secretária da direção. Ela te entregará uns documentos para que os firmes.

-Como puderam ficar prontos tão cedo? –seu filho seguia com viveza os rápidos passos de seu pai para os escritórios de Pensões. –Eles mesmos me disseram que se tinha sorte, ficariam até julho ou agosto do ano entrante.

Seu pai negou com a cabeça. Ele também não podia entender o ocorrido, pois apesar de ser um Auror ao serviço do Ministério, não tinha podido encontrar aos contatos que precisava para agilizar a documentação. Ele também queria saber como tinha sucedido tão cedo.

Arthur deteve seus passos quando chegaram ao departamento de Pensões. Ron suspirou ao ver a longa fila de gente que esperava com visível impaciência, para ser atendidos pelas quatro secretárias que pareciam não se dar abasto com todos eles. Passando de longo todos os escritórios, Arthur se deteve em um pequeno escritório ao final do corredor, e cuja porta de cristal tocou duas vezes antes de entrar e saudar a seu ocupante.

-Boa tarde, Helen –a secretária do diretor correspondeu ao saúdo de seu colega de trabalho com um sorriso, convidando-lhes a tomar assento em frente a ela. –É verdade que já estão prontos os documentos da pensão para Hermione?

-Assim é. Arthur –a mulher, de média estatura e olhos cafés por trás de uns grossos óculos de marco de tartaruga, girou-se para buscar uns documentos em um arquivo por trás dela. A corrente com contas cor rosa que sustentava seus óculos dançou ao ligeiro movimento sobre o pescoço de sua blusa branca, quando regressou a sua posição anterior em frente aos Weasley. Dirigiu-se a Ron. –Esta mesma manhã o diretor deu a autorização para cadastrar à senhorita Granger no sistema de pensões.

Enquanto falava-lhe, estendeu sua mão para ele para lhe entregar um cheque que o rapaz tomou, vacilante. Não pôde evitar um gesto de surpresa ao ver a quantidade impressa nele. O cheque cobria o monto total do abonado em St. Mungo até a data.

-Esta quantidade é a pensão total que lhe corresponde a Hermione? –perguntou o rapaz, pensando em que a devolução desse dinheiro era uma ajuda bastante considerável. Ainda que isso significava que teria que seguir trabalhando para cobrir todos as demais despesas que o tratamento gerasse em adiante, como o vinha fazendo até então. Mas ao menos já teria uma conta que serviria para suas despesas extras, um dinheiro que não tocaria ao menos que fosse necessário.

-Não, Ron. Esse é só o reembolso de todas as despesas que tens coberto até agora. –lhe respondeu Helen, com a confiança de quem conhecia à família Weasley de muitos anos atrás. –É só uma parte do arranjo total, que inclui a devolução do custo que até agora tens coberto por sua conta. A pensão de ajuda é independente disto.

Ron e seu pai olharam-se, sem poder crer o que estavam escutando. Arthur tinha entendido que o apoio a heróis de guerra, só incluía o pagamento de uma percentagem para seus tratamentos, ou uma pensão fixa de por vida que se traduzia em uma quantidade irrisória. Mas não a devolução das despesas incorridos antes da autorização de dita pensão.

-Não o entendo, Helen... Por que? –perguntou, querendo saber que tinha motivado o que se fizesse uma exceção no caso de seu filho. Não é que lhe desagradasse, todo o contrário. Mas precisava sabê-lo. Como resposta, a mulher se encolheu de ombros e seus olhos cafés se entornaram por trás de seus grossos óculos, lhe dando a entender a seu amigo que tinha informação que ficava fora de seu alcance.

-O único que sei, é que o bufete de advogados que apressou a agilização dos trâmites, também exigiu que todas as contas do hospital relacionadas com o tratamento da senhorita Granger lhe fossem reembolsadas a Ron. –dirigiu seu olhar café ao rapaz, quem continuava com o cheque na mão e seu rosto ao todo confusão. –Também, a pensão cobrirá a partir de agora a metade das despesas que erroguem do tratamento.

-Não o entendo, senhorita Helen –Ron levantou a mirada para a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava. –Se o Ministério vai cobrir o cinquenta por cento das despesas, Por que me estão reembolsando todo o que tenho pago? Não deveria ser também o cinquenta por cento?

-Não o sei, Ron. Isso tem sido um arranjo ente o diretor do departamento de Pensões e o bufete de advogados que fez o trâmite –antes de que Ron ou seu pai pudessem seguir perguntando, a mulher estendeu uns pergaminhos em frente a Ron. –Sugiro-te que firmes os documentos o quanto antes para cadastrar a sua noiva no Sistema de Pensões. Ou deseja esperar em alguns meses mais?

-De jeito nenhum –Ron tomou a pluma que uma sorridente Helen lhe oferecia e se apressou a assinar o quanto antes. Devolveu os papéis já assinados e guardou o cheque no bolso de sua túnica. –Muito obrigado.

-Agradeço muito, Helen –Arthur e seu filho puseram-se de pé para sair do escritório. Helen só moveu as mãos, recusando qualquer mérito próprio. –Dá-lhe as graças a seu chefe de minha parte.

A mulher assentiu e ambos saíram do escritório para se dirigir à do Auror. Caminharam em completo silêncio, sem poder crer ainda na sorte do rapaz.

-Que fará com esse dinheiro? –perguntou Arthur quando já se encontravam em seu escritório. Ron encolheu-se de ombros e apalpou o cheque embaixo de seus prendas.

-Não o sei... suponho que o devolverei a todos os que me apoiaram até agora.

-E acha que nós vamos aceitar que não devolva? –Ron só o olhou aos olhos, e seu pai negou com a cabeça antes de se sentar em sua mesa. –Nada disso, nem seus irmãos nem Harry, e falo também por Sirius e Remus. Eles não quererão que lhes devolva nada. Por que não melhor guarda esse dinheiro em uma conta a seu nome? Poderá ocupá-lo mais adiante para o que você queira.

-Então lhe comprarei um presente à cada um... em agradecimento por toda sua ajuda.

-Bom... isso soa melhor. Asseguro-te que o apreciarão bem mais. –Arthur se esfregou o queixo, pensativo. –Por minha parte... eu preciso um traje novo para Natal...

Ron riu com força ao escutar a seu pai.

-Tem por seguro que o terá. –lhe respondeu sem deixar de rir. Dirigiu-se à lareira. –Lhe contarei a mamãe e depois irei a Gringotts para depositar o cheque.

Quando seu filho se marchou, Arthur tomou um rolo de pergaminhos e tratou de se concentrar nos reportes que devia apresentar essa mesma tarde a seus superiores. Mas após vários minutos com o voa pluma imóvel, pôs-se de pé e lançou um punhado de pó. Momentos depois, a voz de Helen respondia desde a lareira do escritório que ele e seu filho acabavam de visitar.

-Helen, de casualidade tem o nome do bufete de advogados que acelerou os trâmites da pensão?

-Espera um momento... –Arthur esperou três minutos antes de voltar a escutar a voz feminina do outro lado. –O bufete chama-se Mansfield & Raddal. Conhece-los?

-Sim, conheço-os –Arthur guardou um breve momento de silêncio para ordenar as ideias que revolteavam em sua mente-. Tens o nome da pessoa à que o bufete representou?

-Temo-me que não, Arthur. O trato foi direto com os advogados. –foi a resposta de sua amiga. –Mas... tenho um conhecido nesse bufete que me pode ajudar com o dado.

-Poderia...? –Helen pôde advertir a impaciência na voz do Auror.

-Claro que sim. Só me deixa ver se o localizo. –Arthur desenhou um sorriso de satisfação que a mulher não viu. –Dá-me alguns minutos.

Enquanto o Auror esperava, começou a passear de um lado a outro de seu escritório. Se sua memória não lhe falhava, Mansfield e Raddal eram os advogados que levavam o caso de Severus. Um bufete cujos serviços não qualquer um no Mundo Mágico podia pagar. Com toda segurança Harry tinha tido que ver com isso, pois aparte de Remus, era o único que tinha conhecimento dos trâmites da pensão. E era o único amigo de Ron que possuía o capital suficiente para pagar esses serviços.

-Tenho o nome da pessoa à que representou o bufete. –Arthur emergiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar a voz de sua amiga. –Foi o senhor Lucius Malfoy –um prolongado silêncio foi o que Helen recebeu como resposta. –Arthur? Está aí?

-Sim, Helen... aqui sigo –o Auror reagiu ao escutar a voz preocupada da secretária.

-Tudo está bem?

-Sim, não se preocupe. Muito obrigado por sua ajuda, Helen.

-Não me agradeça, foi um prazer.

Arthur permaneceu parado em frente à lareira tempo após que a conexão com Helen se cortasse, o nome de Lucius Malfoy rondando em sua mente uma e outra vez.

-Por que? –era uma pergunta que não deixava de se fazer enquanto terminava de encher seus reportes. Poderia tê-lo esperado de qualquer um, até do mesmo Sirius que apesar de todos os reclamos da família Weasley pelo feito a Severus, não tinha deixado de apreciar. Mas jamais se tivesse imaginado que Lucius Malfoy fosse capaz de fazer algo bom por alguém de sua família.

-Não sei por que fez isto o senhor Malfoy, mas tem ajudado a meu filho como não tem ideia –meditou o Auror, sem poder o crer ainda. –Só espero ter a oportunidade de lhe devolver o favor... em algum dia.


	37. Só você para me sustentar parte I

As folhas secas cruciam baixo os passos vacilantes de Harry, enquanto caminhava guiado por sua bengala, pelo longo caminho que o sol da tarde pintava de uma tênue cor dourada ao se refletir na estaladiça lisa. Ron, que caminhava a seu lado, podia observar como o suave vento fazia girar as folhas em círculos ao redor deles antes de devolver ao solo.

-Não precisa me acompanhar até o Castelo. Posso regressar eu só.

-Nada disso, colega. Ainda é cedo. –Ron envolveu os ombros de Harry e suspirou, triste ao pensar que os verdes olhos de seu amigo não fossem capazes de apreciar a beleza da paisagem outonal que os rodeava.

Harry aumentou a velocidade de sua marcha ao sentir o abraço de Ron, e deixou-se guiar de regresso para o Castelo. Faltava só uma hora dantes de que começasse o turno do ruivo no restaurante e Harry não queria que por sua culpa se lhe fizesse tarde. Mas isso a Ron não se importava. E ainda que podia ter ocupado essa tarde livre para recuperar suas horas de sonho, o ruivo preferia a companhia de seu melhor amigo a quem já não podia visitar com tanta frequência.

-Que fará agora que o Ministério te autorizou a ajuda para Hermione? –a bengala negra que lhe servia de apoio chocou contra as escalinatas da entrada e o moreno começou a contar os degraus, como contava todos os passos que dava para não equivocar o caminho. –Seguirá trabalhando no restaurante?

-Assim é. Ainda que agora só vou pagar a metade das despesas, precisarei seguir trabalhando –Harry pôde detectar um tom de alívio na voz de seu amigo quando este prosseguiu. –Mas já me sento mais tranquilo porque não estarei tão pressionado. Calculo que com o que ganhe poderei enfrentar só as despesas e ficará algo para mim.

-Alegra-me escutar-te falar assim –Ron sorriu com ligeireza e ainda que Harry não o viu, pôde sentir que o coração de seu amigo estava mais alegre. –Sei que quando Hermione se recupere, apreciará tudo o que está fazendo por ela.

-Conformo-me com que se recupere, Harry. A doutora Sayers diz que não tem deixado de ler seus diários. –o rosto de Ron se ensombreceu por um breve instante. –Diz que não consegue assimilar suas próprias lembranças. Que é como se... tudo o que escreveu no diário não lhe tivesse passado a ela. Mas prometeu averiguar o motivo e encontrar uma solução. E você? Como vai o professor Snape com o do veneno? Tem encontrado o modo de ajudar-te?

-Está fazendo todo o possível. –Harry deixou que sua bengala o guiasse pelos corredores. Ambos decidiram ignorar os murmúrios dos estudantes que encontravam a seu passo em seu caminho para as masmorras. –Mas não o posso pressionar, sabe? Tem bastante trabalho com as classes de Poções e com lidar todos os dias com os estudantes de sua Casa.

-Entendo...

-Se eu pudesse... –Harry não terminou a frase, e seu amigo pôde advertir que seu rosto se entristecia. –Supunha-se que neste ano seria auxiliar na matéria de Duelo. E Remus é quem carrega com ela junto com as classes de Defesa. E ademais é chefe da Casa.

-Não acho que a Remus lhe moleste cumprir com todas essas funções. –o tratou de consolar seu amigo. Harry pronunciou a contrassenha dos aposentos que compartilhava com seu companheiro. Ron sentou-se junto a ele no sofá da sala, em frente à lareira acendida.

-Também não posso fazer nada para ajudar a Severus com sua investigação. –prosseguiu o moreno, e o ruivo sentiu seu coração se encolher quando a voz de seu amigo se avariou em um murmuro. –Ele crê... que não me dou conta que passa as noites em vela. Mas senti-o quando me abraça antes de cair rendido... e uma ou duas horas mais tarde levanta-se para começar no dia.

Ron não soube que dizer. Só pôde observar como Harry cobria seus olhos com suas mãos e suspirava. Foi um gesto que só durou um segundo antes de que o moreno voltasse a sorrir, surpreendendo a seu amigo com sua atitude. Harry mudou a conversa e Ron só suspirou ao o ver fazendo um enorme esforço por ocultar seu pesar.

Mas a ele já não podia o enganar. Era mais que óbvio que seu melhor amigo tratava de aparentar uma tranquilidade que não sentia. O estreitou com carinho, tratando de conforta-lo. Harry respirou com força e seu corpo tremeu por um momento entre os braços de seu melhor amigo, dantes de voltar-se a ele sem afastar seu sorriso de seu rosto.

-Harry... se quer falar disto...

-Chegará tarde ao trabalho se não te dá pressa. –Ron assentiu em silêncio e soltou o abraço para se dirigir à lareira. –Irei vê-los... quero dizer... irei visitá-los o fim de semana.

-Lhe direi a mamãe que prepare algo especial. –Harry voltou a sorrir em agradecimento e escutou quando seu amigo tomou os pós da lareira antes de desaparecer para a Toca.

E ainda que não o pôde ver, Ron quase pôde adivinhar que junto com ele, o sorriso de Harry tinha desaparecido também.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sentada em um cômodo sofá em frente a janela de seu escritório na Área de Psiquiatria, a doutora Sayers achava-se rodeada de uma grande quantidade de livros e pergaminhos. Concentrada, repassava os escritos uma e outra vez, tratando de encontrar a resposta ao porque Hermione não era capaz de assimilar suas próprias lembranças.

Ela tinha mais que claro que o que lhe ocorria a seu paciente tinha que ver com as emoções positivas que o Dementador absorvesse durante aquele beijo. E ainda que as drogas psicoativas estavam-lhe ajudando a controlar a depressão que isso lhe originava, era óbvio que não estavam conseguindo que as memórias escritas em seu diário tivessem influência sobre ela.

Isso só significava uma coisa: Que apesar do tratamento, Hermione não tinha conseguido recuperar suas emoções positivas.

-Mas... Por que? –perguntou-se a doutora, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava o grosso livro que sustentava e jogava a cabeça para atrás, cansada. Duas firmes mãos posaram-se sobre seus ombros, obsequiando-lhe uma suave massagem que a relaxou. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos quando respondeu ao saúdo amável de seu esposo. –Olá... não te ouvi entrar.

-Pude dar-me conta –Michael Sayers tomou o livro que ela acabava de deixar e se sentou a seu lado, repassando algumas páginas enquanto ela recostando sua cabeça sobre seu ombro, o observando.

A seus cinquenta e três anos, Michael Sayers era um prestigiado Psicólogo com residência em Londres. Ela o tinha conhecido dezoito anos atrás, em uma reunião de especialistas em Psicologia. Para então ele já tinha verdadeiro renome no Mundo Muggle, enquanto ela mal começava a fazer de um nome no Mundo Mágico.

Só tinham precisado cruzar uma quantas palavras para se dar conta que estavam feitos um para o outro. Ambos amavam suas respectivas carreiras e eram ambiciosos, possuíam a fortaleza para se manter firme em suas ideias, mas eram capazes de aceitar quando o outro tinha a razão. A ela não lhe tinha importado que ele fosse Muggle, e para Michael, conhecer a complexidade do Mundo Mágico tinha resultado toda uma aventura, da qual desfrutava muito em companhia de sua esposa.

-Ainda não tens conseguido encontrar a solução ao problema de seu paciente? –ela suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que negava em silêncio. Deixou o ombro de seu esposo e pôs-se de pé para observar a tarde através da enorme janela. –Que grau de avanço leva em seu tratamento ?

-Ainda estamos na primeira fase. –foi a resposta da doutora. –Não quero me aventurar a enfrentar às pessoas às que conhecia antes do beijo, até que ela se sinta pronta.

-E se nunca chegasse a ser assim? –ela se girou para encontrar com os olhos cafés de seu esposo. As canas já eram visíveis sobre seus cabelos castanhos e ela os acomodou sobre sua têmpora, lhe escutando com atenção. –E se quando ela termine de ler seus diários, decide que não tem caso algum recuperar sua vida se não conseguiu assimilar o escrito neles?

-Cries... que lhe estamos dando aos diários uma importância que não merecem?

-O que penso é que não deveria permitir que os diários condicionem a conduta de seu paciente. Ela não deve basear sua expectativa de vida neles, senão em sua própria capacidade natural de recuperação.

A doutora guardou silêncio, meditando nas palavras de seu esposo. Era verdade que desde que lhe entregasse a Hermione seus diários, ela se tinha enfrascado de cheio neles até o ponto de esquecer que sua recuperação não devia basear nas lembranças perdidas, senão em algo bem mais importante: A recuperação de sua mesma vida.

-Por um lado tem razão... –reconheceu a medimaga. –Mas por outro lado, não vejo nada de mau que Hermione queira conhecer seu passado. Como uma parte importante da terapia, é necessário que mediante seus diários possa reconhecer com mais facilidade às pessoas que fazem parte dele.

-Estou de acordo contigo nesse aspecto. –Michael tomou a mão de sua esposa para a conduzir de regresso ao sofá. –E estou seguro que encontrará o modo de fazer que os diários ajudem a seu paciente, de uma melhor maneira em que o fizeram até agora. –Depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios dantes de dirigir à porta. –Te verei para jantar. Os rapazes querem preparar-te algo especial.

A doutora Sayers sorriu desde seu lugar junto a seus livros, antes de ver a seu esposo partir para a carruagem que o esperava para o levar a casa. Ainda que ela contava com Rede Flu ele se negava à utilizar, pois não lhe agradava a ideia de ter contato com o fogo, sem importar de que cor fosse.

Permaneceu em seu escritório uma hora mais, antes de tomar uma decisão. Dirigiu-se à habitação de Hermione e a jovem recebeu-a com um tímido sorriso.

-Como vai com seus diários? –a medimaga tomou assento na orla da cama, enquanto observava a Hermione abrindo um deles em suas primeiras páginas.

-Acabo de começar com o quinto. –respondeu-lhe a jovem, sentando na cama junto a ela. –É de quando cumpri dez anos. –a doutora Sayers observou a seu paciente durante um instante. Hermione parecia ter-se esquecido de sua presença, pois seguiu com a leitura do pequeno livro até que uma tosse da doutora chamou de novo sua atenção. –Sinto muito... é que não posso esperar ao ler.

-Compreendo-te muito bem –a doutora pareceu o meditar um momento dantes de continuar. –Tenho estado pensando... que seria conveniente que começássemos a segunda fase de seu tratamento o mais cedo possível.

Hermione franziu o cenho, surpreendida ante a decisão de sua medimaga. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, temerosa.

-Não me sinto... pronta... ainda. –a doutora Sayers se acercou a ela e tomou o diário que a jovem sustentava. Hermione sentiu a perda quase de forma física. Esse gesto não passou por alto para a doutora, o que a ajudou em sua decisão de lhe insistir.

-Tenho entendido que ingressou ao Colégio de Hogwarts aos onze anos –seu paciente assentiu com um gesto muito sério. –O que significa que este é o último diário antes de conhecer às pessoas com as que conviveu desde então... –a rapariga voltou assentir, a cada vez mais intrigada. –Bem... Que te pareceria se ao chegar à leitura de seus diários a partir de onze anos, ao mesmo tempo tratasse de conviver com essas pessoas?

-Está-me propondo... que volte a ver às pessoas que conhecia antes do beijo?

-Sei que recorda à maioria. –a rapariga guardou silêncio ante a última afirmação de sua doutora, dando a entender com isso que não se sentia preparada para se enfrentar a essas pessoas e a todas as más lembranças sobre elas. Lembranças que ainda a atormentavam, muitas vezes. –Sei o sentimento que guarda ao redor deles, mas tem em conta que se alterna suas memórias escritas em seus diários, irá conhecendo os aspectos positivos dessas pessoas. E assim te será bem mais fácil voltar aos conhecer.

-E se não quero voltar aos conhecer?

-Estaria em todo teu direito, Hermione. –sentenciou a doutora, lhe devolvendo o diário e a olhando com profunda seriedade. –Inclusive, poderia dizer-se que se encontra pronta para sair daqui e iniciar uma nova vida longe dessas pessoas.

-Mas... eu não tenho a ninguém –o medo foi palpável no rosto de Hermione. –Não conheço a ninguém fora deste lugar.

-Está segura disso?

Hermione olhou com firmeza aos azuis olhos da doutora Sayers. Apertou contra seu peito o diário, como costumava fazer quando precisava se sentir segura, protegida. E assim se sentia nesse lugar. Mas tinha que aceitar que não poderia viver por sempre aí. Em algum dia teria que se marchar, e a só ideia de sair e não ter a seu lado a ninguém a quem pudesse lhe importar, a assustava bem mais que a ideia de ter que voltar a ver às pessoas cujas lembranças não lhe eram de todo gratos.

-Esse diário te fala de grandes amigos, pessoas que te amam e que esperam por ti. –a doutora se acercou a ela e tomou seu queixo para a fazer olhar aos olhos. –Pensa no muito que poderia ganhar se o tenta... não tem ideia de quanta gente importa.

Hermione baixou a mirada para o livro que sustentava. Ela sabia de uma pessoa à que se importava. A pessoa que estava pagando seu tratamento nesse lugar. Aquela que chegava à visitar várias vezes à semana, ainda que ela não a visse. A pessoa que se tinha tomado a moléstia de lhe levar esses diários e com eles lhe tinha devolvido a esperança.

Volteou a ver à doutora, que permanecia sentada a seu lado esperando uma resposta.

-Tratarei de ler este diário o mais rápido possível. –decidiu ao fim. A doutora Sayers assentiu em silêncio, celebrando por dentro a decisão de seu paciente. –E quando comece com o seguinte... estarei pronta para voltar a ver a essas pessoas.

-Tem tomado uma grande decisão, Hermione. Quando chegue o momento, você me dirá a quem quer voltar a ver primeiro. –lhe assegurou a medimaga. A rapariga só suspirou, não muito segura disso, mas albergando por dentro uma estranha impaciência que fez que seu coração batesse muito rápido.

E ainda que não disse nada, em sua mente já tinha uma ideia muito clara de quem seria a primeira pessoa à que estava disposta a voltar a ver... e a conhecer.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Aferrando-se com todas suas forças às barras paralelas, Lucius deixou que o terapeuta o soltasse e respirou profundo para acalmar os tremores que o percorriam desde a cintura até os pés. Ao final do alfombrado caminho azul que servia de guia para seus braços Remus o esperava, ansioso. Concentrou-se na sensação formigante de suas pernas ao dar um passo ao mesmo tempo... outro mais... sempre aferrado às frias barras de metal.

-Trate de concentrar suas forças nas pernas, não nos braços. –lhe recordou o terapeuta.

-Vamos, Lucius... você pode fazer –a voz de Remus se escutava emocionada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. O loiro só suspirou, uma gota de suor escorregando por sua frente. –Só um pouco mais...

Apertando os dentes, Lucius decidiu confiar na força de suas pernas e diminuiu a pressão de suas mãos sobre as barras. Suas pernas tremeram e o medimago deu um passo adiante, os braços estendidos para ele. Lucius negou com a cabeça quando sentiu as mãos do profissional em sua cintura, tratando do sustentar.

-Está bem... posso fazê-lo. –o homem soltou-o ao instante e Lucius voltou a concentrar-se. O objetivo ao final era muito tentador. Abriu os olhos, que tinha mantido fechados o tempo todo, para encontrar com os olhos dourados de quem já considerava seu companheiro, em quase toda regra.

Remus correspondeu a sua mirada, lhe encorajando em silêncio a continuar. Lucius voltou a fechar os olhos, refletindo todo seu esforço nos músculos tensos de seu rosto. Deu uns quantos passos mais até que, exausto, deteve seu andar para deixar que Remus o sustentasse entre seus braços.

-Muito bem, Lucius! –emocionado, Remus manteve-o abraçado enquanto o terapeuta acercava a cadeira de rodas para que seu paciente pudesse descansar. –Avançou três metros mais que ontem.

-É um grande lucro, senhor Malfoy –o medimago acercou lhe um copo reboante de água fresca, que o homem bebeu entre arquejos. –Se continua a este ritmo, para os primeiros meses do ano próximo já terá deixado esta cadeira.

-Vou ... recuperar-me... mais cedo... –Remus sorriu ante a determinação do loiro, e o terapeuta moveu a cabeça em sinal afirmativa.

Como terapeuta profissional, ele tinha analisado o processo de reabilitação de seus pacientes. Ele sabia melhor que ninguém que ainda que a fortaleza física era primordial para uma pronta melhoria, também a motivação era igual de importante. Recuperavam-se com maior rapidez aqueles que para valer o desejavam e que ademais, contavam com o apoio incondicional das pessoas que amavam.

E vendo a grande capacidade física do senhor Malfoy, aunada à presença constante de seu filho e de seu amigo em todas suas sessões, não duvidava nas palavras que o loiro acabava de pronunciar. Seu paciente terminou de beber do copo para voltar-se a ele.

-Se descanso o suficiente durante o resto do dia, poderei tentá-lo mais tarde?

Remus e ele se olharam, surpreendidos. O terapeuta negou com a cabeça, enquanto convocava uma cadeira para sentar a seu lado.

-Não é recomendável forçar ao corpo até o extremo, senhor Malfoy –Remus se agachou junto à cadeira de seu companheiro, pendente das palavras do doutor. –Se realiza duas sessões em um só dia, ao dia seguinte estará tão cansado que nem sequer poderá se mover.

-Nestes dias não me senti tão cansado como outras vezes. –foi a resposta de Lucius. O medimago pareceu meditar durante um momento.

-Podemos aumentar meia hora ao tempo de cada sessão. E meia hora mais a cada semana dependendo de sua resposta. –resolveu ao fim. Lucius pareceu satisfeito com sua decisão. –Mas sejamos prudentes. Se em decorrência da primeira semana não resiste o ritmo de trabalho voltaremos ao ritmo anterior, de acordo?

Quando o medimago se marchou, Remus ajudou a seu companheiro a mudar a bata por suas finas túnicas, e conduziu a cadeira de rodas de regresso para seus aposentos. Percorriam os corredores em um silêncio cúmplice, agradável. Remus ainda seguia sem poder crer na força e determinação que Lucius tinha mostrado durante os últimos meses. E o poder ver que sua recuperação era a cada vez mais próxima com a cada dia que passava, o enchia de uma grande alegria.

A dor quase tinha deixado de ser uma moléstia, e só aparecia de vez em quando, para lhe recordar ao loiro que não devia exceder-se demasiado durante as sessões. De não ser por Draco, Remus e o mesmo terapeuta que se encarregavam de que não ultrapassasse seus próprios limites, a dor seguiria sendo constante, pois o homem não se permitia nem um só momento de descanso. Enfrentava suas sessões como se de seus mesmos negócios se tratassem.

Detiveram-se quando chegaram em frente às habitações de Lucius. Entraram e Remus esperou a que seu companheiro tomasse uma ducha rápida e se mudasse antes de voltar com ele à sala. Remus conteve um suspiro quando o loiro apareceu em frente a ele, seu corpo coberto por uma cômoda bata de seda cor cinza pérola, entreaberta à altura do varonil peito. Contendo as vontades de abrir bata-a por completo, deu espaço ao loiro para que se acomodasse no cadeirão, a seu lado.

Já era costume que a cada amanhã desde o arribo do outono, o fogo permanecesse acendido. Como em todas as lareiras que ardiam em todo o Castelo, bastante frio a essas alturas do ano. Lucius rodeou seus ombros e o licantropo suspirou absorvendo seu fragrância, fresca ainda pela recente ducha. Suspirando, descansou sua cabeça sobre o forte ombro, sentindo a macieza da fina bata contra seu rosto.

-Não se preocupa que Draco possa nos encontrar assim? –perguntou-lhe com um sussurro que vibrou na orelha do loiro, lhe estremecendo sem querer.

-Foi a Hogsmeade a surtir o laboratório de Severus. Não regressará até após o almoço. –Lucius estreitou o abraço em que tinha preso ao professor. –E ainda que assim fosse, não vejo problema algum em que se inteire. Acho que já vai sendo tempo, não o cries?

Remus não respondeu. Ele não via problema algum em que Draco o soubesse, mas não sabia se o rapaz estaria pronto para ver a seu pai com outra pessoa. Eram poucos nos meses decorridos desde que perdesse a sua mãe, e ainda que Lucius não o aparentava, ele sabia que ainda estranhava a sua defunta esposa. A prova era que seus momentos de intimidem entre eles não tinham chegado para além das comuns mostras de afeto.

Não lhe desagradava o trato quase platónico de seu companheiro, pois isso lhe tinha ajudado a entender aspectos de Lucius, detalhes importantes que durante sua relação de juventude jamais se preocupou por conhecer. Compreendia, ademais, que Lucius não estivesse pronto ainda. Nem sequer ele sabia se era conveniente aprofundar até esse ponto em uma relação cujos sentimentos ainda não se definiam do tudo. Já não era um jovenzinho. Já não lhe interessavam as relaciones passageiras. Ele já não queria jogar.

-Leva muito tempo calado, sucede algo? –Remus negou em silêncio e encolheu-se sobre o cadeirão, buscando mais calor do corpo a seu lado.

Permaneciam abraçados, suas miradas cruzando-se de vez em quando. Desde que ambos decidissem começar essa espécie de relação, nenhum se tinha atrevido a falar sobre seu verdadeiro significado. Por sua vez, Lucius estava seguro do que sentia, do que queria. Amava-o com todo seu ser, ainda que sua atitude para ele às vezes fosse distante, coisa que com frequência confundia ao professor de Defesa. Mas compreendia-o. Era Lucius e não podia esperar mais de alguém como ele.

Por sua vez, Remus já tinha admitido que o queria. Mas durante essas últimas semanas, uma certeza muito grande tinha acordado em seu coração. Uma verdade que não podia seguir negando. Queria-o como jamais pensou que chegaria ao querer. Se alguma vez tivesse-se proposto amá-lo, talvez não o teria conseguido. Mas sem propor lhe, tinha permitido que o loiro se metesse em seu coração pouco a pouco. Queria-o, e queria-o para valer. Quase podia atrever-se a assegurar que começava ao amar... a amá-lo como alguma vez amasse a Sirius.

" _Como alguma vez o amei..."_  Meditou o licantropo, sentindo o calor que emanava do homem junto a ele. Desde a noite da última batalha, quando Sirius lhe deixou claro que o queria como a um amigo e que só o veria como a um irmão, Remus se propôs ser realista e deixar de sofrer por quem jamais corresponderia a seus sentimentos.

Essa tinha sido a principal razão que o motivou em seu momento a aceitar de novo a Lucius. Mas agora, rodeado por cálidos braços de seu colega durante os últimos meses, seus sentimentos pareciam ter dado um viro a sua vida. Já não era o corpo de Sirius o que desejava em sua cama, e seus sonhos mais ardentes agora tinham a um arrogante loiro como protagonista. E o mais interessante de tudo era que a ideia gostava. E muito.

-Se agora mesmo não me diz em que pensa, terei que te sacar pela força. –Remus reagiu às palavras de seu companheiro e riu com ligeireza. Isso só terminou por exasperar ao loiro quem, apesar de seu rosto impassível, não pôde enganar ao licantropo. –E bem? Me dirá que te passa?

-Que te quero. –o rosto imperturbável de Lucius mudou a um de genuína surpresa. Nervoso pelo que acabava de fazer, Remus calou e acariciou seus lábios com seus dedos, se deleitando com a calidez que desprendiam. Ainda que não queria o admitir, estava temeroso de sua resposta. Mesmo assim não deixou a caricia sobre os finos lábios do loiro.

Lucius tomou o rosto de Remus entre suas mãos, perdendo sua mirada azul nos olhos dourados que o olhavam com atenção, esperando uma resposta. Sustentou seu rosto enquanto respondia a sua declaração com um beijo apaixonado, que Remus não demorou em corresponder.

-Repete... –demandou contra seus lábios. Ao ouvi-lo, Remus voltou a rir, sentindo seu coração palpitar como nunca dantes.

-Quero-te... –Lucius voltou a beija-lo.

-Diz outra vez... –outro beijo e Remus separou-se dele, se perdendo dentro de sua mirada azul. Uma mirada que lhe disse bem mais do que queria escutar. –E depois... diz uma vez mais...

Mas Remus já pôde seguir falando, porque os lábios de Lucius selaram qualquer palavra que quisesse dizer... ou pensar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco entrou ao escritório de Poppy com uma nova dotação de poções que a enfermeira lhe tinha solicitado dias atrás. Deixou a caixa sobre a mesa e consultou seu relógio. Oliver não demoraria em começar seu turno e o loiro se sentou sobre a orla da mesa para o esperar. Enquanto fazia-o, percorreu com a mirada as gavetas através de cujas portas de cristal se podiam apreciar as poções de uso exclusivo da enfermaria.

Franziu o cenho, mortificado ao ver que as pomadas para as queimaduras estavam por se esgotar outra vez. E fazia menos de uma semana que acabava de entregar uma grande dotação delas. Levantou-se de seu lugar e acercou-se às gavetas para contar os frascos. Se os cálculos não lhe falhavam, se estavam utilizando uma média de três garrafas ao dia. Uma grande quantidade, sem dúvida alguma.

Com tantas poções por elaborar e trabalhos por qualificar, o rapaz passava-lhe encerrado no laboratório ou no escritório de Severus, alheio a quase todo o que sucedia ao redor do Castelo. De vez em quando se dava tempo para conversar um momento com Harry, ou convidar a almoçar a Oliver e dar algum passeio com ele pelos arredores. Após isso regressava de novo a seu trabalho até que Severus voltava de suas rodadas noturnas e o mandava a seus aposentos.

Recordando suas conversas com Oliver durante seus passeios, este lhe tinha comentado em mais de uma ocasião, que a quantidade de acidentes durante as classes de poções tinha aumentado de forma considerável nos últimos meses. Draco assumiu-o então como algo natural, tomando em conta que Severus se encontrava muito pressionado dividindo seu tempo entre seu trabalho e estudar o veneno de Nagini.

De modo que não lhe estranhou que o homem mostrasse um caráter mais irascível durante suas classes, o que com toda certeza estava originando tensão entre seus estudantes, e com isso, mais acidentes. Mas agora, observando o gabinete das poções Draco começou a se preocupar. Por muito pressionado que seu padrinho estivesse, sempre era bastante cuidadoso à hora de evitar incidentes em sua aula.

Draco deixou seus pensamentos a um lado ao recordar o motivo pelo qual estava aí. Oliver não aparecia e o loiro supôs que estaria ocupado atendendo a algum estudante acidentado. Saiu do escritório e seguiu o caminho para as camas que Poppy sempre tinha prontas para os estudantes. As camas estavam tendidas e ao que parece não tinha nenhum aluno.

Sua olhada cinza percorreu todo o corredor em busca do auxiliar de Poppy, sem o encontrar. Encolheu-se de ombros e deu meia volta para voltar ao escritório. O esperaria uns minutos mais e depois se marcharia, pois ainda tinha pendentes alguns trabalhos por qualificar e queria os terminar antes de que Severus voltasse de sua rodada.

Passou junto à porta entreaberta da habitação que ele ocupasse a última vez. Atingiu a ver uma pequena luz proveniente da candela sobre o criado-mudo, que ele recordava à perfeição. Duvidando se seria correto entrar a uma habitação que talvez estivesse ocupada, Draco assomou a cabeça com cuidado e se surpreendeu ao ver a cama vazia.

Imaginando que talvez Oliver tinha esquecido apagar a vela, Draco entrou à habitação e se acercou à mesinha para apagar o trémulo lume, que se agitava de vez em quando pelas suaves rajadas de ar que se colavam por algum resquício da janela. Acabava de fazê-lo e dispunha-se a sair, quando atingiu a escutar um ruído que parecia provir de alguma parte da habitação.

Intrigado, Draco convocou um Lumus e brilhou tudo a seu redor. Sua surpresa foi grande ao descobrir a Oliver sentado sobre o solo a um lado da cama, abraçando seus joelhos. O Lumus feriu as pupilas cafés e Oliver cobriu-se o rosto com os braços, o que fez que o loiro baixasse a guarda para se sentar junto a ele.

-Que faz aqui? –Draco apagou o Lumus de sua varinha e lançou um feitiço. A pequena vela voltou a acender-se e Oliver permaneceu com o rosto escondido. –Esperava-te no escritório para entregar-te umas poções –o moreno levantou a mirada e à tênue luz da vela acendida, Draco pôde advertir uma enorme tristeza ensombrecendo seu rosto. –Está bem?

Oliver negou com a cabeça, fazendo um grande esforço para que a voz não se lhe avariasse quando respondeu à pergunta de Draco.

-Não tenho ido ao visitar... –um doloroso nodo formou-se na garganta do loiro ao compreender o que Oliver lhe dizia. –Já faz quase quatro meses que se foi... e nem uma só vez tenho ido a deixar-lhe flores.

Draco não soube que responder a isso. O nodo em sua garganta fez-se maior ao reconhecer que ele também não o tinha feito. Ele visitava a tumba de sua mãe a cada semana, sem falta. Permanecia um momento com ela e depois deixava jasmins frescos sobre a fonte e se marchava. Mas desde o enterro de Blaise, ele não tinha voltado nem uma só vez para lhe deixar uma flor.

-Pensei que se deixava passar um tempo... não seria tão doloroso. –Oliver calou e Draco respeitou a breve pausa, dando espaço para que pudesse ordenar seus pensamentos. –Hoje quis ir... porque achei que ao fim poderia parar em frente a sua tumba e despedir-me dele como é devido... –nesse ponto, Oliver abriu uma mão que tinha apertada em um punho, e um pó prateado se deslizou por seus dedos, caindo sobre o frio chão da habitação. –Mas não pude o fazer... não posso...

Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou, pensando nas palavras de Oliver. Ainda que seguia molesto com Blaise, devia admitir que esse não era o motivo pelo qual não tinha ido ao visitar. Também lhe doía sua ausência e muitas vezes ao igual que Oliver, ele se tinha ficado parado em frente à lareira com os pós Flu na mão. Tinha medo de perder a pouca força que ainda lhe ficava e derrubar em frente a sua tumba como alguma vez Oliver o fizesse.

-Entendo muito bem como se sente... –o moreno levantou a mirada para pôr atenção às palavras de quem agora considerava seu amigo. –E acho que é normal que um sinta assim porque... a ausência da pessoa que alguma vez amou com toda sua alma... dói. Dói muito.

Oliver assentiu em silêncio, dando-lhe a razão. Secou com dissimulo uma lágrima que já corria por sua bochecha e Draco rodeou seus ombros para o atrair para ele.

-Tivesse gostado... dizer-lhe adeus –Draco estreitou mais o abraço, e Oliver respirou o doce aroma que emanava dele e que sempre conseguia sossegar seu coração dolorido. –Nem sequer soube... quais foram seus últimos pensamentos.

-Foram para ti. Você foi... seu último pensamento –ao escutá-lo, Oliver tremeu entre seus braços e deixou que as lágrimas brotassem com liberdade. Draco já não pôde seguir falando. A só lembrança daquela terrível noite lhe doía tanto que lhe custava respirar.

-O estranho... –Oliver deixou o cálido lugar no ombro do loiro para encontrar-se com sua olhada cinza.

-Eu também o estranho... –Draco desviou a mirada de seus olhos cafés para fixá-la na pequena e trémulo lume da vela junto a eles. –Eu também...

-Em algum dia deixará de doer tanto?

-Em algum dia... talvez. Só o tempo o dirá. –Oliver assentiu em silêncio, deixando que as palavras de Draco fizessem eco em sua mente e em seu coração.

-Quando já não doa como agora... irei deixar flores a sua tumba.

Ao escutá-lo, Draco voltou sua mirada para ele. Suspirou, suas palavras ditas em um suave sussurro que vibrou nos ouvidos de Oliver quando lhe respondeu.

-Quando já não doa como agora... irei contigo.

Oliver fechou seus olhos cafés e Draco apagou a pequena vela para voltar a estreitando entre seus braços. E no meio da escuridão que os rodeava, nasceu uma silenciosa promessa de que sem importar quão grande fosse sua dor ambos seguiriam aí, se sustentando um ao outro.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus bocejou por enésima vez essa noite e se dando por vencido, fechou o livro de Flamel. Ainda que as poções revitalizadoras ajudavam-lhe em grande parte, já não lhe era possível enganar a seu corpo por mais tempo. Estava exausto. Agradeceu a todos os deuses que fosse fim de semana, assim aproveitaria todo o domingo para se tomar um merecido descanso.

Levava três noites dedicado à tarefa de analisar o veneno de Nagini, e estava surpreendido. Esse veneno era rico em grande quantidade de enzimas e toxinas. Não lhe estranhava que fosse tão poderoso. Com cuidado, guardou em um lugar seguro o único frasco que utilizava. Tinha preferido não tocar os demais, que permaneciam em sua caixa a bom resguardo no armário. Não queria se arriscar aos contaminar e atirar ao lixo qualquer esperança de recuperação de Harry.

Pensando em seu companheiro, deu-se pressa em deixar seu laboratório em ordem. Fechou-o com contrassenha para dirigir-se ao quarto, onde encontrou ao rapaz sumido em um profundo sono. Acercou-se a ele e terminou de acoberta-lo, como a cada noite desde que se mudasse com ele a suas habitações. Sorriu. Ainda podia recordar a cara de assombro de Remus quando o rapaz lhe deu a notícia de que se iria viver com Severus.

E ainda que ao princípio o licantropo não se tinha mostrado muito convencido do deixar ir, ao final decidiu respeitar sua decisão. Severus argumentou sua rápida aceitação ao temor do homem de não querer correr a mesma sorte que Sirius. De modo que só se encolheu de ombros e após lhe ajudar com seu baú, lhe disse que estranharia sua companhia.

-Mas se seguirei no Castelo –tinha-lhe dito Harry, contendo as vontades de rir e abraçá-lo ao mesmo tempo, sentindo a genuína preocupação de quem queria-o como a um filho. –E me verás tantas vezes que terminarei te aborrecendo.

Severus deu-se uma ducha rápida e colocou-se o pijama antes de depositar um beijo sobre a testa de seu companheiro. Harry se revolveu entre sonhos, para depois seguir dormindo. Em silêncio, saiu da habitação e encaminhou-se à sala, onde se serviu um copo antes de sentar em seu cadeirão preferido.

Apesar de que ainda tinham muitos problemas por resolver, parecia que as coisas regressavam pouco a pouco a sua cause. Remus estava ungindo como Chefe da Casa Gryffindor e era respeitado por seus estudantes. Ademais, fazia-se cargo da matéria de Duelo, classe que a Junta Escolar decidiu que continuasse dando devido a alguns ataques isolados de comensais. E ainda que não tinha subdiretor, Minerva lhes arranjava para cobrir ambos postos com o apoio do professor de Defesa.

Nunca tinha duvidado de seu caráter forte e determinado, mas após ver a forma em como enfrentava sua responsabilidade como Diretora, o homem concluiu que o pensaria duas vezes antes de se pôr na contramão dela. Era uma mulher muito forte. Como forte tinha sido sua determinação de fazer voltar a Albus a suas habitações, apesar de que Poppy não estivesse ao todo acordo com ela. Após não receber notícias do senhor Flamel, não lhe tinha encontrado sentido a que continuasse na enfermaria.

Ao final, Poppy tinha acedido com a condição de visitá-lo com frequência para seguir mantendo seus músculos exercitados por meio de um feitiço, e assim evitar que seu estado físico se deteriorasse. Preferiu fazer seus pensamentos sobre Albus a um lado. Ainda que Harry esforçava-se em fazer-lhe entender os motivos do idoso mago, ainda seguia molesto com ele. Serviu-se outra copa, sentindo seu corpo relaxar-se. A última poção revitalizadora estava deixando de surtir efeito e o sonho não demoraria em chegar.

Outra coisa que não deixava de lhe preocupar era a tristeza de Harry. Ainda que o rapaz tratava de dissimula-lo, era mais que evidente que sua cegueira lhe fazia sentir impotente. Não podia ser auxiliar de Remus nas classes de Duelo, nem podia lhe ajudar a ele com sua investigação sobre o veneno de Nagini. Não podia visitar a Hermione em St. Mungo, pois não tinha caso algum se não podia a ver nem lhe falar. Nem sequer podia conversar com Ron tão seguido, pois o ruivo tinha aceitado um turno extra no restaurante onde trabalhava.

Draco passava-lhe no laboratório ou qualificando trabalhos, e mal tinha tempo para cruzar umas quantas palavras com ele. Já não visitavam juntos o lago, pois o Castelo estava cheio de estudantes no dia, e as noites após o toque de recolher eram muito frias. Desde o primeiro dia de classes, negou-se a apresentar-se no Grande Comedor e comiam em seus aposentos, coisa que ao professor não lhe desagradava em absoluto. Preferia a tranquilidade de suas habitações em companhia de Harry, que o bulício insuportável de seus estudantes e as conversas aborrecidas de seus colegas.

Tratando de ajudar-lhe a distrair-se, tinha-lhe ensinado um feitiço para "escutar" os livros que ele quisesse com só passar a ponta de sua varinha sobre qualquer texto. Harry agradeceu-lhe com a alma, pois isso ajudou a que suas horas não fossem tão tediosas. Mesmo assim, o jovem estranhava marotear pelos corredores do Colégio. Os Weasley visitavam-no de vez em quando e os fins de semana passava quase todo o dia com eles, o que lhe dava tempo a Severus de enfocar-se em seu trabalho sem distrações de nenhuma classe.

Severus se revolveu no cadeirão, preocupado. Ele sabia que o estado anímico de seu companheiro não se devia só a sua cegueira. Ainda que não o aparentara, era mais que óbvio que o rapaz pensava em Sirius. O homem não tinha dado sinais de vida desde que desapareceu dois meses atrás, coisa que também preocupava a Remus. Nem sequer Arthur no Ministério tinha conseguido dar com ele, pois o animago parecia ter renunciado a usar sua magia.

Harry negava-se a falar de seu padrinho, o que demonstrava que seguia molesto com ele. Pese à relutante atitude de parte do rapaz com respeito a tudo o relacionado com Sirius, Severus sabia que o estranhava. Sabia que Harry seguia o querendo e que ao pensar nele podia sentir o que o animago sentia. Pelo bem-estar de seu companheiro, esperava que o animago estivesse bem, onde queira que se encontrasse.

Deixou a taça vazia a um lado e pôs-se de pé para encaminhar à habitação. Lhe deixaria uma mensagem a Harry para que não o acordasse temporão, e depois cairia rendido sobre o colchão, o abraçando. Mas todos seus planos se vieram abaixo quando ao entrar, viu a Harry o buscando às apalpadelas, seu rosto ansioso e umedecido pelo pranto.

-Está bem? –Harry negou com a cabeça e Severus acercou-se a ele enquanto o rapaz conjurava sua bengala, antes de se dirigir à lareira para tomar um punhado de pó e chamar a Remus.

-Que sucede, Harry? –escutou-se a voz adormecida do professor de Defesa.

-É Sirius... acho que algo lhe passou –uma longa pausa seguiu a suas palavras. Remus preparou-se para traspassar o nicho.

-Está seguro, Harry? –o rapaz voltou-se para onde provia a voz de seu companheiro, as lágrimas percorrendo suas bochechas.

-Estou-o sentindo, Severus... sei que algo mau lhe ocorreu –a preocupação cruzou o rosto de Remus, quem acabava de chegar pela Rede, e Severus sentiu que algo dentro dele se alterava ao escutar a voz desesperada de seu companheiro. –Faz favor... ajudem-me a encontrar a meu padrinho.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Para os únicos dois garçons que atendiam o modesto bar do "Urso" Huxley, já era costume que cerca da meia noite, um homem fizesse seu arribo ao pequeno local. Sem saudar a ninguém, se sentava em frente à barra e pedia uma garrafa de wiskey, alheio às miradas curiosas dos demais visitantes que poucas vezes viam a um homem com cabelos longos e despenteados, e coberto por uma estranha capa cinza que ocultava quase por completo o que pudesse levar embaixo.

A cada noite, as suspeitas dos clientes assíduos sobre o estranho visitante noturno eram a cada vez mais audazes. Alguns diziam que pela estranha capa que vestia, podia ser um fantasma de algum Castelo, morto séculos atrás. Outros diziam que embaixo da capa estava nu, e que após pagar seu consumo, se dirigia às vias próximas à estação do comboio para se abrir a capa e assustar às mães solteiras, que a essas horas voltavam a suas casas após trabalhar nas fábricas próximas.

Em qualquer outra circunstância, essas teorias teriam passado por simples conjecturas sem valor, de não ser porque o lugar onde o pequeno bar se achava era a área Este do Londres Muggle. Em uma zona pobre e deprimente, onde a humilde classe operária convivia contra sua vontade com quadrilha e drogas, em uma aparente harmonia que era controlada por um setor do governo que não desejava que essa parte oculta de Londres fosse conhecida por seus turistas.

Mas ao homem sentado na barra não se importava o que as pessoas pensasse dele. Não buscava lhe agradar a ninguém, e muito menos lhe interessava fazer amizades. Todos sabiam que não teria problemas enquanto o deixassem beber em solitária paz. Não aceitava tragos grátis nem os oferecia, e o único com o que cruzava uma que outra palavra cordial era o dono do lugar, que também atendia a barra. O senhor Huxley para seus dois empregados, e o "Urso" Huxley, para os demais.

-Sirvo-lhe o de sempre, senhor...? –o homem assentiu e o "Urso" Huxley suspirou em resignação quando sua pergunta voltou a ficar sem resposta. Parecia que o homem não queria que ninguém soubesse quem era. Abriu uma garrafa de wiskey e deixou o copo a um lado, que encheu até o topo antes de ver como o líquido âmbar desaparecia com rapidez ao ser bebido por seu pontual cliente. –A noite é longa. Quer que lhe consiga companhia?

Sirius negou com a cabeça antes de encher seu copo e beber de um só gole. Esse bar não era o único que tinha na zona. A rua estava cheia de bares que ademais, ofereciam diversão extra. Se ele tinha elegido esse pequeno refúgio, era pela singela razão de que não oferecia o mesmo que os demais. Era um lugar em onde podia beber tranquilo sem que ninguém o molestasse.

O animago bebia uma copa depois de outra com rapidez incomum, que fez que o cenho do senhor Huxley se franzisse em preocupação. Só em duas ocasiões anteriores o tinha visto beber dessa maneira, e as duas tinham sido noites de Lua Cheia. Recordava-o à perfeição, porque nessas duas noites ele mesmo se tinha visto obrigado a acompanhar a sua casa, pois o homem não podia dar um passo de tanto que tinha bebido.

Não era costume seu a de servir de guarda-costas a todos seus clientes, mas sua aguda intuição lhe dizia que esse estranho homem não era qualquer pessoa. A força de vê-lo sempre sentado em frente a ele na barra, o "Urso" Huxley tinha descoberto verdadeiro ar de aristocracia em suas facções e em sua forma de se comportar. Bebia de sua taça com elegância e o mais importante: Sua carteira sempre estava repleta de bilhetes.

E pôde comprovar suas suspeitas, quando aquelas duas alumiadas noites ele mesmo teve que abrir com a chave o departamento de seu cliente mais assíduo e generoso. Um formoso penthouse mobiliado com o mais fino gosto, em um dos edifícios mais antigos e belos no Oeste de Londres.

-Não o entendo, senhor. –lhe tinha perguntado, intrigado quando em um gesto de generosidade lhe tirou a fina capa e os sapatos de marca italiana, para o ajudar a chegar até sua cama. –Por que atravessa toda a cidade para beber em meu bar, vivendo em uma zona tão elegante como esta?

-Porque é pequeno... e acolhedor –tinha-lhe respondido seu cliente. Antes de ficar dormido agregou. –E ninguém me buscaria em um lugar como esse.

Após isso, o senhor Huxley já não voltou a fazer mais perguntas a seu cliente. Suas razões privadas teria para preferir sua cantina aos luxuosos centros noturnos da zona onde vivia, e ele seria o último no questionar e se queixar. Quando seu cliente ficou dormido, só se assegurou que a lareira desprendesse o calor suficiente e se retirou do apartamento sem tocar nada.

O começo de uma briga no fundo do local fez que o cantineiro regressasse de suas lembranças. Desviando sua atenção de Sirius, deixou seu posto por trás da barra e segundos depois, os dois desordeiros eram lançados para a rua pelo enorme moreno de quase dois metros de estatura. Isso acalmou os ânimos e os demais clientes seguiram bebendo em relativa acalma, sem desejos de provar em pessoa o porque do apodo do dono desse lugar.

O "Urso" Huxley sacudiu-se as mãos e alisou o avental sobre sua singela camisa caqui. Regressou a seu lugar em frente a Sirius e viu com surpresa que o homem já se tinha bebido toda a garrafa.

-Sirva-me outra –Huxley abriu outra garrafa e voltou a encher o copo. Ia retirá-la quando o homem o deteve. –Deixe.

Huxley só moveu a cabeça em desaprovação, e depois se encolheu de ombros. Era seu negócio e não ia contradizer os desejos de seu cliente. Deixou a garrafa junto a Sirius e dedicou-se a atender aos demais clientes que já começavam a encher o pequeno bar a essas horas da noite. Uma hora depois regressou sua atenção ao homem da estranha capa, só para ver que já se tinha terminado a segunda garrafa.

Ao ver a garrafa vazia, Sirius suspirou com resignação e rebuscou no bolso de sua capa até encontrar sua carteira. Tomou uns quantos bilhetes que lhe estendeu ao cantineiro sem os contar sequer. O homem contou o dinheiro e guardou o que lhe correspondia para depois lhe devolver o resto.

-Acho que é... hora de... marchar-me... –Sirius tentou levantar de seu assento, mas teve que sustentar da barra para não cair. –Uff... acho que... bebi demasiado...

-Não me diga... espere aqui. Vou ver se alguém pode acompanhar até sua casa.

O grande homem percorreu seu pequeno local com a mirada e negou com a cabeça. Era fim de semana e seus dois empregados mal se davam abasto atendendo à freguesia, e os desordeiros seguiam afora. Não queria deixar seu local sozinho e se arriscar a que esses dois bebedores lhe rompessem as poucas coisas que tinha, em vingança pelos ter lançado para a rua.

Estava a ponto de resignar-se a deixá-lo marchar-se só, mas seu rosto se alumiou quando viu entrar a um jovem que ele conhecia. O rapaz dirigiu-se à barra para saudar ao dono. Tinha ao redor de dezesseis anos e era alto e delgado. Seus negros cabelos caíam alborotados sobre sua testa ocultando seus olhos cafés. O rapaz sabia que o senhor Huxley precisava ajuda em seu bar os fins de semana, e sempre chegava com a intenção de lhe oferecer sua ajuda como garçom. Uma ajuda que o "Urso" Huxley nunca desprezava.

-Vem a ganhar um dinheiro? –o rapaz assentiu com um sorriso esperançada, fazendo que seu pequeno nariz reto se respingara. Residia nessa zona e passava por empregos transitórios para poder ajudar a sua mãe e assistir à escola os fins de semana. –Está bem. Mas não servirá nas mesas. Acompanhará ao senhor até seu apartamento.

O rapaz fixou então sua atenção em Sirius, que o olhava confundido. Sorriu-lhe com timidez ao mesmo tempo em que assentia em silêncio às ordens do senhor Huxley.

-Deixa ao senhor a salvo em sua casa, e depois volte aqui. Não esqueça o caminho de regresso, é muito esquecido –lhe indicou com voz enérgica. –E não quero me inteirar que tem tomado algo que não te pertença.

-Sim, senhor. –respondeu o rapaz, obediente. Só uma vez tinha tido problemas com o senhor Huxley, e com isso tinha sido suficiente. –Me deixará trabalhar esta noite aqui?

-Só se faz bem o que te pedi –o jovem voltou a assentir e momentos depois Sirius saía do bar, sustentado de um braço pelo rapaz.

-Não precisa... sustentar-me. –recusou o animago, desfazendo-se do agarre do jovem junto a ele. –Posso... caminhar... eu só...

Se dirigiram para seu destino seguindo o caminho marcado pelas vias do comboio. Esquivando pedras e vigas abandonadas aos lados, Sirius tratava de manter o precário equilíbrio para não cair. De vez em quando, o rapaz se apressava ao sustentar para evitar que se rompesse a cara contra o frio ferro dos reles, cuja lisa superfície refletia o constante transitar dos comboios que arribavam à estação.

-Chamo-me Erick. –o delgado rapaz só escutou um rosnado como resposta e se resignou a caminhar em silêncio. A estação do comboio estava a quatro quadras e olhou ao céu.

Era Lua Nova, e em noites fechadas como essa não gostava de caminhar por aí. A menos de dez metros à direita, podiam ver-se pequenas casas feitas de madeira e lâmina, mal visíveis no meio da escuridão por pequenos focos em suas janelas que lhe davam uma aparência ambarina ao pouco espaço que alumiavam. À esquerda, um trecho de vias abandonado décadas atrás pelo serviço de transporte, e cujos vagões serviam de lar aos mais desabrigados, se perdia ao longe no horizonte.

Duas fileiras de vagões de ônus, um junto à outra, tamponavam a via até a estação. Erick guiou a Sirius no meio delas e apressou o passo por instinto. Sabia muito bem que caminhar entre vagões significava um grande risco, pois muitos deles eram utilizados para dar refúgio a viciosos, ladrões e toda classe de gente com a que nenhum garoto quer topar-se em uma noite tão escura como essa, nem nenhuma outra noite. Volteou sobre seu ombro e teve que voltar sobre a marcha para apressar a Sirius, que caminhava com lentidão e oscilação desesperantes.

-Será melhor que vamos mais rápido. Este lugar é perigoso de noite, senhor.

-Não... deveria preo... cupar... muito... –respondeu Sirius entre híspidos. –Tenho... minha... varinha...

Mas o rapaz não estava pondo atenção. Seus olhos cafés passeavam nervosos de um lado a outro. Sirius cantarolou uma melodia baixinho e deteve-se por um momento para buscar algo embaixo da capa, e Erick seguiu seu caminho só. Mas ao sentir que Sirius já não ia a seu lado deteve seu andar e voltou sua mirada, só para ver quando uma sombra emergia de um vagão a um lado, para lançar sobre o homem que o senhor Huxley tinha deixado a seu cargo.

Erick ficou parado no mesmo lugar sem saber que fazer. Quando ao fim reagiu, tomou um punhado de pedras para lançar contra o homem que os atacava. Enquanto fazia-o, outra sombra saiu do vagão por trás dele, surpreendendo com um golpe que o deixou aturdido. A uns quantos metros de distância Sirius era golpeado e despojado de seus pertences.

O animago observou com impotência como o rapaz era arrastado e forçado a entrar a um vagão, um segundo antes de que um forte golpe na cabeça lhe nublara a consciência.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus esperou na entrada do Beco Knockturn, ao grupo de Aurores que Arthur acabava de enviar. Apesar de que só tinham decorrido uns quantos minutos desde a alerta de Harry, o homem já tinha percorrido os arredores sem encontrar nada. Fazia demasiado frio e abraçou a negra capa em torno de seu corpo, seu fôlego convertendo-se em nevoeiro quando perguntou ao primeiro Auror que chegou até ele.

-Só são cinco? Onde estão os demais?

-Há mais grupos buscando em diferentes lugares. –respondeu o Auror, notando com clareza o tom de enfado do homem de negro. –Mas poderia estar em qualquer parte, até no Mundo Muggle. Será muito difícil dar com ele nestas circunstâncias.

Muito a seu pesar, o professor teve que admitir que o estratégia tinha razão. Arthur tinha-se ficado no Ministério, pendente de qualquer uso de magia por parte de Sirius para assim poder rastreá-la e dar com ele. Mas se o néscio de Black negava-se a utilizar sua varinha, encontrá-lo seria tarefa quase impossível. Despediu-se do Auror, quem marchou-se com seus homens para continuar com a busca.

Apressou-se a voltar ao Caldeirão Furado. Remus, Arthur e ele tinham ficado de se encontrar aí. Sentou-se na mesa mais afastada do local e Tom serviu-lhe um copo de wiskey de fogo, que tratou de beber devagar para fazer mais ligeira a espera pelo licantropo.

Não passou muito tempo antes de que Remus aparecesse pela lareira do local. Sem tomar-se a moléstia de sacudir o pó de suas túnicas apressou-se a atingir ao professor de poções, cuja bebida ainda levava ao meio.

-Encontrou algo? –Severus negou com a cabeça e pôde ver o gesto desesperado do licantropo quando prosseguiu. –Em Grimmauld Place não estava. Também consegui dar com seu apartamento em Paris, mas nada. –negou com a cabeça. –É como se lhe tivesse engolido a terra.

-É óbvio que Black não quer que o encontremos. –Severus deu outro sorvo a sua bebida, e Remus suspirou com frustração ante o gesto tão impassível de seu colega. –De ser assim, já tivesse feito uso de sua magia.

-Não parece estar muito preocupado do fato de que não podemos o encontrar –o tom de reproche e enfado foi claro para Severus, cuja imperturbável expressão não mudou. –Não será que no fundo quisesse que nunca voltasse? Só assim evitaria que seguisse interpondo em sua relação com Harry.

-Não diga tolices, Lupin. Ainda que Black tratasse de intervir não poderia fazer nada esta vez. Mas admito que se estou aqui a esta horas da madrugada após várias noites sem dormir, é só por Harry. Nada mais.

Remus guardou silêncio, observando ao professor de Poções enquanto este continuava bebendo de seu copo. Não o culpava por sua atitude, pois não podia ser outra após tudo o que Sirius lhe fizesse. Já o fato de estar nesse lugar há essas horas o buscando, ainda que só fosse por Harry era algo que lhe agradecia. Mesmo assim, assaltava-o a pergunta que alguma vez lhe fizesse a seu amigo, e pensou que o homem em frente a ele poderia lhe dar a resposta.

-Que foi o que lhe fizeste para que te odeie tanto? –Severus não respondeu no momento. Terminou sua bebida e pôs-se de pé para dirigir à barra. Depositou algumas moedas sobre o balcão e Tom facilitou-lhe o recipiente com os pós Flu, do qual tomou um punhado antes de se dirigir à lareira. Voltou-se ao licantropo que parado junto a ela, esperava sua resposta. –Para valer quisesse sabê-lo.

-Eu também quisesse o saber, Lupin. –lhe disse dantes de desaparecer pela lareira para suas habitações em Hogwarts.

Já em seus aposentos, a pergunta de Remus durou em sua mente o tempo que demorou em entrar a seu quarto. Harry encontrava-se em um rincão da habitação, em frente à lareira. Sustentava entre suas mãos trémulas a caneca de chocolate quente que ele mesmo lhe desse. Não pôde evitar sentir um grande pesar ao ver o rosto ilusionado de seu companheiro se voltar para ele quando o escutou entrar.

-Nada, Harry. Sinto muito. –o rapaz suspirou e deixou que Severus se sentasse junto a ele para envolver entre seus braços. Ao instante, o frio que ainda sentia se desvaneceu com o calor do corpo mais jovem. –Já há muitos Aurores o buscando, e Lupin e Weasley estão ao pendente de qualquer pista que os possa levar a ele. Estou seguro que não demorarão no achar.

-Sinto muito ter-te feito sair a estas horas. –se desculpou seu companheiro. –Sei que não tem obrigação alguma para com ele. Nem sequer... merece.

-Não diga isso, Harry –o professor estreitou o abraço e retirou de suas mãos a caneca, já vazia. –Sabe que não me move nenhum afeto para ele, mas também sabe que não estarei tranquilo até o encontrar porque sei que o quer. O que acaba de dizer não o sente para valer.

-Não posso o evitar, Severus. –o professor pôde advertir a preocupação e o enfado misturados na voz de seu companheiro. –Não suportaria que algo mau lhe passasse... mas por outro lado... ainda sigo muito molesto com ele por tudo o que nos fez.

-É compreensível. –Severus guiou a seu companheiro para a cama, onde após acoberta-lo se recostou junto a ele para voltar ao abraçar. –Mas já não tem caso falar disso, Harry. Agora estamos juntos e ele não poderá fazer nada para nos separar.

-Quando soube do nosso aquela noite junto ao lago... estava disposto a matar-te. –Severus assentiu em silêncio e um calafrio percorreu-o ao recordar ao enorme cão negro a ponto de rasgar lhe o pescoço. –Por que te odeia tanto?

-Sabe? Essa mesma pergunta me acaba de fazer Lupin. –Severus fez uma breve pausa, escarvando seu passado em busca de algum episódio em onde ele pudesse ter provocado esse ódio de Sirius para sua pessoa. Segundos depois deu-se por vencido. –Não o sei, Harry. Juro-te que... não o sei.

Um longo momento de silêncio seguiu às palavras de Severus. O sono começou a vencê-lo e antes de permiti-lo decidiu beber outra poção revitalizadora. Esperava que o mantivesse acordado até receber notícias de Remus. Agradeceu que Harry não lhe perguntasse que tinha feito e em mudança, o encontrou dormido no mesmo lugar onde acabava do deixar.

-Ao menos alguém poderá dormir bem esta noite... –murmurou, satisfeito de que a poção tranquilizante que ele mesmo pusesse na caneca fizesse efeito. Avivou o fogo da lareira e dirigiu-se à sala, onde esperaria notícias sobre a busca de Sirius.


	38. Só você para me sustentar parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertência: Este capítulo contém cenas de violência e angústia. Recomenda-se sua leitura com reservas.

O primeiro que Sirius sentiu ao abrir os olhos à escuridão que o rodeava, foi o sabor metálico que enchia sua boca até quase dar asco. Aturdido, permaneceu uns minutos no mesmo lugar tratando de recordar onde e porque se encontrava atirado sobre uns trilhos com o nariz machucado. Tratou de levantar-se e uma terrível dor lacerou a parte de atrás de sua cabeça. Tentando acalmá-lo, sujeitou-se com a mão e franziu o cenho ao ver que estava sangrando.

Fazendo um grande esforço, apoiou-se sobre as duras pedras ferindo suas mãos e joelhos em sua tentativa por pôr-se de pé. Quando ao fim o conseguiu, cambaleou em pequenos círculos até que os muitos caminhos que se mexiam em frente a ele se converteram em um. Olhou a seu ao redor. Ainda seguiam as duas fileiras de vagões em seu lugar e o animago percorreu com a mirada o longo trecho tratando de adivinhar como tinha ido a parar a esse lugar.

A extensa camada de lã cinza pesou-lhe demasiado quando começou a caminhar e ele lhe tirou para arrojar a um lado da via. Não tinha dado dois passos quando regressou por ela para buscar em seus bolsos sua varinha, que não encontrou. Amaldiçoando em silêncio, deixou a camada atirada e caminhou vários metros de norte a sul pelo trecho, buscando-a entre os muitos paus e pedras. Mareado pelo esforço e sustentando-se a ferida da cabeça com uma mão, o animago deu-se por vencido e se recostou sobre um dos vagões para descansar um momento antes de continuar buscando sua varinha.

Esforçando-se em vão por recordar, caminhou ao custado do vagão sem decolar-se dele para manter o equilíbrio. Confiava em que o caminho que acabava de tomar o levasse direto à estação, e daí a seu departamento. Só tinha avançado uns quantos metros quando lhe pareceu escutar vozes bem perto de onde ele se encontrava. Ainda que não estava armado, dar meia volta e regressar não lhe pareceu uma boa ideia. Permaneceu quieto em seu lugar, tratando de identificar o lugar de onde as vozes proviam.

Guiado por seu ouvido, Sirius acercou-se com todo o sigilo possível para descobrir que as vozes proviam do mesmo vagão onde ele se recargava. Mal visível desde o exterior, uma luz muito pequena o alumiava desde adentro. Amparado pela escuridão, Sirius assomou a cabeça e teve que retroceder ao instante ao chegar a ele o cheiro amargo da fumaça que golpeou suas fossas nasais, fazendo que quase voltasse a perder o sentido.

Deixou que quem estivessem aí terminassem de intoxicar-se com o que fosse que estivessem usando. Agachou-se para passar por embaixo da portão e assim evitar que o descobrissem. Um longo gemido proveniente do vagão deteve-o em seco e o animago permaneceu agachado, desejando que o que acaba de escutar só fosse produto da droga que esses homens estavam consumindo.

Mas os soluços continuaram, um depois de outro. Com um longo calafrio percorrendo sua coluna vertebral, Sirius esqueceu sua precaução e assomou meio corpo pela enorme porta do vagão. Em um rincão, uma bata oxidada com um pequeno fogo adentro pôde lhe servir de farol. E seu corpo ficou paralisado de dor, fúria e espanto ante o que seus olhos atingiram a descobrir.

Na esquina oposta, dois homens arrinconando a um jovem que de imediato reconheceu. Um deles sustentava a Erick contra o sujo andar do vagão, e o outro se dedicava a saciar com seu jovem corpo seus mais baixos instintos. Ocupados como estavam em seu labor, nenhum deles consertou na presença do animago.

Paralisado em seu lugar em frente à porta, as lembranças mais dolorosas de sua vida fizeram ato de presença na mente atormentada de Sirius, quem só pôde apertar os punhos e fechar os olhos, as lágrimas amargas correndo por suas bochechas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Já tinha passado muitas horas perseguindo sua snitch por todo o quarto, e começava a aborrecer-se. Decidido a buscar outra coisa em que entreter-se, guardou a bolinha com asas dentro de seu estojo e saiu de sua habitação para bisbilhotar pela Mansão, como tanto gostava de fazer. Não consertou em que a porta já não tinha um leão como guardião. Ele estava feliz de estar de volta em Grimmauld Place.

" _De onde virá esse escândalo?"_  Perguntou-se enquanto percorria os corredores da Mansão Black em busca do lugar de onde uma música a todo volume alterava o silêncio, aumentando seu inata curiosidade. Deteve-se em frente à porta do salão.  _"Deve ser meu padrinho armando uma festa... Por que não me convidou?"_

Posou sua mão sobre a maçaneta de ouro, que repousava entre as duas grandes folhas de madeira talhada em mogno pintada de negro.  _"Quando mudou a decoração?"_  Voltou a perguntar-se, fazendo um esforço em vão por abrir. Deu-se por vencido após várias tentativas e agachou-se ao nível do chão... tinha que se inteirar. Era um Gryffindor.

Escutou passos firmes que se detiveram a seu lado e ele girou sua mirada verde para o homem parado junto a ele. Mas dantes de que pudesse se levantar se sentiu içado pelo pescoço de sua capa. Molesto, tratou de girar-se para encarar a quem se atrevia a puxa-lo dessa maneira.

-Como se atreve...? –não pôde terminar sua pergunta. Viu-se arrastado para uma área da Mansão que desconhecia.

Uma crescente angústia começou a alojar-se em seu peito quando a escuridão de um corredor impediu que visse para onde se dirigiam. Estranhado ante uma porta negra que nunca antes tinha visto, escutou quando a voz profunda do homem a abriu com um feitiço para a fechar de imediato.

-Deixe-me sair! –forcejou entre seus braços e buscou sua varinha, seria necessário dar-lhe uma lição. Já veria esse estranho que com Harry Potter ninguém se metia. Buscou entre suas roupas sem encontrar sua arma, justo no instante em que era arrojado com força sobre um sujo catre, baixo uma pequena janela.

-Vamos passá-la muito bem, moleque –Harry franziu o cenho. Conhecia essa voz. A esperança renascia e um sorriso coqueta formou-se em seus lábios quando o homem o despojou de suas roupas e ele se recostou sobre o catre sem deixar de sorrir. Tinha que admitir que a capucha não lhe sentava nada mau.

Esperando com ânsias o que estava por vir, Harry fechou seus verdes olhos e deixou seu corpo a graça do homem em frente a ele. O que sentiu depois foi uma intensa dor, tão grande como não o tinha sentido nunca antes. Harry abriu os olhos assustado ao sentir-se lastimado dessa terrível maneira. Forcejou entre seus braços tratando de libertar-se, grossas lágrimas de dor percorrendo suas bochechas.

-Não se mova ou te irá pior...!

-Pare! Por favor! –Harry seguiu lutando, suas forças reduzidas ante a terrível dor que estava sentindo. –Por que me faz isto!?

Não obteve resposta. Seus verdes olhos abriram-se com temor quando um raio de lua entrou pela pequena janela. Jamais o tinha visto dessa maneira... nem a noite da última batalha quando o beijara com a máscara posta. A capa caiu e os negros e longos cabelos dispersaram-se sobre seu rosto, asfixiando-o. Viu seus olhos, e só isso lhe bastou para o descobrir.

-Você não é Severus! –Harry retorceu-se tratando de escapar do homem que o possuía com dureza, sem a doce consideração que acostumava seu companheiro. –Me solte!

-Isso é, pequeno... grite tudo o que queira...

-Não!

-Harry! Harry!

-Não! Me deixe! –aterrorizado, Harry viu como o rosto coberto com a máscara branca se desvanecia pouco a pouco até se ver rodeado pela escuridão. Pego entre os braços de Severus seguiu forcejando com todas suas forças, confundido entre o sono e a vigília. Severus falou-lhe outra vez, e a voz de seu casal lançou um calafrio que fez tremer todo seu corpo. –Me solte! Não me toque!

Severus soltou-o ao instante, e Harry afastou-se dele até ficar colado contra o respaldar da cama. Preocupado, o professor observou como seu jovem companheiro se envolvia com as cobertas formando uma barreira entre ambos corpos, como se lhe assustasse sua presença e sua cercania fosse uma ameaça. Não fez amago de voltar a se acercar a ele e em mudança, deixou passar uns minutos dando espaço a que se acalmasse.

O rosto de Harry era um mar de confusão. Ainda que consciente que todo tinha sido um pesadelo, ele ainda podia sentir a dor, o medo e a fúria crescer dentro dele. Sentimentos tão vívidos e profundos que o assustavam. Apertou as cobertas contra seu corpo e piscou, tratando de afastar de sua mente a lembrança desse sonho tão real. Severus só o observava, pendente de qualquer reação.

A tensão no rosto de Harry foi minguando e a cor regressou pouco a pouco a suas úmidas bochechas. Deixou as cobertas a um lado e estendeu as mãos, buscando às apalpadelas o refúgio que de imediato lhe brindou o cálido abraço de seu companheiro.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Semidesnudo, com seu lastimado corpo sujeito contra a dura superfície de ferro e seu rosto sujo de ferrugem e lágrimas, Erick já não tinha forças para seguir lutando contra seus atacantes. Mareado pela fumaça tóxica que se condensava no lugar, soluçava já sem fôlego à cada dolorosa investida. Fechou os olhos desejando que ao os abrir só se tratasse de um pesadelo.

O homem que sujeitava seus braços o soltou e Erick permaneceu quieto sem poder se mover, quando o corpo que o possuía se separou de seu corpo deixando nele profundas feridas.

-É meu turno... é meu turno... –escutou dizer, e fechou seus olhos cafés esperando voltar a sentir essa terrível tortura outra vez. Sentiu-se alçado em xeque e seu rosto chocou contra o ferro. Seus quadris foram levantadas e voltou a soluçar, mas o tormento nunca chegou.

Eufórico pela droga em seu organismo, o homem preparava-se para consumar a violação quando um alarido por trás dele o distraiu. Surpreendido, soltou o corpo de Erick fazendo-lhe cair ao solo com um ruído seco. Com um grande esforço, o rapaz arrastou-se até o fundo do vagão tratando de afastar-se. A fria e grossa parede de metal esfriou suas costas quando chocou contra ela, lhe fazendo reagir.

Aterrorizado, cobriu sua boca com um punho para evitar que um grito surgisse dela. Em frente a ele, o homem que acabava do violar agonizava dessangrando-se pouco a pouco através de uma profunda ferida em seu pescoço. O enorme cão negro lançou-se contra o homem que acabava do soltar, as enormes fauces buscando sua garganta. Sirius sentiu uma terrível pulsada em alguma parte de seu corpo antes de atingir o frágil pescoço que rasgou, cego de fúria.

Erick viu quando a navalha de bolso escapou das mãos trémulas de seu atacante, ao mesmo tempo que o coração do homem se detinha. Desviou seu olhar café para o cão negro, que coxeou até onde Erick se encontrava deixando um rastro de sangue à cada passo. Assustado, o rapaz se agachou contra uma esquina e fechou os olhos esperando de uma hora para outra o ataque do animal, que não sucedeu. Quando os abriu, viu com enorme surpresa que o cão já não estava.

Tremendo de medo e dor, Erick não se atreveu a mover de seu lugar. Como se se tratasse de um espectador em frente a um filme de horror, o rapaz permaneceu encurralado no solo, as pernas nuas encolhidas contra seu peito. Em frente a ele, seus dois violadores jaziam dessangrados e ele agradeceu em silêncio ao enorme cão negro, antes de fechar os olhos e deixar que a negrura o envolvesse por completo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\

Em frente à lareira do Caldeirão Furado, Remus caminhava de um lado a outro como um leão enjaulado. Ainda que tinham passado pouco mais de trinta minutos desde que Harry acordasse-o, já eram horas para ele. Tom tinha-se dado por vencido em seu afã de oferecer-lhe algo que pudesse o acalmar, pois o rosto do licantropo era uma pálida máscara de nervosismo e grande preocupação.

Desesperado, consultou por enésima vez seu relógio antes de acercar ao recipiente dos pós para tomar um punhado. Arthur já se estava demorando demasiado. Tinha planejado ir a Hogwarts e buscar na biblioteca algum feitiço escuro que fosse capaz de lhe dizer onde se encontrava seu melhor amigo.

Estava por jogar os pós e mencionar seu destino, quando a cor dos lumes mudou e a figura de Arthur traspassou o nicho. Remus apertou os pós dentro de seu punho em um esforço por não se lançar para o Auror.

-Tens averiguado algo? –Arthur assentiu em silêncio e buscou no bolso de suas singelas túnicas um pergaminho, que estendeu ante o professor. –Que é isso?

-Não tem utilizado sua varinha, Remus. Mas acaba-se de detectar o uso de animagia em várias partes do Mundo Mágico e Muggle –Arthur assinalou vários pontos sobre o pergaminho, que resultou ser um grande mapa. –Mas nós iremos a este lugar.

-Ao Leste do Londres Muggle? –perguntou o professor, observando o lugar que o Auror assinalava no mapa. –Que te faz pensar que pudesse ser Sirius?

-Porque foi o único animago que os arquivos do Ministério não puderam identificar...

-Porque Sirius não é um animago reconhecido pelo Ministério. –concluiu Remus, seu semblante preocupado tornando a um comprazido. Sacudiu-se as mãos para desfazer dos pós que acabava de tomar. –Tem que ser ele, Arthur. Que estamos esperando?

O patriarca dos Weasley assentiu em silêncio e extraindo um objeto de seu bolso, ofereceu-lhe ao professor. Segundos depois desapareciam para aparecer de novo, esta vez sobre as vias da ferrovia. Sem preocupar-se por ser visto a essas horas da madrugada, Remus conjurou um Lumus com sua varinha e o resplendor alumiou o longo caminho de aço e pedras que compunha o caminho à estação.

-Que tão aproximado é o mapa que me mostraste? –perguntou o licantropo enquanto dirigia o Lumus para alumbrar o escuro caminho em frente a eles.

-Metros mais... metros menos –foi a vadia resposta do Auror. Remus deteve-se em seco e Arthur quase chocou contra ele quando o professor se agachou para recolher algo que acabava de encontrar atirado nas vias. –Que é isso?

-É uma capa... –Remus acercou a fina teia a seu nariz e entre o cheiro natural da lã pôde reconhecer o aroma do perfume francês de seu melhor amigo. Se alarmou ao ver que estava manchada de sangue. –É de Sirius! E parece que está ferido!

-Está seguro? –Arthur não recebeu resposta do licantropo, pois este já corria por entre as vias, a capa cinza apertada em sua mão e gritando o nome de Sirius a todo pulmão.

Encontrando-se sozinho e a escuras, o Auror suspirou com resignação e acendeu o Lumus de sua varinha para buscar com mais acalma da que Remus mostrava. Seguiu adiante, alumbrando o interior da cada vagão das duas longas fileiras que ainda continuavam estacionadas ao longo do caminho.

Vários metros mais atrás, Remus continuava gritando o nome de seu amigo. Vendo que Arthur se avocava à tarefa de revisar a cada vagão, ele se dedicou a buscar embaixo deles. Não demorou em encontrar a varinha de Sirius, abandonada e quase oculta entre as pedras. Examinou-a para verificar que se encontrasse em bom estado e a guardou no bolso da túnica cinza de seu amigo.

-Remus! –o licantropo quase saltou de seu lugar ao escutar o grito alterado do Auror. Correu os metros que o separavam dele, sentindo que seu coração se detinha com a cada trecho que avançava. Deteve-se em frente ao vagão onde Arthur se encontrava, sua varinha alumbrando para o rapaz que se achava no rincão, ainda inconsciente.

-Por Merlin! –exclamou com horror quando a varinha de Arthur se desviou de Erick para alumbrar aos dois corpos em frente a eles. Ambos se fizeram a um lado sem poder evitar um gesto de repulsão, quando seguiram o caminho do sangue que caía em delgados fios pela porta do vagão, formando um charco embaixo de seus pés-. Que foi o que ocorreu aqui?

Arthur apagou o Lumus de seu varinha e esquivando o charco de sangue, impulsionou-se para entrar ao vagão seguido de perto por Remus. Só foi necessário um ligeiro olhar a ambos corpos para se dar conta de que tinham morrido. Desviando sua mirada dos pescoços rasgados de ambos homens, Arthur se acercou ao jovem e o examinou com a ponta de sua varinha.

-Este rapaz foi violado...

Remus agachou-se a seu lado e viu com tristeza as claras impressões do ocorrido. Tirou-se sua própria capa e colocou-a sobre as coxas nuas do rapaz, que em sua inconsciência não notou o repentino calor da teia sobre seu corpo.

-Será melhor levar à enfermaria. –sugeriu o professor de Defesa. Arthur olhou-o com apreensão, o reclamo mudo em sua experiente mirada. –Não importa o que ele seja. Foi ultrajado e está ferido, será necessário que Poppy o atenda.

-E daí há de Sirius? –perguntou o Auror, que não tinha esquecido a razão pela que agora se encontravam aí. –Não podemos deixar de buscar.

-Talvez o rapaz saiba algo. –Remus se pôs de pé, percorrendo com a mirada o espaço a seu arredor e tratando de evitar a desagradável visão dos dois homens junto a ele. Colocou-se sobre as costas capa-a cinza de Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que voltava-se ao Auror. –Terá que o interrogar antes do levar com Poppy.

Arthur assentiu em silêncio e voltou a acercar a varinha ao rosto do rapaz.

-Enervate...

Os olhos cafés abriram-se pouco a pouco, e Erick piscou com dor quando suas irises foram feridas por uma deslumbrante luz que o assustou.

-Tranquilo, rapaz... –ao escutar a Arthur, Erick se revolveu em seu lugar, soluçando de dor e medo. –Tranquilo, não te faremos dano.

Erick manteve os olhos muito abertos, cobrindo seu corpo dolorido com a capa de Remus. Ao dar-se conta que se encontrava arroupado, seu coração se tranquilizou e então pôde descarregar sua vergonha e dor. Remus e Arthur observaram as lágrimas do rapaz com um respeitoso silêncio.

-Como se chama? –Erick não respondeu. Arthur compreendeu sua vergonha e decidiu não lhe insistir. –Quem te fez isto?

O rapaz levantou a cabeça e assinalou com mão trémula aos dois homens que ainda jaziam no mesmo lugar, como pôde comprovar antes de desviar de novo sua mirada, nauseado pela horrível visão. Remus separou-se de Arthur e acercou-se aos corpos. Com a varinha, alumbrou para o baixo ventre de um deles e comprovou que Erick dizia a verdade.

-Que foi o que sucedeu? –perguntou ao rapaz enquanto regressava a seu lugar junto a Arthur. Erick surpreendeu-se quando a mão de Remus lhe ofereceu uma caneca de chocolate quente. Intrigado por saber de onde pôde a ter sacado, a aceitou escutando a suave e serena voz que o tranquilizou como por arte de magia, o suficiente para poder pronunciar suas primeiras palavras.

-Nós... íamos de caminho à estação... quando eles... –deteve-se por um instante, relutante a ter que seguir recordando o ocorrido. –Eles... golpearam-nos e a mim meteram ao vagão e depois...

O jovem calou, e os dois magos em frente a ele se olharam o um ao outro, compreendendo seu silêncio.

-Está-nos dizendo que tinha alguém mais contigo? –o rapaz assentiu e o rosto de Remus mostrou uma grande preocupação. –Quem é? Onde está agora?

-Não o sei... só vi que o golpeavam e já não soube mais dele –Arthur e Remus cruzaram uma mirada inteligente e o Auror se pôs de pé enquanto o rapaz continuava. –Eu tinha que levar a sua casa porque tinha bebido demasiado... –cobriu-se a cara com as mãos, e as seguintes palavras que pronunciou fizeram que o coração de Remus quase se detivesse. –Se não tivesse sido por esse cão...

-Que cão? –Remus tomou os ombros do rapaz, que se revolveu evitando o contato. –Sinto muito... Disse que tinha um cão? Era negro? –o rapaz assentiu, e Remus apertou contra seu corpo a capa de Sirius. –Onde o viste?

-Remus... olha isto... –Arthur acercou-se ao professor e mostrou-lhe o que o licantropo reconheceu como a carteira de Sirius. –Assaltaram-nos, não há dúvida alguma.

-Mas... Onde está agora? –Remus levantou-se e começou a buscar com a mirada algum indício que pudesse lhe indicar onde o encontrar. O pequeno fogo de bata-a oxidada já não existia e grande parte do amargo tufo da droga que aí se consumia, se tinha desvanecido com o ar que entrava pela enorme porta do vagão. Voltou-se para o rapaz. –Onde viste ao cão negro?

-Aqui... esse homem o feriu antes de que... –ao recordar o ocorrido, o rapaz encolheu-se sobre si mesmo enquanto cobria seu corpo com a capa de Remus. –Foi esse cão negro... o que os matou a eles.

Remus voltou sua mirada para os corpos dos homens com o pescoço rasgado e a imagem ante ele cobrou outras dimensões. Mareado pela impressão que lhe causou imaginar a Sirius fazendo algo como isso, saiu a toda pressa do vagão. Precisava ar fresco. Se recostou sobre a superfície que minutos antes sustentasse o corpo de Sirius, enquanto ocultava seu rosto entre suas trémulas mãos.

-Remus... Está bem? –Arthur atingiu-o segundos depois. Remus descobriu seu rosto e o Auror pôde ver a mais clara desolação em seus olhos dourados.

-Que lhe ocorreu? –perguntou, mais para si mesmo que para o homem em frente a ele. –Que foi o que lhe passou pela cabeça para fazer algo tão terrível como isso?

Arthur guardou silêncio, sem achar uma resposta. Se Remus que era seu melhor amigo e o conhecia de quase toda a vida não o sabia... Como podia ele o saber? Após eternos segundos sem saber que fazer, Remus recuperou a compostura e se voltou ao Auror, seu rosto expressando um grande pesar.

-Está ferido, Arthur... preciso encontrá-lo –o Auror assentiu em silêncio, e surpreendeu-se quando Remus posou sua mão sobre seu ombro, sua mirada suplicante. –Escuta... ele passou doze anos em prisão sendo inocente... não quisesse que...

Arthur compreendeu o que Remus tratava de lhe dizer, e negou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que palmeava a mão que ainda sustentava seu ombro.

-Antes que Auror, sou pai de família, Remus. Bem como ocorreu-lhe a esse jovenzinho, pôde ocorrer a minha filha... ou a qualquer de meus rapazes –Remus permaneceu em silêncio, escutando com atenção a cada uma de suas palavras. –Não sei o que passou pela mente de Sirius quando o fez, mas sim te posso dizer que se eu tivesse estado em seu lugar... um Kedavra não me tivesse bastado para castigar a esses malditos –a mirada de agradecimento que Remus lhe dirigiu, fez compreender a Arthur que tinha tomado a melhor decisão. –Encontra as impressões de sangue de Sirius e segue-as. Assim será mais fácil o encontrar –lhe sugeriu ao mesmo tempo em que se encaminhava para o interior do vagão.

-Que fará com eles? –perguntou-lhe o professor, assinalando o lugar com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça.

-Levarei ao rapaz à enfermaria. –foi a firme resposta do Auror. –Aos outros os deixarei aqui, mas antes me desfarei de qualquer coisa que possa envolver a Sirius com todo este desastre. Te verei no Castelo, De acordo?

Remus assentiu enquanto aferrava sua varinha, alumbrando tudo a seu ao redor. Caminhou uns quantos metros até que encontrou o rastro que buscava. Com o coração batendo a toda pressa seguiu as impressões que o sangue de Sirius deixasse, ao mesmo tempo em que elevava uma prece pelo bem-estar de seu grande amigo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sentia-se lastimado, aterrorizado... perdido. A cada sombra que se atravessava em seu caminho o sobressaltava, e então o cão negro se agachava na escuridão e depois retomava seu voo. A ferida em uma de suas patas dianteiras era profunda e doía a cada vez mais.

Debilitado, lançou um tênue uivo lastimoso e voltou a ocultar-se por trás de uns grandes barris de diesel que custodiavam a entrada a uma adega, onde mais barris manchados de gordura mal deixaram espaço para que o assustado animal passasse, já sem forças para seguir escapando.

Tropeçando entre enormes parafusos oxidados que no passado fizessem parte de alguma locomotora, encontrou refúgio em um espaço livre e mal cômodo para se deixar cair, exausto. Lambeu a ferida de sua pata, que continuava sangrando e voltou a gemer, tremendo de frio e medo.

Após alguns minutos teve forças para deixar surgir ao mago e Sirius abraçou-se a si mesmo, sentindo mais frio ainda ao não ter a proteção de sua negra pelagem e em mudança uma delgada camisa que não o cobria nem sequer o necessário. Arrependeu-se de ter deixado atirada sua grossa capa de lã.

Examinou sua ferida, que sobre seu braço não se apreciava tão profunda. Sirius recostou sua cabeça contra a parede e fixou sua mirada azul em um enorme oco sobre ele, que fazia de janela. Ao longe, pôde escutar o ruído do comboio próximo de arribar à estação. Enquanto seguia o rítmico ruído da máquina que pouco a pouco se acercava, deixou que as lembranças do que acabava de viver se arreminaram em sua mente confundida.

Ele só tinha ido ao bar para beber uma taça. Tinha pensado retirar-se cedo a seu apartamento e entreter-se com algum programa na televisão. Mas nesse pequeno bar, a lembrança de Remus e Harry tão longe dele fizeram mais profunda sua solidão. Perdeu a conta das taças, e jamais se imaginou que essa seria a causa do que depois ocorreria.

A visão daquele jovem sendo violado tinha ressuscitado em sua mente o vivido por ele anos atrás. Não pensou no que fazia. Só sentiu uma imensa fúria e os rostos estranhos deixaram de ser em sua mente torturada, para ser cobertos por uma máscara branca. Lançou-se sobre eles cheio de ódio... sedento de vingança.

Sirius sentiu náuseas ao recordar o sabor metálico do sangue derramado nesse vagão por sua causa. Cobriu-se a cara com as mãos e um soluço desesperado escapou de sua garganta. Não sabia que tinha sido pior: Se o que esses dois homens fizeram ao rapaz, ou o que ele lhes fizesse a eles.

-Deus meu... Que tenho feito? –o soluço em sua garganta converteu-se em um longo gemido. Assustado por não ter sido capaz de controlar a parte irracional de seu forte caráter, sentiu um grande horror de si mesmo. –Sou um... monstro...

Um forte ruído fez que Sirius se sobressaltara. Escondido no pequeno espaço que o abrigava fechou os olhos e adotou sua forma animaga. Com toda segurança o buscavam para o levar preso pelo que acaba de fazer. Voltaria a Azkaban e esta vez seria por uma justa razão.

O ruído do comboio que nesse momento passava a uns metros da pequena adega, aquietou os fortes chamados de Remus. O solo retumbou embaixo deles ao passo da enorme locomotora, enquanto o licantropo lançava longe um tonel que estorvava a seu passo. No rincão, o cão encolheu-se uivando de medo e Remus sentiu que a alma regressava a seu corpo quando ao fim o encontrou.

-Sirius! Graças ao Céu! –no meio do estrondoso ruído da máquina, Sirius não o escutou. O Lumus de sua varinha refletiu sua própria sombra erguendo-se enorme sobre seu amigo e o cão encolheu-se mais sobre si mesmo. Remus sentiu vontades de chorar ao vê-lo tão assustado, e mais pequeno que nunca. Agachou-se a sua altura, o comboio afastando-se pouco a pouco até que só se escutou seu incessante chocalho na distância. –Padfoot... olha-me... sou eu, Remus.

Padfoot levantou sua mirada cristalina para a doce voz que o chamava. Remus alongou sua mão para ele e o cão se colou contra a parede, temendo lastima-lo também. Ao vê-lo, Remus manteve sua mão estendida e acercou-se pouco a pouco até sentar no rincão, a seu lado. Padfoot não se moveu de seu lugar. Sem temor, Remus colocou sua mão sobre sua cabeça, acariciando suas orelhas caídas.

Ante a doce caricia que seu amigo lhe dedicou, as defesas de Sirius caíram. Coxeando, buscou o colo de Remus e descansou sua cabeça sobre ele. O silêncio já reinava no lugar e Remus pôde escutar com clareza os tênues soluços que seu melhor amigo tratava de ocultar.

-Tudo está bem... não tenha medo –Remus seguiu acariciando sua cabeça, e fechou os olhos com agrado quando o suave pelagem baixo seus dedos mudou de textura. Enredou seus dedos nos despenteados cabelos de Sirius, sem deixar de falar-lhe. –Sei que está ferido, Por que não me deixa te curar enquanto me conta o que te ocorreu?

Sem esperar resposta, Remus apagou o Lumus de sua varinha. Com um feitiço de cura dos muitos que ele sabia, fechou pouco a pouco as feridas que ia encontrando no corpo de seu amigo. A ferida da cabeça foi a última que fechou, para depois esperar em paciente silêncio até que a voz avariada de Sirius se deixou escutar.

-Fiz algo muito mau esta noite... –um calafrio percorreu-o de pés a cabeça ao recordar aos dois homens que atacasse no vagão. Remus, que ainda o sustentava sobre seu colo, tomou sua mão e a apertou com força tratando do acalmar. –Não quero ir outra vez a Azkaban, Remus... não quero... não...

-Tranquilo... não voltará a esse lugar, Sirius. Prometo. –Sirius fechou os olhos e apertou a mão que sujeitava com força a sua. –Sei... o que você fez nesse vagão. Salvou a vida desse rapaz, isso é o que importa.

-Não é assim... não é –Remus franziu o cenho sem compreender o balbucio de seu amigo. –Cheguei tarde, Remus. A vida desse rapaz... já não será a mesma. Suas feridas... nunca sanarão.

-Arthur levou-o à enfermaria. –Sirius moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, sentindo uma grande tristeza porque seu amigo não conseguia compreender. –A estas horas Poppy já deve ter curado suas feridas. Se recuperará, não o duvide.

-Você... não... entende. Ele não se recuperará... nunca. O que eles lhe fizeram... não se apagará nunca de sua mente.

-Não fale assim, Sirius –O repreendeu o licantropo, alheio a todo o que nesse momento passava pela cabeça de seu melhor amigo. –É jovem, tem toda uma vida por diante. Já verá que mais cedo do que pensa terá esquecido o ocorrido esta noite.

-Não o fará, Remus... –insistiu o animago, seus olhos azuis nublados de lágrimas e lembranças lutando por sair. Soltou-se da mão que o aferrava e girou de lado sobre o colo de Remus, se encolhendo sobre si mesmo enquanto lhe dava as costas. Seu amigo sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ritmo de seus soluços e fez a um lado seus negros cabelos. Sirius fechou os olhos, negando-se a olhar os dourados olhos de seu amigo. –Nunca é... suficiente o tempo para esquecer... você não sabe... não sabe...

-Que é o que não sei, Sirius? –Remus manteve sua mirada sobre o rosto de seu amigo. Dor e melancolia fazendo sombra nas facções que a ele tanto se lhe antojavam travessas, quase infantis apesar de sua maturidade. –Por favor... me diga que é o que não sei.

Na intimidem dessa solitária adega escutando a voz de seu amigo, sempre capaz de conter em seus momentos mais irascíveis e lhe alegrar os instantes mais sombrios, Sirius suspirou e deixou que as palavras surgissem sozinhas de seus lábios.

-A noite em que aquilo ocorreu... eu só tinha nove anos...

Cansado de manter seu coração fechado, cedeu ao fim ante aquele passado que ainda atormentava suas noites e mutilava em seus dias, lhe impedindo viver e deixar viver. Impedindo-lhe ser feliz e deixar ser felizes às pessoas que ele mais queria. Sustentando entre seus braços, Remus escutou em silêncio a cada uma de suas palavras até que rendido pelo cansaço, Sirius deixou que o sono o vencesse.

Remus continuou sustentando seu corpo dormido, velando seu sono. A noite era a cada vez mais fria e com cuidado o acobertou com capa cinza. Com o coração encolhido de tristeza acariciou os negros cabelos do animago e na escuridão desse pequeno quarto deixou que ao fim suas lágrimas fluíssem. E essa noite chorou por Sirius como em muitos anos não o fazia. Por sua inocência roubada, por sua alma carcomida pelo rancor. Chorou por seu melhor amigo, por seu irmão... pelo homem que alguma vez ele amasse.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Terminado o efeito da última poção revitalizadora, Severus lutava contra o sono e o cansaço. Sentado a um lado da cama em frente à lareira, ainda esperava notícias de Arthur ou de Remus, desejando que chegassem antes de que Harry acordasse de novo. Tinha sido difícil convencê-lo de beber uma poção para dormir sem sonhar, e duvidava que seu companheiro quisesse voltar a conciliar o sono sem ter recebido notícias de Sirius.

Desviou a mirada do livro que lia para vigiar o sono do rapaz. Harry parecia dormir tranquilo, ainda que de vez em quando suspirava e contraía seu rosto em um gesto de profunda tristeza. Com toda segurança em alguma parte de sua subconsciente pensava em sua padrinho. Suspirou quando Harry soluçou entre sonhos, e acariciou sua mão até que o gesto de seu companheiro se suavizou.

Permaneceu sentado junto à cama observando ao jovem que dormia sobre ela, mal coberto pela coberta negra fazendo um sensual contraste com a clareza de sua tersa pele. Preocupava lhe o sono que acabava de lhe contar. Ambos sabiam que se tratando de Harry, qualquer coisa que sonhasse por muito estranha que parecesse, a maioria das vezes guardava algum significado. Prometeu-se perguntar-lhe a Remus mais adiante. Talvez ele pudesse lhe dizer algo.

Voltou sua leitura ao livro, tratando de concentrar-se no que lia. Cabeceou sobre a página várias vezes e deu-se por vencido quando as linhas começaram a dançar em frente a seus negros olhos. Fechou o livro inesperadamente e pôs-se de pé para despejar-se. Deu-se uma volta pelo laboratório, assegurando-se que todo estivesse bem. Se entreteve revisando seu inventario, comprazido ao ver que Draco o mantinha em perfeita ordem. Quando já não soube que mais fazer, regressou à habitação.

Harry parecia pequeno no meio de sua enorme cama, e Severus viu-se tentado a entrar nela para lhe fazer companhia. Seu desejo viu-se frustrado quando a voz de Arthur se escutou entre os lumes da lareira.

-Severus... Está aí? Está Harry contigo?

-Sim, mas está dormindo. –respondeu o professor baixinho para não acordar a seu companheiro. –Há notícias de Black?

-Remus já deve o ter encontrado. Estou na enfermaria. –Severus franziu o cenho com preocupação. Tinha algo no ambiente que lhe deixava uma sensação de Deija Vu. –Preciso que venha. Há algo que devemos discutir.

-Vou para lá. –Severus deu um último olhar ao rapaz dormindo, e confiando em que não acordaria cedo, tomou um punhado de pó para dirigir à enfermaria. Ao chegar, o primeiro que viu foi a Poppy e a seu auxiliar atendendo a um jovem ao que nunca tinha visto antes. –Quem é ele? Que lhe ocorreu?

-É um Muggle. Não sabemos seu nome. –antes de que Severus pudesse lhe reclamar, Arthur tomou o braço do professor para conduzir a um lugar privado. –Remus e eu o encontramos abandonado em um vagão. Sofreu abuso sexual. Não podíamos o deixar aí.

-E não puderam enviar a algum hospital Muggle? –Arthur negou com a cabeça. –Por que? Sabe bem que não é conveniente...

-Sei, sei. O teríamos feito, de não ser porque Sirius está envolvido –Severus olhou com seriedade aos olhos do Auror. Este soube interpretar seu gesto grave e negou com a cabeça. –Não é o que está pensando.

Arthur contou-lhe todo o ocorrido e quando terminou, o rosto de Severus mostrava uma grande preocupação. Em sua mente não deixava de rondar o sono que Harry acabava de lhe contar. De alguma estranha maneira sentia que em todo aquilo tinha uma grande conexão. Seus negros olhos se enfocaram na presença do rapaz, ao que Poppy tinha tido que dormir porque estava tão alterado que não deixava que o atendessem.

-Que passará com ele? –perguntou, desviando sua mirada de Erick para enfoca-la no Auror. –Pensa deixá-lo aqui?

-Por agora deixaremos que Poppy cure suas feridas, Remus não deve demorar em chegar com Sirius e preciso falar com ele. Será necessário conhecer sua versão dos fatos. –neste ponto, dirigiu uma mirada perturbada ao professor. –Tivesses visto o que lhes fez no pescoço a esses homens...

-Posso imaginá-lo –respondeu Severus, posando sua mão no antebraço onde se alguém se fixava bem, ainda podia se apreciar uma delgada cicatriz que evidenciava até onde podia ser capaz de chegar o animago quando se enfurecia. –Claro que sim...

-Acha que seja conveniente que Harry saiba tudo isto?

Severus não soube que responder. Por um lado, considerava que Harry tinha direito a se inteirar de tudo. Mas seria prudente que não soubesse a forma em que esses homens tinham morrido. Não queria que seu companheiro guardasse em sua mente a imagem de sua padrinho rasgando o pescoço de alguém.

-Ainda que sou seu companheiro conheço meus limites, e sei que há terrenos na vida de Harry nos quais não devo me intrometer. E um deles é sua relação com seu padrinho –respondeu após o pensar por um longo momento. –Acho que essa decisão devemos lhe deixar a Black. Considero pertinente que seja ele mesmo quem lhe conte o ocorrido, assim saberá que partes da história lhe dizer e daí partes omitir.

Arthur assentiu em silêncio, dando-lhe a razão. Severus deu um último olhar ao rapaz. Poppy já tinha terminado com ele e estava pelo levar a uma das habitações privadas. Quanto menos pessoas no Castelo soubessem de sua presença, seria muito melhor. O Auror acompanhou-o à lareira, prometendo-lhe que lhe chamaria assim que tivesse notícias de Sirius.

De qualquer forma, Severus não queria estar presente se o animago aparecia. Um confronto contra ele era o último que precisava. Como lhe aclarara a Remus, seu interesse radicava na importância que todo esse assunto tinha para Harry. De modo que depois de arribar pela lareira de suas habitações decidiu que já não tinha caso seguir acordado e se dispôs a lhe fazer companhia a seu companheiro, que não sentiu quando o homem se abraçou com firmeza a seu jovem corpo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

De pé em frente à cama de Erick, Sirius observava com semblante culpado ao rapaz dormindo. Ainda que Remus tinha feito todo o possível por convencer de que ele não tinha a culpa, ainda se sentia responsável pelo que acabava de passar horas atrás. Junto à porta, a discreta figura de Remus desenhou-se embaixo do dintel e Sirius desviou sua mirada do rapaz para dirigir para seu amigo.

O professor acabava de voltar das habitações de Severus. Sem contar-lhe todos os detalhes do ocorrido, tinha tranquilizado a Harry lhe explicando que seu padrinho se encontrava bem. Mas ao sugerir-lhe que o atingisse na enfermaria, o rapaz se tinha negado de forma rotunda. Remus não quis insistir, compreendendo que ainda se encontrava molesto com ele por sua atitude para Severus.

De modo que depois de despedir-se do teimoso rapaz, o licantropo sozinho suspirou com tristeza dantes de voltar à enfermaria, encontrando ao animago na habitação do jovem Muggle. Arthur já se tinha retirado após lhe devolver sua carteira a Sirius e que este lhe contasse tudo com suas próprias palavras, lhe fazendo sentir um grande alívio quando após lhe perguntar se o ia levar preso a Azkaban, o Auror lhe respondesse que não. O Mundo Muggle não estava dentro de sua jurisdição.

Remus deixou seu lugar junto à porta para acercar-se ao animago. Desde seu regresso do Londres Muggle, não tinham voltado a mencionar nada daquele doloroso segredo que seu amigo lhe confessasse, e Remus não considerava que esse fosse o lugar e momento adequados para falar do tema. Mas estava consciente que ao respeito lhes ficava uma longa conversa pendente, que tarde ou cedo teriam que enfrentar.

Adivinhou a pergunta muda na mirada azul de seu amigo, e negou com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça. Sirius suspirou com tristeza e deixou-se cair sobre a cadeira a um lado da cama. Harry tinha-se negado a falar com ele e isso significava que ainda seguia molesto. Não podia culpar por seu ressentimento e inclusive podia compreender que o odiasse. Ele também se odiava a si mesmo.

-É o melhor... assim não terei que lhe contar o que fiz esta noite –Remus conjurou uma cadeira para se sentar junto ao animago, que se encolheu de ombros enquanto continuava. –De qualquer forma... duvido muito que se importasse.

-Ainda que não o creia, Harry estava muito preocupado por ti. Não nos teríamos inteirado de nada se não tivesse sido por seu empatia contigo.

Sirius não respondeu ao comentário de seu amigo, mas seu semblante mudou por um segundo, tempo que passou antes de voltar a recordar as duras palavras de sua afilhado no dia de sua partida. Talvez Harry não o odiava, mas também não o amava. Ele já não significava nada em sua vida.

Erick se revolveu entre sonhos, febril e soluçando incoerências. Sirius pôs-se de pé para acercar à cama e lhe sussurrou para tranquilizá-lo. Segundos depois girou-se para enfrentar a mirada de Remus, e este franziu o cenho ao ver a atitude decidida que se formou nas facções de seu amigo, enquanto extraía sua varinha do bolso de seu túnica e se voltava para o rapaz.

-Que vai fazer? –Remus pôs-se de pé de imediato e reteve a mão que sustentava a varinha. Soltou-a ao instante quando pôde ver que as lágrimas se deslizavam pelas bochechas de seu amigo. –Sirius?

-Faz muito tempo... que não faço o correto –Remus o observou com atenção, tratando de compreender o que seu amigo dizia. –Tenho vivido toda minha vida cometendo erro depois de erro. Atuando antes de pensar. Julgando antes de conhecer... e tudo isso por culpa de alguém cujo rosto não pude ver, mas que marcou meu corpo e minha mente para sempre.

Pelo suave sorriso que se desenhou no rosto de Remus, Sirius soube que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ao fim estava fazendo algo correto. Apontou para Erick, cujo corpo se estremecia no meio de algum pesadelo.

Junto a ele, Remus também estendeu sua varinha para o rapaz. Não foram necessárias mais explicações. Os olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os dourados de seu amigo, e ambos pronunciaram a palavra mágica que com toda segurança, mudaria para sempre o destino daquele rapaz Muggle.

-Obliviate...

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

No pequeno bar do "Urso" Huxley, o homem não deixava de olhar seu relógio com impaciência. Cinco horas tinham decorrido já desde que enviasse a Erick com seu cliente, e o rapaz não aparecia. Ainda que ainda não amanhecia de tudo, as ruas já começavam a cobrar vida com os transeuntes transcoados que pouco a pouco saíam das tabernas dos arredores para dirigir à estação.

Despediu ao último cliente que ficava e seus empregados se marcharam pouco tempo depois. Terminou de fazer as contas da noite e dispôs-se a fechar seu local. Passaria pela casa do rapaz para assegurar-se que se encontrasse bem e de passagem, o repreenderia por não ter regressado a trabalhar. Alguém tocou a porta de cristal, e um meio sorriso de alívio se desenhou em seus lábios quando Erick entrou fazendo caso omisso ao letreiro cartaz que rezava "fechado".

-Pode-se saber por que te aparece até esta horas? –perguntou-lhe com voz enérgica, ainda que aliviado por dentro. Erick respondeu a seu saúdo enquanto sentava-se em um banquinho em frente à barra, de onde tomou alguns doces de noz que se guardou no bolso. –Deixaste a meu cliente em seu departamento? –o rapaz assentiu. –E por que não regressaste para trabalhar?

-É que... esqueceu-me que devia regressar –Erick se recostou a cabeça, confundido. –Sabe? Nem sequer recordo que foi o que fiz após deixar a seu cliente.

O homem olhou-o por alguns segundos e seu rosto contraiu-se em uma careta de enojo.

-Fumaste outra vez essa porqueira? –Erick moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, assustado. Essa época era longínqua, mal tinha doze anos e era sua primeira vez. Para sua desgraça, tinha sido o senhor Huxley quem encontrasse-o intoxicado com seu primeiro cigarro de maconha na mão. Mas entre ele e sua mãe se tinham encarregado de que não lhe ficassem vontades de voltar ao fazer.

-Não, senhor! Juro! –Erick encolheu-se em seu lugar em frente ao "Urso" Huxley, e pensou que melhor seria não lhe dizer que nem sequer recordava ter chegado com seu cliente à estação. –Para valer! Juro-lhe que não o voltei a fazer.

-Mais vale-te... –o homem terminou sua tarefa no local e dirigiu-se à porta acompanhado por um envergonhado Erick. Não podia seguir repreensão. Conhecia-o desde pequeno e sabia que era um bom rapaz e um bom filho. Sua mãe estava muito orgulhosa dele. –Um de meus garçons pediu licença, e precisarei sua ajuda esta noite.

-Aqui estarei, senhor –respondeu o rapaz, contente de receber outra oportunidade de trabalho. O homem olhou-o com seriedade, duvidando em se estaria fazendo o correto ao confiar em sua palavra. A noite anterior quase teve que fazer milagres para se dar abasto com sua freguesia. Erick compreendeu sua dúvida e levantou mano-a direita, solene. –Prometo-lhe que não o esquecerei esta vez.

-Hum... está bem –Erick lhe dirigiu um enorme sorriso de despedida dantes de partir. –Rapaz esquecido... –murmurou o senhor Huxley enquanto terminava de fechar seu local.

De volta a casa, Erick caminhava devagar com o cenho franzido. O único que recordava dessas últimas horas, era o momento em que acompanhava ao cliente do senhor Huxley à estação, enquanto tratava de evitar que desse de boca contra as vias. Após isso, seu acordar justo antes de chegar à estação a bordo do comboio que para sua surpresa já o trazia de regresso, e de onde se baixou muito confundido para ir direto para o bar.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos de sua velha calça, advertindo a presença de uma grande quantidade de bilhetes em onde não deveria ter mais que umas quantas moedas. Estranhado, sacou o grosso gajo para examiná-lo. As lembranças chegaram inesperadamente a sua mente e então sorriu. Acabava de recordar que se tinha ficado conversando com o senhor Black em seu luxuoso apartamento, e horas depois o tinha acompanhado ele mesmo até a estação para que tomasse o comboio de regresso.

" _Como se me pôde esquecer?"_  Perguntou-se, avivando o passo rumo a sua casa. O dinheiro que o senhor Black lhe desse como agradecimento pelo ter acompanhado até o outro lado da cidade lhe serviria para pagar em vários meses de aluguel. Sua mãe estaria contente, após repreende-lo por não chegar a dormir. Deu obrigado em silêncio ao cliente do senhor Huxley no instante que escutava a voz preocupada de sua mãe, que já o esperava.

" _Tem muito cuidado quando caminhe de noite pelas vias."_  Recordando a grave advertência do senhor Black ao despedir-se dele, dirigiu uma última mirada a um cão negro que o tinha seguido muito de perto desde que arribara à estação. Olhou-o aos olhos e por alguma estranha razão soube que devia tomar em sério aquele conselho. Sacou um dos doces que tinha tomado do balcão e lhe ofereceu ao animal, que o aceitou guloso.

-Obrigado por acompanhar-me até aqui. –murmurou ao enorme cão enquanto fechava a porta e atendia o chamado preocupado de sua mãe.

O cão permaneceu alguns minutos mais em frente à porta de Erick, e marchou-se a passo lento quando já começava a clarear. A bordo do comboio que o levaria a seu apartamento, Sirius se sentia satisfeito porque as poções de Poppy e o feitiço de Ilusão tinham funcionado tão bem como o Obliviate. Se sua mãe tivesse feito o mesmo por ele, agora sua vida seria muito diferente.

-Mas o tivesse não existe... –murmurou com amargura. Fechou seus olhos azuis e suspirando, decidiu desfrutar o sabor do doce de noz que ainda permanecia em sua boca.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Dois dias após o ocorrido com Sirius no Londres Muggle, Draco dirigia-se a toda pressa em busca de seu padrinho. Acabava de inteirar-se que essa mesma manhã, um incidente na classe de poções com o quarto ano de Ravenclaw e Gryffindor, tinha enviado à maioria dos alunos à enfermaria por leves queimaduras ocasionadas ao explodir seus caldeirões.

Ao sabê-lo, sua preocupação pelos incidentes ocorridos nos últimos dias fez-se bem mais patente. Algo mau estava passando com Severus e tinha que averiguá-lo o mais cedo possível. O loiro não esperou um convite. Entrou ao salão onde ainda ficavam sinais do ocorrido nas paredes e teto, e até ao quadro negro do professor. Severus não estava.

Passeou sua olhada cinza por todo o lugar e viu com surpresa que a maior parte das classes tinham resíduos do acidente. No quadro negro podiam ver-se as instruções da poção que os alunos deviam elaborar, e só um olhar precisou para se dar conta que seu padrinho tinha cometido um erro ao confundir um dos ingredientes.

Saiu do salão de poções e dirigiu-se ao laboratório. Encontrou-o trabalhando em uma habitação ao fundo outrora em desuso, e agora ampliado com magia e acondicionado para uso exclusivo de sua investigação. Usava em suas mãos umas luvas de pele de Dragão, para protegê-las enquanto analisava o veneno de Nagini.

Ao vê-lo entrar, o professor seguiu trabalhando sem fazer caso ao rapaz quando este se parou em frente a ele, exigindo sua atenção. Draco esperou com paciência a que o homem terminasse o que estava fazendo. Severus tirou-se as luvas e fez algumas anotações em um pergaminho. Foi até esse momento que enfocou seu interesse para seu afilhado.

-Soube o que ocorreu com os de quarto –Severus fez flutuar o pergaminho em frente a ele e continuou fazendo algumas anotações. –Sabe que o erro foi seu, Verdade?

-Tem algo de mau que me equivoque alguma vez? –perguntou o professor sem decolar a mirada do papel. –Não sou perfeito, sabe?

-Não o duvido, Severus. E por suposto que não tem nada de mau que te equivoque alguma vez. –neste ponto, Draco posou uma mão sobre o ombro de seu padrinho, fazendo que este levantasse seus negros olhos para ele. –Mas sabe bem que não é a primeira vez. Já são várias as ocasiões no que vai do curso.

-Qual o motivo tudo isso, Draco? –o rapaz pôde advertir um tom de incomodo na voz de seu padrinho. –Já Minerva me fez as devidas advertências. Não preciso mais do mesmo, De acordo?

-Está cansado, Severus. –o homem deixou de escrever sobre o pergaminho e deu as costas ao rapaz. Acercou-se a uma gaveta que jazia em um rincão, e que tinha enfeitiçado para conservar a uma temperatura muito baixa o que aí guardava. Extraiu um tubo de vidro com uma substância transparente e regressou a sua mesa para seguir trabalhando. –Precisa ajuda com suas classes, por que não me dá os três primeiros anos?

-Não pode dar classes em Hogwarts, Draco. Não tens um título de catedrático, e sabe muito bem que a segurança dos alunos em classe é responsabilidade da cada professor –com uma pipeta, introduziu no tubo a enzima que acabava de separar. Colocou a tampa e investiu-o com macieza várias vezes enquanto consultava seu relógio. –Não posso pôr semelhante ônus sobre suas costas. Ademais, já bastante tens com as poções e com os trabalhos que te dou para qualificar.

-Então busca a alguém que te ajude com o de Harry... não o sei... algum de seus melhores alunos de sétimo. Estou seguro que te ajudarão com gosto a mudança de alguns pontos para suas Casas.

O gesto de desilusão do professor não pôde ser maior quando ao examinar a mostra de plasma, viu que seguia tendo a mesma consistência líquida. Fez algumas anotações mais no pergaminho antes de regressar sua atenção o rapaz.

-De jeito nenhum. Não confio em ninguém para algo tão delicado como isso. –Draco não pôde evitar um suspiro de frustração ante a necedade do homem. –A vida de Harry está em jogo, e não a vou arriscar a deixando em mãos de nenhum inepto.

-Quantas noites leva sem dormir nas últimas semanas? –Severus não respondeu a sua pergunta, coisa que não foi necessário. Embaixo de seus negros olhos Draco pôde apreciar as impressões claras de sua desvelo. –Harry sabe?

-Não o creio. Sempre o encontro dormindo quando regresso.

-Não é para alarmar-te nem nada disso, mas... Que passará se te chega a enfermar? –Severus também não quis responder a essa pergunta. Enfermar-se estava bem longe de seus planos. Tal possibilidade era inaceitável para ele. –Como poderá ajudar a Harry então? De jeito nenhum, padrinho. –concluiu o loiro. –Não poderá o ajudar se fica doente. Precisa que alguém te ajude com esse projeto.

Cansado, Severus sentou-se e recostou a cabeça contra o respaldo de sua cadeira, enquanto fechava os olhos e suspirava. Draco tinha razão. As poções revitalizadoras já não lhe surtiam o mesmo efeito, o que significava que o cansaço de seu corpo já estava chegando a um extremo no que punha em risco sua saúde. Não podia enfermar-se. A cada hora do dia era demasiado valiosa para ele, como para desperdiça-la atirado em uma cama da enfermaria.

-Tens alguma sugestão? –Draco franziu o cenho ante a atitude vencida de Severus. Mas longe de alarmar-se alegrou-se por isso. O homem acabava de aceitar que precisava ajuda urgente. Sentou-se em frente a ele, lhe escutando com atenção. –Preciso a alguém comprometido com a vida de Harry. Não alguém que o queira, senão alguém que o ame o suficiente e que se obrigue a ser cuidadoso no trabalho de laboratório. E que esteja tão interessado como eu em sua recuperação.

-Poderia ser Lupin. –sugeriu o loiro sem duvidá-lo. Ele mesmo era testemunha de quanto amava o licantropo a seu amigo. Severus rebatia sua sugestão enquanto se enfocava de nova conta no veneno de Nagini.

-Ele já tem bastante com as classes de Defesa e Duelo. Sem contar com seu labor como Chefe de Gryffindor. –se colocou as luvas de pele de Dragão e com cuidado, tomou uma mostra do veneno para repetir todo o processo. –Também está ungindo como Subdiretor interino. Descarta.

-Weasley?

-Não. Demasiado trabalho e problemas com o assunto de Granger. Agora não tem cabeça para outras coisas. Pensando bem, nunca tem tido cabeça para outras coisas.

Draco sorriu por um breve instante, antes de que seu rosto voltasse a ensombrecer-se. Sentiu uma grande tristeza ao recordar que tinha uma pessoa com a capacidade suficiente para o ajudar. Era uma verdadeira pena que Hermione Granger agora se encontrasse em St. Mungo.

Outro nome rondó por sua cabeça, mas o só pensamento pareceu-lhe algo descabelado. Fazer semelhante sugestão a seu padrinho seria uma verdadeira idiotize. Mesmo assim, Draco decidiu-se a arriscar seus dentes, pois sabia muito bem que essa pessoa também amava a Harry. E amava-o o suficiente não só para se obrigar a ser cuidadosa em seu trabalho, senão também para estar o bastante consciente que essa seria talvez, a última oportunidade que teria para o recuperar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde a janela do vigésimo andar onde se encontrava, Sirius observava os enormes edifícios que obstruíam o passo do sol, enfatizando em tonalidades cinzas aquela tarde de sexta-feira no Londres Muggle. Sentado em um cadeirão a uns metros dele, Remus repassava distraído alguma revista, ignorante dos pensamentos que passavam pela mente de seu amigo.

Era a primeira vez que calcava esse lugar, e estava muito nervoso. Tinha vontade de sair correndo e baixar as intermináveis escadas que o conduziriam para a saída do edifício. Mas sabia muito bem que Remus lhe lançaria um feitiço paralisador antes de que conseguisse chegar ao primeiro degrau. Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, o licantropo era o principal causante de que agora se encontrasse nesse apresso.

Ansioso, posou suas mãos trémulas contra o cristal da janela, deixando nele a umidade de seu suor frio. Suspirando para controlar a sensação de vertigem, fechou os olhos e respirou com força. Ele não temia às alturas, pois um de suas passatempos favoritos em sua juventude sempre foi se elevar em sua vassoura o mais alto possível, até quase tocar as nuvens. Sua sensação de vertigem devia-se a outra razão.

Desde seu lugar no cadeirão, Remus levantou a mirada e a enfocou sobre a figura do animago. Sirius mantinha recargada seu frente contra o cristal, as mãos apertadas com tanta força que suas dedos se apreciavam brancos. Com um longo suspiro, deixou a revista a um lado e pôs-se de pé. Sirius decolou a frente da janela quando através dela distinguiu a figura de seu amigo por trás dele.

-É necessário que estejamos aqui? –Remus assentiu em silêncio e o animago ressopro, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos de seu grosso abrigo. –Não creio... poder fazê-lo, Remus.

-Mas deve fazê-lo. Por seu bem... e pelo de Harry. –ao escutar o nome de seu afilhado, Sirius assentiu em silêncio e seus azuis olhos se nublaram. Mais que por insistência de Remus ou por seu próprio bem, estava aí por ele. Por Harry. Por seu afilhado... por seu menino.

-Cries... que aqui poderão me ajudar a... já sabe...? –Remus voltou a assentir e então Sirius guardou silêncio, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ao dia seguinte do ocorrido com aquele rapaz Muggle, ao fim tinha dado lugar a conversa pendente entre Remus e ele. Sirius não se arrependia de lhe ter confessado o segredo que guardasse desde seu infância, e Remus estava disposto ao ajudar a superar esse terrível episódio de sua vida. Mas tinha-lhe deixado muito claro que essa etapa dolorosa não poderia a superar só com sua ajuda. Também precisava ajuda profissional.

Sirius negou-se de forma rotunda. Bastante trabalho tinha-lhe custado abrir-se em frente a seu melhor amigo, e de jeito nenhum pensava fazê-lo recostado em um cadeirão em frente a um completo desconhecido. Remus não lhe insistiu demasiado e em mudança, lhe pediu que o considerasse. Mas os pesadelos noturnos espreitavam-no com mais frequência que antes, e Sirius não se atrevia a lhe contar nada.

Guardou silêncio ao respeito durante toda essa semana, até que no dia anterior Remus lhe contou que Harry tinha pesadelos pelas noites, sobre um homem com uma máscara branca que lhe fazia dano dentro de um quarto na Mansão Black. Assustado ao dar-se conta que seus pesadelos também lhe estavam afetando a seu afilhado, Sirius decidiu deixar suas apreensões a um lado e aceitar o conselho que seu amigo lhe desse.

E agora se encontrava no consultório do doutor Michael Sayers, um dos melhores em seu campo, e um Muggle. Assim o tinha decidido ele mesmo, pois não queria que ninguém no Mundo Mágico soubesse que receberia terapia com um psicólogo. Remus tinha-lhe feito o favor de lhe conseguir encontro com ele por recomendação de Ron, que já tinha o prazer do conhecer.

Remus tinha-se dado à tarefa de pesquisá-lo e assim soube que não só era um médico muito reconhecido em sua especialidade, senão que também era o esposo da doutora Sayers, a medimaga que atendia o caso de Hermione. Com esses dados, soube que deixaria a seu amigo em boas mãos.

A porta do consultório abriu-se e momentos depois a secretária consultava sua lista de encontros.

-Senhor Black, pode você passar. O doutor Sayers espera.

Sirius deu um salto em seu lugar ao escutar seu nome, e deixou passar quase um minuto antes de animar-se a dar um passo adiante. Remus advertiu sua dúvida e palmou seu ombro para infundir-lhe ânimos.

-Por que não vens comigo? –Remus sorriu com ligeireza ao mesmo tempo em que negava com a cabeça. Sirius suspirou com resignação, uma gota de suor frio escorregando por seu frente. –Estará aqui quando saia?

-Aqui estarei, não o duvide. –foi a firme promessa de Remus. –Já verá que tudo sairá bem.

Sua promessa pareceu tranquilizar um pouco a Sirius, quem respirou com força antes de dirigir-se com passo mais seguro para o consultório. A porta fechou-se por trás do animago e Remus teve o pressentimento de que a partir desse momento uma nova etapa iniciava na vida de seu melhor amigo.


	39. Lutando contra fantasmas I

Era muito pouca a freguesia que frequentava o Caldeirão Furado entre semana, e esse dia terça-feira pela tarde nada era diferente. Umas quantas mesas ocupadas por aqui e por lá por clientes conhecidos aos que Tom não tinha que vigiar. Sentado em uma mesa no rincão mais apartado, Sirius esperava intranquilo e observando seu relógio com impaciência mau dissimulada, à pessoa que o tinha citado nesse lugar.

Não estava muito convencido de que ir a esse encontro fosse uma boa ideia. O animago não deixava de sentir inquietude pelo que Snape pudesse querer dele. A única razão pela que tinha aceitado entrevistar com o professor de Poções, era sua preocupação por saber se Harry se encontrava bem. Olhou seu relógio por enésima vez e ressopro, sentindo-se irritado ao ter que se ver tão cedo nessa situação.

Tinha-o conversado já com o doutor Sayers, durante suas terapias. Tinha intenções de buscar a Harry e tentar uma reconciliação, ainda que isso significasse ter que aceitar sua relação com Snape. Mas não tinham decorrido nem três dias desde que tomasse essa decisão quando a carta do professor o citando o tomou tão de improviso, que tiveram que passar mais dois dias para que ao fim pudesse se decidir ao ver e falar com ele.

Olhou seu relógio outra vez. Tinha chegado cedo, tal e como seu psicólogo lhe sugerisse. A intenção era que enquanto esperava a Snape, repetisse em sua mente uma e outra vez as palavras do doutor Sayers, as quais vinham se repetindo à cada momento desde o primeiro dia de iniciada sua terapia:

" _Ele não tem a culpa do que lhe ocorreu. Ele é tão inocente como você."_

-Snape não tem a culpa do que me ocorreu... –sussurrou enquanto cobria-se os olhos com ambas mãos, tratando de se convencer a si mesmo com essas palavras. –Ele é tão inocente como eu. Snape não tem a culpa...

Passaram vários minutos nos que o animago repetiu uma e outra vez essas palavras, até que uma sombra obstruiu a pouca luz que refletiam as tochas colocadas na parede. Sirius levantou a mirada para encontrar-se com a silhueta inconfundível do professor de Poções e levantou-se de seu lugar presto a defender-se de alguma possível agressão por parte do ex comensal, mas esta nunca chegou.

Em mudança, Severus levantou ambos braços, suas mãos nuas de arma alguma e lhe fazendo ver que suas intenções eram pacíficas. Sirius permitiu-se relaxar-se um pouco e afastou a mão do cinto onde guardava sua varinha. Sem esperar convite, Severus sentou-se na mesma mesa, em frente a ele, e só então o animago pôde observar a detalhe as profundas olheiras que rodeavam os olhos do professor.

Teve um longo e tenso momento de silêncio entre eles. Tom chegou com dois copos de xerez, que ambos homens lhe agradeceram com a mirada. Quando se afastou, o professor falou entre dentes rompendo o tirante mutismo que os envolvia nesse apartado rincão.

-Antes que nada, é necessário que saiba que se te citei aqui, tem sido só para falar de Harry. –bebeu um pouco de sua taça para dar tempo a que o animago compreendesse a cada uma de suas palavras. –De modo que proponho-te que façamos nossos assuntos pessoais a um lado e atuemos como se fôssemos civilizados.

Sirius respirou profundo ao mesmo tempo em que assentia com um lento cabeceio.  _"Snape não tem a culpa do que me ocorreu. Ele é tão inocente como eu."_  Ainda que Severus compreendeu que o homem estava disposto a respeitar a trégua, pôde consertar na tensão dos músculos de seu rosto. E não o culpava, pois essa mesma tensão a estava sentindo ele. O professor brincou com a taça, sem saber como começar.

-Harry está bem? –ao animago pareceu-lhe eterno o tempo que o homem em frente a ele se tomou para responder a sua pergunta com um silencioso assentimento. –Para que me citaste aqui?

-Vou começar desde o princípio, e quero que me escute com atenção antes de fazer qualquer pergunta –o animago assentiu esta vez, disposto a atender todo o que Severus tivesse que lhe dizer sobre sua afilhado. –Sabe que o motivo de sua cegueira se deve ao veneno que Nagini lhe lançou... –Sirius voltou a assentir. –Minerva entregou-me de parte de Nicolas Flamel, um livro que contém fórmulas que me estão ajudando a analisar seu veneno parte por parte...

Sirius escutou com atenção todo o relacionado com o veneno de Nagini e o estudo sobre suas enzimas que o professor estava levando a cabo.  _"Snape não tem a culpa do que me ocorreu. Ele é tão inocente como eu..."_  Repetia-se de vez em quando ao sentir que a presença do professor começava ao alterar. Quando Severus terminou de falar, Sirius já tinha compreendido muito bem toda sua explicação.

O que não conseguia entender, era o porque estava fazendo partícipe a ele dessa informação. Severus bebeu outro pouco de seu xerez, e continuou falando como se tivesse adivinhado a pergunta que rondava na mente do animago.

-O problema é que não disponho do tempo suficiente para lhe dedicar a esta investigação. As classes e algumas outras obrigações absorvem-me demasiado tempo, e só me ficam as noites para seguir trabalhando nisso.

Ao escutá-lo, Sirius pôde entender o porque dessas profundas olheiras no rosto do professor, e uma estranha inquietude se apoderou dele.

-Com exatidão... Que é o que lhe ocorre a meu afilhado?

Severus guardou silêncio durante vários segundos, e Sirius pôde ver como seu gesto se endurecia ainda mais, como se lhe estivesse custando demasiado trabalho fazer que as palavras saíssem de seus lábios.

-Harry tem obstruídos os copos retina –o professor pôde ver com clareza como o rosto de Sirius empalidecia conforme o escutava. –Nenhum medimago tem podido desfazer os coágulos e em mudança... advertiram-me de um sério risco a sua vida se o sangue deixa de circular a seu cérebro.

Severus teve que esperar quase um minuto para que Sirius pudesse assimilar o que acabava de lhe dizer.

-Quando... poderia ocorrer-lhe algo assim?

-Quanto mais tempo passe, maior é o risco. –neste ponto, Severus sacou um pergaminho dentre suas negras túnicas para lhe entregar ao animago. –Esta é uma bácora do laboratório. A cada noite realizo passo por passo e vou descobrindo os efeitos de cada enzima do veneno sobre plasma humano. Até agora todas têm provocado reações diferentes nele, mas não os efeitos das enzimas tipo Trombina e tipo Plasmina, que são as que busco.

-Se encontra essas... como se chamem... Encontrará a cura para a cegueira de Harry?

-Por desgraça não é tão fácil, Black. –Sirius teve que repetir sua litania em silêncio ao escutar o natural desprezo na pronunciação de seu sobrenome. –Após dar com essas enzimas, deverei as estudar juntas e por separado. E para então, mal estarei à metade do caminho.

-Quanto tempo leva fazendo isto?

–Desde que saí de Azkaban. De modo que como você bem compreenderá... perdeu-se tempo muito valioso.

-Escuta... não sou o único aqui que se equivocou... –o pergaminho tremeu entre as mãos de Sirius quando este o apertou com tanta força, que Severus pensou que o romperia. –Quando tive que aceitar que Harry fosse seu auxiliar, deixei sua integridade em suas mãos... E daí foi o primeiro que você fez com ela?

-Não estamos aqui para falar sobre nossos erros, nem a responsabilidade que nos toca pelos ter cometido... a final de contas a cada qual pagou a parte que lhe correspondia. O que agora deve nos importar é ver o modo de ajudar a Harry. –lhe interrompeu o professor, ainda que não pôde negar que o homem possuía parte da razão.

Ao assinar sua autorização para que Harry fosse sua auxiliar, Black tinha deixado ao rapaz em suas mãos, e ele tinha faltado a essa responsabilidade. Não tinha desculpa que valesse, isso estava muito claro. Mas se tanto Black como ele já estavam pagando por seus erros, já não tinha nenhum caso seguir discutindo por isso. Sirius respirou com força para tranquilizar-se e guardou silêncio enquanto examinava o pergaminho. Deu um olhar às anotações escritas em tinta negra pela mão do professor.

Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, confundido por tantos nomes estranhos. Desconhecia os termos "Viperidae", "toxinas", "enzimas", "trombina", "plasmina", "plasma", "coagulação", "fibrinólisis"... o único familiar em toda a folha era a palavra "veneno". E muito menos compreendia a grande quantidade de fórmulas tomadas do livro de Flamel que enchiam toda a folha a mais de meio metro de longo, até as margens. O único que tinha muito claro, era o risco tão grande que corria a vida de sua afilhado.

-Que posso fazer para ajudar a Harry? –ao escutar ao animago, Severus teve que admitir que Draco não se tinha equivocado quando lhe propôs o buscar. –Farei o que seja para que não... o que seja.

-Preciso a alguém que trabalhe comigo no laboratório. E quero que esse alguém seja você. –o assombro no rosto de Sirius não pôde ser maior. Ele se tinha imaginado que o homem lhe pediria fundos para ampliar a investigação, ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas nunca pensou que lhe proporia algo assim.

-Sabe que você e eu não nos levamos bem, por dizer o menos –Severus não moveu nem um músculo de seu tenso rosto. Ele estava mais que consciente disso. Mesmo assim, deixou que o animago continuasse. –Por que eu?

-Tivesse escolhido a qualquer de meus alunos mais avançados em poções, mas... –Severus deteve-se por um instante, tratando de organizar suas ideias. –A vida de Harry depende dos resultados desta investigação. E não quero a deixar em mãos de adolescentes.

Severus terminou de beber sua taça de xerez ante a mirada surpreendida de Sirius. Não era esse o único motivo pelo qual tinha aceitado a proposição de seu afilhado. Harry estava a cada vez mais deprimido. Não deixava de ter pesadelos e o pior era que isso estava repercutindo em sua relação. A cada vez que o rapaz acordava se afastava de seu corpo e recusava sua cercania até que se tranquilizava.

Pelas noites a seu regresso o observada enquanto dormia, só para ver em seu rosto as claras impressões de ter chorado. E em mais de uma ocasião o nome de Sirius tinha brotado de seus lábios no meio de um soluço. Harry não só estranhava a seu padrinho, também o precisava. Por muito maldito que Black se tivesse portado com ele, Severus devia admitir que sem seu padrinho Harry não estava completo. E ele queria que seu companheiro sorrisse outra vez.

E se fazer a Black partícipe de sua investigação não só conseguia agilizaria, senão lhe dar uma oportunidade de buscar a reconciliação que seu companheiro tanto sentia falta, então o faria... ainda que tivesse que aguentar a presença do animago em sua vida. Regressou de seus pensamentos e dirigiu sua mirada para o homem que, ao igual que ele, também parecia sumido em suas próprias reflexões.

-Não só busco a alguém que seja cuidadoso à hora de trabalhar. Também quero que esteja tão preocupado como eu em sua recuperação. –as palavras surgiram duras de seus lábios quando prosseguiu, fazendo que Sirius voltasse ao presente para o escutar. –Serei honesto, Black. A ideia de ter que alternar contigo não me agrada em absoluto. Mas devo aceitar que você é a pessoa mais indicada para isso.

-Eu nunca fui bom em Poções, Sniv... –os olhos do professor se entrecerraram em clara advertência. Sirius respirou com força, a litania em sua mente uma e outra vez. –Snape. Não tenho ideia do que significa tudo isto que tem escrito aqui, tudo bom se cometo algum erro?

-Não o fará, Black. Ainda que não o pareça, o labor de investigação mais que complicada é laboriosa. –foi a resposta imediata de Severus. –Ademais, se equivoca-te fará perder um tempo muito valioso a seu afilhado e você não quer isso, Verdade? –Sirius negou com a cabeça. Severus pôs-se de pé para retirar-se, sem dar-lhe direito de replicar. –Deixo-te o pergaminho para que o estude. Pesquisa as coisas que não entenda. Se aceita, nos veremos em meu laboratório amanhã a primeira hora.

-Se decido aceitar... Baixo que condições trabalharemos?

-Falaremos disso quando tenha tomado uma decisão –pelo tom de voz do professor, Sirius quase pôde adivinhar que as condições não seriam a seu favor.

Mesmo assim não disse nada e em mudança, observou em silêncio quando Severus saiu do Caldeirão Furado. Em realidade não tinha que o pensar demasiado. A ideia de estar cerca de seu afilhado oferecia-lhe uma oportunidade de recuperá-lo, que não pensava desperdiçar. Por outro lado, o ter que trabalhar ombro com ombro com Snape não lhe fazia a menor graça. Mas com tal de estar cerca de Harry, seria capaz de suportar isso e bem mais.

Pagou as taças a Tom e saiu para respirar o ar fresco da tarde. A lua crescente começava a assomar com timidez por trás de algumas nuvens, recordando-lhe que a seguinte noite seria Lua Cheia. Quando se sentiu mais relaxado regressou ao Caldeirão Furado e tomou um punhado de pó para ir a Hogwarts. Queria falar com Remus sobre o ocorrido, e fazer-lhe companhia durante essas noites como tantas vezes lhe tinha prometido.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sentados um junto ao outro em frente ao fogo, Remus e Lucius jaziam em um fofo cadeirão, cobertos pela cálida colcha café do licantropo. Estavam na Casa dos Gritos e ainda que sua fachada era a mesma, o professor de Defesa tinha-a arranjado por dentro. Tinha mudado as velhas tabelas de madeira por umas mais resistentes e enfeitiçado para evitar que o pó se acumulasse nelas.

Consertou também a lareira, cujo fogo agora desprendia uma grande calidez que os envolvia. Os crepúsculos eram a cada vez mais frios conforme avançava novembro e Lucius agradeceu em silêncio o detalhe de seu companheiro. Acostumado aos luxos, esse lugar não era o mais cômodo para passar as noites de Lua Cheia. Mas os esforços de Remus por fazer sua estância mais prazerosa, davam-lhe outro valor à cada minuto decorrido nesse lugar.

-Tem frio? –Lucius não respondeu à pergunta de seu companheiro. Remus levantou sua varinha para avivar o fogo e se aconchegou mais contra o corpo do loiro, que aceitou a cercania rodeando os ombros do professor.

-Agora já não... –o licantropo sorriu a sua resposta subgerente e colou-se mais a seu corpo.

Lucius fechou os olhos, desfrutando do calor que desprendia o homem a seu lado. Tudo em Remus era calidez, gentileza. Era tão diferente a ele e por isso gostava tanto. Parecia incrível a forma em como a seu lado tudo a seu ao redor passava a um segundo plano. E nem sua preocupação pelo que Draco pudesse pensar sobre sua relação, nem a dolorosa evocação do que Remus alguma vez sentisse para Sirius conseguiam opacar esses agradáveis momentos juntos.

Sua mirada azul percorreu a cada rincão desse lugar, e agradeceu que as janelas e portas estivessem seladas. Ainda que faltava uma noite para que a lua se enchesse não queria que Remus visse nem sentisse seus raios posando sobre seu corpo. Zeloso, estreitou o abraço em que o tinha envolvido. Remus suspirou e se relaxou por completo entre seus braços enquanto buscava seus lábios para um beijo, que o loiro não demorou em corresponder.

Um ruído próximo a eles interrompeu o beijo e Remus se levantou para averiguar que passava, enquanto Lucius buscava sua cadeira e o seguia, varinha em mãos. Um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se no rosto do licantropo ao distinguir a silhueta de Sirius entre as sombras que rodeavam o Salgueiro Boxeador. Ao vê-lo também, Lucius se relaxou e voltou para o interior da casa assumindo que o que o animago e seu companheiro tivessem que tratar não era de seu incumbência.

-Olá, não imaginei que viria. –Remus se acercou ao animago, que ainda sustentava sua varinha em alto após ter enfeitiçado o Salgueiro para que não o golpeasse com suas grossas ramos. Sirius voltou-se para seu amigo e pela seriedade de seu rosto, Remus soube que o tinha visto tudo. –Sinto... que se inteirasse desta maneira. Tivesse gostado de contar-te o antes.

-No entanto... não o fez. –o tom de reproche em sua voz era claro, e Remus se encolheu de ombros enquanto se recargava contra o grosso tronco da árvore. –Desde quando está com Malfoy?

-Desde faz em alguns meses –respondeu o licantropo, entretido em desprender alguns pedaços de corteja.

O Salgueiro já tinha perdido a maior parte de suas folhas e as poucas que ficavam caíam ao solo formando um estaladiço tapete baixo seus pés. Suspirando, Sirius guardou sua varinha e acercou-se a seu amigo. O solo rangeu em seco quando se sentou recargando suas costas contra a árvore. Remus permaneceu parado junto a ele, intrigado por saber o que o animago pensava nesses momentos.

-Sabe? A esas alturas... já nada me surpreende, Remus –o professor sorriu com ligeireza enquanto se sentava a seu lado. O enorme Salgueiro tremeu em reclamo pelo feitiço posto sobre ele, mas os dois magos fizeram caso omisso a seu protesto. –Ele e você têm... já sabe... fazem-no?

De não ter sido porque Remus sabia quão sério era esse tema para seu amigo, se teria rido da pergunta. Em mudança, permaneceu sereno e negou com a cabeça enquanto respondia:

-Não o fizemos, Sirius. Ambos estamos atravessando por um período de luto.

Sirius compreendeu ao instante o significado que encerravam as palavras de seu amigo. Baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Após um instante de silêncio atreveu-se a olhá-lo. Ainda que sorria, Remus parecia sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Não querendo afundar mais em um assunto que sabia doloroso para seu amigo, Sirius preferiu desviar a conversa.

-Snape... propôs-me trabalhar com ele em seu laboratório –o assombro no rosto de Remus foi o fiel reflexo do seu no Caldeirão Furado, após escutar a proposta do professor de Poções. –É em sério, Remus. Ele quer que alguém lhe ajude com a investigação do veneno e pensa que eu sou o mais indicado para isso.

-Não posso o crer... –Sirius assentiu dando razão a sua surpresa. Seu próprio assombro não tinha conseguido baixar ainda a níveis saudáveis. –Que lhe respondeu?

-Nada ainda. Tenho até manhã para decidir se aceito, ou não. –o animago elevou a mirada ao céu, como se nele pudesse encontrar resposta a todas as inquietudes que o assaltavam. –Estou consciente... que ter a Snape tão perto me altera. Mas sei que apesar de tudo o que lhe fiz, Harry me quer. E esta pode ser minha única oportunidade para me acercar a ele e recuperar sua confiança.

-Alegra-me ver que está disposto a recuperar a Harry. Mas devo advertir-te que as coisas não serão tão fáceis para ti, Sirius. –o animago desviou sua mirada do céu para escutar ao professor. –Não será suficiente com estar perto, nem será suficiente sua ajuda no laboratório. Sabe que ele sente o que sente você, o que sentimos todos o que significamos algo em sua vida. E se não consegue controlar essa aversão para Severus, duvido muito que Harry permita que te acerque a ele.

-Ambos sabemos que estou passando por uma etapa de... aceitação –Sirius removeu-se em seu lugar, incômodo ao custar-lhe tanto trabalho expressar em palavras todo o que sentia. –Aceitação de mim mesmo... de meu passado e das coisas que há a meu redor sobre as que não posso ter nenhum controle. Mas mal estou começando, Remus. Não espere que o consiga de um dia para outro.

-E não duvido que o está fazendo muito bem –seu amigo tomou sua mão, e Sirius suspirou enquanto apertava a mão que o sustentava com grande carinho. Um carinho que sabia que não encontraria jamais em nenhum lado. –Começou por aceitar que precisava ajuda e agora a está recebendo. Estou seguro que conforme avanços nesse processo de aceitação, as pessoas que você quer o notarão e o sentimento será recíproco.

-Harry e você são as únicas pessoas que quero, e pelas que sou capaz de tudo. –Sirius se pôs de pé e sacudiu sua roupa, fazendo voar algumas folhas secas aderidas a sua capa cinza, a mesma capa que Remus encontrasse entre as vias a noite que lhe confessasse seu segredo. –E se para recuperá-los devo enfrentar-me a todos os fantasmas que me atormentam... então o farei.

Um grande sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Remus ao escutá-lo. Levantou-se do estaladiço assento de ninhada e caminhou por trás de seu amigo até afastar-se das ameaçantes ramos do Salgueiro, libertadas quando Sirius rompeu o feitiço posto sobre ele. Um pouco para além do oco que fazia primeiramente à casa, o animago suspirou voltando sua mirada para o licantropo.

-Ele... acompanha-te na cada Lua Cheia? –Remus assentiu. –Até o interior do Bosque?

-Não. Espera-me até que volto pela manhã. –o professor pôde advertir o desgosto no rosto de seu amigo. –Sabe que sei me cuidar e ademais... Lucius lança-me um feitiço de proteção antes de marchar-me. Ele acha que não me dou conta, mas não é assim.

-Ainda que assim seja... é perigoso que esteja sozinho. Não esqueça o que te ocorreu aquela vez –Sirius levantou uma raminha seca e brincou com ela, entretido no som que produzia ao a romper em pedacinhos. –Se você quisesse, claro... isto é... ah...

-Por mim não há inconveniente. –o animago levantou a mirada e se sentiu tranquilo quando se encontrou com o suave sorriso de seu amigo. –Meu outro eu estranha a Padfoot correndo a seu redor.

-Então... amanhã pela noite meu outro eu, te encontrará na entrada do Bosque –Remus assentiu e após se desfazer das raminhas rompidas, Sirius assinalou com a cabeça para o caminho que conduzia aos limites das barreiras. –Será melhor que me vá. Devo estudar um pergaminho e ademais, esqueci ativar as proteções do apartamento.

Afastou-se pelo caminho levantando uma mão em sinal de despedida.

-Quando voltará a Grimmauld Place? –perguntou-lhe Remus enquanto via a silhueta escura que se desvanecia entre as sombras, e o licantropo mal pôde escutar a resposta de seu amigo, dantes de que esta se perdesse no frio ar da noite.

-Voltarei... quando os fantasmas se tenham ido.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ao inteirar-se que seu pai sairia a cumprir com alguns compromissos e não voltaria até a manhã, Draco terminou seu trabalho no laboratório e se deu uma ducha rápida. Tinha intenções de levar a Oliver sua dotação de vitaminas e após jantar com ele, se escorreria lá fora do Castelo para ir à Casa dos gritos. As desculpas de Lucius para ausentar-se a cada mês quando a lua estava por se encher, eram pouco críveis. E isso fazia maior sua suspeita de que seu pai passava com Remus essas noites.

Vestiu-se com um feitiço e penteou seus loiros cabelos, antes de tomar a caixa das poções e dirigir à enfermaria. No caminho, chamou a um elfo para ordenar-lhe que lhe levasse jantar para dois ao escritório de Poppy. Sabia que Oliver já o estaria esperando e apressou o passo, pois ao não ter rede Flú nos aposentos que compartilhava com seu pai devia caminhar até lá. Entrou ao escritório sem tocar, para ver a Oliver sentado no parapeito da janela com um livro aberto sobre suas pernas.

O moreno fez a um lado sua contemplação do céu noturno e sorriu-lhe, dando-lhe as boas-vindas. O loiro acercou-se a mesa e deixou a caixa com as poções, antes de dirigir-se para Oliver e sentar-se sobre o parapeito, em frente a ele. Através da janela, uma parte do Castelo apreciava-se coberta pela luz diáfana proveniente da lua, que lhe dava aos velhos tijolos uma aparência refulgente.

-Trouxe-te teus vitaminas, deverá bebê-las após jantar –Oliver voltou a sorrir em agradecimento e sentiu-se envergonhado quando seu estômago rugiu ante a perspectiva de comida. –Ordenei que nos trouxessem o jantar aqui.

-Agradeço-te muito, Draco. –o moreno consultou seu relógio e surpreendeu-se ao ver o tarde que era. –Me entretive tanto lendo que não senti passar o tempo.

-Que é o que lê? –sem esperar convite, o loiro tomou o livro aberto que descansava sobre as pernas do auxiliar de Poppy.

-É um livro sobre gravidezes masculinas. Madame Pomfrey emprestou para que o consultasse a cada vez que tivesse alguma dúvida –Oliver assinalou uma página com o dedo. –Esta parte está muito interessante. Aqui diz que os magos podemos engravidar graças à magia que há em cada um de nós, e que atua como convertedor quando a poção de fertilidade entra em contato com o organismo...

Draco assentiu às palavras de seu amigo. Em repetidas ocasiões, Severus tinha-lhe falado da importância de vigiar a detalhe a elaboração de uma poção de fertilidade. Esta devia ser perfeita, já que só o dez por cento do milagre que se conseguia com ela dependia da biologia, e o noventa por cento do mais importante que o mago devia possuir para conseguir tal milagre: a magia que possuía dentro dele.

-Sabe que no reino animal, existe um peixe que também se engravida sendo macho? –os olhos cafés de Oliver brilharam ao fazer a Draco essa pergunta, e o loiro assentiu com um gesto de suficiência que ao Gryffindor lhe pareceu encantador.

-O Cavalo de mar. A fêmea deposita em sua carteira os ovos e ele se encarrega de tudo até que nascem. De fato, há uma espécie que pelo geral dá a luz em Lua Cheia –Draco o sabia muito bem, porque os ingredientes mais importantes de uma poção de fertilidade eram duas cavalos de mar, fêmea e macho. A primeira vez que o soube se tinha rido, mas Severus era sério e lhe explicou que tudo tinha que ver com a biologia dos animalitos.

Durante uma de suas revisões, Poppy tinha-lhes explicado que ao beber a poção, a magia de Oliver tinha feito seu trabalho como convertedor, ao conseguir que uma de suas células sexuais se transformasse em um óvulo pronto para ser fecundado. Ao sabê-lo, todas as dúvidas de Oliver sobre como tinha ocorrido esse milagre da concepção tinham ficado aclaradas. Também lhes explicou que com ajuda da poção, se tinha criado no ventre de Oliver uma carteira como a que possuía o Cavalo de Mar e que, junto com sua magia, protegeria ao bebê durante seu desenvolvimento.

-A carteira em teu ventre faz o mesmo trabalho que o útero na mulher. Mas é mágica, pelo que sua permanência dentro de teu corpo não influirá em teu organismo. –lhes tinha explicado ao ver a preocupação de Oliver ante a ideia de que seus órgãos internos pudessem ser aplastados ao crescer seu bebê. –O corpo masculino não está feito para uma gravidez, como o feminino, de modo que seu nascimento também será diferente. Quando seu bebê esteja pronto para nascer terá contrações, mas como não terá canal de parto como as mulheres, terei que te fazer uma espécie de cesárea.

Tanto Draco como Oliver se surpreenderam quando Poppy lhes explicou que o espermatozoide de Blaise que fecundara ao óvulo, tinha sido escolhido e transportado pela mesma magia de Oliver, até onde o óvulo se encontrava o esperando. Assim tinha conseguido Oliver se engravidar, em um processo levado a cabo ao longo de uma semana a partir de consumada sua relação com quem fosse seu companheiro. E tudo com ajuda da magia de Oliver e da poção que Draco tinha elaborado com tanto esmero naquele último exame de Poções.

-O Cavalo de Mar é um dos símbolos de Iemanjá, uma Divindade africana que reina no Mar –Draco regressou de seus pensamentos para o escutar com atenção. –Diz-se que chegou a América com os escravos provenientes da Nigéria. Ela é considerada matriz e origem da vida, e fonte da fecundidade pelas religiões tradicionais da África.

-Assim é –assentiu Draco, surpreendido ao ver que Oliver estava bem informado sobre essa Divindade, à que a cada dois de fevereiro se lhe rendia tributo a orlas do mar. –Seus símbolos são a âncora, a estrela de mar, os caracóis, peixes, caranguejos, cavalos de mar e a lua crescente.

-Uma lenda diz que Iemanjá possui uma carroça de ostras atirado por Cavalos de Mar –o loiro o escutou com atenção e Oliver suspirou, um sorriso aflorando em seus lábios. –Diz-se que ela os integrou ao mito do amor universal unidos até que a morte os separe. Quando um morre o outro segue a seu grande amor.

Ao escutá-lo, Draco não pôde evitar sentir que um alarme se acendia dentro de sua mente. De alguma estranha maneira, Oliver fazia uma comparação da que alguma vez fosse sua relação com Blaise, com essa formosa lenda. Oliver seguiu falando, ignorante do efeito que suas palavras tinham causado no loiro.

-Os cavalos de mar também representam a fidelidade –Draco teve que aceitar que essa parte era muito verdadeira. O moreno prosseguiu. –Eles se mantêm fiéis ao mesmo colega durante toda sua vida. Inclusive se um dos membros do casal morre, é improvável que o cavalo de mar sobrevivente busque um novo colega. Da mesma forma, se um é pescado, o outro continuará o resto de sua vida só.

Draco só suspirou, admitindo que todo isso era verdadeiro. Mas ele sabia bem que ainda que Oliver tivesse a ilusão de que sua vida com Blaise tinha sido tão formosa como a desses belos peixes, tinha algo que ignorava e que ele não podia passar por alto: Blaise não tinha sido precisamente um casal fiel. Isso rompia por completo qualquer comparação feita por Oliver.

-Às vezes sonho... que o fantasma de Blaise vem a mim, e me pede que me vá com ele –Draco franziu o cenho ao o escutar, e o alarme dentro de sua mente começou a piscar mais rápido. –Mas desaparece antes de que eu possa lhe responder.

-Não o faria, Verdade? –Oliver olhou-o com curiosidade ao escutar um deixo de preocupação em sua voz. –Se ele te pedisse... não se iria com ele.

-Tenho razões muito importantes para ficar-me aqui –Oliver sorriu enquanto descansava suas mãos sobre seu ventre, onde um pequeno corpinho já começava a se apreciar baixo a bata branca. –Ademais... eu não sou um cavalo de mar. Ainda que dentro de uns meses parecerei.

Draco sorriu ao imaginar-se a Oliver tão grávido como um cavalo de mar, e o gracioso do pensamento conseguiu o tranquilizar um pouco.

Horas mais tarde, e tendo deixado o assunto de seu pai e a Casa dos gritos para outra ocasião, Draco recordava a confissão de Oliver sobre seus sonhos. Talvez era algo normal que o moreno sonhasse com quem fosse seu companheiro. O estranho, era que a ele não lhe tinha ocorrido o mesmo. A razão podia dever-se a que Blaise tinha tido a oportunidade de se despedir dele, e de Oliver não.

Talvez Blaise manifestava sua necessidade de contato com Oliver, na forma de um fantasma que se lhe aparecia no meio de seus sonhos. Isso era o que Draco queria crer. Em realidade desejava crê-lo, porque a só ideia de que o fantasma de Blaise pudesse se levar a Oliver a onde queira que se encontrasse, fazia que seu coração se encolhesse de profundo medo.

Draco abraçou seu travesseiro e fechou os olhos, decidido a não seguir torturando sua mente com todos esses pensamentos. Minutos mais tarde, caía em um inquieto sonho pregado de cavalos de mar grávidos e fantasmas levando-lhes bem longe, até onde ele era incapaz dos atingir.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Para Severus, no novo dia chegou bem mais cedo do que tivesse querido, pois não tinha dormido nem sequer três horas. Com o cansaço enviando pulsadas na cada músculo de seu corpo, deixou o calor do corpo de Harry contra sua vontade e arranjou-se o mais rápido que pôde, pois sabia que Sirius não demoraria em buscar em seu laboratório para lhe dar sua resposta sobre a proposta que lhe fizesse a tarde anterior.

Esperava que seu encontro com Black não lhe tirasse demasiado tempo. Tinha intenções de tomar o café da manha em companhia de seu companheiro antes de marchar-se a dar classes. Depositou um ligeiro beijo na testa de Harry tentando não o acordar, antes de dirigir ao laboratório. Se entreteve repassando algumas páginas do livro de Flamel até que escutou uns firmes toques na grossa madeira da porta que ligava com o corredor exterior.

Sem interromper sua leitura, o homem lançou um feitiço e a porta abriu-se no que Sirius interpretou como um convite. O professor dirigiu-lhe uma seca mirada a modo de saúdo, que foi correspondida da mesma forma quando o animago buscou algum lugar onde se sentar, enquanto repassava em sua mente as mesmas palavras que à cada momento repetisse a tarde anterior.

Severus pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se a seu frigorífico em tanto Sirius examinava com a mirada a cada rincão do pequeno quarto, onde a mesa de trabalho coberta de material de laboratório ressaltava no centro sobre os demais objetos. Suspirou, nervoso ao resultar-lhe difícil assimilar que talvez a partir desse mesmo dia teria que trabalhar nesse lugar com Severus Snape.

Sirius deixou de olhar a seu redor para enfocar sua atenção para o homem que agora se encontrava sentado em sua mesa de trabalho. Severus tinha-se colocado suas luvas de pele de Dragão e manipulava com cuidado uma substância viscosa e transparente que acabava de extrair de um pequeno frasco, e depositava mal uma gota sobre um cristal. Ao instante, a gota pareceu fazer-me bem mais grande.

-Esse é o veneno de Nagini? –Severus assentiu em silêncio, sem apartar sua atenção do que estava fazendo.

O animago dedicou-se a observar enquanto o professor lançava um feitiço sobre a gota de veneno e esta se dividia em centos de gotinhas de diferentes cores e texturas. Após consultar o livro, Severus anotou algo no pergaminho a seu lado e com a pipeta recolheu uma gotinha de cor laranja com pontinhos verdes. Pensava perguntar, mas o professor respondeu-lhe antes de que pudesse formular qualquer pergunta.

-Acabo de separar uma das muitas enzimas do veneno. –informou-lhe enquanto tomava o tubo com plasma e depositava nele a enzima. –A cada cor indica um tipo diferente de enzima. Tenho analisado mais de cem até agora e como poderá ver, faltam muitas mais por identificar.

-E todas têm efeitos diferentes? –o professor assentiu sem deixar de tomar o tempo de coagulação da mostra de plasma. Negou com a cabeça quando viu que não se formava nenhum coágulo. Sirius tinha passado a noite estudando os conceitos anotados no pergaminho em vários livros de sua biblioteca pessoal, e pôde entender que o professor não tinha dado ainda com a enzima tipo Trombina. –Sendo tantas, não me estranha que não encontre ainda a que está buscando.

-Como pode observar, não é algo difícil –Severus marcou a mostra cultivada e a guardou em outra parte do frigorifico, junto às demais. Ainda que nesse momento não lhe serviam não se tinha desfeito de nenhuma, pois mais adiante poderia servir para outros experimentos relacionados com o veneno de Nagini. –O importante desse processo é levar o controle da cada enzima que se vai encontrando, para não as repetir.

-Isso é tudo o que há que fazer? –Severus negou com um movimento de cabeça. Com um feitiço, esterilizou o material de trabalho e as luvas que acabava de ocupar e só até então se tomou uma pausa para lhe explicar ao animago.

-Esse é só o primeiro passo. Quando encontre as enzimas que estou buscando deverei provar a capacidade de uma para coagular, e a de outra para desfazer os coágulos. Só até então poderei começar com a elaboração da poção para Harry. O livro de Flamel também contém fórmulas de várias poções que poderiam me ajudar. Só será questão de encontrar a que tenha os ingredientes corretos de acordo ao caso específico de Harry. Esse será o segundo passo.

-Isso parece difícil.

-Não é tanto, em realidade –com grande cuidado e respeito, o professor tomou o presente que Flamel lhe fizesse, e que sempre mantinha aberto em alguma página desde a noite em que o colocasse sobre sua mesa de trabalho. –Enquanto leve a cabo os passos um e dois, este livro me será de grande ajuda até então. O verdadeiro problema virá a partir do terceiro passo.

Severus já não falou mais. Em mudança, folheou o livro de Flamel e seguiu fazendo anotações sem se perceber da mirada de preocupação do animago, que a essas alturas já não estava muito seguro de poder fazer esse trabalho. A só ideia de cometer um erro por mais pequeno que fosse, significava um risco muito grande para a vida de seu afilhado.

-Talvez... deveria buscar a alguém mais capacitado para este trabalho –Severus levantou a mirada do livro, para a tornar grave quando a dirigiu para o animago. –Não é que não deseje o fazer, é só que... se chegasse a equivocar-me...

-Severus? Está aí? –ambos homens se sobressaltaram ao escutar a voz de Harry. A porta que ligava às habitações privadas se abriu. –Severus?

-Que não saiba que estou aqui –a angústia foi palpável na voz de Sirius. O professor olhou ao animago com seriedade e assentiu em silêncio antes de sair do privado para aproximar ao rapaz.

-Olá, Harry... Não acha que é muito temporão para estar acordado? –Harry estendeu ambas mãos para encontrar com seu companheiro. –E sua bengala?

-Deixei-o na habitação. Ontem à noite dormi-me esperando-te. –ignorante da presença de seu padrinho, Harry acariciou o rosto maduro e seus irises verdes fecharam-se quando Severus correspondeu a seu caricia. –E hoje acordei e também não estava aí... faz favor... diga-me que não voltou a passar a noite em claro...

Enquanto falavam, Sirius assomou-se pela porta e seu coração bateu com força quando viu a Harry recém levantado, seus cabelos alborotados e seu pijama arrugada.  _"Meu menino..."_  Suspirou, resistindo a forte tentação de acercar-se a ele e envolver entre seus braços.

Queria pedir-lhe perdão. Queria dizer-lhe quanto sentia todo o passado. Queria perguntar-lhe se podia voltar a ser seu padrinho. Mas o temor a ser recusado e que com isso seu coração terminasse de se romper foi bem mais forte, e só deu meia volta para voltar ao interior do privado. Ainda não estava pronto para ver a Snape com seu afilhado.

-Já tínhamos falado disto, Severus –o professor pôde advertir o tom de moléstia na voz de seu companheiro. –Prometeu que não voltaria a abusar das poções revitalizadoras e que descansaria mais pelas noites...

-E estou fazendo. Dormi algumas horas e sinto-me pronto para começar no dia...

-Quantas horas? Dois? Três? Acha que com isso é suficiente? –Severus guardou silêncio, sem ânimos de enganá-lo. Harry notou a vacilação em seu companheiro e seu rosto molesto mudou a um de grande preocupação. –Sei que tudo isto o está fazendo por mim, e não sabe quanto o valorizo... mas não está bem que arrisque sua vida e a de seus estudantes por não render em classe.

-Tenho tudo baixo controle. –Severus envolveu ao rapaz entre seus braços e Harry apoiou a cabeça sobre seu peito, aspirando seu perfume que tanto amava. –E ainda que agora a investigação vá algo lenta, quando encontre as enzimas que busco tudo será bem mais rápido.

-Quando te disse que você poderia me ajudar a encontrar a solução a meu problema, jamais me imaginei que se comprometeria desta maneira. Acho que o melhor seria que deixasse o do veneno e víssemos a possibilidade de me operar.

-De jeito nenhum, Harry. Sabe que o risco de uma operação é demasiado grande –sua voz se escutou decidida e Harry soube que não poderia fazer nada para o convencer. –Escuta... acabo de conseguir um auxiliar para a investigação.

-Essa é uma grande notícia! –o rosto do rapaz alumiou-se ao saber que seu companheiro já não trabalharia sozinho. –Quem é?

Severus ia responder, mas recordou a angústia na voz de Sirius ao pedir-lhe que Harry não se inteirasse de sua presença. Supôs que também não quereria que seu afilhado soubesse que ele seria seu auxiliar na investigação.

-Não posso te dizer por agora, mas sim te posso adiantar que será de grande ajuda. Se tudo sai bem, essa pessoa estará trabalhando comigo no laboratório.

-Então... suponho que esta noite sim dormirá a meu lado... –conforme com essa singela explicação, Harry já não fez mais perguntas ao respeito e depositou um úmido beijo em seus lábios. Severus correspondeu ao beijo e começou a pôr-se nervoso quando seu companheiro tentou desfazer da fileira de botões de sua jaqueta. –Harry... espera... aqui não...

-Por que não? Estamos sozinhos... –como pôde, Severus se desfez das mãos travessas que já exploravam por embaixo de sua camisa. Fazendo copio de toda sua força de vontade, o conduziu para o corredor que dava a suas habitações privadas. –Que sucede?

-Sucede que já quase é hora das classes e não temos tomado café da manha. –reconhecendo a razão nas palavras de seu companheiro, Harry suspirou e deixou em paz os botões negros, que com um feitiço voltaram a seus respectivos lugares. –Por que não se dá um banho no que peço o café da manhã?

-Se não há outra opção... mas terá que ser frio –Harry lhe deu as costas e com passos vacilantes se encaminhou para o quarto. –Melhor ainda, será morno e me vou demorar...

Severus afogou um gemido ante a clara insinuação de seu companheiro. Mesmo assim, resistiu-se a sucumbir à ideia de acompanhar-lhe e com um sopro de frustração regressou ao laboratório, onde encontrou a Sirius com as luvas de Dragão postos. Em silêncio, observou ao animago enquanto com cuidado, separava uma das enzimas do veneno com o mesmo feitiço que Severus utilizasse momentos antes. Com isso, soube que o padrinho de seu companheiro acabava de aceitar sua proposta.

-E agora, Que faço? –perguntou o animago, enquanto sustentava a pipeta com mão nervosa. Seguiu ao professor quando este se dirigiu à frigorifico, onde lhe entregou uma mostra de plasma para que seguisse com o experimento. O animago só precisou umas quantas instruções mais de parte do professor para entender o que devia fazer.

-O fará sempre da mesma forma, até encontrar as enzimas que buscamos –assinalou uma página no livro de Flamel enquanto continuava. –A cada vez que o faça terá que consultar que enzima é a que tens encontrado, e se mesmo assim tem dúvidas, então me perguntará a mim.

-Disse que trabalharíamos juntos baixo certas condições. –perguntou Sirius quando viu que o professor já se dirigia para a saída do privado. –Que condições são essas?

-Nada do outro mundo, Black. Só recordar que enquanto estejamos no meio da investigação, deveremos deixar nossas diferenças lá afora. –Sirius assentiu, consciente que era o melhor se queria que Harry se recuperasse cedo. –Aqui adentro trabalharemos, e se em algum momento sente tentado a lançar-me alguma maldição, terá que ser fora de meus aposentos –Severus anotou umas palavras em um pergaminho, que lhe entregou ao animago enquanto continuava. –Essa é a contrassenha para entrar ao laboratório. Poderá fazer a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. O senhor Malfoy trabalha aqui, e com ele também deverá levar a festa em paz.

-Harry já o sabe?

-Não lhe disse nada. Se quer que ele saiba, terá que falar com ele –Sirius assentiu em silêncio ante as palavras de Severus, compreendendo que esse "falar com ele" não só significaria lhe dizer que seria o auxiliar de Severus no laboratório. E ele estava consciente que para buscar a reconciliação com sua afilhado devia ser paciente, pois Harry precisaria tempo para lhe permitir. –Ele quase não sai de nossos aposentos, a não ser que seja para visitar aos Weasley ou dar um passeio com Draco ou com Lupin.

Sirius interpretou esse último comentário como um convite para poder visitar a seu afilhado à hora que ele quisesse. Ia dizer algo, mas Severus se lhe adiantou enquanto abria a porta que ligava a seus aposentos. Sirius viu seu relógio e soube que ao professor já se lhe fazia tarde para ir a classes.

-No frigorifico estão o veneno de Nagini e o plasma. Se chegar a esgotar o plasma deverá avisar-me para conseguir mais no Banco de Sangue. Pode começar quando o deseje.

-Começarei agora mesmo –Severus assentiu em silêncio e saiu fechando a porta. Sirius ficou um instante no mesmo lugar, escutando o eco dos firmes passos do professor, fazendo-se a cada vez mais longínquos. Voltou à pequena habitação onde momentos antes e se concentrou na análise do veneno de Nagini, fechando sua mente a qualquer pensamento sobre o que Harry e Snape pudessem estar fazendo em suas habitações privadas, a só uns quantos metros de onde ele se encontrava.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ajustando com elegância o fino broche de ouro no engrace de sua túnica, Lucius terminou de arranjar-se e dirigiu sua mirada azul para o sofá, onde Remus ainda dormia. Depositou um ligeiro beijo em seus lábios e como viu que seu companheiro mal se movia, decidiu não o acordar. Iria à enfermaria onde com segurança, Draco já o estaria esperando para acompanhar em sua sessão de fisioterapia. Após isso, voltaria à Casa dos Gritos para tomar café com Remus.

Enfeitiçou o Salgueiro Boxeador para evitar que o golpeasse e saiu pelo único acesso da Casa, que tinha tido que ampliar com magia para passar com maior comodidade. Aspirou o ar fresco da manhã e ajustou suas finas luvas sobre suas mãos geladas. Ao longe, o Castelo mal podia vislumbrar-se devido à espessa neblina dessas horas temporãs. Mas Lucius sabia que por dentro começava a buir com o acordar dos professores e estudantes que não demorariam em encher o Grande Comedor.

Sem desejos de fazer esperar a seu filho e a seu terapeuta, Lucius elevou sua cadeira para dirigir ao castelo. Acabava de fazê-lo quando escutou uma voz por trás dele. Surpreendido, deu meia volta para encontrar-se de frente com as cinzas olhos de Draco. O rapaz dirigiu sua mirada para a entrada da Casa dos Gritos e Lucius soube que seu filho o tinha visto sair desse lugar.

-Esses são os compromissos de negócios dos que tanto me fala? –a voz de seu filho soava muito molesta. Lucius negou com a cabeça quando o rapaz deu meia volta para se afastar em direção contrária à do Castelo. Com um suspiro, Lucius seguiu-o até que Draco se deteve ao pé de uma pequena colina, a uns metros da Casa.

-Nunca te disse que fossem compromissos de negócios. –seu filho lhe olhou com receio, em seu rosto uma sombra que Lucius não soube interpretar se era de decepção ou raiva. –Draco... há algo que é necessário que saiba de uma vez...

-Não quero o saber... –ainda que Lucius já o esperava, não pôde deixar de se sentir ofuscado ante a atitude tão doída de seu único filho. –Não quero que me diga que entre esse professor e você há algo mais que uma amizade... porque não estou disposto ao aceitar.

-Pois terá que o fazer, porque Remus e eu temos uma relação.

Draco fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos, negando-se a admitir uma verdade que no fundo já sabia, mas que se negava a reconhecer. Já o via vir. Na cada jantar que compartilhavam, na cada uma das sessões nas que Remus ocupava seu lugar. Na cada uma de suas miradas e gestos quando estavam juntos. Lucius observou a seu filho, desejando poder adivinhar todo o que pensava e o que sentia a esse respeito.

-Como tens sido capaz de enredar-te com o primeiro que se te tem posto enfrente? –Lucius dirigiu-lhe uma mirada muito séria de advertência, que fez que Draco reconsiderasse sua pergunta. –Tão cedo tens deixado de amar a minha mãe?

-Disse-te uma vez e repito, Draco. Sempre amarei a sua mãe.

-Então... O que há entre ele e você, só é passageiro? –perguntou o rapaz, crendo ter entendido as palavras de seu pai. –Mesmo assim... deve esperar um tempo prudente...

-Equivoca-te. O que há entre nós é algo sério. –seu filho o olhou sem entender. –Une-me um sentimento muito forte para ele.

Um incômodo momento de silêncio seguiu à resposta de Lucius. Vencido, Draco sentou-se sobre uma pedra e suspirou. Não podia culpar a seu pai por buscar a alguém mais para mitigar a dor pela perda da que fosse sua esposa. E muito menos podia odiar a Lupin. O homem era demasiado doce e cortês como para que alguém pudesse ser capaz de lhe guardar semelhante sentimento.

-Isso significa que o ama?

-Assim é. –respondeu seu pai sem vacilar, e a Draco não pôde evitar lhe doer a rapidez com a que seu pai respondeu a sua pergunta.

-Mas... acaba-me de dizer que ama a minha mãe. Que sempre a amará... Como pode o amar a ele também?

Lucius acercou sua cadeira até ficar em frente a seu filho. Levantou seu queixo e fez-lhe olhar aos olhos.

-Sei que te vai molestar o que te vou dizer, mas é a verdade... eu amava a Remus desde muito antes de conhecer a sua mãe. Foi em nossa época de estudantes. Tivéssemos seguido juntos, mas nossos caminhos tomaram rumos muito diferentes...

-Enganou a minha mãe com ele durante todos esses anos?

-De jeito nenhum! –o rosto de Lucius converteu-se em uma fria máscara de enfado, e Draco desejou não ter sido o causante disso. –Sempre lhe foi fiel a sua mãe, desde o dia em que a conheci. Enquanto estivemos juntos só tive olhos para ela.

-Então... Quando decidiu regressar com ele?

-A noite da última batalha... ficamos em que o tentaríamos. Estamos juntos desde então –Lucius deu as costas a seu filho, recordando aquela noite na que a incerteza de ver um novo amanhecer lhe tinha pesado mais que nunca. –Sei que não está de acordo dado o pouco tempo desde que sua mãe... mas não vou deixar a Remus. Não outra vez.

-E eu não penso te pedir que o deixe. –Lucius entrecerrou os olhos ao o escutar. Interessado por saber a onde queria chegar Draco, permaneceu em silêncio enquanto seu filho continuava. –Compreendo que não importa o que eu possa pensar de tudo isto. Se tem decidido refazer sua vida, está em todo seu direito.

-Dá-me gosto que o compreenda.

-Não me oporei a sua relação com ele... –Draco levantou-se da pedra e enfrentou-se a mirada azul de seu pai. –Mas isso não significa que deva estar presente para o ver.

-Que quer dizer com isso?

-Que deixarei nossos aposentos em Hogwarts e voltarei a casa –antes de que Draco se marchasse Lucius se atravessou em seu caminho, sua mirada tão serena como a que agora sustentava seu filho.

-Não será necessário que te marches... –o rapaz sentiu que se formava um nodo em sua garganta quando seu pai concluiu: -Porque eu serei o que se vá.

-Está bem. Se você assim o deseja... –Draco afastou-se, seus passos orgulhosos e decididos quando tomou o caminho que o conduziria para o Castelo.

Lucius ficou um momento mais, tratando de entender a atitude de seu filho. Sabia que tinha tomado a decisão correta ao ser ele quem se marchasse de Hogwarts. Mas também sabia que com sua partida, tinha perdido o tempo todo ganhado ao lado de Draco. Algo em seu peito começou a doer, mas não quis fazer caso a essa desagradável sensação.

Consultou seu relógio. Não fazia sentido fazer esperar mais ao terapeuta. Apressou seu caminho à enfermaria com a amarga certeza de que agora, seu filho já não estaria aí para o acompanhar.

\\*\\*\\*\\**\\*\\*\\*\\* \

Remus esticou-se baixo a colcha café e abriu os olhos ao sentir que Lucius não estava a seu lado. Supôs que se tinha marchado a sua sessão de fisioterapia e que não tinha querido o acordar. O cômodo cadeirão fez-se muito grande para ele e se desfazendo da coberta se pôs de pé para se esticar. O fogo da lareira estava por extinguir-se e apressou-se a reavivar o fogo antes de dirigir à saída para tomar um pouco de ar puro.

Lá fora, cobriu-se os olhos por um momento para evitar que a nascente luz da alva o deslumbrara, como ocorria sempre que a lua cheia estava tão próxima. Estranhado ao ver que o Salgueiro Boxeador estava tranquilo, Remus chegou à conclusão que Lucius talvez tinha esquecido romper o feitiço que lhe impedia se mover. Repreendendo com o pensamento, reanimou ao velho Salgueiro e caminhou alguns metros para desentupir seus agarrotados músculos.

Só tinha dado uns quantos passos para além da casa quando escutou vozes alteradas. Imaginando que pudessem ser estudantes dos últimos cursos organizando alguma briga, se apressou a rodear a pequena colina que o separava deles. Deteve-se, surpreendido ao descobrir que as vozes lhe eram muito familiares. Sem saber como proceder ante o que presenciava contra sua própria vontade, decidiu dar meia volta e voltar à Casa. Talvez mais tarde Lucius lhe explicasse a razão pela qual discutia com seu filho.

-Como tens sido capaz de enredar-te com o primeiro que se te tem posto enfrente? –as palavras de Draco chegaram nítidas a seus sensíveis ouvidos. Deteve-se no ato e regressou sobre seus passos para ocultar por trás de uma árvore. O que escutou depois fez que uma dor muito grande se alojara em seu peito, lhe impedindo respirar com normalidade. –Tão cedo tem deixado de amar a minha mãe?

-Disse uma vez e repito, Draco. Sempre amarei a sua mãe...

Remus já não quis escutar mais. Deixou seu refúgio por trás da árvore e retirou-se do lugar com a mesma discrição com a que chegasse. Na Casa dos Gritos, deixou-se cair sobre o cadeirão e abraçou-se a si mesmo, percebendo sobre seu próprio corpo o fino perfume de quem fazia uns minutos ainda considerava seu companheiro. Tinha sido um iluso.

Dentro de seu próprio desejo por ser amado, ele tinha achado que ao fim alguém poderia ser capaz de se entregar a ele, sem reservas nem preconceitos. Tinha-se permitido mandar ao rincão mais longínquo de seu coração o amor para quem sabia que nunca lhe amaria, para se dar a oportunidade de voltar a se apaixonar e sonhar com que esta vez seria diferente. Ele pensava que tinha feito o correto ao se dar outra oportunidade e com isso, conseguir que seu coração já não seguisse sangrando.

Apertou com força os punhos, desejando que a dor que estava sentindo passasse, como tudo em sua vida passava sem deixar impressão. Lucius nunca o amaria, e ele mesmo acabava de lhe o confirmar com essas palavras. Ele nunca esqueceria a sua esposa. Nunca deixaria de a amar e ele só passaria a ser em sua vida algo passageiro, que mais cedo que tarde afastaria de seu lado. "Já passará. Como tudo passa nesta vida..." Tinha-lhe dito a Harry alguma vez.

Quão equivocado estava. Porque ainda que assim o desejasse, Lucius Malfoy já estava muito dentro de seu ser. Encolheu-se sobre o cadeirão, um soluço baixo surgindo de sua garganta. Que singelo tinha sido deixar de amar a Sirius e se apaixonar de Lucius! Que fácil deixar que seu coração voltasse a bater com novas ilusões e esperanças!

E daí doloroso era cair na penosa realidade de que Lucius nunca seria para ele... porque quando se trata de vencer a um rival no amor, não há nada mais difícil que lutar contra um fantasma.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A maior parte de todos os maus lembranças que Hermione guardava sobre o tal Ronald Weasley, eram discussões cujos motivos –por uma estranha razão-, não conseguia recordar. Mas supunha que não devia se levar muito bem com ele, se a maior parte do tempo lhe passavam brigando. Segundo seu diário, ela o tinha conhecido a bordo do trem e tinham sido parceiros durante esse primeiro ano no Colégio de Hogwarts.

Tal como lhe prometesse à doutora Sayers, Hermione se tinha dado pressa em ler seu diário e agora sabia todo o bom que tinha sucedido com ela ao longo de seu primeiro ano no Colégio. Tinha-se voltado amiga de Ron, e de um menino chamado Harry. Também recordava algumas coisas, como uma noite de lua em um escuro bosque em companhia de um semi-gigante, do que também falava em seu diário, e a um garoto loiro os molestando o tempo todo.

Nesse diário mencionava muito a Lord Voldemort, um nome que ela tivesse desejado ter esquecido, mas que permanecia fresco em sua memória. Como todo o mau que o Dementador lhe tinha deixado ao se levar suas boas lembranças a mudança de seu frio beijo. E o diário também falava de um homem vestido de negro que o tempo todo lhes tirava pontos. Um homem ao que recordava muito bem: Severus Snape, seu professor de poções. Mas também tinha muitas coisas escritas em seu diário que ela desejava recordar, em vão.

Hermione levantou a mirada e desde seu lugar no terraço, viu à doutora Sayers atendendo a uma pessoa à que não pôde distinguir. Pressurosa, fechou o diário e deixou-o sobre a banquinha branca. Se alisou bata-a de hospital e acomodou nervosa, os longos mechas castanhos que se alborotavam ao redor de seu rosto corado. Desde muito temporão, a doutora tinha-lhe dito que sua primeira visita chegaria às dez da manhã. Ao ver que a doutora Sayers saía de seu escritório e se dirigia para ela, soube que Ronald Weasley já estava aí.

-É ele? Está aqui? –a doutora Sayers assentiu e tomando seu braço convidou-a a sentar-se na banquinha, junto a ela.

-Ele já está ao tanto de toda tua situação. E sabe que há algumas coisas que ainda... não está pronta para assimilar –Hermione a olhou, sem compreender suas palavras de tudo. Mas a doutora só moveu a mão enquanto continuava. –São coisas sobre sua vida que irá conhecendo você mesma conforme avanços na leitura de seus diários. É melhor assim. Não se surpreenda se ele... não responde a todas suas perguntas.

-Entendo. Só falaremos sobre o que tenho lido, sem tratar de ir para além. –Hermione tomou seu diário e o apertou contra seu peito. –Eu também não me sinto pronta para me inteirar de tudo.

-Agora está pronta para receber a sua primeira visita? –a garota pareceu duvidá-lo. –Se ainda acha que é muito cedo, podemos deixar para outro dia. Não quero que se sinta pressionada.

-Está bem. Estou pronta... creio –Hermione suspirou enquanto punha-se de pé, alisando seu rebelde cabeleira. –Vejo-me bem?

-Vê preciosa –a doutora Sayers sorriu ante o gesto coquete de seu paciente. –Não se preocupe, tudo sairá bem.

Hermione observou à doutora afastar-se de regresso a seu escritório. Parada no meio do terraço e mais nervosa que nunca, repassou a toda pressa as palavras escritas em seu diário.

-Chama-se Ronald Weasley... e conheci-o no trem... é meu amigo... e é...

-Olá, Hermione... –uma voz por trás dela a surpreendeu e o diário escapou de suas mãos. Hermione agachou-se a toda pressa para o recolher, sem se atrever ao olhar.

Permaneceu com os olhos fechados, seu diário apertado contra seu peito. Nervoso, ele só a observava sem dizer nada. Ela falaria quando estivesse preparada. Após um longo momento, Hermione respirou com força e cruzou seu olhada café com uns olhos cinzas que a olhavam com profundo carinho. Ela só abriu a boca, sem que uma só palavra conseguisse sair dela. Tremendo, acercou uma mão a seu rosto e acariciou com delicadeza as sardas que enfeitavam seu nariz.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, uma lágrima solitária deslizando por sua bochecha. Hermione secou-a com sua mão, enquanto iam a ela as lembranças da última vez que o visse, a noite da batalha. Recordou a um grupo de Aurores rodeados por dezenas de Dementadores, uma maldição golpeando o corpo do rapaz que agora se encontrava parado em frente a ela. A um Dementador envolvendo em um beijo frio.

-Hermione... –ela reagiu à voz suave que a chamava de regresso. E alongando sua mão tomou a rosa vermelha que ele lhe oferecia, sem deixar de olhar.

-Vermelho...

Mais lembranças foram a sua mente. Uns gêmeos que a faziam enojar muito, e a uma mulher de baixa estatura e corpo roliça repreendendo por tudo. Recordou uma lareira acendida e uma longa mesa cheia de pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo sobre a guerra que se avizinhava. Todos eles diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. Todos eles com pecas no nariz e cabelos vermelhos. Como vermelha era a rosa em sua mão. Como vermelho era o cabelo desse rapaz, cujo nome veio a seus lábios sem necessidade de que ela tivesse que o recordar.

-Ron...

Hermione acariciou com doçura os suaves cabelos vermelhos, e quando Ron tomou sua mão para a encerrar entre as dele, ela soube que a partir desse momento tudo estaria bem.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Oculto na parte mais profunda do Beco Knockturn, Mark esperava a chegada das pessoas às que tinha citado essa noite para falar de negócios. Passava da uma da madrugada e sua árida túnica mal conseguia lhe isolar do frio, que a essa hora já era insuportável. Ocultou a enorme cicatriz de seu rosto com sua própria capa quando uma luxuosa carruagem negra se deteve em frente ao beco, cobrindo a entrada em quase sua totalidade.

À luz da lua cheia, Mark pôde distinguir a alta silhueta de um homem que descia da carruagem e que com passo ligeiro se aproximava para ele, a varinha empunhada em sua mão esquerda. Sentiu algo parecido ao alívio ao saber que só teria que fazer arranjos com um deles. Tinha-lhe custado muito trabalho contatá-los sem chamar demasiada atenção, e sabia o risco que implicava enredar-se em tratos com pessoas que sabia tão perigosas. Mas mesmo assim, o risco valia a pena com tal de conseguir o que se propunha.

O homem deteve-se em frente a ele, no instante em que uma nuvem ocultava a presença da lua. A voz do estranho surgiu em forma de um longo sussurro, que fez que os pelos da nuca se lhe arrepiassem e a mão lhe tremesse enquanto sustentava com força a orla da túnica contra seu rosto marcado. Colou-se por instinto contra a parede do beco quando o homem estendeu a mão direita, ao que parece esperando que Mark lhe entregasse algo.

Compreendendo o gesto, Mark extraiu um grosso facho de bilhetes do gastado bolso de sua calça, que lhe entregou com mão trémula. O homem contou-o, e ainda que Mark esforçava-se por distinguir seu rosto na escuridão não pôde ver o gesto de enojo que se desenhou nele, mas sim pôde sentir a ponta de sua varinha quando o outro a apoiou contra seu corpo, antes de voltar a escutar a ameaçadora voz bem perto de seu ouvido.

-Isto não é nem a quarta parte do que lembramos –Mark engoliu saliva e negou com a cabeça, suor frio escorregando por seu frente. –Se não tinha o dinheiro completo, para que diabos me fez vir?

-Faz favor... deixe-me explicar-lhe... –o outro entrecerrou os olhos, esperando. –Há um trabalho que devo fazer, mas para isso preciso que me entregue o que lhe encarreguei.

-Pretende que te entregue o pedido sem receber todo meu pagamento? –Mark apertou os dentes pela dor que lhe causava a ponta da varinha contra uma de suas costelas. –Dá-me uma razão que me convença de não te matar por me ter feito vir em vão a estas horas.

-Dinheiro. Muito dinheiro... se tudo salgue como o planejo –Mark sentiu que a pressão sobre suas costelas diminuía, e soube que tinha conseguido captar sua atenção. –É um dos homens mais ricos do Mundo Mágico. Será um grande golpe. Asseguro-lhe.

-Pretende sequestrá-lo?

-A ele não... a seu filho –o homem entrecerrou os olhos, incrédulo. –É seu único filho, e sei que me dará tudo o que me peça. O que seja.

-Para isso precisa a varinha que me pediu? –Mark assentiu. –E daí faz-te pensar que terá sucesso?

-Porque tenho tudo bem planejado. Tenho estado vigiando desde faz em várias semanas. Ele viaja a Hogsmeade a cada determinado tempo e frequenta sempre os mesmos lugares. Tudo está bem calculado.

Um ruído escutou-se nas cercanias e o homem apontou com a varinha para o lugar de onde provia. Um gato negro saiu dentre as sombras para perder-se entre os botes de lixo empilhados no fundo do beco. Sabendo que qualquer poderia escutar sua conversa, fez que Mark o seguisse de volta a carruagem. Já dentro, o homem convocou umas taças de whisky de fogo e lançou um feitiço silenciador.

-Alguém mais trabalhará contigo? –perguntou-lhe sem deixar de observar a desagradável cicatriz que cobria o rosto do homem sentado em frente a ele. Antes de responder, Mark apressou o conteúdo da taça até esvaziá-la.

-Não. Estou só nisso. Os ganhos serão rugosas, asseguro-lhe –o outro não disse nada. Permaneceu em silêncio meditando a cada uma de suas palavras. De seu bolso, extraiu uma varinha que não era a sua e a estendeu para Mark, mas não deixou que a tomasse.

-Sugiro-te que não a use a não ser que seja necessário –lhe advertiu o homem. –Não quererá que o Ministério averigue o porque uma varinha está sendo utilizada se seu dono já está morto.

-Só a preciso para uma coisa –respondeu Mark, sem decolar seus olhos do cobiçado objeto. –Após isso me desfarei dela. Prometo.

-Quando tens planejado dar o golpe? –frustrado, Mark viu como o homem deixava a varinha roubada fora de seu alcance.

-Só preciso em uns dias mais e o terei tudo pronto. –a taça em sua mão se encheu de novo e Mark deu conta dela ante a mirada impassível do estranho.

-Quero o cinquenta por cento dos ganhos –Mark rechinou os dentes, negando-se a aceitar semelhante trato. –Ou terá que buscar uma varinha em outra parte.

-Está bem... aceito. –a varinha foi-lhe entregada e ele a ocultou entre suas roupas, um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto marcado. –Já que seremos sócios, gostaria de saber com quem estou tratando.

-Meu nome não te incumbe, de modo que não volte a perguntar. –foi a cortante resposta do homem, e Mark preferiu não insistir. –O importante aqui é que eu sim sei quem é e como te encontrar. E será melhor que não trate de se debochar de mim.

-Asseguro-lhe que não o farei, senhor.

-Mais vale-te que assim seja... –a advertência foi clara em sua voz, e Mark voltou a sentir a varinha do homem, esta vez contra seu peito. –Ou não viverá para o lamentar. Agora, passemos aos detalhes da operação...

Mark assentiu em silêncio, escutando todos os planos de seu novo "sócio". Uma hora depois, o homem desfazia o feitiço silenciador e a porta da carruagem abria-se para deixá-lo sair. Se tudo resultava segundo o planejado, muito cedo sua vida mudaria para sempre. Enquanto observava a carruagem partir, apalpou a varinha embaixo de suas velhas prendas e um retorcido sorriso surcou seus lábios ressecos.

-Muito cedo voltaremos a ver-nos... –murmurou, posando sua mão fria sobre a cicatriz que atravessava seu rosto. –E então farei que me pague com cresces tudo o que perdi por sua culpa...


	40. Lutando contra fantasmas II

A partida de quase todos os estudantes e professores em meados de dezembro, deu ao Castelo um ar de tranquilidade que já precisava. Madame Pomfrey marchou-se a casa, mas não esqueceu deixar a lareira ligada para que Oliver a chamasse por se algo se oferecia. Minerva decidiu ficar a fazer companhia a um dormido Albus; Remus não tinha outro lugar onde passar as férias de Natal, e o professor de poções já vivia em seu laboratório a maior parte do tempo e sem nada mais que fazer, que dedicar a sua investigação sobre o veneno de Nagini.

No meio do pátio central, Sirius caminhava de um lado a outro deixando profundos sulcos sobre a neve. Era a segunda nevada desde que as férias começassem e ainda estava suave, o que fazia que seus pés se afundassem à cada passo que dava. Abrigado com uma grossa capa e um gorro azul que lhe cobria até as orelhas, o animago se detinha de vez em quando para respirar com força, antes de retomar sua incessante andar sobre a fria superfície baixo ele.

Acabava de passar em um mês desde que decidisse aceitar a proposta de Snape de ajudar em seu laboratório, e tudo tinha marchado segundo o lembrado. Poucas eram as vezes que coincidiam, pois durante as horas que ele frequentava o laboratório Snape se encontrava dando classes. Só se viam duas vezes ao dia: uma vez pela manhã para receber instruções; e uma vez pela tarde, para entregar-lhe os resultados de suas investigações.

Mas ao ver-se o professor libertado das classes, as horas compartilhadas nesse pequeno espaço, aumentaram de forma considerável. Em consequência, a tensão da forçada convivência por ambas partes foi tão densa que até o mesmo Harry o notou. Sirius tinha estado presente quando seu afilhado interrogava ao professor sobre essa pesada atmosfera de tensão que captava com tanta força, que o assustava.

Por essa mesma razão, ambos lembraram que a cada vez que sentissem que a atmosfera se carregava demasiado, o mais são fosse que um dos dois abandonasse o laboratório por um bom momento. O que tinha dado como resultado a um Sirius Black abrigado até o pescoço e dando voltas por todo o pátio, a cada determinado tempo. Tinha-lhe comentado a seu psicólogo, e o doutor Sayers tinha-o felicitado instando-lhe a que o tomasse como um bom exercício terapêutico.

Sirius deteve seu andar quando os primeiros copos de neve caíram a seu ao redor. Entardecia e a temperatura baixava de forma drástica. Refugiando-se baixo uma das tantas cornijas que rodeavam o pátio, se recargou sobre uma grossa coluna para observar como os sulcos que ele acabava de formar com suas calcadas, se enchiam pouco a pouco com a neve que agora caía em maior quantidade. O inverno estava-se adiantando e prometia ser bastante frio, sem dúvida alguma.

Suspirou com pesar. O natal estava por chegar, e ele não tinha podido se acercar ainda a Harry. Seu afilhado ignorava que ele era o auxiliar de Severus, pois tinha proibido acercar ao laboratório quando o professor não estivesse presente. Conhecendo-lhe, sabia que era curioso por natureza e não queria que por estar bisbilhotando entre suas coisas pudesse sofrer algum acidente. E Sirius estava satisfeito com essa disposição, e surpreendido de estar –pela primeira vez em sua vida-, de acordo com o professor.

Ainda não encontrava o valor para falar com ele. Muitas vezes observava-o em silêncio quando sentado no cadeirão da sala, Harry lia algum livro com ajuda do feitiço que o professor lhe tinha ensinado. Outras vezes, escutava sua voz enquanto falava com Ron pela Rede Flu. Em uma ocasião e aproveitando que o animago se tinha ficado umas horas mais trabalhando, o mesmo Snape lhe tinha comentado de maneira casual que Harry já dormia. E Sirius tinha compreendido a indireta e antes de retirar-se tinha-se aventurado às habitações privadas, só para se acercar a seu afilhado e depositar um beijo em sua testa.

O animago voltou de seus pensamentos e abraçou-se a si mesmo ao sentir que o frio já começava a ser molesto. Deu a meia volta e respirou profundo antes de dirigir-se de volta às masmorras. Era hora de voltar ao trabalho no laboratório e suportar a presença de Snape umas horas mais. Estava-lhe resultando muito difícil, mas devia reconhecer que o homem estava pondo tudo de sua parte, e o menos que ele devia fazer era tratar de se controlar também.

Estava-o fazendo por Harry, mas também por ele. Suas sessões com o psicólogo estavam rendendo frutos. Ainda que os pesadelos ainda se lhe apresentavam em algumas ocasiões, já não o faziam com a mesma frequência de antes. A lembrança daquele homem de longos cabelos e olhos negros ainda permanecia, e doía. Mas sabia que era labor seu fazer que essa parte de sua vida ficasse atrás, se queria se recuperar e recuperar a Harry.

Graças à ajuda psicológica que recebia, e a que Remus sempre estava aí para lhe escutar e lhe aconselhar, Sirius tinha reconhecido seu grande erro ao achar que o fantasma desse homem seguia vivo na pessoa de Severus. E agora mais que nunca estava consciente que devia lutar com todas suas forças se queria exorciza-lo. Sabia que lhe faltava muito caminho por percorrer, e esperava que chegado o momento, Harry também pudesse o compreender.

Deteve-se em frente à porta do laboratório e pronunciou a contraseña. A porta abriu-se e antes de entrar repetiu em silêncio o que para ele já se tinha voltado parte de sua rutina.

" _Snape não tem a culpa do que me ocorreu..."_

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde o primeiro momento em que teve que depender da cadeira de rodas, Lucius tinha contado a cada dia esperando que chegasse a hora de deixar. E a princípios de dezembro o esforço posto na cada hora de terapias, a dor e o cansaço renderam seus frutos e a cadeira de rodas passou a fazer parte de suas lembranças. Mas quando o doutor Green lhe apresentou a andadeira ortopédica, Lucius esteve tentado a voltar a sua cadeira de rodas.

O cansaço durante suas horas de exercício voltou-se um paraíso, em comparação com o enorme esforço que lhe exigia o andar sobre suas duas pernas com a precária ajuda desse aparelho tão estranho. Era de metal, resistente para suportar sua estatura e peso; com uma barra paralela e duas asas aos lados, dos que se sustentava com ambas mãos. Tinha quatro patas em lugar de uma base. Ao todo, um aparelho bastante pesado que ele tinha que levantar e dirigir para diante e para os lados a cada vez que devia avançar.

Tinha que fazer uso dela durante o tempo todo que precisasse caminhar. A Mansão Malfoy jamais lhe tinha parecido tão grande antes, e a percorrer, tão esgotador. Lucius tinha querido enfeitiçá-la como fizesse com a cadeira, mas sua terapeuta lhe tinha proibido de forma terminante. Tinha que a usar como era devido se queria a deixar no menor tempo possível. E ele tinha desistido de sua ideia, pois desejava voltar a caminhar só sobre suas duas pernas o quanto antes.

Apesar de que esse dia era domingo, o loiro se encontrava na enfermaria praticando seus exercícios. Agora eram diferentes e se enfocavam em fortalecer suas extremidades. Ainda que a sensibilidade na parte baixa de seu corpo tinha regressado por completo em várias semanas atrás, ainda ocupava de vez em quando a tina de hidromassagem. E o enfermeiro que o atendia lhe tinha ensinado a Remus a forma correta de massagear suas pernas para ajudar à circulação. De todas as coisas que devia enfrentar na cada sessão, sem dúvida alguma essa era a parte que mais gostava.

E a Remus parecia gostar-lhe também, pois nunca faltava às sessões e se esforçava em atender a cada uma das instruções do terapeuta. No entanto, estranhava a companhia de Draco. Desde seu regresso à Mansão Malfoy não tinha voltado a cruzar palavra com seu filho. Várias vezes tinha-se topado com ele na enfermaria, quando o rapaz devia entregar alguma poção. Mas em todas essas ocasiões, a presença de Remus impedia a Draco acercar a seu pai.

Para Lucius, era uma clara mensagem de que assim seriam as coisas enquanto sua relação com o professor continuasse, ou até que ele decidisse a aceitar. E conhecendo o que seu filho pensava ao respeito, Lucius temia que nunca ocorresse o segundo. O loiro negou com a cabeça, recusando esse pensamento. Remus e ele já tinham planos para passar a noite de Natal com Severus e Potter. E Draco também estava incluído nesses planos. O problema era que ainda não sabia como lhe propor a seu orgulhoso filho sem temor a receber uma rotunda negativa de sua parte.

Cansado, deixou seus pensamentos a um lado e decidiu que já era suficiente exercício por esse dia. Com ajuda de Remus baixou-se da caminhadora para tomar um descanso. Sentaram-se sobre o solo alfombrado de azul enquanto o professor convocava uma copa de água fresca, que lhe estendeu ao loiro.

-Draco aceitou teu convite para o sábado?

–Não temos falado ainda. –foi a resposta sincera de Lucius. –Mas é melhor fazer à ideia de que não aceitará compartilhar a mesa conosco.

Não obstante a fina discrição de seu companheiro, Remus compreendeu que o "nós", só o incluía a ele.

-Sei que minha presença não lhe é grata, e não lhe culpo por isso. –ao o escutar, Lucius deixou a taça a um lado, molesto. Draco era sua única família e queria-o, mas essa atitude sua começava a lhe incomodar. –Talvez o melhor seja que eu não esteja presente, já terá outras ocasiões para que você e eu celebremos juntos.

-Nada disso, Remus. –sua resposta foi talante. –Não vou permitir que nossos planos se estraguem por culpa das berras de um menino consentido.

A Remus não lhe apetecia a ideia de passar a primeira noite de Natal sem a companhia de Lucius, pelo que decidiu não insistir. Ainda faltavam seis dias, confiava em que teria suficiente tempo para pensar em algum modo de convencer a Draco de aceitar seu convite.

-Gostaria tomar café comigo? –Remus deixou a um lado o tema de Draco e pôs-se de pé. –Depois poderíamos dar um passeio pelo Castelo. Conheço uma sala repleta de antiguidades, acho que te parecerão muito interessantes.

-Obrigado, mas hoje não será possível. –foi a resposta de Lucius, quem não pôde ver o gesto de decepção que se desenhou no rosto de Remus. O loiro consultou seu relógio e apoiou-se em seu companheiro para pôr-se de pé. –Tenho uma cita de negócios.

-Com a sócia da corrente de hotéis? –Lucius assentiu e Remus suspirou com pesar enquanto atingia a andadeira ortopédica para que o loiro se apoiasse nela. –Pensei que já tinha fechado negociações com ela.

-Faltam-nos alguns detalhes por afinar, mas o negócio está quase fechado.

Remus estava muito bem inteirado desse projeto que Lucius estava tão interessado em arrancar. Uma assinatura muito reconhecida tinha-lhe apresentado uma proposta prometedora. Planejavam associar-se com ele para construir três hotéis de Grande Turismo nas Caraíbas. O resultado se conseguiam chegar a um acordo, seria uma sociedade na que Lucius ficaria como sócio principal, com uma participação de cinquenta e um por cento das ações. Uma grande oportunidade de expansão que um empresário como Lucius Malfoy não pensava deixar passar.

E Remus estava feliz por Lucius. Mas o que não lhe tinha muito contente em realidade, era que seu companheiro devia alternar em seus encontros de negócios com uma das principais sócias da corrente. Ele a conhecia só em fotografias divulgadas em algumas revistas, e tinha tido que reconhecer que era uma mulher muito formosa. Lucius só a tinha mencionado uma vez após a primeira reunião, sem mostrar nenhum interesse em especial. Mas quando os encontros de negócios com a futura sócia se repetiram, os focos vermelhos se prenderam na mente de Remus.

-Odeio este aparelho... –o professor fez seus pensamentos a um lado e sorriu com ligeireza, se certificando que a posição de Lucius sobre a andadeira se estabilizasse. –Não vejo a hora de me desfazer dele.

-E fará mais cedo do que te imagina. –seguindo com infinita paciência os vacilantes passos do loiro, se dirigiram à saída do Castelo, onde o carruagem de Lucius já esperava por ele para o levar de regresso a sua mansão. –O doutor Green diz que se o usa com frequência, em dois meses estará caminhando sem ajuda.

-E assim será. Não penso seguir dependendo de nenhum artefato para fazer o que queira. –o loiro sentiu a mão de Remus ao redor de sua cintura, e lhe agradeceu em silêncio quando sentiu que a massageava com macieza baixo a grossa teia do casaco. Era a zona do corpo que mais lhe doía a cada vez que caminhava um longo trecho, como o que agora acabavam de percorrer. Sem decolar a mão de sua cintura, Remus impulsionou a Lucius para o interior da luxuosa carruagem e entrou depois dele, o sustentando com força até que o loiro se pôs cômodo.

-Te verei amanhã cedo para sua terapia, talvez possamos tomar café juntos. –Remus baixou da carruagem e se recargou contra o marco da porta. –Claro... se não tem outro encontro de negócios que atender...

Lucius olhou com firmeza aos olhos de seu companheiro, e um sorriso quase imperceptível aflorou a seus lábios. De um tempo à data o professor portava-se algo mais possesivo do normal. Ele não era tonto, e sabia que Remus estava zeloso de seus citas com a que seria sua sócia. Mas longe de molestar lhe, divertia-lhe e fazia que seu ego se inflasse um pouco mais, se isso era possível. Era uma mulher muito bela, sem dúvida alguma, mas não tinha conseguido o impressionar. Não lhe interessava em absoluto, essa era a verdade. Mesmo assim, gostava de ver a Remus tão zeloso.

Remus regressou ao Castelo depois de despedir-se do loiro. Na privacidade de seus aposentos, chamou a um elfo para pedir o café da manhã enquanto buscava um lugar no solo em frente à lareira. Recargou sua cabeça sobre um dos cadeirões e respirou com força, fechando os olhos. Estava cansado e sentia dor, pois três noites atrás tinha sido Lua Cheia, pelo que algumas feridas ainda não terminavam de fechar.

Mas a moléstia das feridas era o que menos importava, estava acostumado a elas até o ponto de ignorar. A dor sentia-o dentro dele. Desde aquela amanhã na que escutasse a discussão entre Lucius e seu filho, algo tinha mudado em seu comportamento para o loiro. As coisas pareciam estar como sempre, mas ele era diferente. Ignorava se Lucius tinha-se percebido dessa mudança, ou talvez era tão subtil que só ele o notava.

O verdadeiro, era que se estava voltando muito possesivo. Não queria compartilhar a quem apesar de tudo ainda considerava seu companheiro. Não tinha gostado nada saber que Lucius voltaria a de seu antigo lar, aquele que compartilhasse por mais de vinte anos com a que fosse sua esposa. Doía-lhe o só imaginar que ele dormisse em sua cama, aspirando seu perfume e evocando suas lembranças. E para complicar mais as coisas, Lucius acabava de conhecer a outra pessoa. Uma mulher formosa, rica e elegante... o casal perfeito para um homem como ele.

Remus não podia evitar se sentir molesto ao pensar que para Lucius, a sua seguia sendo uma "relação" passageira. Temia que essa mulher fosse capaz de encher o vazio que Narcisa deixasse, e que ele nunca seria capaz de encher. Não queria imaginar que em qualquer momento Lucius decidisse se casar com ela e afastar de sua vida. Como fizesse anos atrás, quando o deixou para se casar com Narcisa. Naquele então se tinha alegrado por ele, e até lhe tinha desejado boa sorte.

Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Agora amava a Lucius e se a história se repetia, ele já não já não seria capaz de resignar-se ao perder outra vez.

\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sentado no parapeito de sua janela, Ron observava a branca paisagem em miniatura no que se tinha convertido o jardim de sua mãe. Com uma caneca de chocolate quente entre suas mãos, descansava sua cabeça sobre o marco de madeira, opacando com sua respiração o frio cristal. Essa mesma manhã tinha ido a ver a Hermione com a intenção de convidar ao jantar de Natal na Toca. Já o tinha discutido com a doutora Sayers e ela não tinha encontrado inconveniente algum, desde que Hermione se sentisse pronta para isso.

Para sua grata surpresa, sua noiva tinha aceitado. A ela lhe entusiasmou a ideia de conhecer à enorme família que tinha seu afortunado amigo. Para a doutora, era uma prova inegável de que sua recuperação ia por muito bom caminho. Hermione tinha-se dado pressa e já ia pelo diário número oito, e em seu terceiro ano no Colégio. Mas por ordens da doutora Sayers, Ron não podia lhe falar ainda de sua relação. Devia esperar a que a mesma Hermione a descobrisse pouco a pouco através de suas memórias.

Por um lado, sentia um grande alívio pelo fato de que ela não lhe perguntasse nada sobre sua vida sentimental. Sua atenção centrava-se em reconhecer o meio que alguma vez a rodeasse. Eram muitas as coisas que conseguia recordar através de seus diários, mas muitas outras ainda permaneciam na penumbra. Apesar de que os diários estavam ajudando a Hermione, tinha algo que não deixava de lhe molestar: Sua noiva dependia muito deles.

Ele podia compreender que ao não recordar as coisas boas de seu passado, encontrasse em seus apontes a forma de voltar às conhecer. Mas as coisas a seu redor tinham mudado. As pessoas que alguma vez conhecesse já não eram as mesmas às que ela descrevia em seus diários. Ele lhe tinha explicado as perdas que a cada um sofresse como consequência da guerra, e a forma em como enfrentavam sua nova vida. Mas Hermione tinha-se negado a crer em muitas delas.

Ron tinha-lhe comentado à doutora Sayers, e ela lhe tinha respondido que lhe tivesse paciência. Estava na segunda etapa de seu tratamento, e os Weasley não seriam as únicas pessoas que frequentaria a partir de agora. Hermione já tinha dado o nome da seguinte pessoa à que queria voltar a ver passadas o natal, e Ron tinha estado de acordo com ela. Conforme sua noiva avançasse na leitura de seus diários, a quantidade de visitas aumentaria, e ela teria que as eleger de acordo a como se sentisse com respeito a elas.

Por sua vez, Ron já tinha comprovado que a só menção de Remus a assustava. Ele tinha tratado da convencer de que o professor de Defesa era um grande amigo, mas entre as poucas lembranças que Hermione guardava sobre ele, o que mais arraigado estava em sua mente era a noite de sua transformação em frente a eles na casa dos Gritos. Ron podia entender seu medo ao licantropo, e se esse era a lembrança mais constante que tinha do professor, seria difícil a convencer de voltar ao ver. Enquanto, Hermione estava pronta para voltar a ver a outras pessoas.

Com isso em mente, apartou a mirada do níveo jardim e se dirigiu à lareira do comedor. Após deixar a caneca vazia sobre a mesa, tomou um punhado de pós ao mesmo tempo em que mencionava o nome de Harry.

-Olá, Ron. –a voz alegre de seu amigo escutou-se do outro lado. –Estava a ponto de sair a dar um passeio, vem?

-Claro que sim, colega. Só deixa que me ponha um casaco.

-Aqui espero-te...

Momentos depois, ambos rapazes deixavam as habitações do professor Snape. Saíram do Castelo e dirigiram-se para os lindes do Bosque. Cerca de aí, procedente da lareira de Hagrid, uma coluna de fumaça elevava-se contra o céu chumbo. Tratando de evitar o caminho que levava à cabana, Ron desviou seus passos guiando a Harry através da aboleada, até encontrar descanso baixo um grande pino.

-Mamãe mandou-me dizer-te que os espera no sábado para jantar. –Ron se pôs de pé e começou a recolher várias finitas que estavam a seu redor. Lhe levaria a Molly para que fizesse adornos natalinos com elas. Por trás dele, Harry franziu o cenho em uma careta de dor, enquanto se levava as mãos à cabeça. –Diz que não aceitará desculpas, de modo que será melhor que vá convencendo a seu professor... Está bem?

-Sim... não se preocupe, é só uma dor de cabeça. Já se me passará –Harry desenhou um suave sorriso que deixou a Ron mais tranquilo. –Que me estava dizendo?

-Que mamãe os espera no sábado para jantar.

-Temo-me que não será possível, Ron. Já aceitamos o convite de Remus e o senhor Malfoy para jantar essa noite. Mas no domingo passarei a visitá-los para levar-lhes seus presentes, e tratarei de convencer a Severus de acompanhar-me. –Ron assentiu, compreendendo, enquanto Harry se entreteria em desenhar formas sobre o solo com o extremo de sua bengala. Ainda que não podia ver o que fazia, se deleitava escutando o som que fazia ao fincar e deslizar a ponta através da espessa neve. –Sabe? Desde que ambos regressamos ao Castelo... não temos saído juntos nem uma só vez. A nenhum lado.

-Acha que o professor Snape trata de evitar que o vejam contigo? –Harry negou com a cabeça. –Talvez não quer que seu nome se volte a pôr em entrecho se a gente se inteira de que ele é seu companheiro.

-O que a gente pense sobre nós me tem sem cuidado, Ron. E estou seguro que também a ele –seu amigo assentiu, satisfeito de sua resposta, enquanto terminava de empilhar as finitas ao pé do pino onde seu amigo se encontrava sentado. –Severus precisa descansar, e aqui no Castelo não o conseguirá com o laboratório a sua graça a maior parte do dia.

-E daí há de seu auxiliar? Tinha-me comentado que tinha alguém ajudando com sua investigação sobre o veneno de Nagini. –Ron sacudiu a neve acumulada em suas luvas e tomou assento a um lado de seu amigo. –Poderia convencê-lo de deixar a seu auxiliar a cargo do laboratório.

-Acha que não o tentei? –resmungou o moreno, apertando sua bengala com evidente impotência. –Propus-lhe passar em uns dias em algum lugar, sozinhos. Mas ele não quer deixar o laboratório. Nem sequer disse-me quem é o auxiliar que contratou. Esta amanhã eu tratei de entrar ao laboratório para ver se podia o conhecer, mas não pude. Severus mudou a contrassenha.

-Isso é muito estranho... Não será que em realidade não tem conseguido a um auxiliar?

-Não o creio... Por que teria que me mentir? –Ron não soube responder a essa pergunta. –Ele é o mais preocupado por encontrar uma cura para mim. E se não há ninguém lhe ajudando, sabe que tarde ou cedo me inteirarei.

-E se fala em pessoa com sua auxiliar? Talvez ele possa o convencer de deixar o laboratório por uns dias. –o moreno pareceu o meditar. –Não perde nada com o tentar.

-Tens razão... –Harry pôs-se de pé. –Aproveitarei que Severus está com o professor Dumbledore agora.

-Ainda não recebem notícias do senhor Flamel? –seu amigo negou com a cabeça. –E o professor Snape já sabe tudo o relacionado sobre o Medalhão?

-Sim. Mas foi a professora McGonagall quem contou-lhe.

Ron reduziu de tamanho as finitas para que coubessem no bolso de seu casaco, e ambos decidiram voltar ao Castelo. Caminhavam devagar, já que ao não poder ver por onde caminhava, Harry tinha alguns problemas para desfazer da neve que se acumulava ao redor de seus pés. Chegaram em frente ao edifício no instante que começava a nevar. Mesmo assim, seguiu caminhando ao ritmo que seu amigo marcava.

-Então... Seu professor não sabe que lhe ocultaste essa informação? –esta vez não recebeu resposta do moreno, pelo que intuiu que essa parte ainda estava pendente. –Quando pensa lhe dizer? Ou não pensa lhe dizer nada?

-Não o sei. Temo que se enoje comigo por não lhe dizer.

-Mas... você só respeitou a decisão do Diretor. –Harry suspirou, não muito convencido de que Severus pudesse aceitar isso como uma boa desculpa. –Não seria justo que te reclamasse por isso.

-Não esteja tão seguro. Ainda segue molesto com o professor Dumbledore, e acho que o estará enquanto não acorde e o convença ele mesmo de suas razões. –o moreno se deteve por um momento quando sentiu que a neve se acumulava sobre seus rebeldes cabelos, diminuindo sua dor de cabeça. Gostava dessa sensação, quase podia a ver caindo a seu redor. Ron observou-o em silêncio, vendo como a determinação se refletia no rosto de seu melhor amigo. –Melhor esperarei a que o professor Dumbledore acorde e então lhe direi.

-Se você acha que é o mais conveniente... –entraram ao Castelo dando por terminado o tema. –Harry... há um favor que preciso te pedir. Trata-se de Hermione.

-Passa bem? Sucedeu-lhe algo?

-Ela está bem, não se preocupe. –o tranquilizou seu amigo. - A doutora Sayers considera que é o momento adequado para que volte a ver a outras pessoas. Hermione está de acordo e tem pedido que você seja uma de suas visitas –Harry se deteve em seco, sem dar crédito às palavras de seu amigo. –Harry?

-É verdade... o que me está dizendo? –Ron sorriu ao notar a emoção na voz de seu melhor amigo. –Hermione quer ver-me? Para valer?

-A doutora programou a visita para após Natal. Claro... se você está disponível por essas datas...

-Claro que estarei disponível! –Ron quase saltou ao escutar o grito entusiasmado do moreno. –Não sabe... quantas vontades tenho da abraçar. De poder tocar seu rosto... de dizer-lhe quanto a quero...

-Sei-o, Harry. Não precisa me dizer –o ruivo estreitou os ombros de seu amigo, e ambos continuaram seu caminho para as masmorras. –Mas antes preciso que esteja ao tanto de algumas coisas sobre as que Hermione ainda não pode se inteirar...

Harry escutou com atenção a cada recomendação de seu amigo, assentindo a todas suas palavras e compreendendo a cada uma de suas razões. Assim foi até que entraram aos aposentos que compartilhava com seu casal. Dirigiram-se ao corredor que ligava com o laboratório e depois de pensar por uns instantes mais, Harry pronunciou a contrassenha.

-Vê-lo? Disse-te que a tinha mudado. –frustrado, Harry deu meia volta para dirigir à sala. Ron ficou parado em frente à porta e sem saber porque fazia-o, decidiu provar com a maçaneta. A porta abriu-se.

-Espera... –o moreno regressou sobre seus passos e guiado por sua bengala seguiu ao ruivo para o interior do laboratório. Pôde notar que a temperatura baixava bem mais conforme avançava. –Não há ninguém aqui... Que terá por trás dessa porta?

-É a que liga com o corredor exterior.

-Não me refiro a essa, senão a esta...

-Há outra porta? –Harry franziu o cenho, tratando de recordar. –Ah! É verdade... Severus comentou-me que tinha ampliado um quarto para trabalhar com o veneno. Este deve ser o lugar –tateou com a mão até dar com a maçaneta, que começou a girar.

-Acho que ao professor Snape não lhe vai gostar nada encont... –mas sua voz morreu em sua garganta ao encontrar-se de frente com a pessoa que menos se imaginava ver nesse lugar. –Sirius...

-Sirius? Sirius está aqui?

-Como conseguiram entrar? –surpreendido, o animago deixou seu trabalho e acercou-se aos rapazes. Harry sentiu uma pulsada em seu peito ao escutá-lo, e deu meia volta para sair do laboratório. –Harry, espera...

Sirius saiu por trás de seu afilhado, deixando a Ron sozinho no pequeno e frio quarto. O ruivo só precisou um rápido olhar ao lugar para o compreender tudo. Sorrindo, saiu do laboratório para atingi-los.

-Harry... escuta-me... –ao chegar à sala, pôde ver que Harry forcejava com o animago, relutante a escutar qualquer razão. –Harry... faz favor...

-Espera aqui, Sirius... –Ron acercou-se a seu amigo e tomou-o do braço para levar a outro lado. O animago ficou parado junto ao cadeirão, vendo como Ron conduzia a seu afilhado para uma esquina da habitação. –Harry... acho que deveria escutá-lo...

-Não quero o fazer –foi a relutante resposta de seu amigo. –Se o único que me vai dizer é que deixe a Severus para me ir com ele, então não tenho porque o escutar.

-Não acho que essas sejam suas intenções. –Ron dirigiu sua olhada cinza para Sirius, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar tentando escutar o que diziam. –Trata de falar com ele.

-Em verdade tenho que o fazer? –Ron guardou silêncio, dando tempo a que Harry se respondesse a si mesmo. –É que... não sei que lhe dizer. Não se me ocorre nada.

-Pois não lhe diga nada, e deixa que seja ele quem fale –Harry apertou os lábios com força e suspirou, não muito convencido. Sem dar tempo a que seu amigo terminasse de se decidir, Ron voltou a tomar seu braço para o conduzir de regresso a onde Sirius ainda permanecia à expectativa. –Acho que será melhor que os deixe sozinhos para que falem.

-Mas... Ron...

-Nos veremos depois, colega. Agora devo ir trabalhar. –o ruivo se dirigiu à lareira, e Harry respirou com força quando escutou que seu amigo se marchava, o deixando sozinho com seu padrinho.

-Que fazia no laboratório de Severus? –Sirius suspirou ao notar o tom enfadado na voz de seu afilhado, mas sabia que não podia o culpar. –Como pôde entrar, quando nem sequer eu tenho podido o fazer?

O animago decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade de ouro que se lhe apresentava para falar de uma vez por todas com seu afilhado. Vacilante, estendeu sua mão para acariciar seus rebeldes cabelos. Ao senti-lo, Harry deu um respingo e tratou de afastar-se dele.

-Porque tenho contrassenha. –o rapaz franziu o cenho, desconcertado. Sirius continuou ao mesmo tempo em que buscava descanso no cadeirão em frente à lareira. –Não consegue o entender? –Harry negou com a cabeça, buscando a nova origem de sua voz e sentindo-se estranho ao dar-se conta que Sirius estava sentado no lugar preferido de seu companheiro. Não pôde evitar ruborizar-se ao pensar no que seu padrinho diria se soubesse quantas vezes fazia o amor com Severus nesse preciso lugar. –Eu sou o auxiliar de Snape.

-Que tem dito? –Harry desviou o fio de seus pensamentos ao escutar as palavras de Sirius. Confundido, buscou lugar no cadeirão junto a ele, se negando a crer o que acabava de ouvir. –Você é o auxiliar de quem Severus me falou? –Sirius deixou espaço para que o rapaz terminasse de assimilar os fatos. Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, incapaz de pronunciar palavra alguma. Quando ao fim pôde o fazer, só ressopro enquanto descansava sua dolorida cabeça sobre o encosto respaldo do sofá. –Não é possível... Por que Severus nunca me disse?

-Porque eu lhe pedi.

Harry esforçou-se em tratar de desenhar em sua mente a imagem de Severus Snape e Sirius Black trabalhando juntos no mesmo lugar. Ao final, teve que se dar por vencido.

-Agora entendo o porque dessa atmosfera tão pesada que sinto às vezes. É óbvio que tudo isto o estão fazendo só por mim, coisa que lhes agradeço. Mas... –o rapaz suspirou, derrotado. –Tivesse gostado não ser de uma causa obrigada e os ver se levar melhor por sua própria iniciativa. Ainda posso perceber seu mútuo ressentimento, e isso me faz pensar que jamais poderei ver esse dia.

-As coisas são bem mais complicadas do que parecem, Harry. –o animago fez uma breve pausa, tratando de ordenar seus pensamentos. –Não se trata só das questões... pessoais entre Snape e eu. É algo que vai bem mais lá disso e... só te peço que me creia quando te digo que para valer o estou tentando.

-Não entendo o que quer me dizer.

-Só te estou pedindo que me dê tempo para assimilar tudo isto. –o rapaz assentiu em silêncio, compreendendo que não tinha outra opção. –Não é fácil para mim te ver vivendo com Snape. E ainda que talvez nunca chegarei a entender que foi o que lhe viu, estou fazendo o esforço por aceitar sua relação com ele.

-Tivesse gostado que as coisas fossem diferentes entre de vocês. –Harry buscou as mãos de seu padrinho, e este correspondeu com um gesto emocionado que o rapaz não pôde ver, mas sim sentir com total clareza. –Teria sido mais fácil para todos... e eu não me tivesse visto na necessidade de me dividir entre duas frentes.

-Sinto muito ter-te posto nesta situação. –Sirius se atreveu a acariciar o rosto de seu afilhado, quem só suspirou enquanto posava sua mão sobre a mão que o acariciava. –Estranhei-te... para valer lamento.

-Remus disse-me que está vivendo no Londres Muggle. –Harry interpretou o silêncio do animago como um assentimento. –Por que se foi de Grimmauld Place? Foi pelo que te disse a manhã de minha partida?

-Em parte... mas também foi por outras razões –Sirius se pôs de pé e se recargou sobre o canto da lareira, forrado em madeira de ébano. Ao fazê-lo, descobriu sobre ela uma fotografia de Severus em sua época de estudante, junto a uma mulher maior, supôs que sua mãe. Não lhe estranhou não ver a seu pai nela. –Em algum dia talvez... me atreverei a te contar minhas razões.

-Lamento muito o que te disse. –se desculpou o rapaz, sentindo que com isso aliviava um pouco sua dor e o que lhe tinha causado a Sirius com suas palavras. –Jamais o senti.

-Merecia-o. –Sirius decolou sua mirada da fotografia para voltá-la para seu afilhado. –Estive cego e surdo. Não vi para além de meus próprios narizes e nunca me tomei a moléstia de escutar razões. Tive que te perder para cair na realidade de que você é o mais valioso que tenho nesta vida. Por ti sou capaz de qualquer coisa.

-Até de trabalhar com Severus. –concluiu Harry, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um genuíno sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. –Ainda sigo sem poder o crer.

-Asseguro-te que não é o único.

Sem deixar de sorrir, Harry pôs-se de pé para buscar os cálidos braços de seu padrinho, que o receberam com gosto.

-Ainda sigo sendo seu menino? –perguntou-lhe ao ouvido, e Sirius sentiu reviver o momento em que sendo Harry um bebê, o sustentou pela primeira vez entre seus braços.

-Sempre será meu menino. –foi sua firme resposta. E entre os cálidos braços de seu padrinho, Harry sentiu que seu pequeno mundo ao fim estava completo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\

A manhã do sábado, Oliver acordou com o golpe de uma coruja em sua janela. Sem ânimos de deixar o calor que seu leito lhe brindava, tomou sua varinha e com um feitiço deixou o passo livre ao animal. Estranhado ao não a reconhecer, o jovem tomou o pequeno pergaminho que a ave levava atado na pata e esta saiu pela janela sem esperar uma recompensa. Abriu-o, sorrindo com ligeireza quando reconheceu a fina letra de Draco no pequeno troço de papel.

" _Espero-te no estanque dos cisnes em uma hora. Iremos a tomar café da manha._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Supondo que Draco já se encontrava em Hogsmeade surtindo o laboratório de Poções, Oliver deixou o pergaminho em seu criado-mudo e se deu pressa em se arranjar, pois não queria lhe fazer esperar. Uma calça negra de lã e sua capa mais grossa sobre uma camisa de algodão, foi suficiente para suportar o frio que o golpeou de cheio ao deixar o cálido teto do Castelo. Como parte da nómina do Colégio, dispunha de um carruagem para seu uso pessoal, que já o esperava na entrada com o Thestral pronto para elevar no momento que ele o decidisse.

Já dentro do veículo se ajustou seu gorro negro, também de lã, que o protegeu do vento quando a carruagem adquiriu velocidade no ar. Estaria em Hogsmeade em muito pouco tempo. Recargou sua cabeça contra a janela e desde sua posição, pôde ver o majestoso Castelo coberto de neve, rodeado pelo bosque que nessa época do ano se apreciava tétrico. Mesmo assim, pareceu-lhe uma paisagem por demais formoso. Posou suas mãos enluvadas sobre seu colo, e pôde apreciar com clareza o bulto que se formava nele.

Um sorriso ilusionada desenhou-se em seu rosto. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para cumprir os seis meses, e sua gravidez a essas alturas já era evidente para qualquer um que o observasse sem sua grossa capa posta. Só Poppy e Draco eram as únicas pessoas que tinham conseguido ver seu ventre sem nenhuma prenda que o cobrisse, e lhe emocionava o saber que em uns quantos dias saberia ao fim o sexo do bebê. O rosto de Oliver não abandonou seu sorriso ao recordar o rosto de admiração que Draco punha, a cada vez que conseguiam o ver quando a enfermeira o examinava. E ainda recordava com clareza a primeira vez que o sentiu se mover dentro dele.

Encontrava-se sentado junto à janela do escritório de Poppy. Os estudantes acabavam-se de marchar essa mesma manhã e a enfermaria luzia vazia e silenciosa. Sem nada mais que fazer que contemplar a nevada que se acabava de desatar, Oliver avivou o fogo da lareira e deixou que seu calor o abraçasse enquanto entoava uma suave melodia, desejando que seu bebê a escutasse. Enquanto fazia-o, Draco entrou ao escritório e dedicou-se a guardar algumas poções, para depois sentar-se em silêncio sobre o parapeito da janela, desde onde o escutou cantar.

Oliver deu-lhe as boas-vindas com um sorriso e seguiu cantando, suas mãos postas sobre seu ventre. De repente, deixou de cantar para concentrar-se em uma estranha sensação de movimento baixo suas mãos. Era algo que nunca dantes tinha sentido. Como se pequenas ondas levantassem sua pele desde abaixo, lhe fazendo cócegas e pressionando. Sentia-se duro, e ao que parece eram os pés do bebê os que pateavam com força. Agitado pela emoção levantou sua mirada para Draco, que fazia momento tinha deixado do observar e mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Draco! –os olhos cinzas do loiro abriram-se ao escutar que o chamava.

-Está bem? –preocupado, deixou seu lugar no parapeito para acercar-se ao moreno, que permanecia sério, concentrado no que estava sentindo. –Que sucede?

-Está-se movendo! –Oliver alçou seu olhada café, reboante de emoção. –Acho que escutou-me cantar.

Oliver voltou a entoar uma suave canção e Draco agachou-se a sua altura, sem deixar de observar o que o moreno fazia. Este voltou a sorrir e permaneceu com as mãos sobre seu ventre, sentindo os movimentos ocasionas de seu bebê. Sem saber porque fazia-o, Draco levantou sua mão e acercou-a ao ventre de Oliver, desejando senti-lo também.

-Posso? –como resposta, o Gryffindor tomou sua mão e a colocou no lugar onde agora sentia mover a seu bebê.

-Sente? –após uns segundos, Draco começou a sentir o suave ritmo das patadas. Emocionado, deixou cair sua cabeça sobre o colo de Oliver, que riu com ligeireza. –Aí está outra vez!

-Há alguém aí? Olá? –como resposta, o bebê voltou a se mover e Oliver riu com mais força. Draco seguiu falando em voz alta, pressionando sobre o ventre a cada vez que conseguia que o bebê respondesse.

Nesse breve instante de deleite, e levado por uma sensação de felicidade que fazia muito tempo não sentia, Oliver tinha posado sua mão sobre os loiros cabelos, os acariciando com doçura. A partir desse dia e a cada vez que Draco tinha a oportunidade, recargava sua cabeça sobre o colo de Oliver e lhe conversava a seu bebê. E como no primeiro dia, o moreno aproveitava a ocasião para acariciar os suaves cabelos loiros, em um gesto carinhoso que Draco nunca tomou a mau.

Oliver voltou de suas lembranças sem deixar de sorrir. Abaixo, o povo de Hogsmeade já se divisava com seus edifícios antigos, seus intrínsecos becos e suas casas, de cujas lareiras se desprendiam colunas de fumaça que contrastavam com a branca paisagem que as rodeava. Após localizar um lugar apropriado para descer, a carruagem deteve-se posando-se com discrição sobre o solo coberto de espessa neve. Oliver protegeu seu pescoço com a solapa de sua grossa capa antes de descer e tomar caminho para o parque, onde supunha que Draco já o estaria esperando.

Abrindo-se passo entre o mar de gente que já colmava as ruas a essa hora tão temporã, o Gryffindor fez uma breve parada na loja onde comprava as sementes que acostumava lançar aos cisnes. Continuando seu caminho para o estanque, cutucou nos aparadores e chamou sua atenção uma elegante pluma de Fênix com a ponta recoberta em ouro, muito parecida às que usava o professor Dumbledore. Olhou-a com devaneio por um breve instante, imaginando-se a si mesmo usando uma igual em seu consultório de medimago. "Em algum dia", pensou enquanto retomava seu caminho para o parque.

Enquanto aguardava a chegada de Draco, se entreteve alimentando às aves, que já não eram tão pequenas e cuja penas cinza tinha mudado para dar lugar a suaves plumas brancas, manchadas por aqui e por lá de tons cinzas. Distraído como estava em sua observação desses belos animais, não viu a sombra que se acercava por detrás e que se detinha tão cerca dele, que quase pôde sentir seu calor antes de se dar conta de sua presença. Esperando encontrar com os olhos cinzas de Draco, deu meia volta e sua surpresa não pôde ser maior ao se achar de frente com a pessoa que menos esperava.

O rosto atravessado pela feia cicatriz que ele mesmo lhe desenhasse quatro anos atrás, se encontrou a uns centímetros do seu e um sorriso de triunfo cruzou por ela quando o rosto de Oliver empalideceu. Surpreendido, dirigiu sua mão para o lugar onde guardava sua varinha, mas a ponta de outra varinha contra seu lado o fez desistir de sua intenção.

-Nem sequer pense-lo... –seus olhos cafés olharam com fúria contida a Mark, quando este se apoderou de sua varinha e a guardou entre suas roupas. –Vai fazer o que eu te diga, se não quer que te mate aqui mesmo, Está claro?

-De onde sacaste essa varinha? –Oliver apertou os lábios quando Mark a afirmou contra seu corpo e rodeou seu cintura para o obrigar a caminhar.

-Talvez está engordando? –Oliver não respondeu, agradecendo que a grossa capa ocultasse sua evidente gravidez. –Aproveitemos que tem trazido seu próprio transporte e dêmos um longo passeio.

-Está cometendo um erro. –com a esperança de que Draco chegasse em qualquer momento, tratou de não perder de vista o parque. Talvez pudesse se libertar de seu padrasto aproveitando qualquer distração. –Tenho um encontro agora mesmo e se não chego, ele já sabe quem é.

-Um encontro? Com seu amiguinho o loiro? –o riso zombador do homem fez que sua pele se arrepiasse. –Se refere à missiva que te chegou esta amanhã, o esquece. Fui eu o que te enviou –Oliver fechou os olhos, derrotado. Se já lhe tinha parecido estranho que Draco não lhe enviasse sua própria coruja, qualquer suspeita ficou confirmada nesse momento.

-Como conseguiu imitar sua letra? –Oliver divisou a carruagem a uns quantos metros, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a ponta da varinha fincar-se com mais força sobre seu lado. Compreendendo a silenciosa ordem de sua padrasto, acelerou o passo para chegar a ela.

-Digamos que fiquei com algo seu, a manhã que se dignou a visitar meu humilde lar. –Oliver fez memória daquele dia em que Draco lhe contasse de seu encontro com seu padrasto.

-Você roubou sua carteira! –sem socos, Mark empurrou-o para o interior do carruagem, que se elevou sem lhe dar oportunidade de escapar. –Posso saber a onde vamos?

-Vamos a casa. Asseguro-te que passará um muito feliz Natal... querido enteado. –foi a fria resposta de Mark, e um longo calafrio fez que Oliver se abraçasse a si mesmo ao descobrir um sorriso sinistro desenhando no rosto que ele mesmo tinha marcado.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\

Tal e como Remus lhe prometesse a si mesmo, toda essa semana enfocou suas energias em tratar de convencer a Draco, de compartilhar com eles o jantar de Natal. Mas ainda que mentira, a resposta do loiro sempre era a mesma: Já tinha planos para jantar essa noite com Oliver. Por sua vez, Lucius fazia-lhe chegar a cada manhã um convite, que ele sempre recusava. Devido a isso, Draco se levantou muito cedo essa amanhã do sábado e deixou os aposentos que alguma vez compartilhasse com seu pai. Sua intenção era perder entre as ruas de Hogsmeade e aproveitar para surtir o laboratório de Severus, e de passagem, evitar que seguissem lhe chegando convites que não tinha pensado aceitar.

Apesar de tudo, lhe doía não passar essa noite em companhia da única família que lhe ficava. E o estar consciente que essa seria o primeiro natal sem a presença de sua mãe, não ajudava a seu estado anímico e muito menos à opinião que guardava sobre a relação de seu pai com o professor. Ele podia aceitar que se vissem onde e a cada vez que quisessem, mas por respeito a sua memória e ao luto que devia lhe guardar à que fosse sua esposa, não considerava prudente que seu pai decidisse estar com outra pessoa nessa noite tão especial.

Tentando fazer a um lado esses pensamentos que começavam a mortifica-lo, Draco terminou de eleger os ingredientes que precisava. Enquanto esperava que a empregada terminasse de empacota-los e lhe fizesse a conta, se entreteve folheando entre alguns livros de Poções, pois tinha pensado lhe obsequiar um a Severus. Um livro muito antigo que o professor ainda não tinha entre sua coleção, foi o que Draco elegeu antes de dirigir à caixa para saldar a conta. Com suas compras reduzidas e bem guardadas em seu bolso, o loiro decidiu fazer tempo e se dedicou a eleger os obséquios para Harry e Oliver.

Conhecendo os gostos extraordinários de seu pai, já tinha adiantado seu presente em um mês atrás negociando a aquisição de um Rembrandt, que um Muggle milionário conservava em sua coleção privada. Não lhe tinha sido difícil se decidir por esse quadro, pois era uma pintura da que Lucius sempre lhe falava. De modo que só se dedicou a buscar algo apropriado para Harry, coisa que encontrou com rapidez em uma loja de antiguidades. Uma caixa de música feita de marfim, com sensata de ouro branco e cuja melodia obsequiava a sua titular um sonho tranquilo e sem pesadelos. Era o presente perfeito para seu amigo.

Em outra loja encontrou mais presentes que não lhe foi difícil eleger, pois eram para pessoas que não significavam muito para ele. Alguns, ex parceiros do Colégio e outros, filhos de conhecidos no círculo social ao que pertencia. Só um requisito para manter a presença do Ilustre sobrenome Malfoy e conservar as boas relações, segundo palavras que seu pai lhe dizia. Mas para encontrar o presente de Oliver demorou um pouco mais. Após tanto pensá-lo, decidiu-se por algo que lhe seria muito útil e que sem dúvida lhe ia gostar muito. O presente para o bebê foi o último que comprou antes de decidir que já era hora de voltar ao Castelo.

Observou seu relógio. Passava do meio dia, e ainda tinha pensado visitar o seu padrinho e a Harry para lhes entregar seus obséquios. Ele sabia que eles tinham sido convidados por seu pai, pois também seu amigo tinha tentado o convencer de estar presente ao jantar. Mas a resposta de Draco sempre foi a mesma, pelo que Harry decidiu já não lhe insistir. Agradecia que Severus não insistisse também, pois era ao único ao que não podia lhe negar nada. Por outro lado, a ideia de jantar essa noite com Oliver não lhe pareceu tão má. Essa mesma tarde lhe enviaria um convite.

Talvez Oliver aceitasse lhe ajudar a decorar seus aposentos para receber juntos a manhã de Natal, pois não queria que nenhum dos dois a recebesse sozinho. Com isso em mente, saiu da loja para dirigir ao lugar onde tinha deixado sua carruagem. Passou em frente ao parque dos cisnes e um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. Já se tinha voltado costume se encontrar nesse lugar com Oliver para almoçar juntos. Se não se tivesse escapado do Castelo tão cedo, teria tido tempo de lhe enviar um convite. Deixou seus pensamentos a um lado ao chegar a seu destino e ver ao Thestral muito inquieto.

Estranhado, acercou-se ao carruagem e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um pergaminho enrolado, colado na porta.

-Que é isto? –decolou o pergaminho e o desenrolou, esperando ler algum chamado de atenção por ter deixado sua carruagem no lugar incorreto.

Ao momento, sentiu um puxão muito conhecido e tudo deu voltas a seu ao redor. Sem tempo para reagir, Draco só pôde proteger com os braços antes de sentir que golpeava com força contra o solo. Gritou de dor quando seu joelho direito recebeu todo o peso de seu corpo ao cair. Aturdido pelo duro golpe, atingiu a escutar fortes passos que se detinham a seu lado. Tentou tomar sua varinha no momento que algo aplastava suas costas, lhe deixando sem respiração. Sua varinha foi-lhe arrebatada enquanto alguém o levantava sustentando pelo pescoço de sua túnica, rasgando no processo.

-É uma verdadeira lástima... tivesse podido vendê-la –a voz fez-lhe conhecida e girou sua cabeça para saber de quem se tratava. A cicatriz no rosto do homem deu-lhe uma rápida resposta. –Alegra de ver-me?

-Tire-me as mãos de cima! –compreendendo o que tinha ocorrido, Draco forcejou tratando de escapar, em vão. Foi conduzido quase à força por um longo caminho, seus pés afundando-se à cada passo entre a tupida neve. –Que é o que quer de mim? –ao final do caminho, o jovem distinguiu uma casa que alguma vez tinha sido branca, rodeada por amplas janelas protegidos com grades de ferro. Um jardim morto pelo frio invernal e fortes robles nus de suas folhas, cercava a propriedade dando-lhe uma aparência de abandono. Apesar de seu aspecto, Draco pôde ver que bem arranjado podia ser um lugar formoso. –Onde estou? Que lugar é este?

-Não gosto que faça de demasiadas perguntas... –sem responder a nenhuma delas, Mark seguiu o arrastando até chegar à casa, onde o obrigou a entrar.

O primeiro que Draco viu, foi um modesto recebedor forrado de madeira, com pequenos nichos vazios de qualquer enfeito em uma parede lateral. Enquanto subia contra sua vontade as escadas forradas também de madeira, pôde observar alguns cravos ao longo da parede onde supôs, alguma vez teve quadros a enfeitando. Apesar da difícil situação na que se achava, não pôde evitar se sentir acolhido nesse lugar. A sensação de que alguma vez tinha sido belo não deixava de rondar em sua mente. Caminharam ao longo de um corredor, cruzando com algumas portas abertas que davam a quartos vazios.

Amaldiçoou em silêncio. O joelho doía-lhe e a cada vez era-lhe mais difícil seguir lhe o passo ao homem que o levava à força, sem delicadezas de nenhuma classe. Mark obrigou-o a deter em frente a uma porta fechada, no fundo do corredor.

-Nem sequer pense! Solte-me! Não tem ideia de com quem se está metendo! –Draco voltou a forcejar entre os braços do padrasto de Oliver, quem não se imutou ante as ameaças do rapaz. –Vai sair-lhe cara sua ousadia! Você não sabe quem sou!

-Por suposto que o sei... você é quem me vai sacar da miséria –ainda que Draco não entendeu de todo as palavras do homem, não gostou do tom em que as disse. Sem dar-lhe tempo a perguntar, Mark empurrou-o para o interior do quarto com tanta força, que o rapaz gemeu de dor quando suas costas se estrelou contra o chão. –Fiquem-se caladinhos. Talvez me agarrem de boas e lhes traga algo de jantar esta noite.

-Draco! –o loiro sentiu uns cálidos braços rodeando suas costas, ajudando-o a levantar-se. Ao ver que se tratava de Oliver não soube se se sentir aliviado ou mais preocupado ainda. –Por que o trouxeste aqui? O assunto é comigo!

-São só negócios –Mark esboçou um sorriso torcido e deu a média volta para se afastar. –Se seu amigo porta-se bem, daqui a pouco estará de volta em sua luxuosa mansão... ainda que não posso dizer o mesmo de ti.

-Que quer dizer com isso? –Mark não respondeu à pergunta alarmada de Draco. Assegurou-se de deixar a porta bem fechada e ambos rapazes puderam escutar seus passos perdendo na distância. O loiro voltou-se para Oliver, quem tinha-se separado de seu lado e encontrava-se buscando algo em uma esquina da habitação. –Que foi o que quis dizer?

-Desde faz anos tem planejado vingar-se de mim pelo que lhe fiz no rosto. –o moreno se dirigiu à porta para tratar de lhe tirar as dobradiças, com a ajuda de uma porta a vai que acabava de encontrar junto à lareira. –Talvez... quer fazer-me o mesmo.

-Isso não foi o que insinuou... tem pensado matar-te. –coxeando pela dor no joelho, Draco dirigiu-se para a única janela da habitação e começou a atirar da grossa grade de ferro. Vendo que não tinha conseguido nada, se dirigiu a uma porta fechada ao fundo da habitação. Suspirou frustrado ao ver que só se tratava de um banho pequeno, com uma janela a uns centímetros do teto na que seu braço mal caberia. –Temos que sair daqui!

-Não acho que tenha pensado me matar. Se assim fosse, o tivesse feito em qualquer lugar e momento. Teve muitas oportunidades para isso. –com um suspiro de frustração, o moreno cedeu em sua tentativa de vencer as bisagras, demasiado grandes e grossas como para poder as tirar. –Ele foi quem roubou sua carteira, Draco.

-Então sim sabe quem sou... –Draco compreendeu nesse momento porque Mark o tinha mencionado como um assunto de negócios. –Se é o que penso, lhe pedirá dinheiro a meu pai a mudança de minha liberdade.

Oliver não quis lhe dizer o que pensava, mas lhe preocupava qualquer coisa que Mark planejasse com respeito a Draco. Sabendo o loiro quem era Mark, os Malfoy não descansariam até dar com ele e lhe cobrar a afrenta. E se seu padrasto estava consciente disso, então não deixaria ir a seu cativo sem mais. E estremecia lhe o só pensar que Mark pudesse ser capaz de lhe fazer dano a Draco com tal de se sair com a sua. Girou sua olhada café para o loiro, que nesse momento parecia estar ressentindo a dor do joelho com mais força. Deixou a um lado seus pensamentos sobre Mark e acercou-se a seu amigo para examiná-lo.

-Só é uma contusão, nada de que se preocupar –Draco se sentiu mais tranquilo ao saber que não se tinha rompido nada. Nas condições nas que se encontravam, a nenhum dos dois lhe convinha ter uma ferida séria. –A dor agrava-se com o frio, de modo que será melhor que permaneças cerca da lareira o maior tempo possível. –o loiro fez caso à sugestão de Oliver, e buscou assento em frente à única fonte de calor que tinha na habitação.

Enquanto, Oliver dedicou-se a examinar a grade de ferro que cobria todo o alto e longo da janela, lhes impedindo qualquer possibilidade de escape. Draco deixou de observar ao moreno para estudar o lugar. A parte inferior das paredes estava forrada de madeira, como as outras partes da casa que tinha conseguido ver. O loiro pensou que talvez eram esses detalhes os que lhe davam calidez à casa. A parte superior estava forrada de papel pele que em seus bons tempos deveu ser azul, e que agora luzia descolorido e com manchas de umidade que desprendiam parte dele. Examinou o teto, e pôde ver só vazio onde devia pendurar algum candelabro.

-Não julgue pelo que vê agora –Draco deixou sua observação para atender às palavras de seu amigo. –Quando minha mãe vivia, esta casa era muito formosa –o loiro assentiu em silêncio, compreendendo, e Oliver se afastou da janela para sentar a seu lado.

-Por que luze tão vazia? –perguntou o Slytherin, incômodo ao ter que estar sentado no frio solo, pois não tinha nem um só móvel em todo o lugar.

-Não estava assim quando a deixei faz mais de um ano –foi a resposta indignada de Oliver. –Esse desgraçado deveu vender todas as coisas para se comprar mais licor. Foi uma sorte que não vendesse também a casa.

-Essa grade de ferro também estava?

-Não. Minha mãe protegia a casa com magia. –respondeu Oliver, intrigado ao igual que o loiro, pela presença dessa classe de proteções cujo uso era mais comum no mundo Muggle.

Deixou de dar-lhe importância ao assunto ao sentir uma pulsada de fome. Recordou que não tinha tomado nada antes de sair para Hogsmeade, e a hora do almoço já tinha passado. Resignado, se recostou sobre o chão e encolheu-se, tratando de ignorar a pulsante moléstia. Confiava em que seu padrasto não se esquecesse deles e lhes levasse algo de jantar, ou caso contrário, passariam o resto do dia e da noite sem provar alimento. Momentos depois o sono venceu-o, fazendo-lhe esquecer por umas horas a difícil situação na que Draco e ele se encontravam.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus fechou o livro de Flamel ao ver que se lhe fazia tarde para seu compromisso com Lucius. Não lhe agradava em absoluto ter que compartilhar a mesa com Black, mas estava disposto a suportar sua presença e tratar de se comportar para que Harry pudesse passar uma velada tranquila. Agradava-lhe saber que a situação entre o rapaz e seu padrinho começava a melhorar, ainda que com algumas reservas por parte de seu casal, que ainda podia sentir a natural rejeição que existia entre eles. E a Harry não podiam o enganar.

No fundo, o rapaz sabia que entre seu padrinho e seu companheiro jamais existiria uma amizade. Tinham sido tantos nos anos de relação bélica entre eles, tantas feridas causadas um ao outro que nem sequer o tempo seria capaz das apagar. Já tinham conversado ao respeito, e Harry tinha concluído que enquanto eles dois não tratassem de se matar estaria tranquilo. Pelo cedo, sua convivência forçada no pequeno quarto de seu laboratório era uma grande prova para sua pouca paciência, que até o momento tinha conseguido superar.

Tinha intenções de guardar a compostura ante Black essa noite, e esperava que o animago fizesse o mesmo. Fechou o laboratório para dirigir a sua habitação, pensando que Harry já estaria pronto. Surpreendeu-se quando ao entrar viu que da porta entreaberta do banho um ligeiro vapor emergia dele, como um convite subgerente que não se atreveu a recusar. Deu-se pressa em despojar-se de suas negras túnicas e Harry abriu os olhos ao notar o corpo maduro de seu companheiro, fazendo-lhe companhia dentro da estreita tina.

-Pensei que nunca viria, já me estava convertendo em pasta. –se endereçou dentro do estreito espaço até sentir que Severus tinha encontrado uma posição cômoda em frente a ele.

-Não sabia que me estivesse esperando. –o professor tomou uma esponja e começou a ensaboar seu corpo sem decolar seus negros olhos de seu jovem companheiro. –Mais bem parecia que estivesse dormindo.

-Fiquei dormindo por um momento –aceitou o rapaz, um sorriso envergonhado em seu rosto. –Será melhor que nos apressemos se queremos chegar pontuais ao jantar.

-Por que tanta pressa? –o homem deixou a esponja a um lado e tomou-o da mão para atrair a seu corpo. Harry estremeceu-se ao sentir sua pele escorregadia com aroma a lavanda do sabão que a cobria. –Ainda temos uma hora... e quero aproveitá-la ao máximo.

-Não me parece correto chegar tarde... –ainda que Harry tratou de soar convincente, não pôde evitar um profundo suspiro quando os travessos dentes de seu companheiro mordiscaram sua orelha.

-Que comecem sem nós...

Harry já não pôde, nem quis encontrar mais objeções. Os longos dedos, inquietos e escorridos já exploravam partes de seu corpo que só a água cobria. Suspirando, abandonou-se à sensação de suas caricias, correspondendo a elas como a posição e o espaço tão reduzido lhe permitia. Sabiam que o tempo instou, mas nesse instante se esqueceram do relógio e da cita, para concentrar toda sua pele e sua mente no que a eles tanto gostavam.

Severus já sabia de cor o jovem mapa que era o corpo de seu amante. Conhecia a cada relevo marcado por seus tênues músculos, a cada lunar e a cada cicatriz que se ocultava à vista dos demais, e que só ele tinha tido o privilégio de conhecer. Às cegas, Harry delineava a cada contorno de seu corpo deleitando com suas formas, excitantes e definidas. Sempre gostava de jogar a adivinhar o que tocava. Deixava-se guiar por seus suspiros entrecortados, que aumentavam de tom conforme se aventurava em sua exploração desse corpo que lhe respondia com paixão.

Gostava de estar assim com ele, sentindo sua pele úmida e quente. Seu fôlego ansioso ardendo em seu pescoço e seu virilidade, erguida e palpitante pronta para possuir lhe até fazer-lhe sentir que tocava o céu. Harry estremeceu-se ao notar a seu casal abraçando pelas costas, buscando uma posição que lhes permitisse desfrutar de seu momento. Tudo a seu ao redor deixava de existir para eles, quando seus corpos se uniam nessa dança erótica na que sempre encontravam coisas novas e maravilhosas.

Para eles não importava nada mais que esse breve instante, quando feitos um só se abraçavam com força até se confundir seus aromas, seus fôlegos. A água desbordava pela tina e empapava o solo, suas ondas encrespadas de branca espuma provocadas pelo ritmo que lhes exigiam seus ávidos corpos. Gemendo, Harry sujeitou-se da orla para não escorregar no fundo escorrido, e Severus sustentou com força sua cintura para não lhe deixar escapar enquanto buscava com lábios sedentos, seus lábios desejosos de seus beijos.

Suas mãos fortes, de dedos longos e experientes percorreram os varonis contornos de Harry, fazendo estragos com seus sentidos. O jovem corpo curvou-se contra seu corpo maduro, e Severus pôde sentir como seu esse desejo que desbordava pelos poros, e que lhe fazia responder a ele com o mesmo impulso. Sempre estava disposto a saciar-se dessa pele cheia de vida, trémula quando Harry suspirava dentro de sua boca e a cada nervo de seu ser estalava por dentro, lhe fazendo estalar a ele também.

Eram instantes eternos, segundos preciosos que eles guardavam como tesouros. Tão formosos como a paz que lhes seguia quando abraçados e adormecidos, permaneciam em completo silêncio. Então podiam escutar suas suaves respirações confundindo-se entre si, sem saber a quem pertencia a cada qual. Harry amava esses momentos de íntimo contato, nos que podia recargar sua cabeça sobre o forte ombro e esquecer que os minutos decorrem e que o tempo segue sua marcha... e que ainda que um não o queira, a hora da cita sempre chega.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Remus já não levava a conta das vezes que ao longo desse dia, chamasse à porta dos aposentos de Draco. Ainda que durante toda essa semana o rapaz não se cansou de recusar seu convite, ele esperava o convencer no último momento. Inclusive, tinha pensado convidar também a Oliver para que o loiro não pudesse se negar. De modo que seguiu tocando a porta com insistência até que os dedos lhe doeram. Era mais que óbvio que Draco já se tinha marchado. Com um longo suspiro, deixou a porta em paz e dispôs-se a arranjar para seu jantar com Lucius.

Entusiasmava lhe saber que Severus e Harry também estariam presentes. Ele e seu colega tinham lembrado que a cada qual levaria a um convidado ao jantar, e Lucius se decidiu por eles. Dado que não tinham compromisso prévio, o companheiro tinha aceitado sem vacilação. Por outro lado, estava feliz porque a relação entre Sirius e sua afilhado tinha melhorado em pós de uma reconciliação. Devido a isso e com o fim de limar asperezas, Sirius resultou ser o convidado de Remus com o conseguinte desgosto de Lucius, quem ao final não teve mais remédio que respeitar a decisão de seu companheiro.

Ainda não estava muito seguro que convidar a Sirius fosse uma boa ideia, mas ele sabia que seu amigo não tinha com quem passar a Natal, e temia que a solidão lhe afetasse até o grau de impulsionar a cometer qualquer loucura. De modo que preferia tê-lo cerca deles e com a certeza de que estaria bem, ao menos por essa noite. Só esperava que as coisas entre Sirius e Severus não se saíssem de controle. Terminou de arranjar-se e saiu de seus aposentos. Uns passos mais adiante, o professor deteve-se em frente à porta de Draco uma vez mais, mas o rapaz jamais respondeu a seus chamados.

Resignado, dirigiu-se à saída do Castelo. A carruagem de Lucius já devia estar aguardando por ele e não queria o fazer esperar. O vento frio colou com força contra seu rosto quando saiu, o fazendo tiritar enquanto ajustava sua camada de cor chocolate em torno de seu pescoço. Apressou o passo quando em plena escuridão pôde distinguir a sombra da carruagem com clareza no meio da brancura da paisagem, e agradeceu em silêncio a calidez que o recebeu ao entrar. Deu um ligeiro beijo a Lucius enquanto sentava-se junto a ele, recuperando um pouco do calor perdido.

O loiro olhou-o, interrogante, e Remus adivinhou muda-a pergunta em sua mirada. Negou com a cabeça obtendo um gesto sério de parte de seu casal.

-Hoje tratei de falar com ele, mas ao que parece saiu muito cedo e não regressou em todo o dia –lhe dirigiu um sorriso apenada em sinal de desculpa. –Lamento não ter podido o persuadir.

Lucius estava molesto porque ao igual que a Remus, todas e a cada um dos convites que ele lhe enviasse tinham sido devolvidas quase intactas. Sabia que tinham sido abertas só porque o selo da família, rompido ao meio, assim o indicava. Mas, ainda que doía-lhe a rejeição aberta que seu filho mostrava ante a relação que mantinha com Remus, não estava disposto a mudar sua posição. Ele estava em todo seu direito de refazer sua vida, e Remus, a ser partícipe na vida de ambos como o colega de Lucius que era. E seu filho tinha a obrigação de aceitá-lo, o quisesse ou não.

-Deixa. –foi sua seca resposta, e Remus sentiu quase como seu o pesar que seu casal deixou transluzir nessa sozinha palavra. –Já arranjarei contas com ele, mais adiante.

A um sinal de Lucius, a carruagem elevou-se para levar ao lugar de cita-a. Harry E Severus já deviam estar os esperando no Hambleton, o luxuoso restaurante ao que eles iam a jantar de vez em quando. Recordando que também Black tinha sido convidado por parte de Remus, Lucius decidiu que o melhor seria se dar pressa e chegar dantes que o animago, para evitar situações por demais incómodas entre ele e Severus. Não lhe caía muito bem a ideia de compartilhar a mesa com Black, mas não tinha outra opção, pois sabia da profunda amizade que o unia a Remus.

Ademais, não tinha outra maneira mais formal de aprofundar sua relação com ele, que começar aceitando a suas amizades, ainda que entre elas estivesse incluído o animago.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Aproveitando a ausência de Mark, Draco passou toda a tarde fazendo inúteis tentativas por desprender as bisagras da porta. Ao anoitecer deu-se por vencido e também se deixou levar pela fome e o cansaço. Rogando em silêncio porque o fogo da lareira não se consumisse, buscou lugar junto a Oliver para tratar de dormir, mas o único que conseguiu foi um sonho muito inquieto, quase raiando na vigília. Começou a nevar, fazendo que o frio aumentasse e se colara pelos resquícios da única janela da habitação, nu de qualquer cortina que pudesse impedir seu passo.

Tratando de atenuar o frio que estava sentindo, buscou o calor do corpo dormido a seu lado e o rodeou em um abraço, sentindo a calidez que desprendia. Horas mais tarde, o frio acordou a Oliver fazendo-o tremer apesar do calor da lareira e o abraço em que Draco o tinha envolvido. A sensação de fome voltou mais forte que antes, e se retorceu incómodo entre os braços do loiro, que acordou também.

-Que horas são? –sem deixar de tremer, Oliver envolveu-se com sua própria capa, tratando de não perder o pouco calor que lhe ficava. –Tenho muita fome.

-Já quase é meia noite. –tratando de ignorar a dor de seu joelho, o loiro se incorporou até ficar sentado, intrigado ao ver que o fogo da lareira ainda seguia vivo. –Por que não se apagou?

-Esta é minha habitação. –respondeu o moreno quando compreendeu sua pergunta. –A lareira está enfeitiçada para permanecer acendida em minha presença.

O feitiço pareceu-lhe interessante ao Slytherin, quem tomou nota mental do assunto. Lhe serviria mais adiante se conseguiam sair desse lugar. Oliver pôs-se de pé e contra sua vontade afastou-se do calor da lareira para ir ao banheiro. Agradeceu que da torneira ainda saísse um delgado fio de água corrente, pois estava quase gelada. Ao menos não se morreriam de sede enquanto assim fosse. Sua sensação de fome diminuiu após beber um pouco, depois do qual regressou a seu lugar junto a Draco. Este decidiu o imitar e minutos depois ambos se encontravam de novo em frente ao fogo.

-É evidente que seu padrasto já não virá, de modo que ficaremos sem jantar –Oliver assentiu em silêncio à afirmação do loiro, sem deixar de sentir preocupação pela saúde de seu bebê em caso que o alimento lhes chegasse a faltar por mais tempo. Posou suas mãos sobre seu ventre e Draco pôde notar sua preocupação. –Ele sabe sobre sua gravidez?

-Caçoa? –sentado no solo, o moreno fez-se um ovo dentro de sua própria capa, seu gorro cobrindo sua cabeça, de maneira que seu rosto foi o único que Draco atingiu a ver entre a escura teia. Falou em voz muito baixa, temendo que Mark pudesse escutar suas palavras. –Uma vez viu-me em Hogsmeade com Blaise e rompeu-me o nariz. Não quero me imaginar o que me faria se se inteirasse disto.

Draco guardou silêncio após a confissão de Oliver. Não queria o aceitar, mas quando estava a seu lado não gostava que mencionasse do nome de Blaise. A cada vez que ocorria sentia uma estranha moléstia na boca do estômago. Uma pulsada de ciúmes que lhe fazia desejar que Oliver já não seguisse pensando nele. Ignorante dos pensamentos de Draco, o moreno se aconchegou a seu lado e recostou sua cabeça sobre o ombro do loiro, que suspirou ante o contato. A capa cobria a Oliver por completo, mas ele seguia tremendo. Ao senti-lo, Draco estendeu sua própria camada sobre os dois, fazendo-se um só pacote sobre o solo.

-Por que você não está tremendo de frio? –Oliver sussurrou a seu ouvido, fazendo que Draco contivesse a respiração quando sentiu a calidez de seu fôlego roçando seu pescoço.

-Eu também tenho frio, mas tenho passado a maior parte de minha vida nas masmorras do Castelo. Estou mais acostumado que você. –respondeu Draco com um suave murmuro, sem deixar de estreita-lo entre seus braços por embaixo de sua túnica.

Aspirando seu fino perfume, Oliver evocou aquela doce sensação de calidez que sentisse durante sua estância na enfermaria. Naquele tempo, tinha desejado que aquilo tão formoso tivesse um rosto. E agora, contemplando suas cinzas olhos entrecerrados e o rubor de suas bochechas devido ao frio, já podia assegurar que assim era.

-Já é Natal –a voz de Draco o fez voltar de seus pensamentos. –Pensava convidar-te a jantar esta noite, mas isso já não poderá ser.

-Façamos de conta que assim foi... mas que o jantar se queimou e já não há nada que comer –Draco sorriu com ligeireza e assentiu.

-Também te comprei um presente, aqui o trago –assinalando o bolso de sua fina capa. –Mas está reduzido e se dou-te agora poderia o perder.

-Então guarda-o para quando saiamos daqui. –Draco se surpreendeu ante a atitude otimista de seu amigo. –Eu também tenho seu presente. Mas deixei-o em minha habitação do castelo.

-Parece estar muito seguro de que sairemos vivos daqui.

-Estou. –Oliver regressou ao cálido ombro de Draco e voltou a sussurrar a seu ouvido. –Estamos na casa de minha mãe. Sei que ela nos está cuidando.

O loiro não quis contradizer suas palavras. No fundo, ele desejava que sua mãe também os cuidasse. Sorriu ao imaginar à mãe de Oliver junto a sua própria mãe, protegendo de qualquer perigo com suas brancas asas estendidas por trás deles. A ideia tranquilizou-o o suficiente para decidir-se a conciliar o sonho. A seu lado, com os olhos fechados e a respiração pausada, Oliver parecia ter-lhe adiantado. Tratando de não o acordar, o recostou sobre o solo e após acomodar a seu lado voltou ao cobrir com a túnica. Oliver suspirou entre dormido e acordo, o aroma de Draco inundando todo seu espaço.

-Feliz Natal, Oliver... –sussurrou a seu ouvido, e o rubor cobriu suas bochechas quando os lábios de Oliver buscaram os seus em um beijo ligeiro, sem pretensões.

-Feliz Natal, Draco... –respondeu sem deixar de sorrir, contente de saber que aquilo tão formoso agora não só tinha um rosto. Também tinha uns braços cálidos e uns lábios suaves. E o mais importante...

Era real.


	41. Preciso que esteja junto a mim parte I

A algaravia que reinava no singelo comedor dos Weasley essa noite de Natal, parecia exercer uma mágica influência sobre Hermione. Sentada entre Ron e Ginny, admirava a primorosa decoração feita pelas mãos das duas únicas mulheres da família. Observava com atenção a cada um dos rostos sorridentes que a rodeavam, contagiando-a de uma calidez que sabia conhecida, e que buía dentro dela desejando sair.

Saboreando com deleite o mais saboroso bolo de maçã que alguma vez recordasse, se ria de alguma broma feita pelos gêmeos aos presentes e respondia a suas perguntas, atenta ao fio das conversas que giravam a sua redor. Cuidadosa na cada detalhe, Molly tinha guardado todas as fotografias da casa que pudessem delatar sua relação com Ron, sabendo que Hermione não estava pronta ainda para a assimilar.

Tinha ameaçado a todos seus demais filhos, que tinham que fazer grandes esforços para não dizer algo que pudesse arruinar essa noite tão especial para Hermione. E no meio desse pequeno e cálido espaço, cheio de risos e bromas ela descobriu que gostava desse lugar. Pela primeira vez desde seu acordar em um mundo solitário de brancas paredes sentiu seu coração contente, palpitando ao ritmo dos risos dessas alegres cabeleiras vermelhas que se desviviam em atenções para sua pessoa.

A seu lado, Ron observava-a com olhos cheios de amor. Sorridente e bela, com um singelo vestido cor lilás que ele mesmo tinha escolhido de seu roupeiro, onde as coisas de sua noiva ainda aguardavam seu regresso. Hermione olhou-lhe e por um eterno segundo seu sorriso só foi para quem ela considerava seu benfeitor. Depois, o olhada café voltou a posar sobre os demais comensais e Ron permaneceu observando-a, desejando que seu sorriso voltasse a se posar sobre ele.

Pôs-se de pé e estendeu sua mão em um silencioso convite ao pequeno jardim, que a jovem aceitou com um ligeiro rubor em suas bochechas. Agradeceu a seus anfitriões pelo jantar e o delicioso pastel de maçãs enquanto era guiada por Ron para o exterior. Sentados sobre a pequena banca na que tantas noites falassem de seus planos para o futuro, agora só conversavam de coisas triviais, enquanto os primeiros copos de neve caíam com lentidão sobre suas cabeças.

-Adentro está mais cálido, Gostaria de regressar com os demais? –Hermione negou em silêncio e Ron conjurou uma capa para abrigar suas costas, coberta só por um xale, presente de Molly. –Não se preocupe se eles seguem despertos até a madrugada. Sua habitação está pronta para quando queira se retirar a descansar.

-Agrada-me este lugar. Se não te molesta, quisesse me ficar um momento mais. –Hermione percorreu com mirada de saudade a cada rincão desse pequeno, mas bem cuidada estufa. –Conheço este jardim. Não me lembro de muitas coisas... mas sim recordo ter estado muitas vezes aqui.

-Que é o que recorda?

-Noites de lua... em alguns dias chuvosos... um baile –a jovem levantou a mirada para os olhos cinzas de seu acompanhante. –De que era o baile?

-A meus pais gostam muito dançar quando celebram de alguma data especial. –foi a resposta de Ron. –Pôde ser algum aniversário de casamentos... ou um aniversário. Qualquer coisa.

-Com quem dançava eu? –perguntou, fazendo um grande esforço por recordar.

Ron não respondeu a sua pergunta. Em vez disso, conjurou um feitiço com sua varinha e as suaves notas de uma velha canção ressoaram na cada rincão do jardim.

-Se hoje não o recorda... amanhã o fará. –Hermione se surpreendeu quando ele tomou sua mão e a guiou para um claro, junto a um rosário. –Gostaria de dançar comigo?

Hermione assentiu em silêncio e deixou que Ron a envolvesse entre seus braços. Escutando as letras da canção, recargou sua frente sobre o largo ombro e sua mirada vagou pelos rosas que apesar da nevada permaneciam frescos e losangos.

-Acha que em algum dia conseguirei encontrar o caminho de regresso, a todo aquilo que perdi?

-Já o está fazendo, Hermione... –ela sorriu ante a resposta de quem considerava sua salvador, sua fortaleza. Ron estava-a resgatando da negrura e a dor, mostrando-lhe com sua constante presença o caminho a sua recuperação.

Nesse breve instante, sentindo a respiração de Ron junto a seu ouvido e os copos de neve caindo sobre eles, Hermione desejou que seu mundo deixasse de ser branco. Fechou os olhos e abandonou-se ao vermelho das rosas de Molly e dos suaves cabelos que faziam cócegas em seu pescoço, enchendo sua mente e alegrando a cada um de seus pensamentos.

Sabia que ao dia seguinte devia regressar às imaculadas paredes do hospital. Mas nessa noite de Natal ela queria ser feliz junto a Ron, ao menos por um momento.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A luxuosa decoração que presumia o salão privado de Lucius no Hambleton, não tinha conseguido impressionar a nenhum dos presentes. Imerso a cada qual em seu próprio mundo de dúvidas e preocupações, consertar nela e a alabar não lhes resultava de grande interesse. Apesar das tentativas de Remus e Harry por fazer mais ameno o ambiente durante o jantar, a tensão que os rodeava era tão palpável que ambos chegaram a achar que as coisas se sairiam de controle em qualquer momento.

Por fortuna não foi assim, mas era inegável que o jantar se tinha convertido em uma total falha. Passada a meia noite e ao não poder mais com o ambiente pesado que reinava, Harry foi o primeiro em dispensar. Com toda a cortesia da que foram capazes, ele e Severus se despediram de seus anfitriões para sair a toda pressa do restaurante. Seu companheiro não lhe tinha entregado ainda seu presente e ademais, lhe tinha prometido uma surpresa que o rapaz estava impaciente por receber.

Poucos minutos após a partida de seu afilhado, Sirius foi o seguinte em retirar-se. Agradeceu o convite de Remus com um carinhoso abraço, o que provocou uma mirada zelosa do loiro como única despedida. A sós com Lucius no privado e sentindo-se mais tranquilo, Remus distraiu-se em observar a nevada através do janela enquanto Lucius enchia suas taças, convidando-o a sentar-se junto a ele. Com um suave sorriso, o professor afastou-se da janela para desfrutar o calor de sua companhia.

-Jamais... uma simples reunião fez-me tão longa e tensa como esta –foram suas primeiras palavras. Lucius assentiu em silêncio, um amago de sorriso em seus delgados lábios. –Espero que nunca se repita.

-Temo-me que esta será a primeira vez, de muitas. –foi a razoável resposta do loiro. –Assim terá que ser enquanto Severus e Potter sigam juntos.

-Não parece molesto pela falha desta noite –Lucius só se encolheu de ombros ante o comentário de seu companheiro.

-Estou acostumado a lidar com tensões de qualquer tipo. –interessado em suas palavras, Remus deixou sua taça de vinho sobre a mesinha da sala para prestar-lhe toda sua atenção. –Tenho passado a metade de minha vida entre reuniões sociais e de negócios. Diferenças de opinião, rivalidades entre famílias e demais roces provocam situações dessa natureza, com muita frequência.

-Como anfitrião, deve ser incômodo lidar com esse tipo de coisas. –Remus fez um suave gesto de incomodo para enfatizar suas palavras. –Nesse caso só éramos nós. Mas acho que não tivesse sabido que fazer de ter estado em alguma de tuas reuniões.

-O melhor que se pode fazer nestes casos, é manter temas de conversa neutros, e os desviar a terrenos mais seguros quando se veja vir a primeira discussão. –Remus estudou o gesto concentrado de seu casal, que falava como se estivesse se fazendo entender por um menino e não pelo homem sentado a seu lado. Sustentando sua copa em frente a ele, Lucius seguiu falando ignorante da mirada profunda que lhe dedicavam os olhos dourados do professor. –Mas em casos extremos, o melhor é sentar aos discordantes em mesas diferentes.

-Faz favor, recorda-me não voltar a sentar a esses dois em uma mesma mesa. Nunca mais. –Remus deu por concluída a lição enquanto lhe retirava a taça da mão para a deixar sobre a mesinha, junto à outra. Lucius fechou os olhos e descansou sua cabeça sobre o respaldo, tomando a cintura de Remus quando este se sentou sobre suas pernas, abraçando a seu pescoço. –Se sente incômodo...

-Assim está bem –Remus sorriu comprazido ao mesmo tempo em que fincava seu nariz entre o pescoço e o ombro do loiro, que suspirou ao sentir o fôlego de seu companheiro fazendo cócegas em sua pele. O professor tomou o gesto como um discreto convite para explorar um pouco para além, e Lucius abriu os olhos, surpreendido ao sentir a mão de Remus traspassando a fronteira de suas finas prendas. –Espera...

-Hum...? –o ronrono junto a seu ouvido arrepiou lhe a pele. Com um suspiro, deteve a mão que ameaçava com se deslizar mais abaixo ainda. Remus sentiu o corpo de seu companheiro tensarse e deteve-se. –Que sucede?

-Não, Remus. –o professor franziu o cenho e o olhou aos olhos, desejando uma explicação mais clara.

-Não quer estar comigo? –Remus fez amago de retirar-se, mas Lucius sustentou seu quadril com força para evitar que se afastasse dele. –Pensei... que esta noite você e eu poderíamos... -a mirada ambarina seguiu posada sobre a sua, exigindo uma explicação que cria merecer. Lucius sustentou sua mirada durante um breve instante, antes de desviá-la e responder da forma que ele sempre acostumava.

-Agora não desejo o fazer. É tudo. –os olhos dourados lançaram um flash de dor, e Lucius se arrependeu de ter sido tão direto. Mesmo assim, permaneceu firme em sua posição, sentindo como seu coração se encolhia quando seu companheiro se separou de seu lado para se sentar junto a ele. À tênue luz das velas, o loiro pôde advertir a coragem no rosto do professor, que se voltou para ele para lhe falar com profunda seriedade.

-Eu... amo-te, Lucius –amaldiçoando seu valor Gryffindor ao arriscar-se a receber outra rejeição mais em sua vida, Remus seguiu falando. –Não busco algo passageiro contigo, preciso que esteja junto a mim até o final de nossos dias. Também não espero que você me diga o mesmo, porque sei que não é assim. Só quero saber... se corresponde a isto que agora sinto.

Apesar da imensa alegria que Lucius sentiu ao o escutar, seu rosto permaneceu impassível. Mais de vinte anos atrás, ele tinha desejado ouvir essas palavras de seus lábios. Agora que ao fim se cumpria esse sonho de sua adolescência, o homem maduro em que se tinha convertido não podia achar que sucedesse. Mas as palavras que tanto desejava dizer se atoraram em sua garganta, se negando a sair. A vacilação de seu gesto deu uma resposta a Remus, que se pôs de pé para recolher sua capa do cabide.

-Remus...

-Está bem... entendo –o professor acomodou a capa sobre suas costas, fazendo que o prendedor de âmbar refulgira ao ser ajustado em seu broche. Ao vê-lo, Lucius não pôde evitar comparar sua beleza com os olhos que o olhavam com profunda dor. –Será melhor que me vá.

-Espera... –Lucius conjurou seu andadeira ortopédica, odiando-a mais que nunca ao ver que Remus já abria a porta do privado disposto a se marchar, quando ele mal se punha de pé para o atingir-. Ordenarei que tenham pronto o carruagem.

-Não se moleste. –o professor se deteve, só para olhar com o gesto mais sério do que Lucius tivesse lembranças. –Me aparecerei no Colégio.

-Fora das barreiras? Estás louco? –o loiro amaldiçoou em silêncio quando a dor em sua cintura lhe recordou que não devia apressar seus lentos passos. Remus esteve tentado a acercar-se a ele para o sustentar, mas se conteve. –Está nevando, te congelará antes de que chegue ao Castelo.

-Me servirá caminhar um pouco. Preciso. –traspassou a ombreira sem dar-lhe tempo a que Lucius pudesse replicar algo mais. - Feliz Natal.

-Te verei manhã?

-Talvez –e se marchou deixando ao loiro molesto consigo mesmo, por não ter podido lhe dizer essas duas palavras que o professor lhe acabava de declarar com tanta sinceridade.

Sentindo esse lugar mais frio pela ausência de Remus, se reprovou o não ter podido lhe explicar todas as coisas que precisava que seu casal compreendesse. Precisava dizer-lhe que ainda não era o momento. Queria dizer-lhe que o amava e que desejava estar com ele, sem que a lembrança de sua esposa se interpusesse entre eles. Queria confessar-lhe que quando fechava os olhos ainda podia ver o rosto de Narcisa, lhe sorrindo, e Remus não se merecia algo como isso.

-Feliz Natal... –murmurou, convencido de que se ia estar com Remus na intimidem seria em uma entrega total, sem ninguém mais no meio de sua relação.

E para que isso pudesse ocorrer só precisava tempo. Um tempo que era óbvio que Remus já não queria esperar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Enredados baixo suaves cobertas de cetim em uma das suítes do Hambleton Hall, Harry e Severus descansavam após descarregar a tensão das horas anteriores. Através da cortina entreaberta e sem necessidade de deixar seu cálido leito junto a Harry, Severus podia ver como os copos de neve se posavam com macieza sobre o relando da janela. Admirando essa branca noite de Natal, o professor fechou os olhos enquanto amoldava seu corpo contra as delgadas costas de seu companheiro, disposto a descansar.

-Sabe? Esta é a primeira vez que passamos uma noite fosse do Castelo. –Severus abriu os olhos ao escutar a voz de seu companheiro. Rodeou sua cintura, enquanto atraía-o com mais força contra seu peito.

-Pensei que já dormia. –Harry negou com a cabeça, sem mudar sua cômoda posição contra o peito do professor, que continuou. –Sem contar aquela noite na Mansão Riddle... assim é –Harry se estremeceu sem querer ante a lembrança daquela horrível noite. Severus notou sua reação, pelo que decidiu desviar o tema. –Gostou da surpresa?

-Encantou-me. Não me imaginei que me proporia passar uma noite neste hotel tão luxuoso.

-É uma pena que você não possa ver o formosa que é a habitação –Harry assentiu em silêncio, para depois se encolher de ombros lhe restando importância.

-Está bem, não há problema. –foi seu sincera resposta, enquanto se apertava contra seu peito, sentindo a cada músculo de seu casal encaixar à perfeição em todos os ângulos de suas costas. –Já me descreveu e posso o imaginar. E ainda que não fosse tão formoso como me disse, o importante é que estamos juntos.

-Estou de acordo contigo –Severus não teve necessidade de dizer nada mais, pois Harry sabia muito bem o que ele estava sentindo. Permaneceu em silêncio, escutando a suave respiração do rapaz, enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos disposto a conciliar o sonho.

-Amanhã irei visitar aos Weasley para entregar-lhes seus obséquios, me acompanhará? –os negros olhos voltaram a abrir-se, e o professor fez uma careta de desagrado que Harry adivinhou à perfeição. –Faz favor, Sim?

-Hum... está bem. Mas só estaremos um momento –aceitou ao fim. –Quero estar a sós contigo o maior tempo possível, antes de voltar ao laboratório.

-Trabalhará amanhã também? –Severus pôde notar desilusão na voz de seu companheiro. –Por que não te tomas no dia para descansar?

-Não posso, Harry. Sabe que devo aproveitar a cada minuto dos poucos dias que ficam antes de que comecem as classes –Harry só suspirou ao reconhecer a razão nas palavras de seu companheiro. –Ademais... já encontramos a enzima tipo Plasmina. Sei que estamos cerca de encontrar a enzima que nos falta.

-Obrigado por deixar que Sirius faça parte disto. Não sabe o muito que significa para mim que fizessem seus problemas a um lado para trabalhar juntos.

-Estou-o fazendo... –respondeu seu casal, para corrigir-se de imediato. –Estamo-lo fazendo por ti.

-Sei-o. E agradeço-lhe muito –um longo momento de silêncio seguiu à resposta de Harry. Momento que Severus aproveitou para deixar que o sonho voltasse a ele. –Também quero te agradecer o desta noite.

-Hum? Que coisa? –o rapaz sorriu ao notar a voz adormecida de seu companheiro.

-Comportaste-te muito bem em presença de meu padrinho. –fez uma breve pausa para depois afirmar-: -Ele também o fez. Não me esquecerei de lhe o agradecer depois.

-Sim... não há problema –Severus bocejou enquanto cobria o corpo do rapaz com a coberta branca. Não queria o admitir, mas ele também estava surpreendido. Apesar da incomodidade de ter compartilhado a mesa com Black, em nenhum momento passou-lhe pela cabeça provocar durante o jantar. E mais surpreendido estava ainda, de ter recebido o mesmo trato por parte do animago. –Mas que conste que só é por ti.

Harry sorriu ante o dito por seu companheiro, mas não fez nenhum comentário ao respeito. Em mudança, se aconchegou mais contra seu peito e fechou os olhos. Ao notar seu silêncio, Severus deu por sentado que a conversa tinha terminado e se permitiu relaxar-se também.

-Posso perguntar-te algo? –esta vez, foi um longo suspiro o que o rapaz recebeu como resposta. –Sei que Draco não esteve no jantar pela presença de Remus... ele mesmo me comentou quando falei com ele para tratar do convencer de aceitar seu convite.

-Assim é. –Severus franziu o cenho, tratando de adivinhar a onde queria chegar seu companheiro com esse comentário. –Que sucede com isso?

-Sei que o senhor Malfoy também tratou do convencer de estar presente durante o jantar. –o homem guardou um silêncio que Harry tomou como uma resposta afirmativa. –Mas estou seguro que se você lhe tivesse pedido, ele não teria podido se negar. Por que não falou com ele para tratar do convencer também?

Severus incorporou-se sobre seu cotovelo, seu rosto ficando cerca do rosto do rapaz, que se estremeceu ao escutar sua voz sussurrando contra seu ouvido.

-Se Draco tivesse assistido ao jantar, só por me obedecer a mim... Como acha que Lucius se tivesse sentido ao respeito?

-É uma muito boa pergunta... –meditou o rapaz. –Não sei como se tivesse sentido ele... mas eu me tivesse sentido como um enorme zero à esquerda.

-Exato, Harry –Severus alegrou-se de saber que o rapaz tinha compreendido seu ponto. –Desde que era um menino, Draco sempre me viu como uma figura paterna. E isso graças à ausência de seus pais a maior parte do tempo. Agora que sua relação com Lucius se tem estreitado, minha influência sobre Draco significa um obstáculo para o desenvolvimento são dessa relação.

-Tens toda a razão –aceitou seu jovem companheiro, imaginando que Sirius também se sentiria da mesma forma se ele antepusera a autoridade de Remus sobre a sua. Ainda que Remus era também como um pai para ele, Sirius era seu padrinho. Um título que como já lhe tinha demonstrado, não ostentava só por sua linda cara.

-Lucius precisa ser mais firme com Draco, como seu pai que é –prosseguiu o professor. –Isso não significa que tenha que se impor, mas sim fazer valer sua autoridade se ganhando de passagem seu respeito. E a única forma em como pode o fazer, é não perdendo contato com ele.

-Então... Fez mau em voltar à Mansão Malfoy?

-Não. Fez mau em permitir que Draco não quisesse o ver –Harry assentiu, compreendendo. – Deve fazer-lhe entender que ainda que já não vivam juntos isso não significa que não vá estar presente a sua vida. Essa presença constante de seu pai fará que Draco saiba que sempre será importante para ele, passe o que passe. Inclusive, ainda que Lucius decida refazer sua vida com alguém mais.

-Creio... que ambos têm muito que aprender ao respeito.

-Todos temos muito que aprender, de nós mesmos e dos demais. Por exemplo, você...

-Eu? –Harry voltou-se para ele, sua mão buscando seu rosto para o acariciar. –Que é o que devo aprender?

-Que às três da madrugada as pessoas normais dormem. Não falam.

-Esquece que eu não sou uma pessoa normal? –Harry sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que impulsionava-se sobre o corpo do professor, que suspirou ao sentir sobre ele a jovem pele, cálida e suave. –Mas se quer dormir...

Como única resposta, Severus o estreitou entre seus braços enquanto o beijava com ardor. Instantes depois, Harry renunciava à razão para entregar-se por completo a seus caricias.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco acordou sentindo latentes pulsadas de dor em seu joelho, que muito a seu pesar lhe fizeram recordar o sucedido no dia anterior. Quis incorporar-se e um profundo gemido brotou de seus lábios quando tratou de mover a perna. Frustrado, ficou quieto durante um longo momento, confiando em que a dor minguasse com o calor da lareira. Oliver removeu-se a seu lado, abraçando a seu corpo para sentir sua calidez e Draco deixou-o fazer, sem importar-lhe a dor que agora parecia percorrer sua perna inteira.

Tratando de esquecer a pulsante moléstia, dedicou-se a observar o rosto dormido à luz do amanhecer que entrava pela única janela da habitação. Os lábios de Oliver tinham um ligeiro tom morado devido ao frio e Draco roçou seu contorno com o nó de seus dedos, tratando de dar-lhes calor. Ao sentir sua macieza, uma corrente percorreu suas costas estremecendo-o sem querer. Acariciou a pele das frias bochechas, que adquiriram um tom mais corado ao notar o calor da mão que as acariciava.

Oliver suspirou, e Draco descobriu-se desejando ser o dono de seu suspiro. Nesse instante lhe ficou claro porque não gostava que Oliver mencionasse a Blaise. Estava zeloso de sua lembrança. Zeloso porque o moreno sonhava com ele nesse instante, quando o que Draco queria era que pronunciasse seu próprio nome. Recolheu com o dedo uma mecha de seu negro cabelo, uma careta de pesar formando em seus lábios. Acabava de descobrir que Oliver Wood gostava, e agora não sabia de que fazer com esse sentimento.

As encaracoladas pestanas tremeram baixo as pálpebras dormidas, que se abriram para lhe deixar ver duas formosas alpendras, obnubiladas ainda pelo sonho. Oliver sorriu-lhe e Draco retirou a mão de seu rosto enquanto estreitava sua cintura para acercar a seu corpo, desejando provar esses lábios entreabertos a tão poucos centímetros dos seus. Oliver acordou por completo ao ver tão cerca dele seus olhos cinzas com um especial e intrigante brilho. Mas os lábios de Draco, úmidos e mornos sobre os seus, impediram-lhe meditar em isso.

Surpreendido, Oliver só fechou os olhos ao sentir o suave toque que nunca chegou a ser um beijo. Tratou de achar uma explicação à maré de sentimentos que a leviana caricia desses lábios doces estava acordando nele, mas a razão voltou à mente de Draco. Afastou-se de seu corpo e pondo-se de pé com enorme esforço desapareceu por trás da porta do banho. Oliver só pôde o observar enquanto se afastava, suas bochechas coradas e em seus lábios a sedosa sensação desse cálido roce.

Não quis aprofundar no torvelino de sensações que emergiam com ele, mas teve que reconhecer que essa emoção que Draco sempre lhe fazia sentir gostava muito. Fechando os olhos, tratou de reviver os beijos de Blaise em sua memória, e assustou-se ao notar que não recordava o sabor de seus lábios. Sentiu uma lágrima afogar em sua garganta quando a consciência do esquecimento lhe chegou inesperadamente. Ele não queria esquecer a Blaise, mas em seus lábios ainda rondava o calor dos lábios do loiro.

Incorporou-se sobre o duro solo, abraçando-se a si mesmo ao sentir o frio aumentar sem Draco a seu lado. Aspirou seu fino perfume, que tinha ficado impregnado em suas próprias prendas ao dormir toda a noite entrelaçados. Doía-lhe imaginar que talvez dentro de alguns meses nem sequer seria capaz de recordar o rosto de Blaise, ou reconhecer o aroma de seu perfume no ambiente. Lutando contra os sentimentos de culpa que começavam ao golpear, se pôs de pé para desquitar seu frustração contra a porta.

-É que não nos vais dar de comer hoje também não!? –Oliver seguiu golpeando a grossa madeira até que as palmas de suas mãos enrijeceram. –Talvez pensa nos matar de fome!? Está-me escutando!?

Ao ouvi-lo, Draco saiu para averiguar que passava. Encontrou-o golpeando a porta com tanta força, que por um instante pensou que conseguiria a derrubar. Tomou-o pelos ombros para levar ao banheiro, consciente que seu padrasto não se dignaria a fazer ato de presença por muito que Oliver o chamasse. Não gostava da ideia de beber a água gelada do grifo a risco de pescar uma pneumonia, mas era o único que tinham a seu alcance e que podia aliviar de alguma forma a fome que sentiam.

Após molhar-se o rosto e tratar de ver-se apresentável, Oliver seguiu a Draco de regresso à habitação. Enquanto fazia-o, pôde advertir que o loiro caminhava com dificuldade. Sentou-se a seu lado em frente ao calor da lareira e sem mediar palavra, pressionou o joelho acima da calça, fazendo que Draco gemesse de dor ao mesmo tempo em que a afastava de sua mão. Temendo ter-se equivocado em seu diagnóstico e que o joelho do loiro estivesse lesionada, lhe pediu com a mirada que o deixasse o examinar.

-Não poderei ver como está por dentro, para isso preciso minha varinha –desiludido, Oliver só se conformou com a revisar por fora. Tinha um enorme hematoma produto de algum forte golpe, mas não parecia estar rompida. –Quero que trate de flexiona-la, até onde possa. –Draco fez o que lhe pedia, mas só pôde dobrar a perna uns quantos centímetros. - Será melhor que já não a mova. Não há modo de saber se há algum osso quebrado, e não podemos nos arriscar a que sofra alguma hemorragia interna.

O loiro assentiu em silêncio, sem deixar de observar a forma tão séria em que Oliver atuava.

-Está molesto comigo? –Oliver deixou de observar seu joelho para voltar-se para ele. Não pôde evitar se pôr nervoso ante a lembrança. Sem saber que responder, só se pôs de pé para buscar algo no banheiro, deixando ao loiro com a intriga. Momentos depois, regressava a seu lado com as mãos vazias. –Não me respondeu.

-Não encontrei nada que pudesse servir para esquentar um pouco de água –foi a resposta evasiva de Oliver. Draco só suspirou enquanto o moreno continuava. –Uma compressa para seu joelho teria servido para acalmar a dor...

-Já deixa meu joelho em paz –Oliver levantou seu olhada café para encontrar com seus olhos cinzas. Tratou de retirar-se, mas Draco sustentou seu queixo para impedir que se afastasse dele. Só desejava beija-lo.

Mas não queria um simples roce como o de momentos antes... desejava um beijo para valer. Oliver olhava-o com olhos interrogantes, suas pupilas cafés brilhando de expectação e algo mais que Draco não soube interpretar. Sem deixar de sustentar seu rosto, acercou-o a ele para provar outra vez seus lábios e Oliver sentiu que algo se removia em seu interior. Essa emoção que sempre batia a cada vez que Draco se encontrava cerca dele, que gostava e lhe fazia se sentir embriagado e a de o mesmo tempo confundido.

A porta abrindo-se inesperadamente obrigou-os a separar-se, e a figura cambaleante de Mark deixou-se ver embaixo do dintel. Quando ambos se puseram de pé, Oliver se foi a golpes contra seu padrasto, quem mal pôde esquivar o golpe que ia dirigido a ele. De um empurrão, Mark afastou ao rapaz que com trabalho manteve o equilíbrio, evitando cair. Sabendo-se em desvantagem em frente a seu padrasto, não teve mais remédio que se controlar e se afastar dele para voltar junto a Draco, sem deixar do olhar com ressentimento.

-Escutei seu escândalo de faz uns momentos... Pensa que me vai intimidar com seus gritos? –fechou a porta inesperadamente enquanto acercava-se aos rapazes, varinha em mãos. Draco não pôde evitar uma careta de desagrado ao notar seu fôlego alcoólico. –Tem fome? Pois... Aguenta-te!

-Não tenho porque me aguentar! –foi a rebelde resposta de seu enteado. –Estou em minha casa! Não vamos passar fome só porque a ti se te dá a vontade! Precisamos comer!

-Quer calar-te? –Draco franziu o cenho, estranhado ao ver que o homem se acercava a janela, como temendo que alguém pudesse os escutar. –Que te creste? Que eu sou seu elfo? –sua voz voltou-se um sussurro e sua mirada tornou-se perigosa, o que provocou que o loiro desse um passo atrás. –Dá obrigado porque ainda está vivo.

-Se vai ter-nos outra noite aqui, pelo menos dá-nos algo de comer –Mark entrecerrou os olhos ante a demanda de seu enteado. –Levamos em um dia inteiro sem comer.

-E daí mais deseja o senhorzinho? Um gelado de limão? –o homem aproximou-se a seu enteado, que por instinto se afastou dele. –Parece-te muito uma noite de frio e fome? –a mirada escura posou-se sobre o rosto do rapaz, o rancor aflorando na cada um de seus gestos quando falou. –Eu passei três anos... três longos anos de fome e frio em uma gelada cela de Azkaban por sua culpa. Três longos anos nos que os Dementadores me roubaram bem mais que a razão...

-Você o buscou... –respondeu-lhe Oliver enquanto via como o rosto de Mark se escurecia à cada palavra sua. Com um gesto de dor, Draco aproximou-se a Oliver, preocupado pela reação do homem. –Jamais devia tocar a minha mãe.

Ambos rapazes se tensaram quando Mark apontou com a varinha para seu enteado.

-Espere... não precisamos ser violentos –o loiro tratou de aliviar um pouco o ambiente, falando com toda a serenidade que lhe foi possível. –O único que queremos é comer. Sem fome, nós ficaremos calados e não o molestaremos no mais mínimo. Assim você poderá seguir fazendo suas coisas com calma e nem sequer se lembrará que estamos aqui.

O homem considerou as palavras do loiro. A ele lhe convinha o silêncio antes que qualquer outra coisa. Sem barreiras de proteção, qualquer que passasse a vários metros no caminho poderia chegar a escutar seus gritos de auxilio. Ainda que eles não sabiam esse detalhe, Mark não quis se arriscar e sem deixar de apontar aos rapazes com a varinha, saiu da habitação a deixando assegurada. Momentos depois regressou com dois pratos sobre uma charola que depositou no solo. Desconfiando, nenhum dos dois quis se acercar a ela.

-Que diabos esperam para comer? –perguntou o homem ante a mirada suspicaz dos rapazes. Um sorriso retorcido desenhou-se em seus lábios ao imaginar o que estavam pensando. –Não se preocupem. Não tenho planejado os matar... ainda. –dirigiu uma mirada perigosa para seu enteado, para depois dar média volta. Dantes de sair da habitação concluiu-: Tenho planos para ti e te quero forte para quando chegue esse momento.

Draco e Oliver olharam-se entre si, sem se decidir a provar a comida que desde os dois pratos sobre a bandeja se antojava tentadora. Ambos tinham muito apetite, de modo que decidiram se arriscar e provar um bocado.

-Não parece estar mau. –concluiu Draco após a cheirar por um bom momento. –Deixa que coma eu primeiro e se não me faz dano...

-Nada disso –lhe interrompeu o moreno-. Ou comemo-la os dois juntos, ou deixamo-la.

Draco meditou-o por um instante, sem poder evitar sentir-se lisongeado pelo detalhe de Oliver. Assentiu em silêncio, rogando porque a comida não lhes fizesse nenhum dano. Uma hora depois não ficava nada na bandeja e os rapazes descansavam no solo, satisfeita sua fome e contente de seguir vivos.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sentado na fonte do mausoléu de Narcisa no cemitério da Mansão Malfoy, Lucius encontrava-se admirando a formosa estátua de mármore, rodeada de frescos e olorosos jasmins. Desde seu regresso à Mansão visitava-a todas as tardes para deixar sobre a fonte suas flores mais queridas. Ele mesmo as cortava do jardim que pertencesse a sua esposa, e que agora mantinha com muito amor Eli, a elfina que a cuidasse desde menina.

Conversava com sua esposa durante longos momentos, e qualquer que o conhecesse não imaginaria nunca que ele gostava de fazer isso. Sentava-se na orla da fonte e contava-lhe sobre suas reuniões de negócios; sobre seu filho e sobre Severus, a quem pese a seu mau gênio Narcisa sempre teve em grande estima. Contava-lhe sobre qualquer coisa que achava que a ela lhe poderia interessar. Mas não se atrevia a lhe falar ainda de sua relação com Remus.

-Draco não aceitou meu convite a jantar. –lhe disse enquanto sua mirada azul percorria os demais monumentos a seus ancestrais, todos eles orgulhosos de seu sangue puro. –Segue molesto comigo por... algumas coisas.

Essa mesma manhã tinha ido a Hogwarts ao visitar. Surpreendido de que não tivesse mudado a contrassenha das habitações, o esperou durante muito tempo. Resignado ao compreender que não o veria de novo, decidiu passar a ver a Remus para o convidar ao café da manha e de passagem, aclarar o ocorrido entre eles a noite anterior. Mas a ele também não pôde encontrar em seus aposentos.

-Eles estão molestos comigo –reflexionou, olhando com amor aos formosos olhos lavrados em jaspe. –Mas não vou deixar que no dia termine sem aclarar-lhes tudo o que estou sentindo.

Lucius colocou uma mão sobre a superfície cristalina, que refletia o rosto sorridente da que fosse sua colega durante tantos anos.

-Sabe que te sigo amando, e que jamais poderei te esquecer –o sorriso de sua esposa pareceu brilhar desde a fonte. –É só que... preciso dizer-te que há alguém, e acho que também o amo.

Lucius calou durante um breve instante, esperando alguma manifestação física da ira de sua esposa, mas o sorriso de Narcisa seguiu refletida no pequeno claro de água em frente a ele.

-Conheci-o quando estudávamos em Hogwarts. Chama-se Remus e é um Homem Lobo... mas é uma grande pessoa e com ele me sinto muito a gosto. Isso não quer dizer que tenho deixado de te amar –lhe aclarou, tentando evitar maus entendidos entre eles. –Tenho notado que ele deseja estar comigo e eu também. Mas quando estou com ele não posso evitar pensar em ti.

Desviou sua mirada da fonte para contemplar a queda da tarde. Brilhando em intensa cor sangue, o sol já se ocultava pouco a pouco por trás das brancas montanhas que rodeavam os terrenos da Mansão, tingindo o céu em tons alaranjados e ocres, radiantes e dourados. E formosos. Tão formosos e radiantes como os olhos de Remus.

Envergonhado, afastou seus pensamentos sobre seu atual companheiro. A cada vez que visitava a tumba de Narcisa tentava que seus pensamentos sobre Remus não desviassem sua atenção dela. Por essa razão não dormia nas habitações principais. Não queria sonhar com Remus enquanto dormia na mesma cama que durante mais de vinte anos eles dois compartilhassem. Sentia que essa era uma forma de respeitar sua memória e sua casa.

-Draco não está contente com nossa relação. Ele pensa que te esqueci –prosseguiu, quando o sol já se tinha ocultado por completo e a escuridão se cernia sobre eles. –Espero que tarde ou cedo a aceite, porque quero que ele e Remus consigam se levar bem em algum dia.

-Amo Lucius, senhor... –sua conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Eli. Lucius dirigiu sua mirada séria para o pequeno ser, e esta se acercou a ele com timidez. A elfina sempre tinha tido completa confiança ao se dirigir a sua adorada menina Narcisa, mas a imponente presença do amo Lucius nunca tinha deixado da intimidar.

-Que sucede?

-Uma coruja trouxe-lhe esta carta, senhor. –Lucius tomou o pergaminho que a elfina lhe estendeu, e que abriu para ler após invocar um Lumus. À luz da varinha, Eli viu com preocupação como o rosto de seu amo empalidecia ao ver o que pareceram ser pequenos documentos que acompanhavam à missiva. –Precisa algo, amo Lucius?

-Vê a Hogwarts e localiza a Remus Lupin. Diga que me espere na entrada do Castelo. E prepara o carruagem, parto agora mesmo para lá. –ao instante, a elfina obedeceu à voz alarmada de seu amo. Fazendo um enorme esforço, Lucius incorporou-se para apoiar-se sobre sua andadeira ortopédica. Com o Lumus de seu varinha ainda alumbrando sobre a formosa estátua, dirigiu uma mirada séria ao rosto sorridente de sua esposa. –Prometo-te que tudo sairá bem.

Vinte minutos depois, a luxuosa carruagem Malfoy descia sobre os terrenos do Castelo, em frente a um impaciente Remus. O professor abriu a porta e suspirou aliviado ao ver que seu companheiro se encontrava bem. Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de notar a grande preocupação que ensombrecia os finos rasgos do aristocrata.

-Está bem? Sua elfina veio a ver-me... Que é isto? –ajudou-o a baixar do carruagem enquanto o loiro mostrava-lhe o que parecia ser uma carta.

-Levaram-lhe –o licantropo abriu a carta e após lê-la compreendeu a preocupação de seu companheiro. –Sequestraram a Draco.

-Localizarei a Arthur, devemos dar aviso ao Ministério –com a carta ainda na mão, o professor se acercou a seu companheiro para envolver entre seus braços. –O encontraremos, Lucius. Te Prometo.

Lucius só correspondeu a seu abraço, sentindo que tinha feito o correto ao buscar ao professor. Agora mais que nunca o precisava a seu lado.

\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

_"Sr. Malfoy, temos a seu filho. Lhe devolveremos são e salvo se cumpre ao pé da letra tudo o que lhe ordenemos. Reúna a quantidade de US$10'000,000.00, em bilhetes de todas as denominações. Tem até o dia de amanhã segunda-feira, antes do meio dia. Guarde o dinheiro em um baú reduzido e leve-o ao Beco Knockturn, onde alguém estará lhe esperando. Entregue o dinheiro a essa pessoa e seu filho aparecerá a salvo em Hogsmeade, em frente ao estanque dos cisnes. Sugiro-lhe que não faça armadilhas, nem dê aviso ao Ministério nem a nenhuma outra autoridade, ou não voltará ao ver."_

Arthur leu o pergaminho por enésima vez, antes de voltar sua mirada para os rostos agoniados das pessoas que se achavam a sua redor. Encontravam-se reunidos no escritório de Albus no Colégio de Hogwarts, único lugar que consideravam seguro contra uma possível fuga de informação. Era um caso sério o sequestro do filho de um dos magnatas mais poderosos do Mundo Mágico, e as precauções nunca estavam a mais.

A Remus tinha-lhe custado muito trabalho convencer a Lucius de envolver a Weasley e seu grupo de Aurores em algo que requeria discrição absoluta. Mas era a única forma de ajudá-lo a encontrar a Draco o mais cedo possível. E ainda que a advertência lançada na carta era razão convincente para não o fazer, não pôde se negar à grande possibilidade de que a ajuda oportuna pudesse salvar a vida de seu único filho.

De modo que depois de conhecer a situação, Arthur tinha convocado a seu grupo a mais confiança, e a quem reconhecia por sua inteira discrição e eficiência em resolver casos dessa natureza. Eram incondicionais Molly, Minerva, Severus e Remus como apoio extra e ainda que Harry se sentia impotente, Arthur se tinha encarregado de convencer de que ele também seria de inestimável ajuda. Remus tinha tratado de localizar a Sirius, mas ao que parece, o animago tinha voltado a perder-se no Londres Muggle.

Arthur suspirou, preocupado pela difícil situação. Era domingo pela noite, pelo que Lucius contava com umas quantas horas para reunir a estratosférica quantidade de dez milhões de dólares. Ainda considerando que pudesse mover a todas suas influências e reunir semelhante quantidade em tão pouco tempo, não era garantia de que os sequestradores cumpririam sua palavra de devolver a seu filho com vida. Era um risco que não pensava correr baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Suspeita de alguém que pudesse estar atuando em vingança contra vocês? –o loiro franziu o cenho, concentrado em tratar de recordar alguma dívida pendente. –Pode tratar de algum sócio inconformado, ou um membro da família... ou alguém com quem tiveste alguma diferença no passado.

Ainda que Arthur tratou de ser subtil, o homem compreendeu que o Auror se referia a seu passado como comensal. Manteve sua mirada fixa nas credenciais que Draco repusesse meses atrás ante o Ministério. Negava-se a achar que seu filho tivesse sido plagiado, mas seus documentos eram a prova de que os sequestradores não estavam jogando. Se as coisas não chegassem a sair bem, corria o risco de que aquilo que sustentava em suas mãos fosse a única lembrança que lhe ficasse dele.

Fez um reconto das pessoas com as que tinha mantido alguma disputa no passado. Parentes longínquos com os que já não mantinha nenhum contato, sócios de negócios malogrados que ficaram arruinados quando trataram de defrauda-lo; e uma longa lista de nomes de comensais em busca de vingança pela traição de sua família a seu falecido Lord. Também foram considerados alguns inimigos de Narcisa e de Draco. Arthur anotou a cada um dos nomes que o loiro lhe deu.

Molly partiu com os Aurores para o Ministério. Averiguaria todos os movimentos que durante as últimas horas, fizessem as pessoas que Arthur acabava de anotar na lista. Se tinham utilizado sua varinha para fazer dano o saberiam e orientariam neles sua investigação. O Auror decidiu então, enfocar sua atenção nas únicas pessoas com as que Draco tinha mantido contato direto durante os últimos dias. A seu lado, Remus permanecia de pé junto à lareira, sua mirada preocupada posta sobre seu companheiro.

Frustrado ao não poder mover ao ritmo que a situação exigia, Lucius tinha mudado a andadeira ortopédica pela cadeira de rodas, bem mais prática. Minerva caminhava de um lado a outro, preocupada; e Severus não deixava de revisar a biblioteca pessoal de Albus em busca de algum feitiço que pudesse servir de ajuda para localizar a seu afilhado. Ao vê-lo, Remus recordou que a noite do desaparecimento de Sirius ele tinha pensado no mesmo. E não duvidaria no fazer esta vez, de ser necessário.

-Seria bom saber quem foi a última pessoa que viu a Draco antes de seu desaparecimento. –Arthur assentiu à sugestão de um preocupado Severus, que seguiu revisando entre os livros do diretor enquanto continuava. –Talvez essa pessoa possa proporcionar informação valiosa.

-A última vez que vi a Draco foi a noite da sexta-feira –Remus foi o primeiro em responder, pois ainda tinha presentes todas as vezes que visitasse os aposentos do loiro quando tratou de convencer de estar presente ao jantar.

-Eu falei com ele na mesma sexta-feira pela tarde –interveio Harry. Severus franziu o cenho em preocupação ao ver a palidez de seu rosto. Seu companheiro tinha-lhe mencionado que se sentia apenado por não ter percebido algum perigo ao redor de seu amigo, e imaginou que essa devia ser a razão de seu pálido semblante. Franziu o cenho quando viu que o rapaz fechava os olhos e colocava uma mão sobre sua têmpora esquerda, como se a cabeça lhe doesse. –Comentou-me que no sábado iria a Hogsmeade a surtir o laboratório, como sempre. Essa foi a última vez que soube dele.

-E ninguém o viu ontem? –perguntou o Auror. Todos os presentes negaram com a cabeça. –Sabem se aparte de Hogsmeade, tinha algum outro plano em mente para esse dia?

-Sim –recordou Remus. –Disse-me que jantara com Oliver Wood essa mesma noite.

-Wood? –Arthur franziu o cenho, tratando de fazer memória-. Onde tenho escutado esse sobrenome?

-Oliver Wood foi meu colega de Casa. –apressou-se a responder Harry. –Também foi o capitão de nossa equipe de Quidditch. Talvez por isso se lhe faz conhecido.

-Sim... pode ser –reflexionou o Auror. –Devemos localizá-lo de imediato. Talvez possa nos dar alguma informação.

-Eu o irei buscar –respondeu Minerva. Como Diretora, ela tinha a faculdade para vencer qualquer proteção posta no Castelo. Dirigiu-se à porta. –Roguemos porque esse rapaz possa nos dizer algo.

-Malfoy... Tem algum problema com seu filho que não se tenha resolvido ainda? –a pergunta de Arthur descolocou ao loiro. Este se erguia sobre sua cadeira, incómodo.

-Sei a onde quer chegar, Weasley –foi sua resposta enérgica. –Mas posso-te assegurar que meu filho não precisa uma atuação dessa classe para conseguir minha atenção.

-Tranquilo, Lucius... –Remus deixou seu lugar junto à lareira para acercar a seu companheiro. –É razoável que se considerem todas as possibilidades –esta vez se voltou para Arthur. –Draco é um bom rapaz, jamais faria algo como isso.

-De acordo –com essas palavras, Arthur deu por finalizado o tema que tanto tinha incomodado ao aristocrata. Limitou-se a esperar o regresso de Minerva. –Que classe de relação leva com esse rapaz... Wood?

-São bons amigos –todas as miradas voltaram a enfocar-se em Harry, que agora se encontrava parado junto à porta, desejando escutar o ruído das escadas anunciando o regresso da animaga. –Têm estreitado muito seus laços nestes últimos meses.

Remus e Lucius olharam-se, tratando de decifrar o significado das palavras de Harry. O regresso de Minerva desviou sua atenção desse detalhe.

-O senhor Wood não está em seus aposentos –todos puderam sentir a preocupação na voz da professora. –Revisei sua habitação e encontrei este papel sobre seu criado-mudo.

Arthur tomou o papel e leu-o em voz alta. Quando terminou, a preocupação dos presentes tinha aumentado de forma considerável.

-Quer dizer que Oliver estava com Draco em Hogsmeade quando foi sequestrado? –foi a pergunta de Remus, que os demais não se atreveram a fazer. –Isso significa que Oliver...?

-Não é do todo seguro –Arthur entregou a carta de Draco a Lucius, quem após observar durante um instante a guardou entre os documentos de seu filho-. Talvez almoçaram juntos e depois o rapaz decidiu passar as festividades com sua família, fora do Castelo.

-Isso é impossível –interveio Minerva, a cada vez mais agoniada. –O senhor Wood não tem familiares. Por isso vive no Castelo.

Um tenso momento de silêncio seguiu às palavras da Diretora. Nenhum era capaz de assimilar que Oliver pudesse ser uma vítima circunstancial do sequestro do herdeiro Malfoy. Tratando de encontrar alguma outra explicação que pudesse justificar a ausência do auxiliar de Poppy, Arthur se arriscou a suspeitar todas as possibilidades.

-Que tão profunda é a amizade que os une? –os demais olharam-no sem compreender. –É bem sabida a rivalidade natural entre Gryffindor e Slytherin... talvez tivesse entre eles algum velho rancor...

-Insinua que Oliver poderia estar envolvido no sequestro de Draco? –Harry interpretou o silêncio do Auror como uma afirmação. –Eu não estou de acordo com sua teoria, senhor Weasley.

-Não quero te contrariar, Harry... mas a pergunta de Weasley é muito válida –Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar a seu companheiro. Negou com a cabeça em desacordo quando Severus expôs suas razões. –Não há que esquecer que tanto Draco como o senhor Wood tiveram uma relação em comum com o senhor Zabini. E se Wood já se inteirou disso? E se tem reagido mau ao sabê-lo?

-Posso assegurar-lhe que Oliver seria incapaz de lhe fazer dano a Draco. E não o digo só porque foi meu colega de Casa –Harry tateou com sua bengala o caminho para onde se encontrava seu companheiro. –Ainda que não tenho podido os ver, os senti quando estão juntos e sei que há um imenso carinho entre eles. Quase me atreveria a dizer que...

As palavras de Harry foram interrompidas quando escutou que alguém arribava pela lareira.

-Que averiguaram? –Arthur dirigiu-se ao Auror que acabava de chegar, e o qual sustentava um pergaminho na mão.

-Os demais Aurores já estão pesquisando o paradeiro das pessoas da lista, mas faz falta visitar todos estes lugares, talvez encontremos alguma pista –fez uma breve pausa para deixar que Arthur analisasse o pergaminho que acabava de lhe entregar. –São muitos, quer que convoque a outro grupo para que lhe deem seguimento?

Arthur negou com a cabeça. Fora do pequeno grupo de Aurores que ele tinha eleito para o caso, não confiava em ninguém mais que fosse capaz de guardar a mais completa discrição. E disso dependia em grande parte a vida de Draco e do outro rapaz, se é que estavam juntos.

-Agradeço muito, mas será melhor que eu me encarregue disto em pessoa –foi sua resposta após o meditar por um longo momento. –Faz favor, diga a Molly que não deixe de me enviar notícias –quando o Auror se marchou, Arthur anotou algo em um pergaminho e lhe entregou a Remus. –Me faria o favor de pesquisar nestes lugares?

-Claro que sim, Arthur –Remus tomou o papel que o Auror lhe oferecia. –Te avisarei de imediato mal consiga averiguar algo –antes de partir dirigiu uma mirada a Lucius, que interpretou seu gesto como uma silenciosa promessa de que tudo estaria bem.

Lucius marchou-se momentos depois com uma lista longa de lugares que pesquisar, e com a súplica de Arthur de que não atuasse por sua própria conta se não queria pôr em risco a segurança de seu filho. Com uma lista igual de longa, Minerva partiu minutos mais tarde. Arthur e Severus repartiram-se os lugares que faltavam da lista e ao final, só ficou Harry, que também esperava fazer parte na investigação.

-Será melhor que fiques no Castelo –Severus sentiu que seu coração se encolhia ao ver o rosto entristecido de seu companheiro. - Assim poderá estar pendente de qualquer notícia que possam trazer os demais. Nos estaremos comunicando contigo através da lareira, de modo que aqui te terá que ficar. Também quero que interrogue a todos os habitantes deste Castelo. Precisamos saber se algum viu a Wood durante o fim de semana.

-Mas... isso é uma grande responsabilidade –Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que também tinha atribuída uma tarefa igual de importante. –Está seguro que quer que eu o faça?

-Se não fosse assim, não te pediria.

Harry assentiu enquanto escutava a partida de Severus pela lareira, e se avocou à tarefa que o professor lhe acabava de atribuir. Passou horas interrogando a todos os elfos, fantasmas e estudantes que se tinham ficado no Castelo, mas nenhum deles conseguiu dar razão alguma do paradeiro do rapaz. Com isto, chegou à preocupante conclusão de que Oliver Wood também tinha sido sequestrado.

Não podia deixar de se sentir desagradado consigo mesmo ao não ter notado nenhum sinal de alarme no estado anímico de Draco, e também no de Oliver. Toda essa noite do sábado ele tinha estado mais preocupado pelo que ocorria entre Severus e seu padrinho durante o jantar. E mais tarde em todo o vivido na intimidem da habitação desse hotel com seu companheiro. Mas em nenhum momento preocupou-se por pensar em nada mais que não fossem eles dois. E isso o tinha muito apenado.

Se recostou sobre um cadeirão e fechou os olhos tratando de concentrar seus pensamentos em seus amigos, mas a dor de cabeça que sentia era muito forte. Resignado, se relaxou o mais que pôde e só deixou de sentir esse incómodo mal-estar quando o sonho o venceu.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Oliver descansava sua cabeça contra a janela de sua habitação, seu olhada café atenta a qualquer movimento nos arredores. Levava mais de uma hora nessa mesma posição desejando que em qualquer momento chegassem aos resgatar. Sem abandonar seu lugar junto à janela sumiu-se em seus pensamentos, alheio à observação da que era objeto por parte de Draco. Não deixava de lhe preocupar a incerteza do que sua padrasto planejava para eles dois mal cumprisse seus propósitos.

Essa mesma tarde, Mark tinha regressado para despojar a Draco de todos seus pertences, incluídos os ingredientes para as poções e todos os obséquios que adquirisse em Hogsmeade. Mas antes de marchar-se, o homem tinha-lhe informado a Draco que essa mesma tarde acabava de enviar uma coruja a seu pai, lhe exigindo dinheiro a mudança de sua liberdade. Draco pareceu tomar a notícia com bastante calma, e ele o atribuiu a uma demonstração de confiança que talvez o loiro estava bem longe de sentir.

Mas sua atitude tinha dado resultado, pois Mark deixou de molestá-los e marchou-se, deixando-os outra vez sem jantar. Ao menos já não tinham que beber água gelada do grifo. Oliver tinha lavado bem os dois pratos e os tinha colmado de água, para depois os deixar sobre a charola o mais perto possível do fogo. Com a água a uma temperatura mais cálida, tinham conseguido afastar um pouco o frio e a dor do joelho de Draco depois de aplicar-lhe algumas compressas.

Um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios quando sentiu que seu bebê se movia, e posou suas mãos sobre seu ventre. Draco deixou de observá-lo para pôr-se de pé com muita dificuldade. Apesar das atenções de Oliver, a dor tinha regressado e o loiro começava a preocupar-se para valer. Coxeando, acercou-se por trás do moreno que concentrado nos movimentos de seu bebê, não o sentiu chegar. Oliver se sobressaltou ao sentir o cálido corpo de Draco por trás dele.

-Em que pensa? –estremeceu-se ao escutar sua voz sussurrando tão cerca de sua orelha. Draco deu-se conta e acercou seu rosto ainda mais, sem deixar de lhe falar. –Meu pai deve estar buscando-nos agora, e sei que nos encontrará.

-Acha que a estas alturas já saibam que estamos os dois juntos?

-Em várias ocasiões deixei-lhe claro a Lupin que passaria a noite contigo. –referindo à noite de Natal. Ainda que soube o que Draco tinha querido dizer, Oliver não pôde evitar encontrar outro significado a suas palavras, coisa que não lhe desagradou. Draco seguiu falando sem perceber de nada. –Tem por seguro que já fizeram suas conjecturas.

-Temo que Mark não seja capaz de cumprir com sua palavra de te deixar livre. –Draco assentiu lhe dando a razão, pois essa era uma das preocupações maiores que tinha. –E temo... o que vá fazer comigo após obter o que deseja de mim.

-Negociarei com ele. Lhe oferecerei mais dinheiro a mudança de te deixar livre e sem um arranhão –as palavras de Draco lhe soaram como uma firme promessa. –Farei o que esteja a meu alcance para impedir que lhes faça dano.

Os loiros cabelos fizeram contraste com os negros quando Draco juntou sua cabeça à do moreno. Oliver tinha-se tirado o gorro e nesse momento se deu conta que agora era um pouco mais alto que ele. Já tinha cumprido a maioria de idade três meses atrás, e não ficava dúvida alguma que não só herdaria a fortuna de seu pai, senão também sua estatura. Devagar, rodeou o corpo de Oliver até que suas mãos se juntaram. O moreno se relaxou ante o contato e fechou os olhos, desfrutando de sua cercania.

-Apesar de todo o mau que nos está passando, me alegra que nenhum dos dois esteja sozinho.

Draco não respondeu, só escondeu seu nariz entre seus negros cabelos e em silêncio permaneceu o abraçando, deixando que Oliver voltasse a sumir em seus pensamentos. Gostava de estar assim, e gostava dele. E já não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que o precisava a seu lado para saber que tudo estaria bem.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\*\\*\

Remus apareceu por trás das barreiras de proteção do Castelo, cansado após pesquisar a cada um dos lugares da lista que Arthur lhe entregasse horas dantes. Sentia-se frustrado ao não ter encontrado nenhuma pista que pudesse lhes servir para localizar a Draco. O amanhecer da segunda-feira já ponteava de chumbo o céu, sinal de que esse dia também nevaria, e de que só lhe ficavam a Lucius umas quantas horas para reunir o dinheiro que lhe pediam. Avivou seus passos rumo ao escritório de Albus, desejando que os demais tivessem tido melhor sorte.

A exceção de Harry, dormido sobre o cadeirão em uma esquina, não tinha ninguém mais no lugar. Surpreendido ao ver que tinha sido o primeiro em voltar, se ocupou de convocar uma coberta e acobertar ao rapaz, quem ao sentir sua presença acordou.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu. Remus –ao escutar a voz do professor, Harry se relaxou no cálido leito que lhe oferecia o cadeirão. –Sabe se alguém mais já deu com algum rastro de Draco?

-Não têm voltado desde que partiram –respondeu o rapaz, acordando do todo ao recordar o ocorrido a seus amigos.

-E daí há de Oliver? Já apareceu?

-Ainda não. Mas Severus pediu-me que perguntasse por ele a todos os habitantes do Castelo. No sábado pela manhã foi visto por última vez quando saía do Colégio. Desde então ninguém o voltou a ver em nenhuma parte. Ele também não voltou de Hogsmeade.

-Isso aumenta as possibilidades de ter sido sequestrado também –Harry assentiu com pesar às palavras de Remus. –Talvez estão juntos agora.

-Enquanto assim seja, poderão se cuidar um ao outro –o professor assentiu a suas palavras. –Sabe? Há algo de tudo isto que não consigo entender.

-De que se trata?

-Compreendo que sequestrassem a Draco para obter um resgate, sendo o único herdeiro de uma considerável fortuna. Mas... Por que sequestrar a Oliver? Ele não tem família, nem dinheiro... –Remus compreendeu muito bem sua dúvida, pois ele também se estava perguntando o mesmo. –Que é o que querem dele, se não tem nada que possam lhe roubar?

-Não tenho ideia, Harry –foi a sincera resposta do professor. –Mas muito temo-me que o que têm de querer não tem de ser nada bom. –o homem advertiu a preocupação no rosto do rapaz e o obrigou a recostar-se no cadeirão. –Trata de dormir outro pouco. Eu ficarei aqui contigo, esperando notícias.

-Que horas são?

-Está amanhecendo –Remus voltou a cobri-lo com a coberta e momentos depois, o rapaz sumia-se de novo em um inquieto sonho.

Remus serviu-se uma copa de conhaque, enquanto buscava assento em uma cadeira cerca do fogo. Após ter passado várias horas suportando o frio do exterior, o homem agradeceu a calidez do lugar onde agora se achava. Fazia muito tempo que não se apresentava um inverno tão cru e lhe preocupava que os rapazes pudessem estar feridos, sofrendo fome e frio e encerrados em algum horrível lugar carente de abrigo.

-Remus? Onde está? –Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo em que endereçava-se no cadeirão, buscando. O professor deixou a um lado sua taça para acercar ao rapaz.

-Aqui estou... Que sucede?

-Acabo de sonhar com um lugar –ao ouvi-lo, Remus sentou-se junto a ele e o sustentou pelos ombros para lhe fazer entender que o tinha escutado. –Estão juntos. Em um quarto vazio com uma lareira...

-Sabe se encontram-se bem? –Harry compreendeu a pergunta do professor e fechou os olhos, tratando de concentrar nas emoções de seus amigos. Ao final deu-se por vencido, seu rosto entristecido ao não ter sido de muita ajuda. –Está bem. Não te pressiones.

-Não deveríamos confiar tanto em meu sonho –lhe sugeriu o rapaz. Remus negou com a cabeça, disposto a contradizê-lo. Ainda não esquecia a noite em que encontrassem a Sirius. E se agora Harry tinha sonhado com Draco, não estava a mais o tomar em sério.

-Viu algo mais no sonho?

-Sim... mas nada que pudesse servir para os encontrar –Remus já não fez mais perguntas, coisa que Harry lhe agradeceu em silêncio. Talvez se tivesse seguido sonhando uns minutos mais, teria conseguido ver em seu sonho algo que pudesse lhes servir para os encontrar. Suspirou, resignado a ter que esperar o resultado da investigação que Arthur dirigia.

Apesar de tudo, ele tinha o pressentimento de que seus amigos se encontravam bem. E isso não lhe dizia seu intuição, senão o abraço em que Draco tinha envolvido a Oliver enquanto dormiam um muito junto ao outro, em frente à lareira dessa pequena habitação.


	42. Preciso que esteja junto a mim parte II

Harry dormia no meio de um sonho muito inquieto, por causa de tudo o que estava ocorrendo a seu redor. Podia escutar em longínquos ecos os murmúrios de Arthur e Remus, que seguiam sem receber notícias dos demais. A dor de cabeça era mais forte que antes e tratou de encontrar uma posição mais cômoda sobre o estreito cadeirão, que desapareceu de repente o fazendo acordar por completo ao sentir o duro golpe quando se estrelou contra o solo.

-Harry! –Remus e Arthur apressaram-se a levantar ao rapaz, que antes de tomar consciência do que passava, já se encontrava de novo sobre o cadeirão. –Está bem? –assentiu em silêncio, mais envergonhado que dolorido. Por um instante tinha pensado que se encontrava na enorme cama que compartilhava com Severus.

-Têm sabido algo de Draco? –perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que posava uma mão sobre sua cabeça dolorida.

-Ainda não. E os demais não têm regressado –Arthur pôde ver o gesto de dor no rosto do rapaz. –Por que não te vai descansar? Este cadeirão não é muito cômodo e não tem caso que você permaneça aqui, se não há nada que fazer por agora.

Harry assentiu à sugestão de Arthur enquanto conjurava sua bengala e levantava-se para dirigir-se à lareira. Despediu-se dos maiores após rogar-lhes que lhe mantivessem informado, e segundos depois aterrissava no solo de sua sala. Permaneceu sentado no mesmo lugar durante um momento, tratando de afastar o mareio que a viagem pela Rede Flú lhe tinha ocasionado. A dor que sentia não tinha minguado e precisava algo para o acalmar se não queria se voltar louco.

Ninguém sabia sobre esses dores de cabeça que lhe arquejavam desde fazia em umas semanas. E dado que desapareciam tão rápido como chegavam, não queria lhes dar tanta importância. Já bastante tinha Severus com seu trabalho nas aulas e no laboratório, como para lhe dar mais coisas em que se preocupar. E agora menos que nunca com o problema tão grave do sequestro de Draco. Pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se ao laboratório, com sorte conseguiria encontrar alguma poção com ajuda de Dobby.

-Olá, Harry –suas intenções viram-se frustradas ao escutar o saúdo de seu padrinho. Sirius acabava de chegar e dispunha-se a ocupar do veneno de Nagini. –Que fazes aqui tão cedo? Nem sequer são as sete.

-Eu... vim a... saudar-te –foi a resposta improvisada de sua afilhado. O coração de Sirius inflou-se de alegria e abraçou-o, fazendo que Harry se sentisse apenado por lhe mentir. –Não está inteirado?

-De que deveria estar inteirado? –Harry buscou assento junto à mesa de trabalho de Severus, e dispôs-se a contar-lhe todo o que estava sucedendo. Quando terminou, a preocupação de Sirius era genuína, e ele assim o percebeu. –Sinto muito, Harry. Não estava inteirado de nada. Acabo de chegar ao Castelo e você é a primeira pessoa com a que falo. Há algo que possa fazer para os ajudar?

-Já todos se estão avocando à investigação –respondeu o rapaz. –O único que podemos fazer é esperar notícias.

-Vejo-te muito pálido, Sente-te bem? –perguntou o animago quando Harry voltou a levar suas mãos à cabeça. A dor era a cada vez mais forte.

-Estou bem. Dormi poucas horas e estou-o ressentindo. –Sirius já não perguntou nada mais. Harry pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se à porta. –Se desculpas-me, me irei descansar.

-Estarei aqui por se algo se te oferece –o rapaz correspondeu a sua atenção com um ligeiro sorriso e saiu do laboratório.

Já em seus aposentos, se deixou cair sobre a cama com a roupa posta. Fechou os olhos para afastar a terrível dor e momentos depois acabou dormindo sem poder evitá-lo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Só faltavam poucos minutos para o meio dia, e Mark já tinha planejado até o último detalhe do que faria com suas vítimas. Tantos meses de paciente espera seguindo todos e a cada um de seus passos, estavam rendendo seus frutos. Estava a só uns quantos minutos de cobrar vingança contra seu enteado e de passagem, converter em um homem muito, muito rico. Mas antes, precisava algo muito importante para conseguir seus propósitos.

E esse algo, Oliver o possuía e em grande quantidade. Consultou seu relógio e um sorriso sinistro desenhou-se em seu rosto cruzado pela feia cicatriz. Tinha chegado a hora de saldar de uma vez por todas, a dívida pendente com o filho da que fosse sua desafortunada esposa. Bebeu um último gole de licor barato e saiu da habitação principal, para dirigir-se com passo cambaleante para onde os rapazes se encontravam.

Acariciando entre seus dedos a varinha que conseguisse de contrabando, entrou à habitação e seu sorriso sinistro mudou a uma de complacência. Pelo ruído da água saindo do grifo, soube que Draco se encontrava nesse momento no banheiro. Oliver levantou-se de seu lugar em frente à lareira ao vê-lo entrar e seu cenho franziu-se em enfado quando o homem levantou contra ele a varinha, sem deixar de sorrir.

-Sabe que se usa a varinha te detectarão. –lhe recordou, tratando de ganhar tempo para fazer algo antes de receber algum ataque. –E nos fará um grande favor. De imediato notarão que tem usado tua magia e nos encontrarão.

-Seria muito verdadeiro o que tem dito... se não fosse porque esta varinha não é minha –Oliver sentiu um longo calafrio ao recordar esse detalhe. –Nunca me relacionarão com ela.

-Mas detectarão a essência da magia que a utilizou! –foi a resposta desesperada do rapaz. –E então saberão que é sua.

-A essência de minha magia? –o riso amargo que seguiu a essas palavras, fez que a coluna vertebral de Oliver se estremecesse de temor. Por instinto, deu vários passos atrás até chocar suas costas contra a parede. –Qual magia? A que os Dementadores me roubaram durante os três anos que estive em Azkaban?

-Não sabia... –Oliver seguiu colado à parede, e deu uns passos para a porta do banheiro. –Se você não tivesse golpeado a minha mãe...

-Não só te conformou com me marcar o rosto para sempre, por sua culpa também perdi minha liberdade... e grande parte de minha magia –a varinha seguiu levantada contra Oliver, que deu um passo mais para a porta do banheiro. A água ainda caía do grifo e Oliver teve a esperança de que Draco pudesse saber o que estava ocorrendo. –É hora de que me pague o que por sua culpa perdi durante os anos que passei em prisão...

O rapaz deu outro passo mais, tão cerca da porta que conseguiu estender sua mão para tomar a maçaneta. Mas foi o único que pôde fazer antes de sentir que algo colava contra seu corpo, lhe fazendo lançar um suave gemido de dor. Mark tinha pronunciado um feitiço nunca escutado por seus jovens ouvidos, e momentos depois Oliver caía sobre o solo, uma formosa e brilhante luz branca emergindo de seu corpo.

Uma enorme tristeza se alojou em seu coração ao dar-se conta do que estava ocorrendo. Sempre tinha achado que a vingança de sua padrasto não passaria do dano que ele lhe tinha causado. E durante essas últimas horas de encerro chegou a pensar que se sucedia, poderia chegar a viver com uma marca em seu rosto. Mas jamais se imaginou que lhe roubaria o mais valioso que um mago podia possuir.

Encolheu-se sobre si mesmo no meio do solo, fazendo um vão esforço por reter em seu corpo a magia que escapava dele. Uma lágrima deslizou-se por sua bochecha quando caiu na conta que sem magia que o sustentasse, perderia sem remédio a seu bebê. No meio desses pensamentos dolorosos, Oliver sentiu uma presença a seu lado e abriu os olhos para encontrar com os olhos cinzas de Draco, inundados de lágrimas.

Ao instante em que Draco o tocou, a branca luz deixou de emergir de seu corpo e lânguido no solo, Oliver sentiu que seus braços o cobiçavam. Quanto estranharia esse doce aroma que durante tantas noites atenuasse sua dor! E esses cálidos braços que o sustentavam com firmeza, como o fizessem tantas vezes durante sua estância na enfermaria. No meio do branco resplendor de sua própria magia que se desvanecia, os loiros cabelos de Draco brilharam como se fossem de ouro.

Os olhos de Oliver admiraram-se ante essa formosa presença em frente a ele.  _"Parece um anjo..."_  atingiu a pensar antes de que tudo se escurecesse a seu ao redor.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Cerca da hora do encontro, Lucius voltou de Gringotts após mover todas suas influências, para reunir o dinheiro que os sequestradores lhe pediam a mudança de seu filho. Após pôr-se de acordo com ele e com Arthur sobre as condições em que se apresentaria no Beco Knockturn, Severus deixou o escritório de Albus para dirigir a seus aposentos, pois queria ver Harry e o pôr ao tanto de todo o que estava ocorrendo.

Encontrou-o dormindo em sua enorme cama, ao que parece no meio de um pesadelo. O rapaz estava empapado em suor e agitava-se de um lado a outro, querendo acordar. Severus sentou-se a seu lado e moveu-o com macieza fazendo que os verdes olhos se abrissem. Harry sentou-se inesperadamente, a respiração agitada e as mãos trémulas posadas sobre sua cabeça, enquanto travava de afastar o mareio que sentia.

-Que horas são? –foi o primeiro que perguntou quando sua mente terminou de aclarar-se.

-São quase as doze –Harry surpreendeu-se ao dar-se conta que tinha dormido quase cinco horas. Suspirando, bebeu um sorvo da taça com água que Severus depositou em suas mãos. –Teve outro pesadelo?

-Sim... mas agora não a lembro –se levou a mão livre à têmpora onde ainda batia a dor, por fortuna em menor força. –Já os encontraram?

-Por desgraça, ainda não. –foi a resposta de Severus, que devido à preocupação que nesse momento sentia por seu afilhado, não se percebeu do gesto de dor de seu companheiro. –Em uns minutos, Lucius se apresentará no Beco Knockturn, e eu estarei em frente ao estanque dos cisnes, esperando que nos devolvam a Draco mal obtenham o dinheiro.

-Acha que essas pessoas cumprirão com sua palavra do devolver?

-Mais vale-lhes que assim seja... –Harry não pôde evitar um estremecimento ao escutar suas palavras ditas em um perigoso sussurro. E compreendeu que pelo bem dos sequestradores, o melhor seria devolver a Draco são e salvo.

-E daí há de Oliver? Você acha que ele também aparecerá com Draco em Hogsmeade?

-Ele não foi mencionado na carta, Harry. –respondeu o professor. –Temo-me que o trato só inclui a Draco.

-Mas... Que passará com ele?

-Lucius está pensando em negociar com eles. Lhes oferecerá uma percentagem sobre o dinheiro que pague, a mudança de que também lhe devolvam a Wood.

A Harry já não lhe estranhou a atitude de Lucius ao respeito. Estava seguro que ao igual que ele, já se tinha dado conta do grande carinho que existia entre Oliver e seu filho, ainda que ao que parece eles mesmos ainda não o sabiam. Ele sentia que ainda lhes doía a ambos a perda de Blaise e não pôde evitar que seu coração se oprimisse, ao pensar que se algo lhe ocorria a um, o outro já não suportaria perder a seu ser amado outra vez.

Severus seguiu falando sobre os planos alternos que tinham por se as coisas não chegassem a sair como esperavam. Junto a ele, Harry tratava de pôr atenção à grave voz de seu companheiro, que por uma estranha razão sentia muito longínqua, como se uma parede invisível se estivesse interpondo entre eles duas lhe impedindo o escutar com total clareza.

-Severus... é a hora –a voz de Lucius do outro lado da lareira interrompeu ao professor.

-Rezarei porque tudo saia bem. –Severus agradeceu as palavras de fôlego de seu companheiro, e marchou-se pela lareira para seu encontro com Lucius, que já o esperava do outro lado.

Mal Severus se marchou, Harry decidiu que já era suficiente de suportar a dor de cabeça e decidiu ir ao laboratório para lhe pedir a Sirius uma poção.

-Talvez está doente? –perguntou-lhe seu padrinho, a preocupação tatuada em suas palavras. –Precisa que te acompanhe a ver a teu doutor?

-Nada disso, Sirius. –tratou do acalmar o rapaz. –Só é uma moléstia que já se me passará... Pode-me ajudar a buscar a poção? Acho que chama-se Cefalserum.

Sirius assentiu em silêncio e buscou entre as gavetas até encontrá-la. Momentos depois, Harry já se encontrava melhor e pronto para atender a Ron, que nesse momento arribava pela lareira da sala.

-Acabo-me de inteirar do que passou. –Ron estreitou a seu amigo em um forte abraço, enquanto era convidado a sentar no cadeirão de Severus, em frente à lareira.

-Como te inteiraste? –perguntou-lhe Harry, surpreendido. Uma das prioridades de Arthur tinha sido a discrição absoluta.

-Mamãe reuniu-nos na Toca para interrogar-nos –respondeu o ruivo, retirando a capa de suas costas para colocá-la sobre o cabide. Tomou assento junto a seu amigo. –Queria saber se algum de nós tinha ouvido, ou visto algo suspeito relacionado com os Malfoy. Mas nenhum de nós pôde a ajudar.

-Seus irmãos também o sabem?

-Mamãe não quis lhes dizer nada. Mas quando se marcharam com Ginny à loja, me contou tudo. –a Ron não lhe passou por alto o gesto intranquilo de Harry. –Não se preocupe, lhe prometi a mamãe que não falaria.

-Não é isso o que me preocupa, Ron. –lhe aclarou seu amigo. –Faz uns momentos tive um sonho muito inquieto. Não lembro com quem sonhei... mas tenho a sensação de que tem que ver com eles.

-Pensa que lhes ocorreu algo mau?

-Espero que não. Agora mesmo se deve estar pagando o resgate por Draco... espero que também libertem a Oliver. –Harry suspirou enquanto encolhia-se sobre o cadeirão. Apesar dos meses que levava vivendo com Severus, ainda não terminava de se adaptar ao frio desse lugar. –Como te foi com Hermione?

-Muito bem –o rosto de Ron se alumiou ao escutar o nome de sua noiva. Harry não pôde o ver, mas pôde sentir a emoção que o embargou. –Dançamos no jardim, e parece que gostou.

-Acha que ela já saiba que gosta? Isto é... talvez já o leu em seus diários e começa a suspeitar que entre vocês há algo mais que uma amizade.

-Não o sei, Harry... às vezes penso que gosta só porque tenho estado a de seu lado todo este tempo.

-Pensa que é só agradecimento? –Harry tomou seu silêncio como uma afirmação. –Você que a visitou... Que pensa que fará quando se inteire?

-Não o sei... faz seis meses talvez o tivesse adivinhado. –Harry assentiu, compreendendo o que seu amigo tratava de lhe dizer. –Ela é outra desde o beijo. Não é que não goste a Hermione de agora, é só que... desconheço-a.

-Mas não tem deixado da amar –Ron sorriu ante as certeiras palavras de seu amigo. –Isso posso o sentir.

-Amei à Hermione de antes... e sigo amando à Hermione de agora.

Harry guardou silêncio, respeitando o sentimento de seu amigo. Ele não tinha duvida alguma que o amor de Ron para sua amiga era sincero e limpo. Sempre o tinha sido e estava seguro que sempre o seria. E ao igual que ele, seis meses atrás teria posto as mãos ao fogo porque o amor de Ron era correspondido. Mas agora não podia dizer o mesmo.

Hermione não recordava que o amor alguma vez tinha tocado seu coração... e não estava seguro que após ler seus diários, tivesse a certeza de que esse amor renasceria.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde a primeira hora desse dia segunda-feira, Draco pressentiu que viveria todo um pesadelo. O amanhecer tinha-o surpreendido com um terrível resfriado, que o obrigou a permanecer o mais afastado possível de Oliver para evitar contagia-lo. A dor em seu joelho direito tinha-se voltado insuportável; desde o dia anterior, Mark já não se tinha tomado a moléstia de lhes levar de comer, e a água do grifo já não era suficiente para aplacar os terríveis choques em seu estômago. Se as coisas continuavam assim, Oliver e ele morreriam de fome antes de ser encontrados.

Bebeu um gole mais de água, perdido em seus pensamentos e sem pôr atenção ao ruído que provocava o chorro ao brotar do grifo. Sentiu que seu estômago se revolvia pelo líquido sem sabor que escorregou através de sua garganta, a ferindo. Preocupava lhe que a essas alturas seu pai ainda não conseguisse dar com eles. Não tinha duvida que esse homem se tinha esmerado até o último detalhe para evitar que fossem achados, e o que não fizesse uso de sua varinha era a prova de que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Fechou a chave da água, após enxugar seu rosto para afastar a sensação de febre que começava ao invadir. Que lhe subisse a temperatura era o único que lhe faltava para terminar de lhe arruinar no dia. No meio do silêncio que lhe seguiu, as vozes de Oliver e de sua padrasto chegaram difusas a ele. Segundos depois, o som de um corpo caindo cerca da porta fez que seu coração brincara dentro de seu peito. Uma luz branca se filtrou por embaixo no instante que o loiro saía para averiguar o que passava.

O que viu nesse momento, deixou a Draco paralisado em seu lugar. Oliver achava-se no solo, abraçando-se a si mesmo enquanto sua essência mágica escapava dele em forma de uma intensa luz branca. Com lágrimas nos olhos, viu como essa luz se concentrava de cheio na varinha de Mark, que mantinha estendida fazia ele. Ao compreender o que ocorria, Draco ignorou a terrível dor em seu joelho e se agachou a seu lado para tomar entre seus braços, desejando com isso poder lhe dar a força que precisava.

Ao fazê-lo, sentiu que algo de sua própria magia escapava dele. Sem fazer caso a isso, seguiu abraçando o corpo extenuado, as lágrimas percorrendo suas bochechas.

-Não o deixe... não deixe que te roube... –mas Oliver já não escutou suas palavras. Só o olhou por um segundo, no que Draco sentiu que lhe entregava toda sua alma. Instantes depois, os olhos cafés fecharam-se deixando-lhe uma conhecida e dolorosa sensação de perda. –Faz favor... não outra vez... você não...

Cerca deles, Mark abriu os olhos ao sentir que o contato com Oliver se cortava. Sentia sua magia fluir com força em seu interior, mas também sentia uma essência diferente à magia que acabava de absorver. Intrigado, dirigiu sua mirada para onde eles se encontravam, e sua ira não pôde ser maior ao compreender o que tinha sucedido. O abraço de Draco não só tinha impedido que ele seguisse absorvendo a pouca magia que lhe ficava a Oliver senão que ademais, o tinha obrigado a tomar da magia do loiro.

-Maldição! –vociferou com fúria enquanto tratava de manter o equilíbrio. –Isso não devia passar!

Ao misturar-se ambas magias, agora fluíam descontroladas dentro dele. Em sua desesperada tentativa por controlá-las esqueceu-se da presença de Draco, que sem fazer caso a seu joelho lastimada se lançou sobre ele com a intenção do matar. O rapaz forcejou sobre o corpo do homem, tentando arrebatar-lhe sua varinha. Sem outra opção, Mark tratou de lançar lhe algum feitiço para inutiliza-lo.

Mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu seu propósito. Ambos sentiram que tudo a seu redor dava voltas e segundos depois, desapareciam da habitação sem deixar rastro.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Na direção do Colégio, Arthur, Remus e Molly permaneciam à espera de notícias. A incerteza sobre o destino dos rapazes mantinha o rosto do Auror em uma indelével careta de preocupação. Arthur já tinha tomado esse caso como um assunto pessoal, devido à dívida que tinha com Lucius Malfoy pela ajuda tão grande brindada a Ron. Passeava de um lado a outro do espaçoso escritório, sentindo que podia fazer mais do que já tinha feito até esse momento.

Dada a experiência acumulada durante tantos anos como Auror, sabia que algo muito importante se lhe estava escapando. E o sobrenome de Oliver era o que tinha ao patriarca Weasley nessa situação. Em seu fretamento interno, ele insistia que esse sobrenome se lhe fazia conhecido, de outro lado e não de Hogwarts. A chegada de Minerva chamou a atenção dos presentes e as perguntas para ela surgiram mudas na cada um dos rostos. Mas a animaga só pôde as responder com uma silenciosa negativa.

-Minerva, preciso que me dê mais informação sobre esse rapaz... Wood. –ela assentiu à petição do Auror enquanto tomava descanso em uma cadeira que Remus lhe ofereceu. –Era um aluno conflitivo?

-Nunca teve problemas sérios com algum outro estudante. –recordou a diretora. –Só rixas sem importância, como todos os demais alunos. Jamais lhe conheci algum inimigo dentro do Colégio.

-Isso é! –nesse instante, Arthur se deu conta que tinha cometido o erro de enfocar-se só nos possíveis inimigos dos Malfoy, mas nunca se lhe passou pela mente indagar sobre os inimigos de Oliver Wood. –E fora do Colégio? Teve algum problema sério em sua vida pessoal?

-Agora que o menciona... faz quatro anos teve problemas com seu padrasto –a atenção dos presentes se enfocou de cheio nela. –Encontrou-o em sua casa golpeando a sua mãe. Ele... enfureceu-se e marcou lhe o rosto. Deixou-lhe para sempre uma horrível cicatriz.

-Já recordo esse caso. –reflexionou o Auror, seu coração batendo com uma nova esperança. –Agora sei porque se me fazia conhecido esse sobrenome.

-Quando sua esposa o acusou de tentar a assassinar, lhe foi destruída sua varinha e enviado a Azkaban. –concluiu Minerva.

-Molly... Poderia fazer-me o favor de averiguar se esse homem ainda segue em Azkaban? –sua esposa assentiu, para desaparecer de imediato entre os verdes lumes da lareira. Só tiveram que esperar dois minutos antes de que Molly regressasse, com um pergaminho na mão. –Que encontraste?

-Mark Danner passou três anos em Azkaban, até que faz em um ano recebeu liberdade condicional. E isso não é tudo, Arthur –a mulher estendeu o pergaminho sobre a mesa de Albus. –Faz uns momentos detectou-se o uso de magia neste sitio –assinalando um lugar no pergaminho.

-Que relação tem este lugar com Mark Danner?

-Averiguei a direção da casa de Leslie Danner, a mãe de Oliver Wood. –recalcou sem decolar o dedo do pergaminho. –E é daí de onde prove a magia que se detectou faz uns minutos.

-É a magia de Danner?

-Não pudemos o saber. –respondeu sua esposa. –Era uma essência tão débil que não se pôde detectar a quem lhe pertencia.

-Minerva, quero que vá agora mesmo ao Beco Knockturn e ponha ao tanto disto a Lucius... e também a Severus em Hogsmeade. Você se fará cargo de trazer e levar as notícias que surjam –a mulher se dispôs a seguir ao pé da letra as instruções de Arthur. –Remus... preciso-te no Ministério para que averigue de quem é a varinha que utilizou, e quero que esteja pendente por se é utilizada de novo.

-Dá-o por feito. –Remus tomou um punhado de pó e desapareceu por trás de Minerva.

-Nós sairemos do Castelo pela Rede para poupar tempo, e apareceremos em casa dos Wood –dirigindo a sua esposa, que assentiu compreendendo. –Espero que esta vez, estejamos sobre a pista correta.

-Estamo-lo, Arthur. –afirmou sua esposa, esperançada. –E algo me diz que esta vez encontraremos algo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O que Draco sentiu após desaparecer da casa de Oliver, foi seu corpo chocar de cheio contra uma superfície muito fria. Levantou sua mirada aturdida, e pôde ver que se encontrava atirado sobre a neve no meio de um Beco. Tentou levantar-se, mas para sua frustração, a perna direita já não lhe respondeu. Seu joelho tinha chegado ao limite e o loiro soube que a partir de agora já não poderia contar com ela.

Sem poder suportar nem um momento mais a terrível dor que sentia, tratou de se impulsionar com ambos braços e a perna sã para sair do beco, deserto apesar das horas. Intuindo que se encontrava em algum lugar de Hogsmeade, teve a esperança de que alguém pudesse o ver e lhe ajudar. Um pé aplastou suas costas e Draco gemeu de dor quando a ponta da varinha de Mark feriu suas costelas.

-Não pensava me abandonar, Verdade? –Draco rechinou os dentes com fúria ao saber-se pego de novo. Tinha desejado que a magia descontrolada de Mark o levasse a outro lugar, bem longe de onde ele se encontrava. –Levanta-te! Você e eu temos que caminhar.

-Não irei a nenhuma parte com você! –o homem não fez caso a suas palavras e como se de um boneco de trapo se tratasse, o levantou em puxão pelo pescoço rasgado de sua túnica. –Solte-me!

-Claro que irá. –Mark sacou um lenço de seu bolso, e Draco tivesse vomitado de ter tido algo no estômago, quando sua boca foi coberta pelo sujo trapo. –Eles poderiam chegar em qualquer momento.

Draco soube que se referia a quem a essas alturas, estivessem rastreando qualquer uso duvidoso de magia. E o de Mark era dado que tratava-se de magia roubada. Obrigado a permanecer em silêncio foi conduzido sobre as costas do homem, sua própria túnica cobrindo da vista de qualquer que se atravessasse em seu caminho. Perdeu a conta dos becos por onde foi conduzido, até que sentiu que Mark se detinha.

Escutou o rechinar de uma porta e segundos depois era depositado sem delicadeza sobre um solo muito sujo. Levantou a mirada e surpreendeu-se ao ver que se encontrava no cartucho de má morte onde o seguisse pela primeira vez, a manhã em que lhe roubasse sua carteira. Tratou de levantar-se, mas Mark conseguiu retê-lo enquanto atava suas mãos com sensatas por trás de suas costas.

-Vai portar-te bem... se quer seguir com vida –sem retirar o lenço de sua boca terminou de atar seus pés, imobilizando-o por completo. Tomou uma garrafa de licor escondida em um rincão, da que bebeu um longo gole antes do deixar só nesse pequeno e sujo quarto.

Draco forcejou tratando de libertar-se, e só conseguiu que as ataduras lhe ferissem as mãos. Buscou com a mirada algo que pudesse lhe ajudar a escapar, mas na semi escuridão mal pôde distinguir um velho e sujo colchão, o único objeto que tinha em todo o quarto. Cansado, dolorido e faminto, se recargou sobre a parede e fechou os olhos, desejando que tudo fosse um horrível sonho. Sentiu mais frio que nunca quando a necessidade do corpo cálido de Oliver lhe fez notar sua terrível ausência.

Um soluço afogou-se em sua garganta enquanto recordava o ocorrido a quem agora sabia, ocupava o lugar mais importante em sua vida. Rogou com toda sua alma porque alguém o encontrasse antes de que fosse demasiado tarde. Encolheu-se de temor ao pensar que talvez nunca voltaria a ver a Oliver, nem ver nascer e crescer a essa formosa criatura que levava dentro dele. Se recostou sobre o solo, a dor lacerando sua perna, e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livres por suas pálidas bochechas.

Sabia que esse era o único consolo que por agora lhe ficava. E que lhe acompanharia pelo resto de sua vida se ao igual que a Blaise, a Oliver também o perdia.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Depois de deixar a Lucius no Beco Knockturn, Minerva localizou a Severus em um esconderijo em Hogsmeade, desde onde vigiava o estanque dos cisnes à espera de que Draco aparecesse. Após pô-lo ao tanto de todo o que até esse momento sabia, e de que o professor lhe fizesse lhe prometer que regressaria para seguir lhe informando, a subdiretora decidiu voltar a Hogwarts. Talvez Arthur e Molly já tinham informação nova para compartilhar com os demais.

No escritório de Albus, Fawkes já a esperava com uma carta atada em uma pata. Mal terminou de ler a mensagem que Molly lhe deixasse, tomou um punhado de pó e em segundos arribava a St. Mungo. Em uma das salas de espera divisou ao casal Weasley e pôde ver que Molly passeava de um lado a outro do corredor, em seu rosto um gesto de profunda angústia.

-Que sucede? –perguntou-lhe, alarmada ao ver a preocupação da mulher. –Por que me citaram aqui?

-Conseguimos encontrar a Oliver Wood –Molly conduziu à diretora para uma banca próxima e Arthur permaneceu em seu lugar esperando notícias do medimago. –Achamo-lo em uma habitação de sua casa, inconsciente. Agora o médico o está atendendo... mas temo-me que seu estado é delicado.

-Que lhe ocorreu?

-Parece que seu padrasto lhe roubou sua magia –Minerva compreendeu nesse momento a angústia da mulher. –Por desgraça, não sabemos até que grau lhe foi arrebatada.

-Ele espera um bebê! –recordou a diretora, alarmada. –Sem magia que o sustente o perderá.

-Por isso decidimos o trazer o quanto antes –continuou a Auror. –Talvez aqui possam lhe ajudar.

Arthur acercou-se a sua esposa e ambas mulheres guardaram silêncio quando ao longe, Molly reconheceu ao medimago que recebesse ao rapaz.

-Algum familiar do senhor Wood? –seu rosto estava ensombrecido e ao vê-lo, souberam que o que tinha que lhes dizer não era nada bom.

-Ele não tem familiares. –se apressou a responder Minerva. –Mas foi meu estudante e tenho certa autoridade sobre ele.

-Sua situação é muito delicada, tem muito pouca magia –começou, após aceitar como boas suas palavras. –E temo-me que nessas condições, tanto ele como sua filha correm grave perigo sem magia que possa os sustentar.

-E não se lhe pode dar um pouco de magia, enquanto? –o medimago negou com a cabeça à pergunta de Arthur. –Deve ter algo que se possa fazer para lhe ajudar.

-Receber magia em pequenas doses não lhe servirá de nada –o rosto dos presentes se entristeceu ao escutar sua explicação. –Para que possa sair adiante, precisará uma grande quantidade de magia, igual ou maior à que lhe foi roubada.

-E se vários de nós lhe damos um pouco de nossa magia? –Molly apoiou as palavras de Minerva, mas Arthur e o medimago recusaram a ideia. –Por que não?

-Porque a magia deve provir de uma mesma origem –ambas mulheres se olharam entre si, tratando de entender as palavras de Arthur. –Deve ter uma só essência.

-Se o paciente recebe magia de diferentes pessoas, o único que sucederá é que a magia se descontrolará dentro dele –concluiu o medimago. –E isso seria muito pior.

-Então... Que é o que sugere, doutor?

-Encontrem à pessoa que lhe roubou sua magia, e façam que lhe devolva. –aconselhou o medimago. –É a única maneira que existe de que o rapaz possa sair adiante. Mas façam-no o mais cedo que possam.

-Quanto tempo poderá resistir nessas condições? –perguntou Arthur, consciente que encontrar ao padrasto de Oliver não seria um labor singelo.

-Umas quantas horas. –foi a resposta do doutor. –Se antes desta mesma noite não recupera sua magia... já não terá nada que se possa fazer por ele –o medimago se marchou, deixando às mulheres com uma profunda sensação de pena.

-Poppy deve saber o que lhe ocorreu ao senhor Wood. Além de ser seu auxiliar, também é seu paciente. –Molly assentiu dando razão às palavras de Minerva. –Não têm sabido nada do senhor Malfoy?

-Enquanto Molly encarregava-se de trazer a Oliver, revisei toda a casa e achei provas de que Draco também esteve aí. –respondeu Arthur. –Além de suas varinhas escondidas em um sótão, encontrei ingredientes para elaborar poções e o que pareciam presentes, reduzidos de tamanho. Mas não tinha ninguém mais na casa.

-Esse homem ainda deve o ter. Com toda segurança está esperando que Lucius lhe entregue o dinheiro. –meditou a diretora. –Temo-me... que eu terei que lhe levar estas notícias agora mesmo.

-Estarei no Ministério, quero saber que averiguou Remus. –Arthur tomou um punhado de pó e se dirigiu a Molly. –Te verei depois?

-Só avisarei a Poppy e esperarei até que chegue. –decidiu a senhora Weasley. –E depois te atingirei no Ministério.

Arthur marchou-se pela lareira e Minerva anotou algumas palavras em um pergaminho. Após despedir-se de Molly partiu para aparecer de novo no Beco Knockturn.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O elegante aspecto de Lucius parecia ser o único de valor que tinha no meio do Beco Knockturn, o que fazia que sua presença não passasse inadvertida para todo aquele que transitasse a seu lado. Pese a isso, ninguém podia se imaginar que entre suas finas roupas, se escondia um pequeno baú com uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro Muggle. A suficiente para que sua titular e suas gerações mais próximas não voltassem a mover um só dedo pelo que lhes restasse de vida.

Esperava que em qualquer momento aparecesse a pessoa à que devia entregar o dinheiro. Momentos antes, Minerva em sua forma animaga tinha-lhe feito chegar um pergaminho, informando dos avanços na investigação que levava Arthur. Assim se inteirou que o padrasto de Oliver Wood estava envolvido no sequestro dos rapazes. Empunhando sua varinha por embaixo de suas roupas, o loiro olhava com desconfiança a cada um dos rostos estranhos, buscando entre eles algum que pudesse estar marcado por uma horrenda cicatriz.

Consultou seu relógio. Passava do meio dia e calculou que a essas horas já Severus devia estar inteirado pela mesma Minerva. Tinham lembrado que mal aparecesse Draco em frente ao estanque dos cisnes, Severus lhe enviaria um sinal por meio de um feitiço. Só até então Lucius entregaria o dinheiro, não sem antes negociar também a libertação de Oliver. A nova chegada de Minerva mantendo sua forma animaga interrompeu seus pensamentos. Tratando de não ser visto, Lucius tomou o pequeno pergaminho que a gata lhe oferecia.

Ainda que seu rosto permaneceu impassível conforme lia a missiva, os verdes olhos que o observavam puderam advertir infinidade de sentimentos nele. Lucius apertou com força o papel até encerrar em seu punho. Seus olhos azuis dirigiram-lhe uma firme mirada à gata atigrada, que permanecia à espera de uma resposta.

-Nem Severus nem eu poderemos mover de nosso lugar, enquanto não tenhamos notícias de Draco. –Minerva compreendeu muito bem sua decisão. –Mantenham-me informado sobre o estado do rapaz. –ela assentiu em silêncio antes de dar meia volta para se marchar.

No meio do beco, Lucius olhou sem ver às pessoas que passavam a seu lado, todas elas alheias à maré de sentimentos que burlam em seu interior. Oliver Wood tinha sido achado inconsciente em sua própria casa e agora se encontrava em St. Mungo, sua vida pendente de um delgado fio de magia. E o único rastro de Draco era sua varinha encontrada no mesmo lugar. Sentiu uma enorme impotência, e apertou seu punho com mais força até que seus dedos se tornaram brancos.

Mais valia-lhe a esse tal Mark que seu filho se encontrasse bem... ou ele mesmo se encarregaria de converter em um terrível inferno o pouco que lhe restasse de vida.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\

Frustrado porque as coisas não estavam saindo como as planejasse, Mark se cambaleava de um lado a outro do estreito beco onde vivia. Sentia buir dentro dele, a cada vez mais descontrolada, a magia de Oliver junto com a que de forma involuntária lhe roubasse a Draco. Impedido de fazer qualquer movimento sem arriscar a um desastre, tinha-lhe sido impossível apresentar-se a recolher o dinheiro do resgate.

Não podia libertar ao herdeiro sem roubar sua memória e se expor a que o delatasse mal fosse libertado. E sabia que Lucius Malfoy não seria tão tonto como para lhe entregar o dinheiro sem se assegurar que seu filho se encontrasse a salvo. Por outro lado, seus planos iniciais tinham sido os de desaparecer a Oliver mal lhe roubasse sua magia, e teria dado resultado se o loiro não o tivesse tocado, rompendo o contato.

Amaldiçoou em silêncio por enésima vez esse dia. Teria que voltar à casa e se assegurar que Oliver nunca saísse dela. Mas não podia desaparecer, e chegar até lá lhe levaria várias horas, com as que já não contava. Precisava recuperar o controle de sua magia e cobrar o dinheiro o quanto antes, pois seu sócio não demoraria em chegar e reclamar a parte que lhe correspondia.

Não lhe tinha nada contento o trato injusto ao que tinha sido obrigado por seu sócio. Após tudo, era sua ideia e era ele quem estava fazendo todo o trabalho sujo. Se a oportunidade apresentava-lhe, cobraria o dinheiro e fugiria ao Mundo Muggle sem dar-lhe nem um só centavo. Enquanto, o herdeiro Malfoy permaneceria com ele até que se apresentassem as condições favoráveis para o libertar.

Saiu do beco e caminhou um longo trecho pelas estreitas ruas circundantes. Sua mirada vagou de um lado a outro, desconfiando de todo o que se movia a seu redor. Sabia que enquanto não utilizasse seu novo poder não dariam com ele, mas não podia permanecer demasiado tempo em um só lugar. Devia conseguir o modo de sair de Hogsmeade e levar ao rapaz com ele a um lugar onde ninguém pudesse os encontrar.

Achava-se no meio desses pensamentos, quando sentiu que seu corpo era arrojado contra uma parede. Empalideceu ao reconhecer a pulsada de uma varinha em suas costelas. O rosto que noites atrás não distinguisse na escuridão, se lhe revelou ante ele em extremo pálido. Seus alvos cabelos curtos caíam em mechas lácios cobrindo a médias um par de cinzas olhos vazios de sentimentos, ao olhá-lo fizeram-lhe sentir um profundo calafrio.

-Acha que tinha-me esquecido de nosso negócio? –a voz sibilante vibrou em seus ouvidos fazendo que soltasse a garrafa vazia, que não fez ruído algum ao cair sobre a neve. –Já tem o dinheiro?

-Ainda não... –sua voz trémula impregnada de álcool, provocou um ronco de incomodo de parte de seu sócio. –O negócio... não se fechou ainda.

-Tínhamos lembrado que hoje cobraríamos o resgate pelo herdeiro Malfoy... –Mark encolheu-se contra a parede quando a olhada cinza se congelou sobre a sua. –Não estará pensando em fugir com todo o dinheiro, Verdade?

-Nunca faria... algo como... isso –os olhos cinzas seguiram lhe olhando com receio. –Cries... que se tivesse o dinheiro... ainda estaria aqui?

-Que fará com o rapaz quando tenha o dinheiro?

-O devolverei a seu pai... após apegar-lhe a memória para que não possa nos delatar.

-Delatar-nos? –Mark gemeu quando a ponta da varinha se voltou dolorosa contra seu corpo.

-Quis dizer... delatar-me –uma ideia repentina cruzou por sua cabeça. –Escuta... não posso utilizar minha magia agora. Se você pudesse apagar sua memória por mim... estaríamos cobrando o dinheiro agora mesmo.

-E permitir que rastreiem minha magia até dar comigo? –ao instante, Mark arrependeu-se de ter tido essa ideia. –Nem sequer pense-lo. Faz seu trabalho e eu obterei o que me corresponde.

-Preciso umas horas mais... talvez... em um dia –o homem afastou-se uns quantos passos, sua mirada a cada vez mais suspicaz.

-Tens até o anoitecer. –a varinha foi decolada de seu corpo enquanto seu sócio girava-se para afastar-se. –Nos veremos até então e se ainda não tens o dinheiro...

Não foi até que o homem se afastou para se perder entre os intrincados becos dessa zona de Hogsmeade, que Mark se atreveu a voltar sobre seus passos. Agora mais que nunca estava decidido a largar-se o quanto antes. Tratando de ignorar os calafrios que seu recente encontro ainda lhe provocava, tomou a firme decisão de desaparecer do Mungo Mágico mal tivesse o dinheiro em suas mãos. Se iria tão longe, que seu sócio nunca conseguiria o encontrar.

Só precisava umas horas mais para dominar sua magia, e Lucius Malfoy teria que esperar até então no Beco Knockturn se queria recuperar a seu filho. Com passos vacilantes por causa da bebida e sua magia fora de controle, entrou ao sujo quarto onde tênia escondido a Draco sem perceber que a uns metros daí, as cinzas olhos de seu sócio o observavam sem perder detalhe de seus movimentos.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sirius e Harry caminhavam devagar pelo caminho que conduzia para o lago. Depois da partida de Ron, o rapaz tinha sacado a Sirius do laboratório para convidá-lo a almoçar, coisa que ao animago lhe ilusionou. Desde que começassem seus problemas fazia mais de seis meses, era a primeira vez que compartilhavam um almoço a sós. Por sua vez, Harry desejava conversar com seu padrinho para recuperar o tempo perdido e de passagem, esquecer dos problemas por um momento.

O vento frio colou contra seu rosto, fazendo-lhe reconhecer o lugar no que estavam. Com um feitiço, o animago fez aparecer um pequeno e cálido refúgio que Harry lhe agradeceu em silêncio, pois era uma zona bastante fria nessa época do ano. Acendeu uma pequena fogueira e extraiu um mantel azul reduzido do bolso de sua túnica. Após ampliá-lo com magia estendeu-o sobre o solo para depositar a cesta do almoço nele.

Sentaram-se em frente ao fogo e Harry apreciou o agradável aroma que desprendeu a comida quando Sirius serviu um pouco em seu prato, pois não tinha provado bocado desde a noite anterior. O perfume do café recém feito por Dobby avivou seu apetite e o crepitar da pequena fogueira fazendo eco em seus ouvidos, fizeram-lhe valorizar com todo seu coração o afortunado que era, por poder desfrutar desse agradável momento. Sirius só o observava com atenção, sorrindo com orgulho.

-Severus comentou-me que já encontraram uma das enzimas que buscavam. –saboreou com deleite sua aromática bebida, enquanto aguardava a resposta de seu padrinho.

-Assim é, Harry –respondeu o animago, sem deixar de sentir certa incomodidade ao notar o entusiasmo de seu afilhado ao mencionar a Snape. Mas devia compreendê-lo, o homem era seu companheiro e os sentimentos do rapaz era tão cristalinos como a água. –Mal encontremos a enzima tipo Trombina, Snape poderá começar com a poção.

-Acha que leve-lhe muito tempo fazê-la?

-Segundo comentou-me, elaborá-la não vai ser tanto problema –Sirius fez uma breve pausa para saborear um bocado do estufado de cordeiro, feito também pelos elfos. –Falou-me de uma terceira etapa ou algo assim... mas não me explicou nada mais. Só me disse que ia ser complicada.

-Tenho notado que ainda há muita tensão entre vocês. -Sirius preferiu não responder a seu comentário. –Não quero que se moleste se te pergunto, mas... preciso sabê-lo.

-Que é o que quer saber? –incômodo, o homem deixou sua caneca de café a um lado. –Se está em minhas mãos responder a sua pergunta, o farei.

-Como foi que surgiu esse ódio tão grande entre vocês? –Harry interpretou o longo silêncio de seu padrinho, como uma negativa a responder a sua pergunta. Mesmo assim, decidiu insistir. –Sei que esta inimizade surgiu desde seus anos no Colégio. Mas... Por que?

-Dizer-te que não foi grande parte minha culpa, seria te mentir –respondeu o animago, após o meditar durante um longo momento. –Mas negar que Snape pôs muito de sua parte seria injusto também.

-Faz em alguns anos vi algo em seu Penseira... meu pai e você não se portaram muito bem com ele.

-James era imaturo. Essa é minha forma de justificar. –reflexionou o homem. –Por minha parte, foi algo bem mais... complicado –negou com a cabeça, tratando de evadir todo o relacionado com o ocorrido na Mansão Black. –Não tem a obrigação de me escutar falar sobre meus problemas existencial.

-Tenta. –a firmeza implícita nessa só palavra, foi para Sirius como uma ordem. –Escuto-te.

Sirius fixou sua mirada sobre o fogo que ainda ardia no interior desse pequeno refúgio. Volteou a ver a seu afilhado, o que sempre tinha sido para ele um menino, mas que a todas luzes era já um homem. Um homem que tinha visto a guerra de frente e que tinha vencido à morte mais de uma vez. Um homem que talvez pudesse compreender seu proceder e lhe perdoar... ou odiar-lhe para sempre.

-Snape foi para mim durante muito tempo... o fantasma de alguém que me fez muito dano –Harry franziu o cenho, escutando com atenção a cada palavra de Sirius. –Remus é o único que sabe, e mal faz pouco o soube. Foi algo que me ocorreu quando era um menino...

-Tem que ver com os pesadelos que tenho sobre a Mansão Black? –Sirius não respondeu. Longe de surpreender-se não pôde mais que permanecer em silêncio. Sabia que Harry não era tonto, e que tarde ou cedo relacionaria seus pesadelos com ele. –Esse homem que te fez dano... vi-o e é muito parecido a ele. A Severus.

-Nunca tive a certeza... mas cresci pensando que se tratava de seu pai –Sirius sentiu que seu coração se encolhia quando o rosto de Harry se endureceu. –Sei... que fiz muito mau em achar que poderia descarregar meu ódio contra o que achava que era seu filho.

-Foi muito injusto ao descarregar sua ira contra quem crias, era o filho de quem fez-te dano –lhe increpo seu afilhado. –Nem sequer sabe se em verdade era seu pai!

-Você o viu em seus sonhos, Harry –o rapaz guardou silêncio, temeroso de aceitar que durante essas noites de pesadelos, ele também recusava o contato com seu companheiro. Não podia negar que esse homem era idêntico a ele.

-Isso... não significa que se trate de seu pai –insistiu o rapaz. –Há muitas pessoas com a fisionomia de Severus. E ainda que assim fosse... Severus não tem a culpa do que outra pessoa te fez.

-Estou consciente disso, Harry. E sou sério quando te digo que para valer... eu estou tentado afastar esse fantasma de minha mente –Sirius apertou os lábios com força, tratando que sua voz não tremesse quando seguiu falando. –Aceitei a ajuda de um psicólogo quando soube que meus pesadelos também te afetavam a ti... e porque para valer desejo... esquecer. Quero deixar de odiar e... quero...

Sirius já não foi capaz de falar, e Harry pôde perceber com clareza os sentimentos de ira e dor que ainda laceravam o coração de seu padrinho. Ele mesmo podia os sentir em carne própria a cada vez que sonhava com essa terrível noite na Mansão Black. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta, ao imaginar a Sirius vivendo essa horrível experiência sendo mal um menino.

-A noite que desapareci no Londres Muggle... manchei minhas mãos de sangue –Harry secou suas lágrimas, enquanto deixava que seu padrinho seguisse falando. –Bebi demasiado e um rapaz ofereceu-se acompanhar à estação...

Conforme escutava todo o que lhe contava seu padrinho, Harry pressentiu que começava ao conhecer para valer. Sirius Black não era o rico herdeiro desfrutando de uma liberdade roubada por mais de doze anos. Sirius Black nunca tinha sido um homem livre. Era um homem que ainda vivia preso de seu passado, de suas lembranças e de velhos e amargos sentimentos que ao longo dos anos se tinham arraigado em seu coração, convertendo em um homem cheio de rancor.

-Não te culparei se me odeia após o que acabo de te contar. –Sirius se levantou e saiu deixando a Harry só dentro do pequeno refúgio improvisado.

Permaneceu um longo momento de pé, em frente ao lago. O vento invernal levantou frias gotas de orvalho que se posaram sobre seus negros cabelos, umedecendo-os. Suas lágrimas confundiram-se com a fina escarcha, e de seus lábios azulados um soluço escapou para perder na distância, enquanto empreendia o caminho de regresso para o Castelo. Harry também sabia a verdade... e odiava-o.

Já o esperava. Inclusive até chegou a pensar que poderia o aceitar. Mesmo assim doía. Doía demasiado.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Remus pôde averiguar que a varinha utilizada pelo padrasto de Oliver não só era roubada, senão que seu dono tinha morrido anos atrás. Arthur sabia que de estar vivo, ninguém mais tivesse podido a utilizar. Mas morto, a magia que alguma vez portasse tinha desaparecido com seu dono; por essa razão, Mark podia a utilizar como se fosse dele. Otimista a esse respeito, Arthur reuniu a seus Aurores. Só tinham que esperar alguma manifestação da magia roubada de Oliver com ou sem varinha, e atuariam de imediato.

Como não sabiam quantas pessoas estavam envolvidas no sequestro, Arthur preferiu tomar suas precauções. Enquanto, Remus dedicou-se a bisbilhotar entre as coisas de Draco que o Auror encontrasse na casa de Oliver, e que tinha devolvido a seu tamanho normal para poder as examinar. Inteirado do ocorrido a seu ex aluno, sua preocupação pelo bem-estar do loiro agora era bem mais grande. Seguiam sem receber notícias de Lucius nem de Severus, o que significava que Draco ainda estava em poder desse homem.

Repassou as páginas de um livro de Poções, que supôs era o presente para Severus. Depois deixou-o para seguir bisbilhotando entre os demais presentes. Chamou sua atenção uma caixinha de marfim, cuja melodia o adormeceu sem querer. Fechou-a de imediato para não ficar dormido, e seguiu observando todos os demais objetos. Ele tinha comprado um presente para Draco, que esperava poder lhe entregar. Perguntou-se se algum desses presentes sobre a mesa estaria destinado a ele, ou Draco não se tinha lembrado de sua humilde pessoa.

Sentia-se muito mau por não ter conseguido um trato mais cordial com o filho de seu companheiro. Sabia que o rapaz não aceitava que seu pai mantivesse uma relação com ele, a tão pouco tempo desde que perdesse a sua mãe. Talvez pensava que ele queria tomar o lugar que Narcisa Malfoy ocupasse em suas vidas, mas isso era o último que ele desejava. Nunca poderia tomar um lugar que não lhe correspondia. Só queria se sentir parte dessa família... e alguém importante em suas vidas.

Só precisava uma oportunidade para lhe demonstrar que para valer amava a seu pai, e que estava disposto ao fazer feliz.

-Remus! –o professor deixou seus pensamentos a um lado ao escutar a voz de Arthur. –Draco acaba de utilizar sua magia.

-Draco? Onde? –pôs-se de pé para observar um ponto em um enorme mapa, assinalado com o dedo de Arthur. –Está cerca do estanque onde Severus!

-Já sabem o que têm que fazer, e não permitam que os vejam –os três Aurores que estavam a seu cargo assentiram para desaparecer ao instante. –Remus, você irá comigo.

Antes de que o professor pudesse perguntar algo, Arthur o tomou do braço e ao momento já se encontravam em Hogsmeade, bem perto do lugar onde a magia de Draco se acabava de detectar. Pôde ver aos três Aurores que acabavam de chegar, e que já se encontravam apostados na entrada do beco. Arthur fez-lhe uma senha indicando-lhe que o seguisse.

Caminharam devagar, colados à parede do beco para que suas impressões não fossem tão visíveis sobre a espessa neve. Sem deter-se, o Auror buscava com sua varinha tratando de dar com o lugar exato. Remus sentia que seu coração se sairia de seu peito enquanto empunhava com firmeza sua varinha, rezando porque pudessem atingir a Draco antes de que desaparecesse desse lugar.

-Acho que é aqui... –o professor deteve-se por trás do ruivo, esforçando-se por escutar o leve sussurro de sua voz. –Prepara-te.

-Está seguro? –perguntou, duvidoso. Não esquecia que nos mapas do Ministério sempre tinha metros de diferença.

Não foi necessário que Arthur lhe respondesse. Por trás da velha porta de madeira onde se acabavam de deter, a voz alterada de um homem chegou até seus ouvidos. Segundos depois, uma voz conhecida pelo professor fez eco à anterior. Ao escutar a Draco, Remus só precisou dar uma patada à desenrijada porta para que esta se rompesse, lhes cedendo o passo ao interior desse pequeno quarto.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\**\ \

Tratando de conservar um pouco de calor encolhendo-se sobre si mesmo, Draco tremia sem controle devido ao frio que se colava pelas rachaduras da velha madeira. Sua temperatura tinha-se disparado reduzindo sua resistência, e fazendo-lhe sentir calafrios à cada instante. O sonho estava chegando a ele sem que lhe pedisse, pelo que tratava de manter a mente ativa para permanecer acordado.

Pese à dor e a febre, o rapaz ainda se conservava lúcido. Recordando o ocorrido na casa de Oliver, não deixava de se perguntar como tinha sido possível que Mark e ele se encontrassem na habitação do moreno, para aparecer de repente em um beco em Hogsmeade. Muitas ideias cruzavam por sua cabeça, mas nenhuma com o peso suficiente para que suas dúvidas ficassem aclaradas.

Sem importar qual fosse a verdadeira razão desse acontecimento tão estranho, Draco decidiu não permitir que Mark voltasse ao tocar. Não queria se arriscar a desaparecer de novo e aparecer em outro lugar onde seria bem mais difícil o encontrar. Pensava que se permaneciam em Hogsmeade o tempo suficiente, só seria questão de tenacidade para que seu pai conseguisse dar com seu paradeiro. Mas precisava fazer tempo.

Conseguiu libertar-se da suja mordaça, que escorregou sobre seu queixo até descansar sobre seu pescoço. A porta abriu-se quando ele tentava se desfazer das sensatas que aprisionavam suas mãos, e Mark rechinou os dentes ante a rebeldia de seu cativo. Cedo deixou de fazer caso aos vãos esforços de Draco por soltar-se e sentou-se sobre o solo, a um lado do rapaz.

-Não há nada que me moleste mais... que meus planos não saiam como... eu quero –extraiu sua varinha dentre suas desgastadas roupas, e Draco se encolheu em seu lugar, esperando o pior. –Supunha-se que a esta horas já... teria o dinheiro de seu resgate... e que você já estaria em sua luxuosa mansão desfrutando de sua... liberdade.

-Para que roubou a magia de Oliver, se não vai poder a utilizar?

-Só por... vingança –o homem encolheu-se de ombros, um sorriso retorcido surcando seu marcado rosto. –Queria... que ele perdesse tudo o que eu perdi... por sua culpa.

-Ainda está a tempo de consertar seu erro. –Draco se sentiu satisfeito quando a atenção de Mark se enfocou em suas palavras. O homem deixou a varinha sobre o sujo colchão, para depois sacar uma garrafa escondida embaixo dele. –Se deixa-me ir agora mesmo, lhe prometo que não o delatarei... mas deverá devolver a Oliver a magia que lhe roubou.

-E pensa que te vou crer? –Mark deu um longo sorvo à garrafa, e Draco sentiu que o estômago se lhe revolvia ante o cheiro a licor barato que inundou o pequeno espaço. Sem poder reprimir um gesto de asco, fez-se para trás quando o rosto marcado pela cicatriz ficou bem perto do seu. –Não vou renunciar ao dinheiro de... seu pai quando estou tão cerca de... obtê-lo. Cobrarei o resgate e me partirei daqui. Ninguém conseguirá me encontrar no... Mundo Muggle.

-Posso-lhe assegurar que não chegará bem longe! –advertiu-lhe o loiro, sentindo-se impotente em seu inútil esforço por livrar-se das sensatas que o atavam. –Meu pai o perseguirá pelo resto de seus dias, obtenha ou não o dinheiro... utilize ou não a magia de Oliver.

-Não ache que... vai intimidar-me com suas... ameaças –cambaleando-se, Mark afastou-se dele para se sentar do outro lado da habitação, onde seguiu bebendo. –Só é questão de horas... antes de que recupere o controle de... minha magia.

-Quer dizer que sua magia está descontrolada? –na mente febril de Draco, as ideias começaram a tomar forma pouco a pouco.

-E tudo por sua culpa! –reclamou-lhe o homem. –Se não tivesse tocado a Oliver... eu não tivesse absorvido... também sua magia.

Ao escutá-lo, Draco compreendeu nesse instante a sensação que experimentasse no momento de tocar a Oliver.

-Um pouco de minha magia escapou de mim... –fez um grande esforço por entender o que tinha sucedido. –E misturou-se com a dele...

-E agora não posso a controlar! –lhe espetou, começando a enfurecer-se ante a lembrança. –Mas quando consiga o fazer... farei que não recorde... nada. Assim não poderá me delatar –se pôs de pé e se acercou a ele enquanto o tomava do braço para o obrigar a se levantar. –Mas isso não vai impedir que nos... movamos daqui.

-Que vai fazer?

-Temos que desaparecer –Draco moveu a cabeça, desesperado. –Se seguimos aqui não demorarão em... encontrar-nos.

-Não me toque! Não deixarei que o faça outra vez! –o rapaz resistiu-se com todas suas forças, impedindo que Mark conseguisse levantar do chão. –Não me irei daqui!

O homem lançou longe a garrafa, que se fez pedaços ao estrelar-se contra uma parede. Com ambas mãos livres, tomou ao rapaz por embaixo dos braços para o impulsionar a se levantar e Draco gemeu de dor quando sua perna lastimada se viu forçada ao sustentar. No meio de seu desespero, seus olhos cinza distinguiram a varinha de Mark bem perto dele. Fazendo copio de todas suas forças se soltou dentre os braços que o apresavam.

Antes de que o outro pudesse reagir Draco se deixou cair sobre o colchão, buscando tomar a varinha com as mãos atadas por trás de suas costas. Mark tratou de evitá-lo empurrando-o com violência, fazendo-o gritar de dor quando sua perna ressentiu o peso de seu agressor. Reunindo as poucas forças que lhe ficavam, conseguiu sujeitar a varinha com duas de seus dedos e em uma última tentativa desesperada se lançou a si mesmo um feitiço de anti-desaparecimento.

-Por que não podemos... ir-nos? –encarou-lhe Mark, furioso ao ver que sua tentativa de desaparecer com ele não tinha resultado. Arrebatou-lhe a varinha e afastou-se uns passos sem deixar de olhá-lo com raiva. –Como pudeste usar uma varinha... que não é sua?

-Porque também tem parte de minha magia nela –o sorriso cínico do loiro, fez que a mão que sustentava a varinha começasse a tremer. –Já esqueceu que você também me roubou um pouco de minha própria magia?

Mark empalideceu ao dar-se conta que tudo estava perdido. Sem dúvida, já se tinha detectado o uso dessa magia e agora só era questão de segundos antes de ser encontrados. Uma última maldição saiu de seus lábios antes de olhar com ódio ao rapaz e desaparecer, deixando-o só outra vez.

-Não!

Sentindo uma grande impotência, Draco viu como o homem escapava em frente a seus olhos, lhe roubando com isso toda esperança de que fosse pego. A porta abriu-se inesperadamente e Draco fechou seus olhos cinza quando a luz cegou suas pupilas por um instante. Ao abri-los, distinguiu duas altas figuras refletidas a contra luz. Uma delas se acercou a ele e o incorporou com cuidado até ficar sentado.

-Está bem? –ao reconhecer sua amável voz, Draco sentiu que voltava a nascer. Remus atraiu-o para seu corpo e Draco suspirou aliviado, ao sentir o calor de seu abraço e a preocupação refletida na cada palavra sua. –Fez-te dano? Está ferido? Onde está esse homem?

-Tem escapado! –a voz molesta de Arthur retumbou na cada rincão da habitação, respondendo à pergunta de Remus. Dirigiu-se a Draco. –Sabe a onde foi?

-Não... mas a magia que roubou está descontrolada...

-Então não deve estar longe –apontou a Draco com seu varinha para apreciar seu estado. –Leva-o a St. Mungo e envia uma mensagem a Lucius e a Severus. Nós buscaremos a esse tal Mark... e não nos deteremos até o encontrar.

Arthur marchou-se e Remus dedicou-se a libertar ao rapaz das sensatas que o atavam. Em silêncio, Draco observava o rosto preocupado do professor, que não deixava de examinar seu corpo em busca de feridas visíveis.

-Oliver... Encontraram-no? Está em sua casa... –Remus dirigiu para ele sua mirada ambarina, e Draco pôde apreciar com clareza a tristeza nela. Não pôde evitar que uma lágrima se escapasse de seus olhos ao entender a pressa de Arthur por pegar a Mark. –Morrerão... Verdade?

-Tudo estará bem... já o verá. –Draco sentiu sua mão cálida posando sobre sua bochecha e suspirou, deixando que apagasse sua lágrima. –Está ardendo em febre. É hora de ir nos...

-Lancei-me um feitiço anti-desaparecimento.

-Isso deveu ser o que nos ajudou a detectar sua magia –Remus compreendeu o porque Mark não lhe tinha levado outra vez. Rompeu o feitiço para poder desaparecer com ele. –Pode levantar-te?

Ele negou com a cabeça e antes de se dar conta, os braços de Remus já o alçavam com cuidado para não lastima-lo. Draco sustentou-se com firmeza de seu forte pescoço, descobrindo nele uma longa cicatriz que partia desde sua orelha. Fechou os olhos e escondeu seu rosto nele, sentindo menos frio ao morno contato. E quando Remus o abraçou com mais força para desaparecer Draco se sentiu protegido, como fazia muito tempo não se sentia.


	43. Uma luz de Esperança parte I

Descalça dentro de sua habitação em St. Mungo, Hermione girava com lentidão enquanto cantarolava a canção que dançasse a noite de Natal com Ron. Em suaves ondulações, sua saia branca levantava voo quando suas longas pernas marcavam os giros. E então elevava os braços simulando cingi-los ao redor de seu forte pescoço, que recordava cálido e firme.

Desde seu lugar junto à porta, a doutora Sayers observava-a com um sorriso comprazido, à que ela correspondeu com um grande coro quando se sentiu descoberta.

-Vê-te radiante, Hermione. –a jovem recolheu alguns cachos soltos ao redor de seu rosto, atando ao resto de seu melena com um laço vermelho, enquanto tomava assento na cama, junto a sua doutora. –Parece que sua visita à família Weasley te deixou um bom sabor de boca.

-Eles são pessoas maravilhosas –respondeu seu paciente, os olhos cafés reluzentes de emoção. –Todos se portaram muito bem comigo. Recordei algumas coisas de minha estância nessa casa... e os pais de Ron convidaram-me a voltar quando quisesse.

-E suponho que lhe tomará a palavra –a rapariga assentiu, convencida disso. –A partir de agora te programarei visitas aos Weasley, e às demais pessoas que queira ver, mas fora do hospital.

-Quer dizer que poderei sair daqui a cada vez que eu queira? –a doutora assentiu. –Mas... Não é muito cedo para isso ainda?

-É óbvio que sair dessas paredes te fez bem –a jovem guardou silêncio, aceitando suas palavras como verdadeiras. Ainda que lhe apenava confessá-lo, se por ela tivesse sido se teria ficado mais tempo nesse lugar tão acolhedor que era o lar dos Weasley. –Não quero apressar tanto as coisas, de modo que nos concretaremos só às visitas com as que te sinta cômoda.

-Isso inclui visitar a Harry no Colégio, em lugar de que venha ele?

-Mas só se te sente pronta. –respondeu a doutora ao notar a ansiedade na voz de seu paciente. –De outro modo, ele será quem venha a te visitar.

-Agrada-me pensar que voltarei a ver a Harry... –meditou a rapariga, um pouco nervosa ante a ideia. –E se acha que é conveniente para mim, quisesse ser eu quem o vá visitar a Hogwarts.

-Se isso é o que quer, então falarei com o senhor Weasley para nos pôr de acordo. Após as festas natalinas estará visitando ao senhor Potter no Castelo. –a doutora pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se à porta. –Como vai com seus diários?

-Estou começando com o nono –a doutora fez contas e chegou à conclusão de que Hermione já ia por seu quarto ano no Colégio.

Ron já lhe tinha contado como começaram sua relação e se a memória não lhe falhava, sua atração mútua se acentuava nessa época. Sentiu-se algo apreensiva ao notar que não faltava muito para que começasse a ler em seus diários sobre seus sentimentos para quem considerava só seu amigo. Ela era muito pronta, e não lhe cabia dúvida que assim que começassem suas suspeitas, não pararia de ler seus diários até chegar ao último.

-Toma-o com acalma –só pôde sorrir com ligeireza ante a mirada interrogante de seu paciente. –Já falaremos depois –a doutora saiu, deixando a Hermione com a pergunta no rosto.

Após um momento, a rapariga dirigiu-se a seu criado-mudo para buscar seu diário, que abriu nas primeiras páginas. Encantava lhe a ideia de voltar a Hogwarts. Ainda tinha muitos temores, mas por médio de suas memórias ela sabia que nesse lugar tinha sido muito feliz. Tinha-se sentido a gosto ao voltar à Toca, e algo em seu interior lhe dizia que não seria diferente quando voltasse ao que tinha sido também como seu lar.

A senhora Weasley tinha-lhe dito que quando deixasse St. Mungo, a Toca seguiria sendo sua casa. Se sua recuperação marchava tão bem como até então, não duvidaria em aceitar seu convite. Regressar à Toca era uma das coisas que mais desejava. Mas por agora, devia se concentrar em recuperar todo aquilo que o beijo do Dementador lhe tinha roubado. Suspirando, deixou a um lado seus pensamentos sobre os Weasley para concentrar nas páginas de seu diário.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Mark Danner já não levava a conta das vezes que amaldiçoasse sua sorte durante esse dia, e quando se viu ainda dentro de Hogsmeade amaldiçoou uma vez mais. Tivesse desejado aparecer em um lugar longínquo, onde ninguém pudesse o encontrar. Mas a magia que ainda se agitava dentro dele, rebelde e descontrolada, lhe proibiu conseguir seu objetivo. Confiando em que a sorte regressasse a seu lado empreendeu caminho para a saída do povo. Se dava-se pressa, estaria deixando Hogsmeade em poucos minutos.

Chocando contra todo o que se encontrava em seu caminho, o homem ignorava os múrmuros de desaprovação que levantava a seu passo. As pessoas afastava-se dele, esquivando seu andar vacilante e seu alterado rosto atravessado pela cicatriz. Todas suas forças estavam concentradas em um só objetivo: Fugir. Imaginava que a essas horas, o herdeiro Malfoy já tinha sido resgatado e todo o Ministério estava depois de seu rastro. E sabia que de ser pego lhe esperava na prisão de Azkaban uma muito longa condenação.

Já tinha deixado as casas atrás, e estava bem perto da saída do povo. Desviou-se do caminho para internar-se entre negros e retorcidos árvores, ocultando-se por trás deles com a esperança de não ser visto por um grupo de homens armados com varinhas, aos que reconheceu como Aurores. Um ligeiro sorriso de triunfo desenhou-se em seus lábios quando desde longe, observou que inspecionavam o caminho em busca de impressões recentes e depois empreendiam o regresso para o povo.

Deixou o refúgio que as árvores lhe brindavam para retomar seu caminho, pelo lado contrário a onde acabava de ver aos Aurores. O sorriso congelou-se em seu rosto quando a vários metros dele, uma figura escura que de imediato reconheceu já o esperava. Duas nuvens cinza, entornadas à luz da tarde, seguiram com presteza a cada um de seus passos enquanto Mark retomava sua fuga, antes que uma aguda dor em suas costas o fizesse cair sobre a neve.

Pôs-se de pé com grande esforço, só para sentir como era elevado pelos ares, seu corpo chocando de cheio contra o tronco de um enorme salgueiro. Os alvos cabelos de seu sócio dançaram sobre seus têmporas quando se acercou a ele a passo vivo, a ponta de sua varinha ameaçando com afundar em seu pescoço em qualquer momento.

-Pensou que poderia fugir com o dinheiro? –Mark negou com a cabeça, o desespero tatuada em sua mirada. –Onde está a parte que me corresponde?

-Não... não o tenho –a ira que se refletiu no rosto de seu sócio, fez que Mark desejasse ter sido pego pelos Aurores. –Não pude o cobrar... descobriram-me e agora tenho que fugir.

-Fizemos um trato, Esqueceu? –encarou-lhe enquanto rebuscava entre seus roídas túnicas a varinha que lhe entregasse no Beco Knockturn. –Me daria a metade do dinheiro e sua dívida comigo ficaria saldada.

-Te devolverei a varinha! –Mark fechou os olhos quando as cinzas de seu sócio se escureceram. –Assim já não terá dívidas entre nós.

-Temo-me que as coisas não serão tão singelas para ti. –o sussurro perigoso em sua voz lhe pôs os cabelos de ponta. –Ao usar esta varinha deixaste nela sua essência mágica. Agora já ninguém mais poderá a utilizar.

-Te pagarei... só me dá um pouco de tempo –o sorriso sinistro de seu sócio foi a única resposta a sua rogo. –Faz favor... juro-te que te pagarei. Só me deixa ocultar por uns dias.

-Já não pode fugir. Sabe bem que te pegarão em qualquer momento –Mark negou com a cabeça, lágrimas de temor surcando seu rosto marcado. –E se te pegarem, nos delatará.

-Nunca direi nada! –a varinha que ele mesmo utilizasse para roubar a magia de Oliver, se dirigiu a seu peito. –Juro!

-Sinto muito... mas não fazemos tratos com perdedores –os lábios de Mark se abriram em um grito silencioso ao sentir que de um só movimento, a varinha atravessava seu coração. Seu corpo sem vida escorregou pelo tronco do salgueiro até cair sobre a neve, tingindo de carmesim. –Assim é como recuperamos a mercadoria que não nos pagam. –retirou a varinha do corpo inerte e após a limpar com as velhas túnicas que o cobriam, se afastou pelo caminho de regresso a Hogsmeade.

Voltaria a vender a varinha. O homem que acabava de deixar atrás já não a precisaria. Já estava morto. E com ele, a magia que lhe roubasse a Oliver tinha morrido também.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry tropeçava com as pedras que encontrava em sua volta para o Castelo, ignorando a dor que lhe causavam. Tinha tido que permanecer algumas horas no refúgio para assimilar o que Sirius lhe contasse. Confundido como estava, não se tinha percebido de sua ausência até que o fogo que o animago acendesse começou a se extinguir lhe fazendo tremer de frio. Assustado, o tinha chamado com todas suas forças, o nome de Sirius retumbando sem resposta na cada árvore sem folhas que rodeava as frias águas do lago.

Apalpou o primeiro degrau e acelerou seus passos ao saber-se dentro do Castelo. Seu coração doía com uma estranha mistura de tristeza e ansiedade, quando tomou o caminho tão conhecido por ele para as habitações que compartilhava com Severus. Sabia a que se devia essa dolorosa sensação, e de quem provia. Temeroso, pronunciou a contrassenha do laboratório e entrou, a angústia latente no agora delgado fio de sua voz enquanto voltava a invocar o nome de seu padrinho.

-Sirius... –temendo receber o silêncio de sua ausência como única resposta, deixou que seu coração seguisse falando por ele em forma de mornas lágrimas que escorregaram por suas bochechas. –Faz favor... não me deixe outra vez...

Um soliço afogou-se em sua garganta, que se uniu ao de Sirius quando o homem posou suas mãos sobre seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas. Ao notar que seu padrinho o envolvia entre seus braços, Harry sentiu que voltava a respirar. Se agarrou do abraço carinhoso de quem ele amava como a um pai, e deixou que sua cabeça dolorida descansasse sobre o forte ombro, se sentindo reconfortado.

-Pensei que te tinha marchado –Sirius estreitou o abraço e depositou um suave beijo em sua testa úmida apesar do frio. –Pensei... que faria o mesmo que a última vez.

-Não me irei, Harry... –falou-lhe são macieza, temendo que esse momento tão especial se rompesse se dizia algo que não devia. –Sei que está molesto comigo... mas não voltarei a fugir. Não seria o correto.

-Estou muito molesto contigo –Sirius sentiu que seus olhos se nublavam ao escutar a seu afilhado. –Mas não é o que pensa. Estou molesto porque não teve a confiança para me dizer antes o que te ocorria.

-Sinto muito não o ter feito –Harry guardou silêncio, escutando as sinceras desculpas de seu padrinho. –Não é fácil... viver com isso toda sua vida. E quando o tempo passa o único que se pode fazer é tratar de enterrar as lembranças e fazer como que nunca existiram.

-Mas isso só fez maiores suas feridas. –Sirius assentiu, sentindo uma grande admiração para esse jovem que apesar de seus poucos anos vividos, via a vida de uma forma tão sensata. –E de passagem... fez sofrer à pessoa que amo.

-E não sabe quanto o lamentei, porque sei que também a ti te fiz dano –um longo momento de silêncio seguiu a suas palavras. Harry desfez-se do abraço em que se achava, para buscar o rosto de Sirius e pegar entre suas mãos. –Em algum dia me perdoará?

-O farei só com uma condição... –o homem suspirou, disposto a ceder ao que Harry quisesse lhe pedir. –Quero que me deixe te ajudar...

-Harry... –as palavras se atoraram na garganta de Sirius, e o rapaz voltou a abraçar-se a ele, consciente do que o homem estava sentindo. –Nunca pensei... após o que lhe fiz... não o mereço.

-Você é uma das pessoas que mais quero. E agora que sei a verdade posso compreender sua atitude, ainda que isso não significa que a aceito.

-Sei-o... –admitiu Sirius, sentindo que um grande peso se tinha libertado de seus ombros ao lhe contar toda a verdade a seu afilhado. –Farei o que tenha que fazer... e o farei só por ti.

-Não quero que o faça só por mim –se separou dele enquanto continuava. –Quero que o faça por ti. Quero que me demonstre que está disposto a esquecer o passado e perdoar.

Não foi necessário que Sirius lhe respondesse, porque o jovem pôde sentir que dentro de seu cálido abraço nascia uma firme promessa. E soube que o faria, porque agora Sirius não estava só. Agora os tinha a Remus e a ele para o ajudar a sanar suas feridas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco dormia em uma habitação em St. Mungo, em observação após que a febre lhe fosse controlada e seu joelho atendido. Sua insistência por ver a Oliver tinha sido tão grande como a dor em sua perna, pelo que a Lucius não lhe tinha ficado outra opção que ordenar a uma enfermeira que o sedara. Em outra ala do hospital e vigiado por Poppy, a pouca magia que lhe ficava a Oliver mal conseguia lhe sustentar.

Através da janela da habitação de seu filho, Lucius viu como a tarde avançava com grande rapidez. Conscientes que ao esperar em St. Mungo perdiam um tempo muito valioso, Severus e Remus se tinham integrado ao grupo de Aurores que Arthur dirigia. E agora se encontravam peinando todo Hogsmeade e suas zonas circundante, esperando dar com Mark Danner antes de que fosse demasiado tarde para o rapaz.

Lucius deixou a uma enfermeira a cargo de seu filho, e saiu da habitação em busca de alguma notícia proveniente do Ministério. Sua cadeira de rodas percorreu com rapidez os longos corredores que separavam as habitações de ambos rapazes, até que a figura de Arthur ao longe o fez se deter de imediato. Ao vê-lo, o ruivo caminhou para ele e a preocupação bateu dentro de Lucius ao ver que o Auror vinha só.

-Há notícias de Danner? –Arthur assentiu, seus olhos azuis refletindo uma enorme aflição. –Onde está? Por que não o trouxeste contigo?

-As notícias que trago não são boas, Malfoy. –dar más notícias era o que Arthur mais odiava no mundo. A mirada séria do loiro instou-o a continuar. –Encontramo-lo às nas ruas de Hogsmeade... alguém atravessou seu coração matando ao instante.

A Lucius tomou-lhe vários segundos assimilar a notícia. Quando ao fim o fez, seu rosto enrijeceu de raiva.

-Supunha-se... que deviam o encontrar vivo –Arthur guardou silêncio, pois sabia muito bem o significado de suas palavras. –Que tinham que o trazer até aqui e o obrigar a devolver a magia que roubou...

-Sei-o, Malfoy. E lamento muito –aceitou o Auror, envergonhado. –Encontraremos ao responsável por isto.

-O único responsável já está morto –apesar de que suas palavras foram ditas em um suave sussurro, Arthur pôde perceber a enorme frustração do aristocrata. –E a magia desse rapaz tem deixado de existir com ele.

Arthur suspirou com pesar quando entendeu que já nada podia fazer para ajudar. Lucius já não quis seguir falando. Manobrou sua cadeira para afastar-se em direção para seu destino inicial. Na habitação de Oliver, Poppy achava-se sentada junto a ele, tomando sua mão. Quando Lucius entrou à habitação secou com dissimulo as lágrimas que percorriam seu afligido rosto.

-Há alguma notícia? –como não recebesse resposta por parte do loiro, supôs que ainda não encontravam ao padrasto de seu auxiliar. –Têm que se dar pressa... o tempo está-se acabando.

-Draco tem uma ferida séria na perna, e quero que o examine –Poppy franziu o cenho, estranhada pelo comentário tão repentino e fora de lugar. Não pôde evitar se sentir molesta quando viu que a preocupação de Lucius se concentrava só em seu filho quando em frente a ele, Oliver e seu bebê estavam morrendo.

-Sinto muito, Lucius –reclamou-lhe, molesta e doída. –Mas seu filho terá que esperar. Oliver precisa-me agora e não o vou deixar sozinho.

-E eu quero que vá ver a meu filho. Agora. –a voz autoritária de Lucius só conseguiu enfurecer à enfermeira.

-De jeito nenhum! –seu rosto enrijeceu de indignação, o que a Lucius pareceu não lhe importar no absoluto. Mesmo assim, permaneceu sentada na cama junto a Oliver. –Não me moverei daqui baixo nenhuma circunstância!

-Bem... você o quis –Poppy não compreendeu o tom ameaçante de sua voz até que Lucius lhe apontou com sua varinha. –Desmaius.

Após depositar o corpo desmaiado da enfermeira sobre a cama contigua, Lucius acercou sua cadeira à cama de Oliver. Com grande esforço, incorporou-se até ocupar o lugar que Poppy acabava de deixar contra sua vontade. A seu lado, o rapaz parecia dormir um sonho muito profundo. A mão elegante do loiro posou-se sobre sua testa enquanto fazia a um lado as mechas que a cobriam.

Observou por um momento seu rosto dormido, e sua mirada azul percorreu o longo corpo coberto pela coberta. Seus olhos detiveram-se sobre o ventre que a branca teia arroupava, e a mão do homem abandonou a frente para se posar sobre ele com macieza. Sem retirar a mão de seu ventre, Lucius pronunciou um feitiço enquanto colocava a ponta de sua varinha sobre o rapaz. Uma branca luz inundou a habitação, envolvendo o corpo de Oliver e alumiando todo o espaço que os rodeava.

Os primeiros copos de neve caíram quando as últimas luzes da tarde já se ocultavam por trás do horizonte. Um ultimo final raio de sol se colou pela janela desenhando um arco íris sobre o imaculado cristal. Mas nem Poppy, nem Oliver nem Lucius tiveram a oportunidade de contemplá-lo.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry amava os momentos de tranquilidade com Severus, quando ao anoitecer compartilhavam o cadeirão negro em frente à lareira e ao suave calor dos lumes o professor lia para os dois. Então, o jovem deleitava-se escutando sua grave voz enchendo o espaço, e criando uma relaxante harmonia com o suave crepitar das braças acendidas em escarlata. Podia senti-las cálidas, e imaginava-as chispantes e saltarinhas. E alegres como seu coração essa noite de sossego e boas notícias.

Algumas vezes atendia ao que Severus lia, e compartilhava com ele os encantos de uma boa leitura. Outras, só recargava sua cabeça sobre o forte ombro e se deixava arrulhar por essa sedante voz que o adormecia. Quando isso ocorria, o homem deixava o livro a um lado e depositava um beijo em seus lábios. Se o beijo era correspondido, esperava-lhes uma longa e agitada noite. Mas se Harry só sorria entre sonhos, então Severus se encarregava de levar à habitação e arrola-lo.

Essa noite, o sonho tinha vencido a Severus mais cedo do acostumado. Sabendo que não podia levita-lo sem se arriscar ao golpear contra algo, o recostou sobre seu colo para escutar sua lânguida respiração e a sentir bem perto de seus lábios. Dedicou-se a delinear com seus dedos a cada centímetro do rosto maduro, sentindo baixo eles as tênues linhas que a idade e muitos anos de amargura deixassem sobre suas têmporas. Não era um homem guapo e no entanto, se tinha apaixonado dele sem o pensar demasiado.

Sorriu. Talvez em algum dia se atreveria a contar a sua descendência a história sobre como tinha passado de odiar tanto, ao amar com todo seu ser. Deixou de acariciar o rosto de seu companheiro e levou sua mão para sua própria têmpora, onde a dor aumentava. Apertou os dentes com força para não gemer. O Cefalserum parecia surtir menor efeito a cada vez e isso começava a lhe preocupar. Um molesto zumbido nos ouvidos fez-lhe sacudir a cabeça para afastar a sensação de abelhas rondando cerca dele.

Severus se revolveu inquieto sobre seu colo. Harry enredou seus dedos entre os negros cabelos e o homem seguiu dormindo, esgotado pela agitação das últimas horas. Aguçou o ouvido ao escutar uns passos amortecidos a suas costas, que reconheceu em segundos. Saudou a seu padrinho enquanto esboçava um ligeiro sorriso.

-Olá, Sirius.

-Olá, Harry. Queria perguntar-te se... –o animago deteve-se inesperadamente ao descobrir que Harry não estava só. –Sinto muito... acho que será melhor que te deixe...

-Espera... preciso que me ajudes a levar à habitação –o rapaz pôde perceber a dúvida em sua padrinho, e sorriu. –Não se preocupe, está tão cansado que não se vai dar conta de nada.

Sirius pensou-o durante um momento mais dantes de decidir-se. Instantes depois, depositava o corpo dormido do professor sobre as cobertas negras que cobriam a única grande cama dessa habitação.

-Só deixa que o arroupe, e então poderá me falar do que queira.

Seu padrinho assentiu e dirigiu-se à porta, onde se deteve para observar os movimentos de Harry. O rapaz avivou os lumes da lareira e com cuidado para não acordar a seu companheiro, o cobriu com uma grossa fresada que jazia aos pés da cama. Severus mal se moveu e Harry esperou com paciência até que sua respiração se normalizou antes de lhe dar um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. Ao vê-lo, Sirius sentiu que seu coração se apertava com um estranho sentimento.

-Veem, acompanha à sala –a voz de Harry não lhe deu tempo para analisar o que estava sentindo. Dirigiu uma última mirada para a cama antes de seguir a seu afilhado e sentar-se junto a ele, em frente à lareira. –Queria perguntar-me algo?

-Queria saber se já tinham encontrado aos rapazes. Mas pelo que pude observar, parece que já se resolveu tudo.

-Achei que Remus tinha-te comentado.

-Não o vi desde quem sabe quando. –o animago se distraiu em folhear o livro que até momentos antes, jazia esquecido em uma esquina do sofá. –Pelo que vejo sempre sou o último em me inteirar de todas as coisas que sucedem por aqui.

-Isso parece. Deveria aparecer-te por aqui mais seguido –o tom de broma na voz de Harry, fez que as fumaças negras que rondavam a seu redor se dispersassem de imediato. –Em realidade inteirei-me mal faz umas horas. E Remus ainda deve estar em San Mungo fazendo companhia aos Malfoy.

-Entendo. Será melhor que me vá, já é algo tarde –Sirius fez amago de se levantar, mas se deteve quando notou que Harry tateava o espaço, o buscando. –Oferece algo mais?

-Gostaria que me acompanhasse de um momento mais, se não tem alguma outra coisa que fazer. –Sirius assentiu e voltou a seu lugar junto a ele. Ao sentir que seu padrinho se relaxava, o rapaz recostou sua cabeça dolorida contra o respaldo do sofá, relaxando-se também. –Conta-me... Que tanto fazes no Londres Muggle?

-Nada interessante em realidade... –confessou o animago. –Há um pequeno bar que gosto de visitar. O dono atende-me muito bem e ninguém me molesta. É um bom lugar para relaxar-se e conversar de coisas sem importância.

-E algum encontro? Isto é... alguma garota que frequentes. –Harry sentiu que o corpo de Sirius se tensava por um instante. –Se não quer falar disso...

-Está bem, não passa nada –o rapaz sentiu que o corpo de seu padrinho voltava a relaxar-se contra ele. –Tenho saído com algumas mulheres... mas até agora nada que pudesse sugerir algum compromisso, ao menos não de minha parte.

-Isso significa que ainda não tens encontrado a sua outra metade –Sirius assentiu em silêncio à conclusão acertada de sua afilhado. –Avisa-me quando a encontre. Me encantará a conhecer.

-Deixa-me conhecê-la a mim primeiro, de acordo? –Harry riu com ligeireza e recargou sua cabeça contra seu ombro quando o braço do animago o rodeou com carinho. –Em realidade não tenho muita pressa. De modo que talvez deva esperar bastante tempo antes de que chegue a te a apresentar.

-Quem sabe... –Harry fechou os olhos e deixou-se arrulhar pelo crepitar do fogo em frente a eles. Sirius já não respondeu. Só suspirou enquanto sentia os alborotados cabelos de Harry fazendo cócegas baixo seu queixo. Momentos depois, a respiração pausada de seu afilhado indicou-lhe que se tinha ficado dormido.

Sem ânimos de acordá-lo, permaneceu sustentando-o por um longo momento, até que sentiu que o sonho começava ao vencer. Duvidou entre deixá-lo dormir no sofá ou levar à habitação, onde Snape já se encontrava ocupando o outro lado da cama que compartilhavam. Ao final, decidiu que o deixar aí não seria correto. Levitou o corpo do rapaz e depositou-o sobre a cama com cuidado, para depois abrigá-lo com a fresada que cobria também ao professor.

Deu um último olhar antes de marchar-se. Pôde ver que o corpo de Harry já se encontrava envolvido entre os braços de seu companheiro, e sua cabeça escondida baixo seu pescoço. Fechou a porta em silêncio e saiu do Castelo rumo a seu apartamento. Ele também estava cansado e precisava descanso com urgência. Um sentimento de pesar invadiu-o ao chegar a sua habitação onde uma luxuosa, mas enorme cama vazia lhe recordou que a ele ninguém o esperava.

Não tinha muita pressa em encher esse lado vazio de sua vida e no entanto, o sentimento de pesar o acompanhou durante os poucos minutos que permaneceu acordo. O mesmo sentimento que o tinha inundado quando em suas habitações privadas, Harry se esmerava em fazer que o sonho de seu companheiro fosse sereno.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Passar toda uma noite em St. Mungo como paciente nunca foi algo muito agradável para Lucius. De modo que quando as brancas paredes que rodeavam sua cama começaram a se tingir de um tênue áureo com as primeiras luzes da alva, o homem já terminava de ajustar sobre as costas sua túnica de veludo negro. A cadeira de rodas esperava em um rincão para ser convocada em seu auxilio, coisa que o mago recusou. Deixou a cama e começou a caminhar para ela com grande esforço, sustentando das paredes.

Seus loiros cabelos dançaram sobre seus ombros, confundindo com os raios do sol matinal que já invadiam grande parte da habitação. Um sorriso de suficiência desenhou-se em seus lábios quando a cadeira de rodas lhe deu as boas-vindas com um merecido descanso. Permaneceu sentado em frente a janela, olhando sem ver o ir e vir de pacientes e enfermeiros, uns andares mais abaixo. Um tímido toque na porta e esta se abrindo devagar para deixar ver a figura de Oliver, fez que o homem desviasse sua atenção da janela.

-Bom dia, senhor Malfoy... –o homem respondeu a seu saúdo com um sério assentimento, enquanto convidava-o a tomar assento na salinha contigua. Oliver aceitou seu oferecimento e retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso ao não saber por onde começar. –Soube... todo o que você fez ontem à noite por mim. E só vim a lhe dar obrigado.

-Não tens porque –foi a resposta do aristocrata. –Não me deve nada.

-Devo-lhe a vida, senhor. A minha e a de meu bebê. –Lucius lhe deu as costas, sem lhe dar demasiada importância a uma ação que tinha marcado a diferença entre a vida e a morte do rapaz que agora se encontrava por trás dele. –Diga-me de que forma posso lhe pagar. Ainda que não há nada que possa fazer para igualar o que você tem feito por mim.

Lucius observou-o por um instante. Ao que parece, o auxiliar de Poppy tinha-lhe escapado da habitação em um descuido, pois ainda vestia a bata de hospital. O ventre avultado baixo ela mais evidente que nunca, e seus negros cabelos despenteados. Supôs que acabava de se inteirar do ocorrido e não o tinha pensado duas vezes para lhe ir ver. Meditou-o por um instante e seus olhos azuis posaram-se sobre os cafés, que se encontravam à espera de uma resposta de sua parte.

-Que é o mais importante em sua vida? –a pergunta do loiro descolocou ao jovem, que reagiu para responder de imediato.

-O mais importante em minha vida é meu bebê, senhor. –Lucius assentiu em silêncio, pois já esperava essa resposta.

-Então está de sobra dizer-te que é o mais importante para mim.

Lucius soube que o rapaz tinha compreendido a cada uma de suas palavras, quando o viu sorrir enquanto pensava em uns formosos olhos cinza. Oliver suspirou sem querer ante a lembrança da calidez de seus braços e a doçura de seus lábios. Ia dizer-lhe algo, mas a chegada de Remus lhe impediu. O professor de Defesa olhou-o com olhos travessos antes de abraçá-lo, contente de vê-lo em pé.

-Sua chefa está buscando-te como louca –Remus se separou dele, e o rapaz sorriu ao se imaginar a uma despenteada Poppy percorrendo todo o corredor em sua busca. –E disse que se em dois minutos não aparece, dará o alarme a todo o hospital.

-Então... será melhor que me vá –se voltou para Lucius, que tinha deixado seu lugar junto ao cadeirão para voltar a janela. –Estou em dívida com você, senhor Malfoy.

Lucius não respondeu ao momento. Deixou que seus azuis olhos se enchessem com a luz do sol antes de se voltar para Oliver.

-Se quer saldar tua dívida comigo, só te sugiro que não esqueça o que acabo de te dizer.

-Prometo-lhe que não o esquecerei, senhor. –foram suas palavras antes de despedir do professor com um ligeiro cabeceio e sair da habitação.

Um breve momento de silêncio seguiu à partida de Oliver. Desde seu lugar junto à janela, Lucius pôde observar como os olhos dourados de seu companheiro brilhavam ao contato com a luz do Astro Rei.

-E falando de Poppy... –começou o professor, negando-se a olhá-lo. –Está furiosa pelo que lhe fez. Diz que se lhe tivesse falado de seus planos, ela com gosto te teria ajudado.

-Como pode ver, não precisei ajuda –Lucius fez sua cadeira para trás quando os olhos ambarinos se posaram sobre ele, o enojo latente neles.

-Que não precisaste ajuda? –o loiro franziu ao cenho ao ver o rosto iracundo do professor. Tinha-o visto enojado alguma vez, mas nunca dessa maneira. –Sei, pode saber em que demônios estava pensado quando o fez?

-A situação não requeria se deter a pensar, Remus –se dispensou o loiro, sem deixar que a mirada furiosa do professor de Defesa o intimidasse. –De tê-lo pensado, esse rapaz não estaria vivo agora... Talvez você está molesto porque o ajudei?

-De que fala? Claro que não! –Remus sacudiu a cabeça, negando-se a achar que Lucius não tivesse compreendido seu enojo. Acercou-se a seu companheiro e inclinou-se sobre ele. –O que fez por Oliver foi... maravilhoso –sua mirada voltou a tornar-se séria quando prosseguiu. –Mas não devia o fazer sozinho. Que tivesse passado se a Oliver se lhe ocorre exigir toda sua magia para ele? Alguém mais devia estar aí para vigiar que não sucedesse algo assim.

-Mas não o fez, de modo que não sei qual é seu problema.

-Correu um grave perigo, e sabe-lo. Teve muita sorte de que Oliver só tomasse a magia que precisava. –Lucius não respondeu. Ele estava mais consciente que nunca disso, e a prova era que não tinha acordado em toda a noite, debilitado pela merma de seu grande poder mágico. Um calafrio percorreu-o ao imaginar-se como um squib, mas o calafrio se dissipou quando sentiu a mão de Remus sobre seu rosto, em seus olhos ambarinos mil perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas. –Por que o fez? Isso é... era a magia de sua esposa... um presente dela para ti.

-Pergunta-me se foi-me fácil renunciar a ela? –seu companheiro assentiu. –Não, Remus. Era... algo muito especial para mim. Inclusive cheguei a pensar que estaria sempre comigo.

-E então?

-A noite da última batalha, o pai dessa criatura deu sua vida por meu filho. –ao o escutar, todas as dúvidas de Remus ficaram aclaradas. –Tinha uma dívida pendente com ele.

-Entendo... e estou seguro que Draco saberá o apreciar –Lucius só se encolheu de ombros, enquanto terminava de se colocar suas joias. Remus entendeu-o como um claro sinal de que a conversa ao respeito acabava de terminar.

-Há algo do que precisamos falar. –o professor se sentou na orla da cama, à espera do que Lucius tivesse que lhe dizer. –É sobre o ocorrido a noite de Natal.

Ao recordar essa noite em que Lucius recusasse sua aproximação, Remus voltou a se sentir ferido. Pôs-se de pé tentando evadir o assunto.

-Esquece. Não tem por que me dar explicações –Lucius o olhou sem entender. Pressentia que por trás da atitude tão esquiva de seu companheiro, tinha algo bem mais profundo que o ocorrido aquela noite. –Compreendo que ainda siga amando a sua esposa. Eu... para valer entendo.

-Não o entende. Quero estar contigo –Remus se voltou para ele, temeroso de crer no que Lucius lhe dizia. Ainda lhe doía aquela conversa entre pai e filho que ele escutasse sem querer. –E se por mim fosse, agora mesmo nos iríamos a minha cabana em Alberta.

-E depois? –a pergunta ansiosa de Remus fazer sorrir com ligeireza. –Isso é... não vejo problema em isso. Se você quer e eu quero...

-Não é algo tão singelo para mim, Remus –os olhos dourados se entrecerraram, e um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios do professor quando voltou a sentar na orla da cama, em um gesto que a Lucius lhe pareceu de derrota e ao mesmo tempo de desgosto. –Posso notar que está molesto.

-Não sei se estou molesto... não o sei –Remus passou ambas mãos pelo rosto, tratando de aclarar seus pensamentos, e Lucius acercou sua cadeira até ficar em frente a ele. –É só que... faz algum tempo escutei uma discussão entre Draco e você. –Lucius permaneceu sério, tratando de fazer memória. –Fora da Casa dos gritos.

-Que há com essa discussão? –Remus olhou-o surpreendido ao ver que seu companheiro não dava tanta importância a essa conversa. –E bem?

-Você lhe disse a Draco que sempre amaria a sua mãe –Lucius só guardou silêncio ante a confissão de seu companheiro, ao que parece sem nada importante que declarar ao respeito. –Não pensa me dizer nada?

-Não tenho nada que te dizer. –a dor na mirada ambarina confundiu mais a Lucius, que o deixou passar enquanto continuava. –Tudo o que lhe disse a Draco é verdade.

Remus apertou os punhos com força e levantou-se para dirigir-se a janela. Lá fora, a manhã entrava radiante de sol, filtrando-se pelos cristais e alumiando todo o espaço. Mas sua mirada ambarina perdeu-se para além da distância. Sua alma voltava a sangrar. E pela mesma ferida de sempre. A mesma que fechava com novas ilusões, para se abrir de novo quando caía na realidade que a solidão sempre seria sua única colega.

-Está bem... que não se diga que não o tentei –com um suspiro de derrota, o professor deixou a janela para dirigir para a porta.

-Que faz?

-Desejava com toda minha alma... chegar a ser alguém especial em sua vida. Mas todo esse tempo seu coração sempre tem estado com ela e é óbvio que eu... nunca significarei nada importante para ti. –ao o ouvir, Lucius se levantou da cadeira e fazendo um enorme esforço caminhou para ele.

-Por que me está dizendo tudo isso? –Remus deteve-se quando sentiu que a mão do loiro se aferrava a seu braço, com tanta força que doeu. E essa dor em sua mirada fez que Lucius o soltasse para o deixar se marchar. –Que é o que não tem ficado claro entre nós, Remus? –foi a pergunta que o ocupou durante o tempo que permaneceu em frente à porta fechada esperando seu regresso, que nunca ocorreu.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco estava ansioso por regressar ao Castelo. Só devia esperar a que se arranjassem alguns papéis e o escritório lhe apresentasse a conta das despesas a seu pai, para poder se marchar. Sentia uma incômoda moléstia na perna, mas podia caminhar com liberdade sem abusar dela. Se tudo ia bem, em menos de uma semana seu joelho estaria como nova. Terminou de vestir-se, ansioso por saber mais notícias.

Durante a noite, Remus tinha-lhe contado todo o ocorrido entre seu pai e Oliver. E Draco seguia sem poder crê-lo. Seu coração bateu com renovadas forças ao pensar nele. As ânsias por ir vê-lo a sua habitação aumentavam conforme passavam os minutos. Já queria que seu pai chegasse com tudo arranjado para poder ir buscar ao moreno e o sacar desse horrível lugar.

A porta abriu-se e a cadeira de rodas de seu pai atravessou a ombreira. Draco saudou-o com a mirada, gesto que Lucius respondeu da mesma forma.

-A carruagem já espera por nós... Está pronto para marchar-nos? –Draco assentiu enquanto colocava-se sua fina túnica, consertada com um feitiço. –Há algo que queira fazer antes de partir para o Castelo?

-Quero... agradecer-te o que fez por Oliver –Lucius levantou uma mão, se negando a voltar a falar do assunto. Seu filho inclinou-se sobre ele até onde sua perna lhe permitiu, com uma mirada que ao instante lhe recordou à que Remus lhe dirigisse minutos dantes. –Jamais me imaginei que seria capaz de lhe entregar a alguém a magia que minha mãe te presenteou.

-Tivesse desejado que não o fizesse?

-Imagino... que deve ser difícil para ti renunciar a ela –seu pai guardou um silêncio afirmativo. –E agradeço-te que lhe entregasses a alguém tão importante para mim.

-Que sente por esse rapaz? –Draco demorou em responder, depois do qual se incorporou de seu lugar junto a seu pai para percorrer a habitação com pequenos, mas firmes passos.

-Não o sei... –respondeu com total honestidade. –Acho que gosto. Muito.

-E ele? Sente o mesmo?

-Não temos falado ao respeito. –se voltou para seu pai, e o homem pôde notar o pesar em sua voz quando prosseguiu. –Suponho que ele não sente o mesmo que eu. Blaise... ainda está muito presente entre nós.

-Pois deveria averiguá-lo. E se ele também sente algo não deixe passar a oportunidade. –Draco o olhou com suspeita. –Talvez já esqueceu quem é?

-Sou um Malfoy. –respondeu seu filho com altivez.

-Sim. E os Malfoy sempre obtemos o que queremos.

Draco sorriu com malícia e acercou-se a seu pai para estreita-lo em um afetuoso abraço. Lucius só suspirou, enquanto deixava que a mostra de carinho de seu filho lhe enchesse o coração.

-Lamento ter-me afastado de seu lado. –separou-se do abraço para sentar na cama. –Tivesse gostado muito ver-te dando de seus primeiros passos sem a cadeira.

-Ainda podemos recuperar o tempo perdido. –Draco assentiu, ao todo acordo com seu pai. –As terapias ainda não terminam e são mais intensivas que nunca.

-Não lhe molestará ao professor Lupin que lhe roube parte de seu tempo?

-Não deves te preocupar por isso. Sei que ele o entenderá. –no fundo, o homem desejou que fosse verdade o que acabava de dizer. –Sei que pensa que Remus é o culpado de nosso distanciamento, mas não é assim. E não quero que siga com isso.

-Sei-o. Nunca teve que ver com ele. –Draco suspirou enquanto tratava de explicar as razões que o movessem a se comportar dessa maneira. –Nunca o considerei responsável por nada. Estava muito zeloso porque sentia que mal se acabava de recuperar e ele só tinha chegado para afastar de seu lado. Queria que toda sua atenção fosse para mim.

-Não te posso culpar por isso. –admitiu seu pai com pesar. –Não fui o que poderíamos chamar um pai exemplar.

-Também não foi um mau pai –recalcou seu filho. –Só um pai bastante... ausente. E a presença do professor fez-me sentir-me invisível para ti outra vez.

Lucius sorriu com ligeireza ante a honestidade de seu filho. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que se permitiam ter uma conversa como essa.

-Você nunca perderá teu lugar, como meu filho que é –Draco posou suas cinzas olhos sobre ele, disposto ao escutar. –Mas quero que te fique claro que Remus é alguém muito especial em minha vida. E quero que faça a tentativa pelo aceitar como parte de sua vida também.

Draco meditou-o por um longo momento. Agradava-lhe saber que seguia sendo importante para seu pai. E de alguma maneira podia compreender que ele amasse a um homem tão agradável como Remus Lupin. Durante toda essa noite tinha acordado várias vezes por causa da dor em sua perna, e tinha sido o professor quem lhe desse de beber suas poções a suas horas, e velar seu sonho. Tinha que admitir que era uma grande pessoa.

-Que há de minha mãe? –Draco pôde advertir como o rosto de Lucius se ensombrecia por um instante. –Vai esquecê-la?

-Nunca esquecemos a quem tanto chegamos a amar –Draco fechou os olhos, se sentindo identificado com essas palavras. –Mas isso não significa que não tenhamos o direito de voltar ao fazer –ao o ouvir, um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de seu filho. Pôs-se de pé para dirigir à porta. –Aonde vai?

-A repetir essas palavras que acaba de me dizer, antes de que se me esqueçam.

Lucius seguiu a seu filho pelo corredor, até vê-lo dobrar em uma esquina. Ele também se sabia com o direito de voltar a amar, e estava pondo todas suas forças nisso. Mas ainda lhe doía a morte de Narcisa. Ainda lhe doía sua ausência. E o único que ele queria, o único que ele desejava era que Remus o compreendesse.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Oliver respirou com força por enésima vez essa amanhã. O ir e vir de uma preocupada Poppy exigindo a melhor das atenções para sua pessoa, começava a crispar os poucos nervos que lhe ficavam. Ela o queria e era sua maneira de lhe o demonstrar, coisa que lhe agradecia com a alma. Mas ele se sentia melhor que nunca com a magia que Lucius lhe cedesse.

E se sua imaginação não lhe estava jogando uma má passada, poderia jurar que se sentia inclusive bem mais forte que antes de que Mark lhe roubasse sua magia. Não tinha duvida que os senhores Malfoy eram magos muito poderosos, pois podia sentir com clareza a força avassaladora com a que sua magia agora corria por suas veias.

Sentia-se estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo renovado, cheio de vitalidade... e ansioso. Muito ansioso. E não tinha ido a visitar a Draco, só porque sabia que a enfermeira voltaria a pôr o grito no Céu se se lhe escapava de novo. Tratando de afugentar de sua mente a forte tentação de fazê-lo, terminou de arranjar-se e dispôs-se a esperá-la para marchar-se juntos ao Castelo.

Foi por essa razão que quando a porta se abriu, Oliver não se tomou a moléstia de apartar seus olhos cafés da janela, desde onde podia apreciar uma magnífica vista dos terraços cobertos de neve. Esperava escutar a voz da enfermeira chamando-lhe, mas em vez disso, o silêncio que seguiu ao ruído da porta se fechando fez que se voltasse, intrigado.

No meio da habitação, um raio de sol alumiou os loiros cabelos de Draco, e à mente de Oliver regressou o instante em que o visse por última vez dantes de perder a consciência.  _"Segue parecendo um anjo..."_ Pensou ao mesmo tempo em que acercava-se com lentidão a ele, sua cabeça ladeada enquanto observava em seus olhos cinzas o mesmo brilho intrigante. Só que esta vez tinha um deixo de travessura neles.

Draco suspirou quando seu rosto foi envolvido entre as duas mãos morenas, e sua testa se uniu à dele, suas mechas loiros enredando-se entre os negros de Oliver.

-Queria ver-te antes de partir –lhe sussurrou, seus lábios tão perto que Draco teve que reprimir a tentação dos envolver com os seus. –Para dizer-te o mesmo que lhe disse a seu pai... não terá nada que possa fazer para lhes pagar todo o que têm feito por mim.

-Eu não fiz nada por ti –lhe contradisse o loiro, afligido ante a lembrança do dia anterior. –Não pude evitar que esse homem te roubasse sua magia.

-Tem feito por mim, bem mais do que se pode imaginar. –Draco olhou seus olhos cafés, esperando alguma deboche neles. Surpreendeu-se quando Oliver desenhou um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios enquanto continuava. –Tem sido meu apoio nos momentos mais dolorosos de minha vida e tem estado a meu lado quando mais tenho precisado de um consolo. Não só tem sido testemunha de minhas lágrimas e de meus momentos de felicidade... também tem feito parte deles.

-Oliver... há algo que preciso que saiba...

-Sei... que sente algo por mim –ainda que isso não era o que tratava de lhe dizer, Draco guardou silêncio, incapaz de desmentir suas palavras. –Não me tinha dado conta, até que tivemos a oportunidade de compartilhar momentos a sós em minha casa.

-Molestou-te que te beijasse? -Oliver meditou-o por um breve instante, antes de deslizar sua mão de seu rosto para acariciar seu longo pescoço enquanto respondia.

-Isso não foi um beijo... –Draco fechou os olhos quando sentiu seus dedos rodeando sua nuca. Anelante, envolveu sua cintura até onde seus braços lhe permitiram. –Isso, é um beijo...

O seguinte que sentiu, foi a umidade de uns suaves lábios se posando sobre os seus. Surpreendido, fechou os olhos e correspondeu estreitando com força e aprofundando o beijo. Ambos gemeram ante o contato que foi tímido e doce ao princípio. Depois mais úmido atrevido e brincalhão. E foi mágico por ser o primeiro. E apaixonante porque a esse lhe seguiriam muitos mais se alguma vez essa deliciosa boca conseguia se separar da sua.

-Isso significa que você também gosta? –perguntou-lhe quando momentos depois conseguia recuperar o fôlego.

-Seria um tonto se negasse algo tão óbvio como isso. –o loiro sorriu ante a resposta tão direta do moreno, que sem deixar de estreitar seu pescoço o olhou aos olhos com profunda seriedade, rompendo a médias o encanto que os envolvia nesse momento. –Mas preciso que entenda que ainda... dói-me sua ausência.

-Entendo-te –respondeu Draco, seu coração batendo confundido entre a felicidade e a dor. Da mesma forma na que o coração de Oliver batia. –Entendo-o melhor do que te imagina.

-Não sei se em algum dia conseguirei o esquecer... e não sei se para valer quero o esquecer –ao o escutar, Draco recordou de repente as palavras que seu pai lhe dissesse minutos antes. Acercou seus lábios a seu ouvido para dizer-lhe e quando terminou, pôde ver que uma lágrima se deslizava por sua bochecha.

-Acho que temos direito. Ainda que não saibamos ainda se estamos destinados a estar juntos pelo resto de nossos dias.

Oliver sorriu enquanto levantava sua olhada café para ele. Era um sorriso que encerrava tantos sentimentos, que Draco se sentiu estremecer.

-Eu também quero o tentar –foi sua resposta dantes de pegar seus lábios outra vez em um beijo ligeiro, mas cheio de promessas. –E sobre o outro... podemos deixar que o tempo o decida.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Essa amanhã frite de princípios de fevereiro, Ron se sentia algo apreensivo enquanto se dirigia para o escritório da doutora Sayers. Tinha pensado visitar a Hermione e de passagem, pedir a autorização de sua doutora para convidá-la a jantar a um lugar bonito onde celebrar no dia de San Valentin, que estava próximo. Tinha muito trabalho no restaurante, e mal tinha podido ir ver a Hermione umas três vezes quando muito, pois as ocasiões que ela visitava a sua família, ele se encontrava trabalhando.

Não tinha querido o analisar, mas durante suas últimas visitas ele vinha notando um comportamento estranho em sua noiva a cada vez que o via. A doutora Sayers tinha-lhe comentado que trataria de reduzir as doses de antidepressivos para que aprendesse aos deixar pouco a pouco. E a última vez que a viu a notou ausente e calada. Quase não lhe pôs atenção quando lhe falava e supôs que se devia às razões que a doutora lhe tinha explicado, pelo que decidiu não lhe dar demasiada importância.

Ajustou-se sua singela túnica sobre as costas e penteou seus cabelos vermelhos com os dedos antes de tocar à porta de cristal, que se abriu lhe cedendo o passo. A doutora Sayers apartou sua mirada do terraço para corresponder a seu saúdo com uma mirada séria. Ao vê-la, Ron sentiu que algo em seu interior se avariava. Algo andava mau com sua noiva, podia sentir no ambiente e na atitude tão formal da doutora.

-Estava por enviar-lhe uma coruja. –informou-lhe a psicóloga ao mesmo tempo em que convidava-o a tomar assento em frente a ela. –Não se alarme, ela está bem... em certa forma.

-Que quer dizer com isso? –Ron olhou a caneca de café fumeante que apareceu junto a sua mão, mas era tal sua ansiedade que se negou à aceitar. –Que lhe sucede a Hermione?

-Ela tem lido todos seus diários, senhor Weasley.

Ao ouvi-la, Ron sentiu como se tivesse sido descoberto em um crime que pretendia ocultar, mas que sabia que tarde ou cedo sairia à luz. O incômodo do pensamento fazer suspirar de frustração. Ele não era um criminoso escondendo nenhum crime. Ele não tinha nada que esconder ante Hermione, nem do que pudesse se envergonhar em frente a ela. Mesmo assim, sentiu que sua atitude dessas últimas semanas tinha relação com isso. E era um sinal que não gostava.

-Queria... pedir-lhe que me deixasse a levar a jantar no dia de San Valentin. –a doutora lhe dirigiu um suave sorriso de entendimento, que ao jovem lhe pareceu que raiava na compaixão. –Preciso falar com ela.

-Hermione pediu-me que não lhe deixe a ver, senhor Weasley. –Ron sentiu como seu mundo se derrubava em um instante quando a doutora prosseguiu. –Não tem conseguido assimilar que entre vocês tivesse algo bem mais profundo que uma amizade. E está muito confundida.

-Confundida?

-Quando ela começou a suspeitar que entre vocês dois tinha algo mais, se concentrou em buscar em seus diários todos os sinais que a levaram a essa conclusão. –Ron franziu o cenho, tratando de recordar detalhes de sua relação com Hermione que ela pudesse ter considerado importantes para as anotar em seus diários. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. Tudo o que eles tinham vivido juntos devia estar escrito na cada uma dessas páginas.

-E suponho... que está molesta comigo por não lhe ter dito.

-Não está molesta, no mais mínimo –Ron a olhou sem entender, sua mente tratando de decifrar o significado da cada palavra que escutava. –Para Hermione tem sido doloroso inteirar de seus sentimentos, de sua relação... de todo o formoso que teve entre vocês. Aflige-lhe o dar-se conta que apesar de que os diários lhe disseram tudo, ela não pode assimilar como seu o que aí lê. Ela... não o sente.

Ron pôs-se de pé e parou-se em frente a enorme janela. O terraço estava vazio e quase podia sentir o frio do exterior colando-se na cada poro de sua pele, como se não tivesse um cristal se interpondo entre ele e essa amanhã que a cada vez se tornava mais crua e cinza. Secou com dissimulo uma lágrima que ameaçava com delatar a enorme tristeza que sentia e se voltou para a doutora, que agora se encontrava parada por trás dele.

-Que se supõe que farei agora? –a mulher suspirou ao notar o desespero em sua voz. –Eu... não posso deixar de ver. Não posso... fazer como que nunca a conheci e desaparecer de sua vida porque ela é... ela é minha vida.

-Não é necessário que o faça, senhor Weasley. –a doutora posou uma reconfortante mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. –De fato... acho que desaparecer de sua vida seria o maior erro de todos. Você representa para ela um pilar... você é seu herói.

Nem as palavras reconfortantes da doutora conseguiram aliviar o doloroso nodo que se atorava em sua garganta.

-Dê tempo para assimilá-lo. Eu me encarregarei de lhe fazer entender muitas coisas das que até o momento não tem querido se dar conta.

-Quando poderei voltar à ver?

-Farei todo o possível para que consiga a levar a esse jantar.

Ron assentiu, sem outra opção que se retirar sem ter visto a Hermione. Desde a lareira da recepção, tomou um punhado de pó ao mesmo tempo em que mencionava o nome de seu melhor amigo. A voz preocupada de Harry respondeu-lhe desde o outro lado, em cordial convite para que o ruivo desafogasse sobre seu ombro todas suas lágrimas contidas no escritório da doutora.

-Não recorda nosso amor... –lamentou-se seu amigo, com a voz avariada pelo pranto. Suas mãos apertaram-se em um punho, e Harry pôde sentir com total clareza a dor latente na cada uma de suas palavras. –Esse maldito Dementador me arrebatou!

-Não deve perder a esperança –lhe disse com tênues sussurros enquanto acariciava com carinho os suaves cabelos vermelhos. –Eu tenho estado com ela e sinto... que há algo desse amor dentro de seu coração. Só está confundida.

-Perdi-a, Harry... já não poderei a recuperar nunca.

-Se para valer ama a Hermione... então luta por ela –Ron deixou o ombro de seu amigo para olhar seus verdes olhos vazios de luz, mas cheios de bondade. E sem propor-lhe, sentiu como sua a força impressa nas palavras de Harry quando continuou. –E não permita que o último beijo que ela recorde, seja o que esse engendro lhe roubou.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde que a magia de Albus decidisse dormir um longo sono de seis meses, Minerva tinha-se convertido em sua colega constante, velando seu sonho e cuidando de seu grande amigo em todo momento que lhe era possível. Quando ela não estava disponível para lhe fazer companhia, no dormitório do idoso Diretor sempre tinha alguém para suprir-lhe. Às vezes era Hagrid, às vezes Poppy, Harry e inclusive Severus.

Apesar de seu trabalho, o professor encontrava algum espaço em seu dia para sentar a seu lado e tomar suas mãos dormidas, desejando que em qualquer momento os olhos se abrissem e seus pupilas aniles se posassem sobre ele, amáveis e risonho. Mas o idoso mago negava-se a acordar, como se se achasse cômodo no descanso que lhe proporcionava o sonho ao que a magia do Medalhão lhe obrigasse a permanecer.

Por isso, quando sete de fevereiro um pacote lacrado com o selo dos Flamel chegou a mãos de Minerva, ela achou que se tratava de um erro. Sem dar crédito ao que seus olhos viam, a mulher leu a missiva uma e outra vez lágrimas de emoção percorrendo suas bochechas enquanto sustentava entre suas mãos o objeto que meses atrás, Albus elegesse para a proteção de uma das pessoas que mais amava.

Após convencer-se a si mesma que não era produto de sua imaginação, a Diretora chamou a Severus, quem teve que suspender sua primeira classe da terça-feira para atender o chamado urgente da animaga. Harry já se encontrava sentado em frente a mesa da professora quando a porta se abriu dando passo ao preocupado professor de Poções. Não viu a Minerva e em mudança, seu companheiro conservava o mesmo gesto de preocupação que ele.

-Que faz aqui, Harry?

-Não o sei. –foi a resposta vacilante do rapaz. –A professora pediu-me que viesse com urgência, mas não tenho falado com ela.

Severus ia perguntar algo mais, quando uma pressurosa Minerva desceu pelas escadas que conduziam às habitações privadas de Albus.

-Ofereço-te uma desculpa por interromper suas classes –Severus não respondeu ao tom apreensivo de seu colega. A seus negros olhos chamou a atenção o brilho de um objeto em sua mão. –Acabo de receber carta de Nicolás Flamel.

O professor escutou ao longe o arquejo surpreendido de seu companheiro, que continuava em seu lugar em frente a mesa. Sem apartar sua atenção do Medalhão tomou a carta que Minerva lhe oferecia e a leu uma e outra vez, se negando a achar que essa fosse a única solução. Quando terminou, já tinha compreendido o motivo pelo qual Harry se encontrava aí. Tomou em suas mãos o Medalhão e pendurou-o em seu pescoço, como fizesse a primeira vez.

-Tem que ser ele? –Minerva assentiu em silêncio à pergunta do professor, que falou baixinho para evitar que Harry o escutasse. –De uma vez digo-te que não vai querer.

-Que sucede, Severus? –a pergunta ansiosa de Harry desviou sua atenção da professora. –Que diz a carta? –o incômodo instante de silêncio que seguiu a sua pergunta terminou de preocupar ao rapaz, que insistiu. –Severus?

-O senhor Flamel tem a solução para acordar a Albus. –Harry sorriu com entusiasmo quando escutou a boa notícia. –Só... devemos fazer algo por ele. Nada de outro mundo.

-Que coisa? –outro momento de silêncio e Harry começou a perder a paciência. –Dá-me essa carta, faz favor... quero lê-la.

-Dá-lhe, Severus –ante a relutância do professor. –É melhor que ele também saiba como está a situação.

Com um longo suspiro, Severus entregou-lhe a carta a Harry. Mal a sentiu em sua mão, o rapaz colocou a ponta de sua varinha para ler com o feitiço que tinha aprendido de seu companheiro. Seu rosto foi mudando a diferentes matizes conforme escutava as palavras escritas nela, pela mão do senhor Flamel.

_"Querida Minerva:_

_Tenho passado em vários meses consultando meus livros e escritos mais antigos em busca da solução ao problema de nosso amigo, até que ontem à noite chegou a luz do entendimento a minha mente. E com ela, a esperança que te ofereço adjunta a esta carta._

_Recorda nossa última conversa sobre o ocorrido à magia de Albus, quando o Medalhão intercedeu por Severus ante o Kedavra de Voldemort? Como bem sabemos, o Medalhão continha uma reserva de magia que o mesmo Albus depositou para contra restar as maldições dirigidas contra seu protegido._

_Recordará que ao momento em que Severus colocou o Medalhão contra o peito de Albus, este tomou toda sua magia como parte de sua reserva para combater a maldição. Assim, salvou a vida dos dois, mas esta ficou dormida como consequência de seu confronto contra uma magia tão poderosa como a de Voldemort._

_Minha querida Minerva... a magia de Albus está contida no Medalhão. É por isso que ele não pode acordar. Porque sua magia está dormida dentro dele._

_Há que acordar sua magia dormida. E a única maneira, é que Severus volte a se colocar o Medalhão... e que este seja utilizado de novo. Severus deve receber outra maldição imperdoável de um mago tão poderoso ou inclusive mais, que aquele que foi capaz de dormir._

_Essa magia poderosa será a única que consiga acordar a magia que agora dorme com ele..."_

Um soluço se atorou na garganta de Harry quando caiu na conta do que isso significava.

-O único mago que se lhe compara em poder a Voldemort... sou eu –o rapaz apertou a carta entre suas mãos trémulas. –Eu fui o único... que pôde o vencer.

-Temo-me que terá que o fazer, senhor Potter. –interveio Minerva, tratando de ser o mais realista possível. –Mas deverá ter cuidado. Como a carta o menciona mais adiante, se não convoca o poder necessário ao lançar a maldição, o Medalhão não exercerá sua função de proteção e Severus poderia sair ferido.

Um longo momento de silêncio seguiu às palavras de Minerva, que só foi interrompido pelos suaves soluços de Harry. Severus acercou-se a ele e o abraçou lhe fazendo sentir o Medalhão, apertado entre os dois peitos que se estreitavam com força.

-Nego-me... a lastimar a Severus –Minerva baixou a mirada, consciente dos sentimentos de Harry a esse respeito. –Não vou voltar a lançar nenhuma maldição imperdoável. Nem contra ele, nem contra ninguém.

-Tem que o fazer se quer que Albus acorde –seu companheiro seguiu negando de forma enérgica. Severus dirigiu uma mirada discreta a Minerva, que esta compreendeu.

-Irei... estarei acima, com Albus –Harry escutou com clareza os passos da Diretora, afastando-se. Severus separou-se dele e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro da habitação, brincando com o Medalhão entre seus longos dedos.

-Não ache que estou muito contente com Albus pelo que fez –Harry não pôde evitar se sentir inquieto ante esse comentário. –Mas de não ser por ele... agora não estaria vivo –voltou a acercar ao rapaz que parado junto a mesa, mantinha o punho apertado ao redor de sua varinha. –Deve lançar-me um Cruciatus, não há outra opção... Ou talvez não quer que Albus acorde?

-Quero que acorde... mas não assim –Harry sentiu que Severus tomava a mão que sustentava sua varinha e a apontava contra seu próprio peito. –Por favor... não quero o fazer.

-Confio em ti, Harry. –foram suas palavras de fôlego. –Sei que não me vai fazer dano. Só trata de te concentrar. –a mão de Harry tremeu por um longo momento, que a Severus lhe pareceu eterno enquanto fechava os olhos esperando o golpe.

-Crucio! –um suave gemido do professor e seu corpo caindo junto a ele, lhe fizeram saber que tinha falhado em sua primeira tentativa. - Severus!

-Estou bem... tranquilo... –o rapaz agachou-se para buscar o corpo ferido de seu companheiro, que abraçou com todas suas forças para minguar a dor que ele mesmo lhe tinha causado. –Deve fazê-lo outra vez... concentra-te.

-Não! Não o farei outra vez! –Severus voltou a tomar sua mão para dirigir a seu corpo. As lágrimas de Harry molharam seu rosto quando se abraçou a ele, temeroso de seguir lastimando-o. –Não posso... estou-te fazendo dano...

-Fá-lo! –se sobressaltou ao escutar a ordem implícita nessa palavra. Suspirou, enquanto tratava de concentrar-se e Severus voltava a gemer, presa de terríveis dores. –Ah! Com um demônio! Concentra-te Potter! Desquita-te de todo o que te fiz em anos passados!

-Não posso... –Harry caiu de joelhos sobre o solo, tremendo de pés a cabeça ao não sentir a seu lado o corpo de Severus, que a propósito se afastou dele. –Eu não te odeio... amo-te...

Os firmes braços de Severus envolveram-no, e ele se aferrou a seu corpo com a varinha ainda na mão. Já não estava disposto a seguir lhe fazendo dano, e assim lhe fez saber.

-Então... quero que faça de conta que em frente a ti está o mesmo Voldemort. –Harry estremeceu-se sem querer ante esse pensamento. –Pensa em seus amigos, em nós... em tudo o que perdemos por sua culpa. Pensa que o tens de novo em frente a ti para lhe fazer pagar tudo o que nos arrebatou nessa última batalha, e que não poderemos recuperar jamais.

Harry apertou a varinha com todas suas forças enquanto concentrava seus pensamentos em Albus, Lucius, Ron, Draco, Oliver... em Hermione. E ao recordar toda a angústia e a dor que eles tinham tido que enfrentar depois da perda das pessoas que amassem por culpa desse monstro, sentiu que seu sangue fervia de raiva. Sentiu que podia desejar que Voldemort revivera, só para lhe fazer pagar todas e a cada uma das lágrimas derramadas por sua causa.

A maldição brotou de sua varinha com tal força, que quase sentiu de forma física o intenso poder que se desprendia dela. Não pôde escutar nenhum gemido por parte de seu companheiro. Só sentiu que uma força o lançava longe até lhe fazer estrelar-se contra o enorme livreiro do escritório. Uns livros caíram sobre sua cabeça enquanto uma intensa luz azul desprendia-se do Medalhão para espalhar-se por toda a habitação antes de dirigir ao andar superior.

-Onde está? –aturdido, o rapaz tateou com as mãos em busca de seu companheiro. Os braços de Severus envolveram-no com calidez, e só até esse momento Harry se tomou a liberdade de respirar. –Está bem?

-Estou bem. Parece que resultou. –Harry permaneceu abraçado a seu corpo, silenciosas lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas. Tinha uma verdade que Severus ignorava, e tinha chegado a hora de falar.

-Eu o sabia... –Severus separou-se dele para o escutar com atenção. –Eu sabia tudo sobre o Medalhão.

-Que sabia com exatidão, Harry? –o rapaz pôde sentir com clareza a tensão de seu casal ao fazer-lhe essa pergunta. Suspirou com força antes de continuar.

-Sabia-o tudo. Sabia sobre o feitiço de proteção e sobre a essência no Medalhão. Sabia... o significado da Fênix no centro e o da... Pedra Filosofal.

-Desde quando?

-Em um dia após que o professor Dumbledore te obsequiou. –Harry sentiu frio quando os braços de Severus se afastaram de seu corpo. –Pesquisei-o na biblioteca... assim foi como me inteirei do que fazia.

-Por que não me disse? –ainda que Harry não pôde ver o gesto doloroso de seu companheiro, pôde sentir todas as emoções que fluíam através dele. –Dá conta que durante todo esse tempo, me ocultou informação de vida ou morte?

-Era um segredo do professor –alegou o rapaz em seu defesa. –Não me correspondia a mim te dizer.

-Estávamos em guerra! –a voz do Severus tinha-se voltado dura, e Harry gemeu para dentro quando pôde escutar seus passos firmes a seu ao redor. Severus estava enojado. –Que tivesse passado se aquela noite as coisas não tivessem resultado? E se Albus não tivesse estado presente quando Voldemort me lançou a maldição? Agora estaria morto!

Os passos apressados de Minerva desviaram a atenção de Severus, que se voltou para ela com mirada interrogante.

-Tem acordado –Harry deixou atrás o pesar que sentia pela discussão com seu companheiro, e se permitiu se sentir feliz pelo Diretor. –Chamarei a Poppy para que o examine –se dirigiu à lareira ao mesmo tempo em que o professor se encaminhava às habitações privadas.

-Severus...

-Depois.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois e Harry sentiu que algo dentro dele rompia ante a seca resposta de seu companheiro. Poppy e Minerva passaram a seu lado, apressadas por ver ao Diretor. Pensando que não era o momento adequado para subir ao ver, o rapaz suspirou enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente a mesa. Esperaria com paciência a que Poppy terminasse de atender para lhe fazer uma visita.

Buscou no livreiro entre uma interminável fila de livros, até que encontrou um que lhe pareceu interessante. Quiçá pudesse ler um pouco enquanto esperava. Talvez a leitura conseguisse lhe distrair e de passagem, lhe ajudar a desfazer o nodo em sua garganta que lhe impedia respirar. Sim... talvez Severus não demoraria em descer e lhe perdoaria por lhe ter ocultado algo tão importante. E então entre seus braços consoladores os dois esqueceriam o amargo momento que acabavam de passar.


	44. Uma luz de Esperança parte II

Se Albus tivesse suspeitado que seu acordar viria acompanhado de uma terrível dor em todo o corpo –consequência do Cruciatus de Harry, teria preferido seguir dormindo. Ainda após que Poppy o examinasse para se assegurar que se encontrava bem, o idoso mago nunca saberia se aquilo que o acordou tinha sido a poderosa magia de seu menino de ouro, ou a intensa dor de sua maldição. Como seja, o velho Diretor lhe estava muito agradecido por isso, e contente de voltar a estar acordado.

Mas quando Poppy e Minerva se marcharam após o consentir com ingentes quantidades de abraços e beijos, a dura mirada que provia de uns olhos negros lhe doeu bem mais que qualquer maldição. Severus tinha-se mantido a uma distância prudente do campo de ação que rodeava a seu tutor, observando com um deixo de inveja e alegria o sorriso que aflorava nos lábios do idoso. Não podia achar que sorrisse dessa maneira após intermináveis meses de permanecer nesse estado.

A Albus não pareceu lhe afetar a dura mirada do professor, pois seguiu mantendo seu sorriso enquanto posava sua mão sobre o colchão, o convidando a sentar a seu lado. Mas seu pupilo manteve o gesto rígido e sua sombra envolveu o espaço do idoso quando se parou em frente a ele. Cruzou-se de braços e ante a vista Albus recordou sem querer, velhos tempos de batalhas longínquas e invocações através da Marca. Seus aniles olhos se entrecerraram, adivinhando o que estava por vir.

-Sempre foi um mago brilhante, Albus. E dizer que não admirei todas as ideias geniais que surgiam dessa mente tão grande que tem, seria mentir. Mas isto... –Albus sustentou sua mirada azul sobre o rosto impenetrável quando Severus mostrou o Medalhão, a corrente enredando-se entre seus dedos apertados. –Isso... tem sido a maior estupidez que tem feito em sua vida.

O idoso não respondeu ao duro reclamo do professor, consciente da razão em suas palavras. Mas ver-lhe de pé em frente a ele, vivo e inteiro lhe fez saber que o sacrifício tinha valido a pena. Quis dizer-lhe, mas ainda se encontrava afetado pelo prolongado letargo no que seu corpo se sumisse, e suas sensatas vogais não lhe respondiam do tudo. Só se concretou entrecerrar os olhos e assentir com um lento cabeceio.

Severus manteve o Medalhão entre seus dedos, observando-o com atenção. Já tinha tido a oportunidade do admirar antes, e devia admitir que era muito formoso. Mas o significado que agora tinha para ele, era muito maior que antes. Esse objeto tinha resguardado sua vida da maldição imperdoável de Voldemort. E tudo graças ao sacrifício do homem ao que agora lhe devia tudo. Desviou sua mirada do Medalhão para posar sobre os olhos azuis do velho Diretor.

-Devo-te a vida, e sei que jamais terá nada que possa fazer para te pagar o que tem feito por mim. Mas estou molesto contigo... e com Harry porque ele também o sabia tudo, e calou –o professor pôde ver um brilho de alegria nos olhos azuis do velho mago quando mencionou a Harry, mas mesmo assim continuou. –De ter sido qualquer outro, não o tomaria tão a peito. Mas vocês dois têm sido as únicas pessoas nas que tenho depositado toda minha confiança.

-Harry só fez... o que eu lhe pedi... –Albus fez um grande esforço por falar, e Severus teve que se acercar mais para poder escutar suas palavras, ditas em um débil sussurro. –Em todo caso... é comigo com quem... deve molestar-te.

-Ambos me ocultaram uma informação muito valiosa, em plena guerra. –o idoso assentiu, compreendendo a posição do professor. –E se nesse então calaram algo tão importante... não quero saber de que outra coisa poderia não estar inteirado.

-Como está... Harry? –Severus bufou, incrédulo ante o cortês, mas contundente mudança de tema do Diretor. –Voldemort? Minerva diz que estive... muito tempo dormindo... Que sucedeu aquela noite? Como terminou tudo?

Severus baixou a guarda ante o gesto ansioso do idoso mago, e compreendeu que o brilho em seus olhos azuis era de franca impaciência. Mais de seis meses e o velho tinha-se perdido de muitas coisas. Convocou uma poção revitalizadora para que o Diretor se recuperasse com maior rapidez e se sentou no lugar que momentos antes acabava de recusar.

-Tudo saiu segundo o planejado... –os almofadões de veludo vermelho, bordados com fios de ouro, afundaram-se baixo o peso do idoso quando o professor o ajudou a endereçar sobre seu lugar na cama. –Mas como em todas as guerras, teve perdas. De nosso bando e do outro.

-Aurores? –Severus assentiu. –Quantos?

-Treze. A maioria deles vítimas da maldição imperdoável. –Albus escutou com atenção a cada um dos nomes que Severus lhe mencionou.

-E os rapazes? –o professor suspirou, relutante a ter que recordar o vivido naqueles terríveis dias.

-Cinco. Dois de Hufflepuff, dois de Ravenclaw... e um de Slytherin. Também vítimas de maldições mortais. –Severus pôde ver como o rosto de Albus se ensombrecia a cada vez mais. –Escuta... Voldemort está morto. Nossa última batalha contra ele deixou sequelas, e todos estes meses nos dedicámos a recuperar das perdas e apagar esse episódio de nossas vidas. Não tem caso que se angustie agora por coisas que estão fora de seu alcance.

-Que me quer dizer com isso? –Severus guardou silêncio. Ainda faltavam muitas coisas por lhe contar e apesar de que Albus era um homem de natureza forte, não queria lhe chegar com todas elas inesperadamente. –Que mais tem ocorrido em minha ausência?

O professor ia responder-lhe, mas a porta abriu-se e Minerva acercou-se a eles. A mulher tomou com carinho a mão do idoso, enquanto dirigia sua verde mirada para o professor de Poções.

-Sinto interrompê-los, mas a segunda classe já vai começar –Severus assentiu em silêncio e se pôs de pé para dirigir à porta. –O senhor Potter está esperando-te abaixo.

-Harry está aqui? –perguntou Albus, a emoção latente no sussurro de sua voz. –Severus, Por que não me tinha dito? Diga faz favor que venha. Quero vê-lo.

Severus vacilou por um instante antes de reiniciar seus passos para a saída, disposto a cumprir a petição do idoso o mais rápido possível. Ao pé da escada encontrou-se com seu companheiro e Harry acercou-se a ele apertando sua bengala com força, ansioso por escutar sua voz.

-Precisamos falar...

-Agora não. –foi a cortante resposta de Severus. –Devo ir a classes e Albus espera-te acima.

-Quando? –Harry escutou os passos do homem afastando-se dele, e apertou a bengala com mais força, sentindo que era o único que nesse momento podia lhe sustentar. –Quando falaremos?

Mas a porta fechou-se indicando-lhe que Severus se tinha marchado. Harry teve que permanecer vários segundos de pé contra o corrimão das escadas, contendo os soluços que escapavam sem querer. Ele tinha pensado que seu companheiro se molestaria por lhe ocultar o do Medalhão, mas nunca se imaginou que se enojaria tanto. Aspirou ar várias vezes para reter as lágrimas e subiu as escadas para o dormitório do idoso. Albus e Minerva calaram quando a porta se abriu dando passo ao rapaz.

-Professor Dumbledore? –o sorriso de Albus permaneceu em seus lábios ao vê-lo. Mas foi-se desvanecendo pouco a pouco quando Harry deixou que sua bengala o guiasse para a cama do idoso. –Não sabe quanto me alegra que ao fim acordasse.

-Harry... vêem aqui... –o jovem fez o que lhe pedia e com a mão, tateou o espaço até encontrar o lugar que Severus acabava de deixar. Minerva observou o semblante triste do Diretor e compreendeu que Severus não lhe tinha dito nada ainda. –Olha-me, pequeno... faz favor.

-Gostaria muito fazê-lo, professor... mas não posso.

Harry levantou seu rosto, buscando sua voz e encontrando no caminho uma mão arrugada, que tremeu quando ele a pegou entre suas jovens mãos. Então, Albus pôde ver de cheio seus olhos verdes. Luziam brilhantes pelas lágrimas que acabavam de derramar, mas eram opacos pela falta de luz dentro deles. Um soluço afogou-se na garganta do velho, que acariciou com dedos trémulos as pálpebras que resguardavam esses dois pequenos lagos, que se fecharam ao sentir a dócil caricia do idoso.

-Que lhe ocorreu a seus olhos? –Minerva cobriu-se a boca com as mãos para evitar um soluço, ao ver as lágrimas descer pelas bochechas do Diretor. –Que foi o que te passou, meu menino?

-Pensei... que Severus já lhe tinha dito –sem deixar de acariciar com carinho as suaves pálpebras de seu menino de ouro, Albus negou em um silêncio que o rapaz compreendeu. –Sucedeu durante a última batalha...

Enquanto Harry encarregava-se de pôr ao tanto de todo ao Diretor, Minerva decidiu que era hora dos deixar sozinhos. Saiu do lugar em silêncio e escutou-os um momento mais dantes de fechar a porta com cuidado. Conforme baixava os degraus para seu despacho quase pôde adivinhar que agora eram os dois, os que soluçavam dentro da habitação do idoso mago.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Durante todo o mês de janeiro, a Draco lhe estranhou não ver ao professor Lupin acompanhando a seu pai durante suas horas de terapia. E dado que ainda não existia a confiança suficiente entre eles como para falar dessa relação, não fez perguntas e Lucius nunca lhe disse nada. Mas a princípios de fevereiro, Harry encarou-lhe o não ter cumprido aquela promessa que alguma vez lhe fizesse e deixou de lhe dirigir a palavra.

Orgulhoso como era, Draco não buscou ao Gryffindor para aclarar as coisas. Mas após dar-lhe muitas voltas ao assunto, chegou à conclusão de que a ausência do professor se devia a que a relação entre seu pai e ele não marchava bem. Por isso Harry estava molesto. Talvez Remus lhe tinha contado algo ao respeito e seu amigo pensava que ele tinha feito algo para os separar, faltando com isso a sua promessa.

Por essa razão, agora se encontrava em frente à porta de seu vizinho, em uma fria manhã de domingo na que devia estar visitando Hogsmeade e buscando o presente para seu companheiro. Chamou com macieza, desejando que seu chamado não fosse escutado. Mas a porta abriu-se e o rosto amável do professor recebeu-o com surpresa. Draco correspondeu a seu saúdo sem deixar de observar que a mirada do homem ia para além de sua pessoa.

-Vem sozinho? –o loiro assentiu em silêncio, sem deixar de observar o deixo de decepção na voz do professor quando este o convidou a passar. –Adiante, está em sua casa.

O rapaz vacilou uns segundos antes de aceitar seu convite, pois não se lhe esquecia que ao dia seguinte seria Lua Cheia. Mas deixou o pensamento a um lado em pró de algo mais importante, que era o motivo pelo qual estava aí. Remus dirigiu-lhe um ligeiro sorriso enquanto assinalava lhe um lugar no cadeirão, que ele aceitou.

-Gostaria de beber algo? –Draco negou esta vez e se esparramando sobre o cadeirão, se sentindo um pouco mais cômodo. –A que devo a honra de sua visita?

-Trata-se de meu pai –o sorriso de Remus apagou-se, para dar passo à preocupação.

-Ele está bem? Que lhe ocorreu?

-Nada disso, ele está bem. –o professor se permitiu respirar mais tranquilo. Tomou assento em frente ao rapaz e esperou a que continuasse. –De fato, já deixou a andadeira ortopédica e agora caminha com ajuda de uma bengala.

-Isso é uma grande notícia. –Remus sentiu que seu coração se inflava de alegria. Quase podia imaginá-lo caminhando com seu porte distinto. Orgulhoso, aposto. Sentindo-se o dono do mundo. –Alegro-me muito por ele.

-Supus que não o saberia, pois não o vi lhe fazendo companhia em suas terapias estas últimas semanas...

–Seu pai e eu... já não estamos juntos –Remus bebeu um pouco de água de um copo que apareceu junto a ele, e se aclarou a garganta para evitar que a voz se lhe avariasse. –Pensei... que te tinha dito.

-Em realidade não falamos disso. Nunca. –Remus assentiu, compreendendo que sua pessoa não era o bastante importante como para se converter em tema de conversa entre Malfoy, pai e filho. –Já o fizemos uma vez e tudo ficou claro.

-Eu sei, e pode estar tranquilo. –a Draco não lhe passou por alto o gesto de tristeza do professor. –Verá... eu não busco uma relação passageira e ele não está disposto a... bom... ele não está pronto para refazer sua vida comigo.

-Sei o que ele sente por você e... em realidade não entendo o que está dizendo.

-Escuta... eu já não quero ter esta mesma discussão outra vez –Remus suspirou, cansado. Pôs-se de pé, como era seu costume quando considerava que era hora de finalizar uma conversa. –Já seu pai e eu falamos o que tínhamos que falar. E acabou-se.

Draco compreendeu o convite do professor a retirar-se, e não precisou que lhe repetisse. De regresso a seus aposentos decidiu que falaria esse mesmo dia com Harry. Se seu amigo estava molesto com ele era porque algo sabia. Não estava seguro de fazer o correto ao intrometer nos assuntos sentimentais de seu pai, mas se ele tinha alguma responsabilidade nisso devia fazer algo por arranjar.

Ainda que a promessa que lhe fizesse a Harry tinha que ver com isso, o que em realidade queria era não voltar a ver esse gesto de tristeza que a últimas datas notava em seu pai. O mesmo que acabava de ver naquele a quem ele tinha elegido como seu companheiro.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Se em alguns meses atrás, Harry tivesse-lhe confiado a seu padrinho sobre seus problemas pessoais com o professor, Sirius não teria duvidado em lhe pedir que o deixasse para se ir com ele ao Londres Muggle. E que as cinco últimas noites Snape não ocupasse o lugar que lhe correspondia em sua cama, era uma grande oportunidade que o animago não duvidaria em aproveitar... se não fosse porque a evidente tristeza de seu afilhado lhe dizia que não era o mais conveniente.

Ainda podia recordar a tarde da terça-feira quando saindo do laboratório, se encontrou no meio do corredor com um choroso Harry. Ao escutar sua voz, o rapaz abraçou-se a ele enquanto lhe relatava entre profundos híspidos sobre algo relacionado com um Cruciatus, um medalhão e o Diretor. Mas o único que tinha conseguido entender entre suas palavras entrecortadas tinha sido a frase:  _"E agora Severus não quer saber nada de mim"_. Coisa que ao princípio não deixou de iludir.

Não podia negar que para ele, era muito tentadora a ideia de que essa relação terminasse pelo bem de Harry. Mas a angústia do rapaz já tinha durado cinco noites geladas sem o cálido abraço de seu companheiro, lhe deixando como resultado umas profundas olheiras. Ao princípio, tinha-se molestado muito com Snape ao ver que era o causante do estado de ânimo de seu afilhado, até que Harry se tomou o tempo para lhe explicar todo o que tinha sucedido.

Mas ao conhecer os motivos do professor, ao animago não lhe tinha ficado outra opção que lhe ceder a razão ante a surpresa do rapaz. De modo que Harry deixou de chorar e resignado, dedicou-se a esperar com paciência a que se aplacara um pouco o enojo de Severus e que este quisesse falar com ele. Não obstante quando esse domingo pela manhã as olheiras de Harry já se apreciavam mais profundas, Sirius pensou que devia fazer algo ao respeito.

E agora se encontravam de compras em um grande armazém no Londres Muggle. A ideia não tinha entusiasmado muito a seu afilhado, até que recordou que em dois dias seria San Valentin e ainda não tinha comprado o presente para Severus. Esta vez, Sirius teve que fazer força de toda sua paciência enquanto lhe descrevia o que a seu gosto poderia ser o presente perfeito para o professor. Mas Harry disse que não a todas suas sugestões.

-Não. Severus odeia a cor branca. –Sirius suspirou enquanto deixava a um lado um jogo de roupa interior. - Sim... poderia comprar-lhe um perfume com essências de madeiras... mas ele gosta mais do aroma a ervas. Hum... já tem um jogo de xadrez. Não... não gosta as decantadores de cristal cortado. Imagino que é bonita, mas já tem muitas camisas negras... –Sirius lançou a camisa negra o mais longe que pôde, enquanto respirava com força tratando de se controlar.

-Tanto trabalho para que ao final o homem não te agradeça –Harry fez como que não o escutava, enquanto reiniciava seu caminhada pelos longos corredores da enorme loja. - Estou seguro que nem sequer se tomou a moléstia de buscar um presente para ti!

-Poderia deixar de dizer coisas desagradáveis de Severus e ajudar-me a encontrar um bom presente para ele? –Sirius calou ante o reclamo de seu afilhado ao mesmo tempo em que tratava de controlar os enormes ciúmes que estava sentindo.

Com toda certeza estava no correto, e Snape não estava movendo um só dedo para lhe corresponder. Talvez ao se dar conta que Harry se tinha lembrado de sua odiosa pessoa, correria a buscar entre os salões do Castelo até encontrar algo antigo abandonado em um rincão, para lhe dar como presente. E sem importar o que fosse, Harry estaria contente porque seria seu presente. O presente de seu companheiro.

\- Em que departamento estamos?

-Estamos no departamento de joalheria. –Harry não fez caso a seu bufo de desgosto e se deixou guiar por sua bengala até dar com um dos balcões, e a empregada esperou com paciência infinita até que os dois conseguiram se pôr de acordo. Quando ao fim saíram da loja já era mais de meio dia.

-Tem fome? –o rapaz guardou o presente no bolso de sua calça, enquanto respondia com um assentimento à pergunta de seu padrinho. –Quer comer algo por aqui ou prefere voltar ao Castelo?

-Quero conhecer seu apartamento. –foi a resposta de seu afilhado. Sirius sentiu que seu coração batia de emoção ao o escutar. –Ainda que não o possa ver, me agradaria muito que me convidasse a comer algo preparado por ti.

-Não se faça muitas ilusões –lhe advertiu enquanto o guiava pelas ruas abarrotadas de Londres, rumo à estação do comboio. –O fato de que viva só não quer dizer que saiba cozinhar. Conformas-te com uma pizza?

-Hum... de acordo. –Sirius abraçou-o com força quando o comboio começou sua marcha para o Oeste da cidade. Harry recargou sua cabeça contra seu ombro e deixou que o movimento compassado o adormecesse.

Sirius notou que se tinha ficado dormido e se dedicou ao observar. Amava-o. Harry era o fruto do amor entre seus dois melhores amigos; um presente deles para ele... e sua maior razão para viver. Harry suspirou entre sonhos, as pestanas negras descansando sobre escuras olheiras que ensombreciam seu rosto, o tornando triste. E a Sirius não gostava de vê-lo triste.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Após deixar a Minerva a cargo de sua Casa, Remus empacou algumas coisas em sua pequena mala. Só devia esperar a que Severus chegasse com a poção Matalobos para a beber e se marchar. Anoitecia e era hora de refugiar na Casa dos gritos para passar as duas próximas noites. No mês anterior Lucius não tinha estado presente para lhe fazer companhia, e esta vez o professor não se sentia muito entusiasmado ante a ideia de se enfrentar de novo à solidão desse lugar.

Sirius seguia acompanhando em seus passeios noturnos pelo Bosque proibido, coisa que não deixava de lhe agradecer. Era brincalhão e muitas vezes travesso, e divertia-lhe estar com ele. Mas a Lua passada nada disso tinha conseguido afastar a tristeza de não ter a seu lado a seu companheiro. Nada podia fazer que deixasse de estranhar sua companhia; o extraordinário aroma de seu perfume que inundava todo seu espaço e sua fina conversa quando compartilhavam o calor baixo sua velha, mas suave colcha café, sentados no sofá em frente à lareira.

Remus deixou seus devaneios a um lado quando sentiu que se lhe começava a formar um nodo na garganta. Já tinham decorrido quase dois meses desde a última vez que o visse, e nem um só instante tinha deixado de pensar nele. A visita de Draco essa mesma manhã só tinha provocado que sua tristeza aumentasse ao se saber ausente em um dos momentos que Lucius mais almejava: voltar a caminhar sem ajuda. Tivesse gostado tanto estar aí para vê-lo quando deixasse desse aparelho.

Desejava com todas suas forças lhe ir ver para lhe abraçar e lhe dizer quanto o amava e admirava, por ter sido tão forte durante todos esses meses de suportar longas horas de dolorosas terapias. Alguém chamou à porta e supondo que se tratava de Severus deixou sua mala no cadeirão para o atender. Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver que se tratava de Draco, com um pequeno frasco na mão que em seguida soube que era para ele e que o rapaz lhe entregou em silêncio.

-Muito obrigado por tomar-te a moléstia de trazer-me a poção. –o jovem encolheu-se de ombros enquanto guardava o frasco já vazio no bolso de sua fina túnica, e permaneceu de pé em frente a ele. –Devo marchar-me já... Oferece-te algo mais? –Draco rebuscou em algum lugar entre suas roupas até dar com um objeto, que Remus reconheceu como um pequeno Penseira. –E isto?

-Hoje falei com Harry, e ele me contou algumas coisas. –Remus vacilou durante um instante quando o loiro estendeu o objeto mágico em frente a ele, em um convite para que o tomasse. –E ambos concluímos que teve um mal-entendido entre meu pai e você.

-Harry falou-te sobre nossas conversas? –o professor examinou a pequena vasilha com gravados e contemplou sua própria imagem refletida sobre a superfície prateada, sem saber se molestar-se com Harry por falar com alguém mais de seus assuntos pessoais. –Que foi o que te disse? Que puseste dentro deste objeto?

-É longo de contar, mas asseguro-lhe que nesse Penseira encontrará todas as respostas –o rapaz deu meia volta e regressou sobre seus passos sem dizer nada mais, e deixando a Remus com o objeto na mão e mil perguntas em seu olhada café.

Guardou a Penseira dentro de sua mala e saiu de seus aposentos para percorrer o bilhete secreto que o levaria à Casa dos gritos. Após pôr-se cômodo na única habitação que recebia o calor do fogo, manteve o Penseira entre suas mãos por um longo momento. Lhe carcomia a curiosidade por abranda-lo e entrar para ver que era o que Draco tinha posto nele. Entusiasmava lhe a ideia de ver a Lucius em alguma lembrança, mas também tinha medo de se encontrar com outra desilusão mais.

Ao final, o desejo de saber algo de Lucius venceu todos seus temores. Com um feitiço, o professor agrando a Penseira e respirou profundo antes de introduzir-se nele. A habitação onde se encontrava desapareceu e o professor se encontrou nos jardins do Castelo. Olhou a seu redor e sentiu que seu coração acelerava seus batidos ao reconhecer o lugar. Estava ao pé da pequena colina onde meses atrás escutasse sem querer a conversa entre Lucius e seu filho. Por instinto, fez-se a um lado quando Draco passou adiante dele.

_-Estou dentro das lembranças de Draco... –murmurou enquanto observava ao rapaz, que se girou para encarar a uma pessoa que se encontrava por trás de Remus. O professor deu meia volta e só atino a ficar quieto quando Lucius se dirigiu a seu filho, alheio à presença de Remus em frente a ele._

_-Nunca te disse que fossem compromissos de negócios. –Remus arquejou em surpresa e dirigiu seu olhar âmbar de um a outro, sem poder crer o que via. –Draco... há algo que é necessário que saiba de uma vez..._

_-Não quero o saber... -temeroso de ser visto ainda sabendo que isso era impossível, o professor deu uns passos atrás até que pai e filho entraram em seu ângulo de visão. –Não quero que me diga que entre esse professor e você há algo mais que uma amizade... porque não estou disposto ao aceitar._

_-Pois terá que o fazer, porque Remus e eu temos uma relação._

_Ao ouvi-lo, Remus acercou-se a Lucius para agachar a seu lado. Sabendo que não podia apoiar na cadeira como acostumava fazer quando queria estar assim de perto, se conformou com manter um precário equilíbrio junto a ele. Pôs atenção à voz de Draco sem decolar sua mirada do rosto de Lucius._

_-Como tem sido capaz de enredar-te com o primeiro que se te tem posto enfrente? -Remus não apartou sua mirada de Lucius, e assim pôde apreciar a detalhe a advertência em sua mirada azul, e que não tinha conseguido distinguir aquela fria manhã de novembro. –Tão cedo tem deixado de amar a minha mãe?_

_-Disse uma vez e repito, Draco. Sempre amarei a sua mãe._

_Remus baixou a cabeça, sentindo que a tristeza voltava a fazer presa dele. Apesar de tratar-se só de uma lembrança, doía tanto como a primeira vez que o escutasse._

_-Então... O que há entre ele e você, só é passageiro? –o professor fechou os olhos, temeroso de escutar a resposta de Lucius à pergunta de seu filho. –Mesmo assim... deve esperar um tempo prudente..._

_-Equivoca-te. O que há entre nós é algo sério. Une-me um sentimento muito forte para ele –Remus levantou a mirada, surpreendido pela firmeza nas palavras que Lucius acabava de pronunciar. O momento de silêncio que seguiu não foi suficiente para assimilar tudo o que acabava de compreender._

_Momentos antes, Draco tinha-lhe dito algo sobre um mal-entendido. Agora podia entender a que se referia com isso. Aquela amanhã ele não tinha chegado a tempo para escutar toda a conversa, e no meio de sua dor se tinha marchado sem querer escutar nada mais. Agora compreendia que tinha cometido um grande erro._

_-Isso significa que o amas?_

_-Assim é._

_Com essas duas pequenas mais firmes palavras, o coração de Remus renasceu com uma nova ilusão. Levantou sua mão desejando tocar aquele rosto sério que agora amava mais que nunca, almejando enredar entre seus dedos as longas mechas loiras que dançavam sobre seus ombros e que a ele tanto gostava de acariciar. Mas sua mão atravessou os suaves cabelos sem que conseguisse os sentir, e o professor se teve que conformar com encher seus ambarinos olhos desse precioso pedaço de lembrança._

_-Mas... acaba-me de dizer que ama a minha mãe. Que sempre a amará... Como pode o amar a ele também?_

_Remus viu que Lucius se afastava de seu lado para acercar a seu filho, e se sentiu emocionado ao ver que tomava seu queixo e o olhava aos olhos. Ambos como duas gotas de água, tão parecidos e formosos. Pai e filho compartilhando um momento tão pessoal. Sentiu-se feliz de que Draco elegesse dentre todas suas lembranças com seu pai, compartilhar com ele esse instante que só era deles dois._

Minutos depois Remus voltava à Casa dos gritos, com uma perspectiva de sua relação com Lucius muito diferente à que tinha horas dantes. Com o Penseira reduzido e aprisionado entre suas mãos, sorria e seus olhos cor âmbar refulgiam à luz dos lumes da lareira. Mas não era a luz da fogueira o que fazia que seus olhos brilhassem dessa maneira.

Era ter escutado de lábios do mesmo Lucius, o que agora se convertia em um motivo mais de felicidade para ele. As palavras que pronunciasse enquanto sustentava sua mirada azul em frente à olhada cinza de seu filho:

_Eu amava a Remus desde muito antes de conhecer a sua mãe..._

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

As poucas horas de descanso sem a companhia de Harry não faziam sentido para Severus, ainda que tratasse de enfocar toda sua atenção no livro de poções que Draco lhe presenteasse. Precisava a cercania de seu jovem companheiro, suas conversas e seu suave riso, capaz de alegrar até os dias mais azarados. Já era uma longa semana sem dormir a seu lado e sem fazer caso à voz de sua consciência, que lhe dizia que seu enojo já tinha durado demasiado.

Por essa razão, quando Hedwig o interceptou em um corredor para lhe entregar uma carta de Harry, soube que já era momento de deixar atrás seu enfado e dar a seu companheiro a oportunidade de se explicar. Ainda que no fundo sabia que não era necessário. As razões de Albus e do rapaz para ocultar-lhe todo esse assunto do Medalhão eram de sobra conhecidas por ele, o que fazia que seu coração se inflasse de orgulho ao se saber amado dessa forma tão generosa.

Abrigou-se com seu grossa capa de lã para enfrentar o duro clima exterior, sem poder evitar um espasmo quando o frio traspassou a grossa teia. Só a Harry se lhe podia ocorrer citar em frente ao lago a essas horas da noite; quando o inverno agonizante é mais penetrante que nunca e o úmido zéfiro. –agradável só nas tardes fogosas de verão-, se incrusta na pele em gélidas pulsadas, provocando calafrios e fazendo aos dentes ranger sem controle.

Empreendeu caminho para seu destino quase sem olhar por onde calcava. A luz da Lua Cheia alumiava seu caminho facilitando-lhe o trajeto. Imaginou que Remus já devia se ter transformado e que a essas horas, Black já devia estar lhe fazendo companhia no Bosque Proibido. Confiando na nula possibilidade de um encontro com ele, apressou seus passos ante a expectativa de envolver a Harry em um abraço. Já não queria seguir acordando sobre o frio leito de uma habitação improvisada em uma sala vazia.

O professor deteve seus passos ao distinguir ao longe a silhueta incomparável de Harry, e permaneceu por um breve instante observando o nervoso ir e vir de seu companheiro. Ao que parece almejava esse encontro tanto como ele. Viu quando o jovem deteve seu ansioso andar para se abraçar a si mesmo, tratando de atenuar o frio que de seguro estava sentindo. Acercou-se tentando o maior sigilo e Harry só suspirou quando sentiu os cálidos braços de Severus se envolvendo a seu redor.

O silêncio foi seu único cúmplice durante esses breves instantes, quando Harry fechou os olhos e recargou sua cabeça sobre o forte peito. Severus estreitou o abraço e beijou com macieza sua nuca, mentindo-lhe tremer ante a ligeira caricia.

-Posso sentir que segue molesto comigo. –Severus não respondeu. Só deixou que sua mirada negra se recreasse nas formas que a lua refletia sobre as álgidas águas do lago. –Calei porque sabia que de conhecer a verdade, te teria tirado o Medalhão.

-Deixemos a um lado todo esse assunto do Medalhão e das geniais ideias de Albus para me proteger. –Harry assentiu, consciente que eles não chegariam a nenhuma parte se continuavam com essa discussão. –Te direi o mesmo que lhe disse a ele: vocês são as duas únicas pessoas nas que tenho depositado toda minha confiança...

-Acusa-me agora de não merecer sua confiança? –o jovem separou-se de seu corpo para buscar apoio em uma árvore. Severus bufou, molesto ao ver que Harry não tinha compreendido seu ponto. –Pois lamento ter-te defraudado. Mas asseguro-te que de se repetir a história voltaria a calar. E o faria todas as vezes que fosse necessário com tal de proteger sua vida.

-Não é todo esse assunto do Medalhão o que me tem mortificado, Harry –lhe interrompeu o professor. –O que me tem molesto é o fato de que me escondesse uma informação que eu devia conhecer. E se calou algo tão importante como isso... não quero me imaginar tudo o que podes estar me ocultando agora.

As certeiras palavras de seu companheiro perfurou a consciência de Harry, que se revolvia incômodo contra o grosso tronco enquanto brincava com sua bengala.

-Quer dizer... que entre você e eu não deve ter nenhum segredo? –Severus percebeu a incomodidade do rapaz e negou com a cabeça. –Há segredos que não me pertencem. Faz favor... não me obrigue a que te revele.

-Não o tome dessa forma tão radical –o repreendeu seu companheiro, coisa que a Harry não tranquilizou de tudo. –Todos guardamos segredos que não temos a obrigação de revelar. E não estou falando dessa classe de segredos.

-Explica-me, porque não te entendo.

-Falo de coisas que se calamos, nos põem em sério risco. Coisas que não devemos nos ocultar. –Harry assentiu, compreendendo. –Se você e eu estamos juntos não só é para a passar bem. É para cuidar um do outro.

As mãos de Harry buscaram a cintura de seu companheiro para envolvê-la. Severus já não falou mais e em mudança, deixou que o rapaz se tomasse seu tempo para assimilar suas palavras.

-Lamento não te ter contado sobre o feitiço de proteção do professor Dumbledore. –o homem respirou com força para absorver o aroma que desprendiam seus negros e alborotados cabelos. –Poderá perdoar-me?

-Não tenho nada que te perdoar. Mas não quero que volte a me ocultar algo tão importante –o professor sentiu o inquieto movimento do rapaz, ainda dentro de seu abraço. –Talvez tem algo mais que me dizer?

-Em realidade... sim. Há algo mais –o jovem advertiu a tensão no corpo de seu companheiro e suspirou. –Faz em algumas semanas começou a doer-me a cabeça. Mas a dor ia-se tão rápido como chegava, de modo que não lhe dei importância... por isso não te disse nada.

-Quer dizer que agora esses dores de cabeça são mais fortes?

-De uns dias à data voltaram-se insuportáveis –Harry esperou o reclamo de seu companheiro, mas Severus permaneceu calado. E o jovem sentiu com clareza que o enojo de momentos antes mudava a uma crescente preocupação. –Agora me sinto bem, de modo que não tens porque alarmar-te.

-Amanhã muito cedo iremos ver a seu doutor –foi a firme decisão de Severus. –Devemos saber que é o que te ocorre com exatidão... Black já o sabe? –o rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Seria prudente que também o soubesse. E não espere que o tome com a mesma frialdade que eu.

-Sei-o... e para valer penso como lhe dizer sem o alterar. –Harry separou-se de seu abraço e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar qualquer preocupação. –Poderíamos esquecer-nos de tudo por esta noite? Preciso uma lareira e uma caneca de chocolate quente. –a resposta de Severus foi um apaixonado beijo que o deixou sem fôlego.

-Está bem. Mas a próxima vez que me cite aqui, tenta que seja em verão. E sem chantagem de nenhuma classe –Harry franziu o cenho, sem compreender. –Falo da carta que me enviaste com Hedwid.

-Eu não te enviei nenhuma carta. –esta vez, foi o cenho de Severus o que se franziu. –Vim aqui porque recebi uma nota sua me citando.

-Eu não fiz tal coisa. –ambos guardaram um silêncio suspeito. Severus rebuscou no bolso de sua túnica e sacou a carta que recebesse de Hedwid horas antes.

" _Você e eu precisamos falar. Espero-te em frente ao lago ao anoitecer._

_Se não vai à cita darei por sentado que já não me quer, e então me irei viver com meu padrinho ao Londres Muggle._

_Harry"._

-Podemos ir-nos já? Estou-me morrendo de frio. –ao ver que o rapaz não lhe dava demasiada importância a esse detalhe, decidiu fazer caso a sua sugestão. Guardou a carta entre suas negras túnicas e abraçou a seu companheiro para empreender o caminho de regresso aos aposentos que ambos compartilhavam. Ele também tinha muito frio e precisava com urgência o calor do corpo de Harry. Ademais, tinha um obsequio que lhe entregar.

Sirius saiu de seu esconderijo a vários metros daí. Com o rosto sério observou as duas escuras silhuetas que abraçadas, desapareciam na distância. Um uivo ao longe recordou-lhe que devia ir a uma cita, e se sentindo satisfeito porque Harry não voltaria a passar outra noite em solidão se dispôs a atingir a Remus no Bosque proibido.

Os fantasmas ainda rondavam a seu redor, e alguns deles seguiam visitando em seus sonhos. Mas enquanto corria a quatro patas pelo bosque em busca de seu melhor amigo, percebeu pela primeira vez o sabor da liberdade. E soube que sem importar o que ocorresse, seria feliz enquanto as duas pessoas que ele mais amava também o fossem.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde que Hermione descobrisse sua verdadeira relação com Ron através de seus diários, tinha-se negado de forma rotunda a falar com ele. Durante esses dias, a doutora Sayers só se tinha concretado à observar sem tratar de intervir em sua decisão, que respeitava. Sabia que seu paciente precisava se enfrentar sozinha a seus próprios fantasmas, e que quando estivesse pronta ela mesma lhe faria saber.

Mas quando a manhã do dia 14 de fevereiro Ron chegou disposto a receber de uma vez por todas uma resposta de parte de seu paciente, soube que tinha chegado o momento de conversar com ela. Ambos jovens deviam pôr em claro todas as coisas pendentes entre eles dois. Ademais, tinham entrado em uma fase do tratamento na que já não era obrigatório que Hermione permanecesse internada.

Ao sabê-lo, Ron decidiu reiterar o oferecimento de seus pais de recebê-la na Toca durante o tempo que sua noiva quisesse. Propôs-lhe à doutora e ela esteve mais que de acordo, mas a última palavra a teria Hermione. Deixou-o esperando em seu escritório e saiu ao terraço em busca da rapariga. Distinguiu-a agachada junto à banquinha branca, os suaves cachos castanhos ondeando ao redor de seu rosto quando o frio ar da manhã brincou com sua longa cabeleira.

Abrigada com um suéter azul céu que Molly lhe tecesse nas passadas natalidades, e uma grossas maias brancas cobrindo suas longas pernas, Hermione se encontrava absorta na contemplação de um pequeno brote que lutava por emergir dentre a delgada camada de neve que o cobria. A doutora Sayers acercou-se a seu paciente tentando o maior sigilo para não interromper suas meditações.

-O inverno resiste-se a marchar-se. –a mulher maior não respondeu ao inesperado comentário da jovem. Permaneceu parada junto a ela a escutando com atenção. –Talvez... já não terá mais primavera.

-Tarde ou cedo se irá. E ela ocupará seu lugar para o encher de flores perfumadas, e de cantos de pássaros.

Hermione considerou suas palavras e seguiu observando o verde retonho. Uma folha diminuta se aferrava ao delgado talho, que resistia o embate do vento e a neve, se negando a ser derrubado. Ela admirou a fortaleza da plantinha, tenaz apesar de sua aparente fragilidade. Retirou com cuidado a neve que a rodeava e a terra úmida emergiu. A doutora estava no correto, o inverno cedo se iria.

Deixou seus pensamentos a um lado quando a doutora a convidou a se sentar na banquinha, junto a ela.

-Desde que comecei a reduzir as doses de antidepressivos, tenho notado que tens respondido muito bem –Hermione assentiu em silêncio, agradecendo o não ter que beber a poção com a mesma frequência que dantes. –Mesmo assim, não acho que seja prudente as suprimir. Deverás levar um tratamento controlado durante algum tempo mais... em especial agora que deverá deixar o hospital.

-Tem dito que devo me marchar? –Hermione sentiu que seu coração se paralisava dentro de seu peito. –Não posso me ir daqui... não tenho um lugar a onde ir.

-É hora de voltar a começar, fora destas paredes. –ela negou com a cabeça, temerosa do mundo que lhe esperava afora desse cômodo lugar. –Sabe que há gente que te espera. A família Weasley tem reiterado seu oferecimento, e disseram-me que sua habitação na Toca está pronta para quando queira voltar.

-Não estou segura de que regressar à Toca seja o mais adequado –a doutora não respondeu, mas pôde apreciar com clareza o temor na cada uma das palavras de seu paciente. –Se não posso seguir aqui, então acho que o melhor será voltar à casa de meus pais.

-Já tínhamos falado disso. –a doutora colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, tratando da convencer. –Não seria são voltar a um lugar onde estará sozinha. Sanará com mais facilidade se tem a seu redor à gente que te ama, e que te pode ajudar a sair adiante. Em casa de seus pais não há nada para ti.

-Também não na Toca. Não há nada para mim em nenhuma parte. –a doutora suspirou, se negando a crer o que escutava. A voz de Hermione converteu-se em um sussurro trêmulo. Mesmo assim, armou-se de valor para olhar aos olhos. –Em todos estes meses aqui tenho descoberto... que só sou um punhado de folhas amarelas. Só sou... um montão de palavras escritas pela mão de uma desconhecida.

-Isso não é verdade. –a mão fria de Hermione se viu envolvida entre as mãos cálidas de sua terapeuta. –Você é bem mais que isso. Bem mais que tudo o que se pode imaginar. Lá fora há alguém para quem é todo seu mundo. Alguém que em algum momento de sua vida também significou todo seu mundo.

-Você não o entende... –Hermione libertou-se das mãos que a sustentavam e se pôs de pé. E a doutora pôde advertir a frustração na cada uma de suas palavras. –Todo o formoso que tinha já não voltará... tudo o que Ron e eu criámos juntos se foi. Desapareceu de minha mente e de meu coração. Já não existe. Eu já não existo.

-Poderia tomar como verdadeiras suas palavras... se não fosse porque eu mesma tenho visto seu progresso durante todos estes meses. –o leve sussurro na voz da doutora fez que a jovem se voltasse para ela. –A mim não me engana, Hermione. Sei o que te ocorre. Está aterrorizada porque dentro de ti estão acordando sentimentos que até faz pouco não reconhecia.

-Não sei a que se refere.

-Até antes de voltar a ver ao senhor Weasley, sua vida aqui decorria entre tingir telas em vermelho e ver passar as horas sem encontrar-lhes nenhum significado. –uma lágrima deslizou-se pela bochecha de seu paciente, e a doutora Sayers continuou sem fazer caso a isso. –Mas desde que ele apareceu, pintar deixou de ser emocionante para ti. E encontrou sentido ao passo do tempo a cada vez que olhava o relógio, esperando que chegasse a hora da visita para voltar ao ver.

Hermione secou sua lágrima e levantou seu olhar café para a doutora. Ela tinha razão. Estava aterrorizada. Desde muito antes de averiguar sua relação com Ron através de seus diários, tinha descoberto infinidade de sentimentos que revolteavam dentro de seu ser. Coisas que não recordava ter sentido dantes e que a enchiam de sensações novas. Era diferente a sentir medo de tudo. Era algo novo e isso fazia que lhe resultasse atemorizante.

-Que é o que me está sucedendo? –Hermione tremeu enquanto abraçava-se a si mesma, tratando de se dar calor. Um calor que só tinha conseguido sentir aquela noite de Natal entre os braços de Ron.

-O que está sucedendo, é que o inverno se está marchando e a primavera está chegando para ti. –a doutora soube que tinha dito as palavras corretas quando os olhos de seu paciente brilharam com a luz do entendimento. –Só é questão de que abra seu coração e a deixe entrar.

-Se faço-o... Deixarei de ter medo?

-O medo nunca se irá. –o rosto maduro se manteve firme quando a doutora continuou. –Mas há coisas maiores que o medo, e pelas quais vale a pena lutar.

-Crê... que poderei voltar a sentir aquilo tão formoso que escrevi em meus diários? –a doutora preferiu não responder a uma pergunta que com o tempo só Hermione seria capaz de responder.

-O senhor Weasley está aqui, veio a insistir sobre o jantar desta noite. Acho que aceitar seu convite será um grande passo para ti.

-Tenho medo de fazer-lhe dano se ele se faz ilusões comigo. –Hermione brincou com um encrespo castanho, enquanto tratava de pôr em ordem suas ideias. –E se não resultasse? E se nunca volto a sentir por ele o que dizem meus diários? Como poderei então olhar à cara após tudo o que ele tem feito por mim?

-Asseguro-te que ele está consciente disso, tanto como você. Conhece muito bem tua situação e não te forçará a sentir ou fazer o que tu não queiras. –Hermione suspirou, temerosa de tomar uma decisão. –Não se sinta obrigada a sentir algo por ele só por agradecimento.

-É que... nem sequer conheço. Só sei dele o que tenho lido em meus diários.

-E não acha que seria interessante voltar ao conhecer?

Um longo momento de silêncio seguiu às palavras da doutora. Hermione seguiu brincando com seu encrespo, em seu rosto o reflito da luta interna entre o temor ao desconhecido e o desejo de sair da escuridão.

-Está bem. –aceitou ao fim. E ao fazê-lo, sentiu seu coração palpitar com uma força avassaladora. –Diga-lhe... que estarei pronta às sete.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry encontrou assento sobre um relanço no mais alto de uma torre, buscando algum lugar afastado dos estudantes que nunca se cansavam do abordar a cada vez que o viam. Era quase meio dia e a seu redor, podia observar-se delgadas camadas de neve deslizando-se com preguiça sobre os declives do antigo edifício, sinal de que em umas quantas semanas se derreteriam por completo. Sem dúvida, uma bela paisagem que apreciaria qualquer que tivesse o que a ele lhe faltava.

Mas conformava-se com sentir o vento frio sobre seu rosto. Gostava, e aliviava em grande parte da dor de cabeça que se tinha voltado parte de sua vida, e que já começava a farta-lo. Acabava de regressar de sua visita ao médico e após seu diagnóstico decidiu que queria estar a sós. E Severus e seu padrinho não puseram objeção compreendendo seu estado de ânimo, coisa que lhes agradeceu. Precisava essa solidão, como nunca antes.

Consciente que eles não demorariam em estranhar sua presença, o jovem se permitiu desfrutar de seu retiro e suspirando, recargou sua cabeça contra a fria pedra que coroava a saliencia. Após examiná-lo, o médico informou-lhes que os coágulos nas veias retinianas aumentavam de tamanho. Isso estava provocando que algumas outras partes do cérebro sofressem pressão ao não circular o sangue com a velocidade que precisava. Por isso aquele estranho zumbido que de vez em quando molestava seus ouvidos.

O médico tinha sugerido de novo a intervenção cirúrgica, mas ao igual que Severus em seu momento, Sirius também se tinha negado de forma rotunda.

-Encontraremos a enzima que falta e elaborarei a poção. –tinham sido as palavras de Severus, que Sirius tinha apoiado sem vacilar. –Teremos a cura a como dê lugar.

-Então, será melhor que se dêem pressa. –foi a resposta preocupada do medimago, que apesar de tudo compreendeu a atitude protetora dos dois homens. –Não gosto o zumbido que acompanha a essa dor de cabeça.

O rapaz voltou de seus pensamentos ao sentir que o molesto zumbido voltava. Fechou os olhos e refugiou sua cabeça entre suas mãos, tratando de afastar essa incômoda sensação. Dantes de sua visita ao medimago não tinha ideia da gravidade de sua situação, e não pôde evitar que umas lágrimas se deslizassem por suas bochechas. Seguia confiando em que Severus pudesse encontrar uma pronta solução a seu problema, mas lhe aterrorizava a possibilidade de ter que recorrer à cirurgia e não recuperar a vista nunca mais.

Secou suas lágrimas quando escutou o ruído de uns passos muito lentos subindo o interminável trecho que o levasse até aí. Reconhecendo-os, franziu o cenho em preocupação enquanto punha-se de pé para estender sua mão ao professor Dumbledore, que a tomou com as poucas forças que lhe ficavam. Cansado, o idoso mago deixou sua bengala junta ao de Harry para sentar a seu lado no relanço.

-Ao fim encontro-te... –o jovem esperou com paciência a que o velho mago recuperasse o fôlego. –A próxima vez que decida desaparecer... tenta que seja no térreo. Eu já não estou para... estas... coisas.

-Lamento tê-lo feito subir até aqui –desculpou-se, apenado pelo grande esforço do venerável idoso. –Mas precisava um lugar para estar sozinho.

-Faz favor meu rapaz... não faça que me vá. Ao menos... até que possa recolher os pedaços de mim que deixei nas escadas –Albus posou uma mão trêmula sobre seu ombro, e Harry a tomou com carinho entre as suas enquanto ria com ligeireza, agradecendo a presença do idoso. Apesar de seu sorriso, Albus pôde notar que tinha chorado. –Tudo está bem, meu menino? Sabe que eu sou todo ouvido.

-Estou muito assustado, professor. –respondeu o rapaz, após dar-se valor para confessá-lo. Albus compreendeu suas palavras e estreitou suas mãos para dar-lhe ânimos. –Quando me dói... sinto como se tivesse abelhas dentro da cabeça, e às vezes me custa trabalho entender o que me dizem os demais.

-Pensei que as poções te ajudavam...

-Só acalmam a dor por um momento. –ao sentir a inquietude do idoso, Harry sorriu com ligeireza para o tranquilizar. –Severus está fazendo todo o possível. É minha maior esperança, e tenho toda minha fé posta nele.

-Alegra-me escutar-te falar assim. Eu também tenho fé nele, e sei que não te falhará. –o animou o professor. Harry endereçou-se em seu lugar sem deixar de tomar entre as suas, as delgadas mãos cobertas de arrugas. –Quisesse fazer algo para o ajudar, mas ele se nega.

-Severus não deseja que ninguém mais lhes ajude com isso. Diz que é algo muito delicado e não quer erros. –Albus guardou um silêncio que não convenceu ao rapaz. –Ademais, já o apoiou conseguindo um professor de substituição, em tanto siga com o do veneno. Isso já é uma ajuda inestimável de sua parte.

-Quisesse crer de tudo nisso, mas... ah... este velho que tem em frente a ti já não é o mesmo de antes, e parece que todos os demais o notaram. –Harry pôde sentir que a tristeza do idoso aumentava. –Minerva arranja-lhe muito bem na Direção, e não parece precisar ajuda com isso. O único que faço é sentar nas reuniões do Conselho e escutar suas decisões enquanto os elfos me recozam a caneca de chá e me traz o prato com bolachas.

Albus deu um longo suspiro, enquanto punha-se de pé para contemplar a paisagem que se estendia em frente a ele.

Desde seu acordar em uma semana atrás, ainda lhe desconcertavam as mudanças que descobrisse em seu meio. Estava mais que desejoso de recuperar seu antigo posto e voltar a ser o mesmo de antes. Mas ainda que à longa pudesse recuperar o primeiro, era mais que óbvio que nunca voltaria a ser o mesmo. Seis meses de permanecer sumido em um profundo letargo tinham mermado sua força física e mental de forma considerável. E a esse respeito, Poppy tinha sido muito honesta com ele desde o princípio.

-Você é mais necessário aqui do que se imagina, professor. –as palavras de Harry levantaram um pouco seus ânimos caídos. Sorriu com ligeireza e regressou a seu lugar junto a seu menino de ouro, que seguiu lhe falando. –Creio... que compreendo um pouco como se sente. Ao princípio, eu também me sentia impotente quando via que não podia fazer nada para ajudar às pessoas que nesse momento me precisavam.

-Sabe? Acostumei-me a resolvê-lo tudo. –Harry guardou um silêncio respeitoso, disposto a escutar ao professor. –Quando teve algum problema, sempre fui eu o que se moveu, o que tomou decisões e a quem sempre se lhe escutou. E agora... todo o dia me passo rondando pelos corredores, buscando ser útil de alguma maneira. Mas parece que durante estes longos meses todos se acostumaram a minha ausência.

-Severus e eu o estranhamos muito, e sei que todos os demais também o estranharam –Albus se dedicou a ajustar suas lentes em meia lua sobre o nariz, tratando de obviar o pungente que começava a sentir em seus azuis olhos. –Todos estes meses rezamos por sua recuperação, não o duvide. É só que... a cada qual tinha seus próprios problemas, e devíamos seguir adiante.

-E entendo muito bem. E sei que deverei me acostumar a que as coisas agora são muito diferentes. –aceitou o idoso, para depois sorrir. –Por outro lado, sinto-me muito orgulhoso de tudo o que vocês fizeram. Têm sido fortes quando a situação o ajeitava, e têm demonstrado uma grande inteireza para se enfrentar a seus próprios problemas.

Um silêncio cômodo seguiu às palavras do idoso. Ao longe, puderam escutar o frenético o bater de asas das corujas que chegavam com o correio e já se dirigiam para o comedor.

-É hora de voltar. –Harry pôs-se de pé e tomou sua bengala para buscar a saída da Torre. –É hora do almoço e Severus não demorará em me buscar.

-Aceitariam um convidado para almoçar?

-Será todo um prazer. –respondeu com um sorriso, estendendo o braço em convite para que Albus o guiasse em seu descenso. E se alguém os tivesse observado enquanto baixavam com lentidão a longa fileira de degraus, não teria podido distinguir a ciência verdadeira quem sustentava a quem.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A música suave que flutuava no ambiente essa noite de San Valentin, ajudava a Hermione a relaxar-se o suficiente ante a presença de seu acompanhante. Com uma rosa escondida dentro do bolso esperando ser entregue às mãos femininas, Ron sentia-se como um adolescente em sua primeira cita. Mal em um ano atrás, celebravam essa noite especial escondidos em um aula esvazia no Castelo. E a Ron parecia-lhe impossível pesar que agora só ele fosse capaz de recordar esses formosos momentos.

Esquivando a mirada do jovem em frente a ela, Hermione tratava de se distrair observando os adornos colocados nas paredes do salão. Todos eles alusivos a uma data que parecia manter em uma espécie de encanto mágico a todos os casais presentes, mas que a ela não lhe diziam nada. Todos os sentimentos que alguma vez guardasse a esse respeito se tinham marchado junto com suas demais emoções e ilusões. Perguntou-se se valeria a pena o esforço de Ron por levá-la a esse lugar.

-A doutora diz que está pronta para ver a outras pessoas –Hermione deixou suas reflexões a um lado e lhe dedicou um sorriso tímido em sinal de assentimento. –Já decidiu a quem voltará a ver?

-Ao professor Dumbledore, e à professora McGonagall. –ela guardou silêncio por um breve instante, como se sustentasse uma luta consigo mesma. –Também verei a alguns professores. E a Sirius Black.

-Essas são boas notícias.

-Não estou muito segura de querer ver a Sirius. Sua lembrança liga-me com a lembrança de outra pessoa que ainda... não quisesse ver. –Ron assentiu, compreendendo a quem se referia.

-Remus é um homem extraordinário. –o só nome de quem fosse seu professor de Defesa fez que a jovem empalidecera. –Posso compreender que lhe temas. Mas se de algo te pode servir o que te diga, eu lhe confiaria minha vida com os olhos fechados. –O silêncio de Hermione foi toda sua resposta. Compreendendo que Lupin ainda não era tema para o que estivesse pronta, decidiu mudar o rumo. –A doutora também me disse que é hora de que deixe o hospital. Segue em pé a proposição que meus papais te fizeram.

-Preciso em alguns dias mais para pensá-lo –desalento no rosto de Ron ao escutar a resposta de quem fosse sua companheira. –Também quero ver como está a casa de meus pais. Talvez decida me ir a viver sozinha.

-Sabe? Antes de que nos graduáramos... você e eu tínhamos planos –Ron se aclarou a garganta, tratando de ignorar a dor que sentiu ao enfrentar a tristeza nos olhos cafés. –Você não queria se ir a viver sozinha quando começasses a universidade. Você queria... outras coisas. Queríamos... tínhamos muitos sonhos...

Hermione moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro e posou ambas mãos acima da mesa, em silenciosa súplica para que Ron calasse. Já lhe era doloroso o saber por meio de seus diários. Bem mais era-o que o mesmo Ron lhe falasse deles. Mas longe de deter-se o rapaz seguiu falando-lhe, seus olhos refletindo a emoção que o embargo a recordar a noite quando sentados um junto ao outro sobre sua vassoura, falassem de seus sonhos e temores, cobiçados baixo a pálida luz da lua.

-Você queria se ir a Itália a estudar Magia Antiga –Hermione seguiu negando com a cabeça, relutante a querer o escutar. Ron tomou suas mãos e as apertou entre as dele. –Queria que vivêssemos juntos. Eu buscaria alguma carreira lá e então os dois...

-Já não há dois, Ron... já não há nada –Ron fez caso omisso a suas palavras. Seguiu falando-lhe, ilusionado com as belas lembranças que só ele conservava. Hermione não pôde fazer nada mais que o escutar, lágrimas de frustração e tristeza rodando por suas bochechas.

-Você queria que nos casássemos e eu... eu ainda não sabia o que queria –Hermione se libertou das mãos de Ron e se cobriu o rosto, agora empapado pelas lágrimas que já brotavam de seus olhos a rapidez. –Sonhávamos com formar uma família...

-Basta... faz favor... não siga.

-Eu queria ter três meninas, todas com o cabelo alborotado e sorrisos atrevidas... mas você queria três varões. Recorda que queria que fossem ruivos? Recorda-lo? –um longo soluço foi a única resposta de Hermione. Os lábios de Ron tremeram, seu coração partindo-se em mil pedaços. –Faz favor me diga... que o... recorda...

Calou de repente quando sentiu que as lágrimas afogavam suas palavras. Em frente a ele, Hermione convulsionava em soluços que sua mão tratava de acalmar, em vão. Uma música lenta impulsionou a vários casais a tomar da mão para dirigir à pista. O rapaz secou suas lágrimas com dissimulo e pôs-se de pé, convidando a Hermione a fazer o mesmo. Ela não compreendeu o que Ron queria até que se viu no centro da pista, sua cintura rodeava por seus braços cálidos.

Abraçada a ele, fechou seus olhos castanhos e se deixou guiar com lentos passos. Nenhum dos dois quis falar. Talvez porque no fundo sabiam que já não tinha nada que dizer. E Ron assim o compreendeu quando extraiu a rosa de seu bolso para lhe entregar a Hermione. Ela a cheirou por um momento antes de enreda-la em seus cachos castanhos e voltar a se abraçar a ele, com tanta força que Ron quase pôde sentir os batidos de seu coração através da teia de seu vestido azul.

-Não quero a ninguém mais que a ti. –a jovem se tensou ao escutar o suave sussurro que vibrou contra seu ouvido, mas Ron não lhe deu tempo para falar. –Sei que agora sou um estranho em sua vida e que tudo o que vivemos já não tem nenhum significado para ti... –ela se apertou mais contra seu peito, desejando com isso diminuir a dor que sabia que estava sentindo. –Mas nego-me a aceitar que todo o formoso que você e eu vivemos juntos se tenha perdido para sempre. Tenho a esperança... de que ainda conserve algo de nosso amor em seu coração.

-Esperas demasiado de mim. –o cálido fôlego de Hermione evocando em sua memória noites de beijos roubados na Sala Comum. –Espera o que talvez jamais poderei voltar a te dar... porque nem sequer sê se poderei voltá-lo a sentir.

-Não sentes nada agora? –ela não pôde responder, confundida pelo cúmulo de sensações que a envolviam no meio desse abraço perfumado a sândalo e calor de lar. –Perdi-te, Verdade?

-Não, Ron... eu fui a que te perdeu... junto com tudo o que se levou aquele beijo –um suave suspiro escapou dos lábios de Hermione quando levantou seus olhos castanhos para os olhos cinzas que a olhavam com infinita tristeza. Secou sua lágrima com uma suave caricia de seus dedos e voltou a abraçar-se a ele, deixando que a levasse ao lento ritmo da música. –Mas de tudo o que perdi, te asseguro que o que mais me dói foi te ter perdido a ti.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde que Draco e Oliver começassem sua relação, muito poucas eram as ocasiões que podiam desfrutar de um momento a sós. Oliver seguia cobrindo o turno da noite na enfermaria, e seu horário de trabalho rara vez coincidia com o do loiro. Por sua vez, Draco estava mais ocupado que nunca cobrindo a Severus com a elaboração das poções, e qualificando os trabalhos que o novo professor encarregava aos estudantes.

Quando ao fim encontravam um espaço para eles dois, tratavam de aproveitar no melhor possível esses valiosos momentos juntos. E a noite de San Valentin, ambos se deram pressa em deixar tudo em ordem para se dedicar umas horas que já precisavam. Após conseguir a permissão de Poppy, Oliver deixou a enfermaria e apressou-se a arranjar-se para sua cita com seu companheiro, que já o esperava em seus aposentos.

Abriu a porta uma elfina à que nunca antes tinha visto no Castelo. Estranhado, deixou que o conduzisse para a sala e lhe oferecesse um chá, que aceitou após pensar por um momento. Sentindo a habitação algo fria, extraiu sua varinha e avivou o fogo. A elfina observou-o com olhos brilhantes durante um longo instante, incomodando. Ela se deu conta e envergonhada, deixou a charola sobre uma mesinha no meio da sala e após se desculpar se marchou a toda pressa.

Draco saiu de suas habitações privadas para receber a sua visita, que lhe dedicou um suave sorriso quando o viu. Esquecendo ao instante do incômodo incidente com a elfina, decidiu que a presença do loiro gostava bem mais e assim lhe demonstrou. Draco enredou seus dedos entre os negros cabelos do moreno respondendo a seu apaixonado beijo. Serviu-se uma taça de vinho e convidou-o a sentar no cadeirão, onde o Gryffindor o beijou outra vez para depois refugiar entre seus braços.

-Não posso achar que vivendo no mesmo Castelo mal possamos nos ver –Draco deu razão a suas palavras. Suas mãos sobre o ventre pronunciado de Oliver captaram com clareza os movimentos de seu bebê, o que fez que sorrisse com ligeireza. –Não sei como lhe vamos fazer quando me vá viver à casa de minha mãe.

-Quando tem planejado te marchar?

-A fim de mês, no mais tardar. –foi a resposta de Oliver. –O bebê nascerá a princípios de abril e para então, já quero ter prontas nossas habitações.

-Não acha que será incômodo para ti ter que viajar todos os dias pela rede?

-Em realidade não estou preocupado por isso. O que me preocupa é que em setembro começo a carreira, e não tenho encontrado a alguém para cuidar dela em minha ausência.

-Conheço a alguém que poderia fazer esse trabalho. –Oliver o escutou com atenção. –Trata-se de Eli, uma elfinha.

-Uma elfinha? –Draco assentiu, sem dar demasiada importância ao assombro que cruzou o rosto de seu companheiro. –Pretende que deixe a meu bebê em mãos de uma elfinha?

-Não é uma elfinha qualquer. –recalcou o loiro. –É a elfinha que cuidou de minha mãe desde que era pequena. Sempre foi muito cuidadosa e fiel, e a quis tanto que quando minha mãe se casou, ela decidiu a seguir para seguir lhe servindo.

-Acha que ela chegará a ser igual de cuidadosa com minha filha?

-Por que não o averiguamos desde agora? –Oliver olhou-o sem entender. –Ela está aqui. De fato, foi quem abriu-te a porta quando chegaste –a elfinha apareceu na sala obedecendo à voz de seu amo. Seus enormes olhos pareceram brilhar quando voltaram a posar sobre a pessoa de Oliver. Voltou a baixar a cabeça, apenada por sua atrevimento.

-Ele é Oliver, e é meu companheiro. De modo que quero que o trate como me trata a mim –Eli uniu suas nervosas mãos de longos dedos, emocionada de estar em frente à pessoa que o aminho Draco amava. –E será a seu bebê a quem terá de cuidar em todo momento.

-Eli estará feliz de poder servir à aminha que está por chegar –foi a resposta ilusionada da futura babá. –Eli a cuidará e a amará como amou à aminha Narcisa.

-Não o duvido, Eli. Pode retirar-te –quando a elfinha se marchou se voltou para o moreno, que não tinha decolado sua mirada do pequeno ser até que desapareceu em frente a seus olhos. –E bem? Que te pareceu? Crie-la merecedora de sua confiança?

Oliver suspirou enquanto tomava o rosto de Draco entre suas mãos, e este só fechou os olhos ante a ligeira caricia que o moreno lhe dedicou.

-Eu confio em ti. E se você confia nela, então eu também o farei –Draco não respondeu. Só deixou que Oliver recargara sua cabeça sobre seu ombro, desfrutando de sua companhia. –Falta muito para a hora de jantar?

O loiro sorriu ante o apetite voraz do Gryffindor, e decidiu que era hora de pedir a Eli que servisse a mesa. "Eu confio em ti", eram as palavras que rondavam pela mente de Draco enquanto escutava a conversa alegre de Oliver. Não esquecia que tinha algo pendente entre eles e só esperava que chegado o momento de falar, sua confiança nele não se desvanecesse. Deixou esses pensamentos a um lado antes de decidir que era hora de desfrutar de uma agradável velada junto a quem agora era seu companheiro, e a pessoa que ele mais amava.


	45. Uma luz de Esperança parte III

A noite do sábado 18 de fevereiro, Lucius cancelou um jantar com seus sócios para atender outro compromisso bem mais importante. Deixou instruções a seus elfos e subiu a sua carruagem para dirigir-se ao Hambleton, onde Remus o tinha citado para falar com ele. No trajeto, apertava ansioso a empunhadura de ouro com forma de serpente que enfeitava sua elegante bengala de ébano. Após dois longos meses sem ver a Remus, a viagem estava-se lhe fazendo eterno.

Enfocou sua mirada azul para além do cristal. Abaixo, a lua minguante resplandecia sobre as serenas águas do Lago Rutland. O frio ar noturno se colou pelos resquícios da janela, ajudando-lhe a despejar sua mente das dúvidas que a rondavam. A carruagem desceu com lentidão na entrada do hotel e o aristocrata desceu-se apoiando em sua bengala seu elegante andar para dirigir para o lugar de seu cita, onde um impaciente Remus já o esperava.

O coração do professor encheu-se de alegria ao ver a segurança na cada um dos movimentos do loiro quando se acercou a ele, sua mirada suspicaz. Recordando no dia de sua despedida, compreendeu sua atitude defensiva e em recompensa pelo mau momento presenteou-lhe um sorriso, que fez que os olhos azuis destelaram com intriga. Lucius suspirou dentro do forte abraço que o deixou sem fôlego. Sem deixar de sorrir, Remus separou-se dele para o olhar de acima abaixo.

-Draco disse-me que já caminhava sem ajuda, mas queria o ver por mim mesmo –Lucius assentiu em silêncio e deu meia volta para dirigir ao bar, onde se serviu uma taça. Bebeu-a de um só gole quando sentiu que o professor se acercava a ele com lentidão para rodear suas costas. Remus apreciou a suavidade da capa negra de veludo acariciando as feridas de sua última transformação, ainda visíveis em seu rosto, e descansou sobre o forte ombro, suspirando. - Estranhei-te... muito.

Não obteve resposta. Mesmo assim, permaneceu em seu lugar sem soltar seu abraço, até que a grave voz de Lucius vibrou baixo seu queixo através da fina capa.

-Quando a noite da batalha te propus que iniciássemos uma relação, não estava jogando. Sabia que ambos precisávamos da mútua companhia e dada nossa anterior experiência, tinha confiança em que resultaria. –Lucius voltou a encher sua taça e deu meia volta para enfrentar sua mirada séria contra a ambarina. –Em verdade desejava que resultasse, e pus de minha parte tudo o que em minhas mãos esteve para que assim fosse.

-Eu sei, e não duvide que eu também o fiz –a mirada azul seguiu posada sobre a sua, exigindo uma explicação muito bem merecida. –Tenho chegado a amar-te de tal forma, que é superior a mim. Eu só queria me sentir amado da mesma maneira. Queria que fosse só meu e não ter que te compartilhar com... sua lembrança.

Lucius soube que se referia a sua esposa e franziu o cenho com ligeireza, compreendendo a posição do professor. Era momento de falar sobre o que sentia a esse respeito. Sem soltar sua taça, dirigiu-se à janela e se recargou sobre o marco de madeira. Remus vacilou por um momento antes de colocar a seu lado. Enfocou sua mirada âmbar no rosto de finas facções do homem que amava, enquanto deixava que o loiro se tomasse seu tempo para ordenar suas ideias.

-Quando Narcisa e eu nos casamos, não nos amávamos. Foi uma decisão entre nossas famílias da que não pudemos nos livrar. –a mirada atenta de Remus seguiu posta sobre ele, pendente de suas palavras. –Mesmo assim, lembramos que tentaríamos levar nosso casamento da melhor forma possível. Estávamos por receber a Marca e sabíamos que a partir do momento em que uníssemos nossas vidas, também teríamos que nos entregar nossa total confiança.

Lucius guardou silêncio por um longo momento, olhando sem ver as luzes artificiais que alumiavam o suntuoso hotel, e que mostravam a médias os imensos jardins que o rodeavam. Decidido a respeitar seu silêncio, Remus permaneceu a seu lado até que a atenção do loiro voltou a enfocar-se nele, e o professor pôde distinguir uma sombra de tristeza escurecendo seus finos rasgos. As lembranças de toda uma vida aferrados com força a sua mente e a seu coração.

-O nosso não foi o casamento perfeito –continuou, sua fina mão brincando com a copa para não enfrentar a mirada âmbar. –Tivemos altos e baixos como qualquer casal. Mas ambos aprendemos a tolerar nossos defeitos e a valorizar nossas virtudes. –nesse ponto, a mirada azul voltou a encontrar com a mirada de Remus, e os olhos do professor se umedeceram ao notar um ligeiro tremor na voz do homem a seu lado. –A noite que Narcisa morreu... uma parte de mim também morreu com ela.

-Se não quer seguir falando disto... –mas Lucius levantou a mão que sustentava sua bengala para impedir que o interrompesse.

-Aprendemos a amar-nos. E esse processo não se conseguiu de um dia para outro. –Lucius bebeu outro pouco de vinho para aclarar sua garganta, que de repente sentiu muito seca. –Foram necessários muitos anos para consegui-lo. Anos nos que cheguei a conhecer e amar a uma mulher cheia de falhas, mas também enche de grandes acertos.

-Eu nunca tenho tido um amor assim –confessou Remus. –Jamais tenho sabido o que é viver tantos anos com uma só pessoa. Talvez por isso... não tenho sido capaz de compreender tudo o que está sentindo.

-Narcisa não só era minha colega. Era minha amiga... meu cúmplice –Remus retirou a taça da mão, ao ver que esta se apertava ao redor dela ameaçando com a avariar. Lucius permitiu-se relaxar-se quando o frio cristal foi substituído pela calidez de uns dedos longos, que se enredaram entre os seus com imenso carinho. –Durante vinte anos, foi a seu corpo ao que eu me aferrei durante as noites frias. Era seu rosto o primeiro que via ao acordar.

Lucius recobrou a compostura. Separou sua mão da mão que a sustentava e se afastou dele. Aferrando com força o cabo de sua bengala, deu uns quantos passos até deter no meio da estância. Sua mirada séria voltou-se para Remus, e o professor soube que a conversa ainda não terminava.

-Sei que ela já não está, e que tenho direito a refazer minha vida. –Remus assentiu, dando razão a suas palavras. –E eu quero refazer minha vida contigo, porque o que sinto por ti é imenso. Mas Narcisa ainda está presente a meus sonhos e ainda sigo percebendo seu aroma no ambiente. Quero que compreenda que não posso apagar vinte anos de minha vida com ela sem mais.

Remus acercou-se a ele e Lucius se sentiu envolvido em seu abraço acolhedor. O professor aspirou com força o extraordinário aroma de seus cabelos, enquanto o loiro fechava seus olhos, deixando que o calor de seu corpo o arroupara como a manta café que usavam na Casa dos gritos... como seus olhos ambarinos que nesse momento o olhavam com profunda calidez.

-Diga-me que quer que faça, e o farei. O único que não farei será afastar de teu lado. –Lucius considerou suas palavras e respondeu, sem se separar um só centímetro dele.

-Não quero que exista ninguém mais entre você e eu. E para isso preciso tempo. –o abraço de Remus se voltou mais forte ainda. –Sei que o tempo não me fará a esquecer, mas me servirá para seguir vivendo sem que sua lembrança se interponha entre nós.

-Toda minha vida esperei encontrar o amor, e jamais me imaginei que o acharia em ti –a suave voz do professor sussurrou a seu ouvido, lhe arrancando um longo suspiro. –Toma-te o tempo todo que precise. Eu seguirei a seu lado e respeitarei seu luto porque sei que por alguém como você, vale a pena esperar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O tempo passa muito rápido para aqueles que não o desejam, e Severus e Sirius viram com impotência como o inverno se marchava para dar passo à primavera. Encerrados no laboratório no mais profundo das masmorras, nenhum dos dois pôs atenção ao canto novo dos pássaros nem às borboletas de brilhantes cores posando sobre as flores abertas ao sol. Estavam demasiado ocupados tratando de encontrar o modo de acabar com o sofrimento calado de Harry.

Em meados de abril, o Cefalserum deixou de servir e as dores de cabeça voltaram-se um verdadeiro martírio. Harry estava chegando ao limite de sua resistência. Quando pensava que Severus dormia, se escorria em silêncio até o banho para se tomar a poção, e aí ficava para dar rédea solta a sua dor. Então, Severus esperava a que seu companheiro voltasse e quando Harry conseguia conciliar o sonho, se levantava da cama e voltava ao laboratório sem importar a hora que fosse.

Desde a última visita de Harry ao medimago, a presença de Black tinha-se voltado uma constante em sua vida. Em tácito acordo de respeitar a trégua pelo bem do rapaz, só se dirigiam a palavra quando a situação o garantia. Mas trabalhavam em uma insólita harmonia que até ao mesmo Harry assombrava. E essa madrugada de mediados de abril, ao professor já não lhe estranhou encontrar acendida a luz do pequeno quarto, e a figura de Sirius inclinada sobre sua mesa de trabalho.

-Como está Harry? –o animago esperou a resposta do professor sem desviar sua atenção do que fazia. Severus tomou uma mostra do veneno e sentou-se no outro extremo da mesa antes de responder a sua pergunta.

-Conseguiu dormir a noite inteira –Sirius fez algumas anotações antes de dirigir uma mirada muito séria para o homem em frente a ele.

-A poção para a dor já não lhe está servindo –o professor não respondeu ante a obviedade de sua afirmação. Os soluços calados de seu companheiro, tentando não o acordar quando pensava que ele dormia lhe faziam consciente disso. –Não tem algo mais forte que o Cefalserum?

-O Cefalserum é o mais forte que há para a dor de cabeça –Sirius bufou com impaciência. –Não me atrevo a lhe dar um sedante. Algumas ervas que se utilizam neles costumam provocar transtornos do sangue. Com os coágulos que tem corro o risco de lhe ocasionar alguma complicação.

Sirius seguiu com seu trabalho sentindo que uma grande impotência se apoderava dele. Estavam fazendo todo o que podiam, mas avançavam com desesperante lentidão e o tempo marchava a toda pressa. Harry sofria em silêncio para não os preocupar mais, mas as olheiras e o sempiterno gesto de dor refletido em suas jovens facções já não enganavam a ninguém. Conhecedores de sua situação, Remus, Draco, Ron e Hermione visitavam a seu amigo com frequência tratando de distraí-lo.

Albus fazia outro tanto levando-o de passeio e ensinando-lhe encantamentos que facilitavam suas tarefas quotidianas. Pelas noites, chorava em braços de Sirius e o animago abraçava-o com força até que se acalmava. Quando seu padrinho se marchava, Severus e ele se abrigavam baixo as cobertas e a voz do professor era como um sedante que o relaxava e lhe fazia dormir por algumas horas, até que a dor o fazia acordar de novo no meio de silenciosas lágrimas.

Sirius deu graças a Merlin porque Harry conseguisse passar uma boa noite, pois sabia que eram poucas as vezes que o conseguia. Deixou seus pensamentos a um lado e seguiu com seu labor. Concentrado na mostra que tinha em frente a ele, não viu o cenho franzido no rosto de Severus, e só se deu conta que algo sucedia quando o professor se levantou inesperadamente para se dirigir à frigorifico. Seguiu-o com a vista quando tomou outra mostra de plasma e repetiu a prova, para depois levantar sua mirada ónix para ele.

-Que? Que sucede? –acercou-se ao professor e Severus ignorou a presença do animago a seu lado. Repetiu a prova uma e outra vez, até ficar convencido. Sirius só se concretou a olhar em silêncio, até que após alguns minutos de espera a impaciência lhe ganhou. - E bem?

-Encontrei-a, Black. Encontrei a enzima que faltava.

-Está seguro? –Sirius quase arrebatou-lhe a mostra para comprová-lo por si mesmo. Dentro do pequeno tubo entre seus dedos, o plasma tinha-se coagulado até um ponto próximo à solidez. Sirius sentiu que as batidas de seu coração se instalavam em seus ouvidos. Após tantos meses de árduo trabalho, o esforço estava rendendo seus frutos. Um sorriso emocionado desenhou-se em seus lábios, que se refletiu nos olhos jato quando ele perguntou. –E agora que segue?

-O segundo passo. Analisar o nível de coagulação desta enzima, e começar a elaborar a poção –Severus guardou o tubo de plasma na geladeira e tomou o livro de Flamel. As mãos de Sirius tremiam quando se tirou as luvas de Dragão, e o animago viu com surpresa que as folhas amarelas do livro se moviam com celeridade baixo as hábeis mãos do professor de poções. Não pôde deixar de admirar o tempere que o homem mostrava apesar da situação.

-Que posso fazer enquanto? –perguntou, ainda desejando ser de ajuda agora que acabavam de encontrar o que buscavam.

-Irá com Hagrid ao bosque para trazer-me alguns ingredientes da lista que te darei –Sirius assentiu, sem deixar de observar ao professor que com gesto concentrado, anotava algumas coisas em um pergaminho.

-Disse-me algo sobre um terceiro passo, ou algo assim –o outro assentiu sem decolar sua mirada do livro. - E disse-me que seria o mais complicado, De que se trata?

-Após elaborar a poção deverei provar os efeitos que terá no organismo de Harry –uma linha de preocupação cruzou as facções do animago conforme o escutava. –Será uma poção nunca antes utilizada em ninguém. Portanto, deverei assegurar-me que não lhe faça dano ao a beber.

-E como vai fazer isso? –Severus pôde detectar o tom de apreensão na voz do homem parado junto a ele. –Não estará pensando no usar como porquinho de índias, verdade?

-Te utilizaria a ti antes que a ele, Black –foi a resposta seca do professor, e a Sirius lhe pareceu escutar entre dentes algo bem como  _"... não seria uma grande perda"_ , mas preferiu não rebater sua declaração. O professor seguiu falando. –Extrairei mostras do sangue de Harry e estudarei com elas os efeitos da poção. Segundo o livro, estará pronta para beber-se quando o sangue não sofra dano algum. Só então lhe darei, não antes.

Ainda que quase não lhe entendeu, Sirius se permitiu relaxar-se um pouco. Tomou o pergaminho que o outro lhe ofereceu e saiu a toda pressa do laboratório rumo à cabana de Hagrid. Ainda não amanhecia, mas estava seguro que ao semi gigante não lhe molestaria que o acordasse se se tratava de ajudar a Harry. Severus deixou em ordem o laboratório e permitiu-se umas horas de descanso em tanto o animago regressava com seu encarrego. Entrou à habitação e se recostou junto a Harry tendo cuidado de não o acordar.

Apesar do cansaço, o homem não podia conciliar o sonho. Repassava uma e outra vez em sua mente a fórmula da poção. Sabia que seria muito difícil que funcionasse à primeira, pois sua experiência lhe dizia que para criar a poção exata devia fazer muitas medições, sobretudo com os ingredientes principais. E não podia se dar o luxo de se equivocar com algo tão perigoso como as enzimas do veneno de Nagini. Não podia, porque a vida de seu companheiro estava de por meio.

Harry removeu-se inquieto. Um gemido muito baixo brotou de seus lábios e Severus soube que a dor estava voltando. Devagar, acariciou a testa suada baixo o franja alborotado. Harry suspirou e o professor sentiu-se satisfeito quando o rapaz seguiu dormindo. Percorreu com sua mão o rosto dormido até posar sobre seu peito, sentindo suas batidas sobre a macieza da teia do pijama. Amava-o com toda sua alma. Harry tinha-se convertido em sua razão de ser, no motivo maior de sua existência.

-Sei forte, Harry... estamos bem perto de consegui-lo –sussurrou antes ficar dormido, seu rosto refugiado entre os suaves cabelos desordenados do rapaz.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

De pé junto a seu criado-mudo, Draco contemplava a corrente com o pingente que Blaise lhe deixasse a manhã de sua despedida, ao dia seguinte de seu graduação. Com o cenho franzido, meditava que fazer com ela, e com todos os pergaminhos que o castanho lhe enviasse nos dias posteriores a sua partida. Nos meses decorridos e esse novo sentimento nascido em seu coração, tinham diminuído em grande parte sua moléstia e dor, e agora via toda essa situação como uma experiência mais em sua vida.

As pequenas cartas voltaram a seu lugar na gaveta. Mas ficou com o pingente, ao que lhe aplicou um feitiço. Os nomes aí gravados desapareceram e outro nome apareceu em seu lugar. Com um gesto de satisfação, guardou-o entre suas túnicas e dirigiu-se à enfermaria, pois queria ver a Oliver antes de que seu turno terminasse. Poppy já ocupava seu lugar no escritório quando ele chegou, de modo que tomou um punhado de pó e ao momento já se encontrava na casa dos Wood.

O primeiro que fez ao chegar, foi correr para as habitações do andar superior. As paredes que ele recordava vazias de enfeite algum, agora tinham uma cor alegre. Algumas fotografias de Oliver e sua mãe pareceram dar-lhe as boas-vindas com um sorriso. Deteve-se em frente a uma habitação que ele já conhecia e abriu a porta com muito cuidado. Acercou-se com discretos passos enquanto seus olhos cinzas enchiam-se com uma imagem que sempre fazia seu coração se emocionar lhe deixando sem fôlego, embelezado.

Banhada com a tênue luz matinal que entrava pela janela, e cujas cortinas se agitavam com a brisa fresca da primavera, o berço se mexia sozinha arrulhando à pequena criatura que dormia nela. Petit e frágil, com seus olhos tão apertados como seus punhos, e uma penugem castanha sobre uma cabeça redonda e losna. Toda ela era perfeita, toda ela era formosa. E ele não se cansava da olhar. Não se cansava da tocar. Não se cansava da cheirar.

Leslie Wood chegou ao mundo duas semanas atrás e com ela, o começo de uma nova etapa na vida de Oliver. E também na de Draco, ainda que em um princípio tivesse querido se resistir. A primeira vez que a sustentou entre seus braços suas mãos tremiam pelo medo a lastimara, mas só precisou um segundo para ficar prendado dela. Com mais confiança, mas igual cuidado, sacou-a do berço tentando não a acordar e se sentiu satisfeito quando a minúscula mão se apertou ao redor de seu dedo.

Sua calidez era incrível. E seu aroma era doce e enchia a cada rincão desse espaço que Poppy e Molly lhe tinham arranjado. Essa pequena era como um pedaço de primavera, e ele a adorava. Com a ponta de seu dedo, acariciou o nariz que se franziu por instinto, e sorriu quando a boca se apertou em um bico, sinal de que estava por acordar. Desde a porta e com um biberão na mão, Oliver observava-os em silêncio, seus olhos cafés reluzentes ao contemplar tão formosa cena.

Draco descobriu sua presença e acercou-se a ele, com a pequena se esticando trémula entre seus braços.

-Chega justo a tempo –suspirou aliviado quando os braços de Oliver a receberam. Encantava-lhe carregá-la, mas nunca sabia que fazer quando chorava. - Parece que tem fome.

-E também precisa uma mudança. –Oliver a depositou sobre o cambiador, e sua filha se deixou fazer enquanto sugava com avidez do biberão. –Pensei que estaria em Hogwarts. Disse-me que tinhas bastantes coisas que fazer.

-E tenho-as. Só queria passar a ver como estavam –Oliver terminou de atender a sua pequena e após depositar um beijo em sua testa a devolveu ao berço, já dormida. - Quero entregar-te um obsequio que tenho para ela.

-Em sério? Que é? –Draco extraiu dentre seus prendas a corrente e entregou-lhe. –É formosa, Para valer é para Leslie?

-Sei que ainda é muito pequena para que a leve em cima. Mas quando chegue à idade adequada, gostaria que fosse o de primeiro que usasse. –Oliver deu um suave beijo em seus lábios como agradecimento, ao que ele correspondeu sem duvidar. –Pode usá-la você, enquanto.

-Por suposto que o farei. –se colocou a corrente e tomou a mão de seu companheiro. Em frente a eles Leslie ainda dormia, como o fazem os recém nascidos a maior parte do tempo. –Tenho estado pensando muito sobre a situação de Leslie como filha de Blaise. Há algo que quero fazer, e preciso seu conselho.

-De que se trata? –Draco observou como os dedos nervosos do moreno se enredavam sem querer na corrente que acabava de lhe presentear, e soube que estava por lhe falar de algo sério.

-Ela nunca chegará a conhecer a seu pai. E quero compensar sua ausência em sua vida, de alguma maneira. –Oliver descansou ambas mãos sobre a grade do berço de madeira pintada em cor creme. –Sei que meu amor é suficiente para a encher e que se eu o desejo, serei para ela a única família que conheça. Mas também acho que merece saber... que eu não sou sua única família –o entendimento surcou os olhos cinza de Draco, que negou em silêncio quando Oliver confirmou sua suspeita. –Tenho decidido que os pais de Blaise devem conhecer a existência de sua neta.

Draco deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para a janela, os punhos apertados por embaixo das mangas de suas finas túnicas. Oliver acercou-se por detrás e abraçou-o, sabendo que sua decisão acabava de molestar a seu companheiro.

-Eles não merecem a conhecer. –Oliver guardou silêncio ante sua afirmação, dando espaço para que seu companheiro se desafogasse. –Nunca o quiseram. Abandonaram-no a sua sorte e jamais se preocuparam por ele. Que te faz pensar que a ela a vão querer, se não foram capazes de querer a seu próprio filho?

-Não ache que não tenho pensado nisso –respondeu o moreno, surpreendido de compartilhar o mesmo temor. –Sei melhor que ninguém quanto sofreu Blaise por isso.

-E então? Que é o que pretende você com tudo isto?

-Quero que eles o saibam, porque apesar de tudo têm esse direito. –Draco seguiu negando, relutante ao compreender. –E quero que minha filha cresça sabendo tudo sobre sua origem. Não quero que ela me reproche o lhe ter ocultado algo tão importante.

-E se desprezam-na? –Draco desprendeu-se de seus braços para olhá-lo de frente. –Ou pior ainda, e se tratam de te a tirar? –as palavras do loiro golpearam-no com força, e esta vez foi o turno de Oliver de lhe dar as costas.

Caminhou para o berço e se recargou sobre um dos escoramento, acariciando com seus dedos as flores esculpidas em suaves cores pastel que o enfeitavam, e que Molly tanto se tinha esmerado em elaborar. Sua olhada café era séria quando se voltou para se encontrar com a apreensão na olhada cinza. E nesse momento descobriu algo: Draco tinha medo. E compreendia-o, porque ele também se sentia igual. Mesmo assim, deixou que o valor ressurgira do mais profundo de seu ser quando ao fim respondeu.

-Se os Zabini desprezam-na, então se estarão perdendo a oportunidade de ver crescer a sua neta, e lhe entregar todo o amor que não foram capazes de dar a seu filho. E o sentirei muito por eles. –Draco se acercou a ele, sem decolar sua mirada dos olhos cafés de seu companheiro, que mostraram uma grande determinação quando continuou. –Com respeito a tirar-me, asseguro-te que para que isso suceda terão que passar primeiro sobre mim.

-E sobre mim também, não o duvide. Porque recordo-te que nem ela nem você estão sozinhos –Oliver se permitiu relaxar-se ao se sentir estreitado entre seus braços, e agradeceu em silêncio o ter em sua vida a alguém como ele. Um beijo profundo foi a forma de demonstrar-lhe. –Quando tem pensado lhes dizer?

-Dentro de um ou dois meses, não mais –brincou com o pingente, preocupado pela decisão que acabava de tomar. –Se deixo passar mais tempo, talvez já não tenha o valor para o fazer.

Draco acercou-se ao berço e contemplou à menina por um longo momento. Amava-os tanto que estava disposto a tudo, até a enfrentar aos pais de Blaise se se atreviam a lhes fazer dano. A voz de seu companheiro a seu lado distraiu-o de seus pensamentos, e voltou-se para ele para perder em sua mirada.

-Posso perguntar-te algo? –mostrando-lhe o disse entre seus dedos, com o nome de Leslie gravado nele. –Por que só a metade de um coração? E onde ficou a outra metade?

-A outra metade é sua. –foi a resposta de Draco. E sem entender a verdadeira alusão nas palavras do loiro, Oliver sorriu comprazido enquanto abraçava-o. Draco só fechou os olhos, absorvendo o perfume da pessoa que alguma vez Blaise também amasse. –Essa te fica você... até o final.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Cansado de seguir conversas toscas e mareado pela mistura de perfumes caros que flutuavam no ambiente, Remus se desculpou com um sorriso educado e escapou por um dos balcões que davam para a praia. Encontrava-se na inauguração do primeiro dos três hotéis de Grande turismo propriedade de Lucius, nas Caraíbas. A escuridão que se estendia frente ele era relaxante e a preferia mil vezes, a ter que suportar frivolidades às que não estava acostumado.

Enfocou sua mirada ambarina no horizonte, onde mal podiam se distinguir as luzes dos barcos que navegavam a quilômetros da ribeira, a vários dias de viagem de onde ele se encontrava. Esquecendo da reunião, deixou-se arrulhar pelo ritmo das ondas rompendo contra a praia de areia muito fina, e cuja espuma branca fazia um perfeito contraste com a bruma extensão que abarcava toda sua vista. Era uma sensação tão agradável que desejou ficar assim toda a vida.

Desviou sua atenção do horizonte para enfrentar à realidade de que não se encontrava só. A seu ao redor, muitos dos convidados à inauguração tinham-se escapado também para desfrutar da brisa noturna, que nessa calorosa noite de mediados de maio se oferecia da mais sedutora. Decidido a ignorá-los, o professor respirou com força e fechou os olhos, recreando em sua solidão interior e sentindo o ar revolvendo seus cabelos castanhos.

-Posso ver que estás desfrutando da festa... –o tom irônico na voz de seu companheiro sacou-o de seu devaneio. Sorriu com ligeireza, aceitando a copa de vinho que o loiro lhe ofereceu. –Não te culpo por te escapar, sei que tudo isto não te agrada muito.

-Todo este ambiente tão... superficial me multidão –admitiu em licantropo em tom de desculpa. –Sei quão importante é tudo isto para ti, e só por isso acedi te acompanhar. Lamento não poder comportar à altura que requer um evento desta magnitude.

-Não te estou exigindo que o faça o tempo todo. Faça só por esta noite. –Lucius bebeu um sorvo de sua copa e apartou de sua frente uma mecha loira, que a brisa se tinha encarregado de libertar de sua prisão de seda negra. Um cômodo silêncio envolveu-os, rompido de vez em quando pelo som do mar e da música no salão, que subia de tom a cada vez que alguém entrava ou saía.

-Lucius! –ambos homens se voltaram ao escutar a voz feminina que o chamava, e Remus franziu o cenho com evidente moléstia quando viu que se tratava da sócia da corrente. –Que bom que te encontro, é hora de cortar a fita.

Sem atender à presença de Remus, a formosa loira pendurou-se do braço de seu sócio e conduziu-o para o salão, onde os demais convidados já se congregavam para presenciar o corte da fita inaugural. Todos eles ataviados com caros trajes de desenhador e calçado de fina marca que custava quatro vezes ou mais seu humilde salário em Hogwarts. E entre a multidão que rodeava ao casal, Remus se sentiu fora de lugar. A visão daquela formosa mulher pendurada do braço de Lucius doeu-lhe, e escapou de novo para a praia.

Ignorante dos conflitos do professor, Lucius cumpriu o protocolo com soltura inata, para depois despedir de seu acompanhante e buscar a Remus. Não lhe foi difícil dar com ele. O professor tinha encontrado refúgio baixo umas palmeiras, longe daquele pesado círculo carregado de vaidade.

-Pensei que estaria presente quando cortasse a fita –Remus percebeu o ligeiro tom de reproche na voz de seu companheiro. Arranjou-se o gravata de raso, sentindo que se apertava ao redor de seu pescoço como uma soga, e se voltou para ele com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Saí a tomar um pouco de ar. Pensava voltar neste momento –passou junto a Lucius resignado a regressar à festa, mas a mão forte do loiro o deteve pelo braço. –Que sucede?

-É o que eu quisesse saber. –o tom de reproche aumentou. –Este projeto é muito importante para mim, é uma de meus maiores investimentos e você o sabe... Por que não ficou junto a mim?

-Porque você não me pediu! –Lucius soltou seu braço ao escutar o tom alterado de seu casal. Remus baixou a voz até convertê-la em um suave sussurro. –Como seja, com essa loira despampanaste pendurada de seu braço, minha presença saía sobrando.

Remus voltou a seu lugar junto à palmeira, onde se recargou e se cruzou de braços, os lábios tão apertados como o nodo em seu gravata. Lucius afastou-se uns metros dele, a ponta de sua bengala afundando na areia branca pela força impressa na cada passo. Não tinha dúvida que se sentia lisonjeado pela óbvia cena de ciúmes que Remus lhe estava montando. Mas também estava molesto pela atitude tão insegura de seu companheiro.

-Se pedi-te que viesse comigo, foi para que estivesses junto a mim. Se tivesse querido a minha sócia como acompanhante, lhe tivesse pedido a ela. Assim de simples. –Remus baixou a guarda, mas não abandonou seu lugar junto à palmeira. –É meu companheiro, e espero que ante a sociedade tome o lugar que te corresponde como tal.

-Quer dizer que não se importa que as pessoas saiba que você e eu...? –Remus acercou-se a ele, sua mirada âmbar buscando se perder nas pupilas azuis que tanto amava.

-Talvez te pedi que mantenhamos oculta nossa relação? –o professor baixou a cabeça, aceitando a razão em suas palavras e Lucius deu-lhe as costas, sinal de que não estava muito contente. E como a última vez que discutissem, o peito do professor se colou contra ele, lhe convidando a sentir seu calor.

-Por que sempre temos que adivinhar o que pensa o outro? –foi um reproche mais para si mesmo que para o loiro. –Ainda não há a confiança suficiente entre nós?

Lucius preferiu não responder, pois não podia o culpar por desconfiar de seus afetos. Durante o tempo que levavam juntos em nenhum momento se tinha tomado a moléstia de expressar. Ao menos, não da forma tão transparente em que Remus lhe demonstrava seus sentimentos. Agradeceu que seu companheiro não seguisse insistindo sobre o tema e em mudança, se permitiu envolver as mãos do professor entre as suas acima de seu peito quando Remus o abraçou por detrás.

-Desculpo-me por não ficar a seu lado nesse momento tão especial –ainda molesto, Lucius se encolheu de ombros se negando a responder. –Dê que forma posso te recompensar por minha grosseria?

-Ainda ficam dois hotéis por inaugurar. –respondeu o loiro após meditar por um momento. –De modo que ficam-te duas oportunidades para emendar seu comportamento desta noite.

-Eu terei muito em conta, eu prometo –Lucius suspirou ao sentir o cálido fôlego por trás de sua orelha, o enojo esquecido por completo. Era impossível estar molesto com Remus por muito tempo. –Então... Posso abraçar-te assim todas as vezes que eu queira? –Lucius assentiu em silêncio. Sem fazer caso à presença de alguns convidados nos arredores, permaneceu estreitando suas costas. –E também posso beijar-te?

-Desde quando me pede permissão para o fazer? –o riso cristalina de Remus fez companhia ao sussurro das ondas rompendo contra a praia. Lucius permitiu-se deleitar seus ouvidos com essa formosa sinfonia enquanto se voltava para ele, apertando em seu abraço e cobrindo com sua boca a boca risonha de seu companheiro. E no meio do beijo sedutor que lhe roubou todo o fôlego, Remus mandou todo o demais ao demônio.

Lucius tinha-o elegido a ele como seu colega o aceitando tal e como era, com todas suas virtudes e todos seus defeitos. Ignorando aos curiosos que se retiraram com discrição para lhes dar intimidem, correspondeu a seu beijo com mais força. E foi nessa noite cálida de maio, entre seus braços e baixo o refúgio das palmeiras que dançavam gráceis ao ritmo da suave brisa, que decidiu deixar dúvidas e temores a um lado para se dedicar ao querer.

za\\*za\\*za\\*za\\*za\\*za\\*za\\*za\\*za\\*za

Harry acordou sentindo uma dolorosa pressão dentro de sua cabeça, como se uma mão invisível se tivesse introduzido nela para lhe oprimir com sana por trás de seus olhos. Gemeu baixo e libertou-se das cobertas que o cobriam, se assegurando de não acordar a Severus. Dirigiu-se com passo vacilante para o banho tratando de recordar a posição dos móveis para não chocar contra eles, e com mãos trémulas vasculhou entre as poções do botequim até encontrar o Cefalserun, ao que reconheceu por seu cheiro.

Sabia que a beberia em vão, pois a poção já não era capaz de diminuir seu terrível sofrimento. Após alguns minutos de inútil espera, a dor venceu sua resistência e se aconchegou em uma esquina onde se encolheu, chorando. Com os lábios apertados para não gritar, escondeu sua cabeça dolorida entre seus braços como se com isso pudesse conseguir que o tormento cedesse. Nunca sucedia, mas desde essa posição conseguia acalmar os soluços que suplicavam por escapar e que essa madrugada, pareciam subir em intensidade.

E foram esses gemidos os que fizeram que Severus deixasse seu lugar na cama para o ir buscar. Seu coração encolheu-se quando viu o frasco vazio sobre o móvel, e ao rapaz se fazendo um trémulo ovo sobre o solo. Agachou-se a seu lado tratando de incorporá-lo e sentindo-se mais impotente que nunca. Harry tremeu quando sentiu as mãos de Severus ao redor de seu corpo e se abraçou a ele, libertando parte de sua dor no meio desse cálido abraço.

-Faz favor... faz favor... quero que se vá –Severus o apertou contra seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes sobre a testa suada. Harry apertou-se a cabeça com tanta força, que o homem pensou que se faria mais dano. –Dá-me o que seja... o que seja... já não suporto esta maldita dor... faz favor...

Severus tomou entre seus braços o corpo trémulo do rapaz, e devolveu-o a seu lugar na cama para depois cobri-lo com a coberta. Harry voltou a encolher-se sobre o colchão e seguiu chorando, enquanto Severus colocava-se sua bata e encaminhava-se para a lareira, de onde tomou um punhado de pós dantes de mencionar o nome de Poppy.

-Que sucede, Severus? –respondeu-lhe a voz feminina desde o outro lado do nicho, para depois acrescentar com preocupação. –Esse que está chorando é Harry?

-Já não suporta a dor. –foi a resposta que recebeu de parte do professor de poções. –Quero que lhe traga um sedante.

-Mas... Está seguro? Já sabe que algumas ervas... –mas Severus não a deixou continuar, e a mulher quase pôde sentir como sua a preocupação do homem quando lhe respondeu.

-Não estou seguro de nada, só... trá-lo –sua paciência chegando ao limite quando um longo gemido de dor escapou dos lábios de Harry. –Agora!

-Está bem –cedeu Poppy, a cada vez mais preocupada. –Faz a um lado. Vou para lá.

Severus cedeu passo à enfermeira, que sem fazer caso de sua presença se dirigiu para o rapaz. Tomou sua cabeça com muito cuidado e ajudou-o a beber-se a poção. Severus ficou parado junto à lareira, sem atrever-se a averiguar que classe de sedante lhe estaria fornecendo.

-Obrigado... –a voz de Harry foi um sussurro, antes de que sua cabeça fosse depositada de novo sobre a almofada. –Obrigado... obrigado...

-Descansa, Harry... precisa-lo –ela o abrigou com doçura e acariciou sua frente. Desfez o nodo atorado em sua garganta dantes de dirigir ao professor em voz muito baixa para não molestar ao rapaz-. Tratei de ser prevenida e dei-lhe o sedante mais ligeiro que tenho. O fará dormir por algumas horas, mas quando acorde a dor voltará. Que farás então?

-Não posso o manter o tempo todo baixo sedantes. Isso poderia complicar o estado dos coágulos. –a frustração na voz masculina, enquanto os olhos escuros se mantinham fixos na figura inquieta sobre a cama. –Mas também não posso permitir que siga sofrendo.

-Como vai com a poção?

-Já está elaborada, isso não foi nenhum problema. Mas preciso perfeiçoar e isso leva tempo –o professor respirou com força enquanto passava ambas mãos pelo rosto, em sinal de cansaço. –Pode levar-me dias, ou semanas. Tudo depende de como reaja seu sangue à cada ingrediente da fórmula.

-Severus? –a voz de Harry desviou sua atenção da enfermeira. –Está aí?

-Aqui estou. –Poppy deu um suave aperto no braço do professor antes de tomar um punhado de pó.

-Faz o que tenha que fazer, eu virei ao ver mais tarde para vigiar sua reação ao sedante que lhe dei –o professor assentiu, agradecendo em silêncio seu apoio. –Se vejo que não lhe afeta, seguiremos o mantendo baixo sedantes para lhe evitar tanta dor –a enfermeira se marchou por onde tinha chegado e o professor voltou para sentar na orla da cama, junto a ele.

-Pensei que já te tinha dormido –Harry estendeu sua mão suada, que foi recebida pela cálida mão de seu companheiro.

-Ainda tenho muita dor. –Severus aprisionou a jovem mão e se absteve de falar, quando as esmeraldas que Harry tinha por olhos se fecharam. Mas após um momento voltaram a abrir-se e o rapaz seguiu falando-lhe. –Sabe? Há algo que não temos feito desde faz muito tempo.

-Eu sei, Harry. Mas acho que não está em condições de se esforçar –Harry sorriu com ligeireza quando compreendeu a alusão em suas palavras e negou com a cabeça.

-Não me refiro a isso... ainda que também estranho fazer o amor contigo –o rapaz acariciou seu antebraço, seu rosto se tornando melancólico. –Refiro-me a algo que fez na última batalha, e que não tens voltado a fazer desde então.

-Fiz muitas coisas essa noite, qual delas? –Harry tomou as mãos do homem e enredou os longos dedos entre os seus.

-Quero voltar a vê-las... –ante o silêncio duvidoso de seu companheiro. –As luzes de suas mãos. Quero vê-las outra vez.

Severus surpreendeu-se muito ante a petição de seu companheiro. Fazia já tanto tempo daquilo, e tantas as coisas que ocorressem desde então, que chegou a pensar que o tinha esquecido. Ele mesmo o tivesse feito se essa noite Harry não lhe estivesse recordando. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, disposto a cumprir-lhe esse pequeno capricho. Faria qualquer coisa se com isso conseguia lhe fazer esquecer a Harry a dor que estava sentindo.

Harry sorriu no meio de sua dor, quando as luzes emergiram em frente a seus olhos em caprichosas formas. Vermelhos, azuis, amarelos, verdes... Fazia tanto tempo que não via! Tanto tempo que seus olhos cegos já estranhavam as cores! E as formas! E agora essas linhas que dançavam em frente a ele lhe pareciam formosas, perfeitas. Estendeu suas mãos para atingi-las e Severus desenhou mais formas quando os dedos de Harry roçaram os seus, lhe seguindo.

A aura de Severus manifestava-se em frente a ele, libertada. Como se tivesse esperado o momento adequado para emergir através de suas mãos e unir com sua alma gêmea, terminando onde ela começava... começando onde ela terminava e se convertendo em uma só à mesma vez. Só eles dois, e as luzes abrindo um caminho pelo que Harry não tropeçava, porque não precisava mais caiado que a guia de seu amor. Onde seus olhos já não estavam cegos, porque as mãos suaves de Severus lhe davam a luz que precisava.

Severus seguiu com os olhos fechados, até que sentiu que os dedos de seu casal já não roçavam os seus. Harry tinha-se ficado dormido, o sedante surtindo bom efeito. Em silêncio, permaneceu a seu lado até que esteve seguro de que descansava. Depositou um beijo em sua testa e após beber uma caneca de café marchou-se ao laboratório.

Na cama, o rosto dormido de Harry permanecia alumiado com um formoso sorriso. Tão radiante, como as luzes que no meio de seu sonho seguiam lhe fazendo companhia.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Após quase em um ano de ter perdido a Blaise, a Francesca ainda lhe custava aceitar que os filhos não estão garantidos de por vida. A morte de seu filho tinha rompido seu sentido de viver, fazendo-a presa de uma grande dor que o transcurso dos meses mal começava a atenuar. Durante todo esse tempo Immanuel sempre esteve aí, sua própria pena deixada a um lado para sustentar a sua esposa e evitar se afundar. Porque amava-a e sabia que se ele se afundava, ela se afundaria com ele.

" _Perdoa-nos... faz favor"_  Era a súplica que sempre emergia de seus lábios quando pelas tardes, visitava a tumba de seu filho para lhe levar flores. Suas mãos finas de dedos delgados deslizavam-se sobre a suave superfície de mármore, e ela chorava desejando, almejando tocar sua pele. Fechava seus olhos acetinados e tratava de recordar a sensação de tê-lo tido entre seus braços. Mas a frialdade da pedra traspassava seu coração, ferindo-o a cada vez que lhe recordava a realidade de sua ausência.

" _A morte de um filho é o que mais se parece à própria morte"_ , tinha escutado muitas vezes. Mas só até que lhe tocou o viver em carne própria, ela pôde compreender a magnitude dessas palavras. E era sua própria dor que de tão intenso, a fazia acordar e se dar conta que devia seguir vivendo. Sabia que não devia deixar que sua perda se convertesse no verdugo de sua vida, e que por mais difícil que fora, tarde ou cedo lhe tocaria assumir que Blaise já não voltaria.

Quando as tardes verão de mediados de junho começavam a evaporar os últimos vestígios da primavera, a carta de Oliver chegou a suas mãos. Ela não tinha deixado de pensar naquele rapaz a quem seu filho beijava na fotografia. Inteirada de que tinha desocupado o departamento que compartilhassem, tinha tido que cancelar a renda e resignar-se a não saber mais dele. E agora, essa carta escrita com mãos nervosas lhe dava uma notícia que a enchia de temor e de ilusão: Tinham uma neta.

Chamava-se Leslie. Tinha dois meses e meio de nascida e era a filha de seu filho. Um pedaço dele. E Francesca Zabini permitiu que seus olhos acetinados voltassem a brilhar. Reservado, Immanuel encarregou-se da parte calculadora.  _"Pode ser um engano, Francesca. Talvez só quer a herança"_. Mas ela fez ouvidos surdos e se permitiu abrir de novo seu coração à possibilidade de ser avó. Deixou que Immanuel se preocupasse pelo demais, e ela só se dedicou a contar as horas que faltavam para a conhecer.

-A que horas disse que viria? –nervosa, caminhava de um lado a outro no salão, seus cachos castanhos dançando sobre sua têmpora ao ritmo de seus ansiosos passos. Sentado em seu cadeirão, Immanuel sustentava um exemplar do profeta enquanto tratava de aparentar uma serenidade que estava bem longe de sentir. –Já deveriam estar aqui.

Seu esposo levantou-se do cadeirão e ela correu para a janela. Ao longe, uma carruagem conduzido por Thestrals cruzava o céu com destino à mansão. O casal conteve o fôlego quando após minutos que lhes pareceram horas desceu em sua propriedade, o escudo do Colégio de Hogwarts tatuado em uma de suas laterais. Uma figura alta e delgada desceu com lentidão, estudando o terreno com cautela enquanto apertava um pequeno pacote amarelo contra seu peito.

-Devemos ser prudentes, Francesca. Não conhecemos a esse rapaz... talvez essa criatura não seja filha de Blaise.

-Estou disposta a correr o risco. –saíram do salão para receber a suas visitas no vestíbulo. O elfo que atendia a chegada de Oliver se retirou de imediato e ao os ver, o rapaz apertou mais a sua filha contra seu peito.

-É ele! O rapaz da fotografia! –Immanuel escutou o sussurro emocionado de Francesca, que se acercou a Oliver sem que ele pudesse o evitar. Preocupava lhe que quisesse os enganar e que com isso, terminasse de lhe romper o coração a sua esposa. –Somos Immanuel e Francesca, os pais de Blaise.

-Muito gosto, senhora Zabini. Eu sou Oliver Wood. –sua filha escolheu esse momento para explorar suas próprias mãos, ante a mirada ansiosa de Francesca. –Ela é Leslie... sua neta.

-Posso tomá-la? –a senhora Zabini estendeu seus braços, e Oliver duvidou por um momento antes de entregar a sua filha. Com certa apreensão, Immanuel viu como o rosto de sua esposa se alumiava ao ver de cheio à criatura que se revolvia inquieta entre seus braços. –Olha-a, Immanuel... Que linda é!

Deixando seus temores de lado, o senhor Zabini acercou-se a elas para ser recebido pela mirada curiosa de uns preciosos olhos cor cinza-azulados. Emocionado, acariciou os cachos castanhos que coroavam a pequena cabeça e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Francesca acercou-a a seu rosto, absorvendo seu delicioso aroma enquanto depositava um suave beijo em sua testa. Fazia já tanto tempo que não sustentava a um bebê e esse instante lhe pareceu maravilhoso, quase irreal.

Oliver observava em silêncio enquanto eles lhe falavam a sua neta, a reconhecendo como tal. A felicidade em seus rostos era palpável, e ele se alegrou de ter tomado a decisão dos deixar a conhecer. A mão pequena se aferrou a seus cabelos e Francesca abraçou-a contra seu peito, que Leslie buscou por instinto antes de se dar por vencida e se refugiar em seu calidez. E ao sentir que a pequena mão se aferrava à sua com força, Francesca sentiu que algo dentro de seu coração renascia.

-Imagino que quererão a ver seguido. –Oliver interrompeu o mágico momento para lhe entregar um cartão a Immanuel. –Esta é minha direção. Poderão visitá-la a cada vez que queiram.

-Não sabe tudo o que isto significa para nós... –Oliver acercou-se a Francesca para contemplar a sua filha, que acabava de dormir entre os braços de sua avó. –Como poderíamos lhe agradecer?

-Não têm nada que me agradecer. Têm todo o direito de conhecer à filha de seu filho –acariciou o rosto dormido de sua pequena, um ligeiro sorriso desenhando em seus lábios. –Estou seguro que Blaise assim o tivesse querido. –ao ouvir o nome de seu filho, uma lágrima se deslizou pela bochecha de Francesca.

A dor de tê-lo perdido jamais se iria. Tinha-lhe deixado uma marca que ela levaria em seu coração pelo resto de sua vida. Acariciou a frente de sua neta e suspirou. Blaise estava-lhes dando um formoso presente e com ele, uma segunda oportunidade de emendar todos os erros cometidos no passado. Volteou a ver a Immanuel, e quase pôde sentir que se olhava ante um espelho. Ele lhe sorriu, seu coração tão ligeiro como o dela. Suas súplicas em frente à tumba de Blaise tinham sido escutadas...

Seu filho acabava de perdoá-los.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A quatro meses de que Hermione deixasse sua habitação em St. Mungo para se ir a viver sozinha, a biblioteca de Hogwarts se tinha convertido em seu lugar preferido e seu único refúgio do mundo exterior. Gostava de perder-se entre as intermináveis fileiras de livros, abri-los e aspirar o aroma a antigo de suas tampas amarelas. Lia com avidez a cada palavra escrita neles, ansiosa por aprender coisas novas e encontrar algum sentido a todo o que a rodeava.

A que alguma vez fosse a aluna mais destacada de Hogwarts, começava quase desde zero em muitos aspectos. Dumbledore tinha-lhe sugerido retomar algumas lições dentro das mesmas aulas, o que ela aceitou com prazer. A exceção da classe de Defesa, já não era de estranhar que sua revolta cabeleira e suas respostas acertadas destacassem entre os demais estudantes. Hermione estava lutando por sair adiante e isso era algo que todos os professores apreciavam.

A jovem decidiu fechar o grosso livro que tinha conseguido captar sua atenção durante toda essa tarde de sexta-feira. Os estudantes já se tinham marchado ao Grande comedor deixando a biblioteca em completo silêncio. Saiu do recinto e com passo ligeiro dirigiu-se para as masmorras para visitar a Harry, pois fazia mais de um mês desde a última vez que falasse com ele. Talvez com um pouco de sorte o encontraria acordado, sem a influência dos sedantes que Poppy lhe administrava.

Deteve-se, nervosa quando o eco de uns passos ao final do corredor acompanhou aos seus. Não guardava muito boas lembranças dessa zona do Castelo e desconfiava de qualquer coisa que se movesse. A luz de sua varinha alumiou pouco a pouco a silhueta de Sirius, o que fez que se sentisse aliviada. Ao vê-la, o animago apagou o Lumus de sua própria varinha e acercou-se a ela para a saudar.

-Imagino que vem a ver a meu afilhado –a jovem assentiu em silêncio. –Temo-me que isso não será possível. Faz uns momentos acabou dormindo.

-Segue sentindo muita dor? –ante a resposta afirmativa do homem, Hermione deu meia volta para voltar sobre seus passos, pois não fazia sentido continuar seu caminho para os aposentos do professor. –Como vão com a poção? Falta-lhes muito?

-Não sei, Hermione –o animago suspirou, frustrado. –Snape está trabalhando nisso. Eu já não posso fazer nada mais que esperar e ver como meu menino sofre, e sofrer com ele –Hermione guardou silêncio, sem saber que lhe dizer. Era em momentos como esse, quando ela estranhava o formoso sentimento de conexão com as pessoas que alguma vez significassem algo importante em sua vida. –Vai a sua casa? Acompanho-te até o carruagem.

Caminharam o silêncio até a saída do Castelo. Anoitecia e uma brisa cálida proveniente de levante deixava-se sentir, agitando suas túnicas de verão e devolvendo a seus espíritos um pouco dos ânimos caídos nas frias masmorras. Hermione levantou seu olhada café para o céu, onde a lua minguante assomava com timidez por trás de umas nuvens. Era uma noite estrelada, formosa. Ela aspirou com força o aroma a ervas que perfumava o caminho, se sentindo melhor.

-Dumbledore comentou-me que está muito entusiasmada com suas classes. –ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e um ligeiro sorriso. –Também me disse... que Defesa tem sido a única que não tem querido retomar –o sorriso no rosto de Hermione desapareceu, e ela se cruzou de braços ao sentir que um calafrio a percorria dos pés à cabeça. Sirius advertiu sua reação, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu. –Remus quer ajudar-te, mas sabe que lhe teme e isso o põe muito triste. Ele não tem a culpa...

-Eu sei, Sirius –interrompeu-o a rapariga. –Sei quanto o aprecia e também sei que é uma boa pessoa. É só que... este medo que sinto é algo superior a minhas forças.

-Você é uma jovem muito valente, e muito pronta –Sirius se deteve a metade do caminho, fazendo que ela se detivesse a seu lado. –Se desses-lhe uma oportunidade... ele é um grande professor e uma pessoa maravilhosa. E crê-me, antes preferiria morrer que te fazer dano. A ti ou a alguém mais.

-Vou pensá-lo. –foi a resposta final da garota, e Sirius permitiu-se sentir-se satisfeito pelo momento. Seguiram seu caminho em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que a sombra do carruagem que a esperava se vislumbrou aos longe, no limite do caminho. Sirius diminuiu o passo ao sentir que o andar de Hermione se voltava indeciso, e ela vacilou por alguns instantes antes de levantar sua mirada castanha. –Sei que talvez não possas responder a isto, mas de casualidade... Tens sabido algo de Ron?

-Vi-o faz em uns dias, quando veio a visitar a Harry. –Hermione se mordeu o lábio inferior, desejando lhe fazer mais mil perguntas. Sirius compreendeu a curiosidade da garota e decidiu satisfazê-la. –Ele está bem, dentro do que cabe. Faz dois meses deixou o restaurante e conseguiu uma praça de auxiliar no Ministério. Disse-nos que tem pensado entrar à universidade este mesmo ano.

-É uma notícia maravilhosa. –Hermione brincou com um pedaço de pergaminho que Sirius nunca soube de onde saiu. –Quando volte ao ver, poderia lhe dizer que lhe envio saudos?

-Se tanto o estranha, por que não o vai ver? –Hermione suspirou, sem saber que lhe responder. Fez uma bolinha com o pergaminho e brincou com ela, nervosa. Não tinha voltado a ver a Ron desde aquela última vez que dançasse entre seus braços. A rosa que ele lhe presenteasse jazia aprisionada entre as folhas de seu último diário, e todas as noites a tomava entre seus dedos para aspirar seu perfume. –Ele te estranha muito, sabe?

-Já não sou a mesma Hermione que ele conheceu. –se detiveram junto ao carruagem e Sirius descansou suas costas contra a porta, disposto à escutar. Ela compreendeu o amistoso gesto do animago e continuou. –Estou lutando por recuperar minhas lembranças, mas não é tão singelo. Não é... como se tivesse recebido um golpe e ficado amnésica. Minhas lembranças não voltarão com outro golpe. Nem sequer sei se voltarão. E não quero que minha presença em sua vida lhe crie expectativas sobre mim, que não serei capaz de cumprir.

-Isto que te vou dizer talvez não o recorde, mas faz em um ano tivemos uma conversa sobre o beijo do Dementador –Hermione o escutou com atenção. Não recordava ter escrito em seus diários algo a esse respeito. –Ron negava-se a aceitar que alguém pudesse se recuperar, e você alegavas que sim. Depois, Remus teve a brilhante ideia de que se as lembranças se "implantavam", podia existir a esperança de uma recuperação.

-E... a que conclusão chegaram?

-Não chegamos a nenhuma. –neste ponto, Sirius se encolheu de ombros e escondeu suas mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua túnica, em um gesto envergonhado. –Mas agora me atreveria a dizer... que todos estávamos equivocados.

-Isso que me diz não é algo muito alentador, a dizer verdade –Sirius teve que lhe dar a razão.

-Faz muitos anos... eu vivi uma experiência muito dolorosa –os olhos do animago pareceram se perder em algum lugar fora do mundo onde se encontrava. –Se naquele então tivesse tido a meu lado às pessoas adequadas, minha vida teria sido muito diferente. Nos anos que passei em Azkaban também não me ajudaram demasiado.

-Sinto muito o que te ocorreu, mas... por que me está dizendo tudo isto? –Sirius deixou seu lugar junto ao carruagem e posou ambas mãos sobre seus ombros em um gesto amistoso que a relaxou.

-O que quero dizer é que você tem a seu lado a muita gente que te ama. Ron, para começar –ela o olhou, atenta à cada palavra. –Se você se permitisse contar com ele, estou seguro que o caminho a sua recuperação seria muito menos doloroso. Sei melhor que ninguém o que te estou dizendo. –Hermione guardou silêncio, meditando em suas palavras. Sirius afastou-se dela e abriu a porta da carruagem para a ajudar a subir.

-Obrigado por acompanhar-me até aqui, Sirius –o animago fechou a porta e antes de marchar-se, assomou sua cabeça pela janela. Hermione sorriu quando o negro cabelo alborotado se enredou entre as cortinas.

-Sabe uma coisa? Você daria tudo por recordar seu passado... e eu daria tudo por esquecer o meu. –ela lhe ajudou a libertar as fibras negras da cortina e Sirius continuou. –Acho que deveria perguntar-te... Que é tão importante em seu passado, que sem isso não possa seguir adiante?

Sirius levantou sua mão em sinal de despedida e cutucou aos Thestrals, sem dar-lhe tempo a responder nada.

Enquanto a carruagem elevava-se para seu destino, Hermione extraiu seu diário dentre suas túnicas. Aí, onde a última página escrita por sua mão se unia à seguinte em alvo, a rosa de Ron apareceu espalhando seu aroma por todo o lugar. Após acariciar a flor durante um momento, folheou o pequeno livro buscando a resposta à pergunta de Sirius. Mas não a pôde encontrar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

O que Oliver podia recordar sobre o enterro de Blaise era muito pouco, ou quase nada. Só tinha fragmentos de uma tarde muito chuvosa; uma lápida de mármore com seu nome gravado... e depois a calidez de uns braços sustentando lhe no meio de uma grande dor. Uma dor que com o transcurso dos meses se tinha voltado mais suportável, graças à firme presença de quem se tinha convertido em alguém muito importante para ele.

A vários meses de distância desde que perdesse-o, pôde dar-se valor para visitar sua tumba e despedir-se de quem fosse seu casal. Aproveitando sua visita à Mansão dos Zabini, deixou a Leslie ao cuidado de seus avôs e permitiu que um elfo o guiasse até o cemitério familiar. Com o coração apertado pelo sentimento e um ramo de flores frescas entre suas mãos, chefiou pelo longo caminho para onde Blaise descansava.

Os Zabini mantinham arranjado com muito esmero o lugar de descanso de seu único filho. E ele assim pôde o notar quando ao entrar à abóbada, uma fotografia de Blaise o recebeu com um sorriso. A um lado da fotografia, um formoso cofre descansava sobre um nicho. Olhou-o por uns segundos antes de seguir seu caminho para o interior onde o final de um corredor, a tumba de Blaise permanecia alumiada pela luz do sol.

A terra que alguma vez a cobrisse tinha sido mudada por uma fina louça de mármore cinza. Depositou as flores no jarro ao pé do sepulcro, ignorando a presença do elfo que junto a ele, só esperava suas ordens.

-Não sabe quanto te estranho, Blaise –Oliver acariciou a suave, mas fria louça, lágrimas silenciosas percorrendo suas bochechas. Respeitoso, o elfo deu uns passos atrás para dar-lhe espaço, como fazia a cada vez que acompanhava a sua ama. –Nunca me resignarei a te ter perdido. Você foi... meu tudo.

Retirou a mão da louça para sentar sobre o solo e recargou sua cabeça contra a pedra, antes de fechar seus olhos cafés. Desde seu lugar no rincão o elfo permaneceu de pé, tratando de não fazer ruído para não interromper os pensamentos do rapaz. Oliver secou suas lágrimas e um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto quando voltou a lhe falar.

-Tivemos uma menina, e chama-se Leslie, como minha mãe... Se visse que formosa é! –sua mão seguiu o caminho das letras que formavam o nome gravado sobre a pedra. –Tivesse gostado tanto que a conhecesses...

Seguiu falando-lhe até que a luz no interior do mausoléu começou a se extinguir, lhe anunciando que era hora de partir. De ter ido só, se teria ficado toda a noite aí, mas Leslie o esperava na mansão. Ademais, tinha-lhe prometido a Draco que voltariam esse mesmo dia e não desejava preocupar a seu companheiro. Dedicou-lhe uma última caricia junto com a promessa de que cedo voltaria, e se dirigiu com o elfo à saída.

Tomou a fotografia e observou-a por um longo momento, tratando de gravar em sua memória a cada rasgo do rosto sorridente nela. O cofre a um lado voltou a chamar sua atenção, e dirigiu-se ao elfo com mirada interrogante.

-Minha ama guarda aí todas as prendas que o aminho tinha postas no dia de sua morte –Oliver assentiu, compreendendo. Com um movimento de sua mão, o elfo acendeu uma tocha para alumiar o lugar enquanto continuava. –Minha ama ordenou-me que lhe dissesse que pode as ver, se o senhor quer.

O rapaz fez caso a sua sugestão e abriu o cofre com reverente lentidão. O primeiro que viu foi uma formosa túnica dobrada com grande esmero, os tons carmesins de seu fino tecido ressaltando à luz da tocha. Algo doeu dentro de seu peito ao recordar a Blaise empacando seu baú, no dia de sua partida para Hogwarts.

-Minha ama sempre lhe diz ao aminho que está orgulhosa dele, por ter elegido o caminho correto.

Oliver escutou ao elfo enquanto passava sua mão acima da teia para sentir sua macieza. Advertiu vários objetos por embaixo do tecido e fazendo a túnica a um lado, descobriu a varinha de Blaise. Também umas botas negras de pele de Dragão, umas luvas e algumas prendas mais. E ao fundo, um objeto que ressaltava com um brilho particular. Tomou-o com cuidado, surpreendido ao ver que se tratava de uma formosa escrava de ouro.

-Esta escrava também a trazia consigo no dia da Batalha? –o elfo assentiu. –Que estranho... nunca antes lhe vi posta.

Examinou-a detidamente, tratando de reconhecê-la. Lavradas sobre a placa, umas letras pequenas sobressaíam em relevo formando o que lhe pareceu uma palavra bastante longa. O elfo fez-se a um lado quando Oliver se colocou a um custado da tocha, enquanto acercava a escrava para ele e aguçava a vista.

-Que é isto? –voltou-se para a fotografia, e o sorriso de Blaise contrastou com a dor que se refletiu nos olhos cafés. –Blaise... Que significa isto?

-Tudo está bem, senhor amigo do amo? –Oliver não respondeu, só permaneceu observando a escrava com o rosto endurecido. Ao cabo de um momento que ao elfo lhe pareceu eterno, o moreno aprisionou a joia dentro de seu punho.

-Se molestará sua ama se tomo emprestada esta prenda? –o elfo negou com a cabeça, sem atrever-se a negar-lhe nada ante o sussurro perigoso em que se tinha convertido sua voz. –Lhe devolverei... mas antes preciso fazer algo com ela.

-A ama nunca abre o cofre. –respondeu o elfo, a cada vez mais assustado. –O senhor pode devolvê-la quando queira.

Oliver saiu do mausoléu para tomar o caminho de regresso à mansão, e o elfo teve que correr para não o perder. Blaise não podia responder a sua pergunta, mas tinha alguém mais que sim o faria...

A pessoa cujo nome aparecia gravado junto ao de Blaise, nessa escrava de ouro que mantinha apertada com força entre seus dedos.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Nos dias prévios a fim de curso sempre eram motivo de ansiedade para os estudantes. A necessidade de distrair das pressões obrigava-os a transcoar, forçando aos maestros a estender o horário de suas rodadas noturnas pelos corredores. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Severus não fazia parte do grupo de professores atribuídos para a vigilância dos alunos. Mas isso não o dispensava de inúmeras noites em vela.

O professor permanecia enclausurado em seu laboratório, alheio a qualquer coisa que não tivesse que ver com a poção para Harry. Essa madrugada de mediados de junho não existia nada mais importante para ele, que o livro de Flamel sobre a mesa e seu caldeirão bulindo no meio da habitação. A essas alturas, seu corpo só conseguia se sustentar graças às poções revitalizadoras e a sua imensa preocupação pelo estado de seu casal, que a cada dia piorava.

Fazia mais de duas horas que o último sedante tinha deixado de surtir efeito em Harry. Desde o pequeno quarto de trabalho onde se encontrava, Severus atingia a escutar seus soluços e como em um longínquo eco, a serena voz de Albus tratando do consolar. A dor voltava a cada vez com mais força e o único que podiam fazer era o acompanhar e sussurrar-lhe palavras alentadoras. Um gemido mais prolongado do normal fazer suspirar de frustração.

Fechou seus olhos negros, rodeados de profundas olheiras. Estava demasiado esgotado e o desespero começava a fazer presa dele. Tinha um erro na fórmula que não conseguia encontrar. Um detalhe muito pequeno que se lhe estava escapando e que a essas horas da madrugada lhe resultava impossível decifrar. Tomou o livro de Flamel e repassou suas páginas amarelas, mas deixou-o a um lado quando as linhas dançaram em frente a sua vista cansada.

Já não podia entender nada do que lia. Nem sequer compreendia o escrito com sua própria letra. Em um ato desesperado, talhou-se o rosto com força e só até esse momento pôde ver que suas mãos tremiam. Soube que não se encontrava só quando uma mão delgada se posou sobre seu ombro. Levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos azuis de Albus olhando-lhe com preocupação. Harry já não chorava, pelo que supôs que Poppy o acabava de sedar outra vez.

-Harry não demorará em se dormir –Severus atendeu a suas palavras enquanto revolteava entre a montanha de pergaminhos sobre a mesa, disposto a seguir com sua tarefa-. Por que não aproveitas para descansar tu também?

-Não posso, Albus –o idoso mago suspirou quando o pergaminho tremeu entre as mãos de sua pupilo. –Sei que estou cerca de encontrar o que busco. Só é questão de horas. Sei que o conseguirei...

-Não tem caso que sigas te esgotando desta maneira –o professor fez caso omisso a suas palavras. Sacou outra poção revitalizadora de sua estante, mas o idoso deteve sua mão dantes de que conseguisse a beber. –Melhor bebe uma poção para descansar.

-Não o farei. Preciso terminar hoje mesmo.

-Enquanto esteja cansado, o erro passará em frente a ti uma e outra vez sem que te dê conta –Severus deixou a poção sobre a mesa e se recargou sobre ela enquanto apertava seus punhos com raiva. Albus acercou-se a ele, sua voz se tornando mais suave quando continuou. –Amanhã, com a mente mais despejada poderás encontrar o erro na poção.

-Manhã... manhã... –a voz de Severus foi um sussurro grave quando se voltou para o idoso, em seus negros olhos o fiel reflito do desespero. –Não te pudesse a pensar que talvez não exista uma manhã para Harry?

-Não existirá uma manhã para ti, se segue trabalhando nesse estado de esgotamento –a voz de Albus se voltou enérgica, e Severus quase pôde escutar ao Albus Dumbledore que ele recordava dantes da última batalha. –Agora vá descansar, ou me verei obrigado a dormir pela força.

Um longo suspiro surgiu do mais profundo de Severus quando decidiu ceder ante a autoridade do idoso. Apagou o caldeirão e saiu do pequeno quarto. Com o rosto abatido, observou os estantes cheios de poções que convertiam seu laboratório em um dos melhores equipados do mundo mágico. Sentou-se sobre uma cadeira e escondeu seu rosto entre suas trémulas mãos.

-Supõe-se... que posso engarrafar a fama, preparar a glória, até deter a morte... –Albus assentiu em silêncio, dando-lhe a razão. Buscou uma cadeira para sentar-se junto a ele sem deixar de pôr atenção a suas palavras. –Mas nada disso me está servindo agora. Toda minha experiência... todos meus conhecimentos não têm sido suficientes para acabar com o sofrimento da pessoa que mais importa-me.

-Ninguém está pondo em dúvida sua capacidade, Severus. E sei que sem importar o resultado de tudo isto, Harry vai valorizar todo o que tens feito por ele. –Albus se pôs de pé e se dirigiu à porta, disposto a se retirar. –Não perca a fé em si mesmo, porque estou seguro que Harry não a perdeu.

Após que Albus se marchou, o professor fechou o laboratório e se mudou de roupa dantes de acomodar na cama junto a Harry. O rapaz suspirou dentro de seu abraço, mas Severus não quis lhe falar por temor ao molestar. Em vez disso, o estreitou contra seu peito enquanto unia sua bochecha fria contra o jovem e morno rosto. Harry mal se moveu, sentindo seu cálido fôlego quando Severus murmurou algo que não atingiu a compreender.

Demasiado débil para abrir os olhos, Harry só suspirou enquanto sentia que pouco a pouco se sumia na inconsciência. E se não tivesse estado mais dormido que acordado, teria jurado que não eram suas essas cálidas lágrimas que umedeciam pouco a pouco seu rosto, do lado onde repousava a bochecha de seu companheiro.


	46. Faz que meu céu volte a ser azul

Sirius caminhava pelas ruas de Londres rumo ao consultório de seu terapeuta, esquivando o bulício da cidade próprio dessas horas tão temporãs. Percebeu o aroma a café recém feito de um restaurante próximo, e recordou que não tinha tomado nada dantes de sair. Olhou seu relógio, ainda tinha tempo dantes de seu cita com o doutor Sayers. Apressou o passo buscado a origem desse agradável perfume e depois do encontrar, ocupou um lugar próximo à janela.

Desde sua chegada ao Londres Muggle sempre tomava o mesmo. E ao final como único colega de mesa, um café negro carregado e sem açúcar. Como se com o amargor dessa escura bebida o homem tentasse opacar a amargura que levava dentro. O áspero sabor atravessou sua garganta ao primeiro sorvo, enquanto seus olhos posavam-se sobre um casal que na mesa contigua se beijava, ignorante de sua presença.

A solidão começava a pulsar-lhe, como uma espinha que doía a cada vez mais dentro de seu coração, quando ao amanhecer as cobertas eram frias e sua cama demasiado grande; sua mão amiga, tediosa. E sua própria imagem no espelho, deprimente. Sentindo que começava a enfermar-se com esses pensamentos, Sirius deu outro sorvo a seu café e se dispôs a pensar em seu cita com o terapeuta.

Progredia em suas terapias. Agora reconhecia sua posição e a importância que tinha na vida de Harry. O doutor Sayers nunca lhe prometeu que esqueceria a dolorosa experiência vivida no passado, mas sim que aprenderia a superar. Também não teve expectativas utópicas sobre uma mudança radical para Snape. Era realista e sabia que as feridas muito profundas tinham deixado em seu paciente, cicatrizes impossíveis de apagar.

Mas Sirius começava a sentir-se bem com a condição homossexual de seu afilhado e de seu melhor amigo, e com os casais que eles tinham elegido. E ainda que persistia em seu coração a amargura de não chegar a conhecer jamais o rosto oculto depois da máscara branca, tinha terminado por aceitar que ao igual que ele, Severus Snape era só a vítima desafortunada desse fantasma que durante tantos anos o atormentasse.

O trato entre ambos homens conquanto não era o mais cordial, ao menos já estava ausente de ataques. Mas sabia que essa trégua culminaria no dia que Harry deixasse de ser uma conexão entre eles. Prevenindo essa situação, o doutor Sayers lhe aconselhou como tarefa tratar de prolongar. E o animago tinha-lhe prometido fazê-lo um desses dias, quando encontrasse o momento adequado para falar com Snape sobre isso.

A garçonete chegou com a conta, fazendo que o mago voltasse ao presente. Enquanto pagava, se percebeu que na mesa contigua o casal já se tinha marchado e uma dama ocupava seu lugar. Observou-a durante um longo momento com mirada abstraída. Era guapa, de porte elegante e o animago calculou que teria em alguns anos menos que ele. Entretida em revisar uns papéis que tinha sobre a mesa, ela não pôs atenção a sua mirada examinadora.

-Essa dama da mesa da o lado... conhece-a? –a garçonete agachou-se a sua altura para escutá-lo melhor, e assentiu enquanto guardava sua propina no avental. –Quem é?

-Vem a este lugar de vez em quando, e sempre está sozinha. –Sirius assentiu, sem deixar de observar à atraente mulher. Um estranho som agudo escutou-se cerca deles e em tanto o animago buscava sua origem a dama se levantou de seu lugar, atirando um de seus papéis sem se dar conta. Sirius observou-a quando ela caminhou para a saída do restaurante, a caneca de café em uma mão e os papéis na outra. –Como pode ver, é bastante distraída.

-Eu pagarei seu consumo. –Sirius sorriu com ligeireza ao mesmo tempo em que sacava um bilhete de sua carteira, sem se tomar a moléstia de olhar a denominação. –E também pagarei a caneca que se está levando –a garçonete aceitou o pagamento e após observar o bilhete se retirou para buscar a mudança. Sirius deu-se pressa em levantar o papel e atingir cerca da saída.

-Espere, senhorita. Caiu-lhe isto... por todos os raios! –ao ouvir que alguém a chamava a dama deu volta com rapidez, vertendo sem querer o conteúdo quente da caneca, sobre o traje azul marinho do homem que a chamava.

-Oh! Sinto muito! –enquanto ela se desculpava, Sirius se apressou a limpar a fina teia, em vão. A mancha de café estendeu-se sobre a superfície sem que ele pudesse o evitar. –Queimei-o? Lamento-o tanto...

-Está bem, não se preocupe. Não atingiu a me queimar. –Sirius apartou a mirada de seu traje para dirigir à mulher em frente a ele. E nesse breve instante se esqueceu da mancha. Esqueceu-se de seu encontro com o terapeuta... esqueceu-se de seu próprio nome. Os olhos cor mel que ainda o olhavam apenados pareceram lhe sorrir. Eram cálidos, serenos, claros. Como uma manhã de domingo com café da manhã sobre a cama, café com leite e pão recém forneado.

Quando ele aceitou sua desculpa, os lábios como uvas se curvaram em um sorriso. Dois pequenos ocos em suas bochechas de ligeiro rubor acentuaram um rosto harmonioso e firme. Tão firme como o corpo que Sirius adivinhou por embaixo do trouxe cor veio. Era uma mulher que já tinha deixado atrás a primavera, mas que o outono ainda não se atrevia a se posar sobre ela. Beleza distraída e discreta. E elegante, como um jantar à luz das velas com uma garrafa de champanhe e música suave...

O som agudo voltou a escutar-se, mais cerca dele agora. Compreendeu que se tratava de um aparelho Muggle que a dama portava em algum recôndito lugar de sua carteira.

-Céus! Que tarde é! –a mulher deu meia volta e caminhou depressa para a saída do restaurante.

-Espere! Como se chama? –ela se deteve por um momento, e seu curto cabelo castanho dançou em frente a seus olhos quando lhe respondeu com voz risonha.

-Chamo-me Catherine.

-Sua mudança, senhor –Sirius dispunha-se a atingi-la, mas a voz da garçonete por trás dele o distraiu por um instante.

-Fique-lhe –e saiu para a rua. Buscou com a mirada tratando de encontrar entre as pessoas a figura elegante da atraente dama, mas esta já não estava.

Desalentado, Sirius permaneceu sobre a acera, arrugando sem querer o papel que ainda conservava em sua mão. Recordando que ela o tinha esquecido o observou, e um sorriso de fôlego se desenhou em seus lábios. "Ministério de Magia" dizia no encabeçado. Por essa razão sempre vinha sozinha. Pertencia ao Mundo Mágico e talvez suas visitas ao mundo Muggle só eram de trabalho.

-Catherine... –suspirando, dobrou o papel com cuidado e guardou-o em sua carteira antes de apressar seus passos para o consultório, onde o doutor Sayers já o estava esperando desde fazia muito momento.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco sempre teve presente que em algum dia, Oliver teria que saber de sua relação com Blaise. Mas nunca desejou que as coisas se dessem dessa maneira. No interior do carruagem que o levava a Hogsmeade, observava a escrava de ouro que ele mesmo lhe comprasse ao castanho, como obsequio de um aniversário que nunca chegaram a celebrar. Oliver tinha-lhe feito chegar por médio de uma coruja, junto com uma nota citando-o no estanque dos cisnes.

Seus dois nomes gravados um muito junto ao outro faziam óbvia uma relação para além da amizade, e Oliver não era nenhum tonto. Draco quase podia adivinhar que o moreno estava molesto. Sabia-o muito bem porque essa mesma moléstia já a tinha sentido ele, a manhã que descobrisse o engano de quem fosse seu casal. Sabia que Oliver lhe ia fazer muitas perguntas, e ele estava disposto a responder a todas elas sem omitir nada. Se tinha chegado o momento de falar, o faria com a verdade.

Deixou estacionado a carruagem para percorrer os metros que o separavam de seu casal. Viu-o de pé em frente ao estanque, lançando sementes aos cisnes. Com o coração oprimido, reduziu a velocidade de seu andar quando chegou junto a ele. Oliver seguiu com o seu sem levantar a mirada, mas Draco pôde advertir que seu gesto se endurecia, sinal de que tinha notado sua presença. Reprimindo um suspiro, sentou-se na orla do estanque e dedicou-se a contemplar seu próprio reflexo na água.

-Desde quando? –foi a pergunta obrigada que surgiu dos lábios de Oliver, em um sussurro que Draco mal atingiu a escutar.

-De ter seguido juntos, este mesmo mês tivéssemos cumprido dois anos. –a carteira que continha as sementes foi apertada com força dentro do punho que a sujeitava. Oliver estava fazendo contas. –Deixa-me ajudar-te. Quando ele e você começaram, ele e eu levávamos três meses de relação.

-Como pôde? –Oliver apertou os dentes com a mesma força com a que apertava entre suas mãos a carteira de papel, quase destroçada. - Por que?

-Essas mesmas perguntas lhe fiz quando descobri o que tinha entre vocês –Oliver apartou a mirada do estanque para posar sobre seu companheiro. Draco brincou com a água fresca, fazendo que sua própria imagem se desvanecesse em ondas ao contato com sua mão. –Não teve então resposta que pudesse me convencer. Não espero agora que alguma te convença.

-Não sei como pude estar tão cego, para não ver todas as coisas que agora posso compreender. –suspirando, o moreno se desfez das sementes que lhe ficavam e se sentou a seu lado. –Sempre que ele voltava a casa, me perguntava por ti. Quando apesar de estar comigo o notava ausente... era porque pensava em ti. Agora sei que morreu por ti porque te amava... Que signifiquei então para ele? Nada?

Draco levantou a vista para encontrar com os olhos de Oliver, e seu coração apertou-se dentro de seu peito quando dentro dessa olhada café que agora amava, pôde vislumbrar o reflexo de uma lágrima.

-Quisesse que ele vivesse para que pudesse responder a minha pergunta porque agora... agora só posso pensar que nunca me amou. Que só permaneceu a meu lado pelo bebê que esperava. Agora só posso pensar que quando me fazia o amor... era em ti em quem pensava enquanto me tocava. –tremendo de raiva, Oliver apertou os punhos sobre seus joelhos, enquanto sua voz se avariava. –Quisesse... parar em frente a sua tumba e pateá-la. Quisesse insultá-lo... gritar-lhe que o odeio e que... Maldição! Quisesse que vivesse para poder o matar com minhas próprias mãos...

-Eu sei. Eu também quis o fazer –a frialdade com a que Draco falava lhe fez saber a Oliver, que já tinha tido suficiente tempo para o assimilar. –Sei que agora não o crerá, mas de qualquer maneira te direi que ele nos amava aos dois. Essa foi a explicação que me deu –um riso amargo foi a resposta de Oliver, que Draco pôde entender porque ele também tinha reagido da mesma maneira ante essa confissão.

-Estou tão molesto. Tão... decepcionado... –não teve mais palavras após isso. Draco respeitou seu silêncio enquanto seguia jogando com seu reflexo na água. Sentado junto a ele, Oliver só o observava, sua mente formulando muitas perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas. –Se ele te enganou comigo e você sabia, por que não me disse nada?

-Esperava o momento apropriado para fazê-lo, e evitar que te doesse demasiado –sua mão úmida se posou sobre a bochecha de Oliver, que fechou seus olhos cafés quando a água fria fez contato com sua pele. –Não gostei que te inteirasses desta maneira.

-Por que não me odeia? –Draco só se encolheu de ombros, sem saber que responder. –Isto é... se eu fui o culpado de sua separação, não deveria me guardar rancor?

-Não duvide que te odiei. Quando soube tudo, quis que você soubesse também –sem saber porque, Oliver sentiu que seu coração se encolhia de dor ao escutar a resposta de seu companheiro. –Mas depois compreendi que você não tinha a culpa. Enganou-nos aos dois. Essa é a verdade.

-No entanto, você esteve comigo todo este tempo e me ajudou a superar esta etapa tão dolorosa de minha vida... que foi o que fez que ficasse a meu lado?

-A noite que Blaise morreu, ele me expressou seu temor de que ficasse sozinho. Pediu-me que não deixasse que seu padrasto se acercasse a ti.

-Quer dizer que todo este tempo você tem estado comigo porque ele te pediu? –Draco pôde perceber a decepção na voz de Oliver. Negou com a cabeça.

-Isso foi ao princípio. Depois começou a gostar-me –o loiro pôs-se de pé e ajustou a fina capa sobre seu corpo. Oliver permaneceu sentado em seu lugar, sem saber que pensar. –Estou contigo porque gosto. Isso é tudo.

-Não espere que pretenda que não tem mudado nada entre nós, após tudo o que acabo de saber. –Draco assentiu, consciente disso. –Agora mesmo tenho em minha mente uma imagem de Blaise e de ti, juntos. E não posso evitar me sentir molesto.

-É justo que esteja molesto com Blaise –racionou o loiro, para depois afirmar. –Mas não me parece justo que se moleste comigo.

-É que agora mesmo não sei o que me molesta em realidade –Draco o olhou sem entender. –Não sei se me molesta o imaginar contigo ou... imaginar-te com ele.

-Sei que nada apagará o que teve entre ele, e nós. Mas também não o que há entre os dois agora. –Draco depositou a escrava de Blaise sobre a mão de Oliver, e deu meia volta para retornar pelo caminho para onde sua carruagem o esperava. –Te darei o tempo que precise para o pensar. Já sabe onde vivo.

Oliver observou-o enquanto afastava-se, até que sua vista já não pôde o atingir. Permaneceu um momento mais nesse lugar onde em um ano atrás, lhe desse a Blaise a feliz notícia de que seria papai. Quando Blaise era seu companheiro, o colega com o que desejava passar o resto de sua vida... a pessoa na que mais confiava.

-Pensava que não tinha mentira entre nós. –murmurou com amargura enquanto sustentava a escrava, que lançou flashs dourados ao contato com os raios do sol. Guardou a joia no bolso de sua túnica e dirigiu-se a sua carruagem. Fazia-se tarde e antes de começar seu turno queria passar umas horas com sua filha... o único verdadeiro que agora lhe ficava de Blaise.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A doutora Sayers tomava algumas notas, sentada na mesma banquinha branca que meses atrás Hermione usasse com frequência. Esperava sua visita enquanto observava os efeitos da nova poção antidepressiva em seus demais pacientes, também vítimas do beijo do Dementador. Alguns como no caso de Hermione já começavam a dar signos de recuperação, o que a fazia se sentir muito satisfeita. Não obstante, a esperança para quem perdessem suas almas parecia estar bem longe ainda.

A similitude entre Hermione e seus demais pacientes em recuperação radicava primeiro, no entendimento das coisas que ocorriam a sua ao redor. Logo a consciência de seus sentimentos, sensações, temores e anseios. E por último, frustração ao não poder recordar as experiências positivas de seu passado e portanto, os sentimentos inerentes às coisas e pessoas que dantes do beijo significaram algo em sua vida. Isso a fazia se sentir impotente e tão frustrada como eles.

Durante muitos meses consultou por todos os meios a seu alcance, a resposta à possibilidade de que a vítima recuperasse suas lembranças roubadas. Mas nenhum erudito no tema deu-lhe expectativas a esse respeito. As atitudes positivas que acompanhavam às lembranças boas de suas vítimas eram o alimento dos Dementadores, e estes seres não pareciam estar dispostos a devolver a suas vítimas o roubado. Hermione Granger era a prova vivente disso.

A doutora deixou seus pensamentos a um lado quando os alborotados cabelos de Hermione refletiram sua sombra sobre ela. A jovem sustentava contra seu peito o último de seus diários, enquanto mantinha sua olhada café contra a de sua terapeuta. A doutora Sayers suspirou, adivinhando a pergunta de seu paciente reabilitada. Ainda que tivesse gostado muito dar-lhe de uma resposta positiva, decidiu que a sinceridade lhe serviria bem mais que uma falsa esperança.

-Até agora não tenho podido encontrar o modo de recuperar suas lembranças –a garota assentiu em silêncio e suspirou, compreendendo suas palavras. Sentou-se a seu lado na banquinha sem deixar de apertar o diário contra seu peito. –Sinto muito. Tivesse gostado de gostado ajudar-te.

-Você fez o que esteve a seu alcance, e lhe estou muito agradecida por isso –Hermione apertou as mãos em um punho, seu rosto endurecido. –Aqui o único culpado é esse monstro que se levou todo o que era meu. O que eu guardava em meu coração.

-Posso entender como se sente. –seu paciente negou com a cabeça, a tristeza em seu jovem rosto e uma necessidade muito grande de desafogar o nodo que se formava em sua garganta. –E também entendo sua frustração, mas...

-Não! Não o entende! Não sabe o que estou sentindo porque não o viveu! –a doutora guardou um respeitoso mutismo ante o estalido de seu paciente. Deixou-a seguir, consciente que precisava jogar fosse toda a dor e a frustração que tinha guardados dentro dela. –Você não tem perdido a seu companheiro! Não tem perdido a seus amigos! Não tem perdido todos seus sonhos!

Hermione chorou durante vários minutos, as palavras atoradas em sua garganta pela força com que desejavam escapar. Seus soluços cortaram o ar sereno dessa amanhã de verão, enquanto em seu coração parecia que o inverno se negava a se marchar. A doutora só permanecia a seu lado, em um silêncio que sabia que seu paciente precisava mais que qualquer palavra de fôlego que pudesse sair de seus lábios. Era verdadeiro que ela nunca tinha vivido algo semelhante, mas isso não significava que não a compreendesse.

Os soluços de Hermione foram-se acalmando pouco a pouco. Levantou sua mirada apenada para a doutora, pedindo-lhe perdão em silêncio por sua conduta explosiva. A mulher sorriu-lhe em desculpa e ofereceu-lhe um lenço, ao mesmo tempo em que recolhia alguns de seus cachos castanhos para devolver a seu lugar. Isso pareceu relaxar a seu paciente, que respirou com força tratando de ordenar seus pensamentos.

-Como não me sentir frustrada, se não posso reconhecer o amor de um homem maravilhoso? Como não me sentir como uma mal-agradecida, se não posso devolver o carinho de quem alguma vez considerei minha família? –Hermione abriu seu diário e repassou a esmo suas páginas. Folhas repletas de palavras ocas que agora já não significavam nada para ela. –Como não me sentir impotente... se não sei como consolar a meu melhor amigo enquanto chora de dor entre meus braços?

-Ainda que não o creia, compreendo como se sente –a doutora Sayers não pôde deixar de observar a força com a que seu paciente sustentava seu diário. Era como se tivesse medo do perder e com ele sua própria vida. A realidade sacudiu-a até quase doer-lhe quando nesse instante as palavras de seu esposo regressaram nítidas a sua mente:

" _Não deveria permitir que os diários condicionem a conduta de seu paciente. Ela não deve basear sua expectativa de vida neles, senão em sua própria capacidade natural de recuperação"._

Um ligeiro sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao compreender o verdadeiro sentido de suas palavras. Abençoou-o em silêncio e acercou-se a seu paciente para tirar-lhe o diário das mãos. Examinou-o por alguns momentos fazendo que Hermione a olhasse com uma mistura de curiosidade e angústia. Ao encontrar o que buscava, a doutora lhe dirigiu uma mirada firme. Hermione não compreendeu quando seu terapeuta voltou a colocar seu diário aberto sobre suas mãos, mas mesmo assim a escutou enquanto lhe falava.

-Observa com atenção seu diário, e diga que é o que vê.

-Vejo... o que alguma vez fui, e que não poderei voltar a ser –com um assentimento, a doutora a alentou a continuar. –Vejo o que alguma vez senti... e que não poderei voltar a sentir jamais. O que alguma vez tive, e que nunca poderei recuperar.

-Está segura disso, Hermione? –seu paciente olhou-a sem compreender. Sentiu a necessidade de voltar a abraçar seu diário, mas a doutora impediu enquanto continuava. –Tem estado buscando o tempo todo no lugar equivocado. E eu tenho grande culpa nisso.

-Não entendo o que trata de me dizer –a doutora Sayers depositou em sua mão a rosa que Ron lhe obsequiasse. Seguia tão vermelha e olorosa como no primeiro dia, e a terapeuta considerou que era o momento apropriado para terminar de abrir os olhos de seu paciente e quiçá também, seu coração.

-Não busques as respostas a suas perguntas nas coisas que perdeu. Busca nas coisas que te ficam. Busca nas coisas que ainda pode ver, sentir... e tocar –a terapeuta seguiu falando-lhe e Hermione escutou-a com atenção, meditando a cada uma de suas palavras. Ao final, a doutora Sayers soube que seu paciente tinha conseguido a compreender, quando viu que se punha de pé com uma mirada cheia de determinação.

A jovem entregou-lhe seu diário, que a doutora aceitou sem duvidar. Depositou em sua bochecha um beijo e com passo firme, saiu do terraço da Área de Psiquiatria Mágica. Emma Sayers observou o diário e após um instante sorriu. Hermione tinha-se levado com ela a rosa de Ron.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Uma das coisas que Severus mais detestava –após as vitórias de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin-, era reconhecer quando Albus tinha a razão. Nada lhe mortificava mais, que ver o brilho nos olhos azuis do idoso quando se reconhecia vencedor em frente a seu protegido. Mas essa tarde de sábado tudo era muito diferente, e enquanto esperavam o diagnóstico do medimago Severus abençoou ao velho diretor. De não ter descansado o suficiente, jamais tivesse encontrado o erro na poção.

Fazia três horas que Harry a tinha bebido. Na habitação contigua, Poppy e o medimago vigiavam sua evolução. No meio do silêncio que os rodeava, só podiam se escutar os nervosos passos de Sirius e o ruído das envolturas dos caramelos de limão do diretor. Parado junto à lareira apagada, Severus permanecia com os olhos fechados. Sua mente sempre ativa repassava a cada poção conhecida que pudesse lhe servir de antídoto em caso de algum problema, que esperava não ocorresse.

Não tinha querido lhe avisar a ninguém mais. Não lhe agradava a ideia de ter a todos os Weasley revolteando perto e alterando mais seus nervos, que após três horas de longa espera já ameaçavam com estalar. Se reservaria o direito de informar sobre o estado de Harry até o saber fora de perigo. Enquanto, já tinha suficiente com o preocupado ir e vir do animago e os caramelos de Albus. Impaciente, deixou seu lugar junto à lareira para fazer guarda em frente à porta.

A ansiedade foi palpável no rosto dos três homens, quando Poppy saiu da habitação seguida pelo medimago.

-Não parece ter problema até agora. O sangue de Harry está reagindo bem à poção –começou o doutor, alcaparrando a atenção dos presentes. –Os coágulos não demorarão em começar a se dissolver, ainda que tudo indica que será um processo lento, mas seguro.

-Quanto tempo terá que esperar até se assegurar que já não corre perigo?

-As primeiras vinte e quatro horas serão cruciais –respondeu à pergunta de Severus. –Se após esse tempo a poção não lhe fez dano, tenham por seguro que já não o fará.

-Recuperará a vista? –foi a pergunta ansiosa de Sirius.

-O fará de forma paulatina, conforme os coágulos se dissolvam e o sangue comece a correr com liberdade pelas veias retinianas. A dor de cabeça diminuirá ao mesmo ritmo –as palavras do medimago provocaram um grande sentimento de alívio. –Agora está dormindo e duvido que acorde até dentro de várias horas. Virei a vê-lo amanhã para examiná-lo.

Após que o medimago se marchou, o ambiente nessa habitação pareceu se aliviar como por arte de magia. Albus permitiu-se uma breve conversa com Poppy, enquanto Sirius sentava-se pela primeira vez desde sua chegada. Junto à janela, Severus contemplou a queda da tarde, tingida em vivas cores vermelha. Suspirou. Se tudo saía bem, Harry teria muito cedo a oportunidade de voltar a contemplar um entardecer como o que agora ele presenciava.

Poppy decidiu voltar junto a Harry, e Albus aproveitou para passar a vê-lo deixando a seu pupilo e ao animago sozinhos na mesma habitação. Severus permaneceu junto à janela, em espera de que os demais se marchassem para lhe fazer companhia a seu companheiro. A uns metros dele, Sirius observou em silêncio ao professor, que mantinha em seu rosto sério uma mistura de preocupação e alívio. O mesmo gesto que tinha em um ano atrás, a noite em que a Harry o golpeasse o raio.

Nesse então, ele não tinha ideia da relação que existia entre sua afilhado e Snape, e não foi capaz de crer em seu genuíno interesse pelo bem-estar de Harry. Mas após vários meses de ser sua testemunha e cúmplice de noites de desvelo buscando a poção para curá-lo, negar à realidade de que esse homem amava a seu afilhado teria sido uma teimosia.

Pôs-se de pé e acercou-se ajanela para admirar o entardecer, cujo matiz escarlata se desvanecia pouco a pouco ao se esconder o sol por trás do horizonte. Severus não fez tentativa de mover de seu lugar. Só se limitou a contemplar como a noite espalhava seu manto azul sobre o céu, até que a voz de Sirius se deixou escutar no meio do silêncio que os envolvia.

-Não posso menos que reconhecer o que fez por Harry –Severus pareceu não o escutar, porque sua mirada escura seguiu posada em algum ponto para além da janela. –Devo admitir que de não ter sido por ti, meu afilhado tivesse tido que recorrer à cirurgia, sem nenhuma oportunidade de recuperar a vista.

-Não há que cantar vitória ainda, Black –Sirius fez caso omisso ao modo em que Snape pronunciou seu sobrenome. Ao longo de todos esses meses se tinha dado conta, que esse tom que ambos usavam para se dirigir a palavra se lhes dava de forma inata. –Não me sentirei tranquilo até estar seguro que já não corre perigo.

-Tenho fé na fortaleza de minha afilhado. Sei que se recuperará. –o animago se cruzou de braços, e uma mecha de seu negro cabelo ocultou parte de seu rosto quando descansou sua testa contra o cristal. –Escuta, Snape... acho que seria conveniente que a partir de agora tentássemos nos levar um pouco melhor.

-Não existe possibilidade alguma de que isso chegue a ocorrer. –Sirius reprimiu um rosnado ante o tom incrédulo na voz de professor, que apartou seus negros olhos da janela para os posar sobre o animago. –Fizemos muito dano, Black. Não pretenda que façamos como que nada ocorreu. Você e eu não temos nada em comum.

-Equivoca-te, Snape. Sim temos algo em comum, e é a pessoa pela que temos mantido esta trégua até agora –Severus não pôde objetar nada ante a razão em suas palavras. –Não estou propondo uma amizade, porque sei tão bem como você que isso não é possível. Mas acho que seria bom que tratássemos de manter essa trégua, pelo bem de Harry.

Severus não respondeu. Deixou seu lugar junto à janela e sentou-se na cadeira que Sirius ocupasse minutos antes. Tinha que admitir que Black estava sendo razoável e ele estava cansado de brigar sem razão. Não era fácil conservar os estribos o tendo tão perto. Black tinha o estranho dom de fazer-lhe perder o controle da maneira mais natural. Mas era o padrinho de Harry. Uma das pessoas que ele mais amava.

-Sei que Harry não deseja nos ver brigar. E estou disposto a manter a trégua com tal de fazê-lo feliz, porque ele é o mais importante para mim. –a voz de Sirius foi firme quando lhe falou, o que fez que Severus lhe sustentasse a mirada.

-Esta noite eu ficarei com Harry para vigiar que a poção não lhe faça dano –o animago franziu o cenho, estranhado ante a mudança de tema tão repentino. –Mas amanhã poderá ocupar meu lugar enquanto descanso algumas horas. Seria conveniente que os dois estivéssemos a seu lado quando acorde –Sirius assentiu em silêncio, compreendendo. A seu próprio modo, Snape estava aceitando prolongar a trégua.

Albus saiu da habitação e Sirius aproveitou para passar a ver a seu afilhado, que ainda dormia. Severus perdeu-se em seus pensamentos durante vários minutos enquanto escutava a voz do idoso, bastante longínqua. Jamais se imaginou que após toda uma vida de relação bélica, pudesse ser capaz de compartilhar um interesse em comum com Sirius Black. E esse algo em comum era Harry.

Seu companheiro era o mais importante para ele e ao igual que o animago, também estava disposto a tudo por sua felicidade.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco depositou um ramo de brancos jasmins sobre a tumba de sua mãe, e acariciou com macieza o contorno de seu rosto talhado em jaspe. O tempo não parecia decorrer no lugar onde o corpo de Narcisa morava em seu eterno descanso. O mausoléu que em um ano atrás Lucius lhe mandasse construir se conservava tão bem cuidado, como a bela estátua de sua dona que se erigia sobre ele. Impecável, como o sorriso etérea que se perpetuava sobre a cristalina superfície de sua fonte.

Não guardava lembrança algum dela sentada a seu lado na cama, lhe contando um conto para que se dormisse. Mal algum abraço breve de boas-vindas quando nas férias uma enorme mansão o esperava, fria e vazia como a relação que mantivesse com seus pais a maior parte de sua vida. Mas mesmo assim tinha-a amado. E a seguiria amando porque ao final ela tinha correspondido a seu amor fazendo o mais sublime que uma mãe pode fazer por um filho: dar a vida por ele.

O rapaz permaneceu muito tempo parado em frente a sua imagem, até que o entardecer caiu sobre o sepulcro entintando o fino jaspe com flashs de ouro. Acariciou seu rosto alabastrino e deu meia volta para marchar-se. Sua surpresa foi maiúscula ao ver a Oliver a vários metros dele, em suas mãos um ramo de jasmins amarelos. Seu coração bateu com força inusitada. A quase três semanas desde seu último encontro em Hogsmeade não podia negar quanto o estranhava.

Oliver passou a seu lado e Draco aspirou o aroma que deixou no ar, quando o moreno se acercou à fonte para depositar sobre ela as flores que tinha na mão. Observou-o por um longo momento no que sua visita se manteve de pé, agradecendo em silêncio à senhora Malfoy pela magia que sua filha e ele agora possuíam. Oliver acercou-se para envolvê-lo em um forte abraço e Draco fechou os olhos, suspirando enquanto correspondia a ele com a mesma força.

-Recordei que hoje é o aniversário lutuoso de sua mãe, e quis vir a lhe deixar flores –Draco se sentiu decepcionado ao saber o motivo real de sua visita. Separou-se dele e empreendeu caminho de regresso à mansão. Oliver deu-se conta de sua moléstia e apressou o passo para atingi-lo. –E vim a esta hora porque seu pai me disse que te encontraria aqui.

Draco diminuiu o passo, mas não se deteve, e Oliver caminhou em silêncio junto a ele. Recortada contra o céu vespertino a mansão alçava-se imponente, com suas enormes janelas e seus grossas colunas lavradas em extraordinário relevo. Tão elegante como os donos que alguma vez a habitassem. Ele já tinha estado aí em um ano atrás, mas então não pôs demasiada atenção aos detalhes. Distraiu-se por um instante admirando a bela estrutura, até que a presença de Draco o devolveu à realidade.

Deteve-se no meio do caminho, fazendo que Draco se detivesse com ele. Suspirando, envolveu seu rosto entre suas mãos morenas e os olhos se entrecerraram à espera dos reproches, que nunca chegaram. Em vez disso, a suave voz de Oliver vibrou contra seus lábios quando lhe falou.

-Tenho perdoado a Blaise. Não faz sentido lhe guardar rancor pelo que fez. –a mirada de Draco foi uma mistura de alívio e coragem. E tão fria, que Oliver sentiu que o traspassava com ela.

-Tão cedo tem esquecido o que te fez? –Oliver guardou silêncio, tratando de entender o motivo de sua moléstia. –Eu precisei muito tempo para o fazer e você só vem e me diz "já o perdoei"? A que está jogando?

-Não estou jogando a nada! –Oliver soltou o pálido rosto e buscou assento na pequena banqueta que rodeava o jardim. Draco só se cruzou de braços, se sentindo ofendido. Ele tinha precisado muitos meses para deixar sair todos os sentimentos negativos que essa decepção amorosa lhe tinha deixado. E a ideia de que Oliver o estivesse tomando tudo tão às presas lhe molestava.

-Pensei que o amava para valer, e que seus sentimentos eram o bastante profundos como para que seu engano te doesse... ao menos durante algum tempo mais.

-Dói-me... como não tem ideia –Oliver levantou para ele seus olhos cafés, e Draco pôde vislumbrar a tristeza neles. –Mas tenho tido três longas semanas para dar-me conta que não posso o culpar por amar a alguém... tão maravilhoso como você.

-Como diz?

-Durante todos esses meses, te dedicou a encher seu vazio com sua presença. E fez pouco a pouco, entrando em meu coração até onde já não pensava que seria possível –Oliver deixou seu assento na acera para se enfrentar a uma surpreendida olhada cinza. –Não me importo o que sucedeu entre Blaise e você, porque agora sei que o que sinto por ti é bem mais forte que qualquer rancor que possa lhe guardar. Eu... amo-te. E acho que não preciso entrar em detalhes do porque te converteu na luz de minha vida.

A confissão de Oliver foi o último de todas as coisas que Draco esperava. Não soube que dizer ante a sinceridade de suas palavras, e só reagiu quando ao não obter resposta de sua parte, o moreno reiniciou seu caminho para buscar a saída da mansão. Não o deixou partir. Tomou o pescoço de sua túnica e uniu sua boca úmida à dele, ansiosa e exigente. Deixou-se levar enquanto Oliver enredava seus dedos entre os cabelos suaves, platinados quando os primeiros raios lunares refletiram sobre eles sua luz.

-Você sente o mesmo que eu? –Draco respondeu a seu anelante pergunta assentindo em silêncio e estreitando com mais força, seu corpo colado ao outro corpo. Ambos gemeram ao sentir o calor que começava a crescer dentro deles. –Então demonstra-me... com algo mais que sua presença.

-Minha habitação está bem longe... –Draco empurrou-o sem deixar de beijar seus lábios, sorrindo em travessura quando o verdor da erva os recebeu enredados um com o outro. –Nem sonhe que caminharemos até lá...

Muito a gosto com a ideia, Oliver não pôs nenhuma objeção. Essa noite, ambos decidiram que era hora de desfrutar sem reservas de quem agora era seu colega. E o fariam sem segredos nem remordimentos. Sem reproches... sem necessidade de perdoar. Só eles dois; um enorme jardim, e seus corpos ansiosos explorando na escuridão.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Severus fechou o livro que lia e observou em silêncio a quem dormia a seu lado. Ele e Poppy tinham pensado que seria fácil manter quieto a Harry em sua convalescência. Mas deram-se conta de seu erro quando ao segundo dia de seu acordar, o jovem escapou da enfermaria para os aposentos que compartilhava com o professor de poções. Vendo que não tinha modo de reter contra sua vontade, ao final decidiram o deixar baixo sua vigilância.

A três semanas desde que desse-lhe a beber a poção, seu companheiro recuperava-se a passos agigantados. Durante os primeiros dias não pareceu ter muito avanço. A dor e a cegueira persistiram até que a partir da segunda semana o rapaz começou a distinguir sombras, e a dor diminuiu. Agora diferenciava sem problemas o contorno dos objetos e só precisava beber o Cefalserum uma vez ao dia. Os coágulos estavam-se dissolvendo até quase desaparecer.

O medimago tinha-lhe proibido sair à luz direta do sol, para não lastimar seus olhos acostumados a tantos meses em completa escuridão. Confiavam em que o fizesse muito cedo, quando as retinas voltassem a seu labor natural de processar a luz. Enquanto, conformavam-se com dar longos passeios pelos terrenos quando o sol se punha. Durante o dia desaparecia com Sirius por horas, no que Severus supunha eram explorações a zonas de Castelo que só o animago conhecia.

Deixou o livro sobre a cama ao escutar que alguém chamava a sua porta. Colocou-se uma bata sem deixar de se perguntar quem poderia ser a essas horas. A figura elegante de Lucius se perfilo embaixo do dintel, a cabeça de serpente de sua bengala em amago de seguir golpeando a grossa porta de madeira. Severus convidou-o a passar com um gesto pouco amistoso, arrancando um sorriso cínico do aristocrata. Sem esperar convite, o loiro serviu-se uma taça de seu melhor licor e sentou-se em seu cadeirão favorito.

Severus sentou-se em uma cadeira alta junto ao bar, e cruzou-se de braços em espera de que o loiro terminasse de se pôr cômodo.

-Como está Potter? –Lucius não falou até que terminou de provar a bebida em sua mão, não muito convencido de sua qualidade.

-Ele está bem, se recuperando pouco a pouco –intuindo que a pergunta do loiro era mera cortesia, decidiu não afundar em detalhes. –A que devo a honra de tua visita?

-Tenho entendido que durante todos estes meses buscando o remédio para seu comapnheiro, te voltaste um experiente em todo o relacionado com os venenos –Severus só se encolheu de ombros ante sua afirmação. –Draco comentou-me que o livro que Flamel te deu, contém informação muito valiosa que poderia ajudar a curar infinidade de padecimentos.

-É verdade. O veneno das serpentes contém muitas propriedades que no Mundo Mágico não se aproveitaram como é devido –respondeu o professor de poções, intrigado em averiguar a onde queria chegar o loiro. Decidido a ir ao grão, Lucius pôs-se de pé e enfocou sua mirada azul nos negros olhos de seu amigo.

-Que possibilidades há de que encontres no veneno uma cura para Remus? –a pergunta de Lucius descolocou a Severus. O professor deixou seu lugar junto ao bar e deu alguns passos no meio da sala, decidido a responder-lhe com total honestidade.

-Jamais existirá uma cura para ele. Ser um Homem Lobo é uma condição natural, não uma doença. –o professor pôde ver o gesto de frustração no rosto de Lucius. Ao final o loiro assentiu, compreendendo. Pôs-se de pé apertando sua bengala com força para dirigir à saída. –No entanto... posso buscar alguma solução para atenuar a dor durante suas transformações.

Lucius deteve seus passos para voltar-se para ele, e Severus pôde distinguir em seus olhos azuis um brilho de esperança. Nesse momento compreendeu que não era a condição de Remus como Homem Lobo o que lhe molestava ao loiro. Era a intensa dor que sofria a cada vez que a Lua Cheia lacerava a pele e os ossos de seu companheiro, o deixando lesionado durante vários dias.

-Em quanto tempo conseguiria a elaborar?

-Agora com um novo professor de poções não tenho intenção de voltar a dar classes em Hogwarts. Talvez possa me dedicar por completo a isso, ao menos durante algum tempo –se rascou o queixo, pensativo. –Por outro lado, estou muito cansado pelas pressões destes últimos meses, e me faz falta um bom descanso.

-Tenho uma casa de verão nas Caraíbas, em uma praia privada. Podem usar durante o tempo que precisem –Severus entrecerrou os olhos, indeciso. A ideia de assolear-se como lagartixa não lhe agradava em absoluto, mas sabia que a Harry lhe ia gostar muito. Por outro lado, saboreava o pensamento de passar algumas noites na orla do mar fazendo coisas mais interessantes que nadar. –Além disso, financiarei todo o relacionado com sua investigação. E também seus projetos futuros se me entrega resultados ótimos.

-Trato feito. –aceitou Severus, convencido ao escutar sua última oferta. Uma hora mais tarde, Lucius marchava-se após afinar todos os detalhes do acordo que acabava de fazer com o professor.

Severus não precisava o pensar demasiado. O estudo profundo que durante todos esses meses fizesse sobre os venenos tinha terminado por lhe gostar. Era um campo muito grande de possibilidades que estava pensando em explodir ao máximo. Sobretudo no que se referia a tratamentos alternativos para a dor. Voltando de suas férias, se dedicaria por completo a seu novo trabalho. E Remus Lupin seria seu primeiro projeto.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Desde o primeiro dia de seu rendimento à quarta planta do Ministério de Magia, Ron soube que se tinha encontrado com sua verdadeira vocação. Ainda que não cumpria com seu sonho de se encontrar cara a cara com alguma criatura mítica, o Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas lhe dava a oportunidade de estar cerca de criaturas excepcionais. Como auxiliar que era, pelo momento só tinha permitido o acesso até o terceiro nível na classificação.

O chefe da divisão apreciava sua grande energia e considerava-o um mago valente, digno de atingir os maiores níveis se adquiria a experiência e preparação adequadas. Ron estava-o tomando em sério, e já tinha uma matrícula para a universidade mágica da Itália, onde nos próximos quatro anos dedicaria todas suas energias em adquirir conhecimentos de nível superior sobre Criaturas mágicas. E sua família tinha-se mostrado mais que orgulhosa de sua decisão.

Ao conhecer a notícia, Harry e o professor Dumbledore alegraram-se muito por ele. Hagrid obsequiou-lhe um vade-mécum que a Ron lhe pareceu extraordinário, com todo o conhecido e por conhecer sobre criaturas mágicas. E como presente extra, o guarda bosque lhe entregou um enorme mapa dos lugares no mundo onde habitavam a maioria das criaturas de grande periculosidade. Suspeitando que no futuro lhe seria de grande ajuda, Ron lhe agradeceu com a alma.

Essa noite calorosa de mediados de julho, caminhava em companhia de seu melhor amigo após sua proveitosa visita à cabana de Hagrid. Afiançado a seu braço a falta de bengala, Harry não deixava de se sentir entusiasmado pela grande aventura que lhe esperava ao ruivo. Mas também lhe preocupavam os riscos inerentes à profissão que tinha elegido. O trabalho de Charlie com os dragões seria um jogo de meninos em comparação com o que a seu amigo lhe esperava no Ministério.

-Após tudo o que me contou, posso imaginar que nos próximos anos de sua vida não serão nada aborrecidos –o ruivo assentiu em silêncio à afirmação de Harry, sentindo que uma estranha, mas excitante sensação o percorria de pés a cabeça ante a só ideia.

-Sei que elegi uma profissão perigosa, mas dizer que não me entusiasma seria me enganar a mim mesmo. –suspirando, passou um braço pelas costas do moreno para guiar em seu regresso para o castelo. –Durante todos os meses que trabalhei como garçom no restaurante estranhei as descargas de adrenalina de nossa época de estudantes, em especial as incursões ao Bosque Proibido.

-Estranhaste às Acromântulas?

-Estranhei tudo, menos isso –admitiu o ruivo, um longo calafrio subindo por todas suas costas até terminar em sua arrepiada nuca. –A cada vez que me dêem alguma missão que tenha que ver com elas, pedirei que me mudem.

Harry riu com vontade ante seu comentário, fazendo que Ron se detivesse a metade do corredor. Fazia tanto tempo que Harry não ria dessa maneira, que esse breve instante escutando seu riso lhe pareceu extraordinário. O moreno calou ao sentir que os fortes braços de Ron o envolviam, com tanto carinho que sentiu que seu coração se derretia de alegria ao se saber tão querido por aquele a quem amava como a um irmão. Sem soltá-lo, Ron falou-lhe com voz avariada pelo sentimento.

-Recorda quando éramos o trio de ouro e falávamos de todo o que faríamos ao sair de Hogwarts? –o moreno assentiu, em seu coração um cúmulo de emoções encontradas, ao inundar sua memória evocações de noites de insônia e longas conversas. –Nunca voltaremos a ser os mesmos de então.

-Voltaremos a ser os mesmos, não o duvide –o moreno se separou de seu amigo para envolver com suas mãos a silhueta escura de seu rosto. –você, eu... e Hermione. Voltaremos a ser o Trio de ouro, já o verá.

-A estranho muito, Harry... –o moreno escutou-o em silêncio, enquanto secava com seus dedos a úmida lágrima que escorreu pela bochecha de seu amigo. –Renunciaria a minha própria valentia Gryffindor para dar-lhe... se assim pudesse reunir o valor que lhe faz falta para seguir adiante.

-Ela está passando por um momento muito delicado, posso perceber muitos sentimentos que a confundem. Precisa reconhecer e aceitar todo o que sente –o sorriso otimista de seu amigo fez que seu coração se sentisse mais tranquilo. –Tem por seguro que quando o faça, voltará a ser a mesma Hermione brilhante e obstinada de sempre, e você será o primeiro no saber. –Ron agradeceu-lhe em silêncio por suas palavras de fôlego, e tomou seu braço para guiá-lo o resto do caminho para suas habitações.

Após conversar um momento mais despediu-se de Harry para voltar à Toca. Não tinha um horário fixo no Departamento de Criaturas e devia estar ao pendente por se o chamavam. O aroma do bolo de maçã de sua mamãe enchia toda a cozinha, e Ron respirou profundo para absorver o perfume a mel e canela. Sem perguntar-se por que sua mãe cozinhava sua sobremesa favorita sem uma razão especial, subiu a sua habitação para descansar antes de voltar ao Ministério.

Uma rosa vermelha sobre sua cama chamou sua atenção. Intrigado, tomou-a entre seus dedos e cheirou-a, absorvendo seu agradável aroma. No dintel de sua porta, Molly falou-lhe enquanto acercava-se a ele com um sorriso como fazia muito tempo não lhe via.

-Hermione está aqui, tem vindo a ver-te –o coração de seu filho palpitou com tanta força, que temeu se lhe detivesse inesperadamente em qualquer instante. –Está lá fora, no jardim.

Ron correu escadas abaixo e ao chegar deteve-se para recuperar um pouco de seu autocontrole. Lá fora, a silhueta esbelta e despenteada de Hermione recortava-se contra a luz da lua minguante. A jovem alisou seus cabelos ao vê-lo, e sorriu quando Ron se acercou a passo lento com a rosa agora apertada em sua nervosa mão. Dentro da cozinha, a luz atenuou-se. A voz de Hermione flutuou no ar e para Ron foi tão doce como a canela e o mel do bolo de maçã de sua mãe.

-Molly falou-me sobre seu novo trabalho no Ministério. Diz que se enfrenta a criaturas muito perigosas –Ron reprimiu um suspiro de vergonha. Às vezes preferia a sua mamãe com a boca fechada. –Tem voltado a lutar contra Dementadores?

-Ainda não tenho chegado a esse nível. E não o farei até ter a preparação que se requer –à luz da lua, lhe pareceu ver que o rosto de Hermione se relaxava. Convidou-a a tomar assento na banca do jardim colmado de brejos. –Como tem estado? Não tenho sabido nada de ti desde a última vez...

-Estou retomando algumas lições em Hogwarts, e a professora McGonagall autorizou-me o uso da biblioteca durante as férias. –ainda que Ron já sabia algo ao respeito por boca de Harry, lhe alegrou o escutar de seus próprios lábios. –Esta tarde fui a ver ao professor Lupin para lhe dizer que quero recuperar a matéria de Defesa. E ainda que ao princípio tinha algo de medo, ao final me inspirou muita confiança. Devo admitir que é um homem muito doce.

-Isso significa que já não lhe teme?

-Significa bem mais que isso, em realidade –Hermione arrancou uma pequena folha verde que sobressaía por um resquício da banca onde se achavam sentados, e brincou com ela enquanto continuava. –Faz em vários dias, Sirius fez-me uma pergunta que não pude responder. E a doutora Sayers abriu-me os olhos e fez-me ver muitas coisas que até faz pouco não tinha conseguido compreender.

Hermione deixou a folha a um lado para enfrentar a olhada cinza de Ron, e um calor agradável estendeu-se por seu corpo quando tomou a mão varonil, enredando-a entre seus delgados dedos.

-Decidi desfazer-me de todos meus diários, porque agora que sei que não recuperarei minhas lembranças, já não têm para mim nenhum significado.

-Sinto muito escutar isso –Hermione apertou sua mão, lhe pedindo com esse gesto que a deixasse falar.

-Sirius perguntou-me que tinha tão importante em meu passado, que sem isso não pudesse seguir adiante. E agora posso responder com toda segurança, que nada –um sorriso sincera emergiu dos lábios de Ron ao a escutar. –Não há nada em meu passado que valha tanto como meu presente. E em meu presente está você, e Harry... e todas as coisas formosas que ainda conservo e que posso ver, sentir e tocar.

-Diga-me... que tudo o que me está dizendo é verdade –Ron acariciou o rosto da mulher que amava, e os olhos castanhos se fecharam ao contato com sua mão. –Alegra-me muito saber que tem tantos desejos de te recuperar.

-Sei que há muitas coisas que não poderei recuperar jamais, e estou disposta a aprender a viver sem elas. –Hermione o olhou aos olhos com intensa seriedade. –Deve compreender que agora não sinto o que alguma vez senti por ti, mas...

-Compreendo-o, Hermione –Ron pôs-se de pé e tomou sua mão para atraí-la para ele. –Só quero que me diga que sente agora.

-Sei que gosto, e gosto de estar de contigo... mas isso é tudo o que sei.

-É suficiente para mim –ela o olhou sem entender, até que a distância entre os dois se acurtou. Um ligeiro rubor inundou suas bochechas quando Ron acercou seus lábios no que prometia ser um beijo.

-Isso é tudo irmãozinho! –Ron nunca tinha desejado tanto desaparecer a seus irmãos como nesse momento. Escutou longínqua a voz de Molly chamando-lhes a atenção enquanto George escondia sua câmera por trás de uns arbustos.

-Mamãe diz que o jantar já está pronto. –Fred lhe deu um cotovelada doloroso nas costelas, ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny tomava a mão de Hermione para conduzir para a cozinha. Frustrado, Ron devolveu o cotovelada com um empurrão que lançou bem longe a seu irmão. Arthur mandou dentro aos gêmeos para ficar a sós com o menor de seus varões. Antes de desaparecer fizeram-lhe um sinal com o polegar para acima, que seu irmão respondeu do mesmo modo, com outro dedo.

-Sabe quantas vezes lhe pedi casamento a sua mãe antes de que aceitasse se casar comigo? –o rapaz assentiu, recordando que a cada aniversário seu pai lhes contava o mesmo. –Cinco vezes. Não se dê por vencido, filho. –Arthur seguiu aos gêmeos para o interior da casa, deixando a Ron sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Recordou que essas mesmas palavras lhe tinha dito Harry meses atrás, quando chorou sobre seu ombro ao saber que a tinha perdido. Aspirou o delicado perfume da rosa, cuja essência não se tinha desvanecido. A essência de Hermione também não. Apesar de todo o ocorrido desde o beijo, seguia conservando sua grande inteligência e tensão. De pé junto à porta da cozinha observou a Hermione, que sentada na mesa conversava entre sorrisos com Ginny.

Não se daria por vencido. Conseguiria que Hermione voltasse ao amar assim tivessem que passar outros sete anos. Apagaria o beijo que o Dementador lhe desse, com seus próprios beijos. E a faria sua esposa, ainda que tivesse que lhe pedir casamento cem vezes.

-Bom, já que Ron não parece ter fome...

-Nos repartiremos seu pedaço de bolo –Ron atingiu a resgatar sua porção antes de que os gêmeos lhe comessem. Hermione só sorriu divertida, sentindo dentro de seu coração que tinha encontrado seu lugar. Seu verdadeiro lar.

" _Você mesma é um diário em alvo, Hermione. Tem toda uma vida por diante para escrever nele. Enche-o de todas as coisas belas que agora tens, e que aches que vale a pena conservar"._

Tinha-lhe tomado tempo entender as palavras da doutora Sayers, mas agora que o tinha tudo tão claro estava decidida ao fazer.

Encheria sua vida de todo o formoso que tinha. A encheria de amizade, de carinho... a encheria de amor. A encheria de Harry, de Sirius, de Remus... de Hogwarts. A encheria da Toca; de Molly, de Arthur, de Fred e de George...

Mas sobre todas as coisas, a encheria de Ron.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

A Harry tivesse gostado de seu aniversário na intimidem de seus aposentos, acompanhado só por quem considerava seus amigos mais próximos. Mas esse dia, Albus tinha outros planos muito diferentes para seu menino de ouro.  _"Só serão uns quantos convidados"_ , lhe tinha dito enquanto piscava um olho a um desconfiado Severus e Minerva sorria, cúmplice. E esses quantos eram quase todos seus colegas de geração das quatro Casas; dois repórteres do Profeta e não poucos convidados mais.

Não podia reprochar-lhe nada, pois sabia que o idoso tinha boas intenções e o fazia com o afã de que a passasse o melhor possível. De modo que se relaxou e permitiu-se repartir sorrisos a todos os que se acercaram a ele para o felicitar. No pátio central, Minerva tinha disposto de cinco longas mesas para dar cota aos convidados e ao fundo, outra mesa igual de longa para os presentes. Harry tinha recebido tal quantidade, que ultrapassava por muito à de seu primo Dudley em toda sua vida.

Os Weasley tinham sido os primeiros em felicitá-lo. Molly insistiu-lhe que devia tomar férias o mais cedo possível, pois sua tez já quase competia contra a de Severus em palidez. Como era de se esperar, ao professor de Poções não lhe caiu em graça o comentário, e decidiu que se iriam o fim de semana. Por meio de seus diários, Hermione soube que Harry era curto de vista, e umas lentes de armadura redonda foram o melhor presenteio que pôde dar a seu amigo.

Albus suspeitava que essa mesma noite, os dois repórteres do Profeta fariam se deter as imprensas para dar uma grande quantidade de notícias sobre o  ** _"Herói do mundo mágico"_** ; com tudo sobre seu estado atual de saúde, suas amizades mais próximas e o que mais venderia: sua relação com seu ex professor de Poções, Severus Snape. E no fundo, Harry e Severus agradeceram-lhe, pois ambos estavam mais que de desejosos de dar a conhecer de forma oficial sua relação.

Ao entardecer, os convidados começaram a retirar-se. Após despedir de alguns ex parceiros dedicou-se a buscar a seu padrinho, que nesse momento conversava com Remus cerca da entrada ao Castelo. Sirius sorriu ao vê-lo vir, e abraçou-o com força enquanto terminava de revolver seus negros cabelos.

-Pensei que te tinha esquecido de minha existência –Harry se sentiu envergonhado ante o reproche do animago. Tinha estado tão ocupado conversando com seus amigos, que o perdeu de vista durante um longo momento. –Passou bem? Como se sente? Já não te doem os olhos? Por que não trazes postas os óculos de sol?

-Sim, passei-a bem. Sinto-me bem, não me doem os olhos e não trago os óculos porque já está anoitecendo –Remus reprimiu um riso ante o tênue rubor que cobriu as bochechas do animago. Harry só sorriu enquanto apertava seu ombro para conforta-lo. –O medimago disse que já posso prescindir delas, de modo que a partir de manhã só, mas porei nas horas a mais sol.

-Severus comentou-me que se irão de férias às Caraíbas. –o jovem assentiu. –Quando partirão?

-Nos iremos na sexta-feira, muito cedo. –Harry respondeu à pergunta de Remus sem deixar de observar o rosto do animago.

Sirius olhava para a lonjura, e o rapaz soube que sua luta interna não tinha terminado ainda. Apesar da trégua entre seu padrinho e seu companheiro, a antipatia ainda batia dentro dele. O mesmo passava-lhe a Severus. Suspirou. Ele estava consciente que jamais seriam amigos, e lhe agradecia o enorme esforço por manter a trégua, sobretudo em sua presença. Deixou seus pensamentos a um lado quando Sirius extraiu um objeto de um dos bolsos de sua túnica e lhe entregou.

-Que é isto? Outro presente? –Harry olhou o objeto com curiosidade. Era pequeno e estava dentro de uma caixinha longa, do tamanho de uma varinha. –Posso abri-lo? –Sirius assentiu e Harry abriu o pequeno pacote.

Os olhos verdes se nublaram e o rapaz teve que fazer um enorme esforço para não chorar, quando Remus libertou ao objeto do feitiço. Reluzente, seu firebolt se amoldou a suas mãos e tratou de elevar-se, como se tivesse esperado o momento de se encontrar em posse de seu dono e voltar a cruzar com ele todo o largo de céu. Harry olhou a seu padrinho com os olhos anegados, recordando aquela manhã em que a deixasse em sua habitação, esquecida após as cruéis palavras que lhe dissesse.

-Promete-me que não a usará até que esteja recuperado por completo –sem palavras, Harry só atinou a assentir com a cabeça. Remus palmeou seu ombro, intuindo o que o rapaz estava sentindo, pois ele também acabava de recordar. –Não quero que Snape tenha motivos para me odiar mais.

-Obrigado, Sirius –Harry abraçou-o com todas suas forças, lhe demonstrando com esse gesto que ele era tão importante em sua vida como o era Severus.

-Não me chames Sirius, não esqueça que sou seu padrinho –Harry se separou dele, o rosto sério quando enfrentou sua mirada à do animago.

-Não, Sirius. Você já não é meu padrinho –Sirius sentiu que seus olhos se nublavam ante as palavras de seu menino. Remus pôs-se sério e em guarda, disposto esta vez a evitar que Harry lastimara a seu melhor amigo. Mas Harry acariciou o rosto preocupado, um ligeiro sorriso desenhando em seus lábios quando concluiu. –Agora você é meu pai.

Não lhe deu tempo de responder. Afastou-se a passo lento para a entrada do Castelo, sustentando com força a firebolt que Sirius lhe presenteasse em um ano antes.

-Escutou isso? Agora tenho um filho... –Remus assentiu em silêncio, um nodo formado em sua garganta ao escutar a voz emocionada de seu amigo. –E sem a diversão de tê-lo procriado! Tem conhecido caso mais patético que o meu?

Remus riu com ligeireza ao mesmo tempo em que encaminhava-se para o Castelo, com Sirius por trás dele murmurando algo sobre coisas divertidas com Lily que não pôde, nem quis compreender. Na entrada deteve-se para despedir de seu amigo, pois devia empacar seu baú. Passaria o resto do verão com Lucius, em seu cabana nos bosques de Alberta.

-Isso quer dizer que as coisas entre vocês vão em sério? –o castanho respondeu a sua pergunta com uma mirada cheia de ilusão, que fez que o coração do animago se alegrasse. –Dá-me gosto saber que encontrou ao fim à pessoa adequada. Espero que saiba merecer seu amor.

-Asseguro-te que é merecedor a mais que meu amor. –Remus se recargou contra o marco da enorme porta e se cruzou de braços, observando com firmeza a seu amigo. Sirius tossiu e talhou-se o nariz, sinal de incomodidade que Remus conhecia muito bem. –Há algo mais que queira me perguntar?

-É sobre... quero dizer... –Sirius voltou a tossir para aclarar-se, antes de continuar. –O que você sente... sentia por mim... Agora ama a Malfoy?

-Se o que te preocupa é que siga apaixonado de ti então pode estar tranquilo, porque não é assim –Sirius assentiu com um suspiro aliviado, para depois levantar sua mirada para ele. –Amo a Lucius. Ele tem sido um grande colega durante todos estes meses, e tem sabido se ganhar a pulso o que agora tem. Por que a pergunta? Molesta-te que alguém se tenha deslocado? Ou que tenha sido Lucius em particular?

-O fato de que se trate de Malfoy, um dos homens mais ricos e apostos do mundo mágico e ademais um herói de guerra, faz que meu ego se mantenha em pé... de alguma maneira –Remus assentiu, compreendendo a posição do animago. Ele também não se cria capaz de achar a alguém melhor que Lucius. Talvez o tivesse, mas seria muito difícil de encontrar. –Faz favor, perdoa-me. Sinto-me apenado por não ter sido capaz de corresponder a seu amor.

-Está bem. Compreendo que sou demasiado feio para ti –o animago o olhou com seriedade.

-De jeito nenhum, desde meu ponto de vista varonil é um homem atraente. De ter sido você uma garota, me teria voltado louco de amor por ti –seu amigo sorriu, lhe fazendo ver o agradável de seu comentário.

-Que há de ti? Não acha que já é hora de que encontre também à mulher adequada?

-Quiçá... há alguém. Mas só a vi uma vez –Sirius se recargou no marco em frente a Remus, e brincou com a solapa de sua túnica ante a mirada atenta de seu amigo. –Arthur diz que a conhece... talvez em um dia destes a vá visitar ao Ministério com qualquer pretexto.

-Harry disse-me alguma vez que quando o amor chega, não há que o deixar ir –o animago levantou sua mirada, intrigado ante as palavras de Remus. Este só levantou sua mão em sinal de despedida enquanto se dirigia ao interior de castelo. –A mim me serviu. Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. –Sirius observou-o marchar-se, até que sua sombra alumiada pelas tochas se desvaneceu na solidão dos corredores.

Ele deu meia volta e caminhou para as barreiras de proteção, sem esquecer as palavras de Remus. Buscou em sua carteira até encontrar o papel que Catherine deixasse esquecido aquela amanhã. Arthur já lhe tinha falado um pouco dessa formosa mulher à que conhecesse no restaurante. Sabia dela porque trabalhava no Escritório contra o uso indevido de objetos muggles, onde Arthur tinha trabalhado anos antes.

Ao dia seguinte iria vê-la ao Ministério. Lhe devolveria o papel que tinha perdido e quiçá a dama aceitasse seu convite para conhecer algum lugar interessante em Londres. Talvez terminariam tomando um café no mesmo restaurante, só devia ser precavido quando ela sustentasse a caneca quente cerca dele. Sim... seguro terminava gostando-lhe. Nenhuma mulher resistia-se jamais a um homem tão aposto e simpático como o magnífico Sirius Black.

Deteve seu andar ao chegar às barreiras, sem ânimos de voltar à solidão de seu apartamento em Londres. Estranhava as amplas habitações de sua mansão desde cujas janelas podia contemplar os ocasos, se posando sobre amplos jardins estofados de flores coradas ao sol do entardecer. Tão coradas como as bochechas de Catherine. Talvez a ela também gostava dos espaços abertos com grandes jardins, como a ele.

A escuridão abriu-se passo no meio do céu estofado de estrelas, e Sirius abriu seus braços para respirar com fruição o ar fresco da noite. Algo dentro de seu peito se aliviou e pela primeira vez em muitos anos se permitiu sorrir para valer. Seu coração tinha encontrado o perdão e ao fim sentiu-se livre. Livre para fazer com sua vida o que quisesse. Livre para buscar sua própria felicidade.

Os fantasmas tinham-se ido. Era hora de voltar a Grimmauld Place.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Devido à exigência de seu posto como diretora do colégio, eram muito poucas as vezes que Minerva dispunha de tempo para conversar com Albus. Sabendo-a sempre ocupada com suas obrigações, o antigo diretor preferia passar as tardes fazendo qualquer coisa dantes que a molestar. E essa tarde, após que os convidados ao aniversário de Harry se marcharam, se sentiu contente quando Minerva se aferrou a seu braço em convite a um longo e ameno passeio pelos terrenos do castelo.

Escoltados pelas sombras dos altos robles que bordeavam o caminho, se tomaram seu tempo para falar do que não tinham podido durante todo esse tempo, e Minerva se alegrou de ver que Albus voltava a ser o mesmo: jovial, engenhoso e intrometido nos assuntos das pessoas que eram donas de seu total aprecio. Queria-o. Era seu mentor, seu amigo, quase como um pai. Ele conhecia toda sua vida, todos seus segredos e era dono de sua total confiança.

Albus era uma caixa cheia de surpresas e virtudes, e de vícios inofensivos como seus amados caramelos de limão. Era firme em suas decisões e estrito quando a situação o requeria. Mas se alguém ia a ele buscando ajuda, tendia sua mão amiga e o afortunado que se ganhasse sua estima e confiança jamais conheceria de sua parte a traição nem a injuria. Assim era Albus. Minerva sabia-o, e isso fazia que o quisesse bem mais se isso era possível.

-O Conselho tem decidido reintegrar-te às atividades do Colégio –a professora sabia quanto estranhava Albus seu antigo posto. E ainda que ela também se tinha afeiçoado com a direção, sempre esteve consciente de seu regresso. –Ofereceram-te um posto como membro honorário. E também a direção, quando assim o disponha.

-Aceitarei ser membro honorário, mas não voltarei a ser diretor.

-Está seguro, Albus? Sei melhor que ninguém quanto ama seu trabalho –sua amiga o olhou surpreendida, e Albus só se rascou a barba e deixou que a professora seguisse perguntando. –Posso saber por que tem tomado esta decisão?

-Sempre pensei em me tomar algum tempo para descansar quando já não existisse a ameaça de Voldemort. –Minerva o escutou com atenção, apresando com carinho a mão que sustentava seu braço em seu caminhar de regresso para o colégio. –E quero retomar alguns projetos que deixei de lado durante muitos anos por culpa da guerra e de minhas obrigações na direção.

-Seguirá vivendo em Hogwarts?

-Temo-me que não, minha querida Minerva. Tenho pensado abrir uma escola de práticas para Aurores, em meu castelo no Leste da Escócia.

Ela franziu o cenho, tratando de fazer memória. Recordou que anos atrás, Albus lhe tinha comentado que era proprietário de um castelo no alto de um alcantilado, mas não recordava o nome do lugar.

-Há alguns feitiços e encantamentos que inventei faz muito tempo e que quero perfeiçoar. Os apresentarei ante o Ministério para sua aprovação e uso na formação de Aurores. A Ordem da Fênix deixará Grimmauld Place e se estabelecerá em meu castelo. Assim poderei controlar todo desde o mesmo lugar sem ter que me mover para todas partes.

-Parece que tem tudo muito bem planejado. E não me surpreende de alguém tão brilhante como você. –o resto do caminho o percorreram em silêncio. Antes de chegar a seu escritório Minerva abraçou-o com força, sem poder evitar que uma lágrima se deslizasse por sua bochecha. –Te estranharei, Albus. O colégio não será o mesmo sem ti... eu não serei a mesma sem ti.

-Poderá visitar-me a cada vez que queira, sempre será bem-vinda –foi a resposta otimista do idoso mago. –Sabe? Acho que deveríamos casar-nos. Assim poderíamos solucionar o assunto da distância.

Minerva separou-se de seu amigo, rindo com impulso. Albus sempre encontrava a maneira de lhe fazer esquecer suas penas.

-Vamos, Albus... com todos os anos que tenho de te conhecer, é como se já estivesse casada contigo –o idoso foi quem riu esta vez, ainda que no fundo não pôde evitar lhe dar a razão. –O único que não sabe um do outro, tem ficado na linha que separa nossa amizade, da intimidem.

-Isso também se pode arranjar. –a essas alturas, Minerva já não tinha fôlego para seguir rindo.

-Ah... já deixa de dizer tolice. Já não temos idade para essas coisas.

-Pois eu me sinto jovem e vigoroso.

-Vou ser-te honesta, meu querido Albus –Minerva deteve-se em frente à gárgula que custodiava seu escritório. –É muito guapo, mas amo-te demasiado como amigo para arruinar nossa amizade me casando contigo.

-Eu também te amo, Minerva. –a professora pronunciou a contrassenha. A gárgula cedeu-lhes o passo para as escadas de caracol. –E se eu tivesse menos oitenta anos?

-Então o pensaria... –e a gárgula fechou-se por trás deles.

Lá fora, o eco de seus risos ressoou por todo o lugar até evaporar-se na imensidão do antigo recinto.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Draco deixou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção aos risos que atingia a escutar através de sua porta entreaberta. Oliver jogava sobre o tapete da sala com Leslie, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Por um momento, sentiu-se tentado a abandonar sua tarefa para fazer-lhes companhia no jogo. Mas seu desejo de terminar o quanto antes pôde mais, e apressou-se a encher seu baú com suas coisas. Ao dia seguinte deixaria seus aposentos em Hogwarts para começar uma vida em comum com seu companheiro.

Oliver tinha-lhe pedido em uns dias atrás, mas a ideia já vinha coalhando na mente de Draco desde antes. Desejava ser parte dessa pequena família que Oliver e Leslie formavam. Ser parceiro de vida e pai de uma criatura assustava-o, mas ao mesmo tempo enchia-o de emoção. Oliver e ele tinham muitos planos em mente. O moreno renderia a casa que pertencesse a sua mãe e se iriam viver à Mansão Malfoy, que seu pai acabava de deixar depois de lhe a ter herdado em vida.

Já não tinham nada que fazer em Hogwarts. Oliver tinha deixado a enfermaria ao termo do curso escolar; esse mesmo ano começaria sua carreira de Medimagia e ainda que Poppy admitiu que o estranharia não deixou de lhe desejar sorte. Draco já não seria auxiliar do professor de Poções, pois ele também começaria seus estudos de Poções Superiores. Ainda desejava ser professor, mas não descartava a possibilidade de equipar um grande laboratório em sociedade com seu padrinho.

Esticou a mão para abrir a gaveta de sua mesinha, de onde extraiu todas as cartas que Blaise lhe escrevesse. Não tinha querido se desfazer delas porque sabia que a cada uma era um pedaço de seu coração, ao menos a parte que a ele lhe correspondia. Cheio de melancolia, tomou-se seu tempo para lê-las, como uma pequena homenagem para quem tinha chegado a amar com toda sua alma. Quando terminou de ler a última carta, decidiu que não podia seguir as conservando.

Esperava que desde onde Blaise estivesse, compreendesse que agora tinha a seu lado à pessoa com a que desejava compartilhar sua vida. Ao não escutar mais risos na sala se assomou para averiguar que ocorria, e pôde ver que Oliver e sua filha se tinham ficado dormidos sobre o tapete, em frente à lareira acendida e no meio do aroma a bosque que o fogão sempre espalhava pelo lugar. Com as cartas na mão, acercou-se a eles em silêncio para os observar melhor.

O corpo de Leslie descansava a todo o longo sobre o peito de seu pai, e subia e baixava ao ritmo de sua respiração pausada. Seu vestido branco contrastava com o suéter negro e a mão do moreno cobria todas suas costas para evitar que caísse de seu peito. Ambos tinham o mesmo perfil. Eram muito parecidos a exceção dos cachos castanhos e seus olhos, que já tinham tomado uma cor acetinado. Draco sorriu com ligeireza ante essa bela imagem, da que já desejava fazer parte.

Sem pensá-lo mais, deu meia volta e inclinou-se à altura da lareira.

-Não quero que pense que te esquecemos. –murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que acercava os pequenos pergaminhos ao fogo. –Só... estamos aprendendo a viver sem ti.

Uma por uma, as cartas de Blaise caíram sobre a fogueira, se convertendo em cinzas com a mesma lentidão com as que Draco as arrojava. Muitos sentimentos inundaram-no enquanto o fogo consumia todo rastro de seu primeiro amor. Tinha-o amado para valer, com todo seu coração. Já o tinha perdoado e em mudança, sentia por ele uma imensa gratidão. Ele se tinha marchado, mas com sua partida tinha deixado em suas mãos a felicidade encarnada em Oliver e sua filha.

-Lhe falaremos a Leslie de ti, e chegará a te amar tanto como nós –sussurrou quando a última carta terminava de se consumir.

Se recostou sobre o tapete a um lado de seu companheiro, e acariciou os cabelos castanhos de Leslie. Amava-os. Eles eram o mais importante para ele. Fechou os olhos recordando a promessa que lhe fizesse a Blaise a última noite a seu lado na sala precisa, enquanto o via dormir.

" _Amo-te tanto, que se alguma vez me faltasse tomaria tudo aquilo que alguma vez foi seu e o faria meu para o cuidar, o amar e o guardar no mais profundo de meu coração"._

Era uma promessa de amor que estava disposto a cumprir.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

No meio de uma surpreendente paisagem no coração das Montanhas Rochosas, a cabana de Lucius achava-se rodeada de bicos cortados e glaciares espantosos. Apaixonado a primeira vista da beleza natural dessas majestosas cimeiras, Remus contemplava com embelezo o mais belo dos lagos que em sua vida tinha visto. Azul profundo sobre cuja superfície os aveludes se refletiam trémulos, como temendo profanar com sua imagem a beleza azulina de suas águas.

-É um lugar muito formoso –Lucius escutava-o enquanto enchia suas copas de vinho. No comedor um elfo recolhia a vasilha, para depois retirar-se com discrição. –Poderia ficar-me aqui toda a vida.

-Venho uma vez ao ano, e nunca me canso de admirar tanta beleza. –o loiro se acercou à janela, onde um fino telescópio descansava sobre seu pedestal. Remus imaginou-se que devia ser o lugar ideal para contemplar o firmamento pelas noites.

-Suponho... que deve ser um dos lugares preferidos de sua esposa –Lucius desviou sua atenção da paisagem para posar sobre seu companheiro.

-Ela nunca soube da existência deste lugar. –respondeu ante o gesto desconcertado de Remus. –Já o tinha desde antes de me casar com ela. Mandei construir esta cabana pensando em ti. Para ti.

-Para mim? –Remus deixou sua taça a um lado, surpreendido ante seu confissão. –Mas... se você e eu nunca voltámos a nos ver.

Lucius só se encolheu de ombros e deixou seu lugar junto à janela para recostar-se em frente à lareira acendida. O cobertor bege de pluma de ganso era confortável e o loiro fechou os olhos, relatando-se dantes de responder às perguntas de seu companheiro.

-Meu pai planejava abrir um complexo turístico nesta zona –Remus se sentou a seu lado na cálida colcha, para o escutar com atenção. –Mas era território Muggle e devia encher muitos papéis e dar muitas explicações, de modo que cansou-se e deu-me para que fizesse com ele o que quisesse. Decidi fechar o lugar ao turismo e enfeiticei-o para que se voltasse uma região inaccessível.

-Agora me explico porque não foi necessário ocultar o carruagem à vista dos Muggles –o loiro assentiu. –Por que construíste a cabana para mim?

-Porque queria compartilhar tudo isto, contigo –Remus sorriu com ligeireza ao o escutar. –Mas às vezes as coisas não saem como um as planeja.

-Agora as coisas são diferentes. –Remus enredou seus dedos entre os cabelos loiros, e Lucius respirou com força ante o suave contato de sua mão. –Disse que poderia me ficar aqui toda a vida?

-O bosque está limpo de animais perigosos. E não há homens lobo contra os que deva competir. –Remus se deitou a seu lado e acariciou seu peito acima de seu fino suéter de lã café, imaginando o que o outro pensava. –Deixei a Mansão a Draco, e pelo momento não tenho outro lugar melhor a onde ir.

-Vamos, Lucius. Tens propriedades em quase todas partes –Lucius sorriu ante o comentário do castanho. –O de não ter onde viver me deixa a mim –seu rosto se tornou sério e seus olhos ambarinos se posaram sobre os azuis antes de continuar. –Quero que vivamos juntos, sem importar onde seja. Só preciso saber... se você também o deseja.

-Mais do que te imagina. –Remus suspirou ante a caricia que percorreu todo seu pescoço, até posar sobre seu estômago estremecido. –E posso-te assegurar que desejo bem mais que isso...

O castanho gemeu quando os lábios de Lucius cobriram os seus em um beijo exigente, apaixonado. Remus apartou-se do calor de sua boca por um momento para observá-lo. Com os olhos entrecerrados, o loiro respirou agitado enquanto seus dedos longos buscavam uma porção de sua pele por embaixo de prenda-las. Uma cicatriz baixo seu peito foi delineada às cegas, e quando Remus voltou a gemer, Lucius perdeu a razão.

-Deseja-lo tanto como eu? –por toda resposta, o loiro deslizou suas mãos por todo o longo de seu corpo baixo a teia que o cobria, até onde o eletrizante toque de seus finos dedos conseguiu chegar. Com um suspiro excitado, Remus mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e Lucius apressou-se em sua tarefa de reencontrar-se com a textura de sua pele. –Não tem ideia de quanto te desejo...

-Lembra como te acendia... que o fizéssemos a escondidas... nos corredores? –Remus assentiu com um gemido ao ouvir seu sussurro excitado. As ansiosas mãos percorreram todo seu corpo buscando cicatrizes antigas para as reconhecer como suas. –Lembro muito bem onde gostava que te tocasse...

-Aí... tocava-me aí... –gemeu, e Lucius reprimiu um suspiro quando o calor de seu ventre abraçou sua mão acima da calça. Com um suave movimento, deslizou-se até sua coxa interna, bem perto de sua pélvis, e apertou com ligeireza. Remus voltou a gemer e Lucius sorriu ao recordar que era uma de suas zonas mais sensíveis-. Isso é... aí...

Despiu-o depressa, desejoso de saborear a cada centímetro de sua pele. A partir desse momento, Remus não teve conserto em se deixar explorar por seu companheiro. Lucius descobriu uma nova cicatriz sobre seu quadril e lambeu-a pela primeira vez, provocando no castanho um longo calafrio de prazer. Comprazido por sua reação, o loiro seguiu lambendo e descobrindo novas cicatrizes, fazendo-o estremecer.

Ele recordava um corpo delgado, de músculos firmes baixo suave pele. Remus seguia sendo delgado e ainda que seu corpo já não era tão firme, sua pele ainda seguia sendo suave ao tacto de seus dedos. O corpo descoberto agora baixo suas mãos era mais experimentado e não pôde evitar se sentir zeloso, ao imaginar que após ele alguém mais se tivesse deleitado com seu sabor e textura. Deixou suas dúvidas a um lado ao sentir as mãos de Remus despojando de suas roupas.

Já não se importou nada mais, nem sequer nos anos vividos longe dele se agora podia sentir suas mãos acariciando a cada rincão de seu corpo. Quanto desejava voltar a sentir essa pele molhada empapando em suor a sua! Desesperado, o apressou contra a suave colcha e Remus ficou sem respiração quando os cabelos loiros fizeram cócegas entre suas pernas abertas. E enquanto Lucius albergava-o na calidez de sua boca, só teve forças para gemer e apertar com força sua cabeça.

-Gosta o que te faço? –incapaz de responder, Remus pegou seus lábios para roubar-lhe seu próprio sabor dentro de um beijo cheio de urgência. Lucius oscilou sobre ele, roçando-se contra seu corpo, enlouquecendo. –Toca-me onde mais gosto...

O castanho separou-se de seu corpo e Lucius suspirou de prazer ao sentir baixo seu peito a macieza do cobertor. Suas costas era muito sensíveis e Remus pareceu recordá-lo muito bem quando a ponta de sua língua percorreu todo o longo de sua coluna. Suas costas se arqueou ante a úmida caricia, enquanto Remus fazia a um lado seus loiros cabelos para dedicar a seu pescoço. Lucius gemeu quando a mão morena viajou por toda a brancura de sua pele até onde suas costas terminava.

-Pensaste que o tinha esquecido? –Lucius gemeu em resposta quando sua entrada foi profanada por um dedo longo e brincalhão, ao mesmo tempo que sua orelha era invadida pela umidade de sua língua. –Quer que te faça?

-Faça... já... –a colcha foi presa dos punhos do loiro quando Remus começou a mover sua língua, da mesma maneira que o fazia com o dedo. Seu corpo sacudiu-se e Remus sacudiu-se com ele ao o sentir se estremecer.

-Vêem aqui... agora... –Remus precisava-o e já não quis seguir jogando mais. O loiro girou-se para ficar boca acima incitando-lhe a montar-se sobre ele, e seu casal se estremeceu de prazer e dor quando Lucius o possuiu com urgência, apertando sua cintura. Exigente, ondeou seu quadril buscando fundir-se com a outra. –Ah... sim... gosto...

Remus fechou os olhos, concentrado no prazer que seu companheiro lhe concedia. Sabia que Lucius também o desejava e buscou o comprazer, levar ao limite. Arqueou seu corpo e o gemido que brotou de seus lábios excitou ao loiro até enlouquece-lo. Apresou suas mãos contra as suas acima de sua cabeça, seus lábios cerca de seu ouvido para murmurar-lhe coisas sujas que fizeram a Lucius quase acabar com só o escutar.

O loiro gemeu contra seu pescoço, e o castanho fez um esforço em recordar o passado; seus encontros noturnos nos rincões do Castelo, quando Lucius se estremecia de prazer junto a ele. Seus olhos se umedeceram ao recordar a noite de sua despedida, e desejou ter conhecido dantes esse formoso sentimento que agora aninhadas em seu coração.

-Nunca... devi deixar-te... ir –foi o sussurro de Remus bem perto de seu ouvido. Lucius buscou sua mirada e como anos atrás, os olhos ambarinos se afogaram em lagoas azuis, e o gelo se derreteu em ouro fundido.

O amanhecer surpreendeu a Remus sentado no pórtico, com o suéter café de Lucius em cima e uma caneca de chocolate quente entre suas mãos. Sobre o cobertor de plumas o loiro acordava de um merecido descanso depois do exercício da noite anterior. O professor aspirou o aroma de seu companheiro através da fina prenda enquanto em frente a ele, o sol assomava por trás das montanhas pintando de áureo suas geladas cimeiras.

Escutou os passos de Lucius, e depois seu abraço buscando o calor de seu corpo. O loiro tirou-lhe a caneca de chocolate e bebeu dela, enquanto se sentava junto a ele para observar a um alce acalmando seu sejam à orla do lago.

-Tudo o que vê, é seu. -os olhos ambarinos se entrecerraram ao escutar a voz adormecida bem perto de seu pescoço. –Poderá vir aqui todas as vezes que queira.

-Quero deixar a Casa dos Gritos, e vir durante as noites de lua cheia –Lucius assentiu, de acordo com sua ideia. –Nada gostaria mais que viver aqui, mas estaria demasiado longe do Colégio. E a diferença de horário também não ajuda.

-Há uma propriedade cerca de Gales, que um sócio tem posto em venda. Já a vi e gostei –Remus conteve da respiração, desejando escutar sua proposta. –Quisesse que a conhecesse e se a ti também gosta...

Lucius estava-lhe demonstrando com esse gesto que o amava, e que já não tinha lembranças que se interpusessem entre eles. Remus apartou a vista da formosa paisagem e ao refletir-se na sua sentiu-se como um bétula, trémulo em frente ao profundo azul de sua mirada. Aceitou sua proposta com um sorriso em seus lábios e a ilusão refletida no âmbar de seus olhos. Tinha encontrado ao fim a um colega. Alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida...

E com ele, a certeza de que já nunca mais estaria sozinho.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Gostaram desde do primeiro momento que a viram. A formosa propriedade que Severus e Harry acabavam de adquirir nas Terras Altas, se achava isolada das casitas solarengas dos muggles por elevadas colinas arborizadas e alcantilados escarpados. Tinha sido construída dois séculos atrás sobre a cume de uma montanha, e estava rodeada de extensos jardins em declive até onde a vista atingia. Um casal de idosos magos sem descendência tinha decidido pô-la em venda.

Severus não o pensou muito antes de vender a casa paterna, e Harry retirou uma quantidade semelhante de sua conta em Gringotts para terminar de cobrir seu valor. Foi um trato justo. Os idosos mostraram-se felizes de ir-se a viver a um lugar mais cálido, pois os invernos nessa parte da Escócia eram a cada vez mais crus para eles; e os novos donos encontraram o que tanto precisavam: um lugar rodeado de belas paisagens e com a suficiente intimidade para viver uma vida normal, como os magos que eram.

A Harry gostava de ver todo desde acima; quando montado sobre seu firebolt se lançava esquivando as rachaduras dos precipícios ocupados por ninhos de águias, para roçar com a ponta de seus pés as frias águas dos lagos próximos. Depois ascendia a grande velocidade em linha reta até perder entre as nuvens; para descer devagar reconhecendo entre todas, a colina que albergava sua casa branca acabada em tendenciosas telhados de teça vermelha, e altas janelas emoldurados em madeira de roble.

Severus dedicava-se a seu novo laboratório, acondicionando-o a seu gosto. Ainda que de vez em quando estranhava suas masmorras em Hogwarts, se via recompensado pela amplitude de seu enorme e frio sótão, dividido em várias seções por longos corredores; o lugar ideal para trabalhar a suas largas e manter seus ingredientes a salvo da luz do sol. Dividia seu tempo entre encontrar a cura à dor de Remus, e seu trabalho como professor de Defesa na escola de práticas para Aurores, no castelo de Albus.

Essa amanhã de princípios de dezembro, ambos tomavam o café da manha sentados no olhador de seu jardim. Amparados na solidão e o silêncio que rebotava nas montanhas, desfrutavam a vista da campo ao sul e para além a costa com suas pequenas baías; seus pacíficos povos pesqueiros e a magia natural de suas ilhas ao fundo, bem longe dos vales. Harry lia uma carta enquanto Severus fazia algumas anotações sobre o livro de Flamel, objeto ao que Harry já via como um habitante mais da casa.

-Sirius e Catherine nos visitarão o próximo fim de semana. –entretido em sua leitura, Harry não viu o gesto de incomodo no rosto maduro. –Querem convidar ao jantar de Natal que estão organizando.

-E não podem nos enviar o convite por meio de uma coruja? –Harry negou em silêncio, sorrindo com ligeireza ante o tom irritado na voz de seu companheiro. –Mal acabam de se ir.

-Isso foi faz três meses, e só veio para apresentar a sua namorada e conhecer a casa –Severus não decolou a vista de seu livro, mas Harry pôde advertir que rumiava algo sobre visitas a cada três anos. Não fez caso. Em vez disso, rabiscou algumas palavras em um pergaminho e se dedicou a abrir o resto da correspondência. –Draco quer pôr-se de acordo contigo para que o assessores com algumas lições.

-Falarei com ele quando nos vejamos em Natal –com essa resposta, Harry soube que seu companheiro acabava de aceitar o convite de Sirius, pois Remus e os Malfoy também figuravam na lista de convidados além de Minerva e Albus. –Há algo mais para mim?

-Outra carta do senhor Malfoy. –Severus fez um gesto para pedir-lhe que a lesse em voz alta, ainda que já sabia de sobra seu conteúdo. –Pergunta outra vez que como vai com a poção para Remus.

-Diga que quiçá para a seguinte Lua Cheia, mas que se segue molestando todos os dias com o mesmo demorarei mais seis meses –Harry escreveu uma resposta mais diplomática, buscando deixar satisfeito ao aristocrata para que deixasse de pressionar a Severus. Após isso, se dedicou a ler as cartas de Ron e Hermione. –Como estão seus amigos?

-Ron está muito entusiasmado com sua carreira e seu trabalho no Ministério, e Hermione ainda se sente muito atraída pela Magia Antiga. Diz que se se apressa, no próximo ano estará ingressando à universidade. –ainda que sabia que o fazia só por ele, o rapaz agradeceu o interesse do professor para seus melhores amigos.

Deixou as cartas a um lado para saborear seu chocolate quente com pequenos malvaviscos brancos, enquanto centrava seu empatia neles. O coração de Ron estava cheio de confiança em si mesmo; já era um adulto que tinha encontrado por fim uma identidade própria, longe da sombra de seus irmãos maiores. No coração de Hermione não deixavam de bater experiências novas e emocionantes; e ainda que ela não quisesse o aceitar ainda, Ron já ocupava uma grande parte dele.

Draco e Oliver compartilhavam um grande amor nascido da perda e o consolo mútuo; e guardavam juntos a doce lembrança de quem unisse-os para além de sua mesma morte. Lucius e Remus estavam bem, e estariam muito melhor quando seu amigo bebesse a poção para eliminar a dor de suas transformações. Albus era feliz com sua nova escola de práticas, da que ele pensava fazer parte como professor de Estratégia quando concluísse seus estudos para Auror.

Minerva seguia sendo diretora de Hogwarts e era tão respeitada e querida como o fosse Albus em seus tempos. E Sirius... Sirius seguia sendo Sirius, mas com a alma em paz e o coração mais tranquilo. Seu padrinho estava apaixonado, e Harry estava feliz por ele. Catherine tinha chegado a sua vida no momento preciso e com sua cálida companhia tinha-lhe devolvido a fé no amor; e com sua forma de ser tão distraída e alegre, o desejo de viver.

-Não me molesta que Black te visite a cada vez que queira. Ao invés, dá-me gosto que siga em contato com ele. –Harry deixou seus pensamentos a um lado ao escutar a grave voz de seu companheiro. –Ainda que a ideia de sua presença constante em minha casa não me faz saltar de alegria.

Harry não pôde fazer mais que sorrir ante a sinceridade do professor. Fazia tempo que se tinha resignado à mútua antipatia entre eles, e para não se molestar preferia tomar pelo lado divertido. Tudo estaria bem enquanto não tentassem se fazer dano, e ao que parece nenhum dos dois albergava esse desagradável sentimento. Harry deixou sua caneca de chocolate para tomar a mão de seu casal acima da mesa, enquanto olhava-o com seriedade.

-Teve um tempo após a batalha, no que desejei não possuir o dom da empatia. –a voz solene do rapaz fez que Severus deixasse o livro a um lado para lhe dedicar um pouco de atenção. –Nesse então, a dor e a angústia das pessoas que mais queria chegaram a ser demasiado intensos, ao grau de não poder distinguir minha própria dor do deles. E em algum momento todo isso se juntou, e me superou.

-Nunca imaginei que estivesse passando por algo assim, por que não me contou nada? –Harry encolheu-se de ombros, sem saber que responder. –Teria buscado o modo de ajudar-te a sobreleva-lo.

-Fez, Severus. Talvez sem te dar conta –no meio do silêncio que os envolvia, a voz de Harry soou firme e clara, e a Severus gostou da segurança com a que falou. –Mantive forte enquanto todos os demais nos derrubávamos; foi o único que permaneceu em pé no meio de tanto dano, e eu o senti. E foi nessa fortaleza sua na que me apoiei para sair do poço onde me encontrava afundado.

-Você foi o único motivo verdadeiro, Harry. –o rapaz sorriu, seus verdes olhos o olhando com amor por trás dos óculos redondos. –Se mantive-me firme foi graças a ti.

Já não falaram mais. Mantiveram unidas suas mãos enquanto observavam a uma águia em pleno vôo, até que a viram se perder entre os fortes vértices de um alcantilado.

Harry ainda podia perceber as sequelas do dano que deixasse a última batalha contra Voldemort, e passaria muito tempo antes que o esquecimento apagasse quanto lembrança dolorosa. Mas todos estavam saindo adiante, e apreciavam a oportunidade de começar de novo. Graças a Severus, agora ele podia contemplar os mais formosos pôr do sol a seu lado e voar sobre seu firebolt baixo o azul do céu. Coisas maravilhosas das que não tivesse podido desfrutar de não recuperar jamais a vista e que por essa razão, para ele não tinham preço.

Agora podia dizer que tinham vencido a Voldemort, em todos os sentidos.

-Acha que em algum dia voltará a surgir outro mago escuro igual ou mais poderoso que Voldemort? –Severus dirigiu sua mirada para seu companheiro, e por seu gesto soube que sua pergunta era séria.

-Teve um antes que ele –respondeu o professor, depois de meditar por um momento. –Terá outro depois, não o duvide.

-Agora não quero me preocupar por isso. –Harry depositou um longo e profundo beijo nos lábios de seu casal, dantes de convocar seu firebolt. –Só quero ser feliz e desfrutar a cada minuto de minha vida, contigo.

O rapaz gritou, eufórico ao sentir a vertigem de sua queda ao abismo. A firebolt remontou tão rápido como caísse e segundos depois, sua figura assemelhava a uma águia surcando o céu. Severus permaneceu no jardim, observando todos seus movimentos e saboreando o gosto a chocolate com malvaviscos que Harry lhe deixasse com seu beijo. Voldemort já não existia. E não sabia quanto tempo passaria antes de que surgisse um novo senhor tenebroso que quisesse ocupar seu lugar, se é que alguma vez sucedia. De algo sim estava seguro...

Sem importar o que passasse, ele também desfrutaria com Harry a cada momento de sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu mais profundo agradecimento a todos vocês, que se tomaram a moléstia de ler desde o primeiro, até o último capítulo desta história. E por sua paciência ao esperar a cada atualização mês com mês.  
> Nunca terminaria de nomear a quem me alentaram com seus comentários, me assinalando meus acertos e erros. Obrigado por ser parte ativa neste processo. E a todas as pessoas que o seguiram em silêncio, mas sempre fiéis, muito obrigado também.


End file.
